Altered Life
by LycoX
Summary: Taken by Deucalion at the age of 11, Scott McCall grows up to become a very different teenager.
1. Wolf Moons And Bad Music

**Chapter 1**

 **Wolf Moons**

 **And**

 **Bad Music**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. And if you've read chapter 35 of Wolfish Possibilities then you'll know that lovely scene is part of this fic. Which features a very different Scott McCall who was raised by the Alpha Pack since the age of 11. And features not only him as the main character but Stiles and Scott's forgotten friend Harley as a main in addition to him. Now… On with the show!**

* * *

Alone on the highway in the dark of night with occasional rains was one Rebecca 'Harley' Harlowe who had just narrowly avoided getting hit by a BMW. Which had she been hit would have just been the icing on the cake what with Stiles having left her on her own out in the woods after being caught by his dad when they had been looking for a mangled dead body who had one of its arms missing! Then getting nearly getting trampled by a herd of deer and being bitten by some creepy red eyed wolf thing! "I'm gonna kill Stiles..." Muttered the girl annoyed as she held her bitten side before starting to walk.

"Why the Hell did I have to lose my phone out in the woods!?" Wondered the girl to herself as really, it would come in damn handy about now!

As she walked, a dark green Dodge Charger drove up next to her and startled the girl some as the driver rolled down the window. "Hey! You lookin' for a ride?"

Suspiciously, Harley leaned down to look at the driver who looked like a teenager with wild black hair. "How do I know you're not gonna do somethin' horrible to me?" Questioned the girl and making him chuckle.

"I only bite if the other party wants me too. I promise. Besides, it beats walkin' back to town in the rain."

Sighing to herself as the guy had a point and when thinking on it, she really didn't want to get her bite infected either. "Alright, fine, but if you try anything I swear I will hurt you badly." Warned the girl and making him hold his hands up defensively.

"Scout's honor!" Well, if he was a Boy Scout anyway!

Harley quickly got in after that and the two were off and the girl had to admit the guy had a pretty damn nice car! "So what's your name if you don't mind me askin'?"

"Harley, well Rebecca but cause of my last name I like to be called Harley. You?"

"Scott Delwado at your service. And I do mean any kind of service." He told her with a wiggle of his eyebrows even though his actual last name is McCall. But only those closest to him knew that little tidbit.

"Boy, you like to move fast don'tcha?"

Scott chuckled as he turned up the volume on his stereo and Esham was quickly heard on it. "Makes life more fun that way. By the way, you alright?"

"Hah, and more likely to get you in trouble for it." She only got a grin from the boy for that one.

"And I will be, just came across something out in the woods and it decided it wanted some Black Girl for its menu tonight."

"Ouch, you need a hospital?" Though he had a strong suspicion about what exactly bit her as he could detect a faint scent of a Wolf on her thanks to the rain taking away most of it.

Which meant either a Werewolf decided to be a sneaky bastard to get him or herself a new Beta, or was after a snack, or has no control. Which would make for a ton of fun in finding either way and either killing them off or getting them to join his little family. Hell, maybe if things went well, they could get this girl on board too by killing the Alpha. He was broken out of his thoughts when Harley told him no as her dad kept a first aid at home just in case thanks to his being a nurse at the hospital and she'd just use that to patch herself up. Though she had to frown distastefully the more she heard her lift's music. "I gotta tell you man, your music tastes leave a lot to be desired."

"What? Don't like Esham!?"

"I've never even heard of him or them or whatever until now."

"Huh, that's a damn shame but I'ma learn ya babe! I'ma learn ya!"

Harley gave him a funny look that he paid no attention to at all whatsoever. Mostly cause he was starting to get his groove thing on to the beat of the music. _Oh God, I'm riding with a total nutjob!_

Just seriously her luck man! "I think I'll pass if you don't mind..."

He gave her a thumb's up and a smile and it honestly made her want to roll her eyes at him. She then tried to pay the questionably sane guy no mind as they rode onwards to town until a thought about his car came up in her head. A nice car at that as well that meant either he was well off or had a damn good paying job! "Nice car by the way man, all I have is a rust busket on its last legs." Why oh why did her parents have to insist on cheap instead of not so cheap!?

"Heh, thanks cutie. Parents got it for me a few months back so I could cruise whenever I wanted. I'm actually just gettin' back from a tour show in another town too."

Though what Scott didn't actually know is that his little family of Alphas minus the Twins as they occasionally liked his music had only really gotten him the car as they had claimed that they had felt he was ready to drive on his own and cause chaos or whatever while they trained and the like. But the real reason they got him the car, a reason he still has no idea about, is because the adults were all tired of hearing his choices in music as it was dirty minded garbage in their views and it was starting to drive them nuts! His musical choices were one of the many reasons Scott was such a dirty minded flirt who'd smile widely when on a killing spree. Something that had even managed to freak out his family a few times as well cause of how disturbing it was! Sure, they liked killing and all but smiling and humming some happy tune was just a little too much even for them while killing!

"Ohh, sounds cool."

"Totally man, totally. It was a real freakin' drag havin' to ask for rides all the time. That and they always hated hearin' the good sounds of Esham, Necro, and other great stuff when I rode with 'em!"

 _Gee, can't imagine why..._

Eventually, Harley made it home after letting him know where she lives and having to put up with his seriously horrible music and flirting. "See ya around gorgeous!" And sped off into the night with Dark Half's Sex Slaves song starting up.

"So long as you ain't flirtin' or playin' that God awful music I'm okay with you." Muttered the girl as she went inside to clean up and get patched up.

As she did so, Scott soon found himself parking at a rather classy hotel and after what some would call 'harrassment' for the poor valet who'd been in attendance to take his car. The young man soon made his way to the Penthouse Suite while singing some lyrics of the band who's show he'd been at earlier. Making for quite a few to frown at him distastefully for it! Reaching the door of his new home, Scott let himself in and quickly made his arrival known. "Boys and girls, the most sexiest Alpha of all time is now home! And please, don't hold back on the applause!"

 _And here I was enjoying the peace and quiet._ Came the thought of a man sitting on a couch.

Now the interesting thing about him is that he was wearing sunglasses despite the fact he was inside. But unfortunately for him he had been blinded in an uncalled for attack on his eyes by a man known as Gerard Argent. A man who is thankfully in prison for his actions after a friend of the blind man's went with him to the police to report what happened. This man is known as Deucalion, leader of the Alpha Pack and is known as the Demon Wolf. He's also responsible for Scott coming into the care of the Alpha Pack as he'd seen the young man at the age of eleven defending a little Redheaded girl from two little punks and the blind man felt there was potential there. And so he took the boy and claimed his mother had unfortunately passed away a mere hour ago and that he was an old friend who'd been instructed to take care of him. He'd end up becoming a grandfather of sorts while his fellow Alphas Ennis and Kali took over the roles of father and mother though it would be Deucalion who would give him the Bite.

Under the tutelage of Deucalion and Ennis, and sometimes Kali, Scott quickly became something of a ferocious little Werewolf and during his first Full Moon had killed over thirty orphans when under the influence of the Moon's powers. And rather then being traumatized by it, he embraced the fact he had killed those orphans thanks to what he'd been taught by his new family. It took him a little while to get himself under control so that he wouldn't hurt his new family, but in the end, the mental image of his dead mother would oddly enough become his Anchor for control. As Grandpa Deuc had told him his mother had been brutally attacked by a rapist before killing her and he thought that having her as his Anchor would be a way to honor her memory and utterly reveled in ripping apart any rapists he came across. Though as time went on, Momma Kali and Poppa Ennis split up but remained friends and recently as of two months ago it seemed like his mom had found herself someone. Even if it was online!

"Welcome home my boy, I trust you had an enjoyable evening?" Asked the man after he put his book down and cocked his head to the side.

"Sure did Gramps! Got me some fine ass bitches too that would probably give you a heart attack had you met them while I was there! Oh yeah, don't be too surprised if I end up havin' to pay for more Child Support."

With long practiced ease from dealing with his grandson's antics, Deucalion kept from rolling his eyes as he let out a sigh. "I wish you would treat women with more respect then what you do. But other then that, I am most glad you had a good time tonight. But I think you would be most surprised to know Scott that I can still handle the ladies with relative ease."

Scott just grinned at the man in amusement. "Yeah, one day we're gonna test that claim man."

"Perhaps, perhaps not."

Shaking his head in amusement, the young Alpha went to the kitchen and grabbed himself a drink. He then took a sniff to see who all was in the Suite with them. "Hey Gramps, where's Ma?"

"Out on a date actually with that individual she met online."

"Ooh, Ma gonna get freaky tonight!" Replied Scott as he wiggled his eyebrows and did lewd gestures with the lower half of his body.

Deucalion merely sighed over the younger Alpha's crude words. Words he knew the boy would dare not say around his mother! As Kali would surely glare at him and slap him roughly upside the head for it! "Don't be disrespectful to your mother!" Yelled out Ennis gruffly from his room.

"I'm not Pops! I'm just cheerin' her on in a way she wouldn't like, cause she's a mom… And stuff."

"And she'll kick your ass for that kinda cheerin' too when she finds out!" Yelled out his dad again.

Scott rolled his eyes over that as Deucalion chuckled as both knew what a suck up the balding man was when it came to Kali. Mostly doing it in the hopes she'll one day give him another chance after having had caught him partying it up with several busty Nymphs. She always told him he was even lucky for allowing him to be friends with her considering what he'd done to her while they dated. "So, where's the twins?" Asked Scott to his grandfather.

The twins being Ethan and Aiden Carver or Delwado as Scott liked to think of them that the Pack had met back when Scott himself had been around 13 at the time and they being 17 then. Once they had massacred their entire Pack and taken the Alpha power for theirselves at the same time thanks to their super form Scott had quickly taken to seeing them as his older brothers and they felt the same way about him as their younger brother. The trio liked to occasionally prank the Hell out of Ennis much to Kali's endless amusement. Though she wasn't so amused when the two got Scott into Motocross and his near constant requests to have his own motorcycle that came sometime after it. Something that finally happened when he turned 16 courtesy of Ennis much to Kali's dislike and Deucalion's unfortunate luck. "Already in bed as there's a big day coming up as I recall."

Snorting at that as he knew exactly what Gramps was talking about and hating it as it meant enrolling in yet another school yet again for the 10,000th time. Though Scott was at least mollified by the fact Deucalion had promised him they'd be there a good long while! "Right, well I better hit the shower. Gotta look my best for the ladies and even the studs!" Wiggling his eyebrows and giving out an exaggerated howl, the young Alpha left to head for the shower and leaving his grandfather to once again contemplate if whether or not he should regret having taken young Scott considering how the boy's turned out so far.

"Hmmph, the boy's still a work in progress so I guess that's something." Muttered the man to himself before heading off to his own room.

The time for school soon arrived and our beloved dirty minded Alpha awoke with a groan as his alarm went off and nearly smashed it to pieces in his haste to turn the damnedable thing off. Forcing himself up and to the edge of his bed, Scott yawned as he stood up and stretched and then went on to do what was needed to be done. And it wasn't long before the Twins joined him as this time they were also going to high school with him even though they no longer had too but wanted to anyways. Well, that and to possibly see about influencing the newest generation of the Martin Line and Danny Mahealani due to his computer skills in some form or another as per Deucalion's orders. Once the three boys arrived at the school on their bikes, Scott couldn't help but show off with a wide grin that had a whole lot of people looking his way while his brothers rolled their eyes at him. However, he soon spotted the girl he gave a lift too near the entrance to the doors talking to some pale bald kid and even showing him her patched up bite wound. Though there was something oddly familiar about the kid she was talking too but he couldn't quite figure it out.

One of the more noticable things about Scott's current attire is that his red shirt had writing on it in the form of 'I live for the Snu-Snu', causing several to grin in amusement when they saw it and for others to roll their eyes in disgust. The young Alpha and his brothers watched as the bald kid tried and failed to grab the attention of a Redheaded girl. The same Redheaded girl Aiden's meant to get on the good side of enough to influence. Though it certainly wasn't gonna stop Scott from messing with her! As the bald kid ranted about being scarlet-nerded by Harley, Scott rushed up and put his arms around both of the teenagers. "Hey hey kids! Long time no see Harley!"

"Uhh… Who the Hell are you!?" Asked Stiles while Harley just groaned as she knew exactly who the guy was!

"Oh you know, just the guy who gave this beauty here the ride of her life." Answered the teenager with a smirk on his lips while earning another groan from Harley.

The bald kid just gaped at him for a moment until Harley herself started to explain what really happened. Making for the kid to wince over the reminder of leaving his best friend behind in the woods on her own. "And don't think you won't pay for leaving me on my own either Stiles. That was NOT cool."

"Ooh, she gonna get youuuu!" Sing songed Scott with a grin and making the girl roll her eyes at him.

"So you go here too then?" Harley asked as they came inside with the twins not too far behind.

"Yep, as of today I do. Which is good cause these fine boys and girls need such sexiness as mine to grace them!"

"Hey, don't listen to him. He's just nuts alright?" Called out Aiden with a grin on his face as he knew Scott wasn't gonna like that!

And sure enough he got a glare from his little brother while Ethan looked on in amusement. "Don't kill my vibe brotha!"

"When you actually get one then I won't." Aiden told him cheekily and making Scott pout as neither of the two ever really believed in the younger boy's epic tales of sexy times.

Harley and Stiles quietly exchanged looks between the two of them as the conversation went on until they had to split up for their lockers and classes. Leading to Harley meeting one Allison Argent-Yukimura in her first period class and beginning a legendary tale of romance and tragedy. Or something close to that anyways! Scott himself would get his first chance to talk with the stunning Lydia Martin before the beginning of third period and he couldn't help but grin as the girl proved to be quite the challenge! _Man, Aiden's gonna have a challenge on his hands!_

"Come on babe, I'm clearly enough to satisfy you so why look elsewhere?"

Lydia gave him a look before responding. The kind of look that implied she was about to impale him with something if he didn't back off but unfortunately for her he didn't get the message. "Because, I am already with a winner so why would I even need to bother with you? As it is, I don't see anything impressive."

Scott just chuckled at the girl. "Trust me babe, I've shown many a lady and fella a good time and they've ALWAYS wanted an encore afterwards." He got an eye roll in response after that.

"What. Ever." The bell chose then to ring and Scott sat down in his seat next to her's.

He then leaned over before the teacher started to talk. "Alright, we'll talk later." He told her with a grin while she just scoffed at him.

Six and seventh periods saw the flirty Wolf who was already gaining quite the reputation as being one Hell of a flirt having a rather enjoyable chat with a Japanese-Korean girl by the name of Kira Argent-Yukimura. The young man couldn't deny he found her to be captivating with her quirky nature and ramblings. The fact he made her blush a few times was a huge bonus too! And after seventh period was over with, Scott willingly followed the dark haired beauty out to a field where it seemed quite a few other kids were practicing with a bunch of sticks. "What the Hell is this?!" Wondered Scott and Kira simply shrugged as she hadn't a clue since all she knew is that her sister had sent her a text saying to come out here since its where she was going to be.

Spotting her sister, she called out and gave a wave and soon met up with her and apparent new found friend in Lydia Martin. Who quickly groaned when she saw Scott with the girl! "Oh, its you."

"Oh yes, its all me baby." Replied the boy with a lecherous grin.

Not bothering to give the annoyance anymore of her time, she turned her attention to the girl who had brought the Annoying One with her. "And you are?"

"My sister, Kira." Quickly informed Allison as she wasn't liking the way her new friend was acting towards her sister.

"Oh, well nice to meet you Kira and nice outfit by the way." As hey, it clearly seemed to work for her so why not give a somewhat truthful compliment?

"And I'm Scott Delwado, finest male specimen in all the land." Came Scott's voice with a wiggle of his eyebrows and causing Kira to giggle a little, Allison to look at him strangely, and for Lydia to shake her head at the boy.

Scott's attention was soon focused on the practicing going on and it would be Lydia who would inform him of what was happening. "Huh… Sounds neat."

"Think Coach would let me try out?"

"Considering you've never even heard of Lacrosse until now I don't think your chances would be all that great." Challenged the girl condescendingly.

Scott only grinned at her as the poor girl had no idea he was all too willing to accept any challenges that came his way! As how else did he win 2,000 bucks in a high stakes poker game with the Calaveras once? Something that had put him on Araya Calavera's s**t list ever since! Well, that and the fact he killed fifteen of her men afterwards anyway. Getting up close to her right ear before she or anyone else could blink, Scott breathed into it and spoke aloud. "Baby… Consider that challenge accepted."

He walked off after that leaving the Redhead staring in surprise and trying to repress the tingly shudder his close breath had caused her. "Well, that just happened." Joked Kira and making Allison giggle a little.

Lydia looked at the two and glared hotly at them. "That did absolutely NOTHING for me." Declared the girl vehemently and causing for a new round of giggles for both girls as they weren't quite willing to believe that while Jackson could be seen glaring heatedly over what he'd just seen!

Coach Bobby Finstock soon found himself interrupted by someone who's name he had no clue of when he was trying to talk Harley out of trying out for Lacrosse and failing so far. "What do you want!?" Snapped the man annoyedly.

"Oh God, I don't wanna know!" Moaned Harley as Scott came up to them.

"I wanna try out for this Lacrosse thing Coach."

Finstock eyed him skeptically at first. "Have you ever even played Lacrosse before?"

"Nope, but now sounds like as good a time as any."

Sighing in annoyance, Finstock waved his hands. "Alright, fine, whatever. Go grab some of that extra gear on the bench and then join the others. But know this you two, I will NOT be responsible for whatever happens to the two of you so I expect you both to watch one another's backs. Am I clear?"

"Yes Coach!" Spoke up Harley quickly while being extremely happy she got her chance!

"Ooh, I'm definitely gonna do that so no worries boss!" Replied Scott with a wink to Harley who just shook her head.

The two quickly hurried off to do as told and ended up putting on a rather impressive performance that had Stiles, Kira, and Allison cheering excitedly for the two. Jackson would not be happy about it considering what the jerk off had been trying with his girl and Lydia realized she was gonna have to re-examine her views of the Annoying One along with this girl who was allowed to try out. Both of whom Coach ended up quickly claiming they had spots on the team even if it was on the bench for the time being until he decided otherwise. Which was just fine with the two as they were more than willing to put in the effort to make him change his mind! A little while later after washing up and chatting a bit with Kira, making her blush a few more times, implying a few things where Allison was concerned, and even further getting on Lydia Martin's nerves saw Scott head on home with a pleased smile on his lips for a damn good first day of school. He'd be greeted by Kali who would happily hug her boy once he was inside. "Hey Ma! Your boy is on the Lacrosse team!"

"Well… I'm benched but still on it!"

"And however did you manage that I wonder?" Questioned the woman curiously while hoping she wasn't gonna have to make any apologies!

"With my usual charm and grace Ma, with my usual charm and grace. That and the Martin girl pretty much challenged me to it."

Ah yes, her boy never could pass up a challenge… Something she wasn't quite sure of where he'd learned it from! "Oh, and this brand new Beta got on the bench with me too. Not that she knows what she is anyways."

"Interesting, could be something for your grandfather to look into. Maybe have you focus on it as well."

Scott shrugged his shoulders as he didn't really care either way even if the girl honestly did remind him a little of his old long lost friend Cheryl... "I'm down for whatever Ma."

"That's my boy." Chuckled the woman as she kissed him on the cheek.

He then grinned as he remembered the fact his darling mother had been on a date last night as she focused on some paper work. "By the way, how'd that date of yours go? And please, don't give me ALL the details." He told her with a shudder as hearing about his mother's sexual adventures was not something he wanted to know of as even he had a limit!

Kali gained a soft smile on her lips as she stopped her work and it genuinely surprised Scott as usually he only saw that look in his direction! "It went… I think it went really well and there could be something there." But she could detect the faintest scent of sadness from her date and it made her damned curious the entire time even if she wasn't wanting to be.

Pleased to hear that, Scott quickly hugged his mother and pecked her on the cheek. "I'm happy to hear that Ma, I really am. But if they ever hurt you I won't hesitate to hurt them."

"Aww, sweetheart, you're so sweet!"

Rolling his eyes at her, he gave his mom another peck on the cheek before heading to his room to get started on the horrible thing called homework. Just as he was doing so, the twins showed up and neither were all that happy! "Where is he!?" Growled Aiden.

"Its payback time." Threatened Ethan with a growl of his own.

Kali cocked an eyebrow at her two boys and had what was coined 'A Scott Feeling' well up inside her. "Let me guess, he did something that was unbearably annoying?"

"YES!" Shouted out Ethan with annoyance clear in his voice.

"Little turd hid our spark plugs around the school next to what I'm sure was his own crap!" Grumbled out Aiden as he crossed his arms.

A sigh escaped their den mother as of course her boy would do something like this! Though whether it was cause he was bored and wanted to cause a little mayhem or because he was looking to get back at the two for something that was said or done she didn't know yet. "He's in his room. Just… Try not to break too much alright?"

"TRAITOR!" Came Scott's voice from his room as the two boys grinned maliciously and headed that way.

Sounds of fighting could soon be heard from the bedroom and Kali just shook her head in slight amusement as she went back to focusing on a recipe for tea she'd learned from Talia once upon a time. Several days would pass until Friday arrived for everyone, Scott would even have more than one encounter with Jackson who was rather convinced he and Harley were on some Juice to have the kind of ability they did to pull off some impressive moves on the field since they were complete amateurs when it came to Lacrosse and the kid would always walk away highly annoyed much to a grinning Scott's pleasure. Mr. Harris quickly became one of the young Alpha's least most favorite teachers of the school and more than once he had to bite down on the urge to kill the man right in front of everyone. Stiles, or Baldie as Scott liked to call him in his head, shared his sentiment of wanting to see the guy get knocked down a peg or two and had to even admit he found Scott to be familiar somehow. Something the young Alpha admitted to feeling the same way about him until both decided to shrug it off as just one of those odd things of life. Lydia had even officially dubbed Scott as 'The Annoying One' due to all his flirting and barely there boundaries when around her.

The fact he even pulled Kira into a horrible dance attempt when she dubbed him that in the hallways only added on to the girl's ire as she quickly walked away while shaking her head. Other girls and even some boys like Danny also captured Scott's attention as well and Danny wasn't sure if he should be flattered or creeped out as Hell by the guy. Harley and Stiles as the pervy Alpha would come to know the guy as worked at an Animal Clinic headed by the man he knew to be the Hale Pack Emissary and also the not so secret lover of Talia Hale. Why the two kept it a secret when it was the worst kept one was beyond the boy however. Harley would also be kept a close eye on by Scott as he knew the Full Moon was coming and it was also clear as day that the newbie Beta and the daughter of a Hunter were interested in one another. Even having made jokes about threesomes with him much to their combined ire and getting slapped hard in the arm for it multiple times. Lydia's upcoming Friday night party was also a rather hot topic amongst his fellow students and the young man was even a little surprised when Kira asked him if he wanted to go with her.

Unfortunately for him he had to turn her down much to his and her's immense dislike! Something he gave Deucalion an earful over too since he'd rather be spending time with a cute girl like her then having some boring ass meeting with the Hales! "Ahh, lovely to be in the same room with you once more Talia." Commented Deucalion with a smile once everyone was situated in the living room of the Hale home later that Friday night.

Though it was apparent that Derek wasn't anywhere to be seen. "I'm not quite so sure I can return the sentiment old friend." Replied Talia with her arms crossed.

"Ahh… Such a pity."

"Yeah, a real drag." Muttered Scott sullenly.

Off to Talia's left a scoff was heard from the brunette haired girl known as Cora, one of Talia's youngest. "What? Disappointed you're not out ripping off the limbs of babies and screwing poisonous snakes?"

"No, disappointed I'm not out showin' you a good time baby." Snickers from the twins were heard after that and he just smiled cockily.

Cora sneered at him with a growl, one that had Laura adding her own as well. "I wouldn't let you near me with a 40 inch pole you piece of trash."

"Ooh, she called me trash. Whatever will I do?"

Growling again, Cora took a step forward when Talia spoke up. "ENOUGH!"

"Talia is right, behave yourself young man." Ordered Deucalion sternly.

"Yeah, yeah whatev-OW!"

"Can't take you anywhere." Grumbled Kali after slapping her boy upside the head for his lack of respect and earning a few snickers from the twins, Cora, and Laura in the process for it.

Deaton stepped forward from his spot with the intention to get things back on track. "Now if we've all had our fun, I believe we can get on with the reason for why we are here?"

"Before we do so Alan, where is young Derek? I would have thought him to be here for such an important meeting between our two Packs." Wondered Deucalion curiously as he searched out the scent of Derek.

"Out keeping an eye on a new Beta." Provided Talia and making her old friend nod in understanding.

"Ah yes, Scott informed me of that situation. And still no clue on who the one responsible is?"

"No, which is annoying enough as this is my territory and some unknown running around does not sit well with me."

Deucalion chuckled over that as he knew just how seriously his old friend took the duty of protecting the town of Beacon Hills. "Probably just want to add whoever the Rogue Alpha is to your Pack." Muttered Cora in distaste.

"Perhaps I do young lady, perhaps I do. Or I can always recruit the Harlowe girl to my cause instead if the Rogue Alpha proves to be too much of a troublesome matter."

He got a sneer in response and Talia cleared her throat. "Aside from that matter, there is the matter of whether or not you intend to start trouble with me while you are here Deucalion."

"Oh what are you gonna do about it Hale? All you ever do is preach peace and all that crap while makin' sure this place is safe for the weak." Spat out Ennis with a sneer.

Fixing the bald Alpha with a steely gaze that he met head on, Talia began to address him. "Should an attack be made on us, I will ensure you are all wiped out by either my own hand, help from fellow Packs, or by bringing in the Argents as I know they are in the area for who knows how long. Though I truly hope it does not come to that as I remember who you all once were and still hope that those parts of you can be brought back." Every member of the Alpha Pack could hear the seriousness in her voice and knew her threat was no bluff.

"Sorry Tal, but that's not gonna happen." Replied Kali as the only real goodness left in her was on account of Scott and the twins.

A sigh escaped the older woman. "Perhaps, perhaps not. But either way I will hope."

"You have my solemn word old friend that myself or my fellow Pack members will not attack any of you in your Pack. As why cause trouble when there doesn't need to be any?" Informed Deucalion as he idly played with his cane.

Though he wouldn't hesitate to attack if it came down to it. Frowning to herself as Talia wasn't sure she should be able to believe her old friend as by now it was well known the kind of path he and his Pack had caused over the years. But another part of her that knew the kind of man he was once did want to trust her. "Very well, I will hold you to your word."

Nodding in satisfaction that she hadn't requested more, he was about to speak up when a faint roar could be heard, causing everyone to look in the direction it had come from. "Heh, guess Harl's completed her first full shift." Scott said with a chuckle.

"Why not go see how that's going to turn out my boy?" Suggested Deucalion though in reality it was an order.

"Hell yeah, beats bein' here with you guys!" Crowed the boy and was soon gone before more could be said.

Deucalion chuckled while Kali rolled her eyes fondly at her son while the twins and Ennis grinned in amusement. "Ahh, such energy the young man has. Makes even me tired on occasion."

As the Alpha of Alphas attempted to joke and get no laughter in return, Scott quickly made his way through the woods on foot and by the time he got to where he needed to be, he soon found Harley and her arm stuck to a tree courtesy of an arrow. "Take her." Came the voice of one Chris Argent and the young Alpha decided to step in as he could detect the smell of another Were besides himself and Harley.

 _Must be Derek._

He got himself a free show as he watched the Hale send Argent's two men flying away before pulling the arrow out of Harley's arm and hauling ass with her. Chuckling to himself, Scott came out of hiding and stepped towards Chris. "Boy, you really screwed the pooch tonight didn't ya Argent? Or is it Yukimura? Or whatever as its hard to keep track sometimes."

Chris tensed as the young man came up to him. "And who the Hell are you? Someone trying to protect one of his own?"

"Who? Me? Nah! That's the Hales doin' that even if the Beta's not actually theirs. Which… No one knows who she actually got Bit by."

That made Chris frown as the implications hit him. "So you're saying there's an unknown Alpha in the area?"

"Pretty much Old Sexy." Responded the young with a grin.

"As for who I am? Well… That would be tellin' but let's just say I'm with a Pack of Alphas who decided that I needed some stability in my life."

Scott had to laugh when he found the man's crossbow aimed at him. "Whoa now! I'm not gonna do anything to ya! I mean with a body like that it would be an absoooolute crime to hurt it badly!" Oh yeah, that definitely made the man want to trust the kid!

Several seconds went by and Scott let out a sigh as the man was still aiming the crossbow at him. "Alright, look, I promise I'm not gonna kill you or anybody else alright? Me and my family are just here for awhile as we just wanted to take a break from all the travelin'. And so long as you and yours leave us alone we'll leave you alone. Sound good?"

Chris regarded the young and highly dangerous Alpha as he had a feeling about just who exactly he was and it made him nervous as he matched the descriptions he'd heard of over the years. "Fine, but you and yours do anything out of line and we will be putting Wolfsbane bullets in you faster then you can blink."

"Heh, get in line cause Old Lady Hale will be after us first."

The two stared at one another intensely for another minute before Scott broke it. "Anyways, you have fun now." And walked off, leaving the man on his own in the woods with his men still knocked out.

Course Scott couldn't help but shake his head over Derek's words to Harley as he went on his way. "'We're family now'… Riiight. Think the Old Lady needs to work with her baby boy on his sales pitches."

Monday soon came and Scott had quite the challenge on his hands in getting Kira to look his way without her turning into a blushing beacon after some of the more interesting texts he'd sent her over the weekend. A vision known as Sydney had even slapped him for some of the texts he'd sent her much to Lydia's immense pleasure! Sydney would even tell him she regretted giving him her number and made a frustrated noise when he asked her if it was still okay to text and call as she walked away and making him grin widely. And once the end of the school day had arrived and it was time for Lacrosse, Scott followed Harley to where he knew the girl would be in anticipation of meeting up with Allison since rumor had it the two hadn't even so much as talked the whole day. Which seriously made him wanna roll his eyes! He got interrupted from his peeping when Kira accidentally ran into him.

"Damn, I always knew I was hot enough to blind someone!" Joke the teenager and making her blush in the process.

"S-sorry! Just was in a hurry and didn't watch where I was going!"

Scott chuckled as he helped her with her books as they stood back up. "Nothin' to worry about babe, nothin' to worry about at all as it happens to the best of us."

"Something tells me you're the exception."

"Heh, you'd be surprised."

Kira would have said more until she noticed her dad had arrived. "Oh! There's my dad, well, not actually my dad as he's more like my step-dad but its just easier to call him dad. You know?"

Chuckling at the girl and her cute ability to ramble, he gave a nod. "Oh yeah, definitely. I'm adopted myself." Kira winced after learning of that.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry!" Said the girl apologetically and hoping she hadn't just seriously offended him!

"Whoa, hey, its okay cutie! You didn't know!" Placated the Alpha as he squeezed her shoulders gently with a re-assuring smile.

A smile Kira found rather cute and couldn't help but get lost in the boy's eyes as they stared at one another. Their moment much to their dislike was broken however when Allison called out to them. Making for the two to break contact and look around a bit awkwardly. "Right, umm… Talk later?"

"You know it babe." Smiling at him, the girl took off for her ride home.

Scott however noticed the small glare he got his way from Chris and just waved cheekily as he walked up to Harley. "Soooo, guess you two made up?"

The two watched as the red Suburban drove off with two of their favorite people on board. Well, three perhaps since Scott wouldn't mind a little one on one fun time with the dad! Or with him and the two girls for that matter since it wouldn't exactly be the first time he'd had someone cross a boundary like that! "Yeah, we did." Harley responded happily with a smile on her lips that made Scott chuckle.

"Good on ya babe, now I believe we got practice to get too."

Hearing the word 'practice' snapped the new Beta out of her little dream world with a muttered 'That's right' and the two were soon on their way and Scott couldn't help but wonder how Harley was gonna do today since he had a feeling she hadn't done much just yet when it came to control. _Meh, cross that bridge when it comes down to it._

* * *

 **Author's Notes: And this concludes the first chapter of 'Altered Life!' Hope you all enjoyed! And fear not folks on a long waiting time as I've already gotten at least 8 more chapters already written so you can all expect the second chapter in a day or so!**


	2. A Chance At First Line

**Chapter 2**

 **A Chance**

 **At First Line**

 **Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but what you see here and many thanks to those who have reviewed, followed, and favorited! To my guest reviewer Emelie, considering Scott has been gone for a really long time, Lydia would have no reason to recognize him for who he is. As for Stiles and Melissa, well, that would be telling. Also was gonna wait til tomorrow to post this but then I thought why not go ahead and do so now?**

* * *

Practice as it turned out would see Jackson Whittemore end up going to the hospital after Harley had rammed into him while fueled on taunts from Coach to be better and even leading to the African American girl attempting to attack her best friend Stiles Stilinski in the locker room after getting her in there when she started to experience a Shift. Once she experienced the lovely effects of a fire extinguisher and came back to her senses while breathing heavily, Harley began to panic a little when she remembered the fact the girl she's interested in has a father who hunts people like her. "Well, he didn't recognize you that night right?"

"I… N-no, I don't… I don't think so."

"You think she knows about him?" Harley couldn't help but look at Stiles in horror over that idea.

"Oh God, I don't know! I, I hope not! This is gonna kill me man!"

Stiles made an attempt to try and calm his best friend down. "Alright, let's try not to think about that okay? I mean she gave you another chance right? I mean if she knew you're a Werewolf and all she wouldn't do that right? Or maybe she would, who knows." Course the bald kid hoped the girl wasn't giving his friend another chance as a means to trick her and kill her later.

Taking a breath to calm herself, Harley thought over how happy she'd been when Allison had given her a chance. One that felt honestly genuine and it thankfully made her calm down even more so. "Thanks Stiles." She told him with a grateful smile.

"Anytime man, anytime."

They remained like they were for several minutes until Scott showed up to tell them that Coach said to get their asses back out there. "Right, we're comin' dude." Called out Stiles and with a sigh, Harley got up and followed the two boys back out to the field.

Later that night would see Harley crashing out early after getting home from work in boy shorts and a sports bra, never realizing her parents had chosen to check in on her before her dad went to work for the night and her mother got back to the fun filled task of writing out her latest novel. One that was even requiring a bit of traveling too for that matter. A sense of urgency however soon woke the girl up and she barely had time to register one Derek Hale standing above her until he roughly grabbed her and pinned her to the bed. "I saw you on the field." Hissed the man while the girl tried her hardest not to panic and get her mom involved and possibly hurt.

"Wha- What are you talking about!?"

"You shifted in front of them! Do you have any idea how BAD it would be if they found out what you, no… What WE are? It wouldn't be just the hunters like the Argents after us but everybody else too."

Harley closed her eyes as she fought back tears from all the fear she was feeling in that moment. "But nobody saw anything I swear!"

"All it takes is one time, one time for a slip up to happen and then everyone will know. But we won't have to worry about that after tonight now will we?"

"Wha- What d-do y-you mean?" Asked the frightened girl who then gasped when she felt his hold on the back of her neck tighten.

"What I mean is, you'll go to the Coach and tell him you're dropping out of Lacrosse. No Lacrosse, means no one ever finding out about what you are. Understand?"

Nothing was said at first by the girl and then she whimpered a little when he gave an extra squeeze to the back of her neck. "I said, am I understood?"

"Yes!" Cried out the girl as tears came out of her eyes.

"Good." And with that, Derek Hale was gone from her room through an open window.

Harley laid where she was, too frightened to move as she cried her eyes out over what the asshole had just done to her. The young girl would end up crying herself to sleep and the following morning wouldn't be the most pleasant one for the girl after she woke up and got ready. And when she learned of what happened with Jackson, the horrible feeling in her gut only worsened. Stiles tried to question why his best friend looked so downtrodden but she refused to answer but the answer would come when they met up with Allison, Kira, and Scott who was wearing a Futurama t-shirt with Bender's image on it in the front. The foursome would NOT be happy once they managed to get their friend to open up about what was bothering her once Harley and Allison ended their hug and the girl had asked what was up. Causing for the young Wolf to break down for the first time since the previous night as she explained things. "Seriously!? I'm gonna find that guy and kick his ass!" Threatened Stiles angrily.

"Get in line bro cause I'll be there first." Added Scott as Allison hugged her friend and potential girlfriend while Kira looked on in sadness.

The young Wolf girl felt grateful for her friends in that moment and when she reluctantly pulled away from Allison, she wiped away the tears and started to speak. "Thanks guys, I… I'll be fine. Its just a game right?" Tried the girl convincingly but failing to do so.

"Oh you're gonna be more than fine Harls and you know how that is? By NOT quitting."

Harley went to interrupt him but Scott kept on going. "Whatever his reasons for threatening you, screw em, alright? Show the ass why he's wrong about you and then he can think about it as much as he wants while stuck in a cell."

"YEAH!" Cheered Kira and causing everyone to look her way, something that caused her to start blushing from all the attention.

Stiles started to grin while Allison gave the shaggy haired boy a grateful look for his words to her friend and possible girlfriend. The young She-Wolf started to think over what had just been said and the more she thought about it, the more what had just been said appealed greatly to her. As really, if Hale was so damned concerned about her slipping up in front of people he'd be teaching her all he knows! Looking towards Scott as a steely resolve formed on her face that made the boy start to grin proudly as he knew then and there he'd gotten through to her. "Yeah… You know what? You're right! Screw that ass! I'll show him and then I'll make him get on his knees and apologize to my fine black ass!"

Cheers erupted after that and the happy group of five headed on inside the school for a fun filled Tuesday of education. The rest of the school day would pass by without too much happening thankfully, well aside from Lydia confronting Harley over the little rumor she'd heard about the girl possibly quitting during their seventh period of class anyway. Snorting to herself as she worked on her math problem, Harley slightly turned her head to look in the Redhead's direction that her best friend was so obsessed with. "Yeah, that's nothin' but a rumor."

"And the little moment of tears I also heard about? Because my boyfriend can't afford to deal with little cry babies on _HIS_ team."

In that moment, the young Beta Wolf wanted nothing more than to slap the ever loving Hell out of the Redhead but didn't as that would be pretty much giving Derek Hale's ass a win and she wasn't about to have that garbage. "That was just a moment before clarity hit me so you and your little boyfriend don't have to worry about nothin'."

Letting out a 'hmming' noise as she finished her math problem, Lydia set down the chalk piece and addressed Harley one last time. "Good, as I have no desire to date the Captain of a _losing_ Lacrosse team because its members can't hold it together." And with that, she walked away while Harley just silently mocked her as she worked to finish off her math problem.

A slightly tense situation would occur between Harley and Allison after class in the hallways when the lovely girl would show up with her coat from the party, making for the young Beta to be rather paranoid and causing Allison to be weirded out yet understanding considering the events from earlier that day. "Look, just try not to worry about it okay?" Tried the black haired girl as she placed a hand on Harley's arm.

Letting out a sigh as she closed her eyes in an attempt to calm down, she opened them up seconds later and looked at the vision of beauty in front of her. "Yeah, okay, I'll try not too."

She was rewarded with a smile that she wouldn't have minded being aimed at her anytime. "Sorry for makin' things so awkward." Harley told her apologetically.

Patting her arm, Allison waved it off with another smile. "Its understandable but remember, he's not worth your time thinking about."

"You got that right."

Chuckles were shared between the two. "Text you later?" Asked Allison softly.

"Definitely." Came the repy with a happy smile and it was returned in kind.

Harley watched as Allison left with that smile still on her lips until the expression turned into an angry frown. "Time I had a word with that asshole."

And so she would when she got out of the building and located where he stayed, only to find out he wasn't at his Loft and figured he must be at his family's place. When she got there, she saw the object of her search with two teenagers but it wasn't about to deter her from what she intended on doing. "Hey! You stay the Hell away from her! She doesn't know anything!" Yelled out Harley.

She watched as the two teenagers went inside the house after some words from Derek and then before she could so much as blink he was right in front of her. "Yeah? What if she does? Huh?" Challenged the older Wolf but Harley held her ground.

"You don't seem to get it Harley, I'm only looking out for you cause its not like your little buddy Stiles can just Google actual facts about Werewolves. Think about it, seriously think about it for a minute. All that aggression out there on the field? You could end up shifting and your mother, your father, and everybody else will see it. And then everything will fall apart."

Harley just shook her head in denial over that. "I won't change! And if you're so damned worried, why not train me!? Huh!? Actually considerin' what your ass did last night I'd be better off on my own. But one way or another, I'm gonna prove you wrong when the time comes. Whether its with training or in an actual game."

Derek just scoffed at her before walking away, and as she stared at his back, she caught the faint scent of blood. Causing her to turn her head to the left out towards the trees and frown at them as the faint scent of blood continued to invade her nose. Her eyes then widened as she realized then and there that either the Hales or just Derek on his own had buried the body she and Stiles had been looking for the night she got Bitten! But first… First she was gonna need absolute proof and then if they got it, she would nail the son of a bitch damned good! Hurrying to her rust bucket of a car, she couldn't help but grin in anticipation of the very hopeful arrest of the threatening asshole. Now what neither she or Derek had known is that Talia Hale had been observing the scene from her bedroom window from the second floor of their home with a frown on her face. As it was clear to the woman that things were not going to be easy sailing for the girl and it seems however her son had been handling things with her wasn't working out for the best. "Seems a word may have to be had with him about how he's handling things."

Later that night would see Harley, Stiles, and an all too willing Scott come out to the property and head into the woods as quietly as possible to avoid being detected to start digging up a possible body. An earlier trip to the morgue at the hospital where her dad and Aunt Mel worked at helped the newbie Wolf determine if the lone arm's scent matched the one she had smelled near the Hale property. "Ahh… Nothin' like a little vandalism on someone else's property." Remarked Scott in amusement.

Though he was slightly tense as he could detect a faint trace of Wolfsbane in the area and he realized that a Hale must have put it there to deter any critters from trying to get to the body buried in the ground and running off with it before it could be buried properly. Stiles gave him a look as they made their way to the mound of dirt between two trees. "Somethin' tells me you've got some experience there."

Grinning, the Alpha could only nod. "Back in 'Nam durin' the war bro. Did it all the time just to make ol' Charlie pissed off with us."

"What!? You weren't even alive during the Vietnam War!"

"My name is Connor MacLeod and I can not die."

Stiles just snorted in amusement while Harley rolled her eyes. "If you two are done can we get on with this? I'm actually just realizing how disturbing this is."

"You bet gorgeous! After that we can find a lake and wash off in." Responded Scott with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Not bothering to respond to that, Harley started to dig and the boys soon followed suit. Occasionally their work would be filled with remarks from Scott that were often a mix of amusing and perverted. He'd even find amusement in Stiles' plan if they were found out. "Reminds me of the times I got caught with not so single girls."

"The fact you say that so casually bothers me greatly." Deadpanned Harley and making the two boys crack up.

The trio eventually found what they were looking for, leading to them finding a wide ring of some sort of plant as well that Scott had to resist reacting too lest he be found out and acted as if he had no idea of what it was after Stiles had identified it. "Guys… I think we've got all the proof we need." Voiced Harley in a pleased tone.

She got nods of agreement and Scott left an anonymous tip with the Sheriff's Department about the body being found. Stiles would even stash the weird plant in the jeep without either of the other two realizing it and when morning came they watched as the cops collected the body with Derek already being in the back of a Police Cruiser after having been picked up at his Loft. Stiles got bold and climbed in the front while Harley and Scott just winced over the idiotic stunt. And it wasn't long until the bald headed kid got hauled out of the Cruiser by his own father. Talia Hale and other Hale family members were also highly displeased with the recent turn of events over one of their own being falsely accused of murder and burying the body. And Harley could swear the older woman was even staring right at her and it made her shiver a little. A mild confrontation would occur later that day at school between Harley and Derek's younger sister Cora but the new Wolf wasn't about to back down from it.

"Damn, nothin' says 'your ass is mine' like an intense stare off." Said Scott with a laugh as Cora walked away.

Harley let out a breath now that things were a little calmer. "I'll say. Girl all G.I. Jane on me."

"I'd let her order me around anytime." Responded Scott with a lecherous grin that made the girl shake her head in exasperation.

"Why the Hell do I hang around you for?"

"Cause I make life interesting."

Snorting over that as she wasn't quite sure she would agree with him on that, any further responses were cut off when Finstock called them over to his office. Making for the two to look at one another in curiousity before Scott shrugged his shoulders and the two went to see what he wanted. Once inside and situated, the good Coach got to business. "Right, so. I've been watchin' the two of you practice real closely and despite your relative newness to the game I can clearly see you two have potential."

That surprised the two to hear and made a certain Harley rather pleased with the compliment. "My Ma always said I had plenty of potential. Though I'm not so sure what I use it for is what she had in mind." Spoke up Scott seconds later with another lecherous grin on his face.

Not wanting to think on that very much, Finstock continued on. "With that in mind, I've decided to place you two on the Front Line in tomorrow night's game. If you both do well, you get to stay permanently. If you don't, well you get to be on the bench again."

Two sets of eyes widened in surprise as neither of the two had been expecting that at all! "Fuck yeah bitches! I'm gon' get me even more booty now!"

He started to do a little dance, leaving the other two to watch him and even causing Harley to face palm herself over the boy's antics. Giving an apologetic glance to her teacher and Coach as the man looked at the dancing teenager weirdly, she started to speak. "Thank you so much Coach Finstock! I promise you WON'T regret this!"

"I'll hold you to that Harlowe." Nodding in agreement, the girl proceeded to drag a still dancing Scott away.

Making for quite a few to look on in amusement as he even started to swing his ass around while Harley shook her head in embarrassment. From inside his office, Finstock just shook his head over the antics. "Teenagers."

Thursday night soon came and excitement was in the air as the first Lacrosse game of the year finally arrived. The entire Alpha Pack would show up to support their fellow Alpha and through some means of the universe would see the Pack sitting right next to the Argent-Yukimura family. Leading to Chris and Noshiko feeling a little tense over it as well. Deucalion giving off a smile in their direction, along with Ennis' smirk didn't help matters any either but they decided to do their best to ignore the two Wolves. Both of Harley's parents were also in attendance for the big game as well and it made the girl more nervous then what she already was as she and the others stood out in the field, ready for the game to begin. "Hey, shake off the nerves my African Goddess cause you and me? We're gonna kick ass and take names. Maybe even a few phone numbers."

Harley smiled in appreciation at her fellow Front Liner. "Right, I'm good. I'm real, real… Real good."

"That's my girl!"

The game soon got its start but as time went on, it was quickly made clear that a certain Captain of theirs wasn't about to be all sportsman like and tried to keep the new Front Liner duo from getting the ball. It also didn't help that Lydia was throwing up her 'We Luv U Jackson' sign that she had Allison hold up with her. Angering Harley and causing her to shift more and more while Scott heavily considered cutting loose and slashing a few throats for their dumbassery. Eventually, Harley had enough and after a little shoulder jumping caught the ball and soon made a goal much to everyone's complete happiness. Her and Scott soon started to dominate the field much to the clear annoyance of Jackson and the two even showed what it meant to be team mates as they passed the ball to one another and to team mates. "That's what I'm talkin' about!" Yelled out an excited Finstock.

Who was definitely quite happy with having brought the two on to the Front Line and he wasn't about to second string bench them now! Harley made the final goal after Scott passed the ball to her and the crowd went wild. Making them completely miss what was going on with the girl who made the final goal, something even Scott had failed to pay attention too as he started to celebrate with everyone else. "We the best bitches!" Crowed the boy and soon found himself engulfed in a hug by a rather pleased Kali.

As it wasn't often she saw her boy so happy about something so… Ordinary. Ennis even roughly patted his boy on the back while Deucalion merely nodded in approval. Scott even soon found himself up in the air on the shoulders of the Twins, making for Kira to laugh over the sight of it while Allison was off looking for Harley. Something that was proving to be a little scary all things considered for the young girl. "Rebecca? Are you here? Rebecca?" Called out the girl nervously.

Something drew her to the shower stalls and she soon found the object of her search. Though whatever reason Harley was facing the wall with her arms pressed it against it was beyond her. Reaching out tentatively, Allison placed a hand on the girl's shoulder and quickly making her spin around. "Hey! Are you okay!?" Asked the black haired girl in concern.

Looking at in her slight surprise, Harley shook her head to clear out the cobwebs. "Umm… Yeah, totally okay. I just got kinda lightheaded out there."

Smiling at her while feeling even more relieved, Allison continued on. "With all the adrenaline out there I'm not surprised but I have to say you were really amazing."

Hearing that made the newbie Wolf beam happily. "Sorry for worryin' you."

"Its okay, I can handle a little worry."

"If you don't mind me saying, you also kinda make me nervous."

"I do?"

A nod was her initial answer. "I've always liked both boys and girls but you're the first girl I've ever actually gone for. And I just really wanna ensure I get that second chance with you."

Stepping up into the girl's personal space. "You already have it… I'm just waiting on you to take it."

Eyes widening in surprise as she hadn't expected that. "Yeah? Guess maybe I should learn to take more chances." And to Hell with what anyone thought!

Stepping back, Allison told her that maybe she should and feeling bold, the newbie Wolf stepped forward and got up close and personal with the other girl. The two touched noses before meeting one another in a sweet kiss that seemed to promise so much. Before long, they broke apart with pleased smiles on their faces, happy with how that had gone. "I should probably get back to my family."

Nodding, the girl watched on as the girl she was finding herself falling for left. Who even occasionally looked back at her as she walked out, along with a greeting towards Stiles. "I kissed her."

"Heh, yeah, I saw."

"She kissed me."

"I saw that too. Pretty damn great huh?"

Smiling happily, Harley went on to talk about how she'd managed to somehow control her new found abilities and felt positive about how things may just not be that bad after all. Unfortunately the great feeling soon died after she was informed that Derek had been released after it was revealed he had nothing to do with killing the person who'd been buried near his family home. Even further learning that the person who had died was a small time actor and an old friend of Derek's. And that he'd been keeping the body near by without anyone noticing as he struggled on what he should do next. "Aww great…" Moaned the girl as Stiles just nodded.

Harley could only hope that Derek or the other Hales wouldn't want to get back at her in a violent way after getting him arrested and accused of murder.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Well, here's to hoping not!**


	3. Mentalities and Seductions

**Chapter 3**

 **Mentalities and Seductions**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. Now let's roll on! Warnings: Sex scene and offensive language will be seen in this chapter. Apologies in advance for the offensive language.**

* * *

Friday's day of school came and went after the big game and Jackson had made it a point to cold shoulder both Harley and Scott the entire day. Not that it really bothered the two all that much considering the guy could be an asshole. Harley and Allison had been sickeningly cute together when around one another at school and Scott got a damn good laugh when he saw Lydia asking her boyfriend how come they never look like that, causing the kid to look rather horrified by the idea. The young Alpha and the newbie Wolf had even been dubbed as the 'Twin Tornadoes' for their teamwork in the field and Finstock had made it rather clear he expected to see more of that. Later that evening saw Scott feeling a little restless so he headed out in his Dodge Charger for awhile and perhaps get himself into some trouble if he can find some. And he highly doubted he wouldn't have trouble finding any either! As he drove, the young Alpha found himself stopping in a convenience store and one lone individual in particular caught his eye as it was none other then Natalie Martin herself! One half of the reason for the creation of the one known as Lydia Martin!

Pulling into a parking space, he got out and silently made his way to the smoking woman who radiated aggravation and hurt as she sat atop the hood of her car. "Hey there, everything okay?" Asked the teenager in fake concern.

"Huh? Oh, umm… Yes. Everything's just… Fine." Answered the woman in surprise as she never had heard the young man come up to her!

"If you're looking for Lydia I'm afraid she's not with me."

"Ah that's fine with me. Looks like you need some company anyway."

Natalie shook her head as she rather would be alone after that damned argument with her soon to be ex husband! Something that couldn't come fast enough in her view! "Not to be rude towards you, but after the night I've had I would rather just be alone."

"Something tells me that you being alone wouldn't do you much good and that instead having someone to talk with would be a much better idea."

Sighing in annoyance as the younger man got on the car and sat down next to her. "I'm not sure someone your age would even begin to understand."

"Hey, I've had plenty of experiences in the romance department." Sure, a Succubus being his first great love wasn't the most normal of things but it still counted as experience!

Deciding that since the night was already shot to Hell thanks to Thomas, the older Redhead began to rant to the insistent young man and by the end of it she felt a little less annoyed and grateful that this young man she didn't even know was so willing to listen to her troubles. _My daughter has some wonderful friends._ Pity she couldn't truly say the same for herself…

Her eyes closed as Scott put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it in a comforting matter. Not realizing that he was actually taking away some of her pain as in his eyes, no woman should be having to feel so much pain cause of a douchebag. "Well Mrs. Martin, I hope you won't be having to deal with that asshole for very long." Of course he could kill the asshole but that would probably put trouble on the lovely vision besides him and he didn't want that to happen as it would be an absolute crime.

"Thank you sweetie, I truly appreciate that. By the way, what's your name as I have to tell my daughter she has a wonderful friend in you."

Scott had to resist the urge to break out laughing then and there as he knew full well the younger Martin found him to be nothing of the sort. "Scott, Scott Delwado ma'am."

"Mmm, call me Natalie."

"You got it… Natalie." This got him a satisified smile from the older woman and then an idea hit him. An idea so deliciously bold that it would yet again show just what a God he truly is when it came to sex.

"Soo… I have an idea."

Looking at her young confidant, she nudged him with her shoulder to get him to continue. "I think… You need to go out, have a little fun, find a guy or even a girl, and then take 'em to a hotel for a whole lot of fun to lose yourself in."

Hearing that caused the older woman to begin to laugh and Scott found he liked hearing it as it suited her so much better. "Oh you think so huh?"

"Totally gorgeous as why should you sit around being depressed cause of a guy who doesn't deserve you?" Responded Scott as he leaned in and in a bold move rubbed on her exposed knee.

Something that had her closing her eyes for a totally different reason. "Hmm… I think you might be on to something."

Smirking to himself while her eyes were still closed, he began to kiss on her neck and Natalie couldn't help but gasp at the sensation. "Oooh, you really, oh God… You really shouldn't be, mmm... Doing that."

"I've done a lot of things I shouldn't have done babe." Murmured the young man into her skin and his breath sent even more pleasant shivers down her spine.

"And I think… You could benefit from something like that." Natalie let out a gasp as his hand found its way underneath her dress and rubbed along her inner leg.

A part of the woman knew she shouldn't allow this to happen as he was a minor but what he was doing just felt so damned good. "How's about we find somewhere a little more… Private." Suggested the young man and despite herself, Natalie nodded in agreement.

Getting off the hood and causing the woman to feel slightly disappointed with the loss of contact, he helped her off the hood and the two quickly made their way to a hotel as both were very eager for what was about to happen. Once inside the room they were given, the two met in an intense kiss as their hands roamed around one another's clothed bodies. Something both soon felt was highly un-needed and quickly helped each other out of them. And when Natalie got her first look at Scott's nude form she couldn't help but lick her lips in appreciation as he was quite built in a way that Thomas couldn't ever hope to match. Scott likewise was liking what he was seeing from the older woman and thanks to his nose, he could tell just how turned on the woman was. Reaching out, she stroked his hardened shaft much to his pleasure until he found himself pushed back on to the bed. Looking up, he saw Natalie smiling until she wrapped her lips around his shaft and began to do some very pleasurable things much to his immense happiness.

He soon returned the favor however as he flipped her over and began to eat her out as she played with her hardened nipples and moaned from his rather apparent skilled mouth and fingers. And it wasn't long before his condom covered shaft was inside her and he was thrusting away in her warm wetness as her legs closed around him tightly and her nails dug into his back as she moaned loudly. The two continued with their sex romp long into the night as they tried a variety of positions on the bed and against other things in their room and it was in Natalie Martin's opinio, the best damned night of her life. Even if her partner was rather young but she wasn't going to let that bother her now or anytime soon. And as the first rays of light began to touch down on the town of Beacon Hills, the mother of Lydia Martin collapsed down on her young lover's chest in exhaustion. "Oh God that… That was wonderful." Breathed out the woman and it was something Scott couldn't help but agree with!

"I'm happy to have been able to satisfy you babe." And that was the damn truth!

"You did more than that."

"Oh?"

Nodding as she kissed on his crooked jawline, she began to speak once again after pausing in her actions. "You made me feel needed… Like I was the most wanted thing ever and I don't think I'll ever be able to thank you enough for that."

Smiling to himself, Scott wrapped his arms around the older woman as she kissed on his crooked jawline again. "Then don't as you don't _ever_ have to thank me. I'm happy to have been able to make you feel that way and its all the thanks I need."

Natalie smiled gratefully at the young man and after a kiss between the two, they succumbed to their exhaustion. It wouldn't be until sometime later around noon and a shared shower when he followed her back to her home to make sure she got there safely and before he left, the two shared another kiss that included some mild groping. Natalie would stay where she was until he could no longer be seen in the distance and she would sway from side to side in pleasure as she made her way into her home as she recalled all that had happened with her young lover from the night before. And it would be something that the lovely Redheaded mother would fall asleep to with a smile on her face. As Natalie Martin drifted off into slumber, Scott drove on with a large smile on his face as that was perhaps the best damned night he'd had in some time! The buzzing of his phone however drew him from his pleasant thoughts of a sexy older woman and when he read the text, his large smile turned into a rather dark grin as he began to chuckle maliciously over what he'd just learned.

Hauling ass towards the way out of town, Scott drove on with a destination in mind. One that would take several hours due to it being a long ways from Beacon Hills but he didn't mind that one bit as where he was going was worth it! Up to eight hours would pass until he got to Big Bear Lake and once there he'd take to spying on a group of Bikers out in the nearby forest until night fell. Said Bikers were a chapter of a fairly large Biker club that Scott had a long beef with ever since the month before he turned 15 and had made it a point to wipe out every chapter he could find in whatever way he found them. As the club was a rather racist bunch that weren't afraid to do horrible things to women and it was long known that other Biker clubs wanted nothing to do with them. Once the sky had turned dark, Scott grinned in anticipation of what he was about to do and made his way into the Biker camp. "Hey there fellas, got a beer for me?"

"Get the Hell outta here Wetback!" Called out a rather fat Biker as he threw a can at the punk ass Mexican kid who had just shown up.

"Whoa! That's kinda rude don't you think!?

"Trust me you little shit, you ain't seen rude yet." Responded the same biker and making his friends laugh.

Scott put a fake look of hurt on his face as one of the groupies kicked him from behind and causing him to stumble cause of it and making for more laughter to happen. "Hey! That wasn't cool!" Complained the boy to the groupie.

"Do I look like I care? Just get your little brown ass outta here already!"

"Yeah, you're really stinkin' up the place!" Called out a friend of her's.

 _No… That would be your nasty asses stinking up the place._

Putting his hands up defensively, Scott started to walk away while telling them he was getting out of there. One of the groupies however had decided to come towards him and threw beer in his face much to his immense displeasure! Making him stumble back a bit as the racist Bikers and their groupies laughed boisterously. "Good one Cindy!"

Wiping off the beer, Scott looked towards the group. "You really shouldn't have done that."

"Aww, why's that little baby Wetback?" Asked the girl named Cindy spitefully.

"Cause… Now I'm gonna kill all of you bitch." Snarled Scott as his eyes turned red, fangs and claws came forth, and his hair went wild.

"What the fuck!?" Cried out Cindy in fear as she and others backed away from the freak!

With a loud roar, Scott charged at the girl who had no chance whatsoever against him and was soon dead thanks to her neck being snapped. "Ahh.. I do _SO_ love the sounds of a broken neck."

"HE KILLED CINDY!" Screeched a horrified groupie and earning herself the freak's attention with a rather creepy smile.

"And now… I'm gonna kill you!"

A yell from his left came after that and he found himself being attacked by one of the Bikers. Knives, teeth, sharp nails, chains, and guns were all introduced as the Bikers and even the groupies aside from the groupie who had long been best friends with Cindy as she hid herself from the carnage in the hopes it would save her. A certain fat Biker tried his best to beat the ever loving Hell out of the freak Wetback but all the freak would do was grin at him. Something that infuriated the fat man a great deal and as he charged at him, Scott ducked and with a swipe of the claws against the man's stomach dug in deep. Causing the fat man to stop soon afterwards and turn around. And it wasn't long before his innards began to fall out as others looked on in growing horror as he soon fell to the ground on his insides and very much dead. Those remaining soon found themselves torn apart despite their best efforts to kill the freaky bastard.

Once things went silent along with the happy sounding humming from Scott that he had started to do seconds into the slaughter, the horrifed groupie tentatively came out from her hiding spot and threw up at the carnage in front of her and hoped like Hell the little freak who had done this was gone now! "Psst..." Her eyes widened and slowly, the girl turned around in fear and couldn't help but whimper at the sight of the rather bloody kid who had just killed the very people she'd been hanging with.

Stepping up to her with a smile on his face as his eyes glowed red, the girl backed away but found herself tripping over a dead body and fell to the ground with a low pained moan. "Aww, you really wanna run from me sweetheart?" Asked the boy as he started to creepily hum.

"Get… Get away from me you freak!" Screamed out the terrified groupie.

Chuckling darkly, Scott grabbed her by the leg and dragged her underneath his spread legs. "Nah… As I did tell ya I was gonna kill ya. And I'd hate to make myself into a liar." Well… With this anyway!

Raising his clawed hand up, the girl screamed as it came down until she knew no more. Standing up to his full height, the young murderous Alpha gave off a contented sigh as he looked around at the carnage. "Five down, six more to go." Muttered the teen to himself as he started to walk out of the camp while whistling in an upbeat manner.

Hours later would see the teenager making his grand return to the hotel suite and telling those who asked along the way that he had dried fake blood on him thanks to a movie part he had. Which thankfully worked in his favor. Once inside it would be Ethan who was eating a bowl of cereal who would look his way. "What the!? Why do you smell like death!?"

"Well brother mine, I smell like death cause I killed a group of Bikers last night. Oh, and that's not all I did last night either." Responded Scott with a huge grin.

Ethan gaped at him in shock. "What the Hell else did you do besides killing a bunch of Bikers!?"

Granted, there was about only one group of Bikers his little brother absolutely loved to go after so he wasn't all that surprised by it but he coudln't help but wonder what the Hell else the kid did! "I got quite… Familiar with one Natalie Martin." Informed Scott with a wiggle of his eyebrows and a smirk on his lips.

"Oh bullshit." Replied Ethan with a disbelieving scoff.

"Hey, its all true. And I'll be quite happy to share ALL the details after I've gotten some sleep."

He got a shake of the head from his brother as he made his way to the bathroom for a nice long shower and a good amount of sleep. Course he'd later get yelled at by Kali for being out all night and not bothering to let her know anything while the twins looked in amusement until she glared at them. Effectively shutting them up and making Scott point and laugh at them, which only served to get him another round of yelling! The twins would naturally have trouble believing what their little brother told them about Natalie Martin. Something that bothered Scott since if they were willing to believe his stories about all the carnage he's caused then surely they would believe him on his sexual exploits! Hell, his time with Lenne shoulda been reason enough to believe him!

The rest of the weekend however would pass by fairly uneventfully aside from Scott's chats with the beauty known as Kira on the phone and in person. Monday would come and along with it, a rather freaked out Harley thanks to the dream she had of brutally murdering Allison on a bus. The fact said bus was bloodied and wrecked on the school grounds didn't help much either and finally felt relieved when she saw Allison alive and okay. Their little moment was interrupted by the principal speaking over the intercom and once he was finished, the two looked at one another again. "Save me a seat at lunch?" Asked Allison with a smile that made Harley a little giddy on the inside.

"Definitely!" Responded the girl and watched as a smiling Allison went on her way.

Turning around, she saw Jackson messing with the ruined locker door and walked off in amusement after realizing it was his locker she'd just smashed up! Course, she coulda done without his being insulting but it wasn't enough to get her down after doing what she did. As the day went along and Harley tried not to think about the idea of Werewolf ovens and tried even harder not to think about why Scott was grinning so damned much anytime she saw him and his 'MILF Hunter Status' t-shirt. At lunch she tried even more not to think on it when Lydia passed on a message from her mother to Scott about something he'd done for her. "Oh, it was my absolute pleasure." Replied Scott with that damnedable grin on his face!

The conversation then turned to the topic of what happened with the bus and when it was revealed who the attacked man was, Scott had to resist reacting to that bit of news even though it only served to remind him of his long lost mother more then his dad. Whom he hadn't seen in years and didn't care to either. Stiles however did remember the guy as he'd been the one to drive Scott home back when his best friend was alive and living with his dad for a time. Something that had left the bald kid somewhat depressed and making Scott finally remember why the guy seemed so damned familiar! _Ain't that some shit?_

Harley reached over and squeezed her best friend's hand as she had a pretty damn good idea of what was going through his mind and it broke her heart that he had to be reminded of Scott McCall's loss in the manner he had been. Lydia cleared her throat uncomfortably and changed the subject to something a little less depressing and the newbie Wolf wasn't sure if she should be unhappy or not over it. "Um, Rebecca and I were thinking about what we were gonna do." Harley honestly loved the fact that out of everyone she knew aside from her parents, that Allison actually called her by her real name even though she didn't have too.

"Well, I for one am not sitting at home again watching Lacrosse videos. So with that said, if the four of us are hanging out, we need to be doing something fun."

Stiles looked up and couldn't help but feel amused when he saw his best friend's shocked look. Amusement that was shared by Scott, Kira, and the twins. Harley looked over to Allison and asked her if she was sure she wanted to hang out with Lydia and Jackson. "Umm… Yeah, sure. I mean it sounds fun right?"

"You know what else sounds fun? Stabbing myself with this fork." Spoke up Jackson disdainfully and Aiden couldn't help but chuckle.

"How 'bout bowling? You love to bowl!" Suggested Lydia brightly.

"Yeah, with actual competition."

"Oh God, this is getting good." Muttered Ethan lowly to Aiden who nodded in agreement.

Allison challenged the arrogant teenager and dragged Harley into it in the process who looked like a Deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car. "Its… Been awhile but I think I can pull it off." Answered the newbie Wolf nervously.

"You think? Or you know?"

"Oh she knows, in fact she's gonna kick your ass." Spoke up Scott suddenly as he was getting tired of the arrogant ass.

Jackson looked at him coolly before speaking. "Yeah? You wanna put your money where your mouth is?"

"Sure, I'd be more than happy to come along." Scott told him and then turned to Kira.

"Wanna join us?" The girl was highly surprised by that as she was not expecting that at all!

"Umm… Sure! Sounds fun!"

"It just got even better." Muttered an amused Aiden to his twin who couldn't help but agree on that!

"That's my girl!" Cheered Scott and making Kira blush prettily at being called that.

The group chatted for a little while longer until it was time lunch to be over with and for classes to begin again. Harley and Stiles wouldn't talk again until after seventh period ended and it would prove to be quite the odd if amusing sight to witness as the two discussed Harley's ability to bowl and how the much looked forward to date now was a hang out thing. "Its like death man, once you hear that you might as well be her's and Danny's totally straight best friend and wing man."

"How is this happening? I either killed a guy or I didn't." Moaned the girl as they walked.

"You know… Now that I think about it, I don't think Danny likes me all that much."

"I ask my literal dream girl on a date and now we're hanging out."

"Am I just not attractive to gay guys or somethin'?"

"I make First Line with Scott and kick all kinds of ass on the field in our first game and the team captain wants to destroy my wonderful ass cause of it." And once she got a look at the time, Harley couldn't help but groan again.

"And now I'm gonna be late for work. Damn it!"

As Harley rushed off to get to work as quick as she could, Stiles called out for her asking if whether or not he was attractive to gay guys and being disappointed he didn't get an answer from her. "Eh, personally, you don't do it for me." Came a surprise voice from behind him that quickly turned the bald teenager around with a small case of flailing about.

"What the? Scott!?"

"Yep, that's me man."

Stiles then realized what the guy had said. "Wait… You're gay!? But you flirt with Kira and every other girl in the school!"

"I'm bi actually." As seriously, did this guy miss the times he flirted with other dudes!?

"And you don't find me attractive? Like… At all?"

"Nope, the bald look's just never done it for me." Replied Scott as he brushed past the bald teen.

Who was quick to rush after him. "Are you sure?"

"Yep."

"You don't wanna like make out or somethin' just to be on the safe side?"

"Nope, I'm definitely sure."

Stiles let out a frustrated groan. "Man, this is gonna bug me!"

"Eh, you'll live bro."

Another groan came from the bald teenager as they made their way out of the school and to their vehicles. Which interestingly enough Kira was waiting by Scott's Dodge Charger. "Well hello gorgeous!" Called out the Alpha with a wide smile on his face as Stiles busied himself with his jeep.

The compliment made Kira blush as she looked down to keep her crush from seeing it. _God I hate blushing so much around him! I've never been this bad around other boys!_ Moaned the girl in her head.

 _I think I might have a Kira blushing fetish cause I get so much enjoyment out of seeing her do that._

"Are, are you sure you wanna take me with you to the bowling thing tomorrow night?" Questioned the girl softly.

Scott felt some mild surprise over hearing the uncertainty filled question directed at him. Placing a finger under her chin and gently guiding her face upwards so that he could stare into her eyes, he gave her his answer. "Of course I do Keer, why wouldn't I?"

"Because there's so many other girls you could take with you. All who are probably way prettier then me." Replied the girl as she looked away.

Placing his hands on both of her shoulders as he was about to nip this in the bud. "Hey, look at me. Please?" Requested the teenager gently.

Reluctantly, Kira did so. "As far as I am concerned, the only girl here who is without a doubt, the hottest one is the one standing right in front of me. Yeah, I might flirt but that's just how I am with girls. But you? You're the definite Hot Girl in my eyes and the others just can't compare to that."

Hearing that stunned the young Japanese-Korean teen a great deal as no boy had ever complimented her so highly like that before! "Really?"

"Really really." Came the firm answer.

Kira couldn't help but smile widely at him and in the young Alpha's view, it was perhaps the most beautiful damned thing he'd ever seen. But then again, he found everything Kira did to be beautiful as Hell so he was probably a little biased. "In that case Mr. Delwado, you aren't getting rid of me then."

"Heh, I can't see why I would ever want too babe." He told her with a wink.

Silence went on as the two stared at one another until he asked if she wanted a ride. "Oh, umm… Would you? I kinda told dad and Allison I'd see about getting one from you. Unless things didn't go that well anyway. Which woulda made things really awkward to be in the same car as you."

Chuckling at her, Scott went over and unlocked the passenger door and even opened it for her to get in. Once she was situated, the door was closed and he quickly got in the driver's seat and drove her home. And in a feat that would be considered a Herculian task, Scott would even do as asked and find something a little more pleasant to listen too on the radio after Kira had asked him. Something that would later get her a hug from a fairly happy Kali for doing what no one else had been able to do! Work for Harley on the other hand would pass by uneventfully for the most part aside from the Sheriff showing up to ask questions to her boss and freaking her out a little. Leading to her showing up at Derek's Loft despite the fact she would rather have been nowhere near the asshole. "I know you're probably pissed with me and I could care less after what you did to me in my own house, but I don't know who else to turn too."

Derek said nothing as she talked which only served to increase her nervousness. "But last night I had a dream that I attacked someone and I thought it was just that until I saw something from it that might have actually happened."

"And because of it, you think you did it? Attacked this person?"

"Did you not see the news recently?" Of course with that horrible mass murder scene over in Big Bear Lake she could see why something more local wouldn't be something to catch his eye.

"Not one for watching the news all that much."

"Well can you at least tell me the truth then? Am I gonna attack someone?" Which was the absolute last thing she wanted to do!

"Yes."

"Could I kill someone?"

"Yes."

"Oh God, why am I even here cause you are NOT helping me any at all!" Moaned the girl as she started to pace back and forth.

Derek shook his head at the girl as she paced. "Look, I can show you how to remember alright? I can even show you how to control the shift, even on a Full Moon. But its gonna come with a price."

"What, you expect me to sleep with you? Cause talk about bein' a nasty ass on top of bein' an ass!"

Scowling at her in annoyance at her over that, he told her that wasn't it at all but she would find out when the time came. "For now, just go back to the bus and use your senses. They will help you remember."

Harley was doubtful on that however. "That's it? That's all I have to do?"

"Do you want to know what happened or not."

"YES! All I wanna be sure of is if whether or not I hurt that old man!

"No, you don't. You just wanna know if you'll hurt her."

A sigh escaped the girl as he had a point there and then left while strongly hoping what she'd been told would work. Though it would have to wait until tomorrow night as it was time she got home. But not before dropping by the hospital to deliver a couple of meals for her dad and aunt Mel as she figured the two wanted a break from the hospital cafeteria. Along with visiting Mr. Myers real quick that kinda turned scary as the guy totally flipped out on her! Yay for aunt Mel though! The next day came quickly and with it the minor annoyance of her rust bucket not wanting to start, forcing her to call up Stiles to come and get her. Thankfully the rest of the day wasn't too bad aside from the tenseness of the events to come later that night. But at least Scott and Kira were seemingly in high spirits and part of her seriously wished she could be like them! Jackson smirking her way anytime she saw him really didn't help matters any either. But once school let out and it got dark enough while ensuring what she and Stiles were doing wouldn't make her late for the bowling game, the two headed out to where the bloody and wrecked bus was.

Making for a rather entertaining argument to occur between Harley and her best friend. "Alright, seriously, why's it startin' to feel like I'm Robin and you're Batman!? Well… Batgirl but you get my point!"

Harley groaned over her best friend's dramatics. "Nobody's Batgirl and Robin any of the time!"

"Not even some of the time?" Asked her fellow teenager a bit put out and making her sigh.

"Just stay here!"

"Oh my God!"

Rolling her eyes, the newbie Wolf hopped the fence and quickly made her way to the bus. Which was something she wasn't looking forward too and it didn't help when she started to get flashbacks as she made her way to it and inside. What she soon learned however was at least somewhat comforting to know as the girl realized she hadn't hurt the man at all! And that in fact, she'd been trying to save him! Making for her and Stiles to think Derek was the actual attacker even though it would have made more sense for him to not even be bothering to help her. "Maybe… Maybe its a Pack thing?"

"What'cha mean?"

"Like, you know, an initiation. Where you do the kill together and it means you're in."

"Cause rippin' someone's throat out is a real fantastic way to bond." Muttered Harley sarcastically a seriously, there was a hundred other ways to bond damnit!

"At least you don't have to worry about possibly bein' a killer and all."

"Damn straight boy!" Cheered the girl happily as they drove to her house for her to quickly get ready and then head out to the bowling alley.

Which took a little sneakyness to pull off considering her parents knew by now that there was a curfew in effect. Leading to her and Scott later learning that both Allison and Kira were rather athletic when it came to gymnastics. Making for Scott to have some rather dirty thoughts and getting a slap on the arm for it when Allison noticed his rather glazed over look. "Right, sorry." Even though he wasn't really!

Once he and Kira got what they needed to bowl, the two went to their own lane since he wasn't particularly wanting to be around the douchebag known as Jackson Whittemore! Plus, having the vision known as Kira Yukimura all to himself was far too hard to pass up on! "I'm kinda surprised your brothers aren't with us." Commented the girl as she finished tying up the laces of her second bowling shoe.

"Eh, bowlin's not Aiden's scene and Ethan's out tryin' to seduce Danny."

Kira gave him a wide eyed look of surprise over that one. "But… Isn't Danny kind of dealing with a break up right now?"

"Hence why my brotha from anotha motha hasn't succeeded!" Course he knew Ethan wanted to kick the ever loving crap out of the guy who had left ol' Danny a mess as a means of further getting on the boy's good side.

"Huh, well… Maybe he'll be just what Danny needs?" Suggested the girl even though she didn't exactly approve!

As what if Scott's brother ends up as a rebound without Danny even really meaning to do it? It would totally suck for the guy! "Ethan's a Delwado boy, so its _exactly_ what ol' Danny needs." Replied Scott with a wink that made her shake her head at him.

Deciding to change the subject, Kira asked a question that was on her mind. "Do much bowling?"

"Heh, not a whole lot. I only really came cause I knew it'd be a Helluva show to watch with that four. But I'm actually also genuinely happy you're with me too."

"Yeah?"

"Damn straight I am."

"Good, I'd hate to have to take you to a hospital to make sure you haven't hit your head." Kira told him teasingly.

Scott couldn't help but grin in amusement. "Damn girl, got some sass on you! I like!"

Blushing as he nudged her shoulder gently, the two started to look into one another's eyes and could easily start to consider themselves lost when Jackson's voice broke through with his unkind comments towards Harley and her skill in bowling. Making for the two to break eye contact and feeling like they'd been caught with their hands in the cookie jar! _The Hell am I feelin' like this for!?_ Wondered Scott to himself confusedly as damnit it was only supposed to be happening with girls and not him!

"I really don't see how Lydia can date him." Spoke up Kira quietly as she looked towards the foursome.

"Its that whole popularity and image thing really."

Kira sighed as that sort of thing sucked in her view as people should be together because they genuinely want to be and not cause of superficial reasons. "Anyways, enough 'bout them and more about you and I bowlin' and lookin' real good!" Declared Scott as he stood up and offered her a hand.

One she happily accepted and the two quickly got to the fun filled task of bowling. Even if both weren't exactly all that great with it! But the fact they were having fun was all that mattered! A little while later that saw Harley start to dominate the game much to Jackson's clear annoyance, annoyance that wasn't helped any when Scott started to loudly cheer her on from where he and Allison's sister were saw the group getting ready to go home after all the fun. Harley had felt it was time to try and clear the air of unpleasant tenseness between her and Whittemore, unfortunately it hadn't quite worked out that well. "You seriously just call me a freak? What, are you threatened by me or somethin'?"

"Yeah, I did. A freak with secrets that you don't want her to find out about." Replied the arrogant boy as he indicated Allison while completely ignoring the girl's second question entirely.

"Look, think whatever you want alright? But I don't have any damn secrets and the fact you have to be a racist ass is seriously uncool man. Its not like I'm out to take your spot on the team as all I wanna do is play."

"And I guess Danny must be a real special case or somethin' if you aren't targeting him any." Added the girl spitefully before walking away and leaving the arrogant teenager to shake his head.

"Whatever, freak."

A rather tender moment later between Allison and Harley would definitely lift the girl's spirits up after that. Even with Scott and surprisingly Kira making kissing noises at them! "Oh yeah, definitely just the two of us." Repeated Allison with a roll of her eyes at her sister and the guy said sister is clearly crushing on.

Harley grinned and the two met in another passionate kiss that wasn't long enough in either of their opinions. Soon the sisters were in their house and not even realizing that their dad was watching them. "Come on lady killer, let's get you home." Came Scott's teasing voice.

"I thought that was you?"

"Oh, it is, no doubt about that. But you're gonna be as every bit of a lady killer as I am cause I'm gonna make sure of it."

"Oh yeah, can't forget about the boys either." Harley rolled her eyes at the guy next to her as they walked to his Dodge Charger and left the the area.

A phone call from Stiles with some fairly unpleasant news brought her crashing down from her happy place and had she been looking, she would have seen Scott frowning momentarily as well. Ending the call, she had her perverted friend take her to where Derek lived and went to confront him. Not caring if he had company or not and declining Scott's offer to come inside with her. "You freaking asshole!" Screamed out the girl as she barged inside.

"Was his bein' in a hospital bed not enough for you? Had to go back and finish the job!?"

"Do you always barge into someone else's home uninvited?" Called out Derek's disembodied voice as she started to look around for where it was coming from.

Harley couldn't help but scoff over that. "Says the pot to the kettle you hypocritcal ass! But you know what? I'm gonna go to the Sheriff and tell him what I know. Hell, I'll even throw in what you did to me in my own bedroom!"

"I didn't kill him just like I didn't kill my old friend."

"Right, you'd say anything to get your ass outta trouble." Replied the girl scathingly and soon found herself being flung across the spacious room and landing on the steps to the front door.

She started to feel angry as she raised her head up and looked back at him. Growling angrily at him as she shifted, Harley soon got up just as Derek made his way too her and tried to grab her. Only for her to throw him hard into a nearby wall and causing a rather nice hole to be made in his wake. The girl could hear him spitting out dust from his mouth along with soon dusting himself off. "That was cute." Called out the guy she was seriously starting to dislike.

As he made his way out of the hole in the wall, his own shift happened and it made Harley back up a bit nervously as that shit was freaky looking as Hell! The fact his eyes glowed blue only adding to it! He soon came at her and despite herself, Harley met him head on and while it was rapidly made clear that the guy had more experience then her, she did her absolute damn best to beat his ass! Even using part of a broken pipe that had been in the wall she sent him through. Harley soon found herself grunting in pain as she struggled to get up using the coffee table. Looking back, she saw that Derek was normal again. "I'll repeat, I DIDN'T kill him. NEITHER of us did! And its not either of our faults."

Not wanting to believe him, she forced herself up and angrily told him that it really was all his fault. "You ruined my damn life!"

"No, I didn't."

"You bit me so umm… Yeah, you did!"

"I'm not the one who Bit you as only an Alpha can do something like that!"

Harley felt confused as Hell now. "Alpha? What the Hell's an Alpha!?"

"Their the most dangerous of our kind, capable of making anyone they choose to be a Werewolf with nothing more then a Bite. They have red eyes while as we're Betas who have gold."

"Yours aren't gold..."

"That's a lesson for another time. But this thing is more powerful then either of us and we need to work together if we're going to beat it." A memory then hit Harley, causing her to back away as she gingerly touched the claw marks on her chest that Derek had given her.

Her eyes widened when the so called Alpha could be seen so much more clearly and the thing didn't even look human at all. "Finally remembering?"

Nodding at him, Derek continued on. "This thing is more animal and more powerful then us and with you knowing what it looks like, we should be able to find it and stop it."

"What!? Why do I have to be part of this!? I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH THIS!"

Derek gave off a sigh. "He's the one that bit you Harley. Making you part of _his_ Pack. Making YOU the one he wants." Harley looked on at him, not wanting to believe but finding that she had no choice but to do so.

As she struggled with this, Scott continued to sit in his Dodge Charger while listening in to everything that was being said. But then he turned his head to the right as he couldn't help but feel like he was being watched for a brief of period of time and it wasn't something he liked at all.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I purposely didn't include the Chris/Derek scene at the gas station, but it did happen regardless. Only without the more uglier aspect thanks to the fact Chris is a little bit less of a jerk towards Supernatural types thanks to Noshiko's influence.**


	4. Magic Say What?

**Chapter 4**

 **Magic Say What!?**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. Now let's roll on! And as for Kate not being a nut like she is in the show, I'm putting it to where Gerard blinded Deucalion three years before Paige's death. Allowing for the time needed for Kate to be able to slowly free herself from the influence her father has over her.**

* * *

A lone blonde woman could be seen driving down a lone road in the industrial area of Beacon Hills with a news report being made on the radio discussing the recent animal attacks that she couldn't help but scoff at before turning it to something more enjoyable to hear. As she drive on in the dead of night, she couldn't help but start to feel tense until she nearly ran into an oncoming truck. "Jeez, nice driving Kate!" Muttered the woman to herself as she started to drive onwards.

The tense feeling quickly came back however and as she looked out towards the passenger window, she failed to see the Rogue monstrous Alpha loping along in the darkness on her driver side. The Alpha was even managing to pull off giving her the finger too before vanishing. Kate would soon find herself swerving all over the road moments later however when the Rogue Alpha made its attack on her. Only to get interrupted by the balding figure known as Ennis as he hurled the monstrous Alpha a good distance away and allowing for Kate to grab her shotgun and get out. "Who the Hell are you!?"

"Someone who's not your enemy tonight." Responded the red eyed man with a sneer and then charged after the Rogue Alpha.

Something that took the two to the roof where they were soon joined by Derek Hale in a two on one fight. "Hah, looks like Momma Hale's baby boy can put up a decent fight after all!"

Derek paid no attention to that as he kept his focus on the Alpha that killed his old friend and took the Alpha power for itself. Kate however had decided to get out her sniper rifle and one of her special bullets and had the gun aimed at the trio on the roof and not even realizing another person was in the area after hearing their rather murderous Alpha's howl and coming to the area before she could even really stop herself. "Damn, that thing is ugly." Muttered Kate to herself as she watched the show courtesy of her scope.

 _Baldie's gotta be Ennis since Chris reported the Alpha Pack is here. How that even works is still beyond me to this day cause Hello! Ego City people!_

Hell, the ego thing was a prime example when it came to Scott Delwado, the youngest of the Pack whose a perverted flirt with a tendency to be extremely murderous that made even his fellow Alphas a little nervous! Course his ego was more along the lines of women and occasionally men that he was certain he could have no problem getting in bed with. Something she'd had first hand experience with once upon a time and soundly shut him down as she had no desire to go back down that road! _Hmmm… Blue eyes… Could be Derek Hale. And if so… My how he's grown._ Thought the woman as she licked her lips without really even realizing it.

 _He wouldn't be jailbait anymore…_ Hence one of the reasons she went into therapy a long ways back.

Shaking herself out of her more racy thoughts, Kate focused back on the task at hand. Waiting for the right moment to shoot the ugly son of a bitch that attacked her. But then she felt her moment come and fired her gun, unfortunately however when Derek went to strike out at the monstrous Alpha, her special bullet went right into his arm. "Aww fuck!" Cursed the woman as she watched the beastly Alpha take advantage of the chaos and kick the crap out of the two Wolves.

Sending the two flying off the rooftop to where she couldn't see either of them. Quickly making her way back to her vehicle, Kate loaded up on extra gear and went off in search of at least the guy she thought was Derek. Naturally her dear brother showed up right when she was about to go around a corner. "Come on and get in!"

Kate rolled her eyes at him. "Gee, not even a hello for your sister. I'm all hurt big brother."

"Its two in the morning and all I've got is 'please put the sniper rifle away before someone sees you with it.' If you want more then that, you'll have to wait til daylight when I've had my Coffee." Groused the man in response.

"Now there's the big brother I love! Clearly Noshi hasn't done enough to entirely take out the grouch in you yet!"

With long practiced ease when it came to dealing with his sister, Chris kept from rolling his eyes as the two siblings made their way back to his Suburban. "So I mighta shot Derek Hale and he might have 48 hours to live."

Chris gave her a look as they loaded her stuff into his Suburban. "You might have and he might have?"

"Well… I'm not really sure its him. I mean its been a long while since I saw the guy you know."

"And WHY did you shoot him!? The last thing we need is problems with the Hales!" Hissed the man in annoyance.

"I was tryin' to hit this big ass ugly Alpha he and one of the Alpha Pack members were fightin' together against! Its not like I purposefully shot him or anything!" Responded the blonde defensively. Cause hello! She's not her psycho dad or one of the more uncaring Hunters thank you very much! Which another point to therapy!

As honestly, she couldn't be faulted for Derek's arm getting in the way! Chris let out a sigh as they finished the last of the loading and got inside the Suburban to take off. "Hopefully we can find him before the 48 hours are up as I would rather have his or any other Hale's help finding that thing then the help of the Alpha Pack." Bad enough his daughters went to school with three of them!

"What about the newbie Beta?"

"No clue on who it is but its probably a safe bet the Hales and Deucalion's Wolves know who it is but just aren't willing to say anything out of distrust towards us."

A sigh escaped Kate as they drove onwards as talking with them to get any information would no doubt be annoyingly hard. And they all had Gerard Argent to primarily thank for that for screwing up everything some years ago. Morning soon came and with it, two rather exciteable girls as they ran into the guest room their Aunt Kate was currently getting settled in. "Oh my God!" Screamed out Kate happily as she got hugged by her two favorite Nieces in the whole damned world!

Once the hug ended and she got a good look at them she gave off a little whistle. "Wow, I don't see you two for a whole year and you both manage to turn into frickin' runway models!"

Kira blushed over the high praise while Allison fondly rolled her eyes at her Aunt. "We haven't even showered yet Aunt Kate!"

"Yeah, hardly runway model material." Added in Kira.

"Hah, I bet just lookin' like that the two of you would turn heads all over the place. Probably already are as it is huh? Huh?" Replied the older woman with a wiggle of her eyebrows suggestively.

"Ally's got herself a little girlfriend!" Sing songed Kira who laughed when Allison pushed her away.

"Yeah? Well what about you and Scott!?"

"W-what? Wha-what d-do y-y-you m-mean me a-a-and S-Scott!?" Stammered out the girl nervously and causing her almost a year older sister to look at their Aunt mischievously with a smirk on her lips.

Kate couldn't help but look on in amusement. "Ooh, do tell!"

"T-th-there's nothing to tell! Really!"

"Mm-hmm… Then why is it that while he acts like a complete horn dog around practically everyone aside from his brothers, Jackson, and Stiles yet almost acts like a proper gentleman with you?" Asked the girl with raised eyebrows and that smirk still in place.

A blush spread across the other girl's cheeks and making Allison feel rather victorious in that moment. "I… I don't know what you're talking about! He acts with me like he does everyone else!"

She found herself in a hug from her Aunt. "Aww, this is so sweet! I can't wait to meet this boy! And don't think I'm leavin' you out of this either Ally!" Allison fondly rolled her eyes at her Aunt with a smile on her lips.

Sure, Kate was a little surprised Allison went for girls but considering her younger years she couldn't really say much on it! But she hoped her Niece was able to find a lot of happiness with this girl she started seeing. And the same went for Kira and this overly flirty boy. "Good morning Kate, it is good to see you again." Spoke up one Noshiko Argent-Yukimura, blood mother of Kira and step mother to Allison.

Her voice startled the three girls and Kate put a hand to her chest. "Jeez Noshi! Warn a girl would ya!?"

"Now where would the fun in that be?" Chuckling at the response, the blonde came over and hugged her sister in law.

"Its good to see you too you old Fox." Said Kate warmly.

After the two ended their hug, Noshiko looked towards her daughters. "Alright you two, time to get ready for school."

"Aww, but we were gonna help Aunt Kate unpack!" Spoke up Kira with Allison nodding along as she reached for the nearest bag.

Something Kate herself stopped and unintentionally frightening the girl. "Oh! Crap, I am so sorry! You and Kira turn out all beautiful and I end up with this mad Kung Fu grip."

"I hope that's not a shot at me dearest sister of mine."

Kate merely stuck her tongue out at the other woman and making the two girls giggle and breaking the thankfully short lived tension. "I would never, and I mean ever make a shot at you like that. Now your taste in men? That I probably would cause hey, you married my brother." Voiced the blonde teasingly and making Noshiko shake her head in fond exasperation.

"Mmm, as you've often reminded me." Replied back Noshiko just as teasingly.

"So Aunt Kate, is everything okay with your car?"

Turning towards Allison with a smile, she quickly told her that yeah it was and that all she really needed was a jumpstart. Making Allison frown and for Kira to ask and be told silently that she would tell her later as their Aunt went into the bathroom. "Alright girls, I'm sure your Aunt is quite tired so let's leave her to it."

"Yes mom." Came the voices of the two girls at the same time.

A little while later at school would see Harley becoming slowly frustrated by all the questions Stiles kept asking her. Culminating in her shouting out 'I don't know!' and gaining the attention of her fellow classmates momentarily. A graded paper she got back didn't really help matters any either. "Jeez, you need to study more man."

An annoyed huff was given in response. "Would you relax!? It was just a joke for cryin' out loud! Its one test Harley, one you can make up easily. And if you want I can help you study for it."

"Nah, I'm fine man. I'm goin' over to Allison's later to study."

She missed the rather interested look her best friend gave to that. "Studying or you know… Studying?" Asked the teenager with emphasis on the second use of the word.

Rolling her eyes at him with a shake of the head, Harley quickly told him it wasn't anything like that. "Hah, right! You two are clearly not just gonna do that."

"And why is that?" Seriously! They aren't gonna strip down and pillow fight!

She wasn't even gonna acknowledge the fact the stripping down part held a little appeal! "Cause, you're pretty much gettin' more action then I am and therefore, I am now livin' vicariously through you! So if you go over there and squander a golden opportunity I swear I will de-claw you!"

A part of Harley couldn't help but wonder yet again for the 80th time in her life on just why she was friends with the guy. "Alright already! Just… Stop with the damn questions man."

"Okay, no more questions from me about the Alpha or about Derek. Especially that guy cause he still scares me." That got him an eye roll not that he could see it.

A little while later in the halls saw fellow Beacon Hills High classmate Cora Hale looking around for Harley. Which was apparently proving to be harder then what she thought it would be thanks to their different classes. "Why hello there baby Hale!" Called out the voice of one particular person she did NOT want to hear, see, or even smell.

With a low growl, she turned towards the smirking Alpha who was clearly checking her out. "Go. Away."

"Now why would I ever do that? That's a crime I wouldn't wanna commit."

Huffing, Cora turned away and started to walk off. "Oh come on! I'm not that bad a guy!"

"The stories about you say otherwise."

"Oh please, you shouldn't ever base your opinion on stories. Sure a lot of them are probably pretty true but I sure as Hell don't eat babies and screw poisonous snakes. Even I have my limits babe."

"Don't call me babe!"

"Whatever you say… Babe." Replied Scott teasingly and earning himself a growl he couldn't help but find sexy.

Figuring that maybe the annoying lunatic would know where Harley is, the young Hale asked him in the hopes he might actually be useful. That and to possibly make him leave her alone. "Uhh, actually I think she might already be in her 4th period class."

"Damnit."

"Aww don't pout babe, I'm here for you." Cooed the Alpha as went to put an arm around her shoulders and quickly found himself slammed against the lockers.

Chuckling to himself he then let out a little growl of arousal at the young Hale girl. "Ooh baby, I like it when it gets rough!"

This got him a look of disgust from the girl. "Hey, you two idiots mind getting out of my way?" Came the arrogant voice of Jackson Whittemore.

Making for the two to look at him in annoyance. "Nope, not really. Can't say I mind." Spoke up Scott.

"Unless you know where I can find Rebecca Harlowe then nope." Added in Cora and having to fight off a smirk as she sensed the annoyance rolling off the short blonde haired boy.

"What, she owe you money for the drugs you've been selling her and Delwado here?" Jackson asked with a scoff.

Cora turned to the perverted Alpha with a look of incredulousness. "Is he for real?"

Scott couldn't help but nod in amusement. Cora let him go reluctantly after that. "Yeah okay, look, I don't sell drugs and I don't ever intend too. So I can't help you out and even if I did sell them? I wouldn't even want to sell you any."

"And its not mine or Harley's fault we got some natural talent you're clearly jealous of."

Jackson in a moment of annoyance went to get in Scott's face but quickly found himself slammed into the locker with the side of his face being all up close and personal by the other boy. "Its seriously, and I mean SERIOUSLY rude to get up in someone's face like that you moron." Scott said with anger lacing his tone as his claws unintentionally came out and lightly pierced the back of the kid's neck.

"It seems to me he's clearly never learned his lesson on personal space." Mused Cora while keeping an eye out for anyone who might try and interfere.

"Well, here's to him finally learning that. What'cha say Jackie boy? You learn your lesson?"

Frantic nodding, or close to it anyway was seen from the boy. "Y-yeah! Just, just let me go!"

Looking towards Cora, the girl only shrugged and Scott did so as well and let up on the arrogant teenager who turned around with fear shown on his face. The two sneered at him and went on their way while the boy rubbed the back of his neck with a pained grimace. "So, how's your brother? Pops told me what happened."

"He's… He's fine for now but still refusing to come over to the house for fear of endangering us." Informed Cora with a frown at the stupid stubbornness of her older brother!

"Probably gonna have to drag his ass outta there so your mom's boy toy can help heal his dumbass." And wouldn't that be a ton of fun!?

A sigh from the girl was his only response. "Alright, meet up with us at lunch alright? Should be able to talk with Harley then." Course he doubted the girl was gonna be interested in helping Derek out considering their rough start that just keeps on going.

"Why are you even helping me?" Questioned the young Hale suspiciously.

"All in the hopes I get you in bed with me babe." Came the suggestive response with a wink and lecherous smirk.

This got him a hard punch to the shoulder. "OW!" Moaned the boy and making the girl smile widely as she walked on.

Lunch finally came and with it, Cora's chance to talk with Harley. "Oh goodie, a Hale." Groused the African American girl and getting a few looks for it.

"Reeeeallyyyyy goooooood." Scott said happily.

"Quiet from the peanut crowd please." Joked Aiden and getting a glower from his little brother for it.

"Yeah, you haven't paid your 99.99 yet little brother." Added Ethan and making the others laugh and for Scott to pout.

"I think I could get to like these two." Spoke Cora and getting a look of betrayal from the pouting Alpha.

Something that only made her grin at him. "But what about our moment earlier!? Does that mean nothing to you!?"

"Hmm… Nope!"

"Judas!" Wailed the boy dramatically before lowering his head to the table and hiding it under his arms.

Kira reached over and patted him on the arm in comfort. "There there Scott, it'll be okay. You'll love again." She told him soothingly.

Letting out a sniffle that she knew wasn't even close to being real and rolling her eyes over it, she found herself being hugged by the boy she's crushing on with his face in her shoulder. "Y-you mean it?" Came the muffled voice.

"Absolutely."

"What a ham."

"Can we take it back for another one?"

"Oh screw you guys!" Groused Scott to his brothers much to the amusement of everyone else as he pulled away from Kira who wouldn't have minded him still being so close to her.

Lydia rolled her eyes while wondering why her boyfriend wasn't there just yet as he was usually quite punctual about this sort of thing. Scott then noticed something that was quite off. "Hey, wait a minute! Where's my two future ex-wives and the guy Ethan wants to sleep with?"

That got him a dirty look from his brother, a look he happily and mockingly smiled at. "They went off with that Hale girl over there." Pointed out Allison helpfully.

"Ahh now I see, thanks cutie. And don't think I haven't noticed you checkin' me out just now."

"In your dreams! Besides, its more Kira checking you out anyway then me."

"ALLY!" Moaned Kira aloud in embarrassment as her face heated up.

Allison just smiled at her sister while Scott was pretty pleased with what he heard. Especially the fact Kira's reaction was so genuine that it wasn't hard to believe. Aiden got an idea and after subtly nudging his brother who was having a lovely little conversation with Danny, he turned his attention to Aiden and after a little silent conversating, the two got some evil grins on their faces. "So Kira, if you're going to date our little brother then there's gonna be a few things you'll need to know."

"Aiden..." Warned Scott.

"Like how he never puts the toilet seat down."

"Ethan!"

"Will easily go without a shower for several days if he can get away with it."

"Never cleans the dishes."

"A terrible flirt."

"Likes to sag like he's in prison to show he's open for invitations."

"But last but not least brother Aiden, our Scottie is a complete and total momma's boy."

"Quite right brother Ethan, quite right."

By that point, laughter was loud and clear from those at the table but perhaps loudest of all was Kira's giggles. Giggles that only increased every time she saw the gaping horrified look on Scott's face. "I… I hate you guys!" Groused the young Alpha and sparking more laughter in the process.

"Thank you, we'll be here all year and probably the next!" Spoke up Aiden with a wide smile on his lips.

Low muttering could be heard from Scott after that and Kira rubbed on his arm in comfort and surprising herself in the process. Something Scott was a little surprised by since this time it wasn't a mock comfort thing. "Kira, if you can successfully keep his attention on you permanently and away from me, I will love you forever." Lydia informed the girl seriously.

"You'll never be easily rid of me Martin!" Cackled Scott.

"What. Ever."

"I'll keep that in mind." Informed Kira semi seriously and earning a nod of satisfaction from the Redhead.

Harley and Stiles made their return afterwards with one of them looking a little displeased. "Everything okay?" Asked Allison in concern to her girlfriend.

Putting on a false smile for her girlfriend she let her know that things were okay. "Yeah, just some issues Cora wanted to air out with us over her brother." Added in Stiles.

 _More like get an in to do a little stealin'._ Thought Scott to himself.

Willing to trust in her girlfriend and her best friend's words, Allison let the matter drop and things moved on to more happier things. Along with more of the twins ribbing on Scott as well much to his immense dislike! Once the end of the day came, Stiles followed Cora to Derek's Loft while Harley arrived about ten minutes after Allison did to the girl's house thanks to her rust bucket of a car. Making for some light teasing from the black haired girl's part and a little coaxing to get her inside. The young newbie Wolf and the future Huntress soon found themselves on Allison's bed making out until Harley got a little freaked out over her claws coming out and having to hide them. Stiles' constant texts weren't helping any either, leading to the mood being broken and soon afterwards allowing for Harley to learn of her girlfriend's past interests that apparently weren't for her. "But I did find one thing I'm really good at and I'll show you if you promise not to laugh."

"Hey, I promise there will be no laughing." Being laughed at for something you felt you were good at wasn't a cool thing in Harley's view!

Allison led her down to the garage and just about gave Harley a heart attack when she brought up her bow. "Hey, you promised me!" Pouted Allison.

Harley pulled her close, mindful of the bow between them and kissed her softly on the lips. "Trust me, I'm not laughing. I wouldn't over something like this." Informed the girl seriously.

Which earned her a smile and another kiss. "Kira's pretty good with a sword too."

"Really?"

"Mm-hmm, took fencing lessons awhile back and was a total badass about it."

"Nice, maybe she can use it on the perv if he gets to be too much for her." Joked Harley and the mental image of Kira chasing after him with a sharp sword was enough to make them laugh quite a bit.

Pulling away from her girlfriend, the young Argent-Yukimura went over to a gun rack and leaned up against it. "So… Do I look better with or without a gun?"

Coming over and putting her hands on Allison's sides, she looked into her girl's eyes as she replied. "Definitely and completely without." Guns seriously wigged her out as it is and it wasn't just cause of the whole Werewolf thing either!

The two started to kiss until a disturbance sent them into hiding next to the red Suburban in the garage with them. Kate soon came in with a bag of groceries and yelled out to her brother. "Hey Chris! Get your ass out of the 50's and help me out already!"

"Be right there!"

And right there he was and the two girls looked on with matching expressions of being busted. "You two mind helping?"

"Sure dad."

"Yeah Mr. Argent, like no problem at all."

"Fantastic kids."

A little later saw Harley bringing up the final bag of groceries to Chris. "Thank you."

"You still wanna study?" Allison asked hopefully.

"I think you'll do better on your own young lady as I imagine its probably time for Harley here to be getting on home."

Kate intervened after that and Harley soon found herself invited to dinner. Along with Chris' arm being wrapped around her shoulders. "You eat meat kid?"

"You bet, had a Vegeterian phase once but it didn't last long."

Nodding in understanding, the older man guided her into the house. "Fantastic. I'm sure this will truly allow us to really get to know one another."

"Yeah, real fantastic." Muttered the girl lowly to herself and hoping her girlfriend's dad didn't really hear that.

As Harley dealt with a dinner and meeting the parents type of situation, Stiles on the other hand was probably having about as much as fun as she was! "Okay… Seriously, we need to get you to a doctor!"

The fact that wasn't the first time he'd said that wasn't lost on him either. "Again, I can't do that as it would raise too many questions. So shut up about that or I'll rip your throat out with my teeth."

Stiles put his hands up defensively and backed off much to Cora's immense amusement. She was then treated to the bald kid deciding to be a little stupidly brave. "You know, you're all threatening and what not but I'm pretty sure I could kick your ass right now with how you are."

The look he got could melt glaciers. "I can't decide if you're brave or just really stupid." Remarked Cora while wondering if crushing on him for so long had been a good thing now.

"I'd go with stupid." Grunted Derek with a pained grimace.

"I've been known to push boundaries a time or two."

"Yeah? How's that worked out for you so far?"

Stiles gave the girl a shrug. "I'm here aren't I?"

"Yay us." Groused Derek unhappily.

A light bulb moment then hit Cora and she couldn't help but groan at not having thought about it sooner. Making for the two with her to look at her curiously. "I just realized we could go to the animal clinic where Deaton works."

"Why would you wanna go where I work? I doubt there's anything there for Werewolves."

 _Why the Hell does my sister think that guy can help us? He's just a Vet!_ Wondered Derek as Hell, he didn't even like the man being around his mother!

"He's always offering advice to mom and he always seems to know how to treat any special injuries we have." Informed Cora with a shrug of the shoulders.

If her brother had been paying more attention he would know all this by now! Even Laura knows more then he does! Which considering she's the next leader of the family that's not too surprising. "And you don't find that suspicious at all?"

"No. Why would I? Its not like he's done anything to hurt us."

Derek would have said something to that but the pain in his arm began to greatly bother him and freaked out Stiles quite a bit! "Alright, yeah, let's just get over there and see what we can find. Though I'm pretty sure he's already gone for the night."

News that didn't deter Cora at all and with the bald boy's help, they got her brother to Stiles' jeep and were on their way to the animal clinic. And along the way Stiles made a call to Harley to let her know what was going on and for the girl to have a brief conversation with the ailing Hale. Sighing heavily, the newbie Wolf went towards a door but quickly closed it when an alarm began to go off. _The Hell!? Crazy asses and they security measures!_

It honestly made her wonder how Allison and Kira put up with that! "Well don't you look lost." Remarked Kate as she came up to the girl.

"Uhh yeah, sorry I'm just lookin' for the bathroom is all."

"Oh? Does that look like a bathroom?"

Harley shook her head. "Nope, looks like the entrance to a dungeon what with that alarm ya got there." Replied the girl a bit sarcastically and making the older woman chuckle.

"Nice! You got spunk kid! But just go through the guest bedroom for the bathroom okay?" Requested the woman as she pointed towards the room mentioned.

"You got it." Saluted the newbie Wolf and making Kate roll her eyes as she walked away.

Letting out a sigh, Harley went on inside the room and seeing that Kate was no longer in the hallway gently closed the door and quickly went to go find the bullet she needed. Which for her was probably the most intense damn thing she'd ever done! As the risk of getting caught while doing that was high! But after a little searching she finally found what she was looking for and pocketed it while doing a translation of the words from the box and then sending it to Stiles so that he could ask the jerk about it. With that thankfully done, the teen made her way back downstairs with the intention of getting the heck out of dodge. Only to end up having to stay longer thanks to the insistence of Allison's Aunt! Things got kinda tense when Chris started to speak about rabid dogs and the whole thing reminded her way too much of the time she, Stiles, and Deaton had to deal with a rabid dog at the clinic.

Leaving Kate to have the thought that her brother was just so damned dramatic and for Kira to frown unhappily over the whole thing. Thankfully dinner soon came to a close after that once Noshiko took control of things and Harley was glad as Hell for it! She couldn't help but feel a little nervous when her and Allison started to kiss with her father watching them. "I'm so sorry though baby."

"For what?" Questioned the young Beta confusedly.

"For what was probably the most awkward dinner conversation ever."

Harley shrugged over that. "No way girl, the time my dad tried to explain the changes in my body while we were havin' dinner is probably the most horrible thing ever actually." Nurse he may be but talking about that with his own daughter was even too much for him! Thank God for her mom!

Allison smiled in appreciation over what the other girl had just done to make her feel better about everything. Making her kiss the girl again. "What was that for?"

"For trying to make me feel better."

"Oh, well, happy to do that anytime."

The two shared smiles with one another and as Harley was about to make her leave, Kate stopped the two. "Okay, I know this is probably gonna make me look like a paranoid bitch and I want you to know first hand this isn't cause of the color of your skin but I gotta know, what'd you take from my bag?"

"I didn't take anything." Protested Harley vehemently.

"Oh, and thanks for clearing it up about this not bein' about skin color." Added the girl seconds later a bit sarcastically.

Chris showed up then to see what was going on just as Allison decided then and there to quickly diffuse the situation before it could get possibly any worse as she'd heard that Rebecca was a sweetheart until she developed something of a short fuse for some reason. Something she hadn't thankfully experienced yet. "She didn't take anything Aunt Kate." Informed the girl firmly.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I did."

"You did?"

"Yep." Replied the girl and proceeded to bring out a rather interesting object that had Harley gaping at her in shock and try and hide her face in the door.

Chris likewise was feeling shocked as well! Kate had to hide her face in embarrassment as she would have rather not have had anybody knowing about her little bedside helper! "Oh God, I am so, SO sorry." Moaned the older woman as she gave her Niece's girlfriend an apologetic look.

"Its cool girl, just try not to be so paranoid about things next time alright? Shit like that hurts a sister."

Nodding seriously to that, Kate walked off in embarrassment and Harley soon made her way out of the house with Allison walking her to her car and sharing another sweet kiss. "I'm gonna have nightmares tonight." Groused Chris to himself as he went to find some alcohol to try and drown himself in.

While young Harley made her way to the animal clinic in the hopes her rust bucket didn't break down on her, Stiles was feeling rather disturbed by the fact Derek wanted him to cut his own arm off! Even Cora was looking a little green over that! "Der, there has to be another way!"

"There's no time Cora." Grunted her older brother in response.

"Oh God, this is gonna give me nightmares for months!" Moaned the boy as he held the electric cutter in his hands.

Even testing it out made him shudder. "Stiles, either you do this or I die. Or I'll cut your head off and then die."

Despite herself, Cora couldn't help but giggle a little over her brother's dark humor. "Okay! Alright! God, okay. Here we go!" Declared Stiles as he brought the cutter to Derek's arm.

And just as he was about to start cutting, in walked Salvation in the form of Rebecca 'Harley' Harlowe! "Stiles! What the fuck are you doing!?" Came the horrified question from the girl.

"Oh, thank God man. You just saved me from a life time of nightmares." Responded Stiles in relief. Relief that was also shared by Cora as well!

As no way did she EVER want to see her brother get his arm cut off! _Mom is… Really not gonna be happy with him when she finds out about all this._

"Did you get it?"

"Yeah, I got it." Confirmed the girl as she brought it out for him to see.

Stiles, being curious as ever asked what the guy was gonna do with it. "I'm gonna… I'm gonna..." Began Derek but before he could finish what he was going to say he passed out and fell to the ground.

Making for several panicked teenagers as the bullet rolled into a nearby grate. Harley rushed to it and tried to get it out while Stiles and Cora tried what they could to get the passed out man awake. And as Harley struggled to get the bullet, she felt her nails turn into claws and it thankfully let her get the bullet out. Just in time too as her best friend chose to use his fist to get Derek awake! _Oh God, he's gonna get himself killed._ Mused Cora to herself and it would be something of a shame as she did find the guy to be somewhat cute!

So long as he wasn't saying much anyways! Cora helped her struggling brother to get up and taking the bullet from Harley, he smashed it open and let the contents inside pour out on to the table and then lit it up with a lighter and used the burned contents to heal himself. Making for several wide eyed expressions as they watched him fall to the ground and scream in pain as he was healed from his little method. "That… Was… AWESOME!" Cheered Stiles as Cora helped her brother to get up.

"Not that I really care, but are you good now?"

"Aside from the agonizing pain I'm just peachy."

Cora snorted over that as Stiles made a remark over the man's ability to use sarcasm and get glared at for it. "Okay, we saved your life and now you can leave us alone. Right? Otherwise I'm just gonna go to Allison's dad and tell him everything." Threatened the girl and not even caring if her fellow glrl was glaring at her now!

Derek scoffed. "You think you can trust them with what you are? You think they of all people can help you?"

"Well, why the Hell not? Their a lot freakin' nicer then your ass is." Even with Allison's Aunt being all paranoid and crap and her father being overly dramatic and intense over rabid dog stories.

A shake of the head came from Derek while Cora continued to glare at the naive girl. "Alright… Let me just show you how nice they are."

"What, what do you mean?"

Derek didn't even respond to that as he grabbed his shirt and put it on. "Stiles, take my sister home while I show Harley something."

Protests were made over that but he wouldn't hear of it and walked out the door to grab his jacket from the kid's jeep. Half an hour later would see Harley at home deep in thought over what she'd learned about Derek's uncle Peter. A fellow Werewolf who'd been set on fire some years ago and had yet to fully recover from it. _There's no way Allison or even Kira would do some s_ _hi_ _t like that!_

As those two were just far too damned kind to do something that horrible! Thoughts like that would be something that kept her up for a long time that night as she tossed and turned. Kate Argent herself was lost in thought as she stared at the flames from the fire place after a conversation with her brother about the Rogue Alpha, whether or not if who she shot was Derek and if he was even alive at this point, and the Code they lived by. One their father liked to ignore when it suited him and had came damn close to getting her to do crap like that. Even almost making her see things from his point of view when it came to Werewolves. And if it hadn't of been for a young Derek coming into her life, her father's arrest after what he did to Deucalion and several others, she probably would have become just as bad as her father. Something that had led her to eventually going for therapy to deal with her issues.

Though a far more graver thing she had long been dealing with tended to keep her up at night from time to time and she sometimes felt like she was slowly going insane from it. Kate still strongly hoped that one day she could gain forgiveness for an accident she caused. And so that maybe, just maybe, she could be finally at peace with herself.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: And bingo was his name-o!**


	5. The Tell Of Sadness

**Chapter 5**

 **The Tell**

 **Of Sadness**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here! And I am loving the fact people are enjoying this story so far! Huge thanks to everyone for supporting it and I hope you'll all continue to enjoy and support it!**

* * *

As a lone man in a video rental store busied himself with trying to replace one of the light bulbs, an entirely different scene was taking place outside in the parking lot. A scene involving Jackson Whittemore as he tried as hard as he could to get his girlfriend Lydia Martin to agree to watching the classic Sports film 'Hoosiers' but the girl wasn't having any of it. "Its got Gene Hackman and Dennis Hopper!"

"No."

"I swear to you, you're gonna like this movie!" Tried the boy again as he did not want to watch 'The Notebook' again!

"No."

"I am not watching 'The Notebook' again!"

The look she gave him had him in the store moments later much to his immense dislike as he tried to find the damnedable movie and having no luck in doing so. "Hey, can someone help me find 'The Notebook'!? Hello?"

Looking around, the arrogant teenager frowned in annoyance. "You gotta be kidding me." Scoffed the kid and then noticed a pair of shoes sticking out of an aisle and went towards it.

What he soon saw in addition to that was highly alarming as the guy wearing the shoes had his neck slashed to Hell. Backing away, he looked on in alarm when the lights went out and in the darkness he could make out some kind of red eyed thing. The thing started towards him and he started to back up when he felt something behind him. Turning around in fear, he saw a dark haired woman in white clothing. "Get out of here!"

Not needing to be told twice, Jackson quickly started to get the Hell out of dodge but couldn't help but find himself stopping in his tracks as he neared the doors to get out and turn back to see what was going on. What he saw was surprising and alarming as Hell as the dark haired woman was actually fighting the red eyed thing! A fight that soon saw the woman being thrown out of the nearby window and for him to end up hitting the wall a bit hard. Missing the thing going out the same broken window and never hearing Lydia's terrified scream. Roughly eight minutes later saw the dark haired woman, along with Jackson, Lydia, and the dead body being taken care of inside the store just as the Sheriff and his son showed up. "Stay here." Ordered Stilinski firmly as he got out of the car.

Something he had to repeat again when his son decided to try and not listen and getting a huff in return. "Alright, Paul, let's get this area locked up."

Coming up to the kid who was near his girlfriend, the very same girlfriend he knew his own son was obsessed over. He was quickly confronted by the kid when he demanded to know why he couldn't go home already as he inisted that he was just fine. "Hey, I hear ya, but the EMT says you hit your head pretty hard so they wanna make sure that you don't have a concussion."

Glowering at him, Jackson went on to be rather rude and insulting despite the Sheriff's understanding of the situation. At least until the dark haired woman from earlier turned him around and slapped the ever loving crap out of him! "Hey! You wanna show some respect!? He's just doing his job and if the EMT says you need to stay a bit longer then you need to stay a bit longer!" Spoke the woman with annoyance clear in her voice as Stiles looked on with an impressed look on his face.

"Ms. Hale!" Reprimanded the Sheriff sternly as Jackson glared angerly at the girl who dared to slap him!

A glare she met head on as she had seen way worse then this little punk's attempt to be intimidating! "Ms. Hale!" Tried the Sheriff again and making the woman break eye contact with the arrogant youth.

"Right, sorry sir."

"You should be apologizing to _ME_."

This got the kid an unimpressed look from the woman that only made him angrier. "When you learn to show a little respect for your betters I might consider it."

"I swear to God I WILL SUE!" Threatened the boy as he figured this bitch wouldn't want to deal with that kind of problem!

The Sheriff sighed as this kid was clearly digging himself even deeper into a hole. Especially if he didn't actually know just who the woman he's arguing with is. Jackson then grew confused when the dark haired woman let out a hearty laugh. "Yeah? I'd like to see you try kid cause I know full well it wouldn't stick."

Seething, Jackson was about to say something when Stiles could be heard asking about whether or not a dead body was being brought out. Earning himself a reproachful look from his dad. Atop the video rental building however was Derek, Harley, a man Harley learned is known as Ennis, and Scott Delwado himself for some reason as the foursome had been observing the whole thing. "Well, that was… Entertaining." Remarked Scott and getting a snort of agreement from his dad.

"Why are you two even here?" As seriously, what was the point!?

"Their Wolves like us." Came the surprising answer from Derek and causing her to turn to the man in shock.

Then turning to the other two and getting a cheeky wave from Scott. "Seriously!?"

"That's right babe. Yours truly is a bonafied sexy ass Werewolf!" Declared the teenager while Ennis shook his head and slapped his adopted son upside the head.

"Would you be serious boy!?"

"I could be but that's just so boring." Replied Scott as he gingerly rubbed his sore head.

Ennis just huffed while Harley wasn't quite sure of what to think! "I so have questions for you but that can wait til later. But do either of you three have any idea why this Alpha is killing people? I mean is this standard practice? Go out and murder people?"

"Kid, we're predators but we don't hafta kill unless we actually wanna."

"This guy is only giving Werewolves and Alphas in particular a bad rep." Groused Scott in annoyance.

This made Harley confused. "So why is this one killing?"

"That's what we intend to find out." Answered Derek.

Afterwards, the foursome left, though Harley certainly had even more questions running around in her head! The girl went with Derek back to his loft to continue discussing the whole thing with him and why she didn't want to be involved. The dark haired girl from before was there too and she still looked a bit rough! "You do know I have a life right?"

"Not anymore you don't."

"The Hell you say! I don't give a damn what you say man, I am not gonna be his pet or whatever!"

Derek sighed in annoyance at the stubbornness of the girl. "Part of his Pack." Corrected the man.

"Whatever. I have homework to do man. And not only that but I got a parent/teacher thing tomorrow night cause my grades are startin' to suffer cause of all this crap."

"You wanna do homework? Or do you wanna, I don't know… Not die? You've got less then a week til your second Full Moon and if you don't kill with him, he will kill you instead." Warned the older man grimly.

Harley let out a frustrated noise after that. "Who the Hell makes up all these rules!?"

The dark haired woman then stepped forward after that. "Look, sweetie… I know this is hard for you since you weren't born into this life but you have to work with us okay?"

"Think of it as a rite of passage into his Pack." Added Derek and making Laura groan.

"Yes, thank you little brother." Spoke the dark haired woman in annoyance and making the man wince as it was never a good thing to get her annoyed!

"Sorry Laura."

"You know what else is a rite of passage!? Graduating from high school! Something you don't need to kill to do either! Why, why can't either of you find him yourself!? You two clearly have more experience!"

Putting a hand on her fellow girl's shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze, the newly named Laura started to talk. "His human scent for one could be entirely different compared to his scent as a fully shifted Wolf. Thanks to your connection with him, it has to be you and no one else. If you work with us and let us teach you how to control your abilities you will be able to find him."

This made the young girl feel a little nervous as she wasn't looking to face that thing on her own! "So… If I help you guys… You'll stop him?"

"Not alone we can't, but together in numbers with you with us we will be able too. As a Pack helps make an individual more stronger, less alone."

Harley backed away from the woman and shook her head. "How do you expect me to help when I don't have a single freakin' clue how to do that!?" As seriously, she was still new to all this crap thank you very much!

"We can teach you. Do you remember that first night you got shot in the arm?" Asked Derek.

"Yeah?" Okay, where was the guy going with this? And him having anything to do with teaching her wasn't exactly something she cared much for! The chick with him on the other hand she wouldn't care as much about since she hadn't done anything to her like Derek had.

"What happened right afterwards?"

At first, Harley was confused until she remembered. "I uhh… I changed back."

Nodding in approval, Derek went on and pointed out the time she got hit by a car thanks to Allison's dad and how it was the same thing. Making her wonder even more on just where the heck he was going with the whole thing. And before she or Laura could stop him, Derek painfully twisted her wrist, making her scream in pain from it. "What the Hell you asshole!?" Yelled out the girl with tears in her eyes.

"It'll heal."

"Derek!" Warned Laura as this was not the right way to go about it!

Ignoring his older sister, Derek went on. "Pain. Pain is what helps keep you human." He then gave a slightly impressed look when he saw the girl's wrist healed itself.

"Huh, maybe you'll survive after all."

Laura had enough and slapped her little brother hard upside the head and making Harley grin in a satisfied manner as the guy yelped in pain. Harley soon went on home and drifted off to a peaceful slumber as the happy thought of Derek's sister giving him grief stayed at the front of her mind. A little while later before first period would see the girl convince her girlfriend to skip school to spend the day with her so that Allison wouldn't have to deal with negative comments over her birthday. And as the day went on, Kira couldn't help but wonder where Scott was since she hadn't seen him the entire day and when lunch came and the group gathered together minus Scott, Lydia, Jackson, Allison, and Harley, the young Japanese-Korean girl asked the question that was on repeat in her head to her crush's brothers. Making for the two to look a bit uncomfortable afterwards and for Stiles to get curious. "What? The guy get arrested for finally goin' too far with someone?"

"No! No, nothing like that." Answered Aiden.

"Yeah, its just that well… On this day in particular he tends to want to be on his own as much as possible. Usually will stay in bed the whole time until the day passes." Provided Ethan.

This made quite a few rather curious. "Okay, what's so bad about today?" Wondered Danny curiously.

The twins shared a look and it'd be Ethan who would provide the answer with a heavy sigh. "About three months after his mom and dad adopted us when he was thirteen, a good friend of his that he'd made in one of the towns we had been staying at for quite awhile was brutally murdered."

Gasps were heard from the others and Kira couldn't help but feel horrified. Aiden continued on after that. "Our little brother was lost for awhile after that and it took a long time before he could recover from it. His uhh, girlfriend at the time, along with us and the rest of the family were there for him as much as possible to help him deal with the tragedy."

"Its why he has those two black bands tattooed on his left arm as a way to remember her." Added Ethan.

Now while Kira hadn't known about that tattoo, Stiles and Danny certainly had thanks to shared times in the locker room. And considering what the girl had just heard, she couldn't say she was surprised she didn't know since his arms were usually always covered up quite well. "Man… I always had wondered." Spoke Danny softly.

"Is that kinda like why he's all flirty and carefree?" Stiles asked curiously.

"Pretty much." Ethan responded.

"Even Ennis won't bother Scott on this day and the guy is usually pretty gruff around us."

"Do… Do you think it'd be okay if I went by after school to see how he is?"

The twins looked at Kira and her curious but hopeful expression. "You can try but I wouldn't hold my breath as he likes to be alone." Replied Aiden seriously.

Nodding her understanding, the conversation moved on while Kira was lost in thought over the boy she liked quite a bit. Once school ended would see Stiles and the surprise tag along of Cora Hale head over to Lydia's to see what they could find out from her while Kira went off to see Scott. Even being greeted by a sandy haired blind man. "Ah, hello there and who might you be I wonder?"

"Um, Kira! I'm a friend of Scott's?"

"Oh, well that's quite wonderful as my grandson has yet to introduce us to any of his friends." The fact this was the step daughter of Chris Argent was quite the feat too.

Smiling nervously at him even though she knew he couldn't see it, the beautiful girl asked if it would be okay for her to go and see Scott. Making for the man to sigh. "I'm not quite sure that is a good idea young lady as this is a day that holds bad memories for him."

"I, I know. Scott's brothers they uhh, they told me and a few others about what happened. Well, not everything that happened but just a little to give us well… You know, an idea." Deucalion nodded his understanding and was quite impressed with this girl for being so willing enough to care despite the fact she barely knew his grandson!

"I suppose I could allow you to speak with him but I must warn you that you may not get the results you hope for."

"Oh thank you! Results or not, I just want him to know I care about his well being." Smiling at her, he moved out of the way to let her pass and directed her to Scott's room.

Taking a deep breath, Kira knocked on the door and awaited any sort of a response. And as she did that, Stiles and Cora were being guided by Lydia's mother to the girl's bedroom while Harley and Allison were having a little cute moment over who would take the blame. "Lydia? Sweetheart? There's a Stiles and Cora here to see you." Spoke the mother after coming inside.

"What… The Hell… Is a Stiles and Cora?"

Looking apologetically to the two teens. "I'm sorry, she took something to calm her nerves. You can go on in."

 _I could smell that 'something' from downstairs. Girl is drugged to the freaking eyeballs._ Thought Cora as she and Stiles nodded their understanding and went inside.

Turning over, the drugged Redhead looked at the two. "What are you doing here?"

The two looked at each other and it'd be Cora who would speak first. "Well, we were worried about you silly."

"Yeah, totally and completely worried. How are you feeling?" Added Stiles while Cora wanted to gag over how sweet sounding she'd just been.

"Mmm… I feel fantastic."

 _I bet you do._

Stiles reached over and grabbed the bottle of pills and showed it to Cora who's eyebrows raised up. "No wonder she feels so fantastic." Muttered the girl.

Deciding to challenge his crush, the bald headed teenager tried to get the drugged girl to say a certain phrase ten times fast.

Something Lydia accepted and failed to do while Cora rolled her eyes. "What'd you see?" Questioned the boy.

Course Cora doubted the girl saw much and even if she did, her drugged state of mind wouldn't be able to tell them much. "Something."

"Something like what? Like a Mountain Lion?"

"A Moutain Lion." Answered the girl.

The young Hale shook her head. "Stiles, I really doubt she even knows what she's talking about."

And as if to prove herself right, she asked the girl if that's what she's sure she saw or if that's just something the police said to her. Lydia repeated herself and Stiles reached over for a stuffed Giraffe toy and asked what it is. Looking at it, Lydia gave the same answer yet again. "See? Told you."

Stiles at that point was a bit distracted by the fact his crush's hand was touching his chest. "Oh boy." Cora helpfully dragged him away and glared at him.

"What!? I wasn't doin' anything!" Informed the boy defensively.

"No, but considering all I've heard when it comes to your crush, you would probably see this as a sign of good fortune." Replied Cora and making him gape at her in shock.

While the bald headed teenager continued to gape at the Hale girl for her words towards him, Harley was getting her dignity back after managing to stop Allison from falling down a small hill. The young Argent-Yukimura then looked at her phone and started to mess with it. "What'cha doin'?"

"I'm just texting Lydia a 'thank you' for the birthday stuff."

"No, no, no girlfriend! If my phone is off so is yours!"

Looking at her girlfriend in amusement, Allison asked if that meant they were disconnecting from the world entirely. "You bet that ass of yours babe." Harley told her with a grin.

Rolling her eyes, Allison told her she would send this one text and then she was all her's. "I like the sound of that idea." An idea Allison herself liked too for that matter as she finalized her text, sent it off, and shut down her phone.

"Alright then, I'm all yours."

"Damn right." Chuckling, the dark haired girl pulled her girlfriend close for a kiss.

While they had their moment and Cora and Stiles were attempting to leave, Kate Argent had found herself at the big shiny metal door that led to Derek Hale. And the woman was nervous as this would be the first time in years she would see the guy properly. Knocking, she waited and thankfully it wasn't long before the door slid open, revealing Derek himself. "Kate!?"

Smiling at the stunned man, she waved at him. "Hi Der."

As for Kira however, she had been surprised when Scott let her into his room. Something even the pervy Alpha was surprised by as well and the girl was currently looking around in his room while her crush gave the impression of a great big lump on his bed. "So… Umm, nice place." Informed the girl and then winced over how lame she felt that was.

A sigh could be heard from underneath the covers. "Beautiful, I love bein' around you and all but now's really not a good time." He really didn't wanna be rude but its how he was feeling.

"I… I know Scott, I know. But a big part of me hates the idea of you being alone to deal with a really painful loss. I get how it feels to lose someone cause I lost my dad when I was a little girl."

"And so what? You think by bein' here you can help take away my pain? That maybe we can somehow bond over our losses?" Asked the young man a bit scathingly and making the girl feel a little hurt by that.

"I, yeah, I guess… I guess you're right. This is a mistake." Kira said sadly and quickly left.

From his spot under the covers, Scott sighed as he felt guilt stab him for the hurt he'd just caused an amazingly wonderfully beautiful girl who was willing enough and kind enough to come and check on him. Even though they barely knew one another for that matter and it touched him deeply. "I'm sorry Kira..." Murmured the boy and he hoped that somehow, he could make it up to her.

As Scott felt awash in guilt and past pain, Derek still stood in the entryway with a dumbfounded expression on his face. "You uhh, gonna let me in Der?" Asked the blonde woman a bit nervously.

Her question seemed to snap the man out of his dumbfoundedness. "Yeah, uhh yeah. Come in."

He moved out of the way to let her in and she happily did so and took in the rather large space of the area. "Nice, I'm impressed." Muttered the woman as Derek slid the door closed.

Turning around and looking at her backside, the Wolf couldn't help but wonder why the Hell she was even here after so long! "You mind telling me why you're here after all this time? Oh, by the way, thanks for shooting me!"

Sighing to herself, Kate turned around and walked up to him with a sad expression on her face. "That was a total accident Der! I swear! I had full intention of shooting that ugly ass thing you two were fighting but then your arm got in the way as the bullet went towards you three!"

Hearing no sort of deceit from her, Derek sighed to himself as of course that would be his kind of luck! "I feel loads better now." Came the sarcastic response that Kate couldn't help but chuckle at as she knew full well he had been listening to her heart beat to determine if whether or not she was lying.

"And as for why I'm here after all this time? I missed you." Admitted the woman honestly.

"You missed me?"

Derek was honestly baffled by that even if he could tell just how truthful his old flame was being at the time. Kate nodded at him but kept quiet. "You… Missed me? If you missed me so much then why the Hell did you leave to begin with!?"

A wince came across Kate's face before letting out a sigh. "I had to leave! What we were doing back then? It wasn't right babe! No matter how we felt about one another! The shit with my dad being in prison, my beliefs slowly starting to un-mix from his, and my guilt for falling in love with someone I shouldn't have cause of the age thing really screwed with my head!" By the time she finished, tears could be seen glistening in her eyes and Derek wasn't entirely sure of what to think or even do.

Hell, he felt crushed that she couldn't handle what was going on between the two of them back then. "So what's so damned different now compared to back then? And so help me if its cause I'm of age."

"It is Der, that and my head is a lot better now thanks to a therapist I saw for awhile." Admitted the woman with a sigh.

"You realize this is a really screwed up situation right? I mean I just lost a really good friend! Someone I wouldn't have minded being my brother in law since he made Laura so happy!"

Stepping up even closer and into his personal bubble, she leaned into him. "Better to be screwed up together then apart… And I am truly sorry for what happened to your friend. I really am. And if you want, I will help you find his killer."

God, if Allison could see her now being all emotional and crap. Girl would have a field day! Nothing more was said after that as their emotions got the best of them and two embraced and began to kiss passionately. As the two lost themselves to their passion, Stiles could be seen talking a bit heatedly into his phone as he left a message for Harley while Cora looked on slightly amused. "Ugh! Alright, goodbye!"

"How very… Creative of you." Snarked the girl as she sat on the edge of his bed and earning herself a reproachful look from the boy she found cute so long as he wasn't saying anything.

After Lydia had passed out from her drugs, a text had appeared on her cell and in an attempt to open it for her to see what it was, something Cora found to be a little in the area of invasion of privacy, the teenager had stumbled on to the short video the Redhead had taken of the Alpha without her realizing it. Cora had quickly taken it from him and transferred the video to her phone and then deleted the original from Lydia's and the two quickly hauled ass afterwards since there was no point in being there any longer. Stiles was about to say something that would be sarcastically biting but was interrupted by his dad. "Oh, didn't realize you had company over."

"Its not what you think dad!"

"Its not? And here I was under the impression that's exactly what I'm here for." Cora said with a fake pout.

Her words made Stiles gape at her again for what was probably the third time that day as she'd been rather helpful in pointing out potential creepy behavior from him while they were with Lydia that could also be seen as taking advantage of a girl drugged out of her mind. "I… I, uhh..." Tried the bald teenager but was having difficulty saying anything!

Something the good Sheriff found amusing as Hell! "As amusing as all this is, I need to know one thing. Am I gonna hear good news tonight at this parent/teacher thing?"

That seemed to snap his son out of state of shock. "Yeah, definitely! I mean, well… Depending on how you define 'good news' anyway."

"I define it as you getting straight 'A's' with no behavioral issues."

"You might wanna re-think that definition dad."

Cora however decided to add her own two cents as the Sheriff looked on in realization of things. "Mr. Stilinski, you have my word that your son has been a fantastic guy at school. I mean, he's even helping me out with my studies!" Informed the girl with a wink with her chin on Stiles' shoulder and her hands underneath his shirt and running her nails down his back and making the boy try to resist shuddering at her touch's effect on him and failing.

"Right, well, you two try not to have too much fun while I'm gone alright? I don't wanna be a grandfather just yet."

"Yes sir Mr. Stilinski." Replied the girl seriously as Stiles tried to think of something to say but couldn't!

With a nod, the man was gone and Stiles finally found the strength to get away from the Hale girl's hands of shiver causing! "What in the name of God was that!?"

Adopting a look of confusion on her face that was completely fake, she asked him what was what. "What do you mean 'what was what'!? You know what!"

"Mmm… No, I'm not so sure I do." The look he gave her showed he clearly didn't believe that at all.

Grinning at him, she rushed forward and landed a kiss on him and then pulled away seconds later and her grin widened when she saw his dumbfounded look. "Wha-what was that!?"

"Me showing interest in you dumbass."

"Uhh… But, you're… Sister, Teeth, rip… Lydia..." Cora rolled her eyes at the boy as he tried to form coherent sentences.

"I know I'm Derek's baby sister and he's not gonna rip your throat out. I promise. As for Lydia, what about her? She's clearly shown no interest in you while I have. So why sit on your ass twiddling your thumbs when you could go for someone who's actually willing to give you the time of day?"

No response was given as Stiles was simply too dumbfounded by what had just been told to him. Something he had always fantasized Lydia herself saying to him. And now he has some other girl who is definitely NOT Lydia Martin saying stuff like that to him. Huffing in annoyance, Cora took action and pulled him to her and started kissing him. And could only grin on the inside when he finally started to kiss back before he could really even think to stop himself. As the two teens, along with Derek and Kate got quite familiar with one another in a few ways, the Sheriff paid a visit to Deaton just as the man was finishing his phone call to Harley to find out why she had yet to show up for work. Unfortunately he wasn't able to really help as he knew the Sheriff wouldn't believe him but Stilinski was at least grateful for the man in hearing him out.

As the Sun set and night fell, Harley and Allison rushed to her car to get inside of it and warm up. "I have to be honest, today was… Well, today was kind of a perfect birthday."

Harley grinned happily at her girlfriend. "Good to hear babe, I woulda known though had you been lying."

Raising an eyebrow challengingly, Allison asked how exactly she would have known that. "For one, you got a tell when you lie babe." Reaching over, she touched her girl's eyebrow to show just what she meant.

A touch the other girl rather liked as she smiled in amusement at her. "Hmm, then let's see if you can tell if I'm lying now." Challenged the girl as she took the hand on her eyebrow and held it in her's. Even kissing on it.

"I wish that my parents weren't coming home from the Parent/Teacher Conference so that I could spend the rest of the day with you."

"Rest of the day?" Asked the other girl a bit excitedly.

"Well, the rest of the night." Corrected the girl with a smile and felt giddy when her girlfriend smiled widely at the idea.

"With me?" Allison nodded and then grew confused when Harley got a look of horror on her face.

"Oh God! The Parent/Teacher Conference! I'm supposed to be there cause of my grades slippin'!" Panicked the newbie Wolf.

Allison looked at the time and then back at her panicking girlfriend. "Well, those are going on right now." Harley looked on wide eyed and the two quickly got going afterwards.

As they drove on, various moments happened with teachers talking with the parents of certain students such as Finstock and the Sheriff and their rather amusing conversation over Stiles' real name and the fact Finstock likes to be called 'Cupcake'. One teacher being a bit befuddled by the Lydia Martin's divorcing parents arguing with one another and placing blame for various things on the other. Harris talking with Jackson's parents about how highly motivated the boy was and learning of his being adopted. The befuddled teacher soon speaking with Allison and Kira's parents and the two not being happy about the fact Allison apparently skipped school and then the teacher speaking with Harley's parents about their daughter. Harris would end up discussing Scott with Ennis and Kali. "While your son has some fairly decent grades, I admit to feeling a bit concerned about his social skills."

"What'cha mean?" Ennis asked a bit gruffly as that damn boy had plenty of social skills damnit!

"Well, he's a very sociable young man but at the same time his drive to be sociable has gotten on the wrong side of quite a few students. As he seems to have no respect for boundaries as he constantly flirts even when there's no clear interest from the other party."

Kali winced at hearing all that while Ennis just rolled his eyes at his boy's antics. "Been hit in the head too many damn times." Muttered the man.

"What my ex-husband means to say is that our son simply has a lot of… Love to share with those around him." Informed the woman with a glare towards Ennis that he met head on.

She then continued on. "Being adopted by us and losing a very close friend of his sometime later has profoundly impacted him to a certain point that he feels a kind of need to spread love so that others aren't well, down in the dumps so to speak."

Harris nodded in understanding of that as he feels he finally has a better understanding. "I think I understand better now but I do hope however that he is able to find a better way to express that sort of thing before someone takes it the wrong way and problems start." Ennis would have laughed hard at that but didn't as he didn't want to have to explain himself.

As he knew damn well his boy could handle any problem that came his way. Either violently or smoothly and the boy wasn't shy about trying that kind of crap on not only girls but boys too. Something that bothered the Alpha due to a part of his upbringing. The fact Ethan and now apparently Kali were doing that sort of thing wasn't all that to his liking either but so far had kept quiet. Once the conferences were over, both Chris and Mr. Harlowe were seen talking on their phones to their daughters in fairly unhappy tones. Noshiko's informing her husband that Kira hadn't heard anything either didn't help matters any either, along with the fact Kate wasn't answering her phone. The two sets of parents soon crossed paths and things weren't exactly off to a fantastic start thanks to Chris being a slight hothead. And if it hadn't of been for the two girls showing up, things might have gotten ugly. "And just where exactly have you been young lady?" Questioned Mr. Harlowe demandingly.

"Nowhere dad."

"Nowhere meaning not at school?" Spoke her mother.

"Umm... Kinda?"

"Its not her fault, honest! It was my birthday and we were-" Whatever she was about to say next was cut off as her dad ordered her to get in the car.

Sighs escaped the two girls as they looked at one another but before more could be said or done, a scream ripped through the night and soon people began to panic. Making for Chris to head for the Suburban for his gun just to be on the safe side while Noshiko stood protectively in front of her daughter while Harley began to look around and even using her Wolf eyes to see what her regular eyes couldn't. Missing as Stiles' dad was hit by a car and then quickly getting her mom out of the way as a car sped through the area. A shot then rang out in the night, a shot that came from Chris Argent and everyone gathered around him to see that he had shot a Mountain Lion that was slowly dying. Harley looked at him and then back at the animal with a sense of fear welling up inside her as she hoped like Hell this wasn't going to be her fate in the end.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: And no, Cora and Stiles did NOT end up having sex if that's what you're wondering. I originally did intend for that final moment between Scott and Kira to go differently but I thought what was seen was a bit more realistic. I do have the other scene written and saved however. Until next time folks!**


	6. Come And Monitor My Heart

**Chapter 6**

 **Come And**

 **Monitor My Heart**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here! And business as good ol' JR would say is about to pick up in this chapter!**

* * *

The following morning around 10:30 saw Kate slowly opening her eyes with a slight moan. "And good morning to you too." Rumbled a voice gently.

Letting out a contented sigh, Kate rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and soon realized that Derek wasn't in the bed with her. And that in fact, he was at the stove in nothing but boxers and making something that really smelled delicous. "Amazing lover AND a cook? You'll spoil a girl Der." Spoke the woman teasingly and liking that she didn't even have to raise her voice for him to hear her.

"Well, I don't mind spoiling if its you." Smiling softly to herself, Kate got out of the bed and walked over to him with nothing covering her nude form and carefully wrapped her arms around him as she pressed into his backside with her lips kissing on his shoulder.

A feeling the man rather liked all things considered. They stayed that way as cooked and once it was done, the two grabbed plates and returned to the bed to eat. Afterwards the two cuddled together and it would be then while doing so that a somewhat nervous Kate would bring up a touchy subject. "I umm… I heard awhile back about what happened with your Uncle Peter. How's he doin'?"

Derek let out a sigh at the mention of his comatose burn victim of an Uncle. "He's healed for the most part but he's still yet to come out of his coma."

"Oh." For a Werewolf to remain that inactive for that long spoke of the intensity of how bad their injury was. And only added to the guilt she felt.

Guilt for her being the cause of how he is now. Derek could smell the guilt coming off her and thought she was only feeling that way for asking and causing him pain. "Hey, hey, its okay and I think its considerate of you to even ask." Said the man as he tightened his hold on her in a comforting way.

"Could I see him?"

"Why would you wanna do that?"

Kate let out a sigh. "I guess… To pay my respects is all." Nodding in understanding and feeling a sense of amazement that the woman he loves cared enough to want to do that.

"Sure, we can go here in a little while if you want."

Smiling appreciatively at him, she gave him a kiss, one that was deepened by the Wolf and as the two started to get a bit passionate, Kate's phone began to ring. Making for the two to groan in annoyance and for her to reluctantly answer it and get a whole lot of angry from Chris! "Whoa! Calm down big brother I'm okay! I was just out with a friend is all!"

Derek didn't even really need to use his hearing to be able to know what the man was saying and had to roll his eyes over the fact Kate's Niece Allison and the Beta known as Harley had cut school the previous day. Minutes later, Kate hung up the phone and let out a displeased sigh. "I don't wanna, but I gotta get goin' babe." Informed the woman as she turned to look at him.

Nodding in understanding but not liking it either, he leaned over and she did the same and the two met in a kiss before she pulled back and headed for the shower. "You comin'!?" Called out the woman with a smile on her lips.

As hey, just cause big brother wanted her back at the house didn't mean she had to do so right away! Grinning to himself, Derek quickly hopped out of the bed and made his way to the bathroom to join his girl for a nice little morning shower. While those two lost themselves to one another in the shower, a nervous Scott Delwado finally manned up and approached Kira during lunch at one of the outside tables to talk for the first time that day. As neither had been able to look the other in the eye after yesterday and the young Alpha was seriously hating it and felt that while she was alone at the outside table would be the prime opportunity to finally clear the air. "Hey Kira..." Spoke the boy softly and startling her in the process.

"Oh! S-Scott! You, you scared me!" Admitted the girl before looking away.

Something that made him sigh as he hated not having that gorgeous soul looking his way. "Can we talk? About yesterday?"

"What's to talk about? I made a bad decision by coming over and was even warned not to do it. But silly me thought I could somehow help." Muttered the girl while still not looking his way.

Scott sat his bag down and sat next to her with his legs on either side of the bench as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "No! You didn't, you didn't make any kind of a bad decision at all! The fact you even wanted to come over and be there for me despite us barely knowing one another? That spoke volumes about you Kira. Volumes of how good a person you really are and I felt like a horrible asshole for how I treated you. And I am so sorry for that babe, I really am."

This finally got Kira to look at him in surprise and shock. "You're sorry!? If anything, I'm the one who should be apologizing for showing up completely uninvited!" Replied the girl as she had trouble in that moment believing anything she said due to how she was feeling over yesterday.

Shaking his head at her, Scott quickly told her that she had nothing to be sorry for. "Really?"

"Really really babe. Like I said, what you did yesterday showed just how great a person you are. The next time I go through that day? I want you by my side." The young Alpha told her seriously and even surprising himself a little considering how alone he liked to be on that day.

But this girl was like a soothing balm that radiated joy and he greatly loved it. As it showed there was still such great purity in the world despite all he'd seen and even done. "R-really?"

He nodded at her with a smile on his lips. "You forgive me gorgeous?"

"Definitely, so long as you too forgive me."

"Hey, I can do that real easily since there's nothin' to forgive babe. Now… How about you give this sexy body a hug?" Suggested the boy with a wink.

Shaking her head at him while blushing some, she did and the hug felt all kinds of great for the guy. Not to mention a crap ton of relief as well for the fact he'd been able to repair things with Kira. After pulling out of the hug, Scott got himsel a naughty little idea. "Ya know, if you ever wanna do more than just hug I am totally down."

"Don't push your luck Delwado." Replied the girl mock sternly and causing the two to laugh.

Their moment of levity was broken as Greenburg showed up. "Hey dudes! You should seriously go to the lunch room!"

"Umm… We've already got our food?" Spoke Kira somewhat confused and a bit annoyed at the guy for interrupting her and Scott!

"What!? No! Stilinski and Harlowe are fighting!" Informed the boy as he rushed off and making for the two teens to look at one another in surprise.

The two were then off to see the two good best friends and this fight they were apparently in. And as they made their way inside, yelling could be heard. "SERIOUSLY!? You seriously wanna blame _me_ for what happened to your dad last night!?" Yelled out Harley furiously as she could hardly believe the nerve of her supposed best friend!

"Maybe if you hadn't of been out with Allison he might not have gotten hurt!" Sneered Stiles angrily and making Allison frown unhappily at the guy for being such an ass!

Harley could hardly believe the whole thing as it was just so unfair! Getting up in his face as she grew angrier while several fellow Weres tensed and readied to intervene if need be. "Well newsflash for yo bald white ass! What happened last night was not my fault in any shape OR form! Ya daddy is a big boy and can handle his own ass as not only is he a big boy but he's also the fucking Sheriff of the town!"

"Yeah!? He's also my dad damnit! And I am not gonna lose him just cause you wanna go somewhere nice and quiet and play grab ass!" Gasps were heard after that and Allison was of half a mind to slap the ever loving crap out of the boy!

Harley glared hotly at the smartass she had long considered to be a best friend. "Whoa! Whoa! Time out!" Called out Scott as he could tell the girl was close to letting out her inner Wolf on the bald jackass.

And so he and Cora pulled the two arguing teens apart while everyone else looked on in shock. Scott even pulled the newbie Beta all the way out of the lunchroom just to be on the safe side while Cora dragged an angry Stiles to the far side of the cafeteria. A cafeteria that was full of glaring kids his way. Allison and Kira could be seen rushing out of the room soon afterwards to check on Harley. "God Stiles! Could you be more of an ass!?" Asked Cora bitingly.

"He probably could if he really wanted too." Called out Danny as he'd long had experience with the guy and a lot of it wasn't all that great in his view.

"Oh screw you man." Sneered the boy in return.

"Sorry Stilinski, but I actually have taste."

"Yeah, like me." Spoke up Ethan with a wink towards the Hawaiian boy and actually managing to make him look all bashful!

Stiles would have said something along the lines of seriously rude but Cora nipped it in the bud by placing her hand over her mouth with a glare at him. "I gotta say, you're cute and all. But not so much when you talk and let all the stupid out."

Jackson could be heard chuckling thanks to still being nearby and while he had no love for the Hales since he was oh so pleasantly informed by his adoptive father that any attempts to put in a restraining order on Laura Hale would not work thanks to her family's heavy influence on the community. Something that did not settle well with the boy but reluctantly dropped it. But he could still at least admit that they knew how to handle dumbasses like Stilinski.

 **Seconds Earlier**

After pulling Harley out of the cafeteria and down the hallway, he found himself stopping thanks to Harley who began to breathe heavily as she leaned against a wall. Even raising a hand to show her claws coming out. "Alright, just breathe Harley. Breathe and allow your nerves to calm down."

"Kinda can't when I'm so pissed off!" Growled out the girl as her fangs began to appear and her eyes glowed gold.

Scott could definitely understand that. Hell, he didn't know how the girl could handle being around that moron all the time as it is anyway. But the last thing he wanted to do was use an Alpha Roar on her as she needed to learn control and didn't need to be drawin attention to them. "Right, so just think of something. Anything that makes you feel happy and focus on it. Focus on that one thing to calm yourself."

Harley put her head back against the wall as she closed her eyes and thought about anything that made her really happy. The thought of Allison popped into her head and soon she started to feel more calm and in control the more she thought about her girlfriend. Scott could feel the rage subsiding from the girl and he grinned happily as whatever his friend musta thought of had been something real good. Letting out a sigh as her fangs and claws returned to normal, the girl lowered half her body in relief with her hands on her knees and her hair hanging down. Scott leaned down and put a hand on her shoulder. "You alright girlie?"

"I am, for now." Murmured the girl quietly and with a slight hint of sadness.

A hint of sadness the boy could understand since she was basically just betrayed by her so called best friend. "I don't… I don't know how he can say that kind of crap to me..." Muttered Harley unhappily.

"He's an idiot plain and simple."

"Hey! Is everything okay!?" Called out Allison and making Scott turn his head to see the girl and her sister coming down the hallway fairly quickly.

"Yeah, s'all good. Girlie just needed a minute after that crap." Informed Scott to the two.

Allison gave a sad smile to her girlfriend and reached over to squeeze her girl's shoulder in comfort. "No one should ever get blamed for something that wasn't their fault or even close to being in their control." Spoke up Kira firmly with annoyance lacing her voice.

"My sister's right Rebecca, don't even listen to a thing Stiles says."

Looking up at her girlfriend with glistening eyes, Harley soon engulfed her girl in a hug that Allison quickly returned and held on tightly as her girlfriend cried into her shoulder for the betrayal she'd suffered thanks to Stiles. _A certain bald dumbass is in severe need of an ass kickin'._ Thought Scott darkly to himself.

The rest of the day would pass by and anytime Stiles tried to talk to anybody he would get the cold shoulder. Something he hated a great deal and would even have to serve detention alongside Harley for causing a disruption in the cafeteria. And Harley would ensure she kept a great amount of distance from her supposed best friend as she had no desire to be around his attempted guilt causing ass. The fact he was completely ignoring her suited her just fine even if it did hurt her. A little while later would see Harley picking up some groceries for the house after her mom had asked if she would do so. And along for the ride was Scott as she had told him to meet up with her at the store so she could find out why the Hell he never bothered to tell her he's a Werewolf too! "Well, you were and are still pretty new to this thing so I didn't think you needed anymore on your plate." Informed the boy as they waited to finally be done with getting checked out by the cashier.

"It woulda been nice to be able to talk to someone who can relate!" Groused the girl and getting a nod of understanding in return.

"Good point, but I gotta admit that I'm not exactly new to this whole thing."

"You're not?"

"Nope, been a part of my life since the age of 11." Admitted the boy and shocking the newbie Wolf quite a bit.

"Wow." Muttered the stunned Harley.

Chuckling to himself as the cashier finished what she was doing and let them know what the total was, Scott would even take care of paying for the whole thing despite the other teenager's protests! "Nope, I got this homie!" Declared the boy and making his friend roll her eyes but letting it go.

The two were soon on their way after that while Harley continued to pick his brain with various questions and even wondered if he could train her. "I probably could, I mean I would probably be better suited then what one of the Hales would be."

"Why's that?"

"Well, unlike us cause we were Bitten, the Hales, well not all of them, are born Wolves and cause of that they had a more easier time of gainin' control unlike those of us who are Bitten. For us, its harder to get control cause we're so new to the whole thing and unless we got someone to show us the way, we're practically blind and freaked out with no clue about a damn thing." Informed Scott helpfully.

Harley absorbed the information like a sponge and for her, it was practically the most she'd learned since being Bitten. "Anger for example can be a big drivin' force when it comes to the Shift. Getting really excited can trigger it too and unless you find somethin' that helps Anchor you you're gonna have problems."

"Anchor?" Asked the girl as she could practically hear the capital 'A' in the word and then sighing in annoyance when she realized they were on the wrong floor level.

Scott only chuckled as they went back towards the stairs to find the right floor level their ride was in. "Yeah, an Anchor. Kinda like what you would see on a boat. It helps keep it in place once its out right?"

"Right."

"Well same thing really. But instead of an actual one its more of a concept that you think of to help keep yourself focused on durin' real intense moments. Your Anchor can be centered on a feeling, a person, an object, or a certain memory that has a lot of meanin' too it. Once you have it and it actually works right, you'll have better control of things. Now cause you're still so new, the Anchor will only do so much during the day leading up to the Full Moon but will be completely useless once the Full Moon hits its peak." Continued Scott.

 _Wow, this is some big stuff… Hope I can find my Anchor real quick._

"But the more you're exposed to Full Moons, the more control you get each time and the more effective your Anchor will be. Now it took me around 8 Full Moons to finally have the control I needed to not be a danger to my family or others." Course he wasn't gonna admit to freely being a murderous little bastard towards certain kinds of people.

"Cause of your age?" Which was really disturbing that he had been Bitten so young!

Scott nodded at that. "That and I finally found my Anchor."

Harley could detect a faint sense of sadness coming from the boy after that and figured that it was best to ask another question in an effort to at least distract him a little. She could ask him what his Anchor is but considering the sadness she was feeling coming off of him, that it would just be too personal to even ask. "Now that… Now that I know about all this, and thank you for that by the way as its been more helpful then anything that ass Derek has told me since this whole mess started. Could you help me find my Anchor?"

A chuckle escaped her fellow teen after hearing the description of the second child of Talia Hale. "I'm sorry good lookin', but that's somethin' you're gonna have to find out on your own. But I can at least be there for you while you find it." Harley let out a disappointed sigh but was at least grateful the guy she figured she could call a friend was willing to be there with her as she found it.

She then hit the car beep button once they were on a new floor level and sighed in relief when it was the one they needed after hearing the car's beep noise go off. And as they went towards her rust bucket, a menacing growl could be heard and making the two stop dead in their tracks. "Oh come the Hell on now, after the day I've had I so don't need this shit!" Groused the girl in annoyance.

"Go hide somewhere while I take care of this cause if he gets ahold of your fine ass he'll make you do somethin' you're gonna regret when you break free of his control later on."

Harley turned to him to ask what the Hell he meant by that but stopped short when she saw him already Shifted and the glowing red eyes. "GO!" Ordered the teenager and Harley quickly did so.

Sounds of growling and fighting were soon heard after that and the African American girl nearly had a heart attack when her phone started to ring. Pulling it out of her pocket and seeing that it was Allison calling, she hit the ignore button with the full intention of calling her girl back once this whole damn thing was finished over with. The sounds of the growls and fighting soon died out and feeling a bout of cautiousness, Harley peeked her head over the hood of the car she'd been hiding on the side of. "Boo." Spoke a sudden voice from behind her and causing her to scream loudly.

"Holy fuck!" Cursed the girl while Derek merely shook his head at her.

Who was looking a little messed up all things considered. "Hey now, language young lady." Tsked Scott with a grin on his lips.

"Pot, meet kettle." Replied the newbie Wolf snarkily.

A chuckle was heard from her kind of mentor and fellow teenager afterwards as Derek brought out a hand for her to grab onto. Something she did reluctantly and was soon brought to her feet. "Thank you for scaring the Hell out of me by the way. I only lost maybe 20 years of my life cause of that." Groused Harley as she picked up her part of the grocery bags.

"You'll live."

Walking back to her rust bucket, Harley asked the question that was on her mind. "So what the Hell are you doin' here anyway?"

"I was gonna take the opportunity to teach you some but I see now I apparently don't need too."

"No offense home skillet, but you aren't exactly suited to be teachin' anybody." Remarked Scott and getting odd looks for his odd name use.

An annoyed sigh came from the older man. "Clearly. But have you already pointed out that she doesn't need any kind of distractions like the Argent girl?"

"What!? The Hell you talkin' about!?"

"The Full Moon is coming and the last thing you need is a distraction like her. A distraction that will more than likely cause you to slip up."

Glowering at him as she was getting what he was talking about hit her and she hated it a great deal. "Dude, you don't need to worry about that alright? Between me, my brothers, and Cora if she's willin', we'll be able to keep an eye on her til the Full Moon."

"I don't like it." It was just too damn risky!

Scott shook his head at the clearly stubborn older Wolf. "You don't have too but we have this in the bag broski. If anything, Harls will be a little occupied by findin' out what her Anchor is to fuck up."

"I hope you're right Scott, cause if not, it'll be on your head." Warned the man seriously before walking off.

The two watched him leave and Harley shook her head in exasperation. "Guy needs to chill the Hell out already cause pressurin' me ain't gonna do jack."

"He's just… Concerned is all. But like I said, we got this in the bag fa sho!"

Harley rolled her eyes at him and as they loaded up the trunk, a thought hit her. "Wait… Your brothers and Cora? They Wolves too!?"

A loud laugh escaped the other teenager much to her annoyance and once she got an answer she was on her way home while Scott went towards his as well. Once Harley got home, she talked her mom into dying her hair a Burgundy color. Something that about damn near knocked her the Hell out cause of all the smells involved! Once it had set in and her hair could be messed with more, mother and daughter set about turning her newly colored hair into braids that could easily cover both of her shoulders if she wanted them too. And after getting a shower, Harley sent her girl a photo of her new look and the reaction she got was one she definitely loved as Allison enjoyed it a great deal. They would talk a little while longer until Allison's step mom showed up in her room. Forcing the two to end their call. But Harley would end up falling asleep with a contented smile on her lips as her girl talked with her mother.

"Hmm… That wouldn't have been Harley now would it?" Asked Noshiko knowingly.

"Nope, that was me having a real important conversation with an animal rights group about my gun nut of a father shooting a Mountain Lion. An innocent Mountain Lion for that matter."

"I see. Well, so long as your father doesn't catch you I won't say anything."

Allison couldn't help but feel shocked over that and it must have shown on her face as Noshiko just grinned! "I still clearly remember what it was like when it came to that sort of thing at your age you know." Rhys and Ken immediately sprang to mind for the mother of two.

"So I can be one of those whining teenagers who looks at her dad and says 'I hate you and I wish you were dead'?"

Noshiko snorted in amusement. "Of course sweetheart! You're a teenager after all! I would probably find it suspect of you if you didn't."

This got her a laugh from her second daughter and the older woman then grew curious about what her daughter was up too and asked about it. "Oh, its this project for History class about any kind of relevance to my family's history."

"Oh, I see. Argent side or Yukimura side?"

Allison looked a bit unsure of herself and then shrugged. "Either would work I guess. I mean Aunt Kate gave me a little special project of my own to look into with a necklace she gave me as an early birthday present. But I'm willing to hear any ideas you have."

A frown came across the older woman's face but it quickly left and it made the teen wonder if whether or not she'd been seeing things. "I think I have an idea. One that actually led me to meeting Ken once upon a time." Spoke the woman somewhat wistfully.

"Wow, must have been really special if it led to the two of you meeting." Said Allison softly and a part of her wished she could have met the man!

"Mmm… I suppose in a way you could see it that way as it actually related to my grandmother during World War 2. A confinement camp known as Oak Creek." One that the existence of was still heavily denied of having been real to this day!

"Oh, I'm… I'm so sorry mom." Said Allison apologetically.

Nohisko laughed warmly at her daughter. "No need to be dear, but it is appreciated none the less. Hopefully I've given you something to think over and perhaps even look into. Now, I will leave you to it."

"Thanks mom, love you."

"Love you too sweetheart." Responded the mother with a pleased smile on her lips as she walked away.

Her earlier frown returned as she had a feeling she needed to speak with Chris over this necklace Kate had given their daughter. Unknown to the family that night, the Rogue Alpha would show up at the Argent-Yukimura household and leave a rather big clawed up marking of a spiral on their front door. Leaving for Chris to pale once he saw the thing when Kira pointed it out to him and putting off any questions about it by his daughters. He knew then and there he was going to have to get in touch with the Hales as he knew that kind of symbol meant serious business amongst Werewolves. The man had a feeling it wasn't the Alpha Pack's doing and more the Rogue Alpha's. _God help me if I'm wrong._

The sisters would tell their group of friends about the odd marking on the door once they got to school and would even miss the looks the Delwado brothers and Cora Hale shared with one another after hearing of it. Though Harley didn't and resolved to ask one of the four when she got a chance too without the others being around. Stiles would thankfully keep his distance since even he was able to realize none of them wanted him around for the time being after what he pulled yesterday. During their free period while Allison busied herself with research into the Oak Creek Confinement Camp and The Beast of Gevaudan, topics Lydia claimed to be horribly boring, Harley was out in the Lacrosse field with Scott and Cora. Whom had decided she might as well get involved in helping her fellow girl out even thogh she didn't have much in the way of love for the murderous Alpha with them. "Right, so, we're gonna work on your control and see about you findin' an Anchor. If the bald dumbass was helpin' you with this I could see him throwing Lacrosse balls at you like a moron as a means of helpin' you. But we aren't gonna do that." Informed Scott firmly with Cora nodding along in agreement.

Though the idea of having Lacrosse balls thrown at you just to learn control and the like bothered the girl a great deal as so much could go wrong with that idea. Harley hated to admit it, but she could see that too if Stiles thought it would be a workable thing. "So what are you gonna do then?"

"I'ma piss you off by talkin' shit and bein' insultin'. Which I apologize in advance for by the way." Answered Scott matter of factly.

"Sounds… Fantastic." Muttered Harley dryly.

And it certainly proved to be anything but as Scott talked his ass off and slowly making the new Wolf angrier and angrier. Even Cora couldn't help but feel a little annoyed by what the guy was saying. "Come on Harlowe! Think of what Anchors you! Or are ya not smart enough to find it!?"

Growling lowly as her eyes flickered between her normal color and the more golden variety while breathing heavily from all the anger she was feeling as her hands clenched tightly into fists. "What the Hell are you guys doin'!?" Asked a befuddled Stiles as he came up to the three as angering Harley just seemed like a really bad idea!

"Get out of here Stilinski." Ordered Scott firmly.

"Please just go, I'll explain later okay?" Promised Cora in the hopes the guy would listen.

Stiles wasn't about to do as asked though and held his ground. "I may have been a dick yesterday but what you're doin' is up there with it! And you've got no damned idea of the very bad thing you're about to do!" Yelled the bald boy.

Sure, Cora probably already knew thanks to what her brother was and likely is a freaking Werewolf herself. But this guy? Please! "Go. Away. You lost all fucking right to be concerned about me." Growled Harley.

Unfortunately for her, her supposed best friend would have none of it and Harley lost it and went after him. Pinning him to the ground and ready to strike out at him until Scott intervened with a low level Alpha Roar that made the girl haul ass a short distance away as Cora ran to her to make sure she was okay. Stiles looked on in shock and some fear over what had just happened. "You… You're a Werewolf too!?"

"Yes you fucking moron! An Alpha at that! And had I not been here to keep her from killin' your stupid ass, you woulda been real freakin' dead!" Snarled the other boy angrily.

"So you're the freakin' guy who turned her into a Werewolf!? The same one goin' around killin' people!?" A groan of annoyance escaped Scott after hearing that sort of stupidity asked his way.

"No! God, what kind of an idiot are you!? There's more than just one Alpha in town for cryin' out loud! And before you ask, no, I have no damn clue who Bit Harley."

Nothing more was said after that as Stiles digested what he'd just been told. Scott even helped the kid up and demanded he leave as he wasn't helping in the slightest and would walk away in defeat when a crying Harley told him to go as well. Stiles would try his luck in sitting behind Harley in the hopes of trying to talk with her but Allison would beat her to it later on in Finstock's Economics class. Making for Scott to roll his eyes in annoyance at the moron's choices. Things would get a bit ugly however when Finstock started in on Harley about her lack of reading and even mocking the girl for it. Making for Scott to listen very closely to his friend's heartbeat while Stiles looked on a bit nervously. But then something rather surprising happened. And it was all thanks to Allison Argent-Yukimura as the girl held Harley's hand as a source of comfort. Something that brought the girl's anger down and kept her from Shifting. _Huh, I'll be damned… I think she done found her Anchor!_

After class was over, the two Wolves would talk about what happened. "So, she's your Anchor." Remarked Scott thoughtfully and with hidden amusement since his friend is a fellow Werewolf while her girlfriend comes from a family of Hunters!

"Yeah..." Responded Harley with a dopey smile on her lips.

"It was like that night durin' our first Lacrosse game… Her voice, her voice helped calm me down and I was able to play without problems."

"And here I thought it would take you awhile to figure out your Anchor. Congratulations kid!"

"I think I'm in love..." Admitted the girl and then snapping out of her daze when she realized what she'd just said!

Even Scott was mildly surprised by it as well but chose to get serious again. "Now that you know she's your Anchor, you need to experiment on what exactly it is about her that Anchors you. Beyond just the hand holding as that won't always be possible."

Harley nodded her understanding as what her fellow Wolf had said was damned true. "Right… But I think I'm seriously in love with that girl man."

Scott rolled his eyes at Harley in amusement and walked on with her going in the opposite direction and being lost in thought over what had just happened. As school went on and Harley came to the realization that the mental image of Allison and her beautiful smile served as her Anchor, Derek was finally taking Kate to see his comatose Uncle. Something the blonde woman was rather nervous about considering her own involvement in what had happened to him. "Hey Uncle Peter, I brought a guest with me." Spoke the man as he and Kate came into the room hand in hand.

And as was expected, there was no answer whatsoever. Kate let out a breath before speaking as a means to sooth her nerves some. "Umm, hey there Peter. Its Kate, Kate Argent. I just… I just wanted to come by and pay my respects to you. Whoever did this to you is a cruel bastard and I am terribly sorry it happened to you. Hopefully, hopefully you can come back to all of us soon as I know a few people who miss you terribly."

She looked right at Derek as she said that and the man shook his head at her in fond exasperation. But she was right though, he did miss his Uncle being in his life as before the fire he'd practically been like a best friend rather then an Uncle to him. Silence greeted the two and feeling uncomfortable, the re-united lovers left the room, completely missing the look of utter rage on Peter's face as he stared off into space. A picture of a dead deer with a spiral carved into its side would be seen on Derek's windshield and it would even give the man an idea. One Kate wanted to know about and after being told about it, she had to chuckle at her clueless boyfriend. "Babe, I doubt he even knows. Sure, he's your family's Emissary and all but I still doubt he knows anything just like you guys."

Hell, she still wanted to know who the Hell had carved that damned spiral symbol into the front door of her family's home! Derek looked at her in shock. "He's our Emissary!?"

A nod was his answer. "But he and my mom are… Are, are dating!" Spat the man in distaste.

Something that got Kate laughing much to his immense dislike! "Well, its not like its ever been a forbidden thing to do babe." Pointed out Kate reasonably enough.

Frowning to himself as he started up the Camaro and drove, he muttered about how he still didn't like it and found it suspicious. "What are you gonna do then? Cause your mom's a big girl and all and I think she can handle herself just fine."

"Talk to her. And if that don't work, I'll talk with him."

Kate honestly hoped in that moment that Talia or Deaton would be able to get through her stubborn man before he did something he would regret. A little while later that night would see Kate, Derek, the rest of the Hales, Chris Argent, and the Alpha Pack gathered together in its entirety at the Hale home to discuss the spiral symbol that had been left on the front door of the Argent-Yukimura home. "Well, I can assure you Christopher that it wasn't any of us as I've personally no beef with any of you save for your father and he's in prison where he belongs." Declared Deucalion firmly.

"Then it begs the question of why this Alpha is targeting us in addition to the two people he's killed." Spoke the father of two.

"It can't be just because of your status as a Hunter. A role that has significantly changed for you ever since you met Noshiko I will add." Added Talia thoughtfully while noticing the glare her son was giving Alan.

But now wasn't the time to confront him about it due to the current situation at hand. And it was true where Chris and his Hunter life was concerned as ever since meeting Noshiko he had gained a wiser, better understanding of the Supernatural life and made certain the Code was help up too even more. Even if the Code did leave too much open for interpretation for some. "Have you considered cameras at your home? As I doubt you would be open to one of us staying near by to keep an eye on things." Suggested Kali and was wishing she could be seeing her girlfriend right now.

"I don't want to worry the girls if I put them in. But I may have to do so regardless and if it comes down to it, I may consider one of you watching over us."

Something he didn't want to do but he wasn't a fool to say no. Deucalion let loose with a chuckle then. "Ahh… If I could only see or well, hear Gerard's reaction to you being willing enough to allow a Werewolf near your home as a means of extra protection."

"That's down right hysterical." Added Ennis with a smirk.

Chris was about to retort when Scott's phone started to ring, making him give a shrug to everybody present and seeing who it was. And with a frown as he saw that it was Harley calling him, something that was real unusual as it is, he answered her call. "Whoa! Harl! Ca-Calm down and speak slowly!"

Everyone looked at him then as he paced back and forth while growing a bit more worried as he talked. "Just hide okay! Just hide you and your mom somewhere until we can get there okay!? Harley? Harley!? HARLEY!" Yelled out the boy as the line went dead.

His eyes were a blazing red as he turned back to the group. "We need to get to Harley's right now."

"Harley? As in my daughter's girlfriend Harley?" Questioned Chris curiously and a bit concernedly.

"Yeah, THAT Harley man. The Alpha's there right fucking now!"

And with that, he was gone from the place and seconds later everyone else was following him. As they did so, Chris couldn't help but wonder why the Hell this Alpha was after his baby girl's girlfriend. Laura on the other hand was itching to fight that damn thing considering he'd killed her boyfriend Silas for his Alpha power. The very same Silas who'd been a long time friend of Derek's and had been thrown into the Werewolf life in a way that he had resented for a long time. Even after becoming an Alpha after killing the one who Bit him he still resented it and kept to himself. Something that had an impact of sorts on the man. A loud blood curdling howl erupted through out the night and no one felt that could mean anything good at all whatsoever.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Uh-oh! This isn't good!**


	7. Night Of Horror

**Chapter 7**

 **Night Of Horror**

 **Disclaimer: So originally I was gonna wait a day or so to upload this but since I had a pretty great reaction to chapter 6, I thought I'd go ahead and post this as well tonight! And things are about to definitely get a bit on the tense side in this! And as always, I own nothing but what you see here!**

* * *

 **15 Minutes Earlier**

The lovely Burgundy haired African American teenaged girl known as Rebecca 'Harley' Harlowe was in her room after a fantastic shower that included a little personal time to thoughts of Allison. Before the shower the two had been talking on the phone for nearly three hours since they couldn't really see one another outside of the school thanks to their being grounded. Something both thought sucked a great deal of ass! Harley could also be seen in a pair of short blue jean shorts and a red sleeveless top and was putting the final touches on some of her homework. Homework she hoped would at least raise her grade some in History class since she was managing mostly C's in all her classes and was worried about the very real possibility of the drop to a D. Something she seriously didn't need! As she worked, a noise could be heard from outside but she paid it no mind as she continued to work on her History assignment.

Unfortunately for her, the noise would continue until she raised her head up and let out a frustrated sigh. Getting up, she went to her window to see what the noise was despite the fact it was dark and when she saw nothing she shrugged and made her way back to her desk. But then the noise started up again, but this time on her window and it sounded more like a tapping. _Stiles, that better NOT be you!_

As she so wasn't ready to deal with him just yet. But when she turned around and saw a beastly face with red glowing eyes, Harley soon found herself wishing it _WAS_ Stiles instead. Backing up a little in fear, she started to talk. "Umm... I deny you entry!?"

Sure, she had no actual clue if that would work or not but hey she had to try damnit! The Rogue Alpha tapped on her window again as growling could be heard from it. "I don't, I don't know what the Hell you're doin' here or what you even want but get the Hell out of here already cause you are seriously not welcome!" Declared the girl firmly as she tried to rein in her fear.

She watched as it beared its teeth at her and then burst through the window loudly, causing her to scream loudly and haul ass out of her room. Something that the murderous Alpha didn't take kindly too and left a hole as he made his way out of the room and slamming into another wall and leaving a nice little dent in it. "MOM! MOM! WE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE NOW!"

Nancy Harlowe met her daughter halfway up the stairs as she'd already been headed that way after hearing the commotion upstairs. "Baby what the Hell is goin' on!?"

Looking back before turning back to face her mom, Harley quickly told her there was no time to explain but it seemed her mom had other plans in mind as she demnaded to know what the Hell was going on. Her mother would soon get her answer as the cause of the commotion soon made its appearance and Nancy's eyes widened in fear at the thing. "Oh sweet baby Jesus." Gasped out the woman as it growled at them.

"We need to go, now!" Urged her frightened daughter and nodding in agreement, they hauled ass towards her office and locked the door once inside.

"M-Mom, this, this is a bad idea!"

Her mom on the other hand wasn't listening as she was on the phone with the police, something that gave Harley an idea to make a call of her own and thanked her lucky stars for having the damn thing in her pocket. Dialing, she waited and when he picked up let out a breath of relief. "Scott! Its here! The Alpha is here!" Screamed the girl into the phone and then let out a shriek when it started to bang on the door.

Even splintering it as it continued to bang on it. "I can't calm down! This thing is gonna kill me and my mom!" Cried out the girl fearfully.

And then let loose with a blood curdling scream as the Alpha finally burst through the door and threw her mother into a wall. Soundly knocking her out and then snatching Harley's phone from her and crushing it in his clawed hand.

It also wasn't long before the girl found herself painfully on the floor with its foot keeping her in place.

" **It is time.** "

"Wha-What d-do you m-m-mean?" Harley asked with a whimper and then a scream as he leaned down, putting even more pressure on her back as he began to dig into her skin on the side of her shoulder and carve the spiral symbol into it.

" **To do as you are told my little Beta. You will kill Scott Delwado and his family for they represent a threat to me. You will even kill your old Pack for you are part of MINE now.** **And then together… TOGETHER WE WILL WIPE THE ARGENTS FROM THE FACE OF THE EARTH!** "

Harley tried to shake her head in denial of that but found it difficult to do considering her position. "I won't! I'll never kill them! Any of them!" Granted, she had no damn clue what he meant by her 'old Pack' but she wasn't about to kill them regardless!

A dark chuckle escaped the Alpha, something that made Harley whimper as it was some freaky crap for damned sure. " **You've no choice my dear Rebecca.** "

"There's… There's always a choice!"

That damned chuckle from before happened and she felt her head practically begin to explode when he howled so damned loud twice that she was certain the entire town of Beacon Hills could hear him. She felt the foot come off her back as something akin to intense pain started to course through her. " **Kill them my Beta. Or you WILL suffer the consequences.** "

She could offer no retort as she began to scream from the agony she felt as her body began to betray her. The young girl tried as best as she could to gain control but in the end it proved to be too much for her as she ended up on her knees with her arms spread wide and fully Shifted. Her eyes glowed red for a brief seconds before fading away to gold and she let loose with a loud roar as sweat and tears poured down her face. Breathing heavily, the controlled Harley got to her feet and soon left the house at high speeds with the clear intention of killing Scott and his entire family before moving on to her old Pack.

As Chris and the others sped down the highway in the hopes of reaching Harley's home before it was too late, he pulled out his phone and called Allison's number and was relieved when she soon picked it up. "Sweetie, thank God you're alright." Spoke the man with relief clear in his voice and causing Talia to look his way.

" _Of course I'm okay dad, why wouldn't I be?_ "

Instead of answering her, the father of two chose to ask a question of his own. "Sweetie, when was the last time you spoke with Harley?"

" _Umm… 30 minutes ago, why? Cause I've been doing like you said even if I hate it._ " Talia couldn't help but chuckle after hearing the annoyance in the girl's voice.

"That's good sweetheart, that's really good. Listen, I want you, your sister, and your mother to stay inside for the rest of the night do you understand me?"

Being told that with such deadly seriousness worried Allison a great deal and with fear in her voice she would ask him what was going on. "You remember that weird spiral symbol carved into our door?"

" _Y-yeah…?_ "

A heavy sigh escaped the father as he knew how his daughter was going to react. "The one who did that just attacked Harley at her house."

" _Oh my God! Is, is she alright!?_ " Cried out Allison in alarm as tears began to form in her eyes at the thought of her girlfriend being attacked by some nutjob!

"We aren't sure sweetie, she called one of the Hales right as she was being attacked and we're rushing there right now and I honestly have no idea what we're gonna be fine. But please, PLEASE stay inside!" Requested the man with a growing heavy heart as he heard his daughter beging to cry.

"Listen, I will call you as soon as I know anything okay? Please let your mother know of what's going on."

" _I will daddy, I will! And please… Please make sure Rebecca's okay! I… I love her and I don't want to lose her when I haven't even told her_ _how I feel_ _!_ " Cried the girl and making the man's heart clench tightly for her.

The line went dead then and Chris put his phone away, allowing for both of his hands to squeeze the steering wheel rather tightly. "Well, that was utterly heartbreaking." Remarked Deucalion from his spot in the backseat.

Chris growled softly as he kept his eyes on the road while Talia gave the blind Wolf a disapproving look despite the fact he couldn't really see it. "Why are you even riding with us?" Asked the father of two in annoyance.

"Because Christopher, my grandson's driving scares even me."

"Not to mention his horrible taste in music." Added Kali with a grumble.

"Indeed."

While Chris struggled to keep from making remarks to the two Alphas, Cora in the backseat of the Camaro ahead of them was just finishing up a phone call with Stiles after he'd called her in a panic to ask if she had any kind of idea about an attack on Harley's house. Something that got him cussing up a storm after she reluctantly told him the little she knew and had to do all she could to convince him to stay away from his best friend's house and even stay away from the girl herself. It had proven hard to do but finally she got him to listen to her. A sigh escaped her after putting away her cell phone. "That… Was hard."

"We noticed." Remarked Laura from her spot next to her little sister.

The future Alpha of the Hale family had even been wondering about the whole thing since it seemed her baby sister and this Stiles boy were kind of close in some form or another. It sent a small pang to her heart as it served to remind her of what she had with Silas until he was harshly taken away from her. "Is this a boyfriend you haven't told us about?" Laura asked teasingly despite the pang of sadness in her heart and the general seriousness of the situation.

"NO! He's… He's just a friend! That's, yeah, that's all." Denied Cora with a blush to her cheeks that she was thankful no one could really see in the dark unless they were using their Wolf eyes.

A growl from the front seat could be heard afterwards. "That's all it better be Cora."

As God did that kid annoy the Hell out of him! "Oh come on Der! Baby sis is young and getting her first crush! Don't ruin it by bein' all over protective big brother!" Commented Kate with a small smile as it brought back memories of her and Chris back when they were younger.

Even if said memories involved her being real annoyed with her brother's over protectiveness. "Yeah, don't be over protective _Der_." Called out Laura teasingly and making Cora giggle.

Derek huffed in irritation and then suddenly had to stop the Camaro as the green Dodge Charger in front of them went veering off the road and straight into a tree and forcing the Twins on their bikes to make a sudden stop as well. "Holy shit!" Yelled Kate in alarm as what the Hell had that been about!?

As Derek and the girls began to get out of the Camaro as the Twins rushed to Scott and Ennis while Chris hastily pulled to a stop, moans could be heard coming from the Dodge Charger as Scott and Ennis struggled to get out of the car. "Well shit boy, I can't believe that plan of yuirs even worked." Grumbled Ennis as he popped his neck with a wince.

"Hey, I'm not just a pretty face Pops." Argued Scott without a hint of joking in his tone as he was far too damned concerned about Harley to be in a joking mood.

Snorts could be heard from one of the twins as they made it to him but Scott paid it no mind as he started to search for Harley thanks to said plan of his being to constantly talk in the hopes she would hear him in her current state and come his way. "HEY! Are you boys alright!?" Called out Kali with some concern in her voice as she and the others made their way to the boys.

"We're okay mom! Just a little-oof!" Came Scott's voice as he found himself being ran into by Harley, causing him to fall down and roll away.

He soon found himself defending himself from an onslaught of claws to his arms by the Alpha controlled girl. "HARLEY! FIGHT IT DAMNIT!" Roared the boy as his arms continued to be shredded.

Aiden soon took action and speared the girl off his brother. Something that she didn't take too kindly too and as she rushed at him with a jump through the air, she found herself hitting a tree thanks to a blow to the jaw from Ennis. "I don't think so little girl!"

"POPS! We don't need questions bein' asked!" Reprimanded the young Alpha as he got up.

"Shut it boy, we can always lie and say it was her attacker who did it."

Frowning to himself, Scott hated to admit it but his dad had a point even if it sucked ass. His attention was brought back to Harley as she stood up and began walking towards him. "Alpha say kill you. Kill all Delwados, kill old Pack. Be part of Alpha's Pack. Kill all Argents together." Growled out the girl as she advanced on him.

Hearing all this alarmed quite a few people, especially Chris and Kate themselves. "Oh yeah? Hows 'bout I kill yuir pretty little ass myself?" Asked Ennis as he crouched down into a position to strike out with an eager grin on his lips.

"Back the Hell off Pops! Nobody is killin' anybody but the bastard who did this to her!"

"I'll put a bullet in you if I have too." Warned Chris as he aimed his gun right at the bald man.

As no way in Hell was he about to allow his daughter to lose someone she cares so much about. Even if said someone is a Werewolf. But Hell, he can't say anything considering he's married to a rather long lived Kitsune as it is! A snarl escaped Ennis as he grew angry at the disrespect his boy was showing him along with the damned Hunter threatening him as well. "We don't wanna hurt you!" Called out Cora in the hopes her words would somehow get through to her fellow Wolf.

Unfortunately it wouldn't have any effect and Scott was soon forced to defend himself from Harley. Ennis would even get a foot to the face when he tried to attack her as the two traded blows. Aiden and Ethan would even join in on the fight between the two until Harley managed to knock Ethan into his brother with a legsweep move and making them land hard on the ground. "She a tricky one!" Remarked Ennis and making Scott roll his eys at his dad's unnecessary need to point out that kind of thing since hello! They just saw that!

Scott however found himself being hit full on by a leaping clothesline move from his friend that had him on the ground as well much to his immense dislike! "Young Rebecca, though we have not met just yet, I have still heard much of you and from what I have heard, I truly believe you can overcome your monstrous Alpha's commands!" Spoke Talia aloud in a quite passionate voice.

Her words merely served to gain the girl's attention and make her way towards the woman until Derek got in her way fully Shifted and growled menacingly. Ennis used this as an opportunity to hit her from behind, sending her to the ground but she didn't stay there for long as she rolled out of the way of his oncoming foot stomp. She ignored Laura and Cora's pleading voices along with Kate and Chris' words of encouragement that she could fight the Alpha's control as well. Ennis made no bones about not taking it easy while fighting the girl as he could honestly care less about her, forcing Derek to land a blow on the man's jaw after the bald Alpha had left a particularly vicious claw blow on the girl's abdomen. "Someone should teach you some manners boy!" Snarled the man angrily and evading Harley with relative ease and even going so far as to kick her right in the ass and making her hit the ground hard with a groan.

"My mother already did!"

The two nearly began to fight with one another as one didn't even give a damn anymore about the girl who was now on Scott's back trying to choke him to death while the twins tried to pull her off until Deucalion and Talia reprimanded the two would be battlers. The attempts to get Harley off their brother proved harder then they thought since they were more used to full on fighting tactics rather then what they were doing now. "Reme-remember Al-ack! Anch-or!" Wheezed out Scott as he tried to get out of the girl's hold without hurting her too much.

"Allison! Th-think o-of A-Alli-s-son!" Got out the boy.

His efforts seemed to thankfully work as Harley froze for a moment and it was all he needed to quickly tell his brothers to get back and then flung her over him and on to the ground with her arms still wrapped around his neck. Forcing him to the ground as well. "That's right Harls! Think of Allison! She's your Anchor remember!? The force that helps give you control!" God he hoped this worked as he did NOT want to use an Alpha Roar on her!

As he continued to speak to her about Allison and how she needed to concentrate on Allison's face, her struggle to get free became less so and it even helped more when Chris knelt down and brought up his phone to Harley's eyes, revealing a picture of a happy and smiling Allison. While the thought of her was helping to a nice degree, the actual picture of her was helping even more as memories began to race through her mind of the many times she'd been around Allison. And how happy she felt when around the girl she loves. "Alli… Allison!?" Cried out the girl as she finally stopped struggling and the monstrous Alpha's hold on her faded away.

Leaving her to Shift back into her normal form. Her arms fell limply to her sides as she cried while in Scott's arms as he rocked her back and forth, feeling more grateful then ever before in his life that this hadn't gone so horribly wrong. "Its alright sis… Its gonna be alright." Comforted the boy softly and making Kali's eyes go wide as hearing him call her that was no laughing matter.

Even bringing a small pang of sadness to her mostly cold heart as she remembered the last person who her son had called 'sis' once upon a time. Everyone aside from Ennis and Deucalion looked on in relief that the nightmare was finally over for the girl. Though they all knew a new one would be awaiting her once they got to the hospital where her mom was sure to be by now.

 **18 Minutes Later…**

After putting the distraught Harley in Chris' Suburban, the man along with Kate and Talia had hauled ass towards town and towards the hospital as fast as they could with the twins behind them along with Derek's Camaro and Scott's Dodge Charger chugging along a bit further back. The twins and Scott, along with Derek and Ennis despite the tension between the two had been able to get the younger Alpha's car back onto the road and thankfully it still worked by some miracle even if it wasn't as fast as it used to be thanks to hitting the damned tree. Talia had held on to Harley the entire way to the hospital and even had taken away some of the girl's pain. Something that had made the older woman want to cry some due to the amount of pain the girl was in thanks to the damnedable Alpha who had Bitten her and Ennis' more unpleasantness towards her out in the woods. Upon arrival in the hospital parking lot, Chris hurriedly parked the Suburban while not caring too much if it was done properly and immediately got out and soon had Harley in his arms and rushed towards the front doors with everyone else with them aside from Scott, Deucalion, and Ennis behind the father of two. "THIS GIRL NEEDS HELP!" Yelled the man and immediately gaining everyone's attention.

Including the Sheriff and Joseph Harlowe, Harley's father who works as a nurse at the very same hospital they were now in. The two rushed to Chris and a tearful Harley soon found herself being hugged by her grateful as Hell father after other nurses had rushed over with a rolling bed to place her in. Another nurse soon showed up as well with a look of concern on her face as Scott, Ennis, and Deucalion finally made their way inside. "Oh sweetheart, thank God you're alright." Spoke the woman in relief while Scott stood there dumbfounded as he stared at the woman.

"I… I don't th-think I-I'm ever gonna b-be okay A-Aunt Mel." Sobbed the girl as she got a hug from the woman she considered an Aunt to her.

Hearing her honorary Niece sound so frightened broke the woman's heart as Joseph continued to hold on to his baby girl's hand. "I think letting the nurses check you out and a lot of rest will be the start you need." Replied Aunt Mel kindly and then gave a nod to the nurses there and soon Harley was rushed off to be checked out with her father along for the ride as this time he wasn't going to be left out as he had been with his wife.

It was then that Aunt Mel noticed the somewhat big group in the lobby and became a bit surprised as her eyes lit up at the sight of Kali. "Kal!? What, what are you doing here!?" Wondered the woman as she embraced the African American woman she had been dating for some time now thanks to the online world.

The two shared a sweet kiss before another word was said as Scott felt even more dumbfounded then before, his shock being something that had his brothers looking his way in concern. "Harley is a friend of my boys and cause of that I helped them find her." Informed the woman with a half lie.

Used to her girlfriend's somewhat blunt ways, Aunt Mel smiled gratefully at her for being so willing despite the potential risk to her own life. The moment was ruined however when a voice spoke up. "M-mom?"

The two turned to look towards the source of the voice, revealing it to be a rather stunned Scott as he looked at the two women. "Oh, ummm… I have some explaining to do don't I?" Asked Kali with a slight wince.

"N-no… Not, not you. H-her."

This made Kali's eyes rise in surprise as Aunt Mel wondered just what this young man was on about. At least until she got a good look at him and memories of a young boy with a crooked jaw line, soulful brown eyes, and a small scar on his cheek came flooding to her. And it was then that it clicked. "S-S-Scott!?" Voiced the woman disbelievingly.

Nodding mutely, the young man soon found himself hugged tightly by a tearful woman as Kali finally realized just what exactly had happened while everyone else aside from one man and the Sheriff as he'd been having this feeling of familiarity about the young man felt highly confused. _Oh bother._

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Uh-oh! An unforeseen complication has arisen for Deucalion as mother and son re-unite after years apart!**


	8. Revelations

**Chapter 8**

 **Revelations**

 **Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing but what you see here. If you guys thought the last chapter was wild, you're definitely gonna be shocked in this one! And warning, Scott has a potty mouth on him in this chapter!**

* * *

 **Two Hours Later…**

As Scott rushed through the forests surrounding Beacon Hills in the attempt to track down the bastard Rogue Alpha after thankfully getting his scent from Harley earlier on, he tried in vain not to think about what had happened just two hours ago in the lobby area at the hospital. But his mind however had other ideas as it brought up the very memory he didn't want to think about at all as it began to replay once more...

 **Two Hours Earlier…**

As Scott continued to be in the arms of his true mother as she sobbed on him, Kali felt a weight settle into her stomach as she fully realized this woman was her boy's birth mother and now finally understood why she always sensed a sadness from the other woman anytime they were together. Kali also finally realized why her girlfriend was always working a great deal or insisting they stay at a hotel as the memories of a son thought lost were too strong to deal with on her own. A horrible thought popped into the Alpha She-Wolf's mind as the implications hit her. As while kidnapping hadn't exactly been something they frowned on due to its uses in getting uncooperative Alphas to actually cooperate, the fact Deucalion had willingly kidnapped a young boy who had absolutely nothing to do with the world of the Supernatural was a hard pill to swallow. Especially when she also realized that sweet little boy who'd been turned into something else had been lied to by a man he long considered to be a grandfather. Not only had he lied to Scott, but he lied to her as well and she couldn't help but wonder if Ennis somehow knew considering how close the two men were.

Chancing a look and spotting that the Sheriff had a look of dawning comprehension on his face, she saw Deucalion frowning heavily as he listened on while also seeing that Ennis was just sneering at the whole thing. _He knows… He FUCKING KNOWS!_

For Kali of the Alpha Pack, she knew then and there just what a horrible bastard that man had truly become since slaughtering his entire Pack to join Deucalion's Pack of Alphas only. Despite all the things she had done since joining Deucalion, never had she ever felt so sick to her stomach then she had in that moment and she had no idea how she was going to be able to face Melissa or herself in the mirror now and God alone knew what the mother was thinking at that point in time.

 _My son… My son! My beautiful baby boy has finally come home to me again!_

Never had Melissa McCall felt so damned relieved and utterly happy by something then what she was in this moment. A part of her had given up all hope of seeing her sweet little boy again after he had mysteriously disappeared and nothing anyone had done had turned up anything despite the amount of effort put into it. His disappearance had caused a huge rift to appear between her and her ex-husband Rafael as the man unfairly put the blame on her for his disappearance. A blame she had for some time even believed to be rightly placed on her for that matter until her old friend Jameson Stilinski and town Sheriff had taken her aside and had a firm word with her about how it was never ever her fault no matter what her bastard of an ex-husband thought and said. Now that her baby boy was back home once again, Melissa planned on never losing sight of him again for as long as she could help it.

But then to her confusion, her sweet baby boy pushed her away with a shake of the head. "Scott? What's, what's wrong sweetheart?"

"No, I can't, I can't do this!" Declared the boy and confusing the nurse and mother a great deal.

She reached out towards him but was rewarded with him pulling away from her and making her flinch in surprise and hurt. "Calm yourself my boy, we need level heads in this time of crisis." Spoke out Deucalion from his spot.

Scott flashed him an angry look as he pointed right at him. "YOU FUCKING LIED TO ME! All these years I believed my momma was dead and all this time she wasn't!" Screamed the boy in agony as tears threatened to burst free.

Those who had been rather confused by the whole thing looked on in realized shock and horror as the truth of the matter finally became all too clear. And for Talia Hale, mother and Alpha of her family and town protector, she couldn't help but feel utterly repulsed by what her old friend had done to this boy and his mother. The fact her old friend said nothing was damning and she and everyone else watched as the boy shook his head and stumbled away. "I can't deal with this… Not, not right now. Not when someone I consider a sister is in a shitty place thanks to that bastard who attacked her and her mom!" Yelled Scott as he started to walk away.

"Derek, Aiden, come with me and help me find that bastard. Ethan and everybody else… Just… Just stay here in case that asshole tries his luck here. I'll text updates or some shit while we look for him."

Scott started to walk off while various individuals were rather surprised he had been able to take command like that despite the very heartbreaking moment of a realization about his long thought to be dead mother. Derek and Aiden looked towards Talia and Kali who merely nodded their approval and the two were off and after the distraught Alpha just as Kira, Allison, Lydia, Stiles, Danny, and Jackson made their way in with worried looks on their faces aside from Jackson as he honestly couldn't find it in him to care as he was only really there cause of Lydia and Danny. Kira even tried stopping Scott but he ignored her just as he ignored the pleas of his real true mother for him to stop and come back. "SCOTT! DON'T LEAVE ME AGAIN!" Came the woman's screaming plea as tears fell down her face and nearly collapsing to the ground with Kali thankfully catching her in the process and holding on to her tightly as she sobbed.

 **Present Time**

Shaking himself out of thoughts as he raced through the woods tracking down the scent of the bastard who had dared to attack someone he considered a sister, he let out a menacing growl as he searched onwards while feeling like he was being played with. Something he greatly hated unless it was him doing the playing. His Dodge Charger had conked out along the way as he had gone in one direction while the other two had gone in other directions. The unfortunate dying of his vehicle had made him go on foot in search for the Alpha, though it wasn't something he minded at all even if he did want to ram the son of a bitch with his car. Scott suddenly came to a stop as he caught the scent of the Alpha and brought out his phone and fired off a text to Aiden, Ethan, and Derek's numbers letting them know he felt he was close. Growling again, he chased after the scent and soon came upon a building in a clearing. One that looked rather lively at that much to his shock and annoyance. "What the Hell is this!?"

"This handsome is my lovely little establishment known as 'Nadeen's' and I for one would _LOVE_ to have you meet all my friends inside." Spoke a big chested Redhead in a very revealing dress as she came up to him.

Scott took a step back as this whole thing just felt weird as Hell to him. "Sorry lady, but I'm a little busy at the moment."

A tsking sound came from the woman as she wagged her finger at him. "Oh come now handsome, surely you wouldn't deny me and my friends a few moments of your time will you?" And before he could stop her, he found himself being kissed by the Redheaded woman.

Once she pulled away, she grabbed his hand and guided him inside her establishment as he tried to figure out why the Hell he wasn't stopping her. His eyes then widened once they were inside the place as he saw various men and women, both human and Supernatural alike in various stages of undress. "Holy shit… This is a freakin' Brothel!" Breathed out the stunned young man.

Hell, he loved places like these! And to think that Beacon Hills had one here!? It was practically his lucky fucking day! His guide handed him a bottle of what he was sure was Whiskey but he shook his head. "You know that's pointless right? Werewolves can't get drunk."

She chuckled warmly at him with her eyes lighting up mischeviously. "Ohh my sweet handsome man, we've a special brand in my establishment that will gaurantee your chances of getting drunk. Give it a try and you'll see."

Looking at her for a moment, he then shrugged and opened the bottle and took a drink from it and immediately felt something course through him. "Whoa..." Gasped out the young man as he stared at it in shock.

He then started to smile widely and it wasn't long before he was drinking more of the contents from the bottle. Once he was done, he let out a loud belch that had many there giggling at him while his host handed him another bottle. "So, do I get just one of these fine individuals or is it gonna be even more of a lucky night for me and I get all of them. Including you." He asked his host with a lecherous grin on his face as other priorities faded away from his mind thanks to his senses being so heavily overloaded.

Scott's eyes widened as his host removed her dress and allowed it to fall down to the floor and she stood there in all her naked glory. "Ohh handsome, you get _ALL_ of us!"

She sauntered up to him and pressed herself to his body and began to neck on him while he chugged from his second bottle as a red skinned male with a well built body and a small horn on his forehead came up to him and started to make out with him after pushing the bottle aside. Others soon joined the trio and all Scott could think of in that moment was one thing. _Its fucking good to be me._

With a gasp, a figure awoke in a bed and soon fell out of it with a groan. "Aww man… That fuckin' hurt." Groused the figure as he turned over and laid where he was with his arm covering his eyes.

"Well its about time you woke up sleepyhead." Came a surprise voice that had the figure freak out.

"Huh!? Who!? What!? These hunnies and studs is mine damnit!"

"There are no… Hunnies and studs." Informed the surprise voice.

Removing his arm, the figure looked around and began to wonder where the Hell he was now and his eyes widened in shock. "Holy Hell, am I in a dungeon!? I knew you guys were seriously kinky but damn!"

"There is no dungeon Scott."

"Whoa, how'd you know my name!? I don't think I even told you guys that!"

"That would be on account of my being the Sheriff son."

"Of the dungeon!?"

A resigned sigh escaped the other figure as Scott started to sit up with a slight groan as he gingerly rubbed his head. "Of Beacon Hills actually."

Hearing that made Scott freeze up completely as his woozy head struggled to process that. "Aww Hell, how much trouble am I in?" Moaned the boy as he finally processed everything seconds later.

"Well, considering we found you as naked as the day you were born in a field… Surprisingly not that much due to your being a minor and all."

"Field!? What field!? I was in a Brothel man! Called Nadeen's! Got me all drunk and sexed up and we had some seriously good times! Think even Lenne and those Pornstars would be jealous of it!"

"There are no Brothels in Beacon Hills as they are banned from being allowed to operate within city limits and where we found you was pretty much in city limits."

Scott finally managed to see the supposed Sheriff and couldn't help but ask a question. "Seriously!?"

"Yes, seriously!" Came the somewhat exasperated response.

"Sooo… If I wasn't in a Brothel house… Then what the Hell was I really in!?"

The Sheriff let out a sigh as he had a possibly theory and it didn't look good at all. "Well, since you mentioned alcohol involved and we found nothing of the sort where you were… Its… Entirely possible you may have been drugged by whoever attacked the Harlowes and then left you out in that field. Which made you think you were really in a Brothel when you really weren't."

Jameson watched as his old friend's long lost son but thankfully now returned began to think that over and then get a horrified look on his face. Turning to face the man on the otherside of the bars, Scott could only think to say one thing. "Dude… I feel totally violated and not in the seriously good way. Like, the kind of good way that leaves you walking weirdly for awhile but its worth it. Ya know?"

"I vaguely recall." Admitted the man and not even wanting to know how the Hell someone so young knew so much about that sort of thing!

He watched as Scott turned over and puked onto the floor as the reality of the situation hit him. After doing that and wiping off his mouth, Scott looked his way and asked a question he hoped would have a good answer too. "Uhh, you guys didn't find any signs of… You know, sexual violation on me did ya? I mean I'm all for some wild ass fun but there's just some things that shouldn't ever be done." Asked the young Alpha with a shudder.

A shake of the head was his answer and Scott felt relieved as Hell. Forcing himself up and going to the bars of the cell, he grabbed on to two of them and leaned into it. "So, can I get outta here now? Cause I got places to be and asses to kick. Oh yeah, and those child support payments to make too." Asked the boy with a playful wink that he wasn't even really truly feeling.

Not to mention he smelled like he was in serious need of a shower! Hell, the smell was seriously making him want to puke again for that matter. Stilinski let out a sigh as he came over to the cell with a key. "Sure, I'll even drive you home myself." Promised the man and immdiately making Scott remember the revelation from the other night.

"Uhh… I'm not so sure I wanna even go there right now. Not after, well… Not after what I learned last night."

"Last night? Son, I hate to tell you this but this is Sunday. As for the other thing, don't even worry about that as its covered. I will warn you right now that the ones who think of themselves as your grandfather and father are on the run due to their kidnapping you."

Scott was too stunned by the end of that to even really hear the man after learning he'd been gone for nearly three damn days! Even missing the sympahetic look from the Sheriff when he saw the stunned look on his face as the man opened the door. "Come on kid, let's get you where you need to be." Gestured the man and thankfully the stunned Scott listened.

As they drove to wherever it is the man was taking him, Scott couldn't help but find himself thinking back to Wednesday night again and hating it. The fact he had been so heavily betrayed by the men he considered to be a father and a grandfather hurt him. He couldn't even be sure if Kali was in on it or not and it bothered him a great deal. His real mother being alive was just too much as he didn't know what to do about that. Especially on top of what had happened to Harley. Which made him ask the Sheriff how she was doing. "Huh? Oh, she's… Okay, not great but okay. The Argent-Yukimuras were kind enough to allow her to stay with them since she was too terrified to return home. Her mother hasn't woken up but Joseph, Melissa, and the doctors are hopeful she'll be awake soon."

"And the jackass who attacked them?"

"Still no sign but we've got an APB out on him and I'll have to inform my Deputies this guy is all too willing to drug people in order to keep running."

Scott glowered hatefully at the reminder of what the Alpha had done to him but it would just serve as one more reason to kill the bastard when the time came. "What about my mo-uhh Kali?"

"She's been let go but is under watch despite the fact she was an unwilling accomplice in your kidnapping. She and your mother are uhh, well, uneasy around one another." A snort escaped Scott after hearing that.

"Hell, I would be too in a fucked up situation like this one."

Things went quiet between the two again as they rode on, allowing for Scott to continue thinking over things. Things such as how life was gonna now with the fact his mom isn't actually dead like he'd led to believe for so long, would she even accept his Wolfier side for that matter? Would she be willing to take in his brothers? And what about his car? As last he knew it was left on the side of the highway. So many questions and so little answers and it seriously sucked for the young man to not know them. He was soon drawn out of his thoughts when they finally came to a complete stop next to a house that felt vaguely familiar to him. He also didn't fail to notice several vehicles being parked about as well. Easily spotting Allison's car, the twins' bikes, his bike, the bald asshole's jeep, but no sign of his Dodge Charger. "Dude, where's my car? My sweet beautiful Bea!" His words earned him a snort of amusement from the Sheriff, along with a weird look.

Scott looked at him. "What!? Its a perfectly normal name for a car like that!" Informed the boy defensively.

Jameson only looked at him. "Not many would name a car 'Bea'. And uhh… Bea, was taken to a shop to be worked on."

"Well I did man! Cause Bea Arthur is freakin' hot! If she ever gave me the time of day I would seriously go for it!"

He grinned when he saw the disturbed look he got from the older man while hoping like Hell he wouldn't get charged out the ass for the repairs to his car! He then got out of the jeep with the disturbed Sheriff quickly getting out as well. Looking down at himself, he let out a sigh as showing up at your apparently alive mother's house in a t-shirt and grey sweat pants with no socks and shoes wasn't the best way to arrive in his view. _Oh well… I'll just find a way to make it a validly billable thing._

As he made his way up the path, the door opened and out came one Kira Argent-Yukimura in red shorts and white spaghetti strap shirt with the number 8 on it and Scott couldn't help but whistle in appreciation. "Well hello there gorgeous! I wasn't expectin' this kind of a greetin' but I will most certainly take it." Winked the boy with a knee buckling grin his face.

Unfortunately for him however, it seemed today that wasn't gonna have any sort of effect on the Japanese-Korean girl as she quickly came up to him with a determined yet unhappy expression on her face! "Whoa now babe! Let's turn that frown upside d-OW!" Yelled the boy in pain as she roughly grabbed on to his ear and twisted it and pulled him down a little to her.

"OW! OW! OW! STOOOP! IT HURRRRTSSSSSS!"

And he'd had his ass beaten by a damn Berserker for crying out loud! How this possibly hurts worse then that is beyond him! Unnoticed to the two, everyone else who'd been in the house had come out and along with the Sheriff from his spot were grinning in large amounts of amusement. Even Harley despite recent events was smiling a little at the scene. "Babe! Come on already! This seriously hurts!"

"Good! Maybe you'll remember this before you go off on some wild chase and not come back for several days!" Fumed the girl angrily as Aiden and Ethan began to laugh loudly.

"Its not my fault babe! I swear! Not like I wanted to end up in a cell or anything! I was out there chasin' that bastard and then some weird sh-OW! Sh-OW! STUFF! WEIRD STUFF HAPPENED! LET GOOOOOO!" Flailed the boy haphazardly as the somewhat smaller girl kept such a damn vice like grip on his ear!

"Hey Kira! I think he's had enough as that's just torture!" Called out Stiles from the porch as he watched his old best friend thought dead be manhandled by a girl smaller then him.

It was just seriously sad man! "Yeah! Listen to Baldie! He's got the right of it babe! YEOW!"

Kira paid him no mind as she glared hotly at Siles from across the short distance between the two. "Do you want _YOUR_ ear twisted Stiles? Cause I really don't mind!" God knows she had enough anger in her to do it after she had spent the past few days worrying her head off over Harley's condition and her crush and his whereabouts!

Stiles paled a little and put his hands up in a defensive gesture. "Uhh, no, no… I'm good!"

"TRAITOR!"

"Good choice." Cora whispered after leaning over to her little crush.

Kira then turned her attention back to the boy who's ear she had in her fingers and wasn't in the mood to let go of. "While you were off finding that guy we were needing you more! Do you have any idea of how scared we were when you didn't show up at all for the past few days!? Your dad and grandfather held me and Allison as hostages that night in the hospital!" Informed the girl unhappily and making Scott gape at her.

"WHAT!? THE FUCK FOR!? MOTHER FU-AHOW!"

"How? I'll tell you how. How you even turned out like you did is beyond me. But then again… With how you act its probably cause of them anyway!" Groused the girl as she went down memory lane while Scott was sorely missing his sweet and caring friend who wouldn't ever hurt a fly!

 **Last Wednesday Night At The Hospital**

As Kali held on to the tearful Melissa, she looked towards Deucalion with anger to be seen on her face. "How… How could you Deucalion? How could you do that to a little boy!?"

"Accidents happen Kali you know that just as well as I do. Admittedly a mistake was made but in my defense I am blind as you recall." Replied the man known as the Alpha of Alphas in a way that made it seem like he was discussing something unimportant.

Everyone aside from Ennis gaped at the man in shock as they could hardly believe how callous he was being over such a serious affair. "Mistake? Accident? Somehow, I really don't believe that for a second." Spat out the Sheriff unhappily as he took out his gun and aimed it at the man.

Kali then turned her attention to Ennis who looked largely unconcerned with the whole thing. "You knew the entire time didn't you?"

A shrug was her initial answer. "Yeah, so what? You ended up with a kid of yuir own since ya never could have any of yuir own!"

"I didn't want one like that you cruel bastard!"

Ennis chuckled as he and Deucalion began to move away from the group and towards the doors. "Whatever you say Kal, whatever you say."

"Freeze!" Ordered the Sheriff with his gun trained on both men.

Chris was seriously wishing he had his gun with him and Kate likewise felt the same. Talia was simply too stunned to say anything much like her children as well. "Boys, you comin' with us?" Ennis asked the twins.

The two glared hatefully at him as he looked expectantly at them. "Well, I guess not. Guess loyalty only goes so far!"

"You think we'd want anything to do with either of you after knowing what we do now where Scott's concerned?" Asked Aiden angrily.

"I'd rather be treated like shit again by the group we were with before you found us before going anywhere with you two." Spat out Ethan with anger lacing his own voice.

Deucalion merely shook his head at the two as he made a tsking noise. "And what of you Kali? Do you wish to be as foolish as these two?"

His question got him a sneer from the woman as she continued to hold on to Melissa, something she was surprised by as she figured the other woman would push her away now that she knew of her having her son for so long. "If being foolish means being smart enough to not join you cruel bastards then I'll damn well choose it."

"How… Disappointing."

And in a fast move, the two Alpha males grabbed hold of Allison and Kira with full intention of using them as leverage to get out of there safe and sound. Deucalion even had his cane's blade uncovered and pressed into the Asian girl's neck. "Let them go right now!" Yelled out Chris as he stepped forward but was held back by Derek who thankfully managed to get out of his stunned state of mind to do so.

Kate then stepped forward as pleas and yells from those there were heard in an effort to get the two girls released. "Mmm, I think not dear Katherine. For if you move one more step, I will end this young girl's life here and now." Threatened Deucalion calmly and making the woman pause in worry and fear.

"Good girl." Said the man with a smirk.

"Now, none of you sissies do shit til we get to the doors alright? Once we're there, we'll let these little pretties go." Spoke up Ennis as he grinned maliciously at the gathered group and even licked Allison's cheek much to her absolute disgust.

"Deucalion! Ennis! Are you two truly so far removed from the good men you once were that you would do such horrid things!?" Asked Talia with disbelief clear in her voice after finally snapping out of her state of stunnedness.

"I knew we couldn't trust them!" Sneered Laura as she looked for some way to try and launch an attack that wouldn't result in the two girls' deaths.

The girls let out whimpers as they were held roughly while the two men backed towards their way to freedom. "When I was blinded my old friend, I finally saw the truth for what it was! And now I am free thanks to it! Free to do whatever is necessary."

"This is wrong!"

"Ah shut the Hell up with yuir right and wrong old lady!" Sneered Ennis as he and Deucalion finally reached the doors and then roughly shaved the two girls to the ground and hauled ass thanks to the Alpha of Alpha's Wolf eyes allowing him to see in order to make his escape.

Chris and Kate rushed to the girls as the Sheriff made his way outside while radioing for his men to be on the look out for the two men as everyone else watched on in shock over the whole thing.

 **Present Day**

Scott stared at Kira in wide eyed shock as she finished her story of what happened and it was then he noticed the small cut on her throat and it made him angry that his 'grandfather' had done that! Her skin was too damned beautiful to be ruining damnit! "WELL SHITTING FUCK A DUCK MOTHERFUCKING ASSH-OW!" Howled the boy in pain as once again his ear was twisted.

"No more cussing mister! At least while I'm around is that understood!?"

Nodding in silence lest his mouth get him in trouble again, he watched as she smiled in satisfaction. "Secondly, you are going to apologize for worrying everyone."

"But I was doin' a very important thing for Harley babe!"

"You staying there instead would have been seen as very important. More important then chasing after some nutjob who could kill you!" Countered the girl.

Scott tried to counter that with an argument of his own but found himself cut off when she twisted his ear again. "MOMMY!"

"Thirdly, you are hereby invited to dinner at my house tomorrow night at seven pm. A minute later and I will twist BOTH your ears, understand?"

Nodding mutely, he was rewarded with a pleased smile from the girl as she thankfully oh so mercifully let go of his ear! "Good! Glad we had this chat!" Kira told him pleasantly and even straightening out his rumpled t-shirt before walking off to the others.

Even sharing a high five with her sister, the twins, and Stiles. "I could really get to like you." Kali told the girl happily as that was the best damned handling of Scott she'd ever seen!

Kira blushed prettily over the the compliment but was none the less pleased by it! "Oh, it was nothing! Like totally nothing at all! I just felt he needed a good stern talking to is all, really!" God knows those poor examples of men hadn't done anything to curb his wild ways!

"Well, the fact you were so willing to do that out there is something I appreciate sweetheart. As it shows me that despite how things turned out for my son, he's somehow managed to make a great and caring friend like you." Spoke Melissa warmly and making the girl's blush increase even more.

Melissa then looked towards her son, someone she thought tragically lost to her long ago. "Scott, would you please come up here?" Asked the woman hesitantly while Kali looked on at her with sadness on her face and wanting to do something, even if it was as small as holding the other woman's hand but didn't cause of how uneasy things were now between the two.

Rubbing on his aching ear gingerly, Scott slowly came towards the porch while sticking his tongue out at the twins for laughing at him. "You got an ice pack in there? Don't wanna loose my ear and not be as hot for the boys and girls anymore."

"You were never hot in the eyes of boys and girls little brother." Spoke up Aiden with a grin and making Ethan chuckle over it.

"Tell that to Lenne, them Pornstars, various other people cause the list is too loooong to go through, and the Brothel I ended up in for the past few days. Oh, wait, that wasn't real cause reasons but the point still stands!" Responded Scott bitingly.

Melissa wasn't quite sure she even wanted to know about any of that and Kali couldn't help but wilt a little when she noticed the glare aimed her way from the other woman. "H-hey! Half the time I didn't know about any of that til after it had happened! I swear!" Promised the woman nervously as she seriously did not want to get screamed at!

 _Motherhood_ _h_ _as seriously softened me up._ Thought the Alpha female to herself and wondered if whether or not that was a bad thing as Melissa gave her a look that said she wasn't quite sure about her words.

Allison was left wondering if whether or not Scott was all that much of a good choice after all for her sister to be dating and resolved to speak with her about it later. The twins would have made a remark in response to Scott's claims but they had the feeling that now wasn't exactly the right time for that. They watched as an actual for the first time ever nervous Scott came up into the porch and those present moved as best they could to allow him and his mom some room. "Harley?"

Tentatively, she came over to him and he opened his arms and she ran into them as a fresh wave of tears broke free from her. He then indicated for Melissa to come and join the hug as well, something that surprised her but was glad for and the three soon found themselves in one big hug. "I don't know what's gonna happen now but so long as I have my sister, my moms, my brothers, and my friends I think it'll be okay." Spoke the teenager softly and a bit unsurely but none the less being heard anyway.

Harley pulled back just enough to look him in the eye as Kali felt a small measure of happiness he had included her in his words. "You really see me like a sister? What about all the flirting and crap?"

Scott grinned at her as it seemed some of her attitude was coming out a little thankfully. "Reserved for everybody else lil sis. And yes, I truly do see you as one."

"How am I the little sister!? We're barely apart in age you crazy ass boy!" Wondered the girl as she practically swore he was being his usual self on purpose just to get a reaction out of her and she couldn't help but feel grateful for it that he cared that damned much to do so.

Her time over the past few days had been hard as Hell but thankfully with everyone to help her through it, it hadn't been outright horrible and she didn't think she could ever repay them for it. Her and Allison had even grown closer together if possible after the dark haired girl had held her in the shower as she cried her eyes out. Followed by learning that both loved the other and even having their first time together in that very shower. Something both agreed on that Scott could never find out about as he would no doubt make all sorts of jokes and suggestions about threesomes with him. Course now with his thinking of her as a sister that might not be a thing anymore but she didn't wanna take chances! That asshole of an Alpha who bit her may have screwed with her horribly, but she refused to let him have a full victory over her. Her mother would wake up and they would be a family again and then when the time came, she would spit in the face of that hairy ass bastard and declare him a failure for failing to get her to do as he wanted.

Harley knew though it would be awhile before she would be well past all this but also that she was forever changed by what was basically a violation of her body and soul by that thing. A violation she would refuse to allow to define her. "Cause yo, that's how life rolls when around a Delwado boy!" Responded her 'brother' with a smirk on his lips that had her shaking her head at him.

"Right, whatever you say man, whatever you say."

Melissa chuckled warmly as she pulled away from her son despite the fact she would have rather not have done so. "Okay you two, argue later but for now, let's all go inside hmm? We've got a lot of catching up to do."

"Even you Sheriff!" Called out the woman seconds later.

"Yes ma'am!" Quickly responded the good Sheriff as he knew how much of a bad idea it was to go against her!

Everyone aside from Kali went inside as they happily chatted, and in Scott's case, did his level best to get Kira blushing a whole lot. The Alpha She-Wof turned towards the street with tears stinging in her eyes and hating it a great deal, letting out a heavy sigh, she began to walk down the steps when she suddenly was stopped. "Where do you think you're going Kal?"

Turning around slowly, Kali looked at Melissa in confusion. "Umm… Away? I know you don't want me here and I understand that considering Scott..." It hurt but she understood and hating yet again that she wasn't as cold and hard as she used to be.

As being that way would make this whole damned thing easier to deal with. Shaking her head at the other woman, Melissa stepped towards her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Its… Hard knowing my son's been raised by another woman. Especially one I've been dating awhile now. But I know what happened wasn't your fault Kal, and had you known the whole truth you would have brought him back to me. So just come in okay? I might be crazy for doing this but I really don't care right now. Come in and be with us and we'll worry about things later okay?"

"I think… You're a far better person then I ever could be Melissa." Admitted the shocked woman as she hadn't been expecting that sort of thing at all!

Melissa shrugged at that. "Maybe, maybe not. Who knows. Now, you comin'?"

Grinning at her, she nodded and the two made their way inside to a lively bunch of teenagers aside from Harley for understandable reasons despite Scott's best efforts and a somewhat down Stiles that had Cora looking at him in concern over. But she would wait til a later time to talk to him about it as now wasn't a good time. Stiles could hardly believe someone he long thought to be dead was back and the fact they barely interacted so far had hurt him cause the guy had yet to make the attempt to do so. He hated it and had no idea what to do. Especially with the fact that apparently his old friend and Harley seemed so damned tight with one another for Scott to even consider her as a sister. But the bald kid was at least thankful he and Harley had been able to clear the air and even gain her forgiveness for his stupidity, along with getting Allison's forgiveness as well. And he could only hope he would stay worthy of having that forgiveness from the two girls.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Bit unrealistic? Likely so but this just seemed like the path to go with. And I can assure you this isn't the last of the Alpha Pack as it will return. How that will happen? Well, you'll just have to wait and see!**


	9. Lunatickin', Better Than Politickin'

**Chapter 9**

 **Lunatickin', Better**

 **Than Politickin'**

 **Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing but what you see here! Warning, F/F sex scene in this chapter. Also, this will feature a somewhat tweaked chapter 35 from Wolfish Possibilities along with something Scott does a bit after it. Which keep in mind he and Kira are NOT a couple at this point when he does it.**

* * *

 **Monday, February 7th, 2011**

The buzzing of the alarm clock awakened Harley with a groan as she forced herself to reach over and turn the alarm off. Letting off a sigh, she closed her eyes to try and sleep a little longer until a knock on her door sounded. "Time to get ready for school Rebecca!" Called out Noshiko from the other side and making the girl groan.

"How'd she even know I was awake?" Mumbled the girl to herself as she tried to find the energy to get up.

"Its my motherly super power!" Informed Noshiko once more from the other side with a grin on her lips before walking away.

A sigh escaped Harley after that. "Right."

Getting up and sitting at the edge of her bed, she sighed again as she pushed back one of the braids that had been in her face and yawned tiredly. The night before had not been a great one for her as she'd been having horrible nightmares half the time that had her waking up in cold sweats. Nightmares that included quite a few ways for things to have gone so horribly wrong the night she and her mom got attacked and it had brought in both Allison and Noshiko at various points to provide her some form of comfort. Harley was sure that crap was gonna be with her for a really long time and absolutely hated it. She was just glad though her dad understood why she couldn't go back to the house just yet after what had happened and the teenaged girl honestly felt like it would be a long while before she did. Her mom not waking up just yet also worried her and had even actually prayed a few times for her to do so. Something she hadn't ever really thought a great deal about in the past.

The fact there was cracks in her mother's spine thanks to being thrown into the wall was also worrisome as it meant she might have trouble walking or even being able to make simple movements. _Gotta have hope girl… Thinkin' the worst isn't gonna help a thing._

Letting out another sigh as she began to stretch and yawn again, she finally got up and started getting ready for school. Even if she would rather just stay in bed since she knew she was gonna have a whole lot of looks her way. Not to mention all the damned whispering too she'd no doubt be able to hear thanks to her Wolf hearing. No telling how bad it would be for Scott though since during the weekend his 'miraculous return' from his years missing had been leaked to the media and blew the Hell up more then what the attack on her, her mother, and their house had done. The Sheriff she knew was still pissed as Hell at whoever had leaked that when it was supposed to be kept as quiet as possible for the time being. She also couldn't help but think back to when Aunt Mel had asked Scott about the Delwado name since she knew it wasn't Kali's last name.

 **Flashback to Sunday at the McCall Home**

About an hour and a half after everyone had come inside the house and gathered in the living room to enjoy themselves and or have a tearful moment, Melissa had asked a question to her son that had been on her mind for some time ever since she heard him use the word. "Scott?" Began the woman hesitantly and making him look away from Kira who'd been blushing from something he'd done while everyone else either laughed or rolled their eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Earlier you referred to yourself as a 'Delwado boy' and I was curious about it as I know that's not Kali's last name. Unless there's something she needs to tell me." Said the nurse and the mother with a pointed look towards Kali herself.

"No! Nothing to tell you at all!"

Nodding in satisfaction even if what Kali had told her was a lie considering her Werewolf nature, something that had the Alpha She-Wolf kicking herself for in her head, she returned her attention to Scott. "Uhh… Well… After the old fart took me, he suggested a name change for me later on where my last name was concerned since you were… You know, dead or not dead or whatever. So I chose a name I thought would honor your memory. That bein' Delwado since I vaguely remembered you sayin' that was your original last name before marryin' the sperm donor."

Melissa nodded in understanding and felt a pang of sadness as she knew what she was about to tell her son was gonna be a bit heartbreaking. "Sweetie? I hate to be the one to tell you this… And its rather sweet of you to want to remember me like that but… My maiden name was… Well, it was Delgado." Informed the woman apologetically.

Hearing that bombshell made the young Alpha stare off into space in complete shock as all this time he thought it had been freaking 'Delwado'! Kira, seeing the look on her crush's face reached over and squeezed his hand as a form of comfort while everyone else looked on in sadness for the young man. Letting out a heavy breath as he closed his eyes to keep a lid on his emotions and feeling thankful as Hell for what Kira was doing, he kept his eyes closed for a bit as he felt Aiden and Ethan's hands on his shoulders and he felt even more thankful. Opening his eyes, he suddenly stood up and went over to his biological mother and leaned down and wrapped her in a hug. One she was all too willing to return as they had a moment that could be considered heartfelt between a re-united mother and son.

 **Present Day**

Harley was shaken from her thoughts as she heard Allison's voice calling out to her from outside in the hallway. "Come in!" Called out the newbie Wolf.

And come in did Allison quite happily and immediately hugged her girlfriend from behind. "Hey you."

"Hey back. And what would you had done if I was naked?"

Grinning into her girlfriend's neck as she kissed it and making the girl shiver in pleasure. "Hmm… I wouldn't have minded that at all. And by the way? That Henley looks fantastic on you." Purred the girl as she continued to give Harley's neck attention.

Causing for a slight moan to escape the girl as the smell of arousal hit her nose. _Apparently she REALLY likes it._ Thought the Teen Wolf pleasedly.

"And why wouldn't you have minded? I haven't gotten with a perv have I? Cause I think I'd have to question things." Harley said teasingly with a smile on her lips as she rubbed on the bare skin of her girl's hands and arms.

Chuckling to herself as she continued to kiss on Harley's skin and feeling happy her girlfriend was in a playful mood despite the previous night. "Well… There was that shower last Saturday."

The memory of that moment hit the girl as she closed her eyes and began to think on that day as she'd been feeling so damned horrible until that shower.

 **Last Saturday**

After waking up from her bed in the guest room that she'd been given by Momma Noshi for however long she was gonna stay, she begrudingly got up and headed for the nearest bathroom. She was of two minds about being at her girlfriend's house as she would rather be staying at the hospital until her mother woke up and then feeling happy to be here where she could see her girl and Kira anytime she wanted. She'd been a little tense when Chris had brought her there Friday but he made certain to let her know he or his sister had no plans that related to his Hunting ways as they had a Code over that sort of thing and then let the matter drop when she didn't respond. After they'd gotten there and she was shown the guest room by Noshiko, she'd pretty much stayed in that room until Saturday as she had no desire to be around other people. Along the way to the other bathroom in the house that you didn't have to get through Kate's room to use she met up with Allison who grinned happily at seeing her up and about.

Even hugging her as well. "I know this might sound bad but I'm glad to see you up and about baby."

"It doesn't but at least one of us is happy about somethin'."

Giving her a sympathetic look, she then changed the subject and asked what she was up too. "Oh, just lookin' for the bathroom. Gotta go real bad and if it wasn't for that I'd still be in bed. Probably could use a shower too." Muttered the girl as she realized how bad she smelt.

Allison happily showed her the way and promised to grab her some clothes from the guest room after her dad had dropped by while she was out and left some of her stuff. "Thank you."

Once she was done with her bathroom needs, Harley stripped down, turned on the water to as hot as she could stand it and quickly got inside and let the hot water flow down on her. The heat felt so damned good on her body and as her hand brushed against the bandage on her arm from where the Alpha had cut into her, she found herself being assaulted by memories of that night. Horrible memories that drove her to tears as she sat down and wrapped her arms around her knees and cried. Paying no mind to the fact Allison was on the other side calling out to her. "Rebecca? I've got your clothes." Called out the girl as she knocked.

Frowning to herself as she got no response, she tried the door and found it unlocked and made her way inside and felt her heart break as she heard the girl she loves cry. Something that quickly had her placing her girl's clothes next to the sink and climbed inside with Harley and wrapped her in her arms. "Hey, hey, shh… Its gonna be okay baby." Spoke the girl soothingly as she got wet and even felt like crying herself.

"How… How the Hell can you know that?"

"I have hope. And I'm more than willing to lend you mine and I think everyone else will do the same too."

Hearing the conviction in Allison's voice made the girl cry even harder as she was held by the girl she loves. They stayed as they were until Harley had calmed down and turned her head to look at her girlfriend out of the corner of her eye. "Al?"

"Yeah baby?"

"Thank you."

Smiling, Allison kissed her on her head. "Anytime, anywhere."

"I love you." Blurted out Harley before she could stop herself.

"Really?" Came the stunned question.

Nodding mutely as she felt another wave of tears building up at the rejection she was no doubt going to get, she was then surprised by what she heard next. "Well, and here I was afraid I was gonna have to say it first."

"Huh!?"

"I love you too Rebecca." Declared the dark haired girl seriously.

Making Harley's heart swell in utter happiness and she swore that for a brief second that she even heard a Wolf howling in joy as well. She then started to feel Allison's soft lips kissing on her head before moving to her cheek. Making for her to turn around just enough so that their lips would meet and become quite passionate as they made out with one another. Hands soon started to wander across the other's bodies and for Harley it felt really good to be touched like that even if a part of her wasn't wanting to be touched at all considering what had happened to her with the Alpha. But this was Allison and she knew her girlfriend wasn't going to hurt her. A shared look between the two saw Allison pulling off her wet clothes and the two standing up and leaning against the wall as they made out again. Hands traveled between one another's bodies and each made gasps as fingers from each girl found their way to the other's inner wet cores. Sharing tongue with one another and even giving one another's necks attentions, the two continued to please one another in ways neither had really felt before and it was something they wanted to keep on experiencing.

Soon, the two found themselves reaching their limit has each orgasmed from the pleasures their fingers were giving the other. Leaving the two breathing heavily against the wall with Harley doing so in Allison's neck while Allison's face was pressed into her girlfriend's shoulder. After the two caught their breaths, Allison would even lean over and kiss the bandaged area of girl's arm and making Harley question that. "Well, how else is it gonna heal if it doesn't have a little love given to it?"

"Hmm… I think you might be on to somethin' there babe."

The two shared a chuckle after that and after a quick clean up in the shower and even helping dry one another off, the two went to Harley's guest bedroom and fell asleep on her bed with Allison holding her tightly to her body.

 **Present**

Harley let out a pleased sigh as she finished remembering that time with her girl, earning a chuckle from Allison in the process. "Remembering are we?" Asked the girl teasingly.

"I damn sure am."

"Play your cards right and we might make more memories like that."

Now that's something she could get behind! Though she could do without Momma Noshi having this knowing look about her anytime they crossed paths! Not that Allison believed her on that of course. Their stomachs both chose to rumble in that moment, making for the two to giggle at the fairly nice timing. "Come on baby, lets go see what my mom has ready for us."

"You read my mind!"

 **Little While Later in the Parking Lot at the School**

The girls, along with Chris and Kate parked up at the curb of the sidewalk to the school and through the rearview mirror the man could tell Harley looked a bit apprehensive about the whole thing and he couldn't really blame her for that either. Turning back to face her and his daughter, he asked the young Wolf if she was sure about going today. "Y-yeah, I mean… I think I am."

Allison reached over and squeezed Harley's hand in support and getting a smile of relief in return. While Chris was a little on the uneasy side about his baby girl being with a newbie Werewolf, he wasn't about to split the two up as doing so would not be the ideal way to handle things. Especially after what had happened to the girl in her own home. Not to mention making himself a huge hypocrite considering the fact he's married to a Kitsune and all. Plus the information he had that Allison was practically the girl's Anchor, something that helped Werewolves stay in control of themselves and for a newbie Wolf like Harley, that was damned important. Kate he knew probably wouldn't care all that much unless their father was still free to influence her. Something he was damned grateful for as that man had been starting to tarnish their family name in small ways that would have eventually turned into bigger ones. "Aww, look at you two! So sweet and supportive! Makes me wish I had a relationship like that." Teased Kate and making Allison and Kira roll their eyes at their Aunt.

"Hey, you still got all kindsa hotness 'bout you so if someone ain't lookin' at you, they some damn fools." Spoke up Harley.

Kate laughed and high fived the girl. "Hell yeah!" Granted, a certain someone was already looking quite a bit but she wasn't about to tell them that!

As a girl's gotta have some secrets after all! "But on a more serious note, if your dad can't come get you, you call one of us okay?" Informed Kate more seriously to Harley.

Harley nodded in appreciation of that and even voiced it. "Hey, look! Its Scott!" Exclaimed Kira rather excitedly as she pointed in the direction she'd seen him through the front windshield.

Allison rolled her eyes at this as she'd already made it clear on how she felt about Scott with her sister but Kira brushed it off thinking it's not anything to worry about. "And it looks like he's making a spectacle of himself too." Groused the girl after spotting what he was doing.

"Its Scott, what'cha expect?" Asked Harley rhetorically with a grin on her lips.

"Oh come on, quit giving him a hard time!"

"That would be way too easy to do girl. Besides, the boy likes it when we do!" Countered Harley with that grin still on her lips while Allison just laughed.

Kira rolled her eyes at her sister's girlfriend. "Oh, dad? Scott's coming over for dinner tonight."

Hearing that made the man raise an eyebrow at her. "He is? And when was this decided?" Having Harley in the house was one thing but a questionably insane and murderous Alpha Werewolf in his house was another!

"Ohh, yesterday."

"Yeah dad, you shoulda seen it! She had him by the ear! It was great!"

"I think even Momma K was pretty impressed by that too." Added Harley with a laugh.

Chris tried to imagine that but the idea of an Alpha Werewolf being held at the mercy of a girl who's a bit smaller then him with no extra strength on her side was just not making it easy for him! "Please tell me one of you recorded it!" Pleaded Kate as she just HAD to see this!

Hell, the boy's actions were freaking legendary and this was just pure gold to have as potential blackmail if they ever needed some when it came to him! "Oh I do actually." Informed Allison happily.

"And I'll be sure to send it to you later."

"YES!" Cheered the blonde happily and high fiving her Niece.

Laughs were had by the girls after that and after another intake of air by Harley, the three got out and made their way to Scott, the twins, Cora, and Stiles with the four mostly watching as Scott made a spectacle of himself while wearing a red t-shirt with the phrase 'I Am The Real Scottie 2 Hottie' on it in white lettering. "Yeah! That's right! I got kidnapped by a blind guy when I was 11! And yeah, I mighta got drugged this past weekend! Big freakin' deal! Move along already unless you want somethin' that's more news worthy and that'll be in my pants!"

"Trust you to make a scene Scott." Came the voice of Lydia Martin as she approached the group and steadfastedly ignored Aiden's stare in her direction.

"And at any rate, I highly doubt anyone wants to see what's in YOUR pants."

The twins laughed over that one. "Ooh, burn little bro!" Called out Aiden as he pointed towards Scott.

Ethan merely gave the Redhead a bow. "We are not worthy."

"Hmm, no, but I allow you mere peasants to hang about me anyways."

"I hate you people." Groused Scott with a pout that did things to Kira.

"Ahh you'll live baby bro, you'll live." Replied Ethan with a grin.

Kira stepped up and put an arm around Scott's mid-section. "And he'll have me to help him do so."

"Yeah, when you're not twisting his ear!" Called out Allison with a laugh that had the girl rolling her eyes at her.

Scott then put his own arm around Kira's shoulders. "What can I say? It just means I've found my first ex-wife is all."

"Ex-wife? First ex-wife?" Questioned Kira a little too sweetly while laughter could be heard from the others aside from Lydia who was a bit pre-occupied with Jackson after he showed up with Danny in tow.

"Yep, I'll probably have done somethin' so annoyin' you'll have divorced me for it and left me homeless."

"Oh I wouldn't go that far. I mean, I'd at least send you to Russia first." Informed Kira teasingly.

Laughter erupted from everyone again after that. "Ooh, you are so cold and I love it!" Joked Scott and managing to make the dark haired girl blush from the amount of attention he was giving her.

"You two are sickening you know that?" Spoke up Jackson with a look of disgust on his face.

Scott turned in his direction and gave him a nasty look. "Better to be sickening then a douchebag who can't get the stick outta his ass." Replied the young Alpha in a pleasant tone that made the short haired blonde boy scowl unhappily.

"Whoa, whoa, let's not fight just yet okay? I mean, its way too early for somethin' like that." Intervened Stiles with a nervous laugh.

Jackson looked at him and then back at Scott. "Whatever." And walked off with Lydia soon behind him.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Spoke Danny as the group started to walk on towards the school.

"Hey, never apologize for that. You shouldn't ever have too when its him who needs to." Came Cora's firm response.

Danny sighed as he knew the girl had a point and it was getting a little tiresome of having to apologize for his best friend anyway. Especially when he knew the guy probably wouldn't have cared all that much anyway if he did that. Ethan decided then to take off with the guy to help raise his spirits up some and maybe even see if he could finally get him to dump the loser he's with. Hell, he may not have to follow Deucalion's orders anymore but he had genuinely come to like the guy and he wasn't about to give up on him now! As they made their way inside, Harley became noticeably tense as she caught sight of quite a few people looking either at her or at Scott and it wasn't something she liked at all. She felt Allison squeeze her hand in support and felt grateful as Hell for it. "It's gonna be alright girlie, don't let the idiots get to ya. If need be I'll do somethin' that's real gossip worthy." Muttered Scott after leaning in closely to her.

"Not sure you can come up with somethin' that'll top what happened to us."

"I could walk around naked."

Harley made a face at that. "Yyyyeeeaaah… How about no? I've already got enough nightmares as it is." This got her a pout from the other Wolf while the others laughed.

"You don't have anything to worry about Harley, I'll twist his ear if I have too to make sure he doesn't do that." Informed Kira in a falsely sweet tone and smile and making her crush pout even more.

"God I love this girl." Declared Ethan happily while Aiden snickered.

 _With how she acts I'm not sure if I should be worried or not about her with him…_

The group chatted a bit longer as they either hung out in the hallways, their lockers, or the cafeteria for what passed as a breakfast in there before eventually going to their classes. Harley would nearly bite off the heads of a few girls from the popular crowd due to some crude comments of theirs but thankfully Cora and Allison were able to keep things from getting to that point. A little while later in Harris' Chemistry classs would see Harley hauling ass from the room during a pretty important test after she started to freak out when she kept seeing things that weren't there on the test along with her senses being in over drive thanks to the coming Full Moon. Something that only helped to remind her of her attack from the Alpha and thankfully Scott would be able to help her out in calming down by helping Harly remind herself of her Anchor.

Allison would give her a look of concern and even a hug while Jackson kept annoyingly smirking at her with this 'I know something' vibe about him. Thankfully she didn't have long to contemplate it though as the twins could be seen walking around with their clothes and hair a very vibrant shade of pink. Causing the two to promise absolute death on Scott after they saw him pointing and laughing his ass off about it and declaring it to be his revenge for mocking him about a week ago. What they didn't know is that he'd gotten Kira to help him out with the prank as well and if the girl had her way, they wouldn't find out either! Of course if they did, she could always claim that Scott co-erced her by using her crush on him against her! And when Stiles tried to get Harley to see if Lydia had any interest in him before practice started up, he'd be fairly annoyed when she came back looking weirded out. "What? What's wrong?"

"I just saw that girl and Aiden makin' out in Coach's office." Informed the girl with a shudder as she could have gone without seeing that!

Hearing that greatly annoyed the boy as he didn't need more competition damnit! Especially from another guy who's a freaking Werewolf! "Dude, why don't you just go for it with Cora? Girl's obviously in to you." Tried Harley as seriously, it was time to give it up!

Stiles simply shook his head at her. "Its Lydia man, you know how long I've been into her since the third freakin' grade!"

"Yeah well, clearly you're never gonna have a chance so give it up." Threw in Scott as he walked up to the two with his Crosse Stick laid out across his shoulders from behind his neck who was still surprised by the fact he'd been made Co-Captain of the team thanks to a pink eye epidemic courtesy of Greenburg.

Along with Stiles being put on Front Line on a temporary basis. Scott wasn't too sure about it and promised to speak with Finstock about the whole thing first chance he got but he knew damn well Jackson hated it a great deal and if he wasn't struggling with his own issues where the Full Moon is concerned he'd take advantage of it. Issues that he realized started after learning of Deucalion's lies and that his mother is in fact alive and well. Along with the Rogue Alpha's attack on both Harley and himself. If the bastard even had anything to do with the drugging/sex magic crap anyway. Stiles could be heard scoffing at him after he'd put in his two cents. "Dude, I know we haven't been around each other in years and all but recent events should help you remember I'm not gonna give up just like that."

Scott growled lowly as he rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Don't come cryin' to one of us when Jackie boy finally decides to beat the shit out of your ass. No better yet, when Derek comes after you for makin' his baby sister cry."

He then walked off before Stiles could even really say much beyond sputtering about while Harley looked on in concern. "Even for him that was cold."

"Yeah well, what'cha expect? For him to be all instantly best friend/bro status with you again? 'Sides, its the Full Moon probably also affectin' him too."

"But he's been a Werewolf longer then you! Plus, he's a freakin' Alpha!" Exclaimed Stiles before getting glared at by the girl for being louder then necessary.

He also got a slap to the back of the head as well. "Think dumbass! All the crap that happened this past weekend probably done screwed him up some!" Hissed Harley and making the bald teenager get a look of realization on his face.

And messed up Scott was as he accidentally broke Danny's nose during practice while Harley also accidentally sprained another player's ankle. A little while later would see the newbie Wolf going to Cora's since the girl promised they would have an effective means of keeping her locked inside while under the effects of the Full Moon. It also presented the young Hale the chance to pick the other girl's brain about all things Stiles related. And as per Kira's express instructions, a somewhat nervous Scott showed up at her house right on time. At any other point, he'd have been rejoicing in the fact he'd gotten such an in to the Argent-Yukimura household as it would have meant Deucalion would have been pleased. But now, now he's just here cause a very exotically hot babe had twisted his ear to get him to come! But hey, he wasn't gonna complain since he actually did like the girl! Which would probably explain the annoying feeling of nervousness! Unless that was just more to do with his issues with the Full Moon or some such.

Chris himself was apprehensive about the whole thing while Noshiko just remained impeccably calm! As not only was it a Full Moon, but the fact he had a young Alpha in his household with a very notorious past and a daughter who's apparently very into said young Alpha! Hell, it made him wish Kate was around with a shotgun hidden under the table! Even if that was possibly a bit much since so far the boy had done nothing to warrant his worries other then being a murderous Alpha in the past. The man did have to give the boy props however for bringing all three of his ladies chocolates. Along with a box for Kate who was out that night with Derek and Laura Hale, the twins, Kali, and a few Hunters in search of the Rogue Alpha. And what the man didn't know is that like Scott, both were wondering if the other was planning out sneak attacks on the other.

But so far things had been fairly pleasant and a little amusing when Allison had revealed that her Aunt had shown her how to use a stun gun before leaving. Making Scott gulp a little when she gave him a pointed look over it and seemingly getting whatever she was implying. "I'll be a good boy! I've had those used on me before and its never been bueno!" Shuddered Scott as he briefly remembered those times!

"That mouth of yours huh?"

"Pretty much, but I'm not gonna let that stop me gorgeous!"

He inched away from her slightly when she gave him a glare while Kira frowned in annoyance over the threats her sister was giving her crush! "I think… That you just need a good girl in your life." Voiced the Japanese-Korean girl quietly.

Allison looked at her with a sly grin on her lips while Scott looked on in interest as he had a good feeling he knew where she was going with that. "Ooh, you wouldn't happen to be talking about oh I don't know… You?" Teased the girl and making her sister look down with a blush.

"Hey, I wouldn't mind if its her. I mean, yeah, you're a catch and all but your sister? I could write poetry for days about her cause she's about 5 times more of a catch!" Spoke Scott and making Kira blush even harder while Allison just rolled her eyes good naturedly.

Noshiko grinned in amusement over the whole thing and had to admit that despite the stories told of the young man with them currently, he was actually quite fun to be around despite all those stories. _Much like a Wolf acting as a Sheep I would imagine._ Thought the woman to herself.

Kind and friendly, but highly dangerous as well if needed. Chris gave a tight smile as he cleared his throat, causing the four to look his way. "Scott, would you please come with me to the kitchen and help bring in the desserts?" Sure, it was a gauranteed thing to be targeted for solo flirting from the boy but at least it would get him away from his girls for a short period of time!

Scott gave the man a smile and a nod. "Sure Mr. Argent, but just so you know? Taking me away from these two lovelies for any amount of time is a serious crime." Said the boy as he winked at Kira and then Allison who either giggled or rolled their eyes at his flirty antics.

And that was one crime he didn't want to actually commit! The man's smile became even tighter if it was possible as he looked at Scott. "Hmm, we'll be quick then."

"I don't know about that, as with me things are never all that quick." Replied Scott with a wiggle of his eyebrows while Chris struggled with the urge to strangle the boy!

The two then made their way into the kitchen and it wasn't long before the father of two was confronting the young Alpha who's actions of the past were fairly well known by that point in time to both Hunter and Supernatural alike! Sure, the Alpha Pack might not be a thing anymore as of this past weekend, but this boy had long been a part of it and he just didn't want him around his girls! Whether that was as an over protective father or the Hunter in him he couldn't say for sure but whatever! "Ooh, all up close and personal are we Old Sexy? I like it but what would the wife say? No, what would the girls say!?" Asked the boy over dramatically with a cocky grin on his lips that the other man wanted to wipe off!

"Just what the Hell do you think you're doing?"

Adopting a fake confused look, he looked from left to right before focusing back on Chris again. "Uhh… Getting dessert for the girls to snack on? I mean if you wanna make out or somethin' I'm totally down for that too but I'm not gonna break the news to them about it."

"You know EXACTLY what I'm talking about Scott. Are you still acting under Deucalion's orders even though there's no need to anymore?" Questioned the man heatedly and making Scott smirk at him.

"Jeez, learn to live a little Old Man! I'm not actin' under his orders or anything I swear!"

Hell, he'd rather join a monastery then listen to that asshole again! The disbelieving look he got from the man made him sigh in slight annoyance. "Yeah, at one point I was under orders to get in good with the girls but over time I started to get other plans in mind. Ones regardin' Kira and now that the old bastard's on the run I don't have to hide my intentions anymore. And as far as I'm concerned? That's a damn good thing cause my intentions are of the seriously exotically foreign variety!" Informed the young man with a naughty little grin on his face that yet again had the father of two wanting to wipe it off!

Even if Chris felt a bit surprised by what he'd just learned. "So what you're trying to tell me is… Even if the fallout hadn't happened, you would still be pursuing Kira?"

"Well… Yeah man. I mean its not like its the first time I've screwed around when it came to orders but with Kira… I don't know dude, there's just somethin' about her I can't help but like and now that I don't have to answer to him I can freely explore whatever's there."

This honestly surprised the father of two greatly as he hadn't been expecting it at all! Scott chuckled after catching the smell of surprise on the older man. "Yeah, I know how you feel man. Threw me like Hell too after I realized I was startin' to really like her." Granted, her showing up at the Suite when he'd been lost in his grief over an old friend had really helped jumpstart things as well.

"Boys! Are you bringing those desserts or not?" Called out Noshiko questioningly from the dining room.

"Yeah! We need more Scott time!" Called out Kira and the two boys could hear a round of giggles burst out after that.

Frowning to himself while Scott just grinned happily, Chris walked away to grab what they needed and handed a few items to Scott. "We'll talk about this later." Warned the man.

"Of course mighty Hunter of Hunters! Of course!"

God help the man if his sweet little Kira gets corrupted by this damned murderous Wolf! His plan to find out what the Alpha Pack was up too had pretty much gone up in smoke considering the fallout from the past weekend. But he could always probably still get any answers from the boy if need be. Walking back into the dining room with a grinning Scott in the lead, they re-took their seats and helped get the desserts ready for everyone to eat. Once that was done and everyone was enjoying the goods, Allison started to smile and leaned in towards Scott. "Sooo..."

Looking at her in mild amusement, Scott smiled at her and responded back. "Soooo..." Making her and Kira giggle.

"I know you think I'm in to you Mr. Delwado, but its actually my sister who wants you. Alone, in her rooooom, doing things!"

"ALLISON!" Cried out a blushing Kira while Noshiko just grinned in amusement at her girls' antics while Chris just frowned unhappily!

Allison laughed at her blushing sister while Scott just smiled. "Oh really? And by the way? Its McCall now. Delwado never was actually a legally binding thing." Informed the young man while sounding genuinely surprised by what he heard! Surprised but happy as Hell!

Nudging her still blushing sister, the girl looked up from her lap and mutely nodded and making for Scott's smile to widen even more. __Oh God, that smile just makes me wanna melt!__ Gushed the Japanese-Korean girl in her head.

"I gotta say that makes me real happy as I was actually plannin' to ask you out after all this."

The wide eyed look of surprise almost made the boy break into laughter but he thankfully was able to force it back. "Really!?" Squeaked the girl while Allison cheered happily for her sister.

"Really really."

As Kira's blush increased, Scott gave a look at the still frowning Chris and got a naughty idea in his head. "But… What about your father?" Asked the boy and making for the five to be a bit on the confused side.

"What, what do you mean about our father?" Asked Allison curiously.

"Can I really date Kira when it would hurt this burning hunk of man so greatly? Who's passion for me makes me weak at the knees? To deny him me to be with you would utterly break his heart!" Fake wailed the boy dramatically and making the girls and even Noshiko to burst out in full on laughter while Chris just smiled tightly.

"I think I'll be just fine Scott as I couldn't possibly leave my wife for you as you are still terribly too young."

This made the table go deathly quiet as even Scott looked on in shock at the man! But finally, after several seconds of silence, Scott broke it. "Alright old man!" Cheered the boy as he started to laugh and soon causing the others to laugh as well.

"I may not joke often, but it can be a real doozy when I do." Deadpanned the man moments later after taking a bow for the group.

After they all calmed down and Scott reached over to grab Kira's hand, the young man looked right into her eyes, eyes he wouldn't mind staring at for a really long time while Kira couldn't help but yet again blush from the attention her cute as Hell crush was giving her! "Soooo…. Tomorrow night? Head out about five?"

"Are you asking me personally? Or are you asking me so I'll ask my dad so you know when to pick him up?" Came the cheeky response and making the group laugh a bit over it.

Grinning as he definitely wanted to experience more of her cheekiness, he quickly responded. "While it would be __SO__ hot to get your dad on a date with me, I was actually askin' you cutie."

"In that case… Don't be late or I'll do something you really won't like."

"Eep!" Squeaked the boy in fake fear and making everyone laugh again.

Letting go of her hand even though he'd have rather not, something she herself was thinking of too, he got up and came around Allison and knelt down next to the girl he was finding himself interested in. "You have my solemn vow that neither Wild Hunts, Werewolves, Wereclowns, cops, angry mothers, the IRS, or even sexy old fathers like yours will keep me from being late."

"Damn Keer, that makes me wanna date him now!" Joked Allison with a laugh and getting a fake glower from her sister over it.

Leaning down to her crush, she smiled happily at him. "Good boy." And pecked him on the nose much to both of their surprise.

"Woof woof!"

Rolling her eyes at him as the others chuckled, Scott back up and to his chair and finished off his remaining bit of dessert. Later on once things were cleaned and put away, Kira walked him out to his motorcycle and surprised the both of them once again when she took his hand in her's. Earning her a surprised but happy smile from the boy. "Any hints on where you're taking me for our first date?" Asked the girl teasingly but curiously.

Looking at her as they reached his bike, he chuckled at her. "That would be telling wouldn't it?"

"Maybe, but it'd be our secret."

"Hmm… I think that would ruin the surprise though cutie."

"I can act surprised when we get there?" Tried the girl as she blinked cutely at him with a smile on those lips of hers that he wanted to kiss.

Kiss and a few other things for that matter. Chuckling as he shook at his head at his possible new girlfriend, he got on his bike and re-took her hand in his. "You could, but I think that would still ruin the surprise you know? But I promise you cutie, you are gonna like it a lot. But I will say this, make sure you dress casual though alright?"

Fake pouting at him with an 'aww darn', Kira couldn't help but smile happily in anticipation over what he had in mind as he must have been planning this for some time now! "Wow, you really were planning on asking me out weren't you?"

"Yep, and If I didn't I was gonna hit myself in the head for not doing it."

"Hey now, I can't have that as it would be damaging the goods."

"Goods you want to be alone with in your room? Doing things?" He asked in return with a wiggle of his eyebrows that had her blushing a little.

"Oh God, don't listen to Ally okay? She's nuts!"

"Heh, sounds like a fun crazy to be around." Joked the boy and got himself an eye roll in return.

Sighing happily, Kira impishly leaned in and kissed Scott on the cheek, who felt rather surprised by the move. Once she moved away, she could see him looking at her in surprise. "What was that for?"

"Cause, you're a really great guy. One that I like."

This answer got her a wide beaming smile from the boy. Silence went on after that until the young Alpha broke it. "See you tomorrow?"

Nodding happily in agreement with that as she couldn't wait for it! "Yep, and especially at five mister!"

"Yes ma'am!" And with that, he was gone but Kira was pretty darn sure she could hear a loud 'whoo-hoo!' from his direction.

Unknown to her however was that Chris, Noshiko, and Allison were spying on the two from different parts of the windows located around the front door. The man would also get lightly slapped on the arm anytime he asked his wife to listen in on their conversation. Making for an amused if curious Allison. The black haired girl was so happy for her sister that this whole thing had worked out as Scott could be a rather funny guy to be around when not acting like a total perv! Though she could only hope he wouldn't hurt her sister badly. And as Scott drove on, an errant thought came in his head. __Man… All that gushy happiness… Think I should go kill somethin'.__

Thinking a bit on that, he came to a final conclusion. __Nah! I'm gonna enjoy that s__ _ _hit__ _ _t like a high!__

As he rode on into the night and even finding himself a bit of trouble with Laura Hale when he came across her at the graveyard mourning her lost love Silas that eventually culminated into a fight between the two Wolves, Harley on the other hand was pacing about back and forth restlessly in the basement of the Hale home as the time drew nearer for the Full Moon to arise. Stiles even showed up and stayed on the other side of the door as a show of support for his best friend, something Cora was slightly disappointed over as she had thought at first he was there to see her but was at least glad he wasn't being a complete dumbass where his best friend was concerned. "So, how come you aren't all locked up and what not?"

"I've got enough control and if that fails, I've got my mom and my Anchor to help me get it back." Answered Cora shortly as even with the control she has, it still takes some concentration to keep it.

Especially when she feels annoyed with the boy she's choosing to sit with near the entrance to the basement! Gaining a look of understanding on his face, Stiles only nodded. "I got a question." Began the bald teen and once he got her attention, he continued on.

Even if he was a bit nervous about it! "Are… Are you only into me cause its convenient what with Harley bein' a Werewolf? Or are you, you know, actually serious?" What he'd do with that information if it was the second thing he wasn't sure of but at least if it was the first it'd be more easier to deal with!

The look she gave him after that was so intense that it could melt steel! And it was enough to make him lean away from her as well with his hands up in front of him despite the little success it had of even being effective! He gulped when her eyes turned golden and a low growl escaped her. And then to his confusion, the young Hale Wolf stomped off angrily up the stairs. "You really are a dumbass." Called out Harley from inside the basement.

"How!? It was a legitimate thing to ask!" Protested Stiles unhappily due to the fact his best friend wasn't on his side in this whole thing!

"No, it really wasn't. Homegirl's been into you long before this whole thing started up from what I've heard around the school. And then you had to go and ask that shit!? All that time spent chasin' after Martin has made you a damn fool boy!"

A frustrated noise was the response she got from him as he rubbed his face in agitation. As seriously, he didn't know what to do with this kind of thing! Hell, he'd always thought it'd come easy once Lydia finally came around but now that some other girl who's not her is interested? He was lost and hated it! "Soo, what should I do now?"

"Oh, I don't know… Go after her maybe?"

"But what about you?"

"GO!" Bellowed the girl with a roar that had the boy hauling ass up the steps and tripping a few times along the way!

Harley smiled in satisfaction to herself once she heard the first door closing but she didn't have long to smile as she felt the Full Moon's power over her begin to effect her. The second time hurt nearly as much as the first time did and once she had finished her transformation, she let loose with a mighty roar before going back to pacing about back and forth and even clawing things up. As Harley dealt with her second Full Moon without realizing Talia was on the other side of the door keeping an eye on her and Stiles was talking with Cora through her bedroom door and trying to make an apology, Scott had eventually found himself at the club known as Sinema and had brushed off his rather messed up appearance as a grunge thing. His fight with Laura had been oddly satisfying if a bit of a downer since she didn't want to go any further with him cause of the age differences and so he'd ended up here. Which oddly enough seemed to be good timing as it was apparently a night for teens to come about and enjoy themselves within reason. Even quickly finding himself between a blonde haired girl and a heavy set African American girl he'd seen around school.

Finally learning her name to be Danielle while her friend's name is Heather and goes to a different high school. The kicker also being that she's an old childhood friend of Stiles'. He'd even learned the girl had plans regarding her 17th birthday involving Stiles once Danielle wasn't in earshot and after some careful sweet talking, managed to get the girl to change her mind as he was more experienced and could give her a far better first time then what the Bald Annoyance could probably give her. Scott had grinned hugely in success when she took him up on the challenge and rode home with him after letting her best friend know where she was going and a part of the young Alpha wondered if he should feel guilty for taking advantage of the fact his birth mom was still at work to do this. But then shook it off as it wasn't like she or anyone else was gonna find out! Granted, the fact Kali and the twins had moved in a few houses down the street hadn't even entered his head thanks to what was about to happen.

Kali had been rather smug about the fact she had that place as a back up in case it was ever needed should the Suite be compromised and while the access to the more larger funds had been cut off, she and all three boys still had hefty bank accounts of their own that hadn't been touched. Not that it was gonna easily help him any with the repair costs for his Dodge Charger anyway! Which was something he'd soon find out about! It'd be around 4 that morning when Melissa showed up to the house and had to hear the most God awful music ever blaring from the house. Making the woman wonder where on God's green Earth her son had managed to come across it! _Guess I'm gonna have to talk with Kali about that._ Groused the nurse and mother in her head.

No more secrets her nicely shaped ass and legs! Her son having horrible taste in music was something that was a need to know asap kind of thing thank you very much! And as she cautiously made her way to her son's bedroom door, something that she was glad he had chosen to move back into after a talk with her and Kali, Melissa couldn't help but frown when she thought she heard the faint sound of giggling of all things as the music blared from his room. "Oh God, you're so dorky!"

Hearing that faint voice made Melissa's eyes widen in shock as no way her son had a girl over this late at night! "Maybe, but this dorkyness is somethin' you weren't complainin' much about earlier!"

"Well duh! Like I'm really gonna complain when I have something THAT good happening to me!?" Retorted the voice with another giggle fest.

Melissa, having enough of what she was hearing and starting to feel rather angry as well, quickly made her way inside and just as quickly stopped when she got an eyefull of her son in the buff! Making for the blonde girl to look on in shock as she quickly covered herself up! "What? What's wrong?"

Mutely, the girl pointed behind him and confused, he looked and what he saw turned his confusion to alarm as his eyes widened. "Oh crap."

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Oh crap indeed Scott! My next update for this will be in about 2 days. And do expect the next update for 'And Akhaten Shall Rise' to come out very soon!**


	10. Dates And Bane

**Chapter 10**

 **Dates and Bane**

 **Disclaimer: And here we go yo! And as always, I own nothing but what you see here! Prepare yourselves, this is gonna be a long chapter!**

* * *

 **February 8th, 2011**

There was complete silence in Scott's new/old bedroom as Melissa and Scott stared at one another in shock while the blonde beauty known as Heather looked on a bit nervously as she had no idea of what was gonna happen next! But then the older woman finally broke the silence. "I… You… Can't believe… Why… I mean…" She then took a moment to compose herself while Scott started to get a little worried.

"Take her home, RIGHT NOW!" Demanded the woman unhappily and then walked away and towards her room, unable to deal with things more.

Heather immediately jumped out of bed and started to get dressed as she had no desire to possibly make her date's mother any madder then she already was! Her actions snapped Scott out of his state of shock and he too started to get dressed while guilt started to gnaw on him where his mother's concerned. A feeling he hated as guilt wasn't exactly something he associated himself with all that much. Hell, he hummed a happy tune when he killed people for crying out loud! Once the two were finished getting dressed, they headed out of the house and were soon gone from there on Scott's bike and it'd be ten minutes of silence after she told him where she lived as they made their way there. After arriving in front of her house, he turned his bike off and things were silent for a moment between the two as Heather held her helmet in her hands. "You okay?" She might not know him all that well but she could definitely get the vibe that he was bothered.

Her questioned startled him as he hadn't been expecting that at all. "Huh? Ohh, yeah, yeah, I guess." Answered the boy unsurely as he raised up the visor of his helmet.

"I mean, she just got me back in her life and then she catches me… Us like that? Probably disappointed the Hell out of her."

He was surprised when she leaned into him and gave him a hug. "Maybe not so much as disappointment… But shock? I mean, you two have clearly been apart for a really long time so she has no idea about how you are as a person now. Just… Give her a little time okay? Some flowers probably wouldn't hurt either." Suggested the girl as then got off the bike.

Stepping up next to him, she leaned down and gave his cheek a kiss along with a sympathetic smile on her lips. "Thank you for a really nice time tonight. Even if it did turn out like it did."

"No, I should be thankin' you for the support."

Chuckling at that, she started to speak again. "Hmm, how about… We both are thankful to one another then?"

"I think I can get behind that." He told her with a smile as he thought about the fact this girl was gonna make some boy or girl real damned happy once they managed to win her over for themselves.

The two then met in a short but soft kiss after she leaned down again. "Tell Stiles I say hi." She told him softly before heading on to her house as she figured it'd be unlikely for there to be more between her and this guy.

As after all, it had just been a one time thing only if she was judging things right. Scott watched her leave with her helmet in his hands and then let out a sigh. "Helluva girl." Muttered the boy before putting the extra helmet somewhere safely on the bike and then rode off.

Once he got home after a short pit stop at a flower shop that was in the early stages of opening up, he found a vase and put the gift for his mom inside it with some water to go along with it and left it on the kitchen table where she could easily see it. He then went to her bedroom door to see if she was awake but let out a disappointed sigh when he realized she wasn't. Scott then went about his business until it was time for school to start and feeling glad he could handle a night with no sleep. Though he still wouldn't mind a little bit of it! Scott would soon find himself walking the hallways of the school towards the cafeteria for a little breakfast and talking with his brothers. Brothers who were finding what he was telling them to be rather amusing! "Guys! This is seriously not funny! She caught us and now I have no idea what's gonna happen! What if she lets word get out? And then Kira would know!" Stressed the boy while the two continued to laugh at him while he remained unaware that a certain Kira was coming up behind him.

"Kira would know what?" Asked the girl and making him spin around quickly with a freaked out look on his face!

He then breathed out a sigh of relief when he realized who it was who'd spoken up behind him! Making for him to put a hand on his chest as he let out a sigh of relief and gave the girl a smile. "Kira! Gorgeous! I was talkin' about how I was gonna keep you from findin' out where we're goin' tonight for our date!" Informed the boy as he came up and wrapped an arm around her and gave her a knee buckling smile.

The twins looked at one another and shared the same exact thought. _Smooth move._

Kira gave him a pout as she seriously wanted to know darn it! "Aww, not even a clue?"

"Well, I will say to dress a bit warmly since we'll be gettin' to where our date is by my bike."

She gave him a look as that wasn't much of a clue! Something that only made his smile turn into an amused grin at her. "Girls don't like to be kept in the dark you know."

"Oh, I know. But I think you'll really like this surprise."

"Alright… I guess I can trust you." Replied Kira with a fake glower at him and Scott honestly wanted to kiss her in that moment.

"That's my girl!"

The two continued on towards the cafeteria with his arm never leaving her shoulders and Kira loving every minute of it. Neither noticing the watchful eyes of a certain African American heavy set girl while the twins just rolled their eyes and shook their heads before following the two. The rest of the day passed by uneventfully, though Scott did doze off during lunch after mentioning he'd been up all night and steadfastedly ignoring the smirks from the twins. He did make sure to tell Stiles that Heather said 'hi' and making the bald teen confused as to how he even knew her. The lack of answers bugged the Hell out of him since his old friend refused to answer any of his questions! Cora however decided to distract him by placing a hand on his thigh despite the fact she was angry with him, earning herself a thanks from Scott sometime later. Five O'Clock finally came and when Scott arrived at Kira's, he was feeling a bit nervous and kicking himself mentally for it! Her mother opened the door and let him in and was immediately greeted by a stone faced Chris at the bottom of the stairs. "Hey now, you don't wanna let your face get stuck like that as it would be a true crime." Informed the young Alpha with a grin.

"I would have to agree with you Scott. I think his face getting stuck like that would be highly un-appealing." Added Noshiko with a grin of her own.

Scott laughed in surprise and reached out for a high five and was further surprised when she gave him one! "Just because I seem strict doesn't necessarily mean I am." Informed the woman after seeing how surprised he was.

"Heh, good to know!"

Chris himself was refraining from letting a pout out over the fact his own wife was mocking him with the Alpha! The very same Alpha who was about to take his baby girl out somewhere on a date! And on that damned bike of his no less! He watched as Noshiko patted the young man on the shoulder and mentioned she would let Kira know he's here. Stepping up to her husband, she leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Don't wander off with him sweetheart. I would hate to have to find a new husband." She told him teasingly and making him roll his eyes.

"Yes dear."

"I can't promise anything Momma Noshi!" Called out Scott as she went up the steps with a shake of her head in amusement.

Silence reined between the two until Chris cleared his throat to begin speaking. "You'll have to forgive me if I'm not exactly comfortable with the fact my daughter is going on a date, her first date for that matter, with a well known Alpha who's considered to be highly dangerous."

"Hey, I get it. You don't trust me. I probably wouldn't either if I was in your shoes dude. But I genuinely like Kira and you have my word, for whatever that's worth that I will not harm her and that she will be as safe as possible while we're out tonight. Which uhh, by the way? I probably won't have her back here til 1 tonight."

Chris fixed him a glare as he crossed his arms. "That doesn't exactly win you any points you know." A sigh escaped the young Alpha after that.

"I figured but I can't help that. Where we're goin' its gonna take a few hours and then we'll be there for a few hours more and well, yeah, you get where I'm goin' with this."

"Just where are you taking her? And why's it gonna be awhile?" Questioned Chris as he needed to know things!

"Uhh, Ojai. Somethin' Kira's into is happenin' out there tonight and I thought she would really like it as a first date."

Nodding at that and Chris felt somewhat happpy this boy was willing to do something that took some considerable lengths for his daughter rather then for himself on their first date. "Well, aren't you the sweetest thing? All considerate of my second favorite Niece!" Called out Kate as she came up to two.

"That's me, sweet as can be." Replied Scott cheekily.

"Good to see ya again by the way in a less tense situation. Oh, and not shootin' at me either."

"Hey! That was a complete accident! You were just… In the wrong place at the wrong time!"

"Accident my ass! You shot at me! While I was in my underwear I might add!"

Kate just chuckled and shook her head while Chris watched the scene in growing confusion. "You two… Know each other?"

"You bet big brother. Met him about a year ago in Nevada while I was on a hunt..."

"I'm mindin' my own business after bein' thrown out of a hotel room in nothin' but my underwear and my clothes in my hands..."

"The thing I was after was sneakin' up on him and I took the shot cause his dumbass wasn't paying enough attention..."

"One short fight later and we're havin' a few beers after killin' the thing after we both realized it was still alive and highly pissed off and all's gravy between us. Though I'm still a firm believer she was just lookin' to shoot me out of jealousy after seein' how damn sexy I am!"

Kate rolled her eyes at him. "You make me wanna shoot you right now kid."

"Ooh, don't promise me a good time babe." Fake shivered Scott with a wink.

"You drank alcohol with a minor!?" Sure, said minor being a highly dangerous Alpha but still!

The two turn to him with incredulous expressions on their faces. "Really Chris? That's the thing you pick out of all that? Really!?"

"Its so disappointing."

"I know!"

This got the two jokers an eye roll and a shake of the head from the man that made the two grin at him. Scott was kinda glad Allison wasn't around as no doubt it would have given her more reason to distrust him when it came to Kira. A noise from the top of the stairs then grabbed his attention and what he saw took his breath away. Standing next to Noshiko was Kira herself with her long black beautiful hair let down and wearing black fold-over boots with a flower pattern on the fold over portion, black jeans that simply did wonderful things to her figure in his view, that black off-shoulder shirt that he'd seen her in before that also showed some of her midriff, and to complete the look, she also had on a blue denim jacket and Scott thought she looked really beautiful. Kira, spotting how he was looking at her, couldn't help but look down with a blush while the adults just smiled over the whole thing. Kate herself was thinking of ways to use this as blackmail on him. Not for anything nefarious but more to be annoying then anything else. She could also bet this wasn't exactly something Deucalion would like much of either considering it was known that he liked for his 'grandson' to be a vicious killing machine! Kira slowly came down the steps to meet her date. "Hi." She voiced quietly and a bit nervously.

Scott himself was wearing blue jeans, ones she thought looked really good on him. A blue untucked button up shirt and a black leather jacket. "Hi yourself." Responded Scott in his still somewhat dazed state thanks to Kira.

Kate helpfully nudged him with a roll of the eyes and it helped snap him out of his dazedness. "And uh, wow! You look… You look amazing." He told her softly and making her fading blush come back in force.

"Th-thanks, you too." Replied Kira and the two started to stare into one another's eyes after that.

"We need pictures." Spoke up Kate excitedly and breaking their little moment and glaring at her for it.

Though she would only grin at the two. "Hmm, an excellent idea!" Noshiko said happily and rushed off to grab her phone so that pictures could be taken despite the two kids' protests!

Pictures were soon taken and despite their initial protests, both of the teens couldn't help but smile happily as the pictures were taken and no doubt finding their way on to Facebook for others to gush over. And as the two were about to head out after hugs were shared between Kira and her family, Chris stopped Scott and handed him a set of keys. "Um, what's this exactly?" Especially since he had his own keys thank you very much!

"Its gonna be cold, so I thought it'd only be fair you two took the Suburban to keep warm."

"You're seriously trusting me with this?"

"Yes." Admitted the man and surprising more then just Scott in the process!

Though really, it served two purposes, one being that Kira wouldn't be all that cold as they drove to Ojai and so that Chris could covertly keep an eye on the two by way of GPS. "Wow, alright then. I'll be sure to take extra care of it then."

Chris nodded in approval of that as he rather liked that Suburban! The two were then off for their first date with the three adults watching the two leave. "I hope I haven't made a mistake in allowing him to be alone with her."

"I think we can trust him as he is no longer under Deucalion's direct influence. And even if he was, I think we could still trust him." Spoke Noshiko as she just had a fairly good feeling about the whole thing.

A sigh escaped the father of two as Kate rubbed on his shoulder as a form of support and comfort. "I hope you're right."

 **Hospital**

Kali had shown up shortly after Melissa had called her after she'd gotten on lunch during her shift and the woman was currently listening to her kind of but hopefully not ex-girlfriend vent about what she'd seen that morning. Something that had left Kali a bit unhappy herself over the disrespect of the whole thing! Helll, it made her want to hug the other woman as a form of comfort. And she would do so too once the woman got to looking like she was about to break into tears. Melissa even melted a bit into the other woman's body as she was held and it honestly felt great despite the fact Kali had been practically raising her son without reailzing he'd been kidnapped for so long. "Shh… Its gonna be okay babe… I promise. We both knew it was gonna be tough to adjust and this unfortunately is part of it."

She was seriously going to slap that boy upside the head the next she saw him! "You're right… And he was at least considerate enough to leave me some flowers in a vase as an apology."

"See? He realized he made a mistake and I doubt he's gonna repeat that again. And hey, if you want, I could ground him?" Hell, make him run laps around the whole town if she had too!

Melissa shook her head as she pulled away from Kali's embrace and ran a hand through her hair. "No, I don't, I don't want to do that. It would probably just make things more awkward and that's the last thing I want."

"Hmm…" Thought Kali and then a light bulb went off in her head that had her grinning hugely.

Something Melissa noticed and grew curious about. "Alright Kal, what's in that head of yours?"

"A job!"

"What?"

"As a punishment, get him a job! He's never had one and I think this would be the perfect way to punish him."

Melissa was going to say something to that but then stopped and thought about it. "I think that might be a good idea. And I know a few places are hiring right now."

"Atta girl!"

But then the nurse and mother grew concerned. "You don't think that'll cause problems between us will it?"

Kali wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close even if the other woman probably didn't want it considering things between them. "Nah, if you have too, just tell him it was my idea." That way all his annoyance could be on her!

"I like the way you think."

"Happy to help anytime." Smiles and chuckles were shared between the two and they would spend a little while longer together until Melissa's break ended.

Kali even felt hopeful this would help bring them back together as well.

 **On The Road To Ojai**

Thirty minutes into their drive and it'd been one of silence between Scott and Kira and both didn't really like that all that much. Especially when considering before they could talk fairly easily! Letting out a sigh, Scott leaned over some and started fiddling with the radio. "And I thought I could be awkward." Spoke Kira quietly.

Scott couldn't help but chuckle. "What, you think this is awkward?"

"Well isn't it? I mean… We've barely said anything since we got on the road until now."

"I just figured you didn't wanna talk cause you were so excited."

Kira fixed him a look that implied he knew that wasn't the case at all. That got her a small grin from the boy. "Alright, so maybe not but hey, we're talkin' now though right?"

"Yeah, but we are usually great at talking and now that we're on this date that's like not happening and I hate it." Admitted the girl with a frown.

"Hey, don't worry so much okay? All first dates have moments like these." Said Scott comfortingly as he reached over and grabbed one of her hands and squeezed it.

Something she really appreciated a lot and started to feel better thanks to that action. She then found herself grinning some after an idea came to her. "You know… I don't think this is our first date."

"What? Babe, I'm pretty sure it is!"

"Hmm… Nope! The bowling alley was."

Scott gave her a look that only made her grin even wider. "Realizing it now?" She asked him teasingly.

"How did I not realize that!?" Asked the boy incredulously.

Kira giggled at him and the young Alpha loved hearing that sound from her. Even if it was at his own expense! "I guess, you could say that… I'm tricky like that." Informed the girl with a big toothy smile on her face.

She then broke into laughter as he gave a shocked look and tried to come up with a response. "Aww girl! Never have I ever been tricked so well!" He finally told her and making her laugh even more.

This made him really glad their moment of awkwardness was finally over as that just sucked ass! And not in the good way either! A buzzing from his phone got his attention and taking it out carefully, he saw that he had a text with a link from an old friend of his letting him know that they thought this might interest him thanks to his wild taste in music. "Huh." Spoke the boy.

"What is it?"

"An old friend sent me this, seems to think I'll like it."

Kira made a face, hoping that whatever it was that it wasn't something that sounded real horrible! Something he noticed and grinned at and would shut it off if it wasn't something she liked. Which was a rarity for him but the idea of disappointing her just wasn't all that appealing to him! Pressing play, he put his phone down in between their seats and soon an upbeat tune started to play and female voices began to be heard, along with Snoop Dogg's. Kira soon found herself quickly enjoying it as she nodded her head to the music and Scott soon found himself doing the same as well! He'd even get a little silly along the way and making her laugh at him and even joined in on the fun when he told her she should try. Her sillyness would even get him laughing too as she was just so damned cute as she got silly! _And to think, I thought killing was great but this right here? Its even better._

The song was soon over and after looking at the information for it, he and Kira soon learned it was a newbie all Asian female band known as Blush and the song is known as 'Undivided'. "That was fun." Admitted Kira with a wide smile.

"You got that right."

Both wouldn't mind hearing more of that and Scott's friend promised to try and get them some more as soon as he could. The rest of the way to Ojai was spent in good fun with the two talking and laughing and generally enjoying themselves now that the awkward phase was officially gone. Kira would even pull out her own phone and play some upbeat songs that the two got all silly with as the drive went on. They finally would arrive in Ojai around 7:30 that night at a large building with a whole lot of cars and it'd make Kira feel confused. "Okay… What's this place?"

Grinning at her, all Scott would say is that she'd see soon enough as he got out of the red Suburban and came over to her side. Making her shake her head at him in fond exasperation as he opened her door and she stepped out of it. The two then made their way hand in hand towards the entrance and when Kira got a good look at a poster by the doors, she gasped in surprise and turned to Scott who was smiling widely. "We're here at a Linkin Park show!?"

"Yep!"

"Oh my God!" Squealed the girl happily and hugged him.

"How'd you know!?"

"Well, Allison and your Facebook page mighta told me that." Said Scott with that wide smile of his still present.

Kira gave him a fake glare as she threatened to hurt her sister and him for keeping this from her. Making him laugh at her in amusement as he tightened his arms around her. "Ahh you know you love it babe."

"I do." She told him softly with a smile on her lips as she truly did.

This might be their first date but kind of second date but it was an amazing one and she couldn't wait to see one of her favorite bands live! Once they were finally in the auditorium and the band began to start up, Scott got an idea and grinned to himself. Lowering himself behind Kira, he went between her legs and raised her up into the air with her on her shoulders while she shrieked in surprise amidst all the cheering from the others at the concert. Chuckling to himself he patted her on the knee and got his hand lightly swatted for it but he could tell his girl was quite happy with how things had just turned out.

 **Back in Beacon Hills in a part of the Industrial Sector**

While Scott and Kira were about to have a really fantastic time at the Linkin Park show, Chris, Kate, Derek, and the Twins were having a problem of their own. Namely having to hide behind a wall as two shooters fired bullets at them. Shooters that they had unfortunately encountered while out chasing after the Rogue Alpha who had apparently made himself some friends. Or quite possibly more Betas at that. "Okay boys, we can't stay here the entire time until they run out of bullets." Remarked Kate as she clutched her shotgun tightly.

"I think we're all well aware of that lady." Cut in Aiden as quickly ducked back down from trying to get a peak at the two shooters.

"I'm open to suggestions." Offered up Chris.

"Well, there is one thing Aiden and I could do that might help."

"You really think that's gonna help us when we're bein' shot at?"

"Its not like they are using Wolfsbane man. I mean Derek was hit and he's just fine! Well, as fine as can be with a bullet in his shoulder anyway."

Derek, Chris, and Kate watched as the two talked and grew increasingly more curious and annoyed that they were cluelesss over the whole thing! "Okay, can you two shut up for a minute and clue us in already?" Asked Derek with a growl as seriously!

The two gave the man a mild glare that did nothing to bother the man much to their annoyance. They then took off their jackets and shirts, furthering the confusion the other three felt. "Okay, so… Its time you guys saw somethin' a little different." Spoke Aiden with a grin.

He then lowered himself a bit for Ethan to reach down into his back and the two managed to somehow merge together right before the other three's eyes! "Holy shit!" Breathed out Kate stunned as never had she seen anything like it!

Even Chris and Derek had never seen anything like it either! "Heh, now, if you'll excuse us." Spoke the single but definitely larger being.

For Reddick and his best friend Unger, the two were having the absolute best damn time of their lives keeping the yahoos down in order to protect their boss. Or Alpha as he preferred to be called since giving them the Bite. Sure, they hadn't been all that sure about it but he managed to convince them to take it as he wanted to thank them in a way that meant something for their assistance some years ago in getting him some help when he'd been set on fire while two other fools stood by and did nothing. And while Unger didn't exactly revel in his new status, Reddick certainly did and had been the more violent of the two on their first Full Moon much to their Alpha's immense pleasure. And when a new figure came out from where their targets were hiding, the two men were understandably confused by what they were seeing! Something the new figure took advantage of and charged at them. Forcing the two to try and defend theirselves but soon found themselves without their guns.

But that was okay as they had their claws and what not to fight back! Which wasn't turning out so well for the two men as they were soon finding out and once they were on their knees, Reddick started cussing up a storm while they were surrounded. "You have answers we need and you can tell us of your own accord or we can get them through another way. But just telling us would make it a whole lot more easier." Informed Chris to the two and he hoped they would take the easier path.

"Fuck you you old ass white boy cause I ain't tellin' you shit!"

"Yeah! What he said!"

The group frowned unhappily over that and then more so when Reddick started to grin. "What's so funny?" Asked Derek demandingly.

"That." Pointed out Unger behind them and lo and behold was the monstrous Rogue Alpha on a level above them from behind!

"Ohh shit." Breathed out Kate as this might not be a good thing!

Reddick and Unger used this to their advantage and knocked the group down, or tried to in the freaky looking Werewolf's case but it was enough to get them an out and they took it! Snarling, Athan as they liked to call themselves turned away from the two fleeing Betas just in time as the Rogue Alpha came down upon the two conjoined figures and a ferocious fight was soon had by the two figures. And it was apparently apparent the Rogue Alpha had a bit more strength on his side thanks to the mass amount of rage he had in him, especially whenever he looked towards Kate who like the other two were watching the fight. Sirens soon could be heard and the fight came to a stop much to the twins' dislike and the Rogue Alpha took off. "Come on, we need to get out of here." Ordered Chris and they quickly did so before they were caught by the police.

Even making the attempt to try and find either the two new Betas or the Rogue Alpha himself for quite some time that night.

 **On The Road Back To Beacon Hills Around 12:40**

The concert had been a really enjoyable time and Kira still couldn't believe the fact Scott's shoulders weren't even hurting all that much from holding her the entire time! Scott had simply shrugged and mentioned that Deucalion and Ennis had both believed in strength training and left it at that. Which wasn't exactly a lie but it was also not fully true either. Kira frowned unhappily at the thought of those two and gave his hand an extra squeeze, making him smile at her in appreciation. Along the way back, Kira had even leaned in to him as best she could due to the cargo/cup holder console thing between the seats while he wrapped an arm around her. Soft music was playing as well as they drove back home as she slept contentedly against the boy she likes.

Scott himself was really glad things had gone so well tonight and despite Kira's tiredness, he could tell she was still radiating a great amount of happiness over seeing one of her favorite bands live tonight and it made him really happy that she was that happy. And he was already thinking of ways to make their next date be just as special even if it was just a small thing as he had a feeling she didn't care if a date was big or not and so long as she was happy about it, that's all that mattered to him. Kira herself before she had nodded off had been wondering what he had planned next and whatever it was, big or small, she couldn't wait! As it would mean spending more time with him, time that would be just the two of them and no one else. Had things not fallen apart with the Alpha Pack and Scott had never found out about his mother being alive, this would have made Deucalion immensely happy that his 'grandson' was effectively as close as possible to one of the Argents and a part of Scott couldn't help but feel grateful for the way things had happened. He may have a bad past filled with violence and death, but Kira Yukimura is a being of pureness and he didn't want to see that ruined and hopefully it never would be and if he had too, he'd die to ensure her pureness went on.

A part of him worried however that if should ever know the full truth of him, or even a small part of it like the fact he's a Werewolf, she would never want anything to do with him but he felt that part was possibly being silly as she was definitely the type to be damned welcoming and open towards others. Even Jackson despite his douchebaggyness. But he still couldn't help but worry over it and could only hope that when she did find out what he is, she would accept him. Letting out a heavy sigh, he soon found himself feeling a little more lighter strangely enough when Kira made a soft little noise as her head moved a bit as she slept. _I don't know if it'll ever get that far, but I wouldn't mind us bein' like this more often. Its peaceful as Hell and I like that more then I ever thought I would._

Even with Lenne it hadn't felt as good as it does now. All too soon however, Scott found himself in front of Kira's house much to his dislike and gently started to shake her awake. "Kira, time to wake up baby." He told her softly as she moaned a little.

"I don't wanna get up… Too comfy."

Scott chuckled as he heard that. "I don't want you gettin' up either but I doubt your dad will be happy with me if he sees us sleepin' together." Platonic or otherwise!

"It'll be fine." Murmured the girl.

Shaking his head in amusement, the young Alpha was honestly considering just letting her stay where she was and even falling asleep himself as Lord knows he could use some more sleep himself! But the last thing he wanted was a Wolfsbane bullet up his ass from Chris in the role of over protective father! Hell, having to spend a little while in the ER thanks to a really bad case of constipation once thanks to a wild time of sex with two girls and guy had decidedly put him off anal for life and the thought of a bullet in his ass did not sound all that great at all! It probably would be on the level of the whole constipation thing! Getting an idea, he gently pushed Kira against her seat and quickly got out and ran to her side of the Suburban, opened the door, and then picked her up into his arms and started walking towards the front door. "Are you… Carryin' me… Scott?"

"Yep, to bed if possible."

"I like… You, but I don't… Think We're… At that stage… Yet." Mumbled the girl sleepily and making him laugh.

"Not what I meant beautiful."

"Oh… Kay."

The front door opened just as he got to it with Chris standing at the doorway along with Noshiko. Who had a soft smile on her lips while Chris just stared at the two. "Can one of you guide me to her room?" Asked Scott softly and Noshiko motioned for him to follow her as her husband looked on.

A bit lost in thought as he doubted the boy would be going this far had things not fallen apart as they did. Or perhaps he would regardless but there was no way to tell now. Along the way to Kira's room saw Allison and Harley taking a look from their bedroom doors and finding it adorably cute that Scott was carrying Kira all the way to her room and both girls knew they were gonna have to get some girl talk going with the girl real soon to get all the details from their date! After Noshiko helpfully opened her daughter's bedroom door for the boy she likes a great deal, Scott brought her inside and gently placed her on her bed and even grabbed another cover to place on her so she would stay warm as possible. Kira let out a soft moan that made the boy's heart flutter after hearing it and he found himself hesitant as Hell to leave her. Turning her head and opening her eyes to look at him sleepily she asked him a question.

"You leaving?"

"Yeah."

"Don't have… Too, could stay with… Me."

Noshiko smiled softly again at what she was hearing and it was honestly one of the top sweetest things she'd heard in her long life. "I don't know about your mom baby, but your dad would kill me if I slept with you." And God how he wanted to just lay right next to her and wrap her up in his arms as they slept the rest of the night.

"You can… Take him." Replied the girl sleepily and making him chuckle.

Leaning down to her, he pressed his lips against her forehead and kissed it, earning a little contented moan from Kira in the process as well. He then looked into her sleepy but amazing eyes as she looked back into his. "Night gorgeous."

"Night baby."

Smiling at her as she closed her eyes to fall asleep for the rest of the night, he then pulled away and let out a heavy breath and left the room with Noshiko gently closing the door so as not to wake her daughter. Walking away from her was probably the most hardest thing he'd ever done and he felt if it happened again that he might not be able to walk away again. "I approve." Spoke Kira's mother suddenly and making him look at her in slight confusion.

Something she smiled at and then elaborated on her words. "Though you come from a concerning background due to your kidnapping as a young boy, I none the less approve of you with my daughter. You two clearly are good for one another and I don't believe I've ever seen her act as she did with any other boy but you. But know this Scott, break her heart and I will end you myself."

"And I'll personally get down on my knees and let you do it ma'am." Scott told her seriously.

Even though normally something like that he would have just rolled his eyes at as he laughed mockingly but this? This was a whole other matter entirely. Seeing that he was dead serious, Noshiko nodded approvingly and the two then made their way back downstairs and to the front door. "Scott." Greeted Chris.

"Old Sexy." Returned Scott with a small smile as he made his way out the door and to his bike.

Starting it up and giving one last look towards the bedroom window that had Kira beyond it, he then headed off and found himself looking damned forward to seeing that amazingly awesome girl at school in a few hours. Making it home quickly, Scott slowly walked up to his room while taking notice that his mother was already asleep and once he fell on his bed, he was out like a light with a smile on his lips.

 **February 9th, 2011**

Dawn soon came and with it saw Melissa shaking her son awake as he hadn't set his alarm before falling asleep and she could see he had had made no effort to change out of his clothes after he'd gotten home. But she was at least glad he hadn't brought another girl home with him. He groaned a little as she tried to shake him awake. "No Gramps, I don't wanna go with Pops today."

Frowning at him, she tried again. "Not… Not nice to wake up sleepin' 'eoples Lenne..."

"I'm not Lenne or 'Gramps' or 'Pops'." Spoke up Melissa with a bit of sternness in her voice.

This seemed to do the trick as Scott's eyes shot open. "M-mom!?"

"Now you're gettin' it."

"My alarm wake you?"

Chuckling, she shook her head at him. "No sweetie, you never even turned it on. I saw you still asleep and realized I was gonna have to wake you up myself."

"Oh… Sorry."

"Don't be, I'm more than happy to do it. I'm just glad I didn't see another girl in here with you."

A wince escaped her sleepy son after that. "Yeah, sorry. Its just… I wasn't thinkin'."

"Hey, its okay. This is a really huge adjustment for all of us so things are bound to be a little… Messy. Now what I wanna know is, where were you last night?"

"On a date." Informed Scott while feeling a bit relieved she was pretty much letting the whole him and girl thing go. As he did have to admit she had a point about how things are at the moment being kinda messy and all.

Melissa gave him a look before saying anything. "The whole evening?"

"Yeah, over in Ojai."

"Ojai huh? With the girl I saw in here before?"

"Uhhh no, actually, it was a different girl. You know Harley's girlfriend Allison right?"

"Kinda. Wait, oh God, are you playing with all these girls' hearts!? I woulda thought those men and Kali raised you better then that at least!"

Quickly setting up and placing hands on her shoulders to try and calm her down, Scott quickly told her it wasn't anything like that at all. "Really?"

"Really really mom. I may be a huge flirt and all but I wouldn't screw with somethin' like that. Well, not seriously anyway. Well, unless I had a really good reason too. But ANYWAYS! I was on a date with Allison's sister Kira." The smile that escaped him after that pretty much wowed the nurse and mother as to her it made him seem like a love struck fool.

"And do these girls know one another? Cause you know it probably won't end well if they do and the other finds out about all this."

Scott quickly shook his head. "Nope, they don't and probably ever won't since Heather goes to another school. And I know you're not gonna like this but me and Heather? That was just a one time thing and we both knew it. But with Kira? Its… Its different. More different then I was honestly expectin' it to be."

 _Well, different school or not, he seems to forget the chances of the two seeing one another and with him can still be a possibility._

But she would let him figure that out on his own and then get to do the 'I told you so' thing. And with this Kira girl, she was at least glad her son was apparently feeling a bit different when it came to her and not just it being a one time thing. Deciding to switch gears as it was high time she had this next talk with him anyway. "So, Kali and I got to talking last night and she gave me this idea..." She was cut off when Scott groaned loudly as that couldn't mean anything good!

Melissa gave him a little smile and a shake of the head. "Hey, you did the crime so you need to pay the crime mister."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Groused the boy with little heat in his voice.

"So, as punishment for me catching you in bed with a girl you barely know in my own home. You are to get a job and I've already taken the liberty to arrange an interview for you once all the important paper stuff is taken care of regarding well… You know."

A sigh escaped the young man as he did in fact know what he meant. And a job didn't exactly sound that appealing to him for a variety of reasons! Most of which he couldn't exactly tell her anyway! But then… Then an idea came to his head as he gave her a look over and knew this was the best possible thing. He wasn't sure if Kali had put any thought to it but he did vaguely remember his mom not looking as… Gaunt and the like as she does now. "Right, well, as… Interestin' as havin' a job is. I've got a better idea in mind."

"Oh really?" Asked the mother challengingly.

"Yep. Now I'm gonna be blunt here and I apologize in advance but mom, you are seriously way too thin." This got him a slight glare but it didn't phase him any in the slightest.

In Scott's view, his mother looked way too damned gaunt and that wasn't healthy at all! Melissa then let out a sigh as she looked down before looking back up at him. "When you… When you disappeared when you were 11, I… I spent a lot of time trying to find you baby. And when I started to, to lose hope… I just… I just ended up burying myself in work to the point I was working myself to the bone and deep exhaustion." Admitted the woman softly and a bit sadly and causing Scott to frown unhappily.

 _That son of a bitch has a lot to answer for._

"So… Here's, here's the deal mom. You work less alright? Maybe even take a vacation to do it. Get yourself looking really healthy again okay? As the last thing I want to do is lose you when I just got you back. No, when WE just got one another back. I'm pretty sure Ma doesn't wanna lose you either. And when that's done, I will work any job anywhere of your choosing." Suggested the young man imploringly and feeling he was probably gonna go to the deepest level of Hell for this slight bit of manipulation but did it really count as such when he meant it cause that's how he truly felt?

Even if he'd only been around his real mother for a very short period of time! "Scott, I… Its sweet you want me to focus on myself but a vacation? Even if I'm not going anywhere? I don't think that's a good idea for financial reasons."

"Mom, I have money that can help out around here. I'm pretty sure Ma would be willin' to help too. If not a vacation… At least less shifts at the hospital? Drink some nutritional stuff too to help build you up some too."

"I'll, I'll think about it okay? But don't think I don't see what you're doin' though."

Scott attempted to make himself look the picture perfect definition of innocence. "I don't know what you possibly mean mother of mine. But please, seriously and heavily consider it." If he had too, he'd get Ma to bug her about it.

"I will sweetie, I will. But if I do this all the way through, you will get a job. Deal?"

"Deal."

She gave him a pleased smile and then told him he'd best get a move on to school since he didn't exactly have much time to get changed and the like. "Its gonna be a crime for the boys and girls to see me without having properly prepared myself but… I think its one that'll have to be forgivable."

Melissa shook her at him with a smile on her lips and left the room and feeling so incredibly amazed again by the fact he was back in her life. She could imagine he had stories to tell her and she would ask about them when they were truly comfortable with one another. Melissa then got a devious little idea in her head as she was so not gonna let him off the hook just cause he was so concerned about her! Which was really touching of course and meant a lot to her! Walking back to his room, she stuck her head inside and got his attention. "By the way? I still want you to go job searching after school today." Informed the woman sternly and making him gape at her as she left!

 _Aww man!_ So much for getting out of that!

And once he got to the school, he'd be greeted by a rather happy Kira in the parking lot who was all too willing to hug him much to his liking and him returning the hug as well. "Not that I mind or anything, but why are you still in last night's clothes?"

"Fell asleep right after I got home and had to get woken up by my mom so I didn't have a lot of time to get showered and what not. But I'm glad you don't mind me like this. You find it sexy to see a stunning specimen like myself un-showered don't ya?" He asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows and making her shake her head at him.

"Hmm… Maybe. Maybe not."

"Oh, so its like that huh?"

Kira laughed a little. "Of course, gotta keep you on your toes don't I?" Asked the girl teasingly and making him grin at her while also noticing Allison and Harley fake gagging at him and Kira.

"Well, I suppose if you gotta, then you gotta. By the way, what's with those two?" Wondered Scott with his thumb pointed in their direction and seeing his girl roll her eyes.

"Those two started asking me questions as soon as they could this morning and I swear they wouldn't let up until I told them what they wanted to know!"

"Annnd what'd you tell them?"

"That I had the most amazingly wonderful time last night and that I can't wait for more."

This made the young Alpha smile widely at her in happiness. "Yeah?"

Nodding at him with a smile of her own, she watched in delight as his eyes lit up in joy. "Then I'll just have to ensure I don't keep ya waitin' too long then babe."

"You'd better not." She mock warned him with a smile as the two unconsciously got into one another's personal space.

The two began to stare into one another's eyes as his hands found their way to her sides and her own hands found their way to the lapels of his jacket and Scott faintly realized the fact he was licking his lips in anticipation of what was about to most likely happen. Unfortunately for the two, a certain pair of girlfriends would completely ruin the moment with their jokes. Making for the two to turn their way and glare at them for it. "Let me guess, payback for the thing after the bowling alley?" Asked Scott with a grouse.

Allison nodded with a grin on her lips. "Oh yeah."

"I know where you sleep Ally!"

"Can I join in on this plan of vengeance? I'm a really good vengeance planner."

"Sounds good to me."

"Aww, you guys plannin' out your next date together already. Its so sweet!" Called out Harley with a laugh as she and Allison started to walk away.

Scott and Kira watched the two with each of them thinking of such pleasurable ways to get back at the two for ruining their moment! "THERE'S NO ESCAPING THE WRATH OF SCOTT MCCALL!"

"OR MINE!" Added Kira and earning herself and Scott looks from various passing students.

A wave of the hand from Allison was their only response, making for the two to huff in slight annoyance. "Ohh we'll get them my pretty, oh we will."

"YOUR pretty? Shouldn't, I don't know… YOU be MY pretty?" Kira asked with a small grin on her lips.

A grin that Scott was all too willing to return. "Ooh that sass on you girl. Drives me wild!"

"Down boy." Came the mock stern voice and making for the young man to start barking, causing her to laugh.

"How's about this… We're each other's Pretties?"

Kira thought about that for a moment and found that she liked that quite a bit. "Deal Mr. McCall."

Putting her hand out, he took it and the two shook on the sealing of the deal. Causing laughter to erupt between the two afterwards. The two then started to walk hand in hand with smiles on their lips towards the front doors of the school and as they did so, Cora came passing by rather quickly with Stiles hot on her heels. "Would, would you just talk to me already!? I said I was sorry for bein' an idiot!"

"No."

"Would you stop walkin' so fast!?"

"No."

"Whats it gonna take for you to talk to me!?"

"Leaving me alone is a good start."

Stiles let out a huff over that one but kept on trying regardless to get her to talk to him. Leaving for Scott and Kira to share a look with one another. "Huh, guess she still hasn't forgiven him for whatever he did." Voiced Scott as boy did that girl seem to know how to hold a grudge!

"You boys DO know how to push our buttons." Replied Kira teasingly.

"Hey! I know enough NOT to annoy amazingly pretty girls like you."

"Good boy." Kira told him with a slight blush that had Scott smiling once again.

A little while later into the school day would see Harley having something of a problem in the form of Jackson Whittemore somehow knowing about her little secret. "Did he say it out loud though? The word?" Asked Stiles as this just didn't sound good at all!

"What word? Werewolf?"

"What other word would I be talkin' about?"

"With you? There's no tellin'." Informed Harley and making Stiles gape at her.

Something that made her smile a little. "He didn't say it but he pretty much implied it."

"So what are ya gonna do?"

"What is who gonna do about what?" Asked Cora as she came up to the two and gave Stiles a glare that had him backing up some.

Harley sighed. "What I'm gonna do about Jackson knowin' I'm a Werewolf."

"HE KNOWS!?" Shouted Cora before wincing after seeing she'd caught the looks of several people as they wondered the halls in the limited time they had.

A nod with a downcast look on her face was Cora's only answer and it made her sigh in irritation as this was not good! "Let me make a call and in the mean time just try and throw him off. Try and make him think he's got things wrong."

"And how we gonnna do that?" Wondered Stiles.

"I'm sure Harley will think of something." Replied Cora before walking off.

"Damn boy!" Crowed Harley and getting a light shove for it that only had her chuckling.

She watched as Stiles looked in Cora's direction with an unsure look on his face. "Maybe instead of worryin' about me, you should be worryin' about what you're gonna do to get her to talk to you." Spoke the girl and making him look at her.

"Yeah? Any ideas short of public humiliation?"

Unfortunately for him, his best friend didn't have any ideas and soundly keeping him at square one where Cora was concerned. And unfortunately for Harley, the thing with Jackson wouldn't gain any favorable ground and the boy would even take to harrassing her in the lunch room by making use of her hearing. Prompting an annoyed Scott to 'accidentally' bump right into the annoyance and sparking an argument between the two boys over Scott's supposed inability to walk straight. Which almost got Jackson punched right in the face by the irate Wolf. "Yeah, I bet you would just love to hit me wouldn't ya? But don't think I don't know about you either Delwado. Oh, excuse me. McCall. Your little claws to the back of my neck is still fresh in my mind. So either you or Harlowe get me the Bite or I'll make a few… Revelations." Spoke the boy lowly with a smirk on his lips while everyone else watched on wondering what the Hell was going on.

Scott leaned in with a dangerous look on his face. "No one will believe you dumbass. And I promise you that if you try to make problems for us? I'll personally end your waste of space ass myself and NOT lose any sleep over it."

The look in his eyes and the seriousness in his voice told the arrogant teenager the other boy was being serious but Jackson wasn't about to back down. "Hmmph, whatever." Said the boy and shoved past Scott.

Who's eyes glowed red briefly before he calmed himself. He then went over to where Allison and Lydia were and leaned in between the two. "Whatever you do, stay away from Jackson." Informed the young Alpha as he looked right at Allison.

Who looked back at him in confusion while Lydia wondered what the Hell the Annoying One was on about. "Umm… I know he can be kind of a jerk but why are you telling me that?"

"Cause, he's tryin' to screw with Harley's head and the last thing she needs is you bein' around him while he's doin' that."

"Oh." Muttered the girl shocked and not all that happy with Jackson.

Even taking a look Harley's way who was breathing a bit heavily and looking quite angry while Stiles and the recent arrival of Kira tried to help calm her down. Allison was soon away from her seat and it wasn't long before she had her arms wrapped around her girlfriend. Making Harley feel a bit more calmer thanks to her touch. As this was going on, Scott and Lydia were having a fairly tense stare down. "You have a really bad taste in boyfriends and I know you're smarter then you let on Martin. Should do somethin' about that. The bad taste I mean." Lydia gave him an ugly look before he walked away.

"Like I don't know this already." Muttered the girl unhappily mostly in regards to her smarts while wondering what the Hell her boyfriend was up too.

An answer she would get a little while later in the form of a text Jackson would send her while Jackson himself was a bit annoyed over the fact Allison refused to do anything with him after an attempt on his part. But it made him only more determined to get her to himself just long enough for Harlowe to see him with her and get her to do as he's asked in regards to the Bite. And as Lydia spoke to him in an unhappy and disbelieving tone, he couldn't help but smirk at her. "I'm preparing for some big changes in my life Lydia. And in so doing, I need to drop the dead weight that's currently in it. And to be honest, you're about the deadest there is."

Never did he know that Ethan spent a bit of time holding back his brother from going after Jackson and wiping him out completely. "Are you breaking up with me?" Asked Lydia incredulously!

"And is this because of Allison? Cause let me tell you she is NOT going to buy into whatever you're selling her." Informed Lydia as good friends didn't do that sort of thing! Not to mention the fact her best friend is pretty much nuts about Harley!

Jackson just chuckled. "She's part of it, but only a small, small part of it. But the correct term would be dumping. I'm dumping you Lydia."

This got him an unimpressed look by the Redheaded girl. "Dumped by the Captain, oh, no, wait, I mean Co-Captain of the Lacrosse team! Gee, I wonder how many minutes it'll take me get over that!" Ranted the girl angrily as she started to walk off and spotting Aiden as she did so.

"Seconds! That's how long! Seconds!" Shouted the girl one last time as Jackson rolled his eyes and went about his business while Lydia grabbed Aiden by his shirt and dragged him away much to his and Ethan's bewilderment!

A little while after school saw Derek along with Laura in tow showing up at Stiles' house and while the boy was somewhat disappointed with the fact Cora wasn't with them, he was at least glad they were finally there. "Alright Stiles, what's so important that we had to come over here?" Wondered Derek with a slight scowl on his face as he had been planning to get together with Kate thank you very much!

"Maybe he's wanting to ask us first if it'd be alright to court our baby sister?" Added Laura with a smile.

A grimace came over Derek's face that had the older Hale grinning at the sight of. Stiles started to frantically shake his head over that. "What!? No! That's not, that's totally not what I called you guys over here for! I mean… Yeah, I could ask about that but she's not even talkin' to me right now so that'll have to wait til later and all."

Laura shook her head in amusement with a tsk escaping her. "Boy, you really put yourself in the dog house with her the other night huh?"

"I'd be fine if that's where he stayed concerning our sister." Grumbled Derek with his arms crossed.

"Oh lighten up baby bro!" Exclaimed the girl in amusement with a shake of the head.

Which was something Derek was happy about as seeing his big sister almost always in a state of sadness lately had been hard for him since he couldn't do anything to change it. The trio were interrupted by Stiles' father, leading to the two having a nice little bonding moment as the older man mentioned how proud he was of his son for finally getting to play in his first game. After their moment and the proud father left, Stiles was finally able to tell the Hale siblings why they were there. Telling them his suspicions about the two deaths the Rogue Alpha had caused and that looking into the police report about their Uncle's burning had revealed the fact they had been witnesses to the whole thing. Making for the two Hales to frown over what this could mean and not wanting to think of the possibilities the whole thing was giving them. Eventually leading to the trio taking a trip to the care center where Peter was located and causing Stiles to end up missing his first game that he actually got to play in.

As that had been happening, Chris and Harley had been having a discussion in the front room, not even realizing that Allison had been listening to a part of it and feeling a bit saddened over how worried her girlfriend was feeling over her's and everyone else's safety rather then her own when it came to the bastard who attacked her house and left a spiral symbal in not only the front door of the Argent-Yukimura household, but her own damned arm! Leading to the two having a drink as Allison tried to act natural as she went past them to get ready for the upcoming game that night. Leading to a small discussion in her room with her Aunt Kate about wanting to learn how to protect herself so that Rebecca wouldn't have to worry so much and getting her Aunt's word that once she talked with her father that they would see what would happen from there. And if they had too, they could always speak with Scott's second mother Kali about some self defense learning as the woman had established herself as a very capable self defense instructor despite the stigma about her over her unrealized part in what had happened to Scott.

Sometime later after Harley had gotten to the bench at the game and made some last minute preparations, she found herself being bothered again by Jackson Whittemore as asked if it was a Bite that did it and she reluctantly answered in the positive. "Well then, go find the guy and have him give me it." Ordered the arrogant youth.

Making Harley look at him incredulously. "Look asshole, I don't even know who or what the guy even really looks like! And in case you forgot, the nutjob left carved a symbol of vengeance into not only Allison and Kira's front door, BUT MY DAMNED ARM! Which should clue you into something right there."

"I don't care."

"You will when he decides to come after your ass and gut you. Oh, and let's not forget about the fact there are Hunters who hunt Werewolves!"

Jackson suddenly had a hunch about all that even if he didn't quite believe the girl. And after looking at the Argent-Yukimura family, he asked if that's who she was referring too. Even though at first she tried to deny it but he rushed over her anyway and made the nice little revelation that Argent means 'Silver' in French. "Well, its good to know you're not a dumb jock Jackie boy." Spoke up Scott as he plunked down next to the arrogant youth.

His words got him a sneer from the other boy but he merely smiled back in return. As the two had their stare off that made Harley a little uncomfortable, things were definitely a whole other level of uncomfortable at the care center as Derek and Laura attempted to fight off their Uncle who was not going easy on them at all. The same Uncle who was a loving man but was now a twisted psychopath thanks to being burned horribly. "You think I intentionally killed your young love my sweet Niece? Someone who was practically like family to us? My mind, my personality was literally burned out of my body. I was driven by pure instinct when I attacked him. Pure instinct and nothing else."

"What, so you want forgiveness?" Asked Laura icily while Derek looked on.

"I want understanding my dear sweet Niece. Do you, do either of you have any idea what its like being in a coma for so long? Slowly healing, cell by cell and being cognizant for a vast majority of it after slowly coming back to consciousness? I can't help what happened with Silas and his gift to me, allowing me to become an Alpha helped push my healing to a new plateau. I tried to warn you Derek, I truly did."

"You didn't try hard enough." Bit back Derek as Stiles nervously looked on from where he was.

Laura was the first to move with a scream escaping her as she attacked the man who had killed the man she loved. Who more than likely would have been her husband if Peter hadn't ever killed him. He might have sounded apologetic, but Laura could tell he was only partially so and it angered her greatly. She shifted as they fought and it wasn't long before Derek joined in. "Come now, fighting me is going to do none of us any good. Not when the REAL fight is with the Argents."

"There is NO fight with the Argents." Growled out Derek as he swiped at Peter.

"Maybe not with all of them, but with your dearly beloved Kate there certainly is." Sneered the Uncle as he effortlessly fought the two siblings off.

Even throwing Laura hard enough into a wall to knock her out while Derek looked on in shock. Shock for what just happened to his sister and shock for the fact his Uncle apparently was only truly after Kate. "Why are you after her?" Asked the young Hale as he readied himself to lunge at the older man.

"Because dear Nephew, SHE IS THE REASON I AM LIKE THIS!" Roared out the man as he charged at the younger Hale.

This admission was unfortunately enough for Peter to kick the ever loving Hell out of his dear Nephew. Sending him on a little crawl to try and escape, only to end up in a room with no other way out. And he would soon watch as his Uncle finished the healing process. "Its a great feeling to look _this_ handsome."

Turning his attention away from the mirror, the deranged Alpha looked to his Nephew still down on the floor. "Kate did this to me Derek and I need your help to pay her back in kind."

"No, she couldn't have! She'd never!" Denied the young man with a shake of the head.

Stepping up to him and then crouching down, Peter reached out and grabbed Derek's chin and forced him to look at him. "I'll give you some time to think it over. And I'm more then sure that this will be just like old times for the two of us."

Letting go of his face, Peter walked away, leaving Derek to stay where he was as he watched his Uncle leave. Stay and be lost in thought over what he'd just been told. _There's… There's just no way Kate could_ _a_ _done that. NO WAY!_

Answers were needed and they would be gotten. Somehow, someway they would be. And it honestly frightened the man as well if those answers were ones that could possibly destroy what he and Kate were slowly building.

* * *

 **Author's Notes! Holy Hallelujah this is finished! But I do certainly hope you all enjoyed it!**


	11. That Co-Captain Status!

**Chapter 11**

 **That Co-Captain**

 **Status!**

 **Disclaimer: And we rollin' on! Own nothing but what you see here! I'm also gonna assume that they had no school the day after the game since the kids were out and about doing whatever the next day. Warning: Sex scene in this chapter.**

* * *

A little while after the Cyclones had won their game saw Scott, Harley, the twins, Stiles, Chris, Kate, Kali, Deaton, and the Hales minus Peter all gathered at the Hale home to discuss recent events. Chief among those being the fact Peter was no longer comatose and was proving to be quite violent as well much to Talia's unhappiness and Cora's disbelief and Jackson's ultimatum to Harley. Talia knew her brother could be somewhat manipulative, not to mention having cheated once on his wife, but never did she think he would go this far! Cora just honestly couldn't believe her Uncle could do something like that! The man had given her piggyback rides for God's sake! Harley herself was just damned baffled and even worried the guy was the one who'd attacked her. As it made her wonder if he'd been faking his invalid state for his own ends. Kate herself was looking increasingly nervous and fearful and it was making for several of the Wolves to take notice of it. "Something the matter Katherine?" Asked Talia in mild concern.

"It… It, I promise, I promise it was an accident!" Declared the woman fearfully with a sob as tears welled up in her eyes.

Both Derek and Laura merely frowned while Stiles wondered how they were gonna handle this. Chris reached over and placed a hand on his sister's shoulder as a way to help give her comfort. "You call setting my Uncle on fire an accident!?" Laura asked bitingly and making the blonde wince.

Kate stepped up to her as everyone else minus Derek and Stiles looked on in horrified shock or mild surprise. "It was! I swear to you! He just… He just showed up one day at my hotel room and, and… One thing led to another and before I knew it he was on fire!"

Derek was torn between going to his girlfriend and comforting her and staying where he was. Laura merely scoffed at the woman's words. "Hunters." Spat the future Hale Alpha distastefully.

"Laura!"

"Sorry mother." Even if she wasn't sorry at all!

Talia came towards the distraught blonde. "Would you allow me to view your memories of that time?" Perhaps seeing it for herself would give her more of an understanding of things.

As it wasn't that she didn't believe Kate's words as her distress was terribly genuine, but she could hardly fathom why her brother would bother the woman to the point things got tense! Chris tried to protest that but was stopped by both Kate and Talia. "Its, its fine Chris. She should see it… The reason I've been struggling with guilt for so long. One of the reasons I was in therapy and the fact I feel I can never be forgiven."

Laura would have said something about all that but wisely kept her mouth shut as her mother reached behind the blonde's neck and placed her claws inside it. And what Talia saw saddened her greatly as she watched a younger Kate slowly fall more and more for a much younger Derek and the toll it was taking on her mentally, and then being confronted by a very suspicious Peter in her hotel room. The fight that broke out between the two that saw the fight escape the room, and the eventual accidental fire she set upon him and the toll that only added to her mental state as she quickly fled the area in fear of her life. Pulling her claws out and allowing them to return to nails, Talia opened her eyes with a sigh. "What happened to Peter can not be laid entirely at her feet. Accidents, even truly horrible ones can happen in the heat of the moment."

"So what, we're just expected to forgive her?" Questioned Laura heatedly.

"I do not expect it to happen right away. To do so would be unrealistic but in time? Yes. She could not have foreseen what would happen Laura. She only tried to defend herself from your Uncle when he attacked her thanks to his many suspicions that were unfounded."

Laura merely shook her head as she had trouble accepting all that and instead of saying anything, merely walked away towards her old room. "Give her time Katherine, such news is not easy to accept."

Kate just nodded quietly as she pulled away from the older woman's hug and looked tearfully towards Derek. Who sighed and somewhat reluctantly opened his arms for her, something she did gratefully even if she did realize he probably wouldn't want her to be close to him after what she'd done to his Uncle. Chris could hardly believe this had happened but he would do his best to be there for his sister. But the matter of Jackson also still needed to be discussed. "Putting all that to the side for the moment, what do we do about this Jackson boy?"

"We could always kill him." Suggested Aiden with a shrug.

"Or take away his knowledge of us being what we are." Threw in Ethan with a mild glare towards his brother as the last thing they needed was causing that sort of attention to be stirred up!

"You guys can do that?" Questioned Harley curiously.

Aiden looked towards her. "Yeah, similar to how Mrs. Hale was able to view Kate's memories, that same process can also be used to alter or remove memories."

"But if not done right can present risks to not only the one doing it, but to the one its being done too." Added Deaton and making both Harley and Stiles wonder yet again on why he's even there!

"Like what kind of risks?" Stiles asked.

"Such as memory loss or paralysis."

"Ouch, not somethin' I'd wanna experience."

"Not something anyone would want to experience I would imagine."

Derek had a look of thought come across his face as he held a crying Kate closely to him. "Why does this boy sound familiar anyway?"

A sigh escaped Talia after that. "Because… He would be Josephine and Peter's son."

Eyes widened in great surprise after hearing that particular bombshell! "Wait… We talkin' about the same Peter here!? Got burned alive, attacked my mom, carved this symbol into my arm Peter? Did a bunch of other shit too Peter?" Came Harley's voice filled with incredulousness.

"Yes child, unfortunately we are talking about the same Peter." Informed Talia a bit tiredly.

"But I thought he was dead? Just like Aunt Josey, Uncle Henry, and Malia?" Questioned Derek a bit stunnedly.

Talia looked to her second oldest with a saddened look on her face. "His death was a cover up. Done so in order to protect him from another's wrath even though he had nothing to do with any of it."

Corrine had been someone she tried to reason with for months while she'd been pregnant with Malia but the woman refused to listen. And so lengths had been gone too in order to make the woman believe her daughter was dead. Unfortuntately some time later she had discovered that was not the case at all. Resulting in the deaths of her sister, her husband Henry, Malia herself, and Josephine and Henry's unborn child Lindsay. "What if we told him this? Maybe it'll make him stop trying to get the Bite?" Wondered Cora a bit hopefully as it would be nice to have a lost family member returned to them.

Even if said lost family member's a douche bag. Talia gave her daughter a small smile. "I am not certain that would help any, but allow me to think on it sweetie."

"If you want, Harley and I can think of ways to try and get him to back off."

Chris was reasonably sure something could get worked up that could be effective. "I don't know man, when he's after somethin' he don't let anything stop him til he gets it." Voiced Harley.

"We can only try and hope for the best."

"Scare tactics could always be the best bet." Suggested a mostly quiet Kali as she'd been eying her adopted son rather closely the whole time.

Who had one earphone covering his ear while the other was uncovered to allow him to hear what was going on. A laugh escaped him then as he started to smile a bit creepily and the laugh was reminiscent of that of Beavis and Butt-Head. "Heh, scare 'em, rip a tongue out, slash 'em all up, rip his momma's throat out, make daddy eat it. Mmm… Such bloody fun. Heh heh."

Everyone aside from Kate as she still had her face buried in Derek's chest gave him worried and or creeped out looks. "Scott, why don't we go outside and work some of that aggression off huh?" Suggested Aiden as he and Ethan got up as they knew full well what this was.

"Mmm… Yessss… Let's dooooo it. Danny accept 'pology you know. Which is good, didn't wanna hafta rip eyeballs out. Eyeballs squishy like Grapes..." Muttered the boy with that creepy smile still being seen and making Harley even more creeped out in the process.

Said apology being accepted happened after the game shortly after Jackson had issued his 3 day ultimatum to Harley about getting him the Bite or he would do whatever he had too to steal Allison away from her and do all sorts of naughty things too. Danny had come up to Scott after he'd gotten out of the shower and told him his apology had been accepted after hitting him during a few days ago. Since every time Scott had gotten the ball, he'd throw it to Danny who would then score a goal. Scott then got up and followed his brothers outside. "Okay... What. The. FUCK WAS THAT!?" Screamed out a freaked out Harley.

Which was something Stiles, Cora, Talia, Derek, Kate somewhat, Deaton, and Chris wanted to know! Kali sighed as this just wasn't good. "Sometimes, Scott… Gets these really violent homicidal urges from time to time. It started after a good friend of his was murdered back when he was 13… Deucalion didn't think it was anything to worry about and it would eventually be one of the reasons his first girlfriend would leave him. Me on the other hand… I sought out a means to help control it as the urges could last for long periods of time and if he didn't have the twins to fight with or some other means to focus on, things got… Ugly. Eventually after coming across an old Medicine Man, he gave me a necklace with various crystals on it that would help soothe him until the urges went away."

Something that Deucalion hadn't been too happy about but left alone unless he felt there was a need for the boy's violent homicidal urges. "Do we have anything to worry about then? And why would this start now?" Questioned Chris curiously as the safety of his daughters, in particular Kira was a high priority where she and Scott was concerned.

"Since he should still have the necklace in his belongings, I don't think there will be any concern. As for why now… There could be any number of reasons. Though I can probably say that recent events are a cause of it all."

"Yes, Kali could be right. After all, learning your own mother is alive after being lied to for years, the stress of dealing with a Rogue Alpha coming after a good friend, and having sex magic used on you could all very well be deciding factors." Chimed in Deaton.

"Well, let's hope he still does have that necklace then. Cause I really don't wanna be the victim of those urges of his." Spoke up Stiles a bit sarcastically.

Cora rolled her eyes but said nothing. Loud roars could be heard after that and rattling various things in the house and making the bald teenager and Harley jump a little. Chris for his part hoped the Alpha was right about Scott as the last thing he wanted to do was cause his daughter any unhappiness by forcing her and the boy to be apart. Whether temporary or not. A little while later would see Derek coming back to his Loft with a distraught Kate as going back to her family's wasn't all that ideal for her. Even though he himself was a bit unsure of the whole thing as well since it just seemed a bit wrong to have the person who burned his Uncle in the same enclosed space as him. Even though he cares a damn great deal about Kate. Leading her to his room as he figured she could use some rest, he soon found himself stopped when she grabbed his wrist and looked at him with red eyes. "D-Der?"

"Yeah?"

"You, you believe me right? A-and your mother? Please tell me you do! You know I'd, I'd never do something that horrible intentionally!" Cried out the woman as she held on to his wrist.

At first, Derek said nothing and it about broke Kate's heart. "I… I do believe Kate. I do… But being able to accept it despite that? That's, that's another thing entirely."

In response to that, a tearful Kate pulled him to her and started to kiss him with a feverish intensity to it. And one that Derek would soon match as well even if he wasn't entirely sure it was a good thing much to a saddened Kate's joy as she needed to feel something more then the Hell she felt. A moan escaped her as his mouth found a pleasure spot on her neck as her hands went under his shirt and rubbed on his chest as his own hands moved down to squeeze her ass. Kate soon found herself being picked up as her legs quickly wrapped around Derek's waist while her hands went from his chest to around his neck. And it wasn't long before she found herself on his bed with him still giving her neck quite a bit of attention as one of his hands squeezed one of her breasts, earning him a soft moan from her. Raising up some allowed for Kate to sit up on her knees and remove her shirt, leaving her in a blue bra that was soon off after she helped him get his shirt off quickly.

The two met in a passionate kiss as hands started to roam one another's upper bodies until Kate's hands started to unbuckle his belt and undo the button of his pants, allowing for her to put a hand down inside and stroke him gently as his mouth moved down from her neck to her chest and then her nipples. Making for the two to start moaning from what the other was doing. Kate would even begin to moan more when a finger from Derek found its way between her legs. "Yes… Please more! Make… Make me feel- Oh God! Feel something!" Begged the woman as he continued to finger her.

Laying her down gently on her back a bit later would see Derek pulling off her pants and underwear and then kissing his way up her body to her mouth where their tongues would meet passionately. Rolling him over, Kate would help him get his pants and boxers off and start to stroke his freed shaft and even sucking on it. Though she wasn't content to just have him in her mouth for very long and after giving him a look of strong desire, she moved to be above him and gently pressed the opening of her wet core to the tip of his shaft. Making for him to look at her questioningly. "Shouldn't we…?"

"No baby, not tonight. I, I need this. I need you in me completely with nothing in the way." Informed the woman with a slightly pleading tone in her voice.

Derek thankfully understood and after giving the woman he cares about greatly and even loves a nod, one she was happy about, she lowered herself onto him with a moan as his hands started to rub on her front in a loving manner. The two stared into one another's eyes for what felt like an eternity and soon she began to ride him and putting everything into it. Even having tears escaping her as she rode him. Tears that covered his shoulder once he sat up with her still filled with him and she rode him with her legs wrapped tightly around his waist. Derek soon brought her on to her back and after another staring into one another's eyes, he gave her a sweet and tender kiss before he started to thrust inside her. Making her moan loudly once more as she kissed and bit into his shoulder from the passion he was giving her as her nails dug into his skin. Kate's heart was feeling so much for the man who was making her feel so much in that moment.

Soon, the two lovers reached the height of their passions as each felt themselves exploding, leaving Derek to drop down on Kate while breathing heavily much like she was. His weight didn't even bother her any and after some light kisses on each other's lips and skin, the two would fall asleep with her being held tightly to his body and feeling incredibly happy he had made love to her at a time when she needed to greatly feel something other then a horrid feeling of guilt for an action from years in the past. Kate could only hope he would stay by her side in the days to come as she knew deep down that she was going to need his strength to help keep her going.

Sometime later would see a more calmer Scott showing up at a comic book shop where he'd been told Kira was at since there had been no school that day while Allison and Lydia were off in the woods experimenting with some weird things Allison had found in the garage and finding herself even more curious over it all. He was feeling grateful towards his brothers for the brutal fight they had and also quite glad he still had the necklace he'd been given some time ago to help with his more unpleasant urges. Scott was also taking the time to look into job opportunities and already had several promising prospects that would have to wait until his documentation was settled where his kidnapping and being believed dead was concerned. And as he came into the store, one of the things he instantly took notice of was the fact the object of his search seemed to be involved in a rather serious discussion that apparently had something to do with the comic book she had in front of her. At least until the man behind the counter put his hands up and stepped back. "You ever had a job before kid? Cause I seriously think you workin' here would be perfect for you."

Kira for her part was quite flabbergasted by that as she hadn't been expecting that at all! "Um… What?" Squeaked the girl as she couldn't have heard that right!

The man chuckled as Scott quietly came up to the two. He watched as the man reached down below the counter and then brought back up a form and set it on the top of the counter. "Here, fill this out and then bring it back cause I seriously think you'd be a good fit for this place. I rarely get to have a damn good argument over comics with someone so knowledgeable."

"Hmm… I think I've finally found a rich girl to mooch off of." Joked Scott and making Kira jump in surprise.

The startled Kira turned to Scott and he could see she was currently dressed in a Spider-Man t-shirt and Avengers pants and he couldn't help but find it cute while she had her hair in a ponytail. "Scott!? When did, when did you get here!?"

"A few seconds ago actually, I just didn't wanna interrupt your passionate uhh… Arguing."

"I'll say, she could give Erica and Stiles a run for their money!" Added Counter Guy with a grin on his face before going off to busy himself.

Leaving the two on their own with Kira feeling slightly awkward about the whole thing! "Soo… I guess you probably find this kind of thing lame huh?"

"What!? No! No, not at all! I mean, yeah, sure, I don't know much about comics but I figure its like my music right? Into something that not a whole lot of people would be into."

"Exactly! Though I think most would prefer the comics then your music." Kira told him teasingly and making him mock glower at her.

Something that made her stick her tongue out at him. "Is that an offer?" Asked the boy teasingly with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

And to his joy got her to blush. "Of course not, I don't think you've earned that."

Scott couldn't help but gape at her in shock as even she felt a little surprised with herself for that one! Kira then gave him a look. "I swear you are a bad inluence on me."

"Nah babe, I think I'm a very _good_ influence."

"Hmm… I don't know… Might wanna re-think your definition of good."

A chuckle and a fond shake of the head came from the boy she likes a great deal. "I could do that, or I could get you to teach me about all this."

This surprised Kira as she hadn't been expecting that at all! "R-really?"

"Yeah babe! I mean, you're into it so I figure it couldn't hurt for me to try it. Besides, gotta support my girl right? And who knows, maybe I'll find somethin' to really get into."

Attemping to fight down another blush, Kira tried to be coy with him. "Oh? I'm 'your girl'? When was this decided?"

"Umm… Well… I was, you know… Aww crap." Came the response and making the girl laugh.

Putting a hand on his upper arm that was unfortunately covered in a jacket in her opinion, she gave it a soft squeeze. "I'm just kidding. I would love to be your girl." She told him with a smile and laughing a little when he let out a sigh of relief and held his chest.

"Damn girl, don't do that to a guy! Might give 'em a heart attack! And really!?" Asked the boy curiously and a bit hopefully.

A nod with a smile was her answer and he whooped in joy, making for her to start laughing again, something that made him quite happy as he loved to hear her laughter. Even if it was at his own expense! And also making him damned glad he had the crystal necklace on to help keep back his urges! Scott then reached out and pulled the girl closer to him, surprising her in the process but liking being up close to him. "Then sign me up babe cause I'm your guy." He told her happily and making her incredibly happy as well.

"And does this mean you'll be my date to the Formal?"

Deciding to tease him, she acted like she was thinking heavily about that. "I don't know Scott… I mean… I was kinda thinking of asking Aiden. He IS pretty hot you know."

His reaction got her laughing loudly again while Counter Guy continued to leave them be since he did think the two were rather good together. Along with the fact they weren't really bothering anybody since no one else was in the store! "I'm kidding! I'm kidding! Yes, I'll go with you to the dance."

A sigh of relief escaped Scott after that. "You really are gonna give me a heart attack you know." Mock groused the boy and making her smile widely at him.

"Then I'll have to be sure to help bring you back when it happens."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Any ideas about that?"

"A few."

And my how Scott wanted to hear those! The two started to stare deeply into the other's eyes and Scott soon found himself starting to lower his head a bit to meet Kira's lips for the first and hopefully not the last time. But then the bell for the door rang, instantly making the two break apart and giving death glares to the one who interupted them! Making for Counter Guy to grin in amusement. Making for the two to act a little nervous around one another. Kira then cleared her throat while looking anywhere but at Scott who had a feeling she was blushing again. "SO! How about those comics?" Asked the girl brightly while continuing to look anywhere but at him.

Grinning to himself, he told her that sounded like a great idea. Kira would then happily give him a nice little crash course in the world of comics and he listened attentively to her as she talked about the various comics. Pointing out that there is something for virtually everyone out there and that it sometimes takes a bit to find that. Even introducing him to the small selection of Indy titles the place had, something that proved to be a good decision as Scott quickly found himself liking the highly sought after trade of 'Johnny The Homicidal Maniac' and even bought it along with a few other things incuding stuff she wanted to get. Even though she tried to protest it but Scott wouldn't hear of it. Making her eventually relent much to his happiness. Afterwards, the two would store their purchases in her mom's red car and get something to eat at a nearby restaurant. Allowing for Kira to ask him about the necklace he had on as she found it to be a rather nice sight even if it did seem odd on him.

Scott would tell her something of a truth, that it basically helped calm him down when he was feeling a certain way and after recent events, he was definitely needing it as the days passed. Something that had her reaching over and squeezing his hand in comfort and making him smile at her in a grateful manner for the way she cared so much so easily. Especially where he's concerned! Scott would even follow his girl to her house and the two would even cuddle up together on the living room couch and read comics together until Kira got the idea for them to watch the older Marvel movies from way back in the day. Making for the two to mock what they saw and even throwing popcorn at the tv screen while laughing and generally having fun. Something that Chris would find a bit weird to see considering what he knew of the boy after he'd gotten back from helping Harley and Stiles out with the Jackson dilemma. Noshiko would even sneakily take pictures of the whole thing as well.

And as those two enjoyed themselves in the living room and a certain pair of moms were spending a little time together, Stiles was off in his room feeling slightly guilty for having gotten his dad drunk in order to find out what he'd uncovered about the two people Peter had killed when Cora of all people showed up. "Umm… Hi, your dad, he uhh, he let me in."

"I'm surprised he could even do that." Especially considering how wasted he managed to get!

"I helped get him to the couch so he could sleep it off."

"Oh, that's, that's very considerate of you."

Cora rolled her eyes while Stiles wondered what the heck she was doing there when she'd been making it a point so far to avoid him in all manner of ways! An awkward silence erupted between the two as Cora looked around the room despite the fact she didn't need to do so but feeling the need anyway. "So… Not that I'm complainin' or anything but what brings you by?" Oh yeah, he was far from complaining!

"I seriously don't get how you are so blind to other girls! Has chasing after Martin for so long blinded you that badly that you have to ask really stupid questions about things that should be fucking obvious!?"

Stiles was about to try and speak up but Cora it seemed wasn't about to let him do that. "I like you Stiles! The fact I kissed you in here a week ago shoulda been proof enough of that! I'm not the kind of girl that plays around like that and to think you would think that hurts me!"

She was starting to get quite frustrated and even feeling tears well up in her eyes and Stiles was up before he could really think about it and had her wrapped in his arms. "Hey… I'm a dumbass alright? I've been, I've been in love with Lydia since the third frekaing grade and that's kinda given me tunnel vision I guess."

"You're not in love, you're just obsessed with a girl you put on a high pedestal in your head. She doesn't even like you like that. Not like I do." Came the muffled response.

A sigh escaped Stiles after that as he wasn't quite wanting to touch that particular subject since he wasn't wanting to believe it all that much where Lydia was concerned and it was honestly causing a war within himself. Cora, being able to sense the slight disbelief from the boy, pulled away from him with glistening eyes. "I like you and actually WANT to be with you, but I guess that's not enough in comparison to the great Lydia Martin." Spat out the girl acidly and walked away before Stiles could even stop her.

As the boy watched her leave in stunned silence, he let out a frustrated noise over having caused Cora hurt and started to realize even more that maybe, just maybe she was right about his view of Lydia. "Ohh fuck it." Muttered the boy and decided to chase after her into the rain outside.

"CORA! WAIT!" Shouted the bald teen as he came after her.

"Fuck off." Spat the girl as she made her way to her car.

Stiles wasn't about to leave it alone though and grabbed for her hand, making for her to pull away viciously and swing at him with her other hand with the claws out. Thankfully he was able to dodge it. "Whoa! There is no need for that!"

"There is when asshole idiots won't take the hint!"

"I'm here now aren't I!? That has to count for somethin'!"

"Its too late! I'm done trying with you!"

A shake of the head came from Stiles as he didn't quite think he could believe that. Making Cora wonder why the Hell he was doing that. "I don't think you are Cora!"

"You think you know how I feel!? Cause you really are a huge asshole if you somehow think you really know how I feel!" Screamed out the girl unhappily.

"Then I guess I'm an asshole damnit!"

The young Hale gaped at him in shock and started to shake her head and before she could so much as stop him, she found herself being kissed by Stiles. A kiss she found herself melting into and even returning as she clutched his shirt. And after what felt like an eternity in the rain, the two finally separated with Cora's eyes still closed and her mouth opened. She slowly started to open them and looked at Stiles. "What… What was that?"

"Other then me kissin' you? Gee, I really can't think of anything else it could be." Replied the bald teenager a bit sarcastically as he kept the girl in his arms.

She gave him a glare in return. "If you think I'm gonna be some kind of consolation prize, you've gotta another thing coming asshole." Threatened the girl with a low growl.

"I'm an idiot, but I'm not THAT much of an idiot. You for some strange reason on this Earth want me, I don't get it, but I'm willin' to see where it goes. But you're gonna hafta to forgive me for still bein' hung up on Lydia cause somethin' like how I've felt doesn't just go away."

His bluntness was something Cora was gonna have to give him points for. But Hell, she could be blunt too! Not to mention more than willing to help him get over his obsession for the Redhead. "Yeah? I think I can do something about that Stilinski." Declared the girl firmly.

As no way in Hell was she gonna be second fiddle to that girl. Cause if Stiles was gonna be with her, then he was damn well gonna be with her! Anything Stiles was about to say was cut off when Cora started to kiss him and he started to kiss back, neither caring all that much about the fact they were still in the rain or the potential dangers Peter presented to them or even the fact that Derek probably wouldn't like this little development!

 **Beacon Hills Hospital**

Harley sat alone in the hospital room that was given to her mother as she watched her mom sleep peacefully while doing some homework. Something that was needing a serious focus on considering the fact her grades were still slipping and that wasn't good at all. A knock at the door brought her focus away from the homework to see that it was Allison who was there. Getting a smile on her face, the girl got out of her seat and greeted her girlfriend happily with a hug and kiss. "Hey babe!"

"Hey!"

"Come by to give a little love to my mom?"

"Yeah! That, and talk with you about some things where my family's concerned."

 _Now why does that not sound good?_

"Alright, well, let's sit down and you can tell me what's on that fantastic mind of yours."

Allison grinned at her as they sat down. "You know flattery will get you everywhere with me."

Harley gave a grin of her own after hearing that. "Good to know for future use." Replied the girl teasingly and making her girlfriend laugh a little.

Things went quiet after that and it felt kind of awkward for the young newbie Wolf. Especially when she could tell her girl was nervous about what she had to talk about. A chuckle escaped Allison sometime later. "Sorry, this… I'm just, I'm just not sure how to start."

"Hey, its cool girl. I get it."

"Its gonna sound ridiculous but please don't laugh at me for it okay?"

Harley gave her a serious look after that. "Baby, you know I wouldn't ever laugh at you over somethin' serious." This got her a small smile from the dark haired girl who then took a deep breath.

"Alright, here goes… Like I said, its about my family. Awhile ago I kinda caught them in a lie, a small one but a lie. When my Aunt first showed she had car trouble along the way, but then my dad says it was a flat tire while she says she just needed a jump."

"Well… It coulda just been a miscommunication thing." Though Harley KNEW it was anything but that as she quite clearly remembered that night!

A shake of the head was seen from Allison however. "That's, that's what I thought too though. But then I found broken glass, like her window had been smashed open. And then all the weird and over heard conversations that I've been hearing..."

Had she been looking, she would have noticed her girlfriend swallowing a bit nervously after hearing that. "What'd you hear?"

"Really weird stuff… Like them talking about hunting a Rogue Alpha since they weren't exactly sure who or what some Beta was that could lead them to it."

"Wow, that is… That is pretty weird."

Allison nodded in agreement with that and felt really glad her girlfriend found it just as weird like she did! "What do you think about any of it?" As she could definitely use a second opinion about now!

"I think… That… Who are you!?" Immediately questioned the girl as she'd been about to give her thoughts on her girl's family troubles.

Confused, Allison turned her attention to what her girlfriend was looking at and saw a well dressed man standing in the doorway. "Come now Rebecca, its me Peter, an old friend of your mother's remember? Surely I'm not that forgettable am I?"

Allison watched as Harley got up while looking noticeably tense, making her wonder why if this is an old friend of her mom's. "Right! Yeah, uhh yeah, that's right. Allison, this is Peter. Old family friend of my mom's." Spoke the girl in false brightness that she hoped her girl wouldn't catch on too.

She watched as the dark haired beauty stood up and greeted the man with a smile. Even though it was quite honestly the LAST thing she wanted the girl doing where that man is concerned. "A true pleasure to meet you Allison. And if you don't mind my saying you have such a lovely skin tone."

"Umm, thank you." Replied the girl and feeling a little weirded out by that.

"Not at all my dear, not at all."

"Uhh baby? Could, could you give me and Peter a few minutes alone?"

Turning to her girl, Allison gave a nod of agreement while wondering why her girlfriend seemed a little off. Though maybe she was just a little weirded out as well by the whole lovely skin comment from the man. "Sure, want me to get you something from the vending machines?"

"Yeah, that sounds good."

"Anything in particular?"

"Nah, whatever's cool."

Nodding in understanding, Allison stepped out of the room though she didn't go too far as she couldn't help but feel quite curious and a bit worried for her girlfriend since she was alone in the room with that man. Well, her mother was there but she wasn't awake at the moment. But the young girl hoped that would soon change! Unknown to her and Harley however, Peter was grinning as he knew full well the Argent girl was in a good hiding spot to hear their conversation. And he found he didn't mind that at all since the coming conversation would involve her as well. "What the Hell are you doin' here!?" Hissed Harley angrily while keeping herself in front of her mother's bed so the man couldn't get to her so easily.

At least that was the plan anyway. "Well, for one, I came to pay my respects to your mother. And for another, for us to finally meet face to face."

"Yeah? Well, I can still remember us meetin' back to face real well in my house."

"Mmm, yes, that was perhaps not one of my finer moments since I started to come out of my coma."

A scoff could be heard from Harley after that. "Not one of your finer moments!? You attacked me! In my fucking house! Not only that but you put my MOM in the hospital you psychotic asshole and forced me to try and kill Scott and everyone else I fuckin' know!"

Allison had to stifle a horrified gasp as her eyes went wide in hearing that. As she could hardly believe that that man was responsible! Did he somehow drug her in trying to attack Scott? Much like he had apparently done to Scott himself when he thought he was in some Brothel? She wanted to call the cops in that moment but something kept her from doing it as she continued to listen onwards. "I had to ensure your loyalty to me and the Pack. Much like Native Americans played Lacrosse to resolve conflicts, I too have a conflict of my own that needs resolving. And I can't do that if all members of the Pack are not trust worthy."

"I'm NOT helping you kill anybody!"

"I'm only after your little girlfriend's Aunt my dear. So long as everyone else stays out of my way, they will be fine."

Somehow, Harley just couldn't quite believe that at all while Allison wanted to know why the Hell this man wanted to kill her Aunt and needed Rebecca's help to do that! "Yeah? Well I can't quite find it in me to believe your crazy ass. Not after what you've done to me."

"What I did was merely done to help you reach your full potential. Without it? You'd only be so effective."

Harley scoffed while sneering at the man. "If by reachin' my full potential you mean killin' my friends and the family of the girl I care about."

Peter shrugged his shoulders. "Sometimes my dear, those closest to you? Can often be the ones that are holding you back. You might not know this, but some of your friends? Like Scott for example? Isn't just some flirty carefree young man. He's actually quite dangerous and were I able too, I would get him on my side for what I need to do."

"If their holdin' me back from becomin' a complete nut job like you? Then I'm completely okay with that." She wasn't sure what he was talking about exaclty where it concerned Scott and she didn't exactly care.

Allison however was cheering on the inside after hearing what her girl said. Even if she was rather curious about the supposedly dangerous side Scott had. She could hear the man chuckling. "Perhaps in time… You will come to see things from my perspective Rebecca. Allison's Aunt set me ablaze and I intend to return the favor very, very soon. And I would much prefer you to be my side along with Reddick and Unger when the time comes." The man knew the lovely Allison would be quite horrified to hear of what her beloved Aunt had done to him and he honestly hoped it would cause distrust between the two.

"I think I'm good with NOT seein' things from your perspective thanks. And I guess you'll just have to keep on hopin' then cause I'll never join your crazy ass."

A sigh escaped the man after that. "I'll just give you some time to think on it hmm? After all, it is a fairly big task. Much like winning World War 2 was."

"If History's taught my ass anything, its that the Germans lost that war and you'll go the exact same way."

"Hmm, perhaps, perhaps not. Anyways my dear, I shall leave you to your thoughts."

The sound of foot steps towards the door caused Allison to quickly run down the hallway so she couldn't be seen. Unfortunately for her however, Peter merely looked in the direction she went down and smiled as he shook his head and made his leave. Allison would soon return to the room with a drink and snack for Harley, who was staring at her mother as if deep in thought and while the girl wanted to say something in an attempt to be comforting, she didn't think it would do any kind of good after a fairly uncomfortable conversation like the one she'd just had. Allison wasn't sure what kind of mess her girl had gotten into with that man who apparently blamed her Aunt Kate for setting him on fire, but she could only hope and pray that she was able to safely get out of it. And she would be there for her as much as she could even with the questions running rampant in her head. Harley would give her a weak smile as she was handed the drink and snack and the two would speak quietly to one another and to Harley's mother for some time until they had to leave.

A little while later would see Jackson being brought to a cemetery later that night courtesy of Derek who'd quietly slipped away from Kate earlier on after their love making had tired her out enough to put her in a deep sleep. Though he did make sure to leave a note so she wouldn't worry about where he'd gone off too once she gotten up. "Umm… Why the Hell are we here? This better not be some sort of sick joke."

The arrogant youth could also see the twins and Laura Hale lurking about as well. The sight of Laura made him grimace since he still wasn't happy with how things had gone down between the two of them with her having the clear upper hand. "No jokes Jackson. And what's here? Everything you never knew you even wanted."

Jackson glared at him. "What I never knew? Are you an idiot!? You KNOW I want the Bite!"

Derek had to resist the urge to strangle the arrogant little bastard. Family or not, this kid needed a serious ass kicking and he was more than willing to give it to him. "I know you want that, but what's here is far more important." He then brought up his claws for the boy to see who gulped a bit nervously.

"Now, get your ass inside."

A nod came from the boy as he pushed past the gate and the smiling twins along with Laura Hale who was nodding in approval of what her brother had just done. Derek would guide the arrogant youth to several grave sights where a lone woman could be seen. "Hello Jackson."

"How, how do you know my name?"

No answer was given at first as the woman started to stand up and then turn around to face him. And what he saw was an older woman who seemed to exhude wisdom and even looking a bit regal. "Because young man, I was there when your mother gave birth to you. I was there when your mother was forced to raise you and your sister alone for a time until she met a man known as Henry Tate. A man who would love and care for her greatly, just as he did you and your sister."

Hearing all that greatly confused the boy as he's pretty sure he would have remembered having a sister! He's also pretty sure he woulda remembered this lady and this Henry Tate guy. "Lady, I don't know what the Hell you're on, but I am out of here." Declared the boy a bit angrily as he started to turn away until her voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Your true mother's name was Josephine young man. And your father's? His name is Peter. You were adopted when you were a little boy after a horrible car accident."

"How… How do you know that?" Yeah sure, it was news but it had happened years ago and hardly anybody remembered that now.

The woman gave him a look before responding. "Because Jackson, I arranged for your adoption. Though you were my Nephew, there were forces who would have ensured you were dead had they learned you were still alive."

"They, they wanted m-me dead?" And this lady was his Aunt!?

"Yes, not because of anything you had done in particular. But because of your little sister simply having been born and any connection to her like the one the two of you had, would have been seen as a threat to be eliminated regardless."

"How… How do I not remember them!? Remember you!?"

A sigh escaped the woman. "Per my understanding of things, when the attack happened and the car was flipped over. That action caused you to lose your memories due to hitting your head rather hard."

Jackson couldn't help but feel shocked even though a part of him seriosuly wondered if he was being screwed with. But if he wasn't being screwed with, then this would start to give him answers to questions he had had for so long. "If this isn't some sick fucked up joke and you're really my Aunt, then who the Hell are you exactly?"

Stepping up to him and making him step back a little a bit nervously. "I, young man. Am Talia Hale. Older sister to Peter, sister in law to your mother Josephine. Mother of Laura, Derek, Cora, and your Aunt." Her eyes then glowed a bright red, making him step back in shock.

"And I am Alpha of Beacon Hills."

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Well, how's that for a nice little revelation!? I was gonna include a little extra with Reddick and Unger attacking them but I decided not to do that.**


	12. To Formal Or Not To Formal

**Chapter 12**

 **To Formal**

 **Or Not To Formal**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here! And we are nearing the end for season 1 of 'Altered Life'!**

* * *

 **Tuesday, February 15th 2011**

Several days had passed, days that included quite a few interesting occasions since the Cyclones had won their match along with the group learning about what had happened between Kate and Peter some years ago, a confrontation that also occurred between Harley and Peter in her mom's hospital room, and Jackson learning of a stunning secret from the past connected to his origins. Origins he'd long wanted to know of and despite the intentions behind it by Talia, she had unknowingly caused him to desire the Bite even more since he pretty much felt it was his birthright. A birthright she denied him cause she felt he wasn't ready for such a gift and was also honoring the request of his dead mother that he not be given the Bite in order to live a more normal life. Something that had made the boy quite angry over the stupid sentimentality of the whole thing. It also made him want to find his real father but at the same time he didn't on account of the fact the man was a psycho killer seeking to fulfill a vengeance vendetta. Talia had also told the boy quite firmly that no other Alpha within Beacon Hills would give him the Bite either as per her requests. Another thing that had added to his anger over the whole thing.

Scott and Kira however had become two very sickeningly sweet teenagers around one another ever since the day they officially got together in the comic book shop she ended up getting a job in. Something the young girl was still rather surprised about and was absolutely loving the opportunity! Her and Scott also liked to act really goofy in pictures or videos and after convincing him to do it, also finally got her boyfriend to geta Facebook page since he hadn't ever considered the uses of Social Media before. But when he thought about it, that had really been on account of Deucalion and after learning his mother's alive and well for the most part, he had a pretty good opinion on why the old bastard hadn't been willing to allow him to use that sort of thing. The two goofs even had opened up a new Youtube account known as 'CrazyKimura' that featured their goofy videos either together or apart. A trip to a music store in downtown Beacon Hills would also result in a fairly interesting situation for Scott as well that would make his mom quite happy in the process. And it all started when he got caught doing something in there he hadn't quite been able to stop himself from doing.

 **Flashback to Saturday**

After stepping inside 'Don's Music Store', Scott had found himself quickly liking the laid back atmosphere of the place even if it did make him want to sneeze for some reason. The young Alpha also found himself liking the selection the place had, even if he did feel it could use a bit more of the special variety he himself enjoyed quite a bit. And as he looked around, one particular section caught his interest and the lack of organization to it honestly bugged him. Whether or not it was cause of his homicidal urges, he wasn't sure of but something had to be done about it! And so he started a little organizational work, not thinking if whether or not whoever ran the place would be all that happy with him for doing it in the first place! Ten minutes later into his work that he was absorbed into saw a visitor by his side. "That's some nice work man."

Startled, Scott looked towards the source of the voice and found himself staring at an older man with somewhat gray hair. And then he sneezed. "Whoa! Easy on the sneezin' man!"

"Sorry, its just somethin' in here makes me wanna sneeze."

"Oh, probably cause I'm a cat dude." Scott gave him a look over that one.

"Say what?"

"I'm like you man! Only instead of a Wolf, I'm a real cool Cat." Just watch out for his wife though!

A look of realization crossed Scott's face after that. "Oh, well, just don't use me as a claw post and we'll be good alright?"

"You got it man. And you don't work here right? At least, I don't think I remember you ever workin' here before."

 _Think this guy's been into the Catnip a little too much._

"No, first time in here actually."

"Oh, cool man. You want a job? Cause that's some good work. Better then what I usually do."

"What do you do?"

"Sell stuff man."

Scott couldn't help but shake his head in slight amusement and then looked around a bit and came to the realization that this section wasn't the only place that looked bad! And it irked him something fierce for that matter! "As much as I wouldn't mind workin' here, I kinda can't right now due to some legal matters."

"Oh, get arrested or somethin'?"

"Nah man, just kidnapped for a few years and had a lot of false documentation made cause of it."

The old man's eyes widened after hearing that. "Holy shit man, I thought you were kinda familiar!"

A sigh escaped from the boy as he really didn't want to deal with pity at the moment! "But hey, its cool, you can work here anyway and I'll just pay you under the table til you get all that crap figured out man."

This got him a look of surprise from the Wolf. "Seriously!?"

"As serious as my my belief about my old lady bein' a Demon from Hell." Informed the man and maing Scott laugh over that.

"Hey, you'll see what I mean if you ever meet her." Said the man with a slight shudder.

Scott started to smile happily at this stroke of luck even if having a job did still seem unappealing! "Alright man, when do I start?"

A shrug was his first answer. "Start now if ya want. We close up at 8."

"Every night or just tonight? Cause I got a girlfriend to pick up around then."

"Every night." Informed the man and getting an excited clap of the hands along with a whoop from the boy.

"You got yourself a deal!"

"Righteous man! Well, I'll be in the back so have fun with all that."

Grinning to himself, the young man immediately got back to what he was doing and he couldn't wait to tell Kira and his moms about all this!

 **Present Day**

Though Scott was of the opinion the guy at the repair shop was a freaking con artist since the guy claimed the total for repairing Bea would cost around 30,000 after he had finally shown up at the repair shop the Sheriff had told him his car was at. And while he might have money, he didn't have the kind necessary to outright pay that amount and had to work out a payment plan much to his severe annoyance. Which would mean he wouldn't be able to get his car back until the bill was fully paid for. Now something he didn't know is that after Stiles had learned of what went down in the music shop, the bald teenager was planning on leaving his job at the animal clinic to come work alongside him in an attempt to try and bring back their old friendship since nothing was being done about it so far much to his annoyance. Cora thought it was pointless since she could tell the pervertic Alpha wasn't interested in restoring old friendships at the moment.

But her man wasn't interested in hearing that and making her want to roll her eyes at him but figured this was gonna have to be one of those things he learned on his own the hard way. And while she and Stiles weren't all sickeningly sweet like Scott and Kira were, she and her boyfriend were still quite happy with the newest development in their lives. Something that made Lydia quite happy about as it meant the boy wouldn't be chasing after her anymore. As for Allison and Harley however, the young Argent had been growing more and more concerned ever since the night she had overheard the conversation between her girlfriend and Peter. She had noticed that Rebecca was growing more and more tense as the time went by while her Aunt was seemingly somewhat happy if a bit worn out as well and it made the girl wonder if the worn out look was cause of what that man had claimed she had done and was feeling a lot of guilt over it. She had wanted to say something, anything at all to her Aunt but hadn't been sure of how to even say it and she hated that and was glad for the fact Derek Hale seemed to be a source of comfort for her even if it probably made him uncomfortable if he was even aware of what her Aunt had done to his Uncle.

Allison knew though that she either needed to go to her parents about what she had over heard or talk with the Police about it before something horrible happened. And little did she know that her girlfriend was about to get some bad news from Coach Finstock. "What'cha mean I can't go to the damn Formal!?" Burst out Harley in annoyance in the locker room towards Finstock.

Finstock sighed. "You're failing my class and two others Harlowe. So a compromise had to be made."

"A compromise!? That's, that's not much of a compromise to me man!"

"Hey, I understand. I had to fight just to keep you on the team as I told them I'd rather lose my last remaining testicle then cut you from the team."

A sigh of agitation escaped the girl as she shook her head in annoyance. "Then I quit the team."

"Oh ho, no you don't! You're one of my best players Harlowe."

That honestly didn't mean a damn to the girl however. "Yeah? Well guess what!? I don't care! I've had some horrible shit happen to me recently that you mighta heard about and I need somethin' good to happen for me! I NEED some mindless fun with my friends and my girlfriend to get my mind off things!" Ranted the girl angrily.

Finstock sighed as he listened to one of his best players rant. The situation sucked and if there was something he could do about it he would but life just didn't always work out for the best. "I'm sorry, but the decision's final. And if you show up? You WILL be benched for the remainder of the season and either in detention or suspension for a week." Informed the man before walking away.

Leaving Harley standing there in shock and anger until she was nudged by a smirking Jackson. "Ooh, tough luck there Harlowe. Maybe I'll get a chance to dance with her. Who knows, maybe more then that." Spoke the teen with that smirk still in place and enjoying the reaction he was getting from the girl.

"Jackie boy, you even try and go near her and I promise you won't like what I'll do." Warned Scott from behind and making the boy spin around quickly.

And getting an eyefull of claws as well for that matter. And that wasn't the only thing as the other boy's eyes were glowing red much like Old Lady Hale's had been! Something that angered the boy a whole Hell of a lot! "You're an Alpha!?"

"Yeah, I am. And no, I won't give your sorry ass the Bite. Not just cause of Old Lady Hale layin' down the law but cause you ain't worth givin' it too." Jackson sneered angrily at him.

"Its MY birthright!"

"It ain't shit dumbass and lemme tell ya, bein' a Werewolf? Bein' an Alpha? It ain't all its cracked up to be."

"Aww, are we about to get into storytime? Cause I am _so_ not interested."

Scott growled lowly in his throat as he leaned in closer to the arrogant jackass. "You try anything with Allison during the dance and you won't like what'll happen when I get my hands on ya. Cause what I'll do will be about on the level of the Big Bear Lake massacre."

The smell of fear entered his nose as Jackson gulped in fear as he could see just how serious the guy was being. He then decided that trying anything with Allison wasn't worth it at all. "Whatever, she's not worth it."

"She's worth more then you'll ever be Jackson. Cause my girl is hard not to like." Spoke Harley affectionately.

Jackson rolled his eyes and walked off and started to wonder if maybe his dear old psycho dad would be his best bet after all. The two Wolves watched him leave as Harley let out a sigh, making Scott look her way. "Hey, she'll be alright. I promise. Course if you want, I'll help you sneak into the dance."

As appealing as that sounded to Harley, she knew she was going to have to reject her brother from another mother. "Thanks but I think I'ma have to pass..."

Scott looked at her sympathetically and placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it gently. "Well, if you change your mind just come find me alright?"

"I will, and thank you." Though had a feeling she wasn't gonna take him up on the offer cause suspension or detention wasn't that appealing at all.

At least she would be able to spend a little time with her mom and work on homework at least. "You're seriously not gonna try?" Asked a shocked Stiles as he came up to the two.

"No man, I hate it but its just not gonna happen." Informed the girl sadly and making her best friend shake his head over it.

"Allison is not gonna be happy dude." Warned the boy.

And true to his word, Allison definitely wasn't happy and was of half a mind to rip a new one into Finstock over the whole thing. Something Harley honestly found amusing and even felt a little grateful to her girl for wanting to do that. And as funny as the sight of her yelling at the guy would have been, she couldn't let her do it and get in trouble much to the dark haired girl's dislike! But a rather passionate kiss did mollify her some. "I hate this Becky… I was really looking forward to you and me going to the dance together." Spoke Allison sadly and making Harley sigh sadly herself.

"I know babe, I know, I hate it too and I was lookin' forward to it as much as you were."

"Maybe I just won't go then. It doesn't seem right to go if you don't."

Harley shook her head at that. "NO! I mean… No, its all good girl. I want you to go okay? Go and have fun and hopefully we can make it to the next dance together." Said the girl softly as she held her girl's hand.

Allison looked a bit unsure about that however. "Are… Are you sure? Cause I am MORE than willing to skip that and just be with you."

"I'm sure babe. You deserve to have some fun. And look at it this way, you'll be able to bug Scott and Kira with more effort put into it since I won't be around for it." Harley told her jokingly.

Making for Allison to shake her head in amusement at her girlfriend's words. "Well, you deserve to have some too after what you've been through."

"And I will, I promise." The two shared another kiss that was both sweet and a bit saddening.

A little while later would see Allison, Lydia, Kira, and even Cora going dress shopping with Harley along for the ride to give her opinion on her girl's choice of dress. Well, that and to keep an eye on her just in case Peter tried anything. Ethan and Danny had even been roped into going with the girls as well, mostly so that Lydia could interrogate Ethan on his intentions towards Danny much to the Hawaiian boy's embarrassment. "Now Danny, you are one of my best friends and I'm merely watching out for you. Just as you would for me." Came the girl's voice as she gave an explanation that sounded perfectly reasonable to her.

Danny rolled his eyes in an affectionate matter towards the Redhead and even gave her a hug. "You know this means turn about is fair play right?"

"Well of course. I wouldn't expect any less from you."

"Aww, such a Kodak moment." Cooed Allison laughingly.

"Talk about outdated with that one." Spoke Cora with a grin.

While the girl's Aunt had been responsible for what happened to her Uncle, however accidental, she wasn't going to let that color her dealings with Allison herself as that would cause problems that didn't need to be caused. Lydia and Danny merely rolled their eyes at the two mockers, making for everyone else to laugh before getting back to the very serious but fun task of shopping. Thankfully there would be no encounter with Peter much to Harley's relief though an hour after she showed up for work things would get a little tense thanks to his showing up there. But thankfully, Deaton would shut the crazy guy down real good much to her relief as she hid in the examination area from him. Though she grew highly worried when the man made a cryptic warning before leaving the clinic and made sure to text her fellow Wolves and Stiles to be real watchful of things even if they didn't actually need the warning since they were already planning to do so anyway.

 **Wednesday**

Wednesday soon came and with it saw Scott and Kali taking a trip to the hospital to have a word with Melissa's boss about her work hours since the woman had yet to cut back on them despite Scott and Kali's attempt to get her to do so. Neither were sure why she hadn't yet and so had chosen to take matters into their own hands. The woman at the front desk had been all too willing to be helpful after Scott had told her they were there to speak with Melissa's boss as she had a feeling about what they wanted to speak with him about and agreed that she needed to cut back before it started to cause more problems then just weight loss. A bald African American man known as William Geyer, an administrator of the hospital and a fellow Co-Worker to the woman in the two's lives. "Ah, Kali, good to see ya!"

She smiled at him while he turned his attention to the young man with her. "And you must be Scott! I gotta tell you son, it was a great relief to all of us when we heard you finally made it back to your mother."

"Thank you Doctor, and my mom is actually why we're here."

Looking at the two questioningly, he told the young man to continue. "Despite the short amount of time I've been back with my mother, I've still been able to notice how gaunt and haggard she looks."

"Its something I've long noticed myself and its left me quite worried." Spoke Kali in concern.

Scott nodded at that and then continued on. "I tried to talk her into takin' on less shifts here, maybe even a vacation but… Its like, like she's fightin' it and I have no idea why despite a deal we made."

"And you've come to me about this." Deduced the man as he started to get a pretty good idea of what they were going to ask of him.

"That's right Dr. Geyer, Melissa is someone I greatly care about and she is Scott's mother and neither of us want to lose her. Especially when Scott's only just been re-united with her."

Kali wasn't sure what she'd do if she lost her son's mother and it scared her somewhat of the possibility of becoming a stone cold person again with little care to anything beyond her boys. "I don't wanna beg, but I am asking you, PLEASE give her less hours here. Hell MAKE her take a vacation if you have too." Pleaded Scott and hated doing that since he wasn't normally one to make pleas but then this was his mother after all.

A sigh escaped the bald man as he himself had long tried to get his friend and co-worker to cut back. Especially after her son had finally come back. And now he had Scott and Melissa's girlfriend here pleading their case and he knew then and there it was high time something happened. "I'll make it happen. I promise. I may need to go over her head to get this done but she'll either have less hours or will take a vacation. But it may take a few days to get this going."

Both were relieved to hear that, though Kali had the feeling Mel wasn't gonna be too happy with either of them. _I can live with that though._

"Thanks man, you're a life saver." Informed Scott appreciatively.

Geyer merely smiled at him. "Its all part of what I do here." Replied the man a bit jokingly and getting chuckles from the two.

"Melissa's on a forced break by the way if you two wanna visit her in the cafeteria."

That sounded like a good idea to the two Wolves and after giving a nod of thanks to the man, they made their way to the cafeteria where a very special woman was said to be. Though as they neared the entrance to the cafeteria, Scott stopped in his tracks, making for Kali to be a little confused and was about to say something when Scott cut her off with a raised finger and a look of concentration on his face. Which told the older Wolf he was hearing something that had managed to catch his interest. Leaning in, she focused her hearing and began to hear Melissa's voice much as she had presumed her adopted son had. " _Do you, do you hear yourself Raf!?_ " Came the woman's angry and very unhappy voice.

" _You can't take him away from me! Not when I just got him back!_ "

A sob escaped the woman as she listened to the other end while the two Wolves began to get rather angry themselves. Scott's urges even spiked a bit despite the crystal necklace he still had on, which was a sign to him he was probably gonna have to cleanse it really soon. " _I swear to you! I will fight you on this Raf. He is MY son and I am DONE… No, I've BEEN done taking the blame for his kidnapping! BLAME YOU WRONGFULLY PLACED ON ME!_ " Screamed out the pissed off and tearful mother and gaining quite a few looks her way, not that she cared all that much at the moment.

She started to shake her head at whatever she was hearing on the other end and then hung up on the bastard she once loved and struggled to calm herself down. While she did so, two very angry and quite red eyed Wolves were struggling with their own dual desire to go find the bastard and rip him limb from limb for causing the woman they loved and cared for a great deal so much pain. The two took deep breaths to try and calm themselves a bit and thankfully it worked as their red eyes faded back to their normal color. Scott then pushed his way past the doors with Kali following closely behind. "MOM!" Shouted the boy and causing the tearful nurse and mother to look their way.

"S-Scott? Kali?"

She found herself being wrapped in a hug by not only her son, but her slightly estranged girlfriend as well. "What's wrong mom?" Asked the young man after they pulled away from her a little bit later.

Melissa tried to wave it away but neither of the two were quite so willing to allow that to happen. "Mel, PLEASE, tell us!" Implored Kali even though she already knew full well of what happened.

The rattled woman let out an uneasy breath as she looked at the two concerned faces of those she cares greatly for. And it was enough to break what resolve she had. "My… My Ex-husband… Scott's father Rafael, he's… He's coming here as soon as he can."

"Somethin' tells me the asshole's not comin' for just a visit."

Melissa would have given her son a disapproving look but she just didn't have it in her as she closed her eyes as Kali rubbed on her arm in silent support. "No, sweetie, he's not. He's coming back to… To take you back with him and away from me."

Fresh tears broke free from the woman as Kali wrapped her up in her arms as rage coursed through her over this bastard. Someone she'd willingly kill if he dare came near her if he truly does show! An angry Scott was even angrier then before as he shook his head. "No way. NOT happening. I'll break his arm or somethin' before I go anywhere with that asshole. My home is HERE, with you, with Ma, with Aiden and Ethan, with Harley and Kira, with… With everyone I've come to know. So if he tries anything, he'd damn well better bring a lawyer or some shit cause he ain't takin' me any damn where."

The tearful mother looked at him before launching herself to him and wrapping her baby boy in a tight hug. Something he returned all too willingly as thoughts of murder raced through his head over the bastard. The two would be able to convince Melissa to leave the place for the day since she was too distraught to be able to really work and Geyer was all too willing to make it happen much to the distraught woman's annoyance. But thankfully she didn't put up too much of a fight, especially after being double teamed by her son and girlfriend. Melissa could only hope however that her bastard of an ex-husband wouldn't be able to take her son from her as she wasn't sure she could survive if that happened…

 **Thursday**

The day before the Formal saw Allison pacing about in her room, debating if whether or not to talk with her parents about the overheard conversation between Rebecca and Peter. Her Aunt was out again, most likely doing whatever with Derek Hale and the girl had been really wanting to grill her Aunt about that but hadn't gotten a chance to do so. Mostly cause the timing just felt so wrong! A picture of herself and Rebecca on her dresser caught her eye and in that moment Allison knew then and there she needed to talk with her parents. She quickly headed out of her room and after a quick check in her parents room, she saw neither of the two in there and headed downstairs where they were thankfully together at the same time. The lack of Kira either meant she was at work or off doing something with Scott which was fine with her for the time being. "Mom? Dad? Can we talk?" Asked the girl as she came up to the two cuddled up together on the couch.

Sensing the seriousness of the situation, Noshiko pulled away from the comfort of her husband's body, allowing him to sit up on the edge of the couch. "What's wrong sweetheart?" Asked the mother of two as her father looked on in concern.

Allison started to pace a bit and making the two adults feel even more concerned. "Allison?" Prompted Chris.

Something that seemed to work thankfully enough as she turned to them with a worried look on her face. "Okay… So a few nights ago I went to see Rebecca at the hospital cause of her mom you know? And while we were talking, this guy… Just… Shows up and Rebecca is just… Tense while the guy is all friendly and stuff. I offer to leave the two alone for a bit cause he says he's an old friend of her mom's..."

They watched as she wrung her hands together while she talked and stopped to gather her thoughts. "But the thing is, I kind of… I kind of didn't go and do that. At least, not at first."

"Allison!" Called out Chris sternly as she knew full well that wasn't respectful!

She winced at the tone in her father's voice and the frown she got from her step mother. "I know! I know that wasn't right of me. But I just… I don't know… Felt like I needed to be there. What I heard though wasn't great."

Noshiko and her husband both wondered what their daughter meant by that and she would even ask that very question. "Well… Like I said, Becky wasn't too happy with him being there and when I 'left', she kinda got upset with him. But I don't get why she didn't call the cops on him!"

"What do you mean sweetie?" Asked her father.

"Well… He's the one who attacked her to begin with! And even claimed Aunt Kate set him on fire!" Cried out the girl.

Noshiko instantly stood up and hugged her daughter. "You needn't worry about that man sweetheart. The Police are actively searching for him as we speak."

"That's right, that man is dangerously unstable and the sooner he's arrested the better we'll all be." Added Chris comfortingly as he joined the hug.

Though Allison was damned curious as to how they even knew of that! "How… How do you even know all that?" Asked the girl with a sniffle.

"Harley told me after she came in from the hospital that night and I made sure to call the Sheriff."

Hearing her father's words made the girl wonder why Rebecca hadn't ever told her that! "How come, how come she didn't tell me that?"

"Well, I would assume it would be so that you wouldn't worry about her." Theorized Noshiko even though they had never actually gotten the Police involved after being told by Harley of what had happened that night.

Leave it to her girlfriend to think that way! Something she would have to have a word with her about! As she needed to know she didn't have to deal with things on her own! As she had her, their friends, and the adults! "So does this mean I won't have to worry about this Peter guy trying to make my girlfriend join him for a murdering spree that ends with Aunt Kate dying a horrible death?"

"Absolutely not." Replied Chris firmly with a shake of the head.

As he knew Harley would rather die then do that and had even asked Talia Hale to take her life should she be taken control of again by her murderous Alpha. Something that only he knew about and had been surprised by and honestly hoped it wouldn't come to that. He had little doubt Scott would be all that pleased with that plan either should he ever find out about it. Allison let out a sigh of relief after hearing her father's firm words and hoped like Hell he'd be proven right in the end. She then hugged her parents and went back up to her room and decided to try and do a little flirting with Rebecca through texts to try and keep her mind off the more serious stuff. That, and it was always fun to tease her when she was trying to work! Made for some really great fun as well after she got to the house thanks to getting her all worked up.

 **Friday**

The Formal was finally upon them all and many were greatly excited for it. And while Melissa was a tiny bit annoyed with her son and girlfriend for their interference in getting her a month's worth of time off, she was incredibly happy for the chance she was getting to see her son go to his first school dance. Heck, even Kali was excited for that matter! And since Melissa didn't have to work, she insisted her boy use her car instead of his bike to avoid the chances of messing his or Kira's outfits for the dance up. Scott himself was taking a look in the mirror one last time to make sure he looked all good and ready for the dance and even spun around and pointed at the mirror. "I am _SMOKIN'!_ " Declared the boy with a chuckle.

His outfit for the night was a white and blue 3 piece pinstrip Zoot suit with a blue vest, black tie, and even a white Fedora with a blue band around it. As far as Scott was concerned, he was gonna be the best damned dressed teenager in that school tonight! And if the hints Kira had dropped about her dress was any indication, not only would he be the best damn dressed guy, but she would be the best damn dressed girl for this little dance! Which to him only made perfect sense that this would be a thing. Scott made his way out of his room and down the stairs and when his moms got a good look at him, they were quite amazed by it all. Even getting him to take pictures in the outfit as well and causing a bit of laughter to happen as he did ridiculous poses for the pictures. "Alright sweetie, have a good night but not too much of a good night alright? Neither of us are looking to be grandmothers just yet." Spoke up Melissa seriously with Kali nodding in agreement.

"Heh, little late for that one mom." Replied the young man with a grin.

"Don't listen to him Mel, he talks a big game but that's all it is."

"MA!" Chuckles were shared between the two women while he pouted some.

"I'll uhh… I'll get back to you on that later cause for now? I gots places to be and Kiras to dance with!"

Chuckles came from the two women again and hugs were had between the three and the two were then left alone after Scott left the house to go and pick up Kira. "So, we're alone and I'm pretty sure nobody's gonna bother us for the next several hours… Hmm… I wonder what we could do with all that alone time?" Questioned Kali with a finger on her chin as she looked like she was heavily thinking on the matter.

Making for Melissa to look at her with an amused grin on her lips. "Bad romance movies and popcorn?"

Kali shook her head at that. "Nah, I think we can do better then that." Replied the woman suggestively.

Melissa shook her head at her girlfriend with that amused grin still in place. "You're gonna have to catch me first Kal."

Her teasing words got a raise of eyebrows from the other woman and with a laugh, Melissa took off towards the upper stairs and Kali grinned before going off after her woman as well. Making for shrieks of excitement and laughter to be heard from the house were anybody near it at the time. As those two were having quite a fun time with one another, Scott was managing to pull off making it to Kira's in rather quick time since he was damned eager to see his girl in her dress! Whistling happily to himself as he made his way to the front door and ringing the doorbell, he thankfully didn't have long to wait as Kate opened the door and got a surprised look on her face. "Damn boy! This is a lot better then seein' you in your underwear!" Called out the woman a bit teasingly and making him roll his eyes at her with a shake of the head.

"Yeah, yeah, you keep tellin' yourself that." Replied the boy good naturedly as Kate moved out of the way for him to come inside.

In the front room he could see Allison already looking ready to go and gave a whistle of appreciation. "Lookin' good! Pity Harls can't see ya in that." Or do more then just see her in it!

"I think you forget she kinda lives here with me." Allison told him in amusement.

Scott got a look of realization on his face after being helpfully reminded of that fact. Making for the dark haired beauty to look at him weirdly. "How'd you manage to even forget that?"

"I've had a lot on my mind." Said the boy with a shrug.

Allison nodded as that was a good excuse as any considering recent events and all. "If I might have your attention please!?" Requested Noshiko from atop the stairs and bringing Chris out from the kitchen.

"Now you never have to ask that of me Momma Noshi!" Responded Scott jokingly.

"Ah yes, how silly of me to forget."

"Hey, it happens. Ain't that right Old Man Sexy?"

Chris looked at him for a moment. "Yes… That's… Right."

 _Does my daughter have to like this boy?_ Thought the man sourly as the flirting was starting to drive him a little nuts!

Noshiko cleared her throat with an amused grin on her lips and once she had their attention again, she indicated for Kira to come on down. And what Scott saw practically took his breath away as he stood at the bottom of the stairs slack jawed. Making for Allison and Kate to be rather amused by the reaction. Chris however paid no attention to that as his focus was on his rather stunningly beautiful step-daughter as she came down the steps in her Mermaid Sweet-Heart Package Hip Beading Taffeta Dark Navy sleeveless dress. Her hair was done up in a Voguish Braided Updo style with several strands of hair on the sides and in front of her face. Kira herself couldn't help but find Scott to look absolutely handsome in the outfit he had on and honestly wouldn't mind seeing him in it again in the future as she found herself blushing from the intensity of his staring at her! A more naughtier thought came to mind about getting him out of it in the future as well! But she mentally shook that thought off as something like that was way too soon for them to be doing!

Once she was at the bottom of the stairs she gave him a shy smile as she looked down a little while still blushing. Kate decided to help out and nudged Scott a little, knocking him out of his state of stunnedness. "Uhh, wow… I mean, wow. You look, you look beautiful Kira." Came the boy's soft words.

If anything, Kira's blush increased some as she stared at him. "You look really handsome yourself Scott." She told him softly as her heart beat wildly in her chest.

Allison herself was honestly surprised as this was perhaps the most shocked she'd ever seen of Scott as he stared at her sister like she was the best thing he'd ever seen in his life. Noshiko had what looked to be a watery gleam in her eyes as she looked at the two and quickly decided that pictures were needed to be taken! Pictures that included her daughters together, alone, with Scott, or Scott on his own. After a little more conversation and a glare from Chris to Scott to be on his best behavior and getting a little grin and wink from the boy in return, the trio of teens were soon off to the Formal. And once they got there and got out of the car and met up with Stiles and Cora, along with Aiden and Lydia who was preening a little after a compliment was given to her by Aiden after a little encounter with a slightly tipsy Jackson, and Ethan and Danny, Stiles couldn't help but look at Scott in shock and a slight case of jealousy! "Dude, don't hate the player. Hate the game." Said Scott with a shit eating grin on his face as he and Kira walked on.

Stiles watched him go with a look of disbelief on his face. "Hate the tailor more like..." Muttered the boy to himself and making Cora grin at him before she pulled on him to get going into the school.

Scott and Kira immediately started to dance once they got inside and some found it quite amusing when Scott started to go the distance and act like a goof with the dancing much to Kira's fond exasperation. Aiden at first would have issues with Lydia not wanting to dance but after a little talking on his end and a little revealing tidbit that he had noticed how smart she actually is, managed to finally get her to dance with him. As everyone enjoyed themselves, Harley herself sat in a chair she was starting to become all too familiar with in her mom's hospital room as she worked on homework and hoped like crazy her mom woke up any moment. "You know, I'm surprised you're here and not at that dance I've heard about." Came the voice of her father and making her jump a little.

She soon calmed down once she realized it was just her dad as he came into the room with a smile on his face and sat down next to her. Harley sighed afterwards. "Yeah well… Bad grades made it a problem for me to go." Groused the girl unhappily.

"Even tried to quit the team but Coach wouldn't hear of it."

Joseph frowned at that as that just didn't seem right to him at all. "So why not sneak in?"

A snort escaped the girl. "A week of suspension or detention if I got caught."

"Now normally I wouldn't ever suggest doing something like this, but I think you should do it anyway. You deserve to have some fun after all the crap that's happened recently baby." Said the man seriously and making his daughter look at him in surprise.

"Are you serious? Even with suspension or detention hangin' over my head?"

Joseph nodded at her with a grin on his lips. "Hell yeah I'm serious girl. And if you get either of those? I think it'll be worth it and at least I'll know why it happened."

"What about mom? I bet she won't be too happy."

"Heh, never know kiddo, never know."

Harley then sighed. "I don't have a dress though."

"Hmm, that is a problem. BUT! I think it'll be acceptable to go as you are this time around as I'm sure there will be plenty of other dances you'll be able to dress up for. And if this Coach guy has a problem with you being there? Just send 'em to me."

It was times like this that made the girl really appreciate how easy going her dad could be! She then hugged her dad and hauled ass out the door, leaving the man to chuckle as he looked towards his wife. "Hell of a kid we got babe. Hell of a kid." Muttered the man softly as he got up, squeezed one of her hands, and even kissed her on the forehead before leaving.

Along the way to the high school, Harley texted Scott to arrange a little outside meeting for her and Allison. And thankfully the rust bucket didn't give her many problems on the way to the school aside from wanting to move slowly at times. Making for her to finally arrive 25 minutes later and completely surprising Allison in the process! "Becky!? What, what are you doing here!?"

"My dad convinced me I needed to be here." Replied the girl with a smile as the two got rather close to one another outside.

Allison got a smile of her own as the two started to hold the other's hands. "Well, I'll have to thank him the next time I see him."

Harley chuckled at that and the two shared a sweet kiss before Allison decided to drag Harley somewhere with Scott and Kira following from a distance and making commentary on the whole thing. The two went towards the buses, giving Harley a sense of deja vu but at least this time being at the buses was a bit more pleasant! "What are we doin' here babe?" Asked the newbie Wolf curiously.

Making for Allison to grin at her a little impishly. "I was thinking we could make a really happy memory in one of these."

Hearing that made the other girl's eyebrows raise up in slight surprise. "Girl, you seriously think that's a good idea?"

"Well… If you follow me you'll find out quickly that it's a great idea." Challenged the dark haired girl with a big smile on her lips before heading into one of the buses with Harley looking on in surprise.

Shaking her head, she looked around and then shrugged. "Ah Hell, screw it. You only live once." Murmured the girl with a grin on her lips and as she was about to head towards the bus' door, two Suburbans showed up much to her confusion. One having a white man and the other having an African American male.

And both were grinning rather smugly too. Allison from inside the bus looked on in fear and worry for her girlfriend and let out a horrified gasp when the two Suburbans came charging at the girl she loves. She then watched as her girlfriend amazingly managed to jump out of the way of the oncoming vehicles and landed on their hoods. Her horror soon came back however when she got a good look at Harley's face and saw something a bit… Monstrous. Making her cover her mouth in horrified shock and crying out when she heard a gunshot that Harley somehow jumped clear out of the way of and over the other bus. The two suburbans quickly pulled out and Allison stayed inside the bus out of fear for her life, only to be advanced on by one of the men who had tried to run over Harley!

Unknown to her however as she was being attacked is that Scott and Kira were making their way over to them to find out what the Hell was going on while to further add to the horrors going on was Lydia being attacked in the Lacrosse field by Peter Hale who had been in search of Derek who had been actively avoiding him as much as possible and soundly thrashing Aiden in the process who along with Stiles had come out to find her. Scott wasn't a happy camper over what was going on and as he made his way towards the buses, one of the Suburbans pulled up in front of him and an African American male got out of it and came towards him and Kira with a grin on his lips. And as he came to them, his eyes glowed blue, making for Kira to gasp in shock and fright. "Sorry kid, but the boss needs this little chickie."

"Yeah? Well I sure as Hell don't think so!"

A chuckle escaped the man known as Reddick who pulled out a gun and shot Scott several times. Making Kira scream in horror and tears for her boyfriend as he fell to the ground. She was then roughly grabbed by the man and forced into the Suburban and quickly hauling ass. The fallen figure of Scott laid where he was for a short period of time until he forced himself up with a groan. "Kira!?" Got out the boy as he looked around at the area.

Not seeing or even smelling her in the nearby area, he let out a loud and frustrated roar as his eyes glowed a bright angry red as he realized then and there that his girlfriend had been kidnapped. "KIRAAAAAAA!"

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Ohh damn! Allison and Kira have been kidnapped and Scott's definitely not a happy camper!**


	13. Bone Breaking Reveals

**Chapter 13**

 **Bone Breaking Reveals**

 **Disclaimer: And here we are with the season 1 finale of 'Altered Life'! And as always, I own nothing but what you see here! Warning: Scott's potty mouth makes a return in this chapter! And huge thanks to guest reviewer Angela for her kind words as well!**

* * *

The roar from Scott thankfully helped stir Aiden awake and once he got a good look at things, he could only look in horror at the state of Lydia and forced himself up. Just in time as well as Jackson and Cora came running towards him. "Ly-Lydia!?" Got out Jackson in stunned shock at the sight of his ex's bloody body.

"What happened!? Aiden! What happened!? And where's Stiles!?" Asked Cora as she had to know!

At first, he didn't answer as he lowered himself to pick up Lydia in his arms and then looked at her. "Your Uncle attacked her, me, and I can only guess with Stiles but it probably isn't good."

He started to hurriedly walk away after that with Jackson hurrying behind him as he pulled out his cell to dial 911. Leaving Cora in the field on her own for a short time as she struggled to understand what that had meant. She then chased after the two boys and they all soon met up with a rather angry Scott and Harley amidst horrified high school students after having seen Lydia's bloody form. Several teachers also quickly came out as well and attempted to keep things calm while trying to figure out what was going on. Despite his rage, Scott would use his jacket to help keep Lydia's blood from freely flowing as much as possible while ignoring any questions his way about the bloody holes in his shirt. Danny and Ethan would soon be out there as well and the Hawaiian teen couldn't help but feel horror for one of his best friends. He also noticed something or rather a certain pair of someones were missing. "Hey, where's Kira and Allison?"

"Allison… She, she got taken man." Informed Harley unhappily and then sighed in relief when the faint sounds of sirens could be heard.

Danny, Ethan, Aiden, Cora, and Jackson to a slight extent looked rather shocked by that while Finstock tried to get more out of the girl. "Kira got taken too. I'm guessin' by whoever helped take Allison." Spoke Scott as he and Aiden kept pressure applied to Lydia's body.

"So what you're saying is that not only do we have a girl whose badly hurt, but we've got two more that have been kidnapped!?" Yelled Finstock in anger.

"Yeah, Coach, that's what we're sayin'." Responded Scott as he tried to keep from slashing at the man rather violently.

He paid no mind however when the older man started to swear up and down while murmurs could be heard from various others. Thankfully the ambulance finally came and it wouldn't be until an hour and a half later when the group, also joined by the Hales, the Sheriff, Melissa, Kali, Chris, Noshiko, Kate who was being held by Derek, and Natalie Martin were given the news that Lydia would be okay. But that there was also apparently something her body was trying to fight off and they had no idea what it was. And while Natalie was a bit happy to see Scott again for more than one reason, she had more important things on her mind. "Can I be in there with her? Please!" Begged the woman and the doctor quickly gave her the go ahead to do so.

Something the woman was happy as Hell about and as she made her way towards her daughter's hospital room, Scott stopped her with a hand on her upper arm. Making her look back at him. "I promise you, the bastard who did this will get what's comin' to him."

He then turned his attention towards Chris and Noshiko. "And we'll get back the girls too." Promised the boy as no way in Hell was he about to let them get hurt cause of some nutjob.

Natalie smiled gratefully at the boy who had given her a night she would always remember. "Thank you, sweetheart." She told him warmly and then went inside to be with her daughter.

Melissa then came up to her son in concern. "Sweetie, do you need to be checked out by a doctor as well?"

"No, mom, I'm fine. I promise. He barely managed to get me with his knife." Lied the boy as he wasn't about to tell his mom the truth!

He could tell she looked unsure but thankfully she didn't press for more details. "Still, I think you should get those looked at just to be on the safe side."

"I will, but not right now okay? There's more important things to be worried about." Dismissed the boy but it seemed his mom wasn't about to be so easily put off by that.

"I can handle this! After all, when you get your ass beaten by a 'roided up muscle builder you can pretty much handle anything."

Kali, Aiden, and Ethan winced over that as they knew just what exactly he was talking about. And it was something Chris and Noshiko were able to notice as well and it made them wonder. Melissa sighed at the stubbornness of her son but she would definitely make sure he got himself patched up as soon as possible. "Okay sweetie, but you're getting patched up when we get home. And NO arguments!"

"Sure thing mom."

Heck, he could agree with that at the most! "My brother has gone too far this time." Murmured Talia to herself.

"Its… Its my fault! If I hadn't, if I hadn't done what I did this would never be happening!" Whimpered Kate brokenly as Derek kept her in his arms.

The Sheriff, hearing that, came over to the distraught woman and started asking what she meant by that. And was soon shocked by what he had learned and as he was about to speak up, Mrs. Hale cut him off by coming towards the distraught woman. "What happened then was out of your control Katherine and never intentionally done. You can not be blamed for my brother's actions as only he can be blamed for them. Whether insane or not, he has made the decisions he has on his own and must be held accountable for them. Not you. Not now, not ever." Spoke the woman firmly and making Kate greatly surprised that this woman still defended her despite what she'd done to her brother!

"While you may not hold her accountable for what happened, I'm still gonna need her to come down with me to the station."

A watery sigh escaped Kate as she understood and Chris was about to say something against it when the elevator opened and out came the missing Stiles. Making for a rather heartfelt father/son bonding moment to a degree. Pulling away, Jameson looked at his son in concern as he checked to make sure his boy was alright. "Son! Where the Hell have you been!?"

Cora rushed over and hugged Stiles in relief at seeing him alive and okay while everyone else waited to hear of what the boy had to say. Stiles, not seeing any particular way out of this whole thing by lying, decided to be a bit truthful. "Somewhere I didn't wanna be dad. Somewhere I didn't wanna be."

"Yeah? And where was that!? Cause we've all been worried sick about you while one of your friends is in a hospital bed and two others are being held hostage by a maniac looking for revenge!"

Stiles sighed as he rubbed his head in agitation with one hand while still having the other around Cora who had no intention of letting him go. "Well dad, I was with said maniac. And the girls are fine but I think they've been moved elsewhere by now." Though for all he knew, Peter only told him that to cause more problems!

Noises of frustration could be heard after that. "And why the Hell were with you with him!?"

"Uhh well… He thought I could help him find Derek since the guy was actively avoidin' him but since I wasn't able to help that much he let me go."

"He just… Let you go?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Replied the boy but his dad felt there was a bit more to it and decided to take him somewhere else a bit more privately to grill him about the whole thing.

 **Hour and a Half Ago**

Twenty minutes after being forced to go with Peter, picking up a bag and seeing the body of the man's former nurse in the trunk saw Stiles Stilinski finally arriving at an old warehouse where two other Suburbans were while also having been forced to help dump the nurse's body along the way there. And inside were two men, along with Allison and Kira who were both in tears as they sat up against a wall with their hands and feet bound together. Tears over what had happened to Scott, tears of their current situation, and also for Allison due to what she'd seen with Rebecca. Stiles immediately rushed over to them to make sure they were okay. "S-St-Stiles… Scott's… Scott's dead!" Cried Kira and making the boy freeze up.

"Yeah, I popped that boy's ass real good." Spoke up Reddick smugly and laughingly ducking an attempted punch by the angry teenager.

"Aww, does little white boy wanna hit me?" Asked the man mockingly as Unger laughed.

A tsking noise came from Peter as he came up to them with the bag in his hands. "Now now everyone, let's play nice." Chided the man a bit mockingly.

"What… What did you do to Rebecca!?" Allison asked as it was rapidly apparent this man had done more then just attack her!

Peter looked at her for a moment. "I'm not quite sure I know what you mean." Claimed the man with a fake look of confusion on his face.

"I mean… After all, I've done more then one thing to her so you'll have to be… You know, a bit more specific."

"I'm talking about the fangs, gold eyes, and deformed face!" Screamed out the tearful girl and making a distraught Kira look between the two in confusion.

A look of fake realization came across the older man's face. "Oh! Yes! Now I understand what you mean!" Proclaimed the man and getting himself chuckles from his two Betas.

"How can you act like this is all some kind of sick joke!? You've kidnapped us and my boyfriend is dead! There is NOTHING FUNNY ABOUT THIS!" Raged Kira as tears continued to stream down her face.

Leaning down to the distraught girl, he tsked at her. "Well my dear, when you've been burned alive and spend years in a coma. You tend to see things a bit differently once you awaken."

Kira spat on him in response, making him shake his head at her as stood up and pulled out a bloody hankerchief and wiped the spit off his face and chucked it. "Its quite fortunate for you and Allison here that I am only after your Aunt."

"Aunt Kate would never burn anyone alive!" Spat out Allison and making her sister look at her in surprise over that one.

"Oh how the young can be so in the dark. A pity really."

He then turned his attention to Stiles who was being held by Reddick and Unger who then let him go after being given a small nod from their Alpha. And even pushing him towards Peter as well who threw him the bag he still held in his other hand. "Put that on the hood and take out the computer inside."

Reluctantly, the bald teen did so and Peter quickly ordered him to turn it on and get connected. "Look, if you're lookin' to make some kind of personal's ad I'm not sure I'm the guy you need to help you with that."

"Oh! And look at this! MiFi and a Mac together! Is that the kinda guy you are? Cause seriously dude, you are ruinin' the whole Werewolf mystic thing you got goin' on."

Never let it be said that the guy couldn't run his mouth! The girls just hoped it wouldn't get him killed! They then screamed out in horror for their friend when he got the side of his face slammed into the hood next to the laptop. "Less mouth and more work as I need you to try and search out Derek Hale for me since the boys have told me every phone can be tracked by GPS."

Stiles sighed. "Yeah, except for the fact I don't have his friggin' username and password to do that!"

"Then use Rebecca's information." Ordered Peter calmly.

"I don't know that either."

"Even if I couldn't hear your heartbeat, I would still be able to tell you're lying."

Chuckles from Reddick and Unger could be heard as Reddick lit up a cigarette that he'd had on the side of his ear. "Man, he's got you! Might as well just do what he wants!" Spoke up Unger laughingly.

"Would be way easier on ya white boy. Might not even kill ya either."

The girls started yelling for Stiles not to do it and try and make a break for it. But a blood curdling roar from Peter silenced the two and frightening the two even more thanks to it. Their silence made their crazed captor sigh in contentment. "Do it Stiles or I will get persuasive. And I'm very, very sure you don't want me to get persuasive."

A defeated sigh escaped the boy after that. "Don't think about it, just do it. Faster you do it, the faster you can leave and perhaps tell all the others the girls are okay. Well, for the time being anyway."

"If I do this… You have to promise to leave Harley out of it." Unfortunately for him, his request would fall on deaf ears as the older man went on about why Wolves hunt in Packs. And how he needed Harley to complete the beginnings of his Pack if they were to take out a certain threat and then establish themselves as the true Pack of the area as his sister's time as the Alpha had finally come to an end.

Stiles however didn't quite think that Harley or even Derek would be willing to help him. "Oh, but they will. At least Rebecca will if she wants Allison and even Kira here to be alive still. My familial bond with my Nephew will ultimately ensure his compliance. Do it Stiles, cause it will save your best friend in the end. The same best friend you know so well that you even know her username and password."

A noise of frustration could be heard from the boy before he started to reluctantly type and what Peter saw made him feel a bit shocked. "Her username… And her password… Are both… 'Allison'?" Asked the man incredulously as he looked at the boy and then at the tearful and frightened tied up girl.

Who was also looking quite surprised by that bit of knowledge and if the situation wasn't so freaking serious, Kira would have made a joke about it. "You still want her in your Pack?" Asked the boy snidely.

Peter ignored that as he saw that his Beta was at the school. "Ah yes, probably because of the lovely Lydia."

"The same Lydia who you attacked!" Gasps of horror could be heard after that from the girls.

Making for the man to turn to them. "Now don't fret ladies, should she survive, she'll be become quite the powerful Werewolf."

"WEREWOLVES DON'T EXIST!" Yelled out Allison to the crazy bastard with Kira in full on agreement.

Reddick started to chuckle at the two girls. "Man, they say ignorance is bliss but I don't think that works for them."

"Good one buddy!"

High fives were shared while they completely ignored the twin glares from the sisters. "So, you know where she is and I highly doubt she's gonna be leavin' anytime soon where Lydia is concerned."

"Unfortunately you would be correct on that Stiles, but there are fortunately other ways to get what I want." Informed the man as he looked directly at Allison.

He then turned his attention back to the boy. "You're free to go however. And please, don't try any silly negotiation tactics where the girls are concerned. It will NOT work."

Stiles frowned unhappily over that as that was exactly what he was gonna do! He was then thrown his keys. Peter started to walk towards him, even circling around him as Stiles looked on and hoped like Hell he wasn't about to end up dead after all! "You know, I like you Stiles. And since you were _so_ willing to help me. I feel I should give you something in return. How about… I give you the Bite?"

Blinking in confusion at him, the young man couldn't help but ask 'what?' to the man. Peter looked at him sideways before leaning in a little. "I asked, do. You. Want. The. Bite?" Asked the man slowly as if he were talking to a small child.

"And if it doesn't kill you, and it could, you would become one of us."

"Like you."

"Yes, a Werewolf. Wnnt me to draw you a picture?"

Stiles glared at him for being a condescending asshole. "That first night in the woods, I took Rebecca because I needed a new Pack. Now it just as easily could have been you Stiles. With my Bite, you would become every bit as powerful as her, Reddick, and Unger. You would be her equal and no longer forced to stand by in the sidelines, watching her become more popular, stronger, and quicker all while getting the boy."

"Well, the girl I should say in this case. As what a role reversal." Remarked the man as he corrected himself.

"You would be equals, and who knows, perhaps more than that. And I'm sure my dear sweet little Niece Cora would be quite happy with the new upgrade as well."

He then grabbed Stiles' arm and raised it into the air. "Yes? Or no?" Came the question as fangs grew in his mouth and the girls looked on in horror at the impossible sight of it.

"I don't wanna be like you." Came the boy's response and earning himself cheers for it from the girls.

Peter chuckled after hearing that answer. "Do you know what I just heard then? Your heart beating slightly faster over the words 'I don't want'. You may believe that you're telling the truth, but you are lying to yourself. Goodbye, Stiles. Oh, and by the way? Don't bother taking the Jeep, I slashed two of the tires." Lied the man as he knew the boy wouldn't bother to check when things weren't quite that calm.

Frowning unhappily at him, Stiles then turned to the sisters. "I promise, I promise I will be back with help to get you two out of this!" Swore the boy before reluctantly leaving the warehouse.

Peter watched him leave before turning his attention back to the girls. "Well now ladies, its just us and I'm sure very soon you both will be learning that Werewolves do truly exist." He told them with a pleasant smile on his lips while the sisters insulted him.

A little while later would see him having his Betas searching the girls' things for a cell phone that would hopefully have dear Kate's number on it so he could send her a little message.

 **Present Time**

As Stiles was off with his dad being grilled and the Wolves listening in on it, the teenagers along with Laura were a little ways down the hallway discussing what they were gonna do next. And Aiden was adamant about being part of any sort of attack on the bastard who attacked Lydia and sneering at Jackson for not being more willing to join in. "And what do you want me to do!? Huh!? Apparently that psychopath is my biological dad! And I'm not like you guys! So please, tell me how the fuck you expect me to do anything!?"

"You're a smart guy Whittemore, I think you'd be able to figure out something. Unless you really and truly don't care about her. Then again, you did dump her for no real reason other then 'Big Changes coming to your life' so you probably don't." Responded Aiden with a sneer at the arrogant boy.

Jackson got right in his face. "I'm here aren't I!?"

"Yeah, you are. But I have to wonder if that's cause you actually give a shit or if its just cause the Sheriff needs you around to get more of an idea of things."

An angry look could be seen on Jackson's face after that and he shoved Aiden hard. Prompting the Alpha to push back and for a fight to nearly erupt until the adults intervened, allowing for Harley to get in the middle of it. "Are you two even listening to yourselves!? This is probably what he fucking wants! Us, at each other's throats instead of tryin' to find a damn way to save the girls! So cool it with the macho bullshit and start usin' your damn heads!"

Aiden made a visible effort after that reaming out to calm himself a little while Jackson just sneered. "Whatever." Came the response and he walked away to be on his own.

He did care, or at least he felt he does but just didn't know how to really express it. Especially around others who he'd rather never see him be vulnerable in any kind of way. Danny watched his best friend walk away with a frown on his face while Scott quietly had a word with an impressed Kali about taking his mom on back to the house and that he would be there later. Harley's father was even impressed by the whole thing too and gave his little girl a hug to show his pride in her. Even if he did feel she could have said all that without using bad language. Melissa was heavily reluctant to leave but Kali was able to succesfully get her to go with her back to the house with Scott promsing he would be there as soon as he could for the patch up she was adamant he have. A careful hug was had between the two and Melissa and Kali would be gone after that. The Sheriff was also soon making his leave as well but not before informing Kate to not leave town anytime soon. Stiles would meet up with the others as well with a heavy sigh.

"So, what now?"

It'd be Kate who would provide them that answer as she presented her phone to the group just as Joseph had thankfully gone back to his rounds after a short talk with his daughter about how thankful he was that she was okay after the way things had ended so horribly. The text on Kate's phone was a message from Allison's own phone but with Peter clearly stating that she was to respond to him soon and that he would then provide instructions on where to meet her. They also saw the short conversation she had with the man about how if whether or not he could be trusted on his location and the response he had given that she was just gonna have to have a little faith. "He leaves us with no choice, get the information and then we'll go from there." Ordered Chris and Kate did as told.

She quickly got back a text from the man seconds later with the info on where to meet. Which Stiles thankfully was able to recognize as the place he'd just been at. "That lying bastard." Grumbled the boy and getting Cora to rub on his arm as a form of comfort for him.

"But we have no way of knowing if that's legit. We'd need to find a way to know for certain without being caught." Spoke up Ethan grimly as Harley started getting an idea or two about how to deal with the whole situation if he was actually there.

Stiles then grinned a little as he looked towards Danny, who looked back at him. "What?" Asked the boy defensively.

"Let's just say I happen to know about a little thing you did awhile back with a computer."

"Those charges were dropped."

"Oh, I know man, but think about it, those skills of yours could come in real handy about now."

The Hawaiian teen looked unsure until Ethan managed to talk him into it and letting out a defeated sigh in the end for it and causing everyone else to grin. "Alright, meet me at my house and if you need instructions on how to get there, Ethan can let you guys know since I don't think I have all of your numbers just yet."

"That's my boy!" Crowed Stiles excitedly.

"If he's really there, then I have a plan in mind." Informed Harley and making Danny wonder what the heck she had in mind when the Police should be handling all this! But kept quiet on the whole thing since what he was about to do would be illegal as it is!

"You can tell us on the way to the house." Ordered Chris and making the young girl nod in agreement.

Everyone started to haul ass after that while Talia and a confused Jackson stayed behind. Allowing for the two to have a little chat about recent events while Natalie Martin slightly wondered where everyone had just gone off too. Forty minutes later and the kids, along with Chris, Laura, Derek, and Kate were headed to the place Peter had given them instructions to head towards. Ethan had given Danny a very appreciative kiss on the lips, surprising the boy since it was actually their first actual kiss before he left and making sure to tell the boy not to let the cops know about the whole thing. Something Danny thankfully and all too happily agreed to since the last thing he wanted to do was answer questions! Along the way to the warehouse would also see Derek and Kate having a very important conversation about their lives together and the potential possibilities that could happen during this hopefully final encounter. Cora had even gone back to the hospital to let her mom know of what had been discovered with Stiles along with her and would remain there until managing to light a fire under Jackson's ass. Once they were all at the warehouse, Harley's plan went into action and Chris and Kate, along with Laura made quite the entrance by busting through the entrance with the Suburban.

"Well, I must say that was quite the entrance." Spoke up a suitably impressed Peter.

"Though I must say, it is unwise for just three of you to be here with so little firepower."

"We've got enough where you're concerned." Chris said firmly.

"Uncle Peter! Stop this insanity! Please! I know this isn't you!" Tried Laura pleadingly and hoping it would work so she wouldn't have to see him end up dead!

The man shook his head while Allison and Kira were a mix of relieved and highly worried for their dad and Aunt as this was something the Police needed to be dealing with and not them! "I'm sorry Laura, but this is what must be done. But I am sure that with time, you will come to see it my way."

"Yeah, I really don't think so Peter. What I did to you was an accident plain and simple. One I regret every single damn day." Said Kate as she firmly gripped her gun, ready to use it at a moment's notice while trying not to react to the horrified gasps from her Nieces.

Peter sneered at her. "I'm sure you do Katherine, I'm sure you do." Came the biting and disbelieving response.

"Yo boss, I say we gut these fools right here and now!" Suggested Reddick as he was damned ready to cause a little pain and suffering!

Making for the insane Alpha to chuckle darkly. "Well, I do believe I'm gonna have to agree with him on that matter."

Chris, Kate, and Laura all tensed up after that and then the smashing of glass could be heard as two figures came flying down in front of the three adults after having burst through the windows from atop the ruined entrance. And at the same time, both of them raised their heads up and causing Kira to gasp in surprise at the fact her boyfriend was somehow alive and well! And apparently having ditched the upper half of his suit aside from a white muscle shirt that he must have had on under it. "Ohh honey! We're home!" Declared the boy as he and Harley stood up to their full heights and Allison wasn't sure if she should feel relief or fear that her girlfriend was there.

"I must say, your entrance was definitely way more impressive." Spoke an impressed Peter while Reddick stepped forward with an angry look on his face.

"How the fuck you alive home boy!? I popped yo ass three fuckin' times!"

"You just can't keep Momma McCall's baby boy down!"

Growling in annoyance after that, Reddick let loose with his claws. "Yeah? Well we'll see about that real soon."

Scott only grinned at him and before Reddick could even move more then two steps, he found himself being knocked out by a single punch. Making Unger look at the figure doing it and gulped when he saw the massive fucked up looking Alpha looking his way. Something that had even the sisters frightened as never had they seen anything like it! Unger didn't have long to try and figure out something he could do as he found himself crumping to the ground after a knock to the head courtesy of Derek Hale. Making for Peter to sigh in displeasure. "Seems I should have gotten better help." Muttered the man while Harley just grinned over the success of that part of her plan.

He then let out a loud roar and charged at Scott, Harley, Chris, Kate, and Laura. Scott and Harley responded in kind with their own roars as they shifted and making for twin gasps of horrified shock at having seen it happen. As seeing Harley do that was one thing, but Scott too!? Kira herself was having trouble believing what she was seeing and even flinched when the massive disfigured looking figure came to her and her sister and cut their bonds as Derek joined the fight with his own monstrous look. Though it was rapidly clear to see he had blue eyes for some reason instead of red or gold. "Come on." Spoke the massive figure as gently as it could.

Something Allison more then Kira was reluctant to do as told but thankfully complied anyway and was guided towards their father's Suburban while making sure to stay out of the crossfire of the fight. Chris would hug his girls in relief after the combined twins brought them to him. And they would hug him back just as relieved while the massive figure joined the fight just as Derek Hale got flung a good distance away and into some crates. A blow to Laura's mid-section would happen after that, sending her to her knees as she gasped for air. During the fight, Peter's face would even shift several times into something monstrous looking and despite the numbers game, it was still very clear his rage was giving him all the strength he needed to keep them at bay much to Scott's massive annoyance. Which wasn't a good thing thanks to Peter ripping his crystal necklace off. "Hmm… This looks important." Muttered the man a bit sarcastically before smashing it all in his hands.

Scott let out a growl after seeing the necklace get crushed. "You just made a big mistake asshole."

"Oh? And why is that? As I honestly didn't think one of the most blood thirstiest members of the former Alpha Pack could be all that sentimental." Mocked the man as he ducked a blow from Harley and using her forward momentum against her and making her crash to the floor painfully.

Making for Allison and Kira to cry out for her in fear and worry. "Because ya sum bitch! That shit was helpin' keep me a whole lotta calm. And now? I'm about to fuck yo ass up like it ain't never been fucked up before!"

Letting loose with a blood curdling roar, Scott charged at him as the older man merely gave him a mocking 'bring it' gesture at him. The enraged young Alpha gave as good as he could against the rageful vengeance seeking Alpha, but even with his violent homicidal urges freely flowing, it was easy to see he wasn't winning much to his immense dislike. Even ending up in a headlock by the other man as the whole thing even gave him a flashback or two to his time with that Berseker he fought. "You know, in another life time, you would have probably been my first Beta."

"Thank God for small favors then bitch tits!"

"By the way, did you have anything to do with my getting drugged up/sex magicked out the ass that night I was chasin' after you in the woods?"

A chuckle came from the man after that. "Ah yes, that was a nice bit of work on my end wasn't it? Hope you enjoyed it my boy. After all, it only fits in with all the stories of your sexual adventures I've heard of in my time looking into you."

Scott snarled angrily. "Well fuck me sideways cause you just gave me one more reason TO WANNA KILL YOUR ASS REAL GOOD! Cause first you attack Harley, put her momma in the hospital, get my Bea fucked up by sendin' her after me, probably did a shit load of other things we don't know about, and last but not least… RUINED A DAMN GOOD FUCKING NIGHT I WAS HAVING WITH KIRA! One I thought might even result in a good night's kiss before goin' our separate ways for the night, but nooo! Bitch tits, yes, that's you... JUST HAD TO GO AND FUCKING FUCK SHIT UP! So like my new friend Ben Grimm once said… ITS SKULL FUCKIN' TIME JUST LIKE OL' CHARLIE DID TO YOUR WHORE ASS MOMMA BACK IN 'NAM!" Roared the boy in a highly pissed off state of mind and Kira would have corrected him on The Thing's famous quote but the timing just wasn't right. The fact she slightly felt blaise just then bothered her a little and made her wonder if perhaps she had been around Scott way too much.

Peter sneered and drove the boy's face into his knee and breaking his nose before roughly shoving him away just as the combined twins came at the man. Who managed to deliver a solidly hard blow to their mid-section and it being enough to knock them down and split apart. Making Kira and Allison's eyes go wide at seeing Aiden and Ethan in place of that thing they'd somehow been! Their friends and their dad and Aunt had A WHOLE LOT to answer for! Peter then started to advance towards Chris and Kate who started to fire their guns at him, but it wasn't enough and the two wished they had been smart enough to bring more then just 3 Wolfsbane bullets with them since the three Kate already used wasn't doing a damn thing to Peter! A blow to Chris' head had him down on the ground with the girls screaming in fright as they rushed to him while the crazy lunatic went after their Aunt. Who tried to give as good as she could until she found herself trapped in his deadly grip. Something that made the man smile darkly in victory at having the object of his hate within his grasp! Making for the sisters to look on in horror.

"She looks just like you Kate. Very beautiful and probably not as warped in her views as you are. Well, not yet at least."

Kate closed her eyes and then opened them again and stared at her Nieces she loved with all her heart. "Tell… Tell Derek I-urk!" She was cut off from finishing her sentence thanks to Peter.

"No talking while others are! Honestly, very rude. But I am going to give you a chance dear Katherine. A chance to apologize and save not only her and the lovely sister, but yourself as well. Say that you're sorry for setting me ablaze. Say it and all will be fine and you'll never go near my Nephew again. Just as you shouldn't have when he was a teenager!"

Nothing was said at first and it made Peter quickly annoyed. "SAY IT!" Demanded the man and startling Kate some.

"I'm… I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I never, I never meant to do that to you!" Wailed the woman as tears came down her face.

Peter looked towards the girls as he heard movement from where Derek had been thrown and then got a savage grin on his face. What he did next would horrify those who witnessed it as his claws tore through Kate's neck, sending blood flying before she dropped to the ground dead. Making Harley, Laura, and the sisters to look on in horror and shock. "I don't know about you guys, but that apology? It didn't feel very sincere."

"And I must say, I admire the ingenuity of whoever thought out this little plan of attack."

"Keep your admiration you crazy ass white boy." Shouted Harley as she looked on in horror from where she stood.

Her words only got her a smile from the older man. "Ahh my dear Rebecca, your intelligence would serve well in my Pack."

"I think I'll pass if you don't mind."

"Yeah, little sis ALREADY has a Pack." Informed Scott as he came to stand beside Harley and used his forearm to wipe away the blood from his healing nose.

Peter shook his head at their foolishness. "Such youthful foolishness and I'm more than willing to beat it out of you if I must Rebecca. Same for you Scott, as no one disrespects my mother."

Everyone aside from Chris and a mourning Derek watched as he started to convulse and right before their very eyes witnessed him transforming into his more monstrous form. "Damn, I think even that old bastard Deufailion would be impressed." Muttered Scott as he witnessed the transformation happen.

"Harley! Laura! Get them out of here!"

"What about you!?" Asked the next Hale Alpha worriedly.

"I'll do what I can to hold his furry ass back."

Kira started to protest to that but menacing growling from the monstrous man cut her off and it thankfully got everybody moving. Even if it had been the last thing Kira or Harley wanted to do. "Well, I guess its just you and me then you ugly ass furbag that even your whore ass momma couldn't love! Whom I'll damned well insult any fucking time I want!" Declared Scott and he charged at the transformed Peter with his urges flowing strongly through him.

Their fight was a brutal one as deadly blows were traded back and forth with the mourning Derek and the two knocked out Betas still in there with them. Derek himself refused to leave his girlfriend's body as tears streamed down his face over the lost future he could have had with the woman he loved. He was broken from his saddened state when a crash through a wall happened that had sent Scott flying through it and to the outside world where the others were. Making for screams of horror to be heard as Scott landed painfully on the ground after having hit the wall of a nearby warehouse and spitting up blood. Peter himself soon stepped through the hole in the wall and an awakened Chris aimed his gun at him in the hopes it would somehow deliver the killing blow needed to end this nightmare they were all in. But then a honking could be heard, making for several to look back just in time to see Jackson's Porsche come barreling through and hitting the transformed Peter head on and sending him flying into several barrels with some sort of liquid in them that got on the man.

Stiles, Jackson, and Cora quickly got out of the car after that and it was clear to see that it had been Stiles himself who'd been driving the arrogant boy's car as well. And Jackson was not happy about the damage done to his car either! "I think that got him. I mean, it had to have right?" Said Stiles a bit nervously.

In answer to his question, Peter got up from the barrels with a growl and making the bald teenager look at him. "Aww Hell." Moaned the boy as everyone tensed up in preperation of whatever was to come next.

Jackson then surprised everyone by stepping forward. "Hey dad!" Shouted the boy and making the transformed Peter look at him with what looked to be a questioning look on his monstrous visage.

"Yeah! That's right! I'm your son! I'm Josephine's son! The very same woman you cheated on and gave me a sister! One I'll never fucking see!" Yelled the boy as the surprised Werewolf started coming towards him.

Jackson stood his ground however, but then his eyes widened in great surprise as he saw Derek Hale with a pipe come flying from above, making Peter look back and ending up with the pipe in his chest for his efforts. Derek, smeling the oil on his Uncle's body, quickly lowered a claw and sparked part of the pipe closest to the man's body and instantly setting him on fire and making the young Hale quickly get the Hell away from the burning man. Everyone watched in shock as the burning figure flailed about before finally falling down on to his back as the flames died out. And as Peter laid there in agonizing pain, he was soon greeted by the figure of his Nephew as he stood over him. "Derek, don't!" Warned Laura but her words would be ignored.

"You killed the woman I loved in cold blood. A woman who was racked with guilt for what she had accidentally done to you!" Said the distraught and heavily pissed off Derek Hale.

Peter only laughed even if it did bring him pain. "Ohh Derek… You are… A fool! A fool led… About by his loins by a… Pretty face!"

A growl escaped the other man after being insulted like that. The burned Alpha then smiled at him. "I can, I can smell it… On you! The desire… To kill… Me!"

"Don't you dare Derek! You were never meant for that kind of responsibility!" Warned Laura as she took a step forward with Cora even trying what she could to get her big brother not to kill their Uncle.

Unfortunately for the two Hale sisters, they were ignored by their brother, making for a wheezy sounding laugh to escape Peter. "Already decided!" Gloated the burned man as his eyes glowed red.

Everyone watched as Derek's hand went up and his claws could soon be seen afterwards, and then it went down in one fluid motion and ending Peter Hale's life. Making for Laura to scream out a 'no' for what had just been done. Peter let out one last breath before dying and then Derek turned his attention towards the others as his eyes began to glow red. "I'm the Alpha now." Declared the man in a menacing voice.

Laura shook her head as Cora began to cry, making for Stiles to instantly wrap his arms around her to provide her the comfort she needed in that moment. Scott merely snorted at what he'd just seen where Derek's concerned while the twins just shook their heads over it. But then he looked towards Kira and couldn't help but quickly turn away as he was still shifted. Sure as can be that whatever he had with the girl was now forever gone. But then, in a surprising move, she would come to him and use her fingers to move his face towards her. Making for him to look at her in slight confusion as she ran a hand down his face that felt really great and then surprise as she reached up and kissed him softly on the lips for the very first time. Causing his features to return to normal as they kissed. Once the two parted, Scott couldn't help but look at the girl he was falling for in awe. "What? Why'd you do that? Especially… Especially when you know what I am now."

Kira shook her head. "I don't care about that because I care so much about you Scott. I know what its like to get looked down on cause of skin color and I refuse to look down on you for being different then me. My heart is yours and I'm not gonna turn away from you. Not when I know the kind of person you are."

"But, there's, there's so much about me you don't even know… The things I've done..."

"I don't care baby. What I care about is us in the here and now." Declared the girl firmly as she held him close to her.

Causing him to smile at her gratefully and the two met in another passionate kiss that even served to cause his urges to finally fade away much to his relief. The twins smiled at the sight, happy for their brother while Chris merely nodded while Allison looked highly unsure of it all and even looking away from Harley when their eyes met. Something that bothered the girl a great deal as Scott and Kira continued to kiss with their arms wrapped around one another. Harley then frowned as she felt an odd tingling sensation in her left arm and quickly pulled off her jacket and then pulled up the sleeve of her shirt. What she saw surprised the Hell out of her as the spiral symbol that had been carved into her arm had healed but also left a scar in its place. Something that would later get a few theories over as it shouldn't be possible for a Werewolf to have scars on them. Kate's body would be reluctantly left behind and the news would later report that she and Peter Hale had engaged in a brutal one on one fight that ended with the two dying in the end.

Derek's decision to take Peter's Alpha status for himself would cause problems between himself, his mother, and Laura. Causing a wedge to be driven between them due to their displeasure of his handling of things for some time. Though he would take Reddick and Unger as his own Betas with very many assurances to Chris and his mother that he would ensure they towed the line. Something that Unger was a bit more willing to do then what Reddick was but he knew better then to try and go against the new boss. Lydia's body not accepting the Bite but living anyway would confuse several people but others would have a theory about it but would keep quiet on the matter for the time being until they knew for certain about it. Melissa had thankfully been kept ignorant of the whole entire thing and Scott would even realize that Kira had effectively become his new Anchor after their first and second kisses. Which would also help to serve in helping push away his future violent homicidal urges when they happened. Though he would still ensure getting a new crystal necklace made just to be on the safe side.

And while Kira and Allison hadn't gotten every answer just yet to all their questions, they were given enough to know for the time being, though it wouldn't help where Harley and Allison's relationship was concerned as the dark haired beauty would be unhighly unsure and very distrustful of Harley for having kept her Werewolf side a secret from her. She'd even be confused as to how Kira could so easily accept Scott's Werewolf side and even with Kira explaining, it just wouldn't help much for the other girl. So Harley would reluctantly give her girlfriend the space she needed to deal with things, even moving out and back into her house as she felt she was able to face the memories of what had happened there. That following Sunday after Peter's death would see Harley's mother awakening much to the young Wolf and Joseph's relief.

Though it would be made very clear she may possibly never be able to walk again thanks to the cracks in her spine. Something that would give Harley another reason to hate Peter even more. And while that following night would see Jackson demanding Derek for him to give him the Bite for his help in defeating Peter and finally receiving it, would see Scott and Kira atop the roof of the Argent-Yukimura household with him holding the girl in his arms as they looked at the night sky and the half moon and its stars that filled it. Both feeling happy and peaceful in that moment in time as his face touched with her's before the two shared another sweet and tender kiss between one another. And while Chris still wasn't entirely trustful of the boy for many a reason, he felt he could at least trust him with his daughter's safety as he had clearly proven himself in doing so. Something that made Noshiko rather happy about as well.

None of them knew what would come next, especially once Kate's funeral came and went. But they would do their best to deal with whatever came next.

 **Unknown Location in Beacon Hills**

The sound of footsteps could be heard coming down a flight of steps into a room that could benefit from more lighting in it. Though the one making their way inside the room felt it was beneficial considering his three long time guests he had down in his basement. Guests that were quite special considering their abilities to know when a death will happen, the fact their screams could be lethal weapons, and that one of them could even foresee certain events. The one with the power to see certain events had even once been his wife and the mother of his son and thanks to her powers, had gone blind due to the strength of her visions. The man had considered her to be more useful as a fortune teller then a mother and wife and his son even agreed with that line of thinking as well.

"Well hello once again ladies." Greeted the man and chuckled to himself when he got no response.

Looking right at his wife, he leaned over a little to look at his strapped up wife on a table that contained only her, much like the other two tables contained the other women. Each were also connected to several IV's, one allowing for liquid foods to enter their bodies, another for bathroom use, and the other to keep them sedated enough to not cause him or his son any problems. "My boy tells me he faintly heard one of our screamers recently and I woulda been here sooner, but you know how it is with my kinda job."

"The False Alpha… No more. Nephew taken his place…" Came the dazed response with the woman's eyes glazed over.

"Nephew's Bite to bring a danger not seen… For centuries. Control of the threat in the hands… of Matthew Daehler. Who seeks… Vengeance for actions of the past..."

"Anymore you can tell me Callie?"

"Betrayal, death, and victory… So much… Death..." Trailed off the drugged Seer.

And when she would say no more, the figure would laugh a little. "Well, that sounds like its gonna be fun! Maybe I should give this kid a call soon." Muttered the man to himself as he figured the boy would benefit quite well from his information. And who knows, maybe he could end up controlling this so called 'Threat' himself!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: BOOM BABY! Season 1 has thus ended! Hope you guys have enjoyed this! But don't go anywhere as more is to come very soon! So be sure to keep your channels tuned to this one! R and R!**


	14. Omegas and Public Humiliation

**Chapter 14**

 **Omegas and**

 **Public Humiliation**

 **Disclaimer: And here we are with the first episode of the second season of 'Altered Life'! So sit back, relax, and even munch on some popcorn! Oh, and I own nothing but what you see here. Now… Let's get it on! And warning: It gets… Disturbing in this chapter.**

* * *

 **Monday, February 21st, 2011 at the McCall Home After School**

In the kitchen was one Scott McCall standing at a counter and finishing up the final touches on a little surprise for his mom. One he hoped would butter her up enough to make her lighten up on the glares she kept sending him and even Kali for getting her out of work for a month. But hey, it had to be done as her health was important damnit! He had on some music as well as he placed the cake in the oven and set a timer for when it was done. Granted, he had never really cooked before but he was thankful there was at least videos from Youtube that could teach him how to do it. And Scott certainly hoped the cake would be a great tasting one! He was also wearing a pink apron with the words 'Kiss The Cook' on the front of it. The young Alpha only really had that just to amuse himself after he saw it after a trip to the store to pick up what he needed after school got out for the day.

The sound of the door bell ringing drew him from his dancing about like a maniac, dancing that included lewd gestures with the lower half of his body. "Man, if that's some Church person I'm not gonna be happy." Groused the boy as he made his way to the door and opened it.

What he saw however was the absolute last thing he ever wanted to see! A well dressed man with an FBI badge hanging around his neck. Now it wasn't necessarily the fact he was nervous about the guy being from the FBI cause hey, they had nothing on him thank you very much! No matter how hard they had tried! But the fact this guy was a grade A asshole he never wanted to see! "S-Scott?" Asked the man in slight shock.

"Nope." Replied the young man and promptly slammed the door and locked it up.

Glad as Hell that his mom had changed the locks some time ago after the asshole had blamed her for his getting kidnapped. Banging and yelling could be heard after that but Scott paid it no mind as he whistled to himself and even headbanged to the music he had playing. The noise from outside soon stopped and it made the young Wolf feel a little suspicious and used his hearing to find out what the man was doing. So he went in search of his mother's baseball bat and stood next to the entrance to his bedroom and waited for the man who didn't quite seem to get the impression he wasn't wanted around to walk through the door. And one Rafael McCall soon found himself knocked the Hell out thanks to a baseball bat. "HOME RUN!" Cheered Scott as he waved the bat around.

Even making noises much like a crowd would do as they cheered on their favorite Athlete and the like. Setting the bat up against the wall, he went into his room, pulled out one of the chests he has and pulled out a few items he had inside it. Chuckling to himself he quickly made use of them and then dragged the sperm donor down the stairs none too gently. Serving to make the man moan some as he started to wake up and soon finding himself in the hallway of the house that he hadn't been inside of for several years. "Wha-What happened?"

"I happened actually."

"Huh?"

Scott rolled his eyes and brought his phone to his ear and waited for the other end to pick up. As he did so, Rafael made to get up but realized he couldn't quite do so as he found his hands and feet handcuffed and even his body bound in rope. "What the Hell is this!?"

"Shh! I'm on the phone!" Reprimanded the young man and ignoring the heated glare from Rafael.

"This isn't the time to be flippant! Get me out of these!"

But his son wasn't paying him any mind as the other end of the phone picked up and spoke into it. "Ah! Sheriff Stilinski!"

"What!? Why are you calling him!?"

"Yeah man, I'm doin' just fine. Well, aside from a little home invader problem I have. Nah, nothin' serious. Just some guy who wrongfully blamed my loving mother for my gettin' kidnapped is all."

"Do I need for you to come arrest him? Yeah! That'd be great actually! He did break in here so yeah, sounds good to me! Ohh no, no need to rush on my account as I've got a few things I need to say to him anyway."

"DON'T LISTEN TO HIM STILINSKI! JUST STAY WHERE YOU ARE! WAIT! WHY ARE YOU NAKED!?" Roared out Rafael as Scott stood over him and even leaned down with his ass right in his face!

"GET YOUR ASS OUT OF MY FACE!"

Scott gave off a fake sigh of disappointment. "Seriously dude, its rude to interrupt someone when their on the phone! As for why I'm naked? I was already to begin with! Walkin' around in the nude is a great thing!" Even better if you got someone doing it with you!

"PUT SOME PANTS ON DAMNIT!"

A fart then could be heard, making for the tied up man to gag from the smell. "Alright Sheriff, see ya soon! And if that's an hour or two? Then even better."

"STILINSKI! SCOTT!" Roared the man angrily and then gagging again when another fart happened.

"Damn do I got alotta gas! Musta been that burger I had at lunch earlier."

An annoying lunch for that matter as Allison had kept her distance from all of them aside from her sister. Not to mention Jackson smugly smirking like the arrogant shithead he is. "YOU ARE GROUNDED YOUNG MAN!"

"Oh fuck you! I ain't shit!" He then thought about that for a second or two.

"Wait, I am shit. I AM THE ABSOLUTE SHIT! You? You're nothin' more then an asshole who donated some sperm to make me." Corrected the boy with a sneer.

A huff of irritation escaped the man before gagging again as Scott farted once more. "I AM YOUR FATHER! AND YOU WILL RESPECT ME!"

"Gotta earn respect and you damn well ain't earned mine! Shit, my first ex-girlfriend's dad is a Mobster and he's practically better father material then you are!"

Scott then took his ass away from his father's face and dragged the man outside and threw him on top of the railing that was on the porch. Making for the Agent to get the wind knocked out of him. He then felt the back of his pants somehow come off. "Yeesh, did NOT need to know you're the type to wear thongs Spermy."

"I'M NOT WEARING A THONG!"

"Stop yelling! Giving me a headache and shit!"

"THEN LET ME GO AND I'LL STOP YELLING!"

"Not a chance Spermy!"

Rafael tried to somehow get out of his current predicament but found it more difficult then he would have liked. Even yelling loudly as Scott just laughed and even gave curious onlookers a thumb's up. Grabbing a paddle, he slapped it a few times in his free hand and then grinned savagely at his biological dad. "Its time… TIME TO GET SLAP HAPPY BITCH!"

"What!? What do you mean by-OW!" Yelled the man in pain as he finally found out just what his son meant!

"That was for puttin' my loving mother through a bunch of bullshit!"

Another whack from the paddle happened after that. "That's for the same reason as the first!"

"This one's just cause you're an asshole!" Declared the boy and whacked him on the ass again.

With each whack, he would give a reason for why he did it. Some that didn't even relate to the matter at hand as Rafael continued to scream out in pain and humiliation as a crowd gathered to watch the whole thing. Some even remembering just who the man was and felt it was appropriate to get such punishment! "Ow! Ow! Ow!" Came the odd form of chuckling from the young man as he noticed just how red his sperm doner's ass cheeks were getting.

"YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROU-YEOW!"

"Ahh, what a wonderful day to get Slap Happy! Wouldn't you say?" Asked Scott as he walked around and got real close to Rafael's face.

Who started to scream at him while those looking onwards got a view of Scott's backside! "Now that's just inappropriate." Muttered one old lady in distaste!

As sure, it was one thing to witness a man to get some punishment, but to see a teenger's ass!? It was disgusting! "I don't know Grandma, that is a nice ass." Remarked a brunette girl as she stood with the old lady.

And earning herself a 'harrumph' for it in the process from the woman and the girl only grinned over it. "For 9.99 folks, you all can have your very own personal copy of this moment!" Declared Scott with two thumbs up as he looked towards the crowd of watchers with a wide smile on his face.

One watcher spoke up. "Did you say '9.99'!?"

"Why yes sir, 9.99!"

"Wow! What a deal!"

"I know! Remember folks! 9.99 and you can have your very own copy of 'Slap Happy'!" Declared Scott before going back up the steps as Rafael shouted out for no one to take his boy seriously about the copy, only to get his ass spanked painfully once again!

"WHAT!? NO! DON'T BU-OW! STOP! OW! I SAID ST-OW!"

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Came the strange chuckle again as damn was this fun!

 **Stiles' Bedroom**

In the bedroom of one Stiles Stilinski was the young man himself along with Cora Hale. Both of whom had immediately headed straight to his house after school. Mostly to provide some measure of comfort for Cora as she was still dealing with her crazy Uncle's death. At least until she decided to get other ideas in her head and sat on his lap on his bed. Something that had taken a little manuevering to do and once she had him sitting up against the wall she made her move and surprising the boy. His brain had promptly shorted out after that when the girl took her shirt and bra off and started to neck on him while placing his hands on her naked breasts. Hands that had so far remained motionless as he sat there in shock. Cora had done this for two reasons, one to ensure any thought of Lydia Martin that may still be in his head went to a very, very far place in the back of it to never return. Second reason was that she wanted him to know what he was getting by being with her.

Someone who was more then willing to get a little wild with him. Thoguh maybe not in public! But the fact he had so far been unresponsive had started to annoy her. Pulling away from his neck with an annoyed sigh, she looked at him and grabbed his face. "Earth to Stiles, are you in there?"

His head shook in her hands as he came out of his state of shock. "Uhh, what?"

"Oh, so you are in there. Good to know."

Her sarcasm was completely missed by the boy as he realized just where his hands were and quickly moved them to her sides. Something that got him an annoyed look from the girl. "Is there something wrong with my tits?"

"What!? No! Not at all! They are uhh… Very, uhh nice looking."

"Your boner seems to have a higher opinion." Replied the girl as she grinded on him a little and making him close his eyes from the feeling it was giving him.

But then he shook it off and looked at her seriously. "Isn't this a little fast or somethin'?"

"Stiles, its not like we're gonna have sex. And besides, are you seriously gonna complain about a topless girl on your lap who wants you?"

Her words made him consider that for a moment and he honestly wanted to slap himself for it. "You make a really good point." Muttered the boy and Cora grinned at him before the two met in a kiss with tongues happening in the other's mouth.

Only parting just long enough to help him take his shirt off and she'd give out a little moan as he started to bite and suck on one of her nipples as she grinded on him again while one of his hands played with the nipple he wasn't using his mouth on. Something Cora was liking a whole Hell of a lot for that matter as she kept her eyes closed with her mouth slightly open as she continued to enjoy what he was doing to her. Eventually, he trailed kisses from her breasts, to the area between them, and all the way up to her lips. She let out a surprised yelp when he picked her up and placed her on his back as her legs wrapped securely around his waist. His body laying on her's comfortably as they heavily made out and touched on the other in whatever way they could. She was even thrusting against him some as well as they made out. Something he couldn't help but return in kind much to her pleasure.

Smiling lustily at him, she rolled the two of them over and straddled him and closed her eyes at the feeling of his squeezing her breasts. Leaning down, she started to kiss, suck, and bite on his lips, ears, and neck while she rubbed on his lower half more. "You uhh… You sure about the… No sex thing?" Moaned out Stiles from all the fantastic pleasure that was happening to him.

Chuckling to herself, she placed her face close to his and talked, making for a slightly pleasant feeling to occur as their lips lightly brushed against the others. "I'm sure babe. But who knows, play your cards right and it might happen." She told him teasingly and making him chuckle as the two met in another kiss again.

The door would then open, revealing for Derek Hale to be the cause of it and he was not happy! Something that had Cora looking at him in shock for! "D-Derek!?"

 _Oh God… I'm gonna die!_

The two horny teenagers immediately jumped off the bed with Stiles hiding behind Cora who covered herself up with her arms. Derek's eyes flashed red as anger surged through him. "Why are you even here!?" Wondered the girl as seriously, he was practically breaking and entering into the freaking Sheriff's house!

"That's not important, what is important is you letting this little pervert see you naked!" Replied Derek angrily.

Cora gave him a vastly unhappy look. "Seriously!? He is NOT a pervert!"

"Yeah, definitely not."

A growl came from the man. "You won't be anything after I rip your throat out. With my teeth."

"Stiles?"

"Yeah?"

"Run!"

Not needing to be told twice, he did exactly that and even by some stroke of luck, managed to avoid the angry brother's attempt to grab him and hauled ass out of his room, down the stairs, and out of his house and towards his Jeep! Derek made to go after him but Cora jumped onto his back with a mighty yell to keep him from doing so. "I LET HIM SEE ME NAKED!" Yelled the girl into her brother's ear.

"Its a good thing I came looking for you Cora! He's just a perverted little shit twisting things around!" Ooh, how he was gonna beat the ever loving shit out of that kid!

Cora started hitting him as hard as she could until she found herself thrown off him and onto the floor. Derek looked back at her with an angry look on his face. "Get dressed and go home."

"If you hurt him I swear I'll never forgive you!"

She got no response however as he stomped out and Cora sat where she was for a short period of time until she got up, got dressed, and hauled ass with every intention of calling her mother to let her know of what was going on! Sure, they may be estranged now after Derek became an Alpha despite the fact he wasn't ever meant too, but she knew her mom wasn't about to let him do anything to Stiles! And one of Stiles' first stops ended up being at Scott's since he knew it was likely a bad idea to head towards Harley's, but his panic turned into confusion when he saw a heavily irate Rafael McCall with no pants on get put into the back of a police cruiser. Scott himself was grinning smugly while wearing a pink apron and apparently not much else while his own dad, Melissa, and Kali all were laughing their asses off.

And for Melissa, this more so then the little bakery attempt her son had did got him fully back into her good graces. Realizing that this probably wasn't gonna be a do-able thing where Scott's concerned, Stiles hauled ass in his Jeep to Kira and Allison's place. Unfortunately for him nobody was home! "Aww come on! There's like… Four of you and nobody's here at all!?"

Walking away with a groan, his eyes widened in alarm when he heard the screeching of tires and immediately ran to his Jeep and hauled ass down the road! Now what he didn't know, is that Chris himself was actually there but was just a little pre-occupied with a shower he had decided to take and hadn't been able to hear all the banging on the door. As the day faded to night, one would see Aiden asleep in a hospital chair and looking somewhat uncomfortable as he did so. Lydia's father was a little surprised by the fact the boy had been there all weekend but left it alone after that as the young man finally awakened after a trash can had been messed with. Sighing to himself, Aiden went for a walk to clear out the stiffness in his body and had to smile in amusement when he heard the conversation between Lydia and her dad. Someone Aiden wasn't all that impressed with either considering it took about a day for the asshole to show up.

Something that had sparked a huge argument between Natalie and him after he finally showed up. Aiden's attention was soon focused on a snack machine that started to mock him soon afterwards as it refused to give him what he wanted. "I will seriously smash you with my fist if you don't give me what I want." Threatened the Wolf seriously.

When the machine gave him no response, he growled low in his throat. "I'm not playing around here. I. Want. My. Snickers!"

Huffing angrily when nothing happened, he cocked back his fist and just as he was about to hit it, he was suddenly stopped when a loud scream echoed all through out the hospital and beyond it, making for many to hear it all through out the town and causing him to grab his ears in slight pain. But then a look of realization came across his face. "Lydia!" Muttered the Wolf and hauled ass toward's her hospital room and beat Harley's father, along with Lydia's to getting in there.

Unfortunately for them, Lydia was nowhere to be found much to their combined confusion. Joseph quickly went off to call the cops while Aiden continued to stare out the open window, hoping that Lydia would be okay. He knew he wasn't supposed to actually like his assignment, but he had anyway and was even relieved it wouldn't be much of an issue considering the fall out with Deucalion and Ennis the night Harley got attacked. A short time later would see the Sheriff, along with a man wearing half a suit and sweat pants walking around with a wince on his face. Something that had made Aiden smile in amusement as he had been told by Scott earlier on of what had happened. The very same Scott who was whispering to him from somewhere outside the building to bring him, Ethan, and Harley something that Lydia had recently worn to get a scent from to try and track her down theirselves. And after watching the Sheriff do his job, Aiden snuck in, got what he needed, and quickly hauled ass to where the other three were.

Along with Allison, Kira, Laura, and Cora, though Allison was surprising considering her skittishness around them recently. "Alright, let's sniff this and find a Redheaded hottie!" Spoke up Scott.

"You don't have to act like you're enjoying this you know." Allison said a bit acidly with a glare thrown in.

"Hey, I can't help it. What I did to my sperm donor earlier wasn't nearly as fun as I thought it was gonna be." Lied the boy with a shit eating grin on his face.

Allison just glared at him while Kira shook her head while the Hale sisters weren't even really sure they wanted to know. "Guys, can we focus here? Our friend is out there, somewhere." Tried Kira in an attempt to get things back on track.

"She's right, dad's already got a search party going with some of his men."

"The hunting variety or the regular?" Questioned Ethan curiously and getting a look from Allison for it.

"What? Its a vaild question." Defended the Wolf.

"He's not gonna hurt her. He just wants to find and capture her before anybody can get hurt. I asked him myself." Said Kira and making Ethan nod even if he had doubts about it considering the man is a Hunter.

Even if his tactics had changed some since marrying Noshiko. As things still could happen regardless of what you intended to do. Aiden put the shirt up and those with Wolf senses sniffed it, including himself. "Right, we've got the lovely Lydia smell, which… Should be like bottled as a perfume or somethin'. Now… Let's get searchin'!"

Just as they were about to do so, Stiles' Jeep pulled up and a shirtless but sweaty Stiles came running up to them. "Oh thank God you guys are still here!"

Everyone present aside from the Hale sisters gave him a weirded out look as Cora rushed to him and hugged him. "Um… You okay Stiles?" Asked Harley in concern as it was a little unusual to see her best friend so out of sorts like he currently was!

"No! No I am not! I've been hiding from Derek freaking Hale as much as I can!" Replied the freaked out boy as Cora clung to him in relief.

"You do know mom forced him to stop like three hours ago right?" Questioned Laura curiously and having to stiffle a laugh when she saw the boy's gaping reaction!

"No! I didn't! Haulin' ass like I did didn't exactly leave me time to grab my phone you know!" Groused the boy unhappily.

Despite the seriousness of the situation already going on, laughter erupted from the group, making him pout over it. At least until Cora kissed him on the jaw. "Its okay babe, you couldn't have known." Murmured the girl soothingly.

Thankfully it worked a little as he calmed down some and even wrapped an arm around her. He then shivered a little. "Uhh.. Any of you got a shirt I can borrow? Cause it is SERIOUSLY cold."

Aiden thankfully enough had two shirts on and gave him one to wear. Even if it did look a bit big on him! Cora groaned a little in her head as she was rather liking topless and sweaty Stiles! She, like her sister knew though that their brother hadn't liked being forced to stop his hunting of Stiles and it was only a matter of time until he went after him again. Once Stiles had the shirt on, he realized then and there seemed to be a little tension and worry going on and asked what was going on. "Lydia went missing from the hospital." Informed Allison with a worried look on her face.

The boy gaped in shock over that, making for Cora to frown a little. "Well what are we all standin' around here for!? Let's go find her!"

Scott and Aiden both rolled their eyes but it did get the group moving and just in time as well as a very unhappy Rafael McCall came storming out of the hospital as best as he could! "SCOTT! GET OVER HERE!" Yelled the irate man.

"Sorry Spermy! Got places to be and Redheads to find!" Called out the young Alpha as he revved up his bike with Kira behind him on it and rode off with a rude gesture aimed at the man.

Something that got him a light swat on the upper arm from Kira over. "GET BACK HERE!" Yelled the man and then turned his attention to Stiles and the three girls with him in his Jeep.

"STAY RIGHT THERE STILINSKI!"

"Uhh, how about no?" Responded Stiles with a grin on his lips and sped off.

Rafael just looked on with anger rolling off of him as he let out a scream of rage. And as everyone went all over town in search of Lydia, Allison would ask her bald friend what that whole thing with the man had been about as Harley gave an indication to make a right turn. "Oh, that? Well, that's uhh… That's Rafael McCall of the FBI. Also known as Scott's jackass of a dad."

Cora, being able to tell just how genuinely unhappy her boyfriend was over the guy, leaned over and squeezed his shoulder in support. "This guy practically blamed Aunt Mel for Scott's kidnappin'. Somethin' she even started to believe for awhile too until the Sheriff talked some sense into her." Added Harley with a slight frown.

"Those were definitely not good times."

As they rode on, Harley suddenly had a thought occur to her, one that didn't exactly sit well with her. "Stiles, you know how we learned about how a Werewolf, well, an Alpha actually, can see or mess around with someone's memories?"

"Yeah? I remember, was a little disturbed to learn of that." Replied the boy as Allison freaked a little after hearing that!

"You ever think somethin' like that was done to Aunt Mel or Scott's dad?"

"You think they had their memories messed with?" Cora asked appalled.

Harley nodded. "Its possible, I mean, what if those two at various points HAD been able to find him but then got their minds screwed with?"

A thoughtful look flashed across Stiles' face as they drove onwards as he considered what had just been said. "I do kinda remember a coupla times when Melissa told my dad she had a lead and then a short time later it was like nothin' ever had happened. She even acted like she had no idea what my dad was even talkin' about when he asked her anything about her leads."

Silence filled the air as the four teenagers thought about that. At least until Cora snapped and asked Allison what was wrong with her. "S-Sorry. Its just… The idea of you guys being able to see or mess with my memories? Its a little unsettling."

A frown came her way from the Hale girl. "I or the others would NEVER do that to you or anyone. And besides, only an Alpha can do it with the proper training." Declared the girl firmly.

"And Scott and the twins are Alphas, remember?"

"Something tells me those three don't have that kind of training." Counted the Brunette.

Allison however wasn't quite willing to let it be the end of that however. "How do we know for sure? There's still a lot we don't know about them. Even Scott himself has said there's been a lot of things he's done in the past."

"Can we worry about this shit later when we're not havin' to track down a missin' friend!?" Asked Harley heatedly as her girlfriend, or possibly ex-girlfriend's paranoia was seriously not needed at the time!

Besides, Scott might be a lot of things, but screwing around with someone's head like that just didn't seem to be his style. Granted, she couldn't say as much about the twins but she wasn't gonna make a problem where one wasn't to be found over the whole thing. Frowning uhappily to herself, Allison muttered a 'fine' and left the matter alone while Cora was heavily considering bringing the subject up to her mom about the whole thing. As it'd just be one more crime to add to Deucalion's long list and God help Kali if she had anything to do with it! Eventually, and confusingly, the foursome would find themselves at the Hale home where Chris and Talia were having a discussion outside while three of Chris' men were looking around the area for any signs of Lydia. "Hello kids, what brings you four here?" Asked Talia Hale as Chris stood by her side and wondering the same thing herself.

"We tracked Lydia's scent here weirdly enough." Informed Harley as she looked around the area.

Hearing this made the two adults look at one another before looking back at the teenagers. "That's not possible, we've been out in these woods for quite awhile now and haven't seen any sign of her."

"And I've detected no scents other then Chris and his men either."

This made the four teens rather confused as that just made no sense! Buzzing then sounded on Harley's phone and seeing a text from Scott, and later Aiden, Ethan, and laura, revealed the fact that they too hadn't found anything. Leaving for the foursome to be quite frustrated. Chris saw all this and hated the fact he was about to do it, but he had too as it was getting rather late. "I hate to do this kids, but I think we'll need to put this on hold for the time being as this is a school night. Not to mention the upcoming funeral."

Protests were made after that and the older man put his hands up to quiet them down. "I promise that once the funeral is over with, we will all go out and search again. The fact none of us were able to find one girl even with extra senses is worrisome."

"Agreed, I can only hope this isn't a sign of ill omens." Voiced Talia.

Sighs of frustration could be heard from the teens afterwards. "Alright, I'll text the others and let them know." Informed Harley.

And seconds later after she had sent the text out, she got one back from Scott that had her snorting in amusement. Looking up, her smile died and she cleared her throat. "Uhh, sorry. Scott was just bein' Scott."

"Do we want to know?" Asked Cora.

"It involves not goin' home where his dad is likely to be unless Aunt Mel forced him to go get a motel room instead. Also involves him wantin' to ruin the man's reputation." How, she didn't know and probably didn't want to know!

"I for one can't blame him. Guy's a class A jerk." Groused Stiles.

Allison frowned over the whole thing but those present easily caught the expression on her face and Chris inwardly sighed as he watched her. The man could only hope her unease and apparent distrust of Harley and the other Wolves wouldn't lead to anything horrible happening. He then indicated for her to follow him and as they walked away, he suddenly stopped and turned around. "I'll see you all at the funeral."

"Uhh, are you sure Mr. Argent?" Wondered Harley as really, none of them had exactly been all that close with the woman and it seemed like it would be more fitting if just family were there.

Chris nodded. "I'm sure Harley."

Nodding in understanding, she watched the man and her girlfriend or ex-girlfriend walk away into the night with the other three men. She then sighed and rubbed her hands together. "Well, that's that I guess."

"You want a ride home?"

"Hospital actually, need to pick up the rust bucket."

"Gotcha."

Cora came up to him and hugged him. "You comin' back here?"

"Sorry babe, but one Hale after my ass today was enough for me."

Laura grinned while Talia frowned over the mention of her son. "While I am fairly open minded, teenage shenanigans will not be happening underneath my roof." She told the two and felt amused when her youngest pouted.

"Think of it this way sweetheart, we wouldn't your brother trying to give him another heart attack now would we?"

A huff escaped the girl as she refused to let go of Stiles, not that he was complaining all that much! "No, I don't as only I'M allowed to give him those." Replied the girl with a little grin on her face as her boyfriend chuckled nervously.

 _God its so cute seeing my baby sis with her first boyfriend!_ Laura thought with a pang in her heart as the memory of Silas came to mind.

Harley rolled her eyes as she walked back to the Jeep and got inside and waited on her best friend. Talia chuckled as she walked away with her oldest following close behind. Leaving for the two teens to look one another in the eye. "See you at school?" Asked the young Hale.

"You bet."

Smiling at him and even kissing him, one he even returned quite willingly as she felt him tighten his hold on her. Pressing her body against his even more in the process. They stayed where they were for quite some time making out until the two parted. "I… Am gonna need a really, REALLY cold shower." Muttered the boy and making her laugh.

"Good to know I have that effect on you." Said the girl happily as she kissed him again.

A moan escaped Stiles as they kissed again until the two reluctantly parted from the other. Leaving Cora to watch him go when she'd rather he stay there with her. _Damnit Derek. I'm not gonna let you ruin this for me with your stupid thinking. And God do I hope Stiles wasn't thinking about Martin when he was kissing me._

Sighing to herself, she made her way back to the house once she saw the Jeep leave the area and couldn't wait to see the owner of said Jeep really soon. Several hours later would pass with no more news about Lydia aside from her possibly eating liver and a passing comment from Scott about the one time he had liver and not liking it one bit. Before he had come to school, an altercation had occurred at the house between himself and the man he now referred to as 'Spermy' getting into a loud argument on the front porch. Who had demanded to know where Scott had been since he had seen him show up at the house a little before 5 AM. Which he had only been able to do thanks to the fact Melissa refused to allow him in the house much to his annoyance. The fact she had some woman standing behind her smirking over the whole thing also added to his annoyance over it all.

Scott would end up getting rather frustrated with the annoying Agent and even kick him off the porch in a fashion that would remind anyone of a certain 300 scene. Making the man land painfully for more then one reason! His son would get in his face after that and firmly tell him to get the Hell away from him and his mother as he wasn't wanted and walked off after that to his bike and then on to school. Kira kissing him as soon as she saw him at the school would help ease his annoyance where 'Spermy' was concerned. As the day went on, Allison would end up getting a bit of comfort from a kid known as Matt Daehler after over hearing a couple of girls bad mouthing her Aunt while Scott pulled Kira into an empty classroom and comforted her after she had over heard a few bad mouthers herself. Jackson would prove to be no help either where Lydia was concerned and even Reddick wanted to beat the shit out of the arrogant boy after he and Derek had met up with him in the bathroom.

The whole black goop stuff coming out of him was disgusting and a little alarming, especially with how Derek was acting! Stiles would apparently get on the wrong side of Harris that day as well and end up spending an hour and a half in detention. Something Cora didn't like too much at all thank you very much! As it is, it was always rumored that the man seemed to have a particular dislike of Stiles for some reason that nobody really understood and how he did things today seriously wasn't professional in her's or Stiles' opinion. The funeral for Kate finally came that day and with it quite a few had made it for the event. Among those being Araya Calavera! Whom Scott had tried to hide his face from much to the confusion of a few people! And during the funeral, the Weres would hear the Sheriff getting a 4-1-5 Adam from a Deputy. "We wait til after the funeral, we do anything now and it might look odd or disrespectful." Whispered Scott and while he could prove to be quite disrespectful with a lot of things, disrespecting someone's funeral wasn't something he really wanted to do.

Unless they were a gigantic asshole anyway. Like racists, rapists, or members of that Biker group he hates so damn much. But to him, Kate was cool and she deserved far better. Derek was even in attendance for the funeral as well and Stiles did his best to not look the guy's way as well! Though he could certainly swear he was feeling the man's glare on the back of his head! Once the funeral was over, Harley would have a quiet word with the Argent-Yukimura family about what they'd heard from the Sheriff's radio and left afterwards with Stiles and Cora to see what they could find. Which was something Scott wished he was doing as well! As Araya had decided to confront him with Severo looking on. "Lobito." Greeted the older woman and making for quite a few to look her way.

"Araya, lookin' lovely as always. Not lookin' to bad either Sevaro." Replied Scott as he looked behind the woman and at the man.

Who looked like he was a bit constipated and looked in any other direction then at Scott! "Aww, don't be shy man!"

"Flirt later Lobito as we've some business to discuss." Declared the woman firmly.

Scott sighed and shook his head at the woman and her no nonsense ways while Melissa wondered just who this woman is exactly! And why she kept calling her son 'Wolfie'! "As I'm sure you are more than aware of, you still owe me a large sum of money from that Poker game."

Melissa's eyes, along with several others', widened at hearing that. "Oh, trust me lady. I remember. I remember a lot of things from my time in Mexico." Replied Scott with a wiggle of his eyebrows in Sevaro's direction.

Araya frowned at Scott. "Still have trouble being serious hmm?"

"I don't know, what do you think?"

"Scott, would you please stop antagonizing the woman?" Requested Melissa tiredly while failing to realize just how tense Kali was!

Allison was also having quite a few thoughts in her head over how Scott was being with the guy Aunt Araya usually always had lurking around with her! And it made her worried for Kira and intended to have a word or two with her later on and she hoped this time her sister would listen! "Right, sorry mom." Came the apology even if he wasn't actually so!

"Ah, so the rumors are true then of your abduction as a young boy."

"You heard about that all the way in Mexico?" Asked Melissa curiously as wow!

Araya nodded. "Si, your Lobito and I as you may have already heard crossed paths in Mexico some time ago. In which I am still owed 10,000 dollars." Finished the woman with a glare at the young Alpha.

Who only grinned back at her. "Hey, I've been meanin' to pay that but things just kept happening you know? I'd pay it now but I'm havin' to use what I have to pay for my car."

Melissa and even Kira were feeling quite concerned over what they were hearing! Araya merely frowned at him unhappily. "I will have what I am owed sooner or later Lobito."

"And you'll get it! I promise!" Whenever that was, he certainly didn't have a clue!

Those present watched as the woman eyed him critically for a few moments before walking away while also giving a nod to Chris who returned it. Severo then turned his attention to the group and gave them a nod before looking to Scott himself. "Delwado." Grunted the man.

"Its McCall now actually, but I forgive ya."

"Right." Muttered the man before walking off as quickly as possible!

"And before you ask Mel, I had no idea he had been gambling." Immediately declared Kali with a hint of worry in her voice.

Melissa fixed her girlfriend a look that said she didn't quite buy that. "I'm serious!"

"How can you not know a kid is gambling!?" Asked Allison incredulously.

Hell, even Kira wanted to know that while Chris, Noshiko, Laura, and Talia all had pretty good ideas! "You've met him, right?"

"Yeah, I mean… He is dating my sister after all."

Which she was seriously not comfortable with that idea, what with him being a Werewolf and all. "Well, by now you should realize what an underhanded sneaky shit he is." Informed Kali seriously and making Scott get an offended look on his face while Melissa couldn't help the amused snort that escaped her.

"Hey! That's… That's not nice!"

"Yet very accurate." Began Aiden with a grin.

"More accurate then the best watch available." Finished Ethan with a grin of his own.

Chris rolled his eyes at the whole thing and walked off to where Derek was standing at Kate's burial site that had yet to be filled with dirt. The father could clearly see just how much the kid was hurting and strongly wished things had ended differently that night with her living. They stood there in complete silence for what felt like an eternity until Chris decided to break it. "I don't know if she ever told you but I could tell that she loved you Derek. You always had her smiling and the days leading up to what happened, I could see how grateful she was to have you by her side through everything. To be honest, I'm not quite sure I ever saw so happy before until you." Admitted the man sadly.

Nothing was said at first and Chris could definitely understand that. And as he was about to walk away, Derek's voice stopped him. "I loved her too. Loved her ever since I was a teenager and I'll probably always carry that love for her in my heart til my final breath. I just wish I could have said the words 'I love you' to her at least once… Had I known she was gonna be murdered by my Uncle, I would have said them. And now? Now I'll never be able too."

And it hurt, much like it had hurt when he lost Paige and later on when Kate left him for reasons he wouldn't know for years until recently. Chris closed his eyes after hearing the young man's pain and kept them closed for several seconds before opening them again. "You may not be able to say them to her face to face, but you can always say them at her grave." Even if that wasn't exactly ideal, it was still better then never being able to say them.

"Yeah, I can do that."

Nothing more would be said and Chris would walk away to leave a young man in peace to grieve. Laura herself would be feeling a sense of guilt over the woman's death as well considering how cold she'd been to the woman after learning of what happened to her Uncle. What happened was truly horrible, but Kate didn't deserve to die and she knew the blonde had been truly apologetic for what happened. But Peter's madness had prevented him from seeing that clearly. Or perhaps… Perhaps he had been able too despite his madness and just didn't give a damn as he wanted his revenge. Walking up next to her brother, Laura would stare at the coffin for several seconds before speaking. "I'm sorry..." Said the woman softly and her words being for both her brother and for Kate.

It'd be a long while that night before Derek would even leave the cemetery, but it would be there that he would get an answer he'd been waiting for from a young boy by the name of Isaac Lahey. A boy who had been abused by his father for so long and wanted to finally have his own form of power so that he would never have to cower in fear from an abusive man. And while Derek had stayed for quite awhile, Harley, Stiles, and Cora had kept themselves occupied by checking out the attacked ambulance that a Deputy had reported on during the funeral. Leading to Cora feeling rather annoyed with her boyfriend over how he was acting about Lydia Martin. She thankfully wouldn't have too much time to focus on that as she and Harley went chasing after whom they thought was Lydia while Stiles went off to talk with his dad. Something that would surely leave her boyfriend in an awkward situation where his dad was concerned!

The two girls quickly found themselves chasing after a homeless looking man with green eyes that signified his status as an Omega. Harley tried to get him to stop but he refused to listen as they chased after him until he ended up getting caught in a trap that had him hanging in the air. Bringing the girls up short and rather surprised. Chris and several of his men then appeared and the homeless Omega looked rather fearful. "No! Please! That man was already dead when I attacked the ambulance!"

"Say it slower." Ordered Chris and the man did it.

Cora then spoke up. "He's not lying." Declared the girl and making the man nod in satisfaction.

"Who are you? And why are you here?"

"My, my n-name is J-Joe! I came, I came here hoping to find the Alpha!"

"Which one? Cause we've got several runnin' around." Spoke up Harley sarcastically.

"T-Talia H-Hale! I hoped… I hoped to find sanctuary wi-with her!"

"So you aren't an Omega by choice then?" Questioned Chris curiously.

"No! M-months ago, a P-P-Pack of Alphas came and d-decimated all of them! I was lucky to even escape!"

His wife and children being amongst those who had been killed by those ruthless bastards! Chris got a grim look on his face and ordered for one of his men to cut the man down. Who was glad as Hell for it! "My mother I'm sure will be willing to allow you sanctuary."

Joe looked towards the brunette girl in surprise. "Y-your mother is… Is Talia Hale?"

"Yep."

"Oh." Well, that's something he wasn't expecting!

"Come on, I'll drive you and Cora there." Said Chris.

This got him a grateful nod from the Omega and the group walked away from the area until they reached several Suburbans and quickly got inside them. Cora wanted to talk with Chris about this as the Pack the man had mentioned clearly had to be the same one led by Deucalion until it had fallen apart at the hospital the night Harley was attacked. _This might cause problems…_ And probably get Derek involved as she had overheard him and their mother discussing the former members of the Alpha Pack at one point.

Derek clearly had no trust for Scott, the twins, or Kali and while Cora still had her doubts about them, she wasn't going to be some kind of paranoid nut over them like her brother was being. As they made their way to the Hale home, Harley would get a text from Stiles. "Oh, so they finally found Lydia. Or, well… She found them."

"Really?" Questioned Cora in slight surprise while Chris was just glad to hear she'd finally turned up!

"Yep, apparently showed up at that ambulance buck ass naked."

A growl escaped Cora after that. "He had better NOT have been looking!" Or she would so kick his ass!

Harley grinned in amusement with a shake of the head and relayed her friend's words to her best friend. Along with the clear intention she promised silently if he had been. Chris wasn't sure if whether or not he should feel sorry for the boy and briefly wondered if he might benefit from some training. Which… Probably wouldn't help when it came to an angry teenaged Werewolf girl! "Your boy swears he didn't, well, after he realized she was buck ass naked anyway."

"He better not, or I'll make what Derek put him through look like a cake walk." Swore the girl and making Harley laugh over it.

 _Good luck Stiles, you're gonna need it!_

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Heh, he's gonna need a crap ton of luck for sure! Credit goes to TweakerWolf and her friend for coming up with the idea of Omegas having Green eyes to show their status as an Omega.**


	15. Serial Draggin'

**Chapter 15**

 **Serial Draggin'**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here! And now, for a somewhat but really fun twist to the Shape Shifted episode!**

* * *

 **Friday, February 25th, 2011 12:02 AM**

Judy Benslow had just gotten off work and was looking to quickly get home. Not because she had a hot date or was worried about ending up dead, but cause of some recordings she had a friend make for her while she was at work and was quite eager to see those recordings! As her three favorite shows were airing what was supposed to be the most intense episodes of their seasons yet! Unknown to her however, a figure was watching her in the dark with a hungry look in his eyes. A hungry look that was quite disturbing as it promised nothing good. He watched as the girl made it to her car and smirked. "Sorry my little pretty, but you won't be going home tonight." Muttered the figure to himself and quickly came out of the shadows and wrapped her up in his arms.

Judy let out a horrified shriek and tried to fight him off as he covered her mouth but it was to no avail. She whimpered when he licked her chick and chuckled sadistically. "Mmm… I so enjoy making you little pretties afraid." He then brought a knife into her line of vision and she went wide eyed in fear.

Noises could be heard from her and suddenly she knew no more. Blood immediately came gushing out of her throat as the man let go of her body without a care in the world. "Ahh! Another pretty ended by my blade. Life can't be better then that." Murmured the figure to himself before wiping the blood off his knife on the dead girl's clothes and walking away.

 **School Locker Room around 11:05 AM**

"So you think you're gonna have to be locked up with this extra Full Moon? Which I totally don't get by the way." Spoke up Stiles as he and Harley made their way into the locker room.

"From what I was told, its a freak occurrence that happens every forty years. And yeah, I do think I'll hafta be. Since me and Allison are… Well, you know."

A sigh escaped the boy after that. "Yeah, I know."

That girl had seriously put some distance between herself and the Wolves of Beacon Hills. It was one thing to be scared, but to go that far? It was just crazy and a bit heartbreaking to him considering what it was doing to his best friend. "Sooo, what's the plan for this Full Moon?" Asked the boy in an attempt to change the subject to something possibly less depressing.

Something Harley appreciated her friend doing. "Basement stay at the Hales like last time."

"Ah, so no chains then? Cause I totally didn't buy those." Replied the boy even if he was lying.

"Yeah, no chains. Mrs. Hale is against that sort of thing actually. Thinks it gives us negative re-enforcement or somethin' like that."

"Right, cause that makes so much sense." As personally, he thought it was a good idea to chain up a Werewolf on the freakin' Full Moon!

Harley only shook her head at him and was about to suggest he talk to Mrs. Hale about all that if he really wanted to know more when a scent caught her attention and making her eyes glow gold. Something Stiles instantly noticed. "What? What is it?"

"There's another Werewolf in here."

"Well yeah, remember Scott? Got kidnapped by a coupla nutjobs Scott?"

A shake of the head was response. "No, I don't mean him or even the twins for that matter."

"Chill sis, its all good." Declared Scott as he walked up to the two with a sandy curly haired boy who was looking rather nervous.

Harley's eyes widened at the sight of him while Scott just grinned. "You're a Werewolf now!?"

"Uhh… Yeah." Answered the boy a bit perplexed until he remembered Derek telling him that Harlowe's a Werewolf too.

"And get this, Derek's the one who Bit him."

"Seriously!? He's already got Reddick and Unger, why's he need another!?" Questioned Stiles incredulously.

"Strength in numbers Baldie, the more an Alpha has in his or her Pack, the stronger they and the Betas are."

Harley rolled her eyes. "Like we need his ass bein' stronger and shit."

"I bet Derek's mom isn't gonna be happy. I mean, anymore then she already isn't where he's concerned." Voiced Stiles.

"Why would his mom have an issue with this?" Wondered Isaac curiously.

"Other then the fact Old Lady Hale is the top Alpha around here? No reason really." Said Scott with a shrug and making the boy's eyes go wide.

"Oh, so competition then?"

"Nah boy, more like she's just not happy he took the power when he wasn't ever meant for it." Informed Harley seriously.

"Well that's somethin' to ask him about later then." Muttered Isaac.

Scott just grinned and clapped him on the shoulder. "Atta boy! And if he proves useless as an Alpha? Feel free to come to me, Old Lady Hale, my Ma, or one of the twins."

"You can even come to me too if you need anything."

Nothing more was said after that as Isaac looked towards Stiles, who looked back. "What?"

"Aren't you gonna say the same thing?"

"Oh! No, I mean I could offer you some chains to lock yourself up with durin' a Full Moon if you wanted."

Isaac's eyes flared gold, making the other boy back up a little. "No thanks, I'll pass." Lowly growled out the boy before walking away.

"Jeez, it was just a suggestion!" Called out Stiles but no answer was heard from the sandy curly haired boy.

Making for Stiles to look at the other two in confusion. Scott rolled his eyes and walked off to get finished getting ready for practice while Harley went to the girl's locker room to get ready as well. "Alrighty then." Muttered Stiles and then went on to get finished getting ready for practice as well.

As they were doing that, Allison, Kira, and Lydia were making their way up to the school's front entrance since they had a free period and had been able to go pick up Lydia who had finally been let out of the hospital an hour earlier. "I'm sure Aiden will appreciate the lack of those 9 pounds." Joked Kira as they made their way to the doors.

"I'm sure he will, not that I care if he will or not." Declared Lydia and making Allison roll her eyes.

"Ooh, just think of what Scott might say or do." Added Kira seconds later with a giggle.

Lydia rolled her eyes that time. "So long as the Annoying One is nowhere near me when he does any of that, I am quite happy."

"Scott's just a horndog Lydia, you know its best to just ignore him." Spoke up Allison and getting a glare from Kira for it.

"I know you don't like him, but please don't insult him while I'm around." Warned the Asian girl seriously.

 _Well I wonder what that's about._ Wondered Lydia as last she knew, Allison and Scott were on good terms!

Allison, deciding to leave the topic of Scott alone for the time being decided to change the subject and asked if her best friend was ready for what lay beyond the doors. "Please, its not like my Aunt's a pyromaniac."

She then walked on inside, leaving the two sisters momentarily stunned by that before shaking it off and walking inside. Only to see that everyone currently around was staring in complete silence at Lydia. "Maybe its the nine pounds." Joked Allison trying to lighten up the mood.

"Yes everyone, the good Queen Martin has returned to her people, now stop with the staring." Came Aiden's voice as he pushed through the crowd and towards the three girls.

Lydia smiled gratefully at him and when he offered her his arm, she took it and the two walked on as she flicked a bit of her hair back as they did so. Allison and Kira smiled at the crowd and quickly followed after. A little while later would see the group, minus Allison, Danny, and Lydia who was off trying to talk with Jackson that didn't really go anywhere much to her dislike discussing the latest development with Isaac Lahey being a Werewolf and getting taken off for questioning at the Sheriff's Department. Thankfully neither Harley or Stiles had gotten themselves in trouble with Harris as Scott had promised he would keep an ear out on things so that neither of the two had to do anything themselves to find out what was going on. Which thankfully kept Stiles out of a detention with Harris despite the man trying his level best to get it to happen in subtle ways.

"I'll make a call." Declared Cora while sending a mild glare to Stiles as she indicated for him to come with her as she made it.

"What's a call gonna do?" Called out Kira a little confusedly.

"Its gonna get Isaac a lawyer." Responded the brunette over her shoulder as she and Stiles walked on.

"It will?" Wondered Kira.

Scott wrapped an arm around his girl and smiled at her. "Definitely babe, not only is Old Lady Hale the top Alpha around here, but she and her family are loaded and extremely connected to a lot of things in Beacon Hills."

"Oh, that's… Thats gotta be handy." Sure, her family had money and connections as well, but she wasn't sure if it was on the level of the Hales!

"The fact is though, Isaac's dad was abusive, and that means the cops are gonna keep keep him in lock up cause he would be their number one suspect." Spoke up Ethan grimly and breaking the little eye thing his little brother and Kira were having.

"Good thing its not a Full Moon." Muttered Stiles.

"If you ask me, the jackass deserved it after what I managed to hear from the conversation between Jackson and your dad." Grumbled Aiden as that information had only really served to remind him of the treatment he and Ethan had received from their former Pack.

"That's… That's kinda harsh isn't it?" Harley asked.

Aiden shook his head. "Not for me it isn't."

Ethan put a hand on his brother's shoulder to try and calm him down, and thankfully it worked a little. "Sorry, that just… It just brought up a few bad memories."

Harley gave him a re-assuring smile to let him know she understood. As they talked, Cora and Stiles would be having a little thing of their own as well after she got done with her phone call. "So, did you look at her?" Asked the girl with another mild glare at her boyfriend.

Making for said boyfriend to be a little confused! "Look at who exactly? There's a lot of girls in this school you know. My best friend is one of them." Retorted Stiles a bit sarcastically.

"Lydia, did you look at her that night? When she was naked?"

"Uhh, no. She was kinda covered by stuff. And its not like I got much of a look considerin' I tripped over my dad and all."

Cora crossed her arms at him with that mild glare still in place. "So what you're saying is… If you hadn't tripped, you would have been looking?" Questioned the girl with a dangerous undertone to her voice.

One that Stiles actually seemed to catch on too! "What!? No! I'm with you aren't I? Even if I hadn't, I woulda done what I could to uhh, not look at her, you know, stuff."

The fact he wasn't even lying actually relieved Cora some. "Good, I'd hate to have to do something to you." Replied the girl as she brushed off imaginary lint from from his shoulder.

Stiles just gaped at her. "It kinda hurts me you would think that badly of me." He told her hurtly and making the girl wince.

She then hugged him tightly as she murmured an apology into his chest. One he thankfully accepted. "You gotta be able to trust me okay? Especially if we're gonna do this whole uhh, datin' thing. Which said 'datin' thing' includes your brother aka Derek Hale. The very same Derek Hale who wanted to rip out my throat in my own room. Cause he thinks I'm a pervert. With his teeth."

His slight rambling got a small chuckle of amusemnt from the girl as she moved her face from his chest and kissed him on the lips. "You'll be okay babe, I promise."

"Oh? You wanna explain how that's gonna work out?"

"I'll be your noble protector boyfriend mine." Informed the girl with a smile on her lips.

Lips that Stiles decided needed to have his against and did so. Not that Cora was complaining much! Once he parted, he looked at her. "Well, it sounds tough, but I think I can accept that."

Cora chuckled at him and the two met in another kiss before they went their separate ways for their next classes. Harley would later end up at Isaac's house thanks to Derek who helped her figure out a few things were Isaac's abuse was concerned. And the fact the poor guy had been locked up in a fucking deep freezer of all things had horrified her greatly. The fact Derek tried to even establish himself as her Alpha as they left the house didn't sit too well with her either. "Thanks, but I'm gonna hafta pass on that one."

"You need an Alpha, Harley. Or otherwise you're just an Omega and that's not a safe thing for you."

She fixed him a glare that didn't phase him in the slightest. "I don't need shit, especially from you. And if I really wanted an Alpha? I would sooner accept your momma as mine then I would you. Hell, I would sooner accept Scott, one of the twins, or even Momma K. as my damn Alpha before I would your ass."

"You can't trust them!"

"Sure I can, aside from that whackjob Ennis, none of them have tried to seriously hurt me. Hell, those four have all done more right by me then you've even done." Oh yeah, she was still quite pissed off about the shit he had put her through during her first damn month as a Werewolf!

Derek sighed in annoyance. "Anyways, take a chill pill for that angry ass of yours alright? And now… If you'll excuse me, I'm late for work."

She started to walk off after that and was at least grateful for the fact her boss knew she was gonna be late. "YOU CAN'T TRUST THEM!" Yelled Derek as she left but Harley merely waved her hand at him, not even wanting to listen to a thing he said about her brother from another mother and the other three.

The new Alpha huffed in irritation before heading off to his Camaro and driving off and wondered if he'd be able to talk with Isaac while he's in lock up. _I have to find a way to convince her about those four._ Thought the man to himself as he drove onwards.

As a paranoid Derek drove on and Harley ran all the way to the clinic, another girl was stalked and taken from the world by the same man who had murdered Judy Benslow. Something that would spark an early curfew for teenagers and for adults to be extra careful as they went about their business in the night. Naturally Scott would find out about this during Saturday while at Kira's house after having awesomely lost his sperm donor on the way there. Said sperm donor still not getting the hint that he wasn't wanted at all. The Sheriff himself had personally come to the Argent-Yukimura household to inform Chris and Noshiko about the new curfew that was put into effect. Something that neither Allison or Kira liked all that much! Though both were certainly worried about this serial killer who had been targeting young girls! Scott had quickly promised that while it would be a little tricky considering his own job, he himself would personally show up at Kira's job to ensure she made it home safely.

Something that Kira was honestly grateful about while Allison was thinking some not so nice thoughts about Scott being the serial killer. But then, Scott got a look on his face and started pulling on Chris' shirt sleeve, making the man look at him in slight annoyance. "Old Sexy, we gotta protect the Hunnies of Beacon Hills man!"

"Scott, I'm sure the Sheriff and his Deputies have it well in hand."

Scott gave him a look that implied he might cry! "But dude! They might not be enough!" Whined the boy as he continued to pull on the man's shirt sleeve.

Something that Noshiko and Kira honestly found amusing while even Allison thought it was a little as well. "While I'm hurt you don't believe in our ability to protect the uhh 'Hunnies', I assure you we are quite good at our job and will catch this killer." Promised Jameson.

An idea then popped into Scott's head. "Aww but dude! We could help!"

"What?" Asked Jameson as surely he hadn't heard that right!

His question was even one the girls and Chris would have to ask as well! "Think about it! Old Sexy and I got mad skills! We could totally help you dudes out! And would totally give me an excuse to wear this little number I got ahold of awhile back!"

Everyone looked at him weirdly, unsure if they really wanted to know what this 'little number' of his was even about! The Sheriff shook his head however. "The answer is no. Not only are you not a member of law enforcement, but your mother would kill me!" Hissed the man with a wave of his hand.

"Aww come on Sheriff! She'd never even know! Plus, while I'm sure Old Sexy can handle himself still, I can damn well handle myself! Kidnapping assholes Deufailion and Ennis mighta been, but they ensured I had the skills to defend myself if needed."

"Why do you assume I would help you?" Wondered Chris curiously.

Scott looked at him. "Well, your wife and daughters. Of which one is my girlfriend." Explained the young Alpha as if it were obvious.

Which… Let's be real, it is pretty obvious! "Good point." Admitted the man reluctantly and making his wife grin as she had a feeling he hated to even admit that!

The Sheriff however still wasn't buying it. "Oh come on! You need someone outside the box man! Someone this 'Slasher of the Hunnies' wouldn't ever expect!"

Scott then fell to his knees and got right in front of the man. "Please Mr. Sheriff!? You'll be a hero if you let us do this! The Hunnies will love ya, I swear it!" Begged the boy as he clung to the man's leg.

Who tried to get him off while Kira couldn't help but be amused. Jameson then gave up once he realized it was useless! "Alright, fine! But if this goes wrong, you WILL be explaining to your mother that it was YOUR idea. Not mine! Understood?"

"You got it sir!" Responded Scott as he jumped up to his feet with a pleased smile.

Jameson sighed at the reaction. _I just know I'm gonna regret this._

A plan was then ironed out quickly that would go into effect that night with the Sheriff, three of his Deputies, the twins, and even Kira watching from various hiding spots. While they planned and got Scott ready, something Kira herself got involved with as she did his nails, Isaac would be let out of lock up thanks to that call of Cora's. Talia would even have strong words for her son over the whole thing but unfortunately they would fall on deaf ears. But at least his Beta was appreciative of her efforts where he himself was concerned. Once night fell and certain folks were ready at one of the parks Beacon Hills had to offer, everyone sat back and waited for the serial killer. And as they waited, they were also treated to one Hell of an entertaining show in the form of Scott and Chris!

Whom was rather hating himself for even agreeing to this! This being what looked like a happily in love couple taking an evening walk in the park with Scott hanging on to him real closely. "Oh Chris, I'm so happy we're doing this tonight!" Breathed out Scott in a very girlish Southern Belle accent in his red dress, fake breasts, high hills, and long blonde hair.

"Mmm, me too." Grunted the man.

"Now darling mine, don't sound so miserable about it all as it'll just ruin our lovely night!"

Another grunt escaped the man and getting himself a light swat on the arm from his 'date' for it. Which only served to make the twins laugh even more while Kira groaned to herself. "Oh God… What do I see in him?"

Neither of the twins could even really respond to that question thanks to their laughter. Chris and the dressed up Scott walked on. "You know, you could ease up on your grip there." Groused the man.

"But Christopher! I can't possibly do that!"

"Sure you can."

"And ruin this moment of moments? One that will be in our hearts and memories for as long as we both shall live!? Perish the thought my love!"

Aiden could be heard claiming he couldn't breathe as his face had turned a nice shade of red from all the laughing. The Sheriff was starting to question himself again over allowing this to happen as it was perhaps the most strangest damn operation he'd ever been involved with! Even his Deputies were a mix of amused and weirded out! Chris sighed in irritation and resigned himself to the fact he wasn't gonna get his arm back anytime soon. "Sweetheart…" Began the man through gritted teeth.

"Yes my love!?"

Oh how the man had to resist the urge to strangle the little shit! "I think… I think you put too emphasis on things."

A shocked, affronted gasp escaped the dressed up boy. "What!? How, how dare you say such cruel things Christopher!? Why it shatters my heart to hear such things!"

"Oh your dad is gonna kill him!" Breathed out Ethan as he laughed his ass off.

Kira couldn't help but agree there! Even if she was fighting more and more to not laugh herself. Thank God for listening devices! "This… This is what I'm talking about… You have a… Well, you have a horrible tendency to over dramatize things."

"CHRISTOPHER!"

The two stopped walking and to Chris' relief, his arm was freed up as his 'date' paced about in irritation. "Of all the mean spirited, outright cruelest, outlandish things to ever be spoken in my presence! How could you hurt me so Christopher!? How could you!?" Cried the 'woman'.

A sigh escaped the man as he rubbed his head in irritation. "I'm not, I'm not trying too! I'm just… Trying to make you see things from my perspective." Came the gritted response.

"Well honestly! Try it a little more nice like!"

"I thought I was being nice."

"CHRISTOPHER! That in no way was anywhere close to 'nice like'! I can't even fathom why you would think it would be close to it! Has our years taught you nothing!? Is it that damned Lucille again!?" Cried the 'woman' as she launched herself at Chris.

Who was seriously wanting to beat the life out of the kid who has his daughter's heart! A twitch was even starting to develop on his left eye. "Its got nothing to do with… Lucille. Its the fact I'm not sure we can continue with this… Relationship." Admitted the man.

A startled gasp escaped the 'woman' who then started to cry her eyes out. "But Christopher! Surely you can! We've a love that is endless! Endless and all consuming til the end of the world itself! Please, PLEASE don't throw it away! I love you Christopher! Don't leave me! For I surely could not survive such a thing!"

Nothing more was said and the 'woman' walked away from him and fell to her knees in a defeated and heart broken manner. It was at this point that Kira lost the fight with her own laughter and started to laugh loudly as tears started to come down her face. A defeated sigh escaped Chris as he walked to the 'tearful woman' and knelt down to her. "Sweetheart, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. You have to know that I love you." God how he wanted to puke!

The 'woman' looked up at him with a wide eyed expression on her face. "Really!? You truly mean that Christopher?"

A reluctant nod came from the man and the 'woman' let out an elated squeal and hugged him. "Oh Christopher! You have made me the happiest woman on this Earth!"

To his ever lasting horror, the 'woman' backed up just enough to stare him in the eyes. _Oh God no…_

"I'm… I'm happy to hear that… Scotia."

Giving him a half lidded look, 'she' leaned in with the intention of kissing him much to his horror. But thankfully, mercifully, Divine Intervention happened when a voice broke in. "Aww, isn't this just touching?"

Never had Chris been so thankful in his life until this moment. Hell, he wanted to get up and shake the hand of the one who had interrupted what he was sure would be a therapy needing moment! The two rose up and looked at him with fake expressions of fear. "We have our moments sir." Spoke up Chris in a fake tone of fear and worry.

"Well how nice for ya. But I'm afraid I'm gonna hafta stop the oh so sweet moment!" Declared the man with a sadistic smile on his face as he pulled out a sharp looking knife.

A gasp came from the 'woman' after seeing it. "Oh Christopher! Whatever shall we do!?"

"We could… We could try and take him?" Suggested the father of two.

"But I am a Lady! Such things is below my station! Surely you should do it on your lonesome in order to defend my honor!" A sigh escaped the man after hearing that and 'pushed' his 'date' behind him.

He then gave what he thought was a nervous and fearful smile to the knife wielding man. "Why don't you put that away and we can deal with this in a more rational way?"

Laughter escaped the figure. "Hah! I don't think so pal! All I want is the chick! But I can also make an exception and add you too!" Said the man as he licked his lips in anticipation.

"Oh dear Christopher! Whatever shall we do!?"

"Well, I suggest putting an end to his way of life for one."

"Heavens to Betsy, I do declare an agreement to that!"

A look of disbelief and a scoff came from the knife man after hearing all that. And deciding not to waste anymore time, he lunged at the man in front of his intended target with his knife. Only to quickly find himself knocked hard to the ground with a groan. And seconds later he found himself surrounded by cops along with the two he had been trying to get. The 'woman' then took off her hair much to his shock and 'she' or rather he smiled at her. "Dude, YOU GOT KNOCKED THE FUCK OUT!" Crowed the guy as handcuffs went around his wrists.

Once the killer was loaded up into one of the police cruisers and was driven off. Stilinski looked at Chris and Scott, whom had an arm around his girlfriend who was having trouble standing thanks to all the giggling she was doing. His brothers didn't look all that well off either for that matter! Argent himself was looking like he had eaten something disgusting as well. "I had my doubts… But you two did good work."

"All for the Hunnies bro, all for the Hunnies." Spoke up Scott happily.

"Right."

"I was happy to… Help but I hope to never do something like that again." Said Chris firmly.

"Oh but Christopher!" Breathed out Scott in that girlish Southern Belle voice and laughing when the man walked off with an irritated huff.

Scott then looked back at the Sheriff. "Does this mean Old Sexy and I can help on future things like this?"

"Uhh, we'll talk about that when the time comes alright?" Though Jameson personally hoped it NEVER would come to that again!

"Sounds great to me man!"

Nodding, Jameson walked off, leaving the two teens where they were as Ethan helped drag away a still laughing Aiden. The young Alpha then looked at his girl who was still giggling some. "Sooo… Wanna show this Southern Belle a ball of a time?" Asked the boy in that girly Southern Belle accent again.

A fresh round of giggles escaped Kira after that as she nodded. Grinning happily, Scott kissed her as she giggled and even cupped his face in her hands. The fact he was wearing her lipstick didn't even bother her any either! And when a certain pair of mothers found about the whole thing that following Sunday, needless to say, neither of the two were all that happy with Scott! Even Rafael wasn't too pleased but none of them could be bothered to care all that much. Kira would even be with Scott on Tuesday during the freak Full Moon occurrence as she wanted to be there for him for the whole thing. As it was apparent he wasn't sure if he could trust himself even with having his girlfriend as an Anchor since his sperm donor being around was always pissing him off lately.

Even using extra chains on the deep freezer as well after the two shared a sweet kiss between one another. And while she hadn't wanted to leave him down there on his own, her boyfriend's impassioned pleas for her to leave so she wouldn't have to hear him managed to make her do as was asked. Even if she hated it and wanted to cry as she made her way back upstairs. Where she would soon encounter a quite horrifying sight that had Scott freeing himself from his prison in a matter of moments. "Holy fuck!" Breathed out Scott once he got a look at what had made his girl scream.

As he hadn't ever quite saw anything like what he'd just seen! The thing let out a screech before bursting through the front door and on to wherever it was heading. "What… What was that!?" Asked Kira fearfully as she stayed as close to Scott as possible.

"I, I don't know… But I'm kinda jealous."

"Jealous!? Of what!?" As seriously, this wasn't the time to be jealous of things!

Looking back at her while still shifted with a grin on his lips. "He's got a tail. Chicks dig tails yo."

Kira shook her head in fond exasperation at him as he hugged her. His joking words thankfully had calmed her and the two kissed before leaving the house to find somewhere a little less crime scene like to have some nice alone time with one another. Neither of the two would bother to tell Chris and Noshiko about what they saw since they figured it was just a freak occurrence and both would end up kicking themselves for that decision later!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Heh heh, I am so horrible for putting Chris through that. But its some funny stuff!**


	16. Don't Be Stingy With The Ice!

**Chapter 16**

 **Don't Be Stingy**

 **With The Ice!**

 **Disclaimer: And we rollin', rollin', rollin'! As always, I own nothing but what you see here!**

* * *

 **Wednesday, March 1st, 2011**

After the freak occurrence of the second Full Moon that only showed up after a certain amount of years, Jackson had been seen walking around at school like he'd just lost his puppy. Something Scott had mocked him over and got his ear twisted for by a disapproving Kira. Though Scott flippantly told her that he wasn't even sorry for being a jerk to the 'Douche of Douches'. Kira reluctantly let it go after that since she had the feeling her boyfriend wasn't gonna budge on the whole thing. But she did tell him as a punishment that he had to come over after school since both of them were off that day and let her paint his nails. Something that got him to grin as he didn't really think that was much of a punishment! Even when she told him it was gonna be recorded for their Youtube page! Her small glare died a quick death once he gave her a knee buckling kiss that had her on cloud 9 for the rest of the school day. Even adding a little amusement to it when Lydia firmly told Scott that he should let her dress him up sometime.

Of course, the fact Lydia thought that he wouldn't do it had been at the fore front of her mind and when he was all for it. She let out an irriated huff and walked off with him calling out to her that she shoulda remembered he's more than willing to take on challenges! An hour or so after school had let out would see Chris Argent being confused and perhaps a little paranoid when he heard a whole lot of giggling from Kira's bedroom. Making the man think his daughter and a certain Wolf were up to things that they shouldn't be! The man even briefly considered going for his gun to shoot the little shit in the ass for corrupting his baby girl! _But if I do that, Kira will be mad at me. And then I'll be on the couch._

Curse the fact his family had made it so that the women were the ones who led! As it made moments like these profoundly difficult! Another bout of giggles could be heard from the inside of the room. "Oh God! Scott!"

Frowning unhappily to himself, Chris steeled himself for whatever he was about to see and made his way inside. Only to be stopped dead in his tracks when what he saw wasn't quite what he was thinking! As the two teenagers were on the bed and had nail polish stuff around them along with a camera nearby as well! Kira looked over at her dad with a surprised expression on her face while Scott just looked at the man. "Dad! What… What are you doing!?"

"I uhh… Was just making sure you were okay is all." Quickly said the man and hoped it would sound believable!

"Oh handsome! You just were wantin' your daily fill of me weren't ya!?" Called out Scott in that girlish Southern Belle accent along with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows and making Kira burst into giggles.

A twitch appeared on the man's eye as he struggled to keep from strangling the Devil Spawn! "Sorry Scott, but that's not the case."

"Aww darn." Pouted the boy with a snap of his fingers.

"I'll just leave you two alone then."

"Okay dad! Love you!"

"Love you too sweetheart."

"But what about me!?"

"You've got my daughter, that should be enough for you."

And with that, Chris quickly left the room and closed the door and hauled ass. Scott only grinned and then looked at his girlfriend who was also smiling. "He makes a really good point Mr. McCall." Remarked the girl as she painted his pinky nail pink. And briefly wondered how much of the polish would remain if his nails turned into claws. And if whether or not he would let her paint them.

"Oh, I know babe. I know. And trust me, you ARE more than enough for me and I'm happy with that. But your dad? I don't know babe… He's just... SO hot."

Looking at him with an eyebrow raised that he met head on. "So you're saying he's hotter then me?"

Scott gave her a look of offense that made her laugh. "No! Not at all! Not at all! He's Old Sexy, but you're Young Sexy with that exotically foreign hotness I love so much that outshines him by a mile or two." He told her with a wiggle of his eyebrows and getting a small blush from the girl as she knew he was being serious.

Smiling bashfully at him, Kira leaned in and gave him a peck on the lips. One he was happy to return as well. "So…" Began the boy with a grin.

Making for Kira to look at him curiously. "Yesss?"

"Wanna make out and stuff?"

"But your nails aren't even dry silly. Plus, the camera's still recording!"

"And? Makes things even more fun!"

Kira rolled her eyes at him but she couldn't help but smile in amusement cause of him. She eyed him carefully as he backed up and got on his knees with that grin still on his face and a mischevious twinkle in his eyes. "No! Scott! Don't you even dare! Cause I swear I will kill you if you get nail polish on my stuff and me!" Warned the girl with that smile still on her face.

But then she let out a shriek of surprise and delight as he pounced on her, sending her on to her back and making her giggle loudly as he started to kiss on her neck. Moments like these were ones she wouldn't trade for the world! She let out a contented sigh as he continued to neck on her untl he stopped and looked into her eyes. "What are you looking at?" Questioned the happy girl.

"You." Came the simple response and making her blush a little as that one answer said so much. Especially with how his eyes conveyed so much emotion towards her.

The two then met in a passionate kiss, neither caring about the camera still going or the fact the polish on Scott's nails hadn't dried just yet as they only cared about the other in that moment in time. A moment both hoped to have many more of in the days, weeks, and months to come as she ran her hands through his hair.

 **Thursday, March 2nd, 2011**

That following day in gym class would see those taking the class doing rock climbing up a wall and Scott and Kira had been paired up to climb it much to their happiness. "Seriously babe, I'm not growin' a tail."

"Oh come on, I think it would look cute on you. And besides, maybe you still need time to grow yours?" Retorted Kira with a smile on her lips as they climbed.

Scott shook his head in amusement. "Sorry but we don't grow tails. Like ever. I mean, I think I woulda noticed Deufailion having one."

"Maybe he was hiding it?"

"That bastard!" Mock groused the boy and making his girlfriend giggle.

He then realized something and looked towards her. "Are you slowin' down for me or somethin'?"

"You're like, old in Wolf years by now baby, so its my civic duty to wait on you." Came the teasing response.

"Hey! I'll have you know I'm still quite spry in my old age! I would think last night was a clear example of that." He told her with a wiggle of his eyebrows that had her blushing.

Even if what they had done last night hadn't gone beyond a heavy make out session and her running her hands on his upper body under his shirt. "Well, for all I know it took a lot out of you baby. I mean… It DID seem like you were struggling to keep up just now."

Scott stuck his tongue out at her for that one. "Ever think I was admirin' the view?" Asked the young man as he looked towards her shapely rear end.

Grinning at him, she told him he should try admiring from afar and started to quickly climb up the rock wall. Only to find her smugly grinning boyfriend waiting for her near the top. Who only shrugged when she looked down and then back up at him. "See? Not as old as you think."

In response, she caused him to loose his footing on the rock wall, sending him quickly down back to the floor as he yelled out that he regretted nothing! Or tried too anyway! Even if the whole experience did scare the crap out of him! Kira looked a bit sheepish before smiling to herself as she finished reaching the top and then descinding down as her boyfriend was quickly mocked by their Coach. Once she was down and helped her boyfriend up as Finstock called for Stiles and Erica to go up, she adapted a perfectly innocent look towards Scott who wasn't buying it one bit! Making for Allison to want to gag over it while Harley just looked on in amusement. _For one of the most dangerous members of the former Alpha Pack, McCall is so wrapped around that girl its freaky._ Mused Cora as she watched the two.

It was clear as day that Kira made Scott happier then anything else and that it seemingly made him seem more human and more of a teenager then a highly dangerous Alpha. And since the two had gotten together, he had even rapidly toned down his flirting with other girls and boys. Even going so far as to help fellow teenagers connect with one another. Even if it did annoy a few! But Cora had to wonder how things might be once the girl finally knew all about her boyfriend, even if she had been adamant about not caring about the past as only the present was what mattered. But she wasn't about to say anything as it wasn't her place as it was Scott's and a small part of her hoped that when the time came, it wouldn't ruin the happiness the two had with one another. Her musings ended however when Erica Reyes started to have a moment while up the rock wall and when they finally managed to get her down and laughter started to come her way, Scott would do something that would see Cora actually being in approval of it. "Hey bozos, keep laughin' and I'll put my foot up all your asses. I know damn well you all would be pissed off if you were bein' laughed at."

That quickly shut the laughers up as they could all tell just how serious he was being, and some even felt ashamed for their actions as he was right about how they would feel. Erica would even give Scott a small smile of appreciation for his efforts even if it did get him a detention for after school. Kira would even walk the girl to the locker room and even help get her mind off things by talking about comic books. Unfortunately it wouldn't stop the girl from returning and trying her luck again with the rock wall, ending with her being caught by Harley in the process after her Epilepsy started up and sent her flying from the wall. "How'd you know?" Asked Allison curiously despite herself.

Harley sighed. "I just… I just felt it."

Both Scott and Cora frowned as they hadn't felt anything at all. Erica was soon sent to the hospital and when lunch came, Stiles would approach one Vernon Boyd The 4th at his table where he always ate alone to finalize a business deal for later that night after work. Naturally, Scott would have to interfere and slap the bald teenager on the back of the head for being an idiot with the whole thing and give Boyd two hundred dollars. Something that surprised the quiet and gentle giant a lot but more then willing to accept the money! Once the two left Boyd's table who was two hundred dollars richer, Stiles would have a word or two with his former best friend. "Dude, what the Hell was that about!? I'm gonna have a headache after that!" Hissed the boy in annoyance.

Scott only shrugged. "You were bein' a dumbass man. Tryin' to short change a guy you're tryin' to make a business deal with is never a smart decision. Shit could get you killed."

"Plus, it makes those you're dealin' with distrustful of you."

Stiles rolled his eyes over the whole thing as he felt the guy was taking the whole thing way too seriously. And even said as much. "Yeah? Well you aren't takin' this as seriously as you should. Pissing off a trio of girls is never a good idea."

"Hey! I take my dad's health pretty damn seriously you know!" Replied the boy defensively.

A snort escaped Scott after that. "Dude, your old man's health is better then the most sexually active man's health is. Trust the nose on this one."

Even if his old former best friend was right, Stiles would still have doubts on that. And speaking of former best friends… The bald teen thought it was high time he and Scott talked about a certain subject. And as he was about to bring it up, Aiden would show up and prevent him from doing so much to his annoyance! "So, it all set up?"

"You bet brotha, though Baldie here almost fucked that up for us."

"What!? I did not!"

"Dude, you tried to short change Boyd."

Who would probably make a kickass Werewolf if he ever got the Bite. Aiden looked at Stiles with a displeased look on his face. "Don't you know its a really idea to short change someone you're looking to make a deal with?" Said the young man and almost repeating what his younger brother had said moments before!

Hell, Deucalion may have been a manipulative ass, but he had taught them well when it came to business dealings of all sorts. Lacostos' teachings had also certainly helped a great deal as well! The only time you ever screwed someone over in a deal is if you knew you could get away with it without any sort of repercussions. Stiles let out a noise of agitation as Aiden walked off while shaking his head. Scott would take off as well in search of Kira and to maybe annoy Sydney again since in the young Alpha's opinion, the girl seriously needed to loosen up! Later that night would see Scott and Kira, Aiden and Lydia, Danny and Ethan, and Stiles and Cora showing up at the ice rink for their big group date. The girls and Danny would be suitably impressed that the boys had been able to arrange the whole thing! Even if it was primarily Stiles, Scott, and Aiden who had done it all. Well, more so Scott and Aiden considering Stiles' attempted underhanded tactics. Neither Harley or Allison was there for a variety of reasons considering their break up and neither wanted to feel like a third wheel for the whole thing.

Though none of them knew that Poppa Argent had a certain plan in mind for his oldest that he hoped wouldn't backfire on him later. Something that would displease Allison greatly since she had been planning on meeting up with someone! As the group got themselves ready and Lydia complained of it being cold in the building, prompting Aiden to give her his jacket with the simple explanation that he had been around colder so he was just fine. Cora, sensing an opportunity even if she wasn't actually cold thanks to her Wolf side, started rubbing on her arms and muttered that it was cold. She was then quickly handed an orange shirt by her boyfriend and she happily put it on. "Orange and blue are not good matching colors." Commented Lydia from where she and Aiden were.

"Well, its a good thing I'm not one for looking fashionable." Responded Cora dryly and making the Redhead roll her eyes.

"Besides, its the color of the Mets!"

Cora looked at her boyfriend in slight surprise. "You're a Mets fan!?" As seriously, how did she not know that!?

"You bet." Replied the boy and watched in confusion as his girlfriend shook her head.

"Wow, I can't date you anymore babe."

She grinned when he started to gape like a fish at her. "Wh-What!? Why!?"

"Cause, you're a Mets fan babe! I'm a Dodgers fan and so is Derek and he's gone to war for less over them. Same for when it comes to his favorite Basketball teams. He even got a chance to try out for them while he was at UCLA and playing for the Bruins."

Stiles rolled his eyes at her logic over the whole thing even if he was curious. "I bet his desire to rip out throats with his teeth kept him from makin' the team huh?" His question made it Cora's turn to roll her eyes then.

"No, jerkface, he actually impressed them enough to get an offer to join the team after college but nothing ever came of it for some reason he's never bothered to say."

"I'm the jerkface!?"

"Mm-hmm. You are. You being a Mets fan makes you 'Jerkface' material." Replied the girl with a grin.

A loud 'hah!' escaped the boy after that. "We all know the Dodgers suck! Actually, all Cali teams suck and its why the Mets rule!" Declared the boy smugly and not even wilting from the glare he was getting from his girl!

He soon found himself in a chokehold by the glaring girl, making for several to look their way and even grinning at the whole thing when he started making noises. "You take that back right now Stilinski! Or I swear I'll tell Derek and he'll be after you for more then thinking you're just a pervert trying to get into my pants!"

"Ack! Never! Ack! I'll… Ack! Even wear a… Augh! A Mets jersey in-ack! Front of him!"

"Yeah, cause dead boyfriend is so hot!" Retorted the girl with more amusement then anything else laced in her voice.

"I'll regret nooooooooooothing!" Cried out Stiles as his attempts to get out of his girl's chokehold caused the two to fall over and in between the bleachers where one could place their feet at.

Giggles could be heard while the others laughed loudly over it while Lydia just rolled her eyes in slight amusement. "Ow! That, that was your fault!"

"Its so not!" Protested Cora with a smile on her lips and found herself honestly not even wanting to move from where she was.

As those two stayed like they were, an amused Scott and Kira made their way to the entrance of the ice rink. "You've never skated before right?" Asked the Asian beauty in concern.

Back when she was younger, Allison had gotten her into ice skating and it had been a thing for the two of them to enjoy and this had been the first time in awhile she had done it and hadn't realized just how much she had missed it! Scott gave her a cocky grin. "Nah, but I think I got it babe."

"Oh? Is that so?" Asked the girl challengingly.

Her boyfriend gave her a nod with that cocky grin still in place. "That's right babe, ol' Charlie back in 'Nam and my Werewolf skills have taught me well."

"So you shouldn't have any problems then."

"Heh, that's right."

Smiling at him, she waved her hand towards the ice rink and he stepped forward with her fully expecting him to fall on his ass. "Heh, yeah, this is no problem. No problem at-oof!" Yelled the boy as he ended up on his ass!

Making for Kira to hover over him laughingly and getting a mock glower from the boy over it. Laughter from the others could be heard too. "Yeah, you really got it alright!" Teased the girl and making him roll his eyes.

As she helped him get up and guided him around some, Lydia would soon shock the Hell out of Aiden, Ethan, Danny, Stiles, and Cora. Who would all look at each other in shock as the girl came up to Aiden and reached out for his hand. "Well? Come on."

Grinning, Aiden did as told and grabbed on to her hand. "I have known that girl for years and she still surprises me." Muttered Danny with a small smile as he and Ethan went out on the ice.

Cora had to elbow her boyfriend to get him out of his Lydia enduced state of shock. "Right, sorry." This got him a sigh and a roll of the eyes as the girl tried to push down her jealousy and get out there on the ice with Stiles. As the group enjoyed themselves and found various ways to do so, such as Scott and Kira taking goofy pictures together after a few more falls of his, Lydia soon found herself following a trail of purple colored petals and soon coming across a rather horrifying sight of a man trapped under the ice. Causing her to scream loudly in horror and making for everybody present to rush to see what the Hell was going on as Stiles and Aiden held on to her in what they hoped was a comforting way and looking highly unsure of what the Hell the deal was themselves.

 **Half an Hour Ago**

As her sister and the others went out on their big date, Allison had left the house to be on her own for a bit and mentally prepare herself for a little get together with someone she'd recently met. Though whether or not he would consider the whole thing as a date she wasn't sure of and wasn't quite sure of herself considering her still there feelings for Rebecca. Along with the distrust she had of her ex for the whole Werewolf thing. And as she stopped at a gas station to get some gas, she met a lone African American male who smiled and nodded at her before taking off. The lights soon went off afterwards, scaring Allison a little into deciding to get the heck out of there. Only to find out her keys were missing and to her added horror, found her vision going black as something covered her face. A short time later she found herself in a dilapidated looking old house with herself tied to a chair. Grunting soon caught her attention and to her horror, she saw her father tied to a chair in front of her!

" _Ever wonder what happens if a Hunter gets Bitten? Ever wonder what happens if you get Bitten, Allison?_ " Came the disembodied voice of Laura Hale from somewhere in the house as Chris struggled to get free and Allison began to cry.

" _What do you think your father would do? What do you think he would have to do?_ " Began the voice of a man she didn't recognize.

Her eyes even widening in fear when the man who must have been talking stepped out of the shadows with his eyes glowing gold and came up next to her father. "And all it would take Allison? Is just one bite. One bite." Softly declared Laura as she leaned over the frightened young girl's shoulder.

Chris then broke free and stood up. "And everything changes." Finished the man as his daughter glared at him hotly.

"Is this how we're gonna do father/daughter bonding time from now on!? Cause I am seriously against that!" Yelled the girl once her mouth was free of the gag.

"No, this is how we're going to train you." Declared the man firmly and surprising her in the process.

"R-really?"

"You've been scared ever since the night my Uncle kidnapped you, haven't you?" Asked Laura as Chris nodded and walked over to something that was covered up.

Allison nodded a bit fearfully at the woman. Who then gave her a re-assuring smile to try and lessen the fear. "Ye-yeah. I've… I've been so scared ever since that night. Even, even having nightmares about it. I want to NOT be scared and ever since that night I've felt weak and I've hated it. Like I need someone to come in and rescue me. I can't even look Rebecca in the eye anymore cause I'm so afraid of her! Like… I'm afraid she'll just, she'll just snap and attack me."

Joe, who had been asked to help out with this whole thing, could definitely understand where this girl was coming from. Hell, he had nightmares himself of that damnedable Alpha Pack killing all those he had knew and loved. And the fact a few of its former members were also in town terrified him greatly, even with Talia's assurances that they were safe to be near he still wanted to stay as far from them as possible. And was even considering her son's offer of joining his growing Pack. A Pack Derek was forming as he did not trust the remaining former Alpha Pack members one bit. Coming up to the frightened girl, he knelt down as Chris brought an arrow up to her. "I understand your fears child, I truly do. My entire Pack was taken from me by monstrous Werewolves and I still have terrible nightmares to this day over it. And were it not for Talia Hale, I would still be alone, an Omega that would probably have met his end in a horrible fashion if not for her. Your experiences, they want to make you feel stronger, more powerful, yes?"

Allison only nodded. "Then learn from your father. But remember, use what you learn wisely."

"Joe is correct sweetheart. You must only use what you know if you are being attacked. Never use it otherwise. We have a special Code, one that all Hunters live and abide by. 'We hunt those who hunt us'. We also have a surprisingly progressive tradition in our family, where the sons are the soldiers and our daughters are the leaders."

"So mom put you up to this?"

"Something like that, your mother and I have agreed to different training methods for you and your sister."

"So that's why she's not here and on that date instead?"

A nod was her answer and it wasn't something she was sure she liked all that much. But if this training could help make her more stronger, more powerful, she would take it. "Fine, I'll take the training."

If only to protect herself in case Rebecca or one of the other Wolves tried to hurt her. Chris then brought the arrow to her field of vision. "You know why we use these?"

Allison shook her head. "Using these makes it harder for a Werewolf to heal until they can take it out. Had Isaac Lahey actually killed his father, we would have had no choice but to kill him as per the Code. Using this or something else." Informed the man and making the young girl look at him in surprise and horror.

Sure, she didn't trust any of the Weres, but killing them? That was a little much for her! "Sometimes we have to make the hard choices. I don't like it but it has to be done. Especially if who we're after is a killer."

"Like Peter Hale?"

Laura flinched over the mention of her Uncle but Allison paid it no mind as she was too focused on her father as he circled around behind her. "Exactly. Your training starts now." Informed the man and placed the arrow in her tied up hands to start making use of it.

He then walked over to the same African American man who had been at the gas station and told him to time her and left with the two Wolves. Sometime later she finally got herself free and knew she was gonna have to call or text the person she was supposed to meet up with and apologize. The same guy from before even congratulated her, leaving her a bit confused. "For what exactly? Cause I was in there for a really long time."

"Two and a half hours actually, which is better then me since it took me three hours."

Allison gave him a small smile at his attempt to be re-assuring and then climbed inside her car and left the area. Never knowing this would be the final time she would ever seen the guy again.

 **Friday, March 3rd, 2011**

After Jackson and Matt had their little conversation in the classroom and the arrogant youth overheard the video talking about immunity, the boy had gotten it into his head that Lydia had somehow screwed with his chances of becoming a Werewolf and confronted her over it. Even yelling at her and making her close her eyes with a whimper over how he was acting. Which was beyond horrible and painful for the girl as she still cared so damned much for him. His rant was thankfully ended when Ethan showed up and roughly shoved him away from her. "I don't know what your problem is, but you better back the Hell off." Warned Ethan angrily.

Jackson sneered at him but walked off and as he did so, he turned back to see the frightened and tearful Lydia being held by the other boy and momentarily felt ashamed of himself before walking off. Ethan would even follow her to the bathroom to make sure she was okay and would wait for her to get out while texting Aiden to let him know of what had happened. Needless to say, his brother was NOT happy at all over what the jackass known as Jackson Whittemore had done to his kind of sort of girl. Something that would land him in a week of suspension for kneeing the boy in his stomach when he came across him. Ethan would even follow Lydia to a glass case full of trophies and the like and when she focused on one in particular, it made him a bit concerned as it had belonged to Peter Hale. "Lydia? What is it?"

"I… I'm not sure, s-someone came into the bathroom and I think it was a guy… A shoeless guy and he, he led me here."

Ethan looked at her in concern but said nothing as she continued on. "I even had a flashback to that night I got attacked when I saw this."

Gently placing a hand on her shoulder and squeezing it comfortingly. "Lydia? You don't have to worry about that man anymore, alright? He's dead and can never bother you or anyone else again." He told her adamantly and feeling briefly surprised when she hugged him.

Later on in lunch saw Scott, Kira, Danny, Harley, Cora, and Stiles all conversing together when the bombshell known as Erica Reyes walked in and practically stole the show. Making for dropped jaws a plenty as everyone stared at her in shock. Lydia, coming up to their table would put her hands on it as she leaned down some. "What... The holy Hell... Is that!?" Questioned the girl incredulously.

"That would be a blonde bombshell." Declared Scott a bit lecherously.

Making for Kira to poke him in the side with a mild glare his way. "Behave yourself."

"Yes dear."

Stiles snickered and quickly took off with Harley to chase after the blonde bombshell known as Erica Reyes, only to see her end up getting into Derek's Camaro. "Damnit Derek." Groused Cora as she too had come after the two friends.

Their mother was not going to be pleased about this! Something she'd be proven right on when she later told her mother of the recent development! That night would even see Harley getting a raise from Deaton even if that hadn't been her original intention when she was clearly going to ask him how he knows what he knows. The helpful advice he gave her also helped out quite a bit as well in addition to the raise and once she realized what he had done where that was concerned, she couldn't help but chuckle at the way he had gone about changing the whole damn thing on her. The weekend would pass by relatively peacefully, or, well, as peacefully as it could be for Chris when it came to Scott anyways!

Especiallly since he was doing all he could to avoid his father, who had been barred from approaching the McCall home recently. Not that it stopped him all that much away from the house unfortunately. Sunday evening would see Kira walking into the recently created dojo her mom and dad had set up and shrieked a little when a sword came flying at her but stopping just barely from the tip of her nose. And when she looked to see that it was her mom who had the sword, she could only glare.

"MOM! What the Hell!? You coulda killed me!"

"Except I did not. And therefore, you are not dead."

Kira rolled her eyes as her mother pulled the sword away and placed it gently on a nearby table. "So is this why you called me in here? To scare the crap out of me?"

"No, I called you in here to begin your training." Replied her mother and making the girl look on in shock.

As seriously, she couldn't have heard that right! "Tr-Training!? For what?"

"As an Argent, even if not by blood, it is essential you be trained for not only your own defense, but the defense of others."

"But I don't want to learn how to kill!"

"There may come a time when you've no choice but to do so Kira. Especially if there is a threat like Peter Hale or perhaps even worse then him that would come for you, your family, and your friends."

Kira sighed unhappily as she hated to admit her mom had a point! "Well, if I'm here, then why isn't Ally here too? Or Kali or Scott himself? Wouldn't learning from those two help me out?"

Admittedly, those two helping her daughter with the training did seem ideal. But was probably best for when she had progressed in her skills. "Your sister is being trained separately by your father as it was agreed that we would train you both differently. While I and my family were never Hunters, we were Warriors through out history. And it is my duty to pass on those skills to you as we are essentially the last two remaining Yukimuras by blood."

And if her daughter were to be Kitsune like her, she would need further training. But that would be something to deal with at a later time. "Wow, okay then, no pressure. Absolutely no pressure." Muttered the girl to herself.

"And think of it this way, I'm sure Scott will love knowing you can adequately defend yourself. Its one of the things your father loves about me after all." Said Noshiko with a ltitle smile on her lips.

"MOM! I don't, I don't need to know that kind of stuff about you and dad!" Exclaimed the girl a little disturbed.

Noshiko chuckled amusedly at that. "But you don't deny the appeal it has with Scott do you?"

Kira blushed and looked away, making for her mother to grin in victory. Turning away, she pulled down a sheathed sword from a rack and called out for Kira to catch it. And she did so, albeit confusedly. "Umm… Mom, I already know how to use a sword. Remember the Fencing competitions I won?"

"Oh, I remember quite well sweetheart but while you know a little of the ways of the sword, you do not know them all. But when I am done teaching you, you will know all I know." Declared the woman firmly and picked up the sword she had before and went into a battle stance.

Making Kira back up a little nervously. "Come Kira!" Ordered the woman.

Taking a deep breath, the young Asian girl took out the sword from its sheath and dropped it on the ground. Nervously going into her own battle stance, she gulped nervously as her mom gained a really serious look on her face. "HAH!" Came the battle cry and soon Kira was being forced to defend herself.

That first night's training would end up lasting over three hours, three very long exhausting as Hell hours! She'd be a sweaty tired mess on her knees as she breathed heavily once the first training session thankfully ended. "You did well Kira, even I must admit to feeling rather surprised by how long you lasted." Said the woman with pride in her voice.

Making the tired girl look on in shock. "Guess… I just… Had motivation." Mumbled the girl.

Noshiko nodded at that. "Cute boys will do that I hear."

Kira groaned. "Not what, I… I meant mom."

"Oh, I know sweetie."

Another groan escaped the girl as clapping was heard, making the two turn to the source of it and seeing a grinning Chris being the responsible one. "Well done sweetheart."

"Were you watchin' the whole time!?"

"Mmm, no, but I was able to hear the noises you two made the entire time." Informed the man and gave his wife a look that said a lot to her and made her grin on the inside as she had an idea of what was going to be happening that night!

As like she had alluded to, her darling husband loved knowing that she could defend herself very well! Something that he even admitted to be something of a turn on when it came to her and making her feel very proud of herself when she had learned that. "Oh, well, that's… Something. I guess." Muttered the tired girl and was soon helped to her feet by her dad.

"I will see to a shower while you help her to her own. Or perhaps her bed if she's not able to do that."

Nodding in agreement, Chris guided his daughter and thanks to how tired she was, she soon found herself crashing heavily onto her bed and was out like a light. Leaning down, Chris kissed her hair and made his leave. Checking Allison's room, he noticed with a slight frown that she wasn't in there despite the late hour and sent a text to Harley wondering if she was there and quickly being told no. Which had him wondering even more and prompting him to send a text to his daughter who told him shortly later that she was just out with a new friend and would be home soon. Something that he honestly didn't like as that was just a bit too vague for his liking but felt he could trust her on since there was no new apparent threats in the area besides perhaps Scott himself when it came to Kira. Sighing to himself, the man made sure things in the house were properly secured and taking his time doing it as he figured his wife would be in the shower for quite a bit after that work out session with their daughter.

And once he made it to his and Noshiko's room, he found his beautiful wife laying on their bed in the nude and obviously not having bothered to dry off either. Once she spotted him, she gave her husband an alluring look that only served to make him feel harder then what he already was. "Come husband, and please your wife." Spoke the woman in a soft, alluring voice as she beckoned to him with a finger.

Not needing to be told twice, Chris came to her and what clothes he had on were soon gone as the two lost themselves in one another. Both even feeling thankful they weren't going to be interrupted by their girls anytime soon as well!

 **Monday, March 6th, 2011**

Another school day was upon them and after witnessing the therapy inducing moment of their parents being mushy with one another, Allison and Kira were all too happy to get out of the house and off to school! And as Erica checked herself out in a mirror in her locker sometime later, she found herself being approached by Harley and Cora. Both of whom had serious expressions on their faces. "So three's not enough for that asshole? Who else is next besides you since he doesn't wanna seem to stop?" Started Harley as she and Cora had to know.

Erica gave the two an amused smile. "Why does there have to be anybody else when we could always bring either or both of you into it?"

"Who's next?" Demanded to know Cora, because if they knew, they could stop it from happening.

An eyeroll came from the blonde girl after that and to their slight combined annoyance, she up and changed the subject on them. "You know, I never knew what I looked like while I had a seizure. At least until some jerkoff filmed me once and put it online."

Cora had to wince over that as that was horribly shitty, not to mention embarrassing as Hell. Harley went to say something but was cut off by the blonde as she continued on speaking to them with bitterness to be found in her voice. "It happened during class actually, I started seizing on my desk and people thought something should be in my mouth until some genius from on high read the info on my key ring that tells them that doing that is a bad idea."

"Erica..." Tried Harley a bit warningly but the girl wasn't about to hear that as she continued on, the bitterness and pain was loud and clear in her words as she talked until she pushed the African American Wolf up against the lockers a bit roughly.

"Well look at me now, I'm the hot girl all the boys and girls dream about." Declared the girl as she wrapped her arms around an increasingly annoyed Harley.

Harley then caught wind of Allison's scent and turned her head to the right and saw her ex looking on from down the hall. Cora was about to do something when her friend angrily grabbed the other's hands and shoved them away from her after her little words about how she only has eyes for Allison. Her action seemed to amuse Erica if her reaction was anything to go by. "Ooh, use that anger sweetie. A little roughness sounds fun. Well… If I was into girls anyway."

"Erica, you HAVE to tell us what my brother is planning next. He's only gonna make trouble for himself by disobeying our mother even more." Spoke up Cora firmly.

The girl only laughed over that. "Aww, big brother is a big boy now and can handle himself just fine sweetie." She then walked off with a mocking laugh and smirk as the two girls looked at one another a bit grimly.

Lunch soon came and with it, a mild confrontation between Harley and Allison as the Wolf tried to explain that what her ex saw wasn't what she thought it was. "Its okay Rebecca, really. Dad's told me about what he's heard Derek's been up too and I figured she must have been the latest he decided to recruit."

"So we're okay then?"

"About as okay as can be..."

A sigh escaped the Burgundy girl after hearing that. "Are you really gonna hold this against me girl? I mean… Its been days now and I miss you." Hell, she could only imagine how her ex would have handled things had she found out much sooner then the Formal.

Allison frowned unhappily as she so had been looking to avoid just this very thing. "You kept something from me Rebecca! Something that coulda gotten me hurt had something gone the slightest bit wrong! I know you miss me just like I miss you but… I'm sorry but I need more time."

"I would NEVER have hurt you! You're the last person I would ever want to hurt baby! Hell, you keep me Anchored to my humanity for fuck's sake!" Hissed the Wolf unhappily.

Her attempts only got a shake of the head from the other girl as a few people looked at the scene. "I'm… I'm sorry but I just can't. I can't okay!?" Came the choked response before Allison ran off entirely.

Leaving Harley feeling like shit in the process and hating the ever loving fuck out of it. She didn't have long to dwell on it however thanks to Stiles showing up and pointing out a rather alarming detail where Vernon Boyd was concerned. Something the two wouldn't be able to do much about until after school. "Ya know, I gotta say… This new found heroism is makin' you look real attractive to me." Despite herself, Harley shook her head in amusement as she rolled her eyes and scoffed at him.

"Oh, shut the Hell up." Groused the girl good naturedly and making him grin at her.

"No, seriously, you wanna like make out or somethin' for a few seconds? Just to see how it feels?"

Harley rolled her eyes again. "Yeah, no thanks man. Not only would Cora kill my fine black ass, but she would then kill your crazy ass too. And I personally like my ass bein' alive and wholesome."

She had to grin as her best friend paled as the image of not only Cora coming after him, but her brother as well! "Uhh yeah… Right. Good point." Muttered the boy.

"Anyway, call me once ya know somethin' at Boyd's house alright? I don't think we'll need the others so we should be good on our own."

Man, Stiles hoped his best friend was right about that! The two then went their separate ways, one to the Ice Rink, the other to Boyd's house to see if he was there and if whether or not he'd just been possibly under the weather or something like that. While that went on, Jackson tried confronting Derek at his Loft only to get a visit by Chris Argent as he and two other men showed up and pretty much forced the boy to come with them. The man pointing out that his trying to get something he shouldn't be trying to get was a bad idea in general much to the boy's annoyance. Stiles would soon find himself wishing he had brung Cora along for this little trip to Boyd's house considering the one on one he was having with Erica! "I have beautiful everything and its something you should really be taking notice of you know. I mean… I am a sight more eye worthy then that little Brunette bitch you're with."

That particular insult towards his girlfriend didn't sit well with the boy at all! "Ya know, this new found self confidence of yours? Not really all that appealin' to me."

Erica shook her head at that. "Anyway, I should get goin'." Declared the boy and when he went to move, she pushed him back against the door.

"Oh sweetie, you're not going anywhere." Said the girl as she held up a piece of Stiles' jeep.

"See? You're having car trouble."

And to further prove her point, she used the piece to knock him out, sending him slumping to the ground and letting out a pleased sigh over a job well done. And as she made her way to the ice rink, she'd even leave her long time crush in a dumpster along the way and then making it just time to her destination where Derek, Isaac, Reddick, and Unger were waiting for her at. And personally, she found Reddick to be something of an asshole while she felt Unger could benefit from being more of his own person rather then his best friend's shadow. She'd have to smirk when Derek started talking to Harley and acting as if he was offended by her criticism. "Erica, how's life been for you since we met?"

"In a word? Transformative." Grinned the girl as she let let loose a growl as her fangs appeared.

"Isaac?"

"Other then my father dying and being locked up for a short time over it, I'm pretty great actually." Informed the boy as he slouched a bit where he stood.

Chuckles could be heard from Reddick and Unger as they quietly watched the scene. Derek then nodded for the two teenagers to go after Harley who backed up a little. "Okay, now hold your asses, this isn't exactly a fair fight ya know?"

"Then go home Harley." Replied Derek with a smile.

Frowning to herself, she knelt down low and punched the icy floor hard as she shifted. "I meant for them." And let loose with a mighty roar.

Her fighting skills may not be the greatest thing ever, but Harley ended up proving she wasn't something to be easily brought down. Especially by two newbie Werewolves with chips on their shoulders. And after soundly kicking their asses in a fashion that would have probably made Scott grin with utter pride, she started to talk to them. "Don't you dumbasses get it!? He's not doin' this shit for you! He's only doin' it to add to his own power. Its all about his broody ass. He makes ya feel like he's givin' ya some kind of gift when its anything but and instead what he's really done is turn you two into a bunch of fucking guard dogs!" Roared out the girl as she slid the two teens one by one wall the way to Derek's feet.

Who only shook his head in slight amusement and held out his hand to prevent Reddick and Unger from going after her. "Ooh, I think the boss is gonna kick her little ass!" Cheered Unger with a grin.

"This is gonna be good." Agreed Reddick as he lit up a cigarette with a chuckle.

Derek started to walk forward as he spoke, pretty much proving the girl right about what she had just said. His eyes glowing red as his claws extended and his face shifted. And despite the fact she was clearly outmatched, Harley didn't care in that moment and gave as good as she could in the somewhat one sided fight with the asshole. Ending with her on her back painfully so and spitting out blood and soon struggling for air as Derek put a boot down on her to make it hard to breathe. She couldn't help but suck in air after he finally took his boot off of her and walked away while giving Boyd a nod. Who then got down and started to walk in his direction.

"D-Don't! You don't, you don't wanna be like them!" Tried Harley as she still struggled to breathe properly and even move.

Boyd turned back to look down at her. "You're right. I wanna be like you." Admitted the boy as he lifted his sweater and shirt up to reveal a Bite on his abdomen with a smile on his face.

He then walked off to join the others as Harley groaned in defeat as she laid her head back down. She was startled when Cora showed up and helped her get up. "This is why you bring extra help!" Hissed the girl as seriously, coming alone had been a really dumb idea!

"Stiles… He was supposed to… To be here by now..."

Cora frowned over that and wondered why the Hell her boyfriend hadn't shown! As this was some serious shit to leave his own best friend to deal with on her own thank you very much! "Come on, let's get you to Deaton's girl."

"How's, how's he gonna help us?"

"He knows how to treat our kind."

"Oh." That man had a lot to tell her damnit!

And she wouldn't be sidetracked either when she started asking questions! Along the way to the clinic, Cora would text her boyfriend to find out where the Hell he was and would get seriously annoyed with a certain blonde for having attacked HER man! _That bitch is getting her ass kicked the next time I see her!_ Seethed the girl as they rode on to the clinic.

Cora would help Harley into the clinic, only to seemingly show up at a bad time as Chris, several of his men, and Deaton were in what sounded like a very serious conversation! Whether that was over the dead body on the examination table she hadn't a clue! "Aww shit, that's just nasty." Muttered the Burgundy haired girl as she turned a little green.

Something the young Hale had to agree on as well! "What happened!?" Chris asked in alarm as he spotted the state Harley was in.

"My brother happened to her. And… He's got another for his Pack." Informed the Brunette Hale a bit grimly as Deaton came around and helped take Harley's weakened body and sat her down in a chair.

Both Deaton and Chris were frowning after hearing that bit of news and wondered if perhaps Talia's son was about to try and recruit more. They certainly hoped he didn't as this could turn into an all out war just because of his damned paranoia where the former Alpha Pack members were concerned! As Harley's boss did what he could for the claw wounds on her body, Cora would ask about the dead body on the table and would quickly learn who'd it been and that apparently he'd been attacked by something that was possibly only doing it just for the kill. "Well that's just… Comforting." Muttered the girl sarcastically. As seriously, they did NOT need something killing just for the Hell of it running around on top of their issues with Derek!

A little while later that night would see Talia Hale and the twins observing Jackson in the dark as he continued to chuck Lacrosse balls through a ring with a great amount of determination. "Such determination as his is perhaps… A bit unhealthy." Remarked the woman thoughtfully.

"Well, that's Jackson for you." Muttered Aiden.

"Guy's gotta strive for perfection." Added in Ethan with his arms crossed.

"I had hoped that once he knew the truth of his parentage, that he might tone down his habits. But I see that hope may have been for nothing."

The fact her son had given the boy the Bite despite her clear stance on it was another thing as well. His supposed immunity was also worrying for the woman as well as it was practically unheard of when it came to what the Bite did to you. Which was you either became a Werewolf from it or ended up unfortunately dying cause the body had rejected the Bite for whatever reason. The trio watched as the highly driven arrogant boy tried to leave but couldn't, culminating in his lifting up the truck much to their combined surprise and worry. "That… Is alarming." Admitted Talia as he shouldn't be able to do that!

"So what do we do?" Asked Aiden curiously.

Which was something Ethan was rather curious about as well! "Keep watch on the situation until we know more then what we do currently. As because right now, we can not act thanks to what we do not know." Declared Talia and getting nods of understanding from the two boys as they all could sense the surprised elation from Jackson after his surprising feat of strength.

Talia honestly had no clue what was going on with her Nephew, but she could only hope it wouldn't lead to anything horrible as the last thing she truly wanted to do was lose more family members. Especially ones so young like him.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: And that concludes that chapter! I know things seem a bit out of order and that was an accident on my part, but I think the way it ended up working out works out really well since it all still makes sense. The Stiles/Cora scene actually ended up going a bit differently then what's seen here as I thought that's seen in this was the better way to go. Gotta love spies! Anywho, R and R and until next time!**


	17. Abominable Agent

**Chapter 17**

 **Abominable Agent**

 **Disclaimer: And we are moving right along good buddies! As always, I own nothing but what you see here! Now, let's roll on!**

* * *

 **Tuesday, March 7th, 2011 Abandoned Train Station Before School**

The old abandoned train station was a place from Derek's childhood years he and some of his friends had liked to hang out at times. Him and Paige too on occasion as well. But today, today he had chosen to make use of the old childhood hang out to train his Betas. As he had NO desire to use his Loft for that and have another hole like the one Harley threw him through happen! A hole that was still there unfortunately as in the end, it had proven to be a little useful for extra storage space. Space Isaac had decided to use since he had chosen to live with him following his release from jail and having no other family to be with. And currently, Derek, Isaac, Erica, and Reddick were doing a little training exercise with this three Betas taking him on while Unger and Boyd watched from the stairs. Unger even cheering them on as they fought their Alpha. Reddick would even make use of a switchblade he had on him in addition to his claws to try and come at Derek with an eager grin on his lips.

"Ooh, I'm gonna cut ya real good homeboy!" Declared the African American man who had to quickly move out of the way when Erica went flying past him after Derek had easily side stepped her.

Once she was past, Reddick made his move, only for Derek to swiftly catch him and break his arm at the elbow. Sending the man to his knees in pain as the knife in his hand fell out of it and clattered to the floor. Isaac soon found himself on the ground as well after he tried an attack from a high spot while his Alpha had been focused on Reddick. "Anybody else wanna try their luck and maybe NOT be predictable?" Questioned the man with slight annoyance laced in his voice.

Unger decided to try his hand then with a spear that sent him shoulder first into a nearby pillar. "FUCK!" Screamed the man painfully as he hit the floor after that.

Boyd grinned in amusement but didn't move from his spot as Erica jumped on to Derek and started making out with him. Though it was apparent the man wasn't having it and threw her off him seconds later. Causing her to land with a grunt on the hard surface. "That's the last time you do that." Warned the man with a pointed finger.

Erica scoffed. "Why? Cause I'm a Beta?"

"No, cause you're under age for one and I've got no interest in that kind of thing." Came the slightly incredulous answer and making the girl roll her eyes as she propped herself up on her elbows.

Hell, the age factor should have been an obvious thing for crying out loud! "Also, I got someone else in mind for you. Someone more your age."

"If its Harley I'm gonna have to pass as I'm not into girls." Replied the girl seriously and making Reddick snort in amusement despite the pain he was in.

Derek only rolled his eyes at that. "No, not her. Stiles actually."

"Uhh, correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't he with your sister?" Questioned Boyd curiously and not fully on board with that kind of plan.

A spike of annoyance could be felt from the older man after that. "Yeah, that's right. But not for long if Erica succeeds." Gritted out the man.

Erica herself had brightened up considerably at that idea, not even caring if it would cause someone else pain as she had long had a crush on Stiles and now that she's a Werewolf, she can finally do something about it! Hell, she could smell the slight arousal coming off him while at Boyd's house and it was a pity they hadn't been able to act on it at the time in her view. "I can get down with that idea." Said the girl with a large smile on her lips.

Though Boyd was of the opinion that just wasn't right at all as it was just gonna cause Derek's younger sister pain. Isaac just didn't care at that point in time and Reddick and Unger just didn't give a damn one way or another. "I want it known I think this is a horrible idea Derek. Brothers don't do this kind of shit to their sisters." Came the firm words from the gentle giant.

"I'm doing this to protect her from pervertic shits like him."

"Well, that's great and all, but are we done here? As I have a bunch of bones to start healing before we head to school." Groused Isaac.

Derek nodded and made to help the boy up, but instead broke his arm much to the younger boy's strong dislike. "Make that one more. Look, you three know I didn't bring you into this just to help change your lives for the better. I brought you into this cause I need fighters on my side when it comes to the Alphas still in town. Alphas I think will reform their old Pack and start their brand of trouble again. And we all need to be able to fight back and survive if and once that happens!"

"How are you so sure about them doing this? Maybe they really want to live in peace." Questioned Isaac curiously as he forced himself up off the ground as he clutched his broken but healing arm.

"Leopards don't ever change their spots and they are just like a Leopard, lying in wait for the right moment to strike out. Unfortunately… They aren't the only problem as I think the thing that killed Isaac's father struck last night. Which makes what you are all learning that much more important cause you're gonna need it if we run into it. As fast as I can teach you guys."

The group of Betas nodded their understanding of the seriousness of the situation before heading off to get themselves ready for the day ahead. A little while later would see Ethan waiting with Lydia in Aiden's place since his brother had been suspended at the office of the school's Guidance Counselor. The Alpha had been rather concerned over the girl's gloved hands as she seemed rather adamant they stayed on and refused to even talk about it. What was more worrisome though? The fact she started talking to someone who wasn't even there until the Guidance Counselor took her into her office and had a slight stare off with Ethan as he clearly knew who she was. And it made him wonder if she knew where Deucalion and Ennis were. _Gonna have to let Mom,_ _Aiden_ _, and Scott know soon_ _about this…_

As the session went on and Ethan tried not to listen in on it, Harley and Stiles would be having an entirely different conversation relating to the events of the previous night at the animal clinic and the car repair place where nicely enough, Scott's car was as well in a fenced in area to keep out intruders. "So big group meeting before the game tonight huh? I'm sure that'll be all sorts of fun. Especially if Derek shows up and he can just glare at me the whole time." Groused Stiles.

Harley grinned in amusement over her best friend's slight grim view of things. "Ah don't worry so much man, I doubt he'll even show up."

"Doubt who will show up?" Came the surprise voice of one Erica Reyes who was smiling at the two.

Both of whom were a little surprised by the sight of her and were unsure as to how to answer that question! "Uhh, my dad, for his appointment. Dentist appointment that is." Answered Stiles and internally wincing over that one!

In her boots, black jeans, grey sleeveless top, and yellow jacket, Erica just chuckled at the boy as she sat down next to him and blocking off Harley's view much to her own annoyance. "Oh Stiles, you're just so… Funny." Breathed the girl as she leaned into him and making him rather uncomfortable!

He quickly got the heck away from her, making the girl pout prettily at him as the freaked teenager stood a short distance away from her. "Aww, why'd you go and do that for sweetie pie?"

Harley went to stand next to him with an unhappy expression on her face. "Uhh, girl, the Hell you doin'!?" As seriously, the Hell this girl thinking!?

Something her bald friend wanted to know as well! The question got them a shrug from the girl as she stayed where she was for a short period of time. "Oh, I'm just… You know..."

"Deciding to claim what's mine." Spoke the girl as she got up and walked towards the bald and freaked out teenager who took a few steps back.

"Girl, he is not some kinda property!"

"Yeah, what she said. I am in no way property of any kind!"

Though at one point he would have happily considered himself as the property of Lydia Hale. And a part of himself still had some consideration towards idea that too. A chuckle and a shake of the head came from the blonde as she took several more steps towards Stiles until he found himself up against a wall, allowing for the She-Wolf to pin him with her arms on either side of him. "Uhh… You mind? I kinda have a thing about personal space." Though he was quite willing to let Cora invade it!

Of course without Derek trying to kill him anyway! "Oh but Stiles, wouldn't it be _way_ more fun if I was in your personal space?"

Harley, having enough, forced the girl away who only gave her a mocking grin. "I don't know what the Hell you're playin' at Reyes, but that kinda shit? It stops now. Ya know damn well he's with Cora and tryin' to steal another girl's man? That's some disrespectful ghetto ass ho shit."

"Hmmph, cute Harlowe, real cute."

"I try my best. So why don't you take your ass on outta here? As I know you don't want Cora comin' after ya."

Erica only shook her head in slight amusement. "Ever think that's what I want sweetheart? She's got what's rightfully mine and i'm going to get it." She then gave Stiles a predatory look before invading his personal space again and running a hand down his chest and making him shudder a little and walked off.

Watching her leave along with his best friend, the boy could only think of one thing to say. "I am in so much trouble." As this could seriously lead to nothing good!

Thankfully Cora wouldn't be too pissed off with him after she found out about what had happened. Though the fact she could smell Erica on him hadn't pleased her one bit! And made certain that her scent only was on him, not that it had Stiles complaining any! Cora could only wonder if Erica was doing this on her own and possibly letting her new status as a Werewolf go to her head or if her brother, despite the fact she didn't want to ever think he would do something like that, had put her up to it. Something she knew she was gonna have to talk with him about just to be on the safe side and wasn't gonna put up with any bullshit from him either. After school ended, everyone in the know arrived at the Hale house sometime later before the game to talk about the recent events regarding the strange creature Stiles had encountered and after he had described it, Kira's head had shot up from her homework while Allison just wished she could be elsewhere. "Did you just say it kinda looked like a Reptile with a tail?" Asked the Japanese-Koreal girl in surprise.

"Uhh yeah, why?"

"Umm… Well, Scott and I kinda saw it ourselves on that weird extra Full Moon."

Hearing that had led to a few surprised exclamations. "Sweetie, why didn't you tell us?" Wondered Chris as this was an important thing to share!

Kira for her part looked a bit sheepish. "Well, Scott and I were kind of… Somewhere we shouldn't have been when he was looking for a safe place to be locked up in for the night."

"And this was where exactly?" Noshiko asked and beating her husband to the punch.

"Heh… Oh boy… At Isaac's? Seriously morbid as it was, Scott kinda thought the deep freezer he was forced into would be a good place to lock him up in."

"And when that thing attacked, little brother managed to break free anyway right?" Deduced Ethan correctly.

While Kali just wished that boy of hers would have figured out something else instead of using that! Hell, its why she bought the house that she got as it had a basement with a good amount of space that would be perfect for him to use for whenever he needed it! Guess she was gonna have to remind him of that. Again! Kira nodded at Ethan's words and making everyone sigh. "Speaking of Scott, where is that son of mine?" Wondered the Alpha Mother.

Which was honestly something everybody else wanted to know. Kira looked a bit uncomfortable as she cleared her throat. "Something tells me you have an idea of that." Said Talia a bit dryly.

Kira looked her way with an unhappy expression on her face. "I… I do actually."

"Well? Don't keep us in suspense!" Called out Laura as she bet the boy had finally got himself in some deep shit he couldn't escape from this time!

A sigh escaped the girl as she hoped once again that her boyfriend was doing okay. "His dad… Kinda showed up after school let out and forced him to go with him for questioning."

"So that's why you got a ride with me." Murmured Allison as she had wondered!

"And just why did that man force my and Melissa's son to go with him for that!?" Questioned Kali annoyedly.

By now, everybody present knew of the growing animosity between Scott and Agent McCall. Animosity that the man himself was causing as he refused to leave things be, even after he had been barred from the McCall home and Scott's job. The same would probably be said of the hospital if if wasn't for the fact Melissa was still on leave for health reasons. "Because… He kinda thinks that Scott's been doing things to him. Things like putting him in adult diapers and leaving him in various spots around town while he slept."

"And has he?" Asked Chris despite the fact he wasn't too sure he even wanted to know!

"Of course not! Absolutely not in any shape or form! He's been with me, at home, or work, or school, and not, you know, doing stuff like that. Stuff that would give him great pleasure even if it did cost him money." Replied the girl defensively.

Though she could have done a better job of being convincing however! "How… How does he even manage to find the time to do that!?" Came the incredulous question from Cora.

"He's had some issues with sleeping since the age of 13." Answered Aiden.

Kira frowned as having been told a little of the story could see why that was. "So he'll put his douche bag dad through Hell but can't be bothered to find the time to work on bringin' back our friendship." Muttered Stiles in annoyance with Cora and Harley giving him sympathetic looks.

Cora would even squeeze his hand in comfort and wold receive a squeeze back from the grateful boy. As that went on, a furious Kali brought out her cell and called her girlfriend to let her know of what was going on and a loud shriek of anger could be heard from her soon afterwards. "I'll call our lawyer." Declared Talia before walking off to do exactly that while Chris promised to bring his family's Bestiary at a later time to try and figure out what they were dealing with.

As in her opinion, this Agent was going too far! Sure, his wayward son may be doing unpleasant things to him but that didn't mean he deserved to be hauled in for questioning over it without definitive proof! It was absolutely deplorable! Stiles and Harley soon had to leave to get ready for the game and both honestly hoped their fellow Lacrosse player would be able to join them for it! As for Scott? He was honestly entertaining the idea of tearing ol' Spermy apart and making for a gloriously wonderful little show of blood and gore. The asshole had even forced the good and ever noble Sheriff Stiinski to leave things be as thanks to his being an FBI Agent, he had more authority then the man did and smugly reveled in that much to Jameson's severe annoyance. The man wanted to thrash the asshole but good but reluctantly did as told. "Scott, for the last time, STOP lying to me damnit." Ordered Rafael as he slammed a hand down on the table in the interrogation room.

Scott rolled his eyes at the dumbass. "And for the last time Spermy, I'm not lyin' about shit. Guess those Agent skills of yours just ain't up to snuff like you think they are." Lied the boy while the unhappy Sheriff just snorted in amusement from the otherside of the interrogation room window.

"You think this is funny? You think putting me in diapers and forcing me to walk all the way back to my hotel room is a good idea of a really funny joke cause nobody wants to give me a ride? The hookers that show up there? The banging noises!? The Rectal exam!? The Scottish National Anthem blaring loudly at 3 in the morning!?"

"What's wrong with their National Anthem? That shit's great man. It like, fills me with pride and makes me wish I was Scottish."

Scott then acted like he was playing some bag pipes and making noises as he did so. Forcing Rafael to angrily slam both his hands down that time. "BE SERIOUS!"

"FUCK YOU AND YOUR SIRIUSNESS CAUSE MY LAST NAME AIN'T BLACK!"

This time, it wasn't just the Sheriff chuckling but several of his Deputies as well. "By the way, is this shit even legal? I mean, I haven't done a damn thing to get stuck in here with your ass and let's be real, this is like torture for me man. Fuck, I think that's even against that Geneva Convention thing."

Rafael huffed in annoyance. "I will keep you in here all night if I have too Scott. As one way or another I will have my answers."

Scott rolled his eyes, more amused then anything else but also slightly annoyed as he had a Lacrosse game to get too damnit! "Again, for the last time for your old ass ears Spermy, I. Haven't. Done. Anything."

"I'll even take a lie detector test to prove it." Something he would totally pass too! Even though he was responsible for the shit his sperm donor had claimed he'd done!

"Fine, if that's what it takes, we'll do it."

"Great, sounds like a fun time!"

Unfortunaely for Rafael however, the Sheriff and all his Deputies refused to assist the asshole in getting him what he needed. Even refusing to give him the keys to get the stuff. Making for an even more pissed off Agent in the process. As Scott dealt with that and his mother showed up along with his Ma to yell at Rafael, the game at the school would start to get really intense. Especially as the other team had a player with the oh so special nickname of 'Abomination' due to his size! Which was seriously un-natural when it came to a high school player thank you very much! While the game went on, Stiles would feel a need to head to the bathroom, encountering a tearful Lydia with Aiden holding her in his arms in silent support along the way there. Naturally, Stiles' next problem would show up afterwards thanks in part to Erica who forced him to come with her to the pool where Derek and Reddick were waiting for him and her.

As he was forced to deal with that, the game itself would take a turn when Harley got sidetracked. Something that would cost her real quickly for that matter too. And it all happened while she'd been running down the field with the others until her attention was grabbed by Allison. Who was being rather giggly with one Matt Daehler as the two talked. Making for Harley to stop her in her tracks as she jealously glared at the scene as the little bastard even ran a finger down HER girl's cheek! Even Kira seemed to be disliking it quite a bit! "HARLOWE!" Yelled Finstock in annoyance as seriously, what the Hell was she doing!?

This seemed to get the girl out of whatever it was she had went into, only for her to end up fipping over rather painfully thanks to Eddie 'The Abomination' Abramovitz. Shocking many in the process as they witnessed what happened. Even Allison as well as doctors rushed to her ex with a stretcher and quickly loaded her onto to it to be further checked out. "Ohh fuck!" Moaned Harley in pain as that hit hurt like a bitch!

Kira and Cora soon went off to check on their friend and would even head to the hospital in support of their friend. "I'm, I'm sorry, but I need to go see her." Near whispered Allison to Matt who only nodded.

"Hey, I get it, you two had somethin' together and its only natural you would want to check in on her despite any bad feelings that might be there." Hell, even he had to admit that shit was brutal as Allison gave him a grateful smile before taking off.

And even though Harley insisted she was fine, she was still taken off to the hospital much to her annoyance as it would only serve to freak out her dad! This incident would put the Cyclones short a player as Stiles still wasn't back, along with Scott having yet to show up thanks to his father, and then when Finstock laid eyes on Boyd, he got the bright idea to get him involved much to Unger's worry over Derek not liking that idea at all and Isaac's clear excitement over it. Allowing for the two to easily dominate soon after on the field and with Boyd's size and Wolf abilities, ol' Abomination was soon out of the game as well! Jackson was not a happy camper as he knew both boys were Werewolves while he himself wasn't! But he would get a small measure of payback when he got the ball before Boyd could and made the winning shot for the team in the end. Aiden would also be the saving grace Derek, Stiles, Erica, and Reddick needed when it came to their attacker.

Mostly in thanks to the fact Stiles had remembered Aiden was nearby and started yelling for him in the hopes he'd hear with his hearing in the hopes he was even still around. And thankfully it had worked and would get the creature to run off after it saw its own reflection in a piece of glass the Alpha had in his hand. Later revealing the fact that Derek identified it as a Kanima after he realized what it was thanks to its reaction to seeing its own reflection. "Derek, we need to work together on this as that thing is dangerous." Spoke Aiden sternly.

"And you're not more so?" Challenged the older man as his Betas looked on a bit nervously.

"That doesn't matter, this thing is what matters and we need to be able to trust one another if we're gonna have any hope of beating it."

Derek snorted and walked away. "I know one thing, I'll kill it myself when I find it." Declared the man as he walked away with Erica and Reddick following along behind.

Both rather glad they were still alive after an encounter with that freaky ass Reptile thing! "Well that went well." Muttered Stiles sarcastically and making the Alpha with him snort in agreement.

A worried Lydia would show up after that and Aiden would be quick to re-assure her that things were okay and that he'd just gotten a bad feeling that turned out to be right where Stiles and Derek had been concerned. As he made a convincing lie that the two had gotten themselves into a bad situation with a few tough guys. And when she realized that her special friend or boyfriend or whatever was okay, she let out a sigh of relief. Making Stiles feel a little annoyed she wasn't sharing that with him any! Sometime later after Scott had finally gotten out of the situation his dad had put him through thanks to Douglas Hale, Talia's brother in law, Harley would be getting dressed after being checked on by her father who had been quite frantic with worry over her state after being informed of the nasty fall she'd taken thanks to another player.

Cora and Kira had already left as well after the girl had told them it would be okay to do, and though reluctant, they would do it after some more re-assurances from the Burgundy haired girl. Leading to a rather not so pleasant conversation with Allison afterwards. "Hey." Called out the dark haired girl just as Harley was finishing placing her Lacrosse jersey back on with a small wince as she still felt a little bit of pain from that flip over much to her annoyance.

Allison's voice startled her, making the girl look her way as she clutched her chest. "Damn girl! Don't do that!"

Her words got her an apologetic smile as the girl stayed leaned up on the door frame with her arms crossed, as if she was holding herself. "S-Sorry."

"Well, since its you, I guess I can let it pass." Teased the girl and making Allison feel a little better about the accidental scare she gave her ex.

"So, what's up?" Wondered Harley.

"I just… I just wanted to check up on you and make sure you were okay. You did kinda take a nasty fall there."

Heck, she's lucky she can even stand after something like that! God knows if she got hit like that she would still be down and likely out! "That shit did hurt like a son of a bitch. But I guess that's what happens when I get distracted." Muttered the Burgundy haired girl a bit sourly.

"What distracted you?"

"You."

"Me!? What, what do you mean me!?" Asked Allison in confusion as how could she have been responsible!?

Harley rolled her eyes in slight annoyance. "Oh, I don't know… Maybe cause I saw you and that creep Matt Daehler all flirty and shit?"

God knows that white boy had a creepy ass vibe about him! Her ex's eyes went wide in surprise over that as it had been the last thing she would have expected! "Gettin' distracted by your cute ass self any other time woulda been just fine for me, but seein' that shit with you and him? That didn't sit well with me at all."

"We weren't flirting! And Matt is _not_ a creep!"

A snort and a humorless chuckle escaped the Beta after that. "Oh please girlie, you were all giggly and shit with his ass while he had a finger runnin' down your face!" Seethed the angry and jealous Beta.

"He's just… He's just affectionate is all." Replied Allison with a weak defense.

"Riiiight, ask some of the other girls in school and they'll tell you that's not affection when it comes to him. Boy's a creep and you need to stay as far from his ass as you can."

Allison shook her head, not liking the fact her ex was so freaking jealous. "I can't, I can't do this with you!" Cried out the girl as her eyes started to glisten a little.

This got her a snort from the other girl and it wasn't an amused one either. "Why not? Cause you know I'm right!?"

"NO! Because you're being jealous Rebecca! And I don't like it!"

"Well too fucking bad! You would be too if some creep was makin' moves on me!"

"Is it wrong that maybe, just maybe I WANT to be around someone who's not… Who's not..." Trailed off the girl after her sudden outburst had begun.

"A Werewolf? Cause that's some seriously closed minded shit Ally and I expected a whole Helluva lot better from you." Whispered a broken hearted Harley.

Allison shook her head and then ran off, no longer able to continue their argument. Harley had tears of her own coming down her face as she shakily breathed out. "Oh God..."

"I know, it practically rivals some of the stuff you see on daytime Soap Operas!" Came a surprising voice and making the broken hearted girl look up in shock.

 **McCall Home**

A furious Melissa and Kali both could be seen in a screaming match with one Rafael McCall after they had gotten home with Scott. Who was crossed between amusement and pissed, amusement for all the shit he gave the Sperm Donor and pissed caues he was forced to miss the big game tonight cause of the son of a bitch. Douglas Hale stood by in complete silence as well and Scott knew he was gonna have to do something real nice for Old Lady Hale for helping his ass out real soon! Some of the neighbors were even watching the whole thing as well and frowning distastefully as the screaming painted for them a rather not so pleasant picture. "STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM MY SON!" Screamed out Melissa as Kali tried to keep her held back and to prevent her from making a mistake that the man would see as an opportunity try and take her boy away from them.

Scott quietly made his way into the house to grab something while the argument went on and soon made his way back out. Just in time too as Rafael made a nice little declaration as well. "By the 9th, I WILL have full custody of Scott and you will NEVER be able to see him again Melissa. You allowed him to get kidnapped and I can't ever allow a possibility for something like that to happen again."

He soon found himself in sudden pain as Melissa slapped the ever loving shit out of him as Douglas took notes of those watching as he would need their statements after this. "You are a cruel son of a bitch and I HOPE YOU ROT IN HELL!" Screamed the heart broken mother and nurse.

Kali herself wanted to beat the shit out of the man before ultimately killing him. "We will stop you Agent and that is a promise. You are no where even near fit to care for OUR son like we are."

"I would be quiet since you have no room to talk considering your own involvement with Scott's kidnapping." Replied the man a bit heatedly.

"It should be noted that she had no knowledge of the events surrounding Scott's kidnapping Agent McCall. And I will be there to represent them in the case on the 9th. That is a promise."

Rafael just sneered at him as he firmly believed he had this whole thing in the bag. A shattering noise caught their attention and it was soon to be revealed that Scott had been behind it with Melissa's baseball bat. "Oops, did I do that?" Asked the boy with a false air of innocence and a smirk on his lips.

As he had broken one of the lights of the Sperm Donor's car. He then broke another one. "OH! I've got such Butterfingers!" Crowed the boy as Rafael yelled out angrily.

"That's my boy." Spoke up Kali proudly.

As while his actions sometimes weren't the greatest, he certainly had his moments where they were great and this was certainly one of those! Melissa on the other hand wanted her sweet beautiful boy to not do something like that as it would only get him into trouble! She winced when he broke one of the mirrors off the car. "I LOVE the sound of broken stuff in the night!"

"SCOTT! YOU STOP THIS RIGHT NOW OR SO HELP ME GOD!"

The front windshield being smashed was Scott's only answer. Well, that and giving the man the finger. He then dented the frame in a few spots with the bat until it broke. "Oh, well, that's a shame. I was havin' such good fun." Fake whined the young Alpha as he threw away the broken bat and walked into the yard.

A few cheers could even be heard as well, among those being Aiden and Ethan who had just arrived after Talia and Chris found out that what they were dealing with is known as a Kanima. Rafael got in the boy's way with an angry expression on his face, only to end up on the ground after Scott punched him hard! Looking up at his son with his hand holding his pain filled jaw, Scott looked back down at him with an expression of hate on his face. "Well, you got somethin' to haul my ass into an interrogation room for now asshole." Sneered Scott and even spat on the downed man.

"And if even if your sorry ass somehow gets custody of me? I gauran-damn-tee you that I will be gone quicker then you can even blink mother fucker. I've got friends in a few places who would be _MORE_ then willin' to help me out.

He also kicked the man back down after he tried to get up. "Now, fuck on outta here bitch tits." Ordered Scott before walking off and hugging his crying mother.

Rafael did so and promised to himself that he would do whatever he could to force his boy to straighten out. As no way in Hell was he gonna continue on to act like a dirty mouthed hooligan in HIS home. "Ms. McCall, Ms. Terrell, I will ensure you do not lose your son. That man is not fit whatsoever to have any full rights to Scott." Proclaimed Douglas and was damned happy his sister in law had gotten him involved!

Kali nodded in thanks to the man as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and their son and hoped like Hell that bastard wouldn't win. Aiden and Ethan would soon join in on the hug as well and both wanted to tear Scott's dad apart something fierce. Both would even go with the mothers and Scott to Sacramento on the 9th as a show of support for their family as that was the proper thing to do. And to maybe help spread a little chaos as their little brother had shared with them his damning blackmail on Agent Jackass.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Damn! Talk about intense!**


	18. Put Some Venom In The Pants!

**Chapter 18**

 **Put Some**

 **Venom In The Pants!**

 **Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing but what you see here. And I realize that what's shown here during one scene may not be an entirely accurate thing but I think it'll work regardless. Now, on with the show!**

* * *

 **Wednesday March 8th, 2011**

Wednesday soon came and if it wasn't for Kira, Scott would be even more of a walking time bomb then what he already was thanks to the events of the previous night. Hell, none of their friends were happy about the situation a certain Agent was putting Scott and his mother through cause of his assholeness. Allison was torn between wanting to see the boy gone and not wanting him gone as it would break her sister's heart if he was forced to leave. Her and Harley refused to even look at one another and neither would really even explain why either. Though a clue did present itself when a few of them noticed the way Allison and Matt Daehler were acting around one another and it didn't please Scott one bit. And during lunch, Harley would bring up a topic she had discussed with a few of the others awhile back but never had the chance to talk with him and his brothers about it until now. "Okay, so you know how Alphas can use their claws to see memories and shit right?" Asked the girl while Lydia and Danny were elsewhere. Allison herself was off with Matt much to Scott, Kira, and Harley's dislike.

"Yeah? I can't do that just yet myself."

"Neither can Aiden and I." Said Ethan.

"If I could though, I'd make sure that Spermy would never even remember I was born." Groused Scott sourly.

Kira rubbed on his back in comfort and support, earning her a smile from her boyfriend and even kissing her. Harley continued on while the two lost themselves in their little moment. "Anyway… Scott, have you, Ethan, Aiden, and Kali ever wondered if maybe Aunt Mel or Agent Jackass ever did try and find you?"

"And what, had their memories erased of it?" Asked Cora with a bit of horror in her voice.

That made Scott abruptly pull away from Kira with a dark look on his face as he thought about that. "I remember Melissa goin' off to try and find you a coupla times but then she showed back up sometime later and had no clue about what my dad or anybody else was talkin' about."

Ethan had a dark look on his face and he knew Aiden and Kali would as well if they were here at the moment. Kira would hug Scott as the conversation went on, her eyes glistening a little as she realized the implications of what could very well likely have happened. "And yeah, your dad may have a drunk back then and kind of a douchebag, but he was never that bad like he is now." Added in Stiles seconds later.

A flst from an angry Scott slammed hard into the table, cracking it a little as a few memories popped to the fore front of his mind. Memories of times he suddenly found himself in front of Deucalion or Ennis without even really remembering why. Hell, he was pretty sure the same had happened to the twins and to their Ma as well. Kira would start whispering soothing things into his ear that thankfully would help him out somewhat. "If Deucalion really did do something like that to Scott or even me..." Began Ethan angrily.

"Then it'll be one more thing for him to pay for. And I'll be the one to ensure he pays for it." Promised a seething Scott.

Cora, Stiles, and Kira had a feeling that was a promise he would follow through on as well when the time came. Though a part of Kira hoped he wouldn't go as far as killing the man he once saw as a grandfather as that would probably hurt him in ways he didn't even consider thinking of. Along with possibly making him lose whatever remained of his innocence. Later on after school would see Scott at the music store stocking up a few of the shelves with some new stuff that had come in while James Brown played from the speaker system. Kira was off at her job as well helping out with the ever fun event of New Comic Book Day that always happened on Wednesdays. The two were also gonna have themselves a date after they got off for work and personally, Scott hoped no kind of drama would start as he had no desire for that crap at the moment! Though he looked forward to seeing how Allison did on her little discreet tailing of him and Kira that Chris had let him in on.

As the man wanted to see just how well she did and he was to help out with the evaluation stuff. And when Scott spotted Raekwon's 'Shaolin vs. Wu-Tang' album, he grinned happily as he was damned well gonna buy that! An idea then popped into his head that had him grinning even more and once he was done stocking, he went to Don's office and popped his head inside. "Hey Don, ya mind if I put on some Raekwon?"

"Uhh, yeah man, sure. Whatever's cool with me."

"Fuck yeah!"

And as he was about to head back to do what he was wanting, Don would stop him in his tracks. "Hey man, you ever wonder about the lightbulbs in refridgerators?"

Confused, Scott stepped inside the office and told him he never had wondered that. "Oh, cause I have man. I mean… Their just in there you know? My wife says they shut off when the door closes but how does she know that's what actually happens man!? Those little bastards could be foolin' us all for all we know!" Ranted the Cat man and making the young Alpha look at him a bit shocked and incredulous.

"Those damn sneaky bastards." Said the boy a little sarcastically.

Unfortunately for him it would pass right over the man! "YEAH! You get it man! We should totally do somethin' about this before they take over our minds man!"

"Right, uhh… I'll get on that when I can okay?"

"Righteous bro, righteous!" Rolling his eyes, Scott left the office and closed the door.

 _Man's been in the Catnip again._ Thought the boy with an amused shake of the head.

He soon had Reakwon's new album blasting from the speakers, which nicely enough had an old lady giving him an ugly look before she left with a loud 'harrumph!'. Making him grin and chuckle over it. And once the store closed up and he picked up Kira from work on his bike, the two headed out for their date in the clothes they had on since neither of the two really felt like getting all dressed up for it. Their first stop would be a poetry place even though Kira wouldn't have minded just riding around all over town the entire time with her arms wrapped around him. Even saying as much and making him chuckle a little. "Aww babe, you know how to romance a guy." He told her seriously and kissing his blushing girl on the lips.

Once he pulled away, she looked down a bit bashfully until he used a finger to bring her face back up to him and she gave him a mock glare. "You know, I'm gonna find a way to keep myself from blushing and being bashful around you." Swore the girl and making him mock gasp.

"No! Never do that! It'd be a crime!"

Chuckling at him, she leaned up and kissed him soundly on the lips. They kissed passionately for a short period of time before going inside the poetry building where they would cuddle up quite closely as they listened to the various poets in the place while Allison tried to look inconspicuous. The fact her dad had her doing this stupid training assignment didn't sit well with the girl at all! As she had no desire to see her sister on some date with her boyfriend and making out a lot! Heck, she already had plans with Matt but that was up in the air now thanks to her dad! A part of her even felt paranoid that Rebecca somehow had something to do with it but felt silly for thinking that even though she was definitely aware of her ex's jealousy issues. While Scott and Kira were there, the young Alpha himself would even get up on the stage much to the small worry of Kira who wondered what he had in mind.

What he had in mind however was a little something he liked to call ' _Raf, The Witless_ '. His poem would get some clapping and even a few tears from those listening as they felt like they could identify with it. Even telling him they looked forward to more of his material as he had clearly spoken from the heart and it needed to be spoken from more! Kira wasn't sure if she should be amused or exasperated by the whole thing while Allison wondered if they were all high! Afterwards, the happy couple went to a club that allowed minors within reason and they danced the entire time they were there. Never wanting to be a part from the other the whole time. They would leave the club sweaty but in high spirits as Kira held on to him tightly as they walked down the sidewalk, the girl even being happy with the fact her boyfriend had parked a good ways a way as it would allow them to do this.

Their last stop would be a McDonald's since both were rather hungry at the time! While they ate, Scott would pull out his phone and send off a text to someone, making for a rather curious Kira. "Everything okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, of course. I was just textin' your dad is all."

Hearing that confused the girl as why the heck would her boyfriend do that!? Seeing the look of confusion on his girl's face, he grinned and that grin would get even wider when he got a text back. "Hah! That's awesome."

"What's awesome Mr. McCall? A girl needs to know things!"

"Your dad's not happy I just spotted your sister again for the 6th time." Informed the boy grinningly.

"Ally!? Why, why would you be spotting her!? And why's my dad not happy about that!?" Ooh, if she was spying on them for their dad there would be Heck to pay!

Placing a hand on her own and squeezing it from across the table, he quickly started to explain things. "Your dad wanted to test your sister on her ability to be discreet while she tailed someone. Unfortunately, she failed."

"Oh, well. Okay then." Replied the somewhat mollified girl as hey, if she failed to do that, she deserved too!

A laugh would escape Scott after that and he would tell his girl that Allison had left in a huff, presumably thanks to their dad telling her to leave. "Sooo… Wanna hold me while we look at the stars?" Asked the girl in a hopeful way as she thought it would be kinda romantic!

"Are you kiddin'? I'm the one that needs to be held durin' all that! Jeez baby, you tryin' to romance your way into my pants!?" Scott asked teasingly.

Kira stuck her tongue out at him. "Oh yeah babe, that's _exactly_ what I'm trying to do." Came the deadpan response and making him break out into loud laughter while she looked on and feeling quite pleased with herself.

But watch the stars they did atop a high cliff with them leaning against his bike as they looked up at the night sky filled with stars. He'd even bury his face into her neck, breathing in her scent before kissing on it and making Kira sigh in contentment with her eyes closed. Scott himself was feeling pretty damn happy in that moment and hoped like Hell his sperm donor who dared to call himself a father wouldn't win the case tomorrow. Though the fact he had a shit ton of blackmail on him should help out a lot, but he still worried about it a great deal regardless.

 **Thursday, March 9th 2011 10:51 AM**

As Scott, Melissa, Kali, the twins, Douglas Hale, and Agent Rafael McCall made the hours long trip to Sacramento for the custody rights case since the good Agent thought he had home team advantage there, Scott himself had ensured a back up plan went into action courtesy of money and the wonders of technology. Said back up plan would go into effect while they made the trip to Sacramento and thanks to the fact the young Alpha had snuck into the man's hotel room and smashed up his phone would ensure the man would never even know about it until it was too late. The fact he had implemented his plan would even have him grinning, making Melissa wonder why on Earth her boy was even doing that considering the very real seriousness of the situation! Kali however, would beat her to the punch by throwing something at him to catch his attention since he had headphones on.

Not that it was doing him much good since he had the volume so loud the two mothers and Douglas could hear it! Kali's attempt was successful in getting his attention thanks to him pausing the music and taking the headphones off. "Yessss?" Drawled out the boy.

"Why do you have one of your 'I've just done something no one's likely gonna like' smiles?" Asked the Alpha Mother curiously and a bit sternly.

Causing Melissa to feel a slight pang in her chest over the fact her girlfriend knew the kind of smiles Scott had better then what she did! And only adding on to the resentment and hate she felt towards the two bastards who took Scott from her so long ago. Something that was never Kali's fault and she would never place undo blame on her for all that. Though there was also a small part of Melissa that did feel a small bit of resentment towards Kali. Scott chuckled at his Ma's question. "Yeah, I would think you wouldn't be smiling about anything right now considering what we're going to Sacramento for." Added in Melissa worriedly.

"Let's just say I've got a plan for all this that should be going into action any time now."

"Is this related to your father starting in on you earlier about his broken cell phone? The one he thinks you broke?" Asked Melissa curiously.

Her son only shrugged with a grin on his face. "Maybe, maybe not. And for the record, I didn't break anything. I mean… I'm a very respectable teenager you know and I would never ever do that." Kali from the driver's seat couldn't help but snort over that one.

"I mean… I pay my taxes, I give back to society by payin' my child support for all my baby mommas, ensure Brothels have the best available for their clientele, also ensure that customers can find the albums their wantin' without havin' to dig through a ton of crap at the store... Yeah, see? I'm a real respectable teenager ya know!? Hell, its some seriously hard work man! I haven't even caused any riots lately so that should tell ya somethin' right there! Oh, let's not forget my makin' Kira a happy girl as much as possible!"

Despite herself, Melissa couldn't help but laugh over her son's words, making him smile widely while Kali rolled her eyes in amusement as Douglas grinned in amusement with a shake of the head. And now that the young Alpha thought about it… Causing a riot sounded like a real good idea to him! Though of course it couldn't be traced back to him in any way! "I would like to add that your son's plan may also ruin Agent McCall's career. Something Scott is well aware of but has chosen to push forward regardless." Said Douglas calmly.

"Scott." Called out Melissa warningly.

"Hey, if it happens, Spermy deserves it." Replied the boy firmly and making his mother sigh.

"When you came to us, you were but an untrained boy… Now, now you are the master." Spoke up Kali with a grin on her face.

Making for Melissa to look at her with an incredulous expression on her face while Scott just laughed. "Did you seriously just go Star Wars there!?"

"Would that mean we were all Siths then? Wait… am I a Sith even now? Or have I become a Jedi?" Mused Scott to himself and making Douglas crack up in amusement.

"Hey, if there was one normal thing we did back then, it was introducing Scott to all things Star Wars." Informed Kali in amusement.

Granted, it had later annoyed the Hell out of Ennis and a few other Alphas they had with them at the time but it was worth it as Hell. Hearing that made Melissa feel glad her boy had experienced that and she placed a hand on Kali's free one and squeezed it. Causing Scott to fake gag at the sight and getting himself eye rolls from the two mothers.

 **Beacon Hills High, Chemistry Class**

While the McCall/Terrell family plus Hale was traveling to Sacramento, things were getting a bit interesting in Chemistry class thanks to Harris deciding to randomly pair off students. And naturally, by some horrible stroke of luck, Stiles' first partner would end up being Erica Reyes herself. Who's idea of chemistry making wasn't related to what they were supposed to be doing at all and making the poor boy uncomfortable as Hell! Leading to a little commentary from Lydia and a somewhat silent Allison over the whole thing. Who was actually trying not to feel any jealousy over Isaac Lahey and his attempts at flirting and the like with Harley. Though so far, she seemed highly un-receptive to the blonde curly haired boy's attempts and was instead trying to get through to him over the whole 'Kill Lydia' plan. "Boy, that self confidence thing is really workin' out for you." Muttered Stiles to himself as he tried hard to ignore Erica's stare.

Course it wasn't helping that she was lightly rubbing on his upper leg with a smug grin on her lips. "You know you like it Stiles, why bother denying it?"

"You do know I have a girlfriend right? One who could easily kick your ass if she wanted too."

Erica chuckled at him as he finally forced her hand away, only for her to grab on to said hand and not wanna let go much to his mortification. "I'm not afraid of that little girl, baby." She told him softly as she leaned in with desire plain to see in her eyes.

"SWITCH!" Called out Harris and making Stiles breathe a huge sigh of relief.

"I'll be waiting for another moment just like this." Declared Erica as she walked to the next table and rubbed along his back. He breathed out a sigh of relief over that and then frowned once realized Isaac was with him now.

Though he still couldn't help but feel a huge amount of relief for the fact he wasn't around Erica anymore. Even if he did feel like he could feel her eyes on the back of his head! "That Erica huh?" Began the curly blonde haired boy conversationally as he started up his part of the experiment that was still to be done.

Along with Stiles quickly getting in on the act. "Oh yeah, she's… She's somethin'."

"I don't know how you can be with Derek's baby sister when you've got someone like Erica who would be a _WAY_ better choice for you man. Why, I think Derek wouldn't mind it if one of his Betas, like me for example was his baby sister's boyfriend."

Stiles glared hotly at him. "You go anywhere near her or even Lydia for that matter and I'll make a fur coat and some mittens out of your little Werewolf ass and present it to both of them. One even bein' a birthday present for that matter."

"You know, I never got any invites to Lydia's birthday parties. I mean, that's kind of insulting when you think about it. Though I do seriously think I'd have better luck asking out Cora then Lydia. I mean, she probably wouldn't care if I rode a regular old bicycle to school."

"That sounds like the beginnings of a heartfelt story man, but I think I'll pass on it." Came the annoyed response through clenched teeth.

Isaac grinned as he knew he was getting under Stilinski's skin and was enjoying the Hell out of it! "When I think about it… Her rejection of me cause of what I rode has seriously given me a lot of negative energy man."

"Yeah? Why don't you just channel all that into somethin' productive, like writing."

"Nah, I'm thinkin' it'd be better to just use it to kill her with instead. Cause I never really was all that good at writing."

Harris then called for another switch and this time Stiles ended up with Allison while Isaac ended up with Lydia and Harley with Erica. And it wasn't long before Harris finally ended what they were doing and Harley knew she couldn't say or do anything as it would just draw too much attention on to them and make their teacher mad. Mad enough to likely put her in detention and with the stakes high as they were, she couldn't afford to get that. Tension was high as Lydia ate the finished product of the experiment their teacher was having them do and when nothing happened, Harley, Allison, and Stiles all breathed a sigh of relief. Though this unfortunately didn't deter Erica and Isaac one bit however as both, along with Derek were still convinced she's the Kanima. A little while later would see the three, along with Kira and Cora in Finstock's office during a free period discussing the current situation. And Stiles, Cora, and Kira could practically see the Elephant in the room where Allison and Harley was concerned.

Cora herself was feeling the urge for a little violence as well considering what Reyes had been trying with her man. The annoyance she felt over Stiles' heavy concern where Lydia was concerned wasn't really helping matters any either. "Okay, so maybe, maybe there's something in the Bestiary our family has, or maybe something in the records your mother has that can help convince Derek that Lydia's not the Kanima." Spoke up a worried Kira.

Who felt that Aunt Kate would be pretty disappointed in Derek for how he was acting over this whole situation. She was also strongly wishing Scott and his brothers were around to help them out with this whole situation but hoped he and the others' drive to Sacramento was a safe one. "I'll call her in a few to see if she can find anything. I know your dad left the Argent Bestiary at our house for the time being as well so maybe we can get him over there to help in the search."

"In the mean time, we need to keep an eye on Lydia. And if I have too, I'll talk with Derek myself to see if I can't convince him to give us a chance." Threw in Harley with a frown.

"I'll come with you, I need to have a chat of my own with him anyway." Declared Cora as her big brother was going too far damnit!

Not just where Lydia was concerned but where Stiles was too! Harley nodded at that as it wasn't really her place to deny her fellow Wolf a chat with her own brother anyway. "Where do we even take Lydia for safety after school anyway? My house probably isn't the greatest idea considering my dad's the Sheriff." Plus, he didn't want his dad throwing a fit and causing a problem for his health.

Harley had to refrain from rolling her eyes as she knew full well where that whole thing was going. Even though he clealry had nothing to worry about but he did so anyway. "My place is out too, momma may not be all that mobile but she would probably get freaked out if somethin' happened and I don't want her havin' to deal with more then she needs too." And that was a more valid concern then Stiles' paranoia about his dad's health! And something the others agreed on as the poor woman didn't need more stress on her.

"We can't take her to our house, that would probably get seen as an act of war." Declared Cora firmly.

"Then we take her to our house. Mom should be there to help give a hand while dad's at your place with your mother." Suggested Allison.

"I've also got this with me in case Derek and his Pack show up." Added in the dark haired girl as she brought out a crossbow.

Making quite a few wonder how she even managed to pull off having it in her bag the entire time! "Seriously Ally!? Does dad know you carry that thing around!?"

"Uhh no, but he did say I should have some kind of protection on me just to be on the safe side."

"Yeah, he told me that too but I think he was implying something more along the lines of a stun gun! Or, you know, Pepper Spray!" Which was totally something she herself carried both of around in her bag!

Snorts of amusement could be heard from the others as Allison shook her head. "Right, anyway, we've got until three to make sure the Wonder Twins don't try anything they shouldn't. Which… By the way, anybody know why Boyd isn't involved in all this too?" Wondered Stiles as seriously, his size would easily get them Lydia!

"Could be havin' second thoughts about all this." Theorized Harley with a shrug.

She then got serious. "Anyway… We'll be at your place as soon as we can alright? If you gotta, holler and we'll hear ya." Stiles, Allison, and Kira all nodded.

The fact Allison wasn't even arguing against her ex's statement spoke volumes about the fact she was at least a little bit willing to put it aside where Lydia was concerned. And as Harley and Cora turned to leave the office, an accidental firing of the arrow from the cross bow would happen thanks to Stiles. Thankfully, Harley managed to catch it just in the nick of time and give her best friend a glare as he apologized profusely. The remainder of their time that day at school would thankfully pass by without further incident and while Cora and Harley went off to speak with Derek in the Lacrosse field, Jackson, Stiles, Allison, and Kira began to make the move to sneak off with Lydia to the girls' house.

"We want to talk with Derek." Demanded Cora as soon as she saw Boyd once the girl and Harley made to the field.

"Talk to me."

"Look, we don't wanna fight alright, Big Guy? We just wanna talk." Tried Harley in the hopes it would actually work.

Boyd just smirked at the two. "Good, cause I'm twice the size of you two and I don't much like hittin' girls as it is."

Both of the girls felt a mild sense of being insulted by that remark from the taller boy. "Yeah, we can see that man, but the fact you clearly think we can't handle a few hits is a little insultin'." Groused Harley in annoyance with Cora nodding in agreement. Though Harley did have to admit he looked damn good.

"She failed the test." Declared Derek as he seemingly came out of nowhere.

"That doesn't prove shit man, it just means she's different."

"I know, at night she turns into a homicidal walking snake." Bit back the Alpha.

And making the two girls shake their heads at him. "We're not gonna let you kill her Der, and on top of that? I want you to STOP SENDING ERICA AFTER STILES!" Roared out the young Hale girl unhappily.

Her brother only shook his head in the negative. "I'm only doing that to protect you Cora, he's not right for you. And besides, who said I was gonna be the one to kill her?"

His sister could only look at him with an incredulous look that soon turned to shock as Harley attempted to take off after realizing what he meant and ended up on the ground with a slight groan thanks to Boyd, who was also feeling a little incredulous over the man's words. "I don't know why you suddenly think you have to protect everyone now Harley." Began the man and forestalling any remarks by the two girls as the Burgundy haired Wolf got back up thanks to Cora's help with a glare at Boyd who merely shrugged at her.

"Lydia has killed people and she's gonna do it again. And next time? Next time, its gonna be one of us."

"You've seen that thing up close dumbass, so you know its not like us." Tried Harley.

Derek however wasn't about to take that as an answer and argued against it with both girls arguing back as well . "Its ne- Its never happened!" Roared the man.

"Yeah? Well what the fuck about Jackson!? Huh!?"

"Its why you had him tested isn't it? Cause you gave him EXACTLY what he wanted despite mom's decree that NO Alpha gives him the Bite. Oh, and by the way? Your view about MY boyfriend? Its completely wrong and you aren't doing a damn thing to protect me with what you're doing. Especially when its actually hurting me." Finished the young Hale in a near whisper.

Making Derek's heart clench a bit painfully but he was still of the opinion that what he was doing was right where his baby sister was concerned. "You'll understand one day Cora, I promise you that. And I had to bite our cousin, alright!? Mom thinks Scott, the twins, and Kali aren't dangerous anymore cause the Alpha Pack broke apart. Well I'm not willing to buy that! Together with Deucalion and Ennis, they were the most dangerous Pack around and by themselves they are still highly dangerous! And its why I'm doing what I am to ensure we have the means to fight back when they decide their done playing around!"

The girls scoffed at the man's words. "I will NEVER understand your reasons Derek, you hear me? NEVER. You keep her away from him or I swear you will have one less Beta. And yeah, I admit to still not fully trusting those 4 either but even I realize that they want peace now and you need to see that instead of being all freaking paranoid!"

"You know, I've got a theory, maybe Lydia's immune and she somehow passed it on to Jackson. You know I'm right dumbass!" Course, it woulda been nice if said immunity made him less of a douche bag!

Sure, her attempt to switch things back to the deal with Lydia wasn't all that subtle, but it had to be done! Derek just shook his head, annoyed the girl wasn't getting it at all. "NO!" Roared the man.

"You can't do this damnit!"

"Come on Der, even you know there could be someone else who could be the Kanima! Just cause she's somehow immune doesn't automatically mean she's the damn thing!" Tried Cora next in the hope it would actually reach through her brother's thick skull and to his lunkheaded brain!

"I'm sorry you two, but I can't take that risk of it being someone else. She has to die!"

The girls sighed after that as they knew that further arguing with the stubborn man was pointless. Harley would be the one to speak up next afterwards. "You know, I, we, were hopin' to be able to convince your moronic dumbass, but then again, we weren't exactly countin' on it to actually work." Declared the girl and sensing the annoyance in the older man once he realized what she meant by that.

Their friends had just then successfully gotten Lydia out of the school just as Erica and Isaac confronted Matt and Danny in the library, causing the Hawaiian boy to send out a group text asking what the Hell was going on where those two and Lydia were concerned. Jackson would tell him not to worry about it all that much and that it would be explained later.

 **Sacramento, Courtroom of the honorable Judge James Sanderson around the same time**

Shortly after the Custody hearing group made it to the wonderful city of Sacramento, they quickly made their way to the court house where they were to go and after a 20 minute wait, were finally seen by Judge Sanderson. "Case number 205108, McCall vs. McCall Custody Battle." Called out the Courtroom Clerk to a mostly empty room save for himself, the judge, Douglas, Melissa, Rafael, and Scott.

Kali and the twins had been unable to enter the room due to it being primarily a family matter and since Kali herself wasn't the legal adopted guardian of Scott, she wasn't allowed to be in there. The custody hearing soon began but it was made quickly apparent that the good judge wasn't about to allow it to go on for very long as he called up Rafael McCall to stand before him after Melissa's cross examination was finished with. "Agent McCall, what exactly makes you think you are fit to have full custody rights over Scott McCall?"

"Because your Honor, I am more then capable of ensuring he would never get in a situation to be kidnapped ever again."

"Really? Is that so? As I would think with a job like yours it would put young Scott in a position to be harmed."

"Your Honor, trust me when I say that it would never come to that. The FBI is good at what they do and should a potential threat come his way, he would be immediately placed into protective custody until said threat is gone."

The judge acted as if he was considering that. "Hmm… Be it as it may Agent McCall, whether or not you have the means to ensure more protection then the mother isn't my main concern."

"Then… Then what is your main concern?" Asked the man in confusion.

Douglas Hale then stepped up and presented the two with a tablet with the full awareness that the judge already knew of what had been playing several times through out the day. "Your Honor, if you would be so kind as to hit the play button on the video that's already been prepped for your viewing?"

The man would do so after ensuring a larger screening device had been put into play so that everyone could easily see it and what started to play would quickly anger one particular Agent a good deal while Melissa looked at her grinning son in shock! On the screen itself was Scott himself in a blue henley, black jeans, and his hair slicked back as he talked and showed various footage and pictures. Some of which had clearly been edited to some degree or another as the footage of Rafael being spanked by his own son had the young man being replaced by a male individual who looked rather built! " _Now really folks… Is this the kind of man you want a young, impressionable soul like me around? Especially one who had been lied too by his own kidnapper for years about his loving mother supposedly being dead? This man… This FBI Agent is a clear degenerate! And who knows what he would do to me should he gain full custody! So please, be sure to call your local Judge and tell him your feelings on the matter! As really, do you wanna take me away from all this?_ "

Scott's on screen self could even be seen pointing downward with the number of Judge Sanderson's being displayed before it went off the air. The stuff he had asked about being taken from included moments with his mothers, alone and together, his brothers, his friends, Kira herself, one of which was of her sleeping on his arm, and him in his Lacrosse outfit running down the field. This very commercial had been quite the shocking one to witness and a select few who knew Scott had to marvel at the young man's sneaky underhandedness in ensuring his freedom from a man he didn't want to be around!

 **Unknown Location**

A red skinned girl with green hair and red streaks running through it could be seen drooling over the onscreen appearance of her first love and ex-boyfriend. Her eyes were fully green and her name is Lennetorasta or Lenne for short and is the 80th daughter of her father's children. Along with being the youngest of his 80 daughters. Her father, a purple skinned man with full grey colored eyes stood by with his arms crossed and a wide and quite pleased smirk on his lips. He is known as Locostos, a Demon who is Lord and Ruler of his own dimension. Both he and his daughter were also quite capable of taking on a human appearance when the need arose for it. While he wasn't a fan of anyone but himself pulling underhanded tactics, this was one tactic he certainly approved of! "I always have thought of that boy as the son I never had. Though I have to wonder if he's even considered the ramifications of his little idea..." Muttered the happy and purple skinned figure with some concern in his voice.

"Buh..." Drooled the red skinned girl in response.

 **Back at the Courthouse**

Once the commercial had gone off the screen, Rafel could be seen sputtering as he tried to form a coherent sentence but failed to do so. "Heh, worth _every_ penny." Said Scott smugly and loving the fact he had talked with a few neighbors and a couple of old friends about helping out with the video as his mom looked at him in shock from where they sat!

"Sweetie, this could get him fired, you know that right!?"

"Hey, I could really care less mom. He'd deserve it after what he put you through." Replied the boy with a shrug.

Melissa wanted to argue the whole thing but a part of her was feeling so vindicated by what had happened she ended up leaving it be. Sanderson started to speak up. "In light of this footage and the photographs Mr. McCall, I hereby declare that you are unfit to have sole custody of Scott McCall. And that any and all future visits with your son are to be supervised by Mrs. McCall herself or another adult. Am I clear? I would also recommend seeking out counseling as well as public humiliation is a clear sign to me that you are in need of it. Perhaps extended time off from your job as well." Declared the man and then banged on the gavel.

"Case dismissed!" Melissa felt tears come to her eyes while Scott cheered happily and thanks to his hearing, he could even hear Kali and the twins cheering quite happily as well.

Everyone minus a still stunned Agent McCall left the court room and Melissa would even shake Douglas' hand. "Thank you so much for helping us out Mr. Hale. I promise I will pay you back."

"No need Mrs. McCall, no need. Ms. Terrell and your son already have that covered. Plus, even if they didn't, I would have done this case for free." Said the man with a smile on his face.

Smiling gratefully at him, she gave a small nod and the group decided to get the heck on out of there and back home. Especially before a certain Agent snapped out of his stunned state of mind and came after them and yelling his head off over what had just happened.

 **Back In Beacon Hills at the Argent-Yukimura Home around Evening**

Night was beginning to fall on the town as Allison, Kira, Stiles, Noshiko, and even Laura kept an eye on things from inside the house. Harley and Cora had yet to show up for whatever reason and Jackson and Lydia had kept themselves occupied by going up to Allison's room to have a private chat. Laura herself was steeming over what was going on as she felt her brother was going too damn far! She didn't care if the Redhead was the Kanima or not as there could always be a way to save her from that fate instead of just killing her! Which was apparently something her dumbass lunkhead of a brother hadn't even bothered to think about! And judging by what she was hearing from upstairs, she was also ready to kick the ever loving crap out of her little cousin for his treatment of the Redhead. Derek and his Pack were all gathered up in its entirety as well on the sidewalk, chatting amongst themselves as they apparently waited for the right moment to strike.

Stiles then got the wonderful idea for Allison to shoot one of them. "Are you serious!?" Asked the dark haired girl a bit incredulously.

"Of course I'm serious! It might even make 'em back off if one of 'em gets hit!"

Allison sighed at her friend's logic as somehow, she seriously doubted his idea would even work! Luara snorted as she came up to them. "Seriously? My brother alone would be able to catch an arrow and so could his Betas too if he's trained them to that level just yet."

"Even from a distance?"

"Yes! Even from a distance!" Good God, what does her baby sister see in this guy!?

Stiles seemed to deflate some over that. "Well damn… And here I just thought Harley could do it cause of the limited space." Muttered the boy.

He then got a slap to the back of the head by the eldest Hale sibling, much to the amusement of the Argent-Yukimura girls! "OW!" Yelled the boy in pain as he rubbed the spot he'd been hit at while Laura just shook her head.

"Whatever my baby sis see's in you, its clearly not for your smarts."

Kira giggled over that one, making Stiles full on pout while Allison and Noshiko chuckled. "Well, Cora has said a time or two that he's especially cute when he's not talking." Informed a giggling Kira who was feeling a little relieved that a small bit of the tension over things had eased up some!

"That explains everything then." Replied Laura and smirking at the gaping look of shock the boy was giving her.

Allison, deciding to get serious again, chanced a look outside the window and noticed that Unger, Erica, and Isaac seemed to be missing alarmingly enough. "Oh God, we're gonna die." Muttered a nervous Kira after learning of that!

As it had to be a sign if those three were no where to be found! A fight would soon break out in the house after the missing trio had managed to sneak in from the back and the sounds of it would make Derek nod in approval over it all. Though he would frown when he heard his baby sister cursing up a storm where Erica and Stiles was concerned. "Wait! No! Not, not the face!" Came the cry from Unger at one point.

Making the Alpha sigh in annoyance over that as his face would heal from anything that happened to it damnit! The door would open a short time later and Erica, Isaac, and Unger would all come flying out right in front of him. Making Derek look at them in annoyance before looking up at his opposition and seeing Harley at the fore front of the steps to the porch. Along with Allison, Cora, Stiles, Laura, and Noshiko. "I think I finally get why you keep on refusing me Harley. You're not a Beta or even an Omega. No… You're already an Alpha of your own Pack. But despite that, you know you still can't beat me." Challenged the man with a smug smirk on his lips.

"She might not be able too, but I probably could." Spoke up Boyd all of a sudden and making Reddick and Derek to look at him in shock over it!

Boyd paid them no mind though as he started walking towards the group on the front porch, making quite a few of them conused in the process as they had no idea what was going on as he took off his leather jacket and threw it to the ground. Laura however was full on grinning over this as apparently her mother had gotten through to the big guy after all thanks to that talk from last night! "Boyd! What the Hell are you doing!?"

As his Beta was going against him in this damnit! His wayward Beta looked at him with a cool expression on his face. "I told you before I didn't like what you were lookin' to do or what you're tryin' to pull with your own baby sister and the guy she's with. I never joined up to be a killer Derek and you know that." Declared the gentle giant of a teenager as sirens could be heard in the distance.

Harley then came off the porch and stepped towards the very unhappy Derek who was about to start yelling. "You can either back off and let us handle things or we can fight it out til the cops get here. And I'm pretty sure I can handle you in that amount of time. Especially with my friends by my side."

Glaring at her as he had no time for games, the angry Alpha took a step forward when a panicked Lydia came running out of the house and on to the front porch, demanding to know what the Hell was going on! Just then, the Kanima appeared on the roof, shocking quite a few in the process as well! "Holy shit, its Jackson!" Breathed out a stunned Harley as it took off!

Though a part of her wondered if maybe she should have expected something like this where he's concerned! Derek frowned as this meant he had been wrong the entire time and it wasn't a feeling he liked much of! Turning to Reddick, he ordered him to help him get the knocked out trio of Betas out of the area and they then took off. "It takes a truly brave soul to go against their Alpha." Noshiko said as she looked right at Boyd.

The teenager simply shrugged his shoulders. "I had a pretty good argument made to me last night. Helped me out with a decision I'd been considerin'."

"That's nice and all, but please, I'd like to really know what's going on thank you very much!" Yelled out a confused Lydia!

"Allison, why don't you take your friend home hmm?" Suggesed Noshiko and the girl nodded as she held out a hand to her.

"Come on, let's get you home okay?"

Lydia gave her best friend an unhappy look but took the hand anyway and the two were soon off. Though the Redhead wasn't about to let her best friend off the hook so easily! Allison however wasn't so sure about the whole Pack thing her ex was apparently an Alpha of according to Derek. But it was a bridge she'd deal with later after she got her best friend home. As they left, Stiles would ask a rather important question while Laura wondered what Harley would be like as an actual Alpha instead of just one in name. "So, what do we do next?"

"We go after him." Declared Harley firmly. As it was the only choice they had!

Especially before Derek decided to try his hand at looking for him and perhaps even succeeding and killing him! "We'll let our mother know." Informed Laura with Cora nodding in agreement.

"Kira and I shall meet you there after we speak with the Police."

"I guess I'll come with you guys so I can tell Mrs. Hale what I've done."

"Uhh, I'll uhh… I'll go with Harley." Decided Stiles in the end.

Cora came up to him after that and pulled him in close to kiss him. And once they were done, she gave him a very serious look. "Be careful babe." She told him pleadingly and he nodded and kissed her again.

And just as everyone aside from Kira and Noshiko were about to head off, a grinning Scott showed up on his bike. Leading to Kira to rush over to him and kiss him soundly as that grin of his could only mean one thing in her view! Leaving him a little lightheaded after she pulled away. "Whoa…" Muttered the dazed but very happy teenaged Alpha!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: This one took me a few days but I finally got it done! Hope you guys enjoyed! Especially that little extra twist with Boyd there at the end!**


	19. Locked Up! So Who Needs Friends

**Chapter 19**

 **Locked Up! So**

 **Who Needs Friends**

 **With Enemies Like These!?**

 **Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing but what you see here!**

* * *

Shortly after a grinning Scott had shown up and got kissed by a very happy Kira, he had soon left with Harley and Stiles to help them track down Jackson. Who was apparently the Kanima of all things. "Dude… That's… That's so not right." Groused the boy from the backseat.

"I know, especially after Cora's mom said no Alpha was to give him the Bite." Spoke up Stiles from the driver's seat.

"No, I don't mean that."

"Then what do you mean?" Asked a slightly confused Harley.

Scott let out a sad sigh. "I mean that… Well, he's got a tail and I don't. Do you have any idea how cool that would be to have!?" The possibilities were practically endless for crying out loud!

The two teenagers in the front seats rolled their eyes and shook their heads at him. Their search eventually brought them to the club known as the Jungle after an initial counter with the Kanima and running into Chris at the same time as well. The trio, along with Chris and two of his men would sneak in through the back door of the Jungle thanks to Harley breaking the doorknob off to get them inside. As they had realized that the Kanima may be after Danny who had shown up with Ethan to have a good time. Well, that and to rub it in the face of Danny's ex that he had found someone a lot better then him. And as Chris and his two men spread out to try and find the Kanima, the teen trio stuck together and it was then that they all realized a very important fact about this place. "Dudes… I think this is a gay club." Muttered Harley in shock as she seriously hadn't been expecting that!

"Boy, nothin' gets passed those keen Werewolf senses, huh, Harley?" Spoke up a slightly freaked out Stiles as three girls, of which one or two might actually be Drag Queens fawned over him!

God, Cora was gonna kill him when she smelled their scents on him! As for Scott? Well, he was practically in awe of the place as he felt like he was in Heaven! "Guys… I think I'm in Heaven..." Said the boy as he practically drooled over the sweaty, half naked men dancing about. Some even on poles!

His eyes soon landed on a topless well muscled male who seemed to be looking his way with a lot of interest. "If you guys will excuse me… I'm gonna go… Mingle." Not that he would actually do anything with the Godly looking male as he had no desire to hurt Kira!

Harley however wasn't about to let that happen as they were there for a very important reason! As she would reach out and twist Scott's ear much to the amusement of Stiles and his three Drag Queen friends! "OW! Let go!" Moaned the young Alpha as his 'sister' kept a very firm grip on his ear!

"I don't think so Scott! We're here to find Jackson before he can kill someone. Namely Danny and Ethan! Not for you to go off and play grab ass with some shirtless hunk!" Hissed the girl.

"I wasn't gonna grab his ass! Just dance is all!"

"Uh-huh, somehow I doubt Kira would like that too much and probably take that sword of hers to your ass." Replied the girl as her friend had been ready with that Katana while they had protected Lydia!

Even using it a time or two on Isaac as well in the house! Scott paled at his 'sister's' words as he did NOT want anything coming near his ass! Especially something like a sharp ass sword! Plus, when he seriously thought about it, him dancing with another guy really would be a sleazeball move to do and felt ashamed for it. "I'll be good sis, promise!"

Sensing no deceit from her 'brother', Harley let go of his ear much to his utter relief and he started to rub on it gingerly with a small pout. "I never get to have any fun." Muttered the boy in fake petulance.

He'd back up a little when Harley glared at him with a teasing grin on his lips. Stiles would just snort in amusement before he and his two friends moved on to the bartender's area and tried to get some alcohol and failing. Which would earn him a mild glare from Scott as he clearly remembers giving all his friends fake id's awhile back! If only so that they could go clubbing without any problems! "What!?" Asked the bald teenager a bit defensively.

"Where the Hell are yours and Harl's id's I made you!?" Hissed the boy while making sure he wasn't heard.

"Well, its not like we knew we were gonna come here man." Replied Stiles defensively and making the other boy roll his eyes.

"Still, its always a good idea to carry those on you!"

This got him an eye roll from the bald teenager while Harley just shook her head. Who then grinned in amusement when another bartender brought the three of them drinks thanks to another guy on the other side. Scott would even raise his glass to the guy in respect and down it quickly. "Oh shut up." Groused Stiles towards a still grinning Harley.

"Hey! I didn't say anything!" Replied the girl with laughter in her voice.

"Uh-huh, well your face said it for you." Harley just shook her head in amusement at him.

"Hey, this could be your chance to see just how attractive you are around other guys who like guys." Said Scott with a grin.

Stiles scoffed over that. "Yeah, and have Cora pissed as Hell? No thank you!" Hell, the last thing he needed was her having a few more trust issues with him!

Her amusement would quickly die however as she'd soon spot Danny and Ethan in the crowd, dancing up a storm and then spotting the Kanima up in the shadowy areas of the ceiling. "Stiles, find Mr. Argent, Scott, go get your brother and Danny." Ordered Harley as she kept an eye on Jackson's Kanima self and bringing out her claws as she walked forwards.

The two did so, mindless of the fact that Derek himself was in the crowd as well and shifted as he looked for the Kanima. Not to mention feeling pissed off as Hell over Boyd's betrayal and having a feeling his mom mighta had something to do with it since she still didn't approve of what he was doing. The Kanima soon started to paralyze people, ending up getting 8 people altogether before Derek slashed him up and forcing him to retreat afterwards. Sending a fairly unhappy Scott after the injured boy as Derek disappeared into the panicking crowd. And it wasn't long before Chris joined Scott as he checked over Jackson's injured form. The two, along with his men would quickly get the injured boy into Chris' red Suburban and keep him in there until they learned of the extent of Jackson's attack. Leaving for Stiles to have a slightly uncomfortable and awkward talk about why he, Harley, and Scott were even there to begin with.

Leaving for the man to be a bit proud of him and his friends for wanting to help Ethan out with Danny in being there for the guy who was still hurt by his ex's actions. Once he was gone to deal with the crime scene and Harley made it back to the group after asking how Danny was and having a chuckle or two with him over his ex being in the same position as him and Ethan, she'd ask what were they gonna do next. "I've got an idea actually." Declared Scott and making everyone present look at him.

"Yeah? Does it include on where to take him exactly?" Questioned Stiles curiously as they couldn't exactly take Jackson to any of their houses!

"It does actually. But the less you two know the better."

"What!? Why!? Shouldn't we, I don't know… Know?" Wondered a sligthly incredulous Stiles.

And getting himself a slap on the back of the head from the young Alpha. "Its called Plausible Deniability dumbass." Groused the boy as the bald teenager rubbed the back of his head gingerly.

"And I'll even make sure his parents know what's going on."

"Why not one of us?"

"Cause Baldie, you might fuck it up somehow."

Harley snorted while her best friend gaped at the other boy in shock. An argument between the two broke out after that until one of the Hunters mentioned that Jackson was starting to wake up again. "Hit him in the face!" Ordered Scott and then went right back to arguing with Stiles.

Reluctantly, the man did so after getting a nod from Chris. "BOYS!" Yelled the annoyed Argent as now wasn't really the time to argue!

His yelling would thankfully silence the two much to his relief. "Right, let's get goin'. And remember, you two don't know anything alright?"

"You got it man." Spoke Harley with Stiles pretty much saying the same thing.

Nodding in satisfaction, he climbed into the driver's seat of the Suburban with Chris and the other two quickly getting in and they were soon off while Stiles took Harley on home. Handcuffs and Mountain Ash would also be acquired on the way to where Scott had in mind for Jackson's new but temporary home til they managed to figure out how to reverse what had happened to him. His new home being an old bank vault that Deucalion had intended to use for kidnapping purposes and the like when he felt the time was ready to up the ante. "Do I even want to know how you know of this place?" Questioned Chris as Thomas, a burly sort, finished placing the Mountain Ash down in a circle around Jackson to ensure he wouldn't have much room to move around in and possibly be a threat.

"Heh, nope. Probably best ya don't." Answered Scott as he and his girlfriend's father stood in the bank vault.

"Right." Said the man and decided to leave it be.

The two would leave the two Hunters there with express instructions to call them should anything serious start to happen. And while Chris took Scott on home and the boy told him how the Custody Hearing went, Aiden would show up at Lydia's after she'd just gotten done talking with her new 'friend'. "After the day I've had, I'm honestly glad to see you." Informed the Redhead a bit happily to Aiden after they ended their hug.

"Oh? Something happen while we were gone?"

Lydia sighed as she nodded at him and then indicated for him to sit on the couch next to her. Prompting Prada to jump into his lap and get loved on by the guy and causing Lydia to smile at the scene. "Yeah… Everyone was acting SO weird and nobody would tell me anything, even after I asked! Then we got attacked at Allison's house by Derek and his little friends!" Ranted the girl unhappily and was immediately wrapped up in her fling's arms.

"Hey, its gonna be okay. I promise." Soothed Aiden as he held her.

They stayed that way for several minutes until she pulled away, feeling more at ease now thanks to him. "So, how'd it go with Scott and the whole Custody Hearing thing? I know my mom said she saw something about him and a commercial?" She still didn't get her mom's weird fondness for the Annoying One for that matter!

Aiden chuckled over that one. "Yeah, my little brother put together something that would help ensure his dad didn't get custody of him."

"And did it work?"

"Oh yeah, the man's only allowed to be around Scott if there's someone else to supervise it. He's also been told to seek therapy for his uhh... Public actions." Informed the young man with an amused grin.

Lydia raised an eyebrow at that, curious over what that meant exactly but decided to ask about it later. "Well, I'm sure Kira will be more than happy to hear that." God knows she was perfect in keeping the Annoying One away from her!

Not to mention how the two actually did look a bit cute together. And it almost seemed like Scott was more at peace with himself when around Kira for some reason the Redhead couldn't really understand. Though a part of her figured it had more to do with the fact he'd been kidnapped and lied about the reasons behind it all for years. "Definitely. She's been really good for him and I'm glad to see my little brother be as happy as he is again thanks to her."

A part of the Redheaded Genius was curious about that as she could hear the faint sadness in Aiden's voice and reached out to grab a hand and squeeze it comfortingly. Making him smile at her and the two soon met in a kiss, though they didn't go too far in things thanks to her mom being around.

 **Friday, March 10th, 2011**

Jackson slowly came too and once and he realized where he was and that he was apparently chained up. He started to yell out and promising threats of violence towards Harley, Stiles, and Scott since he was pretty damned sure they had something to do with this! "Boy, you really ain't in the best position to be threatenin' anybody kid." Called out the voice of a figure that Jackson recognized as one of Chris Argent's Hunters as he made an appearance.

A scoff came from the boy. "What? No visit from your boss himself?" Said the boy with a sneer.

"Boss has more important things to deal with. So I'm doin' my part to help make sure you can't get out of here and be a threat to others."

"What? What the Hell are you talking about!?"

The man said nothing at first until he knelt down a short distance from the Mountain Ash line, and glad for the fact he had put some sweat pants on the boy. "I'm talkin' about you killin' and attackin' people recently. All cause you couldn't leave shit well enough alone and got Hale to Bite your dumbass."

"ITS MY BIRTHRIGHT DAMNIT! And I haven't done anything to anybody!"

"Hate to tell ya this but ya have. Ya know that Kanima thing that's been runnin' about? That I know you know about and have been targeted by Talia Hale's boy over before?"

"Yeah, two of his stooges even thought Lydia was the Kanima." Jealousy spiked in him over the fact they had what he clearly didn't!

Even with having gotten the damned Bite! The man only shook his head as he kept his face emotionless. "Well, guess what kid? You're the unluckiest kid ever to draw the short straw."

Jackson scoffed as he thought about what that meant until he had a realization. Not that he was about to believe it! "Bullshit."

"Oh, I can assure ya kid, its no bullshit. Scales, Reptile lookin' appearance, a tail, and claws with some kind of stuff on them that paralyzes people. Your friend Danny felt it last night and I know the Sheriff's boy has felt it himself once."

The young man refused to believe that and started to threaten legal action. And that by now, his parents had to know he was being held captive. The man would even confirm that by helpfully informing the boy that his phone had been acquired and that a ransom had been asked for by those looking to get back at his father. Jackson sagged in defeat as apparently things had been well organized. "And even if they pay? It'll be awhile yet before they get ya back as we first have to find a way to reverse what happened to ya. And even if you somehow escape, which I doubt will be possible thanks to this handy ass line of Ash around ya, you'll never be able to take me or anyone else to court." Hell, he and his partner on this would be long gone by then and the kid wouldn't have much of a case then.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO! I SWEAR I WILL SUE YOU WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE!" Yelled the boy angrily as his captor stood up and walked away and actually liking the fact that that McCall kid could be a devious little shit to come up with this idea.

While Jackson enjoyed his stay at the lovely Bank Vault Hotel and his parents freaked the Hell out, the Econ Midterm would happen as well. And Allison, being curious and suspicious, would ask her ex and Scott if they knew anything about where Jackson might be a little while after the Econ Midterm. "Uhh, nope. I don't know a thing." Answered Scott cheerfully.

"Me either, 'sides, what makes you think we know anything?" Asked Harley curiously as they walked the halls.

Allison gave the two a look. "Because, I have the feeling that Scott would get an idea of what to do with him and you would know all about it."

"Well girlie, I don't." Replied Harley and walked off before she could be stopped by her ex.

"Just cause I have an idea, doesn't mean I'd do anything about it. Besides, I was out havin' a damn good time celebratin' the fact Spermy didn't win that case."

"Yeah? You sleep with anyone while you did it?" Asked the girl bitingly and making Scott look at her unhappily.

"I don't know what your problem with me is, but I would never hurt your sister alright? I care way too damn much about her to do some shit like that."

Allison rolled her eyes at him, not quite wanting to believe that cause of her distrust issues. "My problem!? My problem is you being a Werewolf! One who was kidnapped and God only knows what else that did to you besides making you a complete horndog!"

Scott growled a little and got right into her personal space and making her flinch a little. Especially when his eyes glowed red for a brief time. "I'm only gonna say it once Twinkle Toes, get. Over. Yourself. Your dad, your sister, AND your mother trusts me. Not just me, but they trust Harley, my Ma, and the twins. Fuck, your dad knew about me and yet he STILL LET me take your sister out. Your mom knew too for fuck's sake! Shit, let's not forget your Aunt! And yet, Kira is completely okay! And yes, I know she has nightmares from time to time over the kidnapping but that's NOT my fault!"

"No, its just Rebecca's and that lunatic's!" Little did she know, those hurtful words would hurt Harley a great deal thanks to a little eavesdropping.

"Don't you _DARE_ blame her! Everything was out of her control and you know it! You fucking know it! Your mistrust of us is blindin' your stupid ass to the truth of things and I'm sorry to see that happen. But then again, maybe its for the best as now my sister can find someone way better for her then your blind ass. Love her my ass." Growled out the boy and caught the girl's hand before it could make contact with his face.

Even smirking at her too. "Nice try bitch, but no cigar." He then let go of her hand and shoved past the unhappy girl who glared hotly at him.

Matt would come up behind her and once he saw the distressed look on her face, he'd wrap her in his arms much to a grateful Allison's relief. A part of her wondered if maybe the asshole was right about what he said. But that part of her that didn't trust any Werewolf just didn't wanna believe it. And she still couldn't believe that neither of the two had anything to do with Jackson's disappearance. Once school ended, Scott and a somewhat okay Harley would visit Ethan and Danny in the hospital and after a few questions that didn't have much in the way of answers, Scott would promise the boy he'd make him a new fake id in exchange for telling the two of them what was on a video Jackson needed him to recover after it had been tampered with. Hearing that made the Hawaiian teenager a bit more receptive to telling them much to Ethan's amusement.

A group chat, minus Allison, would then occur with Chris via his cell phone as he'd shown up to get a status report from his men, and thanks to Jackson's enhanced hearing, he was able to hear the whole thing and couldn't help but shed a tear over the fact that Harlowe was adamant about saving him despite all the shit he'd pulled in the past where she and the others were concerned. He'd then grow a bit concerned when his hand looked a bit different but said nothing as he didn't want to end up dead or beaten on to try and stop it. As evening came upon the town and Jackson started to feel more and more worried over his appearance, something that caught the notice of the two Hunters who Chris left to watch over him, Cora would pay a visit to Stiles'. "Hey." Greeted the girl as she came into his room.

"Hey back." Replied the boy with a small smile as she came up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

They stared into one another's eyes before their lips met together as his hands wrapped around her and pulled her body even closer to his own. They stayed that way for several minutes, lost in the other until they pulled back to catch their breaths. Their foreheads soon rested against the other's as they breathed in one another's scent. A scent that Cora liked a great deal when it came to all things Stiles Stilinski. "So, umm… I was thinking..."

"Ooh, might wanna be careful babe. Might get a headache from all that thinkin'." Teased Stiles and getting a light swat from his grinning girlfriend as she walked away from him.

"I'll give you a headache." Threatened the young Hale with a fake glower towards him that only had the boy grinning at her.

"I'd rather you give me kisses."

Cora smirked at him. "Ohh… I don't know about that one babe. I'm not sure you deserve those."

Her response got the exact one she had been hoping for from him, him gaping at her in shock! Making her smirk turn into a full on amused grin. Stiles then scoffed. "I deserve 'em! I deserve 'em like you wouldn't believe!" Retorted the boy with his arms flailing about.

Cora couldn't help but giggle, giggles that only increased and got louder when he rushed over to her and caused the two of them to fall on to the bed. Giggles that kept happening even as kept kissing her on the lips and even on her neck. Something that felt really good to her and made her want to go through with something she'd already been planning. "I want you baby..." Moaned the girl as his mouth worked wonders on her neck.

Looking up at her in surprise, he started to speak once her eyes opened. "You already have me?"

"N-no, not what, what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?" Asked the boy as he shifted over and laid next to her with his head propped up.

"I mean… I want to be with you. Like, I want you to be my first." She told him softly as she felt this would make them even closer and whatever thoughts he might still have about Lydia Martin would finally fade away for good.

Stiles looked at her in shock as wow, that was seriously unexpected! "Uhh… Are you sure? Cause this is kinda like a really big step and I don't want you to regret it or anything." Stated the boy in full on genuine concern.

Chuckling softly to herself and feeling touched he was that concerned, Cora smiled at him and leaned in and kissed him. Pulling away seconds later, she looked him right in the eye and began to speak seriously. "I'm sure baby. And how could I end up regretting something like this when I'm with a guy I really and truly like?"

Stiles sighed while feeling amazed as Hell by the girl in his arms. And pretty damned glad his dad was at work! "You do know its gonna hurt right? And probably gonna be kinda awkward considerin' it'll be our first time?"

"I know, but its you I'm doin' this with Sti. You and no one else and its worth it to me cause of that."

Hearing that made the boy honestly glad she had chased after him as that was probably the nicest, most sweetest damned thing a girl had ever said to him. Smiling, he leaned in and started to kiss her. Surprised but happy with it, she kissed him back and soon the kiss deepened as tongues touched and explored the other's mouths once again. As they made out, she'd grab one of his hands and place it on one of her breasts for him to do whatever he wanted. And thankfully he did exactly that and started to squeeze it much to her liking. Soon, clothes came off of the two and each drank in the other's fully naked form for the first time. Each liking what they were seeing even if they were nervous about the whole thing. Pulling her close to him as they stood in front of his bed, they started to make out again as she put a hand between them and rubbed his shaft gently.

Earning her a moan from what she was doing. His own hands trailed down to her ass cheeks and squeezed them. Her eyes stayed closed as his hands felt so great on her ass as he necked on her. "Do… Do you have a condom?" Asked the girl with a moan and feeling hopeful that he did.

Pulling away from her, he quickly told her that he did much to her happiness. "Yeah, even though I seriously thought I wasn't gonna be usin' them anytime soon."

A part of her wondered if he had been saving them for use with Lydia but Cora pushed that thought down real quick as now wasn't the time for that kind of thinking. She let out a deep breath and kissed him softly on the lips before laying down on the bed, watching his every move as he went to his drawer and brought out a box of condoms and took one out. Stiles looked at her after that as she laid there looking at him expectantly. He took a deep breath then as he took out the condom from its package and put it on. Climbing on to the bed with his girlfriend and putting himself over her with his covered shaft at the entrance to her core, he looked her in the eyes. "You sure about this Cora?"

"I am babe… I am."

Nodding, he leaned down and kissed her as she helped guide him inside of her. Albeit a bit clumsily as it was their first time doing something like this. And true to word, it had been every bit as painful and awkward for the two as Stiles thought it would be. Once both were spent, she'd fall asleep in his arms with the side of her face laid up against his chest. Though she'd wake up several hours later thanks to a noise that woke her up. Panicked, Cora got out of her boyfriend's arms and quickly got dressed and even tried to wake him up. But to no avail as he moaned in his sleep and pushed away her hand. "Mmm… No, I don't wanna… Tell, tell Harley I don't wanna Lydia." Muttered the boy in his sleep.

And making for Cora to look at him with a hurt expression as apparently her boyfriend, the guy she'd just given up her virginity too! Was dreaming of that damned Redhead! Deciding not to bother anymore, she used the back of her hand to wipe off any tears that were threatening to come and went out his window and ran off into the night. While those two had been experiencing their awkward and painful first time together, Jackson would end up fully shifting and even being freed thanks to a helpful hand. The same helpful hand that knocked out his two guards thanks to the element of surprise on their side. And thanks to Lydia, the group would even learn that the Kanima sought a master and not a friend. Making Chris sigh in added frustration over the fact that he had mis-read that bit! And all because she had happened to take a peak of the section about the Kanima while she was at the Argent-Yukimura household and waiting on an absent Allison to get back from wherever she was at!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Well that's that chapter! You just know things aren't gonna be all that great for Cora and Stiles after this!**


	20. Never Been One For Restraint!

**Chapter 20**

 **Never Been**

 **One For Restraint!**

 **Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing but what you see here. Now, let's roll on with the most enjoyable show of the year!**

* * *

 **Monday, March 13th, 2011**

The weekend had come and gone once again, and during that time would see jobs, dates, nail polish being used on claws, Scott willingly modeling in women's dresses for Lydia much to everyone else's amusement, Cora barely talking to Stiles much to his confusion and hurt, and accusations made by Jackson that Chris Argent, his two lackeys, Harley, Scott, and Stiles had abducted him and locked him up in some abandoned vault all happening during that time. Accusations he had tried to make for a restraining order to be made but his lack of proof and the foursome's solid alibis had kept it from happening much to his immense displeasure. The two lackeys being nowhere to be found also played into the whole thing as well. The teenagers, aside from Cora somewhat would be a bit curious on what exactly it is about Jackson's past that needed to be resolved. Especially since he knew who his parents were. "Could be that he just hasn't accepted it fully." Theorized Ethan with a small shrug as they all gathered around a table in the library.

"Well, he's never even come by to ask any questions about Aunt Josephine or even Peter so it could be that." Spoke up Cora who was pointedly NOT looking anywhere near the direction of Stiles much to his and a few others' confusion.

Allison and Harley were also avoiding eye contact, and the young Argent was also doing her best to avoid looking in Scott's direction much to Kira's annoyance. The young Japanese/Korean girl honestly had trouble wondering why the heck her sister distrusted him and the other Wolves so badly when she herself didn't have that issue! Sure, she knew about the conversation her boyfriend had with her sister and while she didn't exactly approve of it for the most part, she did agree that her sister needed to get a grip on things. Kira could see how much the distrust was seriously hurting Harley and hated that it was happening to her friend a great deal. "Uhh, you guys sure you want me around for all this?" Asked Boyd curiously as for all they knew, he had faked the betrayal!

The suspicious, distrustful vibe he got from Allison made him think she thought that way and it made him wonder about the others. "We're sure Big Guy, Momma Tal vouched for ya so that's good enough for me." Answered Harley with a smile and despite herself, liking the fact he was wearing something that was quite form fitting.

 _I seriously don't need to be checkin' him out!_

Several present grinned when they noticed their friend and 'Alpha' eyeing Boyd appreciatively. Something that was actually making Allison a little jealous after seeing it! "One doesn't betray their Alpha lightly and I could tell just how serious you were that night myself on that whole thing." Added in Cora seconds later.

Boyd smiled and nodded in understanding and feeling happy when the others aside from Allison all agreed with the two girls. "Did Derek ever give you any shit over it?" Scott asked curiously.

"He tried but my mom threatened to call the cops on him. Mrs. Hale even had Laura followin' me around in case of anything happenin' where Derek's concerned."

"Hell yeah man, if ya want, feel free to text me or howl if he's botherin' ya and I'll come beat some ass." Informed Scott with a grin.

Boyd nodded at that and wondered again if perhaps Derek really was just being paranoid about this guy and the other Alphas like Ethan that he ran with. "Oh yeah, here's a little somethin' for Danny bro." Said Scott as he handed his brother a small package.

"Thanks Scott, I'm sure he'll appreciate it."

Scott smiled while Kira hoped this wouldn't lead to any trouble as she knew exactly what the package was! "Umm… Babe?" Started the girl as she suddenly remembered something.

Making for him to look at her in slight confusion. "Yeah?"

"Don't you have a make up exam to get too?"

Her boyfriend's eyes widened while the others seemed amused by the reaction. Said exam being the Chemistry exam he had ended up missing thanks to that damned Custody Hearing on Thursday that he was only now getting a chance to do anything about. "Aww damn! I gotta go!" Muttered the boy and quickly gathered his things and made sure to leave a quick kiss on Kira's lips before hauling ass!

As he knew if he was late, even a very short late, Harris would be on his ass over it! Kira shook her head with a contented sigh as she watched her boyfriend take off for his exam and hoped he did well. The group soon went about their separate ways and even wincing when Stiles practically got the cold shoulder from Cora. "Damn boy, what did you do!?" Asked a curious Harley as they made their way out of the library.

"I seriously don't know! She barely said a thing to me over the weekend and I just… I just don't know!"

Sure, their first time had been awkward and kinda painful for her but he didn't think it was something for her to be so cold towards him over! Course, the fact he barely had any experience with girls made him think that he might be wrong in that line of thinking! Harley gave him a sympathetic look as they walked on and had a feeling there was more to the whole thing then what her best friend was saying but would respect his privacy until he was ready to talk about it. While schooling happened, Melissa decided to busy herself by doing a load of laundry thanks to feeling restless from the lack of work thanks to her loving son and girlfriend's mechinations. Though said mechinations was starting to have something of an effect on her body and its health much to their combined happiness and her's as well. The fact she now no longer had to worry about Rafael trying to take her son away from her was a Godsend to her mental health as well.

The sight of the state of her son's room made her sigh, not in annoyance but genuine happiness as the look of it just felt like an average thing for a parent to deal with when it came to their kid. Sure, his room looked a mess but she didn't care! Heck, it gave her the great chance to clean it up and then get to give him a lecture about neatness later! What's not to love about that!? _Loving this too much like I am seems seriously unhealthy… Wonder if it would make for a valid argument to go back to work?_ Wondered the mother to herself with a smile as she started to clean up Scott's room.

As she cleaned, she would come across a rather large photo album laying out on top of one of his trunks that he had yet to unload still and Melissa couldn't help but feel a wave of curiousity over come her over the album. It also looked like he had even left out a few pictures on top of it that he must not have had time to put in yet. Ones of him and her, of Kira and himself, or Kira by herself, him and his brothers, and a picture of herself and Kali. Taking the album and the pictures, she sat on the edge of his bed and hoped he wouldn't mind her doing this for him and opened the album up to find spots for the new pictures. The pictures inside already had her instantly captivated as she leafed through the album, her heart clenching as she saw her baby boy practically growing up in the pictures. Seeing him with those two men who dared to call themselves a father and grandfather. Seeing an exasperated but smiling Kali a few times as well.

Melissa would even see pictures of other people she didn't know, though one of the men looked oddly enough like Ray Wise and he seemed to have a rather fond look in his eyes when it came to Scott. And the mother could tell her son in the pictures was fond of the man himself. There was even a picture or two of her son, the Wise look a like, and a very pretty Redheaded girl who must be the man's daughter all together as well. She couldn't help but smile when she saw a picture of her son looking a bit shocked as the girl kissed him on the cheek and the Wise look a like in the background laughing about something. Pictures of the twins were soon seen, even quite a few of a girl who reminded Melissa a whole lot of Harley to be honest. And it was clear she seemed to be in need of better clothes for that matter! But she could tell the girl seemed happy as can be despite her appearance. Melissa had to hurriedly wipe away a few tears before they fell on to the album as she looked through it until she found spots to place the recently taken pictures in.

Letting out a sigh as she closed the album and feeling a surge of resentment spike through her and trying to squash it down, she then placed the album back on top of the trunk she found it on and finished up her cleaning. Even leaving a note for her son on the album that she had put the pictures in for him so that he wouldn't worry that something had happened to them. While she may have missed out on his younger years, the chance she had now with her son would ensure she wouldn't miss anymore and she was greatly happy for that fact. After she was finally done, she turned off the light and closed the door to get started on that load of laundry.

As she did so and Scott continued on with his test, Stiles found himself being tailed by one Erica Reyes after she decided she'd try and get on his good side as per a conversation with Derek and Isaac from earlier that morning. Which naturally didn't get off to a good start, what with her shoving him into a wall and all that. Stiles would even helpfully point out the nearby camera, which was one of many that had been put in place recently after a nice little donation by the Argent-Yukimura family to have it done in order to better protect the children. Though in reality, it was done to help keep an eye on certain troublesome Wolves like Derek's bunch. Their conversation, if you could even call it that, lasted until they got to the boys locker room and the girl made a little confession of having the worst crush ever on him. Never realizing that Cora was heading their way and she was not happy! Sure, she was pissed and hurt over boyfriend's apparent dream about Martin, but she wasn't about to let the blonde bitch have her way with Stiles! Who had even pushed the bald teen into the boys locker room much to the surprise of Jackson and Allison.

Who'd originally gone in there to have a little talk with the guy as she wanted to know if her dad or Scott and Rebecca had been involved in his kidnapping. Though it had quickly gone downhill until he seemingly snapped back to normal and asked her what she was doing there to begin with and quickly put some shorts on. "Seriously!? Are you that Blonde that you forget this is the boys locker room!?" Asked the teenaged Kanima a bit scathingly.

Erica merely sneered at him. "You two can leave if you want. I'm not one for others watching me in private acts." Stiles gaped at her in shock while Allison gave her a disgusted look and Jackson just scoffed.

"I'm afraid this is one private act that'll have to be public." Called out one very angry Cora Hale!

Seeing the look on her face made Stiles think of only one thing to say. "Ohh shit..."

Erica rolled her eyes at the girl. "Can you and the other two come back later? I have some very important things to do with my baby here." Said the smirking girl and even running a hand down Stiles' chest much to the young Hale's anger.

A growl escaped Cora and soon, a full on girl fight was happening. One that started to even wreck the locker room as they fought. Stiles and Jackson, though reluctant, intervened in an attempt to keep the two from further wrecking the place and one another. Stiles would be the first to pull a screaming Cora out of the locker room and into the hallway with Jackson holding on to Erica coming out not long after with Allison following as well. Erica was even screaming her head off as well and the whole thing was drawing a crowd. "STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM STILES!" Screamed out an infuriated Cora.

"COME MAKE ME BITCH!"

The insult made Cora struggle even more to break free of Stiles' arms and he'd soon sigh in relief when Mrs. Finch, the AP Biology teacher showed up, demanding to know what the Hell was going on! In the end, Harris would show up after seeing Harley run down the hallway to get to the locker room while leaving Scott with a firm word to stay there and continue taking his test and give the group plus Matt Daehler detention. Even sparking an argument with Mrs. Finch over the unnecessary group detention but the man would have none of it much to her irritation. Even trying to get the Principal to do something about it but it became clear the man had Harris' back much to her furthered irritation and promised to go to the school board over the whole thing. Not that either of the two really cared all that much about her little threat since both felt secure in their positions thanks to their much longer tenures.

Once the detention came however, Harris would ensure Erica and Cora stayed a good distance away from one another since he wasn't that much of an asshole to put them at the same table as since he knew it would only lead to disaster. Course, nobody missed the looks the two girls sent one another and it was worrisome now that Erica knew Jackson is the Kanima. Jealously could practically be felt coming off of Harley as she stared at the apparent closeness of her ex and Matt 'The Creep' Daehler. "Cool it Harley, we don't need you shifting in the library." Muttered Cora softly to her friend.

Though she could definitely understand her friend's issues where her ex is concerned! Stiles would bring up a theory of his about who's controlling Jackson in an effort to try and keep his best friend distracted enough from going and kicking Matt's ass all over the place. "You seriously think he's the one controlling Jackson and making him kill those people?" Asked Cora and surprising Stiles for the first time that day since she had refused to look his way or even talk to him.

"Yes!"

"Why?" Harley asked curiously.

"Because… He's evil." Replied the boy seriously with a shrug and making Cora scoff while Harley rolled her eyes at that explanation.

Creepy? Sure as Hell on that one. But Evil? She wasn't entirely too sure on that one. Even if the bastard had knifed and threatened her in the hospital the night of the last game. "Man, are you sayin' this cause you don't like him cause of me and my issues?"

Stiles shook his head in the negative while Cora seemed un-convinced. "The guy just… Bugs me. I don't know what it is. I mean, just look at his face." Groused the boy and the two girls did so before looking back at him.

"Well, he is kinda cute if you ignore the whole creeper vibe part of him." Mused Cora and inwardly cheering when she felt a spike of jealousy come from her boyfriend.

Harley just shook her head over the whole thing between those two. Jackson soon left and with him went Harris in concern over the boy and his need for the bathroom since he looked ill. Allowing for Erica to plop down next to the trio much to Cora's immense dislike. "Did you guys know that once Jackson turns 18 , he'll be getting a pretty huge settlement?"

"So… Not only is Jackson rich now, but he'll be even more at 18?"

"Yep."

"And how do you know all this?" Questioned Cora suspiciously while her boyfriend muttered about how wrong that was.

Erica merely shrugged. "My dad was the insurance investigator over the car accident back then. And anytime he sees Jackson driving that Porsche of his, he always mutters stuff about it."

"That wasn't an accident, that was intentional murder." Informed the young Hale sharply.

The blonde gave her a skeptical look over that one and asked how she knew that. "Because, my mother told him what really happened that night. Not only was it murder, but he's also my cousin. Ask Derek if you don't wanna believe me." Said the girl a bit icily and making Stiles gulp nervously.

"And big brother still wants to kill him? That's gotta be awkward at the dinner table."

"Not anywhere near what it'll be when you have to explain why my boot got shoved up your ass for trying to screw around with MY boyfriend." Retorted Cora icily and making Erica chuckle at her.

"Oh, so I'm still your boyfriend then? I mean, you've barely talked to me and let's not forget the cold shoulder!" Called out an annoyed but worried Stiles.

Cora let out an agitated sigh after that. "Can we not do this here?" Asked the girl in the hopes he would go with it.

Unfortunately for her, he wasn't about to let it go. Making for Harley to look on worriedly while Erica just smirked in happiness over what she felt was the soon to be full on downfall and break up between the two. Allowing for her to move in without some unwanted rival being in the way. "Was what we did THAT bad the other night that you're doin' this shit to me?" Asked the boy in a hurt tone of voice and making his girl wince over it.

His words even making the other two girls quite curious over whatever it was the two had done recently. "Stiles… I..." Began the girl but couldn't quite find the words.

The fact Harris and Jackson returned also helped prevent her from speaking again. Something she honestly felt a little relieved by as she hadn't wanted to have that kind of a conversation in the area they were in! Stiles however was just annoyed as he was still left without any answers! And soon after Harris had returned, he had gathered his things and left. But not before deciding to be an asshole and make the teenagers stay longer to re-shelve the books that needed it done. Making them all sigh in annoyance over it and quickly got to work so that they could get the Hell out of there faster. While the worked, Harley would end up with Erica while Cora, Stiles, and Allison worked together. The fact Harley was alone with Erica allowed for her to talk with the girl one on one and see if whether or not Alpha Jackass had given her any training yet in her abilities. While those two talked about that, Allison would try hard to ignore the heated conversation between Stiles and Cora.

One that Cora was desperately trying to get out of being in as she didn't want to have it in such a public place where the others could hear. To her relief, something she'd feel guilty about later, things would quickly go downhill once Jackson started attacking them, even leaving a message on a chalk board saying to stay out of his way or that he'd kill them. Erica would end up having a seizure thanks to the Kanima venom much to Cora, Harley, and Stiles' alarm. Allison was a little concerned over it herself but she was more so over Matt's condition. Especially since she was actually starting to rather like him. Cora wanted to take the Blonde to her mother but Erica wouldn't have it, stating that she had to be taken to Derek. "Alright… Fine… Let's get you to him." Replied the young Hale a bit reluctantly.

Stiles would pick her up and the two would quickly get her out of there, along with Harley quickly following along after a short conversation with Allison and the young Wolf feeling like something asn't right about the whole situation. Not that Allison thought there was anything especially wrong with the whole thing. The trio would quickly haul ass to the abandoned train station since Cora was familiar with the place thanks to being brought there a few times by her brother and he would quickly take over with Stiles holding on to Erica's trembling body while Cora and Harley looked on in worry and fear. Cora may not much like the girl all that much, but the last thing she wanted to see was the girl in a situation like this!

Her pained scream made the two girls wince thanks to Derek having to break her arm in order to get the venom out of her. "I shoulda taken her to Deaton." Muttered a slightly green Cora.

"Ugh, I can agree on that." Replied Harley.

Their comments was ignored by the trio, especially when Erica looked up at Stiles with a pained but grateful look on her face. "Stiles… You, you make a good Batman." Said the girl appreciatively while lightly touching one of his arms before finally passing out in them.

Stiles looked at her in shock but also feeling quite grateful for what had been said to him. "Thanks, that's… That's the first nice thing to be said to me all weekend." Muttered the boy to the passed out girl and making Cora wince.

A fight was looming between herself and her boyfriend and it wasn't one she was looking forward too. The young Hale was feeling some regret for having gotten with someone who was so damned obsessed with Lydia Martin, a part of that regret was even for the fact she'd lost her virginity to Stiles. She barely felt any surprise when Harley told Derek outside of the train that she'd join his Pack. If only so that Jackson wouldn't end up dead and instead be saved. And that it had to be done her way. Cora honestly doubted her brother would go along with it but he would at least humor the girl for the moment. Looking up at Stiles while he continued to look down at the passed out form of Erica with worry on her face, she'd speak up.

"Stiles?"

"Yeah?" Asked the boy as he looked up at her.

"We need to talk. But not right now. Right now… Right now I just, I just need time and space. Okay?"

The young man could only reluctantly nod an agreement and a part of him felt a sense of dread over it. Whatever was going on with his girlfriend, he hoped like Hell it wouldn't lead to anything seriously horrible to happen. While that was going on and Erica remained where she was for a good while in Stiles' lap and arms, Lydia would be finding herself in a position she never thought she'd be in after being lured out to a place a few miles away from the Hale home out in the Preserve. Never realizing that Aiden who had followed her was trying to get her attention as the burnt figure of Peter Hale talked to her about plan B's and the like. And when he called her name out a second time, Aiden would finally get through to her, and making her realize she was never in any kind of building, but a clearing and up against a tree.

"A-Aiden!? What, what are you doing here!? Wait… What am I doing here!?"

Aiden let out a sigh of relief for finally snapping her out of whatever the Hell it was she was in. Though the fact she didn't seem to remember how she had gotten here where Peter's body was buried was worrisome and he knew he'd have to talk with Mrs. Hale about this development. A part of him wondered if it somehow had something to do with her family's heritage. He then watched as Lydia confusedly brought a purple flower out from her closed hands and he had to force himself to not react to it. "Where'd you get that?" Asked the young man curiously.

Lydia looked at him in confusion. "I… I don't know." Admitted the girl and started to feel freaked out over the whole thing!

Whatever was going on with Lydia, Aiden wasn't sure and he could only hope this would be resolved fairly soon before something serious happened. He wondered if perhaps bringing her in on the secret of what he and the others are is possibly a good idea and would talk to Mrs. Hale about it once he told her of the recent development.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Something tells me that while Talia Hale would be okay in letting Lydia know, Allison probably wouldn't be as okay with it! Course I could always end up proving myself wrong!** **And will things get better between Cora and Stiles? Stay tuned to find out!**


	21. I'm Just A Raving Kind Of Guy!

**Chapter 21**

 **I'm Just A**

 **Raving Kind**

 **Of Guy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here! Its gonna be a little heartbreaking in this chapter!**

* * *

 **Tuesday, March 14th, 2011**

Tuesday came and with it was more uncomfortable silence between Cora and Stiles, though everyone gave them space even if Scott was tempted to lock the two up somewhere so that they could air out their damned issues already. Erica had even toned down her aggressiveness a little where Stiles was concerned and could be seen looking at him with genuine adoration after he'd been there for her after getting paralyzed and seizing over it. No one, not even Deaton had been sure of why that had happened and the thought it could happen again if she got paralyzed scared the Hell out of the girl. Making her consider reaching out to that Kali person Derek is suspicious of as she knew the woman taught self defense and felt that maybe, just maybe if she had some more skills, she wouldn't be as easy of a target for the Kanima. Mrs. Hale had given Aiden permission to tell Lydia about his furry little secret but so far had yet to do so as he was worried how she would handle it to begin with. Allison for reasons of her own was against the whole thing but the Alpha just couldn't bring himself to care any.

Tuesday would also see Stiles showing up at Kali's house where the twins, Scott, and Harley were all at after being told by Melissa that Scott was over there since he had the night off from work. Ethan and Harley were playing some two player game while Aiden busied himself with homework while Scott was looking like the cat who ate the canary as he was given good news over the phone. Even letting out a load whoop once he ended the call while Stiles paced about back and forth. Pausing the game, Harley looked over at her 'brother' with curiousity on her face. "What's up, man?"

"Got told by the car shop that I no longer have to pay a hgh ass bill after they made a little discovery that the not so dearly departed mechanic had been scammin' people for years. And that what I've already paid can be considered as pain in full. FUCK YES BITCHES! ME AND BEA ABOUT TO RIDE ONCE AGAIN!"

The others grinned over their friend/brother's good fortune. "Won't that mean less of Kira huggin' up on you then on that bike of yours?" Asked Harley.

That made Scott freeze up in his excitement. "Damn it! I didn't think about that! But… At least we can do that when its warmer out." But damn would he miss her body hugging up on his back until then!

"Always knew you could actually use your head." Muttered Aiden jokingly as he returned to his homework now that his suspension was over with and missing the glare Scott sent him.

Ethan grinned over the whole thing and then scowled as Stiles paced once again. "Alright Stiles, what the Hell is the problem?"

As seriously, enough with the pacing already! Thankfully it seemed to stop after that question. "Cora. Cora's my problem man! Won't look at me, won't talk to me, won't anything! She's been freakin' weird ever since Friday night!"

"What happened Friday night?" Wondered Harley.

Stiles sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck in agitation. "We… We had sex alright!? Painful but awkward freaking sex!"

Learning of that little fact surprised the other 4 there. "I'd congratulate you and high five ya, but hearin' that doesn't seem like it'd be appropriate." Muttered Scott to himself.

"Since when did you care about appropriateness?" Questioned a slightly incredulous Aiden.

"Since World War 2 brotha!"

"You weren't even alive back then." Countered Ethan with an eye roll.

"My name is Connor MacLeod and I can not die."

Eye rolls happened after that. "Can we get back to my problem, please!?"

"Right, sorry man. Continue." Replied a somewhat unapologetic Scott.

"So yeah, we had sex. And like I said, it was awkward and painful cause you know… First time and all that. But now she's just avoidin' me and I don't know if its cause of that or what! Was it like this for any of you?"

"Mine and Allison's first time just kinda… Happened. But it was exactly what I needed at the time but it wasn't anything like yours." Answered Harley with a small and sad smile on her lips.

"My first time was with a girl named Abigail, aside from my brother, she was about the only other good thing in my life back when Ethan and I were still with our original Pack. She was human and didn't even care about my being a Werewolf. Was our first time awkward? A little. Was it painful? Not really since she'd already been with someone else before me." Aiden let out a sigh as he remembered that beautiful Blonde haired girl.

Who he had been forced lie too about why he had to leave after Deucalion had brung him and Ethan into the fold. But it had thankfully saved her life in the end. And now that he thought about it, since Deucalion's threat wasn't an issue anymore, he probably could get back in touch with her again…

"I don't wanna talk about it." Muttered Ethan darkly and breaking his twin out of his thoughts of a past love and putting a hand of comfort on his shoulder.

Harley and Stiles both had horrible scenarios in their head over the boy's words and hoped like Hell they were wrong. Scott scowled darkly as he remembered some of what Ethan had told him once when he'd been pissed as Hell about something and ended up saying more then he had meant too. Ending in the much younger Scott hugging his 'brother' and for Kali to walk in on it and even joining in on the hug. Shaking off that memory, the young Alpha started to speak up. "Her name was Lenne… We met a few weeks before I turned 13. We were pretty damned young but I liked her a lot and she liked me a lot too. Hell, I was pretty freakin' sure I was even in love with her. To the point that I knew I wanted to marry her." Started up the young man and imags of Lenne popped up into his head as he smiled fondly and sadly over her. She'd been on his mind ever since his mom had put those pictures in his photo album and he'd told her a little about Lenne, her dad, and Cheryl.

This was practically the most emotional Scott had ever been in front of Harley and Stiles and they could hardly believe it. He then let out a sigh. "But shit happened sometime after I turned 13 and when we were 14, we had sex for the first time. If I could go back and change things, I would. Cause that only helped to bring on the end for us as it made her more frightened, more wary around me to the point she willingly left for good with her father after he had to leave." Spoke the boy sadly and making Harley reach out and squeeze his arm gently and getting a look of appreciation from him.

"Its one of the reasons Kira and I haven't even done that yet. Hell, we've barely touched second base." Admitted the young man much to the surprise of the others.

"Seriously!?" Questioned Stiles incredulously.

"Hard to believe that you, the self proclaimed Sex God, hasn't done that with his girlfriend." Said Ethan with a grin and glad the sad atmosphere was gone now.

Scott gave his 'brother' a heated glare. "Don't mock my claims man! And you've got no room to talk when it comes to you and Danny!"

Ethan merely stuck his tongue out at him. "Danny and I don't feel there's a need to rush."

"Yeah? Well neither do Kira and I!"

"Really? Cause home girl has said she practically has had to guide your hands to certain places sometimes." Replied Harley with an amused grin as she vividly recalled a conversation with Kira over said thing a few days ago.

Causing the other three boys to crack up in laughter after Scott started to actually blush and splutter incoherently. "I hate you guys!" Groused the red faced young man unhappily with his arms crossed and pouting and making for more laughter, this time with Harley joining in.

"Oh come on! Can I seriously be blamed!? After Lenne, Kira's my second serious relationship and I don't wanna screw it up! She's an Angel man! An Angel I wanna take my time with and not screw it all up!"

That made the 4 sober up thanks to his mention of Lenne. "Well, for you that actually makes sense now that I think about it." Muttered Aiden.

Hell, his little 'brother' is practically a love struck gentleman when it comes to Kira! "I kinda just thought you didn't want her dad shooting your ass for corrupting his little girl." Ethan said in amusement.

"Nope, not even in the slightest. I can handle that part no sweat."

"So its not that you ain't interested, its just you wantin' to take things slow?" Asked a curious but amused Harley.

"Not interested!? That's crazy talk damnit! I'm the most interested guy to ever interest!" Grumbled Scott as he made a plan to go see his girlfriend real soon and help get rid of any negative thoughts about their relationship!

Something that would be happening right after he picked her up from work at 10 tonight! "So… What should I do about Cora?" Asked Stiles and ending the amusement in the room.

He didn't want too, but he needed help with this whole thing! "Just give her space, us girls never like it when we don't get it when its obvious or asked for." Spoke up Harley informatively.

Stiles nodded at that as heck, he was already doing that anyway! Well, after Cora had requested it of him anyway! "Has she mentioned anything about breakin' up?" Asked Scott.

"Uhh no. Just that she needed time from me but that she did want to talk soon."

"There ya go man, you two aren't broken up so nothing to worry about." Said Aiden with Ethan nodding in agreement.

"The first time coulda just spooked her somehow. More then what she thought it might have. Who's idea was it anyway?" Ethan asked curiously.

"Her's, cause she wanted me to be her first and was certain about it."

Harley then had a bad thought come to mind as she knew fellow She-Wolf had issues when it came to Stiles and his long time crush over Lydia. "Umm… Dude… You don't, you don't think she might have also went through with it to make you more focused on her then Lydia do ya?"

Had Aidne not known all about the guy's crush on Lydia, he would have asked about it. But thankfully he did know and watched on in sympathy as the guy sat down heavily with a distressed look on his face. Harley gave her best friend a sympathetic look and hoped for his sake that that wasn't the case at all. Scott then clapped his hands together as he stood up. "Well, on that cheerful note, I'm off to pick up my Bea!"

"Want me to ride with you so I can bring your bike back little brother?" Aiden asked and Scott nodded in agreement and soon the two were off.

Like Harley however, they both, well more Aiden then Scott anyway, hoped that Cora's reasons for her and Stiles' first time wasn't cause of his crush on Lydia.

 **Hale House Around The Same Time**

Cora had been brooding in her room for some time now ever since she'd gotten home from school. Brooding over Stiles, brooding over her asshole brother, brooding over Erica trying to take Stiles from her, brooding over that damned Lydia Martin and the fact she'd fallen for a guy who was so damned obsessed over the Redhead! Obsessed to the point he even dreams about her! Even when he's just done something like having sex for the first time with a girl who wasn't Lydia! She just didn't get it, was she not enough even for his dreams or something!? Was she likely being ridiculous over the whole thing? Probably so but she couldn't help it! So engrossed in her brooding she didn't even realize someone was in her room. "Jeez baby sis, I could smell the angst all the way down to the front room!" Called out Laura in a joking tone of voice that also carried a good amount of concern in it.

"Huh?" Asked the younger Hale confusedly.

Laura sighed with a shake of the head as she sat down next to her baby sister on her bed. "What's wrong Cor?"

"Nothing." Muttered Cora sullenly.

Unfortunately for her, big sister Laura wasn't buying it! "Oh its not nothing kiddo. Its very clearly something."

A sigh came from the younger girl as she refused to look at her sister. "Its… Stiles..." Admitted the girl finally with some reluctance.

"Oh. I'm gonna need re-inforcements then..."

Before Cora could even ask what her older sister meant by that, Laura was calling out for their mother and moments later Talia arrived looking a bit worried. "What is it?" Asked the Alpha Mother in concern as she came inside her youngest's room.

"Cora's got boy troubles."

"Oh dear, and I was under the impression that you and young Mateusz were doing okay." Said the older woman in concern and slight confusion.

"Who!?" As seriously, Cora didn't know anyone by that name!

Talia paused for a moment before realizing her mistake. "Oh, apologies sweetheart. I meant Stiles. Mateusz is his real name." Research, a most wonderful thing!

The Hale sisters looked at one another before looking back at their mother. "I'm… I'm not even sure I could spell that." Muttered Laura with a shake of the head.

"How come, how come he never told me that!?"

"Well, as I understand it. Young Stiles has a particular dislike of his real name cause of how difficult it can be to say it."

"Wow, I seriously don't know him." Groused Cora sullenly.

Momma Talia gave her daughter a look of concern as she sat down next to her daughter and rubbed on her back gently. "Oh my sweet child, you two have not been together long. Its only natural you would still be learning things about him this early in your relationship. Just as it would be for him with you."

Cora didn't say anything, simply sitting up and hugging her mother, making the two older Hales look at her in concern. "What if… What if I did something… Something that was really big? Cause I thought it would bring us even closer together?"

"Like what sweetheart?"

"Like… Giving him my virginity?"

Both Talia and Laura's eyes went wide open after learning of that while Cora was afraid of what her mother's reaction would be. "Oh sweetheart, why would you do that? There are other ways to help bring the two of you closer."

"Yeah kiddo, like spending time together on dates or whatever."

Cora then burst into tears on her mother. "I thought… I thought it would make him forget about Lydia Martin even more! But then… He said her name! Even if… Even if he was asleep when that happened. And now, I just don't know what to do! A part of me regrets it, but another part doesn't!" Sobbed the girl as Laura joined in on the hug with a sad expression on her face.

"You do know its not within his control over what is said during one's sleep correct?" Asked the mother gently and getting a nod from her baby girl.

"Maybe this is just a sign you aren't ready for a relationship baby sis. At least with Stiles anyway. Did you know he was into this girl when you got with him?"

"Y-yeah! I, I did. But I went for it anyway cause I really like him! And when he made the choice to come after me one night, I thought… I thought that meant something really big… For him, for me, for… Us."

Neither Talia or Laura was quite sure of what to say as Cora cried on her mother. Though they did tighten their hug on the girl. In the end, Talia decided to say something she thought was the best thing to go with. "Perhaps… Perhaps you just need to talk with him baby girl. Maybe even end the relationship for now and try again later when there has been some individual growth for the two of you and he no longer feels anything towards this Martin girl."

"I was, I was already planning to talk to him soon. Just needed a little time before I did it." Admitted the sobbing girl who felt somewhat comforted now thanks to her mom and sister.

Mother and daughter continued to hug her as she cried herself out, never realizing that Derek had been near by the house and had heard the entire conversation. Something that had made him progressively angrier by the second and swearing to beat the ever loving Hell out of one Stiles Stilinski. He'd just have to bide his time planning it out in addition to the word he still needed to have with his wayward Beta about his betrayal without his mom or older sister getting in the way of it!

 **10:00 PM**

Scott stood outside the comic shop as he leaned up against his beautifully restored Bea. One he'd spent some time giving a washing too in nothing but a short pair of shorts despite the cold air! And blasting some music from within the car that had made his mom look at him in full on disapproval of it! Even warning him he'd better not play that sort of stuff when the Delgado family came down for a visit during Spreak Break in order to celebrate his return. He cheekily told her he couldn't make her any promises on that and she could only shake her head in exasperation at him before going back inside. Once he arrived at the comic shop, he had left some soft music to play as he stood outside waiting on Kira. Who would greet him quite excitedly while Nick, the guy who had gotten her to work there closed up the shop. "Oh wow! You finally got her back!" Called out Kira excitedly as she quickly made her way to him.

And found herself wrapped up in his arms with a very pleasant kiss that made her weak in the knees. Once the kiss ended, she couldn't help but keep her eyes closed in pleasure from the pleasantness of their kiss. "Yep, apparently that mechanic had been scammin' a lot of people, so to make up for it, his bosses decided that what I paid already was good enough for me to get it back as compensation for his so called work ethic." He told her happily.

She smiled at him through half lidded eyes, happy for her boyfriend over his good fortune. Good fortune that included winning that Custody Case in his and his mom's favor. And her's if she really thought about it. "I'm happy for you baby." Said the girl happily as he held her and Nick finished locking the place up.

"Good night you two." Called out the man before walking off and giving a little wave when they said it back to him.

A comfortable silence fell on the two as he held her in the chilly air, not even wanting to move from his spot. Even capturing her lower lip with his teeth much to her liking. Kira pouted when he soon let go though. "Soooo… Its come to my attention that you might or might not be worried about the pace our relationship is goin'."

"What? No I'm not! Who told you that!? I never said anything like that! I promise! These lips are sealed about stuff like that! Because you know, there's, there's nothing to say!" Babbled Kira nervously at the unexpected turn!

Said babble making her boyfriend smile and laugh some. "Its okay baby, Harl told me and while she didn't say a whole lot on it, the little she said was enough for me to get the picture."

"Oh." Was all Kira could think to say.

 _Darn it, Harley!_

"I want you to know babe, its not that I'm not interested alright? Cause I'm the most interested guy ever when it comes to you. Its just… After my last relationship? I thought it was best to take things pretty slow with you. To the point I didn't even realize you were wantin' a bit more. Which, when you guided my hands to certain parts of you I should have realized then." Informed the young man to his blushing girlfriend with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"H-hey, its, its okay baby. I promise. I'm happy to go with whatever you want. And as for you realizing things? Well… I think we've established you're an Old Wolf by now." She told him teasingly and getting a mock glower for it.

His mock glower would make her blink up at him all innocent like, not that he bought it for a second of course! "So does this mean I'm a cradle robber while you're a gold digger?" Asked Scott with a grin as his hand traveled down to her jeans covered butt and squeezed on it.

Making for Kira to gasp a little in surprise as she hadn't been expecting that! "I guess so Mr. McCall, but I can live with that." She told him happily right before their lips met.

Their kiss soon deepened and his hand remained on her butt, making her think their relationship was about to change a little and she was rather okay with that! Especially since it meant she no longer had to be the one to guide him to certain places on her body when she wanted to feel his touch there! Her dad would probably have a heart attack if he was to see Scott's hands roaming around though!

 **Thursday, March 16th, 2011**

Tuesday passed and soon so did Wednesday, though Stiles and his dad figured out those who had been murdered all had been on the same 2006 swim team. That whole thing had helped to serve as a distraction for Stiles from his problems with Cora even if they weren't any closer to a full on motive or even who was forcing Jackson to kill his intended targets. Some in the group felt that Stiles should let his dad in on the whole Supernatural side of things but he'd been adamant against it. Fearing for his dad's health and what knowing that kind of thing could do to him. Earning an eyeroll or two since those with enhanced senses could tell just how healthy Jameson Stilinski truly was. But they left it alone since there wasn't any point in starting an argument over it. A Rave was also right around the corner and quite a few were looking forward to it as well.

And while father and son discussed the murders and the connections to one another, Chris would have a rather important talk with his daughters at the hospital about the importance of finding out who controls the Kanima while making sure not to blame them for anything that wasn't even in their control. While that went on, Harley, Isaac, Reddick, Unger, and Derek met up at Deaton's to discuss the plan for Jackson a little while after she'd done a little re-con where Jackson was and failing to get any tickets to the Rave. A plan Derek felt that killing was needed for even though Harley was quite adamant it wasn't much to his slight annoyance. But it was determined that both Kanima and Master would have to be caught, how that would happen though was anyone's guess. Though water probably could be a thing to be used if it came down to it. Which had actually been a suggestion of Unger's after the reveal that the water aspect may be more of a fear for the Master then the Kanima since Jackson's the Swim Team Captain.

 **Friday, March 17th, 2011**

The day of the Rave finally approached and with it, anticipation was high. Even if Matt was being something of a downer considering the lack of suspensions and the like over the library incident. Something that had involved the Argent-Yukimuras in a little pay off or two to ensure nobody got suspended. Though Harley's parents were still pissed that their daughter had been put in such a dangerous situation like that. And a certain talk between Stiles and Cora would finally happen that day too in an empty classroom after she'd sent him a text that the time for the talk needed to happen. Something that left Stiles with a little dread in him as he made his way to the empty classroom where Cora is. "Hey." Greeted the boy once he came in and closed the door.

"Hey yourself." Returned Cora a bit nervously.

Stiles came up to her and part of him wanted to just reach out and pull her to close to him in a hug but he had no idea if that would even be okay at the moment. The two looked at one another and at various things, unsure of themselves. "Sooo…" Began Stiles in an attempt to try and start the conversation.

Cora cleared her throat. "Umm… Yeah, yeah. I've been, well, I've been avoiding you recently and I haven't really explained that."

"Pfft, yeah, no kiddin'." Scoffed Stiles as he crossed his arms and made her sigh.

Also made her feel a little angry as well! "You mind? I'm trying to talk to you here and shit like that isn't gonna help me any."

Stiles stared at her for a moment and then shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry." Apologized the teenager even if he wasn't actually sorry as this whole damn thing had been really getting to him damnit!

"No, wait. I'm not sorry. I'm not sorry at all right now. Cause you've been ignorin' me and cold shoulderin' me for days now and I'm sick of it!"

A wince came from the girl as she could smell the hurt and anger coming off of him. Something that clearly told her this wasn't gonna be all that easy. Making her wish it would be pretty darned easy! "Was I that damned bad Friday night that you chose to start doin' this? Huh!? You regret it now?" Asked the teenager angrily.

"NO! I don't regret doing it! But if you keep being an ass to me without letting me explain anything I might just start doing that! You weren't that bad for God's sake! Neither of us were that great that night! Cause hello! It was our first fucking time! But let me ask you this, are you still in love or obsessed or whatever with Lydia?"

Stiles looked at her in confusion over the sudden topic change. "Umm… What? What the Hell does Lydia and any feelings for her have to do with anything?"

His question made her sigh over his slight denseness. "Oh, it has to do with everything!"

"HOW!? IN WHAT WAY!?"

A growl escaped her after that. "The fact that you said her name after we had sex ring a damn bell for you?"

"When did that happen? I never said her name at all! Hell, I wasn't even fuckin' thinkin' of her that night! I mean… How could I when I was with you and doin' what we were doin'!? YOU were all I could think about damnit!"

Were this any other time, Cora would have been quite happy to know he had only been thinking about her during their first time. But this wasn't any other time unfortunately. "Then why the Hell did you say her name when you were asleep!? Huh!? Do you have any idea how that made me feel!?"

He gaped at her in shock over that one as he could hardly believe this was the reason she was so pissed off with him! "You mean to tell me… That you are pissed… Cause I said someone else's name… WHILE I WAS ASLEEP!? Do you have any idea how you sound right now!?" Asked the young man in anger and annoyance and watched as she crossed her arms and glared at him.

Not that it bothered him any! He then started to pace back and forth between the tables as she watched on. "Jesus Christ Cor! I can't control what I do or say in my sleep for cryin' out loud! If you bothered to think about it, you would have remembered that! Its like… Its like you don't trust me when I've done nothin' to give you any reason to distrust me."

"How can I trust you when you're thinking and dreaming about her!?"

"Ohh… I don't know, by actually tryin' to trust me maybe!? Cause trust goes a long way ya know. You knew, YOU KNEW HOW I FELT ABOUT HER WHEN WE STARTED THIS! And yet you wanna act surprised and hurt when my subconscious thinks about her!? Somethin' I have no control over!?"

"So you think I'm nuts for blowing this out of proportion then?" Asked the girl in anger as she seriously didn't think she was!

"YES!"

A frustrated huff escaped the boy as he slammed a hand down on a nearby table and kept his eyes off of her. "Well, I'm sorry you think that then Stiles." She told him unhappily and with tears glistening in her eyes.

"I am too, cause I can't help it if I still feel a little somethin' for her since I've been into her since the third freakin' grade! That kinda thing doesn't just go away!"

Had Cora been paying more attention to his words, she would have realized a few key words there. Unfortunately, she wasn't paying attention. "I don't… I don't think this is gonna work out between us." Got out the girl a bit brokenly and finally making him look at her in surprise over it.

He then shook his head at her. "If you think that's… For the best for us. Cause clearly there's no trust between us. And we need that to have a relationship. God, I like you Cora! I like you a lot. But I can't be with you if you can't trust me cause of Lydia!" Said Stiles as he hurriedly wiped his eyes to prevent any tears from falling.

Sniffles came from Cora as he looked at her with a hurt look on his face. "I… I guess this is it then." She told him sadly.

Stiles could only nod in agreement as he wasn't sure of what to do or say that could salvage all this. "Yeah, guess so." Admitted the young man sadly and then hauled ass out of the room.

Leaving her alone as she sat on a nearby stool and began to really cry. Cry and feel angry over the whole damned thing. Even wanting to irrationally go and find Lydia Martin and beat the ever loving Hell out of her. Her pain would be something that would draw in Scott, Harley, and Kira once the two Wolves had heard and felt it. Barely able to get a word out of the girl as she pushed away from them and walked out the door her now ex-boyfriend had left out of and never realizing that at the other door was Isaac on the otherside of it who'd been watching the whole thing. Turning away from the window, he slouched against the door and part of the wall with a look of consideration on his face. "Derek's gonna want to hear about about this."

And Isaac knew full well the guy was gonna use this as a valid reason to go after Stiles too and couldn't find any reason to warn him either of it. Even when he helped secure some tickets for the guy and Harley. Something that had impressed the crap out of Scott as he loved a good bit of chaos himself! Soctt was also thankful for the guy doing that since he hadn't been able to help the two get tickets as he'd already gotten two for himself and Kira and funds were pretty damned tighter then previously after that. "Dude, if I ever need to cause a little trouble and need an extra hand or two, I'm definitely bringin' you along!"

Isaac wasn't necessarily sure if he should be thankful for the guy wanting to include him on that or not. "You do know I'm part of a Pack that has an Alpha who doesn't trust you right? And its why he formed it to begin with?"

Scott only waved it off with a scoff. "Dude, I don't care about that. 'Sides, I could probably teach you more then that paranoid dumbass could anyway."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"Oh come on! I pretty much taught Harley all she knows about the Wolf Life and she's doin' just fine! So just trust ol' Uncle Scottie alright?"

Isaac still wasn't convinced however. "instead of tryin' to be his teacher, why not put some effort into re-buildin' our friendship?" Called out an annoyed Stiles from his where he still stood with Harley.

His words was something Isaac was happy about as it distracted Scott enough for him to get away and on to practice! "Why don't you go and find Cora and put some effort into fixin' shit with her?" Challenged the young Alpha.

"Hey, what's goin' on with her and me is between her and me alright? You or the others don't need to get involved." Replied Stiles adamantly before getting his gear and heading out.

"He's kinda right you know." Spoke up Harley.

Scott just shrugged and grinned at her. "Oh, I know. I just wanted him to shut up about the friendship thing." Even though he actually does think the guy needs to put some effort into fixing things with Old Lady Hale's youngest.

This got him an eyeroll and a shake of the head from his 'sister' that only made his grin even wider. "You're horrible, man."

"I know." Replied Scott proudly.

Harley snorted and the two were soon off for practice. After a good fun filled exercise, Harley and Stiles were off to visit Deaton. Whom would give Stiles the very important task of surrounding the building the Rave was in with Mountain Ash. Using an analogy about Golf and the power of the mind in order to get across to the young man about how to make proper use of the stuff to the absolute best of his ability. Talia looked on with pride and love on her face for Alan's words as he patiently explained things to young Stiles. Even if she was a little upset with the young man for what had happened with her daughter earlier on. But realistically, she knew that he and her daughter were young and mistakes were bound to be made. Especially when it was their first ever actual relationship. Talia could only hope however that things worked out for the two, even if it only amounted to friendship in the end.

Once Alan helped gather enough Mountain Ash for Stiles' use, the two teens were off to get ready and the like for the events ahead. "Alan, you just helped to remind me of why I'm in love with you." Said the woman softly and making the African American man look at her.

"Oh? Is that so?"

"Mm-hmm." Replied the woman with a smile aimed at him right before she kissed him.

 **A Short Time Later at the Argent-Yukimura Household**

Down in the basement was Chris, several of his men, Boyd, Aiden, Noshiko, and Kira and the father of two was discussing the plan for the night. "Alright, now we know that the party's at a warehouse just inside the industrial sector and that Jackson Whittemore will be there for his next target. Stiles and Harley are securing the means to help subdue Jackson considering we still have little clue as to how strong he is in his Kanima form. So be extremely cautious until we've successfully secured and taken him away from the area." He paused and then looked around and noticed that Allison was no where to be found.

"Kira, where's your sister?"

Hearing her name brought the girl's head up rather quickly from her phone as she'd been texting Scott while doing her best to listen to the plan for tonight. She could also be see in an an off shoulder black top, a black belted skater skirt, her hair was down, black combat boots, and to top it off, orange fishnets on her legs. "Umm… She's kinda already headed that way with her date."

God knows she tried to get her to stay and listen in on the plan but Ally hadn't wanted to hear it as she just wanted to have a good time with Matt tonight and not think about monsters and the like. Both Chris and Noshiko narrowed their eyes at the mention of the word 'date' as they knew it had nothing to do with Harley. "Right. Continuing on. In addition to Harley and Stiles, Scott, Kira, and Ethan will be in attendance for this party while Boyd and Aiden are with us outside of it in order to ensure Derek and his Pack aren't able to get inside to secure Jackson for themselves. Stiles will send a text to me to give confirmation that Jackson had been successfully contained. Thus, allowing us to move in and remove him. And remember, there is to be no collateral damage tonight." Warned the man firmly and getting nods for it from his men.

He then looked to his daughter and nodded at her. "Go ahead." Kira gave a nod of her own and went up the stairs and soon out of the house as Scott had just arrived.

"I know I'm new to this and all, but are we sure we can get him outta there without killin' him? Or without him killin' anybody?" Questioned Boyd curiously and a bit nervously.

Sure, Mrs. Hale had been giving him the training he was seriously needing that Derek had been failing to do, but this whole thing still made him nervous as Hell. Noshiko gave him a soft but warm smile. "Of course Vernon, it pays to have a little hope after all."

"I hope we don't have to end up killing him either Vernon. If he was in control of himself this would likely be a different situation but its not and cause of that I don't want to do that." Added in Chris seriously.

Jackson may have wanted the Bite, but he never would have wanted this to happen. His pride for one thing wouldn't have allowed for it judging by all the things he'd learned about the kid. Vernon, or Boyd as he liked to be called by those he considered a friend, though he knew better then to argue about what name to be called by adults could only nod. While hoping things would go really well tonight. "Well, here goes nothin'." Muttered the boy as one of Chris' men finished loading up a shotgun.

 **Industrial Sector 15 Minutes Later**

Harley and Stiles soon pulled up to the building containing the Rave and quickly got out of the Buzz Cut teenager's jeep. Though her best friend had been unchareristically quiet the entire time and Harley had decided enough was enough and asked him what was up once he started to unload the Mountain Ash bags from the back of his Jeep. "Huh? Oh, just… Just dealin' with the break up. You know?" Admitted the young man with a saddened sigh.

This got him a look of sympathy from the girl. "You don't hafta do this if ya don't wanna. I'm sure we can get Kira or someone else to lay out the stuff to keep Jackson in."

Stiles shook his head at that. "Nah, I'm, I'm good. I can do it. Can you grab the other bag?"

"I can't, remember? Deaton said Supernatural types like me can't hold that kind of stuff."

"Right, yeah, my bad." Muttered the boy a bit sullenly as he tried not to think about Cora.

Harley rubbed on his upper arm in sympathy before stiffening up in displeasure. "Damnit, not now!" Groused the girl and quickly took off for the inside of the building with Stiles calling out for her.

"This plan officially sucks." Grumbled the young man and quickly got himself to work in pouring out the Mountain Ash all around the building.

As Harley made her way inside the building, Isaac and Erica could be seen pratically strutting their way to the dance floor and right before they went inside, the two nodded at one another before doing so and taking deep breaths. Once passed the 'door', the two looked at the place in something close to amazement at the sheer volume of people and sound while attempting to look for one Jackson Whittemore. Both were still feeling quite annoyed with Boyd for having deserted them but had left it alone as Derek had planned to do something about it. Whatever that was, they weren't too sure on but left it alone as it was his business. The two then caught sight of Harley and Allison in something of an argument with Matt Daehler looking a little nervous as he stood off to the side as the two girls argued with one another. Isaac and Erica quickly and quietly made their way through the dancing crowd to stand near a pillar so that Harley could see them once the argument was over with.

"I don't care, Allison! Find a way to get him out of here!"

"NO! I'm not doing that! How do I know this isn't some stupid jealousy thing on your part? You've been that way ever since you found out about me and Matt." Argued back Allison heatedly and making Harley rear back as if she'd been slapped.

She then got an angry look on her face and got in her ex's personal space. "If you ever trusted me, if you ever truly loved me, you would KNOW I'm not lyin' about somethin' like this. But if you don't wanna listen to me? Then so be it. But don't come cryin' to my ass when he gets hurt." Said the girl angrily before walking off and missing the uhappy look on not only Allison's face, but Matt's too.

The young Wolf then spotted Isaac and Erica at a nearby pillar and quickly went over to them. "That looked fun." Called out Erica sarcastically and making the Burgundy haired girl snort in annoyance.

"Yeah, you're tellin' me."

"Is that gonna present a problem?" Isaac asked curiously.

A sigh escaped the girl. "I don't know, maybe. But just in case, I want you to use this on Jackson alright? You gotta make sure you get him in the vein when the time comes." Began the Beta Alpha and then went on to explain how to properly use it.

"And be careful alright? Both of you."

Erica snorted while Isaac just looked at her. "I doubt it'll even slightly hurt him."

"I wouldn't mind if it did." Muttered Erica with a look of distaste on her face.

She had never been a fan of that douche bag's and doubted she ever would end up being a fan of his. Harley shook her head. "No, I meant the two of you. I don't want either of you gettin' hurt alright?" Informed the girl with concern and care in her voice.

Making the other two Betas look at her in surprise over that before giving her a simple nod. Something about the concern and care from her stirred something in the two and they weren't entirely sure of it but quickly pushed it down as they had to focus on more important matters for the time being. As those three talked a bit more before going on with their business of the night, an entirely different situation was going on outside as Stiles continued to pour the Mountain Ash. A situation in the form of a confrontation Involving Derek and his Uncle's former Betas against Chris, Boyd, Aiden, and three Hunters. "Okay then… How about 'didn't anyone ever tell you not to bring claws to a gunfight?' A gunfight I would like to personally avoid with you on behalf of your mother."

Reddick could be heard chuckling over that the nice come back the old man had given his boss. Something that had annoyed Derek some. "That was a good one." Spoke Boyd with a grin on his face.

"How kind of you Chris, I'm really touched. I truly am. And you? You're gonna know a good one when I'm done with you, Boyd." Declared Derek angrily once he turned his attention to his former Beta.

"Only my friends can call me Boyd, but you? You can just call me Vernon. And I told you before I never signed up to kill anybody or try and end a relationship just cause you don't approve. Cause like I said, big brothers don't ever do that kind of crap."

Derek frowned at him while Reddick rolled his eyes over the goody two shoes shit from the boy. Unger personally thought the kid had a point there since he himself had a little brother. Nothing more was said as the fight then began once Derek charged at the group preventing him from getting inside and doing away with Jackson for good. The gunfire would disturb Stiles some as he continued his task with the Moutain Ash, even trying to call Harley but not getting an answer as she'd been too damned focused on her ex and Matt while trying to squash down any jealousy. All to ensure neither of the two got caught in any potential crossfire. As that went on, Ethan and Danny were having a Hell of a time, even losing their shirts at one point while Scott and Kira were having quite the time too. Scott himself had worn tennis shoes, blue jeans, and blue muscle shirt that showed off his arms quite well much to Kira's liking.

The sight of her legs in the fishnets was something the young Alpha liked a whole Hell of a lot and made sure to show his appreciation many a time much to her liking and mild blushing. Lack of personal thing was a very non-existant thing for the two as they stayed as close as possible to one another as they danced. Something that made for red eyes to appear from time to time. Though whether or not Kira was causing that on purpose was another thing entirely but all she would ever do is just grin at him and flash her eyelids anytime he tried to call her out on it. This hadn't been the first occasion for her when it came to making his red eyes appear as she loved to cause it to happen to test his supposed 'indistractable fortitude'. Something she knew he loved himself and hadn't admitted it yet cause it would mean she had won.

But she knew it was only a matter of time! And definitely looked forward to when it happened! Kira soon let out a gasp when her man spun her around, pulled her close, and started to nibble on her left ear. Something that like with him, had an effect on her as well and once he had discovered it, absolutely loved to use it to his advantage since it made her weak in the knees! An advantage that Kira both loved and hated in equal measure. And the way they currently were made the young girl seriously glad her dad wasn't around to see it or a heart attack would be likely to happen. Or, he'd just start trying to shoot her boyfriend. One of those two! As those two danced and got quite handsy with one another, Stiles made his way to a small room where Erica and Isaac had stashed Jackson after having one Hell of a three way dance with him and then scrambling to knock him out. Though the whole dance thing Erica had with both Jackson and Isaac made her wonder what a threesome would be like with the two despite her dislike of the douche bag.

"Whoa! Its just me!" Yelled out Stiles in slight alarm once he was inside.

Allowing for the two Betas to relax a bit. "Where's Harley?" Asked Isaac immediately after relaxing.

"I seriously have no idea right now. Probably still watchin' Allison and Matt."

"Yeah, that'll end well." Muttered Erica and smirked when she noticed Stiles lowkey check her out before looking at Jackson.

"He okay?"

Isaac shrugged and started to step forward with his claws out. "Not sure, but let's find out."

"Augh!" Screamed the young man seconds later when the thought to be drugged Jackson gripped the Hell out of his wrist.

But thankfully he got free of the guy while Erica looked at him in concern and quickly asked if he was alright. "Yeah, hurts a little and surprised a little too."

"Right, okay, no one does anything like that again. Okay?" Requested Stiles and making the two Betas look his way.

Each wondering when exactly he decided that taking control was something he'd do. But since he'd been with Harley as she went through the whole experience of becoming a Werewolf and survived, they figured it might even be best if he did take the lead for now since Harley herself was otherwise occupied. Though Erica privately thought him taking the lead was hot and wondered if he was like that in other areas. "But, I thought the Ketamine was supposed to put him out?"

"Yeah, well, apparently this is all we're goin' to get. So let's hope that whoever's controllin' him decided to show up tonight." Replied Stiles as he sent a text to Argent to let him know of what was going on.

Jackson then looked up at the three of them with a rather creepy stare. " **I'm here. I'm right here with you.** "

The trio looked at one another and feeling rather disturbed by that. "Anyone else feel creeped out now?" Asked Erica with a frightened look on her face.

"Yep."

"Definitely." Came the two responses from the other boys and it did little to comfort her as she held herself.

As the controlled Jackson continued to stare at them all creepily like and the three thought of what to do next, Derek, Reddick, and Unger could be seen hiding behind a dumpster from the others in an attempt to rest. "Aww man, my leg's all fucked up." Groaned Unger.

"Oh quit bein' a bitch man, you don't see me complainin' about the bullets I got in me do ya?"

"That's cause you're kind of a masochist, bro." Muttered Unger mostly to himself while Derek felt like he was in Hell.

Not cause he was in pain, but cause of the commentary he was being forced to hear from his Uncle's former Betas. _Why did I ever think taking these two for my own Pack was a good idea?_

Oh yeah, cause he needed their strength to add to his own to fight the former Alpha Pack members! His musings made him miss Reddick's response, which had been none too kind. "I think I stopped healin' though." Muttered the African American man who was honestly considering lighting up the cigarette behind his ear.

"The bullets are probably laced with Wolfsbane. You two need to get outta here, take the car." Ordered the man and Reddick didn't need to be told twice. Even if Unger was reluctant about it!

As Derek considered his next move while Chris and the others hoped he'd just leave, Scott had long since done away with his shirt, leaving for Kira to be feeling even more turned on then she was before thanks to his rather sweaty and muscled chest. The thought of doing away with her own top had entered her mind but she hadn't done it as the thing was a little on the expensive side to begin with! Plus, she had no desire to get into a potentially awkward situation with her parents over why she had only shown up at home in a bra and the rest of her remaining outfit! Stiles, Erica, and Isaac could only wish they were in a situation like that however. Well, if they knew about it anyway! As their time interrogating Jackson had only gotten creepier! "Now see… We've got a little rule book that says you only go after murderers." Informed Stiles shortly after learning that Jackson's Master claimed those he'd killed deserved it.

" **Anything can break if enough pressure's applied.** "

"So everyone you've killed are all murderers then?" Asked Erica and beating Stiles to the punch.

Not that he necessarily minded! " **All. Each. Every one.** "

"Well, that's good to know..." Muttered Isaac to mostly himself.

"Who did they murder then?" Questioned Stiles curiously and wondering if whether or not he even wanted to know.

Jackson then looked up at him with that creepy ass stare of his. " **Me.** "

His single word response made the three look at one another in confusion and Isaac would be the one to ask what that meant. Causing for him to get that creepy stare in his direction! " **They murdered me. They murdered me.** "

As the creepiest response ever was being given and creeping out the interrogative trio even more, Allison was trying and failing to have a good time with Matt. Who could easily see that for himself and had nearly gone off to have a word with Harley over the whole thing since he thought she was the reason for his date's inability to have a good time. But Allison thankfully kept it from happening but she herself did go and talk with her ex about the whole damned thing. "You seriously need to stop!" Hissed the dark haired girl angrily once they got somewhere a bit more quieter.

"Stop what!?" Hissed back Harley.

"Stop watching and following Matt and I around! Its creepy as Hell, Rebecca!"

Harley frowned in annoyance at her. "I'm only keepin' an eye on you two to ensure you both don't get caught in the crossfire where Jackson is concerned! Trust me, if it wasn't for that shit, I wouldn't be lookin' in you two's direction!" Sneered the Burgundy haired Wolf.

As really, she had so much better things to be doing then watching the girl she loves be all giggly and shit with Matt's creepy ass! Something that honestly hurt her quite a bit since it felt like Allison had moved on. Unfortunately for her however, the dark haired girl seemed to refuse to believe a word Harley had just said as she was shaking her head at her. "I don't believe you." Said Allison with her arms crossed.

"You don't believe me!?" Asked Harley incredulously.

"No, I don't, Rebecca. How can I when you act the way you do? Is it some territory thing thanks to being a Werewolf? Which if it is, I really don't like it at all. So please, just, just leave us alone. Okay? That's all I'm asking. Cause not even Jackson or his Master would be stupid enough to attack someone in public like this." Pleaded the girl and making Harley feel as if she'd been slapped hard.

What Peter had done to her felt tame in comparison to this bullshit. Looking at her ex-girlfriend with tears in her eyes, Rebecca 'Harley' Harlowe could only scarcely understand how things had come to this point in time. "I can't… I can't believe you would say some shit like that girlie. I seriously fucking can't! Your dad is out there right now waitin' on us in order to secure Jackson and you wanna stand there and call my ass a liar cause you think I'm jealous!? Fuck, I am jealous but I wouldn't be lyin' about some serious shit like that! But you know what!? I'm not even sure I want to be jealous! Cause clearly, clearly the girl I knew and fell in love with never even existed if you truly are this much of a bitch. And don't you dare claim you're only doin' this cause you're a little scared ass bitch over the whole Werewolf thing!" Growled out a tearful Harley in rage.

And soon found herself feeling a sting on her cheek thanks to Allison angrily slapping her. Her own eyes suspiciously watery as well. "I hope that felt good for you cause that's the last time you'll ever do that girlie. Cause I'm done, you hear me!? I'm fucking done with your ass!"

Her eyes were glowing an angry gold, making Allison back up in realization that she had well and truly fucked up. "Re-Rebecca… I, I..."

"Save it. I hope you and Matt will be really fuckin' happy together." Sneered Harley and pushed past the dark haired girl as tears came down her face.

She'd make her way to where Stiles, Erica, and Isaac were. Though why the trio seemed adamant about keeping a door closed she had no idea why of. At least until Jackson's Kanima self burst through a nearby wall! Something she had narrowly avoided thankfully enough! "Holy shit!" Breathed the hurt girl and then took off after it after quickly making sure the trio were okay.

"Well, I can safely say I never EVER want to do that again." Breathed out Erica in a freaked tone of voice and getting two rapid nods of agreement from the boys.

While those three tried to calm down, Harley was in hot pursuit of the Kanima and was thankfully able to ambush him right as he was about to strike Kara Simmons. Turning to her, she quickly told the terrified woman to get the heck out of dodge. Something she didn't need to be told twice on! Once she was gone, Harley turned her attention back to the Kanima who had just gotten back up and screeched in anger at her. Harley let loose with a roar of her own as she shifted and the two started to fight and right as Scott and Ethan were about to show up, she went flying right into them. Causing all three of them to land in a heap on the floor. Kira shrieked a little as she ducked for cover as the Kanima practically flew right over her. The fallen trio quickly got up as screams and panic began to happen for those still inside the building. And thanks to Harley's intervention, Kara had been able to get out of the building and when she told the armed guys who for some reason were walking around about what had happened, she was quickly led to a Suburban and they hauled ass from the area.

Something she was more than thankful for as she didn't want to end up dead thanks to that thing! "I don't know who the Hell you guys are, but uhh… Thanks. I just hope that girl who saved my ass will be alright." As no way did that kid deserve to end up dead!

"Harley's a fighter, she'll make it through." Spoke up a guy next to her.

A guy, who in her opinion looked like he would be a model in some magazine for that matter. "Any place in particular you want us to take you?" Asked the driver and she quickly told him where to go while hoping the guy next to her was right!

And thanks to the mass panic of the Ravers, the Ash line ended up being broken, allowing for the Kanima to escape into the night in search of its prey that the Master had set it atter. And once Allison had caught sight of the Kanima for herself, she would start to feel even more horrible for how things had gone down between her and Harley. The lecture she'd get from her parents later that night wouldn't help things either as well. The group would even be in for a rather nice surprise as well once the Sheriff let them go thanks to Danny! "Eth, I know you told and showed me that Werewolves are real and all. But uhh… What the Hell was that thing!?"

Everyone aside from a glaring Derek in Stiles' direction who was trying to look anywhere else but at him looked at Ethan and Danny in shock. "What!?" Asked Ethan defensively.

As seriously, no need to stare!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: And this chapter is finished, but what an ending to it huh!? Also, huge ass thanks to TweakerWolf for helping me out with the Stiles/Cora scene!**


	22. Kidnappings And First Fights! Part 1

**Chapter 22**

 **Kidnappings And**

 **First Fights! (Or, The**

 **One Where Scott**

 **Says Too Much)**

 **Part 1**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here! And now, its time for a little mild insanity!**

* * *

 **Saturday, March 18th, 2011 10:39 AM**

As Stiles started to wake up with a groan and a few smacks of his lips, he soon realized something that helped to end his groggy state of mind rather quickly. "What the Hell!?" As somehow, he'd ended up in the abandoned train station where Derek liked to train his Betas!

And he was pretty sure he'd fallen asleep in his own room thank you very much after all the fun from last night! Fun that included learning about Danny being told about the Supernatural! "Hey boss man, kid's awake!" Called out Unger as he stepped into view.

"You do know its seriously stupid to kidnap the son of a Sheriff right?"

"Not when I've made sure your dad thinks you're out of town for a comic book convention." Declared Derek smugly as he stepped out of the shadows and holding his phone outward.

 _Well crap, my dad'll believe that too without even botherin' to check._

Curse his large amount of love for comic books! "Yeah white boy, gettin' you and that Jeep of yours was a damn cake walk earlier." Said Reddick with a grin as he stepped up next to Derek.

"Yeah, hope you got gas money man!" Chortled Unger.

Stiles let out an annoyed sigh. "Is this about Jackson? Cause I don't know any more then what we already know. Which means you're seriously wastin' your time by kidnappin' me!"

Derek chuckled humorlessly as he stepped forward and knelt down in front of the tied up young man. "No, its not about Jackson at all."

"Then what is it about?"

"My sister, Cora. You and her has never been something I liked and then I go and learn that you took her virginity!"

"HEY! She took mine too damnit! And just so you know? It was HER idea! And kidnappin' me cause you wanna be an over protective dumbass? THAT'S NOT THE WAY TO HANDLE THINGS! HELL, WE'RE NOT EVEN TOGETHER ANYMORE!"

A sigh of annoyance escaped the man. "You're lucky I'm not looking to hurt you, Stiles. Though it is tempting." Said the man with a glower.

A glower that only frightened Stiles a little instead of a great deal. "If you're not lookin' to hurt me, THEN WHY THE HELL AM I HERE!?"

"Cause, its time you and I had a very long, very important talk about my baby sister. A talk about why she is still too young for dating. Especially pervertic little shits like you."

"Oh! Fuck you, man! You don't know shit about me! I have NEVER been pervertic towards her! If I was, she woulda beaten my ass! I've respected her a Helluva lot more then you have! Besides, you really think your mom woulda let me be anywhere near her if I was such a pervertic freak like you think I am?"

Derek only chuckled for a moment. "My mother is too busy being duped by Scott, Kali, and the twins into believing their good guys now to ensure Cora's being protected. Matter of fact, I feel a little horrible for making Erica go after you instead of anybody else."

"Yeah, you're really killin' me here man." Retorted Stiles with biting sarcasm.

As damn, he just couldn't believe the sheer dumbassery from the guy! The fact he was paranoid about Scott and the others really wasn't helping with the dumbassery either! "Dude, you seriously need to learn to trust more. Now, I could understand if you had a bad life or somethin' but you don't." Grumbled the boy as Derek stood up and looked down at him.

"If you knew what I knew, you wouldn't be so quick to defend them Stiles!" Yelled the man before walking off.

"Get comfortable kid, you're gonna be here awhile until I'm satisfied."

"BUT CORA AND I ARE OVER! WHAT MORE DO YOU NEED!?"

Derek looked back at him for a moment. "What more do I need? Well, a promise that you'll never go near her again."

Stiles looked on in shock as the man walked off. _Certifiable nut job damnit! I can't make that kinda promise!_

While Stiles found himself being an unwilling participant at the Abandoned Train Station Hotel and his host being a questionably insane Derek Hale, a somewhat nervous Scott showed up at Kira's house. As he was feeling the need to come clean about a certain near mishap about his at the Jungle when he, Harls, and Baldie were there to keep Jackson's Kanima self from doing anything horrible. Now yes, he didn't do anything but the fact he almost did made him ashamed of it and he knew it was gonna hurt his girl. Especially since he had never said anything til now. He rang the door bell with a small amount of trepidation and was relieved when Noshiko answered the door. "Ah, hello Scott. Here to visit Kira?"

"Uhh, yeah, actually. She awake?" He asked as she let him in.

Noshiko shook her head at him and offered to do so for him if he liked. "Nah, that's, that's fine actually. I needed to talk to you and Old Sexy anyway. Afterwards, I'll uhh… I'll go wake her myself."

The mother of two looked at him in concern, both for the apparent talk he needed to have with her and Chris, and for the fact he seemed nervous about Kira. She knew he couldn't have cheated on her baby girl as he had been very serious that night he promised to let her do what she had too if he ever hurt her, but whatever the problem was and if he had, he would have long come clean with Kira by now. Unless it had just been recent. "You didn't cheat on her did you?"

"What!? No! Of course not! You know I'd never do that to her." Replied Scott in anger and making her nod.

"My apologies Scott, you just seem so nervous where my daughter is concerned that I had to ask."

Scott sighed as he could understand that and even said as much while she led him to the kitchen where Chris was preparing himself a meal. The man had to refrain from letting out an annoyed sigh at the Spawn of Hell for showing up so early in the day. "What brings you by so early Scott?" He asked somewhat reluctantly.

"Uhh, well, Kira actually."

This made the two look at one another before looking back at him. "You aren't planning to ask for her hand in marriage are you? Cause I will shoot you." Warned the man seriously and making Scott look at him in wide eyed shock!

Even Noshiko was looking at Scott expectantly for his answer. "Wha!? N-no! That's not, no! That's not what I came here to do! Maybe in a few years if we're still together but not right now!"

Jeez, did he get hit on the head last night or something!? Chris let out a sigh of relief after that while Noshiko couldn't help but grin at Scott's reaction. "Though I appreciate the fact you've given the future some consideration, I do hope you will seek out our blessing when the time comes." Requested the mother.

Scott could only nod in silence at that stunned bit that had even Chris looking at her! Deciding to change the subject before he had a damned heart attack over the thought of his baby girl marrying a Wolf with a horrible past, the Hunter decided to get things back on track. "Anyway, I believe you've got something on your mind?"

"Uhh, yeah. So you guys know how a Werewolf can see certain things when their eyes are glowing gold, blue, or red?"

"Yes, we're aware of that."

"I've heard its not only Werewolves who do that as well." Added in Noshiko.

"Right, makes sense. But umm, yeah, anyway. Remember that night Kira and Allison got kidnapped by Peter and his two mooks?"

Chris frowned unhappily at that reminder, something that Noshiko was even doing as well. "Hard not to forget." Muttered the woman unhappily and getting a squeeze on her arm from her husband.

This got her to smile at him gratefully and Scott decided to continue on before their moment became more of a moment. "Right, sorry for a bad reminder." He said with a wince.

"But that night I kinda… Well, I kinda saw somethin' thanks to my eyes."

"What'd you see?" Wondered Noshiko and had a slight suspicion within her.

But hoped she was wrong as she didn't want that kind of life for her daughter as it could be rather lonely. Scott let out a sigh. "I saw… I saw this very faint orange glow comin' from Kira. One I've started to notice everytime my eyes go red around her ever since that night."

Noshiko sighed heavily after that and sat down in a nearby chair. "I had hoped she would not inherit something like that but I see now it was foolish to hope for it."

"Its not foolish sweetheart." Assured Chris immediately.

"So she is a Kitsune then?"

"Yes, just like I am." Admitted the dark haired mother.

Scott only nodded with a look of understanding on his face and it made Chris suspicious. "How come you aren't more surprised by this?"

"Eh, I met a Kitsune once. Tried to kill me for some reason that I never could figure out." He said with a small shrug.

"And did you kill him?"

"Nope, jumped over a bridge and right into a truck carryin' a lot of sand to get away from his ass."

Hell, that guy was seriously intense and wicked strong with all the power he had thanks to his Foxside! He was lucky the guy hadn't found him again later since he managed to quickly get his barely unpacked Pack to get the heck on out of dodge! "Scott, I know you will not like this, but I would ask of you to not say anything to her. Keep an eye on her Aura and if it continues to grow stronger in appearance, inform me and I will speak with her myself on the subject."

A sigh of annoyance escaped the young man as Momma Noshi was right, he didn't like it! But he would respect what was asked of him even if he didn't have a great deal of love for authority figures. But Momma Noshi and Old Sexy were the kind he was willing to listen to on most things. And since Kira is their daughter, abiding by their wishes on the subject would be something he'd do unless he had no choice. "Fine, I'll do it but I don't like it."

"Hell, I'm surprised you're not more concerned about all this Old Sexy."

"You forget, Scott, that I am married to a years old Kitsune who helped me see things more clearly."

"Oh, yeah, that's right." Replied the boy with a wince as he should have remembered that!

"Thank you for agreeing to my conditions, Scott." Noshiko told him warmly.

Making him look at her with a small smile on his lips. "Hey, its the least I could do. I bet when the time comes, she's gonna make for one Hell of a kick ass Fox."

The fact this just added to her foxyness was all kinds of great in his eyes! "I'm sure she will." Added in Chris and thinking of how it might make her an even more effective Hunter should she wish to go down that road.

Though he strongly doubted Kira would do that since she is very kind hearted. Allison he had no idea of considering how distrustful she already was of Werewolves and hoped she wouldn't turn into something like his father. Scott then took a deep breath. "Right, well, I'm gonna go wake up Kira now. If you hear screamin', don't panic."

"That doesn't exactly fill me with confidence, Scott." Warned the man.

Nervous laughter came from him as he walked away to his girlfriend's room. Leaving the two parents to speculate on what exactly would make for screaming to start happening. Hopefully it was for good reasons rather then bad ones. Though not really, really, really good reasons. Reasons that would make Chris bring out his gun and shoot the kid! Making his way to his girfriend's room, he could sense that she was starting to wake up as he got to her door and even knocked on it to be all polite and what not. "Come in!" Came her Angelic voice from the other side.

And with a deep breath, Scott came inside to the lovely vision of his stretching girlfriend in one of his Henleys that he'd been wondering where it had went off to and some fairly short shorts that showed off her legs quite well. Kira gave him a beaming smile that made his heart race quickly once she saw him and rushed over to hug and kiss him. He returned the hug but didn't kiss her back much to her confusion as she pulled away from him. "Something wrong Scott?"

He sighed as he looked away from her, something that made her worried and grabbed his face gently and brought it back to face her. "Hey, what's the matter baby?" She asked softly, her voice filled with worry.

Deciding he needed to just get it out, he started to talk. "Remember that night we captured Jackson?"

"Yeah, you apparently knew of a place to take him but only dad knew where that was."

"Right, right. Well, that night? Harls, Baldie, and myself wound up in a Gay club called the Jungle thanks to him lookin' to attack Danny."

Kira couldn't help but giggle in amusement over that as she imagined how that might have gone. "Okay, I'm… I'm not seeing the problem here baby."

He stepped away from her with a sigh, making her even more confused. "The problem, Keer, is that I kinda lost my head at first once we got in there. I promise, I didn't do anything in there but the fact I nearly did makes me feel ashamed. If it wasn't for Harls… I probably woulda done somethin' stupid like dance with a half naked guy. And I just, I just hate that it took her twistin' my ear to make me realize things when I should have been more on the ball."

Kira took all this in as he talked while keeping his eyes downcast from her. Now, she was greatly surprised, a bit hurt, and a bit angry with him. But also glad that Harley had been able to keep him from doing something horribly stupid. Though she had enough faith him to believe he wouldn't have done anything other then dance with a guy. Even if that image did hurt her and making a small part of herself wonder if she perhaps wasn't good enough for him if it took someone else to get his head on straight. Scott could sense the small amount of hurt from the girl he cares so much for and hated that he was the cause of it. Hell, she was likely even feeling a little doubt about herself too. "I'm not… I'm not gonna lie Scott, it hurts knowing that happened. It hurts that it took you this long to even tell me and it makes me feel like maybe I'm not enough for you. Even though nothing actually happened." She told him sadly and wanting to cry.

She instantly found herself in a hug with his face buried in her hair and hating himself a whole Helluva lot. "I'm so sorry, I'm so damned sorry baby… I could say its cause I got so used to things bein' a certain way for me before I met you but that would only be an excuse and I shouldn't hide behind that. And not enough for me? Babe, you are enough for me. You are MORE then enough for me and I will find ways to prove that if need be. And I'll do whatever it takes to make up for my near stupidity from that night too."

Kira stayed silent but he felt her nod a little into his chest. "Could you give me a few days to deal with this?" She asked, her voice muffled into his chest.

"Yeah… I can, I can do that." Promised the young Alpha and swore up and down to himself that he'd never do something like what he almost did at the Jungle again.

Nor would he keep serious shit like that from his girl ever again. Well, aside from the whole Fox thing but that wasn't his place… Hopefully she'd be pretty willing to forgive him when the time came cause he'd only been doing as told by adults and she found out he'd long already known about it. When she pulled away from him, he felt a sense of loss about himself and disliked it a great deal. The fact she barely looked at him bothered him a lot as well. "Just… Just don't pull a Ross okay?" She requested of him, even if it was probably a little mean of her.

The look he gave her was one of confusion, though she had completely missed it thanks to looking in the other direction and fighting off tears. "Pull a what?"

This made Kira look at him in surprise and she'd later feel horrible for momentarily forgetting the fact he'd been kidnapped for years! Even if they had at one point shown him Star Wars. "You've never watched Friends!?"

"Uhh… are we talkin' about watchin' what our friends do or some kinda tv show?"

"A tv show! One of the characters is called Ross Gellar and at one point he and his girlfriend go on a break from one another and he sleeps with another girl. Which, breaks them up for good and kinda thinks the fact they were on a break made it okay to do."

"Seriously!? That's really stupid!" Groused the boy as what kinda sense did that make!?

"I know!"

"I guess I know what I'll be doin' today and whenever I get a chance." He told her and she gave him a small but saddened smile.

The two looked at one another for what felt like a really long moment and Scott really just wanted to pull her into his arms and never let go of her. "I'm sorry..." He said sincerely.

"I… I know Scott. But we'll be fine." She told him with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"I sure hope so." Scott said hopefully and then after another shared look, he made his leave.

And it wasn't long before she fell on to her bed in tears, something that broke Scott's heart and made him hate himself some. As he made his leave, he made sure to mention to Noshiko that she may want to be with Kira right now. Something that quickly had the woman rushing off to her daughter while Chris just glared at him. Scott soon took off while feeling like Hell and wondered how much worse he'd be right now if he had actually cheated. And once he got home and plopped down on the couch heavily, he decided then and there to look into this 'Friends' show and start watching it in order to try and not think about what had just happened with Kira. Thankfully through a little internet magic and tv/laptop connections, he was able to find the show and watch it on the tv thanks to the laptop. Even quickly becoming a fan of Joey, Chandler, and Phoebe as he made his way through season 1.

 **Around 6:34 PM**

Hours later and Scott was still pretty much on the couch watching the show and halfway between amused and depressed. Amused cause of the show and depressed cause of Kira. His mom had even watched a few episodes with him and talked some with him since she could tell he looked unhappy and did her best to cheer him up over the situation with Kira. Even trying to get him to go out and spend time with her and Kali but he'd declined since he found himself too absorbed into the show and didn't wanna stop. Even having made sure to call Don and let him know he was taking the day off to watch a tv show. Thankfully the man didn't mind that much since Saturdays were usually a slow day anyway at the store. His mom had rolled her eyes but left him be with a kiss to the forehead before heading out. A text however would grab his attention around 6:30 and it'd be quite a surprising one!

 _Stiles: Um, dis isnt Stiles, but I thought I would just let u kno dat Dereks kind of… Well... Hes kidnapped him here to the tran staton. Which hes seriously aken the role of over protective big brother way too ar by doin dat! - E. R. Sent at 6:31 PM_

Scott just gaped in shock and soon found himself laughing his ass off over the whole thing! And once he got a hold of himself, he realized he was gonna have to tell the others and that would likely involve some big dramatic rescue attempt that would no doubt pull him away from his new favorite show! So he quickly sent out a group text in what he liked to think of as 'Pack Chat'. Which only had those in the know, which now included Danny and he was still pretty damned surprised by Ethan telling him that! Heck, his 'brother' hadn't even said a word about wanting to tell him about it! But at least he was in the know and they didn't have to hide things from him. Now if they could only tell Lydia and then never have to worry too much about keeping things from friends…

The surprises he got were varied but quite worried. Cora even being quite pissed as Hell with her brother while Laura just sounded exasperated by the whole damned thing. Nearly twenty minutes later would see the group minus Talia Hale, Deaton, Chris, Noshiko, and Joe arriving at his place and getting glared at by Allison once she saw that Kira was refusing to look his way. Along with the guilty look he had on his face. Talia thought it best to stay out of it and see how her eldest and the others handled the whole thing. Something that Chris and Noshiko were curious about as well. And as for Joe? Well, he pretty much made a decision then and there to just stick with Talia instead of siding with Derek. Sure, he has serious issues with the former Alpha Pack members but the last thing he wants to do is be part of something like a Pack with an Alpha that is willing to kidnap a kid just cause he's too damned over protective. That crap only reminds him way too much of things back when his Pack had been alive until the Alpha Pack had shown up.

He was even still making great pains to avoid the former members of that Pack and the fact none of them had bothered to do or say anything to him was just fine by him. Once everyone including Danny all gathered in the living room and Scott was forced to pause his show much to his annoyance, Laura started to speak. "Alright, we need to form a plan on how to rescue him. Boyd, you know the place best, so what would you say is the best options to use for entry to rescue Stiles?"

Boyd was about to say something until Scott cut him off. "HEY! Why ain't I plannin' this!? I'm the one who got the text! I'm the one who told you guys! So it should be me plannin' and stuff!"

Laura fixed him a look and was about to say something until she too got interrupted, this time by Allison. "Just cause you were kidnapped doesn't mean it gives you the right to lead a planning session for this." She told him bitingly.

"ALLISON!" Yelled Kira angrily.

On a temporary break they may be, but no way in Hell was Kira about to let her sister talk smack to Scott! The young Alpha himself growled a bit as his eyes flashed red at the mouthy girl and tried to step forward until Aiden and Ethan put two hands in front of him with a shake of their heads. Making him settle for something else instead of getting all up in her face. "For your information Twinkie Binkie, I've got plenty of experience with this sort of thing. Even if we were the ones doin' the kidnappin' back then."

Eyes went wide for a majority of the group there aside from Laura, Cora, and the twins. Whom were both pinching the bridges of their noses with a sigh. "Did you just seriously say you kidnapped people!?" Danny asked incredulously.

"Hey, I didn't have a whole lot to do with it alright? It was mostly Deufailion and Ennis when they wanted things to be a certain way but the other guy wasn't wantin' to play along." Informed Scott with a shrug and acting as if it was no big deal.

"Oh God, Scott, shut up!" Hissed Aiden angrily while Ethan kept pinching the bridge of his nose.

Noticing that their was a nice amount of shock and fear in the room had only made Scott feel confused. "Um… Scott?"

"Yyyyyesssss Kira?"

"You do realize how screwed up that is, right?"

"How can he!? He was raised by those lunatics! Hell, He IS a lunatic!" Yelled Allison insultingly.

Fortunately for her, the young Alpha wasn't even really listening to her as he was lost in serious thought over what his temporary ex had just told him. "We seriously need Popcorn." Muttered Cora in amusement while Laura just glared at her.

She then decided to get things back on track. "Anyway, as the next _true_ Hale Alpha of the family and of the area, that is why I am the one to take the lead in this."

"Right, makes sense." Murmured Harley and she was more then willing let the girl take the lead on this one.

Plus, she figured it would make for a great learning experience what with her being a supposed Alpha of her own Pack. Laura then smiled at her. "And sense my dear moronic brother thinks you're an Alpha of your own Pack, this can be a good learning experience for you."

"And here I was just thinkin' about that." Replied Harley with a grin and making the older girl chuckle.

Laura then turned her head to Boyd and gave him a nod that quickly got him to talking about what all he knew of the train station and how best to use it to their advantage. Though he still couldn't help but feel surprised over Erica letting them know about what was going on. Especially since she was pretty much a die hard loyalist to the guy thanks to his Biting her and helping improve her life thanks to it! As he talked, and questions were fired and answered, Scott would get what looked to be a look of constipation on his face as he continued to deeply think about things while Harley just looked at Boyd and licked her lips a time or two as once again the Big Guy had chosen to wear a tight form fitting shirt that was making her quite glad he had worn it. An action that Allison happened to see and felt both jealousy and annoyance over it! And once a plan was finally finalized ten minutes later, Scott would finally come out of his deep state of thinking. "Holy shit!" Breathed the boy stunnedly and making everyone look at him.

"Those guys seriously fucked me up more then I realized man!"

A certain pair of twins face palmed themselves over that one while the others aside from Kira just nodded in agreement. As she was just looking at him with a saddened look on her face as it was very clear to her that he was far more messed up then even he himself had realized. A part of her hoped she could help him come to terms with it all and had a horrible feeling that more then just kidnappings had been done. But she wouldn't ask as she had meant what she told him that night she and Allison had been saved, she didn't care about the past as she only cared about the here and now with him. Something that was still very true in her view and when he was ready, she would hear him out on everything. And help him deal with it if he wanted it. "Yeah, you clearly need a few dozen hours of Shock Therapy." Finally said Allison scathingly.

"ALLISON!" Yelled Kira angrily as that was uncalled for!

"Why don't you go suck on Daehler's ding dong? Or is it too small for that?" Bit back Scott just as scathingly.

Snorts of amusement could be heard thanks to that one while the dark haired girl just glared hatefully at him for his insult. Harley herself was inwardly cheering for her 'brother' as well. "And just WHAT is going on here!?" Demanded to know one Melissa McCall with an expectant look on her face and her arms crossed.

Who'd honestly been considering finally changing her name back to Delgado since she wanted nothing to do with her ex-husband's last name. Kali stood beside her woman looking just as curious over the whole thing as she had been left out of the group text. Everyone looked at the mother and nurse with surprise on their faces as they had definitely not been expecting her to show up!

 **Abandoned Train Station**

"Okay, this is SERIOUSLY GETTING OLD NOW YOU ASSHOLES! LET ME GO!" Yelled a very pissed off Stiles.

Sure, he'd been allowed to use the bathroom when it got to the very serious point of needing to be used, but that was about it. Nor had he been beaten on thankfully but the crappy ass bread he'd been given could be considered torture anyway! "Not until you promise that you'll never go near Cora again." Replied Derek stonily.

As seriously, he wasn't giving up on that! No matter how many times Stiles tried to use reason with the man! "For fuck's sake! Find a new bone to chew on, dumbass! You KNOW why I can't do that! And fuck, even if it wasn't for that, I probably wouldn't anyway since, you know… I LIKE HER AND ALL!" Yelled out the boy.

Erica sighed and shook her head as Derek's stony glare had red eyes added to it and hoped like Hell his friends were about to come save his ass real soon before she was forced to do something herself! Hell, she was starting to wonder if maybe she should jump ship from this crazy ass mess!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Wah ha ha ha ha!**


	23. Kidnappings And First Fights! Part 2

**Chapter 23**

 **Kidnappings And**

 **First Fights! (Scott**

 **Still Says Too Much!)**

 **Part 2**

 **Disclaimer: Here we go yo! Oh, and I own nothing but what you see here!**

* * *

Everyone stood in complete silence as they looked at Melissa McCall and her expectant expression. "Oh, heh heh, mom, Ma, we're just… You know… Doin' stuff."

"Stuff like what?"

"Probably something really stupid or attempting to keep Scott from doing something stupid." Muttered Kali.

"Hey! I'm a responsible guy! I'm helpin' plan out Stiles' rescue ain't I!?"

And suddenly, Scott found himself holding his head as he rubbed the back of it thanks to a whack from Ethan. "Rescue? For Stiles!? What the Hell is going on!?" Demanded to know Melissa instantly.

A nervous chuckle escaped from Kira as oh God, this was gonna get crazy! She just knew it! Danny however, Danny would be the saving grace for everyone! "Hah! Scott's just kidding Mrs. McCall, honest! What we're really doing is discussing birthday gifts and plans for Lydia's 17th birthday that's coming up."

"Not me, I'm just gonna give her my apathy." Muttered Cora while looking away with arms crossed.

Melissa chose to ignore that for the time being as she looked at the group of kids. Wondering if whether or not she should believe anything she'd just been told. "So… There's nothing going on with Stiles?"

"Absolutely not Mrs. McCall." Spoke up Laura with a firm rapid nod.

"Then why isn't he here? I'd think he would be wanting to take part in this whole thing." Questioned the woman a bit suspiciously and causing Kali to inwardly cackle while wondering how they all were gonna get out of this one!

"Oh, that's easy mom. Ol' Baldie and Cora here broke up cause he-OW! Wouldja stop hittin' me!?" Moaned the boy angrily to Ethan who was glaring at him.

A glare that Cora was also giving him too! Melissa turned to the glaring girl with a sympathetic look on her face. "You two broke up? I'm sorry to hear that sweetheart."

Her words made the young Hale look her way in surprise. "Oh, um… Thank you Mrs. McCall." She replied softly and getting a nod and smile in return from the older woman. Even getting a hug from the older woman much to her surprise!

"Right, well, I'll leave you all to it." Said the nurse and mother seconds later after pulling away from the hug and giving the girl another sympathetic smile.

Melissa soon went up to her room with Kali close behind, though she was shooting everyone suspicious looks until Scott stuck his tongue out at her, earning himself a glare from the Alpha Mother after that as she went up the stairs. Cora realized then and there that Melissa McCall was a damned awesome woman and couldn't help but wonder how Scott might have turned out if he had never been kidnapped. Scott then clapped his hands together, bringing the group's attention back on to him. "Excellent, now that that is out of the way, what have we got planned? Will there be hangin' them by the toes as we torture them for kidnappin' ol' Baldie? Maybe even rippin' out their finger and toe nails?" Asked the teenaged Alpha seriously in a creepy kind of way as his eyes flashed quickly between their normal color and then red.

"Oh Hell." Groaned Aiden as now was not the time for his little 'brother's' urges to come out to play! Scott blinked and then shook his head quickly. "Whoa… Aiden, can you get my-"

"Necklace? Yeah bro, I can do that."

Scott looked at him for a moment. "I was gonna say pliers but yeah, that works too."

Aiden rolled his eyes but quickly hauled ass up the stairs to get the necklace for his 'brother' before those urges of his got any further! "You are a freak!" Hissed Allison.

"And you're a bitch, but nobody says anything!" Retorted Scott with a shrug.

Kira, hoping to defuse a potentially volatile situation, asked her temporary ex what the heck that whole thing had been about as he started to hum and his eyes went from red to normal to red and back again. "Umm… Scott? What, what was that all about?"

He broke out of his humming to look at Kira who looked curious, weirded out, and frightened. Something that didn't particularly sit well with him! Letting out a sigh, he began to speak. "I uhh… I get these pretty strong violent homicidal urges from time to time. Have ever since my sister from another mother Cheryl was murdered back when I was 13. That necklace Aiden's gettin'? It helps me control those." He admitted a bit reluctantly.

"And I bet dad knew that too and still let be you around us." Groused Allison.

Kira shot her a glare but said nothing as she went over and hugged Scott much to his surprise. Surprise but great amount of relief as well. Allowing him to completely ignore Allison's bitchyness as he practically melted into Kira's hug. Aiden soon came back down with the necklace and Scott quickly put it on himself even if he'd have rather stayed in the hug with Kira. He let out a sigh of relief when he started to feel its effects on him, allowing for his eyes to finally stay their normal color instead of constantly flickering back and forth between that and red. "You good, bro?" Wondered Ethan concernedly.

His question got him a nod from the young Alpha. "Yeah, for now." Replied the young with a grateful look on his face towards his 'brothers' and Kira. Who all smiled back at him in return.

Laura then took the initiative to tell him what the plan was and he nodded at that. "Alrightie then boys and girls… Let's get loco!"

Everyone soon left the house, though Scott quickly came back in to grab what he liked to call 'Battle Tunes' from his room and then hauled ass in Bea. _Baldie better thank my ass for this cause I could still be watchin' Friends right now!_

The fact he was bummed out about Kira riding with her sister may have had something to do with that line of thinking as well. Though he could understand why at least, even if it did suck big Donkey balls! Looking down at his t-shirt that had the image of Rodolfo 'Corky' Gonzales in his Boxing days on it as he drove, he let out a sigh. "Sometimes Corky, life just ain't easy." Muttered the boy as Wu-Tang Clan's 'Bring Da Ruckus' blared from his speakers.

 **Abandoned Train Station**

Erica could be seen feeding Stiles much to his annoyance, annoyance that was only furthered in part thanks to Isaac's snickering of the whole thing while Unger made little plane noises as Erica fed him. Reddick was arguing with Derek about the fact that keeping him prisoner there was just a really stupid idea. A stupid idea that could get them all into a lot of trouble with the Law if the kid's dad found out about the whole thing. An argument that Derek was unwilling to listen too as he had to get that damned promise from Stiles regarding Cora! A promise he felt was perfectly reasonable and made all sorts of sense thank you very much! No matter what Stiles tried to say on the matter! "He's staying here until he's made that promise and that's final!" Yelled Derek before walking away and making Reddick sigh in disgust.

"Man… Boy is fucked up in the head." Grumbled the man with a shake of the head.

A commotion could be heard to the far right of the lower level of the train station, making for the group of Wolves plus Stiles to look in its direction. A direction that revealed a grinning Vernon Boyd The 4th, Ethan, Laura, and a bewildered Danny who was wondering how this whole thing was gonna play out!

"Hi there, I believe you've got a priority package we need to collect?" Asked Boyd conversationally while Derek just glowered at him!

"Oh! I see it right over there Boyd!" Called out Laura as she pointed towards Stiles and Erica.

One of them even feeling a whole lot of relief at the sight of those four! Even if Danny's knowing about the Supernatural was still something Stiles was getting his head wrapped around thanks to Ethan telling him! As seriously, shouldn't a group meeting have been set up to discuss that kind of thing!? "Derek, let Stiles go right now!" Ordered an angry Cora as she came through another side entrance with Aiden and Allison!

"I have seriously never been so happy to see you guys." Muttered Stiles happily while Erica was feeling really glad she didn't have to intervene herself on the whole damned crazy ass thing!

"Good to know Baldie!" Called out Scott from the steps and with him was Harley and Kira.

Derek just looked at everyone in stunned shock, wondering how the Hell they even knew what was going on! "Uhh, Boss? Maybe we should uhh… You know, let the kid go?" Suggested a nervous Unger.

"Absolutely not! Now, I don't know how any of you found out what's going on, but I am telling you all to leave right now!"

"Sorry little brother, but I can't do that. And just so you know? Mom is so gonna have words with you over this stupid stunt of yours."

"Hell, I think this might top the time I helped sell Dope while under the name 'Datsa Bigstaff' when I was 14." Remarked Scott offhandedly and causing his 'brothers' to facepalm theirselves.

Which had pretty much everybody else looking at him in shock over that one! Reddick then let out a loud excited laugh. "Ooh damn! I hearda you, man! You and this big time Mafia guy were doin' all kindsa shit in Oregon at the time! Whatever happened with all that?"

"Let's just say that when your Ma finds out what you've been doin'… It kinda leads to problems." Admitted the young man with a slight shudder as he recalled just how angry the woman had gotten at him and Locostos!

"Scott, as your glrlfriend, temporary split aside, you really worry me sometimes." Muttered a concerned Kira with a shake of the head.

He looked over at her with an apologetic look while Harley wondered what the Hell else the boy had gotten up too while he was away! "Sorry Keer."

She gave him a smile as if to say it was okay much to his relief. Relief that quickly went out the window when Derek let out an angry growl. "FORCE THEM OUT!"

Eyerolls were had by the others and a somewhat one sided fight was had between the two groups. Though Erica pretty much stayed out of it as she helped untie Stiles much to his gratification! Laura would hand Derek his ass much to his eternal embarrassment while Isaac, Unger, and Reddick all laid around groaning in pain from the beat downs they'd gotten! Cora herself quickly ran over to her ex and hugged him much to his confusion and Erica's jealousy! "Damn, this is some seriously pathetic shit." Harley said with a shake of the head as they all made their way out of the lower level of the abandoned train station.

And somehow, Scott had ended up helping Stiles up the stairs as well thanks to the fact that a certain pair of girls were having a heated staring contest with one another! "Dude, does this mean we're bros again? Cause I'd seriously, and I mean seriously would like that."

He soon found himself being dropped to the ground with a surprised grunt, followed by a moan of pain and soon indignation. "What the Hell was that for!? That hurt man!"

"Don't be a dumbass Baldie, just cause I'm helpin' you up the stairs doesn't mean we're bros again. Jeez, all that time with Derek musta fucked you up real good if you were actually thinkin' that shit." Replied the young Alpha with an eyeroll.

Stiles couldn't help but gape at him in surprise and a mild sense of hurt. "You're an asshole man. And I don't get that. We were the best of friends before you got kidnapped and I don't understand why you don't want to bring that back again."

"Cause, that's in the past and this is the present and I'm happy with the way things are now. So why change that? 'Sides, you got Harls now remember? Don't wanna replace her do ya? Or are you that much of an asshole yourself?"

"I'd never wanna replace her! We could be a trio of awesome for the love of God!" Replied Stiles heatedly.

Scott said nothing and walked away as Cora came and checked up on Stiles, even hugging him again, not that he even realized it. Nobody present for the scene understood why Scott was acting the way he was when it came to potentially re-starting the friendship he once had with Stiles back in the day. And Kira promised herself to try to do what she could to help with that while a very hurt Stiles swore then and there he was going to beat his old best friend's ass real freaking soon! As the way he was treating him wasn't right at all damnit! "You know what? I blame you two for this!" Hissed the angry boy towards the twins who gained murderous expressions on their faces for being falsely accused of shit they had nothing to do with!

"Stiles..." Began Kira but she was ignored as the buzz cut teenager pulled away from Cora and stomped off.

"Its things like that that makes it hard to like him." Said Danny with a shake of the head as he too started to walk away with the others soon following while a part of Cora wondered if it had been a good thing they'd broken up after seeing him blame the twins for something they had nothing to do with.

 _Just another thing to think about I guess…_

* * *

 **Author's Notes: And that's that chapter folks! And just what is up with Scott when it comes to restoring his old friendship with Stiles? Read on to find out! Also, as of tonight, I've finished chapter 28 of this story! Which features my version of events in the Fury episode. Until next time folks!**


	24. Re-United, And It Feels So Good

**Chapter 24**

 **Re-United, And**

 **It Feels so Good**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here! So, I know I'm a bit early since I like to space these out. BUT! I thought that since I have quite a few chapters written out, I thought I'd go ahead and post this one now. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Tuesday, March 21st 2011**

Once again, another day of schooling had ended for the day and more then one person was ready as Hell for next week's Spring Break. Course Scott felt slightly nervous about the whole thing considering his mom's side of the family were coming in for a visit to see him for the first time in years and he had no idea how that was gonna go. And felt that maybe he might fuck it up somehow cause of how he is. But he tried not to think about it all that much thanks to his Friends binge he was still on and the temporary break he and Kira are still on. Something he seriously hoped ended soon as he hated the whole thing. But at least he was better off then Stiles was at any rate considering that not only was he on bad ground with Cora, but also with Aiden and Ethan too. And by extension, Danny as well considering he's dating Ethan. But that was his problem and would remain that way as Scott wanted nothing to do with it.

And since there as no Lacrosse practice that day, everyone minus Allison had gathered together to walk out of the school in a big group. One that included Erica surprisingly enough who was in quite a bit of trouble with Derek for having been the one to snitch on Stiles' location. Something that had the man putting her through her paces in training! The young Alpha could smell the annoyance and jealousy radiating from Cora due to the Blonde's closeness to Stiles even if she wasn't actually doing anything other then being close to him. The whole thing being something Stiles himself was painfully oblivious too as he talked about a comic book with Kira. Most of the group aside from Kira and Danny had gotten a good laugh earlier that day when Cora had informed them of the riot act her mother had given Derek for his actions during Saturday. Actions he wouldn't be repeating anytime soon as he had no desire to piss his mother off again! And next time possibly being worse for that matter!

Everyone came to a sudden stop however thanks to a voice. One that Scott himself hadn't heard in quite awhile! "Well, well, well, if it isn't little Scott Delwado." The group saw an older looking man in a suit and he honestly looked like Ray Wise to a few of them who had his hands clasped together in front of him.

Scott stepped out of the group past Harley and Boyd with a frown on his face. "Its McCall now."

"Oh yes! How silly of me to forget that! I mean, you know how it is for me in my world. So much to do that the little details get lost." Said the man conversationally.

"Yeah, such a pity cause I'm sure some of those little details might be important."

There was a hint of danger in Scott's tone and it made more then one person in the Harlowe Pack nervous. It also made Kira wonder if this was someone looking to get payback on Scott for his involvement with the whole Dope thing from awhile back when he and some guy had been looking to stop some kind of drug that did horrible things to people. Which had made her feel relieved as Hell that he hadn't just been selling that stuff to make money. The two stood still, staring the other down in a tense stand off until the man started to smile and then chuckle, followed by Scott doing the same. "Ahh, get over here you little punk!" Called out the man and to the suprise and slight confusion of everyone, Scott came over and hugged the man.

Earning more laughter from the two as the older man slapped Scott's upper back good naturedly as they hugged. They soon parted, each with big brins on their faces. "Damn 'Cost, its good to see you!"

"You too Scottie, and can I say that your little commercial was a thing of beauty? Cause it was. Worthy of me and you know how I feel about others pulling under handed tactics so that's saying something."

An eye roll came from the young man. "Yeah, its only okay if you're the one doing it."

"Ha ha! That's my boy! And now, I recognize the wonder twins over there but who are all the others?"

Scott turned towards the group better known as the Harlowe Pack considering Harley's practically an Alpha without the red eyes, all of whom aside from the grinning twins were a bit on the confused side of things! "Oh come on man, I know how you operate so are you seriously tellin' me you don't have a clue about who any of them are?" Asked the young Alpha challengingly.

The man laughed at that. "True my boy, true. But I thought I would be polite and allow you to introduce me to everyone."

Another eye roll came from the young man but he had a smile on his face as he did so. "Right, if ya say so 'Cost." He then walked over to the group and started to introduce them.

"This Burgundy haired sister of mine from another mother is Rebecca 'Harley' Harlowe, next to her is Vernon 'Big Guy' Boyd The 4th, The Blonde over here is Erica 'Wowzers In My Trousers' Reyes and the guy next to her is Stiles 'Baldie' Stilinksi." Harley gave a wave and a nod to the man while Boyd just nodded at him while Erica just smirked at Scott's words.

Feeling quite pleased by what he'd said while Kira just felt a mild case of jealousy and self doubt. Stiles however wasn't too happy about Scott's choice of words! "Its a Buzz Cut damnit!"

"Tomato, tomahto." Shrugged the young Alpha before getting back to the serious business of introductions.

"Of course you know Thing 1 and Thing 2. And with Thing 2 is his boyfriend, Danny Mahealani, who is something of a genius with computers." He only grinned at the glares he received his way from the twins.

"With Thing 1 is Lydia Martin, Queen Bee of this fine school of ours and a superly secret smart girl."

"Yes, thank you for outing me Annoying One."

"Anytime Gorgeous, anytime." Winked the boy.

Earning himself an eye roll from the Redhead. "This lovely Brunette is Cora Hale, and something of a spitfire who for whatever reason that only she knows, has a big thing for Baldie."

Both Cora and Stiles glared hotly at him but he like with the twins simply smiled back at him. He then wrapped an arm around Kira and making her surprised by it in the process but liking it regardless. "And this right here? This Asian Angel from on high that is practically the light of my life? Whom if it wasn't for a man by the name of Ken meetin' Noshiko Yukimura I wouldn't be standin' right next to today? Whom is a girl that is so bubbly, so wonderful, so beautiful, kind, caring, and awesomely nerdy all wrapped up in one awesome as can be package? This, Locostos, this right here is Kira Argent-Yukimura." Introduced the young man with a huge smile while Kira was blushing heavily while looking down and smiling widely herself.

"A great friend, sister, and girlfriend. My girlfriend for that matter." Added in Scott seconds later and not even caring about the temporary break up thing at the moment.

Everyone else was just smiling at the scene and the now known as Locostos was looking almost proud of the young man he knew. "A true pleasure to meet you all, and I must say, for him to manage to be as eloquent for once in his life as he was just now is a miracle, Kira. Whatever you're doing, keep it up."

The still blushing Kira looked up at him and nodded. "I, I will." Replied the young girl softly and serious.

"You know our names, now who are you exactly?" Asked Lydia as it was only proper to know after all!

"Lydia!" Hissed Aiden.

"Not to worry Aiden, not to worry. I do understand her desire to know who I am. Young lady, you may know me as Locostos. I am something of a business man and also could be considered a role model to young Scott here." Informed the man with a grin.

"Yeah, much to mom's annoyance." Spoke up Ethan with a smile.

Locostos chuckled at that. "Ahh, Kali, what a woman."

"That's my Ma you're talkin' about." Mock warned Scott and getting another chuckle from the man.

Lydia however wasn't about to be deterred. "Wait, that's it? You're not going to say more?"

"Of course not! Every business man must have his secrets after all."

She was about to say something but stopped as he realized he had a point. Something that made the man grin as he saw the realization come across her face. "So um, Mr. Locostos-"

"Just Locostos please." Interrupted the man.

Kira quickly nodded and muttered an apology. "No worries, its clear you were raised right unlike most of you teenaged heathens in this day and age."

"That better not be a crack about me!" Grumbled Scott while his arm was still around Kira and he was even surprised she hadn't gotten away from that.

But figured she was possibly enjoying it too much or was still in shock mode from his words to even really care at the time. "Possibly, possibly not. But anyways, what were you about to say Kira?"

Heh, he knew that was going to annoy the kid since it wouldn't let him get a word in but he'd make it up to him! "Oh! Umm… I was um, you know, wondering, why you were, you know, here? Unless I shouldn't be asking and I am totally and seriously sorry for that!"

"No worries young lady, its completely fine. I'm actually here to discuss a few things with Scott here. Things that for now are best to be discussed between the two of us."

"Oh, okay." Voiced Kira a bit subdued as there goes her plan to ride with Scott in Bea and end the temporary thing!

"Is everything alright?" Asked Danny concernedly.

"Of course, nothing too life threatening." Okay, it was a lot of life threatening but he figured it was best to leave that out!

Scott sighed and reluctantly took his arm away from Kira and went up to a man he considered to be another father to him. "You wanna do this now then?"

"Its probably for the best."

Another sigh came from the young man. "Right, got it."

He then turned to the others. "I'll see you all later okay? If mom or Ma asks what I'm doing, tell 'em I went to work early and please don't mention Locostos to Ma alright? She gets kinda volatile around him."

"Hey, its not my fault she doesn't find me charming enough!"

A snort came from not only Scott but the twins as well over that one! "That's because you were never shy about wantin' to get in bed with her, dude." Muttered Scott with an eye roll.

"Have you _seen_ Kali!? Who wouldn't want to get her in bed?"

Scott and the twins groaned at that. "I'm gonna have nightmares." Grumbled Aiden sourly.

"Right, let's get on outta here before I or the others get forever scarred." Groused Scott with a shake of the head.

Locostos nodded and with a wave towards the group from the young Alpha, the two were off to Bea and soon driving away. "Well… That… That was something." Said an until then quiet Erica.

"How the Hell do you guys know a guy who considers himself to be a freaking Demon Lord!? And gets taken seriously enough over it!?" Yelled out an alarmed Cora Hale!

Her question would spark all sorts of reactions after that while the twins just groaned as this was gonna be difficult to explain! Though really, little Hale shouldn't be surprised considering their pasts with the Alpha Pack! And sure, Cora knew the guy's a legit Demon who ruled over his own Dimension thanks to her mom being a fairly influential figure who knew stuff but damn! This was gonna have to be something she was gonna have to tell her mom about! Course, no telling how her mom would react to the presence of a legit Demon Lord!

 **Meanwhile, with Scott and Locostos**

While the twins tried to figure out how to explain the whole thing involving how they knew Locostos, Scott and Locostos himself were traveling towards the down town area of Beacon Hills while blasting some Cypress Hill much to the older man's dislike. Once they were where Locostos wanted to be, Scott parked at an empty lot and the two started to walk up a sideway. "So… What's up? Is Lenne alright? I mean, I figured that would be the only reason you're even here since you haven't even bothered to say shit to me until now. Cause why not come just to deliver bad news."

Locostos sighed as he heard the anger and hurt in the younger man's voice. He stopped walking and placed a hand on Scott's shoulder and making him quickly stop as well and looking at the guy. "I can assure you that Lenne is just fine. And I am legit apologetic for walking away from your life but things with Deucalion and my Realm were getting bad and I had to do what I had too. I wish things could have been different but unfortunately they weren't."

"Yeah, I bet having a near fuckin' lunatic hangin' around your place woulda been a bad thing." Scoffed Scott unhappily.

"Cause fuck all if that's not why Lenne left with you too. Hell, I'm fuckin' lucky I snapped back to some kinda normal after she left like she hoped I would. Not that it brought her back."

Another sigh came from the older man as he squeezed Scott's shoulder. "Again, I truly wish things had been different. That they had been handled better, but as you and I both know, life can be a bitch to us."

"Yeah, tell me about it." Muttered Scott unhappily while looking away.

"And you know what man? I was bein' completely serious about what I said about Kira. But there's still a part of me that is in love with Lenne but I know that's in the past and I'm kinda okay with that. I'm happy with how things are now for me. Kira makes me all kinds of happy to the point I actually want to be a better person to some degree or another. Even if we are on a break right now."

"First Love is a truly special thing. Even for us Demons, well, it is for me anyway. And uhh… You haven't pulled a Ross with this girl during this break of yours have you?"

Scott looked at him with an offended expression on his face. "Of course not! I'm not that much of a dumbass!"

"Hey, I just had to check!" Replied the man with his hands up in a defensive gesture.

"Trust me, I have no desire to seriously fuck up what I have with Kira like I did with Lenne." Groused the boy seriously and making the man nod.

"Good plan my boy, good plan. And personally? I like that girl of yours. And I think my daughter would too as she clearly makes you happy."

The two began to walk again up the sidewalk and looking around at various people doing whatever at this time of day. Scott was hoping the older man was right about Lenne. "She uhh, she with anyone?"

"Nope. She's been too focused on her studies and the like. Which, I really don't get how she turned out like she has when she's had me and her sisters as heavy influences!"

Scott snorted at that while feeling somewhat happy his ex and first love isn't with anyone else. "Yeah, I seriously don't get it either man. She's like… All goodie two shoes and shit while you and the others… Aren't."

"Tell me about it. You know she actually drooled during that clever commercial of yours?"

"Yeah?"

"Oh yes."

"Well fuck yeah! Nice to know I can cause somethin' like that without actually bein' around her!" Snickered Scott in amusement.

A nod of agreement came from the man along with a chuckle. "Speaking of that commercial, like I said earlier, that was a move worthy of me. But you clearly didn't think that whole thing through."

"What do you mean I didn't think that whole thing through? Of course I did! I mean, I had too in order to keep that asshat from gettin' control of me!"

Locostos sighed. "I mean that you didn't think about the potential ramifications it could cause, Scott! Such as those who may want revenge on you or even the others for things you all did while together!"

Scott was about to retort to that but when he saw the very serious expression on the man's face, he clammed up and had a realization that he was right. "Aww fuck..." Breathed out the young Wolf in shocked realization.

"Mm-hmm… You've stirred up a Krelek's nest with that commercial and its only a matter of time before some of them come looking to get payback on you my boy."

"Well… Shit." Groused Scott unhappily but its not like he could pack up and leave!

Even saying as much as well! "I know that Scottie, trust me, I know that. Which means you're gonna have to be extra prepared in case of an attack. And if that pretty mother of yours doesn't know about your furry self yet, you're probably gonna want to let her know so she doesn't get a horrible shock."

A sigh escaped Scott as he hadn't wanted his mom to know about that side of him for a long time to come! But it seems that plan was about to be out the window! "Damn it all to Hell! You suck bringin' me shit news man!"

"I had too! I'm not gonna apologize for that, Scottie! After all, I could have not even bothered to warn you and you would have been unprepared like a newborn Spawn. But I told ya, cause you're like the son I never had but always wanted."

And Creator knows he's tried for years to have a son but all he kept getting was daughters! Something he was personally convinced that the Creator herself was screwing with him on! "Aww, you say the sweetest things, 'Cost. But its not gonna get ya into my pants."

"Double damn!" Fake groused the man with a snap of the fingers and causing the two to chuckle.

Letting out a breath as they started to walk again, Scott began to think about all of what he was just told and he knew that he was gonna have to say something to his mom really soon. Especially before something came along and fucked up his chance to tell her. He could only hope she would take the news well instead of badly. Locostos then looked around and grinned as a naughty but terribly fun idea came to mind. "Say… What do you think about a little chaos around here to get your mind off things?"

Scott looked at him for a moment and then grinned himself. "I'm down for that. What's the plan?"

"That's my boy! And the plan is simple, we cause a little chaos separately that ends up merging together into one big thing. Much like in Police Academy."

Laughter escaped Scott as this sounded like it was gonna be an absolute blast! "Fuck yeah man!"

"But don't use an Apple, that's just too easy."

"Way to take the fun out of it!" Mock groused the boy with a grin.

The two got to work and minutes later a full blown riot was beginning in the down town area thanks to a few words said here and there that didn't involve racism on Locostos' part and then on Scott's a Banana peeling or two along with some used cooking oil being dumped at a very convenient time when a cook had been taking his oil out to be thrown out. The two stood in the center of the whole thing feeling rather pleased with themselves. "My boy, this is the life."

"Damn skippy."

Locostos then held out a hand to him. "Shall we dance?"

"We shall!"

The riot would soon end up on the news as the Sheriff's Department and the greater Beacon Hills area Police officers soon rolled into to try and stop the whole thing. Leaving many shocked as can be! Melissa could hardly believe her eyes when she spotted her son and some older man waltzing around during all the chaos! "Oh for the love of God! That lunatic just had to show up!" Groaned Kali with a shake of the head as she hadn't wanted to see Locostos again for a really, really long time to come!

"You know him!?"

"Unfortunately. And even more unfortunate that Scott see's him as a kind of father figure." Groused the dark skinned woman.

Melissa wasn't too thrilled to learn about that considering how her son could be at times! Especially in the way he dressed! "Wait a minute, I remember him from Scott's photo album!" Realized the nurse mother moments later as she and her girlfriend continued to watch the insanity on the screen!

Kali sighed. "Looks like you may get a chance to meet him in person, babe."

And wouldn't that be a ton of fun!? And if Kali wasn't happy about the fact that man was here in town, Noshiko herself was decidedly pissed as Hell! It was also a most fortunate thing that her daughters weren't in the living room as her eyes were glowing a very angry orange and making her husband back up a little. "Noshiko?" Asked the man in concern as never had he ever seen his wife react in such a way!

It had been centuries since she had seen that good for nothing Oni Baka and now she was seeing him for the first time on her television screen. Dancing with Scott whilst chaos went on all around them! Her teeth were clenched as memories of a much younger version of herself with that Baka came to the forefront of her mind and ooh she was PISSED! "Sore zurui yabo uso tsuki!" Seethed the angry mother and making Chris' eyes widen.

"Sweetheart, I think you need to take a deep breath and-"

"If you tell me to calm down, I will ensure you sleep on the couch for a month!" Hissed Noshiko angrily.

The man backed up at that with his hands up in the air as she stomped off to presumably their bedroom and moments later she came rushing back down with a katana in one hand. "WATASHI WA SHI NO SHISHA DA!" Screamed the woman as she left the house.

Chris sighed and went to chase after her but was stopped by their daughters rushing down the stairs in alarm after hearing such a loud scream. "Dad!? What's going on!?" Yelled Kira in alarm.

"And why is Scott on tv!?" Wondered Allison in shock thanks to catching sight of him on there!

Another sigh escaped the father of two as wheels could be heard screeching from outside. "I… Honestly have no idea." Admitted the man reluctantly!

The trio, along with everyone else continued watching the chaotic events as the Police force tried their best to contain the whole thing soon were shocked when a long haired Japanese woman showed up with a sword and began to chase after the dancing man in a suit! Making for a very shocked Chris, Kira, and Allison in the process! Exclamations could be heard as several news cameras kept a focus on Noshiko and the suit man as she chased after him with her katana and shouting out angry Japanese. Scott himself could be seen staring at the whole thing in shock and awe as this was possibly the greatest thing he'd ever seen in his life! But then a thought occurred to him, one that made him blanch a little. _If Momma Noshi can get that pissed off enough to use a sword… Then I seriously never should EVER piss off Kira to that point! I might not survive!_

 **Hour and a Half Later at the Sheriff's Department**

An hour and a half later saw an embarrassed but still highly pissed off Noshiko in a cell with several others. Thankfully she wasn't sharing a cell with Locostos or things might have been a whole Hell of a lot worse! Kira and Allison both were pretty much reading their mother the riot act, something neither had ever thought the two would have to do! Both Melissa and Kali were doing the same with Scott who shared the same cell with Locostos while an embarrassed Chris tried to hurry the process along of getting his wife out of jail! Which was something he never thought he would have to do! "Now my little Iko! Surely you can't still be mad about the past can you!?" Called out Locostos from the other cell.

He had even managed to successfully avoid getting cut up by the angry woman much to her immense ire! "DO NOT CALL ME THAT!"

"Sheesh, I guess so." Muttered the man with a shrug and earning an inarticulate scream from the woman while several of her cell mates backed away nervously.

Sheriff Jameson Stilinski soon showed up with Chris trailing along and he looked a bit on the rough side considering the chaos that had been happening down town! Making his way to Noshiko's cell door, he opened it and gestured for her to come out. "Am I in trouble?"

"No ma'am, we just felt it was for the best to lock you up until you were calm enough. Same for you where any charges are concerned Scott."

"I am not sure I will be anywhere near calm so long as THAT man is here in town." Replied Noshiko with a pointed finger directly at Locostos.

Who only grinned cheekily at her. "Well, just try and keep your distance from him alright? I really don't want to have to charge you for something if it can be helped."

A deep breath was breathed in and then out. "I make no promises, Sheriff."

"I'm actually planning to be in town for awhile. Catch up with my boy Scottie here for example." Chortled the older man as he slung an arm around Scott who only grinned.

A grin that died a quick death when he had his mothers, Kira, Allison, and Noshiko all glaring heatedly at him! He certainly didn't want to come out of that cell when Jameson opened it for him to come out! "And do I get out too, Sheriff?"

"Uhh, I think its best if we wait until Mrs. Yukimura is no longer anywhere near the building."

Locostos snapped his fingers in mock disappointment. "Darn the luck, but if you think its for the best, then I of course will abide by your decisions Sheriff." Mock sighed the man while Scott just shook his head as he kept a nice bit of distance between himself and the ladies once outside of the cell!

"I personally feel you should remain there for life." Hissed Noshiko and then walked away but made sure to grab her katana from the front desk.

Chris glared at him, one that was added to thanks to Kira and Allison before they too walked away. "What a woman."

Heads were shook after that. "I'll see you later 'Cost." Called out Scott as he started to walk away from the cells with his moms.

"You sure will Scottie!"

"I can hardly wait." Groused Kali under her breath.

 **Wednesday, March 22nd, 2011**

Scott had ended up grounded for several days courtesy of Melissa due to general insanity of dancing amidst a riot! Kali was even pretty sure he had been one of the reasons it started to begin with but couldn't quite tell her girlfriend just why that was much to her dislike. Which was something Scott was happy about as who knows how much more trouble he'd be in then! Being grounded sucked as this was the first time he'd ever been grounded! He wasn't allowed to listen to his music, he wasn't allowed to watch tv, or go out unless it had to do with work or school and it sucked balls! But then again, he oddly kind of liked it since anytime Kali had tried to do it Deucalion or Ennis would over rule it and label his actions as a boy being a boy much to her extreme annoyance. Locostos had been effectively banned from the house until Scott was no longer grounded. Though the sight of his mom being stern as Hell with the man and him pouting like a little boy had been hilarious to witness!

He had even sent a video to Kira to give to her mom and later learned that the woman had cackled like a mad woman over the whole thing. And as he worked on a history assignment for a class on any influential figures in history, a knock came at his door, making him sigh a little annoyedly as he was seriously getting into his topic more then he thought he would! Getting up with a grunt, he made his way to his bedroom door and not even thinking to use his sense of smell to find out who's on the otherside. Which allows for him to be in for a rather nice surprise when on the other side of the door is Kira herself! Dressed in a blue jacket, an X-Men t-shirt, and blue jeans and just looking really beautiful in his eyes even if she was just dressed up casually like. "Uhh, wow. I uhh, I wasn't expectin' this. Not that I don't like it cause I do. I really, really like that you're here." Rambled the boy slightly and making a small pleased smile appear on her lips.

"Can I come in Mr. Rambles?"

"Well if I'm Mr. Rambles, then that makes you Mrs. Rambles." Replied the young man cheekily as he moved out of the way and indicated for her to come inside while she shook her head in amusement at him.

"I think I can handle that." Said Kira with a smile aimed at him.

Making him look surprised but elated to hear that. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." She said while wringing her hands together and trying not to look at the knee buckling wide happy as can be smile on his face.

Kira then let out a breath and began to talk. "So the past few days have kinda sucked… Even with that whole weird thing with my mom and that Locostos guy. And, oh screw it." Groused the girl and she quickly crossed the short distance between herself and Scott and grabbed his face and kissed him much to his surprise!

But he quickly got over it and started to kiss her back, pulling him tightly to her as they lost themselves in the kiss. Soon, the kiss ended and the two gently placed their foreheads against the other's and breathed in the other's scent. "What you almost did hurt me, Scott… And I can forgive you for it but please… PLEASE remember to make a sudden stop and think in the future okay?"

"I will, I swear I will baby. Knowin' I did that crap and how it hurt you hurt me a great deal. And I don't ever want to cause that kind of problem again." Declared the young man firmly.

She knew he wasn't lying and was in fact being serious as can be, and she was grateful for it. And sure, the temporary break up had been her idea but it still sucked a lot. More then she expected it too to be honest! The two shared another deep and passionate kiss with one another for a short time. "So, does this mean you're my girl again?"

"I wouldn't be letting you kiss me if I wasn't." Teased the girl with a smile.

"Hmm… You sure about that? I am friggin' sexy you know." Replied the teenager with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Kira giggled while shaking her head at him. "You, mister, have far too high of an opinion of yourself."

"Do I? Do I really? Cause I am pretty sure you find me sexy."

"Mmm… Nope… Just really cute is all. Now Aiden? Ooh… So-ahh!" Squealed the girl as her boyfriend started to tickle her.

Causing the two of them to fall into his bed as he tickled her relentlessly and causing her to let out lots of laughter and excited shrieks of delight. "Who is the sexiest one of them all!?"

"Ha ha ha! Oh… Ha! God! You are!" Gasped out the girl between laughs.

"Damn straight I am." Scott said with a wide grin on his face as he let up on the tickling much to a gasping Kira's relief!

The two stared into one another's eyes as she caught her breath and Kira couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking about in that moment. "God, you are beautiful, Keer." Said her boyfriend softly.

His heartfelt words made her heart swell up and she couldn't help but feel glad for having him in her life. "You're pretty cute yourself."

Their lips met together once again afterwards as their hands ran through the other's hair, losing themselves to one another in their deeply passionate kiss. "Ahem."

The sudden clearing of the throat courtesy of one Melissa McCall made the two instantly spring apart, unfortunately for Scott however, he would the luck to fall off his bed much to his embarrasment and the amusement of the ladies present! "Mom! Not cool yo!"

"Cool moms wouldn't let their son's girlfriend come to visit them while said son is grounded."

Scott was about to make a retort to that while he quickly hopped into the bed with Kira and wrapped his arms around her blushing self to keep her from leaving said bed. But then he stopped himself once he realized what his mom had said. "Hey! You're right!"

"I thought you might say that. You get two hours, alright?"

"You're the best! Love ya!"

"Love you too, mijito." She told him with a big smile on her lips and then walked away.

A satisfied sigh escaped Scott after that, as he felt happy as can be in that moment in time. He then looked back down at Kira who looked back up at him with an adoring look on her face and a smile. "Now… Where were we?"

"Hmm… I believe we were making out, Mr. Rambles."

"Oh, why yes, yes we were, Mrs. Rambles!"

Giggles escaped the girl, even as they made out on his bed. Both never wanting to leave that space for anything as it was just perfect in their views and feeling a very serious need to make up for lost time from the past few days!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Aww, yay for Scira reunions! First bit of Japanese is 'That conniving uncouth liar!' And the second is 'I am the Messenger of Death!' A Krelek is a fairly big demonic Wasp. Of course I had to make that up for this since I couldn't really find any kind of demonic wasps online. But oh wells! R and R!**


	25. A Very Possible Sciles Reunion!

**Chapter 25**

 **A Very**

 **Possible Sciles Reunion!**

 **Disclaimer: And now, for a bit more insanity! Oh, and I own nothing but what you see here!**

* * *

 **Friday, March 24th, 2011**

The end of the week had arrived and for many at Beacon Hills High, they were all excited as Hell considering this meant Spring Break had arrived! Though Adrian Harris and the Principal weren't necessarily happy either considering the fact they had the School Board up their asses thanks to Mrs. Finch's drive for better treatment of the students that mostly Harris wasn't doing after his unfair detention towards several students who hadn't even been involved in a fight aside from trying to stop it peacefully. And then being backed up by the Principal himself and neither of the two were big fans of Finch by this point. But none of the students, especially Scott himself cared all that much about any of that thanks to Spring Break even if he did like what Ol' Finch was doing for him and the others involved in that whole detention mess after Cora and Erica had gotten into it. Now what Scott did care about was the upcoming Delgado reunion coming his way during Spring Break and he was honestly nervous as Hell about how all that was gonna go down when the time came. His mom had been in cleaning mode ever since yesterday, which had also included her going back to work on a limited shift much to his annoyance. Though he and his Ma had been able to make the limited thing stick much to his mom's own annoyance.

So he figured they were about even in the annoyance department all things considered! His mother would be on limited shifts for the forseeable future so she wouldn't end up over worked and the only way it could be over ruled was if there was a very serious need for it to happen. Thankfully, her time off had helped her out considerably with her body and she no longer looked so damned gaunt anymore. Something Scott was more then happy about and he knew his mom had picked up a few self defense skills from Kali too. Whatever else that might have involved he did NOT want to know! Made for less added mental scarring that way thank you very much! After he'd taken Kira to her job and shared a kiss or three with her, he had gone on to work himself even if it had been the last thing he wanted to do considering he wanted to binge on some MASH thanks to managing to come across it after finishing up Friends. Which certainly taught him the very valuable lesson of never ever doing a Ross Gellar! And he sure as Hell hoped he and Kira wouldn't turn out like that guy and Rachel did!

And preferably, turning out more like Chandler and Monica in the end as they were the real deal of that show! After he'd gotten to work, Scott had quickly got to working on putting a few rows of cd's back in order after some fuck wits had apparently threw them out of whack much to his annoyance! Making him promise retribution on said fuck wits since he had a feeling they were doing that crap when Don wasn't managing to pay enough attention for whatever reason! The jerky jerks! And once that was thankfully done after thirty minutes of work, the young Alpha let out a happy sigh and then focused on some pre-order forms related to a few of next month's releases that had been turned in earlier that day since tonight was the cut off date for them. The arrival of a new customer took him away from his remaining two forms related to the Gorillaz album 'The Fall' and who he saw come inside made him sigh in annoyance. "The answer is still no about the job."

God knows ol' Baldie had been trying to get one here and thankfully the animal guy at the clinic had the good sense to not let him go over it just yet as well. So far, Scott had prevented Stiles from working here as he hadn't wanted him around and trying to get back their old friendship. Something he felt was better off in the past all things considered. But it seemed like the guy just didn't get that at all. "I'm not here for that, man."

"Then what are you here for? And if its to get me to talk with my brothers for you considerin' your stupid ass accusations towards them, that's not gonna happen."

Stiles shook his head. "I don't need to get you to talk to them for me. I've already handled that myself." Admitted the boy with a slight shudder as he had thought they were gonna beat the Hell out of him for his words!

Thankfully though, they were willing to listen to him and while they forgave him, they wouldn't forget and told him he only had two more chances with them and after that, it'd be on his head for whatever happened afterwards. Something that worried him but he could accept it even if he did think they were going a little overboard. "Seriously? When was this?"

"Earlier at school."

"How come I'm just now hearin' about this?"

"How should I know!? Knowin' you, you were probably too focused on Kira to even pay attention."

Eyes narrowed at that. "That a dig against me or her?"

"What!? No! I was just, you know, sayin' is all. Cause like 85 percent of the time you are more focused on her then you are anything else."

"She is my girl you know. Hell, if a guy has himself a girl, a majority of his attention should be directed towards her. Speakin' of, shouldn't you be, I don't know… Tryin' to fix things with Cora?"

An agitated sigh came from the Buzz Cut teen. "She won't let me!" Protested the boy and getting a shake of the head from the other teenager.

As he wasn't quite sure if he should even believe that. "Have you even tried?"

Stiles was about to try and claim that he had in fact done so when he stopped short of saying anything and came to the horrible realization that he hadn't. Making Scott snort at him with another shake of the head. "Hey! She was my first girlfriend, man! One who's been incredibly pissed off and hurt cause of me."

"Yeah, and I bet you not even tryin' anything is only makin' that worse, ya dumbass."

"Well, excuse me for not havin' much experience with relationships!"

"That's why you get tips from those who might have experience. Say like your old man for example."

Rubbing his face in agitation and causing Scott to inwardly smirk as he had a good feeling on why the guy was here and knew that stalling him would only serve to annoy him greatly. Course, he was hoping it would be enough to get him to leave. Even though he did legit have a point about talking to those with experience when it came to relationships and the like. "Yeah, I'll uhh, I'll make a note of that for later. But right now, we seriously need to talk about somethin' else."

"What could possibly be more important then you and Cora getitn' back together?" Fake wondered the young Alpha as he stayed behind the counter.

"GETTIN' OUR FRIENDSHIP BACK!" Roared out an angry Stiles as he was tired of being dodged on the whole thing!

Groaning came from Scott as he hung his head for a moment before looking back up at the other boy. "THAT'S IN THE PAST WHERE IT NEEDS TO BE!"

Huffing angrily, Stiles pushed over a spinner rack of albums and crossed his arms. "Yeah? Well that's on the ground where IT belongs."

Growling, Scott jumped over the counter and got right in the other boy's face. "If any of those are broken, you're payin' for 'em."

"That so? And what army you gonna get to get me to do that? Cause when I don't wanna do somethin', I don't."

His retort soon had him moaning thanks to a headbutt to the face that sent him stumbling back. "I don't need an army, you Twatbag. So be grateful that wasn't a stronger headbutt." Sneered Scott as he watched the groaning boy hold his face in pain.

Who then looked at him with surprise on his pained face. "You call that not bein' a strong headbutt!?"

"Yep."

"I think you need to re-define your definition there."

"I could, or I could find somethin' more important to bother myself with." Retorted Scott with a shrug.

"Bringin' back our friendship is important!" Yelled the pained young man.

"NO, ITS NOT!" Hell, secretly annoying the Hell out of Harris was more important then what that was!

A yell came from Stiles that quickly saw him charging at Scott and the two were soon fighting it out across the music store. Causing all sorts of messes to occur during it and it was clear that one of them was a far better fighter then what the other was! "YOU CAN'T FIGHT FOR SHIT!"

"SCREW YOU!"

"NO THANKS! NOT INTO YOU LIKE THAT!" Scott replied as he ducked a blow and then without thinking too much about it at the time, chucked part of a display at the Buzz Cut teenager.

Who unfortunately met it head on and crashed to the ground with a groan. He wasn't on the ground for long however as Scott picked him and put him in a chokehold and started dragging him towards the front door. "I hereby ban your pale bald ass from this store!"

"I'm… Not… Bald! Its a-Ack! Buzz Cut!" Came the response as the other boy did his best to try and hit Scott in order to let him go.

Now normally, a plain Human wouldn't be able to push a Werewolf unless there was some sort of circumstance involved. And whether it was cause of his Spark or cause the young Alpha wasn't paying attention to it, Scott would find himself being suddenly shoved into a table that had Headphones on it for sale. The sudden movement and their combined weight would cause the table to break as they were rolling over it. Bringing the whole thing crashing down with Stiles on top of Scott until he quickly got off and looked down at him while breathing heavily. "BAN THAT, ASSHOLE!"

"WHY THE HELL DO YOU CARE SO MUCH ABOUT AN OLD ASS FRIENDSHIP!?" Roared out Scott as he got up and glared at the boy.

"CAUSE! WE WERE ALL EACH OTHER HAD BACK THEN! AND WE STILL NEED EACH OTHER NOW!"

Scott scoffed at that. "Like Hell we do! We've got so many people in our lives now that its not even necessary!"

"Its necessary! It was back then and it is now! You're just too stupid to see that! WE. ARE. BROTHERS! I WAS THERE FOR YOU WHEN YOUR DAD LEFT JUST LIKE YOU WERE FOR ME WHEN MY MOM DIED!"

A yell escaped the young Alpha as he charged at the other boy, who quickly grabbed a nearby dry erase board talking about all Celine Dion cd's being 80 percent off and crashed it on his head. Causing the thing to break in half while Scott stumbled a bit thanks to the attack! He then got himself speared, causing the two to end up on the ground and grunts and yells could be heard as they rolled around trading blows with one another. It was fortunate for Stiles that Scott was holding back on his attacks or he would be pretty much dead by that point! Stiles soon rolled off his 'brother' and put him in a headlock and rammed the top of his head into the side of a hard black surface that could be seen on the sides of all cd racks at the store. Several elbows to his side got him to let go and causing him to stumble back a bit as he rubbed his sore side. Scott stared him down while breathing a bit heavily with an angry look on his face.

Stiles charged at him and Scott helpfully sent him on his way into a standing display case of Ipods and it going down along with him. "GET OUTTA MY STORE!"

"FUCK YOU! I'M NOT LEAVIN' TIL YOU AGREE TO STOP BEIN' SUCH A DUMBASS ABOUT US!"

Growling could be heard from the other teenager as the Buzz Cut teen tried to get himself up. "I am seriously startin' to hate you and your stupid ass let's bring back the past plan!"

"ITS A GOOD PLAN! I DON'T GET WHY YOU DON'T SEE THAT! AIDEN AND ETHAN ARE NOT MORE IMPORTANT THEN ME!"

"NOBODY EVER SAID THEY WERE!"

"I HATE YOU!"

"I HATE YOU MORE!" Screamed Scott with glistening eyes and unknown to the two boys, a small crowd was gathering outside the store to watch the fight happen through the windows.

Twin yells were heard from the two as they charged at one another with their fists flying towards the other. Fists that connected and made the two wobbly as they veered away from one another and then fell to their knees after turning around. "Why, why you gotta bring back the past!?" Cried out Scott as he stayed on his knees with tears in his eyes.

And he wasn't the only one either. "Cause! We were brothers for life then, and we're brothers for life now! I love you, man! You have no idea what it was like for me without you for all these years! If it wasn't for Harley, my dad, Deaton, and your mom, I probably woulda been worse off!"

"I thought it'd be easier to just ignore things from back then! Cause it'd only help remind me of the time before I got kidnapped! And I didn't wanna think about any of that! Cause it would just only make me depressed! And now I'm thinkin' on it and you suck ass for makin' me think about it!"

"I'm not apologizin'!"

"Then you're an ass!"

"You're an ass too!"

"I KNOW I AM! I'M COMFORTABLE WITH THAT DAMNIT!"

"BRO!"

"FUCKER!" Cried out Scott and the two started towards one another while still on their knees and soon met in a hug.

Many outside weren't too sure if they should be cheering or not for the whole thing as it was just a seriously ridiculous way to make up! Some however, found it a great opportunity to record and put online, sparking a denial of ever knowing either boy from Melissa when Kali showed it to her later on after one of the twins brought it to her attention while laughing their ass off. The two boys soon got to their feet and wiped off any tears and then looked around and stopped short at the gathered crowd outside. "Show's over! Nothing to see here!" Yelled out Scott and the group started to disperse.

Chuckling from Stiles could be heard, making for Scott to look his way and soon he too was laughing alongside his re-united brother. Once the two eventually got a hold of themselves, they looked around the store again. "Need a hand, man?" Asked the Buzz Cut teenager.

"Yeah, I probably will."

"Right, let's get to it. And does this mean I can work here now?"

A snort of amusement came from the young Alpha. "I'll speak with Don and we'll think about it. But dude? I'm gonna help ya get back Cora."

"I seriously don't think that's gonna be possible man… I hurt her even without tryin' too. All cause of a stupid dream I had about Lydia."

"Was it sexual?"

"Considerin' Harley was in it? I seriously doubt it."

"Worry not brotha from anotha motha, I gots ya on this and with my expert help, you'll win her back."

Stiles couldn't help but doubt that a little even though a small part of him hoped that the guy was gonna turn out right. As damn, did he miss Cora. More then he thought he was going too to be honest. Hell, he thought about her more then he did Lydia and that was a clear sign to him right there. Cora was even starting to become the first thing he thought about after waking up as well. The clean up soon began, though Stiles had a question on his mind that he couldn't help but wonder about! "Uhh… How pissed you think your boss is gonna be?"

Making Scott freeze up in that moment. "I… Don't know. He's usually a real laid back kinda Cat. The stories about his wife on the other hand… She might be the problem."

"That sounds… Worrisome."

"Tell me about it, hopefully she won't show up anytime soon." Thankfully, she didn't show up, Don however did show up. But while he wasn't too happy with what had happened, he was at least glad the two were cleaning up after the whole thing had gone down.

He also told them that if they wanted, he could get them access to a ring to air out their issues in the future if there was any. Neither of the two thought they would have anymore issues but Scott figured it'd be a good idea to have handy at any rate. Kira would be happy as can be for her boyfriend, even if she did find it to be fairly adorable where the tearful hugging scene was concerned and making the young Alpha vow horrible retribution on whoever recorded that! The young man even had to admit, even if it was to himself for the most part, that he was glad the confrontation had happened as he felt slightly lighter now for it and was even already coming up with plans to get his once again best friend and Cora Hale back together again. Stiles too would be insanely happy about the way things had turned out in the end, even if it did hurt leading up to it! Hell, the questions he got from his dad was worth the whole thing too! Even if some of them were kind of awkward!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Heh, hope you guys enjoyed this! Though don't expect there to be a lot of focus concerning these two and their re-newed friendship in future chapters.**


	26. A Hyped Up Kira

**Chapter 26**

 **A Hyped**

 **Up Kira**

 **(Makes For**

 **Interesting Times!)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here! This is a little something I thought up a few days ago and I think this is gonna be a chapter a lot of people are gonna enjoy! With that said, let's roll on!**

* * *

 **Sunday, March 26th, 2011, Argent-Yukimura Household Around 10:33 AM**

One Kira Argent-Yukimura could be seen making her way into the kitchen as she yawned and wiped at her eyes to get rid of the sleep dust that had formed during the night. The lovely vision, even if she had just woken up, wasn't too surprised to find that no one else was in the kitchen as usually on a Sunday, she and the rest of her family slept in later than usual. And for Kira, this was a good thing considering the fact that she, her boyfriend, and their friends had all been out pretty late last night! The fact no drama had started while Allison was there was a relief as well! Scott and Stiles' antics were probably one of the highlights of the night as part of the 'Reunion Tour' as Scott had dubbed it at one point as well. Unfortunately for the two boys however, Cora had socked each of them in the stomach before walking off in a huff due to the fact that Scott had been trying to get her to talk with Stiles!

Kira soon noticed a fresh pot of Coffee having been made, which honestly had surprised her! _Huh… Guess mom or dad had to get up early._ Mused the girl to herself.

Another yawn escaped her after that and for whatever reason she couldn't quite think of, the idea to try the stuff entered her mind despite never having tried it before. Now what Kira didn't know, is the fact that the maker of the Coffee had chosen to overly caffeinate it in order to wake up even more faster. An initial sip of the stuff had made her eyes widen in delighted surprise. "Wow!" Breathed the girl as this stuff was good!

And so, she drank the rest of her cup in one go and quickly got another full cup, followed by another and another. Hardly believing that she had ignored the wonderfully tasting beverage for so long! The young girl was soon dancing all around the kitchen in an upbeat manner and soon pouted once she realized that there was no more Coffee to be drinked! "Aww! I want more!"

"Want more what?" Asked Chris as he came into the kitchen in a robe while finishing drying his hair.

Kira quickly spun around. "Coffee! I want it! More, like, lots and lots more! Cause its really and I mean really good! Like… I should be kicking myself for not trying it sooner good! No wonder you and mom like it so much! Its just soooo gooooood!" Rushed out the girl and making her dad eye her warily.

"How much have you had?"

"Umm… A lot?" Replied the girl as she pointed towards the empty Coffee pot and making the man's eyes widen.

 _Ohh boy, this is not good._ Noshiko had warned him about this kind of thing!

Though he had long thought she was just being a bit over dramatic where Coffee and Kitsunes were concerned! "You… Finished… An entire pot of Coffee?"

"Yep! Mm-hmm! Yep, yep, yep! I sure did, dad! Cause it was gooooooood! Unbelievably good and I just want more! Can we make more? Huh? Can we daddy!? Please can we!?" Pleaded the girl as she rushed up to him with hope in her eyes.

"Umm… I'm sorry sweetheart, but we don't have anymore." Lied the man as no way was he gonna be responsible for her being even more hyped up then what she already was!

"Aww!" Pouted the girl unhappily.

That was just seriously so not cool! They should totally have lots more Coffee gosh darn it! Like years worth of it! But then her eyes lit up as an idea came to mind. "Ooh! Maybe Scott has some at his house! Ooh! Maybe we can drink it together!"

Chris was about to protest that idea but then stopped and had to resist the urge to start grinning like a lunatic as this presented a perfect opportunity! "You know what, sweetie? I think he just might."

"I am gonna go get dressed right now and see if he does!" Squealed the happy girl and after a hug and a kiss on the cheek, the hyper girl dashed off to do exactly as she said she would!

"Mess with me and you pay the price." Muttered the father of two to himself with a grin on his lips.

Of course he was gonna have to have a talk with his wife once she woke up! Plus an apology about not believing her in regards to Coffee and Kitsunes! An idea then came to mind about how to wake up his wife sooner then she would have liked. Though he knew Noshiko would like the way he woke her up! That grin even wider then before, he hurriedly dashed off to wake up his wife in a very pleasant way.

 **Ten Minutes Later at the McCall Home**

A series of knocks on the door brought one Melissa McCall to her door, thinking that it was her family having finally arrived and hoping like crazy that the house looked good as possible! Which considering the amount of work she and Scott had put into it, it damned well better be! But the mother and nurse still couldn't help but be worried about it! Seeing Kira on the otherside of the door however, made the woman feel a small sense of relief! "Kira! Um… What, what brings you by so early?"

As Scott was still dead asleep last she knew! "I came by to see Scott! Cause I want to know if he's ever had Coffee before! And if not, we can try it together cause its sooooo so good! Like, really, really good! Like… The greatest thing ever in the history of things!" Rushed out the overly cheerful girl.

Melissa couldn't help but stare at her in shock and came to a decision then and there. "Umm… We don't have Coffee here right now, sweetie, but I'm sure my son would be more than happy to take you to get some." Was it horrible of her to do that? Yes, probably so!

But she still wanted a bit of payback for the forced vacation! Plus, her darling son shouldn't have been up til five in the morning playing video games with Stiles anyway thank you very much! Especially when he knew that her family was coming today! "Ooh! I like that idea! I like it a lot! Coffee date! Yay!"

Chuckling to herself, Melissa moved out of the way and gestured for the young girl to come inside. Something the beautiful girl did and soon made her way to Scott's room. She soon made her way into his room and side stepped Stiles' sleeping form on the floor to get to her boyfriend's bed. "Hey Scott, wake up!" Spoke the girl lowly as she hadn't wanted to wake up Stiles!

Nothing happened, making her frown a little so she shook him. "Wake up, baby!"

She was forced to shake him again but only got a groan or two for her troubles! An idea came to mind and she hopped over her man and on to the otherside of him and started to hop up and down on her knees while pressing on his arms. "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Pleeeeease wake up! I really need you to wake up, baby! I need Coffee and so do youuuuuuuu!"

Scott tried to push her hands away but it did no good, resulting in him falling off the bed with a groan. Kira inched over and looked down at him. "Why are you down there for?"

"Cause its more comfortable down here." Muttered an exhausted Scott sarcastically. One that could barely keep his eyes open!

Kira frowned over that. "Really? Cause it doesn't look too comfortable!" Replied the girl doubtfully.

"It is, babe..."

A low whine escaped his girlfriend afterwards once she realized he'd fallen back to sleep. "Scooooott! Stop being a meanie head and wake up!" Pouted the girl as she reached down and shook him.

"No wanna!" Moaned the boy.

"You do wanna! You really wanna!"

"Nuh-uh… Wanna sleep…."

"So mean!"

"… Am not..."

Kira pouted and settled for poking his upper arm much to his annoyance! "Stop that! Tryin' to 'leep!"

"NO!" And good for measure, she poked him really hard.

Causing him to sit up instantly and look at her with half opened eyes. "Ooh! You're awake! Yay! Now we can go get Coffee! I really love that stuff! So good and all kinds of great!"

"Baby, its… Its, I don't know what time it is but I do know I'm exhausted!" Came the pitiful whine from her boyfriend.

Reaching for her phone, she quickly told him what time it was, earning herself a loud groan. "See! That's far too early!"

"No, its not! Its just the right time for it!"

Scott slumped back down on to the floor and tried to hide his face with an arm. Hoping that his apparently crazy girlfriend would get the hint! How Stiles hadn't woken up yet from all the noise he had no idea of! He soon felt a weight on him and he didn't need his senses or anything else to know it was Kira! "Baaaabyyyyyy, please, pwetty pwease would you take me to get Coffee?"

The young man would make the mistake of looking at her and his fate would then be sealed. As she was looking at him so imploringly with her lips looking all pouty and despite himself, he couldn't help but find it adorable. "Baby, I'm sure we got some downstairs."

"Your mom said you didn't."

 _Didn't my ass._ Grumbled the boy and then sighed.

"I don't think you need anymore Coffee."

"What!? Why not!?"

"Cause, you're kinda hyper right now."

"What!? No I'm not! I'm just fine! Finer then I've ever been!"

Another sigh escaped the unfortunate teenager as she was giving him that look from before again. Sealing his fate even more! "Alright… Fine… Just help me up."

"YAY!" Squealed the girl and then kissed him happily and quickly got up to help her awesomely wonderful boyfriend up!

Snorts could be heard from Stiles in his sleep and making Scott briefly consider waking him up. As he felt that if he had to deal with this, then so did he! But before he could even try it, Kira was already pulling him towards his bedroom door and in his exhausted state of mind, he was a bit powerless to stop her! Good thing he was in a grey muscle shirt and some blue jeans! An idea then came into his tired mind and using whatever energy he had in him, he managed to get her to go out into the backyard. "Hey, why are we back here for!? Is there Coffee back here!?"

"No… No Coffee." Yawned out the boy.

This earned him another pout from the girl he's crazy about. "Then why are we back here for!? We gots Coffee to drink! Its the best stuff ever and I want you to try it! I think you'd really, and I mean would really like it!"

"I'm happy you're thinkin' of me babe, but you see… I was thinkin' that maybe you could do some jumpin' jacks for a bit? Maybe some push ups too? Might work off all that energy you have." Said the boy a bit hopefully.

"What energy? I am totally fine! I'm my normal self! Honest! So I don't need to do jumping jacks or push ups!"

Scott came over to her and grabbed her hands and brought them to his lips as he tiredly looked into her eyes. "Look… Just, just do this for me, okay? Afterwards, we can go get Coffee then."

Her eyes lit up in happiness and the young man hoped like Hell he wasn't going to regret it! He then kissed her hands and to lean up against the wall. "So, how many do you want me to do?"

"200, one time each for both." He figured it'd be more then enough to make her tired!

"Okay! Can do! And then we can get all the Coffee! Yay!"

"That we can, babe, that we can."

His eyes soon closed as she started her jumping jacks but soon, Scott found himself waking up. "Huh!? Wazzat!?" Asked the young Alpha sleepily.

"Just me, silly!"

"So it is! And apparently… You seem as energetic as ever." Came the unenthusiastic response.

"Yep, yep, yep! Now we can go get Coffee! Yay! I swear you are gonna love it!"

A heavy sigh escaped Scott as he walked over to a wheel barrow his mom had but hadn't really bothered to use in a good long while and plopped down in it. "Alrighiy then… To Coffee and beyond!"

Kira cheered loudly as she ran up to her boyfriend in the wheel barrow, turned around, and grabbed the handles and took off running. Making for quite the sight for those out and about! Of course, Melissa was laughing her ass off over the whole thing! Unfortunately for Kira however, and Scott to a certain extent as well, the highly hyper girl had no idea where a Coffee shop was! Her trip to find one would even take the two through the forest at one point, leaving her sleeping boyfriend covered in dirt, grass, rocks, and bugs of all sorts! The sight of them would have various townsfolk amused and weirded out by the whole thing as it wasn't often you saw a girl running around with a boy in a wheelbarrow! Especially a boy who was either knocked out or asleep! Though many were betting he was somehow asleep or the girl wouldn't be all that carefree and eager to find some Coffee! Jameson Stilinski however would consider it the weirdest pull over he'd ever done in his entire career. "Whoa now, just where are you off too in such a hurry?"

"To find Coffee!"

"Coffee?"

"Yes! Its great stuff! I had a whole pot of it earlier and I liked it so much that I've been trying to find more of it! But for some reason? I just can't find any!" Rushed out the girl as her chest heaved from all the running she'd been doing.

Jameson looked at her with raised eyebrows, shocked that a single pot of Coffee had done this to her! Especially considering this had been going on for several hours now! "Don't… Don't let her… Have… Coffeeeee…" Mumbled the sleeping Scott from the wheel barrow.

Kira rolled her eyes. "Ignore him, he's just being a big meanie! But! I think once he has some Coffee, he'll be okay!" Chirped the girl excitedly with big wide eyes.

"Not bein'… Mean..."

"Do you have any idea of what time it is right now?"

"Umm… Nope! Haven't looked at my cell phone recently!" Informed the girl happily enough and making the man shake his head.

"Its 2:35 young lady. I think its time you went on home for the day. Also, I think he needs a shower."

Confused and a bit unhappy by the Sheriff's words, she turned around and gasped in surprise and delight. "Aww! My boyfriend is so sweet to allow those little bugs to be all over him!"

The fact a Brown Centipede was slowly making its way towards his open mouth didn't even register in her mind. Jameson shook his head at the overly hyper girl and was going to have to have a word with her parents about Coffee consumption. Which was honestly a thing he never thought he'd ever have to do! "I think I'm gettin' to old for this job." Muttered the man to himself before deciding to get down to business.

"Hey Scott, you might wanna make sure that Centipede doesn't get in your mouth."

"Its fine, no worries..." Mumbled the boy and making the man sigh while Kira just giggled and twirled around.

But then, Scott's eyes flew open and once he got a good look at the Centipede coming his way, his eyes went wide and he soon went crashing to the side. Though he wasn't down for long as he was quickly up and hurriedly brushing himself off! "Aww, and they were looking so happy to be all over you!" Pouted a certain girlfriend.

"How'd they even get on me!? And are you still hyper!?"

"I'm not hyper! I'm just me, Scott!" Gosh, why couldn't her big meanie see that!?

A laugh of disbelief escaped the young man. He then looked towards the Sheriff with a very serious look on his face. "She can never, _EVER_ have Coffee again. Make it a Law if you have too." Stated the boy in a grim and serious tone.

An indignant gasp escaped Kira and she swatted her boyfriend's arm to show her displeasure! "Ow! What was that for!?"

"For being a big meanie head! Duh! How can you tell him to make that a Law!? Its very rude!"

"Its not rude if its a valid reason!"

"It is too! Cause its nowhere near a valid reason thank you very much!"

The Sheriff was finding it very hard to hold in his laughter, though it was apparent a few who were watching wasn't having that problem at all. As crazy as the whole thing was for him, the man had to admit that this was the most entertaining thing he'd ever been witness too! "Big meanie heads aren't allowed to have any Coffee!" Declared Kira before turning away with her chin up, eyes closed, and her arms crossed.

Causing Scott to gape at her in stunned disbelief. _I am way too exhausted for this!_

"That's fine with me, babe! Cause I don't want any Coffee!"

And if he thought that might help him out somehow, he was soon proven wrong as his girlfriend turned around with a shocked and unhappy look on her face! "Do you have any kind of heart at all!? Your words are not only hurting me, but Coffee too!" Cried out the girl indignantly.

Scott tried to make a response to that, but had a very hard time coming up with anything to say to it. Making him look like a fish in the process as he tried to talk but ultimately couldn't. "Okay, okay, okay you two, let's calm down a bit alright? Why don't you get in the front seat while Scott helps me put this wheel barrow in the back. That sound okay?"

"That sounds good to me! He needs to be arrested for hating Coffee!"

"I'm afraid that's not grounds for arrest."

Kira pouted at that bit of news. "Well it should be gosh darn it!" Harrumphed the girl and then going to the passenger seat of the Sheriff's Suburban.

"Never again..." Muttered Scott and he would see to it that the number one rule everyone in their circle would follow would be to not ever give Coffee to Kira! No matter the amount involved!

As he could not risk another day like this one! Hell, his tired mind wondered if this was somehow a Kitsune thing or just a really specific Kira thing and resolved to speak about it with Momma Noshi once he had a chance to do so. And after getting the wheel barrow put in the back of the Suburban, our young tragic hero got into the back seat and hoped like Hell this insane day was officially over with! Unfortunately for him however, it would seem the Universe itself would conspire against him as Kira would end up at his house and despite her sweaty and dirty appearance, would make an excellent first impression in the eyes of the Delgado family. Leading to Abuela Katrina Delgado to happily state that she fully approved of her grandson's taste in girls. Something that Scott would be fairly happy about later on after he had gotten some sweet wonderful sleep. Abuelo Ricardo, along with several other men of the family would slap the young man on the back for finding such an amazing girl and told him that he'd better not ever let her get away.

For such a thing would be a true crime in their eyes! And as tired as he was thanks to the day he'd had, the young Alpha could definitely agree with them on that. Once he'd spent a little time with the family, he had gone up to his room while being apologetic about the whole thing and had stripped down to his boxers and crashed on to the bed with a great big sigh of relief. Of course, just as he was about to pass off into a deep slumber, a certain Asian beauty would crawl into bed with him. "Scott?"

"Mmpfh?"

"I'm really glad your mom's family likes me. Cause I really like them too." Said Kira quietly as she laid down with a side of her face on Scott's back and a finger tracing circles on it.

"Me too, baby, me too."

Things were silent for several seconds, making for the tired young man to think that perhaps now he could fall into blissful sleep. "Scott?"

"Mmm?"

"I'm tired."

"Then fall asleep, Corazon. Mi Cielo..." Mumbled the boy and Kira nodded against his back.

Leaving a kiss on his back, her eyes quickly closed afterwards and soon, the two drifted off to a peaceful sleep for a good long while. And though the day had been a rather insane one, the lead up to this moment in time was well worth it in the end.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I honestly think this is perhaps my most favorite chapter to have written for this story so far to date. Corazon is Sweetheart and Mi Cielo can be seen as either My Heart or (My) Sky. I don't believe I intended for the ending to this chapter to be as sweet as it was, but I'm glad it happened as I think it was the perfect way to end it.**


	27. Ready To Party!

**Chapter 27**

 **Ready To Party!**

 **Disclaimer: Time to party harty folks! And as always, I own nothing but what you see here! We all enjoyed a calm before the storm, and now... The storm has officially arrived! Strap yourselves in folks, cause its gonna be a wild ride! And Angela, glad you found the last chapter hilarious! Now... Let's roll on!**

* * *

 **Wednesday, March 29th, 2011**

A very special day had arrived in Beacon Hills, and no, it wasn't a wedding or some jerk getting their just desserts. Oh no, in fact, it was Lydia Martin's 17th birthday and the party was sure to be a blast. Granted, any party of her's was a blast but her birthday ones were usually more so. And thankfully for Scott, he felt that his control was going to be just fine thankfully since nothing dramatic at the moment was impacting him that would hamper it. Shortly after he and Kira had gotten some great sleep together and she'd blushed like crazy over how she acted, Scott had instituted a 'No Coffee Drinking' policy for Kira that had made her blush even more and even swat him on the arm for it. The fact it got a lot of questions from everyone they knew only served to make her hit him again before hiding her face in his pillow while he smirked at her. Her dad's response of 'no promises' had gotten Scott a bit worked up much to her amusement, leading to a rather amusing argument to take place between her boyfriend and her dad after Scott had brought her home to have words with the man.

He'd also had a talk with her mom while she'd gone off to shower and no amount of convincing on her part could get him to fess up on what the talk had been about. And he'd somehow managed to successfully switch the subject on her thanks to the fact he'd gotten a little attentive with her neck. Allowing him to distract her nicely enough. Time with the Delgado family had been pretty great too in the young man's eyes, great but short since they had to leave Wednesday morning to return to their ranch as things were apparently getting a bit too wild for their farm hands to deal with on their own. But they promised they would try to come back as soon as possible to spend more time with him and his mother. And maybe share more stories with Kali about his mom's baby days since his mom's parents, along with the rest of her family actually approved of Kali. As they all felt she was a damned better choice for their daughter then what they ever felt Rafael had been. His actions of late had only served to further that belief they had about him too. Kali had been surprised but happy as Hell about their acceptance of her.

And before his Abuelo had left, the man had told him he'd love to have him and his 'brothers' come to the ranch sometime and do a little ranch work. As it would be a great way to bond in his view and even though he was pretty much banned from Mexico, Scott was definitely down for that! Though one thing he could have gone without however, was the damned dreams he'd been having involving the Delgado family after they'd arrived and it was making him think that something might have happened during the time he was in Mexico. Something he seriously wanted to get to the bottom of and planned to do so once he got a chance! Hopefully Old Lady Hale would be willing to help him out with it, along with seeing if whether or not Deufailion really had messed with his head over the years where his mom and Spermy were concerned. Thought a part of the young Alpha was a little afraid of what the lady would uncover. The fact Old Lady Hale, Laura, and that Joe guy to an extent had all gotten a kick out of his and Stiles' rendition of Enrique Iglesias' 'Hero' as an attempt to win over Cora. An attempt that saw the girl chasing after the two boys in an attempt to hurt them!

Though Scott was pretty damned sure he saw her smiling as she chased them! And it wasn't cause she was looking to hurt them either! "Well, look at you! All hot but casual at the same time." Called out the voice of Kali as she stepped into his room as he finished putting on his black jacket in front of the mirror.

Scott grinned at her. "No matter if I'm a Delwado, a Delgado, or a McCall, I gotta make it look good."

Kali chuckled at him as she shook her head. "I may have my issues with Locostos, but he certainly knows how to dress and he taught you well with that."

"Damned right." Both shared a laugh together afterwards.

"Aww, I need a camera." Called out Melissa as she stood in the doorway with a smile on her lips.

Scott looked at her and grinned. "A camera can't contain the sexyness that is me."

Both women rolled their eyes at him. "I think someone's ego needs to be popped just a little."

"I'd be happy to do it, and I'm sure the twins would be too. Especially after someone put Whale sounds on repeat outside their bedroom window Monday night." Said Kali with a pointed look towards Scott.

Who in turn gave her a fake indignant look. "Ma! I am shocked! Shocked I say! Shocked and appalled you would think I had something to do with that!"

"You did show up here a bit later then you intended from what I remember."

"Duh! Kira's why!"

The two shook their heads at him with smiles on their lips and then gave him a hug and kisses to his cheeks. "Eww, you guys are ruinin' my street cred here!"

"Sweetie, you don't have any street cred." Replied Melissa grinningly.

"Kira has more then you do at this point." Added in Kali with a smirk.

Scott rolled his eyes at the two. "You guys suck! You're supposed to be in support of me! Not bein' all... Against me and stuff!"

Melissa patted him on the shoulder. "Oh, but sweetheart, we ARE in support of you. After all, if you can't count on us to help keep you grounded in reality, who can you count on?"

"She's right you know, and I am so thankful I have your mother to help me combat that ego of yours."

Their son gaped at the two of them in shock as this seriously wasn't right! "You guys just ain't right."

They only smiled at him. "Have a good time tonight." Replied Melissa with a smile and then gave him another kiss on the cheek before walking out.

"But not too much fun." Added Kali and ruffled his hair and then went on to join her girlfriend.

He stared at the empty space for a moment before snapping himself out of his shock. "Man… I am seriously no match for them."

But maybe one day when they were old and grey, he would be! Shaking his head with a small smile, he soon made his way out with an 'I love you' thrown towards the two mothers as he left the house. "So… You got an hour and a half til work..." Began Kali.

"DVR binge?" Asked the nurse mother even though she knew what her girlfriend was really going for!

"Of course not!" How dare she play coy with her!

Oh, she would show her! "Ooh! Embarrassing mishaps Scott had over the years with you and the others?"

"You play a dangerous game here, Mel."

This got her a smirk as her girlfriend got up and close to her. "Maybe I like to live a bit… Dangerously." Came the impish reply followed by a quick kiss to the lips.

She then dashed off towards the stairs with laughter ringing out with Kali looking on with a grin. "You've unleashed a beast this night, Mate of mine." Purred the Alpha mother and then quickly ran towards and up the stairs to join her girlfriend.

With every intention of showing why she wasn't one to be played with! Something that would gaurantee her to be walking a bit funny later on!

 **15 Minutes Later at Lydia's**

Scott pulled into the driveway in Bea with Kira in the passenger seat and quickly got the door open for her. Allowing for the beautiful to get out and revealing the red dress she had chosen to wear for Lydia's party. One that the girl herself had picked out for her as she felt it would show her figure rather well. A line of thinking that turned out to be rather right and making the Redhead cheer on the inside as this meant Scott wouldn't be able to tear his eyes away from his girlfriend! That sort of cheerful thought was better to have in her head then that burnt psychopath who'd been haunting her lately in her view! Mr. Argent however about had a heart attack over seeing his daughter in the red dress and threatened to shoot Scott despite the fact he wasn't even there! Of course the genius Redhead could have done without Allison's gigglyness over Matt 'The Creep' Daehler and was starting to wonder if the guy was possibly drugging her and had a feeling Kira shared that line of thought too.

And it was something she intended to have a word with her best friend about once her party was out of the way. A party that seemed to be lacking in guests aside from Scott, Stiles, Kira, a giggling Allison who was up and close with Matt, the twins, a brooding Cora, Danny, and a few others she knew of from school. Though she honestly felt that Cora could be a little less broody as this was her birthday thank you very much! And broodyness just wasn't allowed! Though she was a bit surprised Harley wasn't there but all Scott would say is that she had a family thing to deal with that night and sent along an apology towards her for being unable to make it. The group, minus Cora, Allison, Matt, Lydia, and Aiden, who was off with Lydia, were gathered together discussing the lack of people present. Stiles had also let them in on the fact that Harris had been taken in for questioning earlier that day as a possible suspect in all the recent deaths minus Kara since she'd been moved out of town until the threat to her life was over with.

"So aside from that, what should we do about the lack of people here?" Wondered a curious Kira.

"Yeah, I've never seen a party of Lydia's be this dead." Added in Danny as he looked around.

"Could be cause she's been turned into the town whackjob, that kinda makes the social status take a divebomb." Said Stiles with a shrug.

Danny sighed. "Look, we gotta do something, alright? She needs this more anything."

"He's right, we have kinda ignored her some for awhile now. And this would be one way to help make up for that." Suggested Kira helpfully.

Sighs came from the others. "I guess I can make use of my position as Co-Captain to get some folks here. Maybe call a few others I know." Began Scott as he started to pull out his cell phone.

"Jungle?"

"Jungle. Hell, maybe Don will wanna come."

Stiles chuckled. "Right, I'll make a few calls too."

"Umm… Who exactly are you calling?" Wondered Ethan curiously.

"Oh, just some folks who know how to party."

"Yeah, they'll definitely liven things up too." Threw in Scott.

Kira frowned. "So long as I'm the only one you're dancing with."

"Of course! You're the only one I ever wanna dance with." Came the firm but re-assuring response from her boyfriend.

She nodded and felt a sense of relief. Now, one thing that Scott didn't count on was Murphy's Law making an appearance. And in the form of Heather at that once she and everyone else started to show up for the party much to Lydia's surprise but over all happiness! So he'd taken to avoiding her as much as possible, which was helped a bit by the fact that she and Stiles got absorbed into a conversation for awhile as he and Kira chose to go on and dance. A little while later would see the re-united bros having a talk by the pool. "So, Cora still givin' ya the stink eye huh?"

"Yeah..." Replied the Buzz Cut teenager with a sigh.

The fact she'd seen him talking with his childhood friend probably didn't help matters any either! "Well man, all I can say is to keep tryin'. I mean, the fact you are tryin' has to win you some points at least."

"I think we could all use some points around here. Cause let's think about it, we're gettin' our asses kicked, and this whole Hale division thing really isn't helpin' things either. So somethin' seriously needs to go right and I wouldn't mind if it was me and Cora. My dad has no clue about who the real killer is, Harls still got issues with school she's tryin' to deal with on top of Werewolf control issues, I'm not in love with a whackjob anymore, and Allison's clearly fallen for whatever Matt's sold her."

Scott whistled at the rant his friend had just finished. "Damn bro, feel better?"

"Ehh, not really."

The two boys then watched in surprise as a recently arrived Jackson was greeted by Lydia and then handed a glass of the drink she'd been serving everyone. Though both thought she'd have a maid or something doing that instead of her! But figured it was just her wanting to be a good hostess. Scott's eyes then widened once he saw his girlfriend and Heather talking with one another!

 **Argent-Yukimura Household**

While Scott went off to try and stop the conversation his girlfriend and a one night stand were having, Chris and Noshiko were sitting outside on the front porch of their home and enjoying the cool air of the night with soft music playing while they held hands. "I've been thinking..." Began the centuries old mother.

"About ways you want to kill Locostos?"

Noshiko snorted. "No, though that is something I've been thinking about too."

Her husband grinned at her as he was well aware of all the ideas she'd been thinking of in order to use on the man she seemed to hate so damned much. A hate she'd been rather tight lipped about and had respected it as he figured she would tell him when she was ready to do so. "I've actually been thinking about… About children."

"Mmm, we've got two wonderful daughters."

"That we do, that we do. And I wouldn't trade them for anything in the world. But I was wondering what you thought of us adding another child to our family."

Chris looked at her in surprise as he hadn't expected that! Though, the idea did appeal to him honestly enough. Especially if it happened to be a boy! One that might be into sports for that matter since neither Allison or Kira were into that kind of thing unless it involved Lacrosse and he wasn't necessarily a fan of it. And no, it wasn't cause of Scott being on the team either! "I… I suppose I shouldn't have said anything."

"What!? No! I'm glad you did sweetheart."

It was her turn to look at him in surprise. "Truly?"

"Mmm, a little boy would be great."

"You know it doesn't work like that, husband mine." Reminded the woman with a smile.

He grinned back at her. "Maybe I'll get lucky."

Noshiko chuckled. "Or maybe we'll end up with a girl."

"If she's into sports and auto mechanics, I can accept that." This got him an amused shake of the head form his wife.

His wife then got a devious smirk on her lips. "Well… There's always Scott you can share those two passions with."

A mock glare came her way, followed by him pinching her on the arm. And getting a swat to the shoulder in return for it! "That's a horrible thought to have."

"Or perhaps the best thought ever. I'm sure Kira would love to see the two of you getting along even more."

The idea of him and that boy getting along even better wasn't all that appealing to him! "So, a baby." Decided the man as he wanted to focus on something else!

Noshiko smirked at him and leaned in. "Mmm, for or against?"

"For, definitely for."

Kissing him happily, she got up and gave him an enticing look before running off to their bedroom. Grinning to himself, Chris was soon gone that way as well for an excellent cause! One that was certainly promised to be quite enjoyable as well!

 **Meanwhile, back at Lydia's**

Lydia had finally gotten fed up with the fact that Stiles and Cora were staying so damned distant from one another and decided to get to the bottom of the whole thing. So, she cornered the guy and started to talk to him while Scott seemed to be close to a nervous wreck as he found himself sandwiched between Kira and some Blonde she had apparently made friends with. Leading to Lydia to think that perhaps the Annoying One had done something with the Blonde and was worried about Kira finding out. And for his sake, she hoped whatever had happened, happened BEFORE they had gotten together. Or there would just be no hope for that relationship to continue on. Though what Stiles had told her left the Redhead a little on the unimpressed side. "So basically, you two broke up cause of lingering feelings you had for me, and the fact you mentioned my name in your sleep? Even though it wasn't in any way sexual?" Something she was honestly glad for actually.

Letting out a sigh, he just nodded at her. Causing the girl to shake her head at him. "Not to sound like a complete bitch or anything, but she honestly brought it on herself since she knew full well how you felt for someone else. Though it kind of sounds like to me you don't really feel as much towards me anymore. Because if you did, you wouldn't be anywhere near as worked up as you are right now."

"Yeah… I've begun the descent into Coraville." Admitted the Buzz Cut teenager with another sigh as he downed the glass she gave him.

Lydia then gave him a sympathetic smile. One he was honestly surprised by as he wasn't expecting her to give something like that towards him anytime soon! "Well, I hope it works out for you. And if not… Right now's the perfect time to not think and just have a good time."

"You might be on to somethin' there Lydia." Praised the young man and then took another glass from her and began to drink from it.

This earned him another smile before she walked off to continue her hostess duties to all her guests and fill up on punch when needed. A punch that was laced with a very lovely item for that matter. One that Scott was currently drinking like a man who'd been without water after days in the desert after he'd gotten away from Kira and Heather and their gigglyness. Something that honestly made him shudder a little over it all. His mad dash away from the two brought himself, and his glass up the stairs and towards a room where he began to hear a most interesting sound. One he was going to ignore until he heard Allison's voice thanks to his hearing. "Oh God… Matt!" Came the breathy moan and causing him to frown.

Cautiously, he crept up to the door amidst all the party goers there and opened the door as quietly as he could to avoid being caught and what he saw made his eyes widen and flash red in anger. As Allison was currently up against a dresser being fucked by Matt Daehler and giving him a view of the guy's ass he coulda gone without seeing thank you very much. The glass in his hand broke under the pressure of his grip and he charged at the two with a growl and jerked the son of a bitch away from Allison. Even striking him in the jaw for good measure before he turned his attention to the shocked Allison. "I can't fucking believe you, Argent. I seriously can't." Growled out the angry Wolf.

"Matter of fact, its a good thing Harl's not here or things would be way more unpleasant right now."

Allison merely slapped him in response and then went to help up a rising Matt as he quickly put his pants on. "Not that its any of your business, but Matt and I are in love! Not only that, but we're engaged!" Yelled the girl as she held up a hand and showed off a ring on her finger and causing Scott to gape at her in shock.

"What the fuck!? Are you on drugs!?"

Matt huffed in irritation and then went to swing at him, Scott easily side stepped him and allowed him to make a dive out into the throng of people who were watching the whole scene unfold. A throng that included Lydia, Stiles, and Aiden thanks to a bit of word of mouth and someone also getting Lydia. "Allison, please, for the love of God, please tell me I didn't hear what I think I just heard." Pleaded the Redheaded.

"You did! Why aren't you more excited!? Matt and I have been together for so long that its only natural we get engaged!" Cried out the girl as Aiden kept Matt far away from Allison.

"Aiden, get him the Hell out of here before I do somethin'… Unpleasant." Warned Scott and his 'brother' gave a solemn nod and started to haul him away.

Ethan soon met up with him with Danny trailing along in confusion. Though that confusion rapidly turned to disgust once Aiden told the two what happened. Though as the brothers escorted Matt out, he started to fight them and ended up in the pool for his troubles and both boys and even Danny was tempted to leave him there until Jackson stepped in to pull him out. Giving the boys, along with Cora and Kira a surprising revelation about the identity of the Kanima's Master! "Get out of here, Daehler. And don't even think about going near Allison again." Warned Aiden seriously.

"She's MY girlfriend! I have EVERY RIGHT!"

"Not when you've clearly drugged her into agreeing to marry you."

Kira gasped in horrified shock over that one. A feeling Cora was likewise feeling the same. Leading to the two girls to punch the boy right in the face and causing him to fly right back into the pool. Though he didn't last long in there thanks to Jackson and he soon left pissed as Hell. Things soon started to spiral from there as Allison left after a screaming match between her and Kira had happened. Stiles ended up seeing his dad in a black suit who started to scream at him, joined by Cora who was also saying some very unkind things as well until the vision of his dad threw the bottle of Whiskey in his hand at him and he broke free of it. Kira started to see a boy from New York who had turned out to be a complete jerk and the cause of her self esteem issues, issues with her self esteem that Scott wasn't even aware of that would only worsen thanks to the vision of the boy she kept seeing. As for Scott? Well, he kept seeing a Berserker following him, leading to him winding up on the front lawn while Aiden helped Ethan with Danny who was having issues of his own.

Making the two glad they had decided NOT to drink the punch Lydia had been providing everyone since they figured she might add a little extra to it and both needed to act under the pretense it would effect them and thus their driving in the end. Scott soon found himself on his knees as he looked at his old friend Cheryl who was being held up in the air by her throat by the Berserker who'd been following him and wearing her customary raggedy outfit. "No… Please! Let her, let her go!"

A growl came from the Berserker but it did nothing else. "Scott! Please, save me!"

"I WILL! I'M NOT LOSING YOU AGAIN!" Screamed out the young man as he got off his knees and charged at the Berserker, only to go right through it.

And when he turned around, he was horrified by the sight of his old friend having her neck snapped by the Berserker. "NOOOOOO!"

He ran over to her broken body and cradled it in his arms as he looked up at the one responsible for her death. "You didn't have to do that! You hear me!? YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO DO THAT!"

A hand touched him on the shoulder, prompting him to grab the forearm it belonged too, not realizing just who it was who had touched him there. "Scott! Let go!" Moaned out Heather painfully as he kept an iron grip on her forearm.

"You don't see that thing!? What it just did to Cheryl!?"

"What thing!? And who is Cheryl!? Ow! Let, let me go!"

Scott looked at her in stunned disbelief, unable to believe what he was being told. Heather screamed out in pain as it seemed his nails had somehow started to pierce her skin. "SCOTT! KIRA NEEDS YOU! STILES NEEDS YOU!"

The horrifying vision in front of him soon vanished, leaving him to blink in great surprise. "Umm… What? What the fuck just happened?" Wondered the boy.

"I don't know! But please let go of me already!"

He quickly did so as he looked around before she grabbed his attention again. "Kira and Stiles aren't doing so hot right now and you need to go to them right now!"

"What the Hell is wrong with them!?" So help him if someone drugged his girlfriend as there would be Hell to pay!

Heather shook her head at him. "I'm, I'm not sure. I think whatever happened with them happened to you too. And I think its happening to everyone else too."

"Shit! Alright, where are they?"

"By the pool." Whimpered the girl in response as God did her forearm hurt!

"Thank you, and I am sorry for grabbin' you like I did." He told her apologetically before running off to find his girlfriend and his re-united brother from another mother.

Leaving her on her own as she looked at her hurt and bleeding cradled arm. Wondering how the Hell he had managed to get so damned deep like he had. Heather was also feeling glad she'd chosen NOT to drink anything as something seriously screwed up was happening here! Getting up, she ran off to find the nearest bathroom and clean out her injury before it could be infected.

 **Abandoned Train Station**

A very harried Derek Hale stepped out of the old train containing Isaac, Erica, Unger, and Reddick. All of whom were growling and desperately trying to break free of their bonds thanks to the control the Full Moon had over them in that moment. Bringing out his cell phone, he dialed the one person he thought could help him even though he hadn't wanted too to begin with and cursing when he got her voice mail. "Hey, mom, uhh… Could you call me back? I am really needing some help here."

A sudden crashing noise quickly grabbed his attention. "I'm definitely gonna need some help." Muttered the man and then hung up. Just in time as well as Isaac hauled ass!

"Isaac!"

 **Lydia's**

Scott was frantic as he finally made his way to his girlfriend and Stiles, both of whom who were sitting next to one another with blank expressions on their faces and not responsive towards him at all. He could faintly hear Lydia's name being called out for by Aiden but he didn't have time to deal with that right now. Scott honestly had no idea of what to do and he hated it! "Hey, quit ya damn panickin'." Called out Danielle as she crawled over to him.

"Well excuse me for not havin' an idea of what to do! So if you think you can do better, then please, by all means!" Curse the fact he couldn't get drunk!

"I can do best." Replied the girl as she quickly grabbed Stiles and dunked his head in the pool, and then did the same to Kira.

"WHOO! How ya feelin' now?"

"Like I might re-visit my policy on hitting girls." Sputtered Stiles.

"Ugh…" Moaned Kira with her eyes closed as Scott huddled close to her protectively.

"Yep, their sober now."

She then crawled off while Scott did what he could for his girlfriend and his friend. And was soon thankfully joined by Aiden and a concerned Cora. Who honestly looked a bit put out herself. "Have any of you seen Lydia?"

"And does anyone know what the Hell she put in the drinks?" Grumbled Cora as what she had seen did not settle well with her where Stiles was concerned!

Shakes in the negative was their response. "Well, whatever it was, it was enough to effect me."

"I think its effectin' all of us..." Shuddered Scott in response to the Brunette.

Cora looked around at the gathered party guests and realized just how true a statement that was. As everyone was acting off in ways, some that could even be considered disturbing. "SHIT! COPS ARE HERE!" Came the panicked yell and it soon caused everyone to start running.

And as the Pack made their way out to the front lawn, Scott was a little surprised to see a seething Matt being guarded by the Kanima as both stared at him and everyone else. Wherever Allison had gone off too, he didn't have a clue and a small part of him hoped the clearly drugged up girl was alright. "We HAVE to keep him away from Allison." Spoke up Kira firmly to the others.

"Hell, we're gonna hafta keep Harls away from him before she does somethin' she'll end up regrettin'." Said Scott grimly.

Nods of agreement came from Stiles, Cora, Kira, a recovered Danny, and the twins. Though it should be noted that Stiles and Cora were holding hands. Whether or not that was something they realized was up in the air however.

 **Somewhere in the Preserve**

A blank faced Lydia Martin could be seen walking in the woods, behind her was the equally blank faced Reddick and Unger as they carried Derek between them. They soon came to an area that Aiden had once found Lydia in and a hole had been dug up, along with mirrors having been placed in various positions. The two Wolves placed the Alpha down next to the hole and Lydia placed his forearm down in it and helped a hand in the hole grasp it. She then walked away towards a mirror as Derek started to stir. "Lydia! Lydia! Lydia, stop! You don't know what you're doing!"

She said nothing in return as she adjusted one of the mirrors, allowing for the Moon's light to shine down upon it, and then be reflected into other mirrors until its light shone brightly on him and the body within the ground. Pain filled the young man shortly afterwards as the hand clasping his arm dug in deep and then finally let go, allowing for him to move away. And just in time too as the formerly dead Peter Hale arose from the grave! Making for the four to look at him in shock as he stood where he was. "I heard there was a party." Said the newly risen man as he looked up at them.

"But don't worry, I invited myself." He told them with a self satisfied smirk.

 **Unknown Location in Beacon Hills**

Sightless eyes flew open as the woman and Seer known as Callie raised her head upwards with a gasp. "The False Alpha rises from the grave! His return disrupts the Balance!" Cried out the woman in horror as images came to her mind's eye until she passed out from it all. Knowing that his return could bring nothing good to anyone while Harley from the basement of the Hale mansion growled in pain as her Spiral scar burned red hot for a short period of time until it faded back to a normal looking scar. Somewhere in the back of her mind, the Full Moon controlled girl knew this meant something bad.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Well hello there Callie! Nice to see you again!**


	28. A Very Furious Time

**Chapter 28**

 **A Very**

 **Furious Time**

 **Disclaimer: And here we go with more action! And as always, I own nothing but what you see here! Angela, you wanted more, here you go!**

* * *

 **1:10 AM**

Needless to say, the good times that left a very happy feeling in both Chris and Noshiko went out the door in a damned hurry once Kira came home and got into a screaming match with Allison. Revealing the fact that she had apparently gotten engaged and believed to have had a really long relationship with Matt Daehler. Her adamant denial of drugs being involved had prompted the two highly worried and very pissed off parents to take her to the hospital to get her checked out. Something the girl was none too happy about and was swearing to get back at Kira for putting her nose in where it didn't belong. Kira herself had chosen to get checked out after having the experiences that she did at the party. Though she wasn't the only one as quite a few Deputies had managed to catch some of the party goers at Lydia's birthday bash and brought them to the hospital due to how they were acting. And if there was evidence of drugs in Allison's body, both Chris and Noshiko promised a very fiery wrath against the son of a bitch who had done it.

They also had no clue why Lydia would even spike her punch and it made the two feel even more concerned over what Kira and the others had experienced. The fact that Matt's been confirmed to be the Kanima's Master only served to further their fiery wrath against the boy. Along the way to the Sheriff's Department to talk with Stiles' dad, Scott had to end up taking a detour to the hospital to bring some food to his mom while Stiles and Harley, who'd recently joined up with them after the Full Moon's pull had faded and was quickly told of things, headed on to the Sheriff's Department. And she was none too happy about what she'd learned as well! Aiden had gone off to try and find Lydia while Ethan took Danny home and stayed with him to ensure he would be fine. Cora would be quite surprised a bit after she'd gotten home by the appearance of Erica and Isaac courtesy of Talia, Laura, and Joe bringing them in. The two were clearly frightened by the fact they'd been left all on their own after Lydia had freed Reddick and Unger.

Which was rather worrisome in her view! As Derek should have been able to keep her from doing so! While Erica and Isaac were being tended too and blood work was being done, Stiles and Harley both were doing what they could to convince the Sheriff of Matt's clear wrong doing in the whole thing. Along with the likelyhood of his having drugged Allison into compliancy. And effectively raping her while in her drugged state as well. "So, not only is Matt tryin' to frame Harris for his murders, but he's also doin' that to Allison."

"Alright, my question for both of you, is why? Why go after the swim team? A team that the Rave promoter wasn't even part of? And what does he even gain from this? Not to mention what he's done to Allison."

The two teens looked at one another for a moment. "Well, aside from the fact our swim team clearly sucks, its long been rumored that Matt got quickly obsessed with Allison."

"Yeah, and he didn't waste any time in movin' in on her after we broke up either." Muttered Harley with her arms crossed and wishing like Hell she'd been at the party to beat the ever loving Hell out of Matt's creepy ass!

"So what do you want me to do then? Huh?"

"Go over the evidence you have! Kira's already said her parents have Allison at the hospital doin' blood work on her to find out if she has been drugged or not. So once we know somethin' for sure on that, and even if he's not somehow connected with the murders, that at least will get him arrested."

"And behind bars where his creepy ass belongs." Added in Harley for good measure.

Jameson sighed but relented and the trio soon began to go over the evidence related to the murders of the swim team members minus Kara as she had yet to be killed. Anything related to the murder of the pregnant wife at the hospital was covered first and they soon hit jackpot as not ony had a visiting Melissa talked with Matt, but also Harley's dad as well. Prompting a call their way to come down to the station for a statement with Scott following along after checking in on Kira. "Alright, we have shoe prints alongside the tire tracks at the trailer sight." Mentioned Jameson after Harley had hung up with her dad.

"And if they match, that puts Matt at the scene of two murders and one attempted one. The trailer, the hospital, and the Rave."

"Actually four. A credit card receipt for an oil change was signed by Matt at the garage where that mechanic was killed."

That surprised both teens and it helped to strengthen their view of Matt. "Seriously!? When!?"

"A few hours before you got there." Said Jameson with a sigh.

"Alright, what's that sayin' of yours, Sheriff? One's an incident, two's a coincidence, and three's a pattern?"

"And four's enough for a search warrant." Said both Stilinski men at the same time.

She nodded at that while grinning at the two's timing. "Right, Harley, call your dad back and find out how quick he and Melissa can get here. If they can provide an official id, we can get a search warrant and an APB for him."

"Even if this doesn't pan out, what he's done with Ally is enough reason to go after him." Stated Harley as she went to go call up her dad.

The Sheriff nodded at that and then told his son to go wait by the front desk for Joseph and Melissa to get there. Along with making it easier to get them to his office as well where the front desk Deputy was concerned.

 **Somewhere in the Preserve**

Derek found himself in a white void of nothingness, not even realizing he was sweating and completely without clothing on himself. And then came a noise that had him clutching his ears in pain until he found himself waking up with a gasp and seeing his mom's boyfriend and Emissary above him. The man reached out with a hand and helped him up. Allowing him to notice that Lydia, Unger, and Reddick were no longer present and he hoped the two Betas didn't possibly re-join his damned Uncle. An Uncle who should still be in the grave damnit! "What the Hell was that sound?" Gasped out the man.

Deaton showed him a dog whistle before speaking. "I'm afraid you're going to be weak for several hours."

"I can't believe that actually happened."

"Don't worry, you're still an Alpha. Though, unfortunately, nowhere near as compitent as your mother." His statement got him a glower from the younger man but it did nothing to phase the Vet.

"Where is he?"

A shake of the head came from the man. "I wish I could tell you. But I do need to inform your mother very soon about this development."

"Then why are you helping me instead?"

"Because, Derek, you are the son of the woman I love. And it is also my duty to aide those who are part of her family and Pack aside from those who have done horrible misdeeds such as Peter. Even if said family member of her's is a bit… Stubborn." He said with a smile and making Derek shake his head at him.

"I guess you're about to lecture me now?"

"Oh no, in fact, I'm going to do my job as an advisor and advise you on a few things. First, what your Uncle did? It comes with a price and he'll be physically weak. Making him rely even more on his intelligence and cunning until his strength returns to him. Which means you need to be very careful, Derek. As he will be more than willing to come for you and do whatever he can to get into your head since he knows he'll be no match for your mother. He'll even try and tell you that he's your best hope for the situation with Jackson's Kanima self."

Derek frowned in annoyance as this was not something he needed to deal with on top of everything else! "I haven't been able to fully trust him for a long time." Admitted the young man.

A nod came his way from the older man. "I can't say I'm surprised by that. And I kind of think that's bled into your dealings with others outside of the family. Making it hard for you to have the trust of the one person you need it from the most."

"Harley." Instantly realized the Alpha and making the Vet and Emissary nod in agreement.

"Exactly. Though gaining some trust for Scott, the twins, and Kali wouldn't hurt either. As they've all given up the Alpha Pack for a better life here in Beacon Hills."

"You know where she is?" Asked the man and choosing to not even focus on the bit about the Alphas as he could deal with that another time.

"She's with Stilinski right now. So you need to find her, and you need to do it as fast as you can. As I've known your Uncle for a long time and watched as he steadily grew more and more jealous of your mother and he's no doubt already got a plan with Harley in mind to deal with your mother and take what he thinks is rightfully his." Informed the Vet grimly.

Derek frowned unhappily at that and then took off, leaving the Vet alone in the clearing before he too took off to inform Talia of the recent developments. Developments he knew she was not going to like one bit.

 **Sheriff's Department**

Once Harley was done with her phone call, one that involved a bunch of questions for that matter, she hung up her phone and was about to let the Sheriff know how soon her dad, Aunt Mel, and Scott were about to arrive when she stopped short at the sight of Matt behind Stiles! "Matt, its Matt, right?" Began the Sheriff in a gentle tone of voice so as not to spook the boy into doing anything.

"Yeah, that's me."

Jameson nodded. "Alright, Matt, whatever's going on? I guarantee there's a solution that doesn't involve violence or drugging an innocent girl."

Harley would have said something about some necessary violence on the creep's ass but wisely kept her mouth shut for the time being. Matt just smirked at the man as he shook his head. "You have no idea how right you are, Sheriff. And Allison is mine! We were meant to be!" Yelled the boy a bit crazy like.

"Only a crazy ass white boy like you would say some shit like that." Said Harley scornfully and getting the gun aimed in her direction.

Causing the Sheriff to put an arm in front of her. "Now let's be calm about this. Okay? You really don't want to hurt anyone."

"Actually, I want to hurt a lot of people. You three really weren't on my list though but I'm pretty damned sure I can be persuaded! And once I'm done seeking out MY justice, Allison and I can ride off into the Sunset and never be bothered again."

"Oh, and trying to call anyone like Harlowe here is doing, would be a really quick way to get a bullet in your body." Sneered the gun toting boy and Harley quickly took her hand back out of her pocket.

Matt then had them put their phones on the desk and forced the Sheriff to where the cells were and had Stiles cuff him to a wall much to his great reluctance. He then forced Stiles back into his dad's office where Harley had a question for him. "What? So you gonna kill everybody here, you nasty ass creep?"

A chuckle came from the boy. "No, that's what Jackson's for. I think about the deed, and he does it. A very beautiful concept if I might say so myself." Said Matt with a nod towards the silent partially shifted Jackson out in a hallway. Who'd done quite a job on the Deputies present through out the Department as well by that point.

 **Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital** **in the Parking Lot** **1:26 AM**

The Argent-Yukimura family were busy making their way to their red Suburban after getting back the blood results for what had exactly happened with Kira. The results had shown that she, along with Allison, and those brought in, had been drugged with Aconite and it was a damned miracle any of them were even alive. The working theory was that whatever it had been part of must have been diluted to the point it wasn't able to do more damage beyond wild behavior and hallucinations. Though further results on Allison would take a few days as that sort of more detailed thing took longer. Something that honestly annoyed Chris and Noshiko greatly. Not that it was going to stop them from hunting down Matt and murdering the little bastard. "I don't get why you guys are so upset! I thought you would be happy for Matt and I! I know you've always approved of him, daddy!" Cried out a tearful Allison as they reached their Suburban.

Chris rounded on her with a glare. "I have NEVER, not once, EVER approved of him. Your mother and I have never even met him. For God's sake, Allison! How could you let him do this to you!? You're smarter then this!"

"I didn't let him do anything to me! Did Rebecca finally get you on her side!? She's never liked the fact I turned her down!" Retorted the girl angrily and tearfully and making Chris point a finger at her and trying and failing to say something.

"Get in the car." He said finally.

"And you will not see or speak with him in any method. Is that understood?" Came Noshiko's firm voice and making Allison bite her lower lip in frustration.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND!?" Yelled Chris all of a sudden and making all three ladies jump as it wasn't often he ever yelled.

"YES!" Screamed out Allison.

"Good."

He then opened the back seat door for her and pointed at it, and she reluctantly got in with a huff. Vowing to get with her love as soon as possible. As no way in Hell were they going to be kept apart! _I swear I'm gonna kill Scott! This is all his fault anyway!_

Once everyone was inside the vehicle and Chris was ready to get the Hell on out of there, a text would come his way and soon make him curse. "What is it?" Asked Noshiko in concern.

Her husband turned to her with a grim look on his face. "We need to get to the Hales, now."

"Did something happen?" Kira asked in concern from the back seat.

"Apparently… Peter Hale came back from the dead."

There was dead silence for a short period of time until one single response erupted from all three ladies very loudly. "WHAT!?"

 **Sheriff's Department**

Matt quickly got Harley and Stiles to start destroying all traces of evidence that could be linked to him while pointing his gun at the both of them. Stiles looked at him once the last of it was finally destroyed. "And we're done here, its all gone bye bye to the great Trash Can in the sky. So, my question is, since you brutally murdered everyone aside from Kara cause they all deserved it cause they murdered you first, whatever that means, I'd assume we're done here, right?"

"Yeah, just let him get his dad and we'll be out of your hair and you can enjoy your whole vengeance spill with your lap dog to your heart's content."

A chuckle came from the gun toting teenager as lights from a vehicle showed up. "Sounds like your dad and Miss McCall are here."

Harley tensed up in worry. "Look, don't do this. Just let me handle it, okay? I'll tell 'em to leave once they come through that door. That we ended up not findin' anything in the end."

Matt got up and pointed his gun at the Burgundy haired girl who dared thought she could have what is rightfully his. "If you don't start moving, I'm gonna kill Stiles, then I'll kill your dad and Miss McCall."

Frowning, Harley got to moving, albeit reluctantly and once she got to the door, she opened it and what she saw made her feel more relieved then she ever thought she would possibly be. "Never thought I'd say it, but man am I glad to see your ass."

To her shock however, Derek fell to the floor thanks to Jackson paralyzing him. "Well fuck."

 _There goes that relief!_

"Sorry Harlowe, but no last minute save tonight!" Boasted Matt triumphantly.

"This is the one controlling him? This snot nosed kid?"

Matt leaned down to him with a smirk on his lips. "Well, Derek, not everybody's lucky enough to be a big bad Werewolf." His smirk deepened when he saw the looks of surprise from both Harley and Stiles.

"Oh yeah, that's right kids. I've learned a few things lately! And can I say its been one Hell of a learning experience for me? Werewolves, Hunters, and Kanimas! Oh my! Its like a frickin' Halloween party every Full Moon!"

"Let me guess, your drugs got Ally to tell you that?" Asked Harley with a sneer and gaining a bit of surprise and disgust from Derek over that one.

"Oh, she sang like a Canary." Came the leering response.

A growl escaped Harley as she took a step forward but was stopped by Matt's gun being pointed at her. He then turned his attention towards Stiles. "What about you, Stilinski? Huh? What do you turn into?"

"The Abominable Snowman, which is just perfect for kickin' your ass. But unfortunately for me, its more of a Wintertime kinda thing. You know, seasonal."

"Cute." Replied Matt before nodding at Jackson who helpfully took away Stiles' ability to move or even stand up.

Causing him to fall partially on top of Derek, who didn't quite like the added extra weight on him thank you very much! "You bitch!" Came Stiles' slightly muffled voice while Harley brought out her claws, only to be stopped by Jackson who shook his finger at her and making her stop much to her annoyance.

"Get him offa me." Grumbled Derek annoyedly.

"Oh, I don't know, Derek, I think you two make a pretty good pair down there. Hell, it looks kinda cozy to me." Came the arrogant sounding response.

Matt then shook his head. "It must suck though, to have all that power taken away from you with just a little cut to the back of the neck. Why, I just bet you're not used to feeling this helpless."

"I still got some teeth, so why don't you get a little closer and I'll show you just how helpless I really am."

"Yeah, bitch!"

Derek then continued on. "Something tells me Argent's daughter was just as helpless as we are when you had her drugged up. What was it? Roofies? Maybe something thrown in with it?"

"Oh, let's just say it was a few gifts given to me by someone calling themselves a Benefactor. Real nice person, I think he or even she would be willing to help you all out too if you want."

"If by help, you mean lettin' us beat the ever lovin' shit out of you? Then I'm down." Declared Harley.

Who was itching to do so much damn damage to this asshole. Matt began to laugh as he stood up to look Harley in the eyes. "You know… Not only did you steal MY girl from me for awhile, but you also really sucked at providing me with all the information I told you to get me that night at the hospital."

"Yeah? Well sorry to disappoint. But I don't work well with crazy ass white boys who can only get themselves a girl by druggin' em and likes to be stab happy." Retorted the girl bitingly.

"Get 'em!" Cheered Stiles.

And before she knew it, Harley found herself being slapped in the face by a seething Matt and her eyes had gone gold and her fangs had come out to play in her anger as she stared at him with hate radiating from her. "Never thought I would hate anyone else as much as I did Peter, but damn, was I wrong." Growled the girl.

Matt pointed his gun at her. "Try anything, bitch, and I'll be more than willing to shoot you right here and now."

A tense standoff began until the sounds of a car and its lights could be heard and seen. "Is that them?"

Harley shifted back to her normal appearance in annoyance and fear of what could happen to her dad and Aunt Mel very soon. "Do what I tell you to do, and I won't hurt them. Hell, I won't even let Jackson come near them."

"Harley! Don't trust him!" Came the muffled yell from Stiles.

Who soon found himself being turned on to his back and having Matt's lovely shoe pressed on to his chest, instantly making it hard as Hell to breathe. Making for Harley to start yelling out for him to stop. "Then do what I tell you to do!"

"Alright! Just stop that shit already!" Yelled the girl as the lunatic continued to apply pressure to her best friend's chest and making his face go even redder.

Thankfully, the agony stopped, causing Stiles to cough thanks to the pressure no longer being on his chest. "You, take them in there, you, with me." Ordered Matt to Jackson and then Harley.

Harley soon made her way to the front door of the Department and greeted her dad, Aunt Mel, and surprisingly enough Scott as well. Which in her view, could end up being a really good thing. Though also possibly being a bad thing too as well. The trio stopped short at the sight of her having a gun pointed at her from behind thanks to Matt. "Look, just… Just stay cool, alright? Everything's gonna be alright. He promised he wouldn't hurt any of you so long as you do what he says."

She then turned to the lunatic with the gun. "She's right." Said the boy casually as he lowered his gun and shot her in the abdomen, causing Joseph to cry out in alarm while Melissa shrieked as Harley fell near a bench and looked up in shock at Matt.

Shouting could be heard from the Sheriff, asking to know what had just happened. Growling could then be heard, making for Melissa and Joseph to look at the source of it, and to their horror, seeing a vastly different Scott in the process! A Scott who simply looked… Monstrous. "I'm gonna do what I shoulda done earlier and rip you apart. You mother fucking piece of shit!" Growled out a highly pissed off Scott McCall as he began to advance on the gun toting lunatic.

Shots rang out, both hitting him in the knees and making him crash against the counter with a pained yell as Melissa shrieked in horror over what had just happened with her son. "Good God." Breathed out a horrified Josseph Harlowe.

"Hmmph, God won't be doing much of any kind of good tonight. Well… Maybe for me anyway."

"Grr… I'm gonna enjoy tearin' you apart." Growled out Scott.

Matt chuckled at him with a shake of the head and then used the hilt of his gun to strike the murderous Alpha hard on the head and making him fall to the ground, out cold. Now, the thing is, Scott has a high pain tolerance for just about anything after getting the shit beaten out of him by a Berserker once upon a time. But unfortunately, the spiked punch from earlier was still effecting him and making his high pain tolerance pretty useless. His mother was about to rush over to him when Matt pointed his gun at her. "Mother fucker, you is insane." Breathed out a stunned and pained Harley as she held her bleeding wound.

Had this been any other situation, Joseph would have likely reprimanded his daughter for her language. But this was not any other situation unfortunately. "Why thank you, Harlowe. Its nice to be appreciated." Smirked Matt.

"Now, Mr. Harlowe, grab him and I want ALL of you to follow me."

No one moved and it made the boy very frustrated. "NOW! BEFORE I START PUTTING HOLES IN THE TWO OF YOU AS WELL!" His voice caused the two terrified parents to jump and the man quickly grabbed Scott by the arms as the insane boy indicated for them to follow him.

And the trio, plus the unconscious Scott did and soon found themselves minus Harley locked up in a cell and without their cell phones as well. Joseph, despite what he'd just saw the boy turn himself into, began to check over his knees as best as he was able too while his long time friend and fellow nurse tried to plead with the crazy gun toting boy that both her son and his baby girl needed doctors. "Aunt Mel, dad, I promise I'm okay."

"No, sweetie, you're not. You're not okay. That's just the shock and adrenaline talking." Replied a tearful Melissa.

"She's right about that. You need to conserve your strength as much as possible." Urged Joseph worriedly as he tore off strips of his shirt to bandage Scott's shot kneecaps.

"Please, just let one of us check her out. PLEASE!"

Matt started shoving his gun around in angered annoyance as he looked towards Harley. "They have no idea, do they?" Asked the boy a bit high strungly.

Melissa began to plead more as Joseph finished off the strip tying for his friend's son and hoped it would be enough to prevent possible loss of the legs. Their captor began to grow increasingly more agitated as he rubbed the back of his neck until he began to yell. "Shut, shut, shut up! Just SHUT UP! Cause I swear to God, lady, that if you keep talking, I'M GONNA PUT A BULLET IN HER HEAD!"

His angry yelling made the horrified nurse mother back up. "Okay, okay."

She and Joseph watched as the obviously crazy boy forced Harley up and back to the front. Melissa then got down next to her baby boy who somehow had looked so horribly monstrous and gently put his head in her lap and rubbed on it softly. "Oh sweetie… I have no idea what's going on." Cried the terrified mother.

Moans could be heard from him as she continued to gently rub on his head. "Makes two of us." Muttered Joseph sourly.

Who was itching to put a belt to their tormentor's ass.

 **Hale Home**

To say that Kira and Allison were both a mix of shocked and horrified would be accurate as can be. As learning the fact that their kidnapper, one who had been burned and then killed, was somehow alive again was very freaking alarming! The two, along with Cora, Erica, Isaac, Boyd, Lydia, and Aiden, who was holding her comfortingly, had been rather quiet the entire time as the adults discussed the recent development. Reddick and Unger could be seen off in a corner huddled up together and seeming a bit freaked out themeslves since they had apparently somehow helped resurrect a dead man without meaning too. "He wouldn't ever leave me alone…." Softly muttered Lydia and causing the adults to quiet down.

The shell shocked Redhead looked up at them. "He would show up as a boy that kept flirting with me… And then… Then, he just… Oh God. I'm so sorry." Aiden tightened his hold on her to provide more comfort to the girl.

"We do not hold you accountable, Lydia. I hold myself accountable for not better ensuring something like this could be prevented." Spoke up Talia.

"I don't know if anyone could have prevented that. I'm scared of what he might do now that he's alive again."

Talia let out a deep breath. "His coming back came with a price. A price he will be forced to deal with for some time so I do not believe he'll be trying anything anytime soon. But if you wish it, I will ensure protections for you and your family."

"I'll provide some too." Declared Chris firmly. And if he saw that man himself, he wouldn't hesitate to put a damned bullet in his head!

"I just… I just don't understand how this could even happen. Something like that shouldn't be possible!" Cried out Lydia.

Deaton stepped forward with an unreadable expression on his face. "There is more in this world then you realize, Ms. Martin. And I think its time you were told of it."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Allison suddenly said from her spot.

And making the Vet look her way. "I'm afraid that is not your choice to make." He then looked towards Lydia again with a serious expression on his face.

"But once you know everything, there is no turning back. So I would advise you to think long and hard about your decision."

Lydia was thankful for the man for giving her the choice but she already had made up her mind. "I don't need to think about it. I want to know." Declared the girl and ignoring the shake of the head from her best friend.

Why she seemed against it, she wasn't sure of but words would be had about it later. "Very well, Ms. Martin-" The man was suddenly cut off as a small brown skinned figure with horns, wings, and five eyes appeared from out of nowhere in a burst of flames.

Causing Lydia, Cora, Allison, and Kira to gasp in fright while the adults minus Reddick and Unger tensed up at the sight of the Impish like creature. "Whoa! Calm yuirselves would'ja? Jeez, I ain't here to cause no harms to ya."

"Then why are you here then, Imp?" Demanded to know Talia.

"Cause, lady, ol' Locostos sent me in his place to tell youse guys that his buddy Scottie, and well, my buddy too for dat matter, along with some chick called Harley, Scottie's real life momma, which wow on that one, and some others who I didn't care to hear the details about, are in some deep ass shit at the Sheriff's joint."

Somehow, it seemed only fitting that Scott would know a creature like this! "What do you mean by that?" Talia asked in concern.

"What I mean, Wolf Lady, is dat some kid and his pet Kanima, and boy has it been a long ass time since one of those was runnin' about, have taken the joint the Sheriff of this podunk town watches over hostage. And my boy Scottie's knees got bullets to 'em thanks to this bozo who got him and the others all hostage like." Shuddered the little being grimly as he knew his homie from another race or two was gonna fuck some shit up once he was back on his feet again!

A growl erupted from Kali as her eyes flashed an angry red while Kira gasped in horror over what had been said about her boyfriend. Lydia had jumped at the sight of the African American woman doing something like that as well. And the words the Vet had said about there being more in the world was starting to make a good amount of clarity to her now. Even if it was a little on the frightening side. "Well, good luck and I'll see all youse around. Oh, and if one of youse could, please tell Scottie dat Noapo says 'hey'." Said the Imp and it then vanished in a flaming exit.

The whole place soon erupted into a frenzy as Chris and Talia both began to call out orders and in Chris' case, make a few phone calls. Allison was forced to remain behind since she wasn't trustworthy due to her manipulated mindset by Matt and Joe promised to remain and watch over her. Lydia, Kira, Cora, Isaac, Boyd, Erica, Reddick, Unger, and Deaton would also remain behind for their safety, along with ensuring Allison didn't leave the house and that no threats came upon the Hale home. The rescue squad was gearing up and coming as soon as possible. And Matt would have no idea of any of it as well.

 **Sheriff's Department**

While Derek and Stiles discussed the facts involving Matt having ruined the balance between Master and Kanima and that there was no way to reverse what was happening to him, Harley was getting a sob story from Matt about how things had led up to this moment. Even revealing how someone calling themselves a 'Benefactor' with a voice modulator had given him a call to helpfully provide a few details on how he could start to gain justice for himself against those who had wronged him. Harley honestly felt very little sympathy for the boy as it was clear to her that he had allowed himself to fall victim to his own madness brought on by the trauma he experienced rather then rise above it. The fact he insulted her when she got some myth fact wrong didn't sit well with her either. While she learned more about him, Scott was starting to wake up with a moan.

"Ugh… I could really use that high pain tolerance of mine right now." Muttered the boy as he began to wake up much to Melissa's relief.

Even helping him up once he started to try it on his own while Joseph kept as much distance as possible from the kid who could somehow be so monstrous looking. "Scott, sweetie, you really shouldn't be moving right now, okay? Especially when you may have a concussion."

"At least you're not askin' me how I'm feelin' right now. And I'm pretty sure I'm not concussed." Said her son with a chuckle and then giving off a pained grimace thanks to the fact that had hurt him some.

His mom gave him a reproachful look. "Now's not the time to be joking young man. And as a nurse, I am pretty sure you have a concussion!" Hissed the worried mother.

"I don't know… Sounds like one to me." Grumbled Jameson from where he was.

This got him a mild glare from his long time friend and he winced at it. Scott shook his head over his mom's fear of him having a concussion and finally took notice of his bandaged knee caps and whistled. "Damn… I haven't had both of those fucked up at the same time since I was 13."

"Language! And do I really want to know why you had messed up knee caps when you were that age?"

"Sorry… And no, probably not."

His mom sighed. "Right, cause it probably has something to do with how you were looking earlier." Muttered the woman and making him wince.

"That really wasn't how I wanted you to find out. Actually… I was hopin' you wouldn't ever find out."

"And why is that? Hmm? I think something like what I saw is a very need to know kind of thing!"

"I think its obvious, Melissa. Your son is nothing more then a Spawn from Hell," Hissed Joseph.

Scott looked towards him with an ugly look on his face. "Aww, its nice of you to compare me to that guy from the comics, but no, Chocolate Goodness, I'm no damned Spawn from Hell. I'm a Werewolf."

"Right, I think someone's lost a bit too much blood." Muttered Jameson and thinking that his long time friend was right about the concussion.

Joseph snorted in derision. "Call it what you wish, but you are still a Spawn of Satan and when we get out of this, I want you as far away from my daughter as possible."

"Fuck that shit you closed minded asswipe."

"SCOTT!" Yelled Melissa unhappily and making him wince in pain from her voice's loudness.

She honeslty found it difficult to believe her son is a bonafied Werewolf, as that sort of thing just isn't possible damnit! And it had to be his concussion talking too! "Did, did Deucalion experiment on you? Cause sweetie… Werewolves don't exist!"

"No, he didn't, mom. I swear. Now he did give me the Bite that's helped make me into the badass Werewolf and Alpha I am today." Declared the boy and his words got a shake of the head in the direction of denial from his mother.

Making him sigh as this was EXACTLY why he didn't want her to know! "How… How could Kali let this happen to you!?"

"Well, he kinda had done it before I even met her. Had she seen him give me the Bite, she probably woulda kept him from doin' it."

Sniffles came from his mother and he wondered if she was about to start freaking out. Which was seriously not something that needed to happen right then and there! "I need to have a good long talk with her." Whispered his mother harshly.

Though the young man hoped like Hell that in the end, his mother wouldn't reject him, his 'brothers', or Kali. As he wasn't sure he or them three could handle that. But most especially him after all the time he thought her dead. "When I was in Mexico a while back? I think… I think I mght have been found by your family, mom." Began Scott and making the tearful woman look his way in surprise.

"Then why didn't they bring you back!?"

"Cause… I think… I think Deufailion screwed with their memories and mine. And its entirely possible the same was done to you and Spermy. Probably even to the twins and Kali too."

"Damned Devil Spawn." Spat out Joseph distastefully.

Though whether or not he was saying that cause he was disgusted by what had happened was up in the air. Scott then unwrapped his bindings, something that Melissa and even Joseph to an extent weren't happy about. "Why would he do that!?" Asked a shocked Melissa and it was something Jameson wanted to know as well.

A heavy sigh came from her son as he looked at his wounds. "Cause… He didn't want to lose something he'd put so much time and effort into. Time and effort into ensuring I was the most vicious damned Werewolf around. One he could be proud to claim as his 'grandson'." Came the emotionless response.

"How was he even able to pull it off?" Questioned the Sheriff curiously.

Scott looked up at him. "An Alpha, with the right kind of trainin', can use their claws, like these..." He brought his out and making the three adults' eyes widen at the sight of them.

"To get inside someone's head from the back of the neck. With the proper trainin', an Alpha can view someone's memories and even alter them if they wanted too. Maybe even implant suggestions as well. Now me… I've never learned how to do it and frankly I'm not sure if I want too."

Joseph frowned distastefully as that was a slight against God in his view! "So… I could have had you back so much sooner if he had never done any of that?" Asked Melissa in horror. Horror shared by the Sheriff as well. Even if he did find it a little unbelievable.

Scott only nodded, and then before he could be stopped, jammed two of his claws into his knee with a pained groan and started to dig for the bullet still inside. Sure, it would come out on its own, but he was needing it out right now in order to get the healing process going even faster. "Thank fuck that little druggie ass bastard didn't have his little lap dog paralyze me." Muttered the boy as Joseph and Jameson turned green while his mother covered her mouth in horror with watery eyes.

"Oh God, Scott! Stop! You'll ruin the nerves inside!"

But to her immense dislike, he refused to listen, and with a yell, he pulled the bullet out and threw it away and re-wrapped the bandage around it. He then dug into his other knee and made short work of the bullet in there and quickly re-wrapped it. "There, now I can heal faster. And then, I can be breakin' out of here and tear that son of a bitch a new asshole." Growled Scott as his eyes flashed red.

"Scott, you won't heal any faster! You've probably made it even worse!"

"Listen to your mother, Demon from Hell. If you can even still view her as such."

"You, shut the Hell up with the Bible shit. Mom, trust me on this, alright? I know what I'm talkin' about." He told her as he placed a hand on her shoulder and tried not to react when she flinched at his touch.

Things were somewhat silent after that as Scott had taken to humming while imagining all the fantastic violence he was looking to inflict on Matt for a good long while. Making his mom, the Sheriff, and Joseph feel a little creeped out and even more worried about his mental state thanks to his concussion, especially by the fact he was smiling too as he hummed. Gun fire was soon heard for a short time, followed by a loud howl that he recognized to be his Ma's and making the humming end. Making Scott chuckle with a smirk on his lips. "Sounds like some help has arrived."

Said help had allowed for Harley to make a get away from Matt's crazy ass and even tackle Jackson in the process in her path to get to Stiles and Derek. "Take him! Go!" Yelled Derek and she did that quickly and hauled ass with Stiles as fast as she could.

Even having to lock several doors to keep Jackson away until coming across Momma Noshi and the both of them having heart attacks thanks to her and her sword! Hell, the woman looked pretty badass over all in the black protective gear she had on! "Holy Hell am I glad to see you!"

"Same here!" Spoke up Stiles

"As am I with you and Harley. Are the both of you alright?"

"Aside from bein' held hostage and shot at by a lunatic, I'm doin' just peachy. Never better." Replied the girl in a bright voice laden with sarcasm in it.

Stiles snorted in amusement. "Yeah, we're havin' the time of our lives here."

Noshiko grinned at her. "Good to know you two are being upbeat about everything. Now, pass me Stiles and I will take him back out myself."

"I can get down with that. I need to go help my dad and the others." Stated the young Wolf as she passed Stiles on to Momma Noshi and then quickly ran off. Though she still heard one final thing from her best friend however.

"Uhh, you sure you'll be able to defend yourself while carryin' me?"

She paid no attention to anything else that was said as she hurried to where the cells were. Not even realizing that someone else was already there. As Kali had gotten inside the building rather quick once the smoke grenade had been thrown inside and went off and seeing Melissa safe and sound relieved the woman greatly. Though the fact their son had a possible concussion and shot legs did not sit well with her at all. "Don't even think about trying to get them free." Spoke a voice behind her and making Melissa gasp in fright.

"You foolish little boy, you think me scared of you? A pitiful waste of life?" Asked Kali sneeringly as she looked at her girlfriend, their son, and Harley's father in the cell.

"You should be, bitch. I have the gun, which means I have all the power here. Power that could be used to end your life in a second with one single shot to the back of your head. Which I imagine would make for a really bloody mess for everybody else inside that cell."

"Matt! Put that gun down now!" Yelled Jameson demandingly but the boy ignored him.

Kali's eyes went red, causing Melissa to gasp and for Joseph to think unkind things about the sight while Scott merely smirked. And right before the two nurses eyes, and even Jameson's, the red eyed woman spun around so quickly and grabbed Matt's arm and twisted the arm holding the gun so violently that it broke. Even going a step further to break it in other areas along with his hand. Making him fall to his knees with a pained scream as the gun fell from his broken hand while the other three minus Scott winced in horror over the sound of broken bones and pained screams. "Who has the power now, bitch?"

A shriek was heard, catching everyone's attention and making eyes go wide at the sight of a lizard like thing in the room with them. Along with a growling noise from another red eyed man. Kali let go of Matt's arm and advanced on the Kanima and began to fight it along side Derek. Allowing Matt to force himself up and haul ass while swearing vengeance on the bitch who dared to destroy his arm. Though they had a numbers advantage, the Kanima still managed to knock them down and make its way to the cell bars and climb them in an attempt to try and get to the people inside. Granted, it wasn't helping that Scott was egging it on by being insulting towards it. But then it was thrown off thanks to Harley's intervention and the thing took off after that. "Now that's my homie from anotha motha!" Called out Scott cheerfully and making the crouching girl shake her head in amusement.

"Sweetie!? Are you alright!?" Asked Joseph in concern as he stepped towards the bars of the cell.

Harley froze and then raised up and turned around while shifted, making Melissa gasp in shock as her hands covered her mouth while Joseph stumbled back in shock. Their shock and fear of her made the Burgundy haired girl lower her head and then hauled ass, no longer able to deal with their reactions and making Scott snort distastefully. "Great, scare her off why don'tcha?"

Kali quickly made her way to the cell and forced it open while Derek broke the chain keeping Jameson trapped and then took off after Harley and to possibly confront the Kanima as well. "You and I have a lot to talk about." Melissa said sternly to Kali after hugging her and making the Alpha Mother sigh but nod in agreement while hoping like Hell that didn't go horribly wrong.

Jameson rushed over to Scott and helped him get up and soon had Aiden to help carry the young man out as they all made their leave since Joseph had hauled ass as soon as he was able too. Once they were all outside, they were witness to a fight involving Harley, Chris Argent, his wife Noshiko, the red eyed man from before, and two dark haired women all going against the creature that had been in the cell room with them moments ago while two men kept watch over Matt's knocked out body. As they'd been able to nab him after he had gotten out of an exit door and tried to haul ass. "Jackson! Cease your actions at once!" Commanded Talia Hale authoritatively.

A shriek was all she got in response as she was forced to duck a swipe of his claws. Allowing for her to grab him from behind and try and hold him in place. Though his tail proved to end that hold soon thanks to pulling her feet out from under her and knocking her to the ground. An attempt to swipe at her was blocked as Laura speared him, making for an angry sounding shriek from the Kanima. Getting up, it shrieked again, and then took off quickly and getting a bullet to the back and to its leg as it made it over the rooftop and onwards. "Derek, Laura, after him!" Commanded Talia and her two oldest obeyed and began their chase of the creature.

Chris, Noshiko, and their men were soon gone as well to help try and capture the Kanima, leaving Melissa, Scott, Stiles, Harley, Jameson, Aiden, Talia, Kali, and Joseph at the Department with sirens in the distance. "Could someone please tell me what the Hell is going on here!?" Yelled an unhappy Sheriff Jameson Stilinski.

"Something I would REALLY like to know myself." Muttered Melissa with her arms crossed as the first of the ambulances arrived while Kali winced as she could tell just how annoyed her girl is at the moment.

"You will have your answers, Mrs. McCall, Sheriff Stilinski, I promise. But first, I believe you five should get checked out before going any further." Talia replied firmly.

Scott made an attempt at a shrug. "Hey, I'm just fine. Fresh as a daisy even."

"Right, and yet, I'm still holding you." Remarked Aiden.

"Bah, Shut your pie hole."

Despite the seriousness of the situation, eye rolls happened, though Joseph frowned in distaste and Harley caught sight of it with a worried frown on her face. As she had a very horrible feeling welling up in her where her dad was concerned. She just hoped however that her feeling was seriously wrong.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Talk about one wild ride there! Will Harley's horrible feeling turn out to be a thing? Or will it turn out to be nothing? Tune in to find out!**


	29. Revelations And Heartbreak

**Chapter 29**

 **Revelations**

 **And Heartbreak**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. And warning, you may need a tissue for this one.**

* * *

 **Thursday, March 30th, 2011 7:22 AM at the Hale Home**

Several hours had passed since the rescue at the Sheriff's Department and after reunions had been had and those who needed to be checked out at the hospital were checked out, everyone minus Joseph and Harley had made their way to the Hale home while Matt Daehler's unconscious body had been escorted to Eichen House with several of Chris' men following along to ensure no escape attempts could happen. Though Harley had wished they had gone with the others as she was dreading how things were going to go once she and her dad had gotten home. The Sheriff had already put an APB out for Jackson and had even added the warning that he was considered to be armed and dangerous, along with being under the heavy influence of drugs thanks to the efforts of another. Allison had thrown a huge fit over learning of Matt's arrest once the news report featuring the Sheriff had gone off the air since she hadn't been allowed to leave the Hale home with Joe watching over her until her parents and sister got there. And once her dad and mom had made their way inside, the distraught girl started in on them. "It can't be true! I just know it can't be! Matt couldn't have done any of that!"

"The fact I'm in a wheelchair with a bandage wrapped around my head and knee casts on my knees is pretty revealin' on the truth front." Called out Scott sarcastically as Kira stayed as close as possible next to him.

He'd been forced to be in the wheelchair due to the injuries his knees had suffered as both looked like they had been stabbed more then shot at. Aconite poisoning, along with his very light concussion were also factors for why he was in the wheelchair as well. That, and his mom was absolutely adamant about it and refused to be swayed on it. "You'll heal." Replied Allison dismissively with a sneer.

"And to think, I thought you were a sweet girl." Grumbled Ethan from his spot against a wall while Danny sat next to Lydia and held her hand in his.

"The fact of the matter is, Allison, Matt has been arrested and placed in Eichen for the time being for murder, attempted murder, holding hostages, assault with a deadly weapon, forcing Jackson into killing for him with the use of drugs, and drugging and raping you." Chris said sternly with a steely glint in his eyes.

Allison shook her head in denial with glistening tears. "NO! YOU'RE WRONG! HE WOULD NEVER DO ANY OF THAT! ESPECIALLY TO ME!"

"Then why is it you think you and Harley never dated? Huh? Cause we all saw that happen for ourselves." Countered Stiles, who was glad his dad wasn't here for this.

Though he knew he would be later to visit with Mrs. Hale once he had a chance to do so. "I only wish we could have seen what was going on, had we known of it, we would have barred you from ever seeing that boy." Stated Noshiko unhappily.

"Not only barred, but had him arrested as well." Added Chris angerly.

"Which brings me to the next thing, you are not to make any sort of contact with him while he is in Eichen. Is that understood? We will be keeping a close eye on you in all ways to ensure no contact can be made with him. And trust me young lady, we have have plenty of pull with the institution to ensure you can't see him."

"DAD! I LOVE HIM! AND HE LOVES ME! YOU CAN'T DO THAT! HE'S BEING FRAMED!"

"IS THAT UNDERSTOOD!?" Roared out Chris and making not only Allison but several others jump at the volume of it.

"I HATE YOU!" Screamed Allison with tears falling down her face and then ran off to elsewhere in the house.

A deep breath escaped Chris as he got sympathetic looks his and Noshiko's way. "I wish I had done more then just destroy his arm." Muttered Kali with her arms crossed.

Which did not settle well with Melissa all that much if the look on her face was anything to go by! "What? I will not apologize for it for he was a threat to your's, Scott's, the Sheriff's, Harley's father, Harley's herself, Derek's, and Stiles' lives."

"And a threat to you, Kali! What if he had been able to shoot you in the back of your head!? Huh!? What, what do you think that would have done to me!? To Scott!? To Aiden and Ethan!?"

"The only way he would have been able to do so, is if I was completely helpless. And I was not as he found out and none of you have to worry about the possibility of losing me." Countered the woman.

Melissa gaped at her, shocked by the fact her girlfriend was being so damned callous about the whole thing! "It is okay to be vulnerable, Kali." Remarked Talia softly.

Making the Alpha Mother look her way. "I'm aware of that, Tal, but I prefer to do that kind of thing in private."

Being around Deucalion and Ennis had taught her the necessity of doing so as otherwise they could have used that sort of thing to their advantage if she had done something like that in public. Talia nodded to show her understanding of things. "So not only is Matt Daehler a creep who likes to look up my dress, but he's also a psychopath with rape and murderous tendencies." Spoke up Lydia in disgust.

"Yep, and it all began when he nearly drowned in Isaac's pool."

"What? What do you mean by that!? That never happened!"

"It was back in '06 man, when your dad still coached the swim team, he had come over to do some first edition tradin' with ya and ended up thrown into the pool and almost drowned until your dad got him out."

Isaac winced, as he knew how his dad had a strong dislike for those who didn't know how to swim back when he was alive. He also vaguely remembered the trade Stiles was talking about. "So… Basically, instead of getting therapy like he should have, he decided to become a psycho?"

"Yep! And forced Jackson to help him do it. Whether the guy wants to do it or not. Which… We can all thank Derek for that one."

Cora frowned at Stiles. "He couldn't have known that would happen when he gave him the Bite!"

"A Bite I specifically forbade any to give him." Added Talia sternly.

Cora wisely left it alone after that. "Huh… I'm not, I'm not sure how to feel about this. On the one hand, he pretty much freed me from my dad. On the other hand… I'm pretty much on my own now."

"Hey! That's not true! That's not true at all, Isaac! You have us!" Voiced Erica firmly as she turned him towards her so she could look him in the eyes to show how much she meant what she had said.

"You have all of us, young man. And I trust we are a damned sight better then what your father ever was." Talia said.

Isaac let out a deep shuddering breath as Erica hugged him tightly, hating the fact that her friend and fellow Packmate had been treated so cruely by a man who was supposed to protect and love him. "Cora, why not show them to a guest room to give them some privacy?"

"Sure mom. Come on you two." Said the girl softly and the two followed her.

Stiles even surprisingly followed along. "Go ahead and go with 'em if ya want, Kira." Said Scott softly to his girlfriend.

"Are, are you sure? Cause I can stay here with you."

"I'm sure. Besides, I don't think you're gonna want to be around for the screamin' that's bound to happen soon." He told her with a soft squeeze of her hand.

Looking down at him in sympathy, she leaned down and kissed him on the lips, a kiss he was happy to return and soon went to go find the others with him watching her as she went. Though both had been reluctant to let go of the other's hand however. "Ung, you got any ear plugs?"

"No, why?"

"Cause, shit's about to get loud up in here."

"I would ask that language be watched in my home." Requested Talia sternly as her eyes glowed red.

Reddick quickly nodded at that. "You got it, boss lady."

"Yeah, my mouth will be bad word free!"

"Could you be anymore of a suck up?"

"I'm not bein' a suck up!" Yelled Unger in annoyance as he shoved his best friend away.

Who in turn shoved him away. "The Hell you ain't!"

The two began to shove one another several times until Talia chose to take action. " **BE QUIET!** " Came her booming command causing several there to hold their ears from and making the two argumentative men stop cold with gulps.

"Okay… This is starting to get as freaky as me uintentionally helping bring back a dead man to life. The same dead man who kept haunting me in my sleep..." Muttered a slightly freaked out Lydia.

"Hey, we was forced to help you out with that too, remember!?" Called out Unger a little indignantly while Reddick shook his head.

"My mistake." Bit out the Redhead acidly and making the Beta flinch while his best friend just smirked and laughed in amusement.

A clearing of the throat from Melissa drew everyone's attention to her. "Umm… Just how many of you can do the whole red eyed glowy thing? I mean… Harley obviously doesn't have it… Is it some kind of thing that just happens the longer you are what it is you are? And is there a cure for it?"

"Red eyes signifies a Werewolf's status as an Alpha. One can either inherit the status, steal by killing an Alpha, a transfer through a mind link using our claws in a special ritual, and, though this is much rarer, one can simply become an Alpha by force of will or strength of character."

"That is correct, the last one would be known as a True Alpha and the last one to be seen was a hundred years ago." Spoke up Deaton.

Talia nodded with a smile towards her boyfriend and Emissary as she continued from there. "Harley is known as a Beta. Thus the gold color of her Wolf eyes, though should she ever become Packless, they would be a green color and thus known as an Omega. Another color a Werewolf can have would be blue. Though, this would mean they've taken the life of an innocent in the past. Even if it was considered a mercy kill for example."

"And I'm afraid, Ms. McCall, that there is no cure. Once you are a Werewolf, you are one for life until death. Though, unlike your son, I was born a Werewolf where as he was Bitten."

Deaton then added his own input. "Though if an Alpha were to die and then come back, they would lose their rank as Alpha and be a Beta once again."

Melissa didn't like the fact that there was no cure for her son or the girl she considered to be family. "We get some sweet perks mom." Spoke up Scott and making her look at him incredulously.

"How, how on Earth could there be perks to this!?"

"Well, for starters… We have increased strength and stamina, can see, hear, and smell better, and can heal from just about anything. Plus, remember how I used to be Asthmatic?"

"Yeah? Which… I had been meaning to ask you about that."

"Heh… Well, surprise! The Bite's perks also includes not havin' to deal with that anymore! Same for Erica, she no longer has to deal with seizures brought on by her Epilepsy."

"Except for that time when Erica got paralyzed by the Kanima." Interjected Deaton as he had been asked how that was even possible.

Scott was surprised to hear that. "Seriously?" His question got a grim nod from the Vet in return and making him whistle.

"Damn, can't imagine that was a fun experience."

"Considering Derek had to break her arm in order to speed up the healing to get the Kanima's venom out of her, no, it wasn't."

A wince flashed across Scott's face after that. One that was shared by several others. Talia then continued onwards. "To continue on, in order for one to become a Werewolf unless by birth, though that does not always occur even when both parents are Werewolves, only an Alpha's Bite can initiate the change. And in rarer cases, if an Alpha's claws go deep enough into one's skin, the change can happen that way. But not every one who receives the Bite will become a Werewolf."

"Why not?" Asked Melissa hesitantly and both Danny and Lydia were curious about that as well.

"Because, there is a fifty percent chance that the body will reject the Bite. And if that were to happen, the individual in question would endure unbearable agony until death, like a mercy kill was given to them." Answered Deaton grimly.

"And… And there's been nothing to suggest anyone's survived that?" Asked a pale faced Danny.

Deaton shook his head. "To my knowledge, I am afraid not."

"But I was Bitten by that nutjob the night of the Formal and I'm not dying!" Shrieked Lydia.

"You are an unusual case in that respect, Ms. Martin."

Aiden snorted. "Cut the crap, Doc, you know full well why she didn't end up dead or turned."

"Wait, what's he mean by that?" Demanded to know Lydia.

Nothing was said at first until Deaton sighed as he knew the girl had a right to know. "Your family has an interesting history, young lady, when it comes to the Supernatural. One that unfortunately saw your grandmother Lorraine admitted into Eichen though it should never have happened to begin with."

"How does my family, especially my grandmother have anything to do with the… The Supernatural?"

"Because, Ms, Martin, there were women in your family who were known as Banshees. Otherwise known as the Wailing Women. Capable of unleashing great screams and knowing when a death is about to happen. I believe Peter Hale knew of your family's history and it is why he attacked you."

"Oh God… That… And to, to help bring him back from the dead." Near whispered Lydia in horror while Danny stared wide eyed in shock over all that!

" **WHAT!?** " Bellowed a stunned Scott as his eyes flashed red.

Making Lydia flinch over the volume of it. "What do you mean, you brought him back from the dead!? That bastard got set on fire and then had his neck slit by Old Lady Hale's broodin' wonder of a son! Hell, he deserved far worse then that shit after what he put Harley and her family through!" Yelled the boy.

"ITS NOT LIKE I DID IT ON PURPOSE! THAT MANIAC KEPT HAUNTING ME!" Screamed the Redhead.

"WELL WHY DIDN'T YOU EVER SAY ANYTHING!?"

"AND LOOK LIKE I WAS GOING EVEN CRAZIER!? NO THANK YOU, OH ANNOYING ONE!"

" **SILENCE!** " Boomed an unhappy Talia Hale.

The screaming had brung back Cora and the others, all of whom were quite shocked by all the screaming that had occurred. Scott rubbed his sore ears with a grimace. "Damn, them's some strong ass lungs."

"Thank you for the compliment young man. Now, remember my request about the language."

"Yes ma'am!"

No way did he want to hear her go off like that again! "What's done is done, nothing we can do but to move on and prepare for anything my brother will try." Spoke up Talia commandingly.

Nods were given and Talia nodded for Cora to take her friends back to the guest room they'd been in previously. Momma Mel then had a thought occur to her and she had to get it out immediately. "Scott…?"

"Yeah mom?" Asked the young man as he looked her way.

"Did you inherit the umm... Alpha powers?" God, did that feel weird to ask!

A deep breath escaped her son. "No… Mostly cause Deucalion is the one who Bit me. And last I knew, he's still alive."

"Then… A transfer? Or even that True Alpha thing?" Asked the woman hopefully.

But her hopes were dashed as her son shook his head in the negative. Making her round on Kali with a vastly unhappy look. "HOW COULD YOU LET THAT HAPPEN!? TELL ME, KALI! HOW!? HE'S JUST A BOY!"

"Me-Melissa! I, I couldn't have known it was going to happen! I swear to you I couldn't have! Even as cold hearted as I was back then, I didn't want someone so young having that kind of responsibility being placed on them!"

"BUT IT HAPPENED! AND YOU WERE PROBABLY NOT EVEN AROUND FOR THAT TOO!" Yelled the woman tearfully as she advanced on her girlfriend and started to hit on her.

Who made feeble attempts to defend herself against the tearful woman. Scott himself was even crying as well. Kali then quickly wrapped her arms around the crying woman with tears of her own and Melissa struggled at first to get out. "HOW COULD YOU!? HE'S MY SON! HOW COULD YOU LET IT HAPPEN!?"

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, Melissa! Had I been there, I woulda been able to do something!" Cried out the Alpha Mother as she held on to the woman she cares so much for.

Scott had a haunted look on his tearful face. "It happened when I was thirteen… I was healin' up in both mind and body, well, body at least after I had lost a good friend of mine named Cheryl. Tobias had it in his head that I had no place in the Alpha Pack since I was still a Beta at the time. So he came for me while Ma was out and everybody else was focused on other things… And well, he uhh… He ended up dead and I took his status as an Alpha..."

Kira soon came running from the bedroom she'd been in with tears glistening in her eyes as she rushed to Scott and hugged him. Thankful that Cora had told her of what was going on and she felt that she needed to be with her boyfriend during all this. The fact she did this comforted Scott greatly as his mother cried harder on his Ma. He could only hope however that he wouldn't end up losing her thanks to all this.

 **House of Harlowe Around The Same Time**

Things had been uncomfortably quiet between Harley and her dad on the way home and it was making the pit of dread in her stomach increase as they drove home. Her father had long been something of a Religious man and had been able to tolerate her being Bisexual despite his views on that kind of thing, if only in the hopes it was just a phase she'd soon get past. And now that her furry little secret was out in the open? Well… She had a feeling he wasn't gonna be able to tolerate it thanks to his views. A frantic Nancy Harlowe greeted the two once they finally made it home. "My God you two! I've been damned worried!" Called out the frantic woman as she wheeled her way to her family.

Harley leaned down and hugged her worried mother while her dad walked on in to the house. She then pulled away a little from her mom to look at her worried face. "Sorry for scarin' you mom, things just got a little out of hand tonight..."

Boy was that an understatement! "What happened sweetheart?"

"I was helpin' Stiles and his dad try and figure out who was behind the recent killin's and we found out that Aunt Mel and dad had seen him one night at the hospital, so we called them over and then, well… The killer himself showed up."

"REBECCA JEAN HARLOWE! What on Earth you were thinking getting involved with Police business like that!?" Yelled Nancy unhappily and making her daughter wince at the tone and volume of her voice.

She then stepped away from her mom with a tired sigh as she ran her hands through her braided hair. "I was just wantin' to help is all! I mean, thanks to that, we know who the killer is. Not to mention he's a nasty ass rapist where Ally is concerned..." Shuddered Harley as she held herself.

Nancy was horrified and heartbroken to learn of that and realized that was more than likely the reason for why that young lady had broken things off with her daughter. She could only hope the best for that young lady as she dealt with a horrible circumstance like that. Her eyes then noticed a bloody spot on her daughter's abdomen. "Good Lord! Did you get shot!? Why the Hell are you still out here!? Get on inside before you catch cold with that wound!"

Harley would have fought her on that, but she was tired and just didn't have the energy to do so. So she did as asked and made her way inside while helping push her mom up the ramp they had installed some time ago after she had come home while her mom muttered things to herself. Something Harley vaguely found amusing. Once they were inside, it became pretty clear just what her dad had chosen to do after he'd gone inside. And young Harley knew then and there on just how bad his reaction was going to be as it was a rare thing to see him drinking straight from the bottle of 'Johnnie Walker Swing' that he had in the fridge. "Sweetheart, was it that bad?" Asked Nancy worriedly.

Joseph harrumphed. "Our daughter has been corrupted by the Devil himself!"

"DAD!" Shouted Harley as that was far from the truth!

Nancy however just blinked in confusion. "Is this about the Bisexual thing? Cause I thought we were past this?"

She watched as her husband shook his head with a snort. "I would prefer that to what I learned tonight."

"Dad! Its not like I chose this! You think I like the fact I'm the way I am now!? Hell no! I hate it!"

"That right? So why haven't you got a cure or something for it yet if you hate it so damned much!?"

"BECAUSE THERE IS NO CURE! I'M STUCK LIKE THIS FOR LIFE!"

"I WON'T HAVE IT IN MY HOUSE! YOU HEAR ME!?"

Harley's heart clenched over what that could possibly mean. "WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU TWO TALKING ABOUT!?" Yelled out Nancy in confusion and an urgent need to know things.

"Well? Show her." Ordered the man as he took another swig of his JWS.

Tears glistened in the teen's eyes as she took a shuddering breath and looked at her confused mother. "Mom… Please don't freak out. Okay?"

Confused even more by that, the wheelchair bound mother was about to ask when right before her very eyes, her beautiful daughter's face just somehow… Changed. Her brow ridge became deformed looking and she could see her ears being a bit more pointier then it should be possible in addition to her brow ridge. And when her daughter opened her eyes, they were a golden color and the poor woman couldn't help but gasp in shock. "My, my God!" Breathed out the stunned woman.

"M-Mom, please believe me! I didn't choose for this to happen! It was forced on me! Okay!? I didn't choose it!" Pleaded the girl in the hopes her mom would believe her.

The sight of fangs and what looked to be claws instead of nails was another shocking thing for the mother to witness. She then watched as her baby girl returned to normal again like she'd never even been different just seconds ago. "I promise you, I would never hurt you or dad with this curse. A curse I'm slowly learnin' to control!"

"I don't care, I want it and you gone from MY house."

"DAD!"

"Joseph! You are over reacting! Yes, our daughter's new… Change is rather unsettling but she is still none the less our daughter!"

Unfortunately, the man wouldn't hear of it. "OUT! Out until you have found a way to be free of your taint!"

"Daddy! Please, PLEASE! Stop! You're too angry right now to think rationally!" Pleaded the tearful girl.

"OUT!" Roared the man and even flung his Johnnie Walker bottle into a wall thanks to his rage.

Both things that made the hurt girl flinch as tears came down her face. "Out, before I throw you out myself."

"JOSEPH HARLOWE!" Bellowed out the very unhappy Nancy and the two parents began to argue loudly.

And unable to take it anymore, Harley fled the house in tears and didn't stop running until she suddenly found herself being grabbed and held tightly to a strong body. The body of one Vernon Boyd The 4th. "Hey, its okay, I got you." Soothed the young man gently as he held the crying girl in his arms.

"It won't ever be okay! It won't! My, my d-d-dad th-threw me out c-cause o-o-of what I… What I am!"

Boyd's heart broke for his fellow Wolf and slowly turning friend. He strongly hoped her dad would come to his senses where she was concerned as she didn't deserve to have that happen to her. He rubbed on her back in a comforting manner before picking her up into his arms and taking her to his empty house and placed her passed out self on his bed. He then sat down in front of his bed and stayed there until he fell asleep himself while hoping for the best.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: That was brutal.**


	30. Harley's Woes

**Chapter 30**

 **Harley's Woes**

 **Disclaimer: And we are back with an all new chapter! Oh, and I own nothing but what you see here! Also, how many of you want to see a fic that includes Al Deleted Scenes? I'd have to put it up on AO3 though since I doubt FF would approve of me putting it up here.**

* * *

 **Thursday, March 30th, 2011, 6:15 PM at the House of Boyd**

For the first time in hours would see one Rebecca 'Harley' Harlowe finally stirring from her slumber. And unknown to her, she'd missed out on the fact that Derek and Laura had been successful in catching up with Jackson in his Kanima state and capturing him. Along with the rather lovely chat the Sheriff had had with Mrs. Hale. A chat that had been practically mind blowing for the man, one that included a few demonstrations as well. The whole thing had only served to remind him of an incident with a young girl who seemed to know things she shouldn't once upon a time. And once her eyes weren't all that blurry anymore, she tensed up and got out of the bed she was in as she didn't recognize where she was at all! "Good to see you're awake." Came a surprise voice and making her jump at it.

Though when she saw who it was, she let out a sigh of relief. "Damn boy, about scared me to death."

"Sorry about that." Said Boyd with a chuckle as he came further into his own room.

"S'all good, but uhh, how'd I get here?"

"Swept you up into my arms this morning when I saw you runnin' like a Bat out of Hell with tears comin' down your face."

And for Harley, that was all it took for the events of that morning to come back to her in full force. Making her sit down heavily on the bed. "Oh God… I got, I got kicked out..." Whispered the girl in horror and sadness.

The bed shifted some as Boyd sat down next to her with a concerned look on his face. "I could lie and say that its not as bad as you think it is, but I won't and I am sorry for what happened."

Harley snorted at that. "Yeah, you're tellin' me. But thanks for not sugar coatin' shit though."

"Anytime."

"What time is it?"

"About close to 6:20."

"Like the next day or somethin'? Cause damn! And uhh, your parents alright with me bein' in your bed?"

A snort came from the big guy. "They aren't gonna care cause they aren't even here right now. Left Tuesday mornin' to go see some family out in San Diego. And nah girl, just since this mornin'." God knows he and his family hadn't been all that close ever since his little sister had vanished years ago at the ice rink.

He long held the notion that they had always blamed him for it and he was inclined to believe it was his fault for her going missing. And it was part of why he worked at the ice rink in the hopes that Alicia would show up one day. Harley nodded in relief and let out a deep breath. "I don't know what the Hell I'mma do now." Admitted the girl worriedly and fearfully.

"The only thing you can do, take things one day at a time."

"Speakin' from experience?"

"Somethin' like that."

Sensing that he wasn't gonna speak further on that, Harley chose to let that line of thought go. "Your welcome to stay here til my folks get back." Informed the young man as he looked at her.

Something that surprised the girl but was grateful for it. "You serious?"

"Yeah, I am. Who knows, maybe your dad will come to his senses."

"God, I hope so."

Boyd put his arm around the girl as a means to provide comfort, even if it wasn't something he was used to doing. Making Harley feel glad for his act and even leaned into him as he held on to her. The two remained that way for awhile as she cried again thanks to her dad's cruelness in kicking her out. Her friend would even leave momentarily to bring her back some tissue paper. "Thanks."

"Anytime."

Wiping away her tears, Harley suddenly realized she was in strong need of a shower after realizing she was a bit on the smelly side. "Ugh, I need a shower and I don't have any clothes."

"Well, I wasn't gonna say anything but so long as you're talking about it..." Trailed off the young man with a grin as he got glared at by the girl.

"Don't push it." Warned the girl seriously.

Putting his hands up in a defensive gesture with that grin still in place, he told her he wouldn't dream of it. "If you want though, just wear one of my shirts until we can get what you have on washed. Might be able to find somethin' of my mom's that you can wear for shorts or somethin'."

"You sure?" Came the unsure question.

"I'm sure." Answered the gentle giant as he stood up and told her to follow him.

Letting out a breath, Harley got up and followed him to where a bathroom was. "I'll bring you one of my shirts here in a few. Just go ahead and get on in there."

"Don't be surprised if I stay in there awhile."

Boyd snorted. "It has come to my attention lately that you girls do tend to take your time with some things." He responded dryly and making her roll her eyes at him.

"Well duh, we got to in order to look our best."

"Right."

Smiling at him, the Burgundy haired Wolf went on inside the bathroom and closed the door. Looking into the mirror, she saw the reflection of herself and how bad she looked. Making her shake her head in disgust. "I have definitely had better lookin' days..." Muttered the girl as she began to strip out of her clothes before turning the water on and climbing inside the shower.

The water's heat felt so good for the girl as it felt like she hadn't showered in a long time. Though it left her with her thoughts of the morning's events, thoughts that soon had her sitting down while water came down on her while she cried her eyes out with her face buried in her arms as they rested agaisnt her propped up knees. Harley truly didn't know what to do now and prayed her dad would have come to his senses about everything despite his beliefs. Hoping that maybe her mom had gotten through to him since she had clearly been more level headed then what he had been. But if he still wanted her gone… She didn't know how she was gonna handle it. And that scared her a damned great deal. And true to her word, Harley did end up staying in the shower for a good long while. Even feeling fairly glad for the fact her Wolf healing prevented any scarring from where the bullet had entered her. Though she wished the damned Spiral Scar would go the Hell away as she absent mindedly rubbed on it.

Finally down with her shower, a shower that had made quite a bit of steam thanks to it, she noticed a lone t-shirt and some shorts on the counter. Smiling to herself in appreciation, Harley quickly dried off and put them on. Thankfully, the shorts came with a pair of strings on them to tighten the shorts up to prevent them from falling down. Though the shirt's length went all the way down to her knees. Not that she really minded any however. Rolling up her clothes in the towel, the young Wolf left the bathroom while blowing out a breath and called out for Boyd. "In the kitchen!" Came the reply and she soon found herself in there.

"Where ya want me to put these at?"

Boyd turned to look at her and found himself a little on the speechless side as never before had he ever had a girl in the house with wet hair dangling about and one of his shirts covering her body. He couldn't help but find her to be beautiful as can be. He was broken out of his trance however when the snapping of fingers came across his face, startling him out of it and seeing the smirking face of Harley. "Hey now Big Guy, flatterin' that you're checkin' me out and all, but I don't really think now's a good time for that."

"Oh, right, yeah." Replied the young man as he cleared his throat while she continued to smirk at him.

"I'll um, I'll take these to the laundry room." Muttered the gentle giant as he took her clothes from her.

"Aww, such a gentleman."

"That's me. And help yourself to whatever you want in here."

Nodding at that, she watched him leave and couldn't help but stare at a part of him. _Jeez girl, get it together, now's not the time to be wantin' things when shit's all fucked up._

But damn if those pants weren't doing things for his ass. Shaking herself out of her thoughts, she quickly started seeing what all he had and decided to make a few grilled cheese sandwiches and making a promise to herself later on to pay back what she took. As she ate, Boyd soon made his return and apparently on the phone with someone. "Stiles, would you calm down already? She's fine, alright? I promise. Harley is right here with me and has been since this morning."

He rolled his eyes a short time later and handed his phone to the amused girl. " _Harley! What the Hell is goin' on!?_ "

"You might wanna be a bit more specific, man."

A frustrated sigh could be heard on the other end. " _What I mean is, I don't hear from you at all today, which, yeah, your phone is still at the Department, but you still coulda gotten ahold of me!_ _I mean, I was startin' to panic over here!_ "

"Well, you were panickin' for nothin'. But I appreciate the concern either way." Replied Harley while wondering why the Hell her best friend was so damned worried.

" _That's the thing, I'm not panickin' for nothin'! Peter's alive, Harley, Peter freaking Hale is alive!_ "

Her eyes widened in stunned disbelief as no way did she just hear that right! "Boy, I know I didn't just hear that shit right."

There was just no way it was possible! " _I'm, I'm sorry Harley, but its true. He somehow got Lydia to bring him back and we've got no idea where he is right now._ _I uhh, I also have your stuff in the back of the Jeep too..._ " Harley's breath hitched at that and it made tears well up in her eyes as this only meant there was no hope for going home again. The fact Peter was alive again made the whole thing ten times worse for her.

Wordlessly, she handed the phone back to Boyd and she ran off to his room to cry, leaving him to watch her do so sadly. "Hey, she uhh, she ran off to my room. And while I'm no expert, I think you shoulda left out the whole havin' her stuff in your Jeep thing."

A heavy sigh came from the other end of the phone. " _Yeah, I feel like shit now cause of that. Should I come over there?_ "

"Nah, just give her some space, alright?" Replied Boyd with a shake of the head.

" _Alright, I'll uhh, I'll call you back later. In the mean time, I'm gonna see if my dad will let me stash Harley's stuff at the house for now._ "

"Sounds good to me."

The two then hung up and Boyd made the decision to just leave his phone on the table and head to his room where Harley was. Seeing her on the bed, crying her eyes out was not something that settled well with him as it broke his heart to see the normally strong girl in a horribly weak moment like this. Coming over to her, he got in the bed with her and wrapped the girl in his arms and held her as she cried into his chest until she cried herself to sleep. Boyd wasn't necessarily a violent person, but damn if he wasn't wanting to go and put a hurting on her dad for causing her to cry.

 **Sunday, April 2nd, 2011, House of Boyd**

Harley would pretty much stay in bed after that phone call and only moving when there was an absolute need to do so during Friday. Her friends, minus Allison as she was off dealing with some lovely de-tox fun at the time, had even shown up to visit her during Saturday after they felt she had moped more then was healthy. Lydia was still fairly traumatized by her forced role in reviving Peter and had holed herself up in her room to learn all she could about Banshees from whatever online source she could find. Kira, Cora, and surprisingly enough, both Erica and Laura all piled up in Vernon's bed with her to provide emotional support for her. Laura even offered to ask if she'd want to talk to her mom about staying at the Hale home for however long it took her dad to get his head out of his ass. Touched by that, Harley would agree and the older woman promised to have a word with her about it. Scott himself was decidedly pissed as Hell and it took Kira twisting his ear to keep him from doing something in retaliation to Harley's dad for his kicking her out.

Naturally, he didn't let that stop him entirely however as he got out an old clown outfit of his later that night and took to following the man to the hospital and even doing a scare and run twice that night. Word had it that Harley's mom was even threatening to leave Joseph if he didn't change his mind about their daughter and it seriously upset the young girl as the last thing she wanted as for her parents' marriage to be destroyed cause of her. Stiles, thinking it would help his best friend out, even passed on a few helpful words to her that he'd gotten from Marin Morell as a form of advice. That if she was going through Hell, to keep on going. Naturally, Harley wasn't too sure about it and would even ask the counselor about that the next time she saw her. But she did appreciate Stiles' attempt to be helpful a little as it was the thought that counted at least.

Saturday would also see Harley having a moment where she came on to Boyd. But he gently refused her as the timing seriously wasn't the greatest. She hated him for that at first but eventually calmed down enough to see his point. And told him that when things were a bit more settled that she wanted a date with him. As she did honestly like him and the fact he responded to the kiss at first before pushing her away told her that he felt the same. Boyd wasn't too sure about it as he didn't want to be some kind of rebound for her and she quickly put that notion to death by pointing out that if that was gonna happen, it already would have after she and Allison had broken up in the beginning. In the end, he wasn't entirely convinced, leaving him to tell her to think about things another time when things weren't so highly emotional for her. Something Harley agreed to, albeit a bit reluctantly.

Sunday would see the young lady showing up at the Hale home in Stiles' Jeep with both him and Boyd providing moral support. Taking a deep breath and letting it out, she got out of the Jeep and made her way to the front door and rang the doorbell. Joe would be the one to answer the door and would give her a sympathetic nod as he moved out of the way to let her inside. Along with Stiles and Boyd. Joe led the young lady to Talia's office where she could be often found at times. Especially when doing business with those in the Supernatural community and those in the know about it. Their arrival made the woman pause in her work to look up and then smile at the sight of a somewhat nervous looking Harley. "Ah, Rebecca, good to see you young lady."

"Y-yeah, good to see you too, Mrs. Hale."

Talia rose up and came around her desk to give Harley a tight hug. Pulling back seconds later, but keeping her hands on the young lady's upper arms, she looked her in the eyes. "I take it you are here to see about staying with us?"

"If, if you're willin'. I'll even pay rent if I hafta."

"Oh, I am more than willing to bring you into my home for however long you need. But I can assure you, it won't be necessary to pay any sort of rent here."

"Are you sure? Cause I don't wanna freeload or anything."

Talia chuckled. "I am quite sure, after all, I don't even let Joe pay rent. Though he does tend to maintain the grounds here as a form of payment even though he doesn't have too."

"I may not have too, but I feel like its the proper thing to do to repay your kindness." Spoke the man softly.

Harley let out a breath. "Alright, if you insist..." Said the girl unsurely but figured she could find a way to pay back Cora and Laura's mom for allowing her to stay.

A smile came from the older woman. "Excellent, how about we go and see which of the guest rooms you wish to take for your own?"

"Want us to go ahead and start bringing your stuff in?" Asked Boyd.

Harley turned to him with a small smile on her lips. "That's a definite, Big Guy."

Nodding at that, he, Stiles, and Joe went off to do exactly that. She'd soon find herself a room she thought was perfect for herself and both Cora and Laura would warmly welcome her into their home with hugs and the promise of some girlie time between the three of them. Making Stiles fake gag when he came in with a box of her stuff and earning glares for his trouble and quickly hauled ass back outside to grab more of his best friend's stuff but a bit slower to avoid the glares! Causing Boyd to sigh in annoyance with a roll of the eyes over the whole thing. And once her stuff was in her new room, hopefully a very temporary situation, and she was left alone after a few hugs and the like, Harley let out a sigh and crashed on her new bed and passed out. With the hope that things would improve with her family really soon. Not realizing just how much more things were about to change where her parents were concerned.

She also had no clue that the Sheriff when he'd been helping his son bring in Harley's stuff to their house, found a suspicious yellow envelope with her things with the wording 'Watch me' written on one side of it. Making him frown and hesitantly watch what was inside and feeling highly appalled by what he saw. As on the video from the package, it showed Matt having his way with a clearly drugged up Allison. Something that infuriated her parents a great deal into wanting to commit homicide on the young man and for his parents to end up choosing to completely disown him for good due to his appalling actions. And even ensuring he would never have any sort of freedom again.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: So originally, I was gonna include a Boyd/Harley sex scene here. But the more I thought about it, the more I realized that it was probably a bad idea to do so at this point. I also was gonna have Harley watch that dvd that was talked about but decided not to do that as she'd already been through enough as it is.**


	31. When Sexcapades Attack!

**Chapter 31**

 **When Sexcapades Attack!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here! Warning, there will be disciplinary spanking happening in this. And happy Thanksgiving for those who celebrate it!**

* * *

 **Monday, April 3rd, 2011**

Scott had been pretty damned paranoid ever since he, his mother, his Ma, and the twins showed up at Casa de McCall thursday morning after the night from Hell. No, it wasn't because of Peter freaking Hale being alive again, or that he was worried about never walking again thanks to that shithead, Matt 'The Creep' Daehler. No, he was paranoid as Hell thanks to a warning he got from Locostos that Thursday morning. A warning involving someone from his past who was still apparently pissed off with him!

 **Flashback to Thursday, March 30th**

The group of five had thankfully made their way home, though it was apparent his mother was still shell shocked as Hell about the events that had happened in the past few hours. Her finding out about his furry little secret in the manner she did was definitely NOT how he wanted that to go damnit! But unfortunately, life chose to fuck with him over that and made her find out in a shitty ass way involving her becoming a hostage and being forced to witness him getting shot in the knees. Not to mention seeing him dig the bullets out of his knees with his claws! Something he was sure was gonna give her nightmares for days over! And it made him seriously wish he had been thinking more clearly for that matter as he more than likely wouldn't have done it! He had a feeling though that once she got passed the shell shock, his mom was gonna be doing a whole lot more screaming. Which definitely wasn't gonna be a pleasant thing to witness, that was for damn sure!

As he and the others pulled into the driveway, one thing was noticeable. And that was the addition of one Locostos sitting on the front porch and looking their way. Seeing him made Scott a bit on the angry side and once he was out of the car, he angrily rolled over to the man. "And just where the Hell were you last night!? We coulda fuckin' used your help with the shit we were in!"

Locostos sighed as he got up and gave a nod to Melissa and Kali who merely passed him by as Kali held on to her shell shocked girlfriend. "I'm sorry about that, Scottie, I really am. But I can definitely assure you I had a really damn good reason for it. Plus, I did have an eye or two kept out for you. So if it wasn't for that, Iko and the others would have never known what was going on at the Sheriff's!"

"Yeah? And just what could that possibly be!?" Asked the teenager scathingly in annoyance.

It was fortunate the centuries old Demon Lord was taking the young Alpha's attitude in stride. Not that it made the twins any less nervous! "You remember a certain Fae Elfling by the name of Kanela by any chance?"

"Umm… Kinda, why?"

"She's the reason I was held up from being able to help you and the others out, Scottie."

Scott was a bit skeptical about that. "What, were you tryin' to get into her pants or some shit?"

Locotos gave him an annoyed glare for that one. "No, a Demon I might be, but I don't go for girls that young." Retorted the man in disgust.

He had standards you know! Creator knows he started to develop those after Iko way back in the day! "Okay, so if you weren't doin' that, then what the Hell were you doin'?"

"Doing all I could to keep her from declaring war on you and attacking you outright."

A shocked look appeared across the young man's face at that while curiousity started to be felt from the twins. Wondering why someone wanted to wage war on their little 'brother'. Then again, knowing him, he probably pissed them off enough to want to do it! "The fuck she wantin' to do either of those for!?"

"Hmm… Could it be because you slept with her and then refused to marry her?"

"Well of course I wasn't gonna marry her! Only girl I've ever even considered that with was Lenne for cryin' out loud!"

"Mmm, well, now you know why I wasn't able to help."

Scott groaned in annoyance while the twins snickered a little. Although, the fact he wasn't telling tall tales after all about a hot Fae Elfling was shocking! "I can't believe this! It was supposed to be a wham bam, thank you ma'am! I thought she even got that much without it actually bein' said! Its not my fault she's jonesin' for marriage!" Exclaimed the young Alpha.

Locostos merely shook his head. "Its been my experience that some women don't take rejection well. Even when some things are quite clear."

"So what were you able to do then?" Mother fuck! He did not need this shit right now!

"Well… I managed to convince her not to go to war with you since I heavily implied that by doing so, she would be going to war with me."

"Oh, well Hell yeah!"

He was about to even go for a high five when he realized one of his heaviest influences on his life had left out an important detail! "Wait, what about the outright attackin' stuff!?"

The man made a face at that. "Ooh… Sorry, Scottie. But that? That I couldn't deter her from."

A loud groan came from the young man while his 'brothers' snickered in amusement. "Don't worry little bro, we'll protect you!" Chortled Ethan while Aiden nodded in agreement.

"Oh screw you guys!"

Turning his attention back to the centuries old man with a worried look on his face, he asked the most important question on his mind. "Do you know when she's gonna attack?"

"Nope, sorry my boy. I really truly don't."

"FUCK!"

Locostos leaned down and gave his shoulder what was meant to be a comforting squeeze. "I'm sure it'll all turn out okay in the end, Scottie." Said the man in what was supposed to be a reassuring tone of voice.

But somehow, Scott seriously doubted it would be all that okay!

 **Present Time**

With a sigh, the young Alpha Wolf got up and made his way to the bathroom. Too tired to notice anything different as he handled his business, he soon realized that something was vastly different. So different in fact, it had him screaming loudly. "WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK!?"

As his skin was white as snow, he had on a big fake red nose, he had facepaint on his face, and his hair was a big wide green afro! The arrival of his mother would only further to serve to add fuel to the fire as when she caught sight of him, she screamed loudly. Making him scream as well! "Who the Hell are you!?" Screamed out the woman shrilly and wishing she had a bat with her to use on the intruder!

"Mom! Its me! Its Scott!"

She looked at him incredulously, just as Kali and the twins burst into the bedroom. Each with shock written all over their faces! "What the Hell did you do to yourself!?" Demanded a shocked Melissa!

Something Kali and the twins wanted an answer too as well! "I, I didn't do anything! This time!"

"So you just automatically woke up like this!?"

"Uhh… Yeah?"

A faint giggling could be heard as the Nurse Mother threw up her hands in exasperation. "Kanela!? Is that you!?"

" _Mmmmmaaaaayyyybeeeee!_ "

Growling could be heard from Scott after that. "You know what? Its too early in the morning for this. So please, change him back right now!" Grumbled Melissa demandingly with her arms crossed while looking around the room.

Kali herself began to look around the room as well, only with her Wolf eyes out to play. " _Not a chance! This is part of_ _the jerk's punishment_ _!_ "

"Do I wanna know?" Asked Melissa hesitantly.

"NO!" Shouted Scott as he swiped at the air to try and figure out where Kanela might be at.

Ethan snickered while Aiden began to talk. "Apparently, our little brother here pissed off some Fae Elfling girl a ways back after he slept with her and then refused to marry her."

"AIDEN!"

Aiden just shrugged at him with a grin on his lips while Kali gazed at him cooly. His mother however was glaring heatedly at him and it was making him wilt some! "A jerk or not, young lady, you will do as asked in MY home." Declared the Nurse Mother firmly as she took to looking around the room again.

And getting married!? Her son was far too damned young for that! And it was highly probable this girl was also quite young herself! Kanela however, chose to refuse much to the annoyance of Melissa and Kali smirked as she suddenly stepped forward and grabbed at thin air. Only to have a young girl with pointy ears and a light green skin complexion appear in Kali's firm hold. "No fair! You used your Wolfie eyes!" Whined the girl as Scott glared hotly at her.

"There are many things in life that aren't exactly fair, young lady." Spoke up Melissa infirmly.

"Good thing I don't have to deal with that myself then, huh? I mean, aside from Jerkface over there not marrying me!"

"Its not my fault your crazy ass took things in a direction it clearly wasn't meant to go down! Now I don't know how its done in Fairy Elfland, but here? We don't get married just cause we got hot and nasty with one another!"

Melissa grimaced at the image that gave her, as it only served to help remind her of that time she caught her son with that Blonde girl. "I am a Princess! So count yourself lucky I chose to consort with your lowly self!" Sniffed Kanela.

A sneer came back at her in return. "Trust me, I count myself pretty damned unlucky right now."

With a furious scream, the girl broke free of Kali's grip and rushed towards Scott and did a truly horrible thing. A thing so horrible that it made Scott's less kinder victims of the past cheer loudly for her action in whatever Afterlife they resided in. Aiden and Ethan winced and crossed their legs as their faces went pale, Scott's eyes went wide as he clutched himself and fell to his knees with a pained scream thanks to Kanela kicking him in his most sensitive area! High pain tolerance or not, getting kicked hard in the crotch hurts like a mother fucker! And before Kanela could think to do more damage, she suddenly found herself over a furious Melissa's lap and Kali helping hold her down after exposing her rear end. "What!? What are you doing!? Let me go! Let me go!"

"Not until you learn how to respect others!" Yelled Melissa as she began to spank the girl hard on the ass.

"OW! MY PARENTS WILL NOT BE PLEASED BY THIS! OW!"

"Then maybe they should be the ones to discipline you instead of me!"

Aiden and Ethan got the bright idea to get the Hell out of dodge and dragged a highly pained Scott away as well. "Coming into the homes of others uninvited because you refuse to see reason? Changing someone's appearance? Attacking them!? THAT WILL NOT FLY IN MY HOME!"

Whimpers and screams continued to come from the young Fairie Elfling and when it was thankfully over and she was let go, she hid under Scott's covers and curled into a ball as she cried. As never had she experienced anything like that before and Melissa honestly felt a bit of guilt for doing it but it was clear to her this girl needed some discipline in her life. "You will change my son back to his normal appearance, and you will even apologize to him for attacking him in a way that could permanently damage him. Am I understood?"

"Ye-Yes." Whimpered the girl and immediately used her powers to change him back to normal.

Nodding in satisfaction, Melissa left the room with Kali following her. "Are, are you alright, Mel?"

Letting out a sigh, the dark haired woman turned to the other. "No, I'm not. My whole world has changed and I don't know how to deal with it! And now I have that girl in my son's bed after I spanked her! I just… I need more time! And she's not helping!"

Kali looked at her in sympathy before hugging her. "I wish you had been able to find out about us in a far better way. I really do." To hope that she never found out was foolhardy.

Melissa pulled away with a sniffle. "I… I do too. And I just… I need more time to deal with all this."

"I understand." Lord knows she does, but it broke Kali's heart none the less.

"Do you want me to have Scott over for awhile until you can come to terms with everything?"

"I don't want to be a horrible mother so I'm gonna have to say no." Came the shaky reply.

Kali gave a nod to that. "Well, if you want, just have him come over for a bit so you can be on your own whenever."

Melissa let out a breath as she nodded in understanding and flinched a little when Kali gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked off. Letting out another breath, she looked in on the tearful girl and then went to her own room for awhile. Not even responding when Scott hesitantly called out to her that he was leaving for school. A short time later would see the frazzled mother in the kitchen making herself something to eat when a hesitant Kanela shuffled inside. "I umm… I'm sorry. For, for how I was acting."

Her words startled the woman and nearly made her drop her plate. "Oh jeez!"

"I'm so sorry! I didn't, I didn't mean to scare you! I promise!" Panicked the girl.

Melissa waved it off. "Its okay, I promise. You uhh… You want anything to eat?"

"I magicked that beast who really is your son apparently, kick him where it hurts the most, be disrespectful to you to the point I get spanked, which hurt more then anything and was a first for me, and yet you're gonna offer me something to eat!?"

"Yes, yes I am. I'm not cruel, sweetheart. I promise. And normally, I wouldn't dream of doing something like that but I was already at the edge after finding out my son's a Werewolf and then you… Doing what you did… Just put me over it."

Kanela winced at the amount of truth and distress coming from the woman. "I'm sorry. And I promise I won't tell a word of this to my parents."

"I'm sorry too, I should never have done it. And I think your parents should know." The girl couldn't help but wince over that.

"Uhh, well… I don't know what all you may know about Fairies and stuff… But my people can get well… Over dramtic when they think they are slighted. And them knowing what you did really wouldn't settle well with them and I don't want to be the reason Delwado, excuse me, McCall, goes off on a bloody rampage cause they hurt you."

She knew the stories about her one time lover and after a friend of her's had learned who she had slept with after a Wrestling show and Kanela had thought there was a certain kind of appeal in having someone like that as a husband. As it would mean nobody would dare screw with her. She just hadn't counted on him being so against it like he was. And after today, she realized she had a lot to learn about the humans and what not. "My son may be a lot of things, but a bloody rampager isn't one of those."

Then again, she just only recently found out her son's a freaking real life Werewolf! So maybe she doesn't know what the heck she's talking about exactly! The fact this girl's parents would seemingly react in a more extreme way didn't settle well with her either. "I could tell you what I've heard about him… And trust me, there's a lot but its not really my place to tell you and I don't want to make things any worse then what they already are. I may be a disrespectful kid still in her metaphorical diaper, but even I know better on occasion."

"And that's a good thing. But as a mother, I should tell you to know better more often."

"I'll keep that in mind. Thank you. Thank you for not only that, but… Well… Doing like a parent should with a bad kid. I umm.. I've never had that done." Informed the girl as she looked down at her hands.

Melissa was surprised by this and even surprised herself even more by coming over and kneeling down next to her. "Surely your parents have disciplined you when you acted out, right?"

Kanela shook her head. "No, unless it was something really big like embarrassing them in front of important people they didn't do crap."

"And all they did then was just lock me up in my room with no access to my powers with little contact with anybody." And if you could hear the sound of a heartbreaking, you would be hearing Melissa's doing so right now.

The sound of a stomach growling could be heard and despite the green complexion the girl had, Melissa could see a faint blush on her cheeks. "Lets get you fed, okay? And if you want… You are more than welcome to stick around here. Just, no harrassing Scott alright?"

"Wha? I mean… Is that a good idea? You're you know, already dealing with the knowledge of Werewolves being in existence. You don't need me runnin' around!"

"Don't worry about that, alright? I'll be fine as its clear you need a more stable environment and I can offer that. Or well, as close to a stable one as I can manage considering recent events."

Her firmness told the young girl that it was probably best to go ahead and stop fighting it. And the chance for a more stable home life did appeal to her. "What are you eating?"

"Strawberry Pop-Tart, ever had one?"

A shake of the head was her answer and making Melissa looked shock. "No, we have some really different foods then you guys."

"Wow, well, now sounds like as good a time as any to try one." Replied Melissa and brought her plate over to the girl.

Taking one hesitantly and seeing the re-assuring smile from the older woman, raised it to her mouth and bit into it. Her eyes widened in surprise at the taste of it as she chewed and then swallowed. "Oh wow! This is great!"

Melissa chuckled. "Glad you think so." She then went to grab a box from a cabinet and placed it in front of her.

"Enjoy sweetheart and make yourself at home. And also, don't be in a rush to get married as you don't want to end up regretting it if it doesn't work for whatever reason. You're young and you'll find your other half one day. For now… Be a teenager." Nodding seriously at that as it was probably the best advice she'd ever gotten.

She then got to chowing down on the Pop-Tarts, which wow oh wow on these babies! While Melissa went off to elsewhere in the house for some continued alone time. The young Fairy Elfling hoped the older woman wouldn't come to regret her decision and she knew she was going to have to curb some of her more wild antics as she found herself not wanting to disappoint the kind woman. Especially when she was already dealing with quite a bit on her plate! Though she still wanted to hurt Scott some more but at the same time didn't want to disappoint his amazing mom! _Darn it! She just had to make me like her without trying!_

Sometime later would see Scott showing up and looking quite surprised to see her! And binging on some television show she came across! "What the Hell are you doin' here still!?"

Pausing her show, she looked at him a mild glare. "Well, your mom, awesome lady by the way, is letting me stay here for awhile."

" **WHAAAAAT!?** " His bellowing voice made her wince.

"Sheesh! Not so loud, Wolfie! I don't wanna go deaf!"

"MOM!"

"Sorry, but your mom is at work. Which is worth a shudder or two as working at a job sounds so horrible."

Noises came from the young man and it made her smirk as it felt so good to see him react like that. Getting up, she came over to him and patted him on the cheek much to his annoyance. "Guess you could say this is your mom's way of punishing you for being a wild little boy."

"But… That, that happened before I even came here!"

"Aww, it'll be okay. At least as okay as it can be when I know you've got some pissed off folks comin' after your crazy ass."

"What do you know about that?" Asked the young Alpha suspiciously.

Kanela shrugged. "Not much, but your little commercial has had a lot of people talkin'. Hell, if it wasn't for that thing, I wouldn't have even known to come here. Bet you wished you had married me now, huh? Nobody would have dared to even think of fucking with you then."

"Pfft, you fuckin' wish. And I can handle whoever decides to come after me."

"So you aren't worried about having gone soft now that you're back with your mommy?"

Scott glared at her as his eyes flashed red but she didn't do anything to back away. "No, I know damned well I haven't gone soft. And I'd be more than willin' to show you that, but I have other places to be right now."

"What, some girl's panties?" Asked the Elfling with a sneer.

A snort came from the young man. "Nope, takin' my girlfriend out for a bit to help keep her mind off her sister's issues."

And with that, he walked off before more could be said and a full on fight ended up happening. Kanela shrugged, not caring if he was being honest or not and sat back down on the couch and went back to watching the show she had become enamored with. She knew one thing though, staying here for however long was gonna be weird and definitely strained! But she figured she could manage as it was way better then being around her asshole parents!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: The direction this chapter went in with Melissa inviting Kanela to stay with them is probably a bit much, but well, its just how it ended up happening. I did even have more of a confrontational scene in mind beyond the crotch blow that would happen featuring her using Wrestling moves on him. But that didn't happen for obvious reasons. R and R!**


	32. Talia Life

**Chapter 32**

 **Talia Life**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here! Now, let's roll on!**

* * *

 **Wednesday, April 5th, 2011 at the Hale Home 6:05 PM**

Things had been slightly hectic for Talia Hale for several days now. And all thanks to Matt Daehler's attack on the Sheriff's Department. An attack that thankfully saw him captured, along with Jackson who was currently staying within her home in a secure manner until he could be saved somehow. That same attack also resulted in Rebecca being thrown out of her own home thanks to her father and his Religious beliefs. But thankfully, the young lady had found her way to the Hale home and was welcome to stay for however long she needed. Not to mention that it had also shown Melissa McCall a few truths as well in a manner that made Talia strongly wish hadn't happened. As there was better ways to learn of the Supernatural and that her own son is part of it. The Sheriff was also now thankfully aware of the Supernatural. Though, like with Melissa McCall, the mother and Alpha would have preferred his introduction to have gone a whole lot better. But she hoped that now that he knew, they could collaborate more often in order to ensure the safety of everyone within Beacon Hills.

But she was aware of the fact that he was having troubles dealing with the revelation of everything she'd told him. Even declaring he needed a few days to take it all in before doing anything else. Talia also had a feeling that was why young Stiles hadn't been around since that day she talked with his father. Not because he wanted to be away but more then likely that his father had put his foot down about staying away. Either that, or it was entirely possible Cora said something unkind to him about it. Even though the two had been rather pleasant around one another following the attack on the Sheriff's Department. The fact Melissa had a young Fae/Elfing within her own home was a weird situation considering her troubles in dealing with everything. Which only lasted about a day as the girl decided to move in with Kali since she wasn't wanting to put more on Melissa's plate. Even if the kind mother had insisted on her staying.

In the end, Melissa was persuaded by the young girl that it was for the best. But did promise that she would come back once she had finally come to truly accept things where the Supernatural was concerned. Talia was somewhat pleased by the fact her old friend and fellow Alpha was willing to allow the girl to stay with her and the twins. Overheard conversations also told the Alpha Mother that young Kira was not happy about the situation considering young Scott's past experience with the girl who was now hanging around. It made the woman hope that it wouldn't lead to serious problems between Scott and Kira as those two were rather adorable in her opinion. Plus, there's no telling how it would affect Scott if he was to lose her as it was clear he cared a great deal for her and Kira herself seemed to have a fantastic influence over him to a certain degree.

She could only hope that young Allison would soon find her way back to them after the things that foolish boy Matt had done to her. The way back however would likely take a while, but she would never be without support as she fought her way back to a normal life. And once the final guest left her house, Talia couldn't help but sigh in relief. As it meant that another beginning of the month chat with various members of the Supernatural community within Beacon Hills and those who were in the know was thankfully over. It had been a thing she started shortly after becoming the primary Alpha of the town territory many a year ago as a means to be informed on things and help out if needed. As having such knowledge was an important thing to her. Of course, she could live without a few of the more nuttier types who came to see her for all sorts of reasons! Why the Demon Lord known as Locostos hadn't shown up yet was beyond her however. But she figured he was biding his time until he had a good argument to help him whatever pitch he likely would no doubt make to her. A fact Kali had been helpfully informative of nicely enough.

 _It pleases me to see glimmers of my old friend returning. And allowing for the cold person she had become to fade away even more._

Though it was noted that young Scott and the twins had a lot to do with the cold persona she had developed to begin to fade away. A knock on her office door drew the woman out of her thoughts and she quickly called out for whoever it was to come in. And she couldn't say she wasn't surprised by the fact it was the Whittemores themselves showing up. "How is he?" Asked Mr. Whittemore.

And like his wife, he too was radiating hope that things had improved. Long had they known of the Supernatural's existence thanks to Talia when she approached them about adopting the young man. As it was vital they knew in case Jackson developed any abilities that wouldn't be seen as normal in any way. A sigh escaped her. "The same as last time I'm afraid." Admitted the woman sadly as young Jackson had been unable to return to his more normal form for whatever reason since he had been captured.

Making her and others wonder if it was perhaps cause of Matt's being thrown into Eichen and his quite possible rage over it all affecting Jackson. Mrs. Whittemore began to cry while her husband tried not to feel heavily defeated. "I think someone needs a tissue." Came a voice that Talia had not been wanting to hear at all whatsoever.

Causing all three to look towards the source of it to see a smirking Peter Hale dressed in all black leaning against the doorway. "You need to leave. NOW!"

"Now where's the fun in that, big sis?"

Talia narrowed her eyes while the Whittemores kept as much distance as they could from the new arrival. "Do not test me, Peter. For you will not like what will happen."

Peter tsked and shook his head. "Hey, I have no desire to test you. I promise. Matter of fact? I'm here to help you out with your little Kanima problem."

"Is that so? Offering to take him for yourself? Which I will prevent from even happening."

"Of course not! I don't have anybody else to take revenge on, so why would I need that?"

Of course, he kinda wouldn't mind putting more of a hurt on the Argents but that was likely left over anger where Kate was concerned. "Why indeed, Peter, why indeed."

"Sh-Should we go?" Asked a fearful Mrs. Whittemore.

"Of course not, you are safe here." Replied Talia firmly.

"Yeah, because I have so much desire to kill off my own son's adopted parents." Added Peter sarcastically.

He then looked towards his big sister with a mild glare on his face. "Whom should NOT have been kept from me."

Talia only glared back at him, unwilling to be intimidated by a man she no longer recognized. A man who practically upset the balance of Nature by coming back from the dead. Which she knew would come with a serious price and Nature itself would no doubt fight back against his perversion. "I did what was best for our family. You don't like it? Then leave."

Hands went up in the air to show he meant no ill will. "Hey, I'm just saying is all."

"Mmm, may that be all it is."

"What, what do you think you could do to help save Jackson?" Asked Mr. Whittemore curiously.

Peter looked to the expectant and curious man with Talia and the Whittemores looking right back at him. "For starters… Have you considered bringing Lydia over? Research of mine says that the possbility of declaring her love for him should help bring him back."

"Somehow, I doubt that. As Jackson's Kanima form is more to do with identity then love as you well know." Talia said.

A nod came from the man as his dearest big sister had a point there. "Why not do an Alpha Roar then?"

"Because. I…" Trailed off the woman in stunned realization and causing Peter to smirk.

"Oh, this is good! You never even thought about that!" Crowed the man in delight and not even caring if he was getting glared at!

"What's an Alpha Roar?" Asked Mrs. Whittemore in confusion.

Peter looked to the woman and then looked back at Talia. "Oh, go on. Your idea, you get to explain." Grumbled the Alpha Mother.

Smirking at her, he turned his attention back to the Mrs. Whittemore and her husband. "An Alpha Roar, could call it a Howl too but since its more like a roar… We just call it an Alpha Roar."

"That… That doesn't really explain anything." Grumbled Jackson's adopted mother with Mr. Whittemore nodding in firm agreement.

"Well hold on now, I'm getting there. An Alpha Roar can help an Alpha gain control of a Beta, or even an Omega. Though that's for a short period of time since an Omega is a Packless Wolf for whatever reason. The Roar can even make a naughty little Wolf calm down. Handy for newbies during a Full Moon if they happen to get a little rowdy."

Talia then interjected. "It can also be used to help bring one back to their human forms if they are too far gone into their full Shifts."

"Full Shifts?" Asked Mr. Whittemore.

"For example, I can turn into a full on Wolf. Something that is usually only done through the women in my family. Doing this, is essentially a way to show you are at true peace with yourself."

"And this could help little Jackson out and make him a real boy. Well… a real Wolfboy anyway."

A glare came his way but he shrugged it off again. Mrs. Whittemore looked to Talia with hope in her eyes. "Could… Would you do it then? I don't care if our son ends up being a Werewolf. I just want him back." Said the woman pleadingly.

Her husband even looking hopeful as well for that matter. "Yes, I will. For he does not deserve to be trapped in such a form." Replied Talia firmly and making the other woman sag in relief.

The message she would be able to put into her Roar would also assuredly help the young man's freedom from the form of the Kanima as well. Talia then moved for the door and looked to them and told them to come along. Though she made certain to warn Peter to behave himself. "Aww, that's no fun." Remarked the man with a fake put upon sigh.

But Talia paid it no mind as she led the trio down to the basement of her home where Jackson himself was. Still trapped in his Kanima form ever since the night Matt Daehler had attacked the Sheriff's Department. Neither herself or Deaton was sure why that was but her lover had a theory that Matt's likely huge amount of unrest and rage was causing Jackson to stay constantly trapped as a Kanima. Even if Matt was being placed under sedation. A circle of Mountain Ash had been placed around Jackson so that he could not escape and was just big enough for him to move around in and sleep freely in whatever way he wished. Though docile he had been, the sight of Peter caused him to go into a frenzy and it made Talia curious as can be. Even making her wonder if perhaps he was somehow sensing the perversion of balance that is Peter Hale. "Cover your ears." Commanded Talia and the two humans did so.

Even if they thought there was no point in doing so! And naturally, they would be proven wrong once Talia Hale let loose with a massive blood curdling noise from her mouth while Peter winced a little and cleaned out an ear. As she Roared with everything she had and conveying a message to the transformed Jackson, her Roar would even be heard all through out Beacon Hills and even a few miles outside of it in all directions. Causing many to look in the direction it came from and for some, causing their eyes to flash their respective colors to represent their species. And somewhere deep in a forest, a lone Coyote looked up as its ears twitched at the sound that reached them. Eyes glowing bright blue for a short period of time until fading away. Allowing for the lone Coyote to go on back to the hunt it was doing previously. Talia's Roar seemed to last forever as it bombarded Jackson, bringing home the message that he is Jackson Hale-Tate-Whittmore, beloved son, nephew, cousin, and friend.

This message helping provide the young man his identity. Something he long felt he was without, even after he had learned of the truth of his past. And once the Roar finally died away and Talia's eyes faded back to their normal color, she stood straight and along with the others, watched expectantly. And just as Mrs. Whittemore was about to say that nothing was happening, Jackson began to convulse, causing her to cry out in fear. And soon, the four watched as the black scaly skin began to fade away as he fell to the ground and cried out as his body changed. On his knees, the last of his reptilian appearance faded away and its place, was Jackson Whittemore, the blue eyed Werewolf. And he let out a massive Howl as he looked upwards. His adopted parents looking quite shocked by the whole thing as he let it rip. Once it was finished, he looked at the four as his face returned to normal. "Th-Thank you." Got out the young man to Talia.

"Anything for family." She replied warmly.

The Whittemores rushed to their son and hugged him, not even giving a damn if he was naked. Glad that they finally had him back. A feeling he himself was gladdened for. Peter nodded in approval and looked forward to seeing how his boy did as a Werewolf. The small celebration would soon be intruded on however by a frantic Laura with a piece of paper in her hand and even giving her Uncle a heated glare. "Mom! We've got a problem!"

Turning to her, the Alpha Mother looked at her eldest in concern. "Whatever is the matter, sweetheart?"

"Its Joe, I found this note in his room after I dropped off his laundry." Replied the girl as she handed the note to her mother.

Who quickly read it and cursed. As the words on the note meant nothing good. "We gotta warn him."

"Warn who?" Wondered Peter.

Reluctantly, Laura looked to her Uncle and answered while her mother rushed out to make a few phone calls. "Scott. We have to warn him that Joe is coming after him in revenge."

"Ah, well… That sounds like it will be fun." Remarked the man offhandedly.

"Seeing you dead again would be fun."

Peter tsked at her. "Now, now, Niece of mine. That's no way to treat a beloved relative."

Laura sneered at him. "It is when said 'beloved' relative is a murderous psychopath."

"Harsh, don't you think?"

"Not. At. All." Grounded out the next Alpha Hale and then looked at the three others in the room.

"Come on, let's get you to a guest room."

Nods came from the three and Mr. Whittemore even gave his long coat to his son so that he could cover up and they were quickly gone from the basement. Leaving Peter all on his lonesome as he shook his head. "Well, I certainly have my work cut out for me." Muttered the man to himself before leaving the basement as well.

Re-gaining their trust would certainly take a lot of work, but the man was confident he could do so. Peter also idly wondered if he could get some Popcorn for this little show where little Scott Delwado and some Joe person was concerned. As it no doubt seemed to promise quite the entertainment!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I imagine many of you are gonna probably not be too enthused by the way Jackson was saved from the Kanima life. But its how I felt it should go. And up next: The wrath of Joe! Boy is this gonna be fun!**


	33. Wrath Of Joe!

**Chapter 33**

 **Wrath Of Joe!**

 **Disclaimer: And now, its time to get a little extreme! I may or may not have been inspired by the whole Broken Matt Hardy/Brother Nero vs. Decay stuff on TNA as well for some of the action of this chapter. And as always, I own nothing but what you see here! Thank God for the fact I had this written up about two weeks ago (I think). Also, for those who may be confused about Joe. He's the nameless Omega who showed up in the beginning of season 2 and then got cut in half by Gerard.**

 **Here, that never happened due to Gerard being in prison after I introduced him in this story earlier on in the beginning of my version of season 2. Thus, Talia allowed him to stay in her home. Also, his actor's first name is Joe so I figured why not use that name for his character too.**

* * *

Unfortunately for Scott, he'd already been found by Joe when he got a text from Cora warning him that Joe was looking to find him after doing a favor for Don that needed him to head down the street for it. The man quickly told him to follow him and when Scott saw that he had a text from her about the guy, he decided to leave it be since he was curious about why the guy was looking for him. And quickly sent off a text to Don that he'd be a bit late coming back due to something that neededed his attention. He'd soon come to regret even going with the guy once things got underway a little while afterwards. The fact he could smell rage and hate coming from the older man made him wonder what the Hell was up and he'd soon get his answers once they went inside a building that was being worked on. "Okay… What's goin' on exactly?" Asked Scott in confusion and curiousity.

Joe turned to him with a furious look once they were in the middle of the building and it made the young Alpha raise his eyebrows up. "What's going on exactly!? I'll tell you, boy! REVENGE!" Roared the man as he Shifted.

"Revenge? The fuck for!?" Asked Scott in continued confusion as he readied to defend himself from any oncoming attacks.

"FOR SLAUGHTERING MY ENTIRE PACK!"

"I haven't done that. Lately. And I think I'd remember you bein' at one I slaughtered."

Nothing was said as Joe lunged at him with a ferocity he'd never seen before from the older man. As usually, he kept to himself for the most part. Scott quickly dodged the man's oncoming attack, causing him to fall to the ground with a huff. Getting up with a snarl, Joe looked at the little bastard who had played a large part in wiping out all he knew months ago. He never understood why the little shit had suddenly flipped a switch and got brutal with his Pack when before he'd been rather pleasant to get along with. Sure, he knew of the Alpha Pack's existence but a lot of the stories he and others of his Pack thought they were just that. Stories. But he and the others learned that that was not the case the hard way once they arrived and later attacked. An attack that saw him as the last living member Pack Knezevich after thankfully managing to escape with his life after his wife used her final breath to plead with him to run.

Something that had been hard as Hell for him as well. "You really have no chance if you keep this up, dude." Remarked Scott to the snarling man.

"I will do all I can to ensure justice is earned for what you and yours did to Pack Knezevich! A Pack you and yours butchered for no damnedable reason!"

Charging at him, Scott ducked and sent a blow to the man's mid-section, causing him to stumble back with a yell. "No damnedable reason!? Try bein' a bunch of racist little bastards! AND I HATE RACISTS!" Yelled the young man as he walked towards Joe and hit him again.

Sending him stumbling yet again towards a nearby pillar. "And so help you if you're a fuckin' rapist on top of bein' a racist!" Sneered Scott as he went to strike out at his attacker.

Who in return, swung a chair right at his fist. Making him thankful as Hell he had talked to that little Elfing girl about supplying some weaponry for this place. The force of the blow sent Scott stumbling back with a grimace on his face as he felt that shit! Even with his damned high pain tolerance! "None of us were racists or rapists you fool!"

"LIAR! DEUCALION HIMSELF FOUND OUT!" And that was why he felt Paul Knevezich was not suitable for the Alpha Pack!

And were he thinking about it at the moment, he would probably realize that maybe, just maybe, Deucalion was lying to him. "You are a damned fool, little boy! That bastard lied to you just as he lied to you about your birth mother!"

Yelling in rage, Scott charged at him, fully Shifted and Joe used the chair to strike out at him. Earning a snarl from the younger boy as he grabbed for the chair and the two fought over it. Despite his size advantage, Scott had an edge over the older man thanks to his Alpha enhanced abilities and soon gained control of the chair and used it to bash him in the back with it. Making his opponent yell in pain from the attack. Scott kept going on the offensive with the chair, slowly breaking it apart as he kept attacking until the man was down on one knee. A near by metal bar was grabbed by the attacked man and used it to whack Scott in the lower leg. Stopping him from his assault and it allowed Joe to use the metal bar to strike him straight in the jaw via an uppercut. Bending the bar and sending Scott flying a short distance away with a yell. "Mother fucker..." Growled Scott as he forced himself up and rushed Joe into a Spear.

A Spear that sent the two going right through a pillar and into some cabinets. Causing them to fall over as they fell too. Managing to get on top, Joe started to rain down punches on Scott's face, believing that each strike was a blow from a beloved member of his Pack that was no longer. At least until a jar broke across his face and caused him to roll away. "Grr… So fucking lucky my urges aren't actin' up right now, you bitch tittin' sum bitch!" Snarled the highly pissed off Alpha as he got up and kicked the downed man.

Causing him to move a short distance away thanks fo the force of the blow with a loud groan. "Ooh, its Skull Fuckin' time!"

Letting out a yell, Scott ran towards the man who suddenly came flying at him with a Clothesline that made him flip over and nearly break the man's arm. Making him rub it a little with a grimace on his face as Scott looked up at him with pure rage across his face. "Lucky shot, bitch."

"The power of my Pack gives me the strength needed to destroy you."

Sneering at him, Scott got up and charged at him. The two began to trade blows with one another all over the place. Back hands, kicks, headbutts, and punches. Their faces getting bloody along with their clothes tearing up. "YOUR PACK WAS RACIST AND THEY DESERVED TO DIE!" Yelled the boy as he pulled a Huricanrana on the guy that sent him flying away.

"AUGH!" Yelled the pained Beta as he crashed into a table and soon forced himself up while grabbing a bat wrapped in barbed wire.

Another of the things the Elfling girl had put in place upon his request. "MY PEOPLE HADN'T A RACIST BONE, NOR A RAPIST ONE IN THEIR ENTIRE BODIES! FACE THE TRUTH, BOY! YOU WERE LIED TOO! USED BY THAT DEMON FOR HIS OWN GAIN!"

"RARWGH! FUCK YOU!" Roared Scott, who found himself unwilling to believe what he'd been told.

As if it was true, that would mean he had slaughtered innocents. And that was something he could not face if it was true. The two charged at each other and with a swing of the barbed wire bat, Scott found himself feeling its effects to his stomach and damn did it hurt like a bitch! Causing him to yell out as he held his bleeding stomach. His face scrunched up in pain as he felt a blow to his upper back that had him arching his back and his hands flying outwards. He soon found himself on his pained back and quickly having to move out of the way as the barbed bat came for his face. Jumping into the air, he came down with a kick to the man's hand that thankfully knocked the barbed wire bat out of it. Joe snarled and rushed at him in an attempt to Spear him. But Scott was able to keep him from doing it. Allowing for him to wail down on the man's back as hard as he could and earning pained yells and grunts for it every time.

And for his efforts, he soon found himself being flipped over and on to his back. Wihch he used to quickly flip back on to his feet and the two were back at it again with trading blows to one another's faces and heads with fist and elbow. Their battle going to a second floor that saw an old Fire Extinguisher being used on Joe's head. Forcing him to back up a little bit with his face scrunched up. Scott thought this would be an ideal moment to attack him and went for it, only for the man to move out of the way just in time and to go over the guard rail and into some Pallets and Cinder Blocks down below. Breaking right through them as well. Sensing an opportunity, Joe launched himself down into the carnage below him to provide even more insult to injury. Not even caring if he hurt himself in the process over it.

Groans filled the air from both of them after his landing. Scott forced the man off of him and got himself out of the broken Pallets and ruined Cinder Blocks. He quickly spotted a Stapler Gun and went for it and then turned around and headed back to Joe to give the guy some pain. The downed man tried to fight back as much as he could until a staple found its way to his nose. Causing him to scream in pain as he let go of the young teenager and then screamed some more as Scott stapled his arms with a chilling grin on his lips. Joe then grabbed a piece of a Cinder Block and slammed it into the younger boy's face. Making him snarl in rage as it caused him to stumble back from the unexpected shock. Not even realizing his nose was broken as he looked at the man and spoke up. "I… DID NOT… KILL ANY INNOCENTS!" Yelled Scott in full on denial.

"You did, boy! You did! My wife, our children, our children's friends, their parents, who were friends of ours even, everyone in our Pack. Everyone but me! I was lucky to escape with my life! If you could even call it that! My wife begged me with her final breaths to run away and fight another day! And I did! And I hate myself for it cause I should have died with them! But I will end you here and now even if it takes my life to get justice for them! A Pack of loving people!" Came the yelled and agonizingly grief filled response as the man's bloody face had tears come down it as he got himself out of the ruined material around him.

Scott shook his head, still wanting to deny what was being told to him. Perhaps it was because he still wanted to have some kind of undeserved faith in Deucalion considering how long the man had been in his life and all that he'd done for him. Which was a really fucked up thing for him and he knew it. But as he admitted to the others once, the Alpha Pack had unfortunately fucked him up in more ways then one. Both charged at one another again, causing them to lock up as they dragged one another all over the place once again until Scott chokeslammed the man into a table and causing him to go right through it. He then grabbed a few heavy objects and hurled them at the downed man. "YOU. WERE. ALL. RAPISTS. AND. RACISTS!" Screamed the young Alpha as he hurled each object at the downed man.

Even throwing a Ladder and a File Cabinet on him and once that was done, he bent over and sucked in air. And remained like he was for a short period of time until he raised up and looked at the sight before him and spat at it. Turning around, he walked off with a slight limp, a bloody nose, and a strong desire to have a word or two with Old Lady Hale for harboring a damned racist piece of shit like that. As he knew the woman herself wasn't one and it was mind boggling for him that she willingly allowed him to live with her! Unless of course the man lied to her about his views and the like. _That's gotta be it… Sum bitch had us all fooled._ Thought Scott in continued denial.

So lost in his thoughts of denial that he was, he never even realized that something was up until he found himself with some extra weight on his back courtesy of Joe himself. Causing him to move all over the place as he tried to force the damned man off his back. Even slamming him against walls as hard as he could until he decided to jump up in order to land on his back and driving all the air out of the man's lungs. Crawling away on his knees and spitting out blood, Scott used a nearby surface to help him stand up and get a Sledgehammer to his mid-section. "FUCK!"

The force of the blow made him stumble away and the whole damned thing was making the pained young Alpha wonder if he really did have as high of a tolerance for pain as he thought he did. Even spitting out more blood as well and thankfully managing to catch the oncoming Sledgehammer and gave a kick to the man's knee and smashed the Sledgehammer right in Joe's face. Causing him to fly away with blood splurting out and moaning loudly. Dropping the Sledgehammer with a satisfied nod, Scott rushed him and kicked him hard. "You planned this shit, didn't you? As no way would some of this shit be here!"

Coughing was his response at first as the man looked up at him with hate in his golden eyes. "Yes! I knew I would need an advantage when it came to you and ending your damnedable life! Though the Elfling knows not for why I asked her to provide these!"

"I'm gonna fuck that bitch up real good." Growled Scott as he didn't give a high flying damn if she knew the reason or not for their use!

"Savage! That's all you are!" Came the hoarse yell as Joe forced himself up.

"Oh fuck you, asswipe."

Yells came from the two and they traded blows once again. Some hitting and some missing entirely as the battle weary Wolves continued to lose blood from the harsh bout of revenge as Joe yelled out the names of his Packmates as they fought. Their fight soon saw them outside once Scott threw the man through a glass window. A move that saw the man hitting another wall thanks to a nearby building. Sneering, he leapt up with a roar and went through the window and out to the otherside. Rushing to the still downed Beta, he grabbed him and started to hurl down blows to him. Even roughly shoving his face into the ground several times until Joe was able to use his claws to dig into Scott's leg. Making him growl in pain as the other man ripped out some flesh from his leg and forcing him to let go. He soon found himself in a Chokehold and with that move, he felt claws at the back of his neck. "An Alpha I am not, but I watched mine do this several times and even read up on it. I WILL SHOW YOU THE TRUTH YOU SO ADAMANTLY DENY!"

The promise made to him made Scott fight harder to get free from the man's grip and with the use of some of his remaining Alpha strength, he managed to grab hold of the man's wrist with the claws itching to dig their way into his neck and broke the wrist. Causing Joe to scream out loud in pain from the break as he was forced to let go of Scott and hold his broken wrist. Leaping up immediately, Scott rushed to him and started to hit him hard, not giving a damn where he hit so long as he hit it as they moved down the allyway. The pained older Beta tried to fight back but it was too much for him as the Alpha rained down Hell upon him. Even uppercutting him straight into the air until he landed on a car that just arrived. Said car being Stiles' Jeep itself and those inside of it were looking quite shocked! "Holy shit!" Yelled out Stiles as he made a quick stop and causing Joe to roll off the hood.

"OUTTA MY WAY, BALDIE!" Came the roar and causing the teenager to jump in shock.

He then found himself roughly shoved out of the way as Scott came barreling through and leaned down to roll the other man over and picked him up by his shirt and started to punch him in the face. Stiles, Cora, and Laura tried to get him to let go but he wasn't budging. Even pushing them away until the twins got involved and pulled him away. "LET ME GO! I'LL KILL 'EM! I'LL FUCKING KILL HIS ASS RIGHT HERE AND NOW! I DIDN'T KILL NO INNOCENTS! I DIDN'T! I DON'T WANT TO BE EVEN MORE FUCKED UP!" Yelled the angry teenager as Aiden and Ethan pulled him away from the bloodied and tearful man.

Who was spitting out blood as he was helped up by Talia and Chris while Stiles, Laura, and Cora looked on in horror. "You… Did… Mmmmonster… Things… You did… Never for… Give youuuu..." Got out the man right before falling down to the ground. No longer conscious.

Scott screamed out denials of that as tears of his own came down his face until Kali decked him and effectively knocking him out thanks to that. None of those present were sure of how things were going to go and they could only hope it wouldn't wind up being worse after this brutal encounter between Scott and Joe.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: That… Got intense as Hell.** **And originally, I had a more heartbreaking scene in mind where Joe was able to put his claws in Scott's neck and force him to see his memories. But I chose to get rid of that and put what you saw happen here. I did make sure though to save the original scene in my deleted scenes fic though.**


	34. Aftermaths, Struggles, and Reunions

**Chapter 34**

 **Aftermaths, Struggles,**

 **And Reunions**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here! Warning: Sex scene featured.**

* * *

 **Several Hours Later**

Several hours later would see Scott at the Sheriff's Department and looking a little haggard after his fight with Joe. Whom was in a jail cell after his mom had gotten highly pissed off after learning of what went down between her son and the older man and insisted the man be taken to jail. A private talk with Kali had helped the young man to see that Joe's claims were all true much to his horror and it made him feel like absolute shit. To the point he even tried to break things off with Kira since he was afraid of ruining her, but the girl refused to let it happen as she knew she had something of a calming presence on him and point blank told him a break up wasn't about to happen. And seeing that she wasn't going to relent on it, Scott quickly gave it up and earned himself a smile, a hug, and a kiss from his girlfriend for making a smart decision rather then a dumb one. Kira also told him that she would be there for him no matter what as that's what a caring girlfriend does gosh darn it! Chris was kinda put out by the fact that no break up happened.

Kanela had been yelled at some by Scott for supplying the extra weapons for Joe and not bothering to ask why about it. As if she had, maybe things wouldn't have gotten so bad if she had asked and then went to someone about it once she got answers. That is if he was willing to give those as she oh so reasonably pointed out. Melissa had been insistent on wanting to know what drove a man to attack a teenager in the way he had but Scott refused to talk about it. Stating that it was a matter between himself and Joe involving his time back when he'd been part of the Alpha Pack and that it was settled between them. Or as settled as it was going to be anyway. Naturally, Melissa was not happy with the explanation or the fact that Kali was backing it up as well as the Alpha Mother knew what really happened, that it would only serve to cause more issues to happen. And that was the last thing any of them needed at that point in time. And so, Scott soon found himself at the cell Joe is in. Who was openly glaring at him with a whole lot of hostility on his face.

Which was probably an effort and a half considering all the damage it'd taken earlier on that day. Scott sighed and lowered his head for a moment before looking back up. "Look, I know no matter how much apologizin' I do, its never gonna be enough… But, I am sorry. I'm sorry that I helped take people who were damned important away from you. I'm sorry for believin' in Deufailion's lies. Something I will never ever do again. And I know I'm gonna hafta spend time tryin' to figure out what's a lie and what's truth when it comes to that bastard. Again… I'm sorry."

And unsurprisingly, there was no response at all aside from a continued staring with an occasional blinking. Scott let out a breath and then looked to the Sheriff. "Let him out."

"I don't think-"

"I said 'let him out'!"

Jameson looked at him for a moment, highly unsure about that. "Son, your mother is the reason he's here to begin with."

"I know that, man, but considerin' he was beefin' with me, I view it as my right to call the shots on this and I want him let out. He's been through enough shit thanks to me and the former Alpha Pack and he don't deserve more." Said Scott firmly and passionately while Joe just stared at him in surprise.

A sigh escaped the good Sheriff and he reluctantly did as told and opened the cell door. "You know your mother is not gonna be happy, right?"

"Yeah, I know. But I'll deal with that when it comes. Course, the fact she's still barely speakin' to me will probably make that whole thing take awhile."

Jameson winced at that as honestly, even he felt a little nervous about being near the kid and others like him. And was just damned glad his son hadn't been made into one of them. But despite his weariness of Werewolves, he knew how much his son cared for them and was not about to get in the way of that, even if the possibility of Stiles getting hurt by them did scare the crap out of him. But the man knew they were good people despite what they are thanks to years of developed instincts. The man then beckoned for Joe to come out but the beaten man didn't even so much as move. "I'll uhh, I'll just leave this open." Announced the man and walked off to do a little paperwork involving this whole thing.

Scott blew out a breath as he looked back to Joe. "Old Lady Hale still accepts you within her home and her Pack, so you don't have to worry about bein' kicked out."

"You know… I'll never forgive you."

"That's alright, I'll probably never be able to forgive myself either." Replied Scott with a heavy sigh and walked off.

It'd be nearly twenty minutes later when Joe himself walked out of the cell and on to the Hale home. And true to Scott's word, Talia would still be quite welcoming of him even though she didn't approve of what he'd done that day.

 **Thursday April 6th, 2011, Reyes Household 7:04 PM**

Stiles had gone over to Erica's to hang out for a bit and enjoy some good comic book fun. It also helped to keep himself distracted from the news that Matt Daehler had reportedly commited suicide the night before in Eichen. Not that the news bothered him any, oh no, its just that a distracted Stiles would mean he wouldn't end up saying things that would probably offend someone. Even if said thing was fairly truthful about the insane jackass. And at least Jackson wouldn't have to worry about the guy anymore thanks to Mrs. Hale going all Alpha on his ass to make him a real boy again. Which includes being a full on Werewolf now. It also came as no surprise that Jackson ended up joining Mrs. Hale's Pack instead of Derek's. Something that had reportedly put the big guy in a foul mood since it was already rumored that the others were wanting to leave to be part of Talia's Pack.

A rumor Erica herself had confirmed when she told him she'd been seriously thinking about it. So engrossed was he in the Graphic Novel he was reading, that Stiles failed to realize that Erica had grown disinterested in her own comic and was looking at him. "Psst, Stiles..." Began the girl and even poking him for good measure.

Which thankfully worked well enough. "Yeah?"

And that was all she needed to launch herself at him and start kissing him. He even kissed back for a short brief time until he pushed her away. "Ohh no, I can't, I can't do that with you."

"What!? Why not!?" Asked the girl unhappily.

"Cause…"

Scoffing could heard from the girl. "Oh, right, cause I'm not Lydia." Erica said scathingly and having him look her way.

"What!? No! That's not it at all! Its Cora."

A feeling of sadness washed over Erica as she knew then and there what was about to happen. "Right, of course its her." She said sadly and Stiles gave her a sympathetic look.

As he knew how that kind of thing could hurt considering all the time he spent being ignored by Lydia. Reaching out, he grabbed one of her hands and squeezed it. "Hey, I'm sorry… Maybe in another life we coulda been something. But in this? Its Cora for me." He told her gently.

Erica sniffled over that and looked at him with glistening eyes. "You suck at being comforting."

He gave her a small smile over that one. "Its a progress."

"You gonna be alright?"

"I… I will be. But don't be too surprised if I don't seem too friendly towards you for a bit. Or her."

"Right, yeah, I get that."

"Good, now… Go get your girl."

Nodding at that, he told her thanks and then hauled ass. Leaving her on her own as she began to cry over a crush she just wasn't ever going to have as more then just that. Even the short lived kiss with him was akin to something close to agony as to her, it had felt great with him. "I hate him… And her so much right now." Sobbed out the girl as she buried her face into her pillow.

 **House Of Hale Minutes Later**

As soon as he got close to the house, he stopped his Jeep and left the keys in the ignition after turning it off and hauled ass to the front door of the place and knocked it loudly. Talia would be the one to open it and she was slightly surprised to see Stiles himself at the door. "Cora?"

"Yep."

"Good luck, young man." Was all she said as she stepped to the side and let him through.

Privately hoping that this would be the moment her daughter and the young man re-united. As she knew how much her youngest missed him to the point of tears on occasion. "Thank you." Said the young man seriously as he raced off to Cora's upstairs room.

"Your quite welcome." Talia said regardless of the fact he wasn't even there to hear it.

Once he was there at his girl's door, he knocked on it and was soon greeted by Cora herself. Who'd taken to frowning at him once she realized it was him. "What, what are you doing here?"

"Getting you back."

She made to close the door on him but he put an arm in between it and the frame, effectively keeping her from closing it much to her annoyance. "Look, would you please just let me come in and talk?"

"Why? Why not Lydia or even… Erica?" Cora asked with a slight sneer as she caught the girl's scent on him.

"Because, I don't WANT to talk with them. I want to talk to you." He told her firmly.

Sighing to herself, she let him come inside. "Make it quick."

"I could do that, but I won't. Since it seems like things would have less meanin' to it if I did."

"Meaning for what!?"

"You know what! For us!"

"There is no us!"

"There is too! You know it, I know it, Hell, everybody knows it!" Yelled Stiles as he paced a little in her room.

Cora wanted to deny that, but she couldn't. "I don't want to be with Lydia or Erica, alright? I want to be with you."

"Then why do I smell Erica on you then?"

"Cause, she kissed me while I was visiting her earlier and readin' comics. I didn't let it get too far cause it wasn't you kissin' me. You, the only girl I want kissin' me. The only girl I want to even kiss."

She gave him a look that said she wasn't quite sure to believe him on it. Even though her heart was practically hammering away in her chest over his words. He stepped up to her with a look on his face. "I know I hurt you without even meanin' too. And I am sorry as Hell for that."

"I'm, I'm sorry too… You saying her name in your sleep, even if it didn't actually mean anything just bothered me so much… And I let that destroy us."

Stiles placed his hands on her shoulders. "We aren't destroyed, babe. Only way that happens is if we let it. And I know I'm not lettin' it." He told her right before he kissed her.

Surprised but liking it, she kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck as her eyes felt a little moist as they kissed for the first time in weeks. And it felt so damned good in her view. Minutes later, they parted for air and brought their foreheads against the other's gently. "Are you gonna let it destroy us?"

"Hell no." Answered Cora seriously.

As no way did she want to lose what she has with him! Despite the fact she had thought for weeks now that she had. The two began to kiss again and even fell onto her bed to continue their reunion very happily. Now kids, remember my rule, no teenaged shenanigans in my home." Called out Talia Hale from the otherside of the door and smiling widely.

Gladdened her youngest and Stiles were together again. Groans could be heard from the two after that. "Mom! You just ruined the moment!" Whined Cora unhappily.

Stiles was in definite agreement with that! "Now sweetheart, I'm sure I didn't." Replied the woman merrily and walked off.

"Oh God..." Moaned Cora as she buried her face into a chuckling Stiles' chest.

"Hey, it could be worse. It coulda been your brother."

A giggle escaped her over that one. "Yeah, yeah it could have been." Replied the girl as she looked up at him.

She saw quite a few emotions in his eyes and she was sure he was seeing the same in her's as well. Cora didn't know if love was even a thing yet for them, but she could wait for it to happen with him. As it was worth waiting on when it came to Stiles. And she hoped he felt the same way again. The two began to kiss again, enjoying the feeling it gave them now that they were re-united. Which felt so damned good in both of their views.

 **Friday April 7th, 2011 Argent-Yukimura Household 1:32 PM**

Things had been agonizingly tough for one Allison Argent-Yukimura lately and she hated it with every damned fiber of her being. The de-tox she'd been dealing with had been Hell as her body shook from the drugs leaving her system. Drugs she never even had a clue about being in her body and still occasionally didn't even believe was even truly there. Her memories conflicted heavily as she dealt with her de-tox as one set told a completely different story then what the others did. Memories of Rebecca that felt so much more real then anything she remembered when it came to Matt. It confused and angered her greatly and she wished it would stop already. The fact Matt had committed suicide last night had only served to make her feel even more pained then what she already was.

And she also knew that from other overheard conversations between her parents that her dad was heavily considering sending her to a rehab program that would be more able to help her with problems. Not to mention he and her mother were heavily pissed off at Matt after finally hearing back from the doctor about her blood work. Which had been another thing she hadn't wanted to believe that he really and truly had been drugging her for some time. Influencing her to believe things that simply weren't true. Her mom had just left after spending some time holding her while she cried her eyes out through her latest bout of withdrawal and she was grateful for it. Allison didn't know how she managed to take the pain from her with just a hug and soothing words, but she didn't care as it felt great. Though she still wished her mom was still in the room with her, holding her as she cried more. Cried for what happened to her thanks to Matt, cried cause of his suicide, cried cause of how she had treated her friends.

Cried cause of how she had especially treated Rebecca thanks to Matt's actions. And she could only hope her ex would be able to forgive her for what she'd done. A part of Allison strongly wished Matt was with her right now, to yell at him for all he'd done. Though another part wanted nothing more then to be in his arms as he loved on her. Making for even more confliction in herself that she hated a great deal. So engrossed was she in her pain as she held herself that she never even realized that she wasn't alone in her room. "Allison..." Came a voice she would recognize anywhere.

A voice that shouldn't even be possible at this point in time. Looking towards the source of it, her watery eyes widened in great surprise as standing in her room was none other then Matt Daehler himself! And she found herself rushing to him before she could even so much as stop herself. Hugging him and crying out his name softly. "Shh, we can't let anyone know I'm here." He told her as he held her close to him with one arm and not even caring about the pain it was causing his other arm.

"I thought… They said you were dead."

"And leave you behind? Never."

She let out a watery laugh as she reached up and kissed him. Glad as can be that he was in fact quite alive. Though a part of her wasn't as much and this would only serve to drive her into further confliction. "Pack a bag quickly, okay? And then let's get out of here."

"But… I can't, I can't just leave my family."

"We aren't going very far, I promise. Okay? Its just for a short period of time until I can figure out a way to get your parents on my side. Convince them that the supposed things I've done to you is nothing more then lies. Alright?"

Nodding at that as he brushed aside her tears, Allison quickly got to work in packing a bag and the two were soon out her window. She knew she shouldn't trust him and she wouldn't, though the girl would have to be careful as possible to ensure he wouldn't end up drugging her into compliency. A line of thought that unfortunately plagued the side of her that wanted nothing more then to be with him. As Allison left with Matt, oblivious to it all would be Noshiko as she had gone for a shower after comforting her daughter minutes ago and felt a need for the cleansing soothness of the water spraying down her body. Crying as she did so and wishing this had never happened to her one of her own. Wishing strongly that she could take the foul son of a bitch's head off that had been responsible for the state Allison was now in. And if she didn't have such a strong hate towards Locostos, she would see if that particular Demon could find a way to bring Matt back just so that she could end him herself.

Noshiko vaguely registered Chris getting in behind her but none the less welcomed him. His arms wrapping around her as he hugged her body to his made her feel comforted. "I'm not gonna ask if you're alright, as I already know the answer. But we will get through this."

She let out a sigh, thankful for having him in her life. "We will, though it will be tough… But as a family, we will get through it together and come out stronger." Said the woman and she hoped like Hell she would be right in the end.

Chris placed a kiss on her shoulder and did what he could to ignore that feeling of being a failure in protecting his daughter. But he swore he would never fail to protect Allison again. Or Kira for that matter as well. He would die if he had to if it meant they were safe from any kind of threat that meant them grave harm. "Be in me..." Murmured Noshiko softly.

"Are, are you sure?"

"I am, we both need this." She replied and he let out a sigh as he knew his beloved wife was right.

Pulling back slightly, he guided his hardened cock inside her from behind and then closed the gap between them. His actions causing Noshiko to let out a contented sigh as she closed her eyes and laid her head back against him once more. Her body moving some as he slowly started to thrust into her wet body as the shower poured down on her. Moans escaping her as he thrusted into her wet pussy and feeling grateful for having this wonderful man in her life. A man she greatly loved. Her hands reaching behind his head and clasping together as he fucked her and even shared tongue with her as he ran a hand down her body and even rubbed on her clit while his other hand squeezed on a breast.

She soon found herself pressed against the glass door of the shower as he continued to fuck her in slow steady thrusts with an occasional hard thrust into her wet folds that felt simply wonderful. Crying out his name all the while as he pleasured her. "I love you." Breathed out the man into her ear.

"I love you too." Moaned the centuries old woman before crying out in utter ecstasy as she began to orgasm hard.

And her husband wasn't too far off either as he emptied himself inside of her with a loud groan of his own. Collapsing against her and kissing the skin of her back as they both breathed heavily from what they had just done. The two shared kisses in the position they were in until she pushed him back some and turned around to press herself against him with her hands on his upper back and his on her lower back as they made out passionately until the water grew cold. Forcing them to get out and heading to their bed with her climbing on top and placing his once more hardened cock inside her and riding him good and hard. Never realizing that their daughter had left with Matt all the while until much later.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: This one definitely took me a bit to finish up, but I think the time involved in doing so was worth it. Stay tuned folks, cause things are about to get all kinds of wild in the next chapter!**


	35. Battle Plan Part 1

**Chapter 35**

 **Battle Plan**

 **Part 1**

 **Disclaimer: Here we go folks! The season finale for season 2 of Altered Life baby! And its gonna be a wild ride! And as always, I own nothing but what you see here!**

* * *

 **Saturday, April 8th, 2011 9:25 AM**

If it hadn't of been for Kira deciding to take a few slices of Pizza to Allison with her boyfriend trailing along behind her after getting home from a night out with him, none of them would have even known she was gone. And it was mostly thanks to Scott catching a scent that shouldn't have been in there at all considering he was supposed to be dead and all that. Quickly telling Kira to get her parents with a soft growl that had her worried and she quickly did so and would end up grateful for the fact she'd chosen to frantically knock first rather then try and go right on inside! As her dad came out of the bedroom in nothing but pants while her mom wore one of his shirts and once they were all back in Allison's room. Scott was quick to inform them that Matt had been in here and had clearly made off with Allison as several things seemed to be missing from the room. Sparking outrage and great worry from the two parents and Kira. He'd told them to call the others to come over and get her scent to try and track her down while he got a headstart.

Kira had been quick to kiss him and tell him to be careful. And he'd practically been out all night ever since then. Though part of it had to do with the fact that at one point, he'd come across an old Thai man by the name of Kamnan out in the woods after tracking Allison's scent to a few trees and learning that a shirt of her's had been left there. Scott had met Kamnan once upon a time and it was made damned clear really fast that the old geezer still wasn't too pleased with him for supposedly corrupting his son back when he was the tender age of 12. Said corruption being that he helped Kamnan's only son realize that he much more preferred boys to girls and pretty much bringing shame to the family. At least in the old geezer's view anyway as he had been expecting his only son to carry on the family legacy and now that was no longer possible due to his preferred interests. And despite his old age, Kanman was proving himself to be still quite a damned impressive Muay Thai Master. As experienced by the several knee and elbow strikes to the face.

"Look, I REALLY don't have time for your shit, old man. I gots a kind of sort of friend to find so if we can do this another time, that'd be fuckin' great."

"Your wish not concern. Your punishment is only concern. You corrupt only son and bring shame to family."

Scott sneered at him. "Get with the times before I'm forced to kill your ass, old man."

He was forced to dodge an incoming blow, one that only served as a distraction for him to end up getting a shin to the jaw and sending him stumbling away. Which should not have been possible! "How the fuck are you managin' this shit!?"

"Train against your kind to fight you. And when dead, shame to my family truly end."

"Well fuck me sideways. But still, whether or not you kill me doesn't mean shit since your boy is still alive."

Kamnan shook his head as he forced Scott on the defensive much to his extreme annoyance. "Somboon no longer live as I did duty to ensure he no longer bring shame to our family."

That bit of information shocked Scott to the point that it left him open for several good solid blows to hit him. And about damn near breaking his nose and jaw for that matter. "You… You stupid fuck!" Spat the young Alpha in clear disgust as it suddenly made sense to him now on just why he hadn't heard from ol' Somboon since he was 14.

Feeling enraged and his eyes glowing red, Scott charged at him but it was clear that the old man was using said rage to his own advantage. But at one point, Scott was able to throw him into a tree and then haul ass to get the fuck out of dodge and all the way to the Argent-Yukimura household. "Jeez McCall, what the Hell happened to you?" Asked a surprised Jackson as he'd been asked to help out in finding Allison. A task that none of them had been successful with unfortunately.

And since he was looking to turn over a new leaf now that he was free of being the Kanima, he had quickly agreed to it. Well, that, and the fact he considered Allison to be a friend and seriously had no love for Daehler. "I got attacked by an old geezer who knows how to kick ass." Grumbled the young Alpha sourly.

This alarmed several people as Kira rushed to him and hugged him tightly. "Who attacked you, Scott?" Asked Kali lividly.

"You remember that Thai family we met back when I was 12?"

"We met several of those, remember? As we were in Thailand after all."

"Good point… I was meanin' Komnan and his family."

"Hey, isn't that the guy who's son you helped realize was gay?" Asked Aiden curiously as he vaguely remembered being told that story.

Scott sighed as he held on to Kira and not even really wanting to let go of her despite the fact she was looking up at him in surprise over what his 'brother' had just said. "Yep."

"Damn, that guy is still pissed with you over that huh?" Ethan asked with a wince.

A snort escaped the young man. "Pissed to the point he whacked his own kid to get rid of the supposed shame that had been brought on the family and then come all the way here to kick and kill my ass. Which… I don't get how the Hell he even saw my commercial all the fuckin' way in Thailand."

"Hey! Stop the pinchin' woman!"

"Then stop cussing!" Sing songed Kira and making him grouse a little over it.

"I think I'm allowed too given the circumstances babe."

The look she gave him told him that she felt otherwise. "It could be someone knew Komnan had a grudge against you and made certain he saw it and arranged for his arrival here." Theorized Kali with a frown on her face.

Scott sighed over that theory as that was the last thing they needed right now! "Do… Do you think it was Deucalion or Ennis?" Wondered Kira and making the former Alpha Pack members frown in distaste.

"If it was him, it'll just be another reason for me to kill him." Said Scott grimly.

"So I'm guessin' the only thing you found other then an old guy was somethin' of Ally's layin' around?" Asked a curious Harley as she came up to her brother from another mother.

He gave her a nod at that and making her shake her head in annoyance over it. As damn did that freak think things through! But she felt he had to have gotten help to pull it off as no way would he and Allison would have been able to do it on their own in such a wide spread way in a short amount of time. Chris and Noshiko came over to the group with slightly defeated looks on their faces. "We would like to thank all of you for helping us tonight as it was greatly appreciated."

"Anytime Mr. Argent, she might not be so welcoming towards us right now, but she's still Pack just like you, Kira, and Noshiko are." Spoke up Laura seriously.

Chris was surprised to hear that and hoped he wouldn't ever end up screwing up that kind of trust. "I thank you for such consideration towards us, Laura." Said Noshiko and gave a bow.

One that Laura returned in kind. "But as you've all had quite the night, I think it is best you all got some sleep. As from my understanding, some of you have a game tonight." Said the centuries old woman.

"You sure Momma Noshi?" Harley asked concernedly.

"I am sure, Rebecca. Besides, we can consult with the Sheriff to see what help he can provide."

Nodding at that, the group began to reluctantly disperse to head on back to home. Though Scott and Kira would have a fairly sweet moment between themselves before he left. Along the way home, he'd have the unfortunate luck to run in to another old memory from the past in the form of an angry Scotsman. This one who had beef with him over the fact that he'd gotten his brother to embrace the ways of the Drag Queen life. Which thankfully hadn't gotten him killed but the angry Scotsman did want to kill Scott for causing it to happen to begin with. But promised that the big event wouldn't happen until a later time and then insulted the young Alpha about six ways to Sunday before walking off and playing his Bagpipes loudly. Making Scott growl angrily before getting back into Bea and hauling ass to home.

Where Melissa would be quite shocked by his appearance. "Oh my God, sweetie, what happened to you!?"

"Oh, you know, help look for a friend, run into an old guy while doin' it, said old guy has a grudge against you for turnin' his son gay, old guy then attacks with Martial Arts skills. Forcin' me to pull a fast one and get out of there since I wasn't lookin' for a fight at the time."

"Jesus." Muttered Melissa with a shake of the head as that was just insane!

"Do we need to speak with the Sheriff about this?"

"Nah, he's got enough on his plate already so this is gonna hafta be somethin' for me to deal with on my own. Not to mention the Scotsman."

Melissa looked at him for a moment, wondering if she even wanted to know about that and asking that very same question. Her son just shook his head however. "Probably not, mom. Probably not. Now… I need to try and get some form of sleep for later tonight."

"Oh, right, the uhh, the big game is on tonight."

"Yeah..."

She gave him a small smile and was glad she had called up Kali to find out why their son wasn't at home after she'd gotten in from work. Sure, he usually tended to leave during the night but that pretty much happened later on during the night rather then before she was there. His leaving often made her wonder just what the heck he was doing instead of sleeping but so far had left it alone. Though she did feel a talk was going to be needed very soon about it. "Get some rest, mijito." She finally told him softly.

"Love you, mom."

"Love you too, baby."

Smiling at her, he headed off to his room to get a shower and then some hopeful shut eye for awhile. Never even having a single clue about what the night ahead had in store for him and the others. And he hoped that wherever Allison was, that she was safe and sound for the time being.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: And that concludes the first part of the season 2 finale!**


	36. Battle Plan Part 2

**Chapter 36**

 **Battle Plan**

 **Part 2**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here! The season 2 finale continues on! And ugh, there's snow! Me no likey!**

* * *

 **5:55 PM**

While Scott and the others got some rest, the Sheriff had been busily spending his time trying to help locate Allison and Matt with the help of the greater Beacon Hills Police Force since he had so few Deputies left after Matt had attacked a week ago. Some of his Deputies that had been at the Department that night had survived the attack but it would take some considerable amount of time before they recovered fully. And while it was nice he didn't have to have an APB out for Jackson anymore, it wasn't so nice that Matt Daehler was still alive. Something he hated to think but that kid was a downright menace who needed to be put away for good. The man hoped like Hell that Allison was alright and not even more screwed up thanks to that little shit now that he had her in his grasp again. And he was already planning to have look outs at the big game tonight in case there was any sigh of Allison or Matt there.

Though he could have gone without Chris Argent having men on look out too as it only made him think about things he didn't want to think about thanks to that night and what he was told by Talia Hale. The whole thing also dampened his spirits about the big game tonight as well but he would still none the less be in attendance as a way to keep an eye out and enjoy the game. And maybe get to see his own son play too for that matter. Jackson Whittemore himself wasn't too happy after finding out he was being forced to sit out the game due to the worry that it would be too much for him after all he'd been through lately. No amount of trying to talk his way out of that got him anywhere much to his annoyance and so he resigned himself to sitting in the crowd with his parents and the others not playing in the game. Course he coulda done without Aiden being around as he wasn't liking the guy being around Lydia.

But reap what you sew and all that. He did take some satisfaction however in the fact that McCall, Boyd, and Harlowe had promised him that they would ensure the game was won as they were meant to be the victors. Something he whole heartedly agreed with and couldn't wait to be able to play again next year and help lead the team to the championship and win! His adopted parents had even asked if he wanted to leave Beacon Hills after what he'd been through, but he adamantly said no as running was not the option to run with. And that he finally knew about his blood family and to be taken from that just seemed cruel. Thankfully they understood and left it alone after that and he was even more thankful for the fact that Peter Hale, who was somehow alive again, was leaving him alone as well. Though he suspected Aunt Talia had something to do with it.

He still hadn't really spoken with Derek as he wasn't quite sure of what to say. Especially with the fact that his own cousin wanted to kill him cause of his being a Kanima! Even with the fact that he KNEW they were related! But at least Cora and Laura were pretty cool, even if he was still a little miffed with the older girl for slapping him. Even telling her as much and earning an eye roll and being told that he'd eventually get his big boy pants on and get over it. Ponting out that he had been an ass that night and when he actually thought about it, he realized the woman was right and wondered if he should bother with an apology. As he figured the Sheriff had dealt with worse then him before. However, Jackson really didn't get Cora's interest in the Sheriff's son but he left it alone as he really didn't want to know in the end.

His friendship with Danny was something he was thankful for in not having lost thanks to the crap Matt had forced him to deal with. Causing him to be forever stuck with the curse of having blue eyes rather then gold ones. Unless he became an Alpha and that wasn't a responsibility he even really wanted thank you very much. As he could tell that was something that was so much more serious then what being Captain of the Lacrosse or Swim teams was. Hell, it made him wonder how McCall handled it considering he's an Alpha for that matter. And if it wasn't for being able to think about that, he'd be going nuts over thinking about that nutjob Matt and whatever he's planning next. As whatever it was, it couldn't be any good.

Jackson also had to admit that a group of four nearby gave him an unpleasant feeling that he couldn't shake. And had even pointed them out to the others and grew curious when the twins and Kali frowned and explained that one of the four was the mysterious man who'd attacked McCall earlier that morning. Making the former Kanima wonder how the Hell an old guy like that managed to pull that off!? It made him wonder what his fellow Captain would think or do about the situation! He also wondered just who the heck the midget and the guy in the suit were for that matter! As he could see Allison's mom glaring at the suit guy and him doing his best to avoid it!

 **Meanwhile, In The Locker Room**

Melissa had headed off to the Locker Room in the hopes she might have a word or two with Scott before he went out to the field. Kanela following along as well with a curiousness about her. A noise from Coach Finstock's megaphone however soon caught their attention. "Good morning, in less then an hour, aircraft from here will be joining others from around the world. And you will be launching the largest aerial battle in the history of mankind." Began the man and making the mother and the teenager look at one another in shock.

Kanela clearly thought the man had lost his ever loving mind and it was clear Melissa was of the same opinion too! Finstock looked contemplative for a moment before speaking again. "Mankind… That, that word should have new meaning for all of us today."

Seeing Stiles, Melissa leaned in slightly to ask him a question. "Is he… Is he seriously using the Independence Day speech?" She asked incredulously.

"Yep, does it every year." Answered the teenager and while Scott was just grinning like a loon as he loved the Hell out of what was going on!

Even Vernon was a bit amused by the whole thing too! "Seriously?" Asked Kanela in shock before Melissa could.

"Yep."

"Wow. And I thought some of my family were nutters." Muttered the girl to herself while Melissa just shook her head at the incredulousness of it all.

And hoped her son wouldn't catch that kind of insanity! "We are fighting for our right to live!"

"YEAH!" Cheered the players.

"But as the day the world declared in one voice-"

"This is Coach's favorite movie." Supplied Stiles helpfully.

"WE WILL NOT GO QUIETLY INTO THE NIGHT!"

"YEAH!"

"Does he seriously not know any other speeches? Sports ones maybe?" Wondered Melissa in shock.

Stiles shook his head with a shrug. "Nah, I really don't think he cares."

Kanela facepalmed herself. "By ol' Oberon himself, what a nutter!"

"TODAY WE CELEBRATE OUR INDEPENDENCE DAY!" Yelled out Finstock finally as he finished the last of the speech.

"YEAH!" Cheered the teenagers.

"LETS FUCK 'EM UP LIKE THEY'VE NEVER BEEN FUCKED UP BEFORE!" Called out an energized and grinning Scott.

Harley facepalmed herself while everyone looked at him for a moment in shock before his team mates cheered loudly over that one. Making his mom shake her head while a certain Elfing, Vernon, Harley, and Isaac were thinking the young Alpha to be a complete nut job! One who was gonna absorb Finstock's insanity to be even worse! A line of thought that made Harley shudder over! "Now... Asses on the field!" Finstock yelled.

"YEAH!"

Everyone was soon out the door while Melissa and Kanela made their way back to the stands where the others were. And Kali would be the first to notice the somewhat shell shocked expressions on their faces! "Are you two alright?" Asked the Alpha Mother in concern.

Melissa turned to her and stared at her for a moment. "Coach Finstock is insane." Declared the woman finally.

"I coulda told you that myself, man likes to be called Cupcake." Supplied Jameson helpfully as he helped Nancy Harlowe settle in and making those present with them snort in amusement.

"I rest my case." Sighed the Nurse Mother with a shake of the head while Nancy didn't quite think she even wanted to know.

Kali stared at her girlfriend for a moment and decided that no, she really didn't want to know anymore either. "Ooh, I do love seeing Scott in his uniform." Muttered Natalie Martin to herself with a slight shiver and smile on her lips and making Kali stare in her direction with a frown.

Causing Lydia to look at her with disgust all over her face. "Mom! PLEASE do NOT drool over the Annoying One!"

As that was just disturbing on soooo many levels! "Oh sweetie, be nice as Scott is not that bad." Replied the woman and making Aiden snort and begin to wonder if his little 'brother' really had slept with the woman.

 _Nah, no way that really happened._

And soon, Scott and his fellow team mates got out onto the field with the crowd cheering in massive approval. The game began soon afterwards and it became a highly intense one as time went on. Scott and Harley showed their dominance out on the field as the 'Twin Tornadoes'. Something that in the young Alpha's mind had felt like forever since it had last happened and was greatly enjoying it! The fact he had Kira cheering so much for him made him enjoy it that much more as well. Nothing bad was going on aside from the whole Allison/Matt thing and the 4 man group he had definitely noticed in the crowd, one of whom was munching on some popcorn as they watched the game and Scott just felt really glad about it all aside from the two worrisome issues. Worrisome issues he hoped would get taken care of real soon.

Vernon would certainly prove his mettle out on the field as he effectively helped prevent anyone from presenting a problem to his fellow team mates. And it'd be him who would end up deciding the final moment of the game after Stiles would end up throwing him the ball. Thanks largely in part to the fact that he was getting boxed in by several of the opposing players and various yells to throw it came at him. Cora being among those and when he spotted Boyd, he knew what he had to do. "BOYD! CATCH!"

And catch he did and took off running for the goal and made a successful throw, sending everyone into an uproar as it meant the Cyclones had won the game. "THAT'S MY MUTHA FUCKAS!" Called out Scott excitedly as Harley whooped in excitement over their victory.

Cora rushed out to the field and gave her boyfriend a kiss before he, along with Vernon were put on the shoulders of the celebrating team while Scott and Kira shared a deep kiss of their own while hugging one another tightly. Jackson was happy over the win but also saddened as well due to the fact he hadn't been able to play. _Next year, I will definitely be part of this next year._ Promised the young man to himself.

The lights suddenly going out however would alarm the Hell out of everyone until a Cross that wasn't there before lit up in flames and Kira's unconscious self was near it until the lights came back on with a truck nearby and the foursome who'd been with them in the stands earlier being in it. "Sorry to interrupt the fun and all, but we've got places to be." Declared a smug Matt Daehler and even helpfully raised up Scott's head to show that they had him with them.

And he wasn't awake either. The truck then hauled ass while Kira's parents got her the Hell away from the burning Cross. Melissa clutched tightly to Kali with tears streaming down her face as she screamed out in fear of what had happened. Aiden and Ethan, along with Laura and Derek soon took off to track down Daehler and the others before they did anything truly horrible to Scott while a stunned Stiles held on to Cora and hoped his re-united 'brother' was brought back home safe and sound. And for Harley, the sight of a burning Cross made her think of the Klan and she hoped like Hell that they weren't involved in any of it and was soon surprised when she felt her hand being grabbed and squeezed by her mother. Who she quickly hugged and felt great relief when she was hugged back, causing tears to come down her face. _We're gonna get you back, Scott. One way or another, I promise you we will._ Promised the girl to herself as she was comforted by her mother for the first time in days.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Oh damn! That can't be good for Scott! I was actually gonna have the KKK show up here but in the end I decided against it. Though they may show up in the third and final part of the season 2 finale. Which I certainly believe will show to be quite the ride!**


	37. Battle Plan Part 3

**Chapter 37**

 **Battle Plan**

 **Part 3**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. Now, on with the show!**

* * *

 **Half An Hour Later At The McCall Home**

Half an hour had passed since the Beacon Hills Cyclones had won the game, followed up by Scott being kidnapped and Kira being knocked out in the process. Along with the sight of Matt Daehler being the one responsible for having kidnapped Scott. And for Melissa McCall, this only served to remind her far too much of what had happened with him back when he was 11. Only instead of it being a Werewolf who kidnapped him, it was a teenager who needed a severe amount of therapy and prison time. Kali had not left her side and neither had Noshiko and Kira after she'd been checked out to make sure there was nothing wrong with her aside from a headache she was experiencing. Though none of them could quite figure out just why Natalie Martin seemed as upset as she did over Scott's kidnapping. As it seemed to be so much more then just a normal level of upset. But thankfully, Lydia had taken her home so that the others could figure out things without needing to hide it from those not in the know like Natalie.

Peter had also been forced to leave after Harley had tried to attack him more then once thanks to his goading her. Her mom had even thrown her shoes at the man too as she had her daughter's back in whatever she needed backed up on. Even if she didn't know what her baby girl's problem was with the man exactly. The whole thing had prompted Jackson to make a remark to her about it. "Jeez, Harlowe, you really don't like him much do you?" Though he supposed he couldn't blame her any.

As the guy was damned creepy! The fact he even cheated death showed that he wasn't someone you really wanted to be around. Especially with that creepy vibe of his going on, not to mention his murderous one he had going before he ended up dead. "Considerin' its his fault I'm a damn Werewolf to begin with? You damned right."

Hearing that had made Nancy wish she had done a lot more then throw her shoes at that man. She'd also question why he wasn't in a cell where he belonged and it was explained that no normal cell would be able to contain him properly. As he'd just be able to escape and be a deadly threat once again. But Talia, as she had introduced herself, had promised that he was being watched closely to ensure he wouldn't do anything untowards. Something that only gave a small amount of comfort to the paralyzed woman. And when Harley had asked her what she was doing being with her to begin with, Nancy explained that she had chosen to leave Joseph due to his stubborn refusal to take Harley back into their home. Causing a hug to happen between mother and daughter and for Talia to offer her a room at her home. Something Harley insisted her mom take her up on the offer and the woman thankfully did. Though some modifications would have to be made to suit Nancy's needs.

Kanela had been asked to help try and track down Scott but she was reluctant to do so as her kind wasn't really supposed to get involved with mortal affairs. But after a pleading look from Melissa, she caved and did what she could to find him. But it seemed like she was being blocked somehow from finding his location. Something that irked her a great deal as it felt like something was at work to block out any interference. An issue Locostos was having trouble with as well. Even the twins, Laura, and Derek had shown up empty handed. Explaining that their senses of smell had been screwed with in order to throw them off the trail much to their immense dislike and everyone else's present. The fact Scott had yet to howl told them he had either yet to awaken or had been gagged to keep from doing so.

The group would soon get a clue however when Jackson's phone rang around 11:32 PM, prompting him to look at it and frown as the caller id was an unknown number and saying as much. "It might be Matt, go ahead and answer it." Ordered Chris.

Nodding at that, Jackson did so. "Hello?"

" _Hello Jackson, I believe we've been apart for far too long my Fury._ "

Jackson sneered at that, making his parents look rather worried as that couldn't mean anything good while Danny was already running a trace on his computer to find out where the call was coming from. Something that he was thankful the Sheriff wasn't here for since he was still out with other Law Enforcement trying to track down Scott and his kidnappers. "I'm not your anything you sick piece of shit."

" _That's not anyway to talk to your Master!_ "

"Good thing I don't have a Master then! Cause I belong to NO ONE." Growled the former Kanima angrily.

Cursing could be heard from the other end before a muffled voice told him to calm down. A voice that Jackson and those with good hearing thought was Allison. "Allison, if you're there and can hear me, get the Hell away from Matt."

Chuckles could be heard from the other end. " _Mmm, no, I don't think my dear Ally will be doing that, Jackson. Now, how the Hell are you disobeying me!? I am YOUR MASTER!_ "

A snort came from the short haired teenager as he rolled his eyes. "People much smarter then you found a way to break the bond." Taunted the boy.

And forcing him to pull back the phone as he heard a scream of rage. " _Yeah!? Well if you don't want McCall's death on your conscious, you will bring your lizard like tail having ass to where I am and re-form the bond in 20 minutes! Am I understood!? Oh, and come alone or I swear I will put a bullet in McCall's head._ " Swore Matt and then gave him the address to show up too before hanging up.

Jackson sneered angrily as he shut the phone and then looked to Danny. Who only shook his head. "Sorry man, he wasn't on long enough for me to get the trace ran through all the way."

Melissa let out a whimper over that one while Jackson told him it was fine as he could only do so much. He then turned to his Aunt Talia. "Now what?"

"We scout the address given, and if its legitimate. We get back Scott and Allison."

Raising up from her spot next to her mother, Harley looked at the Alpha for a moment. "When do we leave?"

"As soon as those who need to make preparations have done so."

Nodding at that in satisfaction, she watched Chris and Noshiko give nods to Talia before leaving the house. "Umm… I know I'm new to all this, but shouldn't we… I don't know, wait for the Sheriff to do anything?" Asked Nancy hesitantly.

Talia looked to the woman for a moment while Melissa could hardly care if the man was involved or not as she just wanted her son home damnit! "Some times, Mrs. Harlowe, action must be taken in order to save lives. Even if it goes against the proper order of things."

"I'm coming with." Announced Kali as her eyes glowed red with the promise of a fiery wrath upon the fool who dared take her and Melissa's son.

Harley, the twins an adamant Kira, who quickly rushed outside to join her parents in getting ready, the twins, Derek, Boyd, mostly cause Harley was going, and Stiles all announced they were going too. Though Nancy and Cora weren't too happy about that for various reasons. But Cora and Erica nicely enough, managed to talk Stiles out of going as he was only human with no real training. Talia nodded in approval while Harley promised her mom she would be fine. Melissa urged Kali to bring their baby home and the woman promised she would, no matter what it took. And once the Argent-Yukimuras were ready, they were off while everyone else remained at the McCall home. Primarily as a safety percaution in case anyone tried to attack. That and a lack of fighting skills in Erica, Isaac, Danny, and Stiles' case. Reddick and Unger had also chosen to remain behind to help defend the place should it be needed.

 **Warehouse On Davis And Heckler In The Industrial Sector**

For the past half hour after he'd woken up, Scott had been a tied up and highly unhappy guest with his arms being paralyzed courtesy of Matt's changing to a Kanima to keep him from being able to escape. And Scott made the best of his situation by attempting to piss off those present. Which, considering four of those there hated him with a passion? That was fairly easy. One of them being David Noran, a half Irish/Latino man with a passion for both Boxing and Kickboxing and was well on his way to being a rising star when Scott fucked all that up by exposing his Steroid usage. Albeit, he'd done so without meaning too at the time. His face rocked to the side once again as Noran punched him again and he spat out blood before chuckling. "Damn! A fuckin' Beta hits harder then you!"

Another punch to the face was the man's response. "Even Ol' Blue Boy over there could probably hit harder then you." Remarked Scott as he spat out blood again and nodded his head towards a blue skinned man.

Or rather a Demon known as Boone, who's immortal and had special thick metal wiring that could wrap around his hands. Something that made his punches even more brutal. Sneering at him, Noran struck him again. "WHOO! DO IT AGAIN BABY! FUCK, YOU'RE GIVING ME A BONER!"

Old Kamnan suddenly struck out and thanks to his specialized training, managed to shatter Scott's left kneecap. "MOTHER FUCK A DUCK IN THE ASS!"

"Filthy mouth make deserve more."

Scott spat at the old man who merely looked down at the blood on his old and faded out pants before looking back up at him again and then slapped him. "You gonna join in too, Blue Boy?"

"No, I prefer one on one combat over this… Dishonorable scene."

A response would have been made to that but Noran slugged him good and hard in the stomach, making him gasp as blood flew out of his mouth. Music from the Scotsman's Bagpipes began to play, making the young Alpha groan as it was horrible. "Oh Creator, someone stop him."

"Oh, I don't know, I think he could get a record deal with talent like that." Spoke up Matt as he came up to the group with Allison trailing along.

Who as far as she could tell, hadn't been drugged by her insane ex. Though what she didn't know is that he didn't have any of his special drugs on hand due to the fact that his Benefactor had to get him out quickly before they were spotted. But Matt was confident in what he had used that she was completely and utterly his. "Great, just what I needed. The Rapist." Groused the young man in disgust.

And getting pistol whipped in the face for it. "Grr, I'm so gonna enjoy gettin' free and TEARIN' ALL OF YOU A NEW ASSHOLE!"

"Scott, stop, stop talking. Okay? You're only gonna make this worse on yourself." Pleaded Allison.

Sure, she wasn't his biggest fan but she didn't want to see him get even more hurt! Especially when she knew how much it would hurt Kira! And God how she wished she had listened to her sister on a few things… Rebecca too for that matter. "Nice of ya to care, Ally Cat, but when you been fucked up a Berserker… These yahoos ain't shit."

"I mean… Let's face facts here, Old Thai here killed his own kid just cause he was a little different, Kilt Boy can't stand the fact his brother is a Drag Queen thanks to me. Punchy McPunchy is placin' blame on me for somethin' he shouldn't have been doin' to begin with. I mean, its not MY fault you were 'Roidin' like a dumbass." Scott said to Noran who decked him in the face.

Making the tied up teenager spit in the man's face, causing him to snarl in rage and strike him again. "I WAS A RISING STAR AND YOU RUINED IT ALL!"

"HAPPY TO HELP!"

Allison turned to the Blue skinned figure who honestly made her a little weirded out. "What, what about you?"

Boone turned to her. "He caused my wife and daughter to begin an incestual relationship with one another."

"Mmm, good times." Muttered Scott lecherously while Allison gave him a look of disgust.

"I'm sorry that happened to you."

"Wasn't your fault, kid. But I appreciate it anyway."

"Careful Matt, or Blue Boy might take Allison away from you."

This got him another pistol whip from the crazed teenager. "DON'T push it, McCall."

Chuckles came from the teenager. "But I'm a huge fan of pushin'. If you know what I mean. Then again, you probably only kinda know what I mean since you had to drug Argent's daughter just so you could bang her."

And if it wasn't for the fact Boone was looking to get payback on Scott, he wouldn't even be willing to work with the boy. As his actions were sickening and vastly dishonorable. "He didn't rape me! He didn't do anything of the sort!" Denied Allison hotly.

"Yeah, McCall, its called being in love!"

Allison had to suppress a shudder over that one. As it is, she was already feeling revolted for having let him touched her a little before telling him no as she needed time for her body to recover after what it'd gone through in the last week. That and actually defending him. A scoff came from Scott. "Right, whatever floats your boat."

Matt sneered and gave a nod to Noran, who happily got back in front of Scott and started to rain down punches on him. The Scotsman, known as Kenneth, even joined in by striking their tied up guest with an electrified baton. Boone gently turned Allison around so that she wouldn't see the horrible sight. "MAKIN' ME HORNY, BITCHES! KEEP IT UP CAUSE I CAN LAST ALL FUCKIN' NIGHT!"

Mother fuck he couldn't wait to get free and fuck these assholes up! A banging on the door ceased the beat down as they all turned towards a door as Matt cautiously walked up to it and opened it a little. He then nodded and opened it further to allow their apparent visitor inside. Which was none other then Jackson Whittemore himself. "Well fuck me sideways, you just had to bring your dumbass here." Called out the beaten teenager.

Jackson gulped at the sight of Scott as it was horrible for him to see. "Yeah, well… Guess I cared more then I thought."

"Cute, real cute." Muttered Matt as he brought his Fury up to the others.

A concerned look was sent Allison's way who only nodded at him in response. "Now, put out your hand so we can re-establish the bond." Ordered the crazed teen.

Acting reluctant, the former Kanima did so and after several seconds of nothing, Matt frowned. "Why the Hell isn't this working!? Did you bond with someone else!? Did you!?" Screamed out the angry teenager as he paced about

Even waving his gun in Jackson's face and then stopping when a Red Suburban came crashing through the wall. Causing the short haired teenager to smirk. "About that answer… I guess you could say that..." He trailed off as his eyes turned blue.

"I changed species."

"NO! I WON'T ALLOW IT!"

Jackson just slugged him in the face, causing him to stumble back and the whole thing made the young man feel quite… Vindicated. "MATT DAEHLER! SURRENDER IMMEDIATELY!" Yelled Chris Argent-Yukimura as he, his wife, and the others came towards the group.

Allison's eyes widened in surprise and stepped towards them until Matt stopped her. "I don't think so!"

"NOW THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKIN' ABOUT! ITS SKULL FUCKIN' TIME BOYS!" Called out a very, very, _VERY_ happy Scott.

Letting out an aggravated scream, Matt looked towards the foursome. "GET THEM!"

Three of them did, but one did not. "What? What the Hell are you doing!? Get your big blue ass out there!"

Boone shook his head. "Sorry, but like I said, I prefer one on one situations." Replied the man as he stayed where he was.

Odd sounding snickering came from a certain Alpha. "Ow, ow, ow, ow! This is goooood!" Muttered Scott in amusement.

While Matt berated Boone while keeping a tight hold on Allison while Scott made more inappriopriate remarks, the fight a few feet away was quickly being dealt with as the Combo Superwolf took on Noran in a fairly one sided fight. A fight that saw the former rising fighter get knocked out rather hard. Allowing for the two in one to give Noshiko, Kira, Talia, Kali, and Chris a hand with both Noran and Kenneth's thugs that they had brought with them. Along with fighting off several Klansmen that were there due to an old grudge they had with Scott. And they were waiting on the rest of their group to show up and take over from the impure ones they were begrudgingly working with. While Derek, after taking care of the Scotsman, helped Harley and Boyd out with Komnan. Who was certainly giving them a run for their money! "Pointless to fight you when quarrel is with the mongrel who corrupt my son."

"Sorry, but when you fuck with one of us, you fuck with all of us." Harley said as she grunted from a knee strike.

"What she said." Added Boyd as he used a metal pipe to strike the old man in the back of the head after seeing it laying around near by.

And making the man drop like a sack of potatoes. Derek looked down at him and then looked at the two teens. "Well, that was… Anti-climatic."

Harley snorted in amusement while Boyd shrugged his shoulders. "Happy to help."

A shot rang out in the air, causing everyone to turn their attention towards the source of it. Revealing Matt holding Allison captive with one arm and his smoking gun in hand while Boone held his bleeding knee and was glaring murderously at the crazed teen. "Alright, alright, FREEZE RIGHT WHERE YOU ARE!"

"LET MY DAUGHTER GO!" Yelled out Chris.

"Sorry, but you are not in any kind of position to demand shit!"

"M-Matt, what, what are you doing!?" Cried out Allison fearfully.

She closed her eyes when he sloppily kissed her on the cheek, earning a few growls for it in the process. "What I'm doing, baby, is securing OUR future."

"The only future you're going to have, is a lifetime in prison." Noshiko said firmly and having to resist allowing her eyes to glow orange.

"And a lack of working arms." Sneered Kali.

She ended up on the ground after a shot was fired into her knee, making her snarl while Scott yelled angrily over it. Several tried to go to the injured woman but Matt prevented that from happening as he waved his gun at them. "Now, I want Harlowe and Boyd here to bring that bitch to me. Because she fucked up my arm and now she's gonna make it all better by giving ME the Bite. And then I won't have to worry about turning into a freaking Kanima!"

Neither of the two moved, making for a fairly unhappy Matt in the process. "DO IT! DO IT RIGHT NOW DAMNIT! OR I SWEAR I WILL SHOOT ALLISON IN THE HEAD!"

Allison whimpered fearfully while Kira shouted out a denial of that. Reluctantly, the two teens brought Kali over to him. "Just so you know? You will be MY Beta if the Bite works on you. And I will GREATLY ENJOY BEATING THE SHIT OUT OF YOU!" Screamed an enraged Kali.

"Oh shut the fuck up and Bite me already." Snarled Matt as he pushed Allison harshly to the ground.

Along with his gun and then brought out his arm for her to Bite and she did so and hated every minute of it. A scream of pain erupted from the young man as she Bit him and when it was done, she spat out his blood as it tasted horrible to her. Matt stepped back with a victorious smirk on his face as he held up his Bitten arm into the air. Everyone else looked on with unhappy expressions on their faces, expressions that soon turned to confusion and shock. "What? Hell are you all looking like that for?" Asked the crazed teen in confusion.

He then looked at his arm and noticed black goo coming out of it. "What the Hell is this!?"

Harley suddenly smirked as she crossed her arms. "A little back up plan of mine."

"You, you did this!?"

"Damned right. Ya see, that night you got stab happy with me at the hospital? I ended up realizin' you were dyin'. From what, I had no idea at the time. And so, I came up with a plan to find out and if possible, use it to my advantage. Thankfully, Deaton was willin' to help out."

Everyone looked at her in shock and surprise while Matt was snarling in rage. "Why didn't you ever say anything!?" Wondered Talia.

Something that Kali was wondering too! Harley looked at the woman with a slight apologetic look on her face. "You might be an Alpha, but you aren't MY Alpha. Cause after Peter, I vowed to never ever let another Alpha have any control over me ever again." Informed the girl firmly and shocking quite a few people present as they never would have expected her to go that far!

"You… You fucking bitch! You used my cancer against me!? I'm gon-ack!" Matt suddenly fell to his knees as the black goo began to leak out of his nose, ears, eyes, and even spewing like a geyser out of his mouth.

Horrifying everyone, Harley included at the sight of it as she seriously hadn't expected that to happen! And once it was over with, Matt collapsed on the ground and weakly looked up at her. "Fucking bitch..."

"Rather be a bitch then a sad sack of shit like you." Replied the girl as she raised her chin up.

Matt went to try and force himself up, staring straight at Harley as he did so. Until several gunshots sounded through out the warehouse and effectively dropping him back to the ground. Lifeless. Everyone looked to see a tearful Allison being the responsible one as she dropped the gun and fell to her knees, sobbing loudly as her family rushed to her in her time of need. Just as the Police made their appearance with Jameson Stilinski in the lead. "Oh, well, the Police are here. I feel so much safer now." Mocked Scott.

"Now… If anybody could untie me. That would be freaking great. And seriously… This is like the third time where somethin' happened in a warehouse. Anybody else find that odd? Is this gonna be a thing now or what?"

Several snorts of amusement could be heard after that as the Combo Wolf shook their head at him and helped untie him while the Police dealt with the criminals. Some of whom were people of interest by several agencies looking to lock them away. Ambulances were also brought in and while the Sheriff was decidedly unhappy about the Pack's involvement, he was at least somewhat thankful they had been involved. And if it wasn't for Scott surprisingly defending him, Boone also would have been arrested as well.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: And that's the end of season 2! Well, I guess maybe not actually so since I need to include an aftermath like they did on the show. And I would have with this chapter, but I felt where I ended things was the perfect stopping point. Hope you all enjoyed** **the chapter!**


	38. Aftermaths

**Chapter 38**

 **Aftermaths**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here, now let's roll on! And many thanks to the guest reviewer for their kind words!**

* * *

While everyone was being taken care of at the warehouse, they were being watched from a distance by the United Dixie Knights KKK group. The same group that the small amount of Klansmen already present were part of. Both chapters of the Dixie Knights of Mississippi were in Beacon Hills due to Scott and by extension Kali due to a past experience that had left the organization rather embarrassed and raging for revenge. Which had been one of the reasons the Alpha Pack made sure to stay as far away from Mississippi after that as Deucalion hadn't been looking to deal with their close minded views. The leaders of the two groups had chosen to hold off on attacking and quietly left the area while promising to find a way to get Scott and perhaps his demon whore of a mother alone somewhere and do away with them. And thus, wiping away the stain they had caused them. Once everyone was at the hospital and seen too, Melissa and the rest had shown up to see how they were all doing. Along with a lecture or two aimed at Kali for not being more careful.

Kali wisely kept her mouth shut much to Scott's amusement as both knew her saying anything wouldn't have done a world of good. Kali was even a little jealous of the fact that Scott wasn't lectured at all, to which he merely grinned smugly at her. At least until Kira swatted him on the arm for it when she'd shown up to see how he was doing. And inform them and the others that Allison would be going to Eichen for awhile in order to deal with everything that happened to her. Though she wouldn't be leaving right away and to Scott, he had to admit it was some crappy luck as she didn't deserve it. But it was a small measure of comfort to know that the girl wasn't gonna face serious legal consequences for killing Matt Daehler. No reaction had been heard from his parents other then the fact that they were apparently dead. And there was only one explanation for that too as only Daehler would have had motive for it.

And once Scott, Kali, Allison, and Boone were allowed to leave, everyone minus the Sheriff had ended up back at Melissa's house and promptly passed out in the living room a short time later. Kira, Lydia, Noshiko, Cora, Erica, Kanela, and Harley had all cuddled up with Allison right before passing out as well as a form of female solidarity with Chris sleeping near by. Even though Cora, Erica, and Lydia didn't exactly get along too well due to Stiles but they were able to look past that for Allison's sake. And even though they didn't exactly know Kanela that well, the girls still wanted her with them. Something that honestly touched her and made her feel like she was part of something. Scott, Melissa, and Kali would have a short talk before they ended up passing out as well. "Look, I know I didn't react so well to what you two are. But… I've had time to come to deal with it."

"A week isn't exactly a lot of time, mom."

"Probably not, but for me, it felt like it and cause of that, I can accept what you two are. You two are the two most important people of my life and I don't want to lose either of you. That's one of the things that's helped me to come to accept you both and your uhh, Werewolf stuff. I love you, Scott. And Kali? While I can't say that to you just yet, I do care a lot about you."

Kali smiled at her with a suspicious watery gleam in her eyes. "Hey, that's good enough for me."

"Love you too mom!" And hot damn did it feel good to know his mom wasn't afraid and the like where he and his Ma, along with the others are concerned.

A group hug was shared and even a kiss between the two women, leading to Scott fake gagging. "Oh gross, your son is right in front of you! Get a room!"

The two women looked at one another and then looked at him. "Excellent idea, mijito."

"I agree, babe, I agree." Followed up Kali and both gave him kisses on his cheeks before rushing off for their room as quietly as possible.

Aiden, Jackson, Stiles, Ethan, Danny, Isaac, Reddick, Unger, and Vernon aside from Derek all snickered at him since they weren't quite asleep just yet as they were playing a game of cards. Poking his tongue out at them, he then gave his attention to Boone who was off sitting in a dark corner. Giving an indication with his head to follow him, the blue skinned man did so and they went outside where Locostos and Noapo in his normal Imp form were awaiting them. "Again, thanks for the call you sent me about those jackasses." Sure, knowing they were coming for him was one thing, but what they were going to do when it happened and then after was another thing entirely. He still wasn't happy with what happened to Kira either for that matter.

"No thanks necessary. It was dishonorable and I detest dishonorable acts. Though the fact we are keeping the phone call a secret from the others bothers me quite a bit."

"I think we can agree on the fact that them not knowing anything is for the best in this case." Spoke up Locostos.

Noapo gave a nod of agreement. "Yeah, Blue, Scottie here would be seriously up da creek if dey found out dat shit."

Locostos gave a sigh and shook his head and chose to change the subject. "While I am no longer pissed with you for what happened with my ex wife and daughter, as that was what led to my freedom from those… Harpies. I still want to fight you."

"Hey, you got it man. Should be a ton of fun."

Nodding at that, the two clasped hands before the blue skinned man put on his hat and limped off. Eager for the day he and the boy could fight one on one with nothing in the way. The trio watched him go. "Man, I want front row seats to dat!"

"Somehow, I doubt he'd let that happen Apo."

Snorting at that, the Imp shrugged his shoulders, not really caring cause he'd find a way anyway. Locostos looked at the young man whom he legit considered to be like a son to him. "What now, kiddo?"

Scott looked at him. "Now? I go inside, pass out, convince Lydia to throw a party later and live life with those I care about."

"And those horrible Klan fools?"

"Get me a location and once the Wolfsbane is out of my system and my knee is better, I'll fucks with them." Promised the young Alpha as his eyes flashed red.

As it was time that particular chapter of the KKK met their end permanently. The Imp and the Demon nodded in approval and looked forward to seeing Scott rip those fools to shreds. Of course, no one could ever find out about it as that might present problems. Though Locostos wondered if Kali would be interested in joining Scott on the attack considering her past with those morons. And after a little more talking and a cancellation of a privacy spell, Locostos and Noapo left the area, discussing the fact that Kanela had lied about not being able to find Scott after he'd been kidnapped. Suspecting that she didn't use her powers out of fear of being found by her parents. And that even if she had been able to use her powers, Locostos would not have been able too as mixing Demon magics with Fae and Elfing magics was a bad idea. Even while she wasn't doing anything as that could be a bad thing too. While that happened, Scott made his way back inside and promptly passed out on top of the couch.

Later that lovely Sunday would see Scott successfully convincing Lydia to throw a party at the Lake House her family owned. And invited their classmates to come for it as it was a 'We Won/We Lived!' kind of party. Even Finstock was there for a short period of time to present Vernon a trophy since he was the reason they had managed to win the big game. Causing him to look at the trophy and Finstock in shock. "Are, are you serious?"

"What do you mean, 'am I serious?' Of course I'm serious! You! You won the game kid! Therefore, YOU get the trophy! Which I'm pretty sure your parents will be proud and your girlfriend, or boyfriend will love ya that much more!"

He then clapped Vernon on the shoulder and walked off, leaving a dumbfounded teen in his wake. "ALRIGHT BOYD!" Cheered Scott, prompting everyone else present to cheer for him as well.

Jackson then came up to him. "Congrats Boyd, you definitely deserve it."

He then grinned when the big guy got picked up in celebration, leaving him even more stunned in the process! The adults all smiled and laughed at the whole thing as they watched from their corner. Said adults being Melissa and Kali, Natalie Martin, Alan Deaton, Talia Hale, the Sheriff, and Don. Though he was lounging around on a lawn chair nearby without a care in the world. The party goers were also quite glad that the drinks weren't spiked this time either, which had been a promise on Scott's part that it wasn't and wouldn't. Which had been rather helpful in getting them there to begin with. And while a lot of the students carried Boyd around on their shoulders in celebration of his victory for the Cyclones team, Natalie would take the time to quietly appreciate Scott's body while he had Kira on his shoulders as they had fun.

Kira had nearly stayed home with her parents and Allison, but the trio had insisted on her joining the fun. Allison even saying she wouldn't be offended by it and told her to have some extra fun for her. Something Kira promised she would do whole heartedly before leaving with Scott. Natalie couldn't help but feel a little envious of the girl for having such a fine specimen like that and hoped to sometime soon find a much similar specimen in her age range. Hopefully a very single one at that. Though if Scott ever wanted to go another round or three with her while being preferably single, she wasn't going to be say no too it! And when the Backstreet Boys' 'I Want It That Way' song came on, Scott started singing along and dancing to it after getting Kira off his shoulders.

The fact Jackson, Isaac, Boyd, Aiden, Ethan, Danny, Stiles, Jameson, and even surprisingly enough, Deaton joined in on it made for a whole Helluva lot of cheering while Reddick and Unger refused to be involved as they were having too much fun hustling people for their money. Well, Redddick was anyway! "WHOO! GO BOYS!" Cheered Harley laughingly.

Talia could hardly believe her eyes but was enjoying the Hell out of seeing her boyfriend dancing and singing along with the boys. And when Mr. Whittemore joined in on the fun, Mrs. Whittemore nearly passed out from the shock. Derek merely shook his head at the whole thing while sending Stiles another glower for the Mets jersey he had on. Not that the boy saw it as he was having way too much fun! And when the fun was over with, Cora and Kira would give their boyfriends soul searing kisses while Lydia merely gave cheek kisses to both Aiden and Jackson and walked off with a smirk. Boyd would greatly surprise everyone when he dipped Harley and kissed her before ending it and bringing her back up and walking off with a grin on his face. Leaving a fairly shocked Harley behind. "GO BIG GUY! TAUGHT HIM EVERYTHING HE KNOWS!" Called out Scott in excitement and making Boyd shake in his head in amusement at it.

Sometime later would see all of the ladies of the Pack that were present, Natalie and Nancy included despite Natalie not knowing anything about the Supernatural, singing and dancing to the Destiny's Child song known as 'Survivor'. The fact Nancy was doing it in a wheelchair made it even better as she gave one Hell of a performance despite being limited. And at the end of the party, everybody went home happy as Hell and eagerly looking forward to the days ahead.

The following Monday would be a somber one as Chris and Noshiko took Allison to be admitted to Eichen House for her recovery. The whole Pack had even gone in support of their fellow Pack member as well and would see the girl and Harley having a heart felt hug before she was taken by a staff member. Scott would even surprisingly know someone who worked there, revealing that at one point, he was supposed to ensure Conrad Fenris was to no longer live due to his obsession where Werewolves was concerned. But had chosen not to do it as in his eyes, the man had done no true wrong. Making for a proud Melissa, Kali, and Kira in the process.

And before she left, Allison asked Kali if she would help train her to be stronger when she was released and the woman quickly agreed to it. As it would be her pleasure to do so and ensure the girl would never ever be at the mercy of another foolish boy ever again.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: WOO! And that's the end of season 2! Although… Writing this chapter felt like I was writing the end of the story over all despite the fact I have a lot more to tell. But no worries, the ride will continue on in this fic! R and R! And huge, huge, HUGE thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and followed this story. It truly means a lot to me!**


	39. A Dying Time For Hate

**Chapter 39**

 **A Dying**

 **Time For Hate**

 **Disclaimer: This is gonna be a fairly brutal chapter as Scott gets rather bloody here against a certain hate group seen in the previous chapter. Also, I own nothing but what you see here.**

* * *

 **April 12th, 2011 Wednesday, 50 Miles Outside of Beacon Hills**

Things had been decently quiet since the weekend and Scott was gladdened for it. Though he and the others quickly had to kick a few asses over rumors about Allison. Rumors that were none too kind about her and none of the Pack was gonna stand for it. Leading to a few having a very different opinion about the normally nice and sweet Kira after witnessing her tear into some asshole who'd been saying shit about Allison. Something that had made the girl freak out about as she felt she was going to get in trouble until a turned on Scott kissed her. Her worry about getting into trouble also turned out to be for nothing as well since that action had never been able to reach Harris or the Principal's ears. Though rumor had it Lydia was responsible for that one. And once Wednesday hit, Scott felt it was time he paid a certain bunch of Klansmen who were camped outside of Beacon Hills a very special visit. A visit none of them were going to like for that matter and would be gauranteed to make the news. Along with probably sparking a strong reaction from the rest of the Klan organization in its entirety. Though Locostos had a plan in mind for that situation if and when it happened.

Kira being at work that night and him having the day off helped him make the decision to choose Wednesday as the day. That and having a convenient excuse as for where he was that evening and possible night over all. Said excuse being an underground music show in another city that was gauranteed to play music none of his friends, family members, or Kira for that matter would like at all. Choosing to drive to where the Dixie Klan was located at to help sell the idea of his being gone. Locostos would also help ensure none of the group would be able to leave the area either. Ensuring for maximum carnage. And for Scott, he was honestly eager to get this started as it'd been too long since he'd had a chance to wipe out a group he had a particular hate for. The fact he would be wiping out an entire chapter of the Klan was a huge bonus too. It made him hope that nobody else from the state of Mississippi would be stupid enough to try and re-start the dead chapter either.

Parking his car in an out of the way place to ensure it wouldn't be seen by anybody, the young Alpha set out on foot using his senses to guide him to where the Dixie Clan were. And as predictable of the dumbasses, they were singing and moving around like idiots while a Cross blazed on in the middle of it. One of them even noticed him too and it made him grin on the inside too as the man told the others he was there in an insulting way. "Wow, that hurts man." Remarked Scott with a fake look of hurt.

"You gonna know hurtin' if you don't get that ass outta here boy." Warned one of the leaders.

"Whoa, whoa, take it easy. I mean, there's no need to be hostile, right?"

A snort of derision could be heard after that. "You ain't one of us, so there's plenty reason to be hostile."

Scott shook his head at the idiots and their close minded views. "I bleed the same as you guys do. So I'm just as human as you are."

One of the men slugged him, making him fake stumbling back from the hit. "Ain't human at all! Just a filthy brown boy!"

Scott turned his head to face his puncher. "You know, you keep bein' an ass and I'm gonna start kickin' ass."

Chuckles were heard as the leaders came up behind his puncher. "Boy, we are a thousand strong in the Dixie branch of the Klan. You ain't got a damn hope in Hell of beatin' our asses."

Taking his hand away from his 'injured' face, Scott grinned at them. "Hmm… I think I'll take my chances." He told them as his eyes glowed red.

Startling those who saw it. "DEMON! YOU AIN'T NOTHIN' BUT A DEMON! BROTHERS, KILL IT!" Ordered one of the leaders and Scott's grin got nasty as he shifted.

"I'm actually a Werewolf you dumb fuck. But once upon a time, I was the grandson of a Demon Wolf."

No response was given as the white robed Klansmen charged at him, making for the teenager to let loose a roar and meet them head on. The first five who attacked him met their ends as he used his speed to snap their necks much to the horror of their brothers. "You know, I'm a little disappointed you don't seem to recognize me. Guess all that inbreeding done fucked you all up more then I thought."

Frowning at that behind his hood, one of the leaders stepped forward. "Wait, I recognize you! You're that Delwado boy! Yeah, you definitely gonna be dead real soon now!"

"Bring it, bitch tits. Cause its skull fuckin' time."

And now that the Dixie Klan knew who he was, though the blame could be laid on the alcohol they had been consuming prior to his arrival. None of them held back as they all attacked him. Making him chuckle darkly as he began to hum. "Hi ho, the hate killer's life for me." Sang the boy as he cut loose and wished like Hell his urges were acting up.

But its not like he needed them anyway when he really thought about it. Scott did not hold back as he ripped through the Klansmen, ripping limbs, smashing heads with enough force to cause an instant brain crush kill, ripping out their hearts, sometimes even causing his hand to go all the way out to their backside much to the growing horror of the Dixie Klansmen. His claws were even used as well as he ripped their throats out, occasionally ripping their heads off afterwards too. "OHH FUCK YEAH! I'VE FUCKIN' NEEDED THIS!" Crowed Scott as blood covered him even more after digging in deep enough to rip out a lung and forcing it down the man's throat shortly afterwards.

As the bloody action went on, Locostos, several of his more bloodthirsty daughters, and a few other demons watched on while munching on popcorn and bones and even throwing in a few ideas for Scott to use. A barrier was even in place to keep the terrified Klansmen away from them. The humming and singing continued on as he ripped through the hateful men, even mocking a few who tried begging him in order to spare their lives. He greatly enjoyed chasing them down, even allowing them a false sense of hope that he had missed them as they tried to hide since they were unable to get too far from the area thanks to Locostos. Often shouting out 'gotcha!' to the racist pieces of shit. Some of whom he ranted at about their horrible crimes against those who didn't deserve it. Information that had been given to him by both Locostos and Noapo.

Along with anything he had discreetly looked up online as well. He killed and played until their was one final Dixie Klansman left, which was one of the leaders who he and Kali had embarrassed a great deal once upon a time. "Ohh fat boy, where are youuuuu!?" Sing songed the blood covered Werewolf with a disturbing smile on his face.

Looking at a tree that he knew the guy wasn't behind, he went over to it and made a big show of things. "Oh! You're over here! Wait, damnit, no you're not."

"Hmm, how about over here?"

This continued for a short period of time, making the hunted man mess himself again while he tried to hold back whimpers of fear that could be heard by what he felt was a damned Demon from Hell. One that apparently God had no power over much to his horror. " _Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound, That saved a wretch like me I once was lost but now am blind, but now, I see!_ " Sang Scott cheerfully.

 _The Demon blasphemies the good Lord's music!_

But what could he, a simple God fearing man do? And it was then that he spotted a nearby branch and quickly grabbed it. Wincing over the slight noise it made. "Oh ho, I think I've found youuuuu!" Called out Scott happily.

And true to his word, he did exactly that, red eyes and all and a very chilling grn on his face. Causing the man to scream out and then whack him in the face with the branch before running off. Scott chuckled and shook his head. "Ooh fattie, I just… _LOVE_ pain!" He said loud enough in a chilling way for the man to hear him.

" _Holy, holy, Holy! Lord God Almighty! Early in the morning our song shall rise to thee, Holy, holy, Holy! Merciful and mighty, God in three persons, blessed Trinity!_ "

"BE SILENT DEMON! YOU BLASPHEMY THE GOOD LORD'S MUSIC WITH YOUR DEVIL TONGUE!"

Dark chuckling could be heard from behind him, making his eyes widen fearfully once again. "Oh, but I so enjoy it my little fat tub of lard and hate." Came the whispered words before he found himself being bent over and feeling pain like he'd never felt before.

"OH SWEET GOD!" Cried out the man as the branch that had been used to hit Scott with, was now being used on him.

And it was roughly entering his anus. "Hmm, God's not here fat boy. But I am."

Scott then roughly shoved the pained and tearful man to the ground knelt down next to him. And then made a big show of smelling something. "Ahh, your fear, your bowel movements, the blood, such sweet balms upon my soul."

"Pl-Please, let, let me go! L-let m-me go and… And ack, I'll l-love yo-your kind always!"

"Hmm, tempting offer but I think I'll pass. You've gone too long without facing the consequences for your blind hatred for those of other races."

"The rest o-of m-m-my brothers… Will av-enge us!"

Scott smirked at him. "I'm counting on it."

And then in the man's final horrifying moments, the being he felt to be a Demon from Hell began to destroy his face. Ripping off his lips, followed by ripping out his teeth and tongue. Slashing open his nose and then used two of his claws to rip out the man's eyes and then used his claws from his other hand to twist the claws around on the face. Forever destroying it beyond recognition. Getting up, he looked at the two eyeballs on his claws and then squished them, reveling in the noise they made before laughing and howling at the night sky in victory. Clapping from his audience came his way as Locostos and those with him approached him. "Fan-fucking-tastic show!" Cheered the centuries old man.

Agreements could be heard over that as well and making Scott grin savagely. "Happy to have entertained you kind folks."

Scott then focused his attention to Locostos fully. "Now, how about usin' your mojo to clean me up?"

"You betcha, Scottie! And then, we can go to a club I know of."

"Sounds good to me."

Muttered words could be heard from the centuries old man and Scott was no longer covered in blood, or even wearing the same clothes he had on before and having a pleasant smell about him. Making him chuckle in appreciation. "Mother fuck do I love magic sometimes."

Locostos then wrapped an arm around the young man with a big smile on his face. "Now, on to the club! Folks, you're more then welcome to join us if you wish."

"Remember 'Cost, I'm a happily taken man." Warned Scott seriously.

"Of course! I have no desire to hurt Iko's lovely spawn anyway." Hell, he liked the girl as she was good for Scott.

Plus, he hoped that one day he and Iko could reconcile. And causing her daughter pain by any method was not an action he wanted to do as that would hurt his chances for a reconciliation. Scott nodded in approval and the group, along with his thoroughly hidden car were gone. Luck would even be on his side too when the club Locostos took him and the other watchers too had music that none of his loved ones would have liked at all. It'd be several days before the bodies were found and reported, sparking a nationwide reaction of horror, rage, and satisfication. The satisfaction coming from those who had no love whatsoever for the Klan while the rage came from the Klan themselves and they all would gather together in one location to discuss what they were going to do about this. Some had even feared what the Klan would do in retaliation but that fear would turn into a sigh of relief mixed in with shock some time later.

As the entirety of the KKK had been utterly wiped out during that meeting save for a few members who'd been unable to make it. And seeing as how their fellow brethren had been wiped out, they decided to be smart about things and lie low for awhile and re-build another time. The media and the government were unsure as to how to properly describe the event and other hate groups in the country would even get the bright idea to also lay low to avoid the same grissly fate. A group known as 'The Loroca' would claim responsibility for the murders of the KKK, though they were unable to be found due to being well hidden in the shadows. Noshiko would have something of a suspicion due to the name but kept quiet on it while Kali would actually pout about being left out of the fun.

But as Scott would explain, he knew his Ma was attempting to turn over a new leaf and he didn't want to ruin that by killing off the Klan. Making her sigh in defeat as her boy had a point about it. Though Scott had nothing to do with the massive assault on the Klan even if a part of him wouldn't have minded it. And many across the country, Kira included felt like they could breathe a sigh of relief that at least one hate group was possibly gone for good.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I told y'all this would get bloody didn't I? This will likely be the last bloodbath chapter for a good long while as well.**


	40. Girls Night Out

**Chapter 40**

 **Girls Night Out**

 **(While The**

 **Boys Do Vegas)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here! And now for a little bit of chaotic fun! Especially after the events of the previous chapter!**

* * *

 **May 4th, 2011 Saturday**

Several weeks had passed since the massacre of the Dixie Klan some miles outside of Beacon Hills, along with the eradication of every other KKK branch as well. Which for some had been a worrying time due to potential backlash but so far nothing had happened, making for some to breathe a little easier. Even if some were still a little understandably paranoid over it. Which had caused Talia to decide to have a girl's night out to get her fellow Pack ladies' minds off of current events shortly after May had arrived. Among those events being Allison's slow but steady recovery time in Eichen House. Though she had admitted that a man named Brunski gave her the absolute creeps for some strange reason. And not the 'I'll drug you cause I'm obsessed with you' creeps either. The fact she'd only been around him three times and had that view point about him was a little concerning but since he had yet to do anything, nothing had been done so far yet.

Marin Morrell, who is also Alan Deaton's sister and the Emissary for the Ito Pack also was Allison's therapist, which was an interesting thing considering her role at the high school. Allison couldn't help but feel safe around the woman though, allowing for her to open up a bit more easier then what she likely would have with any other therapist. She was even learning French from the woman on occasion too, which was pretty nice in the girl's view. And while Allison was spending her time in Eichen, Melissa McCall was perhaps way too happy about Talia Hale's idea to have a girl's night out away from all the boys in their lives. Of course a part of her wouldn't have minded a stay in Eichen for awhile as her son and the boys were driving her nuts recently with the 'races' they were doing on her front porch. Said 'races' being rabbits vs. turtles and she honestly had no desire to know just where the Hell they were getting them!

Or why a grown man like Locostos was even participating in it! But then again, that man tended to act like a child himself so she supposed it was only natural that he was getting involved in the 'races'! Melissa honestly wasn't sure who was the more horrible influence on the other when it came to her son and that man. But at least his girlfriend's father, that Jackson boy, Joe for obvious reasons, Talia's son Derek, and Mr. Deaton weren't getting involved in the whole sillyness. Though she suspected that given enough time, Scott's boss would get involved as that man was clearly missing a few marbles from his head. Which is probably why that son of her's liked him so much. And much to her exasperation, the boys were back at it again on her front porch, but thank God she was heading to the Hale house however! Walking out, she shook her head at them. "Boys." Muttered the woman.

"That we are!" Locostos called out cheerfully.

"Boys til we die mom! Til we die!"

"I seriously need to find better guy friends..." Muttered Isaac with a shake of the head while Boyd snorted in amusement.

"Ha ha! You'll never escape us!" Cackled Scott like a maniac.

The twins looked at one another and then shook their heads with amused expressions on their faces. "Don't mind him." Began Aiden.

"Yeah, he hasn't taken his meds yet." Finished Ethan with a grin.

"Screw you guys!" Muttered Scott petutantly and causing laughter to erupt while Melissa shook her head.

And then let out a breath. "Right, I'll just be… Yeah, I'll be going now. And please do NOT burn the house down while I'm gone!" Warned the woman seriously.

Making for Scott to look up at her with what was supposed to be an innocent expression on his face. "Whatever Ma told you, is an outright lie and is character assassination on me. That fire was an accident!"

"I'm surprised you even know what that means little brother." Ethan said in amusement.

Scott glared at him while the boys chuckled. "Riiight… I'm really not worried now."

"Don't worry Mrs. McCall, we'll make sure he doesn't burn anything." Promised Danny soothingly.

Melissa smiled at him. "Well, I certainly appreciate that. Now, bye boys. Love you Scott."

"Love you too mom."

Smiling at her son, the Nurse Mother soon hauled ass for where Kali was waiting on her while her son endured good natured ribbing from the boys. "YEAH! The rabbit won!" Yelled Aiden happily and fist pumped the air while everyone else groaned.

 **A Short Time Later At The Jungle**

A short time later at the Jungle saw Melissa, Kali, Mrs. Whittemore, Natalie Martin, Talia, Nancy Harlowe, Laura, Cora, Kira, Lydia, Noshiko, Erica, Harley, and Kanela at the club. Though Natalie had no intention of getting very drunk as she had no desire to accidentally spill the beans to Scott's mothers about sleeping with Scott once upon a time. As it was known that she could be quite a chatterbox when drunk and she also certainly didn't want problems being caused between that delicious hunk of teenaged goodness and his adorable girlfriend. And while the younger girls were allowed in due to a connection here and there that Talia had, they wouldn't be allowed any alcohol. Which suited both Noshiko and Kira just fine as neither were looking to see how alcohol would effect her like all the coffee had once. Talia's friend Satomi Ito and her Emissary Marin Morrell had been invited but both had to decline due to other commitments at the time but promised to definitely be in attendance for the next girls night out.

Kara was another that had declined as well due to other things she had to deal with like dumbass ex boyfriends. Something that had made her mildly wish a certain former lizard boy could have done something to him while he was still a lizard man. And while Nancy was still in her wheelchair as she had yet to accept Talia's offer of the bite, she wasn't about to let that stop her from enjoying herself tonight. Even finding herself curious and a bit amused as to how her daughter even knew some of the Drag Queens. "Eh, you know, it was a thing when Jackson was still the Kanima. Then Lydia's party happened and they showed up after a few calls were made." Explained the girl with a shrug.

"That both tells me something and then nothing at all, you know."

Harley grinned at that. "I'll explain better when its less loud. Promise."

"I can work with that." Replied her mother.

"Ladies, I've had the VIP area reserved for our use tonight, so do follow me." Said Talia cheerfully and the girls all cheered.

They all quickly made their way up to the VIP area where they had a pretty great view of the dance floor below. "Damn Tal, you kick some ass." Complimented a grinning Kali.

Talia just smiled. "Why thank you for taking notice. Its nice to be appreciated every once in awhile."

"We appreciate ya mom!" Called out Laura while Cora nodded her head in rapid agreement.

Making their mother smile at them. "I know sweethearts, I know. And I love that you both do so very much." A hug was had by the three Hales while the others went 'aww' over it.

Things between the teen girls had also considerably improved over the past few weeks as well. Though Scott was paranoid about Kira and Kanela double teaming him but the Elfling had flat out told him she had much better things to do then something like that. But she did later privately tell both Kira and Lydia that if they wanted to do something to him, she was definitely down for it. Making Lydia soundly declare the girl to be a new found friend for life while Kira rolled her eyes over the whole thing and told the two they could do whatever as she didn't want any part of it. And considering Kanela's Irish background, the girl was even helpful in providing Lydia with some knowledge when it came to Banshees. So at least that way the girl wouldn't be completely in the dark about things where her heritage was concerned. The Argent-Yukimura Bestiary was also slightly helpful too, more so then the internet anyway. Unfortunately, both Kanela and the Bestiary were unable to tell her when her abilities would start up.

As it was the kind of thing that just happened at various points for different people. Which annoyed Lydia but she could wait. Though she hoped it just wouldn't take a life threatening situation for it to occur. "Oh! I'm gonna go say hi to the Drag Queens!" Called out Kira excitedly as she looked down into the crowd and saw them.

The older ladies plus Laura looked at one another over that one. "I'm gonna come with?" Lydia stated as she got up and started to head for the entrance to get out of the VIP area.

"Yay!" Kira said excitedly and quickly came to Lydia's side.

Lydia smiled at her and hooked the girl's arm with her own. "And learn their fashion secrets too."

"Umm..." Started the dark haired girl but anything else that could have been heard unless using Wolf senses wasn't heard.

Nancy looked to her amused looking daughter while everyone else just watched on. "My daughter has such interesting friends." Murmured Noshiko with a fond shake of the head.

"She's dating Scott, so if that doesn't tell you anything, I don't know what will." Joked Cora.

Noshiko nodded at the girl as she had a good point. "It does take a special kind of girl to put up with him." Mused Kali as she sipped on a drink.

"Does that make me a special kind of girl then since I'm with you?" Wondered Melissa with a grin.

And getting a light shove from the other woman in return and making her and the others laugh.

 **Meanwhile, A Little While Later at the McCall Home**

The boys were all lounging about in the living room, somewhat bored out of their minds after a neighbor had threatened to call the police on them for being public nuisances with their Rabbit vs. Turtle races. And after losing in another round of Mortal Kombat to Stiles, Scott put down his controller with a sigh. "Dudes… I am seriously bored right now."

A sentiment that was shared by the others. "The girls are all out having fun, so why don't we do the same thing too?" Wondered Ethan aloud.

"But what? I don't think any of us want to run into the girls and get them thinking we're following them around." Added Isaac thoughtfully.

"You guys think I'm a better fit for Lydia instead of Jackson, right?" Asked an uncertain Aiden randomly.

And causing the boys to look his way. "A wet, ripped up empty box is a better fit for Lydia then what he is." Informed Stiles seriously.

Danny looked at him for a moment with a glare. "That's my best friend you're talking about, Stiles. And you have to admit, he has gotten a bit better ever since he got free of the whole Kanima thing along with being able to be closer to his blood family."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I know."

"Soooo I'm definitely a better fit then?"

A hand landed on Aiden's left shoulder, making him look up at it and seeing a grinning Locostos. "My boy, you are a far better fit for that lovely young lady. Trust me. Now, I have a plan to resolve our boredom problem." Began the man with a grin while Aiden smiled widely.

"Oh Hell yeah, a Locostos plan! I freakin' love those!" Called out Scott happily as everyone leaned in to hear the man's pitch.

Locostos chuckled over Scott's enthusiasm. "Ah, I do love the enjoyment others have when it comes to anything from me."

Two thumbs up and a big ol' cheesy grin came from a certain Wolf, making those present roll their eyes over the whole thing. "So what's the plan, man?" Asked Boyd curiously.

And hoping he wouldn't end up regretting it! The Demon Lord turned to him with a big grin on his face. "Why my boy, I thought I'd never be asked! The plan is simple, we go to Vegas!"

This made everyone look at the Demon Lord with surprise on their faces and a sense of dread at the bottom of a few's stomachs. Boyd being one of those who was feeling that way. "I LIKE IT!" Yelled out Scott excitedly.

"You would." Fake groused Aiden.

"Uhh, how would we get there?" Wondered Isaac. Something Danny was wondering the same about for that matter!

"Teleportation my boy, never leave home without it." Responded Locostos with a grin.

Isaac nodded at that and figured it made about as much sense as being an actual Werewolf did. Or this guy being a legit Demon Lord for that matter. "Now, we just need Chris, Alan, that Don fellow, Joe, though I doubt he'll be all that interested, Jackson, and his adopted father."

"What about Derek, Stiles' dad, and Peter?" Ethan asked curiously.

"I can't see Talia's second oldest being all that willing. And no offense Stiles, but I can't see your old man being willing to go as he just seems a little too stodgy for this kind of thing. As for Peter? That man's just wrong in my eyes. What with his cheating death and all." Replied the Demon Lord with a slight shudder and grimace.

Nods were given at that though Stiles voiced his opinion of the man's view of his dad. Locostos put his hands up as a defensive gesture. "Hey, let's see how this goes and if it works out, he'll get invited the next time around alright?"

Feeling that was acceptable, the Buzz Cut teen just nodded in agreement. Making for Locostos to smile widely. "Excellent. Now, let's round up the others and I suppose see if Derek, Joe, Reddick, and Unger will be willing."

And so they did, though Chris, Derek, and Joe chose not to do so. Derek cause he wanted nothing to do with it as it only promised to be one big headache in his view, Chris because Locostos was going and no way was he going to make his wife angry for hanging around the man. Even if she was of the opinion he needed more regular guy friends. Though he doubted she was including Locostos in that at all. And as for Joe, the fact the Alpha boys were going left little appeal in going for him since he still had his issues with them. Well, primarily Scott anyway. Shortly afterwards, the group was off to Vegas via Locostos' teleporting abilities and the last thing heard from them before they left was Deaton saying he knew of a great place to go for golfing there. Something Talia's brother in law Douglas eagerly looked forward to doing after Deaton thought to get ahold of him!

As the night went on and the girls and the boys had fun, though the boys' fun was a bit more wild then what the girls' was. As for one, Jackson and Aiden got into a competition to see who could score more numbers from the girls of Vegas as an odd way to determine who was better for Lydia. Something that they knew in the back of their minds that she would probably rip them both a new one should she ever find out. The girls talked, danced up a storm, and generally had a good time all around. A good time that generally made them feel closer to one another. Kanela even used a little magic to keep the adults from noticing her more naughtier dance numbers with some of the people at the club. Erica included since she liked the wild side the Elfling has. Nancy even proved once again that she wasn't about to let her wheel chair keep her from having a damn good time either much to Harley's slight embarrassment. Course she had to wonder how Scott and the twins would be able to handle seeing Aunt Mel and Momma Kal being all hot as Hell while dancing with one another. A line of thought that Lydia over heard and made the remark that it would probably blow their little minds.

Scott's especially and it was a good thing Kira hadn't been around at the time to hear it thanks to a discussion she had gotten into with her mom, a Bartender, and a girl who looked oddly out of place in her khaki shorts, brown shoes, and red Hawaiian shirt. Laura and Natalie even managed to get quite a few numbers from both men and women while they were there. Making for a few smirks to come their way from their friends and family members. "Just remember mom, make sure to let me know if you decide to have an orgy with your new friends." Remarked Lydia at one point and causing laughter to erupt while Natalie blushed and gave her daughter a mild glare for her words.

And when they were all headed out for home and the like, one of the Drag Queens the teens knew came up to them outside and told them they should watch what he was seeing on his phone. As it was rather crazy! Once they started to watch what was on Greg's phone, quite a few of the ladies weren't too happy with what they saw! As the boys were causing quite a scene in what looked to be Las Vegas! And with Mimes of all people! The news was even apparently dubbing it to be 'The Great War of the Normals and Mimes' as well for that matter.

 **Vegas Strip**

It was practically pandemonium out on the Vegas Strip as a group of men were practically in a war with a group of Mimes! And no one watching had a clue as to how it had even started for that matter! One of the really odd things about it was that two of the men were apparently providing legal counseling for a few of the Mimes too while their friends were fighting the Mimes. Although in a bald African American man's case, he was apparently teaching a few interested Mimes the proper swing technique when it came to Golf. Which was a lot better then what the Stoner was doing with a few of them! While that was going on, Scott found himself at the mercy of a Mime who had thrown a wall between them and was silently laughing his ass off over how much of a failure Scott was being in getting to him. "Grr, I'm gonna get past this wall! I swear it!" Yelled the teenager in annoyance as he banged on the wall.

"SCOTT! THE WALL'S NOT REAL YOU IDIOT!" Screamed out Ethan from a sidewalk as he ducked an oncoming Mime's stick attack.

"IT FEELS REAL TO ME!"

Ethan sighed in disgust and rolled his eyes as he ducked another swing of the stick and then decked the guy in the face. "HEY AIDEN AND JACKSON! COME HELP ME WOULDJA!?" Scott yelled to the two.

Who were doing their best to convince a Mime girl to go with one of them and the poor girl was beside herself from all the attention. Scott frowned over that as his attempt to get their help failed. "Well fuck me sideways." Grumbled the boy and looked back towards the Mime who was silently laughing again and pointing his finger at him.

Glaring at him and then grinning savagely when an idea popped into his head. "Ohh yeah, fuck face, I just got myself an idea. One you ain't gonna like!"

The Mime just gave him a bring it on gesture and the savage grin widened. Putting his hand into a fist, he brought it back and then brought it forward with all his strength and smashed through the wall that wasn't actually there. Causing the Mime's eyes to widen in shock as Scott wriggled and flexed his hand. "NOW WHAT!? THICK WALL CAN'T STOP ME NOW!" Declared Scott smugly and then reached for the Mime's neck quickly and smashed him right into the wall.

Effectively knocking him out and making a whole Hell of a lot of people wonder how the Hell it even worked like that! Even Reddick and Unger had to pause in what they were doing with some tourists to look at the whole thing with weirded out expressions on their faces. Scott then pushed the wall down and chuckled to himself as he dusted off his hands. "Fuckin' creepy ass little bastards with their imaginations and shit."

It just wasn't right that they had that kind of power man! A horn going off could be heard, drawing in everyone's attention and revealing that it came from a Van Halen tour bus. And from the looks of it, an old one at that as it arrived in the area and stopped. Seconds later saw a man that reminded quite a few of Ray Wise as he stepped outside and hung a bit from the door. "Hop on board folks, we got to get home! And we're doing it in style!"

"Hell yeah!" Cheered Scott.

Jackson smirked as he saw Aiden get distracted by this and suddenly dipped the Mime girl and kiss her soundly and then brought the out of breath girl back up. The whole thing making her feel the need to fan herself over. "Call me." He told her as he slipped a piece of paper into her hand and ran off for the bus.

Which he thought was tacky but whatever. "No, call me!" Insisted Aiden as he slipped his own piece of paper into her other hand and headed off after Jackson.

The girl sighed as holy wowzers they were such hunks! Just what is a girl to do in a situation like this!? A question that would surely be on her mind for a good long while to come! Once they were all on board and questions were asked and answered about the bus, allowing for those not in the know to learn that Locostos happened to be a big fan of Van Halen and the bus they were on was actually one of the reasons he chose to bring them all out here. "Next time, just be upfront. But I cann't deny the fun that was had." Said Deaton cheerfully.

"Stick with me and you'll know all sorts of fun. Now, sit on down so we can haul ass before the boys in blue get here!"

Deaton and the others did so and once they were a good distance away from the city, Locostos teleported out of the state and re-appeared about ten miles from Beacon Hills. Something that would prove to be a mistake very soon as they would all soon learn! They would all be singing quite loudly as they made their way into town and to Scott's house. Where Melissa and the rest of the ladies were waiting on them! Jackson and his adopted father would be the first two out with chuckles coming from them until they noticed the ladies glaring at them with some having their arms crossed or on their hips. "Uh-oh, I think we're in trouble." Muttered Mr. Whittemore.

And seeing the looks on their faces, Jackson had to agree on that one! "There's no cops so what... Oh. I haven't seen a glare like that from Ma since that time she found out Locostos and me were sellin' Dope to uncover some bad shit." Said Scott as he joined the two.

Mr. Whittemore would have said something about that, but figured it was for the best he didn't. As it is, the kid had somehow managed to pull off fighting off a Mime's imaginary wall and he didn't want to catch that kind of insanity. Winces would be seen from the other guys as they got off the bus until Locostos himself got off. "Ooh, the fiery glares of many a woman. Never a good thing boys."

"Inside. NOW!" Commanded Melissa and making several impressed with just how much like an Alpha she just sounded then and there!

"I'm afraid I have to be going, as opening the Clinic is a long process in the morning." Tried Deaton.

Talia stepped forward. "Not so fast Alan."

"Same goes for you, husband mine." Said Mrs. Whittemore archly.

Seeing that neither of the two women were going to let up, the two men let out defeated sighs and they walked towards the house. The rest seeing that it was futile to try and argue about it, reluctantly made their way to the house. Though Locostos certainly tried his best to avoid the oncoming storm! "Come now, surely there's no need for yelling Melissa. I mean, no one really got hurt after all."

"If you do not want something sharp up somewhere you like, you will listen to her." Warned Noshiko seriously.

Locostos nervously gulped at that and did as told. As he wasn't about to test his little Iko on her threat! And once they were all inside, Melissa began to tear into the boys about going to Vegas and making enough of a scene that it made the news! Especially since a few of them were underage! "You have anything to add Sheriff?" Asked the Nurse Mother politely.

"Oh, yeah, I do."

She gave him a gesture that said he had the floor and he gave a nod to that and stepped forward. Giving every one of the boys a glare. Stiles especially felt that the glare he got was especially fierce! "I… I can't believe that you guys didn't invite me!" Yelled the man unhappily.

Causing for the ladies to look at him in shock while the guys all breathed out sighs of relief! "Jameson!" Called out Melissa unhappily while her fellow ladies shook their heads over it all.

Though the teen girls honestly found it amusing more then anything else. But before he could say anything, Melissa cut him off with a glare and then focused it on the boys. "I think… No, I'm certain about this. And I believe the girls present would all agree with me that YOU'RE ALL GROUNDED!"

The guys looked at one another and then at her and then they all exploded into protests over that while the ladies all nodded in approval of what Melissa had decided on. "That's the most responsible thing I've ever heard in my life!" Came from Scott and making everyone look at him and even getting Kira to face palm herself.

"Yeah? Well you clearly need plenty of responsibility young man!"

"I agree with Mel." Added in Kali quickly.

"I believe the same goes for all of you as well." Talia added with a firm nod.

"Hey, I'm plenty responsible, I'm the Sheriff after all."

The glare that came Jameson's way was enough for him to take a step back over while Natalie just wondered how in the Hell they got back so quickly. Something she asked about too. "Oh, simple my dear, I have an experimental air craft capable of great speed." Answered Locostos smoothly with a lie.

"Oh, impressive."

"I know." Replied the man smugly.

Melissa let out a breath and clapped her hands. "Anyway, grounded. All of you. A week straight."

"More like two weeks for mine." Mrs. Whittemore said with a glare at her son and husband.

No one made any protests after that and Chris Argent-Yukimura at home suddenly felt like he'd dodged a bullet as he breathed out a sigh of relief for no real reason.

 **Derek's Loft**

After seeing the news report himself, Peter couldn't help but wonder why he hadn't been invited! "Because, no one likes you." Answered Derek without looking up from his book.

A pout came from Peter. "No need to be rude." Grumbled the man.

Joe looked up from his sandwich. "Its not rude when its true."

"Everyone's a critic." Sighed the former Alpha with a shake of the head.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Indeed they are Peter, indeed they are! And thank God I finally got this finished! Took me about two weeks it seems due to various reasons!**


	41. Surprise Announcement!

**Chapter 41**

 **Surprise Announcement!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here! This chapter features a little adult content due to Scott and Kira's relationship moving forward just a bit. Now, let's roll on! And since this is Christmas, I thought as a gift for you guys, that I would upload the last of the 4 chapters I've already gotten written out! Merry Christmas folks!**

* * *

 **May 8th, 2011 In The Argent-Yukimura Household's Dojo**

Two figures were in the Dojo doing a little training with one another and generally enjoying themselves while they did it. Since neither had work that day and Scott wanted to see his girl in action during her training. But Kira decided to take it a step further and get him to join in on the fun with her. And to her complete happiness he did it and he found himself liking it. Though that was probably more so on account of the fact he was doing it with Kira more then anything else. They had spent about an hour and a half in the Dojo and neither were wanting to really quit as it was far too enjoyable. Kira in some tennis shoes, black yoga shorts, and a red sports bra while Scott had his own tennis shoes on, along with some blue jean shorts that were hanging low a little and not much else. Both were also a bit sweaty too thanks to their work out and Kira could admit that she found it rather hot to see sweat all over her boyfriend's upper body. Scott himself also found it pretty hot to see his girl all sweaty and the like and wouldn't mind seeing more of it.

"Had enough yet?" Asked Kira cheekily after she blocked a strike from his Jo Staff with her own.

Scott smirked at her as they stayed in place, though he easily could have forced her to move back if he wanted too thanks to his strength. But this was far more fun to do instead. "When it comes to you? Never." He responded just as cheekily and winking at her.

Shaking her head at him with a smile on her lips and feeling pleased with herself for not blushing, something that amused her when her boyfriend noticeably pouted over the lack of, Kira then pushed against his Jo Staff in an effort to try and move him. "Babe, I'm like the Juggernaut or the Blob. I can't be moved unless I wanna be moved."

"Your knowledge about Marvel characters greatly pleases me."

"I live to provide your happiness in every way possible." Replied Scott with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

That did make her blush as Kira knew full well what else he was talking about. Stuff she'd honestly thought about a few times already as it is while in bed or in the shower. Or around him on occasion for that matter. Her line of thinking was taking her into some waters she really didn't want to go in at the moment but she couldn't help it! And it was making certain things rather noticeable for that matter too. Things that Scott noticed as he caught wind of her arousal and her nipples coming through the material of her red sports bra and licked his lips. "Ooh, someone's nippin'." He muttered lustily.

"Perv!" Called out Kira in mock offense and a fake glare on her face that was also blushing more while he just grinned at her.

"Your perv baby, your perv."

In response, she spun around with a smile and landed a strike on his upper leg. Making him gape at her in shock while the smile turned into a pleased smirk. "Oh you just did not."

"I so totally did. What are you gonna do about it?"

"I'm gonna put you over my knees and spank you for being a naughty little girl."

Raising her eyebrows at that, she put a hand out and gave him a 'come on' sort of gesture and he grinned at it. With a yell, he charged at her and the two were all over the Dojo as they sparred against one another with full on matching grins on their faces. As both of them were thoroughly enjoying themselves in that moment. At least until Kira's foot caused the both of them to trip and fall to the ground with him on top of her. "Oof!" Said Kira and then laughed over the whole thing.

A laughter Scott joined in on as it was so ridiculous a thing to have happened to them. But it seemed to fit them completely. And once the laughter subsided while the smiles remained, Kira asked him a question. "What are you looking at?"

"You." He told her happily.

Kira bit her lip at that while feeling really giddy on the inside and hardly believing her luck yet again that she'd found such an amazing guy after coming here. Especially when the last guy had turned out to be such a horrible jerk towards her back in New York. Something she tried hard not to think about for that matter since things were so much better in Beacon Hills wih the exception of one or two things anyway. Lowering his head, Scott kissed her and she quickly returned the kiss. A kiss that soon deepened as their tongues explored one another's mouths once again while they laid on the floor, him between her legs while her hands rubbed up and down on his sweaty back. One leg even wrapping around him seemingly of its own accord while her knee was bent and leaning against their bodies. She moaned a little into his mouth when his hardened erection began to press into her and rub against her lower body.

A feeling she rather liked and even lightly dug her nails into his back, earning a small groan from him afterwards. He then moved to her neck as he continued to lightly grind against her and she even did it a little too despite her limited experience with that sort of thing. This was the first time they'd remotely done anything like this and she felt like it was unlocking a new point in their relationship when it came to the physical stuff. Kira was glad though she didn't have to have a word with him about this like she did awhile back when it came to the more physical side of things between them. A gasp of surprise escaped her when one of his hand started to squeeze a breast, even twisting the hardened nipple through the fabric of her sports bra. It felt really good too and she hoped he would do more of it since he'd only really been grabbing and squeezing her butt when they did anything. One of her hands slipped under his shorts and squeezed one of his boxer covered butt cheeks.

Something that got a pleasing sound from her boyfriend. That was also a first for her since she only really touched him like that on top of his pants or shorts rather then like that. Kira had yet to grab his crotch and was glad for the fact he hadn't been pushing it either. Even telling her when she'd brought it up that she could take as long as she wanted to feel ready for that kind of thing as he didn't mind the lack of being felt up by her there. That whole thing had made her really happy that he was such an understanding guy who let her take the time she needed when it came to certain things with them. Another gasp of surprise came from her as her eyes flew wide open when she felt Scott's teeth capture one of her nipples through her sports bra and a little moan escaped her as he gently bit on it and causing her eyes to close in pleasure.

"Oh… Ohh that feels… Feels good." Moaned Kira as he continued to use his teeth on her nipple and play with the other with his fingers.

Part of her wanted to feel his teeth on it with nothing in the way. "Scott… Please… Take, take it out." Moaned out Kira.

And causing him to look up at her in surprise over that and even feeling a little more lust swell up in him too. "You sure baby?" Asked the young Alpha as he knew full well what his girl was talking about.

She looked at him with half open eyes and gave him a small nod. He couldn't help but grin in delight and quickly pulled down part of the sports bra to bring out the breast he'd been using his teeth on and licked his lips. "Mmm… This is a beautiful sight." Murmured Scott and then plunged his mouth down around her exposed and hardened nipple.

Kira let out a loud gasp as her back arched from the pure pleasure that brought her as he even used his tongue to flick across her nipple. Little whimpers came from her as he continued to give attention to her nipples and even grind against her. It was something she didn't want to ever end and idly wondered if he might even have a condom on him if things went any further. A popping noise came from his mouth after he had sucked in some of her breast and then let go of it. She honestly hoped he would take her other breast out and play with it without anything being in the way. "Oh God that feels good." Moaned the girl.

A growl could be heard from him and it honestly turned her on even more and she felt so darned glad in that moment for the fact they were both off today. And thankful the 'grounding' his mom had given hadn't exactly stuck thanks to a strong pleading look from him sometime later. A clearing of the throat stopped both of them immediately as their eyes opened wide at it. Along with a slight case of fear entering them and all lustyness leaving them after hearing that sound. Both then quickly sprang apart from one another like they'd burned one another and Kira quickly turned her back to the source of the interruption to have a little modesty. The fact it was Noshiko relieved Scott a little! "M-Momma Noshi! You look, you look great today!" Tried the young man in slight nervousness.

She only merely smirked at him and he felt even more nervous afterwards. Kira turned around seconds later once her breast was back in the sports bra. "M-Mom." Greeted the girl nervously.

Noshiko didn't say anything at first, which only served to make the two even more nervous and worried. "Dojos are not really meant for this kind of thing you two." She finally said and then walked off with a smirk on her lips.

Proud of herself for having gotten the two so nervously worked up. Though she would have a little talk with her daughter later on as it was clear to her that her daughter's relationship with her boyfriend was starting to progress in a certain way. And while she had a certain level of trust for Scott when it came to Kira, a certain little fool back in New York still remained in the back of her mind after the boy had nearly destroyed every bit of Kira's self esteem. Moving to Beacon Hills had been such a good thing as it had massively helped heal her daughter. That and the two weeks away from school thanks to Christmas break had helped some too as well along with the support from her family. Scott and Kira continued to stare at the empty space where Noshiko had been before and then Kira spoke. "Oh my God." Groaned the girl as she ran a hand through her hair in embarrassment.

Scott even let out a breath in relief as well and wrapped an arm around Kira and brought her close to him. Allowing for her to bury her face into his chest and breathe in his scent. "That was so embarrassing!"

A chuckle escaped the young man as he wrapped another arm around her and kissed the top of her head. "Ah come on, it wasn't that bad. I mean… We coulda been a bit further then what we were." Tried Scott in what he thought was a consoling voice.

Another groan came from her as she thought about that and was so glad they hadn't gone any further in that moment! As Kira wasn't quite sure she'd ever be able to live that down had they gone further and then get caught by her mom. Or worse, her dad! She felt Scott squeeze her body with his arms and felt slightly comforted by that while he kissed on the top of her head again. Sighing in content at having him so close to her, she raised her head to look at him and then kissed him softly before pulling back. "I need a shower."

"Want some company?" He asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

That got him a slap on the chest as she pushed away from him while shaking her head with a smile on her lips. "In your dreams." She told him teasingly.

Grinning at her, he walked up to her and pulled her back to his body again as he lowered his head to kiss her. Even nibbling on her lower lip and making a little moan escape from her. "Damned right I do." Murmured Scott against her lips.

Causing her to shiver a little as that sent a pleasant sensation down her spine. "I'll… Mmm… I'll let the ooh, cussing slide this time." Kira muttered as he focused on sucking on her neck.

"That's my girl."

She then pushed him away with a grin and walked off. "Sorry, but I don't want to get caught again!" Called out the girl.

Plus… She really wanted to work off what she was feeling thanks to him or she'd be a little worked up for the rest of the night. Scott chuckled as he shook his head and then chased after her with a grin of his own. Making for excited laughter to be heard as he grabbed her and picked her up into the air. A little while later would see him taking a rather cold shower once he got home. Making for both Melissa and Kali to be a little startled when a loud yell could be heard from him all the way from the second floor. "SWEET FUCK THAT'S COLD!"

The two looked at one another for a moment. "You want to see what that's about?" Asked Melissa.

Kali thought about it for a moment and then decided that no, she didn't want to know. "Hmm, nah. I'm sure he's fine."

"Right. Probably for the best anyway." Muttered Melissa as her son had himself some odd quirks.

A snort of amusement came from her girlfriend as she looked towards her again. "You're learning babe!" She said cheerfully and making the Nurse Mother roll her eyes affectionately.

"AY DIOS MIOS!"

"Scott, turn the hot water on!" Called out Kali.

"CAN'T! TOO WORKED UP RIGHT NOW THANKS TO KIRA!"

That mental image made the two ladies wince. "Really didn't need to know that." Grumbled Melissa.

"SORRY MOM!"

Shakes of the head happened and the two got back to attempting to watch the show they had been absorbed in previously before he'd shown up.

 **May 14th, 2011 At Dario's Restaurant**

Several days had passed since the Dojo and both Scott and Kira had made an attempt to be a bit more careful about being caught doing stuff. As neither really wanted another incident like that again! Though they both didn't go too wild with things as they wanted their relationship to remain un-damaged by rushed actions. Though that was more Scott's thing then Kira's due to how things went with Lenne once upon a time. And once Kira learned of a few things to get Scott worked up, she had used it to her advantage. At least that's what he thought anyway! Another thing that had happened was that both Harley and Vernon had chosen to reveal the fact they were now dating. And had been so for at least three weeks and had wanted to keep it quiet until they felt the relationship could last. Of course no one was really all that surprised by the development since several had caught them in the act of making out. Something Erica had been all too happy to reveal much to the new couple's exasperation.

Though Harley intended on visiting Allison soon to let her know of the new development since she felt it was only right. And hoped it wouldn't hurt her progress any. On the 14th, the group minus Allison, Reddick as he was out doing things, Unger as he was off helping his grandmother, Peter for obvious reasons, Locostos, and Noapo would gather at Dario's Restaurant. Though the last two were off getting a new night club ready after getting the okay from Talia several days ago. A place of fine dining for singles, dates, or groups. The last part was exactly what Chris and Noshiko were going for as well considering the fact they had news and felt like they should have a big get together over it to help celebrate said news. And considering the slight classyness of the place, this meant a bit of dressing up was in order. Of course for Scott, this gave him the opportunity to wear a Tuxedo t-shirt he had and a pair of dress pants and his tennis shoes. The shirt being something that earned him a few eyerolls in the process too. Kira was in heels and a fabulous red dress with her hair in a single braid that went over one shoulder and Scott could barely keep his eyes off her.

An action that made her a little bashful too along with some mild blushing. Which made her swear to herself that she was going to find a way to prevent that. As her boyfriend shouldn't be able to make her feel like that half the time! Heck, she privately thought he enjoyed it a great deal and deliberately looked for ways to cause it to happen. The fact his Dodge Charger was pink all over today made her feel slightly vindicated now that she thought about it. Kira had a feeling one or both of the twins were behind it after someone, most likely Scott himself, sent them gift baskets filled with sex toys. And in retaliation for what happened with his car, he chose to hide their spark plugs from their motorcycles. Along with dismantling the back tires of both bikes. Making for some sworn vengeance to be called for much to the amusement of those who'd seen and heard the two saying it. And once they'd all gotten their menus, Chris and Noshiko stood up, causing everyone to stop what they were doing.

"Before we all start ordering, Noshiko and I have an announcement we'd like to make."

"You guys saved hundreds of money by switchin' to Geico?" Asked Scott curiously and getting a little pinch from Kira for it and making him pout at her.

His mothers and a few others groaned over his words as it would be just like him to do something like that. "No, Scott, though that is a good idea." Noshiko said with an amused shake of the head.

 _Oh don't indulge him sweetheart._ Mentally groaned Chris.

Anything Scott was about to say was cut off thanks in part to Kira after she put her hand on his mouth and gave him a cutesy innocent look and then turned to her parents while everyone else grinned over it. She flinched a little when he licked her hand but she refused to give him the satisfaction of reacting more then that to it. "Go ahead mom, dad."

Her parents smiled at her, Chris more so was highly appreciative of his daughter for silencing her boyfriend. Noshiko looked at him before looking to the crowd and feeling his hand squeezing her's in support, began to speak. "For some time now, Chris and I have been trying for another child. Admittedly, for a time we both thought it may not be possible but some recent events have told us otherwise."

Kira and quite a few others were starting to have a sense of understanding well up in them and Kira herself was practically starting to get rather excited over it. Chris then took over after that. "After a recent visit with the doctor three days ago, Noshiko and I are happy to announce that we are expecting a baby."

A loud excited squeal erupted from Kira as she got up and raced to her parents and hugged the both of them. Part of her wishing that Allison was here with them to celebrate in this great news as it meant they were about to have a little baby brother or sister! Cheers began to erupt from the rest of the group. "ALRIGHT YOU TWO! Can't wait to teach the kid all I know!" Called out Scott in pure excitement.

As this was all kinds of freaking greatness! "I don't know if the world is ready for another you Scott." Called out Harley and laughter erupted but he merely smiled in return.

"Wait until our child is at least 15 before doing anything." Noshiko informed him and making the young Alpha gape at in her shock before laughing.

"Make that 25." Added Chris seriously to the amusement of their friends.

Noshiko grinned at him and kissed him on the lips before looking back to their friends. "Now, order whatever you like as it is on us tonight."

"NOW THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKIN' ABOUT!" Cheered Scott happily.

The rest of the night would turn out to be a rather enjoyable one all around. Chris however was thankful as Hell that his family had a lot of money as he would have more then likely gone broke after the stuff that had been ordered! The teen girls couldn't wait to spoil the kid rotten and Lydia herself personally vowed to teach the little one how to be the most fashionable kid ever as it would be a true crime not to do otherwise. Something that got snorts of amusement from the others after hearing that.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Ahh that was a fun little chapter to write! And may the holiday have been a great one for ya!**


	42. Agent Returnable

**Chapter 42**

 **Agent Returnable**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. Now, let's roll on! And due to being sick for the past few days, I haven't had a lot of time to do a lot of writing. So here's this chapter to tide you guys over for now. Also, to a guest reviewer, I'm happy you and others really enjoyed the 4 chapter update I did as a Christmas gift. Who knows, I might do it again in the future since you guys seemed to like it! As for Scott and Kira hooking up, well, that's a little something that I promise is gonna come soon enough!**

* * *

 **May 17th, 2011 San Diego, California FBI Building 2:40 PM**

One Rafael McCall was standing in front of a review panel after some forced time off following the custody hearing that didn't go in his favor at all. Not to mention that damned commercial his own son had done as well. He had also been forced into mandatory therapy as well and many of his psych evals hadn't been too promising. There was also the strong belief he'd been somehow placed under another's influence at some point in the past and would only come under the effects when it had anything to do with his family. So far any attempts to break it had yet to work but Rafael was hopeful it would happen soon. A feeling in him however told him that the solution was back in Beacon Hills and it worried him a lot since it revolved around his son. And it made the man wonder if whatever was influencing him was making him feel that way. The search for the men known as Deucalion and Ennis had also yielded little in the way of results towards arrests. Though there had been some carnage that several Agents had come across in the search for the two. Leading to the FBI to suspect they'd been behind it for whatever reason.

"Agent McCall, we feel that the only way we can allow you to return to work is if you find a way to once and for all end whatever keeps causing you to make horrible decisions in regards to your family. As it is, you are extremely lucky we're even considering this and not outright firing you. We give you one week to take care of this or you will officially no longer be employed by the FBI. Understood?"

"Y-Yes Ma'am. I understand perfectly and I thank you for this opportunity."

The speaker nodded in approval. "Hearing dismissed."

Rafael gave his own nod and took his leave and immediately headed for his apartment to do a little packing and as well as take care of a few things. Which would ensure his having to leave the next day unfortunately. Hoping like Hell this could be figured out, not for his job's sake, but for his own sanity and the safety of his ex wife and son. As some of the things he'd especially done to Melissa over the past few years had been outright horrible and he was certain that even when at his lowest while drinking that he would have never done that kind of horrible shit. And that it had to be whatever was influencing him for some time now. Something he felt that Deucalion himself might have been responsible for but until he found proof, it was nothing more then a suspicion.

 **May 18th, 2011 Beacon Hills, California at Eichen House 4:50**

One Rebecca 'Harley' Harlowe sat in the visitor's area with Allison as she had been doing ever since school had gotten out that day and talking with her about some of the stuff she'd missed out on. Like her father accidentally stubbing his toe and Scott deciding he needed to be carried in his arms about two days before. Which had been perfect picture taking material too much to the man's embarrassment. That story had made Allison laugh loudly and it'd possibly been the best amusement she'd had in some time. And Harley was thankul as Hell for the fact that last night was the Full Moon. As this more then likely would have been a really bad idea to do considering how heightened emotions were bound to be once Harley had gotten to why she was there. But it was clear to her that her ex was really doing well thanks to her time in Eichen and that was a damned good thing.

"So umm… There's, there's somethin' I need to tell ya." Began Harley nervously after she'd gotten done finishing telling the story about another competition Jackson and Aiden had started over Lydia.

Which had made Allison roll her eyes hard over and wishing she could have seen it! Seeing the nervous expression on her ex's face, the dark haired girl brought a hand over and squeezed one of Harley's. "Is it bad? Not that I would think you'd save something bad for last after all the stuff you'd just told me."

"Oh God no. No, not at all. I promise." Replied Harley as she blew out a breath.

"Well that's good, thought I was gonna have to find a way to bust out of here and fight someone."

Grins and chuckles were had over that one. "Its about me actually, and I don't know how you're gonna feel about it considerin' all that's gone down."

Now Allison was really curious and began to wonder. "Are… Are you pregnant?"

Harley looked at her shock for a few seconds. "No! God no! My mom would kick my ass if I was and yours would probably cheer her on for stealin' her thunder." An amused snort escaped the dark haired girl after that.

Allison squeezed her ex's hand again encouragingly. "Just… Just go ahead and tell me, it can't be that bad. Right?"

"Well… You know Boyd right? Vernon Boyd?"

"Yeah, one of Derek's until he turned on him to join us."

"Right, right. Yeah, umm… The thing is… The Big Guy and I are uhh… Well..."

"Dating?" Guessed Allison correctly with a pang in her chest.

But she supposed it would make sense that the girl she truly remembers loving would move on. As it had been some time since their break up and her time in here. A break up that was only furthered along thanks to that piece of garbage who would forever not be named. "Y-Yeah, it hasn't been happening long and I know this is probably a bad time to tell you but I really didn't want you finding out from anyhone else and-" Anything else she was about to say was cut off by the other girl.

"Shh! Its okay! Its okay, I promise its okay Rebecca. I mean, yeah, it hurts, not gonna lie but I'm happy you've found someone. I mean it was kind of obvious you started feeling something for him and I don't blame you. As he is pretty cute, tall, and not much of a talker." Winked Allison and making Harley giggle over that as it was true! Not to mention he looked damned great in his ROTC uniform!

Harley stared at her ex for a moment, searching for any kind of deceit but finding none. "S-So, you're genuinely okay with this?"

"I am. Like I said, it hurts but you deserve to find some happiness for yourself. And I'm glad its with him instead of some jerk. Or someone like Scott."

Both shuddered over that one before bursting into a fit of giggles. "I don't, I don't think I could date anyone like Scott. As it is, that boy is too much like a brother. An annoying brother but still a brother none the less."

A grin came from the other girl as that was seriously true about him. Along with being something of a pervert but one couldn't deny that he made Kira pretty happy. And she him in return along with the fact she seemed to have a sort of calming effect on him when they were together. Silence reigned between them for a bit until Harley nervously broke it. "We're… We're good though, right? Last thing I want to do is set back your progress cause of this."

"Rebecca, its fine, I promise." Replied Allison firmly and then came around to hug her ex.

Something that made the Burgundy haired girl feel relieved over and if neither wanted to let go of the other? Well, neither thought they could be blamed for it. Allison just hoped that Rebecca's new found relationship with Boyd would go really well. Even if that did send a pang through her chest. They talked a little while longer until Harley had to leave and another hug was given and before either of them could even really stop themselves, they shared a sweet tender kiss without really thinking before parting. A moment Harley would share with her boyfriend and he thankfully would be understanding of the situation, making her feel rather relieved over it as well.

 **7:15 PM At The Hale Home**

Nancy Harlowe was in a word, nervous, as she was making her way to Talia's office to finally give her her answer about the Bite. Now she wasn't nervous about the woman saying no, but about whether or not the Bite would take effect on her in a good way. As she did not want to cost her baby girl a mother. She and Rebecca had had quite a few conversations about the subject and while her daughter was apprehensive about it considering her past experiences, she was none the less supportive over what her mother wanted to do. As she wanted to be able to walk on her own two feet again and not have to rely on a wheel chair or others to help her get around. As she made her way to the office, she was stopped by the young man known as Unger. "So you're gonna do it huh? Take the Bite I mean."

"I am."

"You know its not gonna be easy, right? Not to mention the other 50 percent chance of it not workin'?"

Nancy nodded at that while hearing the concern in his voice. Which wasn't too surprising as he was a bit more kinder then what Reddick was. "I am aware of that, yes. But I thank you for your concern young man. And nothing worth while in life is ever easy."

A sigh came from him after that. "Yeah, that's true. Somethin' my grandma likes to remind me of." He said with a chuckle.

"Sounds like your grandmother is a wise woman." Nancy remarked with a smile.

Unger shrugged. "She can be, also can be a little harsh at times with her views too."

God knows he'd been at the fore front of a number of those views too since she often felt like he was a failure for never measuring up to the standard his parents had. A sympathetic smile came from Nancy and she honestly hoped that things would improve for the young man where his relationship with his grandmother was concerned. Even saying as much. "Heh, thanks Mrs. H. I appreciate that."

"Anytime sweetie, anytime."

He gave her a smile and a nod and walked away while Nancy turned to the door where Talia's office and herself would be at this time of day. Letting out a breath, she steeled herself and knocked on it. "Come in!" Could be heard and taking another breath, she did so.

And once Talia saw who it was, her face turned into a frown as she knew exactly why Nancy was there. And she didn't need enhanced hearing either for that matter. "I take it you've made up your mind then?"

"I have." Replied Nancy firmly.

Talia nodded at that and hoped like Hell this would turn out well. As no Alpha had yet to find a way to truly track and guide the aftermath of the Bite's effects to a satisfying conclusion. Though she was hopeful that one day it would be possible. And perhaps with advances in Science and Medicine it would be possible. "When do you want it done?"

"If you're willing, now if its possible."

As the sooner it was done with, the sooner it was over with in the dark skinned woman's mind. Talia nodded at that and raised up and Shifted. "Where do you want it?"

Nancy raised her arm up with some nervousness swelling up in her and Talia gave a nod to that and leaned down to bite her on the fore arm. A groan of pain escaped Nancy as the Alpha Mother bit down on her fore arm and thankfully the process didn't last very long as seconds later Talia stood straight again and wiped off the blood from her mouth with a piece of tissue paper and threw it away. She then blew out a breath. "Now, we keep a careful eye on you and pray that this works to a satisfying conclusion."

A nod of agreement came from Nancy as she hoped like Hell this worked too. Harley would get the call to come be with her mother while they waited and the girl would be nervous as Hell the entire time as well. Derek would even surprisingly be a source of comfort for her even though she was still a little at odds with him considering their past. Laura would also be a source of comfort as well nicely enough.

 **7:35 PM Music Store**

One of the first places Agent Rafael McCall thought to check out on a hunch where his son was concerned turned out to be thankfully valid as he wasn't looking to have a confrontation at the house. Though to his annoyance, Stiles would be at the store when he showed up. But he hoped this wouldn't make things any more difficult then what it would likely already be. Though it seemed his son and Stiles were dealing with a particularly unhappy customer. "I want my money back! The jiggy can't happen with this garbage!" Ranted the customer as Rafael got a look at the cd and seeing that it was a Celine Dion album.

Facepalms and disgusted sighs could be seen and heard from the two. Though when Scott caught sight of him, he couldn't help but groan. "You deal with this while I deal with him." Muttered the teen unhappily.

Stiles nodded with a frown and then looked to their unruly customer. "Look, I don't even get why you bought a Celine Dion album to begin with! No one aside from maybe hardcore Dion fans have ever been able to get jiggy with that kind of music!"

"LIES! I WANT MY MONEY BACK!"

While that was going on and Stiles was wondering if getting this job was such a smart move after all, Scott and his dad had gone into the backroom to talk. "What are you doin' here Spermy?"

Rafael frowned over the hated nickname before deciding to press onwards instead of focusing on it. "I came here to make amends."

"Right, and why do I feel like there's more to it then that?" Asked Scott doubtfully over the man's claims.

A sigh came from the older man. "Not only do I want to make real honest amends, I want to be able to keep my job. And being able to make these amends is one way for me to be able to keep it. I don't know why I did some of the things I did as even while I was at my worst with the drinking, I was never that… That cruel. Finding out what the cause of that is another factor in my keeping my job."

The man watched as his son frowned thoughtfully over that one while scoffing some. "I… I might have a theory about that. One that not only involves your ass, but mom, me, and a few others too."

"Great, we can discuss that on the way back to where you rightfully belong."

Scott gave him a confused look over that one and then frowned again when he noticed the slightly glazed over look the man had in his eyes. "Yeah, I really don't think so, Spermy." He said firmly and that theory he'd mentioned just gained a little more backing for it.

And it just made him want to cause Deucalion even more pain. Rafael glared at him and reached out to grab him when several boxes dropped on top of him. Instantly knocking him down and out due to how heavy they were. Making for Scott to look up where they came from and seeing a wincing Don looking down. "Sorry!"

"Don't worry about it Boss Man." Replied Scott with a grin as he could smell the Weed his boss was smoking.

Don merely gave him a smile and a cheesy thumbs up before going back to smoking some fantastic Weed. Weed mixed with Catnip from deep in Mexico as oh boy was that some damned good shit! Scott then looked down at his knocked out dad and made a decision to call Deaton to see if he knew of a way to get a few things revealed where his dad was concerned and with himself and the others all at the same time. Yelling could be heard from inside the store, making him sigh in annoyance. "Right, you stay here while I deal with that."

A roar and a loud terrified scream later would see Scott and Stiles coming into the backroom chuckling to themselves over what Scott had done to get the irate customer gone from the store. "Hey Don! We gotta go take care of somethin'! So you're in charge alright!?" Called out Scott as he and Stiles picked up Rafael's prone form.

Don looked down with a surprised expression on his face. "I am!? COOL!" Man, he had such a cool boss!

The boys shook their head in amusement over that as they made their way out the back door and to where the Dodge Charger was parked and threw him inside the trunk since neither wanted to put in the effort to get him in the back seat. A short time later saw the boys at the Animal Clinic, along with Melissa, Kali, the twins, Kira, her parents, Locostos, and Kanela. Locostos even helpfully bound the unconscious man in ropes as well so he wouldn't be a problem once he woke up. Which would turn out to be a good thing once he woke up shortly afterwards. "What the Hell!? How am I here!?"

"Accidental knock out, brought you to the local Vet to figure out a few things." Said Scott helpfully.

Rafael looked at him in confusion. "Like what? Cause I think I need a hospital more then a Vet. Also… GET ME THE HELL OUT OF THESE ROPES!"

"Sorry but not happening. As the last thing we need is you trying to steal our little Scottie." Spoke up Locostos.

"What the Hell are you talking about!? I haven't tried anything of the sort!"

"Uhh, yeah, you have. Just about right after you showed up at the store as a matter of fact. And if it wasn't for Don accidentally knockin' you out, I woulda had to put a serious hurtin' on you for pullin' that sh-crap."

Granted, Scott really didn't need much reason to put a serious hurting on him anyway. "That was not my intent! I only came there to talk with you and try and find out any kind of clues that can help me with whatever that man might have done to me!"

Scott grimaced over that. "News flash, Spermy, you ain't the only one he's screwed with in more ways then one."

"Fortunately, we have a way to un do what Deucalion has done to not only you, but to the others he's done it too." Declared Deaton as he came into view.

Rafael looked at him the best he could with a skeptical look on his ace. "Yeah? And how are you gonna go about that? Hypnosis?"

The man only shook his head. "No, a tub filled with water and ice. Doing this will put you into a state close to death. A state that will allow me to help you and the others to uncover whatever Deucalion has done to your minds. And then remove it so you and the others are free of his influence."

Melissa hesitantly raised a hand while the other clutched at the necklace around her neck. "Umm… Is there another way we can do this? Cause call me crazy, but I'm not necessarily too big on jumping into a tub of ice water and being near dead."

"An Alpha like Kali could use her claws to connect with your mind in order to do it. But for all we know, Deucalion may have made a preparation for an occasion like that."

"Plus, the whole thing could kill you or me if something goes wrong." Stated a mostly quiet Kali.

A heavy sigh escaped the Nurse Mother as she realized their options weren't that great. But something had to be done to find out just what all that bastard had done to them. Rafael scoffed as what they were talking about sounded even more ludicrous then the ice bath! Noshiko was about to make a suggestion she was aware of thanks to her long lived life when young Kanela stepped forward with a hesitance about her. "I… I can do it. Uncover and remove I mean."

"Are you sure kid? Cause if so, I'll need to leave the area as our magics don't mix that well."

"I am. Last time I was too scared and worried about my parents finding me and maybe makin' all your lives Hell for havin' me around to use my magics to help find Scott and Allison. But this time? This time I hafta put that to the side." Stated the girl firmly while giving Melissa a nervous look.

The mother and nurse gave her a re-assuring smile and even beckoned her to come over and give a hug. Something she did with a bit of relief flowing through her. "I understand your reasons sweetie, I might not like them entirely but we'll talk about all that later okay?" A pointed look towards Locostos pretty much told him he was going to be part of that too.

Kanela nodded, knowing in her heart of hearts that that talk would be unlikely to bring about anything seriously bad. Kali was frowning over the whole thing and a part of her wanted to tear into the girl about the whole thing but wisely felt the time wasn't now for that. Plus, Melissa was also clearly handling it in her own way and she had to abide by that. A snort of dirision could be heard from a certain tied up Agent. "And just what can you do exactly?" Mocked the man and he wasn't sure if that was his own thing happening or whatever it was his son's kidnapper had done to him.

His eyes widened when the girl's appearance changed somewhat. Revealing pointed ears and a light green skin complexion. "Holy shit." Breathed out the man and he began to wonder if maybe he'd been hit on the head a bit too hard.

"I can do that for starters." Began the girl as her eyes glowed and Locostos immediately got the Hell out of dodge by running out of the Clinic and then teleporting away from the area.

"Is anyone else seeing this!?"

"Oh, trust me, we're seeing it." Melissa told her ex a bit nervously and awed like.

As she could practically feel the power coming off the girl she that she was coming to care greatly for. Kanela's hands went wide as a glow surrounded her and even showed coming out of her eyes as she began to speak in a tone of voice that could only be described as other worldly. " _What actions that have been done to those of Delgado and McCall blood, and to those they are allied with by the being known as Deucalion become known and un-done_ _if need be_ _. So that the ones wronged may be able to live in freedom from his actions forever more._ "

At first, nothing happened and Kali was about to say something to that effect when she and several others froze up and their worlds went black for a moment's time.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Oh boy, things are about to get quite revealing! And I probably could have gone with a more rhymy scheme but that's never been my strong point.**


	43. Memories Unbound

**Chapter 43**

 **Memories Unbound**

 **Disclaimer: Let's get ready to rumble folks! And as always, I own nothing but what you see here! May or may not need a tissue for this one. And to a guest reviewer, I try to always respond to guest reviews as its good to establish a good relationship with my readers who take the time to review. As for Boyd and Harley? I can't promise anything with that but who knows what will happen! Great to hear of the love for both of them and I know I love 'em too!**

* * *

 **Memory of Scott, 7 Months After He Was Taken**

Little Scott McCall was simply over joyed beyond description to know that his momma was alive and well. But he was also having an awfully hard time dealing with the hurt he felt over the fact Grandpa Deucalion had lied to him about his moma being dead after getting raped by a bad man who hated Spanish people. His momma didn't want to waste time in talking with Grandpa or the others about things and little Scott was awfully worried about how his momma would take him being a Werewolf now. One that had hurt quite a few really bad people at that too. Though he wondered if they were truly bad people or not since Deucalion had lied to him about his momma being dead. And it all made him want to cry very hard. But he knew if he did, Deucalion or the others would find him and his momma that much quicker and he didn't want that. As he wanted to be with his momma again and never ever be without her again. "And just where are you going with him?" Questioned the woman known as Kali rather dangerously.

Melissa didn't back down however as she raised her chin upwards and stared down the woman in front of her. "I'm taking my son HOME where he belongs and I'll be damned if I let you stop me from doing that." Proclaimed the mother who had been searching so damned hard for her baby boy.

"Your son!? Deucalion told us you were dead!"

"Well she's not Miss Kali! This really is her!" Little Scott replied adamantly.

Kali frowned and used her senses to determine the truth of things and once that was done, her eyes widened in realization. "I am going to kill that son of a bitch." Growled the woman as her eyes flashed red.

Making for Melissa to step back a little in fear. Something Scott took notice of. "Its okay momma, Miss Kali won't hurt you cause she only hurts really bad people."

"Kid's right. Come on, lets get you two outta here." Said Kali adamantly and held out a hand for the woman to take.

Something Melissa did a few seconds later after staring at it and together, the trio began to make their way out. However, they unfortunately didn't get very far as Deucalion and a man named Thomas blocked their path. "And just where do you think you're taking our newest family member, Kali?" Asked the blind man calmly.

"Out of here with his mother where he belongs." Snarled Kali as she brought out her claws with her free hand while Melissa looked on nervously.

"Hmm… I'm afraid that's not going to work for me. I've already invested too much time into the young man and I would like for that to continue."

Letting go of the mother's hand, Kali stepped in front of her and Scott. "Scott, protect your mother."

"Yes ma'am!"

Chuckles came from the two men as the man named Thomas stepped forward while cracking his kunckles. Sneering at him, the Alpha She-Wolf stepped forward with a growl, only to stop in her tracks when a shriek and a thud sounded from behind her. Making for Kali to turn to see Scott's mother down on the ground and unconscious and Scott himself struggling to get out of Ennis' arms. Snarling in anger, she felt a hand on her shoulder and she swung around to strike out at the fool who dared to touch her. Only to be avoided and then feeling the lovely sensation of a stun gun to the stomach. Forcing her to her knees with a scream. "You… You bastards!"

"Perhaps, perhaps not. At any rate, you, Scott, and the boy's mother won't be remembering this." Said Deucalion right before Thomas slugged her hard enough in the face to lose conscious.

Ennis then knocked out little Scott and dropped him without much of a care to the floor. Deucalion then quickly got to work in screwing with their memories to ensure none of them remembered this little event.

 **Two Months After Scott Turned Twelve**

Kali had been busily going about her business with some paperwork Deucalion had asked her to go through when she found herself stopping outside of his temporary office after hearing Scott's name being mentioned. Something about the whole thing felt off for the woman however and it made her frown. Especially when she could hear a man named Victor's voice in there with him. Being as quiet as possible, Kali stayed where she was and out of sight and used her hearing to listen in on the conversation. " _I just don't get why you even have that kid runnin' around with you. I mean, if he was like 5 years older then yeah, sure, no sweat about it._ " Said Victor.

Whom was known for being rather soft on kids and one of his main rules back when he ran his own Pack was never harming any kids at all. " _After I learned of him, I knew I had to do something to ensure a certain potential the McCall line has didn't come to pass. Sure, having a True Alpha within my Pack would be a bonus, but personally, it seems like too much work to ensure he would be on my side._ "

Kali's eyes widened in great surprise as never did she expect that the little boy she saw as a son had that kind of potential! And it made her wish she was more up on stuff from the past like Deucalion was. And the way he talked made her wonder about a lot of things where Scott was concerned. Things that she was quickly starting to not like at all for that matter as it made her question the man's claims about the way he had ended up bringing Scott to them. " _Wow, I thought that kinda shit was just a myth._ "

A chuckle could be heard from Deucalion afterwards. " _No, my boy, True Alphas are quite real. Though the last one to be seen was a hundred years ago. 200 years before that saw a McCall achieve the status after going through a terrible ordeal._ "

Victor whistled over the information while Kali just frowned and thought that maybe she should take Scott and leave. "Listenin' in on things you shouldn't be Kal? You know the boss doesn't like that kinda thing." Spoke up Ennis from behind.

Making her whirl around and meeting Ennis' fist right to her face. A very hard fist at that that put her down and out and making a nice thud on the ground. Deucalion showed up seconds later from the door with a frown of his own while Ennis explained things to him. "Thank you my boy, it seems I must do a little… Operating." Said the man with a chuckle as he brought out his claws and then knelt down with his Alpha eyes helping show the way.

 **Four Months After Scott Turned Twelve**

A man in a suit was being dragged into a room kicking and screaming by several men. "LET ME GO! ASSAULT ON AN FBI AGENT WILL ENSURE A LONGER PRISON STAY FOR ALL OF YOU!" Roared out irate FBI Agent Rafael McCall as he struggled to get free of the men who had kidnapped his son for their own purposes.

And had taken him off elsewhere so that neither he or his son could see the other. The whole thing making Rafael wonder if Melissa had perhaps encountered these men herself and it was why she had yet to get back their son. It also made her wonder why the Hell she never said anything and the possibilities over that made him angry as they were not good in any way. "Ah shut up already." Groused a balding muscled man.

"Yes, please do. All the yelling gives me such a headache." Said a sun glasses wearing man dryly.

He was also holding a cane in his hands as well. "LET ME AND MY SON GO! YOU'RE ONLY MAKING THINGS WORSE ON YOURSELVES!"

"Is that right? Somehow, I really doubt that claim young man."

"Yeah, we ain't worried for shit Suit Boy." Sneered the balding man as he and another figure tied him securely to a chair.

Something Rafael none the less still tried to get out of. "You should be, kidnapping a little boy is a vile act and God knows what else you've done to him."

"If you think we've touched him inappropriately, then I assure you we would never do anything of the sort. We're better men then at Agent McCall." Deucalioned informed him calmly, though there was a hint of sternness to his voice.

Rafael glared hotly at him. "Better men don't kidnap little boys!"

"What makes you think we kidnapped him? For all you know, he might have come willingly."

"My son would never go anywhere with a stranger unwillingly."

Deucalion nodded at that. "Perhaps, though I suppose it was a good thing I told the young man I was an old friend of his mother's. Sad loss that."

So sad that he didn't even sound a thing like he was sad over the whole thing. "Melissa's not dead! Far from it!"

"Oh, I'm aware, but that young man believes her to be. And I think he should keep believing it as who knows what that would do to his mental faculties."

"Yeah, might make him nuts." Chimed in Ennis with a chuckle.

Glowering at the two, the bound man began to struggle again until one of the other men present decked him in the face. "You'd better hope and pray I don't get out of this cause what I do WON'T BE PLEASANT!" Roared the man angrily and he didn't give a damn if he lost his job in the process or not.

Laughter escaped the men with him as they looked at one another and at him. "Oh my boy, its always great to have a goal such as that. But I promise you, while you will be getting free, it will be at our discretion." Informed the sandy haired sun glasses man as he brought a hand forward and claws formed much to the Agent's shock and surprise.

"How, how the Hell did you do that?"

"I could tell you, but it would be pointless since you won't even remember it later."

"So you'll kill me in order to keep MY son from going where he rightfully belongs!? Others will come! They will come and they will save him and throw you all behind bars where you belong!"

Another punch to the face made him groan in pain and annoyance while Deucalion merely looked at him with an impassive look on his face. "I assure you Mr. McCall, we and your friends will be doing nothing of the sort. In fact, when I am done with you, not only will you not remember any of this, but you will be ensuring that your son is never looked for again. And that Melissa McCall never has any kind of hope about her where finding him is concerned ever again."

Frowning at that as his struggles re-newed until a pair of hands forced him to stay in place. "NO! I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL YOU'RE ON BUT I'LL NEVER DO THAT! YOU HEAR ME!? NEVER!" Screamed out the man while his captors just chuckled and smirked at him.

"We'll see my boy, we'll see."

And with that, Deucalion lunged at him and he felt pain in the back of his neck and then nothing.

 **Scott's Mind**

Scott stood in a black void as images popped up here and there of his family being screwed over time and time again by Deucalion. His anger growing ever more with each passing moment as he also saw that a lot of the people he'd attacked and killed, no murdered, were clearly far more innocent then he'd been led to believe. And he wasn't sure how to deal with that as it was starting to get to be too much for him. "That old nutter never had your best interests at heart mate." Said a voice from behind him that made him freeze up in shock.

As it belonged to none other then his dearly departed friend Cheryl. Whom still looked the same age she'd been when she'd been turned into a Berserker and then killed. Along with wearing her old raggedy outfit. "Ch-Cheryl!?"

"Hullo!" Replied the version of his friend in a cheeky manner.

"Fuck."

"Eloquent."

"I'll show you eloquent."

"Hmm… I think I'll pass old son."

The two grinned over that before Scott's face sobered up. "So are you just a figment brought on by Kanela's spell or what?"

Cheryl merely shrugged. "I honestly don't know. All I know is that you've been massively screwed up by that old goat."

Snorting at that, the young Alpha blew out a breath while trying to keep hold of his emotions. "Ain't that the damn truth. I don't know whether or not to break down and cry like a little girl or rage violently."

"I think the first option would be a little better then the second one." Quipped the British girl in response.

The void in front of them then shifted to show the Orphanage Scott had brutally attacked during his first Full Moon and his eyes widened in fear. "Oh Creator no… Don't fuckin' tell me that bastard lied about this shit too."

Cheryl looked at him with a sad look on her young face as he watched the scene and Deucalion and Ennis' voices could be heard discussing what they'd done where he was concerned. Causing for a loud roar of utter rage and heartbreak to erupt from Scott as his eyes glistened over the whole damned thing. He closed his eyes as his younger Full Moon controlled self began to massacre the innocent people inside the Orphanage. Though he could not block out the sounds no matter what much to his horror. He felt his hand be squeezed by the figment of his sister from another mother and it brought him a small amount of comfort. Seconds later the last of the screams of the Orphans and those watching them died out and he let out a shuddery breath as tears came down his face. Cheryl enveloped him in a hug. "I'm sorry this happened to you mate. I truly am and I hope you can find a way to avoid fallin' in a pit of darkness cause o' all this."

"With Kira and the others… I think I'll be okay. Or as okay as I can be anyway." Near whispered the broken hearted young man.

She nodded approvingly at that. "Never trust that old buggered bastard again or he will do his best to ruin you even more."

"Oh trust me, I'll rip out his heart before he even gets a chance to do so." Promised Scott darkly.

"Do me, or well, the real me proud. And if you ever see Lene again, give the luv some love from me wouldja?"

"You got it."

Nodding in approval, she gave him a smile and tightened her hug on him as the black void began to fade away. A light would get in his eyes and when he blinked several times, he would find himself back in the Clinic with Aiden and Ethan quivering with rage while his crying mother was being held by an equally tearful Kali who was also quite pissed off. Those two, while never having over heard anything, had been screwed with into being sleeper agents that once given the order by Deucalion himself, would ensure Scott's death no matter what should he ever turn rogue. And now, thanks to the spell Kanela had used, would never be able to happen again and the girl herself was also in tears as her spell had the unfortunate side effect of being forced to see everything. Scott realized tears were coming down his face while Rafael just laid where he was in horrified shock over all that had happened to not only him but the others.

A loud enraged roar shook the building and could be heard for miles and it wouldn't be until after it had ended that Scott realized it had come from him as Kira rushed to him and hugged him tightly to her body. Hating that this whole thing had been so horrible for her boyfriend and the others. _No matter what, even if its the last thing I ever do… I WILL KILL DEUCALION AND ENNIS!_ Came Scott's dark thoughts.

And while Melissa had never been touched in a horrible way by the men who took her son, she still felt like she'd been raped mind wise and she had no idea how to feel about it. She pulled away from Kali and wrapped her arms around her son, not even caring if Kira was there. And it wasn't long before everyone present joined in on the hug. Offering what strength they could.

 **Locostos' Realm**

In the bedroom of Lene, youngest daughter of Locostos, the girl could be seen on her knees, crying her eyes out and screaming in utter rage with a broken heart as the stuff she had ended up seeing somehow had finally ended. That man who she would no longer ever call an Uncle had defiled Scott, the others she saw, and even her own self in ways that were simply unforgivable. That bastard had even been behind her behavior in being unable to cope with what Scott was going through and pure hate was coursing through her. As she wanted to be a proper Demon for once and go and tear the man limb from limb. Lene wasn't sure how the Hell she could ever face Scott after all this but she knew she would have too. Their chance may have been lost to them because of the Wolf who dared to think himself a Demon, but she wanted him back in her life. Even if it was only as just a friend. She soon felt the presence of her father as he wrapped his arms around her and gently shook her crying frame.

Lene figured that one of her sisters must have gotten him and the Succubus could hear her father whispering comforting words into her ear and she appreciated it a great deal. "I… I wanna kill that bastard, daddy. I WANNA KILL HIM!" Sobbed the girl while several of her sisters watched on in shock, surprise, and a great amount of anger.

Some wanting to commit murder as while they weren't exactly close with her cause of her outlook on somethings, she was still none the less family and they looked out for family. "I know sweetheart, I know. And he'll get his soon enough. That's a promise." Said the Demonic figure darkly and once he was done comforting his baby girl, he would begin the search for that utter bastard and give him to both Lene and Scott to do as they pleased.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: And there we have it… Deucalion's days are certainly numbered.**


	44. Running In The Woods

**Chapter 44**

 **Running In**

 **The Woods**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here.**

* * *

 **May 28th, 2011 In The Preserve Around Ten PM**

A week and a half had passed since that fateful evening when Kanela had helped reveal a few things via her magics. Things that had been simply heartbreaking for the Delgados, the McCalls, and a few others. The entire Delgado family now knew the truth about Werewolves thanks to Kanela's revelation spell, along with Rafael. Who more then anything wanted to put a bullet into Deucalion's brain for all the horrible shit he'd done to those he cared about. He also requested more time off to deal with the ramifications of everything and try and get things with Melissa and Scott on to something that passed for easy going. Thankfully he got the time off needed but the easy going attitude and healing between the three was naturally very slow going. But he was willing to do what it took in order for things to be better between himself and his ex wife and son. Several days after the big reveal saw Melissa breaking things off with Kali. As she felt she needed some time apart from her after that whole thing as her resentment had spiked in a big way and she needed to deal with it before she could be with Kali again.

Kali took it hard but she understood where the woman she cares for greatly was coming from. And she hoped that the wait for a reunion wouldn't be a long one. Scott had taken to ranting quite a bit in videos for his and Kira's 'CrazyKimura' channel, along with some angry playing on his guitar, fights with the twins in their Combo form, and ripping the shit out of various trees in the woods around them in order to deal with everything. He'd also surprisingly enough gotten a call from Lene at one point and learned she too had been effected by the spell Kanela had used. And what he learned had upset him a great deal during their 3 hour conversation. Lene herself had cried when he passed on Cheryl's message and he even asked if she would be willing to come his way soon. Something she told him she would like to do but she didn't think his girlfriend would be too happy about it and had schooling to finish first before taking off. Scott honestly didn't even think Kira would have an issue with it and promised to talk to her about and told Lene he would let her know how that went.

Kira was a bit apprehensive considering this was his ex after all but she did think it was a good idea since the two did need to heal after what that horrible man had done to them. Leading to Lene promising to be there when she could and even wanting to give the girl a huge hug as well much to Scott's happiness. Kali, Scott, Locostos, and the twins had even come up with about a hundred or so ways to brutally torture, maim, and kill Deucalion and Ennis for what they'd done in the past and Stiles ended up having a nightmare or two over it for a few days after he had the misfortune to over hear them. Course, Cora willing to help him deal with it more then made up for those however. Nancy's body had accepted the Bite much to the relief of everyone and she'd been slowly learning the ropes while the healing did its work on her spine. Which was certainly providing something of a moral boost nicely enough. Joseph had yet to learn of this and Nancy didn't want him too until she could finally walk on her own two feet again.

And she didn't give a damn how pissed he got as it was her choice to become a Werewolf. Religious beliefs be damned. And after a week and a half, Nancy felt that this particular Saturday night was a perfect opportunity to test her legs. Harley even chose to come along as she wanted to be there for her mom during this moment and Vernon chose to come too to provide moral support for his girl. Something she really liked a lot of and even Talia would be about in case she was needed. "I think it best if you ran for twenty minutes, as we don't want to over do things for you." Said Talia concernedly as Harley and Vernon helped Nancy stand up.

Nancy smiled at her in appreciation for the concern and even wobbled a bit once she was let go. "Oh my, being on my feet again feels wonderful." Breathed out the woman in awe while her daughter and her boyfriend stayed close by in case they were needed

Harley herself had tears in her eyes over the whole thing as she honestly never thought her momma would be able to walk again. And even rushed Talia to hug her with a heartfelt thank you. "You are welcome sweetheart." Replied Talia warmly.

The young girl then came to her mother and hugged her gently for a few seconds before stepping away. "I have to thank you again too Tal, what you've done for me I can never repay."

"You'll never have to pay me back Nancy, as seeing this is payment enough for me."

Nodding at that but feeling like she still had to pay the older woman back somehow, she chose to leave it alone for the time being. "You ready to run momma?"

"No time like the present to find out."

Grinning at that, Harley gave a nod to Vernon and he took off into the woods. Nancy sucked in a breath and blew it out and started to walk forward. Albeit, quite wobbly at that and pushed past it and started to run. Even if it felt a bit awkward after a good amount of time in a wheelchair. Something she hoped she would never ever be in again for that matter. Harley watched for a moment and then with a nod to Talia, took off after her mother and kept an easy pace with her while Vernon was all over the area. Nancy's speed began to increase and soon she was off into the distance with a loud scream of excitement while Harley stopped in her tracks with a shocked but elated look on her face. "GO MOMMA!" Screamed the girl in excitement.

"AAH! I'M RUNNING AND IT FEELS SO GREAT! WHICH IS THE POWER OF A BLACK WOMAN BABY!" Came the yell from the mother in the distance. As the experience was like nothing she'd ever experienced before and she was greatly loving it.

Laughter broke out from not only Harley and Vernon, but Talia too from her spot at the edge of the trees. Vernon came up and wrapped his arms around Harley and she melted into him with a happy smile on her lips. "I'm happy that you're happy." He told her quietly.

Turning around with that smile on her lips, she looked up at him and told him to kiss her. And he did quite happily. The two quickly lost themselves to the kiss and a case of roaming hands on both their parts while Nancy's calls of excitement could be heard all over the area. Talia was even convinced that the hooting from the Owls in the area were of happiness and excitement for the woman who'd regained her ability to walk thanks to one little Bite. A Bite both Talia and Harley were grateful for having been accepted by Nancy's body. An hour and a half later would pass before the newly turned Werewolf would return, which was well past what Talia had said to go for, not that she minded. A tired and winded, but ecstatic as Hell Nancy along with her daughter and Vernon returned to where Talia was. The dark skinned woman even using what energy she had to launch herself towards the other woman and hugging her while tears came from her eyes and she whispered many thanks to her while Talia hugged her back.

Harley watched on with tears of her own once again in her eyes while Vernon held on to her. And it would be a moment neither of them would forget as long as they lived. And once Nancy got into her room at the Hale home, she'd crash into bed without even bothering with a shower with a huge smile on her lips as she drifted off into a contented sleep. A sleep that was filled with dreams of running all through out the trees. Eager to face whatever came next.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Short but it works great I think. Hope you all enjoyed! Up Next: Punishment comes for Kanela.**


	45. Punishment And Ambition

**Chapter 45**

 **Punishment And Ambition**

 **Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing but what you see here! And man is not having any bread after giving it up kinda sucky! Warning: Slight case of Mature Content featured in this chapter.**

* * *

 **June 4th, 2011 Abandoned Train Station**

June had arrived and many were quite happy about that as it meant Summer stuff and all that good fun stuff. Especially since School had ended on Monday as well. Though Kanela wasn't as thrilled due to the fact that she'd been growing increasingly nervous as each day passed after using that spell of her's to help the others. As she just didn't know when her parents were going to show up and make her life Hell for helping Mortals. She honestly just wished it would happen already so that she could be done with it. Even taking to spending quite a bit of time in a ring she'd been told of wrestling various people to keep her mind distracted. Which included a few occasiosn where she had a match with Scott as he too needed a bit of stress relief that wouldn't involve hurting someone on his hate list. Even starting a fling with Isaac since she could tell he was interested in her and it didn't hurt that she found him to be pretty cute. She even taught him a few wrestling moves too, which had made for some interesting times during their sexual adventures. Isaac thankfully knew full well what they were doing wasn't going to be getting serious and he was even alright with it. He also even became a source of comfort for her when her worries got to be a bit much for her.

Providing a shoulder if she needed it if sex wasn't something she wanted to do at the time. And while he'd been fairly inexperienced, Kanela had quickly gotten him to be decently experienced enough to please her quite a bit. And currently, the two had chosen to find some private time for themselves in the old abandoned train station and she was sitting on a surface with her legs on his shoulders while he ate her out and played with her exposed tits. The whole thing making the young Wolf glad he was getting such a chance with a girl like her and thinking Scott was a dumbass to turn down marriage to her. As he didn't think that would be a bad thing where she's concerned. Not just cause of the sex, but cause of the fairly awesome personality she had that drew him in like a Moth to a flame. Kanela wouldn't even let him be a fly on the wall either, which was an interesting experience and the few scarves she had, he definitely loved. Their love of scarves had been a source of remarks from their circle but neither cared all that much.

As they, along with Jackson felt that they had a certain class to them when it came to wearing scarves and even said as much. Earning themselves eyerolls in the process from those who heard it. "Ohh Fuck!" Moaned out Kanela as Isaac continued to wonderfully please her wet core with his tongue while she clutched at his hair tightly.

The fact he seemed overly fascinated with her green skin color made her happy he had that kind of reaction rather then being repulsed by it. There had also been occasions when he would run his fingers all across her back since it had an interesting green themed floral pattern across it. Why that was she didn't have a clue but she didn't care. Especially when he ran that finger down her back and even kissed it. A loud scream escaped her as she orgasmed in his mouth, making for her exposed chest to heave as she breathed heavily while he licked her a few more times before raising up and wiping off his face. He then grinned and leaned into kiss her, tongues touching as she tasted herself in his mouth. They made out for several minutes while he grinded against her until she gently pushed him away with a teasing smirk on her lips. Isaac stared at her with a grin of his own while she played with one of her nipples and stared straight at him.

She then gestured for him to come towards her and he did with that grin still on his face. And when he was close, she used her legs to pull him in even closer and the two began to make out even more. Her hands trailing down below to get his cock out out of his pants and helped guide it inside of her, glad she had chosen to wear a skirt with her button up top for all this as it made things so much more easier. A few mumbled words from her in between kisses saw a small flash of light happen. Which signified the success of the spell she had spoken of to ensure no pregnancies would happen as he began to thrust inside of her much to her pleasure. And as they got into what they were doing, neither noticed that something out of the ordinary was present. A figure who knew Kanela quite well and he was not happy about the fact his daughter was screwing a Werewolf as their kind was so below their own. But he would not interfere, not now but later. He then left the area to speak with his wife of what he saw.

 **June 5th, 2011 Front Yard Of The Hale Home**

It was a lovely Sunday and Talia had chosen to have a group get together and had made a few calls earlier in the week to ensure it would happen with everyone present. Though Natalie Martin wasn't able to make it due to a commitment she couldn't get out of outside of town. The Matriarch had chosen to do this get together in the hopes it would boost group morale even further as it was sorely needed and so far it seemed to be doing the trick as everyone was in fairly good spirits. Even with the break up between Melissa and Kali and Rafael McCall being present. Though he was keeping his distance a bit from things while he talked with Jameson about the whole Supernatural thing that was apparently very real. Stiles, who had on his Mets jersey, was currently in the middle of a debate with Derek about Baseball. Derek himself was wearing his Dodgers Jersey and Cora had long ago left the whole thing alone to chat with the other girls. The two boys were of the belief that their respective teams would be the clear victor in the next upcoming season and everyone they tried to get an opinion from wisely stayed out of it.

At least until Kanela spoke up with a scoff. "You boyos are completely arseways about things. We all know Wrestling is the superior sport here." Declared the girl in her Irish accent.

Snickering came from Isaac as he ran a finger nail down her exposed leg thanks to the fact she was wearing shorts and a tank top that day. And she tried to ignore the tingly shiver that caused her as well aside from a light nudge of her shoe to his. Both Derek and Stiles turned to her with offended expressions on their faces. "I know you just did NOT insult the noble sport of Baseball with that garbage." Rumbled Derek annoyedly.

"Yeah! We don't take to that too kindly!" Added in Stiles with a firm nod.

Kanela rolled her eyes over that one with a shake of the head. "Sorry to tell you guys this, but seein' a bunch of dudes runnin' around a diamond field is kinda borin'." Chimed in Scott while sipping on some Licuado de Mango his mother had made for the occasion.

"Ol' Patty himself may just make a saint out of ye for that one Wolfie."

A thumb's up came the Fae Elfling's way while the two Baseball fanatics glowered at them. "You guys are insane, Lacrosse is where its at." Declared Jackson smugly.

"I thought it was Bowling?" Wondered Kira in a fake thoughtful way and a smile on her lips.

As she knew it would rile the others up a good deal further. "Bowling is a recreational activity. NOT a sport!" Insisted Derek vehemently as he just didn't get how that could be considered a sport!

This got him nods of agreement from the others. "Then that means, Baseball is a recreational activity where as Lacrosse is not." Threw in Jackson with a shit eating grin as he KNEW Derek and Stiles was not gonna like that!

"BLASPHEMER!" Called out Cora with a fist in the air and causing a few chuckles to happen.

"Man, you people get nuts over sports." Reddick muttered with a shake of the head.

"Didn't you say that playing dice and hustling were the only kinda sports you love?" Asked Unger curiously.

Reddick glared at him while the others laughed. "At any rate, when I become a World Champion in Wrestling, you'll all be recognizin' the glory that is Wrestling." Declared Kanela.

Something that made everyone aside from Isaac and Scott look at her in shock over. "You, you want to be a Wrestler sweetie?" Asked Melissa with a grimace.

As that sort of thing had never appealed to her thanks to being a Nurse! The girl looked to her and gave a nod. "Mm-hmm. Its a dream, an ambition of mine to be one of the greatest female Wrestlers ever known." Proclaimed the girl.

"But girl, you find the idea of workin' to be horrible. So how can you want to do this if you hate the idea of workin'?" Wondered Harley while Vernon won the latest game of thumb wars the two had going.

"That's cause I don't view it as a job and more of a dream I want to see be reality."

The passion in her voice wowed everyone present and Melissa honestly hoped the girl achieved her dream. Even if she herself wasn't too enthused over the idea of someone she was starting to see as a child of her own doing something like Wrestling! "Girl's got a dream, I can get behind that and I look forward to seeing it happen." Danny said with a smile and raised his glass towards her.

Something that made her smile widely over and she raised her's back at him. The whole thing made Derek begin to think back to his days when he was so close to joining his dream team, only to see it taken away cause of a few assholes. And while he wasn't exactly close with the green skinned girl, he did hope she achieved her dream. "I may not be a huge fan of Wrestling, but I hope you get what you want. And if I have too, I'll help you do it." Declared the man firmly and surprising quite a few people.

"Wow, Derek's got a heart of gold under all that gruffness. Who knew?" Teased Erica lightheartedly and even sticking her tongue at him when he gave her a light glower.

"Hmmph, the fact you waste your time on such trivial human things is foolish as can be." Declared a voice that instantly made Kanela turn white as a sheet.

Something that made Isaac look at her in concern. "F-Father!?" Asked the girl shakily as she looked in the direction of the voice.

Causing for him and those who hadn't been looking yet to see a light green skinned man with a black beard, long black hair, dark blue armor all over and a red cape. A white haired dark skinned woman with her hair in a ponytail was also standing next to him in a similar outfit and neither looked all that inviting for that matter. "Oh this isn't good." Muttered Locostos and Noshiko was of the same opinion.

" **KANELA MAG UIDHIR! BEFORE US AT ONCE!** " Commanded the woman and the frightened girl immediately did so as she vanished and then re-appeared a short distance from them.

And noticeably shaking a bit as well. Isaac growled and immediately rushed to her side as while they weren't serious, he did care about her and he wasn't about to let harm come down on a Packmate. "M-M-Mother, F-Father." Whimpered the girl as she knew full well why they were there.

She could do just about anything and they wouldn't give a flying fuck. But embarrass them in a huge way or use her magics in a way that could be noticed without the right approval or ability to successfully hide it? They would come down hard on her and there was nothing she could do about it. But she would never regret helping with that spell as she was part of something that actually gave a damn about her. And that was a small boost of bravery compared to the amount of fear she was feeling. "What do you have to say for yourself, daughter? You willingly and knowingly broke the laws of Oberon to aide Mortals. Mortals who consort with Demons and Werewolves. Not only that, but you allow yourself to be filled by the mongrel next to you when you are above him in all ways." Spoke the imposing man while she could hardly look at him.

"The only time she's ever above me is when we're having sex. Cause as hard as this might be to believe, she's not some highy and mooty jerk," Replied Isaac with a glare and not caring about the potential consequences.

"Is everyone having sex but Scott and I?" Wondered Kira aloud without meaning too.

And were the situation not so serious, laughter would have been heard from the group over it. Well, aside from Chris, Noshiko, Melissa, and Kali anyway! Harley and Vernon wisely kept their mouths shut but got up and came to stand with Kanela and Isaac. And it wasn't long before everyone else did the same even if Locostos was nervous as Hell about it all. As how else did the Grand Canyon end up being formed once upon a time? The two figures didn't even so much as blink over the others showing up as they resumed their focus on their wayward daughter. "Well, what do you have to say for yourself?" Asked the woman.

Kanela didn't respond and she still wouldn't even look at the two. "ANSWER YOUR MOTHER!" Roared the man as he reached out towards her.

But found Scott, Harley, and Isaac in his path with their eyes glowing and their claws out and ready to strike out. "I don't think so asshat." Sneered Scott.

"You dare to interfere in business you have no place in Little Mongrel? And do not think I haven't a clue as to who you are, Demon Wolf The Second. Murderer of innocent little humans."

A snarl escaped Scott but he held his ground. Making for the bigger man to smirk. "Hmm, so a dog can learn to stay in his place when a true Alpha is in his presence. Interesting."

"I'll show you a true Alpha, bitch tits." Growled the young man.

Scoffs could be heard and before he knew it, Scott found himself being flung into the crowd behind him. Narrowly missing hitting Kanela in the process. "SCOTT!" Screamed out Melissa and Kira as they rushed to him.

Kali looked at the scene and then at the bastard who chose to ruin their fun and rushed him with a yell. Only to end up on her knees when the woman with him slugged her in the stomach and making her lose her breath. Chris, Noshiko, Rafael, and Jameson were sorely wishing they had their weapons. Even if they possibly wouldn't do much good against these two. Melissa rushed past Kanela, Isaac, and Harley and slapped the man right in the face. "GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Screamed the woman irately.

"Silence yourself human. We come only for our daughter so that we can provide the proper punishment." Said the man.

"My husband is correct. Your interference only annoys us. Which does you and yours no good."

"Is that right? Well, I guess I just don't give a shit then. Cause the girl behind me is NOT going anywhere with you."

The two glared at her but she held her ground as Kali forced herself up and stood next to Melissa in a show of support while the twins went Combo in case it was needed. Lydia was growing increasingly nervous over the whole thing and Jackson's parents weren't too far behind either. "Kanela, **COME!** " Ordered the girl's father and he and his wife turned to begin to walk away.

"N-No." Came the soft rejection, and causing the two figures to pause in their steps and look back.

"What did you say?" Asked the man in a warning tone.

Kanela pushed through her defenders with a fearful but determined expression on her face. "I said no. I'm not goin' anywhere with you two. I'd be an utter stook to do that when I know all you'll do is throw me in my room with no access to me magics and no interactions with anyone for who knows how long. Which is a right horrible bloody way to treat a child."

"Don't be a muppet, daughter. It will only serve to anger your father and I."

"At this point, I truly don't give a damn. You two are no kind of parents whatsoever."

"Melissa and I are more her parents then the two of you ever were or will be." Threw in Kali firmly with a sneer and her eyes glowing red.

Melissa nodded in full on agreement and Scott would have felt horrified by that if things weren't so damned serious since that basically meant she was like a step sister now for him. "She's one of us, Pack. So if you want her, you gotta go through all of us." Declared Harley firmly.

 _That's my baby._ Thought Nancy proudly from her spot next to Talia and Joe as they stayed ready to attack if need be.

"Leave, please, just leave. I don't want to be around either of you just like I know neither of you really want much to do with me. What I did for these people… For my friends, this Pack that I'm proud to be part of… I would do so again and again if I had too. As they needed the help." Pleaded the young Fae/Elfling as she just wanted to be free of them and their cruel forms of punishment and lack of parental warmth.

The two figures stared at one another for several moments, silently conversing with one another until they looked at the girl in front of them. "If this is what you truly desire..." Began the woman with no emotion to be heard in her voice.

"Then so shall you have it. We hereby sentence you to thirty years as a human with no access to your abilities at all whatsoever. Perhaps some time as a human will show you the error of your ways." Declared the man in an equally emotionless tone of voice as his eyes glowed and he began to do motions with his hands as they too glowed with a blue/green light to them.

A similar light surrounding Kanela that soon left her seconds later and she fell to her knees in shock as her skin tone turned to a more normal tan like one that she normally used and her face became less Elven like as well. Her 'parents' stared at her for a moment and then vanished just as Melissa rushed to her and wrapped her up in her arms as she began to sob. "Shh, its okay sweetie. Its okay. You're free of them now." Said the Nurse Mother soothingly as she held on to her.

Kali even joining in on the hug as well while everyone looked on, greatly surprised by the turn of events over the whole thing and wondering how the now apparently human Kanela was going to handle things. But they would help her deal with it as that was what Pack was for. Isaac knelt down with a concerned look on his face and placed a hand on her arm and squeezed it comfortingly. And while Kanela was saddened by what had happened with the lost of her powers, she was also over joyed over the fact she was free of her so called parents for a good number of years. "Thank you, everyone." Murmured the girl in a heartfelt manner and she hoped that she could one day pay them back for being in her corner on this day.

And now that she was free of her parents, she could freely follow her dream without interference from them and she was excited over it!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Now that certainly got a bit emotional! And originally, I was going to have it to where while Isaac and Kanela are messing around, they are transported to the front yard of the McCall house without realizing it. Along with everyone else, causing Scott to end up gaining some rare side effects from the spell that would make him temporarily deaf and having a strong need for the bathroom. Making for him to miss just about everything that happened. But that didn't happen. Though it will be featured in my AL: Deleted Scenes fic.**


	46. Paint, Grand Openings, And A Moment

**Chapter 46**

 **Paint, Grand Openings,**

 **And A Moment**

 **At Eichen**

 **Disclaimer: Its time to roll on boys and girls! I want to take this time to let you all know that you will never ever see me write the kind of bullshit that was seen in Teen Wolf's 6A. Also, many, many thanks to those who continue to support and read this fic. It is always appreciated! And as always, I own nothing but what you see here!**

* * *

 **June 10th, 2011 Somewhere In The Preserve**

A lone figure could be seen walking as quietly as possible through the woods in his forest green camouflage outfit, black boots, and a helmet with leafy twigs on them. In his hands was a paint gun rifle and his finger on the trigger, ready to fire it at a moment's notice once he caught sight of his prey. This individual was none other then Vernon Boyd The 4th and his search happened to be for one Rebecca 'Harley' Harlowe. And this paint gun expedition of theirs was actually a date he managed to talk her into doing. As Vernon loved paint ball and war simulations thanks to his dad's own love for war stuff. Plus, the man's having been in the military himself. Which had been a reason for why Vernon had joined ROTC as he planned on enlisting once high school was over with. Though not many people knew that and he wondered what effect that might have on him personally considering he's part of a Pack and all. A stick being snapped caught his attention, making him look around everywhere in a cautious manner. He then took off into a run and dived behind a tree as several blue paint balls came crashing into the front of the tree.

"Gonna have to do better then that Becky!"

"Careful what you ask for babe. Cause you just might get it." Called out Harley and he could practically hear her grinning as well.

Chuckling to himself, Vernon fired off a few shots in a quick manner to avoid being hit in return. "And here I thought I would be the one to waste my ammo." Harley called out from somewhere in the Preserve with a tsking noise.

"Never hurts to try and test the situation."

Deciding to follow that line of thought, he cautiously came out from behind the tree and started to make his way into the small clearing while keeping as careful a look out as he could. "Mmm, I see me some sexy chocolate!"

"Well, if you wanna bite of it, al l you gotta do is come out and get it."

"I could do that, or I could paint you and then do it."

Man, was he glad he had managed to talk her into doing this as it was fun! "Right, but wouldn't it be more fun to just come and get some chocolate? I mean, think about it, that paint ball would just ruin it."

Laughter filled the air. "Nice try babe!"

He quickly ducked and rolled as a paint ball came flying above him and he made a quick get away to some nearby rocks that would give him some cover for the time being. And he would get behind them just in time as well as several of Harley's paint balls would hit the rocks. "You know, I didn't think this was gonna be all that fun but I'm glad I was wrong."

"Told ya." Replied Vernon smugly.

"Nobody likes a smugly smug smugger, baby." Sing songed the girl and making for Vernon's eyes to widen in surprise as he looked where it came from.

Only to find a smirking Harley a few feet away from him and pointing her paint ball gun at him. "It doesn't have to be this way you know. You can lower that gun and we can talk this out like rational teenagers." Tried the tall boy.

She chuckled at him with that smirk still on her lips. "You're lookin' in the wrong place for a rational teenager Big Guy."

The two stared at one another for a long moment, each of them wondering if they could pull off hitting the other and not get hit in return. That maddening smirk of her's driving him nuts and he was pretty damn sure she was well aware of that. He suddenly moved and shots were fired, each of them getting hit. "Aww man." Groaned the boy while Harley laughed with a shake of the head.

"Better luck next time baby." She told him while mockingly cooing at him.

He gave her a fake glare and raised his gun at her. "Don't you dare!"

A grin spread across his lips and he started to walk towards her, making her back up some and then running once he started firing his paint balls at her. Shrieks could be heard in the air as he chased after her and neither could deny that this was so much more fun. Even when she was firing back at him, making or some rather messy sights in the process! And when it was all finally over and they no longer had any ammo, the two wrapped themselves up in another with her looking up into his eyes with a smile. A smile he himself was returning. "I'm glad you got me to agree to this. It was fun."

"I'm glad you ended up agreein'." Replied the young man and he had a feeling that she would definitely be saying yes to another round in the future.

Reaching up and even using her tip toes, she kissed him on the lips and he was quick to kiss her back. Each greatly enjoying the moment as much as possible.

 **June 12th, 2011 Club Ludus 8:00 PM**

The big day, or rather, evening had finally arrived for Locostos. As his 'Club Ludus' was finally open for business and he couldn't be happier about it. Though he would have preferred if it hadn't taken so long to get going but life liked to be difficult at times. Using a little magic here and there, and quite a bit of planning along with it, the former abandoned bank had been turned into a three floor level club. Making it seem small on the outside but quite large on the inside. This also served as another way to stick it to Deucalion since Scott and Kali had informed him of the intentions the man had in mind for it when the time came. Scott himself had tried to convince the man to let him work there but he wouldn't hear of it. As he didn't want to face Melissa's, Kali's, Noshiko's, Kira's, and Lene's wraths if he allowed it to happen. Which was another reason he wouldn't let the younger boy know that he knew ways to get a Werewolf drunk. One had to be 18 or older to work in his club due to some of the more adult action it offered.

Along with the Alcohol it served, which needed an adult to work with. Though Scott's suggestion of hiring Kara, the Rave Runner had been a good one as she had contacts that would serve the club well in getting various acts to perform there. And after a conversation with her, she readily agreed and became an operations manager. The whole thing making her feel grateful as Hell to have that kind of luck and even thanking Scott for it for throwing her name out there. As this job would be a Helluva lot more steady. Not to mention a damn good paycheck! And to celebrate the grand occasion, Scott, Kira, the twins, Danny, Jackson, Harley, Isaac, Laura, Erica, Kanela, Unger, Vernon, Talia, Nancy, Joe, and Reddick had shown up in support for it. Nancy. Talia, Laura, and Joe being the only four adults being all that willing to brave the club since none of them had much issue with the Demon Lord. Though Talia was merely there to congratulate him on the achievement and planned to leave shortly afterwards. Nancy and Joe had struck up a friendship shortly after she moved in to the Hale home.

Making for Harley to idly wonder if her mom and the guy were going to do anything that was more then friendly despite the fact she was still married. And that was a line of thought she wasn't sure if she should be happy about but whatever happened, she just hoped her momma would be happy. As it was, Joe definitely seemed to be less surly and smiled more thanks to her momma and he definitely got her to laugh quite a bit as well on occasion. Reddick and Unger were already out on the floors dancing it up with several girls. Though it was clear that Reddick was the more smoother of the two and Jackson and Aiden were attempting to see who could get the most girls to dance with them at once as another competition between them to determine who was the better guy for Lydia. Isaac was in Heaven thanks to the fact he was sandwiched between Erica and Kanela. Who was still riding the high of no longer being bound by her parents' ways. Even if it had left her needing to improve on her stamina when it came to ring work.

But that was something she was more than willing to work on in order to achieve her dream in the world of Wrestling. Scott and Kira were off somewhere in the club having fun of their own much like Harley and Vernon were doing. Though she was thankful her momma and ol' Joe weren't out there too as that would probably be a little awkward! Laura had decided to cut loose and have a little fun, not for just herself, but also for her fallen lover as well. Part of her strongly wishing he was here to have fun with her and ignoring any men who wanted to dance with her. Though she did share a dance or two with Kara. While the teens, Reddick, Unger, and Laura had their own fun, the others stayed in one of the VIP rooms with a happy Locostos. "Well Locostos, I do have to admit, you've done an outstanding job in getting this going." Complimented Talia with a raised glass in his direction.

"Thank you my dear, I owe it all to you for allowing me the opportunity to do this." A perk of the club would be that all Supernaturals could be themselves here and not have to worry about anything bad happening to them.

And anyone not in the know would simply just think whatever they wanted about them. Though Locostos had wanted Lene to be here on opening night as the DJ since he was well aware of her aspirations to be a world famous DJ and supported it. But she had declined, saying she had another commitment to take care of. Though the Demon Lord was certain she lied about it as she knew Scott would be at the club and was a little afraid of seeing him again for the first time in quite awhile. And personally, he was about ready to just use a little magic and lock the two up in a room so that she could get over her aversion to seeing him. Both he and his daughter, and the rest of his children were still highly pissed off with Deucalion for what he had done to Lene. And that anger was only increasing since he had apparently found ways to block them from locating him. It was only a matter of time however before he was found and properly dealt with however. And he couldn't wait for that moment to arrive as it would be a wonderful moment to share with his youngest. Talia merely nodded with a smile on her face. "Let us hope this whole affair does not take a horrible turn."

"It won't, you have my word on that." Replied the man adamantly.

A few spells, some of his daughters working there, and a couple of other things practically ensured things would go smoothly for a good long while to come. "Hmmph, naturally Delwado would make a scene by crowd surfing." Grumbled Joe from his spot at the observation window.

"Jealous that he's pulling it off better then you?" Teased Nancy, though she knew better then to think it was actually that.

Joe snorted in response. "Of course not. I could easily do it better then he could."

"Then do it."

Looking at her with raised eyebrows while Nancy merely looked back at him with her arms crossed. "I'm in my 40's, which means I've got no business doing such things."

"Now you and I both know that is a lie." Replied the woman challengingly.

He stared at her for a long moment, finding himself slowly falling to what she was doing and slightly hating himself for it. "Fine, but you're joining me."

If she was surprised by that, she didn't show it. Grinning at him, she stepped towards the door and opened it and gestured for him to come on. Something he did with a bit of reluctance and once he was out, the door was closed with those remaining behind watching on interest. Seconds later a knock was at the door and the guard in the room opened it, revealing Alan Deaton much to the surprise of Talia! "Alan! What, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I thought I would come by and see if the woman I loved wanted to dance with me." Even if he was a little uncomfortable being here!

Taken aback by that but feeling elated, she quickly took him up on the offer with a wide smile on her face. Leaving Locostos and the guard in the room. "Ah, it does me good to see everyone having fun." He said with a pleased sigh and then took a sip of his scotch.

The group would definitely have a whole lot of fun during opening night and Scott would manage to lose a shoe and a shirt at one point. Not that Kira minded of course! And even though clubbing wasn't really Nancy's scene, she thought that maybe she would visit again in the future. Especially if she could convince Joe to come with! As the thought of getting him to do something ridiculous like crowd surfing was too good to pass up on!

 **June 14th, 2011 Eichen House**

It was pretty much just another day for Allison Argent-Yukimura at Eichen House. Though she really hoped that she was getting out of the place soon thanks to the fact that she had definitely improved mentally according to Ms. Morrell. Allison had to admit though that an Orderly named Schrader gave her the absolute creeps where as Brunski was a deplorable asshole in her view. Nurse Cross wasn't any better either but thankfully she had had few interactions with the woman. And while she had come to like some of the inmates there, she still definitely preferred seeing her friends and family from the outside. "Ah, such a blessing to see such a lovely vision such as yourself, Mademoiselle, on this day." Spoke up a French accented voice from behind her.

Making her jump a little as she'd been enjoying the air by a pillar out in the grounds they were allowed to be on. Turning around with a slight frown on her face, she saw none other then Jerry Grant. A man who thought himself to be a smooth talking Frenchman from the 1960's and would react violently if anyone tried to tell him otherwise. He was also about five years older then her and seemed to have taken something of a liking towards her. Which honestly bothered her as she was definitely not interested in him due to the age differences and the fact that after Matt, she really didn't care for the company of men in that sort of fashion. Something he didn't seem to take the hint about unfortunately. She gave him a small smile, one meant to show that she didn't exactly welcome his being around. "I see the bruises on your face healed nicely." She said in return.

He chuckled over that one as he came closer to her, making her step back some. "That silly American knows better then to mess with a Frenchman of my caliber now. So these bruises upon my face are worth the time they shall take to heal."

"Right, totally. Look, umm, I have to go."

An attempt was made to try and keep her from leaving, but Allison proved quick enough to avoid that. Quickly leaving as quick as she could while he spoke aloud of how it wouldn't be much longer before she finally gave in to what was between them. Something that made her scoff as no way in Hell was there anything between them! A part of her honestly wished they would keep him locked up as well. Or least ensured he wouldn't bother her anymore. _Something to ask Ms. Morrell about…_

Release from Eichen couldn't come fast enough! Along with a little chat she wanted to have with a certain Boyd about being a good boyfriend for Rebecca as she deserved the best. Even if the dark haired girl thought the best was something close to herself!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Sorry Jerry! But no Allison for you! Up Next: Nancy Harlowe's first Full Moon!**


	47. Full Moon Experiences!

**Chapter 47**

 **Full Moon Experiences!**

 **Disclaimer: Liam in 6x08 is a grade A dumbass for breaking Kira's sword cause doing that can only come back to bite him in the ass. Oh, and I own nothing but what you see here!**

* * *

 **June 15th, 2011**

Pretty much from the moment Nancy Harlowe had awoken in her bed that morning after having a ton of fun at Locostos' new club, she had not been in a very pleasant mood. Nor had Isaac, Boyd, Erica, Unger, Jackson, and Reddick to certain extents while Harley oddly enough was okay aside from some minor irritation. Having been warned of what was to be expected was one thing, but actually experiencing it was another matter entirely for Nancy. She had taken to trying to write to have something to focus on but it was only serving to irritate her rather then help any. Joe however had been a Godsend as he kept her and the others focused on the task of running through out the Preserve as a way to deal with the Full Moon's effects. Nancy was also thankful for the fact that she knew what her Anchor was at it too helped her out somewhat through out the day. Though she could have definitely gone without her Wolf instincts wanting her to mate with Joe as he had a certain smell to him that was really pleasant to not only her but her Wolf as well. The whole thing making for Joe to have to leave for awhile after the embarrassed mother went and spoke to Talia about the whole thing.

And since they were needing a few items as it is, he was the ideal choice to do a little shopping! Harley had even gone with him as she wanted to question his motives where her mother was concerned. Making for a rather amusing sight when he began to sputter out denials of anything happening with her mother. Whom he had even admitted to finding rather beautiful as well during the whole thing. "So, nothin's gonna happen with my momma then?" Asked the girl as they walked down the Bread aisle.

Joe sighed. "No, Rebecca, it won't. As not only do I still mourn for my wife, but your mother is still married to your father."

"Good point." Replied the girl while not sure if she should be feeling relieved or unhappy about the whole thing!

But then a thought occurred to her that made her smirk in her head. "So if it wasn't for either of those things then, you'd be all for it like a Redneck for his next bite of Gator?"

A delicacy that even Scott himself admitted to loving! The older man looked at her for a moment and then spoke. "I must plead the fifth." And went on with looking for the Bread Talia preferred.

Harley watched him go with a surprised look on her face but she wasn't about to let this go! "Oh come on! Now you gotta tell me! I mean, that alone is tellin' enough but still! Spill!"

"I'm sorry, but the number you have dialed is not in service right now." Replied the man dryly and making her snort over it.

A short while later saw the two parking at the end of the Hale drive way with Harley still attempting to get the man to spill the beans but not having any luck. Both could hear the loud roaring and they could tell it was coming from Nancy but it wasn't alarming and they figured she was just doing it to help with the aggression she was feeling. Cora, Isaac, and Vernon could be seen walking up to the two. "Oh good, you're all here." Greeted Joe as he opened the trunk of the car and started handing them bags from the store.

"Mrs. Harlowe misses ya." Teased Cora as she took two bags while Harley shook her head in amusement.

"She misses you so much that I'm forever scarred." Added in Isaac with a shiver.

One that was shared by Boyd! "I seriously don't think I wanna know." Muttered Harley with a wince.

"Probably for the best babe." Boyd replied as he picked up several bags and leaned down to kiss her.

"If anyone needs me, I'll be playing Pool or something." Informed Joe as he slammed the trunk closed and got inside the car.

"Aww, but what about making Harley here a new brother or sister?" Asked Cora with a fake pout while Harley snorted in amusement as the two boys made their leave and feeling torn again about whether or not she liked that kind of an idea.

Joe said nothing but gave a mild glare to Cora who merely grinned at him as he closed the door and backed up enough to haul ass. Leaving the two girls to laugh over it all as they watched him leave until they couldn't see him anymore. "You know… I'm really torn between supportin' him and my momma and not supportin' him and my momma." Declared the Burgundy haired girl after she managed to stop laughing.

"At least you know he wouldn't be a judgemental asshole."

"Yeah, true."

"Unless you dated Scott anyway."

A grimace flashed across Harley's face. "Oh Hell naw! Boy is like a brother! A crazy ass one but still a brother."

Laughter escaped the other girl as they made their way towards the house. "It still amazes me that Kira's with him."

"Gotta admit though, K-Girl is good for him." Cora definitely had to agree on that!

 **Some Hours Later**

Hours later in the day would see Harley still having a fairly good day in comparison to the others still new to the Wolf way of life. Though Joe still had yet to return as he didn't want to chance Nancy's instincts taking over and leading to something that she would regret. "I'm honestly amazed I'm not feelin' too bad right now, even with the Full Moon gettin' stronger." Remarked the girl as she came into the living room where Talia was.

"Its because you've finally gained enough control over yourself that the Full Moon doesn't have as much of an effect on you now. Though you will still need to be cautious on this day all the same."

"Oh, for real?" Asked the girl in surprise as she seriously hadn't been expecting to hear any of that!

Talia merely looked to her with a smile and nodded. Making for Harley to grin happily. "Well Hell yeah!"

Now for the others including her momma to get that kind of control and they wouldn't have to worry about being locked up and whatever else again unless absolutely needed! Talia smiled at her again, happy for the young girl as this certainly was a monumental moment for a certainty. Harley then decided to head down to the basement to check on her mom and the others present as the Full Moon began to effect them even more. Talia would soon be down there as well to ensure nothing went wrong and the young girl could hear growling. "Hey momma, how you and the others doin'?"

"We're… We're doing just fine sweetie." Replied the woman as she paced about.

Grateful for the fact that Talia had made it so each part of the basement had its own sections for each Werewolf to be by themselves during times like these. "Do you want me to come in there?"

"N-No, I think… I think it would be best if you left sweetheart."

As Nancy did not want her daughter to see what was about to happen. Sure, she had gone through it herself but no child should have to witness a sight like that when it comes to their own parent! "I agree, Rebecca." Came Talia's voice and making Harley jump a bit.

"Though you have gone through this yourself, seeing your mother do it would more then likely be vastly unpleasant for you."

"She's right, Becky. I don't want you to see it." Came the plea.

Letting out a heavy sigh as the teen knew they were both right but hating it. "Alright. If you guys think its for the best."

Even if she was of the opinion she probably could handle it considering what she'd been through so far since becoming a Werewolf. "Love you momma."

"Love you too, baby girl!"

Talia gave her a smile and the girl soon left after that and hating it as she wanted to be there for her momma and the others. Even if she couldn't be in there with them physically. Deciding that a run through out the Preserve was a good idea, Harley quickly took off while her mother began to experience sensations she honestly never wanted to feel again. As transforming willingly was one thing, but being forced to do it thanks to the Moon was another. And it was a damned horrible feeling! Screams came from Nancy as her body began to change, screams that Harley could still hear thanks to her hearing and it made her eyes glisten. Causing her to promise herself that she would not leave her momma's side on the next Full Moon. No matter how much it was requested she did so!

Growling and howling could be heard from the others down in the basement with Nancy and once it was all over, Nancy stood up to her full height and looked up at the barred window that allowed the Moon's light to come through and let loose with an ear piercing roar. A roar that was joined by the others and the combined might of it practically shook the house. Making Cora rather glad she'd chosen to stay awhile at Stiles' until the whole thing was over with! "Well, Mrs. Harlowe just had her first Full Moon experience."

"Yeah?" Asked Stiles absent mindedly as he was a bit focused on the task he was doing at the moment.

"Yep. Hopefully Harley's doing alright with all this."

"I'm sure she's fine."

"You don't even know what I'm talking about do you?" Asked the girl in amusement and then moaned a little as he rubbed a spot on her foot really good.

Making her so damned glad he had lost a bet they had made! As this foot massage was probably one of the greatest things ever! "Uhh… No, not really." Mumbled the boy and making her giggle in amusement.

"That's alright then babe." Sitting up, she pecked him on the cheek and then laid back down on the couch to get comfortable again with her eyes closing in contentment thanks to her boyfriend's wonderful foot massage.

Things for Harley however wouldn't necessarily be all that great thanks to the fact she unfortunately came across Scott and Don in their underwear deep in the Preserve dancing around like a couple of loons around a campfire. A look of horror shown all over her face as she witnessed the horrible sight. "Oh sweet baby Jesus… Momma and Mrs. H. are so damned wrong about watchin' my own momma experience her first Full Moon bein' a bad thing for me. Cause this… This is so much more horrible."

"That's it man! Channel that energy and let it fly!" Called out Don enthusiastically.

And knowing him, probably high as a Kite too! "I AM FEELIN' IT!"

"And I am gonna be sick," Moaned Harley and then took off before it could possibly get any worse!

Swearing all the while that she would repress this memory for as long as she lived! Not even realizing that Locostos would show up seconds later to join in on the bizarre fun. Though she did briefly consider letting someone like Deucalion see it if he or anyone else tried to mind screw her. As it would be one Hell of a form of payback!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I honestly did not plan for that last bit to happen but lo and behold it did! Hopefully I handled things with Nancy fairly well, along with the fact that Harley now isn't as affected by the Full Moons anymore. I honestly thought that it would make more sense if it took her several Full Moons before she would have control. Unlike Scott in canon, who I honestly think got control way too soon when it comes to the Full Moon. Until next time folks!**


	48. Freedoms And Reunions

**Chapter 48**

 **Freedoms And Reunions**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here! I do however own a copy of PWG's 2011 Steen Wolf dvd however. Which is absolutely fantastic!**

* * *

 **July 2nd, 2011 in Locostos' Realm**

Locostos himself could be seen walking about his huge and centuries old castle with one goal in mind. He wasn't plotting anything of course, though in his youngest daughter's opinion, she would tell you otherwise on the matter! His goal was having a little chat with Lenne, his youngest of 80 daughters about the fact she was still stalling on going to see Scott and he thought it to be absolutely ridiculous. As she was seriously over thinking it too much for crying out loud! Even Scott wasn't all that hung up about it like she was. And its not like the man was trying to get her to go off and get married to the kid! Even if that thought did have a huge appeal to him as he had long viewed Scott to be like a son to him. The son he always wanted and him being a son in law would be the most perfect thing ever in his view. But he had little desire to ruin the good thing Scott had going with little Kira. And it wasn't on account of Noshiko viciously beating him either as he did genuinely like the girl. Hell, had things been much different in the past, she more then likely would have been one of his own! _Best not to mention anything about that around Iko._ Thought the Demon Lord in his Ray Wise looking appearance with a slight shudder.

And once he got to Lenne's bedroom, he knocked on the door several times but when no response was given, he frowned and wondered if she might be asleep. He tried again and when that didn't work, he tried the doorknob and the door came open. Letting himself in, Locostos saw that she wasn't in her room at all but a flash in the corner of his eye caught his attention. Making him realize that she was out on the balcony and apparently Sunning herself. Shaking his head, the man quickly made his way to her sliding door and stepped out. "There you are my girl." Greeted the man jovially.

Causing Lenne to startle and nearly drop her Tanning Reflector in the process! "What the Hell!? Daddy!?" Exclaimed the red skinned teenaged Succubus.

"At your service! Though Hell doesn't really have much to do with anything at the moment." Responded the man with a chuckle and not even flinching when she glared at him.

"It does when my own father shows up without warning." Muttered the embarrassed girl as she rolled down the music she had playing.

"Oh come on now, something like that helps keep life interesting! I mean, what's life without a surprise or two huh? Helps make you more alert and all that!"

The look she told him pretty much implicated she was none too impressed with his line of reasoning. "Is there a reason you're here? Cause its kinda embarrassing having my own father out here with me when I'm only in a bikini bottom!"

Locostos snorted at that. "Oh relax, you've got that thing covering you. Honestly, I fail to see how you're such a prude when you're one of my own!"

Sure, he didn't want to see her naked chest either but damn! She was so darned reserved about quite a few things! Hell, its why she didn't have a lot of power behind her thanks to the fact she didn't seduce men and feed off the sexual energy needed to use said power. Lenne did at least thankfully feed off their lust somewhat so she wasn't in too bad of a place but he worried it was going to cause her problems one day. Another glare came his way before she decided to ask him why the heck he was there. "Oh, yes, that. I'm here cause this whole you stalling on seeing Scottie thing is getting a bit… Ridiculous."

"Its, its not ridiculous you arse!"

Another thing he found odd about his youngest was the fact she sounded British! Which made absolutely no sense to him or anybody else for that matter. And it had long been going on before little Cheryl's horrible end so any thoughts that it was a way to honor her memory weren't even much of a thing. "I'm afraid it is my dear. Even his stoner of a boss thinks its silly."

"Why the Hell are you talking with him for!? Its not like he has to know anything!"

"He's got some really great Weed." Came the reply and a shrug of the shoulders.

Lenne let out a groan of annoyance and embarrassment. "You miss him, its clear as day to anyone. Hell, he misses you too. And besides, its not like I'm telling you to run off and marry him!"

"Somethin' tells me that if he wasn't with that Kira girl, you would be doin' exactly that!"

He couldn't help but chuckle as his little girl knew him so well! "Well, I won't lie as I would love for that boy to be my son in law."

"Oh Creator." Moaned the girl as she ran a hand down her face.

A sigh escaped her as she thought about things for a moment while looking away from her father. "I just… I'm scared, daddy. Aside from that commercial and our phone call, I haven't seen or talked to him in person in such a long time… Deucalion really buggered us up and Scott needed me durin' that horrible time and he, he kept that from happenin'. All because he wanted the boy I still love so much to be a damned bloody weapon." Spoke the girl sadly as a tear went down her face and she sniffled.

Locostos' heart broke for her and he leaned down and hugged her while ensuring nothing was seen. As his baby girl needed a damned hug from her father after that admission. "And this… This is why you owe it to the both of you to go and see him my little one. Become friends with him cause the last thing I want is for the two of you to never have a chance to be in the other's lives again cause of one man's manipulations. That would practically be giving Deucalion another win and I doubt you want that to happen!"

His daughter let out a watery chuckle but she definitely had to agree as she didn't want that arse winning in any kind of way! "O-Okay, you win daddy. I'll go see him."

"That's my girl." Replied the man proudly as he pulled away from her and smiled at her.

She smiled back but then frowned. "Now, can you PLEASE leave!? I'm practically naked here!" Screeched the girl unhappily.

This made him back up instantly. "Yes! Of course!" And with that, he was gone from the balcony thanks to a little teleportation much to her relief!

Lenne sighed in relief and then lowered her head back on to the back of her chair, lost in thought over Scott. _Guess I'll be seeing you soon…_

 **July 4th, 2011**

Today was a happy day everywhere in America. Though for one particular bunch in Beacon Hills, California, they all had another reason to be quite happy. A reason involving one Allison Argent-Yukimura as she was finally being released from Eichen House! As she was now considered to be fully recovered from the ordeal she'd been put through and her body was at a good strong point from before Matt's drugs. "Oh God, it feels so good to be outta there." Moaned the girl in contentment as she relaxed into the back seat of her dad's Suburban.

She had practically hugged the life out of him, her mother, Kira, and Rebecca once she had found out the news of her release. Practically refusing to leave her parents' side as they left the institution. Harley grinned to herself from the otherside of Kira and started to sing some of the lyrics from Akon's 'Locked Up' song. Making Kira giggle in amusement over it while Allison fake glowered at her ex while she merely stuck her tongue out at her. "I'll show you locked up." Groused the girl good naturedly.

"They couldn't handle a fine black specimen like myself."

Allison shook her head with a smile on her lips while Kira giggled again. Chris and Noshiko stared at one another with grins on their faces over the whole thing as they were damned happy to have Allison back with them and they both hoped like Hell she would never ever have to go through something like that again. "Oh, I don't know, I'm sure they could." Mused Allison in a fake thoughtful way.

"But Ally, locking her up would be a crime!" Kira threw in teasingly.

"Girl be right about that!"

The three looked at one another and then burst out into laughter over how ridiculous they were being. Making Allison feel so grateful in that moment for what she had in her life. Something that Matt had tried and failed to take her away from. "If you ask me, I think we should throw Scott in there and add in a straight jacket for good measure." Remarked Chris while Noshiko lightly slapped him in the arm.

Her lips twitching some being a clue to her amusement over his words. "Dad!" Groaned Kira.

"Still upset about that picture of him holding you huh?"

"Picture? What picture?" Asked a very, VERY curious Allison!

"Of course not Harley, because there is no such thing at all."

Snorts of amusement could be heard from both Harley and Kira. And to the man's horror, the Burgundy haired girl handed her phone to Allison with the picture they were talking about on it. Making her crack up laughing as she saw the appalled look on her dad's face as Scott held him with a big beaming smile on his own. "The greatest love story ever told." Sighed Harley in an overly dramatic fashion.

"Yeah, even I'm a little jealous."

"Now girls, you all know Chris has a very hard time dealing with his romantic feelings towards Scott."

Laughter erupted from the trio while Noshiko gave her appalled looking husband an innocent look. "You're all grounded." Groused the man and making them laugh again.

With Noshiko joining in on it. The Suburban soon pulled into their home's driveway, allowing for the girls to witness their friends having fun on the street and in their yard as well. Admittedly however, Allison was a bit stunned to see Scott in a grassy skirt and a Coconut bikini! "Oh. My. God!"

Somehow, she really shouldn't be surprised as this was Scott after all. But yet she was! "I don't even wanna know." Muttered Chris as he reluctantly started to get out of the vehicle.

"Ladies and gentlehogs! The one and only, Allison Argent-Yukimura is HOME!" Boomed out Scott and then lit up several Black Cats and chucked them into the air to explode.

Cheers erupted from the group as they all converged on her to happily welcome her back. The whole thing making her feel quite happy to be so warmly and enthusiastically welcomed back. "Thank you, all of you." Said the girl with tears in her eyes.

"Pack is Pack." Laura said as if that explained everything.

And in a way, it really did. "Thank you." Whispered Allison and even gave the woman a tight hug.

Something Laura was quite happy to do in return. Vernon then came up to her with a slightly nervous look on his face after the two girls parted. "We good, right?"

Allison regarded him for a moment, feeling slightly guilty for enjoying making him squirm a bit. "Ally!" Mock warned Harley with a grin.

"Yeah." Began the girl with a smile.

"We're good."

A look of relief came over the taller boy but she wasn't done just yet though. "BUT! Hurt her and I hurt you. Got it?"

"MA'AM, I GET YOU, MA'AM!" Shouted the boy with a salute and making her and the others step back in surprise.

He then looked a little embarrassed by that as he coughed. "Sorry, was watching war films with my dad earlier."

Snorts of amusement and laughter was heard after that. Allison just hugged him with a chuckle and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm glad you two found one another." Whispered the girl into his ear and making him feel happy she felt that way.

"I'm glad too." Boyd responded with a smile, one she returned while Harley looked on feeling happy over how the whole thing was going.

Even if a part of her did want to be with Allison again. "Hey, anybody think we could get 'Cost to let us use the club to celebrate Al's return?" Wondered Scott as he tossed a colored smoke bomb from hand to hand.

One that Kira managed to snatch from him with an impish grin on her face, causing him to pout at her. "Knowing that… Man, he would just as soon celebrate an outbreak of Chicken Pox." Grumbled Noshiko with her arms crossed.

"I could believe it." Added Kali as Scott chased after a giggly and squealing Kira.

Eager to get back that colored smoke bomb! Melissa would have said something about the girls' viewpoint about the club owner but wisely thought better of it. As she wasn't wanting to start a problem right now where Noshiko was concerned due to her long standing issue with the man. Plus, she was enjoying the sight of her son and his girlfriend running around like carefree teenagers who care a great deal for one another. Aiden, Ethan, and Jackson all had matching grins on their faces however as they threw lit Black Cats in Scott's direction. Forcing him to start moving around in an attempt to avoid being hit! "I'm gonna kill you three!"

Four more came his way, but it wasn't from them. But rather a grinning Stiles, Cora, Kira, and Kanela. "I know where you all live!" Declared the boy threateningly.

Kira came up to him with an angelic, innocent as can be look on her face. Eyelashes fluttering as she did so. "Oh, I so don't think so." Informed Scott immediately but she didn't let go of the act.

"Aww darn."

Her sudden grin however gave him anytime to barely react as a pie ended up covering his face thanks to a grinning Laura. Derek however wouldn't be as lucky as Scott would be able to get the pie from him and smash it right into his face! Making him stumble back in shock as everyone laughed. "Why..." Began the boy as he wiped off the pie's icing from his face and looked in a grinning Kira's direction.

"Do I get the feelin' that you had somethin' to do with all that?"

"I don't know what you mean!"

"Uh-huh, and I've rode on a Unicorn."

Picking up a pie, he looked down at it and then at his girlfriend. Who seemed to be starting to look a bit nervous. "N-Now baby… Let's, let's not get too hasty here. I mean, you wouldn't want to waste a perfectly good Cherry pie. Right?"

"Heh… I think… I would!" Called out the boy as he charged at her.

Causing Kira to scream and take off rather quickly! "Guys! Help! My boyfriend has gone crazy!"

"I'll show you crazy!" Retorted the boy with a wide grin on his face.

"Not today Scott!" Allison announced as she used the element of surprise to jump on his back and stay there.

Holding on tight as he tried to get her to let go! She was even trying to get the pie in his face as well but it was proving to be a little difficult. Her dad joined in on the fun surprisingly enough and helped get the pie in Scott's face! "Revenge never tasted so sweet."

"You all suck!"

"Should I go dig his gravesite then since we're all burying him?" Wondered Isaac with a smirk.

Kanela chuckled over that one. "I'd love to help!"

"Screw you guys!" Shouted the besieged Alpha as he struggled to get Allison off of him while she rubbed more of the pie into his face and laughing the entire time.

One of the pie pans on the ground ended up causing him to slide to the ground with a loud 'oof' while Allison screamed in surprise. "DOG PILE!" Shouted Ethan as he rushed to the two.

Allison rolled out of the way just in time as all the guys minus Joe, Unger, Chris, Derek, Mr. Whittemore, the Sheriff, and Reddick all rushed to pile up on Scott with him yelling his head off. "Is he still ticklish in the feet?" Wondered Melissa in amusement to Kali as she watched the whole thing happen.

"I… Don't know." Admitted the Alpha Mother as that kind of thing had never come up.

"No time like now to find out!" Called out Cora and rubbing her hands together in glee.

"NO! DON'T YOU DARE!"

"DO IT!" Shouted a smirking Aiden.

Cora and Kira quickly dove for Scott's bare feet with Laura and Derek keeping them still and began to tickle them mercilessly. The whole thing making him struggle to get free while he laughed uncontrollably thanks to the two girls. "Say Uncle, babe!" Suggested Kira laughingly.

"NEVER! AAH! YOU, HA HA, ALL SUCK!"

The two girls looked at one another and gave nods to one another and picked up the pace. And it wasn't long before Melissa and Kali joined in on the fun, glad for the fact that neither felt awkward despite their break up. Their added 'torture' finally made the young Alpha give in. "M-MERCY! ALL THE MERCY IN THE WORLD!"

And to his sweet and utter relief, the girls let up on him and the guys all got up off him as he struggled to catch his breath. Kira, thinking he wouldn't do anything due to how he was, got down on her knees next to him with a smile on her lovely lips. "Now wasn't that fun?"

He raised his head up and gave her a rueful look. "Oh, the funnest." Replied the young man sarcastically.

"Aww, how about I make it up to you?"

"Yeah? And how you gonna do that?"

"Like this." Said the girl as she leaned down to kiss him on the lips.

Only to find herself being tickle attacked by him instead! "AAH!" Squealed the girl as he began to tickle her sides.

Her whole body shaking as he kept a good grip on her while everyone else watched on. "Tell me who's the best boyfriend in the world and I'll stop!"

"I'm the best!" Called out Stiles cheekily.

"YE-AH HA HA HA! HE, HE IS!" Laughed out Kira.

"Like you wouldn't believe." Agreed Cora as she leaned into her boyfriend.

Derek's eyes went red as his mind went into the various scenarios that meant! "I'm gonna kill him." Growled the man and took off after Stiles.

"RUN BABE!"

And Stiles did so as Scott continued to unrelentingly tickle his girl while several of the guys, Laura, and Cora chased after Derek to keep him from doing anything he'd likely regret! "Oh that kid of mine." Groaned Jameson as he facepalmed himself.

"Who's the best boyfriend in the world!?"

"AIDEN!"

"WRONG ANSWER! PLEASE TRY AGAIN!"

"AAH! Oh ha ha! My God! YOU! YOU ARE THE BEST!"

Her body instantly went lax as he let up on the tickling, her chest heaving from all the laughter and trying to re-gain her breath. "You're… You're horrible." Moaned the girl as she looked to her smirking boyfriend.

"Nah, I'm just right." Came the response as he cupped her face and kissed her tenderly.

A kiss that caused several to go 'aww' over while the chase went on. "DODGERS SUCK! METS RULE!"

"Now I'm gonna kill him!" Cora said with a glare in his direction.

"Not if I get there first!"

The rest of the day went on and soon turned to evening with the sky darkening as everyone continued to enjoy themselves. The darkening sky allowing for the more showy fireworks to be used now that it wasn't so light out. Derek and Cora had eventually stopped chasing Stiles as the fact he ended up slipping on a pie pan had been more then enough for them to consider as payback for the time being. Scott could be seen holding a tube and a punk ready to light it up. "To America! We salute you!"

He lit the tube up and soon, balls of colorful light shot up into the sky. And it wasn't long before Aiden, Danny, Ethan, Vernon, Allison, Kira, Deaton, Erica, and Unger were doing the same. Mr. Whittemore and Jackson could be seen preparing several items that would make for some amazing light shows in the air once they were all done. And as they putting the finishing touches down, Locostos and a tan Red headed girl quietly showed up. Him in his suit and her in blue jean shorts, red sneakers, and Nickelback t-shirt. The girl had an air of nervousness to her and when Kali caught sight of her, her eyes widened as a familiar scent came her way. "Lenne!?" Breathed out the Alpha Mother in shock.

As this was entirely unexpected! Noshiko wasn't necessarily happy with the arrival, though namely Locostos'. Chris placed a hand of support on her shoulder. "H-Hi Kali."

Her voice and Kali's saying her name caused Scott's eyes to widen in shock as he slowly turned to look at her. His heart thumping wildly in his chest as he saw his first great love for the first time in a long time. And in his view, she looked incredibly beautiful even while looking nervous. Everyone began to watch this, curious to see how this all would play out and Kira couldn't help but feel jealousy flow through her as the Redhead looked so incredibly gorgeous and it made her feel like she didn't measure up in some kind of way at all. "Lenne..." Murmured Scott as he slowly started to walk towards her, not even realizing how Kira was reacting to it all.

Locostos stepped back to better watch the reunion occur as his youngest bit her lower lip, her nervousness becoming more pronounced as she stared at him. Not even the fact he was wearing a grass skirt and a Coconut bra was really registering in her mind at that point in time. She began to run towards him without fully realizing it and ran right into his arms. Allowing for the two to instantly hug one another tightly and sway a bit from side to side as he held her to his body. Both feeling a sense of peace and happiness that they were finally together again for the first time in a long time. Allison couldn't help but send her sister a worried frown and even walked over to hug her and hoped this wouldn't end up destroying her as a certain boy in New York had nearly succeeded in doing.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I originally had a different scene in mind for how he and Lenne ended up re-uniting thanks to Locostos and the use of his club but that plan changed. I'm honestly glad to have reached this moment in the story as it had been a moment I looked forward to writing. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter as I know I certainly enjoyed writing it! Up Next: Kira's jealousy leads to a very important talk between her and Scott. Leading to him learning of an unpleasant time in her past.**


	49. Kira's Jealousy

**Chapter 49**

 **Kira's Jealousy**

 **Disclaimer: And we are a rollin' rollin' on! Many, many thanks to all who continue to support this story! As always, I own nothing but what you see here! And warning, it gets a bit emotional in this chapter.**

* * *

Four days had passed since Lenne's arrival and while mostly everyone was happy to get to know her, there was at least one person who wasn't so enthused by it thanks to jealousy. That being Kira herself, and because of that, Allison wouldn't necessarily be enthused by Lenne's presence either. Now Scott and Lenne weren't doing anything close to inappropriate in any kind of way but the closeness they had towards one another is what helped drive Kira's jealousy. Along with her clear beauty and sex appeal. And even with the separation they had thanks in part to Deucalion's manipulations, it was like that hadn't even mattered when it came to their bond re-forming and becoming tighter then before. The whole thing was making Kira irrationally think of Kyle from New York even though Scott was nothing like him. And because of that, she was keeping silent on things even though it hurt her to see her boyfriend with his first great love and him without a single clue to anything. Lenne being completely nice to her and wanting to know her had made her feel even worse cause of how jealous she felt. Allison had tried to urge her to talk to Scott but Kira found herself too unsure to do it.

As she felt he wouldn't be all that understanding or perhaps even care. Prompting her sister to remind her that he is NOT Kyle's jerky self. Even making the remark that if he even knew about all the crap Kyle had done to her, he'd find a way to get to New York to beat the ever loving Hell out of him. And considering Locostos rather liked Kira, though the sisters suspected part of it had to do with his attempt to get on their mother's good side, the man would be more than willing to help Scott get there. The idea of that happening was something Allison privately supported as she would absolutely love to see that asshole get his just desserts. She thought their dad would probably be more than willing to work with Scott on that too since he had just about gone nuts over everything once he finally found out what was going with Kira. Kyle's actions had been one of the reasons they ended up leaving New York to begin with for that matter. Scott himself would finally end up with an idea of things on the fifth day during a lunch at the McCall home with himself, Lenne, his mother, Stiles, and Aiden. "Would be nice if Kira was here." Scott said with a sigh as he sat down next to Aiden.

"Barely seen and talked to her the past few days for some reason."

"Is she possibly sick?" Asked Lenne in concern.

Though she had a feeling that wasn't the case at all. But Scott needed to realize that for himself. Her ex shook his head in the negative with a frown on his face. "Nah, I woulda smelt that and that's not the case."

A noise of frustration came from him as the others looked at one another. "It sucks man! Can't even get a blush from her..." God how he missed his girl.

"You wanna do it or should I?" Asked Melissa to Lenne while Stiles and Aiden looked on in slight confusion and curiousity.

"I'll do it."

And before Scott could even so much as ask what the Hell they were talking about, he'd get a slap to the back of his head much to his confusion and irritation! "What the Hell was that for!?" Asked the young Alpha indignantly.

Lenne shook her head at him with a sigh. "Scott… Kira's jealous." Explained the girl carefully and slowly.

"What!? Jealous!? Of what!?"

"Of me, luv, of me."

"Yeah, even I noticed that." Remarked Stiles with a shrug after swallowing some of his Chicken.

"Only after Cora pointed it out to you." Added Aiden helpfully.

Stiles gave him a look. "Don't you have some competition with Jackson to be gettin' too?" Asked the boy in slight irritation.

Aiden smirked at him. "Nope, he went to that Lacrosse camp remember?"

Which had been working out so well in his favor where Lydia was concerned nicely enough! "Boys, bicker later." Cut in Melissa sternly and quickly making their apologies.

Not that it helped where Scott was concerned anyway. "Now that the Peanut gallery is done, what the Hell you talkin' about Len?"

The pitying look she gave him didn't settle well with him. "Oh luv, she's jealous of me because of what you and I had in the past. Even with our separation we've still a strong bond between us and that's making her insecure. Insecure enough to possibly think you might dump her to get back with me because of that. Not to mention that in her view of things, I also look way better then her." Yay for an over heard conversation between the sisters about that one! Not!

"What… The… FUCK!?" Shouted Scott in surprise and anger and making the others wince.

"That's… I… Fuckin' A! Kira's among the first things I think about when I first wake up for fuck's sake! I haven't even looked at another girl or guy or responded to anything girls or boys have tried since we got together. I care about her damnit! Yeah, I like some hotness but with her? That shit don't matter to me! I like her for her and she makes feel so damned lucky cause I have this relationship with her that no one else really does. Hell, I wanna be a better guy cause of her cause I know its what she deserves!"

He slammed his hands down on the table, rattling things in the process as he could hardly believe that's how his girl had been feeling all this time. And it was something he hated a great damn deal. "Then you need to tell her that mijito. And soon."

"Your mum's right luv." Lenne told him seriously while placing a hand of support on his shoulder.

"You're right, both of you. And I'm gonna go do that right now cause I DON'T want to lose her. She means a Helluva lot to me..."

Getting up, he rushed upstairs to grab his keys and then left the house. Seconds later the Dodge Charger could be heard roaring to life and then a squealing of tires moments later. _Good luck little brother._

"Well, hopefully he can get through to her." Mumbled Stiles and getting nods of agreement for it.

Lenne felt a pang in her chest but firmly squashed it down as now wasn't the right time for that sort of thing. _Good luck…. My Love._

 **Minutes Later At The Argent-Yukimura Household**

As soon as he got to Kira's, he came to a sudden stop and then jumped out of the Charger after turning it off and leaving the keys in the ignition and rushed to the front door. Not even bothering to knock as he opened it and went on inside with a yell to Chris and Noshiko that he was there thanks to his nose letting him know they were nearby. Scott was determined to reach his girl and talk to her before any insecurities or bad thoughts made things worse in some way. He took the steps of the stairs two at a time and quickly got to Kira's door and knocked on it as he didn't want to startle her with just barging right in. As that would likely make for a bad start to things. It'd be Allison however who would greet him at her door with a frown on her face. "I need to speak with Kira… Please."

At first, she didn't say anything but come out and close the door. "Take it you finally figured out what was going on?"

"Only after Lenne and my mom to an extent helped point it out to me." Came the somewhat bitter reply.

"Better late then never I guess." Allison replied.

Scott nodded at that and the two stared at one another with him hoping she would give the okay to let him inside. Even if a part of him just wanted to barge right on in there. After several moments of this, Allison let out a sigh. "Alright, get in there. I've been telling her she needs to talk to you about all this anyway."

Giving her a grateful smile, he made his way inside. "Allison, I don't really want to talk with- Oh. You're, you're not Allison."

"Nope, sure not babe."

Kira nervously cleared her throat while trying not to look at him. "What umm, what are you doing here?"

"Why else would I be here?"

"Cause you're wondering if I've seen Lenne?"

"Try again."

This got him a shrug from the girl and a mumbled 'I don't know'. He let out a breath as the reality of the situation was hitting him full on and it hurt him to know he had been missing this. Even when it was clearly being seen for that matter. "Kira, please, look at me." Requested the young man in a pleading tone.

Reluctantly, she did so. Thinking this was the moment he was going to break it off with her. "If you're going to tell me we're through, don't. I knew it was going to happen after she showed up."

"The Hell!? I'm not breaking up with you!" Came the vehement protest.

The look she gave him clearly said she didn't quite believe that. Causing him to blow out a breath. Coming towards her, he knelt down in front of her and grabbed her hands in his. "Hey. I swear to you i'm not. Alright? I can be a dick but I am not that much of a dick."

"But she's so much more beautiful then I am." Murmured the girl while refusing to look his way.

"Personally, I think you're about as beautiful as she is. But I might be biased here. And if you think I'd dump you just cause she's supposedly hotter then you, then clearly you think I'm a shallow asshole."

It hurt him to think she would think that of him. The bitterness in his voice made the girl turn to finally look at him and she could tell by the look in his eyes that that had honestly hurt him. "If its not that, then its cause of how deep you two are with one another. Even after a short time with her being around its easy to see that. So please, Scott, please just end it already, okay? Why deny another chance with her?"

She turned her head away from him again so that he couldn't see her eyes glistening with tears. Scott however, wasn't about to let that remain that way for long and put his fingers to her chin and gently directed her face back to his. "Baby, I am NOT ending anything with you. Why would I? YOU are who I want. Who I want to spend all my time with cause I care so damned much about you that it honestly scares me a little at times. When I first wake up? You are one of my first thoughts when that happens baby. I'm not gonna lie, there is a bond there between Lenne and me. First loves are bound to have those. But I don't want to be with her in that way cause I want to be with you. Because I am so damned happy to have you in my life and I don't ever want that to end."

Kira looked at him, stunned as can be by the amount of emotion in his voice. "You… You really mean that?" She asked in a near whisper.

"I do, baby. I do." Scott instantly replied seriously with a small smile as he brushed a falling tear away from her face.

She rushed him into a tight hug, sobbing into his shoulder and apologizing for how she'd been acting lately. "Hey, hey, you don't gotta apologize baby. Never have to apologize for somethin' like that." Soothed the man as he rubbed on her back in a comforting manner.

The two soon found themselves in her bed with him holding her tightly against him as she cried her heart out. Feeling so happy that she wasn't going to lose him as he had chosen HER and making all doubts and wrongful thoughts about him being like Kyle to vanish for good. As Kira had been strongly reminded that Scott was nothing like him. Nearly an hour later would see the girl begin to talk. "In… In New York, there was a boy… His name was Kyle..."

"Guessin' you musta really liked him?"

She nodded against his chest with a sniffle. "Y-Yeah. And I never thought I really even had a chance with him either. But then, then he started to show interest in me. Something I kinda had trouble believing cause he was so hot and popular and yet he was showing interest in _me_!? I just found it hard to believe at first." Her fingers clutched his shirt tightly as she remembered those times.

Times that were happy but ultimately were a lie in the end. Scott said nothing as he continued to hold her and rub his fingers soothingly on her bare arms. "But Kyle… He got me to believe that, you know, he was into me. Thought I was a really beautiful girl and wanted me to be his girlfriend. But he was lying the whole time." Her crying renewed as she continued to remember those times.

Her pain breaking Scott's heart to pieces as he strongly wished he could take it away. A burning desire also swept its way through him as he wanted to to New York and tear this son of a bitch limb from limb. But he knew Kira wouldn't like it despite what all this Kyle fuck may have done to her. His hold on her tightened and he kissed the top of her head. Kira soon fell asleep in his arms and he'd remain where he was for about two hours as he didn't want to move. Nature however decided he had no choice in the matter and so he reluctantly pulled away from her, causing a moan to come from her at the loss of contact. "I'll be back in a few baby girl." Whispered the young man as he planted a soft kiss on her cheek.

Making his way out of her room and gently closing the door, he leaned back against it and let out a heavy sigh with his head hanging low. "Everything alright?" Asked a concerned Allison and making him jump a little.

"Uhh, yeah… Yeah. All's good between us now. But… Cried herself to sleep after she started talkin' about some piece of shit named Kyle." His fists clenched tightly enough to make his knuckles whiten as his eyes flashed red.

Allison bit on her lip as she looked at her sister's angry and shaking boyfriend. "What all she tell you?"

"That he was someone she really liked and thought he liked her back as much. But that it was a lie. She uhh, she didn't really go into many more details after that." Informed the boy without looking at her.

"Do… Do you want to know more?"

Scott looked up at her and nodded as the more he knew, the more he could be there for Kira in any way he could. Taking a breath and letting it out, Allison began to speak. "Kyle Wellman was one of the most well known boys back at the school we went to in New York. Kira, she, she had such a crush on him. Then again, most girls did, including me. Doodling his name on her notebooks and stuff like that you know? And then one day… Kyle started talking to her and it was one of the happiest moments of her life at the time. Even if she was a little suspicious of it."

"Sounds like she was right to be." Muttered Scott.

A nod came from the dark haired girl over that. "Yeah, I wish I had been fairly suspicious myself but I wasn't cause I thought it was so great that a boy she liked was actually wanting to spend his time with her. And oh God, Scott… Kyle really went all out where Keer was concerned. And then, and then the little bastard let himself get caught cheating on her as a part of his cruel plan to destroy her self esteem. Cause he and some others thought it would be oh so funny to do to a girl who's in no way popular. Not to mention a girl who's Japanese and Korean." Continued the girl bitterly as her own hands clenched tightly.

"Fuckin' racist bastards."

"The fact they never slept together was a good thing as he had really nearly fully succeeded in achieving what he wanted to do. I gave him a black eye and a broken nose but I would have done so much more if I could have. Dad… He and mom went ballistic and there had been some shouting matches between them and Kyle's parents. Not that it did any good since well, yeah. He had pretty much gotten his views from them. Kira spent a long while depressed and doing all she could to not be noticed after that horrible experience…"

Sniffles came from Allison as a low growl escaped Scott as he envisioned himself doing all sorts of horrible shit to Kyle. "By the end of November, Kira had started to recover thanks to our support and the support of the friends we had. Moving here despite some of the issues that's happened was honestly the best thing that could have happened for her. As it not only let us meet all of you, but it let her heal even more without having to see him. And of course, most of all, she met you."

Scott found himself smiling as meeting her was honestly the greatest thing ever in his view. He blew out a breath as he rubbed at his eyes. "But I don't understand… Why even give me a chance? Why not just haul ass from me? Surely I had to have reminded her of that piece of shit?"

Allison just gave a small shrug. "I really don't know. I guess despite how you were and still can be somewhat, she saw something in you that was worth taking a chance on." Came her reply and making him nod.

Whatever it was his girl saw in him, he could only hope he was worthy of it in the end. "Thank you for tellin' me Allison. I can't promise it, but I will do my damned best to never EVER do that kind of shit to her."

"Good, otherwise… I'll put an arrow somewhere you won't like."

"I'll let you do it too."

Allison smiled at him and then surprised him by hugging him before walking off. Taking another breath, Scott went to the bathroom and then made his way back to Kira's room. But not before being stopped by Chris who had a serious expression on his face. "Now that you know, I hope you'll be taking extra care of my little girl."

Scott gave him a nod with a very serious look on his face. "Like I told Allison, I can't promise anything, but I can damned well try my best where Kira's concerned."

"I can accept that." Replied the man as he clapped him on the shoulder and walked off to go hug his wife.

 _You'll get yours one day, Kyle. I promise you that._ Thought the young man darkly as he went inside Kira's room and carefully got back into bed with her in order to try and keep from waking her up.

"Why… Movin' so… Much?" Mumbled the girl and making him chuckle as so much for that idea!

"Sorry baby, had to use the bathroom a few minutes ago." He told her softly with a kiss to her forehead.

Causing a moan to come from her. "O… Kay. Sleep now… Scott… Hold… Me..."

"Always happy to have you in my arms baby girl." Murmured Scott softly as he wrapped Kira up tightly in his arms as he never wanted to let go of her. And it wasn't long before he found himself drifting off to sleep.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Damn was that emotional. Hell, I hadn't been expecting for it to get that emotional either.**


	50. Prelude To Chaos

**Chapter 50**

 **Prelude To Chaos**

 **Disclaimer: And so here begins season 3! Which is likely to be a little more darker then what canon season 3 was. Oh, and I own nothing but what you see here. Warning: Features adult content in this chapter.**

* * *

 **August 7th, 2011 Beacon Hills Cemetery**

It had been awhile since any of them aside from Isaac due to his job, Derek cause of Kate, and Laura cause of Silas, had been to the cemetery. And personally, everyone present aside from those three would have preferred to never be back here again. But unfortunately that was not the case for them as one of their own had been murdered. Along with his chest being insultingly mutilated as a way to pass on a message. One they were already a bit familiar with considering that on the first, the very same message had been left on everyone's front doors. Who's funeral were the rather large Pack attending you ask? None other then Reddick Ajii's. Who had gone missing several days after the 4th of July and attempts to track him down or get in contact had failed much to everyone's combined annoyance and worry. A former U.S. Marshal turned Mercenary known as Braeden however had been able to find him thanks to an unknown hiring her to do it and had been able to get him to the Hale home with Laura being the one to open the door and being quite surprised over it.

Unfortunately, Reddick had passed away seconds later and when the mark of the Alpha Pack was found carved into his skin, the grief had turned into a burning hot rage by those present at the Hale home. As Talia realized that Deucalion wasn't just letting her and the others know he was around now. That he was also finally beginning his plan and the first move had already been played and won by him. Braeden's alarming information that Deucalion and Ennis had recruited while they were away didn't settle well with the woman or the others at all once she informed them. Scott's urges had spiked in the wake of the news of Reddick's death and the return of the Alpha Pack and his crystal necklace was barely helping him this time.

Braeden had also ended up in the hospital due to some internal bleeding she suffered in the wake of rescuing Reddick from the Alpha Pack's clutches. Laura had been pretty much staying by Braeden's bedside as much as she could ever since due to the fact that they had been pretty close friends back in High School. And while the Pack was keenly feeling Reddick's loss, Unger especially as the man had been like a brother to him, the Ajii family was feeling it ten times more then what they were. The fact Reddick had a little boy named Rodney was utterly heartbreaking in everyone's eyes and some even briefly wondered why they never knew about the little boy. Unger later would tell them it had a lot to do with custody matters and left it alone after that.

"As we lay Reddick in his final resting spot on God's Earth, it is my hope that he will finally know true peace in the arms of the Lord in the Here After. Peace that he could not find here in life." Finished the Preacher as he closed his Bible and the coffin began to be lowered.

"Amen." Could be heard from everyone present.

The Preacher sent a saddened smile towards the Ajii family before walking away as the crowd began to disperse. Talia came to Reddick's mother and hugged her while Erica made her way over with tears down her face. "I know you don't know any of us Mrs. Ajii, but Reddick was kinda like an Uncle to some of us even if he didn't exactly see it that way." Hell, he had even bought her her first set of Knuckle Dusters too.

Mrs. Ajii gave her a watery smile. "Thank you dear, it warms my heart to know that my son did have more good people in his life."

Erica sniffled and hugged the older woman before walking away while giving a saddened smile to little Rodney. Not even caring about the glare she got from the boy's mother as she figured the woman was more than likely having some very unkind thoughts about her. Jackson surprisingly enough came up to the grieving mother. "I uhh, I didn't exactly know the guy that well. But he did help teach me the value of never letting certain circumstances make you into a bitter person." He then gave Rodney's mother a glare who only glared right back.

Looking down at little Rodney, he pointed at him and started to talk. "Kid, I hope you turn out just like your dad. Cause this world needs another Reddick in it." A watery chuckle escaped Mrs. Ajii and surprised Jackson by hugging him and whispering a heart felt 'thank you' into his ear.

The rest of the Pack soon gave their respects to Mrs. Ajii and the rest of the Ajii family. Kira would blurt out the fact that Reddick had even taught her how to pick locks cause he thought it might come in handy for her one day. Unger would be the last to speak with Mrs. Ajii and would end up breaking down on her as he felt terribly alone without Reddick around now.

 **Half An Hour Later At Kali's Home**

Sometime later had seen Scott and Kira end up in his room at Kali's she had set up for him anytime he wanted to stay over after the funeral had ended while his mother had went for a shift at the Hospital. Which had concerned him a little since his mom had been a bit on the ill side since mid July but she refused to do anything about it as she thought it was just a passing thing. A passing thing that didn't seem to be going away much to his and his Ma's combined worries. He could only hope that this illness of her's would fade soon as he could tell she wasn't eating much because of it. Which was slightly setting back all the progress she had made to gaining a more healthier look. His mothers still hadn't gotten back together and he was severely tempted to lock them in a room with Mountan Ash blocking his Ma's escape attempts in order to get them back together. On the plus side at least, Kira and Lenne were becoming friends with one another. Of course, Scott made sure to inform his ex that under no circumstances was Kira allowed to have any kind of Coffee. His refusing to speak on why that was just made the girl think he was being ridiculous.

But for the time being, she was choosing to leave it be and actually listen. Even if her curiousity was getting rather strong about it all! Scott and Kira had ended up on his bed shortly after ending up in his room, her in his lap and his back against the wall. Neither wearing very much as she was only in her pink panties and he in his boxers and his crystal necklace and both feeling thankful Kali and the twins were elsewhere at the moment. This was actually the first time that both had been wearing the least amount of clothing around one another and Kira had the feeling their relationship was about to take a new turn where intimacy was concerned. She was feeling rather wet down below as she grinded on his hardened cock while his mouth stayed right where it was on her breast. Sucking and biting on her hardened nipple while one hand squezed her ass and the other played with her free nipple. Kira felt like they were both needing this release not only for their own pleasure, but after Reddick's funeral, along with the worries her boyfriend was having about his mother's health. Her eyes were closed as her head tilted to the side with little moans escaping her.

"Oh God… Scott… That… Feels good." God how she wanted to feel even more from him.

A low growl escaped him as she ran her fingers through his hair. His mouth soon let go of her breast with a slight pop and the two met in a kiss that soon turned into a french kiss as she continued to grind on him. Even making him groan a little. As they made out, he moved around with her on top of him so that he could lay on his back and returned to running his hands down her sides and backside. Even squeezing on her ass while feeling the material of her panties in his hands. They broke apart from one another, breathing a bit heavily as she looked at him as she partially laid on hiim and he looked back. Emotions seen in both of their eyes as they looked at one another. "Wow… We uhh, we better stop." Scott said as he moved a lock of Kira's hair to the side.

Kira looked at him in surprise over that as she hadn't been expecting that at all. "What? Are you okay?" She asked in concern.

"Yeah, of course baby. No worries." Aside from the bit of grief he was feeling over Reddick and his urges anyway.

"I know I'm still kinda new to this… But it felt like we were going somewhere with where we were, well, you know, going." Kira told him with a light blush on her cheeks.

He didn't say anything at first as he gave her a peck on the lips and cupped the side of her face with a hand. "I know we were baby, but I uhh… I just didn't want to end up puttin' you in a position you weren't ready for and then regret it."

This made her a bit surprised over as she hadn't expected that. But then again, perhaps she should have considering how Scott could be with her over the more serious and intimate parts of their relationship. Something Kira had a feeling had a lot to do with how things went with his and Lenne's relationship so long ago. "Scott, how could I end up regretting being with you in such an intimate way as sex? Especially when its you I'm having my first time with? I couldn't, wouldn't ever regret that. I love you baby, and I want to be with you like that just like I want to be with you in every other possible way." Came the surprising but true words from her heart.

And while Kira hadn't intended to say those three little words, they had ended up being said anyway as she did truly love him. It was just that she was nervous about how he would react to hearing them. But he wasn't and never would be Kyle. The dark haired girl was really glad Allison had told her boyfriend the story about that jerk as she herself didn't think she would be able to tell the story without breaking down in tears again. She also knew that the boy she is in love with wanted nothing more then to go find Kyle and hurt him but didn't as he knew she wouldn't like it. Even if a part of her did feel the jerk would have deserved it. Scott for his part was amazed and surprised to hear her tell him that she loves him. Along with feeling pretty happy as well as he had found himself wondering if he should say those words to her himself. The fact she seemed so sure about things where them and sex was concerned wowed him as well. "You… You really love me?"

Kira nodded with a smile on her lips. She watched as her boyfriend got a wide beaming smile going and it made her insides melt over it. "I love you too, Kira."

Her heart swelled over hearing those words and the utter sincerity heard in them. She quickly started to kiss him, even moving more of her body atop his as their kiss deepened. Scott soon rolled her over to her own back and raised himself up a bit so that she wouldn't be too uncomfortable with his weight on her. Their lower halves grinding against the other as they made out, each feeling happy as can be that they knew of their love for one another. Reaching over, he opened a drawer and pulled out a condom from it and climbed off the bed. Allowing for Kira to get quite the show of him pulling off his boxers to place the condom on his erection. Her eyes widened a bit at the sight of his large cock and wondered if being a Werewolf and an Alpha had anything to do with its size. It honestly made her a little nervous as she knew it was probably gonna hurt quite a bit but she none the less wanted to be with him regardless. Scott eyed his mostly naked girlfriend with a slight hungry look in his eyes and he could smell the nervousness coming from her as well.

Climbing back on to the bed, he reached for her panties and with a nod from her, he began to take them off with Kira helping it along by raising up a little. He licked his lips at the sight of her now completely nude and liked the fact she was shaven down below. "Beautiful." Murmured the young man and making Kira blush a little.

Lowering himself down to her core, Scott looked at her and the girl he loves nodded her permission. Smiling at her as she spread her legs for him so that he could gain access, he began to suck on her clit, causing her to gasp in surprise and pleasure as he also added a finger to her pussy. One hand grabbed at his hair while another played with her breasts as he continued to pleasure her down below. The feeling of his tongue down there felt about as amazing as having his finger inside of her for the girl and wished it had been happening sooner where his mouth was concerned. "Ohh yes!" Cried out Kira as she arched her back from the pleasure he was giving her as his tongue and fingers did all sorts of wonderful things to her.

Kira couldn't help but pout a little when he stopped eating her out, but it didn't last long as he trailed kisses up her body and focused on her breasts some. Followed by her neck where he sucked hard on in a spot to leave a hickie. Their lips soon met and it wasn't long before their kisses turned deeper and she could feel his erection pushing against her wet core and it was driving her a little nuts. Placing a hand between them, she gripped his condom covered cock, causing him to stop kissing her and look her in the eyes. "You sure about this baby?" Her only response was a nod as she looked at him through half opened eyes.

Giving a nod of his own, he kissed her once and then slid himself inside of her as gently as he could. Causing a pained gasp to come out of Kira as her eyes got a little moisty. Placing a hand between them as he kissed her and made soothing noises, he took her pain from her body so that it wouldn't be bothering her anymore. An act that made her feel so much more love for him in that moment. "Th-Thank you." Whispered the girl and then kissed him softly.

"For you? Anything." Whispered back Scott.

He stayed as he was as she adjusted to his large size being inside of her, peppering kisses down on her face as she got used to him being inside of her. A feeling that was really starting to feel pretty good too. Kira soon gave him the okay to continue and he did. Slowly thrusting inside of her as he wasn't looking to over whelm the girl he loves during her first time. Kira held on to him tightly as they made love, eyes closed with her head turned to the side as he kissed on her neck and provided her a lot of pleasure. Nails digging into the skin on his back. Her wals clenched around his cock as the pleasure went on and moans came from her. It was a feeling she didn't ever want to stop. "Oh God, this… This feel so good Scott." Moaned the girl.

"I'm glad it does baby, I'm glad it does. Love you, baby girl." Spoke the boy softly into her ear.

"Love you too!"

Kira bucking her lower half against him caused him to increase his speed a little, causing her to get a little louder as his upped speed included a few hard thrusts but she definitely loved it. "Yes! Keep, keep doing that!" Cried out the girl between her moans.

And being unwilling to deny his girl what she wanted, he kept doing it. Kira soon felt like an explosion was building up inside of her as Scott continued his actions inside of her. "Oooh… Baby… I'm… I'm gonna-!" Tried to get out Kira but found herself unable thanks to all the pleasure she was feeling.

"Let it out baby, let it out." Softly spoke Scott as he knew full well what she was talking about.

A loud scream of pleasure escaped Kira as she arched into him as her orgasm exploded inside of her and all over his shaft. Her body shook from all the pleasure it was feeling as he pulled out of her and threw away the condom before pulling her close to him. Kissing the top of her head as she traced circles on his body and kissed it as she tried to calm down. "Oh my God… That, that was wow." Breathed out Kira a short time later.

Making for chuckles to come from Scott as he felt glad for the fact she had really enjoyed it. "I'm glad I was able to make you feel that way for your first time baby."

"Mmm… You did and it was just really great."

Smiling to himself, he placed another kiss on the top of her head. Prompting her to look up at him with love in her eyes. "I love you, Scott McCall."

"And I love you just as much, Kira Yukimura."

Raising up, she softly kissed him on the lips before lowering her head back down on to his chest. Feeling greatly content that she had just had her first time with the boy she truly loves. "I could fall asleep like this." Murmured the girl.

Scott chuckled at that as he could too. "I could too baby, but I doubt you wanna sleep on a dirty sheet after what we just did."

Realizing her boyfriend was right, she wrinkled her nose at the idea of sleeping on a sheet that had mostly her body fluids like blood on it. Kira quickly got up and he was soon up himself and unable to stop him from kissing her and even slapping her on the ass. Causing her to giggle some as she responded in kind by slapping his ass back. The dirty sheet was soon off and in the dirty clothes basket with a new one soon placed on the bed. Allowing for the young lovers to get under the covers after ensuring the door was locked and an alarm was set to wake them up in a few hours. Cuddling close to the boy she loves, Kira looked at him and the two told the other of their love for the other and shared a tender but loving kiss before she laid her head on his chest and fell asleep. Still feeling greatly happy over how things had just turned out for the two of them. Scott placed another kiss on her head as he tightened his hold on the girl he loves and soon drifted off himself with a smile on his lips. Feeling happy as can be where his life with Kira was concerned.

 **August 14th, 2011**

High school was officially back for another year, and for some, they were quite excited over it. Though Allison was a bit nervous about it all as this would be her first day back in quite some time and she knew there was going to be stares and whispered conversations in her direction thanks to what had happened with Matt Daehler. Both Chris and Noshiko had told her it was okay to stay home on the first day but she had chosen regardless to go ahead and go to school. As it was better to face things now rather then later. Though a part of her later regretted that line of thinking but she was thankful she would have her friends by her side to help deal with it. The sight of Jackson and Aiden looking rather put out however was a bit amusing to her as during a party Lydia threw the night before, she had finally told the two she was done with their ridiculous competition and didn't want to be with either of them. Sparking the two into trying to get her to change her mind.

But the Redhead would have none of it much to their dismay! Allison could admit at least to herself that she was gonna miss the competitions they did. As who else would hop all through out town in huge old sacks to see who could keep from falling first before getting to the other side? Well, maybe Scott would do it but it was just way more amusing to see those two do it! The young girl took a breath as she caught the stares of quite a few classmates and felt a sense of relief when Kira and Lydia came on either side of her and squeezed her hands in a show of support and comfort. "Thanks guys." Said Allison gratefully.

"Anytime Allison."

"Sisters stick together."

"And you aren't alone either Ally." Called out Harley as she and the others including Lenne joined with the trio.

Lenne herself was also a bit nervous as this was her first time in a public school. But she was thankful she had the Pack in her life to make it easier. Allison flashed her ex a grateful smile and then took a breath as she re-focused on the scene in front of her. "Oh bloody Hell, I know they aren't lookin' my way but its still a damn sight un-nerving!" Groused Lenne.

"Yeah, you can say that again." Agreed Allison heavily.

"Alright, alright people! Yes, Allison's back but that's no reason to stare and what not!" Came the unmistakeable voice of one Scott McCall as he stepped up to the side of the group.

Dressed in a bright pink Ballerina outfit of all things. Causing everyone to look him in varying degrees of shock. "Why the Hell do I let myself be seen hanging around you." Groused Jackson as he shielded his eyes from the monstrosity in front of him.

"I'm startin' to wonder that myself." Added in Stiles with a groan.

Scott just looked at the two without a care in the world. "Hey, look at it this way, it keeps the mooks from starin' Al's way and talkin' shit about her." Informed the boy with a shrug.

Lenne couldn't help but find herself wondering if something was wrong with her for being in love with an obviously insane teenager! She couldn't help but wonder how Kira managed to deal with it! "Baby, where on Earth did you get that?" Asked a shocked and slightly disturbed Kira.

A grin came her way as he wrapped an arm around her. "Let's just say I bought it awhile back before we met for a rainy day." Role play could be rather fun after all!

Aiden and Ethan were both too stunned by the sight of their little 'brother' in a Ballerina outfit to really make any kind of remarks about it. Allison sighed as she had to admit that it was at least rather thoughtful of him to do this for her. "Um… Thank you, Scott. I think."

"No problem Al! No problem at all!" Replied the young Alpha with a thumb's up and making her shake her head at him.

"Bet this would give yours and Ally's dad a heart attack." Cracked Harley with a grin as she knew the man had made it clear he never ever wanted to see Scott in anything close to a dress ever again after that serial killer case Scott managed to rope him into helping out with.

"Yeah, probably." Agreed Allison with a wince while Kira just nodded.

Scott just wiggled his eyebrows at the three. "Ladies, you seem to forget that the mere sight of me is enough to make him come close to having a heart attack."

"Luv, I would offer to take him off your hnads, but I'm not quite sure I'd be doing myself any favors." Stage whispered Lenne to Kira.

Who giggled while the others cracked up laughing as Scott pouted over it. "That's okay, but thanks anyway Lenne!"

"The Ham got over cooked again." Began Aiden as he finally came out of his shock.

"Time to buy a new one." Agreed Ethan with a grin.

Danny laughed before speaking up. "I'll provide a timer to avoid another problem like this one."

Ethan chuckled and kissed him while Scott pouted some more. "You all suck!"

A giggle came from Kira as she came up to her boyfriend and wrapped her arms around him as he continued to pout. "Aww, baby, its okay. You know we all love you." She told him sweetly with a kiss to his lips.

"But the outfit has to go though."

"But I feel so womanly!" Whined Scott.

Cora raised her eyebrows at that one. "Anyone else think that maybe Scott shoulda been born a girl instead of a boy?"

Everyone took a moment to consider that, making Scott gape at them and it would be Isaac who would speak up first. "That's gonna be on my mind all day now. Not sure if I should feel bothered by that or not."

He'd have to email Kanela that line of thinking too! As she was no longer in Beacon Hills after getting an offer to further her skills in Wrestling with the Santino Bros. Wrestling Academy in Bell Gardens, California after someone saw her in action and was impressed enough to recommend her to them in late July. "I'd say bothered." Decided Lydia with a smirk.

"I hate you all." Groused Scott and causing Kira to kiss him to make it up to him.

She then led him away for a little alone time with him and to try and perhaps get him to change into something more normal. Which didn't really work as he wanted to get a reaction out of Harris much to her exasperation. The man ended up threatening to put him into detention later on if he didn't get out of the monstrosity and with a wink and a salute, Scott left to go change. As he felt successful for that and for having gotten all the unwanted focus off of Allison. And Pre-Kira him would have practically gone bonkers over a pair of Redheaded twin girls who were new to the school. Though there was something about them he couldn't put his finger on. That same feeling was also around two Native siblings that several others in the Pack had as well in addition to the Redheaded twins. Aiden and Jackson however were tempted to try their luck with the two girls but Aiden at least refrained from doing so as they were feeling bad vibes from the two. Not that Jackson really cared about that of course and made a move. Lydia's declaration of not wanting a boyfriend but instead just wanting a distraction also provided a little amusement too.

Ms. Blake, a new English teacher seemed like a really nice person too. And managed to keep cool in the moment when a bunch of Crows came bursting through the windows and making Harley rather concerned as well. As this and the thing with the Stag from last night just made her think about that night in the woods when she got Bit by Peter after getting split up from Stiles thanks to his dad. It just gave her a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach and she could only hope she was wrong about what it meant. While school went on, Laura Hale's determination to be there when her old friend Braeden woke up managed to pay off. "Well well, welcome back to the land of the waking world." Teased the dark haired woman.

Causing Braeden to look her way in confusion. "L-Laurabee?"

"Didn't I tell you not to call me that?" Asked the woman with a mild blush on her face.

Despite the groggyness and slight pain she felt, Braeden couldn't help but grin at her. "Probably, but I never was one to listen."

Laura couldn't help but chuckle. "Yeah, good point."

"Am I in a hospital?"

"Yeah, have been for about a week and some change."

"Damn." Hissed the dark skinned woman as that could have given Deucalion and his bunch all the time they needed to move in without anyone really fully realizing it!

A nod came from the future Hale Alpha over that statement. "Mm-hmm. Longest I've ever seen you be still." Teased the woman.

"I'm rolling my eyes right now over your ridiculously funny remark." Deadpanned the bed ridden Mercenary.

Laura grinned widely at her but the grin didn't remain long as her old friend asked how Reddick was. "I… Brae… He, he died after you got him to us and passed out."

A grimace flashed across the other woman's face as she cursed. "You need to get me to the Alpha."

Raising an eyebrow at that, Laura asked her the question that immediately came to mind. "You mean my mom or one of the others running around?"

"No, I mean Harlowe."

"Harlowe!? Which one!?"

"Umm… Rebecca, I think the name is. Girl's gotten some notice outside of the Hills."

Well, that wasn't too surprising supposed the future Alpha Hale. "Right, well… Hate to tell you this Brae, but Harley's not an Alpha." Heck, too many running around as it is!

Though she was honestly curious as to how the girl would do as an Alpha however. Probably be an amazingly kick ass one with guidance from her mother and Kali! Braeden was about to speak up when a Nurse showed up to inform them that Laura needed to leave as a check up needed to be done on the patient. "Umm… You sure I can't stick around for that?" Asked Laura as surely it would be okay!

Her focus on the Nurse prevented her from noticing the worried look on her friend's face. "Yes, I'm quite sure as you aren't exactly family."

"But we are pretty damn good friends so I don't see why it would be a problem." Argued Laura and noticing a small wave of annoyance come from the Redheaded nurse.

"I tried doing this the easy way." Began the woman with a sigh.

Making Laura a bit confused by that remark. "What do you mea-" Her question ended up being cut off when the Nurse back handed her hard enough to knock her out and a short enough distance away to not be noticed by anyone.

The Nurse then fixed an alarmed Braeden a look that meant nothing good as she brought out her claws with one hand. "Rachel, you don't have to do this. Or squander the potential Rebecca has." Tried the woman.

"Oh, I know, but that's the thing, I want too. Hmmph, I would have done it even if Deucalion hadn't of asked me. And I could care less what kind of potential that girl has." Replied the woman known as Rachel with a laugh and a smirk as her eyes glowed red.

And with a burst of speed, she swiped at Braeden with deadly accuracy. Causing blood to go flying everywhere as deep gashes were made into her skin and causing the machinery to go off. Satisfied with her work, Rachel walked off to deliver the good news that their little song bird wouldn't be talking much for a good long while as Doctors and Nurses came flooding into Braeden's room and shouts could be heard. And while Rachel hated doing dirty work like that as she felt it was beneath her, she couldn't deny it did bring about a certain kind of satisfaction to her.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I think that's a good place to end this chapter! Though I was tempted to add more to it. Until next time!**


	51. Something's Rising (And Might Be Chaos)

**Chapter 51**

 **Something's Rising**

 **(And It Just**

 **Might Be Chaos!)**

 **Disclaimer: Yeah boy! Let's do it to it! And of course, I own nothing but what you see here!**

* * *

 **August 15th, 2011**

Suffice it to say, Laura Hale was not a happy camper after being forced to spend a night in jail due to what had happened with Braeden. Even though she herself hadn't done anything but considering she was in there and knocked out, it was felt she needed to be in lock up for the time being. She was however able to provide a good description of the woman who'd shown up and attacked both her and Braeden. So far, the mystery woman had yet to be found but Laura could take solace in the fact that Braeden was going to be okay. Just that her recovery was going to take even longer now after being slashed up like that. She'd also have an unfortunate set of scars on a part of her face and chest for the rest of her life as well. Which Laura thought sucked ass but she knew her friend was more then likely not gonna care too much since she'd never been one for caring about looking insanely good and all that. Laura wanted revenge for her friend and come Hell or high water, she'd damn well get it! Her mother hadn't been too pleased with the Sheriff for his decision to place her in lock up and had read the man the riot act.

Which had been a small consolation for the future Hale Alpha and Jameson had ended up immediately apologizing to Laura afterwards. An apology she accepted much to his relief but made certain to tell him to never do something like that again. Unless of course it was Peter he happened to be arresting as the man needed to be locked up anyway! And because of the fact she was paranoid, Laura had insisted on being near by as Stiles, Cora, and several others attended a birthday party for an old friend of his named Heather. Oddly enough, Scott hadn't been invited for some reason but Kira had. Though she had declined due to her job having a playing card tournament she was needed to help out with. Personally, Laura thought this Heather girl had heard about Scott's antics and figured it was better to be safer then sorry. Aiden, Ethan, and Jackson had also been invited but the brothers would end up not going thanks to a text they got from Scott while Jackson went on a double date. Granted, said date was just him and a certain pair of Redheaded twins that were new to the school. And when asked how he pulled it off, he just reeked of smugness as he reminded them that he's everyone's type and that's more then enough to get a pair of twins to go out with him at the same time.

Making those around him roll their eyes over his smugness, not that he cared! Lydia wasn't really interested in the party and turned it down and talked Allison and Danny into a trio hang out with just the three of them. "Sweet! You guys made it!" Called out Heather cheerfully as she rushed to Stiles and hugged him.

Who chuckled at her as he hugged back. "You bet we did cause no way I'm gonna miss you turning 17." Replied Stiles with a smile as he pulled back from her.

"You don't have any drugged Alcohol here do you?" Cora asked instantly in a suspicious manner while Harley just shook her head in amusement.

"No! I swear. Which… By the way… Did anybody ever find out what was in the drinks that night?"

"Uhh, I could tell you but you really wouldn't believe me." Stiles quickly told her.

Heather eyed him for a moment but decided to let it go as a tall African American kid came in carrying some equipment followed by a rather gorgeous girl. "Any place we can set this DJ equipment up?" Asked the girl.

"Really girl?" Asked Harley in amusement as she had wondered what Lenne had gotten Vernon to put in the back of her trunk.

Lenne just shrugged. "Hey, a party needs a DJ right?"

Danielle came up to them with a chuckle while Heather just watched on. Surprised by the fact this girl wanted to be a DJ for her birthday party. "Girl, you absolutely right. Come on, we'll set up in the back yard." Informed the big girl with a nod towards the back area and to Heather.

"Brilliant!"

"Does this mean I'm gonna be a bodyguard or somethin'? Cause I planned to awkwardly dance with Harley." Remarked Boyd as they went to the back.

An amused Harley just shook her head over that. "Well, this party just got more interesting. Hope we don't get the cops called on us." Heather mutterd in stunned disbelief.

Stiles just shook his head at her as he wrapped an arm around her. "Nah, don't even worry about them."

"Yeah, we can always make a tip to them that my Uncle is trying something shady." Threw in Cora with a smirk.

"Can we do that anyway?" Asked Harley in all seriousness.

Heather raised an eyebrow at that but chose not to ask since she figured she was better off not knowing. Not realizing that Cora was throwing her a suspicious look after giving the Burgundy haired girl an amused shake of the head as Stiles decided to bring up an old argument of theirs he'd long been trying to win. And once Lenne got the system set up with some assistance from Boyd and Danielle, the party really got to jumping then!

 **Abandoned Mall**

One Scott McCall could be seen making his way inside the old abandoned mall with a confused look on his face. Wondering why on Earth his 'brothers' and his Ma wanted to meet him here of all places. Upon spotting them near some old escalators, he called out to them. "HEY! Why'd you guys want to meet here for!?" Asked the young Alpha in confusion as he came up to them with his arms spread wide in confusion.

The trio would look to him with looks of confusion of their own. "We didn't do anything, you're the one who told us to come here." Ethan informed him with Aiden and Kali nodding in agreement.

"What!? No I didn't! Last person I even texted was Kira and that was like 30 minutes ago!"

"So if you didn't text us, and we didn't text you… Then who did?" Asked Kali suspiciously as Aiden looked around the area with a worried frown on his face.

"I'm afraid that would have been our doing my dear Kali." Declared a voice that made the four freeze up.

As they would recognize it anywhere as Deucalion's. They looked to where it had came from and soon spotted him and his cane, along with Ennis walking towards them as if nothing was wrong. "The HELL are you doin' here!?" Snarled out Scott as his eyes flashed red.

"Why else would we be here my boy? To bring you four back into the fold so to speak. For a great danger is coming here if it isn't already here and we need to be a united front to face it."

"Only threat here is you and the 'Baldin' Wonder' and I'm damned sure the four of us can wipe you both out with no sweat." Instantly replied Scott with a growl as the others let their eyes glow red and their claws come out.

Deucalion just shook his head at the young man's antics. "Calm yourself young man. I am your elder after all. A question for you however if you don't mind my asking it, but how is your mother currently?"

A confused look crossed Scott and the other three's faces over that complete change in topic. All three were well aware of what was going on with Melissa and were about as worried about as Scott was. Each of them hoping it would be over soon despite the fact she was refusing to see a doctor about it. "She's… She's been kinda sick lately… Why the Hell you wanna know?"

"Yeah, I find that rather strange myself, Deucalion." Declared Kali suspiciously.

"You wouldn't when you realize its related to the threat I just informed you four of."

"What do you mean?" Aiden asked with narrowed eyes.

Instead of answering him while Ennis remained silent and wanting nothing more then to beat the Hell out of the four for their betrayal, Deucalion merely turned his attention to Kali. Which unsettled her some considering his blindness and all. "I'm sure you remember Julia Baccari, correct?"

The mention of her name made the woman swallow back the bile in her throat as she felt an old guilt well up in her. "Considering she was my Emissary until you ordered me to kill her along with my Pack in order to join your Pack, it would be pretty damned hard for me to forget."

He nodded at that, seemingly unbothered by the fact she was clearly blaming him for that decision. "Yes, well, it seems you failed to complete that task my dear. For Miss Baccari survived and is now coming for us all."

"YOU LIE!" Roared out the woman as her eyes burned bright red.

"Nah Kal, Deuc wouldn't lie 'bout some shit like this. Bitch nearly got us 3 days ago." Okay, so Ennis was partially lying but they didn't need to know that.

Kali shook her head in denial, not wanting to believe a word of what she'd just been told. As she couldn't imagine her sweet and former lover being so vengeful to where she would attack an innocent woman who had nothing to do with the past. "So… What you're sayin' is… This bitch is why my mom's sick?"

"Precisely my boy."

"The fuck makes you think we're gonna just believe you? After all, we know about the shit you pulled with our memories while we ran with you."

"While I am curious as to how you even know that, the answer is simple enough where Miss Baccari is concerned. As she is a threat and is why the animals have been so out of sorts recently."

Scoffs and snorts of derision could be heard after that. "Whatever, we're done here." Declared Aiden and turned around to walk off with the other three beginning to turn and follow him.

Though Scott made sure to give both Deucalion and Ennis the finger as he figured his 'brother' was gonna let Old Lady Hale know about the two being here instead of just them killing the two bastards right away in a very brutal fashion. Which he would just love to do himself as a matter of fact. "I'm afraid you four won't be going anywhere unless its with us." Spoke up Deucalion.

Causing the four to freeze in their steps as since that sounded a Hell of a lot like a threat to them. They turned to give murderous looks towards the man but stopped as four individuals appeared. One being a striking Redheaded woman in fine clothing, a man in blue jeans, a grey shirt, boots, a blue jacket with a hoodie, and a black beanie, a girl in a floral patterned dress who was being held by him and another similarly dressed man. But without the beanie. "ABIGAIL!?" Yelled out Aiden in stunned horror and made to move to get her but was held back by Scott, Ethan, and Kali.

"What the Hell is this!?" Demanded to know Kali.

"The new and improved Alpha Pack." Informed Ennis smugly.

"AIDEN!" Screamed out the girl as she tried to break free of the two's grips but to no avail.

"LET HER GO!"

"Enough with the yelling already, it can give one such a headache." Tsked the Blind Alpha with a shake of the head.

"We'll show you a headache." Threatened Scott dangerously.

Ennis, the beanie wearing man, his friend, and the Redheaded woman chuckled darkly while Deucalion just remained impassive. "I'll let her go. If you, well, all of you, re-join us. Or, I'll let her go after killing all of you since there honestly would be no reason to keep her around if you and the others refuse to join us."

Aiden was torn with the decision he was given as he looked towards his frightened ex-girlfriend who shook her head at him with tears coming down her face not to do it. "Brother, its what he wants. He wants us to turn against the others so he'll have the power to over take them. We can't let him have that." Ethan told him warningly as he placed a hand on his brother's upper arm.

He watched as his brother wrestled with himself and then let out a growl as he looked towards the blind man and his new Pack members. "You're just gonna have to kill us. Cause I REFUSE to re-join you, you murderous, manipulative bastard." Sneered the young man.

"Ooh, bad decision fella!" Spoke up the beanie wearing man in an Irish accent.

Letting loose with a sigh as he shook his head over the response. One he had actually been expecting but hoped wouldn't actually happen. "Only bad decision here is you asshats comin' here and kidnappin' a girl who's an innocent in all this shit." Said Scott.

"Oh how I had hoped this would have been easier. But as the saying goes, we can't always get what we hope for." Muttered Deucalion in dis-satisfaction.

Before more could be said however, several more people showed up. "FREEZE! FBI!" Yelled Agent Rafael McCall with his gun aimed right at Deucalion and the others.

Those with him doing the same as well. "Spermy!? What the fuck are you doin' here!?"

"I decided to keep a few close tabs on you where this man is concerned since intel we gained told us he was making his way here."

Scott wasn't entirely happy about that but he wasn't gonna say much about it for now as Hell, he was grateful for what had just happened! "I'll bitch later."

"Hmmph, you're all fools if you think we're going to be taken quietly." Declared the Redheaded woman with arrogance dripping off of her.

"Quite right, Rachel, quite right." Agreed the Blind Alpha as he turned his head towards the beanie wearing man.

"David, if you would please."

"Heh heh, you bet!"

A whistle came from him and quite a few men then made an appearance. All armed with a decent amount of firepower. "Well, this doesn't look good." Grimly muttered Ethan with some worry to be heard in his voice.

"PUT THE GUNS DOWN ON THE GROUND, NOW!" Ordered Agent McCall.

The now named David just chuckled with a shake of the head. "Yeah, I don't think so! Boys, light 'em up!"

And with that, Scott and the others were forced to take cover as David's friends began to shoot at them. Abigail's screams could be faintly heard over the noise as Wapun and the rest of the Alpha Pack made their retreat as the Agents with McCall attempted to shoot back. Kali hissed in pain as she hid behind a large piece of walling and noticed the purplish smoke coming from her hip. "Fuck, they got Wolfsbane in their damn bullets!"

"Well, don't that beat fuckin' all." Groused Scott in annoyance.

As why the fuck would Deufalion willingly run around with some guys who had that kind of shit on them!? Made no damn sense to him at all! "We, we gotta get Gail!" Shouted Aiden in alarm.

"You wanna get shot up!? Be my guest!" Yelled Scott in return.

His 'brother' snarled at him but made no move to try and get up from their safety. "Sweetheart, we'll get her back, alright? But we need a plan first before charging in." Consoled Kali with a pained grimace as she dug out the Wolfsbane laced bullet from her hip.

Though she knew she'd have to pay a visit to Deaton to get it properly taken care of. "RETREAT!" Called out an Irish voice and the gunfire gradually began to fade away as David's friends made their leave.

As they'd boughten their boss and the others the time they needed to escape. "DON'T LET THEM ESCAPE!" Ordered Agent McCall quickly and the men and women with them quickly got to chasing after the gunmen.

Rafael himself made his way over to his son and adopted family with a concerned look on his face. "Are you four alright!?"

"About as alright as can be." Muttered Aiden darkly.

"Get me to Deaton's and I will be."

"I'm good, for now."

"I'm just peachy, feels like just another day for me." Quipped Scott with a shrug.

His dad fixed him a look but he paid it no mind. "Alright, come on, lets get you guys outta here. And also? Scott? You and I are gonna have a talk about certain things you've been up too lately."

Scott rolled his eyes over that while the man also informed them that they would have to answer a few questions later and along the way to Deaton's, a call would be made to Melissa, Talia, and the Argent-Yukimuras to meet them there so that they could be informed of what had just happened. Which would definitely not be something any of the four would be all that happy about once they were informed of the latest development.

 **Beacon Hills High Around 12:02 AM**

A man could be seen leaning up against the doorway of a classroom in silence as he watched the dark haired beauty known as Jennifer Blake grade that day's papers from her students. He hadn't wanted to interrupt her as he liked watching her work even though she didn't particularly liked being stared at for long periods of time. Which had a little to do with paranoia that both of them were working on dealing with as time went on. Jennifer paused in her work with a sigh as she rubbed her eyes and then looked his way and jumped with a gasp. "Oh my God! Derek!"

Derek Hale himself chuckled in response as he made his way into the classroom. The two had met nearly a month ago and had been coming to greatly enjoy being around the other since then. Jennifer fixed him a rueful look while he just grinned at her. "Now the question is, why are you still here?"

"Well someone has to grade these papers." She told him with an amused shake of the head.

He leaned down and took the pen from her with a grin on his lips. "Grade later. I promise you won't regret it."

She cocked her head to the side, looking very doubtful about that. But all he did was just lean in further and kiss her on the lips. Causing her to let out a sigh. "Damn you, Derek Hale." Moaned the woman in defeat while he just chuckled victoriously.

Gathering up her things with some assistance from him and placing the paperwork in her large bag while fixing Derek another glare that was more light hearted then anything else, the two then made their way out of the classroom and soon out of the school. Intent on a little late night fun without having one single clue about any wild events that had been going on with Werewolves, FBI Agents, shoot outs, and birthday parties were concerned that night.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Ooh, why hello there Miss Blake! How nice to see you! Will she be a bad guy here? Stay tuned to find out! And if you don't remember, there was mentions of Abigail in chapter 21. Though originally I had no intention of bringing her in but over time I ended up changing my mind on that. And is Julia Baccari really responsible for Melissa McCall's declining health? Just have to wait and see! R and R good buddies!**


	52. Flies On The Fire

**Chapter 52**

 **Flies On**

 **The Fire**

 **Disclaimer: Its time to get a little weird! Oh, and as always, I own nothing but what you see here!**

* * *

 **15 Minutes Later At Deaton's Animal Clinic**

15 minutes later saw the entire Pack at the Animal Clinic, though Jackson was no where to be found as apparently he was still on his 'double' date with those twins. Derek was also a bit pre-occupied with a situation of his own that he couldn't quickly get out of. Lenne and Stiles were also not there as both were still at Heather's party as the DJ and long time friend respectively but like with Jackson and Derek, would be informed of things later on. Needless to say, nobody was really too happy with what they had learned and Deaton promised Melissa he would start to look into things about her illness. And if there was something he could do that Julia had possibly caused, he would do it. Though he had his doubts it was her but as Talia reminded him, vengeance often twisted one's mind. Something that had filled Kali with guilt as she had essentially been the reason for Julia's cause of it thanks to Deucalion's mechinations. Melissa had hugged her in a comforting manner to show that it would be okay, an act that Kali appreciated a great deal and wouldn't have minded staying in her arms for the rest of the night. And wondered if her ex would be willing enough to do so despite their break up.

Joe was not happy at all to learn about the Alpha Pack having made their return with new members and privately thought it'd be only a matter of time before Delwado, Kali, and the twins re-joined. Aiden himself was also not too pleased over the recent turn of events considering they had Abigail with them and who knows what they were doing to her. Lydia was thankfully able to provide him a small measure of comfort by placing her hand on his shoulder and squeezing it. "What worries me the most out of all this, is that they are using guns." Spoke up Jameson Stilinski with a worried frown on his face.

"Guns that could hurt a lot of innocent people if this Deucalion chose to go that route just to make a statement."

"He may have become a twisted shadow of himself, but I do not think he would go that far. At least… I would hope not." Murmured Talia thoughtfully with a worried frown of her own.

"Considering that bastard kidnapped Scott, twisted him, screwed with our minds, and hurt who knows how many people, he probably would go that far for his own ends." Melissa said darkly.

Talia didn't want to admit it, but she had to admit that her friend had a point there. "The Sheriff and I have already discussed patrols by both Deputies and FBI Agents to ensure Deucalion and his friends are found and brought in before any lives can be lost." Declared Rafael once he got done with a text from one of his men who'd been chasing after the shooters.

Who had unfortunately been able to get away from the FBI Agents who'd been chasing them. "We will put a few men of our own on this as well." Informed Chris as Noshiko nodded in agreement.

"I'll add in a few of my people too. Though I can't promise what'll happen to that bastard and his friends if mine find him first." Promised Locostos darkly.

Noshiko turned to him with a serious expression on her face. "I have my issues with you as you well know, but I am in full approval of whatever you and yours do to these Bakas."

The age old demon merely nodded in return and was glad to have her support in at least that. Jameson and Rafael frowned at that and it'd be Jameson who would speak up. "Only take a life IF there is no other option. Am I understood?"

"I can not promise anything, Sheriff. As anything can happen in the heat of the moment."

Figuring that was the best he could hope for in that moment, the Sheriff just nodded with a sigh. "I will add in what I can of my own to help aide in this endeavor. I may perhaps be able to see if another Pack in the area can help us." Added in Talia and breaking the momentarily tense silence.

"We should be out there right now looking for them and getting back Abigail!" Snarled Aiden as his eyes flashed red in anger.

"Bro, even I know that doin' that is a bad idea when we don't have a plan." Spoke up Scott seriously.

Aiden sneered. "We find 'em, save Abigail, and kill 'em before they can pull anything. Plan right there."

"Brother, as weird as it is to say it, Scott's right."

Shaking off his twin's hand, Aiden just shook his head and stormed out. But Ethan and even Lydia weren't content to let him be on his own for long and followed out. Things were silent until some radio chatter could be heard on Jameson's radio piece, causing him to have to leave as apparently a girl had somehow vanished after a bunch of bugs swarmed her right before her girlfriend's eyes. "You want a little help in finding her?" Asked Laura.

"Nah, for now, stay here as it might seem a little suspicious to have you or someone else running around in the woods trying to find this girl. I'll text to let you know when its okay to do so." Replied the man before leaving the clinic.

"Right, cause that won't make things difficult or anything." Grumbled the girl with her arms crossed.

Talia placed a hand on her eldest daughter's shoulder as a show of support and comfort. "So is this everything? Cause while I'm honestly terrified out of my mind, I'm also beat after my shift." Spoke up Melissa with a cough.

Rafael cleared his throat with an uncomfortable look on his face as those still remaining looked his way. "Actually… There is one more thing." Began the man as he pulled out a piece of folded paper.

"Oh great, is this what you were talkin' about earlier?" Groused Scott with an eyeroll.

"Yep."

Melissa looked bit confused and curious over that. "Do I wanna know what's going on here?"

"I'm not sure I even want to know Mel." Declared Kali.

"Maybe its not that bad?" Tried Kira a bit optimistically.

"Yeah, what my girl said."

"Considering this is a list of a few of the things you get up too with your phone at night, you might want to re-think that line of thought Kira."

"Ooh, potential black mail material? I like!" Cheered Erica excitedly.

"Dude, Spermy, we need to talk about you havin' access to my phone as it is! That's like… Illegal or somethin' man!"

"And 37 calls to Marilyn Manson and his circle isn't harrassment towards them?"

Scott got a sour look on his face as he crossed his arms. "Hey, those guys are assholes alright? Especially Manson when he completely snubbed me in LA awhile back! His music sucks balls!"

His Ma was the first to face palm herself while his mother just looked at him incredulously. "I kinda agree. Heard somethin' once and never wanted to hear it again." Spoke up Boyd.

"See!? Big Guy knows the know! So its not even a big deal!"

"I'd think they would agree differently." Replied the Agent dryly.

His remark just got him a shrug of the shoulders in return. "There's also the every three night calls to a Brothel out in LA for an Adrian Harris. Which includes credit card theft by the way."

"Guy's an ass! Figured if he got some he would be less of an ass! But no! Just can't appreciate a good thing when he see's it!"

This time, it was Melissa who facepalmed herself with a shake of the head. "The calls to a Ballet Hotline."

"Hey, Ballet's cool man. All artistic and stuff."

"The calls to a Drag Queen group. Admittedly, they are located right here in Beacon Hills..."

"A guy's gotta know how to Drag right if he wants to pull off acting and dressing like a woman when a situation calls for it."

Groans could be heard after that and Kira wondered if it would be justifiable to give Scott back to Lenne. As then he'd be her insane headache to deal with! _Eh, nah, I'd miss him too much._

"Continuing on. 23 calls in two hours to a Severo Calavera in Mexico two nights ago. Who's threatened bodily harm if you ever do that again."

"Aww, guy's just shy is all. He wouldn't ever do that."

"Sweetie, I am heavily re-considering allowing you to see this lunatic." Grumbled Chris after leaning over to Kira to tell her that.

Allison just snorted. "Daily calls to the prison where Charles Manson is held."

"Hey, even old guys like him need some company from the outside world!"

"I met him once, complete lunatic." Muttered Noshiko sourly and wondering if perhaps her husband was on to something about Scott's insanity after all.

And then wondered if that would end up passed on to any kids he had. She wasn't sure if that should be a terrifying thought or not. Though Noshiko knew exactly what Chris would declare it to be. "62 calls to a place in Reno, Nevada."

"Hey, that jerk deserves it, alright!?"

"That explains the yelling I heard you doing last weekend." Melissa said in realization.

As she remembers having to take the phone from him and hanging it up! "Its not the last of it, but its the last one I'm gonna get into. But there's also the rather interesting fact you've ignored nearly a hundred phone calls from a man named James Kalwick from San Diego."

Scott honestly blushed at that. "Yeeeaaaah… James is kinda… Uhh, yeah, he's kinda obsessed with me."

He then continued on. "He's also the reason I don't care much for Anal after a few hours spent in the ER after some bathroom issues I had." Added the young Alpha a bit embarrassedly and causing the group to groan as they did NOT need to know that!

Rafael grimaced. "Something tells me I DON'T want to know."

"Is this why you kinda freaked when I… Urm, never mind." Blushed Kira as she managed to stop herself in time.

"Where's my gun? I'm feeling a strong need for it." Hissed Chris as his fatherly instincts went into over drive.

"In the car sweetheart, remember?"

"I do now. And I don't like it." Grumbled the father of two unhappily.

"Uhh, question… How exactly are you able to pull some of this off, Scott? As surely some of this would have gotten the Police called on you. Or even the FBI." Wondered Danny curiously.

"From what I've been told, he has some kind of anti-tracing program on his phone."

Danny's jaw dropped and then glared at Scott. "What!?"

"You aren't supposed to use m-that kind of thing for that! It borders on evil!"

"No it doesn't! Everything I did was for a good cause or two!"

Everyone present had a decidedly different view on how any of that wasn't a good cause. Danny just pinched the bridge of his nose. "I am never recommending you anything ever again."

A pout came from the young Alpha as that wasn't cool! "Probably a good idea." Spoke up Melissa, who was seriously thinking her son needed some time apart from his phone!

Her words got a chorus of agreements much to a certain Alpha's dislike! "I think its safe to say that Scott is definitely the freakiest out of all of us." Declared Erica.

Though she wasn't sure if that was entirely a good thing or not! "Probably likes to have sex in graveyards too." Isaac said thoughtfully and then shuddered.

"Tried it but was actually a little too creepy for my tastes."

Groans sounded again through out the room. "On that note, I'm going home and straight to bed." Melissa said firmly and hoping she could somehow forget about all this!

She made her way out with Kali quickly following behind and the others soon began to make their leave as well. "Man, I'm gonna have nightmares." Groused Harley with a shake of the head.

"I think we all will." Allison said with a shudder.

Kira came up to her boyfriend who was pouting as everyone but Deaton and them left. As the man still had to close up shop for the night. Taking his hands, she looked up into Scott's eyes. "Scott, I love you. No matter how odd you may be."

"Aww, might make a guy blush with words like that."

"Just please tell me if I start to become as strange as you?"

"Not a chance babe, not a chance."

She shook her head at him as she hadn't expected him to say anything else while Scott just grinned at her and kissed her. "Love you Kira."

"Love you too. Now, let's go make my dad paranoid."

"I'm down!"

Giggles escaped her as the two left, leaving Deaton on his own. "Kids sure are getting strange these days." Muttered the man with a sigh and a shake of the head.

And Kali would end up getting her wish that night to spend the rest of the night in Melissa's arms. Even if it was just sleeping. While Chris would have nightmares of any grandchildren Kira had with Scott being even worse then him. Lydia unfortunately would end up coming across a dead body on her way home without having meant to do it. Which would spark some speculation that perhaps her Banshee side was starting to finally awaken. It'd also be learned later thanks to Stiles the Snoop that the girl thought to be eaten by bugs had been found. And that both she and her girlfriend had been a bit on the high side.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Heh heh, I had fun writing this chapter for damned sure! Which pretty much took the place of Fireflies for the most part.**


	53. Unleashing That Old Married Couple Vibe!

**Chapter 53**

 **Unleashing That**

 **Old Married**

 **Couple Vibe!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here! A scene here is one I give credit to TweakerWolf for for helping inspire it.**

* * *

 **Wednesday, August 22nd In The Argent-Yukimura's Basement 6:22 PM**

Downstairs in the basement of the Argent-Yukimura home could be seen quite a few teenagers. Chief among them being Scott McCall as he sat on the couch waiting for Kira to get back down there with some snacks and drinks. Things had been relatively quiet since Heather's birthday party aside from a second victim being found tied to a tree. Which started to spark a theory Stiles was starting to get that Human sacrifices were happening but his friends and even his girlfriend to an extent just thought he was being paranoid about it. Both him and Lenne were rather disturbed by some of the stuff they were informed about regarding some of the things Scott gets up too with his phone. Lenne was also none too pleased with the crap Deucalion had tried to pull with her ex and the others and had even hugged Aiden over his grief about Abigail being a prisoner of the new Alpha Pack. Stiles just hoped the fact these guys were carrying guns now didn't end up getting his dad or anybody else killed. None of them had even really heard anything further from the Alpha Pack and it had them a bit on edge. Though Scott was considerably the most on edge over his mother's health as Deaton hadn't been able to find anything that could help heal her. Giving rise to the thought it wasn't this Julia Baccari's doing after all.

Though Scott still wanted to have a word or two with the woman anyway just to be on the safe side. And because he and Kira both had the night off, the happy couple were choosing to spend their time watching old re-runs on tv down in the basement. Complete with remarks from the others who were there as well. Jackson wasn't even there thanks to the fact he was off on another date with those Redheaded twins. How that was even working out as it was was anyone's best guess and were even taking bets on how long that would take to blow up in his face. "KIRA! COME ON! BRADY BUNCH IS BACK ON!"

"COMING!" Came the yelled reply and with it, the rapid sounds of feet descending down the stairs.

Kira quickly plopped down on the couch with a kiss to her boyfriend's lips after handing him his drink and snack. "Oh! Hey! This is where they get stranded in that ghost town!" Remarked the girl excitedly.

"Hell yeah! And something about the Grand Canyon too!"

Lenne from her spot by the couch as she'd been standing near it sighed and shook her head. "What did I ever see in him!?" Muttered the girl. As seriously? The Brady Bunch!?

It was pure madness! "I know, not sure that's bad taste or what." Quipped Isaac with a grin and not even backing away when she glared at him.

"They seriously act like an old married couple." Erica remarked with a shake of the head.

"Right? Its disgusting. Really makes you wanna barf." Aiden said with a grin on his face.

"QUIET DOWN YOU PUNKS! WE'RE TRYIN' TO WATCH THE PROGRAM HERE!"

"Kids these days sweetheart. Never any respect for their elders."

"True that baby, true that. Why, back in our day, we knew how to respect our elders." Groused Scott before biting down on his snack a bit viciously.

Shakes of the head in exasperation could be seen from the others. "Oh by the Creator herself..." Muttered Lenne to herself in a low voice and getting snickers for it.

As she even found that to be rather cute! "Shh! Talking will ruin the setting the program's giving us!" Declared Kira with her finger to her lips.

Kids these days! No respect!

"Sorry luv!"

Lenne idly wondered what the girl would think of the two of them sharing Scott. But then pushed that thought down as far as she could. _Best not to think of things like that!_

 **Elsewhere at Kali's Self Defense Classes**

She'd been waiting quietly as Kali taught her students self defense techniques. Knowing that her parents wouldn't be too pleased with her doing this. Not because of Kali's being an Alpha Werewolf, but because of what she was looking to do with said Alpha Werewolf. As Allison was already quickly getting tired of her parents wanting to take baby steps with her in order to ease her back into training and the like. Fearing that it might cause issues for her in the end if they rushed. And while their concern was touching about that particular situation, Allison just felt it would be completely fine. That she was more then ready for handling that kind of training. Which finally brought her to Kali as she thought the woman might understand. Plus, it would be an interesting notion for a Hunter to get training from a Werewolf of all people. One that would probably put the more old fashioned Hunters out there into a conniption fit if they were to find out. "Alright everyone, you've all done really good for tonight. Now when you go home, I want you to practice these moves to get better at them until our next class." Spoke up Kali as things wrapped up.

Gaining various nods and the like from her students. And once they were all gone as Allison watched them, she would turn her attention to Kali. Who was staring back. "Surprised to see you here, Allison. What brings you by?"

Deciding to get straight to the point, she began to speak. "I want you to train me."

Kali's eyes widened at that as that was not what she was expecting! "Well, now I know I've heard everything."

"Its just… Mom and dad are reluctant to do it cause they're afraid something will happen that will set back my progress. And out of everybody I know, I get the feeling you wouldn't coddle me on this kind of thing." Informed the girl as she bit on her lower lip in nervousness.

Nervousness that only grew as the older woman just stared at her in silence for a short time. "Damned right I wouldn't. But why do you want to be trained? Why so insistent on it?"

"Because…. I don't ever want to feel frightened to the point I need to be saved or be easily taken advantage of by some perverted jerk! And the sooner I start to get what I feel I need, the more safer I'll feel. So that way… I'll be able to put up one Hell of a fight before they can do anything to me! And even be able to help contribute in any fights that we get involved in."

Kali studied her for a moment, thinking the young girl's words over. The prospect of being able to train an Argent of all people sounded damned appealing to her. And maybe a bit worrisome should the girl ever gain the habits of the less pleasant Hunters out there. Though she had a feeling that was unlikely to ever happen but it was still a thing she thought about. She then came to a decision with a small nod. "Alright, I'll do it. But know this, I will not go easy on you in the training and it will be pointless to complain about it. Understand?"

"I, I understand perfectly!" Wow, she couldn't believe her luck!

"I take it you'll want this kept between us only?"

"Y-Yes, please. I know it might be a bit much to ask but it would mean a lot to me if you didn't say anything for now."

"Understand. Hmm… This should make quite the experience then."

Allison smiled at that. "Yeah, I bet it will. Umm… When do we start?"

"Come by tomorrow after at 8:30 and we'll go from there." Normally, she would have gone ahead and started now, but she wanted to go and see how Melissa was doing.

"I will! Thank you, thank you so much!"

This was so great! "Hmm… I'm not so certain you'll be thanking me once we begin tomorrow night."

"Maybe. I'll umm… I'll head out now. But again, thanks!"

Kali just smiled at her and waved her off. " _A Werewolf training a Hunter, who would have thought something like that would ever happen?_ " Asked a voice that made the Alpha Mother freeze up.

As she'd know that voice anywhere and she could honestly admit to feeling a little fear. Tentatively turning around, a gasp escaped her as the speaker came into view. "Ju-Julia..."

 **Sunday, August 26th 10:35 PM Somewhere In The Woods**

In a small clearing of the woods could be seen a figure in a dark red vest made from an animal's skin that featured Porcupine quills along with beadwork and fringe woven into the fabric of it as a sign of war, black boots, and blue jeans sitting on a rock in front of a roaring fire. His eyes bright red as he stared at the fire while holding a hunting knife in his hands. One that had been given to him by his father long ago. Years before Aranck of the Siksika peoples would take his own father's life and gain his status as an Alpha and join the new Alpha Pack at the age of 17. He had taken his father's life by sneaking into his bedroom when the man was in a deep slumber and once the deed was done with his claws, would proceed to use a combination of his hunting knife and claws while his older and fairly horrified sister Wapun watched on at the bloodbath. He'd been able to make an agreement with Deucalion that his sister at least would be spared cause of the fact that she hadn't in his eyes, been unkind towards him like the rest of their Tribe or Pack as Deucalion and some others had called it, had been. Though while Wapun loved her brother a great deal, she knew that his attitude was a big reason for why he had often been at odds with their people.

Which he kept his eyes closed towards in a disbelieving manner. Wapun desperately wanted to leave the mad ones her brother had thrown in with but also at the same time wanted to save her brother from them and himself. Though the older sibling knew that leaving wouldn't be very easy as the sort her brother allied himself would just as soon hunt her down and kill her then bring her back. She watched from her spot by a tree with a light blanket wrapped around her. One given to her by their mother some years ago before her death at the hands of cancer as she'd been Human while their father was a Werewolf. "The burning of this fire shows my passion for the Cause Deucalion has seen fit to bring me into. A Cause I will see happen for it is the only true path there can be. I will stop at nothing to see our enemies on their knees before us. This knife in my hands holds the soul of a most strong bear and with his power, success will be achieved!"

He suddenly stood up and raised the hunting knife into the air. "THIS I PROMISE! AND YOU, FATHER, WILL SEE EVEN MORE THAT IT WAS TRULY FOOLISH TO KEEP ME FROM ACHIEVING GREAT STATUS IN OUR TRIBE!"

"BROTHER! YOU NEED TO STOP! YOUR ACTIONS DISHONOR US!" Cried out Wapun as she stepped forward.

Aranck turned his head to the side and gave her a cold look. "MY ACTIONS BRING US HONOR, SISTER! In time, you WILL see it!"

His sister refused to believe that but he would pay her no more attention as he looked towards the raging fire. "The Hales and the traitors will know the true power of the Alpha Pack!"

Wapun could only stare at her brother with a sad look on her face as this was not what she wanted for her little brother at all. And she had no idea how to get through to him.

 **Tuesday, August 28th Animal Clinic 7:30 PM**

Harley, Deaton, and a young man named Kyle could be seen around a table with a small dog named Bullet. Who was waiting on a shot he was about to get from the man. "Is… Is this gonna hurt?" Kyle asked in concern with his fingers in front of his mouth as he bit on a nail.

"Just a little." Assured Deaton with a smile.

"But I usually find that its the owner who feels the most pain." Continued the man kindy and causing Kyle to feel a little relieved as he started to smile too.

Deaton then injected the needle into Bullet as Harley held on to him with a small smile of her own as her boss talked with the other teenager and did his work. Once that was done and the needle was out, Deaton talked again. "Alright, well we'll just check the stool sample for parasites but its my guess that maybe he just ate something he shouldn't have." Deaton told Kyle as Harley gently brought the little dog down to the floor.

Harley gave some attention to the little guy as Kyle knelt down as well. "Nice name for him."

But totally a guy thing clearly in her view! Kyle grinned. "He's got two brothers at home named 'Barretta' and 'Trigger'. Military family." Explained the teen and making Harley nod in understanding.

 _So guess not just a guy thing then!_

Bullet let out a small whine as she loved on him, making Kyle grin again. "Well, guess he knows who the Alpha is."

His words making the young Wolf look up at him in shock while he looked up at her. Causing her to smile at him with a nod to hide her nervousness over that as Deaton looked at the two of them for a moment of consideration before returning to his work. Kyle and Bullet soon left afterwards as Harley and Deaton began to examine the stool sample from the little fella. She'd eventually find something. "Rinse it off." Ordered the man gently and she did so and they examined it.

"Mistletoe." Declared Deaton assuredly.

"Mistletoe can cause problems like that for a dog?"

"Oh yes, poisonous for them and for you as well."

"Oh, so kinda like Wolfsbane then?"

"Indeed. Though it can cure just as well as it can poison."

Harley nodded in understanding. _Well, knowin' us, I'm sure that we'll end up needin' it at one point or another. Especially with that bunch of bozos in the Alpha Pack._

A short time later saw her cleaning up the work station while Deaton focused on some paper work. Harley would end up frowning however when her advanced hearing picked up on some whining and barking. "I'll be right back." Announced the girl.

Causing Deaton to look at her in concern. He chose to follow her towards the alleyway near the clinic with a frown on his face. A frown that only deepened when little Bullet came running up to them. Making for Harley to pick him up. "Hey little guy, where's your owner?" She asked gently in concern and getting a low whine in return.

Looking up, she and Deaton began to look around and she would catch the young man's scent at a garbage dumpster. Handing the little dog to her boss, she looked in and found nothing and then looked under and found nothing. Which confused her greatly. "That doesn't make sense.

"What doesn't?"

"His scent, it leads right here and no where else. But there's nothin' here at all."

Deaton frowned again as that didn't bode well. Especially with the things he knew of that existed that could potentially pull off something like that. He then tensed when he could hear the sounds of faint music in the area. Something Harley could also hear as well and it was creeping her the Hell out! "Ooookay… That's just damn creepy."

"Agreed. Let's get inside and contact the Police and Kyle's family if we can."

"Ya don't gotta tell me twice!"

 **The Next Day Before School Starts**

As Jennifer Blake made her way into the school with a happy smile on her face after the night before with her new boyfriend Derek Hale, she couldn't help but feel an unsettling presence in the building. One that made her happy smile fade away as she grew concerned over it. Jennifer kept a cautious eye out for anything strange until she quickly got into her classroom with a sigh of relief with her head against the door. But then jumped when she turned around and saw a rather admittedly handsome stranger in her classroom! Grabbing a stick nearby, she held it in front of her as she stared at him in a frightened matter. "Who, who are you!?"

"Ohh, just a concerned individual. One who assures you that you've got nothing to fear from me." The unspoken 'yet' could still be heard however.

"Concerned? About what? Because as far as I can remember, I've never even met you before sooo I'm kinda confused."

The man nodded at that as he took a step forward, making her a little more fearful. Even as he held his hands up. "Oh, we haven't. But you are getting to know someone I'm quite close with however."

"I… I am?"

"Mm-hmm. He's about so tall, kinda dark and handsome if you like that kind of thing with a bit of broodyness to him."

Jennifer's eyes widened in realization. "D-Derek, you're talking about Derek, aren't you?"

Her uninvited guest nodded with a smile. "And we have a winner!" Declared the man as he even clapped.

Which kind of annoyed her a bit to be honest. "Wuh-Why is it your c-concern exactly?" Was the guy jealous she had Derek's attention or something!?

"Well, when the Derek in question happens to be my Nephew, some concern is a must."

Her eyes widened in surprise at that and wondered why the Hell he was so concerned. Derek's an adult for crying out loud and can clearly handle himself! As she well knew in certain areas for that matter. But Jennifer wasn't about to think about that as it wasn't the time! "You, you do know Derek's an adult right? And can clearly handle himself." She told him firmly and hoped he would get the hint that she wanted him to leave.

A chuckle just came from him in response as he stepped up closer to her much to her concern. "Oh, trust me. I am well aware of that. But that Nephew of mine has made some questionable choices in the past when it comes to women. And him seeing you has me wondering if that pattern is about to repeat itself. Are you close with fire perhaps? Or maybe a gun or something a bit more archaic?"

"I kinda have problems with fire actually. Bad experience during my childhood years. I hate guns and you might wanna be a bit more specific about the last bit." She told him crossly.

"Oh, you know, like swords and bows. I hear those are real popular among certain circles."

"I have never in my life used a bow. Even when I was a kid. Now, please leave before I call the Police."

He held his hands up in surrender. "Whoa, easy, easy. I truly mean you no harm. I just wanted to see for myself if there was anything to worry about." Informed the man with an easy going smile that did nothing to ease her concerns.

A glare came his way as she stepped to the side and pointed her stick at the door. Her message being loud and clear without having to say it. "Leave. Now! But I will tell you that there is NOTHING to worry about." Hell, they were a fairly young couple as it is!

"Well, I'm glad to hear it. Enjoy your day and if possible, why not teach the history of Basketball? Because that's a far superior Sport to Lacrosse." And with that, he was gone.

Allowing for Jennifer to breathe a sigh of relief and then fired off a text to Derek to text her back as soon as he got up.

 **Short While Later In The Nearby Woods**

Those who were taking Gym Class for the year were gearing up for a little Cross Country. Something that was a requirement for all Lacrosse players as well as Finstock happily reminded his players. And then going off into a mini rant about it being an important thing to be done so they could avoid being fat asses. Which led to some amused chuckling from those in the locker room. And as Isaac busied himself with tying his shoe laces, he felt himself tensing up as an unpleasant vibe came up behind him. Forcing him to look at it and seeing two of the new kids behind him. One of whom grinned at him. "He screamed you know." Began the Native American boy.

"Aranck!" Hissed the girl unhappily but he paid her no mind while Isaac looked at him in confusion.

"I was there when they tortured him. I even got to use my knife on him." Taunted the boy with a grin and making Isaac go from confused to angry realization of what the Hell he was talking about.

Unknown to the three, Harley was watching the whole thing and listening in on the conversation with an unhappy expression on her face. "You, both of you… Helped kill Reddick." Isaac muttered as his eyes turned gold.

Wapun could be seen shaking her head in the negative but he hardly cared about that. Aranck's eyes glowed red as he smirked at him. "He refused to join us, and so we sent him on to whatever God he worships." Informed the boy coldly and then took off with laughter ringing in the air after the bell whistled.

His sister taking off after him in fear and before Harley could get to him, Isaac was already off and after the two with a growl. He chased them to a small clearing near the trail and grew frustrated as he tried to find the two. Only to end up being hit in the face and stumbling back a bit. "Hey Wapun, how many bones are there in the human body? I always forget." Smirked the Alpha teen as he stepped into view with his sister near by and looking rather nervous and frightened.

But he would end up getting punched hard in the jaw himself much to his own annoyance! "That's one." Declared an unhappy Harley.

A low growl escaped Aranck as he put his broken jaw back into place. Wapun nervously backed away as she wanted nothing to do with her brother's foolishness as he and the two Betas faced off. "Do not cower, sister! Join us!"

"I refuse!"

"Do not make me force you!"

"You are not my Alpha, brother! Nor will you ever be!"

Harley and Isaac watched on in confusion over the whole thing. But wondered if they were being played with. Aranck growled in annoyance and decided to re-focus his attention back to the two Betas and was about to charge at them when a horrified scream caused him to stop. He, along with the three looked towards the source of the scream and it wasn't long before Harley was off to see what it was with them following her. And to Harley's shock, she'd see a very dead Kyle bound to a tree. "Holy shit." Breathed out the girl as she and the others came near.

"That's him, isn't it?" Asked Isaac as he remembered being told of the mystery of his dissappearnace.

She could only nod as the Sheriff soon made his way into the area with yells to clear the area before evidence could be trampled on. Deputy Tara assisting him as well while Stiles tried to convince his dad about his theory regarding this and the bodies of the other two. "I see that but do me a favor, go back to school. Alright? Let me and Tara handle this." Informed the man firmly.

And seeing that his son was about to argue, he yelled for Finstock to help out in getting the kids out of the area. Prompting some mild disbelief from Harley and some others thanks to his choice of words. Disbelief that furthered when the man asked if Kyle was on the team. Causing Jackson to shake his head over the whole thing as that was just tactless! And he knew tactless when he saw it! Jackson made his way over to Stiles, Harley, and Isaac as they talked about what just happened. "Jeez, I seriously can't believe Coach sometimes." Muttered the boy once he got up to them.

Causing them to snort in agreement. "All I know is, those two over there are part of the Alpha Pack. Which means they helped kill Reddick and probably killed that kid." Growled out Isaac angrily as he pointed towards the Native American siblings who were whispering amongst themselves.

Jackson looked towards the two Isaac was pointing at and he couldn't help but grow angry at the sight of them while Stiles just shook his head. Not really believing they were the ones who were responsible for Kyle's death. "The one with the vest even taunted about how he got to use his knife on him." Added in Harley in disgust.

Advanced hearing was useful at times and horrible at other times for certain. Isaac let out a growl and stormed off. Thinking about how he was gonna enjoy using a knife on that bastard just to show him how it felt while Harley looked on at him in concern. "We're gonna need to keep an eye on him before something bad happens." She decided.

"Something bad's already happened, Harlowe."

"You know what I mean, Jackson."

He let out a sigh as unfortunately, he did know what she meant.

"I still think this has nothing to do with Werewolves." Muttered Stiles with a frown.

 **Derek's Loft**

Derek had just recently gotten out of the shower and after pulling on some pants, he finally checked his cell phone for the first time that day and then frowned once he saw Jennifer's text. As it sounded a bit worrisome for his liking. He began to text back but then his alarm sounded, making him frown and toss the phone on to his couch. His door opened, revealing Ennis to be the cause while a Redheaded woman who looked like the same one who Laura had described that had attacked Braeden in the hospital. "Boys, do be a dear and wear him out for us." Requested the woman and making him frown even more at that.

Just then, three blue eyed Shifted Betas appeared and rushed him. He let out a growl as he Shifted and met them head on. They may be well built but he's an Alpha and had more of an advantage then they did. Even with his clear size difference in comparison to theirs. Ennis soon joined the fight, making things a bit more difficult then Derek would have preferred while the Redhead stayed near the steps and watched the show in safety with a smile on her lips. As if she was enjoying the whole thing and from what he could tell despite how occupied he was, she clearly was finding enjoyment in the whole thing much to his disgust. Derek jumped as a leg sweep tried to knock him down and then dodged a strike to the chest. He then forcibly kicked one of the blue eyed Betas, sending him flying into a wall with a thud. His friends however did not like that and started to attack more ferociously until Ennis managed to give him a good solid decking to the face that sent him to his knees. One of the Betas then tore off a pipe and sent it right through Derek. Forcing him to be on his hands and knees as blood pooled out of him with Ennis helping keep the pipe in place after he took it from there. "Everybody done here? Cause just listening to that was exhausting." Declared a voice that made Derek look up in recognition.

The Redhead moved to the side as Deucalion came down the steps with his cane. "Oh Deuc, the boys just needed their exercise is all."

He only chuckled at that. "I suppose you are right, Rachel. Now… Let's chat young man."

"I… Ungh… I don't want to… Hear anything you… You have to say." Gritted out Derek.

He then made to try and howl but was cut off when Ennis twisted the pipe in his body. Making him groan in pain. "Such a shame, I had wanted things to be so gentle."

"This _is_ me being gentle." Ennis replied with a nasty grin.

Deucalion shook his head, not even bothered by that but more amused like the others were. He knelt down in front of their unwilling host and reached out to touch his face and then pulled back seconds later. "Hmm, really do look quite like your mother. Or perhaps your father more so if I recall correctly from the few pictures I saw of him back when I had my eyesight."

"What… Why are you here? What could you possibly want? An edge over my mother by killing me?" Asked the pained Alpha.

It couldn't be Scott and the others that he wanted as Deucalion wouldn't waste his time on him with that. Or at least he didn't think he would anyway. So the thought about killing him as an edge over his mother was about the only logical thing he could think of. The blind man scoffed with a shake of the head. "Oh please, don't throw me in with sociopaths like your Uncle because I am not that boring. I am more then that, Derek. I am a man with vision then simple murder and edge gainings." Informed the man as he began to take off his shades.

And stared directly at Derek even though it shouldn't be possible. The man's stare being something Derek honestly found unnerving as well. "In fact, I am going to show you just how much vision a blind man can have."

"Uhh, boss, not to be rude or anything but you might wanna hurry things up before he bleeds to death." Spoke up one of the Irish Betas.

Deucalion chuckled with a fake put upon sigh. "Betas, how I didn't miss them. But alas, Jonas has a point. My being here isn't about just bringing back wayward fools into the fold but to also discover new talent. Talent like yourself."

"Not interested!"

"Ah, but you haven't even heard my pitch yet. And I'm told its quite a good one. Isn't that right, Rachel?"

"The best I'd heard in a long time." Answered the woman with a smirk.

Looking up at him again, Derek gave him a stony glare. "You, you just… Want me to kill the Pack I used to have."

"Quite the contrary, I just want you to kill one. And once you see the results, you'll want to do the rest on your own. After all, I did it, Kali and Ennis both did it."

"What… Red over there didn't?"

"That's beneath me. I just had my daughters do it." Answered the woman with a sniff.

That got her a disgusted look from the pained Alpha. Not that she cared. "And David convinced me that keeping his Pack intact could benefit us when we needed a little more muscle so to speak. But Ennis, tell the young man what it was like to kill your own Pack."

"It was actually kinda liberatin'. Not havin' tah worry about any of them anymore took a weight off my shoulders."

"And as I recall, young Aranck felt quite free once he did it as well. Even if his sister disapproves but that's no matter. But tell me, Derek. Why tolerate your former Betas betraying you in the manner they did to join your mother's Pack? I don't think anyone would blame you for punishing them in a most severe way for doing such a thing."

"They didn't… They didn't betray me! I wasn't a, a good Alpha for them."

Rachel tsked at that. "Oh boo hoo, you were new to the whole thing, honey. Of course you needed time to grow into it. That's not your fault, that's theirs for not understanding that."

A nod came from Deucalion at that. "She's right you know. But to continue on for my reason for being here. For you see, the reason I'm always invested in new talent is simple. As most know, a Pack is at its strongest due to its individual parts. The stronger the individual parts, the greater the Pack overall is. And when one of my Betas assumed I was weak and no longer fit for my role as Alpha once I'd lost my sight, I killed him. An act that surprisingly taught me something I'd never known before. That if an Alpha kills one of their own Betas, they become stronger, faster, and more powerful. This prompted me to kill off every single member of my Pack to see if I'd grow stronger or if it was just a one time fluke. And lucky for me, it wasn't a mere fluke. Thus, allowing me to grow quite strong and become a greater whole then what I once was."

"But it didn't heal your blindness, so was it really worth it?"

"True, it didn't, but regardless, it truly was worth it. But give us a chance to get to know us my boy. You'll come to like being with us, I'm sure."

"I don't want to know you! Any of you! Cause I already know what you all are! A fanatic!" Gritted out Derek.

He watched as the blind man stood up as he put his shades back on. "Hmm… You think you know me? Young man, you truly know nothing of the sort."

"Oh this is about to get good." Muttered one of the Betas with an eager grin.

"In fact, you've never seen anything like me! I am the Alpha of Alphas..." Began the man as Thunder began to crash.

"I am the apex of apex predators! I AM DEATH! DESTROYER OF WORLDS! FOR I AM THE DEMON-WOLF!"

Thunder crashed again and lightning could be seen flashing in the sky from the window as his shades cracked. Making the man sigh in slight annoyance. "I do so hate that."

Ennis then pulled out the pipe, allowing for Derek to thankfully drop to the ground on his own blood. But not caring at that moment. The group began to walk away after Rachel handed Deucalion his hand. "We'll give you time to think things over." Called out the Demon-Wolf as they left.

But one of the Betas, the same one who got hit hard enough to go flying earlier, came back and viciously kicked him in the side before walking off with a sadistic chuckle as Derek groaned in pain. Staying where he was for awhile until he felt he could move to where his phone was to contact his mother.

 **Some Time Later During Music Class**

As the day had gone by and Isaac ended up finding himself in lunchtime detention with Allison and a few others thanks to Aranck using his knife to put holes into lockers and then blaming it on him. Resulting sometime later in the young man going ballistic after being trapped in a janitor's closet with Allison until Harley and Scott showed up to get them out. Prompting a surprising moment to occur when Harley managed to make the curly haired boy snap out of his rage with a yell. Something that shouldn't have been possible as she wasn't an Alpha. Allison would later get the idea for the two to get back at him by trashing up a classroom and then putting 'Aranck wuz hur'. Causing him to get a week's suspension in the process much to his annoyance. Something that made Wapun rather worried about what he might do as payback and wondering if whether or not she should say something since she knew if he found out, he wouldn't be happy at all. And there was no telling what the others would do as well since none of them really liked her aside from Maxine somewhat. Lydia would end up in the Music Classroom without even realizing it and drawing a picture.

Her focus being broken thanks to Danny interrupting her before he and the others left since the teacher never showed. She'd get a little freaked out shortly after that thanks to a little strange music she heard from the teacher's recording session. Prompting her to call in Aiden, Stiles, Harley, and Scott. Harley would recognize the music and feel a little creeped out by it. "That's the music I heard after Deaton and I found Bullet on his own."

"That's some creepy shit, Harls." Remarked Scott.

And he'd seen and done some creepy things so he'd know! "Agreed." Added in Aiden with a frown.

"And you think this is connected with Kyle and that other guy?" Stiles asked as he looked towards Lydia.

Who only nodded in return. "Its like your dad says, one's an incident, two's a coincidence, and three's a-"

"Pattern." Finished Stiles grimly.

Scott frowned. "But what's the pattern?"

The foursome thought about that until Aiden noticed something and picked up a photograph of the teacher and his wife. "Kyle and the other guy were both Military right? Kyle being ROTC?"

"Yeah, Kyle mentioned his family's all pretty much Military."

"Well, so was this guy." Informed Aiden as he showed them the picture he found.

This made the small group wonder if whoever had killed so far was simply after those from the Military when they were broken from their thoughts when Lydia spoke up. "Mr. Harris could be next."

Her statement caused the others to look at one another in alarm before looking to her. "Come on." Ordered Harley and they rushed to his classroom to see if the same song might possibly be around. To their relief, well, somewhat anyway, the man was alive and well and grading papers.

Prompting the group to quickly get away from his classroom before he noticed them and said anything. "We should probably have someone keep an eye on him just to be on the safe side." Suggested Aiden as they walked off.

"I'll talk to my dad about it." Promised Stiles, who's hair growth being something Cora was liking a lot of. Though he wasn't quite sure if that would be difficult to do or not.

A short time after school finally let out for the day saw Scott, Isaac, Kira, and Lenne in Bea as he was taking them home before heading to the music store for a shift. Though the foursome would end up coming to a stop when the lone figure of Aranck made his appearance in the middle of the road. "Oh great." Muttered Isaac in distaste from his spot in the back seat.

"Stay here, I'll handle this." Ordered Scott.

"Scott, I don't think that's a good idea." Kira said in concern.

"She's right, luv. Just drive around the bugger."

"My preference would be driving right into him." Isaac said coldly.

"We'd be no better then they are." Argued Kira firmly as she looked at him.

Who simply shrugged back. "Maybe, but at least there would be one less Alpha Pack member in the world."

"If it was Deucalion, mate, I would be all for that. But this? This isn't something we need to deal with right now."

Scott just sighed and repeated his earlier words and got out of the car to go and greet their unwanted traffic stop. "Can I help you, man?"

"You can either see the error of your ways and re-join the Alpha Pack. Or die. Simple as that."

"Yeah, I'm gonna have to pass on both."

"Ooh, such a shame as it would be sooo hot to ride your ass." Purred a Redheaded girl that might have been either Maxine or Vivianne as she came up to the two of them with her eyes glowing blue.

One of the twin Redheads that Jackson had been seeing for some time now. Scott narrowed his eyes. "You're with them?" He asked unnecessarily.

"Yep. And you could be too baby."

"Sorry, but I tried once and it just wasn't to my likin'."

The girl shook her head at him, thinking him to be a fool. "If you're a Wolf, that means your sister is one too, right? Does Jackson know about this?"

"Correct and nope. So do be a dear and keep it to yourself, please. Less likely to cause problems in the long run." Requested the girl with a devil may care grin.

"Vivianne, leave. I can handle this on my own." Ordered Aranck in annoyance.

"Oh come now, I'm bored 'Anck. And I _hate_ being bored." Pouted the girl with her arms crossed.

"Then go and seduce Whittemore then. Or some other hormonal idiot."

"Maxy has him. And honestly, there's only so much of him I can handle. But I'd _love_ to handle the hormonal idiot in front of us."

Scott sneered at her. "Yeah, I don't think so bitch tits cause I'm happily taken."

This got a sneer from her towards him as she wasn't too fond of the lovely name she'd just been called. "When I'm done with you, you'll be _BEGGING_ me for more!" And with that, she charged at him with a snarl.

She quickly ended up on her back however thanks to Scott grabbing her arm and flipping her over. Narrowly missing Aranck's fist and then hitting him in the stomach. "It'll take more then that to take me down!"

"Good thing I'm quite willin' to do whatever it takes to fuck you up then."

Aranck growled at him and the two began to exchange blows while Kira and Lenne kept Vivianne busy. Isaac would even helpfully slug Aranck in the face, not that it did much good considering the Native teen's an Alpha while he isn't. Isaac would then find himself being painfully kicked hard, causing him to go hitting the front of Scott's Bea. "Stay there fool!"

"He's not gonna do shit!" Yelled Scott and head butted the boy.

Who really didn't like that and pulled out his knife. "You and the others will pay for getting me suspended!"

"Let's see if you can back that up."

Scott would find himself being forced to duck and dodge the other boy's blade. At least until Isaac interfered again, only for him to end up being held prisoner by the boy. "Make a move and I slice his neck!"

Angry growling came from the young Alpha after that as this was the last thing any of them needed damnit! "Let him go right the fuck now!"

Lenne was about to try a little magic to get her new friend out from the grasp of the other boy when gunfire suddenly sprang out. Making the group to turn to the source of it and seeing the Irish Alpha known as David standing there with his gun in the air. "And just what the Hell do ya think yer doin' Aranck!?"

"Serving the cause of Deucalion!"

"Pfft, hardly that boyo. Ya know the old boy don't like it when his act on their own."

Soft growling could be heard from Aranck after that. As he knew it was true. "Let him go and then get outta here. You too Red."

"And how do we know you won't hurt us?" Questioned Kira cautiously as she and Lenne attempted to keep a firm grip on the girl.

"Just gonna have tah trust a little, lass. Now, do like I said boyo!" Ordered the man forcibly towards Aranck.

Who growled again but let Isaac go with a shove while the girls reluctantly let go of Vivianne. "Now, we'd best get on back before either of ya do sumthin' else foolish like."

Both nodded at that but not liking the fact they had been interrupted. As they walked on to the car that was nearby courtesy of David, the two looked back at the four and gave them menacing looks. Letting them know that this little moment was only the beginning. Prompting Scott to flip them off. Kira then came up to him and hugged him in relief. "You alright baby?" Asked the young man in concern.

"Yeah, kinda scared but okay right now."

"Good." Replied the young Alpha and then dropped a kiss on to the top of her head.

Isaac was far from alright. As he was feeling pretty pissed off. And it was something Scott was smelling quite easily. Causing him to look his way. "Don't go lookin' for a fight, alright? Last thing we need is you gettin' killed cause you got in over your head."

"BUT THEY KILLED REDDICK!"

"And we'll get them back for it, but we gotta do it together as a united front. Otherwise, we'll be fucked."

"Scott's right, luv. We need to think about this rationally."

He huffed with a shake of the head and got inside the car. Wishing like Hell he could go chase those asholes down. Leaving the trio to look at one another in concern as each of them felt worried now where Isaac was concerned. Scott let out a sigh. "Come on, lets get outta here."

Kira kissed him on the cheek to provide a little comfort before the trio got into the car and headed off. Each of them wondering if the next occasion would be possibly worse. Along with wondering how Jackson was gonna react to the whole thing. Or if he already knew as it is considering how much he'd been around Vivianne and Maxine. But if he had, why not tell them? Or were they forcing him not to say anything? A line of thought that bothered Scott and the girls quite a bit as Isaac stewed in his rage and thought of the ways he wanted to hurt all of those bastards in the Alpha Pack.

 **Later That Night**

As the rain poured and the lightning flashed in the sky, the lifeless figure of Adrian Harris could be seen tied up to a tree and dead in the same manner as Kyle had been killed in. "Was killing him necessary?" Asked Kali as she came up to her former lover and Emissary's side.

The sight of her mangled face being something that made a lot of guilt well up in her despite the fact she had been forced into doing it against her own free will. Julia made no response at first as she stared at the lifeless body of Harris. Who wouldn't ever be able to be an ass to those who wanted to learn ever again. " _I do what is necessary, Kali. For not only must Deucalion and his ilk pay for their crimes, but so must the one who escaped Death's embrace. As he is a blight against Nature herself that must be corrected. And Alan is_ _clearly_ _far too weak to do it himself. Leave if you wish, I do not care._ _For I will not be swayed from my path._ "

"Then you should kill me here and now. I did after all do that to your face."

" _But not willingly. And that is why you live, Kali._ " Replied Julia and then walked off.

Leaving Kali to stand on her own before sighing with a shake of the head and turning in the other direction to leave. Wondering how she could get Julia to stop and perhaps work with Talia and the others. But she knew one thing, she was going to have to tell the group of what she knew as she couldn't keep something like this from them. Of course she wasn't exactly against Peter being taken out as even to her senses he just felt wrong. The fact he had apparently decided to speak with Derek's new girlfriend was worrisome enough as it is. Something that Derek himself had been none too happy about and had to be separated from the man before he ended up killing him. The Alpha Mother just knew Jameson was going to flip a lid over this and she could only hope that Julia would no longer sacrifice anyone else. As Kali could clearly tell her old friend had become a bit twisted thanks to her need for revenge. _One can only hope things don't completely go to Hell…_

But at least she knew for a certainty that Julia hadn't poisoned Melissa. Unfortunately, whatever was wrong with her was still to be learned of. And none of them were sure if it would end up killing her. Which would no doubt send Scott over the edge and was what Deucalion more then likely wanted since it would give him an opening to manipulate him to his side again.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Well now, things are getting a bit serious! And been a long time since I ended up writing a chapter that ended up being 16 pages! I would fan cast the new Alpha Pack members but considering there really aren't any Blackfeet teen actors/actresses, that makes it a bit hard to find someone who would be fitting enough for Aranck and Wapun. R and R!**


	54. Kira's Second Coffee Trip!

**Chapter 54**

 **Kira's Second**

 **Coffee Trip!**

 **Disclaimer: And we are back with an all new chapter! As always, I own nothing but what you see here! Now let's roll on!**

* * *

 **Thursday, August 30th The Mall**

Shortly after school had let out for the day, Lenne got the great idea for the girls in their group to go out and have a little fun at the Mall. Even promising that any and all purchases would be on her since her dad has more money then he knows what to do with. Money she nicely enough has access too. And with a deal like that, there was no way Lydia was gonna pass it up! Scott had managed to remind them not to let Kira have any Coffee either before they left for the Mall much to Kira's pouty dislike. As she was still of the opinion he was just making things up where and Coffee are concerned! And privately, Erica wanted to see if Scott's claim had any real weight to it as she'd seen some clips here and there online of that time she'd carted him around in a wheel barrow. Which had been funny as Hell to her and had even made remarks about it from time to time to Scott much to his dislike! And one of the first things Kira had ended up doing once they got to the Mall is ask if she could get some Coffee. A request none of the girls with her thought was right to say no too. Earning a happy squeal from the girl before dashing off to get some. Lenne merely called out for her to meet them at the Salon where they were planning to get their nails done.

The fact she showed up with a rather large cup of Coffee and a wide beaming smile a short while later didn't alarm them any. But probably should have! Even taking pictures of the cup and Kira's wide beaming smile and posting them on Facebook or to Scott much to his panic. Making them roll their eyes at his reactions, thinking he was being absolutely ridiculous. Or in Kira's words 'a big ol' meanie head'. And after getting their nails and hair done, the girls decided to take a break in the food court since they were all feeling a little hungry and thirsty. "So, does anyone find what happened during Gym to still be funny as Hell?" Asked Erica with a grin on her lips after swallowing a bite of her slice of Pizza.

Said event being while in Gym class, Jackson had ended up trying to avoid Maxine in the laundry room thinking that she wouldn't go in there cause it was dirty smelly clothes and cause of her supposed kink she had that Vivianne told him about when it came to dirty Gym clothes. Maxine had been trying to get him to listen to her side of the story for her involvement with the Alpha Pack. But he wasn't interested considering what had happened with Reddick and was trying not be too much of a dick towards her even if it was tempting in order to avoid more issues with her Pack of Psychopaths. Things went a little wild for Jackson after that thanks to the fact Maxine got turned on by all the dirty and smelly clothes in the laundry room. Leading to the two to having sex thanks to her pouncing on him. Now, this wouldn't have been a bad thing if she hadn't started howling like a dog or a wolf would. Howling loud enough for everyone in the Gym to hear it and causing Viviane to burst into peals of laughter along with a few others. This had led to a week's worth of suspension for the two as well for inappropriate conduct on school grounds. "For Jackson? Not so much, but for Maxine? Hell yes!" Crowed Cora happily while the others shook their heads with eyerolls.

"He texted me earlier telling me that he's never going to see laundry rooms the same way again." Revealed Lydia in amusement and causing the girls to crack up.

"Have any of you ever done it in a laundry room before? Cause one would kinda think it would be way too smelly to even do that. Especially for those who have enhanced noses like some of you do and already smell a whole lot of things as it is. And, you know, some of its bad and some of its good and stuff." Spoke Kira in a rush that had the girls looking at her in surprise.

But they all quickly answered in the negative. Lydia going so far as to say she had higher standards then that as it is anyway. The whole thing had earned Lenne some surprised looks too. "What!? I may be a Succubus, but I have some standards, girls." Defended the young Bianca Beauchamp looking teenager.

"Besides, I haven't had sex ever since Scott and I broke up way back when."

"Really? Wouldn't that kinda hurt you cause of what you are?" Allison asked curiously while Kira busied herself with downing her Coffee.

And then excusing herself to get some more. Another portent the girls all ignored unfortunately. Lenne just shrugged unconcernedly. "A bit, yeah. But the lust I tend to cause in other men and some women helps me a little. Which helps me to keep this appearance up. Even if it does make me bloody tired later on."

"So why not get you a guy and get you some energy?" Harley asked curiousily.

Causing for Lenne to sigh. "Because, Luv, I want a man for more then that. Just like I want him to want me for more then just sex. And most teenage boys are usually thinking about that anyway for the most part so its hard to find a genuine one who wants more then just a good shag." Explained the girl seriously and getting a nod of understanding from Harley and the others.

"Plus, you still have feelings for Scott." Declared Allison knowingly.

Which got her a look of surprise from Lenne in the process. "Wha-What!? What makes you think that!?"

"Honey, anyone with eyes can tell. He's your first love and that's not easy to get passed. Unless of course he or she is a huge ass." Lydia said gently.

"Does… Does Kira know this?" Asked the girl in a small voice.

As she did not want to cause problems! She'd sooner go back home before doing that! Allison and the other girls nodded as Erica began to speak up. "Yeah, she knows. But she trusts you enough to know you won't try anything."

"And how do you know that?" Wondered Cora curiousily.

A question the others wanted to know as well! Erica just shrugged. "We talked about it after I made a remark about it. Even gave me that glare of her's that tells you she's disappointed in you for something and it makes you feel so guilty for doing whatever it is you did to get that glare." Pouted the Blonde.

Winces came from the others as they had all been on the receiving end of that glare too at one point or another! "I hate that glare." Muttered Cora with a shake of the head.

Lenne, deciding to leave all that alone, got things back on track. "Well, I'm… I'm glad she thinks that cause I honestly don't want to get in between them. They are so cute and good for one another." She said honestly and getting smiles and agreements from the girls.

Kira then came back with a pretty large cup of Coffee and a very pleased smile on her lips. "WEE! COFFEE!"

"Bloody Hell, Luv! You really love the stuff don'tcha?"

A rapid nod was her answer from the overly happy girl before she took a nice long drink from her cup. "Mmm! You guys should really get some of this stuff!"

"I… think we'll pass, Sis. But thanks for thinking of us." Allison said kindly with a smile on her lips.

"Anytime!"

Once they were done eating and drinking, the girls went on a shopping spree in a variety of stores. Buying things for themselves and even for others they cared about. Including a few cute baby items for Chris and Noshiko's unborn baby that they were all highly looking forward to meeting in a few months time. Those two were also keeping it a secret about whether or not if the baby was a boy or a girl despite some attempted bribing and the like from various members of their Pack. Kira even bought herself a Coffee maker for her room where she vowed it would never leave. No matter what Scott said! And by the time they'd left, the girl had had four large cups of Coffee and was practically buzzing with energy. Making for the girls to think that maybe, just maybe, there was some truth to what the perverted Alpha had been saying after all! "Hey! Can you take me to Scott's!? Huh!? Can you!? I really, really, really wanna see him! And show him my Masako Katsura t-shirt I found! Which now I'm kinda like him in wearing shirts of famous people related to my heritage!"

"Yeah, cause the couple that wears shirts of famous people from their cultures, bond even more." Joked Cora with a grin.

"You might wanna leave the jokes and the like to Stiles." Harley told her with a grin of her own.

And getting a tongue poking out at her in return. "We can do that for ya Kira. Just hang tight!" Informed Lenne and instructed her driver to take them to Scott's.

"YAY!"

Chuckles came from the girls. "You guys think Laura's gonna be pissed for not being included on this?"

"Nah, she's too focused on that Braeden chick to really care right now." Erica said in an assured tone.

Cora nodded at that as the Blonde had a pretty good point there. The Limo soon brought them to Scott's and Kira quickly made her way inside, where the girls and even the driver could hear a horrified scream come from the pervy Alpha. Causing laughter to erupt and Allison to tell the driver to get going before he could come after them! Her line of thinking would be proven right when he came out onto the road as they were hauling off with his fist in the air and yelling at them for letting Kira drink Coffee. The fact he was wearing nothing but 'Hello Kitty' boxers made it even more hilarious for the girls too! "Scoooottiiiieee!" Sang out Kira as she ran out to see him.

"Why'd you scream like that for!? That could give someone a headache you know!"

A sigh escaped the young Alpha. "Believe me, I already have one." Grumbled the boy.

"Well, that's what you get for yelling babe!"

Scott couldn't help but facepalm himself after that. As she'd clearly missed what he was getting at! "How many cups did you have?"

"Four! Four big wonderful cups of Coffee!"

"Oh for cryin' out loud." Groaned the young man.

Words would be had damnit! "So! I wanna show you something!"

"You found a cure all for the effects of too much Coffee?"

"What!? No! Of course not! Come on!"

Groaning again and letting himself get dragged into the house he loves so much, he got to see her new Masako Katsura shirt and the store she found it in it. Which he would have to check out himself since it would save him time in having to order shirts like that online! Kira also showed him a few other things she'd bought that day aside from the Coffee maker as she'd made sure to leave that with the girls so he wouldn't get a hold of it and do something mean with it. Scott would get the bright idea that maybe some energetic sex would burn out some of that energy of her's. An idea his girlfriend was all too happy to go along with as she loved being that close to him. Both thankful his mom was out at the moment for a shift at the Hospital. Though with how her health was these days, she was probably gonna be forced to take some sick leave to focus on getting better. Something Scott knew she wasn't gonna be happy about after the first time something like that had happened!

Unfortunately, Scott's idea really wouldn't work out like he'd hoped it would! And would even get wore out himself instead much to his shock! _Coffee is fucking insane!_

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Heh heh… Poor Scott! I had been a little uncertain about writing this chapter, but in the end, I decided to do so anyway. As I wanted a little fluff fun before I got on to some really depressing happenings in the next chapter. The whole laundry room howling thing is a little nod from the film 'Porky's' as well that I thought would be fun to use here. Even though I had actually wanted to write out that scene in particular but alas, it just didn't happen like that. And for those curious, Masako Katsura was Japan's only female professional Billiards player in the 1950's. And the first woman to play in a world Billiards tournament as well. R and R!**


	55. Frayed At The Seams

**Chapter 55**

 **Frayed At**

 **The Seams**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. Warning, things are about to get a little… Tense. Along with some mature content to be found in this as well.**

* * *

 **Friday August 31st, 2011 8:20 PM At Deucalion's Hidden Base Of Operations**

Deucalion felt it was time to implement a plan of his upon this particular night. A plan that would see some dissension form between a few members of his opposition. Of course it would draw in the ire of Locostos but he was confident the Demon Lord could be dealt with if and when it happened. It helped to have an Alpha in his Pack that had access to all sorts of weapons after all. "You sure this is gonna work?" Ennis asked gruffly as a reluctant Marin Morrell set down the item that was key to the blind Wolf's plan and then walked off.

"I am, Ennis. In fact, I am rather confident it will."

"Want me to stick around in case she gets a little dififcult?"

"Thank you for the offer but I am sure I won't need it."

Ennis had his doubts but kept quiet and left the room to allow Deucalion the privacy he needed for his plan to work. Deucalion, sensing that he was alone, nodded in approval and then began to speak. "Lennetorasta, I summon thee to stand before me in a time of great sexual need." Intoned the blind man.

And it wasn't long before Lenne herself appeared in a flash of light and not at all happy about being summoned! She could also be seen in a green top and some blue jean shorts. "Who-DEUCALION!?" Screeched the girl angrily and let her nails become claws and formed a fireball in her other hand to use on the bastard as she fought against the impulses that her summons was forcing on her.

Impulses that would see her practically enslaved to his or any other's every whim if they knew the proper way to call forth a Succubus. "Oh put those away young lady. I'm not looking for a fight with you." Informed the man in a condescending tone.

One that annoyed her a bit but reluctantly did as told thanks to her impulses. "Yeah? Then what are you lookin' for? Cause I'll sooner slit me damn throat before I shag ya!"

"Well, I'm sure your father would just love that. But no, Lenne, I am not looking for a… Shag as you put it."

"Oh, so you wanna whore me out instead? Another thing I'd sooner kill myself over before doin'." Lenne told him with a sneer on her face as she tried to extend her claws again but couldn't thanks to the control he had over her.

Deucalion just shook his head and leaned down to grab the item Marin Morrell had brought him and brought it to Lenne. "My dear, I don't want to whore you out to anyone. In fact… I merely wish to make a peace offering with you and your father with this gift."

Handing her the item, which was a tube of Lipstick for that matter. Something that Lenne was honestly confused about as she looked at it. "You… Want to give me this as a bloody peace offering!? You really are nutters! Cause this is hardly worthy of gainin' peace with ya!"

"Oh come now, Lenne, at the very least you could try it out. After all, I did go to the trouble of tracking down this particular brand as I recall its a particular favorite of yours."

He could sense the reluctance and had the feeling she was attempting to fight the urge to do as told. "Go on, Lennetorasta. Try it."

Grimacing to herself, Lenne quickly applied the lipstick while cursing the fact that Succubi could be controlled so easily if the one looking to do so had full use of their name. She couldn't help but wonder how the Hell he even knew considering the fact neither she or her father had ever said her name around him. But any further thoughts were completely gone once the lipstick was applied fully as a strange feeling swept through her. "I'm… I'm sorry, but what were we talking about?"

Deucalion smiled in victory at hearing that. "Why about how eager you were in re-uniting with Scott of course."

"Oh… Yeah… That's right." Purred Lenne with a little shake of her body.

"Enjoy yourself my dear."

"Mmm! I will!" And with that, the lipstick controlled girl was gone from the room while the smile on the blind man's face turned into a smirk as the tube of lipstick was all but forgotten on the floor.

"Well, things are about to get very interesting now."

And who knows, maybe young Scott will see the need to be with his true Pack after things have happened. As after all, Deucalion and those with him were far better understanding types then those fools Talia had with her.

 **15 Minutes Later**

Ten minutes later saw Scott McCall arrive at Locostos and Lenne's rather large house in one of the classier suburbs that Beacon Hills had to offer. He wasn't sure what was going on exactly after Lenne had told him in a text that she needed to see him as soon as possible at her place and would only explain in more detail once he got there. Scott could only hope it was nothing serious as he quickly made his way inside and bee lined straight to her bedroom door and knocked on it. "Hey Lenne, its Scott."

"Come on in, Luv!"

Doing as told, he made his way inside and stopped dead in his tracks. As his ex was pretty much in nothing but her red skinned birthday suit. "Uhh… Len? You're, you're buck ass naked. You know that, right?"

And he couldn't help but think she looked fucking good as Hell too. As age had done wonders for her body in the time they'd been apart. But then he forced his eyes away from her nude form. _Think of Kira!_ Began the mantra in his head.

"Ohh but I know, Luv. I know." Came the sexy as Hell purr from his ex as she walked up to him with a sway to her hips.

Frowning at the fact he was doing his damnedest to avoid looking at her. "Scott? Look at me, please."

"Can't. You're naked."

"Oh Luv, nothin' you haven't seen before." Lenne replied as she trailed a finger down his chest.

Only for him to grab her wrist to keep her from going further as he looked her in the eye with a frown on his face. "Yeah, when we were together. Its not right to look at you like this. Especially when I'm in a pretty damn happy relationship with Kira."

"But we could be so much happier together. I know it just as much as you do. Even if you don't want to admit it." She told him with a slight pout.

Making him frown even more. "That's because there's nothin' to admit! We're in the past! And I've come to accept that and I thought you did too! I love Kira and she's who I want to be with! I thought you respected that?"

Lenne shook her head at him, not wanting to accept that or even give a response to his question and before he could so much as stop her, her lips were against his. Something he tried to fight off but the lipstick on her lips soon took its hold on him as it had done with her. They parted seconds later with him looking a bit dazed. "Umm… What, what was I talkin' about?"

"About how much you want to be with me to the point you want to ravish me in ways you only dreamed of doing." Came the purred response as his ex pressed herself against him.

All the while, somewhere deep within, a part of her was screaming at the injustice of the whole thing as she had never wanted this at all. But no matter what that part did, she just couldn't break free and it killed her. Lenne on the outside grinned happily as Scott's eyes turned red and his hands traveled down to her ass and squeezed them as a naughty smirk appeared on his lips. "Ohh yeah… That's right. And trust me when I say I've dreamt up a lot of things that I've been wantin' to do to you." Growled the young lipstick controlled Wolf.

Said growl making her shiver in pleasure. "Mmm… Then let's get to it, Luv."

Their lips mashed together again and it wasn't long before the making out deepened as their tongues explored the other's mouth for the first time in years. Hands roamed on one another's bodies as their dark affair kept going. A part of them both wanting to be freed from the horror they were being forced to witness as Scott's clothes soon came off as the door was closed and locked. Her hand pumping his cock as he bit and sucked on her hardened nipples until she pushed him onto the bed and got in between his legs and took him into her mouth. Causing a loud moan to erupt from him as his eyes rolled backwards. Lenne's head bobbed up and down on his cock with various noises being heard as she fingered herself. "Ohh fuck does that feel good!" Groaned the young Wolf with a slight growl as he ran his hands roughly through her hair as she looked up at him.

The look in her eyes turning him on even more and even thrusting into her mouth. "Get up on this damn bed so I can eat that pussy while you keep doin' that." Ordered Scott while she was titty fucking him.

Something she did all too willingly if a bit slowly just to tease him while her hand played with his cock. An action that would get her slapped roughly on the ass for. "Ooh, do that again." Moaned the girl and moaned again when he did.

A loud gasp escaped her as he began to eat her out with a sudden fast pace that practically had her grinding on his face as he ate her out while sucking him off. His hands slapping and pinching her ass cheeks, and even a little anal play too much to her pleased shock. Lenne wasn't content to remain this way for long despite how good it felt and quickly straddled him, grinding on the side of his cock much to his dislike as it was pure Hell for him as he roughly fondled her breasts. Soon, the Hell ended and he was inside of her with the guidance of her hand. "Oh yes! This feels fucking good!" Shouted the girl as she wasted no time in riding him.

"Got that damned right." Scott groaned out as he pinched her nipples before she lowered herself down and made out with him.

His arms keeping a tight hold of her in the position they were in while those parts of them deep within continued to cry out in horror for what they were doing. As the sounds of their passion grew loud as she rode him good and hard until he changed positions by getting her on her hands and knees and taking her from behind, Locostos came up to the door with a look of surprise on his face as he'd been intending to see what she wanted to eat. "YES! YES! JUST LIKE THAT LUV!" Came the voice of his daughter.

Causing him to chuckle. "Well, its about time my little girl cut loose." Said the man to himself in a pleased manner.

Having no clue whatsoever of the dark reality of what was truly going on. "HARDER! YES! FUCKING LIKE THAT!"

Locostos chuckled again. "I think I'll get on out of here so my little girl and her friend can have some privacy." And with that, he was gone.

With neither having any idea he had been outside of her door as they fucked. The two fucked long into the night in a variety of positions and all over her room. Practically ruining it in the process as they did so. Sweat and other bodily fluids practically covering one another's bodies as their romp went on thanks to a mix of the lipstick and her Succubus abilities having been used to gain his cooperation even more. Her power level was also rising quite nicely as well thanks to all the sexual energy her body was getting out of the whole thing. It wouldn't be until the first rays of light that they would finally stop what they were doing and pass out soon afterwards from exhaustion. "OHH YES!" Screamed out Lenne as she orgasmed on his cock one more time before collapsing on to his body and breathing heavily.

Not even bothering to pull him out of her as they laid there, breathing heavily against one another until sleep over took them. Lenne wouldn't even know of his disappearance until later that day after she'd finally awaken from her sex induced slumber and instantly began to cry for what had happened. Not realizing that when Scott had left, he was pissed as Hell and crying himself. Along with resisting the urge to wake her up and scream obscenities at her for what had happened between them. "Oh Creator… What have I done!?" Wailed the girl as she cried and held herself on her bed.

Not even paying any attention to the fact her father had shown up and wrapped her in his arms in an attempt to comfort her.

 **Sunday, September 2nd, 2011 At The Argent-Yukimura Household 12:13 PM**

A tired and worried Kira made her way downstairs as she rubbed away the sleep dust from her eyes. Making her way into the kitchen, she plopped down at the table and waited for her mom to set down a plate for her to eat from while Allison was already happily digging into her's. At least until she saw her sister's look. "Still haven't heard from him?"

Kira shook her head. "No. Not since that text yesterday..."

Said text being that he loves her and that he's sorry. Attempts to get him to respond or even answer his phone had met with no results much to her dismay. And no one else had been able to get ahold of him either for that matter. The whole thing was greatly making her worried as the last to see him had been Don on Friday night. Which was a miracle for him to even be able to remember that considering the fact his brain was practically half baked thanks to all the weed and the like he did. Kira and the others had tried to be optimistic about the whole thing. Thinking that maybe he had done something he thought was a big thing when it really wasn't and blew it out of proportion. Scott's dad however had chosen not to leave things be and went out in search of him rather then give it the full amount of time needed to report him as missing. Melissa even went with too despite her health being like it is. Allison reached over and squeezed her sister's hand in a show of support. "I'm sure everything's just fine. You know how he can be."

"Yeah… I do."

It wasn't long after getting her breakfast plate from their mother that they had a visitor. And not the one Kira had been hoping for either for that matter. But what Kira would learn from their visitor would also not be something she would want to know. As it would personally be rather heartbreaking for her.

 **Monday, September 3rd, 2011 At The Old Abandoned Mall**

Aiden, Jackson, and Harley could be seen walking into the old abandoned mall as if they were on a mission after Maxine had pleaded with both Aiden and Jackson to meet with her there as it was a really important reason. And Harley, not willing to let the two go on their own, went with them. Each of them thinking that maybe it had something to do with Scott. That maybe the Alpha Pack had kidnapped him after he had taken off in the wake of his tryst with Lenne. An event that had shocked everyone greatly and made them all even more pissed off at Deucalion for being the one to ochestrate it. Never had any of them outside of Kira's family had seen the girl look so heartbroken and it broke their hearts and Lenne had practically self exiled herself from all of them as she felt so ashamed of herself for what had happened. Despite the fact it wasn't her fault at all to begin with. And only Kira could have said something to dissuade her of her self blame. But that was unlikely to happen considering the state she herself was in.

"Anybody else hungry for Mexican? Cause I'm suddenly cravin' it." Muttered Harley as they got near a set of escalator stairs and started feeling a little tense.

"Well, I wasn't until you said something." Remarked Jackson while Aiden just shook his head.

"Really wish she would have been more clear about why she was so adamant to have you and I here."

Jackson heavily agreed on that. "We wanted you here because we need your help." Declared Maxine's voice from the shadows.

Though considering her twin, it could have been Vivianne for all they knew. As she made her way out of the shadows, Wapun and the girl known as Abigail could be seen as well. And Abigail was in the middle of the two. "GAIL!" Yelled Aiden in alarm.

"WAIT! Stay back! This could be a trap!" Warned Jackson seriously while Harley got in front of them with her claws out.

"This is no trap, babe!"

"Maxine is right. We are here to seek Asylum with your Pack." Declared Wapun seriously and flooring the trio quite a bit.

"And how do we know you aren't lying?" Jackson asked suspiciously.

"Because, they have risked life and limb just for coming here with me in order to speak with Aiden! None of us are safe with the Alpha Pack!" Spoke Abigail a bit desperately.

"My brother will not listen to me. And because of this, I fear he would willingly kill me in order to please Deucalion."

"Same here with Viv. She's a shitload more willing to do things then what I am."

The trio of Harley, Aiden, and Jackson looked at one another for a moment before looking at the other trio. "We… We can't grant you Asylum. But we can take you to Momma Tal since she would have more of a say in that." Harley declared.

Aiden and Jackson rapidly nodded in agreement of that. "We figured that would be the case… But can you promise our safety?" Asked Maxine hopefully as she and Wapun let go of Abigail.

Who quickly ran right into Aiden's arms in relief. "Can't see why not. So long as you three weren't followed." Replied Jackson with a shrug.

"Such a pity you three didn't bother to ensure you weren't. Because now… Now we'll have to kill you." Declared a voice that made all six pale.

Making them turn towards the source of it to see Deucalion himself standing on the escalator stairs with Rachel next to him and grinning smugly. David, several of his Betas, and Ennis also made an appearance on the six's level as well. "How the Hell did you get there all quietly and shit?" Wondered Harley.

As they shoulda heard something damnit! "Stepping quietly does wonders, little girl."

"M-Mother."

"Don't 'Mother' me you ungrateful little bitch!"

"Now now Rachel. Its not your fault she somehow developed a moral or two."

"I'm glad I did! Cause what you guys are doing is just wrong! I regret more then anything helping Vivianne kill our old Pack just so you could get in with the blind bastard, mother! I should have let myself get slaughtered!'

"Yes, yes you should have! Because its oh so clear to me that your sister is the one who takes after me far more then you ever will."

"I can live with that! Means I'm not a heartless monster like you and her!"

Deucalion sighed in an agitated manner. "Can we save the family dramatics for another time?"

"I couldn't agree more." Growled out a voice that made Harley curse.

As they didn't need Derek there! The group turned to see a Shifted Derek, Cora, Laura, Isaac, Boyd, Joe, Erica, and Ethan walking towards them. "I just want him. Only him. The rest of you can leave." Declared Derek with a slight growl as he pointed directly at Deucalion

 _Ohh shit, this is about to get bad._ Worried Harley in her head.

And she'd be proven right when everyone started fighting. Aiden and Jackson helped Maxine and Wapun with their respective siblings while ensuring Abigail was safe. Something Ethan helped in doing as well as some of the Irish Wolves made an attempt to come after her. Even combining forms with his brother. "Your mother would be so disappointed to know you lot are doing this." Called out Deucalion with a tsk from his safety spot.

"Considering we're doing this to stop you from hurting more people, I'm sure she'll be willing to let it slide!" Yelled Laura as she jumped into the air and made to attack him but was intercepted by Rachel.

Causing her to land hard on the ground but was back up and fighting the cruel Redheaded mother. Joe and Derek both made to attack Deucalion but was intercepted by Ennis and David much to their annoyance. "Been awhile since I got to enjoy bustin' someone's dial!" Grinned David savagely as he and Joe began to trade blows.

Which wasn't all that easy for the man considering the other's Alpha strength but it made him grateful he had a tiny bit of experience from that fight he had with Scott sometime ago in order to deal with it. "You fit right in with the savages." Joe snarled as he swiped at the Irish man.

"Ah, what can I say? Love me a good startin'! And Deuc knows how to get 'em goin' laddie!"

Not to mention the potential for expanding business into the area too in order to make more money! "Where the Hell's Scott you old bastard!?" Erica yelled in Deucalion's direction as she, Boyd, and Isaac fought back to back against their batch of Irish Betas.

Deucalion merely shrugged. "How should I know? Perhaps he's off with young Lenne and having a good time much like they did in the past."

"YOU'RE A PIECE OF GARBAGE! YOU KNOW THAT'S FAR FROM THE TRUTH!" Cora screamed out as she swiped a blue eyed Beta in the face.

Causing him to howl in agony and allowing Cora to give him more of a beat down. The fight however would soon go in the Alpha Pack's favor once Aranck got ahold of Abigail and had his hunting knife to her neck. Rachel was keeping Laura captive while several Betas were holding down a struggling Jackson and laughing about it. "Kill one of these useless Betas, Derek. Do it, and the rest can go free whilst you essentially take the first step."

Derek looked at him in horror before looking to the others as he was faced with an impossible choice and hating every bit of it. Rachel chuckled cruelly. "Oh come on, Deuc, he's not gonna do it! He couldn't even hack it as an Alpha over some of these useless teenagers!" Sneered the woman.

"Some admittedly have more promise then others." Said the man with a nod in Harley's direction.

"Then let her prove herself then. She kills wee little Derek, takes his power, and then kills the others."

"TO HELL WITH THAT, YOU PSYCHO ASS BITCH!"

Rachel sneered at the Burgundy haired girl. "I'm not some common little waste of space, little girl. So please, don't lump me in with them."

Just then, a flash bang arrow hit the ground near Rachel, forcing her to let go of her captive. Several more flash bang arrows hit the ground near the others moments later. Causing them to let go as chaos started up cause of the bright lights as gun fire could even be heard. "COVER YOUR EYES!" Roared Deucalion as he crouched down just in time to avoid another flash bang arrow.

A roar could be heard, causing everyone aside from a few of the Irish Betas who'd been shot in the head to look up and see not only Allison with a bow and an arrow ready to be fired, but a Shifted Kali and Unger as well. And he had a scoped rifle in hand as well. Harley was stunned to see them but grateful as her ex gave a smile in her direction. "You really downgraded when you got the Redhead, Deuc." Snarled Kali with a sneer as she jumped off the ledge and went after Rachel while Unger remained with Allison.

"Hmmph! More like upgraded from your common self!"

The fight was re-newed, along with a few arrows and bullets going into the opposition to free up those who were needing it. "Get the girl out of here! We'll cover you!" Shouted Allison to the Combo Twins and did exactly that.

"Ugh, such an ugly form that is sooo beneath us." Muttered Vivianne disdainfully.

"The only thing I'll agree with you on, sister." Maxine retorted and helpfully gave her sister a broken nose much to the girl's dislike!

A sound like Thunder soon swept through the area as Ennis and Harley shockingly collided with one another. Staying in close contact for several seconds until the force of the blow sent them backwards and on to their hands and knees. And when Harley looked up, Allison gasped as her ex's eyes were bright red until she shook her head moments later. Reverting her eye color back to gold. Derek would then attack Ennis, causing the two to begin fighting until they reached a ledge that would send them plummeting to the ground below and Harley, not thinking it through fully, lunged after Ennis to try and give Derek an extra edge. Unfortunately to her horror, this sent the two over the edge thanks to the fact Ennis had kept a good grip on the other man's shirt. She watched the two fall to the bottom with horror written all over her face. "DEREK!"

Everyone soon retreated after that and while Talia and the others were NOT happy about what had happened, they managed to get through to Harley that it was not her fault for what had happened while Unger stayed outside to keep a watch out for any unwanted guests. And even reminded her that if he was truly dead, one of them would be the new Alpha now. Though it was rather worrisome that sometime after they had retreated, that Derek' was no longer in the area. Making them hope the Alpha Pack hadn't taken him for their own twisted purposes. Talia's speech, and the words of the others definitely helped Harley a great deal. Making it so that she wasn't feeling guilty when there was no need for it as unfortunate accidents can happen in the heat of the fight and thusly, allowing herself to heal from her wounds from the Alphas she'd gotten. Abigail, Wapun, and Maxine would also end up being granted asylum with Talia's home even if Joe had his issues with it considering who they had been with before. Unfortunately for Maxine however, Jackson still refused to give her much of a chance as he still felt some sense of betrayal from her over the fact she'd previously been with the Alpha Pack.

Later that night would see Harley paying a visit to Allison, causing a moment of sorts to happen when she'd been trying to convince her ex it wasn't a good idea to be getting involved. Especially while being in the aftermath of her recovery at Eichen. An opinion Allison wasn't too high on for that matter and let it show. Thusly, leading to their moment of sorts to occur. Which had brought back some old feelings that mostly Harley wasn't wanting to think too much about considering her relationship with Vernon. And before she left, Harley would check in on Kira to make sure she was doing as okay as could be considering Lenne's revelation that had been brought on by Deucalion. Kira herself had been lying on her bed at the time, lost in a flashback of an event that had happened to them during Friday.

 **Flashback To Friday**

Shortly after school had let out, Kira and Scott had found themselves at her house, focusing on some homework in the living room while surprisingly being the only ones there. Naturally, hands got a bit roamy and the two ended up getting hot and heavy with one another and the two had ended up in the shower together for the first time. As it'd been something she wanted to experience and in no way was Scott about to deny her something she wanted. He held her from behind as he sucked on a spot on her neck while he fingered her and played with one of her nipples as she rubbed on his hardened cock. While her other hand was holding on to the back of his head as he did some pretty wonderful things to her as she moaned aloud. "Do, ohh God… Do you have, a mmm… C-Condom?"

"I do." Grunted the teenager as he gave his girl another hickie.

Stopping what he was doing and making her pout a little, he reached out of the shower and grabbed his pants to pull the condom out from a pocket and quickly put it on. Kira licked her lips and wrapped her legs around him as he gently pushed her against a wall and slid inside of her. Biting on her lower lip for a short time before exploring her mouth with his tongue as he slowly thrusted into her. "H-Harder baby!" Softly moaned the girl with her eyes closed and head laying against the wall.

To her immense joy, he did so and even increased his speed. Causing her moans to grow louder as he fucked her in a damned pleasurable way. She soon came with a scream, her body shivering against his for a short time until he pulled out of her and she would start to stroke him as they made out once the condom was off until he came in her hand with a loud groan. The two held one another underneath the stream of water for what felt like a long time, enjoying the other so close to them. "Love you." Murmured Kira against his skin.

"Love you too, baby girl."

 **End Flashback**

Harley's voice would snap her out of the flashback that was honestly making her tear up some. "I'm… I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I asked how you were doin'."

"About as well as you'd expect, I guess..."

A sad smile came from the other girl and Kira soon found herself being hugged by her friend. Prompting her to cry even more against her shoulder. Neither paying much attention when Allison joined in on the hug as well.

 **Tuesday, September 4th, 2011 At A Rest Stop**

Things had been tense on the bus that was taking the Cross Country team to a meet in another town. As Boyd and Erica were chopping at the bit to tear into both Aranck and Vivianne for not only being part of the Alpha Pack, but also due to some very hurtful shit they'd said to Lenne earlier that day. Harley was able to get them to stand down with a few well placed words thanks to some inspiration from a chat she had with Deaton the night before where she had expressed a few concerns about the others and told her that she simply just needed to lead them. As a clear head was strongly needed in this time of times. Allison and Lydia were also along for the ride in another car in case extra help was needed. Ethan had mainly gone in order to make sure the two members of the Alpha Pack didn't try anything with Danny. That and to support his boyfriend in the upcoming Meet since he's part of the Cross Country team. Nature however ended up calling and Finstock was a bit ridiculous in how he handled things as Stiles tried to get him to stop.

Prompting Stiles shortly after to get a little help from Nervous Jared with a mischevious smile on his pale face. Not even realizing that this would cause some resentment to come his way from the guy either. And while restroom business was being taken care of, Isaac would be the one to surprisingly enough go ape shit first on Aranck. Who kept smiling the whole time while Erica had Vivianne wrapped up in a head lock until Harley had yelled at the two. Getting the two to surprisingly stop what they were doing and look at her in mild confusion and surprise. She'd also give Ethan a disappointed look for not stopping the whole thing. A disappointed look that Danny would also give him as well. Making him feel guilty about the fact he wanted Aranck and Vivianne to suffer. Finstock was decidedly unhappy with both Isaac and Erica and gave them a week's worth of detentions. Stating that they were lucky he wasn't gonna push for a suspension. Or worse, expulsion since Aranck and Vivianne could have pushed for it but weren't pushing for it interestingly enough.

Making the group wonder if they planned on getting revenge for what Isaac and Erica had done.

 **Deaton's Animal Clinic 4:25 PM**

After his sister had shown up with the Alpha Pack in tow and a very injured Ennis, Deaton had been initially reluctant to do what was asked of him. But eventually had his hand forced when it came to a threat made towards Harley. And while it had been a little touch and go in saving Ennis' life, he had managed to save the man much to his relief as he knew otherwise would have meant trouble. "How's our patient?" Came the voice of Deucalion as he stood in the doorway.

Causing Deaton to look up at him. "It was a little touch and go at first, but I believe he will make a strong recovery."

Deucalion said nothing at first as he used his walking stick to guide him to Ennis and touched his face. Even kissing the man's cheeks before hovering over his face. "Rest well my old friend. For your son still needs you. Even if he doesn't see it that way." Murmured the man before walking off.

And making Deaton breathe a sigh of relief as he was worried the man would kill Ennis in order to spark more troubles between the two Packs.

 **Beacon Hills High 5:15 PM**

Jennifer Blake could be seen going to her car after another day of teaching with her bag in hand and papers ready to be graded. Though there was a look of worry on her face as she hadn't heard from Derek recently and she was starting to get a little concerned about that. And hoped it didn't have anything to do with that Uncle of his. Once she got into her car and started to get herself situated for the drive ahead, Jennifer would quite get the fright as a bloodied Derek would find himself against her driver side window and door! A shriek came from her and when she saw who it was, Jennifer looked at the man she's coming to care for in horror. She'd quickly get out once he fell from the car and lean over him, doing what she could to wake him up and ensure he was even alive. "Oh God! I have to get you to a Hospital!"

"N-Nooo… Get me… To, to my mom's… Please… No, no H-Hospitals..." Mumbled her boyfriend as she tried to keep him awake.

She eyed him warily with glistening eyes and struggled to get him into her car and to his mother's. Grateful as Hell for GPS as she hadn't even been to his family home yet! _Oh God, not how I wanted to meet his family!_ Lamented the woman and hoped like Hell she wouldn't lose him on the way there.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: And that is that with this chapter! I probably could have gone with the flashbacks route like the show itself did, but considering my changes, I felt it was best to go with what I did. R and R!**


	56. The Problematic Peter

**Chapter 56**

 **The Problematic Peter**

 **Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing but what you see here! This is a little something I decided to do while the Cross Country Meet Crew are out of town. But the next chapter will cover my version of the events of 'Motel California'. And since I am going away for a few days, I thought I would give you guys 4 chapters worth of content! Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

 **Beacon Hills, House of Hale**

While the Cross Country Crew were fairly happy with the news Derek was alive after getting the call, they weren't so happy about the cancellation of the meet. Especially since this meant they were gonna have to stay overnight at a motel since it was getting pretty late by the time they got that bit of news. And while all that was going on, things outside of the Hale house was a rather intense fight going on between Laura and Peter with Cora assisting Laura in the fight against their Uncle. As neither of the girls were particularly pleased with the man after a few comments of his that had been made. Such as offering to take Derek's life to spare him the pain of his agony even if he was only really after the power of the Alpha since he privately felt it was rightfully his.

Thankfully, Jennifer hadn't been around to hear that since she was staying with Talia in Derek's old room to help keep an eye on him while trying not to freak out about his possible death and the weird animal like noises she kept hearing outside. Peter was not a happy man where his Nieces were concerned and was showing it. "Weak my ass." Sneered Cora as she got back up with a growl.

"We should have known it was all a lie." Growled Laura.

The fact he smelled wrong to her ever since coming back from the dead hadn't settled well with the oldest Hale child either for that matter. "Well, I was weak at first my dear Nieces. But its safe to say I've gained some of my strength back."

"And somehow, I bet that's a lie too." Cora said as she readied herself for another attack on the man she couldn't even really see as an Uncle anymore.

"Aww, now you're just hurting my feelings. And besides… Its not my fault if you can't handle a little reality like the potential need for releasing Derek from his torment."

Laura growled dangerously at him. "With some help we got from Deaton, he's gonna be fine you asshole!"

Letting loose a roar, she charged at him with Cora not too far behind. Peter sighed in annoyance and met them head on. "We need all the power we can get to take on the Alpha Pack! And as much as I love my dear Nephew, he's easy pickings for them! Wake up and see that!"

"SCREW YOU!" Yelled Cora as she gut punched him hard.

Making him stumble a bit before glaring at her and performing a clothesline move on her. Sending her to the ground rather hard. Only for him to get speared by Laura and for her to wail on him seconds later. " **ENOUGH!** " Came the voice of Talia with all the power of the Alpha to be heard in her voice.

The command instantly causing Laura to stop much to her dislike as she reluctantly got off her Uncle and stepped away. Even helping Cora help as well with neither looking at the displeased look their mother had on her face. "You will not do harm to MY son, Peter. Is that understood? He is recovering quickly thanks to Alan and will be on his feet in no time. So do please try not to fake concern when all you really want is power."

Peter frowned angrily as he forced himself up while spitting out some blood from his mouth. Giving a glare to his wayward Nieces, he then turned his attention to his dear sister. "Your command is mine to obey, dear sister."

"Good. See that it remains that way."

" _You could always allow me to take his life, Talia. For he is a blight against Nature after all._ " Came a voice none of them recognized.

Turning to the source of it, the Hales saw a cloaked figure come into view. "Julia?" Talia asked a bit unsurely.

As the scent was familiar but the lack of being around her for some time made it a bit difficult to be sure. The figure nodded before pulling back the cloak, causing the sisters to let out small gasps at the horrid sight of Julia Baccari's mangled face. " _Yes, its me._ "

"You look… Well, old friend."

A chuckle came from the woman. " _No need to lie, Talia, no need to lie. I know how horrible I look._ "

"And you're about to get worse as no one is killing me." Declared Peter as he came towards her.

Only to be sent flying back a good distance. " _Keep your distance, False Alpha. Or else, I take your life without waiting for Talia's permission to do so._ "

Peter got up with a groan as he angrily looked at the disfigured Julia Baccari and silently vowed revenge on her. "While I appreciate you wishing to gain my permission, I am afraid I will have to say no. He is still my brother after all despite some of his… Less desirable traits. I would also ask that you do not sacrifice any others in your quest for vengeance, Julia. Or else, I will be forced to intervene."

" _I will abide by your answer where the False One is concerned out of respect for what once was in the old days. But know this, there will be others who will not be as willing to seek your permission to end your brother's life. For they will just take it the first chance they get due to his abominable actions to return to the living. As for the second thing… I make no promises. Especially if Deucalion forces my hand._ " Informed Julia, or rather, the Darach, as she sent an enraged Peter flying backwards again with her power.

This time sending him into a tree much to his pained dislike! Talia sighed, knowing this was the best she was going to get. Not realizing just what Kali's former Emissary had in mind for a later time where she herself was concerned. "Very well then, but do not make me regret allowing you to leave my home."

" _Again, I make no promises. Life will do as Life will do._ " And with that, she was gone from the area as if she'd never even been there.

"Want me to pick him up?" Joe asked from behind Talia and nearly making her jump a little thanks to being so focused on Julia.

"Should just leave him there." Muttered Cora petulantly while Laura whole heartedly agreed with her baby sister.

Talia merely nodded and went back inside to check on her son while the girls rolled their eyes. Though two would quickly get some amusement when Joe actually started to drag their Uncle by the foot back to the house rather then actually pick him up. Causing them to laugh over it and even take pictures and video of it. Knowing that Harley especially would get a kick out of it! "Alright, I'm gonna go to the hospital and see how Brae's doing."

"Wait til she's awake to kiss her!" Teased Cora and getting a light glare from her older sister.

One she merely grinned at. "Its so not even like that and you know it." Retorted Laura as she walked away with a shake of the head.

"Uh-huh, sure! But I kinda think Silas would be okay with it you know? As he'd want you to be happy Big Sis."

Laura went still as her sister's words hit her before she turned her head to the side and looked at her baby sister out of the corner of her eye. "Thanks Cora… I appreciate you thinking that." And walked off while Cora smiled in her direction.

She then followed Joe back into the house to continue recording his dragging Peter to his old room. Complete with a lot of thunks to the back of his head as they went up the stairs much to her amusement. Along with Nancy's amusement for that matter too!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Well, Peter's certainly trying to stir up things now isn't he!? He'd better hope Talia doesn't let Julia have him, that's for sure! Up Next: Harley and the others have a Hell of a night while at a motel. One that's gonna stick with them for a good long while!**


	57. Let's Visit Motel California!

**Chapter 57**

 **Let's Visit**

 **Motel California!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here and originally, I was going to wait til I had at least 5 chapters written out. But since its been awhile since I've updated and I've currently got three chapters completed, I thought I would go ahead and give you guys this chapter since you've all waited long enough! And to be honest, the near lack of feedback I received over the 4 previous chapters was honestly discouraging to me. Had even had me considering to end the story once season 3 was done.**

 **But after a talk with my good friend Tweakerwolf, I've decided not to give a damn anymore as said talk had helped to remind me that I am also writing this for my own enjoyment as well. So if I get feedback, then cool. If I don't, oh well. And to a guest reviewer, Kira already knows about the Scott and Lenne hooking up moment as she would learn during chapter 55. Also, a bit of mature content and potential triggers to be found here.**

* * *

 **Glen Capri 9:20 PM**

Over the many years the Motel Glen Capri had been in operation for so far, it had become known for one particular thing. A thing that had Coach Finstock knew of, he would have chosen to go for a much different motel instead of staying at that one after the Meet had been postponed. Said particular thing you wonder about? Why being known for the most guest suicides to have happen at the Glen Capri. Alexander Argent was one such individual way back in 1977 after getting Bit by an Alpha. And if you were to ask the imprisoned Gerard Argent about it, he'd tell you that Deucalion had been behind it too. This disturbing fact about the motel would come to light for Harley and friends a short while into their stay once a few things started to happen. And once the group had gotten out of the bus and taken in the view that was the Glen Capri, Harley had only one thing to say. "Eh, I saw worse then this back durin' that Summer trip we took before Sophomore year."

"I remember the numerous complaints you had about that too." Spoke up Stiles dryly.

"That was one of the few ways I had to keep me sane, man."

"Sounds like quite the experience." Allison said with a smile towards her ex.

Who made a show of shivering. "Oh yeah, girlie. One I don't ever want to repeat again."

"Well, there goes my Summer plan then." Quipped Boyd glibly.

Making Harley eye him suspiciously and for him to act like she wasn't even doing that much to her annoyance! Even elbowing him in the side. "Yes dear?"

Chuckles were heard after that from their group of friends and even from those nearby. Anything Harley was going to say was cut off by their beloved Coach Finstock. "Listen up, the Meet's been pushed til tomorrow. And because of that, this motel is the closest one available with the most vacancies and least amount of good judgment to harbor a bunch of degenerates like yourselves." Here, he fixed both Stiles and Jared a look that one had one grinning over it and the other shying away much to Erica's slight amusement.

Even putting a hand on his arm to make sure he didn't get too far away with a smile on her lips. "You'll also be pairing up, so choose wisely. And there'd better be no sexual perversions by you little deviants either! Got that? Hands to yourselves!"

And with that, the man walked on for where his room was. Letting the kids fend for themselves once they'd gotten their room keys from him. "Well gosh, and here I was planning to put my hands all _over_ Jay here." Purred Erica with a fake pout on her face while Jared himself just chuckled nervously.

"Since when was that a thing with you two?" Wondered Ethan as he narrowly avoided being pushed by Aranck.

Who had Vivianne following close behind as both were going to share a room together since they really didn't care for anybody else they were with on this whole thing. "Oh, recently. But its been slow going cause I supposedly make him nervous."

"C-Can, can you bl-ame me? You're, you're gorgeous." Got out Jared and causing Erica to beam happily over the compliment and even kiss him on the cheek. Causing him to blush over it much to her's and the others' amusement.

"Guess I don't need to give him the shovel speech then." Quipped Isaac with a shake of the head.

His words causing Jared to pale a little while Erica fixed her friend a glare. Who merely grinned back at her in return. "I woulda went with the Zamboni myself." Threw in Boyd with a grin while Harley shook her head in amusement.

"Right, before you two scare away my man, we'll be going now."

"Aww, and here I was thinking about showing him how sharp I can make my arrow heads." Fake pouted Allison before laughing over the expression that got her from her Blonde friend.

Along with the freaked out one Jared had! "You guys are horrible. Jared, just do good by Erica, alright? She deserves the best." Spoke up Lydia.

"I'll, I'll do my absolute best."

Lydia smiled at him. "Good, just what I like to hear. Have fun Erica!"

"Oh, I will!"

And with that, the Blonde She-Wolf dragged Jared away to their own room with an eager grin on her lips. As she was a little tired of the slow paced thing herself and Jared had going for some time now. "I'm not sure if I should feel sorry or not for that boy." Muttered Harley in amusement.

Stiles just shrugged. "Ah, I'm sure he'll be fine! Now, let's get to our room!"

"Right. Babe, I'll drop by yours later to see ya." Informed the Burgundy haired girl with a wink towards Boyd.

Who nodded in return with a grin on his lips. "Great, I look forward to having to leave while you two get all… Couply." Teased Isaac as he and Boyd began their own walk to their room with Ethan and Danny trailing along and feeling quite amused by everything that had gone on so far.

Boyd said nothing but lightly shoved his friend with a smile on his lips. Soon, Allison and Lydia were the only two remaining and Allison could see that her best friend seemed a little apprehensive about something. "Lydia?"

"I… I don't like this place." Said the Redhead as she rubbed on her arms.

"I don't think the people who own this place like this place." Joked the dark haired girl in the hopes it would calm her friend some.

But her attempt didn't seem to work too much, so she would try a different tactic. "Hey, its just for one night. Okay? And then I doubt we'll ever see this place again." Allison said gently as she placed a comforting hand on her best friend's shoulder.

Lydia turned to her with a look on her face. "A lot can happen in one night though..."

Allison had to admit she had a point there! And hoped nothing would happen while they were there. Though she did hope Scott would finally turn up since no one had yet to see or hear from him yet following Deucalion's manipulations of him and Lenne. Manipulations that saw the two sleeping together and making more then one person in the Hale Pack heavily consider murder where Deucalion was concerned. A short time later saw Stiles outside and coming towards a snack machine that Boyd was just standing at in complete silence. Which was a little weird to the former Buzz Cut teenager, but more welcome then hearing the sounds from the room Aranck and Vivianne were sharing. Just the mere thought of that was enough to make him shudder over as to him, they sounded more like animals in there then anything else. He watched as Boyd hit the number for something and predictably, the machine failed to provide it. "Of course it would, and that was the same thing I was gonna get too." Muttered Stiles.

He then got an idea. "Oh, hang on, man. I got a method for this kinda thing. Don't worry about a thi-"

Boyd would cutt him off by smashing his fist into the glass of the snack machine and then grabbed what he came for and walked off without a word or even a glance his way. Making Stiles look at him in silence. "Oookay… That was kinda weird."

"But… I'll uhh… Just take a few of these..." Murmured the teen to himself as he grabbed quite a bit and then hauled ass.

 **10 Minutes Later In Allison and Lydia's Room**

The shower could be heard running as one lone occupant made their way inside the room with one particular destination in mind. As their senses was telling them the person they were looking for was in the shower. Allison's voice could soon be heard asking if Lydia had gotten the towels yet, only to soon find out that wasn't the case at all. "Re-Rebecca! What, what are you doing?" Asked the startled girl as she covered herself with the shower curtain.

"Looking for you." Came the response and something about the response and the way her ex's face looked just felt off to the dark haired girl.

"Well, you found me... In the shower. And naked I might add if you hadn't of noticed."

Her tone had a hint of warning too it. One Allison hoped Rebecca would take the hint on and leave. "Not like I haven't seen you naked before." Came the response with a small smirk on her lips.

Causing the other girl to frown slightly over it. "Y-Yeah, but that was when we were together. But we're not anymore, remember?"

"I… I remember. But we're friends though, right? Maybe this could make us closer friends. Like… Really, really close friends. I'm sure Vernon wouldn't mind at all." Replied Harley as she stepped forward.

Making Allison flinch a little and growing even more worried. "Becky! Stop for a minute and think about what you are doing! Do you even know what it is you're doing!? Are you okay!?"

Her words caused the girl to stop and then blink. And when she looked up at Allison, the somewhat frightened and worried girl could tell that her ex was a bit confused. "Umm… What? S-Sorry, I don't, I don't remember what I was doing." Murmured the Burgundy haired girl and walked away.

Leaving Allison behind to watch on with worry clearly seen on her face. While that was going on, Aranck and Vivianne were happily spending their shared time together being as naked as possible and working up quite the sweat too for that matter. She was on the edge of the bed with him inside of her with her back facing him while he laid on the bed. Her lower half gyrating on him as she rode him good and hard. Neither caring about the lack of protection. The two had been messing around shortly after Aranck had joined the Pack. Both had even tried to get Maxine to join but she wasn't all that interested considering the Native teen liked it rough. Which pleased Vivianne quite a bit for that matter. "Ohh fuck! Are, are you seeing… Oh God… Dead people too? Or am I just going nuts from how good the sex is?" Moaned out the Redhead as she fucked him.

"I… See… Too..." Grunted Aranck as he held on to his fuck buddy's hips with a tight grip.

Neither caring if the tightness will bruise them considering their Wolf healing would take care of it. "Mmm… That's kinda hot!"

"You would… Think so." Growled the boy as he pulled roughly on her hair.

An action she greatly enjoyed. A short time later saw Allison on the phone with her parents, letting them know what was going on while they were inspecting the aftermath of the fight at the abandoned mall. Which had involved Allison getting herself involved much to their dislike and worry for her mental health. "Did you want us to come get you? Neither of us mind a long drive."

"No, no, its okay. I promise. We're at a motel."

"The school paid for that?" Asked Noshiko skeptically.

"Yeah, its not great but it'll do for a night."

"Whats it called?" Chris asked curiously.

"The Glen Capri. Ever heard of it?"

Noshiko frowned over that information while Chris thought it was familiar and even said as much while seeing the look on his wife's face. "Sweetheart, why not let us come get you and Lydia? Along with whoever else wants to come? I know of that motel and let's just say its got a very unpleasant reputation." Said Noshiko and making both father and daughter wonder about that.

"No, mom, its seriously fine. We'll be okay."

"You sure sweetie?" Tried Chris one more time.

"I am daddy, love you both."

"And we love you too." Noshiko said with a smile.

Once they hung up the phone with their daughter, Chris turned to his wife. "What's bad about that motel?"

"Considering that motel has had 198 Suicides over a 40 year period?"

"I see your point. Still, that place sounds vaguely familiar to me… Think I'll look into it when we get home."

"Not going to go get Allison and Lydia then?"

"No. I think we can trust her judgement on this. Even if she was hiding the training she's been doing with Kali."

Yeah, Neither Noshiko or Chris had been real happy about that. Since it made both worry about the damage it could cause her mental health. But Kali did at least promise to stop if it came to that. Not that that promise made them any less weary of the whole thing. While those two continued to look a little more into the aftermath of the fight at the old abandoned mall, Jared could be seen holding a crying Erica into his arms in their shared room back at the Glen Capri. He really didn't get what the Hell was going on with her exactly. As all she would tell him is that she was feelingrather taunted within her own head by a bunch of voices that sounded a lot like the assholes who used to be shitty towards her because of her Epilepsy. "Shh… Shh… I'm here for you, Erica. Just, just focus on my voice okay? Don't let them win. You, you're stronger then they are. Always have been."

Support like that would have probably done wonders for both Boyd and later Isaac as they too started to feel affected by something. Something that was making them hear things best left in the past while Allison some time later tried to calm Lydia down after the Redhead had told her of what the lady at the office had informed her of when it came to the 198 suicides once she'd broughten back the towels. Towels that unfortunately smelled a little too strongly of Nicotine for that matter. Followed by the voices only she could hear that were plotting out how to kill themselves. "I… I think we need to leave this place. Like right now. Because there is something seriously wrong with this place!"

"Do… Do you think its your Banshee side somehow? Which would that even make sense with what we know about Banshees?"

Lydia rubbed on her arms. "I really don't know. But I'm sure we can figure that out later because for all we know, the reason their renovating the room is cause they are still scraping the remains of the couple that was in there before off the walls." Replied the girl as Allison looked on with a worried look on her face while biting on her lower lip.

"Maybe we should find out then..."

While the girls discussed their next course of action and tried not to freak out in Lydia's case, Isaac still continued to flip through channels of static with a crazed sort of grin on his face. At least until a sound was heard. Causing him to snap out of his odd focus. "Boyd?" Asked the teenager as he looked around.

" _Hand me the 7/16 wrench._ " Came a voice that shocked and frightened the curly haired boy as he looked around again.

This time with a much wilder urgency about it. The voice of his father continued to berate him. "Di-Difference is, is a stri-stripped bolt…"

" _A stripped bolt!_ "

Isaac began to whimper and tried to hide his face away from his father as he could hear him speak again. Telling him to shut up as one way he could do something. Murmuring about how he couldn't fix it or anything else as he rocked back and forth. "N-Not the freezer! Not the freezer! Please!"

" _GET IN THERE YOU MORON!_ "

As Isaac hid himself under the bed, thinking it was the freezer and Boyd and Erica continued to be tormented, Harley could be seen pacing about until her phone began to ring while Allison and Lydia were looking into a few things where the motel and its suicide numbers were concerned. "D-Dad?" Asked the Burgundy haired girl as she answered her phone.

Shocked that her dad would even be calling her! " _Rebecca, how nice to hear from you._ "

"You, you too. How, how you been, daddy?"

" _Peachy keen. Especially after making a new friend. Matter of fact, he's outside with me here at the motel and he wants to meet you._ " Informed her dad and making the girl frown about that as she came to a window with blinds on them and opening them up to see her dad out there.

Her eyes widened in surprised horror as not only was her dad out there, but so was Deucalion right next to him! And both were smiling and even waving at her! "Dad! You, you gotta get away from him! He's not safe to be around!"

" _Now now young Rebecca, that's hardly nice to say about me._ " Came the voice of Deucalion once he'd taken the phone from her smiling father.

She swallowed back the bile wanting to come out of her and began to speak. "What do you want, you damned psycho!?"

A chuckle could be heard on the other end of the line. " _I should think that obvious my dear, you're an Alpha now. Or will be soon anyway as I have a hunch that young Derek is not going to pull through like he's believed to do. And I'm sure you and your father would have quite the time of it being Alphas together._ " To Harley's horror, she watched as both her dad and Deucalion Shifted, the red of their eyes being easy to see in the night time.

Both letting out roars as well while her eyes flared red as well for a brief time as her feelings swept through her. "Hey Harley, you okay?" Came the concerned voice of Stiles.

Making her look at him and then back at the window to see no one was there. Missing the look her best friend was giving her.

 **Danny and Ethan's Room Nearly An Hour Later**

Our fair lovebirds could be seen snuggled up to one another on their bed after finally having their first time together since both had wanted to take it slow. Their breaths a bit ragged while their bodies was covered in sweat after their time together. Ethan could be seen trailing his index finger on a scar on Danny's body. Making the other boy shiver a little from the unexpected pleasant feeling that gave him. "I know you've told me the story behind these two scars… But have you ever considered getting them removed? Like through the Bite for example?"

And Ethan would be more than willing to give his boyfriend the Bite too for that matter. Danny looked at his boyfriend with a smile on his lips and love in his eyes. "No. Not really. They make me feel like a survivor. And it'd just be weird for me if I didn't have those."

Ethan smiled at him in understanding. "Well then, here's to hoping for a life time of these scars being on you." Replied the young man before raising up some to capture Danny's lips in a kiss.

A kiss he was all too eager to return. And as they made out quite passionately, voices began to swim through Ethan's head. Ones who were not happy with him for what he and his brother did. Voices that included their former Alpha before killing him to take the power for themselves. The voices forced him to stop and pull away from Danny. Who looked on in concern for him. "What's wrong baby?"

"N-Nothing!" Came the reply as Ethan quickly got dressed.

Of course, Danny wasn't about to buy that for a second and pressed on with his concern. "I'll, I'll be back in a few." And with that, he was gone from the room. Leaving a worried young man behind until he decided to get dressed and go after him.

Along the way to track him down, Danny spotted Stiles and decided to see if he'd seen Ethan anywhere. Which led him to being part of a rather interesting if disturbing conversation about the motel and its high suicide rate. Along with what was going on with the Werewolves. "You guys think this is the work of that Darach lady?" Questioned Danny eventually with concern and fear in his voice.

The trio looked at one another with grim expressions on their faces before looking to him. "Considerin' her beef with the Alpha Pack… Its possible..." Replied Stiles with a worried tone.

"Then if any of you haven't, we might want to check up on Erica, Boyd, Isaac, and the other two." Suggested Danny seriously.

Nods came his way while Allison thought to herself that maybe she should have taken her parents up on their offer. But she also figured it was possible they would get there too late. The sounds of a machine could then be heard, making the 4 freeze up. "I'm not the only one who heard that, am I?" Lydia asked hesitantly.

"It… It sounds like a handsaw." Mused Allison.

The four rushed out to where the machine was being used at, causing both Stiles and Danny to rush the door with their shoulders as hard as they could and getting inside. And to Danny's horror, Ethan looked like he was about to get begin cutting himself open. "ETHAN! NO!" Screamed the Hawaiian boy as he rushed forward to take the saw away from his boyfriend.

Who wasn't too thriled about it. "NO! ALL THE VOICES SAY THIS IS THE RIGHT THING TO DO!"

Help came from the others as they helped him get the saw away from Ethan. Culminating in Lydia pulling the plug while Stiles had a near fatal encounter and Ethan had a fairly hot experience with a heater. Which helpfully snapped him out of his weird state of mind. "What the Hell just happened!?" Asked the young man in alarm as his boyfriend hugged him tightly.

"We think the Darach is tryin' to take out you and the other Wolves here for a power boost." Answered Stiles seriously.

Causing a frown to appear on the somewhat older boy's face. "Mom is not gonna be happy if that's the case."

"Will you help us with the others?" Asked Allison.

"Even Aranck and Vivianne?"

A firm nod came his way from the dark haired girl. Making him sigh over that. "We may be on opposite sides, but the last thing Julia needs is more power on her side through a sacrifice." Stated the dark haired girl and getting nods of agreement from the others.

"Well, at least we know its not Lydia causin' the problem here."

"OW!" Stiles yelled seconds later thanks to a helpful slap from Allison to the back of his head while Lydia glared at him.

Who then walked out while swearing to do something worse then a slap to the back of the head. "Oh boy..."

Allison fixed him with a glare. "'Oh boy' is right, dumbass. Now, situation first then apology after."

"You got it."

 **Somewhere Deep In The Woods Outside of Beacon Hills**

In an area deep in the woods outside of Beacon Hills was a community of Dwarves. A community that had taken great measures to avoid being found out by normal humans who might wish them harm. And currently, eight of them were carrying one Scott McCall off to his car so they could get rid of his drunken depressed ass. As once he ended up coming across them accidentally and getting to know them, he had also come across their version of Alchol and learned quite happily that he could get drunk from it. Leading to him being drunk as Hell for several days and generally being a nuisance til the Dwarves finally got fed up with it. That, and it wasn't nearly as funny anymore when it came to their ugliest female beating the shit out of him. Once they got him in his machine, the group of eight debated on how they were going to handle getting him out of the area until they decided that they would make a few things that would aide them in driving the car back to Beacon Hills. Where they would promptly leave the car and the drunken annoyance at the place known as the Sheriff's Department.

Their preperations thankfully didn't take them long and once they were done, the eight Dwarves and the passed out Scott were well on their way to Beacon Hills. If perhaps a bit wildly so!

 **Back At The Glen Capri**

While Stiles decided to try his luck with apologizing to Lydia while the others went to look for who they needed to find, Boyd was being tormented by his and Isaac's radio clock with a conversation he once had with a Police Officer after his sister's disappearance. He stared at the radio as he sat on the edge of his bed, not even noticing the fact he was sweating. "Is she dead? Is it my fault? IS SHE DEAD!?" Roared out the teen before throwing the clock radio away from him.

Only for it to come back on once again. Prompting him to walk up to it and smash it to pieces with his shoe covered foot just as a knocking started up on his door and making him look at it with a frightful look on his face.

 **Beacon Hills, House of Hale**

It'd been some time since she last saw him awake and the fact he was was a huge relief to Jennifer Blake. As she had feared, despite otherwise being told, that he might not make it due to his injuries. A moan came from him as his eyes blinked open. "Hey you." Began the woman softly while leaning towards him a little.

"Je-Jennifer?"

"Yeah, its me."

"Where… Where am I?" Derek asked as he turned his head somewhat to look at her.

"At your house, baby, just like you asked me to."

He seemed a bit relieved to hear that from her too. "Been out most of the day and night. Its about 12:33 AM right now." Jennifer informed him.

"Shouldn't… Be here… Should leave… Town while you… Still can..."

Jennifer fixed him a look that even with the pain he felt while healing, he could tell that was saying 'no way mister!' "Look, I don't know what happened to you, or if your family's involved, but I'm not going anywhere. Understand?"

"But you… Barely know… Me."

"I know enough." She told him softly as she leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips before inching away to look him in the eyes.

"I know enough and that's all that matters to me." Continued the teacher as she gently climbed in bed with him and laid against him as he tiredly wrapped his arm around her.

"Hope you… Don't regret it..."

She smiled at him as she kissed on his bandaged chest. "I have a feeling I won't. Because its you."

Outside of Derek's old bedroom door, Talia could be seen smiling in happiness and relief with glistening eyes over her son. Along with the fact the girl in there with him is clearly a very good choice for him. _Curious to see how she will handle his being a Werewolf._ Mused the Alpha Mother to herself thoughtfully.

Deciding that she would give him permission when he is fully healed to tell her their secret. As like young Jennifer does, she too has a feeling about things.

 **Meanwhile… At The Glen Capri Of Doom**

After Danny had managed to get into Boyd and Isaac's room and saw the big guy practically having a nervous break down, he managed to remember how that heater had helped snapped Ethan back to normal as he tried to help calm Boyd down. And then went after a glass of hot water and threw it in the bigger teen's face. It pissed Boyd off mightily but it managed to snap him back to normal thankfully and Danny would even promise him a free punch while he threw cold water into his face to soothe his heated face. And once things had been explained to the still fairly pissed off teenager, Danny would ask where Isaac was just as Stiles and Lydia showed up. "I'm not… I'm not…" Began Boyd but trailed off as his hearing picked up on something.

And he wasn't the only one as the other three could hear something too in the room. Which seemed to be coming from underneath one of the beds. Lydia rushed over to it and checked underneath and saw Isaac. Who looked rather frightened to see her! Rising up, she looked at her long time friend and Boyd. "What did you do to get Boyd to snap out of whatever's going on?"

"Uhh, hot water. Cause I remembered when Ethan touched that heater, it seemed to help snap him out of it."

An idea came to the genius Redhead and she quickly shared it, causing Stiles to rush out and grab what they needed and soon back with it lit and stuck it under the bed to snap Isaac out of his thing while being careful not to cause a fire. Thankfully, the road flare idea worked as the Curly haired teen soon came out from under his bed. "What… What just happened?"

No one was able to answer him as both Allison and Erica's frightened voices could be heard from outside. Causing the group to rush out and see the horrifying sight of Harley holding a lit road flare and looking rather soaked. A wet looking Erica, along with Jared, Ethan, and Allison were all standing a short distance away from her as the group of five rushed down to try and stop Harley from doing whatever. "HARLEY!" Yelled out a scared as Hell Stiles.

"There is no hope..." Began the girl forlornly.

"Wha-What do you mean by that, Rebecca? There's always hope!" Cried out Allison as Boyd nodded in rapid agreement.

Wanting nothing more then to wrap his girl in a big bear hug at that moment. "Maybe for you and maybe for Derek, but not for me."

Boyd stepped up as Coach Finstock came running up to them. "Baby, there is hope for you. I promise you that."

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?" Yelled the Coach in horror.

But nobody paid him any mind as his eyes locked on to the empty gas can and then looked at Harley in horrified realization. "Ever since that night in the woods, all I've done is try and fight back. But all that's done is cause my mom to get hurt and my dad threw me out… Allison, you… You got raped by Matt, and people like Reddick have gotten hurt or worse… God knows what's happened with Scott..."

"None of that is your fault! None of it!" Cried out Allison from her spot.

As she was too frozen by fear to move all that much. Stiles and everyone else nodded in agreement while Finstock looked unsure of what to do. Stiles himself came forward to his best friend and sister in all but blood. "Harley, listen to me, okay? This isn't you, alright? This is that nutjob sacrificin' people in your head, tellin' you what to do. Okay? Now..."

Harley cut him off before he could go on further. "What if it isn't? You thought about that? What if it really truly is me? Maybe me killin' myself is the best option for everyone, includin' my dad..."

"SUICIDE IS NOT THE ANSWER!" Yelled Finstock.

"Maybe not to you, Coach, but for me and them? It might be. I… I miss how things were before that night in the woods. Before Peter did what he did to me." A rage swept through Finstock over her words as he got the wrong impression from them.

Though, it was likely that perhaps he wasn't considering Peter had given her the Bite against her will. Allison's hand was on her mouth as she began to cry, much like Lydia and Erica were doing. And Jared was holding on to her as well as he tried not to cry himself. "Harley..." Began Boyd but trailed off.

As he truly had no idea of what to say in that moment. "I wasn't really anyone back then and it was okay, you know? Just you and me a lot of the time, Stiles. Maybe, maybe I should just be no one again. No one at all." Harley said with her voice wavering as emotion could be heard in it as she shivered.

But Stiles though, he wasn't having it as he started to step forward as tears of his own came down. "Harley, just listen to me, okay? You're not no one, okay? You're a friend, a sister, a girlfriend, a daughter, you're so much more then you realize. You are MY best friend. Okay? And I need you, okay? Harley… You, you're my sister in all but blood."

Harley looked honestly shocked to hear what her best friend was saying as he got ever closer. "So… If you're gonna do this… Then, then I think you're just gonna have to take me with you. Alright?"

"Stlinski!"

But Finstock was ignored yet again as Stiles took the road flare away from Harley and threw it to the side and then hugged her tightly to him while Ethan dashed for the road flare and took it where it wouldn't be a problem before rushing back. Harley could be heard crying into Stiles' shoulder as everyone present aside from a stunned Finstock crowded around the two and hugged them. Not even caring about the fact Harley had gasoline all over her. No one paid any mind to the fact that quite a few of their fellow students had been watching the whole thing with various levels of shock and horror. Though there was at least one person in the area who wasn't too thrilled with the turn of events. The rest of the night thankfully passed by uneventfully aside from Finstock trying to have an impromptu therapy session with Harley. The Hale Pack members would also end up deciding to sleep on the bus just to be on the safe side. Though Erica chose to remain with Jared. This would cause them to miss out on the announcement that Finstock would later give them that morning when he and several other students began to load up on the bus.

A haggard looking Vivianne would end up plopping down next to Stiles without too much of a care while a cuddling Harley and Boyd, along with everyone else in the Pack looked on while Aranck plopped down near by. "Ugh… What the Hell happened last night?" Muttered the Redheaded twin with a groan.

"Didja happen to hear any voices or try and kill yourself?" Stiles asked.

"Kind of, but we also saw people too. And no on the other two things." Replied the girl with her eyes closed.

"All that sex… Think a long break is needed if we were seeing something like that." Aranck muttered with his head against the window of where he was sitting at.

The others wrinkled their noses in disgust as they did not need to know about that! "Yeah, thanks for the reminder." Ethan murmured sourly.

Aranck looked at him through half opened eyes. "So that wasn't a thing we imagined then. Wonderful."

"All any of us know, is that we're pretty sure the Darach tried to sacrifice all the Werewolves on this bus. Though why it effected Lydia we're not sure of." Informed Allison.

A sneer came from both Aranck and Vivianne, though it didn't last long since it hurt to do much after everything they did the night before. "One more reason to kill that bitch then."

"Agreed."

Nothing more was said until Lydia got ahold of Finstock's whistle and realized that Wolfsbane of some kind was in it. Making them realize that that must have been how the Darach had been able to get to them like that. "Guess this kind must be able to effect Banshees too. Though how she knew that is something I wanna know about." Muttered Danny unhappily.

As only those within the Pack knew and he doubted Kali would tell her that kind of information! "I'll make sure and ask mom about that once we get back." Decided Ethan.

Stiles quickly decided to chuck the whistle out of a window much to Finstock's annoyance!

 **Beacon Hills, House Of Argent-Noshiko**

A grim faced Chris sat at the dining room table as he looked through various family records until he managed to find what he was looking for. That being one Alexander Argent once he saw the mention of his connection to the Glen Capri. He sighed as he read the information over and then leaned back into his chair, thankful history hadn't repeated itself despite the fact Harley, Ethan, and if things had been different, the others as well, had tried to commit suicide thanks to the manipulations of the Darach. A loud crash had him up and running to the front door with Noshiko and Kira rushing to him. All three would find much to their shock, Scott's car being right where the mail box was and looking rather dented on the side too. Scott himself soon came stumbling out of the car known affectionally as Bea with what looked like little people swarming all over him. "Fuckin' Dwarves!" Shouted the teenager as twisted around to try and throw the angry little people off of him.

At least until he took spun around one time too many and ended up sliding down face first into the ground thanks to some mud. "SCOTT!" Cried out Kira as she and her parents rushed to him and more angry chatter could be heard from the so called Dwarves.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Well well, Scott's finally returned! And did I handle this episode pretty well? Let me know!**


	58. Pained Happenings

**Chapter 58**

 **Pained Happenings**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here! And warning, you might need a tissue for this one. And I think from now on, I will be updating this every Thursday unless I've got no content ready on that day. So please to any readers, keep that in mind so you're not leaving a review on another story that is entirely unrelated to this asking about when the story's going to be updated when you could just pm me.**

* * *

 **Wednesday, September 5th, 2011 9:10 PM McCall Household**

Hours after Scott had shown up at the Argent-Yukimura household and wrecked their mailbox thanks to the fact he'd been fighting with a few Dwarves finally saw him stirring. Deaton had personally taken the little fellas back to their home while wincing over whatever it was they were saying the entire time until they couldn't be heard anymore. Winces that both Chris and Noshiko were doing as well and told Kira she was better off not knowing what was being said by them. A relieved Melissa had thoroughly checked him out and both her and Kali were displeased with the fact he was smelling strongly of liquor as well. Everyone was pretty much relieved that he was back and safe, though Lenne had yet to come by the house as she was honestly afraid he'd wake up and tear into her thanks to what had unfortunately happened between them. As it was, she was doing her best to stay away from pretty much everyone despite the fact none of them blamed her for what happened. Hell, she couldn't even look Kira in the eye because of what happened as she could easily see the heartbreak in her eyes. "Ugh… Where am I?" Muttered Scott wearily as he struggled to sit up.

"In your room here at your mom's house, you moron." Came the angry voice of Aiden.

Scott turned to look at him through half opened bloodshot eyes. "I am!? How the fuck that happen!?"

"Well, first you and those pissed off Dwarves crashed into the Argent-Yukimuras' mailbox, then we brought your ass here. That was hours ago by the way."

A groan escaped his little 'brother' as he moved to sit on the edge of the bed. Followed by another one once he realized how much he smelled. "Yeah, they cleaned you up as good as they could. But they figured you could handle the rest on your own."

"How… How pissed are they? Is Kira okay?"

"Pretty pissed, bro. And I'm one of them. And how the Hell do you think she is? Cause I know she's no where near 'okay'." Aiden informed him gruffly and making the somewhat younger teen wince with a heavy sigh.

"I fucked up. Not just with her, but by runnin' off like I did."

Aiden snorted at that, as he could clearly agree on that. "I need to see her. Even if she doesn't want to see me."

"You might wanna shower first." Scott nodded at that and got up and stumbled to the adjoining bathroom.

Waving off any help from Aiden in the process. Who helpfully informed him of everything he'd missed in the past few days he'd been gone. Needless to say, the worn out young Alpha was honestly shocked by some of it and knew he was gonna have to check in on the Cross Country group after he saw Kira. Someone he was honestly nervous about as he wasn't sure how that was going to go. And he wasn't stupid enough to think she'd take him back. Not after what he did to her… Which was possibly worse then what that little shit in New York had done to her for that matter. Once he was done and ready to go, along with being a little frowny that his mom had been called into work, the two were off to Kira's on Aiden's bike since Melissa had taken the keys to both Bea and his bike. The drive there was an apprehensive one for the young Alpha and had nearly chickened out more then once as well. Once they arrived, Scott took off his helmet and looked at Kira's house feeling nervous as Hell.

"Stay here."

"You sure?"

"Not really, but its probably for the best."

"Right. Just yell if you need me."

"Got it."

With a heavy sigh, he got off the motorcycle and made his way to the front door with his nervousness seemingly growing by the second and rang the doorbell. And when Allison opened the door and full on glared at him, he couldn't help but look away. "She's in the front room."

Stepping aside for him to come in, Scott couldn't bring himself to look Allison in the eye as he could practically feel the anger from her with his being there. Of course, for all he knew, some of that anger could have been from what happened at that motel place the previous night. He'd end up running into Momma Noshi as he made his way to the living room. "You wanna get that sword out? I do keep my promises after all..." He told her quietly but she only stared at him for a moment while Chris from down the hall could be seen glaring at him.

Her features softened seconds later. "No, Scott, I won't. What happened was not yours or Lenne's fault but Deucalion's for doing it."

Scott hated the fact she said that as he blew out a shuddery breath. "Yeah well… It feels like my fault anyway." He told her with a depressed tone to his voice.

"In time, you will see otherwise. Now… I will leave you to it with her."

"Thanks..."

A nod came his way and he made his way over to the couch where a curled up Kira could be found paying little attention to what was on the screen. "Hey, Kira..."

She looked up at him and her heart clenched even more as she'd been able to hear him somewhat before he had come over to her. And before she knew it, she found herself hugging him and he hugging her back in return. Both crying as they hugged. The two sat down on the couch as he looked at her with a broken expression on his face. And before he realized it, he was apologizing and spilling out nearly every dark secret of his that he had within him. Secrets of actions he'd committed before coming to Beacon Hills and the few he'd done afterwards. Including his bit of foolishness the night before their first big date. It hurt and horrified Kira to know all this but she refused to say anything. As she could tell he needed to get all of this off his chest. But if he was looking to her for forgiveness of all his sins, she wouldn't be able to do that as it wasn't her place to do so. Their tears never dried as he spoke until he finished with another apology. "God… I'm so, so, _so_ sorry baby. I hurt you worse then that little shit you told me about from New York. And I don't deserve your forgiveness… I don't deserve forgiveness for anything I've done in my life..."

Kira's heart broke even more for him while Chris wanted nothing more then to throw Scott out of the house. Something Allison was wanting to do herself while Noshiko wondered how he would come back from all of this. As she herself had done the odd horrible thing a time or two in her long life. Which kept her from judging him as it would make her a hypocrite in her view. Kira hugged him and took a hand in her's while he refused to look at her. "Scott… For all the things you've done… Its, its not my place to forgive you for them. That's… That's something for you to find within yourself to do. And God knows what happened with you and Lenne hurt me as bad as what Kyle did. But I know it wasn't either of your faults as it was Deucalion's…"

Scott looked at her, refusing to have any kind of hope well up in him with where this was going. "But, while I know that in my mind… In my heart, I feel so hurt and betrayed. And, and its why I can't forgive you yet for what happened. And why I can't be with you right now." She told him shakily as he closed his eyes as more tears came down.

He blew out a shaky breath and nodded. "I… I understand, Kira. I'll, I'll give you the space you need." Kira gave him a sad smile and the two met in a tender yet very saddening kiss before he got up and started to walk out.

But before he did so, he turned around at the doorway to the hall and looked at Kira, who was looking back at him with tears. "I'm so sorry."

And with that, he was gone from the house as Kira felt her family hug her as she cried hard. Each of their hearts breaking for her in this moment in time.

The faint noise of a sad howl could be heard and it only made the heartbroken Kira cry that much harder as she knew it could only be one person doing that as well.

 **Empty House**

It had taken Kali the better part of a day to find and track down Julia and to say she was angry was an understatement. As once she and the others had been told of the horrifying events of the Glen Capri sometime after they'd gotten home that had even left Nancy in tears over as she hugged Harley close to her, Kail had immediately gone to try and find her after a shared hug she had with Ethan and Aiden. To know if she was truly behind what had happened and if so, give no quarter as her actions were irreprehensible. The Alpha Mother had finally tracked her down to an empty house she was apparently at. "JULIA! I KNOW YOU'RE HERE! SHOW YOURSELF!" Roared out the angry mother as she kicked open the door and made her way inside.

She had Shifted as she made her way inside and looked all around at the big wide empty space of the living room and was about to head up stairs to find Julia. " _What brings you to my humble abode, Kali?_ " Came the dark voice of her former lover and Emissary from somewhere unseen.

A snarl escpaed Kali seconds later. "You know why, Julia! You know full well why I'm here!"

" _I am afraid I do not, unless you are wishing to partake in old pasttimes between us?_ "

"Absolutely not! You tried to sacrifice some of our kids while they were out of town last night! And I won't stand for it!" Replied the woman with an angry snarl.

Before she knew it, she found herself against the wall and off her bare feet. Looking directly into the eyes of her former lover. Angry noises could be heard coming from her as well. " _I've done NOTHING of the sort, Kali! Do you hear me!? I have no animosity with you and yours as it is all aimed at DEUCALION AND HIS ILK!_ _Something you should know well by now! But foolish alligations like these may just change that!_ "

"Then… Ungh, who… Who did!?"

" _I know not, but I can assure you on what we once had that it was not me. Its entirely possible Deucalion was behind it!_ " Replied the scarred woman as she let up on Kali.

Something the woman was definitely grateful for as she coughed some. "I'd say something in defense of that, but considering what he's done to me, to Melissa, to Scott, and so many others..."

" _It would be denial at best if you had defended him._ " Sneered Julia.

Who most certainl would have lost any remaining respect she had for Kali if she even tried that. Kali had to nod in agreement while closing her eyes at her near stupidity. "Then its either him… Or another in town who's willing to go after everyone." Said the Alpha Mother as she opened her eyes and looked at her former Emissary.

Whom had covered her face so it couldn't be easily seen anymore. " _Mmm. Either way, I will have my revenge upon that bastard. And if there is a new player in town and they try and get in my way, THEY WILL FALL!_ " Roared the scarred figure.

And before Kali could say anything, Julia was gone from the house. Leaving her alone as she sighed. "That went great." Came the sarcastic mutter before she decided to get out of there as well.

 _I seriously hope we don't have anymore surprises in town. Deucalion and Julia are enough as it is…_

 **Unknown Location In Beacon Hills**

In the basement that contained three certain women unwillingly, was a man and his young son. Whom was looking away in shame of his failure at the Glen Capri after informing his father of what happened. "Son..." Began the figure as he placed a hand on his son's shoulder.

Causing the kid to look at him nervously. "I'm not mad, I promise. Besides, your lovely mother over there mentioned it only really had a 40 percent chance of working as it is anyway."

"R-Really?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Then… Then why do it anyway?"

The man smiled at him. "To see if we could succeed anyway. But we didn't and that's okay. Cause I know our time will come. You know that too, right Jared?" Asked the man as he looked at his son.

Who was the very same Jared that Erica was beginning to have a thing for. He smiled as he looked at his dad. "Oh, trust me, I know. These freaks don't belong."

His dad chuckled happily and clapped him on the back. "Come on, let's get somethin' to eat."

"You got it."

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Told you that you were gonna need a tissue. And was anyone expecting that ending? Would it be considered as too soon or what?**


	59. Mayhem On The Currents

**Chapter 59**

 **Mayhem On**

 **The Currents**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here! Now, let's roll on! Warning, you may need a tissue for this one due to a few deaths that happen within this chapter. I also make a little use of a Psychopathic Records song here too.**

* * *

 **Thursday, September 6th, 2011 Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital 8:25 PM**

Things were a bit… Chaotic at the hospital as Scott and Kali made their way inside to deliver Melissa some dinner per her request. And when she spotted the two, she immediately came their way with a relieved smile on her lips while the two took notice of her appearance and simultaneously thought it was time for her to take another break from working until whatever was ailing her was taken care of. "Oh thank God, I'm starving!" She then turned away and started to walk off until she stopped in her tracks and realized something she forgot to do.

Turning around, she flashed them an apologetic smile as she came back to them. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Thank you both for bringing me dinner." She told the two as she hugged and kissed Scott on the cheek and then hugged Kali.

Who was a bit surprised but took it regardless. Scott gave her a smile that did nothing to hide the pain he was feeling over Kira and it made Melissa's heart break all over again for him. "Is everything okay?" Wondered Kali as things certainly were chaotic!

"Well, except for half of the accident victims in a ten car pile-up being re-routed here from downtown, and the E.R. attending not answering any of his pages…. Yeah, things are just fine."

Their eyes widened at that. "What does not answerin' pages mean exactly?" Wondered the heart broken teen.

"It means nobody can find him. So now we have to wait for the on call to get here." Answered Melissa with a tired sigh and a cough.

A pained woman came up to her as Scott and Kali shared looks of concern with one another. The woman practically begged for something for the pain and it hurt Melissa to have to tell her no as doing so could make things worse without actually knowing where the pain was coming from and what was causing it. Causing the woman to turn away with a whimper and go and sit down. Melissa turned to the Nurse at the desk. "Okay, how much longer on Dr. Hilyard?"

"Ten minutes."

"Great." Sighed the Nurse Mother as Kali shot her a sympathetic look and even rubbed on her forearm as a comforting gesture.

Something Melissa honestly appreciated while Scott busied himself with taking the pain of the woman who'd approached his mother moments ago. Earning himself a surprised look from her and the act of what he'd done made the young man feel a little bit better about himself. His attention however was drawn away from the lady he'd just helped thanks to the panicked sound of Ethan's voice as he and Aiden helped bring in Danny. Prompting Melissa to immediately spring into action while the Nurse at the desk spoke with Dr. Hilyard once again. Melissa quickly got Danny to a bed and looked him over while the boys tried not to panic and Kali watched on in silent support. Eventually, she was forced to take action that thankfully saved Danny's life while some speculation went on about the Mistletoe found in his vomit. "Thank you..." Breathed out the relieved Hawaiian teen.

Melissa smiled at him. "No problem." She told him softly and then noticed the looks she was getting from not only the boys, but Kali as well.

"What?"

"That was awesome." Scott told her in an awed and enthusiastic but serious tone of voice.

Aiden, Ethan, and Kali all nodded in agreement and causing Melissa to blush a little at the praise while she tried to act like it was no big deal. "Oh but you're wrong, Mel. It is quite the big deal." Remarked Kali with a smile.

Melissa blushed even more from the adoring look she was getting from her ex and earning a few grins from the boys over it as well. Dr. Hilyard would eventually be able to get there to help the beleaguered staff and it would turn out that the E.R. attending had had an unfortunate heart attack. What none of them would know however, is that one Joseph Harlowe had ended up being kidnapped by several Irish Betas until the next day. The Hale house would also get quite the rude greeting when they discovered that the Alpha Pack symbol had been branded on the side of the house the following morning of the 7th. "Whats it mean?" Wondered Cora a little nervously.

"It means they're coming… Tonight." Answered Talia grimly.

Cora gulped at that while her mother narrowed her eyes in anger. "But we will be ready for him when the time comes."

A call to Locostos and Chris would be in short order to gain their help for the events to come. She would even reach out to Satomi to see if her old friend would be willing to aide in some way despite her more pacifist views these days. And during Ms. Blake's class, Harley would get a phone call from her dad that left her surprised and apprehensive. Leaning down so as to hide what she was doing and making a classmate or two wonder if she was having mental issues after the story had spread of what went down at that motel place, she answered the phone. "Uhh, dad? Now's not a good time right now."

"Oh, I think its a great time, girlie!" Came the unmistakeable voice of David of the Alpha Pack.

Causing Harley's eyes to widen in alarm. "Why the Hell do you have my dad's phone!?"

"Well, I'd think it to be a bit obvious on that one!" Replied the Irish Alpha jovially.

"I swear if you hurt him!" Hissed the girl angrily.

And hearing a chuckle in return. "Why not come and find out if I have girlie, hmm?"

The dial tone then could be heard and Harley was off like a rocket out of the classroom, leaving Stiles, Ms. Blake, and the rest of her classmates behind with concerned looks on their faces.

 **Woods Near The Hale House**

Among the many defenses that was going into being used for the events to come that night, was a little something that Boyd and Isaac were putting together with Chris' help. Thanks to Boyd remembering some of the tactics he'd looked up that Hunters used for Werewolves and thought the man's knowledge would be a big help. Which thankfully it did as in several different areas of the woods, special metal lined nets were hidden under leaves and other things that would send nasty jolts of electricity to whomsoever stepped on them. All running on a portable generator hidden in one of the enter/exit areas the Hales used for their needs from time to time. "Shouldn't you two be in school right now?" Asked the voice of one Talia Hale as she came over to the two boys and Chris.

Both boys jumped, startled by her as if they'd been caught with their hands in the cookie jar. "Umm..." Began Isaac and causing her to arch her eyebrow at him.

"We're sick, Mrs. Hale." Declared Boyd while Chris fought off a groan over that terrible excuse.

"Oh really?"

"Yep. Horrible stomach ache. Isaac's got a pretty bad migraine too." Boyd told her with Isaac nodding quickly in agreement.

"Oh for crying out loud..." Muttered a certain Hunter while Talia shook her head at the two in amusement.

"That's right, really horrible stuff. I mean… I can barely think right now cause of my migraine."

"Hmm… I see. Well then… I wish you both speedy recoveries." She told them dryly with a smile on her lips before walking off back to her house.

Chris just shook his head again. "Remind me to never go undercover with either of you."

 **Harley Residence**

A worried as Hell Harley finally arrived at the house she'd known as a home for years to find the Sheriff himself present along with a Deputy's car. "Huh? How, how did you know?"

"Stiles, he called me to let me know what's up."

"Is… Is my dad in there!?"

Jameson just stared at her sadly, causing her to let out a whimper as she rushed inside to see a very wrecked front room. The good Sheriff followed after her and sighed. "It looks to me that your dad put up a Helluva fight before getting taken."

Harley's eyes were glistening at that point as she nodded a little. "Y-Yeah… But he's only human… And that asshole had to have been playin' him the entire time. Lettin' him think he had a chance when he really didn't..." Muttered the girl unhappily.

Jameson just stared at her sadly again as he placed a hand on her shoulder. One meant to be a source of comfort but she wasn't feeling it. Not at that point as she was too worried about her father. "I… I need to go tell mom." Harley murmured distractedly as she walked out of the house.

Leaving Jameson to hope that the APB might be able to find Joseph before it was too late.

 **Beacon Hills High A Little While Later**

"Do not make me hurt you, Wapun." Threatened Aranck as he got way too up in her personal space in an empty classroom.

Wapun for her part merely turned her head to look in a different direction. Unwilling to allow him to see the slight fear in her eyes. "I won't return with you, little brother. What you are doing with them is foolish and dishonorable to our family and Pack's honor."

Her brother sneered at her. "Your weak words begin to anger me, sister. Our family and Pack were WEAK! They wouldn't do what was needed to take POWER to ensure OUR place in society!"

"There was no need to do it! You are too blind for your need for power to see that!" Yelled Wapun unhappily and getting slapped in the face soon afterwards.

Causing her to glare at her little brother. Who met the look head on unflinchingly. He made to strike her again for her defiance against him when a hand grabbed him at the wrist. Causing Aranck to look back and see the one known as Jackson holding on to it with an angry glare on his face. "Back the Hell off!"

And he wasn't alone either as Erica, Lenne, and Ethan were behind him and all were glaring at the young Native. Though he merely sneered at them as he roughly shoved Jackson back. Who growled at him as his eyes went blue. "That eager for your coming deaths are we?"

"No, that eager to get you to stop being an ass." Erica told him with her arms crossed.

"She's right, boyo. Wake up and smell the manure already where that blind bugger is concerned." Added in Lenne.

"You'd know all about 'buggering' wouldn't you? You demonic whore!"

His words hurt the young Succubus greatly and she nearly ran from the room but chose to hold her ground while Jackson struck out at him for his shittyness. Not that it seemed to do much. "Leave us, brother, I will not join you in your madness. Waste not your breath any longer." Stated Wapun seriously and causing her brother to look at her with a hateful expression on his face.

"Then YOU will join them in DEATH tonight." He told her with a growl before walking away.

Though he would stop near Lenne with a lustful look on his face. "Hmm… Perhaps you can show me how well you fuck for a Demon before I kill you?"

Lenne slapped the shit out of him with a little added heat to make it hurt even more with a look of rage on her face. But he merely just laughed it off and walked on, but not before slapping her on the ass. "You little tosser!" Hissed the girl in a mightily pissed off way as she whirled around and threw a fireball at him that he avoided with a smirk on his face.

And with that, he was gone while everyone in that classroom aside from Wapun vowed to do some absolutely horrible things to that little shithead. "Th-Thank you." Whispered Wapun sadly and getting hugs from them in return.

"Never have to thank us." Erica told her seriously.

"She's right, you're Pack. And Pack looks out for one another." Ethan said just as seriously as he looked at both her and Lenne and causing the two to hug him and both girls soon began to cry on him shortly afterwards.

 **Hale House**

Harley had held her mom ever since she got back with the bad news about Joseph until she cried herself to sleep. And the girl hated seeing her mom in tears as it made her feel utterly useless since she wasn't sure of what to do. A feeling she hated a great deal of for that matter. " _The Currents, child…_ "

Came a voice that had Harley instantly on her feet and looking around wildly. "Who the Hell just said that!?"

" _That matters not at this time, but find the one known as Danny and he can help you make use of the Currents to find your father..._ "

"Uh-huh… Are you that Julia chick by any chance?"

A sigh could be heard. " _Yes, child, I am. Now will you listen to what I've said and go do it?_ " Asked the voice of Julia in slight annoyance and causing Harley to grin in amusement without really meaning too.

"I swear, this better not be a trap or I'm comin' for your ass."

Nothing was said after that as she looked down at her momma and then hauled ass. Narrowly avoiding running into Joe as she made her leave. Hoping she wasn't being a complete dumbass for listening to a disembodied voice. What she didn't know is that while it was Julia actually speaking to her, the woman had a motive for reaching out to her. As she had no desire for those bastard Alphas to use a Telluric Current and make it look like a sacrifice that could be pinned on her. To Harley's relief, Danny would know something and despite being groggy thanks to the meds he'd been on, had been able to tell her what to look for his bag. Which soon afterwards, led to her having a meeting with Stiles and Allison over the whole thing and for her to end up deciding to check out the area around Commerce Way. Making Harley wonder if perhaps she was somehow letting the Currents guide her with that particular choice before shoving that thought to the side as she hauled ass for that area. She'd end up coming across some buildings that had clearly seen better days and stared at them for a loss of what to do before calming herself down.

"Alright girlie, just take a deep breath and close your eyes and let these Current things guide me. Cause that makes a lot of sense..." Muttered the girl to herself sarcastically as she closed her eyes and let her senses out to play.

Her eyes snapped open seconds later, not even noticing the fact that Allison had clearly followed her to the area as she rushed into the third building on the left. Running around until found her father hanging from a ceiling on the third floor and immediately rushing to him. Her noticing how worn out he looked kept her from realizing what was circling around him on the floor. Causing her to go flying back with a groan. Getting back up to her feet, Harley then noticed the circle of Mountain Ash and wondered how the flying fuck that got there since the Supernatural couldn't touch that stuff. Pushing that from her mind, she focused on her dad who seemed to be struggling to stay awake. "Hang in there, dad. I'm gettin' you outta here."

Gingerly putting her hands against the air where the field was, she started to press against it. Putting all her strength into it and as she fought against the power of the Mountain Ash, her eyes turned red as her father watched on in shock. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough and Harley went flying back on to her back again. "Rebecca! Let me try!" Came Allison's shout and soon, thanks to her and her arrow, Joseph Harlowe was down on the ground and thankfully still alive.

His falling down would even serve to break the barrier as well, letting the Burgundy haired teen rush over to her dad. "Dad! Are you okay!?"

Joseph shook his head. "No, I was kidnapped by one of your Demonic kind! So of course I'm not okay!" Yelled the man and making Harley rear back in shock and hurt.

"Your eyes turned red, just like a Demon's would!" Snarled the man and hurting his daughter even more.

"That's enough, Mr. Harlowe!" Shouted Allison unhappily as the man forced himself up and sneered at her before walking off.

Causing Harley to begin to cry at how much of an asshole her father had been. Allison would hug her soon afterwards, letting her cry against her.

 **House Of Hale**

Roars, howls, and screams could be heard through out the area outside of the house as the Alpha Pack began their descent upon the Hale house as the skies darkened. Unger and two of Satomi Ito's Pack members who'd been Snipers in the Military were in different hidden locations with scent mixtures on them to avoid being detected as they fired upon the advancing enemy. Which was comprised mostly of the Irish Betas that David had brought with him. Some of which had even fallen pray to the special nets Isaac, Boyd, and Chris had laid out earlier. Jennifer was frightened out of her mind over the whole thing as she sat with Derek in his old room while a man fired bullets out the window of the room. Chris and several more of his men were also outside the house on various sides of it as they opened fire on the advancing Alpha Pack members. An invisible barrier was even surrounding the place too that would keep them out thanks to Locostos' doing. Though he would still in the house at the ready to teleport everyone out at a moment's notice.

Similar shields had been erected around the Harlowes, the Argent-Yukimuras, the Reyes family, the Whittemores, the Stilinskis, the McCalls, Kara's, Unger's, Deaton's, the Martins, Reddick's, and the Boyd homes in order to protect them as well. Noshiko hadn't been too thrilled to be forced to stay inside Talia's house due to her pregnancy but Chris had been adamant about it for her's and their baby's safeties. The sight of Marin Morrell at the edge of the barrier in front of the house was a shocking sight to see for Talia and it had her thinking that the only possible way she would be helping Deucalion is if she'd been forced into it. As once she'd fled for her own safety from Deucalion some years back, she'd been able to become Satomi's Emissary a short time later as Satomi and her Pack had been lacking in having an Emissary around at the time. Nancy hoped like Hell her babygirl was alright and that she'd hopefully even found Joseph too. Noshiko was likewise feeling the same about Allison as she hadn't shown up just yet. Unfortunately, what none of them knew, is that Scott had left the safety of the Hale home just before the Mountain Ash and magic barrier had gone up in order to fight the assholes coming for them.

As he'd made it very clear in no uncertain terms to Danny that he'd better let him through or he wouldn't like what he'd do if the boy didn't do as asked. His brothers were already out there in their combined form and he felt he should be out there as well. And maybe hoping for a little one on one encounter with Deucalion for that matter too. Scott let out a loud roar as he charged through the trees, slashing at every blue eyed Beta who came his way. His roar causing everyone inside the house to widen their eyes in fear as they all recognized his roar by now and Melissa, Rafael, Kira, Locostos, Kali, and Lenne were NOT happy he was out there. "We have to get him back in here!" Screamed Melissa fearfully as she was held back from the door by Rafael.

"Were it not for the lady out there trying to bring down my barrier, I would already have him back in here!" Locostos said through gritted teeth as he fought to keep his barrier going.

And being rather impressed by the girl outside for giving him such a fight. Lenne bit her lip and wished like Hell she could do something but she was having to help her father out with the barrier. And seriously wishing her sisters had been able to help. As this went on and everyone worried for their safety, Scott could be heard singing as he ripped through any obstacle that came in his path. Happy to really let loose with those urges of his that he'd been letting bubble to the surface ever since his night with Lenne without the necklace being on him. It'd been a damn miracle he hadn't killed any of those Dwarves but he figured their version of Alcohol was what kept him from doing so. " _MASS MURDER MAKES ME HAPPY! DEAD BODIES MAKE ME HAPPY! SAY WHAT YOU WILL OF ME! I'LL ALWAYS HAVE YOUR BLOOD ON MY HANDS!_ " Loudly sang the young Alpha in a kind of creepy way.

And for good measure, ripped off a Beta's head and then ripped his heart out and shoved it in the head's mouth. Making David from his position near Deucalion, Ennis, Aranck, Vivianne, several of David's men who were being held back for when they got to go inside the house, and Rachel curse loudly in his native tongue. "Oh feck no! I'm goin' tah meet him and beat him black and blue!" Yelled the beanie wearing man.

"Have it at then my boy. Aranck, you go with."

"With pleasure!" Replied the young Native Alpha with a savage grin on his face.

The two let out roars and ran off to join the battle. "Don't suppose I could join in on that could I?" Wndered Vivianne curiously.

"Ohh, why not? Daughter mine. You deserve to have a little fun."

Vivianne let out a cheer and ran off to join the boys. Eager for blood and other things. "I would have thought you would keep her here with us, my dear Rachel."

Rachel, for her part, merely shrugged. "Who am I to deny what my little girl wants? As after all, she's the one who remained loyal to me and you."

"You make avalid point."

Ennis refrained from rolling his eyes. Though it took him a bit of effort to do. Why these two hadn't just screwed already was beyond him. He grinned darkly however as he could hear the faint sounds of Scott fighting Aranck and David in the distance. Scott himself was rather bloody at that point with his face looking a bit… Monstrous like as the bloodlust, rage, and his urges took over him in a deadly mixture. His blue jeans and black muscle shirt torn in various areas with blood in different places as well. "ITS SKULL FUCKIN' TIME BITCHES!" Roared out the young Alpha as he traded blows with the two Alphas.

"Yeah, and you'll be gettin' yers fucked fer sure boyo!"

"We'll be sure to leave your small dick alone for Vivianne's pleasure!"

"Trust me, fuck nut, there's nothin' small about me." Informed Scott as he dodged a swipe of the other boy's blade.

And then shoved David into him after the man tried rushing him. He wasn't able to enjoy that minor victory for long as he felt something jump onto his back. "Hello, new lover!" Screeched the voice of a certain Redheaded twin as she tried to choke him out.

But Scott wasn't about to put up with that for very long as he slammed her back into a tree. The force being enough to cause her to let go with a small groan as she fell to the forest floor and stayed against the tree. "I'll deal with you in a few."

His distraction was enough for David to spear him to the ground and begin to take punches to the face. Scott managed to claw the older man's face, getting him to let go and forcing him to narrowly avoid being kicked by Aranck. Flipping to his feet, he took a deep cut to the side of his left arm by the boy's hunting knife, causing him to wince a little with a small hiss. "You'll pay for killin' me boys, laddie!" Yelled David as he joined the fight.

Vivianne soon joined it too, forcing Scott into a three on one situation. "Really makin' me feel all special and what not with all the attention you're givin' me." Snarled Scott as he caused Vivianne to double over with an elbow to her gut.

He then kicked her away from him as hard as he could, sending her flying a short distance and rolling over a few times as well. Grabbing at the fist Aranck was sending his way, allowed for Scott to send him flying into the air. "Have a nice flight!"

This allowed for him to have a nice one on one with David as they traded punches, elbows, claws, knees, kicks, and other various things. Even a tree branch or two as well. "THE BARRIER HAS FALLEN!" Came the shout and causing Scott to freeze up at that.

Allowing for the other Alpha to get a good punch to his jaw. Making him snarl as he punched back and then as if by pure instinct, spun around, grabbed the hunting knife that came his way and then chucked it at Vivianne. Who found herself with a nice long blade right in her throat much to her's and Aranck's shock. "VIVIANNE!" Yelled the Native Alpha in alarm as he rushed over to the girl he'd actually grown to care about somewhat as she fell to her knees as blood gushed out around the blade.

"GET HER OUTTA HERE BOYO!" Yelled David as he rushed off to join the others in the attack on the house.

Aranck gave Scott a dark look as he picked the Redhead up as she struggled to breathe with a hole in her throat after having the hunting knife pulled out. "We will finish this next time, Mutt."

"And I'll do you like I did her."

With a sneer, the Native Alpha hauled ass. Deciding to do the same, Scott hauled ass back for the Hale house with an angry roar. Cutting through any remaining opposition, which honestly helped Boyd and Isaac out some as well from the area they were in. Both of whom were quite shocked at the sight of Scott as well as neither had ever seen him like that before and never wanted to do so again. By the time Scott arrived, he was horrified to see that the more normal of their motley bunch was outside in the front yard on their knees along with Satomi's two Sniper Betas while the others were trapped inside the house thanks to the Wolfsbane. Unger himself was being forcibly held against Derek's hands. And knowing what was going on, Scott let out a horrified shout as he, Boyd, and Isaac came onto the scene. "NO!" Yelled the young Alpha.

David was instantly over to him and the two boys and hitting them in the head pretty hard with the butt of a machine gun. Forcing them to the ground with pained groans as they watched Unger's final moments. "I'm… I'm sorry." Derek told Unger sadly as tears came down his face.

"Its… Its okay… I'll, I'll get to be with Reddick again… Brothers in death as well as life… What's, what's not to love about that? Puh-Please t-tell my Gr-Grandma I'm… I'm sorry. For bein' such… A disa-disappointing… Grandson..."

And to everyone's horror, the young man known as Unger fell to the ground as his soul passed on to the Afterlife. Leaving many to cry out in horror and tears over what had happened while Deucalion, Ennis, David, and Rachel all grinned in victory. "See Derek? The power of a Beta within you is such a wondrous thing is it not?"

Derek looked at him in horrified silence as Scott began to breathe heavily until he let out a yell. Moments later saw his hand sticking out through Rachel's chest much to her shocked horror and everyone else's aside from Deucalion and Ennis. Whom were already leaving the area now that business had been concluded in one blind man's view of things. "R-Rachel!" David yelled as Scott pulled his bloodied arm out of her chest.

Letting her fall to the ground just as the Irish Alpha reached her and wrapped her in his arms. A squishing sound could be heard as Scott squeezed hard enough on the heart in his hand to burst. Allowing for blood and pieces of heart to gush all over his hand and to the ground. "Get the fuck outta here!" Snarled the boy to the Irish Wolves and their Alpha.

"I'll get ya! Ya hear me boyo!? I'll feckin' get ya if its the last thing I-AUGH!" Cried out the Irish Alpha as he was unexpectedly incinerated by a fire ball courtesy of Locostos after having blown off the front door and parts of the wall around it in order to get free.

Lenne even having helped some until the strain of it had been too much for her. Causing her to unexpectedly pass out. The remaining Irish man's Betas quickly hauled ass for fear of their lives as the Sheriff, several of his Deputies, and Allison and Harley began to arrive at the Hale house. Scott himself came over to Derek and Unger and dropped to his knees as everyone rushed to them. A tearful Cora would lay her head on Unger's still body as she cried for his loss as Jennifer Blake looked on in horror and sadness. Horror for the things that had gone on this day and sadness for the clear loss of life that had happened as she grieved with the others. Scott looked up at the sky with tears coming down his bloodied and sweaty face and let loose with a mournful howl. The others would soon join him in his howl as the Sheriff began to get his Deputies to work on doing whatever was needed for the aftermath of the chaos that had happened there. Hidden by some trees, the Darach looked on at the carnage, wondering where things would go from here now that this had happened.

All the while as Locostos vowed extreme payback on Deucalion and his remaining Pack one way or another as he held on to his daughter's unconscious form.


	60. Visionary Mourning

**Chapter 60**

 **Visionary Mourning**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here.**

* * *

 **Tuesday, September 11, 2011**

The past few days had not been easy for anyone of the Hale Pack following the Alpha Pack's attack on them. As not only had Chris lost two of his men, but the loss of Unger had been especially hard on them all. No one knew just why Lenne had passed out while attempting to help her father break through the Mountain Ash barrier around the house and they all hoped it wasn't some sick plot of Deucalion's. Melissa's health had seemed to get even worse, prompting another leave of abscense to happen without Kali or Scott even approaching Geyer about it. As the man had clearly seen what was going on and chose to do something about it before something ended up happening. None of the younger generation aside from Harley, the twins, and Abigail were even speaking with Scott due to feeling rather horrified by his actions during the attack. Though their grief over Unger may have had something to do with it however. Maxine especially wanted nothing to do with him after learning he'd basically been responsible for not only her mother's death, but also her sister's. Sure, she was at odds with them but she didn't want them dead.

As a part of her had hoped that maybe somehow, both of them could change their ways for the better. But now that would never happen and she wasn't sure what to do now. Jackson however was surprisingly supportive of her as he allowed her a shoulder to cry on despite his issues with her. Laura had managed to get Braeden transferred to her home since she felt it was far more safer that way and only Talia, Derek, and Cora really even knew where she even lived for that matter. Derek himself had holed himself up in his Loft and hadn't been seen at all since the attack. Though Jennifer had refused to allow him to be on his own and stayed in there with him while ensuring the school knew she wouldn't be able to make it to work with a believable lie. As even with the whole Werewolf thing and the ugly side it has, her place was with Derek in his time of need. Something he appreciated even if he really wasn't wanting her around at the time cause of how he felt. At one point, not even thinking about it, Stiles would even ask Peter if this was a normal Derek thing or what. Causing him to get slapped by a tearful and angry Cora.

Making him realize what a shitty thing he'd just done and apologized for it. Peter however would tell the two a story about how Derek originally got his blue eyes while Talia would later share the story of what happened with Deucalion to cause him to go blind and end up like he did after the two asked her if Peter's tale had any truth to it. And learning that while Peter had been telling the truth in some areas, there was some that were clearly lies. Upsetting Cora and making Stiles nod as he had a feeling some of the story hadn't been entirely truthful. That, and it was Peter so come on now! And while it was the first time Chris had heard the story from Talia's side of things where his father was concerned, it only served to make him that much more happier with the notion his father was locked away where he couldn't hurt anyone anymore. The Sheriff had also even wanted to arrest Scott for what he'd done to Rachel but Rafael prevented it from happening. Leading to a fist fight between the two as the FBI Agent had argued strongly that it was in self defense.

And even threatened to get the other man sacked if he so much as tried to press the issue where Scott was concerned. Talia, Kali, Locostos, and Melissa would even back the Agent up much to Jameson's dislike but thankfully let it go. Scott would even admit later at home to a shocked Melissa, Kali, and Rafael that he would have gone willingly into Police Custody as he felt he deserved it. Not for what he'd done to Vivianne and Rachel, though it had a little to do with it, but for all the other horrible shit he'd done to actual innocent people over the years. The trio had sat him down and talked with him long into the night and most of the morning about how he didn't deserve to be locked up and that it was Deucalion who deserved to be instead. Telling him that the true way to make up for his actions was to make better choices and fight for those who couldn't. Rafael would even share a few stories to his son about the few times he'd taken a life and how that had effected him and how he handled it. Wrongly at first but found better ways to handle it later. And would even suggest to Melissa and Kali later in private that perhaps Scott should get a therapist to help deal with his issues.

Which would be a little tricky considering the only one they knew was Marin Morrell and she was clearly on the wrong side at the moment and the only other likely candidates were in Eichen and that more then likely would be too expensive. But Rafael pointed out that it would be worth it and would even cover the costs himself if need be. Unger's grandmother at first hadn't given the best impression when initially informed about Unger's death. Thinking he had gotten himself killed like an utter fool like she always knew he would end up doing. Talia quickly told that was NOT the case and after explaining what happened, witnessed the older woman breaking down into tears and wishing strongly that she hadn't been so harsh on the boy over the years. The Alpha Mother would even offer to pay for the funeral costs as well as a way to repay Unger for what he'd done for her and the others. And would even tell Unger's grandmother that she was always welcome to come by her home if she was lonely or wanted to tell stories about Unger.

Scott had essentially been hanging out at this rocky cliffside where teens occasionally came to make out and the like for most of the day. Having no desire to go to school and see others look so damned happy. Along with most of the group he ran with not wanting to look him in the eye. Though he at least got why Kira was doing it as she had even told him she wasn't even judging him for what he'd done that day at the Hale house as it wasn't her place and then ran off before he could get in a word. The whole thing leaving him unsure as to how to feel about it and he hated it. The sight of him sitting on a big boulder and looking lost in thought would be what Lenne would see as she made her way there after making use of the weak bond she and Scott have with one another to find him. Dressed in shoes, black jean shorts, and a green t-shirt as she got onto the boulder and sat next to him. "Hey." Greeted the girl quietly.

Causing him to look at her in mild surprise. "Yeah, I figured you would react like that, Luv." She told him with a sad smile on her lips.

"Not to be a rude ass or anything, but what you are doin' here, Len?"

"Ohh, I don't know… Checking out the sights, enjoyin' the air, or checkin' in on someone I care about? Take your pick."

A snort escaped the young Alpha. "Yeah, somehow, I doubt its that last one." Muttered the young man and getting lightly shoved for his words by Lenne.

"Of course its the last one, dummy!"

"Why? Cause I stuck my hand through someone's chest and then popped their heart into itty bitty little pieces? Cause newsflash! Its not the worst I've ever done!"

Lenne sighed in slight aggravation at his bullheadedness. "Oh by the Creator, I wish Cheryl were here so she could slap ya good and proper so some common sense would get into your head."

"But… Since she's not, I'll do it my damn bloody self." And with that, she slapped him good and proper on the back of his head.

"HEY! Damn… Did you channel her or somethin'? Cause that shit felt like one of her's." Muttered Scott petulantly as he rubbed the back of his head.

Lenne just smiled sweetly at him. "I prefer to think I learned from the best. Which was her."

A sad chuckle escaped the boy as he thought of their long lost friend and sister in all but blood. "Fuck, I miss her..."

"Same here, Luv, same here. And I know that she wouldn't give a bloody flip about what you've done. Just about how its makin' you feel. Which I'm also worried about by the way as it honestly makes me remember how things were after Cheryl's death..."

"You gonna haul ass this time too?" Asked Scott a bit bitingly and making her flinch some.

She shook her head adamantly however. "No! Not, not this time. I'm older, more able to handle it, and don't have a certain blind bugger screwin' about with my marbles either this time."

Scott huffed. "Yeah, he's already done that so he doesn't have to do more unless he's feelin' like bein' more of a bastard." Muttered the young man and causing a wince to come across her face.

"I will be forever sorry about that, Scott…"

Creator knows she would be until her dying day for a certainty. She watched as he shook his head and flung a small pebble into the air. "Its not your fault, Len. And its not mine, even if it does feel like mine cause of how bad it hurt Kira. Its all that blind bastard's fault cause he can't leave well enough alone!" Growled out Scott as his eyes turned red and growled some.

Lenne sniffled and leaned against him, causing him to wrap an arm around her without even really thinking about it. "Kira's a great girl… One I was bloody lucky to get to be-friend. And now… Now I don't have that. Or the others."

Or at least that's how she felt anyway. "You have them, and her. Just need to give them time is all. I mean… Its not everyday some friends get fucked over by magical bullshit."

She nodded at that with a saddened sigh. "Much like Kira needs a bit of time where you two are concerned and all that?"

"Yeah, somethin' like that… And now I especially don't have any of the others aside from the twins, Gail, my moms, Old Lady Hale, you, your dad, and the older Hale siblings to help me with this… Not after they saw me rip out Maxine's mom's heart." Granted, he really didn't give a fuck what Joe thought of him.

"Well… Its not everyday one see's something like that, Luv. So you just need to give them a bit of time to process it. Plus, they, WE, are all dealing with grief from Unger's death after all."

A snort escaped him. "Nice way to throw my own words back at me, Len."

Lenne gave him a small smile. "Happy to be of service." Came the slightly cheeky response and getting an eyeroll from him.

"Gotta admit, I am a little relieved you are talkin' to me though."

"Well, I have to admit that I'm relieved you've not walked away from me."

"Heh… Two Peas in a pod, huh?" Asked the young Alpha with a sardonic chuckle.

She gave a nod at that with a chuckle of her own. "We'll get through this, Luv. One way or another. Just have to give it time is all."

"Yeah… Time. Time that hopefully keeps Harls from bein' fucked over by Deucalion now that we know she's a potential True Alpha. And his ass would definitely want somethin' like that in his Pack." And boy had that little chat she had with Deaton been a shocker! Not to mention making for several in the Pack to want to hurt her dad for being such an ass!

Both let out sighs as they stared out at the view the boulder gave them. Feeling slightly at peace in one another's presence as they stayed where they were for several hours. Not wanting to leave and return to reality for as long as they could.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I know this is a lot different then the actual episode, but I think I think it works out nicely regardless.**


	61. Attacks, Screams, Sacrifices, And Pain

**Chapter 61**

 **Attacks, Screams,**

 **Sacrifices, And Pain**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here! And to guest reviewer Angela, thanks for sharing your concerns with me. It is seriously appreciated! I hadn't meant to make Kira look like just a love interest or pulling something like the show's done, something that was never my intention and sorry that seemed to have happened regardless. She hasn't and never will be just a love interest as she is so much more then that. Kira's never left either, she's there even if its not being shown. Warning: Potential triggers within.**

* * *

 **Thursday, September 13th, 2011**

Things were a bit tense, which wasn't exactly new after the Hale House had been attacked by the Alpha Pack. Resulting in Scott getting some actual scars on his chest and arm thanks to some bullets and a certain Hunting Knife being laced with Wolfsbane. Which had certainly explained why the scars weren't going away a few days after the attack. But the tension had certainly grown after Scott had found the body of a teacher in the High School's Boiler room following Lydia ending up at the High School without meaning too and feeling something was off with Aiden and Abigail along for the ride. Leading to Aiden calling in Ethan with Scott coming along in addition to Allison, Cora, and Stiles. Those three, along with Lydia and Abigail to a small extent barely even looked in Scott's direction. They'd split up soon afterwards to find out what exactly was going on, ending with him being the lucky one to find the body being all strung up and very much dead in the Boiler Room. The whole thing making the group unsure if this was Deucalion's work in an attempt to place blame on Julia. Or Julia herself. And when School started up the following day on the 13th, the noticeable absence of Mr. Westover was a bit concerning.

Making for Harley and the others to be a bit overly cautious where Ms. Blake was concerned. "I'll keep my ears out for her." Promised Scott stiffly before walking off from the group in the empty classroom during Lunch.

Lenne would send a glare towards most of the group aside from Aiden, Ethan, and Kira. "Your judgement hurts him. He only did what he felt he had to do to help save us. Please, keep that in mind when you're judging him." Warned the girl stiffly before walking off to chase after Scott as the intercom system came to life, asking for him to come to the main office.

"She's right, guys. What he needs is our support instead of a cold shoulder." Kira said with the twins nodding in agreement while wondering why he was being asked to come to the main office.

"Yeah, but you're hardly wantin' to look at him just like the rest of us!" Retorted Stiles.

And getting a glare from the girl in return. "But that's not because of what he did during the attack, Stiles. And he and Lenne BOTH KNOW that. Or have you forgotten that? He knows I wouldn't judge him for that when its not my place. Unlike you and the others here aside from Aiden and Ethan, me and my family know his deepest, darkest secrets after he confessed them to me when he came back. My heart hurts for him, just as it hurts because of him despite the fact the blame is squarely on Deucalion's shoulders." She told him sharply and making him take a step back with a wince.

Kira then made her leave while the others thought about what she'd just said with Allison following after her. "I get what she's saying… But my only living family members are dead because of him. Yeah, they were complete and utterly horrible bitches, but they were still family. Its… Its just hard to look past that with him..." Maxine said with a sniffle.

Jackson would wrap an arm around her and pull him tightly to her. "Have to admit it, but I don't have any place in judging him myself. Kira helped remind me of that. And you know we'll be here for you if you need it, Max." He told her seriously and earning a few more sniffles from the girl, along with a grateful nod.

"Scott is what my brother refuses to be. As painful as that is for me to admit, but it is the truth." Stated Wapun quietly.

"I hated the guy at first, thinking him to be the absolute worst cause of the stories I've heard. But after getting to know him some, I know that's not the case. I still wouldn't trust him around my underwear, but I would my life at any rate." Cora said truthfully while thinking of Lori Talbot from the Ito Pack.

Who thought Scott was practically the second coming of the Boogieman for the Werewolf Community. Stiles gaped at his girlfriend. "How can you say that!? He's killed people! As in sent them to a state of unliving that they can never come back from?"

Cora glared at him and she wasn't the only one either. "Has your dad ever taken a life before?" She asked cooly.

"Uhh, yeah? But that's different! That was durin' the line of duty!"

"Did you ever judge him for that?" Harley asked curiously before Cora or one of the others could.

"NO! Of course not!" Came the annoyed response.

"Then don't judge McCall either, dumbass. Or you might as well start judging me." Said Jackson with a glare.

"Or me and Aiden."

Stiles could only gape at the ones who'd spoken in defense of Scott. Who all began to leave as they were all fairly annoyed with Stiles and wanting to apologize to Scott for judging him. Well, maybe not Maxine as it would take her some time before she could forgive him for killing her mom and sister. "What!? Guys, what are you doin'!? Boyd, Erica, Danny, Isaac! You guys can't be seriously supportin' this can you!?"

The foursome stopped in their tracks since they were the last to leave, each of them looking at one another as if silently communicating with one another before looking to him. Boyd would be the one to speak up. "Sorry, but we're with them. Unlike you, we're actually able to change our thinking instead of staying stuck on something." Informed the tall boy before he, Isaac, and Erica walked away.

"He's right, Stiles. You're like a dog with a bone that doesn't know when to quit. And that needs to stop before you end up driving everybody away." Danny told him before walking off and leaving a stunned Stiles alone in the classroom.

 **Locker Room**

The rest of the school day would go by without much else happening aside from none of the Pack members being all that willing to speak with Stiles and Harley having a rather intense chat with an unhappy Marin Morrell. Along with a little reunion between Derek and Jennifer. Who was relieved as Hell to see her boyfriend up and walking around. Even it it was a little weird considering the whole Werewolf thing. But she could be adaptable when the need arose! And she liked him too much as it is to turn him away. Even if it was probably safer for her to do so. However, things would end up being rather chaotic right before the starting of 7th period in the boys locker room thanks to Aranck going after Lenne. "Time to find out how loud you can scream." He told her with a glint in his eyes and a smirk on his lips that promised nothing good as he pinned her up against a wall.

"L-Let go of me!" Shouted the girl as she struggled to break free of the crazed and vengeful Alpha's grip.

"You're a Demon, so you shouldn't have any trouble getting free. Or is it you don't want to be free? That you actually WANT to be taken like the little Demonic Whore you really are?" He asked dangerously with that smirk still being seen.

In response, Lenne angrily headbutted him. Allowing her to get free as he stumbled back with a chuckle. "So there is some fight in you huh? Good, I wouldn't want this to be too boring while breaking you."

He lunged at her as she attempted to run, successfully wrapping his arms around her to prevent her from leaving. Her mind a panicked mess that was keeping her from thinking clearly. "Mmm… I'm gonna have so much fun with you, little Demon. Maybe I'll see why McCall's so hung up on you."

A scream of pain then escaped his lips, forcing him to let go of Lenne much to her relief as she moved towards a wall. His turning around allowed her to see deep and bloody claw marks in his back thanks to a glaring Cora. "Let's see you try that shit with me, asshole!"

"With pleasure, bitch!" Shouted the Alpha as he charged at the Brunette Wolf with a snarl.

The two began to trade blows with one another, but it was clear to see that the Native Alpha clearly had the advantage thanks to his Alpha status. Even flinging a piece of weight lifting equipment at her and it making its mark on her forehead. Sending her to the ground with a pained groan. "I'll enjoy breaking you too!" Yelled the boy as he came over to her.

"NO!" Shouted a terrified Lenne as she flung a fireball at him.

"AUGH!" Came the pained yell despite the fireball being a weak one much to her dislike.

Turning around with his eyes an angry red, Aranck made to walk towards her until he found himself doubling over in pain thanks to a weight lifting bar being slammed into his mid-section by Kira. A menacing growl escaped the angry Native Alpha as he jerked the bar from her and flung it towards Lenne who barely avoided it in time. Seeing that he was distracted, she rushed over to the still downed Cora to check on her. "Your sister's gonna be horribly disappointed when she finds out what you were doing." Kira told him unflinchingly as he advanced and swung at her.

And thankfully ducking the blow in time and trying a leg sweep on him. "I don't give a fuck what the traitor who thinks of herself as my sister thinks!" Came the yelled response as he avoided her attempt.

Kira shook her head as she did her best to fight him off. Only to end up slammed against the wall and being pinned there by his arm. "Your what Scott could have been!" Screamed the girl angrily.

He only laughed in her face. "I am better in all ways that he COULD NEVER BE!"

She struggled valiantly against him as he laughed at her and told her she could find that out for herself if she wanted. Not even noticing that her eyes were beginning to glow orange in the process. Which distracted him as he hadn't been expecting that! "Your ey-AUGH!" Came the unexpected shout as he got speared to the ground by a very unhappy Aiden.

Following that up with a hard enough blow to the face to knock the creepy Alpha out. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?" Shouted one Coach Bobby Finstock.

 **Beacon Memorial Hospital**

A tense Scott McCall could be seen sitting at the bedside of his mother as he had been doing so ever since being called to the Principal's office at school. Learning that she had collapsed at home and had been immediately rushed to the hospital by his dad and Kali. According to Dr. Geyer, it seems that whatever's been effecting her had finally been too much for her body to handle. And with no clue of how to cure her, the outlook of her living to next Monday seemed very bleak. Which did not settle well with the trio and had even discussed the option of turning Melissa. But weren't sure if that would even work for the better considering whatever it is she has in her system that's plaguing her. The thought of losing his mom scared the shit out of the young man as he knew if that happened, he'd go off the deep end for a certainty and never be able to come back from it. It didn't help that one of the remaining Irish Betas had snuck in with a message for him. One that told him if he re-joined the Alpha Pack, his mother could be saved as Deucalion had found something that could cure her.

Causing him to be torn over that until Kali had a strong word with him. Helpfully reminding him of the kind of person Deucalion is and that he was quite possibly lying in order to decieve him into re-joining the Alpha Pack. Her words making him realize that she was right as that was a true sure fire way to damn his soul even more. Old Lady Hale had even dropped by as well to see his mother with a saddened look on her face for about half an hour before having to leave to deal with some business elsewhere. Loud voices soon drew him from his thoughts and making him annoyed, getting up, he walked out of the room to tell whoever it was to shut the Hell up. Only stopping when he saw that the loudness was coming from those he knew. "What the Hell's goin' on!?" Yelled out Scott as he came up to the others.

Instantly noticing the somewhat odd sight of Kira hugging a clearly shaken Lenne while Locostos was practically red in the face and looking like he wanted to murder someone. The fact Momma Noshi wasn't attempting to kill him was another surprise too. "My brother took Lenne into the boys locker room in an attempt to harm her." Answered Wapun quietly as she looked at him with red eyes.

A clear sign she'd been crying as well. "WHAT!?"

She only nodded. "I'm okay, Scott, I promise. Kira, Cora, and Aiden managed to stop him." Quickly spoke Lenne as she looked his way while not wanting to move away from Kira's comforting embrace.

"Yeah, and that put Cora in the hospital thanks to a damn dumbbell the bastard threw at her head." Informed Stiles bitterly.

"But she shouldn't have had any problems recoverin' from that." Replied Scott in confusion while Stiles just snorted as he clenched his fists.

"Yeah well, clearly she is havin' problems anyway."

Scott frowned at his friend, unsure if the biting tone was aimed more at him or about the fact his girlfriend was hurt and in the hospital. He then looked to Wapun. "And of your brother? Who, no offense, I'll damn well kill the next time I see him."

Wapun looked towards him again. "He has been expelled for his attacks on the girls. Going so far as to admit what he was intending to do to Lenne. And if he dies… Then… So be it. He is not the boy I knew anymore and there is nothing I can do about it..." She said sadly as she rubbed on her arms as Abigail wrapped an arm around her in a comforting gesture.

A grim faced Allison came up to him after that. "That's not our only problem. Kali went and sought out Julia again."

"Somethin' tells me that didn't go so well."

She shook her head. "No, she got thrown through a wall for her trouble when she found out Julia's decided that sacrificing some more people was gonna have to be done to stop Deucalion instead of letting us handle it. Problem is, we have no idea what teacher is next and for all we know, this could happen at that Recital Fundraiser for the school's music class tonight." Informed Allison gravely and making Scott sigh.

"Yep, pretty much how I feel right now." Muttered Stiles.

"My little sister will pull through, okay? She's a Hale and we Hales aren't that easy to get rid of." Laura told him gently with a smile as she squeezed his shoulder.

Her words were something the pale teenager hoped would turn out to be true in the end. The next Hale Alpha then had a thought occur to her. "Hey, why were you already here for anyway, Scott?"

"Mom's in the room behind me. She uhh… She collapsed earlier at the house and they brought her here. Its why I got called to the Principal's office at school." He told her sadly.

Hearing that caused several of the group to gasp in shock at that. Earning him hugs from both Kira and Lenne. "Can we see her?" Harley asked.

"Yeah, but keep your voices down, alright? She's restin' at the moment."

Nods came his way and while his friends and Packmates checked in on his mother, he went and visited Cora. And she wasn't alone as Derek and Peter were in there while Old Lady Hale continued to speak with the doctor and the Sheriff. Neither of the Hale men gave him much attention as he came up to the still girl's bedside. Letting out a sigh, he took a seat next to Derek and sat there in silent support for awhile. Hoping like Hell Cora and his mother would get better really quick. As it was just unnatural for the young man to see both women so still and pale like and he hated it. More then he hated the sight of Peter Hale for that matter and the unnaturalness he represented thanks to cheating death.

 **An Hour Later Near Deaton's Animal Clinic**

Chris, Allison, Isaac, and Kira had arrived at a building near Deaton's Clinic, thinking thats where Mr. Westover had been taken by Julia as a sacrifice. One that Lydia was pretty damned sure of for that matter after placing a number 2 on a pattern of circles on the man's chalkboard and then screaming while at school at the time. Chris had been reluctant to bring Kira with them but she had been adamant about it. Stating that she wasn't even hurt enough to be taking it easy after her encounter with Aranck in the locker room. Though she was damned curious about what the boy was about to say before getting speared by Aiden. She was certain it seemed to do with her eyes, but what that was, Kira wasn't certain of and had yet to say anything about it. As it wasn't like she was Supernatural like most of her friends were. Granted, Lydia's a Banshee but her eyes didn't glow any colors so there's that at least. The fact that not only was Cora in the hospital, but that Melissa was too bothered the young Japanese/Korean girl greatly. It gave her a sense of foreboding and she didn't like it one bit. That Scott had also been approached by one of the few surviving Irish Betas about joining Deucalion to cure his mother had also bothered her greatly.

But was thankful as heck that he wasn't about to do anything stupid like actually join thanks to Kali making him see reason. Reason that Kira hoped would remain with him for the forseeable future. Knowing now what she does of Scott's past terrified her. Not because she was afraid of what he could do to her, or that he could become the cold blooded killer again that he'd been, but far worse if he was to lose his mother to the illness effecting her. "Isaac, are you getting anything?" Came the voice of her sister, breaking Kira from her thoughts of the boy she loves.

She watched as the Curly haired teen paused in his movements and concentrated. "I… I am, but its faint. And coming from in there." Pointed the teenager towards the building they were in front of.

"If its faint, that means he's close to death." Spoke Chris grimly.

"Then we'd better get in there." Suggested Allison.

"Agreed, I'll take point and you three stay behind me."

Kira, Allison, and Isaac all nodded as each of them readied their choice of weaponry. Kira her sword, Allison her bow, and Isaac his claws. Granted, Chris was also apprehensive about having Allison there too but like Kira, had refused to stay behind. Feeling confident that the training Kali had been giving her, along with her progress in mental recovery was suitable enough for being back out on the field again. Of course the fact she'd been training with Kali hadn't sat too well with Chris and Noshiko since it had been kept from them. Promising a very important conversion for a later time that she wasn't necessarily looking forward too. "Uhh, if she tries anything, I'm killin' her first chance I get."

"Not to offend you or anything, but she'll probably kill you first." Replied Kira gently as she cautiously kept an eye on her surroundings as they moved inward.

He frowned at her. "Way to have faith in my abilities there, Kira." Muttered the boy dryly and making her wince.

"She's not doubting you, its just… Julia's been planning revenge for so long and has gotten who knows how strong over time while doing it." Allison told him.

A sigh escaped the boy as Kira nodded. "But if it helps, I'm sorry for making you think I was doubting you."

"Ah don't worry about it."

" _How touching, but I am afraid you are too late!_ " Came a voice that absolutely creeped the Hell out of the three teens while Chris was looking every which way for where it had come from.

And spotting Mr. Westover in the process. "There's the teacher! You three cover me while I get him!" Ordered the man as he started to run towards the bound teacher.

Only to get knocked to the ground a short distance away. "DAD!" Yelled the girls as they rushed to him.

"Isaac! Get Mr. Westover!" Called Kira in a rush as she and Allison reached their groaning dad.

"Right." Came the response as he rushed towards the bound man and getting knocked back for it.

" _It is pointless! He is already dead! Giving me more strength in order to combat the Alpha Pack!_ " Declared the robed figure as she stood in front of Isaac as he got up.

He then Shifted further with a growl. "You really should have let us handle them instead of killing more people." Isaac told her before charging at her.

Julia met him head on, and it was apparent to see that while he had some skill in defense thanks to being taught by some of the others, he was no match for the Darach. He visibly recoiled when she brought her disfigured face close to his with a hiss. " _You all lack what is necessary to end that Pack while I don't! I do what must be done so that they can never hurt another soul again!_ " Said the woman before throwing him a good distance away.

"What you're doing is wrong! No matter how you word it!" Cried out Kira as she rushed the disfigured woman.

Who easily avoided her sword strikes. " _I don't expect a child to understand my actions! Especially one who has been romantically involved with one of the Pack's most dangerous members! Who, despite no longer being with them, should probably be put down for the safety of everyone before he finally snaps!_ "

Kira narrowed her eyes at the older woman. "That's not your call to make! He may have his problems thanks to them but that doesn't mean he should be put down like some kind of dog!" Yelled the teen as she lunged at the older woman.

Who then caught an arrow shot at her by Allison in a spinning motion that saw the Darach fling it straight into Kira's shoulder. "AHH!" Cried the girl in pain as she fell to the ground.

"KIRA!" Screamed Allison in horror as she and Isaac rushed to her while an enraged Chris began to shoot at the escaping Julia.

"DAMNIT!" Yelled the man irately due to her getting away.

Pushing that to the side as it was too late to do anything about her, he made his way back to the girls and Isaac. Both girls were crying, Allison because of her arrow hurting her sister, and Kira because the arrow was in her sholder.

Which hurt like crap! Isaac could be seen staring in the direction of Mr. Westover with a frown on his face. "He's dead." Announced the teen and making Chris sigh.

"Then there's only one more teacher for her to go after." Stated the man grimly as Kira told her sister that her pain wasn't her fault.

That she couldn't have had a single clue that would happen and being thankful to Isaac that his pain taking ability was doing wonders for her. Chris then looked down at his pained daughter and gave her a grim look. "Alright sweetie, this is gonna hurt."

Kira let out a whimper, knowing what her dad was about to do while Allison loudly protested it. Isaac looked away as the man pulled out the arrow like he was ripping off a band-aid. Only a more pointed and sharper band-aid as she cried out in pain. But still firmly telling Allison it wasn't her fault at all before passing out from the additional pain as disturbing music used by the Darach herself played in the distance. Something that had been steadily increasing in volume through out the day with no real clue as to where it was coming from. Giving quite a few in the town a very unpleasant and foreboding feeling in the pit of their stomachs that something bad was about to happen.

 **Thirty Minutes Later at Beacon Memorial**

A grim faced and worried Stiles Stilinski sat at the bedside of his girlfriend, Cora Hale. Whose healing seemed to be taking a worrisome amount of time to deal with her head trauma. Which scared the absolute shit out of him considering what his own mother had gone through with Dementia until her death back when he'd been a little kid. His hand holding on to one of her's, willing her to wake up while Laura and Mrs. Hale sat near by. Derek and Peter having left to go see if Deaton had any ideas yet about Cora's condition and if there was something he could do about it. Stiles let out a sigh as he looked at the pale sleeping form of the girl he loves. "I… I really don't wanna have an argument about Scott be the last thing we had said between us, Cora… So please, please wake up, baby. You're right, you know? I do still tend to think of him as that kid I knew back then. Causin' me to forget a lot of the time that he's not that kid and seein' what he did just… Yeah, blew that to Hell for good." Said the young man with a humorless, self deprecating chuckle.

Neither Hale woman said anything as they watched him speak, knowing it wouldn't do much good if they did. "I love you, Cora. I know we don't say those words to one another that often but this just seems like one of those moments where I should."

To his surprise after saying that, he felt his hand being squeezed by her's. Making him look at her as Cora opened her eyes somewhat and looked at him. "Love… Love you too. And really should… Should listen to me more." Hoarsely whispered the girl while her mom and sister were elated to hear her speak.

Stiles' eyes grew a bit watery after that. "I'll start tryin' too." Promised the boy seriously while feeling relieved as Hell to see her awake and talking.

Even if it was only for a short time as she fell back to sleep after hearing him speak. Raising up a little, he leaned in and gave her a kiss on the forehead before letting out a breath. Hoping like crazy this was a good sign of her recovery as Talia and Laura hugged one another tearfully.

 **Martin House, Sometime Later**

While several were at the Recital and keeping an eye out for any teacher that might end up being taken by Julia 'Darach' Baccari, or at the hospital or in bed at home resting after an arrow to the shoulder, Lydia had chosen to stay at home with some loud music playing in order to drone out that damnedable creepy ass music that kept getting louder. Something her mother appreciated somewhat as she hated hearing that creepyness. Though Natalie would have preferred some music that was more to her tastes then her daughter's however. The Genius Strawberry Blonde was also feeling a very strong urge to scream and she had no idea why and hated it. So far refusing to give into the urge and wondering why that was as it was probably better not to fight things anymore and just accept her Banshee side. Something her mother hadn't a clue of as of yet much to her relief. Lydia had a feeling that however that that was probably not going to be the case for much longer. _God, I kinda miss the days when I pretended I was just a clueless girl who sucked for Jackson just to boost his ego. Even kinda miss Scott being the 'Annoying One' too._

Things just seemed so simple back then and she missed that. So lost in thought, she hadn't realized her mother had shown up in her room and turned off the music. "Hey." Called out the woman gently.

And startling the girl some. "Oh, M-Mom! How long have you been in here?"

"Oh, just a minute or two." Replied Natalie with a smile as she sat down next to her daughter.

"Oh."

"Something on your mind, sweetie?"

Lydia hummed noncommitedly at first as she steepled her fingers together. "Just thinking..."

"About?"

"About how things seemed so simple last year is all."

Natalie looked curious over that. "Given the fact your friends weren't in life threatening situations at the time, I can see why." Murmured the woman with a slight frown on her face as she thought about that some.

Another hum escaped the girl. "Yeah… Kidnappings, murder, sacrifices, manipulations… Definitely easy to see why."

"Do I even want to know?" Asked the mother in concern.

Lydia looked at her mother for a moment before answering. "Probably not… As it is, _I_ still have trouble wrapping my head around all I know."

Her mom reached out and squeezed on her forearm with a reassuring smile on her lips. "Well, I'm always a good listener if you need it, sweetheart."

A grateful smile came from the girl as she raised up and hugged her mom. "Thanks mom." Lydia said in a grateful tone of voice.

"Anytime, sweetie. Anytime."

"Aww, how sweet. White Women really know how to make my teeth rot." Sneered a familiar voice that made Lydia pale.

Both Martin women looked towards the source to see a teenager and several men with him. All of whom were smiling darkly. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" Yelled out Natalie as she shot up and got in front of her daughter in a protective manner.

"Oh, just someone Lydia there knows from school is all." Replied the teenager with a chuckle.

"Mom, get away from him!" Screamed Lydia as she quickly got in between her mom and Aranck.

Who chuckled darkly. "How nice of you to get in line for me, Martin." Stated the boy with a smirk while the men with him laughed.

Lydia sneered hatefully at him, wishing there was something she could do that would be adequate enough to fend him and his friends off. "Let's have some fun!" Crowed Aranck as he lunged at her.

And before she knew it, Lydia Martin was screaming loudly. Forcing Natalie to cover her ears while the force of the scream sent the Native Alpha and his friends flying backwards and through a wall. Her scream easily being heard for miles through out the town by those with very sensitive hearing and just because they were near as the teacher who played the Piano for the Recital died on the stage once a wire from the instrument went flying into her neck. Revealing the substance known as Mistletoe in her pooling blood as those in attendance screamed and fled the scene. And as all that went on, Julia 'Darach' Baccari made an appearance at the Sheriff's Department and kidnapped Jameson Stilinski as he was making his way to his Suburban while in conversation with a Deputy. Who would be damned lucky to survive the experience. If only so that he could tell the man's son what had happened as the music that had been playing all day and into the night grew even louder in volume.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Ohh boy. Things are getting tense. And regarding what happened to Kira in this for those who might be wanting my blood after reading this chapter, I have a reason for that that will be shown soon that helps lead into things for her in 3B as it wasn't something I just randomly did just to cause issues for her and the others.**


	62. Overlooking Something Can Be Hazardous

**Chapter 62**

 **Overlooking Something**

 **Can Be Hazardous**

 **To Your Health**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here!**

* * *

 **15 Minutes Later**

Lydia and her mother had been on the road in a matter of minutes once they'd escaped the house where Aranck and his friends still were after Lydia had screamed loudly at them. One might have thought this to be smooth sailing if it wasn't for the fact a fairly horrible storm was going on that was supposed to have been a bit more calmer but clearly wasn't. Which was why Beacon Memorial was being forced to evacuate due to the strong winds the storm was producing. The fact Aranck and his friends were chasing the two Martin ladies wasn't helping matters any either while Natalie panicked in the passenger seat as her daughter drove like a maniac after having made a call to someone she knew to come help them out of the mess they were in. "Why didn't you call the cops!?"

"Because, they aren't equipped to handle this!"

"What do you mean they-AAH! THEIR SHOOTING AT US!" Screamed Natalie as gunfire came their way, forcing Lydia to do all she could to avoid it without wrecking.

Just then, a very recognizable car showed up. "IS THAT SCOTT!?" Asked the panicked mother.

"Nope, I highly doubt he would leave his mom's side right now while she's in the hospital. And since he's got the fastest vehicle out of everyone, its probably Allison and her dad in there since they are who I called!" Informed Lydia as she continued to drive fast.

Making her mother look at her in shock, wondering what the Hell her daughter's friend and her father could do that the Police couldn't! Natalie watched in shock as Chris Arget appeared out of the window of Scott's Bea and shot an arrow of all things into the wheel of their pursuers' vehicle. Slowing them down considerably as another arrow found its way into another tire and forcing them to stop altogether. Which was something the older Martin woman hadn't expected at all! She watched as Chris put himself back inside the car and then drove up next to them as Lydia rolled her window down. "Get to our house! You two will be safe there!" Informed the older man as Isaac drove the car.

"Good to know!" Fired off Lydia in relief while her mom wondered how on Earth they would be safe there!?

Isaac and Chris slowed down some to get behind their car as a just in case kind of thing while Natalie attempted to question her daughter. Only to get some fairly unsatisfying answers in return! "Look, I promise I'll explain things when we get to Allison's, okay!?"

Though she hoped there could be someone to provide a demonstration… As otherwise, getting her mom to believe would be a bit… Difficult.

 **Beacon Memorial**

Harley, Derek, Peter, and Boyd all made their way inside the hospital as people attempted to get out as fast and safely as possible. Each of them having shown up to help get Melissa and Cora out of there in a safe fashion. Even if Harley didn't trust Peter's ass a single bit. "Hold it! The Hell are you doing here, Rebecca!?" Came the voice of her harried father as he approached her and the others.

"Gettin' Aunt Mel and my friend Cora outta here. Not like I have any other reason to be here right now." Replied Harley in a biting tone and getting a glare in return.

Not that she cared of course! "Watch your tone around me, Demon."

She scoffed at that with an eyeroll. "As fun as it is to see family drama, we really have to be moving." Cut in Peter.

"Never thought I'd say it, but you've got a good point. And while I think you're an absolute dick, be careful, okay?" Harley said to her dad before running off with her boyfriend and the two older men while her dad stood where he was.

Reflecting for a moment before pushing it to the side to get back to the serious business of getting people cleared in 30 minutes. As the foursome neared the elevator, Harley narrowly avoided being hit by Deucalion's sharp cane tip that found itself embedded in the wall. Causing her and the others to turn and see the blind man for himself standing in a calm manner as two hulking brutes stood on either side of him. "Elias, my silent friend, have some fun my boy."

A soft grunt came from the hulking brute known as Elias as he stomped towards the foursome as Peter rapidly hit the button for the elevator to get there faster. Elias was perhaps among the few of the not so dearly missed David's Pack that had a considerable size advantage that made him even more deadlier to deal with. He was also never one for much chit chat either for some strange reason. "Babe, what are you doin'!?" Harley asked in a panic as her boyfriend got in front of her and the two Hale men.

Boyd turned to her with a serious expression on his face. "Buying you three time."

"What? Are you nuts!?"

"Ask me that again later." He told her with a smile and then found himself being pulled down some to meet in a soul searing kiss with his girl.

"I'd better be able too, or I'm kickin' your damn ass."

"Look forward to it." Replied the tall teen with a grin before turning his attention to the approaching Elias.

He then charged at the hulking brute with a yell and the two began to trade blows with one another. The sight of this being the last thing Harley would see of her boyfriend as the elevator doors closed.

 **House Of The Excellent Argent-Yukimuras**

A somewhat frustrated Isaac made his way into the living room with Erica next to him. "Sorry, but we can't seem to get ahold of anyone right now." Said the boy apologetically to Allison.

Who'd been watching one of her best friends explain things to her mom. "Could be that the storm's wrecking havoc on the phone lines." Theorized Erica in concern.

While hoping like Hell that Jared was okay! Isaac then took notice of Lydia and her mother. "How's that goin'? Also, how's your sister?"

Something Erica wanted to know too! Well, more about Kira at least anyway! "Umm… Well… I'd say my sister's doing better then what Lydia's doing with her mom in explaining things."

"Sweetheart, Werewolves don't exist!" Shouted Natalie in irritation and denial all of a sudden.

Sure, they'd been attacked by home invaders but that didn't mean they are Werewolves damnit! Lydia let out a sigh of irritation as she looked to Allison, Isaac, and Erica with an unhappy expression on her face. "Either of you two want to help me out?"

Isaac and Erica looked at one another and then shrugged while Natalie shook her head at this. And as she was about to say something, it would stop as the two teens near Allison somehow changed. "So..." Began Isaac in a cheerful manner.

"Werewolves exist!" Added in Erica with a flourish.

"Surprise!" Finished the two together while Allison couldn't help but grin in amusement over it.

"I… I… Oh my." Gasped Natalie before fainting.

"Well that went well." Lydia muttered with a shake of her head.

Chris and Noshiko made an appearance shortly after that, both of them wondering briefly about why Natalie Martin was passed out on the floor. And then noticing Erica and Isaac in their Shifted forms. "You two need a ride home?" Questioned the man and letting the odd sight of a passed out woman practically roll off his shoulders as his wife went to go and find something that could help wake her up.

"Uhh, actually, I was gonna go down to the hospital to see if they needed help getting Mrs. McCall and Cora out of there. I doubt any of them are comfortable right now havin' Peter with them for that." Answered Isaac.

"I'll stay here, if that's okay?" Wondered Erica.

"Sure. I don't mind. Might be a good idea anyway in case an attack comes here." Decided the man.

"Just make sure you let your parents know." Noshiko said as she came back from the kitchen with something in her hands that would help stir Natalie from fainting spell.

Erica smiled at the older woman. "You got it."

 **Beacon Memorial, Now With A Tree Branch Inside!**

One Joseph Harlowe could be seen frowning as he noticed a stick of some kind sticking out of a wall near the elevator and made his way towards it. Wondering if that Demon Spawn of his had something to do with it being there. Not realizing that a fight had been in that area just minutes ago and had moved elsewhere on the floor and upwards thanks to another elevator opening up and them falling in it. Joseph pulled out the stick and noticed it had a pretty sharp point at the end of it. A hand reached out and grabbed it from him, making the man look back to see an older sunglasses wearing man holding the stick. And with him, was a Hell of a huge man known as Ian! "Thank you, Mr. Harlowe."

"I don't know who you are, but you got a vibe of miles of bad road about you."

Deucalion merely smiled in response. "You have no idea." Replied the man as the lights went out for a moment and red glowing eyes could be seen behind the glasses he was wearing.

 **Elsewhere In The Building**

Shortly after the trio of Harley, Derek, and Peter reached the floor Cora and Melissa were on, they, along with Kali, Laura, and Talia quickly got things in motion to get the two sickly ladies out of the hospital. Stiles had left in a panic shortly before the storm started to get really bad after receiving a phone call about his dad being kidnapped by a robed figure in the parking lot of the Sheriff's Department. Which meant that Julia was clearly on the move again in a worrisome fashion as it seemed she was no longer willing to idly sit by and do nothing for the most part. The fact Deucalion's in the building bothered both Scott and Kali greatly but they ignored it in order to focus on Melissa. Who seemed to be coming in and out of consciousness as Kali carried her. "Ohh… K-Kali..." Murmured the weakened Nurse Mother as she stared at her ex through half opened eyes.

"Shh… Just save your strength, okay?"

"I'm, I'm sorry… I'm so sorry for hurting you… Just was, was scared and confused… Love you, Kali… So much..." Murmured the woman in between moans.

Surprising Kali in the process as her heart swelled with love for the woman in her arms. "Love you too, Mel. And no need to be sorry, I understand perfectly. But please, save your strength, okay? We can talk about this later."

"Mkay…"

At any other time, Scott would have made a joke. But now wasn't the time for that. It especially wasn't the time when Boyd came sliding right in front of them as they were nearing the elevator as Cora could be heard moaning as well over Stiles. Asking for him and not liking that she was being told he wasn't there at the moment. "Vern!" Shouted Harley in alarm as she knelt down next to her bloodied boyfriend.

"Guess you can ask me if I'm nuts now." Muttered the teen in a dazed manner as she and Derek helped him up.

"Oh, I don't have too, babe. I know you are."

Boyd dopily grinned at her before grimacing at the pain that caused him. A noise came over the intercom, followed by the voice of Joseph Harlowe. " _Attention please, the man known as Deucalion requests that one Rebecca Harlowe be brought before him. As he wishes an audience with her in E.R. Reception. Do this, and everyone else can leave. You've got ten minutes._ "

"Shit!" Hissed Harley unhappily.

"That's not happening." Derek stated grimly.

Talia agreed with her son as well as Harley looked unhappily at the two. "But he's got my dad!"

"And he won't be harmed, Rebecca. So long as you are kept from going, you needn't worry about his safety." Assured the woman.

Which didn't really help the girl any at all. But before more could be said, a soft growl was heard as the massive figure of Elias made his appearance from another hallway. "Aww Hell." Moaned the Burgundy haired girl.

Talia took a few steps forward with her eyes going red to show her status as Alpha and began to speak in a tone of authority. "I am Talia Hale, Alpha of Beacon Hills. You will turn around and leave us be at once!"

No response was given, except for the figure to start charging towards them. "Oh yeah, that definitely worked!" Called out Scott in a slightly sarcastic way as they all hauled ass.

As Talia didn't want to try an Alpha Roar in the building and potentially cause Melissa undue stress because of its loudness.

 **Outside**

Chris, Allison and Isaac had just arrived and quickly got out of the Suburban. "Looks like the evacuation's over." Noted the man as he and the teens looked around.

"Are you catching a scent?" Allison asked as she looked at Isaac.

Who only shook his head. "No, not with all this rain being so heavy."

 **Inside**

The group managed to make it a good distance away from the hulking Wolf and into a room that seemed to have quite a few supplies inside of it. "This is goin' great." Muttered Scott to mostly himself.

"Guys, I really should just go ahead and see the crazy blind man. Its me he's after the most after all cause he thinks I can be a True Alpha." Reasoned Harley.

"Harley, that's the last thing you want to do. He'll only twist you into something you shouldn't ever be." Countered Laura in concern.

"My sister's right, staying with us is the best thing to do." Added in Derek.

"Well that thing or the crazy ass sure as Hell aren't gonna just let us walk out of here!"

Scott looked towards the reasonably freaked girl he saw as a good friend and sister as Boyd hugged her tightly to his body to provide her some comfort. "Then we do what we have to do in order to get out of here. We fight. Even if it gets bloody."

"If I'm fighting, I'd prefer an advantage of some kind." Peter said as he put Cora in Derek's arms.

"Let's find it then." Replied Laura.

Those that could and didn't have their hands full quickly got to looking until Scott came across something known as 'Epinephrine'. "That'll help make him stronger." Supplied Harley as she recalled some quizzes her dad had done with her awhile back.

"How much stronger?"

Moments later saw Peter walked out of the room with the needle sticking out of his chest in wide eyed surprise as Harley followed him into the hallway. "Alright big man, LET'S RUMBLE!" Peter shouted as he threw away the needle and let his eyes glow blue and then charged at the figure known as Elias with Harley following close behind.

Allowing for the others to get the Hell out of dodge towards an elevator in order to reach the first floor and get out. Unfortunately for them they'd end up being forced to split up courtesy of the second hulking Beta known as Ian. Things really didn't help matters any either when the power went out. Trapping Laura, Kali, Melissa, Boyd, and Talia inside their elevator as Ian chased down Scott, Derek, and Cora.

 **Rooftop**

"Thank you, that was more than helpful." Praised Deucalion as he and Joseph stood on the rooftop in the rain after the man had turned off the power.

He then looked at the shades wearing man in a suspicious manner. "Now what? Gonna kill me?"

A chuckle came from the other man. "Of course not. Think of my letting you go as a gesture of goodwill."

"What!?"

"I knew from the start that your daughter was unlikely to come per my request. So in return, I had this done since I myself couldn't do it. Now, off you go to wherever your daughter is."

Continuing to eye the man suspiciously, Joseph then hauled ass quickly towards the door to get back inside. "Oh, and Joseph? Do yourself a favor and be careful out there." Called out the man in what he thought was a helpful way.

Causing Joseph to look at him again before making his leave.

 **Elevator Of Goodly Folk**

As Kali, Melissa, Laura, Boyd, and Talia waited in the dimly lit elevator for any kind of sign of a start up. Things began to get a little tense as Melissa stopped breathing. Causing for Boyd to panic some as they laid her on the floor as best they could despite the limited room. "Oh man… This isn't good!" Panicked the usually not so panicked teenager.

Talia proved once again that she had a cool head that could prevail in practically any situation as she began to instruct Kali on how to perform CPR. Which she quickly began to do and once things were thankfully okay, she leaned back against the wall of the elevator in relief. "Not how I would have preferred our next kiss to go." Muttered Kali tiredly and somewhat shakenly.

None of them realizing that Scott and Derek had been forced to do something similar with Cora after managing to hide in one of the many rooms on the floor they were on for a short time. "Here's to hopin' Stiles doesn't think I'm tryin' to steal his girl from him." Said the young man in relief after successfully applying CPR to Cora thanks to a lesson on the subject that Derek remembered having years ago in high school.

"I'll handle him." Promised the older man before a light bulb went off in his head.

He then whipped out his cell phone and quickly typed out a text to Stiles or whoever that could get to the hospital the quickest to turn on the back up generator. "Bad time to be textin' the Teach, man."

Derek ignored him for a moment as he finished the text and then sent it. "Wasn't texting her. Was texting whoever that could get here quick to get the back up generator going."

"Oh, good idea."

"I have my moments."

 **Elsewhere, With The Dynamic Duo Known As Harley and Peter**

The fight with the hulking brute of a Wolf known as Elias had not gone well at all for our two vailant heroes. Peter's little cheat hadn't really lasted that long much to his annoyance and dismay. Eventually forcing the two to hide in a room. "That guy has definitely taken far too many steroids." Quipped the older man as he breathed a bit heavily.

"How the Hell are we gonna get past him? One of us might, but both?"

Granted, Harley didn't necessarily care if Creepy Peter didn't manage to make it past their big ass blockade. "Personally, I think if we keep letting him beat the crap out of us, he'll tire and give up." Said the man sarcastically and getting a glare in return.

Harley then looked around and spotted the miracle they both needed. Leading to the two to end up traveling down into the laundry room where a bin of clothes was. Peter glared at her in annoyance for not having waited long enough for him to get out. "What? You couldn't have waited like ten seconds?"

A snort came from her. "Anything that gives you a hard time gives me pleasure like your creepy ass wouldn't believe."

"You really should let bygones be bygones you know." Tutted Peter as they got out of the bin while she glared hotly at him.

"After what you did to me and my family? Fat chance of that."

Nothing more was said between the two as they hauled ass from the room. Not really thinking to check their phones since they were so distracted by their current dilemma.

 **On The Road With Stiles**

A worried and red eyed Stiles thanks to tears rushed as fast as he could to the Hospital to help out the others there. Hoping he wouldn't end up having another panic attack again that one of his dad's Deputies had been able to thankfully help him with back at the Sheriff's Department. Rafael McCall wasn't too surprising too have in his passenger seat since Melissa and Scott were at the hospital too and he was worried as Hell about them and the others. "We will find your father, Stiles. Its only a matter of time." Promised the older man.

Getting a disbelieving scoff from the teen. "Yeah? And what if he's dead when he's found? Huh? Then what? He's all I got left now aside from Grandpa Elias and he's not the most reliable of people!"

"You can't think like that, alright? It'll only make it worse on yourself. Trust me, I know from experience."

Stiles sighed. "I… I know you're right and all… But I can't help it. Between him, Cora, and Melissa, I'm just scared as Hell we're gonna lose one of them. And that damn music that keeps playin' isn't helpin' either!"

"Keep hope alive within you no matter what, Stiles. You and the others will get through this just like you all have before. I've barely had my son and Melissa back in my life and I'm not about to lose them now. And I'll die if I have too before they get taken from me."

The two looked at one another for a moment and then nodded before returning their focus back to the road and what awaited them on their journey.

 **Underneath The Nemeton**

Jameson Stilinski slowly stirred from his enforced slumber after being knocked out and taken by the woman known as Julia Baccari. "Oh, good, you're awake." Said a chipper voice that sounded vaguely familiar.

"Locostos?" Asked the Sheriff unsurely as he tried to focus his eyes.

And when he did, they widened in surprise at the sight of a purple skinned man. "I'd wave, but I'm a bit tied up at the moment."

"I must have gotten hit too hard in the head." Groaned the good Sheriff as he also quickly came to realized that he too was tied up.

"Nope! I'm a naturally purple skinned Demon Lord." Locostos explained brightly.

Deciding not to focus too much on that at the moment, Jameson asked him how long had he been wherever it was they were. "Ever since I left the hospital earlier after our group pow wow where that little punk Aranck was concerned. Have no idea Miss Baccari pulled it off or how she's preventing me from getting out of here but I do know I don't like it. At all. Don't get me wrong, I like being tied up but that's when its a consensual thing, you know?"

"Not really." Came the somewhat disturbed reply.

Locostos chuckled with a grin. "Pity. You're really missing out."

" _How sweet, you two are bonding._ " Came a whispery voice as the robed figure of Julia Baccari came down the steps after opening the doors to wherever they were.

"Its nice to know that someone I helped save 10 years ago could turn around and do this." Jameson said sarcastically in return as she came in between the two men.

" _And I thank you for that, as otherwise, it would have made the Nemeton's aide pointless after it helped allow me to live just a bit longer._ "

"A what?"

"A Nemeton, a special source of power for Druids like Alan. Basically a big ass tree that according to folk lore and the like, if cut down, will cause all sorts of problems for the area a Nemeton's in." Locostos informed helpfully.

Jameson nodded at that. " _Give the Demon a prize. And in case either of you haven't figured it out yet, you are under this town's Nemeton. Weak it may be as a stump, it still has power. Power I will use to wipe out the Alpha Pack thanks to the Sacrifices I have done in town and here. Were it not for Derek Hale unknowingly giving the Nemeton a small ember of power when he mercy killed his girlfriend so many years ago, I would not be able to use it now. Nor would I even be here for that matter._ "

"Lucky us." Quipped Locostos with an eyeroll.

But she paid him no mind as she knelt down in front of the good Sheriff and he had to fight hard not to react to the sight of her mangled face. " _Do you know how I ended up this way, Sheriff?_ "

He nodded at that. "Yeah, Deucalion in his insane plan for an Alphas only Pack."

" _I see._ _A part of me feels relieved I will not have to tell the events of that painful time to you._ "

Locostos let out a noise of relief. "Me too actually! Because seriously, History lessons are so boring."

A glare came his way but he merely smirked in return. Irritating the woman quite a bit but refusing to rise to the bait. Julia then turned her attention back to Jameson and began to explain the story of Baldur and the story behind the use of Mistletoe. All the while attempting to ignore Locostos' fake snoring as she talked and Jameson grinned in amusement over as he knew what the purple skinned man was trying to do. " _ENOUGH!_ " Came the sudden yell as she swung around and slapped the ever loving shit out of the Demon Lord!

Something Noshiko would have enjoyed the Hell out of had she been present for that! "HEY! I've paid good money for good teeth I'll have you know!"

" _And that is none of my concern. NOW BE SILENT!_ "

"How about you be silent?" Came the retort and getting another slap to the face.

One that actually was strong enough to knock him out thanks to her essentially making him a mere normal long lived Demon with her choice of bonds on him. Jameson winced at that sight and was feeling particularly glad that wasn't him who'd been slapped! Julia faced towards him again. " _Just as the Mistletoe was overlooked, so were we Emissaries. Something that by the time I am finished here, will never happen again as no one will dare to ever strike against us again. Using the power of Warriors, Philosophers, and Guardians will ensure my goal that monstrous actions like Deucalion's can never be overlooked again._ "

"No matter how you justify yourself, you still killed people! You can't ever come back from that!"

" _I am more then aware of that and yet… I am still willing to go through with what I must to get justice._ "

The look in her eyes told him as much and that nothing he said could change her mind either. And that worried him a great deal as she made her leave.

 **Beacon Memorial, Where Tree Branches And Werewolves Run Wild!**

Sometime after Harley and Peter had made their escape, saw the two unexpectedly meeting up with Scott, Cora, Derek, and Joseph Harlowe on the first floor of the hospital. And in a moment where she completely forgot about her dad's view of her and Werewolves in general, had hugged him tightly in relief before remembering and pulling away. Nothing was said at first as they quickly made their way towards the Reception area where the doors would be. "How'd you get away from Deucalion?" Suddenly asked Peter curiously as they made their way about.

"I didn't, he let me go. Something about a gesture of good will." Replied Joseph a bit stiffly.

"He had to have more of a reason then that, cause that guy always seems to do anything for a reason." Argued Harley.

Joseph just shrugged as he shook his head. "If said reason involves me having a stronger view of your kind then before. Then I certainly have that covered." Responded the man bitingly.

Causing Harley to shake her head sadly with a sigh. And then nearly pee herself as they rounded the corner and came face to face with Chris, Isaac, and Allison with her father pointing a gun at them. "Holy shit! Way to scare ten years off my life there!" Gasped out Harley.

"Sorry!" Apologized Allison with a wince as she found herself being hugged by her ex.

"Don't be, its worth it."

"As touching as this is, we really need to get Cora out of here." Spoke Peter urgently.

And getting glares for it. "Come with us and we'll get you three out of here." Ordered Chris in a serious voice.

As the sooner Cora was gotten out of here, the better. The group quickly made their way out and towards the Hummer Derek had decided to acquire fairly recently since it had more room. Granted, he still had his car as no way in Hell was he getting rid of that! Thankfully, they didn't have any problems making it there and soon, the three Hales were out of there and on their way to the Argent-Yukimuras' home since it had a few safety precautions that the Hales' home didn't while Scott, Harley, her father, the Argents, and Isaac remained behind. Seconds later saw the arrival of Stiles and Scott's dad. "What's the situation?" Immediately asked the Agent.

"We just got Cora out of here and on her way back to the Argent-Yukimuras' with Derek and Peter." Isaac explained helpfully.

"And the others?" Stiles asked worriedly while feeling some relief about his girlfriend being gone from here.

"Near as we can tell, still trapped in an elevator." Supplied Allison.

Joseph pinched the bridge of his nose. "Then we need to get either the main or back up generator going. And considering the rooftop door requires an access key, I'm the only one of us present who has one right now."

"Then give it to one of us and we'll get up there as quick as we can to get things back on." Ordered Scott.

But Joseph shook his head in return. "Can't do that, in addition to the key, it requires not only a passcode, but a recognized finger print." Informed the man and getting incredulous looks for it.

"Okay… What could a hospital of all places need with that!?" Exclaimed Allison in confusion.

"Its a safety measure we implemented a few years back to help prevent rooftop suicides. Not like any of us knew something like this would happen when we installed it!"

Hell, the finger print portion still tended to be a bit glitchy as it is! The group was silent for a few minutes as they thought about that. "Then one of us goes with you to get the power back on." Decided Chris in the end.

"I'll go." Voiced Harley immediately.

"I'll go too since I'll be able to provide more of an advantage." Declared Scott.

Joseph kept his mouth shut as he knew now wasn't the time to voice his opinions. The sound of breaking glass could be heard, making the group look upwards as the two hulking figures of Elias and Ian landed on the ground in a crouch before standing up in their fully Shifted forms and growling. "Great." Muttered Isaac sarcastically as a wide eyed Allison rushed off to get her bow.

Despite the fact she was nervous about using it considering what had accidentally happened earlier with her sister. A growl of annoyance came from Scott as he stepped forward and let loose with an Alpha Roar at the two. "NOW FUCK OFF, YOU DAMNED STEROID ENHANCED FREAKS!"

Unable to refuse the command of an Alpha, the two hauled ass from the area. Whimpering as they did so. Allowing for the others to breathe a sigh of relief. "Alright, now get going!" Yelled Chris and the trio did as told with the others not too far behind in case Deucalion showed up on the first floor to block their path.

A short time later saw the power come back on much to the relief of everyone present. Especially those in the elevator! Scott and Harley then found themselves being flung backwards and away from Joseph thanks to the arrival of Julia Baccari. " _I have great need of you, Joseph Harlowe._ " Declared the woman and before he could so much as try and run from her, the two were gone as if they'd never been there.

"DAD!" Screamed out a horrified Harley as she got up and ran to the ledge.

"He's gone, Rebecca, just like the Sheriff. She's using them as Guardians for the final part of her Sacrifices. If you were with me, I could have told you that and what it means if you had just come to me as I had requested to begin with. But its not too late, I can still help you, Rebecca." Came the calm voice of Deucalion himself.

He then side stepped a Shifted Scott as he rushed him with a yell. "She's not goin' anywhere with you! Harls' is way too smart to fall for your bullshit old man!"

Deucalion raised his eyebrows at him. "Is that so? Or perhaps she knows the smart choice is to leave with me and save her father in addition to Stiles' father. Your dear mother Melissa could be next for all you know, my boy. So you coming with me is probably a good idea if we are to bring down Julia."

Growling was the response he got as Scott rushed him. Only to find himself being cut by the pointed tip of the blind man's cane and then thrown into a wall with a sickening smack as Harley watched on in horrified silence. Deucalion then turned his attention back to her while Scott struggled to get up. "Well? What is your decision?"

"You can go and get fucked! We don't need your psychotic ass' help! Cause we will find them and get them back and deal with her for good!" Yelled out Harley as she Shifted and stood her ground.

Ready to go on the offensive if needed. A tsking noise came from the man as he re-capped his sharp point and then pulled his out his ringing phone and answered it. "Yes? I see, many thanks Ennis." Spoke the man into the phone while Harley found herself curious about that.

To her surprise, he extended his phone towards her. "You may wish to answer this, Rebecca." Informed the man.

Suspiciously, she took it from him and put the phone to her ear and what she heard next not only frightened her greatly but also decided her next move despite her words seconds ago. "M-Mom!?"

 **At The Nemeton A Short Time Later**

Joseph Harlowe awoke with a groan, similar to how Jameson Stilinski and Locostos had done. His first thought was to get moving but found himself being unable to do so. "The Hell!? Where am I!?"

"In a root cellar under somethin' called a Nemeton." Supplied one Jameson Stilinski and surprising the man a good deal.

His eyes would widen in shock and fear however when he caught sight of the still unconscious Locostos. "Dear God!"

"Eh, takes a little gettin' used too. But its not that bad with him." Muttered Jameson with an attempt at a shrug.

Earning him an incredulous look from the man in the process!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Ooh wee! Things are getting absolutely wild folks!**


	63. A Pact For Yo Pact!

**Chapter 63**

 **A Pact**

 **For Yo Pact!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here! Now let's roll on! And to Angela, thank you for the kind words and no problem over Kira! Heck, I can't wait either!**

* * *

 **Friday, September 14th, 2011**

As the first rays of light began to shine over the town of Beacon Hills, a frantic Lenne could be seen making her way through the Deputies and the like in order to reach Scott and the others still in the hospital. She knew from texts that Cora and Melissa were now thankfully at the Argent-Yukimura household where it would be much safer for the two of them. Not to mention everyone else since it seemed Deucalion's Wolves were getting bold in their attacks if they were willingly going after Lydia and her mother. Now while she was concerned about Scott after a hectic night of dealing with chaos at the hospital, she was also more so concerned about her dad. As she hadn't spoken or seen him in hours. Not even her numerous sisters or various others had heard from him either and it was starting to worry her a great deal. And Lenne hoped like Hell her dad hadn't been taken by Julia! Which would have been a feat in and of itself! As she fought her way through, Lenne came upon the sight of Scott, Stiles, and Agent McCall having what looked to be a tense conversation in the lobby. "GUYS!" Yelled the girl as she rushed to them and avoided any attempts to stop her.

Thankfully, Scott's dad told them to stop since he could tell the girl seemed a bit apprehensive about something. A hug was had between Scott and Lenne, followed with her hugging Stiles much to his surprise since they didn't really talk that much. "Have either of you heard from my dad?" Asked Lenne in a worried but hopeful tone.

The trio looked at one another and then back at her, which was not a good sign to her at all! "Not since Cora got put in the hospital last night." Answered Scott.

Stiles scowled, having a pretty good idea what happened. "Great, either Deucalion or the Darach took him. Just what we needed."

"Now Stiles, for all any of us know, he could be just unreachable at this time."

Lenne just shook her head at that. "Even then, my dad's people, myself, and my sisters would have been able to locate him through various means but we can't. Even if he was dead, we still would have found something." Informed the girl as her eyes began to glisten and Scott instantly pulled her into a tight hug.

"Deufailion doesn't have that kind of mojo to pull that off. So if its Julia for sure, she's more dangerous then we realize." Scott said grimly as he held on to his first love.

"I'll still issue a BOLO for him just to be on the safe side." Declared Rafael while Stiles just sighed.

"If she does have your old man, then her kidnappin' Harley's dad was the last piece she needed for her next Sacrifice." Informed the pale teen grimly.

Causing the girl's eyes to widen at that. "With the kind of power my dad has, she'll be unstoppable! And for Rebecca to know she has her father, I can only imagine how she's doing right now."

"Considerin' that blind asshole had her mom kidnapped? Not too well, Len… To the point she left with that asshole." Scott informed the shocked girl.

"Oh by the Creator!" Near whispered Lenne in horror.

Things were truly getting worse by the day! And that damnedable music just wasn't helping!

 **Elswhere**

In the basement of the Morrell home was one Nancy Harlowe as she came too with a groan. "Well, about time ya woke up." Came a gruff voice that wasn't all that familiar.

"Hell, I was startin' think I mighta hit you too hard." Added that same voice seconds later and causing Nancy's eyes to widen as she began to remember what happened to her.

As while everyone else was busy, leaving her and Joe alone at the Hale home for a considerable amount of time during the night. Which had nicely allowed for the two to have a bonding moment or two that probably wasn't an appropriate time for, especially considering her being married and all. But then things had been interrupted in the worse way possible when the one known as Ennis showed up and began to attack them. His being an Alpha had been more then the two could handle and the poor woman had no idea if Joe was even alive at this point. Which scared the absolute Hell out of her. "Where am I!?" Demanded to know the woman irately as she ignored the throbbing in her head.

Throbbing that was slowly going away thanks to her healing ability. Her 'host' gave her a savage grin. "Somewhere nobody will think to look, little Beta." Answered Ennis.

The fact none of those idiots had come to check out Morrell's place to see if he and the others were living there greatly surprised the balding Alpha. But he figured it was a good thing at least so there's that. Muffled noises came from a wall and Ennis looked towards it with a sneer. "Oh shut up." Snapped the man towards Sam Morrell, Marin Morrell's husband.

Who'd been chained up to a basement wall for quite some time now to ensure Marin's co-operation and the safety of the Ito Pack. All of whom really hadn't any clue of what was going on with their Emissary aside from learning she was apparently working with the Alpha Pack and any attempts to speak with her had failed much to Satomi's dismay. Nancy's eyes widened in horror at the sight of the chained man before turning her attention back to Ennis. "You don't have to do this! You can be better then this!"

"Hah, I know, but I'm happy with how things are now so why should I be all that bothered? Workin' with Deuc has freed me in so many ways that you wouldn't believe, lady." Proclaimed the man.

"With words like that, I just may end up blushing." Came the voice of Deucalion himself.

Causing those present to look his way and what Nancy saw surprised her greatly. "REBECCA!?"

"MOM!" Yelled the girl as she rushed to her chained mother and hugged her in relief with tears in her eyes.

"Remember my words, Rebecca." Warned Deucalion and then with a nod towards Ennis, the two were gone from the basement to allow the two Harlowes some family time.

 **Around Noon In Chris' Office At The House**

Going to school had been the last thing on anyone's mind on that particular day for very good reason. Lack of sleep being one of those and too much worry over the current state of things being another. Scott had nearly gone nuts over the fact Kira had been unintentionally hurt by one of Allison's arrows courtesy of Julia after he'd learned of it. Thankfully he didn't blame Allison much to her relief but he did have to take some considerable talking too in order to be calmed down by Kali, Abigail, Lenne, and Kira herself. Who had the bright idea to get the twins to merge and sit on him so he wouldn't run out of the house and do something stupid like take on Julia by himself. The fact she returned to her bedroom shortly after that to get some more rest had helped to make things not too awkward or what have you between the two. Natalie Martin however was still wrapping her head around everything she'd been told and had even slapped the ever loving shit out of Peter three times due to his attack of Lydia some months ago. But with her knowing everything now, it did explain for her how a 16 year old like Scott had been able to please her so well and last as long as he had during their first encounter.

Something she would have made a mention of if there hadn't been so many people around and if she wasn't wrapping her head around everything. Ol' Joe himself had yet to stir from his slumber after the brutal beating he'd taken from Ennis when the man had attacked the Hale home. Having been brought to the Argent-Yukimuras' home some hours ago after Talia, Chris, and several of his men showed up to see if anyone was lingering about that shouldn't be once they learned of Nancy having been taken by Deucalion. And coming across Joe's unconscious self in the front yard in the process. "If my thinking is correct, the word we're looking for is 'guardian' instead of sacrifice where Jameson, Locostos, and Joseph are concerned." Stated Chris as he, Allison, a weary Stiles, and a weary Lenne came into his office.

The others either asleep or occupied by other things at the moment. "So its not a coincidence then?" Wondered Allison curiously.

"I don't think so." Stated the man firmly.

"Yeah, well, considerin' the fact someone put the name 'Argent' in large block letters on the elevator doors, I'm thinkin' that was a warnin' for us." Stiles said grimly.

"That might have been Morrell considering she's with them and might be trying to help us." Suggested Allison.

Stiles snorted at that. "Hmmph, poor way to show it then." Muttered Lenne as she crossed her arms under her breasts with a scowl on her face.

"Agreed. Cause the Lunar Eclipse is less then two freakin' nights away and who the Hell knows what's gonna happen then." Responded the pale teenager near her.

Chris looked towards the highly worried teenager currently sitting down. "Don't give up hope just yet. Alright? We've dealt with Peter, a Kanima, Matt Daehler, and Scott being kidnapped and we've survived all of it just like we'll survive this."

A sigh came from the young man as he shook his head. "They could already be dead..."

Lenne tried not to let out a distressed whimper over that as Allison's father shook his head in denial. "No… I don't think so because there's something about Julia's tactics. As if she's still positioning, still moving her pieces into place."

"And that piece could be you, me, Kira, or mom." Allison added in with a frown.

The thought of her pregnant mother being taken was a horribly scary thought to have in her head for that matter as well. Her dad looked towards her for a moment before saying anything, likely thinking along similar lines as well. "Then we shouldn't wait around to see which of us is next. We know that the few sacrifices she's done has been on the Telluric Currents. So Joseph, Locostos, and Jameson have to be somewhere on one of those Currents, right?" Theorized the man and when he saw the somewhat far away looks on Lenne and Stiles' faces, he tried to be encouraging towards them.

"Lenne, Stiles, if we're gonna find them, we're gonna need your help to do it." His words made the two look at one another and then back at him with Lenne speaking up first.

"You seriously wanna go after that nutter? You could get taken just like my dad and the others!"

Chris nodded at that. "Its true, I could get taken just like they were. But here's the thing, I'm carrying a .45 while they didn't. And while she might be pretty strong, I doubt she can recover from getting her head blown off. So with that said, let's use the little time we have to find out where she could have taken them." Stated the man grimly.

"And Rebecca's mother?" Wondered Allison curiously as a light bulb moment happened for Stiles.

"Has anyone ever thought to I dunno… Check Morrell's house? Cause Nancy and the Alpha Pack could be hidin' out there if they are forcin' Morrell to work for 'em."

"Bloody Hell!" Cursed Lenne in annoyance as how could they have forgotten to think of that!?

"You three continue on with the locating stuff, I'm gonna talk to Noapo about findin' out for sure if they are about at Morrell's. I'll be back soon." Ordered the teen Succcubus before walking off to do exactly that.

The trio got down to business after that going over what all they knew and it wasn't long before Lenne re-joined them. Feeling satisfied that her chat with Noapo the Imp had gone well as the little fella quickly promised to get on with checking out Morrell's place as soon as possible. As they readied themselves a plan and got ready to carry it out, an entirely different scene was taking place in one of the guest rooms Cora had been placed in. "Careful." Warned Peter as Derek took in some of his sister's pain.

Something he'd been doing more of then what his mother and older sister had done without really meaning too. "Don't worry, I know going too far could kill me."

"That's not exactly what I meant."

Derek turned to look at him as he pulled away from his sister with a gasp. His Uncle held up his hands before speaking. "There's something I've heard that only an Alpha can do in this kind of situation."

"And for good reason I might add." Came the voice of Deaton as he came into the bedroom.

"Which is what exactly?" Wondered Derek curiously while Peter kept his annoyance from showing over the unwanted interruption.

"As you know, normal Wolves never abandon an injured member of their Pack. They instead care for it by doing things such as bringing it food from a kill. Regurgitating it into the mouth of the injured Wolf." Began the Vet.

Peter then took over. "With physical and emotional comfort provided by intense grooming, in a way, they can do more then just ease pain. They can be instrumental in completely healing the injured member of the Pack."

"If you two are trying to tell me there's a way I can save her, then just tell me." Ordered the young Hale Alpha seriously.

"I'm telling you… I've heard its possible." Began Peter enticingly as Deaton stared at him in a suspicious manner.

"Its more then possible." Added the Vet seconds later.

"How?"

"Its the spark that helps make us into an Alpha." Declared Talia as she stirred awake.

The conversation by the trio having shaken her from her sleep. "When any of us take the pain of another, they draw on that spark, that power that provides us with our special gifts. The very power that helps to strengthen everything about us. As an Alpha, we have a bit of extra within us thanks to this spark that allows our eyes to change from gold or perhaps blue to a blazing red." Informed the woman as she stood up and came to her youngest's side and closed her eyes as she absorbed some of her daughter's pain.

"The problem is, this could very well kill you if its attempted." Deaton said.

Wondering what exactly Peter was trying to accomplish here with this whole thing. "Or turn you back into a Beta." Added the False Alpha.

Derek looked at the three, wanting them to get on with it already. "So how do I do it then? By taking her pain?"

"That is correct, sweetheart. But there will be a cost as you'll need to do more then just take it." Answered his mother grimly.

"Could this work on my mom too despite the fact her illness is different then Cora's?" Came the voice of a bleary eyed Scott McCall as he stood in the doorway and looking at the group within.

Looks were shared between Talia and Deaton before looking towards the young man. "Yes, it should be possible. But again, we have to stress the importance that this could either kill you or turn you back into a Beta." Informed the Vet strongly.

Scott merely stared hard at him for a moment. "We accept those risks." Declared the voice of Kali and surprising those present aside from Scott in the process.

As she would do just about any damn thing to help save the woman she loves. A scoff came from Peter. "You two clearly aren't thinking about what you'd be losing, you as well for that matter Derek."

"Power is the last thing I'm concerned about." Kali said strongly and getting nods of agreement from Derek and Scott.

"And while I may be an Alpha, my mom is the one this town needs more then me." Added in Derek seriously with a look towards his mother.

Who smiled lovingly at him. "Fuck power." Added in a still somewhat bleary eyed Scott.

Hell, that shit had pretty much fucked him over as it is anyway so why should he care about it? He even thought that perhaps by doing this, it could help him get rid of those urges of his but he had doubts it would actually work out like that. Peter just shook his head at the trio, thinking them to be idiots. "What about the power to fight back then? Huh? Cause correct me if I'm wrong, we still have a few vicious Wolves out and about who would no doubt attack us at any given moment. We know from that message Ennis left on Joe that he and Aranck are comin' after us tomorrow night on the Full Moon. And without you three as Alphas, that's gonna be pretty damn hard for you three to fight against."

Derek stared hard at his Uncle for a moment. "I'm pretty sure NONE of us care."

His words got nods of agreement from the two former Alpha Pack members while Peter just stared at the trio. Inwardly wondering if this was perhaps a good thing since it would mean less obstacles in his path to becoming an Alpha again. But he would try one last tactic before 'giving up' on his argument. "Do any of you think this might be what Julia and Deucalion want and were hoping for? Perhaps in some bid to get you to be more reliant on them or perhaps weakened enough to be out of the way?"

"Regardless of whether or not there is any truth, we STILL don't care, Peter. Now stop talking or I'll shut you up myself." Warned Kali dangerously.

 **Sometime Later**

As Deaton and Talia went over what the trio needed to do in order to save Cora and Melissa, the plan to begin the healing would end up being interrupted at one point with the arrival of Nancy, Harley, Sam and Marin Morrell thanks to Noapo the Imp's helpful intervention after he went on his own over to the Emissary's house. Naturally, this bit of good news would get over shadowed by the more unpleasant news they'd all get from Allison and the twins that her father had willingly given himself up to the Darach. Marin had been understandably concerned about Satomi's Pack being in danger until Lenne and Noapo ensured that wouldn't be an issue by enlisting some of the more dangerous Demons Locostos had working for him to keep an eye on Satomi and her Pack. Wapun, Maxine, and Abigail would also be rather helpful in helping Stiles deal with his panic attack after he had heard of what went down with Chris. Mostly by getting him to focus on their fingers and how many they had holding up.

Though Jackson just thought they should have either knocked him out or just flashed him to help deal with his panic attack. A line of thought that got him a few smacks to the back of his head by the three girls a little while later. Noshiko would also nicely enough be the reason they would all get a very big clue about where Chris and the others were being held captive after coming across Lydia drawing yet another image of a tree. "Lydia, haven't you drawn that exact tree before?" Questioned the pregnant mother curiously as she sat near the girl.

Lydia looked at her and then back at the drawing for a moment. "Umm… Maybe? I don't know."

"Considering I saw that same exact image in five different places in the bathroom? I think the lady's right." Maxine said as she came into the living room.

"I had wondered about all that." Came Abigail's voice as she read one of the novels she'd checked out from the local library.

A sigh and an eyeroll came from the Genius Redhead. "Its just a tree, okay?" Tried the girl.

Hoping it would get the others to lay off. Aiden then showed up and ruined that completely by admitting he had saved more then a few of her tree drawings. Helpfully pointing out that the other drawings in her notebook were all exactly the same and freaking the girl out quite a bit. Noshiko frowned at the drawing and then gently took it from the young girl and turned it upside down and getting a sinking feeling in her gut. "You know where they are, don't you?" Came the voice of Marin as she made an appearance.

Causing Noshiko to look her way as she went pale. "I… Yes. I, ohh… Neme… Ton..." Moaned the woman as she suddenly fainted.

Freaking out those in the living room considerably!

 **Half An Hour Later At The Nemeton**

Half an hour later after Dr. Geyer had been asked to come by to check up on not only Melissa and Cora, but Noshiko as well, who had merely fainted from the combined stress of her pregnancy and all that was going on. Which included her husband's kidnapping and Kira's injury for that matter. Kira herself had freaked out at the sight of her unconscious mother after she had gotten up for a bit to see how everyone was doing and stretch her legs after being in bed for some time. Kira would also be the reason why cooler heads would prevail after Scott, Aiden, and Noapo had tried pushing for an attack on the Alpha Pack when they least suspected it since they knew where they were now. Thinking it could be exactly what they wanted and that for all they knew, they were already gone after Noapo had taken their captives. Noapo would go and see for himself if they were gone and much to his annoyance, along with Scott and Aiden's, Deucalion and friends had left the Morrell house. Not only had they left it, but they had set it ablaze as well much to Marin and Sam Morrell's heartbroken dismay. A brief discussion had even gone on after Deaton had brought up an idea about doing a proxy sacrifice by the teens whose parents had been taken.

That way Julia wouldn't have the power needed for such a thing and that they could find where the Nemeton was. But Talia and Noshiko surprisingly enough put a stop to it, saying that they both knew full well where it was and that trying his idea could be a very bad thing in Noshiko's view. Explaining that once upon a time, she had hid something there, something highly dangerous and that if it managed to get out, bad things would happen. The graveness of that warning made no one willing enough to test her on that. Nor did they want to press her on it considering they were worried it would cause her more problems. While that was going on, Chris finally got tired of just sitting around and chose to try and get himself out of the ropes that Julia had placed him in. "Uhh, I don't wanna kill your optimism or anything like that, but we've also tried getting out of the ropes too with no success." Spoke up Joseph as he watched the other man try to break free of his bonds.

"Well, given his line of work as a hunter of Werewolves and the like, I'm sure he's been tied up plenty of times in the past." Locostos said jovially.

"If he hunts them, then why isn't the Demon who wears my daughter's face dead?"

Joseph's question got him glares from the other men in the cellar with him. "Uhh, maybe because he knows that Rebecca's not some Demon who needs to be killed?" Jameson asked with biting sarcasm lacing his voice.

"Exactly, we have a Code. One Rebecca hasn't done anything to go against. And the only Demon here is Locostos but considering your views, I'm starting to see you as one." Chris added tersely.

Locostos nodded at that. "Its true, Demons are A LOT different then Werewolves. Weres at least have a trace of Divinity in them unlike us Demons. So ya might wanna tone down the racism there pal. Especially before you completely lose your daughter and your wife for good."

A snort escaped the Nurse, not wanting to believe anything the Demon said. Making the others sigh at how stubbornly foolish he was being.

 **Argent-Yukimura Household, 15 Minutes Later**

"If we're gonna do this, then we gotta do it now because we don't have a choice otherwise." Came Derek's voice from the stairs as he looked into the front room.

Successfully capturing the attention of those present while a concerned Jennifer stayed by his side. Hoping like Hell this plan to save his sister wouldn't kill her boyfriend. Peter rolled his eyes from upstairs. "You always have a choice, its just whether or not you can live with the consequences..."

"I _REALLY_ don't like you." Stated Jennifer with a shudder.

This only got her a smile in return from the man and making her decide to get closer to Derek for comfort and getting his arm wrapped around her as he shook his head at his Uncle. "You have to remember though, its not just a Full Moon that's coming, but a Lunar Eclipse."

"And we'll all be pretty damn powerless then." Added Scott grimly.

"Maybe so, but we can still fight." Jackson said, unwilling to back down from what was coming.

His words getting several nods. "Let's do this." Came Kali's voice.

Derek, Jennifer, Scott, Kali, Stiles, Laura, Talia, Rafael, Kira, and Lenne all went up stairs with Peter following them while shaking his head at them. Thinking his Nephew, and the two former Alpha Pack members to be utter fools but also liking the fact there would be three less Alphas to deal with when it came time to reclaim his rightful position as the Alpha he was always meant to be. Aiden and Ethan also went up while the others remained where they were while praying everything went well. Derek, Jennifer, Talia, Laura, and Stiles went into the guest room where Cora was while Scott, Kali, the twins, Rafael, Lenne, and Kira went to Melissa's. Rafael wondering how this was going to work exactly while hoping it wouldn't get his son or Kali killed since he'd been warned about the potential dangers. As Scott and Kali came around both sides of Melissa's bed, Derek did the same on one side and sat next to his sister. Forearms were grabbed and pain soon began to leech away from those they cared about and into them.

Scott, Kali, and Derek's eyes burning a fiercely bright red as they continued to take more and more pain from Melissa and Cora. Utilizing the spark that made them an Alpha while a cross armed Peter leaned up against the wall between the two guest rooms, smirking to himself. The veins of Scott, Kali, and Derek black as can be as they took their loved ones' pain until the final stages began as each of them looked up at the ceiling and began to let out very loud roars with their fangs showing. Their eyes soon turned from bright red to a vibrant blue as their actions took effect on Melissa and Cora, signifying they were now blue eyed Betas rather then Alphas as the two ladies let out loud gasps over their bodies being healed. Aiden and Lenne were quick to catch Scott and Kali as they began to fall to the floor with Kira looking on in relief as she came over to Scott to check on him, greatly worn out as Laura did the same for her brother. The trio passing out from the exertion of their bodies while Melissa and Cora also passed out as well into a peaceful sleep.

Everyone else feeling greatly relieved that things had been successful until they all ended up falling asleep themselves. Allowing for Julia to come inside with no problems thanks to her tactics to ensure they passed out and taking both Melissa and Talia to be included in her final sacrifices.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Ohh that sneaky Julia! Certain folks are not gonna be happy!**


	64. I'll Lunar Your Ellipse!

**Chapter 64**

 **I'll Lunar**

 **Your Ellipse!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here! Warning: Some unpleasantness abounds with violent actions.**

* * *

 **Saturday, September 15th, 2011**

"Mate, I really need ya to wake up now. Or else I'll be forced to get a bucket." Warned a voice that sounded British.

And despite the groggyness he felt, Scott was pretty damned sure it wasn't Lenne's voice he was hearing either. "Five more minutes..." Moaned the young Wolf.

"Ya don't have five minutes ya bloody ponce."

Scott's eyes flew open at that and looked towards the source of the voice. "Ch-Cheryl!?"

A smile came his way. "In the flesh, or somethin' close to it anyhow. And about time ya woke up Wolfboy." She told him cheekily while wearing her classic raggedy outfit.

"Shut your piehole Brit Girl." Retorted Scott as he forced himself up with a groan.

He then looked around in confusion and recognition. Though the confusion was due to the fact that he shouldn't even be here. "Uhh… Has the last few years been nothin' more then a dream or is this a dream? Cause last I knew, I wasn't anywhere close to Arizona."

"Check yuir arm ya ponce."

"Pfft, you're the ponce, I'm the poofter. Remember?" Scott retorted just like he normally would in a moment like this with his best friend and sister in all but blood.

But he did listen to her and check his arm and his eyes widened at the sight of his two bands tattoo. "So I am dreamin' then?" Realized the teen sadly.

Cheryl could only nod sadly at him. "'Fraid so mate, 'fraid so."

A sigh escaped him. "Well, at least its not some fucked up nightmare."

"True that. Not sure I woulda liked havin' our little meetin' in one of those as it is." Grimaced the girl.

"So is this one of those moments where dream you that's not actually you tells me I need to gather about my courage or whatever and go kick some ass?"

"And what makes ya think I'm not the real deal mate!? I could be visitin' from the afterlife after all!" Said the girl in mock offense.

"Also, you been watchin' too much telly to be thinkin' like that."

This got her a reproachful look from the young Wolf that only made her grin at him. A grin that much like everything else about Cheryl, was something he missed a Hell of a great deal of. "I'll have you know I haven't done much 'telly watchin' since my mom put her foot down about me spendin' too much time in front of it after bingin' some of that Mystery Science Theater show Kira unintentionally got me hooked on." Some of the movies were horrible but the commentary was freaking great man.

Not to mention the shared times it gave him with Kira… Naturally, that admission got him an eyeroll from his best friend. "Speakin' of yuir mum, who I am happy you are back with by the by, that bird and the leadin' Hale bird got all taken like by that Julia chick."

"WHAT!?" Roared out Scott as his eyes glowed an angry blue.

She nodded at that while making a show of cleaning out her ears. "Jeez mate, no need to get so loud, I'm right bloody here after all!" Reprimanded the girl lightly.

"Well how else do you expect me to react when you drop somethin' like that on me!?"

Cheryl took a moment to think about that and realized he had a point. "Right, point there. But that's not all, that deranged nutter also has had you and yuirs sleepin' about for the last 16 hours."

"THE FUCK!? I like sleep as much as the next guy but that's a little excessive!"

"Oh bollocks on that one!" Came the retort and getting a cheeky grin in return before Scott got serious again.

"So what do I do wake up then? Cause if Deufailion and his bunch had any idea about this, I bet they woulda tried some shit." Said Scott grimly.

A grimace flashed across her face at the images that line of thinking brought up. "Fortunately, that's not the case so ya don't have to worry none about that. As for how to wake up? Well… I could either head butt ya or give ya a light tap on the head."

"Considerin' your a few inches shorter then me, the head butt wouldn't be possible." Scott told her somewhat cheekily.

She sighed at that. _Damn you for pointin' that out!_

But then Scott thought about things for a moment and a sad look came across his face. "But if I do wake up, that means I probably won't be seein' you anytime soon in my dreams." Pointed out the young man sadly.

Earning himself a small and saddened smile from his sister in all but blood. "True, very true. Its really good to know you have a brain in that head of yuirs mate. But who knows what the future holds in the end."

"Heh, true. And its not my fault it took a few years for my brain to get a jump start! I'm a growin' boy after all!"

"Judgin' by the fact you haven't hit that 6'11 growth spurt you yammered on about for awhile, I'd say you haven't grown much." Came the cheeky response and getting a gaping mouth reaction from her old friend.

"You suck."

"Nah, that's more yuir thing then mine. Also, one last thing?"

"Damn right it is my thing sometimes, and what's that? You know I'd do just about anything for you."

A happy smile flashed across her face at hearing that. "I know, but thanks for tellin' me all the same mate. When ya go back, give Lenny my love?"

"You got it!"

That smile of hers widened even more and then before he knew it, she jumped up and head butted him. "OW! SON OF A BITCH!" Yelled Scott as he sat up right with a throbbing headache!

It was fortunate that he had fallen on top of Kira or otherwise she'd have had a rude awakening! Not to mention a little pain thanks to her shoulder! Scott rubbed on his forehead with a pained grimace on his face. "Damn it Cheryl, you didn't have to hit that hard!" Grumbled the young man sourly.

He then turned his attention towards Kira on the floor and knelt down to try and wake her up. "Mmmf… I don't wanna go to the pool daddy..." Moaned the girl in her sleep and causing him to sigh with a fond shake of the head.

"Guess I'll have to do this the hard way then."

Getting up, he turned around and let out a very loud roar. One that instantly started to get people going through out the house. "Alright sleepin' beauties, rise and shine from our lovely 16 hour nap courtesy of Julia! Mothers and fathers kidnapped, Nemetons to find, asses to kick, and babies to kiss on people!" Yelled out Scott as he left the bedroom and even started to clap his hands together.

"Ugh, too bloody early to be so damned cheerful!" Moaned Lenne as she groggily got up from the bedroom he'd just been in.

"Considerin' we have about 4 hours til the Lunar Eclipse? Includin' the fact my mom and Old Lady Hale have been Julianapped? Not cheerful at all, Lenny my dear." Scott yelled back in an angry tone of voice.

Earning himself several reactions to that one. "That explains the little bottle and note next to me then." Muttered Noshiko from her spot in the house.

As evidently, Julia had been kind enough to leave her a note explaining that the bottle would be quite helpful since it was basically some naturally made vitamins made from herbs that help with health. Thankful she'd already been sitting down or else things might have been a bit problematic even with her healing. Soon, everyone gathered in the living room and needless to say, quite a few were pissed off. Though Natalie was decidedly more frightened then before. "We need a plan." Stated Laura firmly.

"I concur, Niece of mine. I vote that Derek, Cora, and Scott get the Hell out of town by any means necessary as right now, they would be easy pickings for the Alpha Pack." Added Peter in concern and attempted manipulation to get a few obstacles out of his way.

Scott growled and launched himself at Peter. Sending the man to the floor with a vice like grip on his throat. "Like Hell you son of a bitch! I may be just a Beta now but I can still fight like an Alpha!" Yelled the young man as he knew a stirring of manipulation when he saw it.

And Peter 'I Need To Be Back In The Ground' Hale was trying it for whatever reason that would benefit only him. And Scott wasn't having it at all. Plus, even if is a Beta now, all the lives of the Betas he'd taken over the years was still power that he'd gotten from those kills that he still had on his side even without being an Alpha as he could feel it in him. Letting go, he stood up and didn't bother to help the man up. Gaining a few smirks from the others in the process. Peter got up and rubbed on his throat gently. "My, what blue eyes you have." Remarked the man.

Hoping to stir the pot some but failing to do so much to his annoyance. "Yeah, all the better for me to kick your ass with." Sneered Scott.

Despite her fear over everything, Natalie had to resist the urge to shiver in pleasure over how hot she was finding Scott at the moment. "Anyways… What should we do?" Erica asked curiously and worriedly.

"Wait a minute… Does anyone hear that?" Suddenly asked Maxine.

"Hear what?" Kira asked curiously.

"One of those transmitters that your dad uses when it comes to keeping Werewolves in a certain area. Its faint, but I hear it and its not coming from in the house." Answered the girl with a frown on her face.

Those with super hearing focused hard and soon enough they were able to hear it. Noshiko smiled inwardly since not many knew of her hidden secret just yet while Kira began to freak out a little since she could hear it too now that things were so quiet! "That's gotta be your dad." Stated Cora in a sure voice towards Allison and Kira.

Both girls seriously hoping their friend was right too! "Okay… I have a plan. One that you guys might not like." Declared Harley as she looked around at the group.

Which included a still healing Joe as he sat near Nancy. Ethan looked at her for a moment before speaking. "Well how bad could it be?"

"Does willingly working with Deucalion in order to stop Julia count?"

 **Nemeton**

A somewhat groggy and very worn out Melissa looked towards Chris as he held the transmitter in his hand. "Still working?"

He looked towards her and the others for a moment before responding. "Yeah, but not for much longer." Answered the man and getting unhappy sighs in return.

Though Talia's was a bit muffled thanks to the gag tied around her mouth in order to prevent her from howling her location to the others. Something she was NOT happy about for that matter either! "Is anyone else feeling an unbearable itch they can't scratch?" Wondered the Nurse Mother curiously.

Which got an annoyed scoff from Joseph but no one paid him any mind. "Oh by the Creator do I!" Grumbled Locostos sourly.

"God knows I do." Added Jameson.

"You're all worried about itchy noses when we're all tied up and about to be killed by a nutjob. Unbelievable." Grumbled Joseph unhappily.

Chris just looked at him for a moment. "I've got a cramp in my wrists actually."

"That really doesn't help."

"Wasn't meant too."

A glare came his way but the man paid it no mind. "Well, if I'm going to die tonight, at least I'm in good company. Mostly anyway." Talia said glibly.

 **Back At House Argent-Yukimura**

Pandemonium had been the word of the evening after Harley had brought up her idea, leading to all kinds of arguments to occur about why that was a bad idea and barely letting her get a word in. At least until Lenne let loose with a noise courtesy of some magic that sounded a lot like Thunder, forcing pretty much everyone but her to cover their ears in pain from that unexpected action. "Thanks Len, I may never be able to hear all that great again." Muttered Scott sarcastically as he rubbed on his ears gingerly.

Lenne just innocently smiled at him. "My pleasure, Luv."

For Kira however, the Thunder noise seemed to give her an energy boost that had had her eyes glowing momentarily. An action that had gone unnoticed by everyone including herself since she had her eyes closed at the time. "Now that young Lenne has managed to quieten us all down, I believe there's something troubling Miss Lydia over here." Commented Peter as he pointed at the girl in question.

Making everyone look at her curiously. Who was looking rather nervous about something. "I… I have this feeling..."

"What kind of feeling?" Derek asked curiously.

Lydia looked at him for a moment. "Like… Someone in this room is going to die."

"Well that's reassuring." Muttered Agent McCall.

Not even questioning the girl on that since he wasn't sure he wanted to know. "With that in mind, might I suggest yet again that getting some of our weaker members out of town is the wisest course of action?" Came Peter's voice.

"No. That just might make 'em targets. But what we will do is split up." Voiced Harley as she stared hard at the man who made her into what she is today.

"Oh, as if that's any better." Scoffed the False Alpha.

"Considerin' some of us will go after our fathers while some of us go to where it all began for Deucalion to keep Julia sidetracked? I think it would be."

"I vote to go with whoever goes to face Deucalion." Declared Joe immediately.

Scaring Nancy something fierce as that idea scared the Hell out of her. Especially with the fact he wasn't even fully healed yet! "I will have to accompany whoever goes to the Nemeton as only I remember where it is located." Noshiko announced.

"That really doesn't sit well with me, mom." Allison said.

"Or me." Added in Kira.

"I'll go with to ensure she'll be okay. I'll even bring some of Stilinski's men with me." Agent McCall told the two.

Peter scoffed and turned to his oldest relative. "Laura, talk some sense into these people would you? You are after all the Acting Alpha in your mother's place."

For her part, Laura glared at him but he didn't flinch. "I don't need the reminder, thank you. And I for one think its a good idea. Some of us of course should stay here in case any of Deucalion's remaining flunkies decide to attack."

Harley felt relieved at hearing the older girl's words as Peter shook his head over the response. "Heh, Alphas Laura and Harls, the future is clear as day to me." Chuckled Scott.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves now." Cautioned the future Hale Alpha, though she was grinning anyway.

"That's our little 'brother' for you." Began Aiden with a grin.

"Always behind or way too ahead for his own good." Finished Ethan with a grin of his own and getting chuckles from everybody else except Scott.

Who just pouted, an action Kira, Lenne, and Natalie all found cute.

 **Sometime Later**

The front door and a good portion of the wall found itself being destroyed, shocking the Hell out of those in the house and being thankful they hadn't been near the front door. "Knock knock boys and girls, Aranck's here to play." Sing songed the Native Alpha as he and the two hulking brutes made their way inside.

"You might want to go elsewhere then, cause we're all tired out for the evening." Came the voice of Lydia from the stairs.

Aranck darkly chuckled. "When I'm done with all of you, you'll be able to rest plenty little Redhead."

"Oh God, this is about to get violent, isn't it?" Natalie asked in fear and worry and gaining a nod from her daughter for it.

Who wished she could do that scream again as it might help with the problem! Just then, the combined form of Ethan and Aiden made their appearance with Isaac and Erica on either side of the combo twins with guns in their hands. "Brother." Called out Wapun as she came out from behind the trio with no weapons in sight.

"Sister."

"I ask one last time for you to stop this foolishness, take your friends with you, and leave us all be."

This got her a sneer from her wayward brother. "Not going to happen, foolish sister."

"Then I guess we're just gonna have to make you." Declared Erica as she pointed her shotgun at him.

"Hmmph, you don't even know how to use that."

BLAM!

One of the hulking brutes was sent flying back out of the house courtesy of her shotgun putting a hole in his chest where his heart used to be. "What were you saying?" She asked with a smirk and an air of false confidence while forcing down the urge to vomit.

Aranck and his lone friend both growled angrily at her as Cora, Danny, Jennifer, Marin's husband, Peter, and Kira from further up stairs tensed, ready to get down there if needed just as Nancy, Lenne, Marin, Deaton, Abigail, and Maxine did the same. Those three also having guns of their own as well while Deaton and Marin merely readied themselves to use their special abilities if needed. " _Is this a private party, or can anyone join in?_ " Came the surprise voice of one Julia Baccari.

"Oh boy." Muttered Isaac.

"Got that right." Rumbled the combo twins.

Things soon got wild after that as Aranck chose to attack Julia whlle his friend went after the others. Wapun easily side stepped him and went after her brother. Who really didn't appreciate that one bit while Julia didn't necessarily mind as she was there for a purpose. And that was to enlist Kali to her cause. "Boy am I glad I kissed Joe when I had the chance." Muttered Nancy to herself from the living room.

Causing Abigail and Maxine to grin over that as the sounds of fighting could be heard. " _Where is Kali?_ " Julia asked as she effortlessly fought the combined might of the combo twins and the hulking brute.

"Off getting her nails done probably." Called out Lydia with a shrug from her spot on the stairs and getting glared at for it.

"Lydia! Don't antagonize the crazy sacrificing lady!" Hissed Natalie in alarm.

" _Should listen to your mother._ " Added Julia as she yanked Isaac's shotgun from him and fired it directly in the hulking brute's face.

Sending him flying into a wall and wrecking several things and causing Kira to wince as she knew her parents weren't gonna be happy about that! The shotgun to the face tactic ensured the brute wouldn't ever be getting up again either for that matter thanks to the fact it had Wolfsbane laced shells inside of it. Julia would have smirked at her work if she could have. " _Who's next? And if I am not told where Kali is soon, I may forego further good standing between us and start killing more of you._ "

"HYAAH!" Came the scream of Kira as she flew through the air over the stairs and towards Julia with her one good arm that had her sword in hand.

Unfortunately for her, she'd get sent flying backwards with a burst of power from Julia. "KIRA!" Shouted Lydia in alarm and causing Lenne to rush out of the living room and head directly towards the groaning girl.

"Not my best move." Muttered Kira.

"I'd have to agree on that one, Luv."

" _Be thankful I was holding back or you would be dead. Now, where is Kali!?_ "

"Off having a nostalgia tour with Deucalion, you psychotic bitch! Or is it she's off to get back Mrs. McCall and the others?" Fake wondered Erica with a snarl.

"Yeah, the lady was just besides herself with a lot of uncertainty." Added in Isaac bitingly and getting a hiss from the woman.

Who narrowly dodged a punch from the combo twins and gave one of her own to their midsection. Earning an 'oof' sound in the process. Not that they let it stop them of course as they fought against Julia. A fight that took them out of the house thankfully as everyone else came from the inside to watch and wondering where Wapun and Aranck had gotten off too in their own fight. Whom were actually down the street having a rather violent struggle between Beta and Alpha, sister and brother. "YOU ARE A FOOL TO GO AGAINST ME!" Snarled Aranck as he went to strike out as his sister, only to end up hitting the window of a car with his fist instead.

"The only fool here is you for going against all we stood for back home!"

"What our family stood for was nothing but weak willed garbage!" Yelled Aranck as the two traded blows.

With Wapun clearly having more skill considering her decision to learn some Jiu-Jitsu some time ago before the death of all she knew. Her brother's Alpha enhanced strenght was still none the less a problem however since it gave him an advantage but she wasn't going to let it stop her any! How they weren't attracting much attention was beyond her but she was grateful for it as well. She doubled over at one point thanks to a blow to her mid-section before giving a blow of her own that made him grunt somewhat. Aranck went to tackle her but she used his momentum to launch him over her and a good distance away from her. Earning herself a frustrated growl as he stood up with his eyes blazing red. "I grow tired of your disrespect towards me, sister!"

"Considering I am the elder of us, you have no place to be talking of such things!" Screamed Wapun irately as she brought forth a hunting knife from behind.

He sneered at her words and at the sight of her knife. "I took this hunting knife from the armory the Argents have and I swear I will use it if you don't stop being such a damned fool!"

"You don't have the guts! YOU ALWAYS WERE THE MORE SQUEAMISH OF US!"

With a yell, he charged at her, a yell she matched with her own and charged at him. The two flew at one another and struck out at the other as they went past the other. Each landing in a crouch before standing up and the most noticeable thing being that her knife was no longer in her hands. A fact she realized moments later as she turned around and her eyes widened in horror at the sight of her knife stuck in his throat. Gurgling could be heard from him. "Guess… Not… Squeamish after… All..." Got out her brother before crumpling to the ground.

"ARANCK!" Screamed Wapun in horror as she rushed to her fallen brother and picked him up gently to cradle his head in her lap.

Even pulling out the knife, not caring about the gushing blood and applying pressure to the wound. "Don't, don't leave me! I didn't mean to strike you like that!" Cried the tearful girl.

Genuine fear could be seen in Aranck's eyes as death came for him. "Perhaps… Urk… Not sister… I, I'm sorr-y. For, for being… A fool. I… I see that now..."

"No, don't, don't talk! Save your strength!"

A weak chuckle escaped him as blood trailed out of his mouth. "Love you… Sister..." Got out the teen before life fled him entirely.

Wapun cried harder as she held on to her brother and felt the power of the Alpha course through her as her eyes turned a bright red. " **AAAAHHH!** " Came from the horrified girl in a mix of a scream and a roar of pain.

As she sobbed over her brother's dead body, the anguished screams for Ethan and Aiden could be heard, capturing her attention. Followed by a really loud scream soon afterwards. One that had been used by Lydia to send Julia flying. Gently putting her brother's head on the ground, Wapun ran off to find out what had happened and would only be further horrified to see the unmoving form of Ethan and Aiden's combined self. Julia soon took off after that thanks to a video message she got from Harley that basically called her out to come meet her and Deucalion at the old Distillery. The fact Ethan and Aiden soon split after that was a good sign in both Deaton and Marin's views and had the two loaded up to be taken to the Clinic to save their lives while there was still time.

 **Nemeton**

Noshiko, Boyd, Laura, Kali, and Allison soon arrived where the Nemeton was located. Though there was some worry about the lack of Stiles being with them and hoped he was alright. "I can hear the emitter but its hard to tell where its comin' from exactly thanks to all this wind and that music." Informed Boyd with a yell.

Laura and Kali nodded in agreement as they and Allison looked about. "There! The Cellar doors!" Called out Noshiko and rushed towards it as quickly as she could with the others following.

Boyd and Laura quickly helped get it open and let the other three go inside with Boyd being the last to go inside. "Oh thank God!" Cried out Allison in relief at the sight of her dad and the others.

"You found us." Chris said with a smile that soon wiped away at the sight of his pregnant wife.

"Complain later." Noshiko told him sternly and causing Locostos to grin in amusement over that one as he and the others began to get untied.

"Where's Stiles? Where's my son?" Jameson asked worriedly.

"And Scott?" Melissa asked with the same amount of worry in her voice.

"Scott and the others are doing their part to keep Deucalion and Julia busy. But they'll be here as soon as they can." Informed Laura as she untied her mother.

Who looked at her eldest. "That doesn't exactly fill me with confidence, Laura."

"Hey, Harley thought it up and I thought it was a good idea since we didn't have a lot of options."

Locostos chuckled while looking at Joseph. "Hear that, pal? Your little girl is thinking up big plans, life saving plans at that."

Joseph would have responded to that and perhaps in an unkind way at that if it wasn't for the cellar beginning to collapse from on high thanks to the power of the storm and Julia's doing.

 **Distillery**

"Not to doubt your idea, dear Rebecca but do you really think Julia will show?" Asked Deucalion as he, Ennis, several of the few Irish Betas still alive, Harley, Derek, and Scott stood in the old building where it had all essentially began for the blind Alpha.

"Pretty damn positive."

"And even if she doesn't, this will give us an opportunity to fuck your asses up." Snarled Scott as his eyes went blue.

Deucalion paid him no mind as Ennis shook his head. "Huh, guess you were wrong about him bein' willing to give up his Alphahood to save his momma, Deuc." Muttered the balding Apha aloud.

And gaining a look of hostility from the young Beta, a look he smirked at. "Is that so? A pity then."

"Only pity is that I haven't killed either of you assholes. And if I had to guess, it was really you who did that to my mom, right, old bastard? And just so you know, my Ma also gave up her Alphahood to save my mom too."

"Double the pity then for wasting it like that." Replied the man and earning a snarl from Scott in return.

Ennis just chuckled darkly. "Deuc thought up the plan, punk. I was the one who did anything with it. Cause I don't ever forgive acts of betrayal as you know full well."

With a yell, Scott charged at him and got thrown out of the building for his troubles. "Its high time you got put in your place, boy!" Decided the balding Alpha as he stalked out of the building towards Scott.

Harley made to move to do something about that but found herself stopping as Julia finally arrived. Deucalion grinned in anticipation. "Well, we're all here then. Tell me, Julia, are you ready for this? Have you gathered your herbs? Prayed to your ancient Gods? Slit a baby's throat perhaps in your quest for revenge? Should we show them why you needed to sacrifice perfectly innocent people just to stop me?" Asked the man mockingly as he Shifted, his skin looking a greyish blue and shocking the Hell out of Harley, Joe, and Derek and even the remaining Irish Betas.

As none of them had ever seen anything quite like it! "Ohh shit..." Breathed out Harley in stunned horror.

 **Deaton's Animal Clinic**

A sense of urgency could be felt as Deaton and those who had come with him worked to save Ethan and Aiden's lives. "Can you save them?" Abigail asked tearfully as the man worked to do what he could with Marin, Danny, Cora, and Lydia helping.

Losing Aiden when she had barely gotten him back in her life terrified her greatly. "Only if they start healing on their own." Answered the man as he focused on Aiden while Danny tried not to break down over the possibility of losing Ethan.

 **Nemeton – Now With More People!**

"Look out!" Yelled Chris in alarm.

"BOYD!" Screamed Allison in a panic as the celing collapsed even more.

Kali used her strength to pull him out of the way just in time much to everyone else's relief. Well, perhaps not Joseph's but never mind that. "Thanks for that Kali, Rebecca would kill me if anything happened to him." Said Allison and making the former Alpha grin in amusement as she shared a sweet kiss with Melissa while Boyd rolled his eyes.

"Great, more flippancy." Grumbled Joseph sourly.

"Oh shut up already you sour puss." Locostos said annoyedly.

"Locostos, can you teleport us out of here?" Asked Noshiko as she held on to her husband and daughter.

The Demon Lord shook his head in the negative. "No, whether its because whatever she did to keep me locked up or if its possibly the Nemeton, I'm not able to do a damn thing."

"That's really not good." Laura said in concern.

"Tell me about it. We could be enjoying Happy Hour right now on the other side of the world."

Eyerolls were had at that while Joseph muttered some more unkind things that no one paid any mind too. Especially as one of the wood beams that helped keep the ceiling up started to come down until Boyd caught it and kept it in place for the time being.

 **Distillery**

As Scott and Ennis fought outside, war was essentially happening inside as Derek, Harley, and Joe fought against Deucalion, the remaining Irish Betas, and Julia. Who was showing she was more then a match for the Betas as she snapped their necks easily much to Deucalion's annoyance. " _If I could smirk right now, I would._ "

"I'm sure you'll be able to do so plenty when you go to whatever Afterlife you believe in." Snarled the man as he ruthlessly kicked Derek and grabbed Julia and Joe by the throats and held them up after an attack of her's proved ineffective much to her shock!

"Now, who are you?" Asked the Demon Wolf to Joe.

Who sneered at him. "I am all that remains of Pack Knezevich! The very same Pack you had Delwado slaughter in your name just because our Alpha would not bow to your whims!" Spat the man angrily as his eyes glowed gold.

"Hmm… Yes, I recall that Pack. Knezevich was a fool to reject me." Replied Deucalion with a slight menacing smirk on his face.

Causing Joe to growl unhappily. "AUGH!" Suddenly yelled the Demon Wolf thanks to Harley using a piece of pipe she tore off to hit him with.

Derek used the opportunity to strike the man in the face and did what he could to fight him off, but it wasn't enough as the older man was simply too strong. Sending him flying against a stack of pallets with a groan. Deucalion turned his attention towards an ever increasingly worried Harley. "Kill her." Ordered the man but the Burgundy haired girl shook her head.

Something that didn't please him any one bit as he held on to Julia. "Your father, and the other parents are dying, Rebecca. Remember that. Kill her while you have the chance. The storm you hear? That's her doing as she's burying them alive thanks to her connection with the Telluric Currents. Kill her! Kill her and this all ends!" Ordered the man darkly in his deep guttural voice.

" _It won't end! Not with me! You know that to be true, Rebecca! He'll have you kill everyone you love! Its what he does!_ "

Harley glared at Deucalion. "They ain't dead yet."

"And who's going to save them, your friends?" Asked the man with a scoff.

Her eyes glowed gold. "No, my Pack."

 **Nemeton – Where Being Crushed Is A Specialty!**

"Is it just me? Or is this place getting smaller?" Boyd asked with a grunt as he continued to hold up the beam to prevent them from getting crushed.

 **Ye Old Distillery – Epic Fights With No Admission Prices!**

Deucalion snarled at the girl as he used his speed to rush over to her and grab hold of her before she realized what was going on. "Perhaps you just need a little guidance." Rumbled the man as he started to force her to walk towards Julia.

"You know… I forgot to mention this." Started the struggling girl and getting him to look at her.

"Somethin' Ally's dad told me… That you aren't always blind." Finished Harley as she pulled a few things from her pocket and then slammed them on the ground.

Causing temporary blindness to occur but it thankfully got her free from the lunatic. Seconds later however a snag was hit as she and the others felt their power drain from them. "The eclipse, its started." Muttered Deucalion in realization.

Harley quickly saw that Julia was nowhere to be seen as she looked at the entrance to the outside world. "Aww shit..."

 **Outside The Distillery**

A little ways away was a rather bloody fight between Scott and the man he once saw as a father to him while those at the Nemeton did their best to help Boyd keep the beam up until Stiles showed up with a bat. The man known as Ennis as the two traded vicious blows between one another and when the eclipse started, Scott had managed to put him in a hold. "What the fuck?" Wondered the young Beta in confusion.

Letting Ennis have a chance to use the distraction to his advantage and elbow him hard. Forcing him to let go of the balding Alpha. "Cheap shot." Snarled Scott unhappily.

Ennis just smirked. "Anything to win, punk, anything to win. Somethin' you should know all about by now."

"As much as I would love to kill your ass, I remember somethin' Old Lady Hale told me once. And that's that just cause I'm a Predator, it doesn't mean I hafta kill. And call me sentimental or some shit but for some strange reason, I don't have in it me to kill you despite the fact you deserve it!"

His words got him a scoff and an eyeroll. "You got weak in this town! Before comin' here, you were the most vicious son of a bitch around next to Deuc!"

"I can still be vicious, but there's a time and place for it and its not now. So I'm gonna give you a chance, get the Hell out of here and never come back. The Alpha Pack is dead, even your dumbass has to realize that despite the fact the old bastard can't." Scott told him as he readied himself for a possible attack.

Ennis stared at him for a moment, knowing that the kid's words were true as even he could clearly see the signs. Hell, the noises he could hear from the inside of the old distillery was another sign right there. Especially that damn horrified scream that was coming from Deucalion of all people! Snarling to himself, the balding Alpha went straight and Shifted back to normal. "Fine, I'm outta here. But don't think this is over between you and me boy. Cause I will be back and when I do come back, you'll learn your place."

"Fat chance of that." Sneered Scott in response.

Spitting out blood on the ground, Ennis turned and walked off, done with everything for the time being. Scott sighed as he Shifted back to normal and made his way back to the entrance of the Distillery where he would come upon the sight of Harley attempting to break through the barrier Julia had enacted. " _You tried this before and didn't have any luck! What makes you think you'll have any now?_ "

"Determination!" Gritted out Harley as she forced her way past the barrier as her eyes went from gold to a permanent red.

Signifying her status as a True Alpha and destroying the barrier entirely and putting the Darach on her ass. " _How…!? How could you possibly have done that!?_ "

"Like I said, determination. I'm an Alpha now." Declared the girl a bit tiredly.

"So whatever you're doing to cause this storm, make that shit stop right now or I swear to God I'll kill your ass myself! And I won't give a damn what it'll do to my eyes!"

Despite her serious tone of voice, Julia refused to budge. Prompting Deucalion to step forward as he shoved past Harley. "It won't do anything to mine, so allow me."

And before he could be stopped, he slashed her throat and all that was going on because of her finally and thankfully stopped much to everyone's great relief.

 **Nemeton**

"Is it over?" Allison asked curiously and hopefully.

"Mmm… I think so kiddo." Declared Locostos happily.

 **Deaton's**

A chuckle could be heard from Aiden as Lydia and Abigail stood on opposite sides of him. "What?" Lydia asked in slight confusion.

"I knew you still liked me." Came the tired response with a slight smirk to his lips.

Causing her and Abigail to roll their eyes good naturedly at the Wolf while Danny and Ethan had a rather tender moment of their own.

 **Nemeton**

Stiles' phoned beeped, signifying a call from Harley and it wasn't long before he was getting one from Rafael as well. Leading to a three way phone conversation to occur. "Just GPS me or somethin' and bring a ladder too." Stiles told the man and sparking laughter in the process from everyone present with him.

 **Distillery**

Harley, Scott, Joe, and Derek all stood a short distance from Deucalion now that things were all nicely settled. Though Joe was itching to strike out at the utter bastard. "My mother's spoke of the good man you were. A good man she still believes you can be."

"Despite the fact I doubt he ever could be a good man again." Muttered Joe with a shake of the head.

Harley spoke next. "So despite the fact this is probably a bad move, we're lettin' you go because we want to see if that hope from her isn't misplaced when it comes to you."

"But if it is misplaced, then you havin' your eyesight back won't mean shit." Declared Scott.

"You'll never see us coming." Finished Joe with a snarl.

They all left after that, leaving the man to think over their words. Never realizing that later on during the night, Peter would come across Julia at the Nemeton in an attempt to use its power to keep her going. And doing what Deucalion had failed to do by killing her himself. A party was also had by everyone aside from Joseph and Wapun due to her struggles of having killed her own brother accidentally that went long into the night but Melissa had chosen to skip it as she needed some much needed rest much to Kali's poutiness. But the Nurse Mother had been quick to promise some much needed time between them in the near future after she had some rest that wasn't bothered by mysterious illnesses. Not realizing this would spark an unwanted encounter with Deucalion as the man he once was just simply too far gone and wanted to punish Scott and the others. Though try as she might, Melissa found that sleep wasn't easy to come by and had found herself some time later in the kitchen with a cup of Tea and cutting up a sandwich in half. "Hmm… How quaint, Mrs. McCall." Came a voice that startled her quite a bit.

"How the Hell did you get in here!?" Asked the Nurse Mother with some fear in her voice as she stared at him.

"You actually left the door unlocked. I suppose in your exhaustion you forgot to lock it."

Melissa winced at that, cursing herself for actually forgetting that. "Okay… So why are you here then? Hoping for a heart to heart or something?" She asked while keeping that knife firmly in her hand.

Having been told by her son and the others what they had chosen to do where he was concerned much to Joe's immense dislike and Talia's hopefulness where Deucalion was concerned. "You really are quite beautiful, Mrs. McCall. But no, I am not here for that."

"Then… Then why are you here?"

"To punish that boy of yours by killing you, what else would I be doing here?" Asked the man rhetorically as his eyes glowed red in the dim lighting.

Frightening Melissa considerably in the process and hauling ass as he lunged at her. A dark chuckle escaped Deucalion as he took off after her and soon forced her to the ground as she screamed in horror. Struggling valiantly to get free of the mad man until she was turned around by him when he suddenly found himself with the knife of all things in the side of his head that she had managed to grab from the spot it had landed at nearby. Noises came from Deucalion as he stayed frozen in place until he fell over next to her, dead as can be thanks to the knife as Melissa screamed and scrambled away from him in tears. One of her neighbors soon showed up and saw the horrific sight of a dead man on the floor and called 911 immediately afterwards. Given that she is human and certain methods had not been taken to ensure a line of succession, Deucalion's Alphahood would fade away along with him and Scott would later have a few things done to the body that no one would ever know about considering the absolute nastiness of the actions. Actions he felt justified considering all the man had done and had attempted to do where his mother was concerned.

 **September 18th, 2011 At House Argent-Yukimura**

Allison and Kira made their way inside their dad's office where their mother also was. Both her and the baby were thankfully okay despite all the stress from recent events. Chris took one look at his daughters' faces and turned to his wife. "Seems our girls have something serious they want to say to us."

"Hmm… It seems so. I wonder what it could possibly be."

The girls shook their heads in amusement. "So..." Began Allison.

"We've been thinking." Finished Kira a bit nervously.

"About what sweethearts?" Noshiko asked curiously and a bit concernedly given Kira's nervousness.

"About how we both want to be even better then what we are right now." Kira said.

"Learn not just from you two, but continue to do so from Kali and whoever else is willing to do so in order to protect those we care about and the others of Beacon Hills." Added Allison.

"We, umm… We were also hoping you'd wait til I turn 18 so that way Allison and I can take the Hunter's Graduation Exam together."

"Kira and I also came up with a new code, one to replace the old one since we feel that gives too much leeway. But we know that needs approval from you first mom."

"Oh? Is that so, let us hear it then."

Allison recited it in French, causing the two look at one another and then back at the two of them. Chris gave a slight nod to it. "'We protect those who can not protect themselves.'"

"I approve." Declared Noshiko and making the girls happy.

"I do too, and I also approve of everything else. What about you Noshi?"

"Hmm. I do. I think its an excellent idea. But be warned girls, the training will be even harder."

The two nodded at that. "Oh, we figured." Kira said with a nod.

"But it will be worth it." Allison added in a serious tone of voice.

Smiles and hugs were had after that.

 **September 24th, 2011**

In the newly established three story home of Kali, Scott, Melissa, and the twins, or at least Ethan for the time being since Aiden had left with Abigail and Maxine (to Jackson's dismay) to help Wapun restore her destroyed Pack in Ojai, Scott could be seen lounging about on his bed thinking about various things. It had come as a huge surprise that his Ma had been secretly building the place for some time now and had only recently been finished. His mom had readily agreed to move in to the place as she had fallen in love with it rather quick. The lack of having anyone being killed was another thing and she was also in therapy after having been forced to take Deucalion's life. Being with Kali even more was a huge bonus too now that they were re-united once again much to Scott's horror after having accidentally walked in on the two thanks to being distracted the day before.

Kali had it built for anyone who needed a place to stay for either short or long term and had a warm homey vibe to it as well for that matter. The place was well equipped for those who might have control issues and as well as in case of an attack against them. And while things were fairly decent, the fact his eyes turned blue now bothered the Hell out of him a great deal. Since it only served to remind him of all the innocents he had killed over the years thanks to Deucalion's manipulations. _Still need to give Len that message from Cheryl…_

Whether or not she would believe it was another thing entirely but he was certain that given her origins she wouldn't have much trouble believing it. Of course he could always be wrong. A light knocking broke him from his thoughts and raising his head up some, he saw that it was the lovely sight of Kira in blue jean shorts and a yellow top and red sneakers at his doorway. He immediately shot of out bed. "Well hello there beautiful." Winked the young Beta and gaining a smile and a small blush from the girl.

Kira made her way inside and nodded at how similar it looked to his old room at the house he'd been living in before. "Figures you'd try and make things look the same." She commented lightly.

A chuckle came from her ex. "Yeah, I figured why mess with what works?"

"Yeah… True, true."

"Somethin' tells me though that you aren't here to talk about my interior decoratin' skills." Remarked Scott and gaining a small smile from her.

One that didn't exactly fill him up with hope either. "Y-Yeah, I've umm… I've been thinking. About us. And about you and Lenne." Kira began as she looked at him.

Willing herself not to cry or she might not be able to do this otherwise. "Oh boy..."

"I love you, you know that right?" She asked him with an air of slight uncertainty about her.

"Yeah, I know, and I love you too." Scott told her softly as he stared at her.

Wanting to pull her into his arms and never let go. "R-Right, and that's… That's why I'm letting you go."

That absolutely floored him and it must have shown on his face as she smiled weakly at him. "I know that's not where you were thinking this was going to go but… But I feel its for the best. At least, at least for now..."

"But… But why? I don't understand. Do you still need time away from me?" He asked near brokenly.

She quickly shook her head at that. "NO! God no! I promise. But… Its clear to me that you and Lenne… Deserve a second chance with one another and I kinda think that things might not have happened even with what Deucalion did if there still wasn't something there between you two. And the last thing I want is for you to resent me cause I was in the way or whatever of a second try between you and her." Kira told him as she struggled to keep her emotions from over flowing.

Scott's hands immediately went to her upper arms while being careful not to bother her injury any. "Babe! I'd never resent you!"

"No, but in the future you might. And I… I don't want that to happen as it would absolutely kill me." Kira said with a slight sniffle.

"I could never resent you, babe, never." He told her strongly.

"Maybe… But its not a chance I want to take. So I'm letting you go to be with her. You both deserve a second chance with one another and who knows… If it doesn't work… We can find our way back to one another again..."

Kira found herself being hugged tightly by her ex and then kissed passionately by him. A kiss she couldn't help but return as both began to cry. Eventually, they stopped and he stared at her sadly. "There's no changin' your mind on this is there?" Scott asked sadly as he held her.

She shook her head at him as she pulled away from him. "No. As I feel this is truly for the best." Near whispered the girl.

A saddened sigh escaped him as he came towards her and gently guided her to look at him with his finger under her chin. "You're a Helluva girl, Kira Argent-Yukimura." He told her with a saddened smile.

"And you're a heck of a guy, Scott McCall."

The two stared at one another in silence for a moment before she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek before walking away. His hand not wanting to let go of her's at all until it was empty and hanging in the air. Once at the door, Kira turned back and looked at him for a moment and then was off as tears came down her face as that was one of the hardest things she had ever had to do. "Take… Take care of him." Requested Kira to Lenne who'd been leaning against a wall nearby.

Who nodded in return as Kira passed her. "Thanks, Luv…"

"You're welcome."

And with that, Kira was gone from the house as she cried as Lenne made her way into Scott's new room. Feeling thankful yet saddened by Kira's sacrifice for their second chance. "Guess you heard all that huh?" Scott asked her from the spot he still stood in.

Lenne nodded at him and he let out a breath. "Give me a few days, okay?"

"I can do that, babe. You'll probably need the time anyway."

"What, why?"

"Cause… You know how I've been fainting and losing power recently?" Came the nervous sounding question.

"Yeah?"

Lenne walked up closer to him with even more nervousness about her that was only serving to make him nervous and edgy. "Well… That's because… I'm pregnant."

Silence reigned in the room for a short time after that as he processed that and then finally… " **WHAT!?** " Yelled out Scott right before he fainted and surprising Lenne in the process as she hadn't expected him of all people to do that given all he's done!

 **Deaton's Clinic, Half An Hour Later**

"Things… Things have definitely changed." Mused Rebecca 'Harley' Harlowe to her boss.

"I can feel the power of the Alpha coursin' through me and it honestly scares the shit out of me. But then I remember..."

"Remember what?" Deaton asked gently.

"That I have you and the others to help me through it and its not so scary. Though I could do without Peter's obviously jealous ass lookin' my way." Replied the Burgundy haired girl.

Deaton hummed thoughtfully. "If that persists, let Talia know and she will handle it. But I am happy that you remember you have us to help you deal with the adjustment of being a True Alpha." The man said happily and proudly.

A smile came his way from the girl that soon turned into a frown. "Yeah… I just wish my dad wasn't still such an ass."

But Karma had come for him as her momma had decided she wanted a divorce from him. Realizing that it was pointless to continue hoping he would change his horrible tune and even shocking the Hell out of him with the fact she could walk again. Nancy had found something with Joe and wanted to explore it and thankfully he was willing to do the same as well. Thinking that it would be want his family would have wanted for him when it came to his happiness. Harley was actually pretty happy about the situation as her mom deserved the best and Joe was clearly that. Not that it stopped her from warning the man where her mom was concerned of course. "Perhaps he still needs time to come to accept things."

"Maybe, but I'm not gonna worry about him anymore. Not when there's more important things to focus on."

Deaton nodded at that and then smiled when the door bell could be heard. "Looks like its time for us to get to work."

"Let's do it!"

* * *

 **Author's Note: 20 pages and I am done! Hallelujah! Sorry it took some time to get this one out to y'all but work had been an issue recently and then other fics kept happening. I hope you all enjoyed this end to 3A! I hadn't originally intended for Scott to react that way to Lenne's announcement but I figured it worked better that way. Hell, I was originally gonna kill off Joe but chose instead not to do that either! And just to let you all know, it's gonna be awhile before I update this again as I'm intending to take some time to write out at least 5 to 10 chapters so that way I'll have a chapter a week to post for y'all for awhile. Sorry if this upsets you guys but I'd really like to have plenty of content so y'all don't have to wait so long in between updates.**

 **And I promise, this isn't the end for Scott and Kira for those who are possibly worried now after having read this chapter. But their reunion will be slow in happening but worth the wait. And if y'all haven't yet, do be sure to check out my latest poll to vote for what you want to see be written by me next in other projects! R and R and thanks for reading, favoriting, and following! WHOO!**


	65. A Troubled Kira

**Chapter 65**

 **A Troubled Kira**

 **Disclaimer: And we are back with all new exciting content boys and girls! Many thanks to those who reviewed chapter 64! To Angela, I am very sorry for messing with your emotions like that! As for a threesome, no way would Kira do that. Scott on the other hand? He probably would. As for your prompt, either leave it in a review, or actually make an account that I can pm you on to discuss the prompt. Also, for those interested, I've recently uploaded the first 13 chapters of 'Altered Life' to Archive Of Our Own and I'll be adding more soon. And as always, I own nothing but what you see here! Now, let's roll on!**

 **Originally, I was gonna wait til I had like 5 or 10 chapters ready, but since its already been awhile and I've got two written so far, I thought I'd go ahead and put up at least one chapter for y'all!**

* * *

 **October 6th, Saturday 2011 Kira's Bedroom**

For a week and some change now, Kira had been a bit on the freaked and troubled side. Not because she was pregnant or doing something really bad. But because lately, she'd been doing some strange things without meaning to do so. Things she was pretty sure her parents were suspicious of despite her claims to the contrary. Like somehow managing to re-energize a lightbulb or causing one to blow up. Which had certainly scared her a great deal! The fact her eyes glowed orange with blue arcs of lightning flashing about in her eyes was also pretty darn freaky too! And it had all started the night of the 24th a few hours after she had talked with Scott about him and second chances with Lenne. A decision that still pained her a great deal but she knew it was for the best where those two were concerned. Though she knew Allison didn't quite believe her firmness on that whole thing.

 **Flashback To The Evening Of September 24th**

A groggy Kira made her way to her mirror in her bedroom after having fallen asleep for several hours after having gotten home from Scott's new house. Having cried herself to sleep after having done a very hard thing where he was concerned. But knowing it was for the best as being resented by him in the future over a lack of a second chance with Lenne wasn't something she wanted to experience with him. As the two deserved a second chance considering how screwed over they'd been by that horrible Deucalion man. Who Melissa had ended up in killing in self defense much to her's and everyone else's shock. Not because she had done the deed, but that he had foolishly made the decision to go after her to begin with. Placing a hand on her dresser where the mirror was and being careful not to jostle herself too much where her wound was concerned, Kira leaned against the dresser with a sigh as she looked at herself in the mirror. "God, I look like a mess." Murmured the girl sadly as she stared at herself.

She felt thankful however for the fact she had called in for work and that her boss was a pretty understanding guy. As she really didn't think she would have been able to handle working while dealing with her emotions where Scott and Lenne were concerned. Letting out a sigh, she looked at her slinged arm and the bandage near the shoulder. "Guess I'd better check on this and maybe change the bandages." Kira said aloud to herself.

Gingerly taking off the sling and setting it to the side, she then took off the bandage and to her complete surprise. The wound was gone. "What the!?" She wondered aloud in stunned shock.

As this shouldn't be possible since she wasn't a Werewolf or anything else Supernatural! Kira then chanced a look at the mirror to see if maybe her mind wasn't playing tricks on her, and to her further shock, her eyes were glowing orange with blue streaks of lightning happening! "Wha-What's going on!?" Wondered the girl a bit fearfully.

Closing her eyes tightly, she willed her eyes to change back to normal and when she opened them again, Kira was relieved as can be that they were back to normal. The frightened teen couldn't stand to look at herself in the mirror for a second longer and hauled ass back to bed. Praying that this was some bizarre dream she would awaken from.

 **End Flashback**

Sadly for her, it hadn't been a dream as the weird thing with her eyes kept happening. She was even somewhat hesitant now about taking pictures too after a random selfie she'd done had revealed a strange aura that could be seen anytime a picture had been taken with the flash on thanks to a little experimenting on her part. The whole thing had seen her withdraw into herself, causing the others to give her concerned looks. Likely thinking she was having a much harder time then she showed over things where Scott was concerned. But it had been far from the truth but the young Japanese/Korean teen couldn't bare to tell them about it. Fearful of what they might think despite the fact they probably wouldn't be against it and be willing to help her figure it out. But hey, one wasn't necessarily prone to rational thinking during situations like this as she'd once rationalized to herself! And for whatever reason she couldn't quite figure out, she had ended up creating a Shuriken from some melted materials her dad used for bullets and arrowheads when she'd been alone at the house. Even painting it black as well.

Something she kept hidden so it wouldn't be found by anyone but her. Kira was scared as she had no idea what was going on and she hated it. Hated that she wasn't going to her parents about this as she was too frightened by what they would think of what was going on. The irrational side of her remembering how Allison had been after it was learned that Scott, Harley, and quite a few of the others are Werewolves. Even if the way her sister had been acting had only been pushed in that direction thanks to Matt Daehler more then what it probably would have been otherwise… Heck, Kira wondered if maybe Deucalion had somehow done this to her without her or anyone else realizing it! As if he could get Melissa sick with no one realizing it, he could surely do that too! "Please… Please may I not be turning into something bad." Pleaded and prayed Kira fearfully as she hugged herself on her bed.

Not even knowing that her mother had heard her thanks to her hearing as she'd been going down the hallway at the time. The whole thing making the woman frown to herself. _I think it may be time…_ Thought Noshiko to herself.

But first… A discussion with Chris would need to be had where her line of thinking was concerned. She could only hope her daughter wouldn't scare herself even further over what the older woman thought was going on with her now.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Here's to hoping, Noshiko!**


	66. Loss Of Power

**Chapter 66**

 **Loss Of Power**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here! Some of this chapter was inspired by a chat with TweakerWolf some months ago and should prove to be quite entertaining!**

* * *

 **October 7th, 2011 Sunday, Around Noon, Melissa and Kali's Living Room**

It had been something of a quiet weekend in Melissa's view at the house she now lived in with Kali, their son, Aiden, and Ethan. Or at least whenever Aiden got back from Ojai anyway. Kanela was even hanging about too since she had some free time on her hands from her Wrestling Training and wanted to see how everyone was doing after recent experiences with the Alpha Pack and the Darach. Though there was a distinct lack of Scott much to Kali's paranoia as that couldn't mean anything good! As who knows what he was up too and not even Lenne had any idea where he was. Nor did Don for that matter unfortunately. But considering he was pretty high when asked was probably not the smart choice to do all things considered. "Where the Hell is that son of mine?" Wondered Melissa in slight irritation and perhaps a little fear.

"Back in a little while my well shaped legs." She added seconds later with a grumble as she came into the living room where Lenne, Noapo the Imp, and Kanela were relaxing and the like in.

"Still ain't heard from the Bro?" Noapo asked from the couch as he channel surfed.

Which irritated both girls with him since they just wished he would stop! "Nope." Melissa replied with a shake of the head.

"I'm sure he's fine, Bro can handle himself pretty well."

"Probably runnin' for his life against some angry father for impregnating his daughter." Quipped Kanela and causing Lenne to hold back a wince.

Since no one had yet to find out about a certain gift in her oven! Granted, she doubted her father would be angry about the baby as he loved Scott a great deal, but she figured he wouldn't be happy about being kept in the dark for so long! Melissa glowered at that image. "For his sake, he'd better hope not." Promised the Nurse Mother darkly.

"Wait a minute, Apo! Go back a channel!" Called out Lenne sharply as she sat up.

With a grumble, the little Imp did so and foursome would get quite a shock! As on the E! Channel was Scott himself from a recording of the previous night! Who had apparently gone to some Adult Entertainment Awards show in the LA area and seemed rather friendly with two girls and a guy who seemed to have quite an interest in him given the way he was acting with Scott! "Bloody Hell!" Yelled out Lenne after several moments of shock.

Melissa's eyes narrowed as Noapo grinned widely. "Dat's my Bro!" Called out the little fella cheerfully.

Then wilted at the combined glares of Scott's mom and Lenne while Kanela grinned in amusement at the whole thing. "I think its time we had a look through some of those chests of his… Burn anything inappropriate to teach him a lesson." Declared Melissa thoughtfully.

"I'm on board for that one! Bloody bugger and his perversions!" Sure, they weren't together just yet as he still needed a bit of time but she still didn't like the idea of him possibly sleeping with those three!

Creator help that boy if he makes the excuse he didn't bring her along cause she's got prudish tendencies! The teen Succubus' eyes narrowed when she caught sight of her father on the program! "Of course my father would be there with him." Muttered the girl darkly.

"Man, I wish I was there!" Noapo moaned, completely forgetting where he was for a moment.

And then hauling ass after getting glared at with a fierce intensity that scared the crap outta him! "Lets get digging girls."

Kanela chuckled as she stood up. "This should be fun."

 **An Hour And A Half Later**

An Hour and a half later saw the girls, along with Ethan and Kali going through the chests Scott had out in the front yard. The others aside from Talia, Derek, Jennifer, Jackson, Locostos, Jameson, Don, Noshiko, Chris, Mrs. Martin, Joe, Nancy, Laura, and Braeden didn't come as they were all focused on other things. Though for Laura and Braeden, it was mostly about helping the Mercenary get back to full strength now that she was awake. Some of what had been found in Scott's stuff really hadn't sat too well with Melissa and Kali due to the nature of some of it. Even Kira and Lenne weren't too happy about it either! "Yeesh, I knew he could be a freak, but I didn't know it was that bad." Muttered Erica in strong distaste as she threw down the red Velvet handcuffs.

Cora, Harley, and Allison nodded in agreement. Each also knowing that her strong view was probably colored by the fact that Jared had decided to end things between the two of them. Claiming that she was a little too much for him to handle the day before and utterly breaking her heart considering he'd been her first and had cared about him quite a bit. "There are just some things you never want to know about some people." Danny said next to Ethan with a shake of the head.

Who was setting aside several packaged blow up dolls as the sight of Bea came roaring into view. "Oh, the King of Freaks has arrived everyone." Announced Lydia sarcastically, earning a chuckle or two from Stiles who'd been walking past.

"Hey dudes and dudettes!" Called out Scott cheerfully once he was out of the car and coming up to them.

But then stopped in his tracks as he saw some of his chests were out on the front yard! Along with some very unpleasant glares his way too! "Uhh… What's going on?"

"Other then you going off to see some porn stars and not telling anyone about it?" Melissa asked a bit rhetorically with some bite to it.

Causing him to wince. "Oh, umm… Sorry? I mean, I did say I'd be back in awhile!"

"Awhile, as in an hour or two! Not a whole weekend!" Retorted his mother.

"Agreed. Though I am somewhat used to your outings, it is still a very valid point." Added in Kali with a nod and a glare towards him.

Scott held up his hands in a defensive manner. "Okay! I get it, you two are mad I was off seein' a few friends for so long! No reason to be so upset about it! Jeez! And why is some of my stuff out here anyway?"

"Well, Luv, in light of seeing you on the telly, your mothers felt it was best to do somethin' about your habits. And so, we've gone about lookin' through some of your stuff to get rid of anything inappropriate." Lenne informed him with a mild glare.

"Lenne's right, Scott. I mean, wow, some of this stuff is nasty!" Added in a grimacing Kira as she shied away from a chest with bagged pornographic magazines in it.

Boyd then came forth with a metal barrel and was then lit up thanks to Isaac, making the Beta's eyes widened considerably as he had a sinking feeling where this was going! "Now hold on! You guys are goin' a bit far here don'tcha think!? Plus, this is an invasion of privacy, man!"

"Yes, well, maybe this will teach you to be a little more mindful of informing us of things." Started Kali.

Melissa picked up from there. "Not to mention hanging around people like those porn stars that you have no business hanging around. Especially the ones we saw you on tv with."

"But those three are just old friends!"

"And supposedly the ones you slept with." Piped in Ethan helpfully.

Scott looked at him. "Well, yeah, but that was a long while back."

Granted, he wasn't about to admit to doing a few things with the girls while he was out in LA! Very, very good things he might add. A certain third party wasn't too pleased by that but both Scott and the girls had been adamant about him not getting involved considering he was a bit more obsessed then any of them were comfortable with where Scott was concerned. Causing him to pout but understanding their concerns and leaving them to it. Scott then felt something clamp around his wrist and nearly fell down seconds later. "What the Hell!?" He yelled out as he noticed a metal cuff around his wrist, followed by a chain connected to a ball.

The girls, Kira included, smirked at him. "This, Luv, is the old ball and chain as they call it. As in light of recent events, I've decided to lock you down before you do anymore rubbish actions." Lenne told him smugly.

Causing him to gape at her in shock. "But..."

"No buts about it. And no refunds either, but I am willing to haggle if Kira's willing." Said the girl with a smirk while looking in the other girl's direction.

Kira looked at her and then at the still gaping Scott and thought about it for a moment. Or at least pretended too, knowing it would irk him even further! "Hmm… Sorry, Len, but I'm kinda enjoying the peace and quiet right now." She finally said with a grin and getting a sputter from her ex.

"KIRA!"

Snickers were heard, earning a pout from the Beta in the process. "Look, let's just calm down and think about this rati-NOT THE 1970'S VINTAGE PLAYBOYS!"

Scott watched in horror as his mother chucked a wrapped up bundle of vintage 1970's Playboys in the burning barrel. "NOOOOOO!" Wailed the young despondently.

"New rule in the house, no more pornography." His mother said sternly.

"Bu-But… That's art! Not, not pornography!"

"Art's what you see in a Museum. This is not art." Argued back Kali firmly as she chucked another bundle of old Playboy magazines in the fire barrel.

"AUGH! NOT THE 80'S VINTAGE EDITION!"

Lydia smirked while Harley pulled out a cd titled 'Jen's Hot Sounds'. "Somethin' tells me I don't wanna know." Muttered the Burgundy haired girl.

"Harls, for the love of God, put that back! That thing is a rarity as she let me record her durin' a few uhh, things. So please! Leave it be!" Pleaded the young man and getting looks of disgust from those present.

"Hand it over." Commanded Kali as she glared at her perverted son.

Hoping all this would set him straight to some degree or another! His eyes widened as he tried to move forward but found it harder then he would have liked thanks to that damn ball and chain on him! "No, no, no, no, NOOO! LEN! GET THIS THING OFFA ME!"

"Sorry Luv, not happenin'."

The cd went into the burning barrel much to a certain Beta's horror. "HEY! PUT THOSE DOLLS BACK! THEY'RE A SIDE BUSINESS I GOT GOIN' ON!"

As it seemed there was a small market for Supernatural blow up dolls and he had made quite a bit of money from it so far! "Sorry brother, but not happening as this is for your own good." Ethan told him and threw the dolls in to the fire.

Earning a scream from Scott. "That, that was gonna help me pay off Araya!"

"And now you can do it in a more legitimate and less disgusting way." Cora told him with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Dude… I know you and Kira were real tight and all, but do we really wanna know why you have somethin' called 'Kira's Giggles' on a cd?" Stiles asked as he came up next to Cora and put an arm around her.

She then took the cd from him and examined it, wondering if she should be disturbed by that. "HEY! I swear on my mother that that's nothin' bad at all. Its just recordings of her giggling is all. Cause I love the sound of her giggle, alright? So please, for the love of God, DON'T THROW IT AWAY!" Screamed out Scott as he tried to move forward.

Kira could be seen blushing and now realizing why he had been recording her on a few occasions! Kinda creepy but also kinda cute too. She came to the two and extended her hand. "I'll keep that." Declared the girl.

"You sure?" Asked the Brunette in concern.

"I am."

"Alright. But I'm down to punch him if its got something on there that's not proper." Cora told her while Stiles grinned and kissed his girl on the cheek.

"I'll, I'll remember that."

Scott felt some mild relief that the cd wasn't going to be destroyed while Lenne felt a twinge of jealousy in her but it didn't last long as Scott's collection of handcuffs started to go down into the fire. "NO! WHY GOD, WHY!?" Wailed the young man as he fell to his knees in despair.

Causing several to roll his eyes. "Man, you are really going over board with this." Muttered Isaac with a shake of the head.

"Too right babe." Kanela added as she handed over a few apparent home made sex videos to the two women she considered as her real mothers.

"Not the Sexy Vampire Lord Role Play Tapes!"

"BURNED!" Yelled out Kali in disgust.

An agonizing wail escaped her perverted son. "NOOOOO! Oh God, the source of my power is fading! NO MORE!"

"'How To Be A Badass Wolf Like Uncle Scott and Harls'?" Questioned Boyd as he held up a note book.

"I made that a day or two after Harls became an Alpha! Its for her future first Beta! Nothin' to burn! Nothin' to burn at all! I promise!"

"Uhh, what makes you think I'm gonna have a Beta of my own anytime soon?" Wondered Harley while feeling somewhat flattered he thought to do something like that.

Scott looked over at her. "With our lives? Its bound to happen whether you mean for it or not." He told her while strangely feeling a shiver go down his own back.

Which made no sense to him! "Right." Harley replied a few moments later.

"Hand it over, babe." She told her giant of a boyfriend, who did as told and even kissed her on the lips.

"I think you'd do great with a Beta of your own, babe." Boyd told her softly with a smile.

Causing her to blush some from his gaze and words. "PUT THAT NUDE PAMELA ANDERSON STATUE BACK WHERE IT WAS!" Suddenly shouted an alarmed Scott, and thusly, breaking their moment.

"I think not, oh Annoying One." Declared Lydia with a nasty smirk and chucked it into the barrel.

"NOOOO!"

"Not the limited edition 'Hot Blondes of Playboy' calender!"

"Is there nudity in it?" Questioned his mother.

"Umm… No?" Tried her son weakly.

He watched as his mothers shared a look with one another and then nodded at one another before Melissa threw it in the fire. "Cruel! WHY ARE YOU SO CRUEL TO ME!? NO MORE! MY POWER IS LEAVING! SEXY IS DYING!" Cried out the young Beta with his arms wide open.

Over in Mexico, Araya found herself smiling happily for an unknown reason. Figuring that maybe somewhere, something bad was happening to someone she didn't really like much. "Triple X Rated Godzilla? Are you serious?" Kanela wondered in disbelief as she looked at the movie in her hands.

A whimper escaped the teen she once wanted as a husband. "I got it more for the amusement factor then anything. No burn! No burn!"

Kanela stared at him for a moment and then shrugged. "Consider this as me getting a little more payback on you." She told him sweetly and then chucked the dvd into the fire.

Causing him to whimper some and mutter in Spanish. "You know, we should have recorded this." Mused Cora to her boyfriend.

Who grinned hugely at the idea. "Oh, I so agree. This is more entertainin' then anything on tv right now." A giggle escaped his girl over how true that was!

Several more items of pornographic and disturbing origin would be thrown into the fire, each causing Scott to lose his mind more and more. Amongst the stuff thrown into the fire being a good portion of his musical collection! Which had gained more then one satisfied grin from the others give that a lot of what he listened too was stuff they couldn't stand for one reason or another! "AUGH!" Wailed the young man as he hid his face in the ground with his free hand beating on the ground.

He then sat up and looked at the sky with his arms wide again. "I'M BUT A WEAK, POWRLESS WOLF! SEXY IS NO MORE!" He cried out despairingly and getting several eye rolls.

Ethan strongly wished Aiden was there for all of this! "Let this be a lesson to you, Scott, we will not tolerate you leaving for days on end anymore unless you come to us and gain our approval first. WITHOUT lying for that matter. Nor will we tolerate you having this kind of filth in our home any longer as its clearly helped to give you such a warped mind. Understood?" Came Kali's voice with her arms crossed and Melissa doing the same as both stared at him.

Her son looked over at her with an unhappy expression on his face. "NO! Its horrible and too responsible!"

Lenne facepalmed herself and looked towards Kira, who was shaking her head. "Is it too late to give him back to you, Luv?" She asked seriously.

Kira looked at her and smiled. "Yeah, sorry." Replied the girl apologetically.

Though it was clear she wasn't too apologetic with the way she was smiling! "Damn." Mock grumbled the other girl with a snap of her fingers.

 _I pray our child doesn't turn out like you, Scott. The world's not ready for that._

"OH THE HUMANITY!" Came Scott's despondent cry as he mourned for his losses upon this day of days!

"There there, Scott, you'll find a way to live." Lydia told him with a shake of the head as she checked her phone for a text she'd received.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Heh, there we have it folks! Hope you all found it quite entertaining! R and R!**


	67. Warnings From A Dream

**Chapter 67**

 **Warnings From**

 **A Dream**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here! And as its my 30th birthday today, I figured I'd go ahead and drop this one for you guys!**

* * *

 **October 9th, 2011 Unknown Location**

Stiles Stlinksi was confused, and perhaps a bit freaked out. As naturally anyone would be when one moment they are sleeping and then the next, finding themselves in some poorly lit building in bad need of a clean up after finding themselves underneath a bed. One that looked like one of those Barracks the Army used for that matter too. "Scott, if this is some joke of yours, I swear I'm gonna find a way to kick your ass and de-claw you." He muttered darkly to himself as he looked around.

Noticing the only door in the building being ajar and beginning to step towards it. "Probably shouldn't do that." Came a voice that startled him and caused him to look back at the source of it!

"Er-Erica!?" Now he was pretty sure she wasn't there a second ago!

The Blonde gave him a small nod. "And what do you mean 'I shouldn't do that'?"

"Just that you shouldn't see what's on the other side. Might not be safe."

"Then I should close it at least, right?" He replied and turned back to start his walk towards the ajar door.

Erica did nothing but watch as he chose to open it slowly instead of closing it thanks to his curiousity getting the best of him. "Shoulda listened to me." Said Erica sadly with a shake of the head.

As Stiles made his way past the door, what he found on the other side made no sense. As he found himself in one of the school's classrooms that looked quite wrecked with a big tree stump in the middle. Said tree stump being the Nemeton itself. "What the Hell?"

Oddly enough, he could hear music somewhere too. It was faint and sounded like the kind you'd hear at a Carnival but also a bit creepy sounding too and it made him shiver some. Walking up to the Nemeton, he slowly leaned down to touch it when he suddenly found himself waking up with the Sun's light in his eyes. "Ugh..." He moaned.

 _I hate when Cora does that._

His lovely girlfriend had taken recently to raising the blinds up on his windows anytime she slept over as a way to get him to wake up quicker. Thinking the light would aggravate him enough to wake up. And unfortunately, she'd been proven right several times much to her pleasure and his small dislike. As Cora had made it a rather interestimg time on occasion after getting him awakened. "Hey, rise and shine sleepyhead." Came the voice of his girlfriend from the doorway.

Who was enjoying a bowl of cereal once he got a good look at her. Cora gave him a smile and then walked off, leaving him to wonder if she even noticed how disoriented he felt. A short time later saw him walking with Harley at school, explaining how his night had gone on. Though for whatever reason, Allison, Isaac, and several others were pulling a Scott and dancing about in Ballerina outfits. Something he tried to ignore as he talked with Harley. "Sleep paralysis is some scary shit." Remarked Harley as they walked.

Not having needed him to explain thanks to the profession her dad's in. Stiles let out a shaky breath. "Yeah, you're tellin' me."

"And you know what the worst part is?" He asked as they sat down in their seats in class.

Harley shook her head. "No, what?"

"I'm not even sure I'm awake." Came his slightly fearful response.

Things suddenly changed and Stiles found himself stumbling back from the Nemeton, which was no longer in a classroom but in a poorly lit courtyard with some overgroth and trees in various areas of it. The festive Carnival music with its slight creepiness was back, along with Allison, Isaac, and several others dancing about in their Ballerina outfits. "I… I need to wake up!"

"Yeah, you really do, Private." Came a voice he didn't recognize.

Turning to the source of it, he saw a dirty Blonde haired man in an Army outfit. "I'm, I'm not a Soldier."

Scraping and a low hiss could be heard somewhere in the area, both things creeping him out more then what he already was. A pitch black Fox with orange eyes then appeared a fair distance from the Army man. It sat and growled at Stiles but did nothing else. "Heed the warning, Stiles." Came the voice of Noshiko from another side of him.

He turned to face her with sweat pouring down his face. "Warning!? What warning!?"

"Of what's to come." Announced the Army man in a grave tone.

"Of the Past returning to the Present." Added Noshiko in a grave tone of her own.

Suddenly, it began to brighten in the area, nearly blinding Stiles in the process. "What, what are you two talking about!?" Screamed out the teenager in fear and worry.

But no answer was given as the light shined brightly and the two stared at him. Snarls came from the pitch black Fox, causing Stiles to look at it as it began to move towards him. "Stay! Stay back!"

His warning went unheeded as it ran and lunged at him.

 **Stiles' Bedroom**

Loud screaming came from Stiles as he finally awakened from his nightmare within a nightmare, sweat pouring down his face as he fell off the bed still screaming. The whole thing having awakened Cora rather quickly and rushing to her screaming boyfriend while feeling rather frightened and wearing one of his long shirts. "Stiles!" Cried out the girl as she tried to touch him but he avoided her hand as he continued to scream in horror.

Jameson Stilinski soon rushed into the room and quickly grabbed his son from behind to hold him in place as Cora watched on in shock, horror, and glistening eyes at the sight of her frightened boyfriend having to be restrained like he was by his own father. "Stiles! Its okay! You're awake! You're with me and Cora, alright!? Take deep breaths and try and calm down!" Ordered the man firmly but gently.

Gradually, thanks to his dad and Cora, the terrified teenager began to calm down. Allowing for Cora to move closer and place a comforting hand on his shoulder. As his breathing steadied, he missed the looks shared between his dad and girlfriend over what had happened. As this hadn't been the first time something like this had happened due to his having nightmares for nearly two weeks now. Nightmares Stiles really didn't want to talk much about and they seemed to be worsening as time went on. Hell, Cora hadn't even been able to wake her boyfriend up after she'd come back from the bathroom. Whatever was going on, she and Jameson hoped would end soon before something really horrible happened. Leaning in, she planted a kiss on his cheek and stayed with him until his dad felt it was okay to let him go and helped get him up.

 **Short Time Later**

A few hours had passed since Stiles had awakened from his nightmare within a nightmare and he was getting ready for school. Cora was already downstairs waiting on him to finish up and wondering if she should try and get him to talk about this most recent nightmare of his. She loves him and it kills her that he won't talk about what's effecting him so badly in his dreams. While getting ready, one of the books in Stiles' hand caught his attention and he tried not to panic as the letters of the words were re-arranged. He kept staring at it, willing it to change back to normal and this would be a sight his dad would walk in on while carrying a box from the Sheriff's Station with him. "Hey, you alright?" The man asked in concern for his son.

Stiles looked his way and tried to hide any uneasiness he was feeling so it wouldn't show on his face. "If you want, you can stay home from school today." Offered the man.

A shake of the head was his answer. "N-Nah, I'm fine. Seriously, I'm fine, I can go to school since it was just a nightmare. By the way, what's with the box?"

His dad looked doubtful but left things be much to his relief. "Oh, just uhh, just some files from the office is all."

"Yeah? Well I see a sticker that says 'do not remove'."

"Fortunately for me, I'm the Sheriff and I can do that."

Stiles chuckled at that answer. "Now, I think you've made Cora wait long enough." Warned the man and causing his son to smile.

"Yeah, probably."

Jameson smiled and then walked on, leaving Stiles on his own and when he looked down at the book still in his hands, he let out a sigh of relief that things were back to normal with it. "Right, lets get on with it." Muttered the teen and then finished up and left his room for school.

 **Beacon Hills High, Now With Two New Teachers!**

A bothered Rebecca 'Harley' Harlowe made her way towards the school, steadfastly ignoring her shadow. As it had been looking rather monstrous for a week now thanks to a lovely little chat she had with Peter Hale. Well, more like a rant she had to listen too since he kept following her around until she decked him. He'd been going on and on about the wonders of being an Alpha and how it was so much more freeing in that new level when it came to doing certain things. Things she didn't want to hear about and had freaked her out to the point she'd been seeing her shadow look more monstrous. "Whoa, Harls! Watch out for the wall!" Came Scott's depressed voice, startling her from her deep thoughts.

Which was what kept her from thankfully hitting a wall for that matter. "Jeez..."

"You alright, Luv?" Questioned Lenne in concern.

Who had placed a smaller ball and chain attached to a bracer around Scott's forearm as something of a joke to irk her boyfriend in its reminder that he was firmly locked down and not allowed to do anything really stupid anymore. Like going out to LA and having fun with Porn stars for example and not telling anyone where he was going. He was still pretty depressed over the loss of his power after a good portion of his stuff had been burned. A lot of which weren't meant to be around polite company for that matter. With the two was Erica, Jackson, Lydia, Ethan, and Danny. Harley shook her head. "No, not really." Admitted the girl a bit shakily.

She'd also recently changed up her hair style by shortening up the length and turning her Burgundy colored hair into a Pixie cut. A few bangs were even hanging over her forehead as well. "What's wrong?" Wondered Danny in concern.

"Peter. Damn asshole's perks rant has had me seein' a more monstrous Wolf like version of my shadow and I hate it."

Scott, Jackson, and Ethan winced at that, each having a good idea where that was concerned. "Don't worry, you're not alone there." Ethan told her, causing her to look at him in shock.

"Yeah, every time I see my shadow, I see the damn Kanima." Admitted Jackson and surprising those present as they never knew!

"How come you never said anything?" Questioned Lydia in curiousity.

He just shrugged. "Thought it was stupid to say anything."

Erica looked at him for a moment. "Its got something to do with guilt, doesn't it?"

"Best as I can tell? Yeah, yeah it does. Though with Harlowe here, I bet its more her being freaked out and having trouble accepting her Alpha side thanks to dear 'dad' that she's seeing her shadow be like that."

"I used to think it was cool. Now, not so much." Admitted Scott in a low tone.

As he knew now the sight of that was more born out of that innocent child he'd once been that felt horrified and guilty for his actions over the years. Lenne placed a comforting hand on her boyfriend/baby daddy's shoulder as she looked at him and at Harley in concern. Ethan himself had started to see his shadow warp into a monstrous Wolf like form sometime after he, his brothers, and Kali had switched over to the good guys and had talked about it a time or two with Danny. Who was holding his hand to provide strength and comfort. "What do I do about this then?" Wondered Harley.

Ethan stared at her for a moment. "Put what Peter said out of your mind or its gonna screw with you badly."

"Could even do something really heroic. I bet that would help settle your mind." Offered up Erica with a small shrug.

And then shot off a glare at someone in the crowd, those with her paid it no mind or even questioned it as they all had a good pretty good idea who she was glaring at. Lydia stepped up to Harley with a kind smile on her lips. "With all you've been through and the support you have? I don't think you ever have to worry about turning into a psychopath like Peter. And if you ever do? Well, I'll just scream you into a wall."

Despite herself, Harley chuckled at the Redhead's words. "Thanks, Lydia, I appreciate your willingness to do that."

"No problem." Replied the Redhead with a winning smile.

Stiles and Cora soon showed up to the small group and it was easy to see that one of them clearly hadn't slept too well. But none of them commented on it since they already knew he wasn't wanting to talk much about his recent nightmares thanks to an attempt to ask him about it and then later, Cora saying something on it. Eventually, the others joined them minus Aiden and Kanela since he was still out in Ojai with the other girls and Kanela was back to her Wrestling training. A part of Lenne wanted to tell them the news of her's and Scott's pregnancy but as before, squashed the desire down to do so as it was best to wait for everyone to be gathered at once. And perhaps, a month or two from now when Kira would be less likely to possibly feel hurt by the whole thing. Of course Lenne knew that last bit may have been paranoia on her part but she also reasoned that one could never be sure.

 **History, Where Things Never Change But You Should Definitely Take Heed Of!**

Sometime later saw Scott, Stiles, and Kira in their History class, though the trio were definitely surprised by the new addition in the classroom! Who was currently writing on the blackboard until she was done and turned around and gave the class a smile. "Greetings everyone, I am Mrs. Argent-Yukimura, or Mrs. Yukimura if you wish to shorten it down some. I am your new History teacher and have lived in the area for nearly a year now." Here, Kira groaned as she could see a small smirk forming on her mother's lips.

This got her a few looks from her classmates but her mother continued onwards. "Perhaps by now you know my daughters, Kira and Allison. Though neither have introduced us to anyone so its hard to tell if she's made friends or not. But there's Kira for you." Indicated the smirking mother in Kira's direction, who just groaned again and hid her face as her fellow students looked at her.

"Hey! What are we? Chopped liver!?" Scott asked indignantly.

"Oh, Scott! Stiles! I didn't see either of you there." Came Noshiko's response and gaining chuckles for it.

"Oh God..." Moaned Kira.

"Sure you didn't, Mrs. AY, sure ya didn't." Joked back a grinning Stiles.

Even if he was slightly unsettled at seeing Kira and Allison's mother in the classroom after that dream he had during the night. A short while later after class saw him having a mild freak out when the only thing he could read was a Japanese Kanji that kept appearing everywhere. "Stiles! Calm down, alright!? Calm down and take a deep breath!" Ordered Harley as she tried her best to help keep him calm.

A worried Kira was by the classroom door to prevent anyone from possibly coming in and making things worse for her friend. "I… I keep seeing it everywhere! Words aren't words anymore except for that Kanji and I don't know the translation of that kind of stuff!" Groaned out Stiles as he tried to calm himself down.

"Okay, I understand, I really do. But look at me, alright? Count with me on how many fingers I have up right now." Ordered the Burgundy haired Alpha gently.

Raising her first finger up, they counted, followed by another finger and so forth. Even turning her eyes red to give him another thing to concentrate on. Gradually, Stiles began to calm down much to the trio's relief. A concerned Kira came over and knelt down in front of him. "You okay?" She asked gently.

"I… I think so, at least for now." The pale teen replied a bit shakily.

"Whatever's goin' on, we need to find a way to stop it. Especially before it gets worse." Harley said in a worried tone and gaining nods of agreement for it.

Kira however kind of wished her friend's issues were happening to her rather then the other thing she was dealing with. "We could talk to one of the adults about it. One of them is bound to know something."

"I really hadn't wanted to say anything, but may have too before this gets worse..."

Harley placed a hand on her best friend's shoulder. "We're with you, Stiles, all the way." She told him and got a grateful nod in return.

 **Sometime After School In The Woods**

After another attempt to make her mark at the target with an arrow, Allison let out a frustrated growl at the sight of the latest arrow stuck in the ground. Another sign of her marksmanship having gone to crap ever since the night one of her arrows had ended up in Kira's shoulder thanks to the Darach. Something that had plagued her considerably since then despite the fact that none of the others, Kira especially, hadn't blamed her at all for what happened. That it was the Darach and the Darach's fault only and in no way her's. But regardless, she felt guilty anyway even if it was rather misplaced. "Have you tried the Mongolian Draw?" Came the curious voice of Lydia Martin from nearby.

Causing the dark haired girl to look at her. "Um, yeah, nothing. How'd you know about that anyway?"

"Oh, and well, I read of course. Especially when I know one of my best friends is into Archery. Figured it would be handy to know as a just in case kind of thing." Explained the Redhead.

"Oh. Makes sense."

"Well of course it does. Now, try the Mongolian again. Might get lucky."

Reluctantly, Allison bent down to grab another arrow with a sigh but once her hand was around the arrow, she found herself freezing up thanks to a creepy sounding laugh in the area. "Did, did you hear that!?"

Lydia looked down at her best friend in confusion. "Hear what?"

" _She can't hear me! Only you can, my Allison!_ " Came a voice that made the dark haired Archeress' eyes widen a great deal.

As no way that could be who she thought it was! " _Oh, but it is me! Cause you can't keep me down for long! Especially when OUR love is so deep_ _that your skills with Archery depends on it_ _!_ "

Allison shot up in fear with the arrow in hand and shakily began to ready it in her bow. "You seriously don't hear him!?" She questioned fearfully.

Wondering if her issues were somehow starting to seriously screw with her mind. "Hear who, Allison!?"

"Matt! He's here!" Cried out the girl fearfully as she began to back away from her best friend as she searched for him.

" _HA HA HA HA! Always been here, my lovely Allison!_ " Came the voice of the guy she had killed in what felt like a life time ago.

Trembling, Allison looked frantically all over the area for him. Even spotting a figure running around through out the woods, virtually ignoring Lydia's concerned calling out to her. "Psst! Behind you, baby!" Came the voice of Matt Daehler.

Causing her to spin around wildly and taking in the sight of a grinning Matt himself. Shakily, Allison raised her bow with the arrow ready to be fired at him. "You, you can't be here!"

"Oh, but I am, baby, I am. Cause like I said, our love is too deep for me to truly die." Matt replied with a wide smile on his face.

"We, we weren't in love! You were just obsessed with me!"

He gave a show of looking wounded as he looked at her. "Aww, now that's no way to talk to your man that way. Come on, let's hug it out." Replied the teen as he took a step forward with his arms wide open to engulf her in a hug.

Allison let loose with her arrow and right before it could land its mark in his eye, it was caught by Laura. Which helped snap the dark haired girl out of her hallucination of Matt. "L-Lydia!?" Got out the girl in a frightened tone of voice once she saw that her best friend was rather freaked out!

Laura frowned at the two girls, wondering what the Hell was going on exactly while easily smelling the high amount of fear from the two. Unknown to the trio by some trees however was the faint see through image of a black fox. One that was growling in anger over its fun having been interrupted by the Wolf. It then disappeared as the girls gathered up the Archery equipment and walked off, vowing to try again at a later time with its intentions. Laura would tell her mom about what had happened a short time later with Chris and Noshiko in attendance. The information greatly worrying all three parents considerably so and wondering how best to deal with this. Especially as none of them wanted to possibly have to send Allison back to Eichen to deal with the problem before it got worse.

 **Sheriff's Station An Hour Later**

One Sheriff Jameson Stilinski could be seen behind his desk going over various case files as Stiles came in with Cora by him, making remarks about the last time they'd brought flowers to Momma Stilinski's grave, only for them to end up stolen. Causing Cora to frown in distaste as that just wasn't right! Once the flowers were placed down on the desk, the pale teen ended up realizing his dad was on the floor behind his desk thanks to Cora pointing it out. "Dad? What, what are you doin' down there?"

His dad looked up at him for a moment before responding. "Working. And hey, if someone wants the flowers that badly, they can have them. Besides, its the gesture that counts." Informed the man as he stood up.

"Huh, kinda have a point there, Sheriff." Considered Cora thoughtfully. But still thought it was terrible for someone to steal flowers from a grave!

"I have my moments." Replied the Sheriff with a smile in her direction.

A smile she returned. "So dad, what is all this?" Wondered Stiles curiously and breaking the moment between his dad and girlfriend.

Jameson looked down at his work on the floor and on the desk. "Oh, I've been looking into some old cases for awhile now thanks to having my eyes opened to the world if you know what I mean."

Picking up a file, Stiles read off what was said, which brought back memories for all three present. "Kanima pile." Replied the older man as he pointed at a pile for Stiles to place it at.

"Well, statistically speaking, it could have been something other then the Kanima since there are other lizard type races out there." Cora added in helpfully while looking at a file.

The two Stilinskis looked at one another and then back at her. "Right. Of course there is." Muttered the Sheriff while his son just grinned.

"Dad, you uhh, you're not going through all these just to see if any of them had anything to do with the Supernatural, are you?"

"Pretty much. I mean, I've been doing it awhile now ever since I got passed my shock of it all. There's at least a hundred and maybe more then that of these cases that I've looked at the details of and asked myself 'Would I have been able to solve these back then if I knew what I know now?'"

Cora looked up at him with a small frown on her features. "Are you sure that's a path you want to go down though? Might just give you more questions then answers."

"It might, but I feel this has to be done. If only to try and provide a semblance of closure to those who never got any in all these cases. There's one especially from about 8 years ago that I just can't get out of my head. As when I was elected Sheriff of the County, my first official duties was to look into a car accident that saw a whole family die and inform any living family members of the situation. But, as far as we could tell, it seems one of the bodies was dragged off by a Coyote." Informed the man as he thought back to that day.

Cora and Stiles looked at one another and then back at him. Though something about the whole thing niggled at the back of the girl's mind as this whole thing seemed familiar somehow. "You mean dragged and eaten?" Wondered her boyfriend to his dad.

She watched as he shook his head. "We didn't find the car until three days after the crash had occurred. They had ended up in a pretty deep ravine after going off the road. Two of the bodies that were still in the car were covered in bites and slashes."

"Bites and claw marks..." Began Cora.

"So you think maybe a Werewolf?" Finished Stiles in return.

Jameson nodded. "Maybe." As it was certainly possible given what he now knew!

"But Coyotes scavenge, right? So couldn't they have been the ones to leave the bites and slashes?" Stiles asked curiously.

"Yeah, but guess what night the car accident happened on."

The couple looked at the file in Stiles' hand and both sighed as they looked at one another and spoke together as one. "The night of a Full Moon." They said together a bit grimly while Cora finally began to remember WHY this felt very familiar...

"Yeah..."

That line of thought was a bit unsettling for Stiles while Cora tried not to react since she knew what really happened. "I… I think I might know something about this but I want to talk to my mom and maybe Deaton about it. They could be more of a help on this then I could be if you want me to ask." She had a feeling however that her mother would tell her to try and get the man to let go of the whole thing where Corrine was concerned.

"If you could, it would be appreciated."

"You got it, Sheriff." Replied Cora while feeling somewhat guilty.

 **Wednesday, October 10th, 2011**

Stiles frowned at the sight of a girl in his usual seat and even tried to talk her into moving when she began to do sign language. "Right, I uhh… I don't know sign language but I'll take another seat, alright?" He decided as the girl looked at him momentarily before looking down at her book.

Nodding to himself, he sat down behind her and after setting down his bag, he looked around and started to feel he was in the wrong class. He then turned his attention to the front and nearly jumped at the sight of a stoic looking Coach Finstock and for some reason, Chris Argent-Yukimura. "Whoa! Coach! Mr. AY! Was beginnin' to think I was in the wrong class. But uhh… Why are you in here for?" He wondered as he directed his question towards Allison and Kira's dad.

Silence was all he got at first until the two began to do sign language at him. Causing him to frown at the sight of it. "Uhh… Right, I think… I'll just, you know, leave." Stiles stated a bit nervously as he gathered his things and began to walk off.

But then saw that the entire class along with the two adults were doing the sign language thing now. And all of them apparently saying the exact same thing. What that was however he hadn't a clue and it began to scare him greatly as he backed into a wall and then found himself waking up thanks to the whistle of one Coach Finstock. "STILINSKI!" Yelled out the Coach in annoyance.

"Yeah!? What!? What is it!?"

"I asked you a question."

"Oh, uhh… What was it?"

Finstock glared at him. "It was 'Stilinski, are you paying attention back there!?'" He replied a bit scathingly.

"I, I am now?"

The glare continued a few sconds longer. "Stilinski, stop reminding me why I drink every night. Now, does anybody else want to try the question on the board?"

Stiles sighed and then noticed the concerned looks from Scott, Cora, and Isaac. "I'm okay, promise, was just asleep for a second." He told them in a low voice since he knew they would be able to hear him perfectly.

Isaac just shook his head at that though, making the teen frown while Cora continued to look at him with even more concern then before. "Dude, you weren't asleep." Informed Scott as he indicated to the notepad on his friend's desk.

Who looked at it and gulped nervously as the sight of the repeated words 'Wake up' on there. _What the Hell is going on!?_

During lunch, those who had it gathered up outside at one of the tables to discuss what was going on with Stiles' issues. Who had reluctantly explained to them more in depth on what had been going on with him lately. Making Cora happy he had finally explained things but also rather saddened he had been dealing with it and cuddled up to him to provide some form of comfort. Something he appreciated a great deal of as well as he wrapped an arm around her. Unfortunately, Stiles had started an argument between himself and Isaac that led to Harley thumping her head on the table in exasperation. "Bardo." Suddenly announced Kira.

And then blushed some when she got all their looks her way. "Bar what now?" Erica asked in slight confusion.

"Bardo, it means 'in-between state', the state between life and death." Answered the girl.

Lydia looked at her curiously. "Are we talking Tibetan Buddhism or Indian Bardo?"

Kira looked unsure for a moment before answering. "Either, I guess." She replied with a small shrug.

"While some of us had a near death experience thanks to the Darach, Stiles and Allison, though mainly Stiles is the most affected by everything. I mean, you did have that wreck on your way to the Nemeton and given how things were going that night, you easily could have been killed." Continued the Japanese/Korean teen.

"And if I remember what mom said about Bardo awhile back, there are different progressive states in Bardo like Hallucinations or Stiles' inability to read… Some you can hear and some you just see." Added in Allison thoughtfully as she tried to remember everything their mom said on the subject.

Boyd crossed his arms. "Kinda reminds me of my Uncle Jack after his car wreck that got his wife killed. Kept seein' and hearin' her everywhere. We just thought it was survivor's guilt."

The two sisters looked at him for a moment and it'd be Kira that would speak. "Yeah, just like that. And it could have been survivor's guilt or it could have been a form of Bardo. Which you can also be visited by either peaceful or not so peaceful dieties."

"Not so peaceful dieties? What would those be exactly?" Wondered Isaac curiously.

"Oh, you know, like Demons." Answered the girl.

"Its a good thing we know Locostos, Noapo, that Boone guy Scott knows, and Lenne or that would be a hard one to swallow." Muttered Harley with a shake of the head.

Allison could be seen frowning while the others took in what had been said. "And the last state in Bardo is death..."

Stiles looked over at her with a freaked out expression on his face. "Oh, great. Somethin' to look forward too." He replied in a biting and sarcastic way.

"Hey, by the way, you know how to translate Kanji?" Came his question seconds later towards Kira while also looking at Allison and Lydia as well.

All three shook their heads much to his dismay. "Well crap."

"Mom would know though." Kira told him with a certainty about her that Allison agreed with.

He had to hide a wince there considering the siblings' mom having been in a few of his dreams lately. Dreams that really weren't all that great for that matter!

 **Later On At Deaton's, Where Pets Get Great Care!**

Once Stiles' shift at the music store had ended for the night, he, along with Scott had shown up at the Animal Clinic with Cora in tow since she had something she needed to tell him about what her mother had said in regards to the Tate case his dad was looking into. Lenne would have come as well but her dad had asked her to fill a DJ spot at the club and she wasn't about to let an opportunity like that pass up! And once at the Clinic, the trio met up with Deaton and Harley and Stiles would talk about his odd dream from earlier that day. Worrying Cora some considerably as well. "Hmm… It sounds to me like your subconscious is telling you something." Informed the man as they walked away from the locked front door.

"Couldn't it tell him in a way that he would actually understand?" Cora asked in slight irritation on her boyfriend's behalf.

"Seriously!" Added Stiles in exasperation.

Deaton turned to look at his former employee for a moment before speaking. "Do you remember what the sign language looked like? The placement and movement of the hands?" The Vet questioned.

"Dude, you know sign language?" Asked Scott curiously.

He'd met a Deaf dude once that a few things ended up happening with once they got past language barrier issues and he'd been meaning to actually learn the language ever since but so far hadn't gotten around to it. And last he heard, Devin was a very happy man with his current boyfriend. Which was always a good thing. "Man, of course he does! He's Deaton!" Declared Harley in a way that said her words pretty much explained it all.

Thankfully, the former Alpha got what she was going for. "Yeah! He is Deaton! The Vet of Knowledge!"

An amused eyeroll came from Cora while Deaton simply stared at the former Alpha. "Right, shuttin' up now."

"I know a little, so let's give this a shot." Said the man moments later.

Nodding, Stiles showed the first part of the sign language to the small group. "That's 'when'."

Nodding once more, the pale teen showed the second part. "That's door."

Giving a third nod, the teen continued onwards with the third part. "That's it?" Questioned Deaton curiously.

"Yeah, pretty much."

Deaton crossed his arms before speaking. "When is a door not a door?"

"'When is a door not a door?' What the Hell!?" Came the son of a Sheriff's incredulous response.

"When its ajar." Harley answered with a frown on her face. Wondering what the Hell that meant.

An aggravated sigh escaped Stiles while Cora rubbed on his upper arm in comfort. "Its just a dream baby. You know most aren't ever really supposed to make sense." Soothed the girl and gaining a nod in return.

Knowing his girl had a point but this really irritated him! "So my subconscious wants to tell me a riddle?"

Deaton shook his head. "Not necessarily as when you went out to help get the others in the Nemeton the night of Julia's final attack, a lot of Supernatural energy was in the air and it could have managed to find an in with you when you were unconscious for a time. Essentially, the wreck allowed for a door to open in your mind."

"So what, he's got some door still open in his head then? Would this have anything to do with Harley and Allison's problems?" Wondered Scott curiously.

"No, I believe that is merely tricks of the mind being played here where Rebecca here and Allison are concerned. But to answer your question, the door isn't open, its merely ajar."

Harley couldn't help but feel slightly relieved it was just her own mind playing tricks on her thanks to Peter and not some Supernatural energy shit. "So… There's a door that's ajar in my head. Great, what do I do about it? Hell, what do Harley and Allison do about their problems?"

The older man looked uncertain at first. "With you? Its… Hard to say. But with the girls, I believe doing something like an act of kindness could help resolve their issues." Answered Deaton while Stiles sighed in agitation.

"Great, you know what's wrong with me but you don't know what to do about it. Fantastic." Muttered the teen unhappily.

"He might not know now, but I'm sure he will soon. Just gotta give him time." Cora told him softly.

Hating what he was having to deal with even more. Deaton then spoke up once more. "But the one thing I do know is that having an opening like that into your mind? Its not good. You need to find a way, like the girls with their own problems, to close it. And as soon as possible." Warned the man seriously.

"I'm guessin' some kind of bad shit will happen if he don't?" Scott asked curiously.

A silent nod was his answer. "Well, shit."

"Yep. About sums it up buddy. By the way, you know how to translate Kanji, Deaton?"

"I have some experience with it so perhaps I could."

That pleased Stiles greatly to hear and seeing some pen and paper near by, grabbed it and began to put down the Kanji he'd seen in his dreams lately. He then handed it to the other man who looked at it for a short time. "Well… This actually has three meanings to it."

"Such as…?"

"Heaven, Sky, and Void." Answered the man seconds later.

Stiles blinked at that while the others wondered why he would be seeing a Kanji in his dreams of those three things. Or perhaps just one of them. He then let out a breath. "Well… Given the way my dreams are goin' lately, I don't think its the first two that thing means."

And at this point, he wasn't even wanting to mention that damn Fox and the warnings Mrs. AY and that other guy had been giving him. Knowing his luck, it would just make things worse and that was the last thing he wanted. Deaton felt a smidgen of worry well up in him given all he knew and hoped like Hell he was wrong. But regardless, would speak with Talia, Noshiko, and Chris about the matter soon to gain their own views on the subject. A short time later saw the teens walking out of the Clinic. "Oh, I have something I need to tell you Stiles, about the Tate case your dad's looking into I mean." Announced Cora, stopping the group in their tracks and turning towards her with curiousity on their faces.

But then the Sheriff showed up. "Oh, I guess I can just tell your dad too now that he's here." She said with a shrug.

"Dad, what you are doin' here?" Wondered Stiles curiously as the man got out of his Suburban.

"I was gonna talk to Deaton to see if he knew anything about the Tate case. Especially since I got a call from Talia earlier telling me to drop it."

"Yeah, that's what I was gonna tell Stiles about just now actually."

"Tell him what? What Tate case?" Harley asked with Scott looking between the trio curiously.

"That I actually knew more then I was saying but because of safety reasons involving the Tate family and Jackson where that accident his family had about 8 years ago is concerned, I kept quiet about it until I talked to my mom. Who pretty much wanted me to find a way to get you to drop it, Sheriff..." Informed the young Hale while avoiding looking the man in the eyes.

Who was frowning quite a bit at what he was told! "Wait, why would Old Lady Hale want this kept quiet?" Wondered Scott in slight confusion.

Cora looked at him. "You ever heard of the Desert Wolf?"

The former Alpha's eyes widened at that. "WHAT THE HELL DOES SHE HAVE TO DO WITH THIS!? THAT BITCH CRAZY!" Yelled out the teenager and soon to be father as he had heard A LOT about that chick! Hell, he vaguely remembers Deufailion asking her for a favor once.

Everyone winced at the loudness of his voice thanks to being so close to him. A shaky breath escaped the young Hale. "All I know is, she had issues with that part of the family and my mom's done what she could to keep Jackson a secret so she can't find out about him."

"Damn…" Whistled Harley as Stiles stayed silent and trying not to end up being judgmental towards his girlfriend considering her mom is not just her mom but her Alpha too.

Jameson sighed. "Regardless of what your mom does or doesn't want, Malia was never found and I'd like to be able to do something about that. Even if that means burying the remains of a body."

"Well, you said there had been bites and claw marks on the bodies still in the car, so that couldn't have been this Desert lady's doin', right? It coulda been a Coyote that did it thinkin' they were food." Voiced Stiles thoughtfully.

His dad nodded at that while Cora thought that over and began to wonder if it couldn't hurt to look into the whole thing anyway despite her mom's wishes. "It also could have been something else too, and that's what bothers me. Hell, how did Jackson end up being adopted to begin with? Something's not right with any of this." Declared the Sheriff with a frown on his face.

"So what do we do?" Questioned Harley.

It'd be Cora however who would speak up. "We look into this, tomorrow if possible. But we don't let my mom, Deaton, Laura, Joe, or Derek find out about it."

"Ooh, clandestine operation! I'm in!" Crowed Scott excitedly.

As who knows, maybe this will distract him from his power loss for a bit! Darn interfering mothers and friends! "I'm in too, but we gonna get Jackson in on this? I mean, he's bound to want to be involved." Stated Stiles while looking at his girlfriend.

Who had the feeling they were gonna be having a slightly not so happy talk in a little while. Harley looked thoughtful for a moment before speaking. "He might go to Mrs. H. about this."

"Nah, since she's bein' all secretive and shit, and we tell him about that, he probably won't." Reasoned Scott.

Everyone nodded at that, knowing the former Beta had a pretty good point. Though they hoped he would end up being right about it. "Right then, tomorrow we meet up around now and look into this." Declared the Sheriff with firm determination in his voice.

As it was time to put this case to bed. For good.

 **Somewhere In The Woods**

One Talia Hale could be seen walking about the woods under the dark skies of the night. Having one single purpose for why she was in this part of the woods instead of at home at this particular time of night. She could be seen nodding in approval upon the sight of a cave, one she'd been too many times over the years. As this was no ordinary cave as it contained a very special individual within. "Are you in there, sweetheart?" Called out the Hale Matriarch gently.

Noises could be heard coming from within the cave and soon, a bluish/grey Coyote came out of it and towards her with a small whine. Talia smiled gently at the Coyote and knelt down to hug the animal. Who licked her on the face in return with a happy yelp. Pulling back some, Talia looked at the beautiful Coyote with a sad look on her face. "The past is beginning to be disturbed in the here and now and I fear it may bring trouble. Especially for you, my little Coyo."

Coyo as the Coyote was called, just cocked its head to the side, as if looking at the older woman in confusion and gave off a small whine of confusion. A smile, though saddened was sent its way. "Oh, never mind, my beautiful Malia. No need to worry yourself over it, okay? But do be careful about who sees you in the coming weeks, alright?"

A bark came from the Coyote known as Malia and if anyone else was there, they would be surprised to see her eyes glow blue! She then gave the older woman a lick on the face with her tongue, making Talia laugh. "Good girl! Now, let's do some reading shall we? As I've got a bit of time before I'm due back." She said as she brought forth a bag that contained a flashlight and a book.

Causing Malia to let out an excited yelp over it. As she loved this kind of thing with Auntie Talia! Seeing how excited her Niece was, Talia couldn't help but chuckle and moved to sit down against the rocks that helped make her Niece's den while Malia got comfortable next to her as she readied for the fun of books!

 **Thursday, October 10th, 2011 9:20 PM In The Woods**

The trip to the woods to find the old Tate car had ended up happening later then planned that day for one reason or another. But they definitely had Jackson on board once he got told what was going on and naturally, he wasn't too thrilled with being possibly kept in the dark about things! The thought of Malia possibly still out there somewhere in the woods bothered him greatly and he didn't give a damn if Talia wanted this left alone as his sister needed to be with him and the others damnit! With him was Cora, Harley, Stiles, and Isaac. The others not being able to come along for one reason or another, but that was probably for the best as they weren't wanting to gain any notice from Talia about what they were doing and be stopped. "Anyone else slightly creeped out right now?" Wondered Isaac.

"You work in a graveyard and this makes you feel creeped out?" Questioned Stiles in disbelief.

"I've worked in that kind of environment for awhile now so no, it doesn't. As it is, we seriously should have came during the day."

Jackson rolled his eyes in agitation but said nothing as he and the girls walked ahead of the two. And despite the slightly unpleasant conversation Cora and Stiles had the night before, things were thankfully okay between them since he had chosen to use his head rather then pull a stupid and make things difficult between them. Which had definitely pleased her quite a bit and showed him as much! "Yeah, well, we couldn't cause of life. So deal with it. And yes, havin' a scent would be handy but we don't have that either." Retorted the the pale teenager.

"How'd you know I was even gonna say something about that?"

"Its you, so I figured you were bound to say that."

Isaac gave him a mild glare that did nothing to bother the other teen any. "Would you two shut up before I do something either of you won't like!?" Hissed out Jackson in annoyance while the girls grinned in amusement.

"Yeah, dumbasses! We might lose Malia if she's out here cause of you two!" Warned Harley seconds later with a slight glare at the two.

"And if that happens, I'll be smacking heads together." Cora promised.

Seeing that the two girls were being dead serious, the two bickering boys gulped. "Uhh… We'll… We'll be good." Isaac told them nervously.

"What he said."

"Fabulous. Just fabulous. Now can we please get a move on?" Requested Jackson in an annoyed but dry tone.

Nods from the two came his way and they all continued onwards, looking for the wrecked car that the Sheriff had told them the location of. Which was proving somewhat harder to find in the dark then any of them would have liked. Even with Wolf vision for those there that had it! A loud howling caused Stiles to startle and end up dropping his phone down a hill, causing the others to look at him. "Sorry." He said sheepishly.

"I just really hate Coyotes, you know? They always sound like they're mauling some helpless, tiny animal."

"Feeling worried for your own safety there baby?" Cora asked him in amusement. Knowing it would irk him some while the others snorted in amusement!

She got an indignant look in return that made her smile back. "No! Of course not! And you know what? I'll just go down that hill and get my phone back on my own. Cause at least its more supportive then any of you guys are!"

Choosing not to wait for a reply to his over dramatics that they were rolling their eyes at, Stiles began the careful trek down the hill to his phone. "I'll go with while you three go on." Decided Harley with a shake of the head.

They nodded and soon, she too was going down the hill until she met up with him and watched as he pulled his phone out of a puddle. "Well, it still works." Muttered the teen in relief as Harley looked around the area.

Noticing something near by as she did. "Hey, let me see that." Ordered the Burgundy haired Alpha.

And confused, Stiles handed his phone to her with its flashlight function on it. Once she had it, she aimed it at what she had seen and sure enough it was what she thought it was. The old Tate car! "Holy shit!" Breathed out Harley in excitement.

Excitement Stiles himself shared. "Hey guys! Get over here, we found the car!" Called out the pale teen moments later.

"Lets check it out while they get over here."

"You got it buddy."

Together, the duo made their way to the car and began to check it out. The others joining them not long after and they soon came across a doll that felt vaguely famliar to Jackson as Stiles held it. At least until he squeezed it. "I'm hungry!" Spoke the doll, causing the teenager to yell out and drop it.

"Now that? That was hilarious." Declared Isaac with a shit eating grin on his face.

"Shut up!"

Kneeling down, Jackson picked up the doll and then stood up, his face showing that he was in thought over it. "I think… I think I remember this doll. It, it might have been Malia's..."

Silence reigned in the area until growling could be heard, causing the group to look for the source of it until they saw a pair of eyes in the woods until it revealed itself in the form of a Coyote. And the animal was clearly not happy with them! They watched in amazement as the Coyote's eyes glowed blue as it growled at them. "Ma-Malia?" Jackson called out to the animal.

Which managed to somehow get the Coyote to stop growling at them as it looked at him. It then took off, prompting Jackson to take off after his possible sister who's a Coyote now apparently. Harley, Isaac, and Cora all took off after him, leaving Stiles on his own. "Oh, yeah, that's fine! Just leave me on my own! I'm sure nothin' will happen!" He called out sarcastically and then scratched the back of his head in irritation.

Letting out a breath, he began to speak. "Well, guess I could look around here for any other clues..." Muttered the teen in slight annoyance.

Unaware of what Stiles was doing or even caring, Jackson raced on in his quest to catch up to the Coyote who may be his sister. Something that was taking him quite a ways into the woods as well much to his disliking! The Co-Captain was forced to jump a small ravine thanks to Malia having done the same as well. And once on the other side, he managed to get in front of her while on all fours. "Malia! Stop! Its me, your brother!" He called out in near desperation.

The two stared each other down with their eyes glowing blue as she tried to make him back off with intimidating growls and the like. Not wanting to give this Wolf who dared to call himself her brother any chance to get her. As Auntie Talia had long told her she was the only one of the Tates left alive and she had no reason to doubt her Auntie on such a thing. "JACKSON!" Cora's voice called out, breaking his concentration to look back and when he returned his attention to his sister, she was gone.

"Damnit!"

"MALIA!" He shouted seconds later in the hopes it would get her to come back as the other three joined him.

Unfortunately he wouldn't have any luck much to his dismay. "I take it that's really Malia then?" Isaac asked once he and the girls were on the other side of the ravine with the distraught Jackson.

Who only nodded in stony silence. "Well, she took off, now what do we do?" Harley asked as clearly Malia was not wanting to see them!

"I don't know about you, but I'm gonna confront Aunt Tal about this and get answers." Declared an unhappy Jackson before walking off.

Cora watched her cousin go while biting on her lower lip in worry. Hoping that wouldn't turn into an ugly situation when the time came.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: And this chapter is finished! Hallelujah boys and girls! Just how ugly do you think his conversation with Talia's gonna be? R and R!**


	68. Its Bad, But It Could Always Be Worse!

**Chapter 68**

 **Its Bad,**

 **But It Could**

 **Always Be Worse!**

 **Disclaimer: Here we go yo! And many thanks to the guest reviewer for your review! It is appreciated! Chris does know since he is aware of Noshiko's other side. And its one of the reasons he ended up changing for the better way early on in this 'Verse. As for a Scott/Kira reunion, it'll happen, but it will be awhile before it does. But I think it'll be worth the wait.**

* * *

 **House of Hale Half an Hour Later**

Half an hour had passed since the trip to the woods and while Harley and Stiles remained behind to have a nice chat with the Sheriff, everyone else that could do it at the time, had gathered at the Hale house. Though Cora chose to stick around for the chat with the Sheriff as she wanted to put off getting yelled at by her mom for going against orders for as long as she could! And needless to say, neither Talia or Jackson were very happy. "YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE KEPT THIS FROM ME!" Roared out an angry blue eyed Jackson as he finally had enough of his Aunt's attempts to get him to see her side of things.

"Do NOT raise your voice to me like that, young man."

"Or what? You'll make me get stuck as a Wolf or something?" Asked Jackson bitingly.

Talia's eyes narrowed at her angry Nephew as the others watched in silence. The Alpha Mother was highly displeased by the latest turn of events as it all threatened to undo years of work to keep Malia's being alive a secret from the wrong ears. And there was no way she could remove the events of recent times from everyone's memories where Malia was concerned. As it would be too time consuming and the thought of it made her feel dirty thanks to the reminder of how far Deucalion had gone. Plus, there was no way in Hell anyone in the room would dare let her do it because of that and because of their sense of right and wrong. "No, but I will use my Authority against you and I would rather not have to do so. As I have said before, I did what I had to do to ensure your sister came under no harm from Corrine. Yes, you don't like this, yes, I am aware you are upset over the deception. But what is done is done."

"Its time to undo it then. Bring her back to her human self and don't try and bullshit me that there isn't a way cause there has to be."

Taking a deep breath to steady herself, Talia was about to speak up when Laura beat her to it. "Mom… Why didn't you do something else with Malia? Surely there had to be other means of protecting her that didn't involve leaving her as a Coyote for all these years."

Nods of agreement could be seen from the others at her words. "She's right, a well placed adoption would have worked with minimal information about her being known. Either one here in town or outside of it would have worked well enough." Stated Mr. Whittemore.

"And its not like those are all that news worthy so Corrine wouldn't have heard anything about it." Added in Derek thoughtfully while Peter growled low in his throat.

As he really didn't care for the idea of his little girl being away from him now that he was aware of her as he should have always been. "Or you simply could have raised her right HERE with us without the Desert Wolf being wise to it, dear sister. Surely with your skills in… Deception, it would have been child's play for you to fool me into believing she was a friend's child or some such."

The man was angry and no one thought they could fault him for it either. "You didn't think of any of that, did you?" Allison asked curiously. Who was the only one of the Argent-Yukimuras present.

Her dad was out of town on business, her mom was grading papers, and Kira was busying herself with printing off information about Bardo to give to the others. Gaining looks from the others, one of those being Talia with a surprised look on her face. "Its obvious to me, neither you or Deaton really even thought of those options because you were both too worried and afraid of what Corrine would do if she found out."

Both Deaton and Talia shared a look before looking to the girl. "Yes… You would be correct on that one. Given how things were at the time, I chose to follow Talia's belief in how she handled things with Malia instead of thinking things over more carefully and advising a better path."

Talia hung her head, feeling embarrassed and ashamed for not having fully thought out things. But she truly had thought she had done the right thing at the time and now she wasn't as sure. A feeling she hated quite a bit to be honest. "Tal, now's the time to make this right. That girl has lived long enough as a Coyote when she should have been living life as an actual girl with her brother by her side." Kali said strongly.

"And if Corrine shows up, we lay a smack down on the bitch just like we've done everybody else." Jackson stated seriously.

"Make sure that bitch ain't got her guns aimed at you though. Heard she somehow found a way to make her bullets hurt worse then the usual kind." Muttered Scott off to the side as he ate a Balogna sandwich.

Jackson just gave him a look that clearly said he didn't care. "For my sister, I'll deal with whatever that bitch brings with her head on."

"Respect."

Deciding to get things back on track before it got any more off the rails, Talia spoke up. "Then come tomorrow, we bring Malia home. And Jackson? I truly am sorry for not handling things better."

"I'll accept the apology when she's here."

"I can accept that." Even if it did her hurt a little that he had said that.

A brief silence came over the room afterwards and it would be broken by the arrival of Harley, Stiles, and Cora. "Guys, we've got a problem." Stated Stiles worriedly.

Laura groaned as that was just what they needed! "Really? What kind of problem?" Asked the future Hale Alpha.

"The kind that involves an unhappy hunter out to kill a few Coyotes for eating some of his livestock." Cora answered.

"Yeah, the guy just showed up outta nowhere while we were at the Den with his Rifle ready to kill any Coyotes there. Didn't give a crap if the cops were there or not." Added in Harley.

The Sheriff had to practically have the man dragged away by two of his Deputies as well. "Well… Bringing home Malia just got even more urgent then." Allison said worriedly with a frown.

"Agreed." Replied Talia in equal worry as Jackson's eyes flared an angry blue again.

He'll beat the shit out of this hunter if he hurts Malia! And that's a promise!

 **House of Argent-Yukimuras – Where One's Self Discovery Abounds!**

Kira had been busily spending all her time looking into both forms of Bardo for her friends and her sister as she wanted to be absolutely thorough in all the information. Even having gone out before hand and bought a bunch of ink and paper so she wouldn't run out. Her mom had thought it a little excessive but otherwise didn't say much else on the matter. Though that might have been more due to the fact she was focusing on her grading and having a chat or two with Lydia's mom about troublesome students both ladies had had the 'pleasure' of dealing with recently. And as the final copies were printed off, Kira let out a tired sigh as she leaned back into her chair. Glad that all the hours of work she had put into the whole thing had paid off even though she knew the others wouldn't have wanted her to do it. But hey, she figured better safer then sorry! Plus, it helped keep the girl's mind off certain things. Things like the weirdness currently going on with her.

Stuff that she should talk with the others about but hadn't as she was afraid of what might be said or done even though she knew her friends and family wouldn't dare judge her for it. But hey… Rational thinking just wasn't wanting to happen with her at the moment unfortunately. The effort she was putting into the Bardo research was also helping keep her mind off Scott. As Kira missed him a great deal and it hurt. Yes, she is happy about the boy she loves having a second chance with his first love and it had been her idea for him to do it, but it didn't make that tight clenching feeling on her heart lessen any. "No… Don't think about him… That way leads to sadness and what ifs and all that." Kira said to herself with a saddened sigh with her eyes closed.

Not realizing that sparks were coming off her hands or that her own eyes were glowing orange with electrical currents going all through out them thanks to her own issues. A slight sizzling in the air however did manage to catch her attention and when she opened her eyes, they soon went wide at the sight of the computer beginning to spark. "Oh no! No no no no!" Moaned out the girl and nearly fell out of her chair when some sparks came flying out of her hands while having them in the air.

"What the!?"

But Kira didn't necessarily have time to focus on the fact that she had electrical sparks coming out of her hands. No matter how freaky it was! As her computer was beginning to have smoke and flames coming out of it! Prompting her to quickly reach over to the last set of copies she'd just printed off and let out a shriek when the sparks from her hands started to go for the printer. "No no no no no no!"

Another shriek came from her once she picked up the last copy she printed and the sparks helpfully lit it up. "AAH! NO!"

Just what the heck was going on!? Sparks began to fly from her printer and her computer, forcing her to step back as the electrical sparks from her hands began to die off and her eyes went back to normal as she freaked. Thankfully, her mother soon burst into her room with a fire extinguisher and quickly put the fire out. Once that was done, Noshiko looked about her daughter's room and had one thought on her mind. _The time to tell her is here…_

And that was not something she was looking forward too either for that matter! Turning towards her frightened daughter, Noshiko came over to her. "Sweetheart, are you okay?" Asked the woman in motherly concern as she placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

Causing her to get startled with a shriek. "No! I'm not okay, mom! I don't know how this started! I don't know why I have electrical sparks coming out of my hands! I don't know why Lenne had to show up or why anything in general is happening but I want it to stop!" Cried out Kira as tears began to come down her cheeks.

Noshiko quickly pulled her into a tight and loving hug that Kira tried to get out of out fear of hurting her mother and the baby but her mother wouldn't let it happen. "You won't hurt me or the baby, okay? Just try and calm yourself, sweetheart." Soothed the mother of two as she held on to her little girl tightly and even rubbed circles on her back as Kira cried against her mother.

Letting out a great deal that she'd been holding in for some time now. _I know Chris wanted to be part of this discussion, but Kira needs to be told now._

Especially before she began to come up with wild theories and freaked herself out in the process. And once Kira had cried herself out and calmed down enough for her mother to sit her down. The young teen would soon learn the truth about her mother and how in turn, that made her different too. A conversation that definitely wouldn't be easy for the teen to hear either!

 **Friday, October 12th 2011 Beacon Hills High, Where Sometimes You Learn Things!**

"Now I know I've been gone a few weeks, but surely I didn't miss out on too much to warrant all this paper." Aiden said as he and the others minus Kira, Isaac, and Jackson gathered up outside of the school that morning while breakfast went on.

He'd finally came back late last night as he figured it was time for him to return. Even though it meant being apart from Abigail but he at least wanted to finish out the year before making a permanent move to Ojai since he is an adult. Plus, until then, he could just head that way during weekends and the like to visit his girl. Jackson and Isaac meanwhile, were off with the rest of the Hales in the search for the elusive Malia as she was proving very hard to track down. "Dude, its Beacon Hills. You blink and 4 things will have happened when you did it." Danny told him with a grin and causing a few chuckles to happen.

"He's not wrong. I did that on the way here and found myself on a street I hadn't planned on going down at all." Grumbled Lydia with an eyeroll as she took the printed out pages of the Bardo research Kira had done the night before from Allison.

"Isn't that how you came across that old couple with the funny smell last night?"

Lydia glowered at Stiles. "You really should stop nosying into Police business, Stiles."

"But then I'd never know about stuff that's goin' on."

"I think that's her point, man." Harley told him as she could definitely see the other girl's logic in the whole thing!

Heck, maybe if her best friend hadn't been over hearing things, she herself might not be a Werewolf today! Then again, if that night hadn't of happened… Harley probably wouldn't have the great friends she does now. "Anyway, before we get off track where Stiles' nosey habits are concerned… These pages are what Kira printed off last night on both forms of Bardo since she thought it was a good idea to cover our bases." Informed Allison helpfully.

"Speakin' of, where is she anyway? And why don't I have a copy?" Wondered Scott curiously as he looked around.

Ethan grinned at him. "You're not cool enough for a copy."

"Says you. I'm cool enough for anything."

"Kira's… Actually skipping today so she can try and salvage anything from her computer."

Allison's words got everyone to look at her and keeping certain brotherly arguments from happening any further. Said words actually being true too even if her sister was acting a little strange… "What happened with her computer?" Erica asked curiously.

"A fire somehow happened. Took both the computer and the printer."

Boyd's eyebrows went up. "Spontaneous combustion, that's kind of a new one for us." He remarked with a shake of the head as Harley affectionally nudged him.

"Saw that happen once, but that was more of a Voodoo Priest making it happen more then anything else." Lenne said offhandedly while going through the print out of the Bardo research.

And feeling a craving for Eggs with Gravy and Hot Sauce mixed together on them as she did so. Which hadn't been the first time she had that craving and Scott still felt repulsed by the odd combination! Of course it probably helped she talked him into trying it once and the taste of it not exactly being something he liked. "Okay, new for us, but not for you." Boyd corrected himself.

"No, the shirt's not new actually."

Snorts of amusement could be heard after that. "Anyways… Kira's okay though, right?" Aiden asked in concerned curiousity while trying NOT to look Lenne's way due to something his senses was telling him.

That there was something extra happening with her and he wondered how many of the others even knew. Hell, it honestly made him want to punch Scott for getting her pregnant like a dumbass as it would more then likely hurt Kira. "Oh yeah, a little freaked out but okay." Assured Allison to Aiden and the others.

"I'll see about getting her some fire protection so that kind of thing won't happen again." Danny decided.

Allison gave her friend an appreciative smile. "I'm sure she'll appreciate that a great deal."

Danny smiled back as the group began to move onwards, and while Aiden wanted to confront Scott and Lenne about their little addition, he knew now wasn't the time. _But soon… There's no way the others don't know about this..._

Hell, he was pretty sure if everyone in the Pack knew, there'd be some kind of talk going on at the moment over the baby! Especially Lydia as she probably would have some fashionable ideas and what not to make the kid look really good!

 **Tony's Computer Repair Sometime Later**

"We're sorry, but we were only able to recover several pictures and audio files. Everything else is gone." Informed one Tony Davis, owner of Tony's Computer Repair, to Kira as he handed her a memory drive stick.

Who looked crestfallen at hearing that as she had had a lot of pictures and and music on that thing! Sure, she had a lot of it on her phone but there was still so much more that had been on that computer! "Oh no." Moaned Kira unhappily while Tony gave her an apologetic look as she held the drive stick in her hand.

But she couldn't deny she would rather have to deal with this kind of bad news then deal with the revelation from the night before! Revelations that included her mother being close to 900 years old because she's a Celestial Kttsune. And that because of her heritage, she and Kira were literally the last of the Yukimura bloodline as far as Noshiko was aware. In addition to this, because of her mother's heritage, Kira too is a Kitsune and it seemed her element fell in line with the Thunder side of things. Which made so much sense now for the girl but she wasn't necessarily sure she wanted to have this going for her! It did explain though the reasons for why she never really got sick and that her Kitsune side had helpfully given her an extra boost in her swordswomanship. Something she kinda felt was cheating and it bothered her quite a bit on. Learning all this had lost some of the trust between herself and her mom and dad as Kira felt she should have been told a long time ago about the whole thing. Her mother explained that she had thought there wouldn't be a need to explain.

That she thought that perhaps she wouldn't become a Kitsune like her. Well… She certainly turned out to be wrong! Kira wondered of her biological father had known and Noshiko had told her that Ken did and accepted that part of her. A part of the young and awakened Kitsune was afraid of how her sister and the others would react but her mom told her she was being foolish as they would be very accepting. Scott especially as he wouldn't care about the extra within her at all. Though Noshiko did helpfully leave out the fact Scott was already aware of the Kitsune side of things. And though she knew her mom was right, Kira still couldn't help but feel worried about telling the others and decided she'd hold off on telling them for as long as she could. A decision she hadn't shared with her mother however but the teen figured her mother had an inkling of it anyway and was just choosing to keep quiet on the matter. The fact she was here on her own while her mom was at work was something of a relief too.

As she didn't think she could handle having her mom around at the moment. Or her dad since he had been involved in keeping the whole Kitsune thing away from her! And given the fact he had known what her mother is prior to having married her, Kira couldn't help but wonder how her mom had managed to win him over considering how long he'd been a Hunter by that point! She was tempted to ask but wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer. "Sorry kiddo, I know exactly how it feels to lose files from a computer loss." Tony said, and breaking her from her thoughts.

"Yeah… It sucks." Came the reply with a saddened sigh.

She then paid the fee and left to go and see about a brand new computer and even a printer. _Darn Kitsune powers messing things up!_

Here's to hoping they didn't mess up anything else!

 **Beacon Hills High, Boys Locker Room After Lunch**

It took him awhile, but Aiden was able to get Scott and Lenne alone in the Boys Locker Room. "Whoa, bro. Threesomes with you ain't somethin' I ever thought of and don't intend too." Joked Scott while getting eyerolls from the two.

"I think you've had enough threesomes to last you a life time, Luv." Lenne told him shortly after with a glare.

"You and Bea Arthur are dream goals babe."

"Ew! Older is not my thing, thank you very much!"

Scott snapped his fingers in fake disappointment at that. "And before this gets anymore disturbing for me, I'm just gonna come out and say it. I know you're pregnant, Len." Broke in Aiden with a shudder at the imagery his 'brother' had given him.

"Wha-What are you talking about? I'm, I'm not pregnant!"

"The senses don't lie. And I bet the others with better senses know too."

The pregnant couple looked at one another with worried expressions on their faces beore looking back to him. "Something tells me you only found out by pure luck. As for the others, I doubt they know unless they've been near me while using their senses for certain reasons." Lenne told him in what she hoped sounded a calm like way.

"Yeah, what she said."

"Yeah, I found out by pure luck. But guys, you seriously gotta tell everyone before it gets found out another way." Warned Aiden seriously and making both grimace.

As if that happened, there was no telling how bad the fall out could be for their keeping it a secret. "And we bleedin' will, Luv, just not yet, okay? We're not ready to drop that bit of news just yet. So please, keep it to yourself." Lenne requested almost pleadingly.

Both stared at him with pleading expressions on their faces and Scott was seriously considering either using some black mail on his 'brother' or put a hurting on him to ensure his silence. A sigh escaped the former Alpha as he stared at the two. "Alright, fine. But promise me you'll tell the others soon."

"We promise, bro. Although I was kinda thinkin' we'd tell the others once the kid was born."

"Yeah, cause that'll go over real well." Came the sarcastic response while Lenne facepalmed herself over her baby daddy's words.

But did have to admit to at least to herself that while it was a pure Scott thing to say and possibly do, the idea did have some appeal to it! Now what none of the three knew is that near the doors to the locker room was a certain fella named Jared. And he had over heard everything between the three and was seen smirking as he wondered how he could use that information to his advantage. Or his dad's as he figured he'd want to know about this before he himself did anything. Jared also idly wondered why their little seer hadn't said anything about the baby! _Something to ask the bitch about when I get home._

 **Somewhere In The Woods After School**

Needless to say, the search for Malia really hadn't been going too well. As it seemed the young Were had apparently gained a bit of distrust towards Talia thanks to a little sneakyness on her end to let her hear certain things. Not that she was being very trusting of Jackson either however as he had tried to get her to go with him using her old dollie! Which was not nice of him to do, the jerk! It really didn't help that each of the Hales had ended up in a specially made hole with an electric covering to keep them from getting out of it. Isaac himself had gotten caught in a trap much to his lower leg's pure dislike and then quickly knocked out. And none of the Hales were too happy about being trapped either. The holes and the electric covering had been done courtesy of a certain hunter who'd been around the night before. An Australian hunter named Taggert who was considered as something of an odd ball in certain circles. It'd been pure luck he'd seen Malia when she made her eyes glow blue at one point and he knew that if he captured her, he'd be able to prove that there's more the world had yet to know of.

Talia had even tried convincing him not to go after her but Taggert refused to listen. Thinking she only wanted the Coyote for herself. Thankfully, Laura had gained the bright idea to call up the others to get them to come and help them out. Scott wouldn't be able to make it cause someone had to be at the music store to help Don out, leading to an interesting if slightly awkward situation when Erica managed to get caught in a trap while Stiles was with her. His issue with reading would re-surface as well and thanks to some encouragement on her part, he'd be able to get her free. Even if the two were a little closer then they should have been with the kind of hug with the sides of their faces squashed together while both felt highly relieved! And once they realized what was going on, the two quickly jumped apart while sledgehammers were used to take care of the mini-generators that were being used by Taggert to power his electrical covers to keep folks or animals in place. The man also didn't know that he was currently in the crosshairs of a special dart gun Allison had brought with them. Even if her hands were a little unsteady!

It also didn't help that she could hear Matt taunting her as well while Lenne and Lydia helped provide moral support for the girl. Leading to the Huntress to begin to recite her chant of the new Code and it thankfully working enough for her to score a hit on the guy. This, along with what Stiles had done with Erica, would help settle the two's issues much to a certain Fox's displeasure. And after Harley got an idea involving a certain doll, she and Jackson would taunt Malia into coming after the two of them in order to get it back. "She's definitely not happy!" Called out Harley as they ran.

"All the growling and snarling clue you in on that?" Asked Jackson a bit sarcastically.

But Harley shook her head at him, knowing he wasn't being a dick with that question. "Well duh! Seems just like another day in our lives!"

"That… Seems kinda sad now that I think about it."

"Why I try not to think about it much man."

Jackson could see the logic in that as the two of them made a jump that took them near the old wreck of a car. Which helpfully uncovered a trap nearby as they crouched low with the intent of moving quickly if need be. Though it seemed Malia wasn't about to let that happen as she got right in front of them and bared her teeth at the two. "Malia, I know you're not happy with either of us right now, but we need you to come with us, okay? Come us with and we can be a family again." Tried Jackson imploringly.

But it seemed his little sister wasn't having any of that as she readied herself for an attack on the two of them. The two teens shared a look and with a nod from Jackson, Harley took a deep breath as she remembered Momma Tal's words. " _You must use the Howl of an Alpha to bring her back, Rebecca._ "

"Well… Here goes nothin'." Muttered the Burgundy haired Alpha to herself as she Shifted and then let loose with the loudest Roar/Howl she'd ever done at that point.

Jackson's eyes would flash a bright blue as everyone else in the area would look in the direction of where the Howl had come from with pride evident on their faces. "Now that's what I'm talkin' about!" Crowed Stiles happily.

Her Howl would even get Isaac to begin to stir after he thankfully had been taken out of the trap by Danny and Ethan as Malia staggered back and began to change back into a human form for the first time in years. And once she was fully human again, she'd look around in complete shock as a relieved Harley and Jackson looked on. Harley especially felt more settled and at peace with herself for the first time since the night of the final encounter with Deucalion and the Darach. A feeling that felt damned good in her view! She hoped that with this feeling, it meant that maybe certain issues Allison and Stiles were having would also be done and over with now as well. Harley stayed where she was as Jackson cautiously approached his sister and knelt down next to her with a blanket in his hands that Harley had brought in her backpack. Which got her attention as she stared at him. "J-Jackson?" Came the hoarse voice that had been un-used for a long time.

"Yeah, its, its me." He told her softly as he began to wrap the blanket around her.

Leading to her clinging to him quickly as the two of them began to cry as they re-united for the first time in years. The others would soon come upon the scene and for Talia, a mix of happiness and dread filled her. Happiness for the fact her Niece would be amongst them once again, which made her feel a little less guilty about having not thought of a better way where she was concerned much sooner. And dread cause of Corrine potentially finding out. But she knew they would deal with her if and when the time came much like they had with everything else. Though Talia honestly hoped it wouldn't happen for a long time if ever.

 **Basement Of Unknown Location**

"So… You mind explainin' why you never told me or dad about McCall's Succubus bitch being pregnant?" Asked Jared to the woman who had once been his mother.

But he no longer could see her as such due to how different she was thanks to her ability to see certain things. Though one could argue that his father had something to do with that kind of thinking if one was aware of it to begin with. No answer was given and Jared wasn't too happy about that. "I'm talkin' to you, damnit! Why didn't you tell us about the baby!?" Yelled the teen as he got in Callie's face and spittle getting on her.

"I… Don't always… See… Know this… Jared." Mumbled the woman as she stared at him with little in the way of recognition thanks to the drugs and the like she was on.

"Hah, bullshit. But whatever, I'll let dad have a nice 'chat' with you about this when he gets home after I've told him about this little development."

He then sneered at her and left the basement, missing out on the fact that a single tear had come down his mother's face. Not because of her continued poor treatment by her own flesh and blood, but because of the fact she had Seen where the child of the Succubus and the Wolf was concerned and what the future held for it. " _LENNE!_ " Cried out the voice of the Second Love in her mind once more.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: And there we have it folks! Jared's a real piece of work isn't he? R and R!**


	69. Taming Of The Wild Malia

**Chapter 69**

 **Taming Of**

 **The Wild Malia**

 **Disclaimer: Cause Malia giving nearly everyone shit after turning back into a human is too good to pass up on! The Malia seen here and onwards, will not be like the show as I'm gonna try and make it to where she has to adapt and grow and not let it be some insta-thing like the show did. Not that I had a problem with it since that did give us Stalia, one of the greatest couples of all time until they got fucked up. Many thanks to recent reviewers as well!**

* * *

 **An Hour Later**

To say that things were a bit hectic after bringing Malia to the Hale house would probably be an understatement. Pandemonium would probably be a little closer as the house looked a wreck in the former Coyote's angry wrath once she'd gotten past the shock of being turned into a human again. Taggert the hunter had been left out in the woods with his memories of recent events wiped away thanks to Talia so that he wouldn't be a problem again in the future. The Sheriff had already gotten him so nothing would try and eat him out in the woods even if Jackson wouldn't have cared if the guy did get eaten. Harley hadn't been able to stick around cause of work, along with Isaac and Boyd for that matter with their respective jobs. Had Harley stuck around, dealing with Malia might have been easier to do for those at the house! Something they all would figure out a little later and it had to do with the whole Alpha/Beta bond dynamic Harley had unintentionally created between herself and Malia when she Howled at her to bring her back to her human self. "MALIA! STOP THIS AT ONCE!" Yelled out a very unhappy Talia Hale as her eyes glowed a fierce red.

"NO! NO TRUST YOU!"

"Well this is going really well." Muttered Erica wryly as some scratches she'd gotten from Malia at one point faded away.

Nancy let out a delicate snort. "You're tellin' me, sweetie."

"Mal, listen, trust Aunt Tal okay?"

"NO! Auntie lie, no trust. Like no trust you."

Jackson sighed. "Is this cause I won't give the doll back?" Which he had a really good reason by the way!

"Yes!" Came the petulant reply.

"Could you promise me that you won't run from the house if I do give it back?"

"Somehow, I doubt that's going to work." Muttered Joe a bit louder then he meant too.

And gaining a glare or two in the process that made him wince. Malia just glowered at her brother, who smelled like Wolf a lot! As there was no way she could promise that as woods were her home. Not this place! "No, no promise. Just want dollie and go back to home in woods."

"Yeah, you're a human, well, a Werecoyote I guess, so you livin' in the woods doesn't make sense. Livin' here does." Declared Stiles.

Only to get a nasty glare his way from the unhappy girl. "Stiles, you may wanna back up." Cora said in a protective manner.

"Yeah… I think, I think I'll do that."

"Still get you if want too. Not that really want too cause you smell wrong."

"That would be the anxiety you're probably smellin' there." He told her and gaining a look of confusion from her in return.

But before she could even ask what that was, the feral girl found herself suddenly pinned to the ground courtesy of Derek after he silently had jumped from the second floor to grab her. And she was definitely not happy about it as Derek soon found out! "LET ME GO!"

"Not gonna happen kid. You're home where you should have been all this time!"

"NOT HOME! NOT HOME!" Growled the girl and managing to hit him in the eye in her thrashing.

"OW!"

This would be the sight Jennifer would arrive too. "This… Wasn't what I was expecting." Mumbled the teacher in shock!

Sure, she knew about the family member turned Coyote they were intending to turn back to a human, but she didn't think it would be this wild! If the girl her boyfriend was having trouble with was the Coyote girl anyway… "Grr…!" Came the threatening growl from the thrashing girl.

"Yeah, let's just come over here." Muttered Aiden as he gently pulled Jennifer closer to him, Danny, and Ethan.

"Good thinking." Danny told him approvingly.

"I have my moments."

"So is this Malia or someone else?"

"Malia. And as you can tell, she's not happy about the new change." Informed Ethan helpfully.

Jennifer nodded in understanding and had to think that not happy would be an understatement! "Okay! We're here with knock out stuff!" Came Kira's voice.

Which was a welcoming thing as she and her parents arrived and Allison immediately came to them to get the knockout dart from her family. Wishing she had taken more then two of the darn things earlier as otherwise, this whole thing with Malia might not be a thing right now! "Hurray! The day is saved!" Chirped Erica with a grin on her lips.

"Thanks to the Argent-Yukimuras!" Added in Cora with a grin of her own.

The whole thing being reminiscent of the announcer guy from Powerpuff Girls. Snorts of amusement could be heard from the others as Laura finally showed up to the first floor after some arrangements for a guest room were finished and helped her poor brother get a better hold on Malia. "Why is it Twin 1 and Twin 2 or one of the others aren't helping?" Wondered Laura in annoyance.

"And miss the floor show? Puh-lease!" Snarked Erica and gaining a snicker from Stiles as Jackson handed over the doll to Nancy and joined in on the fun of helping keep a grip on his sister.

"Hey, someone's gotta protect the more normal types here." Ethan told Laura.

Allison gave him a look as she loaded up her gun. "Are you saying I'm normal?"

Several winces could be seen after that. "Ooh, tread carefully brother."

"Yeah, cause that kind of sweet tone is never a good thing to hear." Added in Danny.

Aiden ignored the two however as he met Allison's look head on. "Of course not! You're first line, we're second line for defense. You're no where near normal."

"Uh-huh. Good response." She told him with a smirk on her lips as the others snickered.

"No like guns! Guns loud and make hunting hard!"

Kira, in a surprising move, would come towards the struggling girl and kneel down next to her with a kind look on her face. "Hey, its not that kind of gun okay? This is a very special gun. One that helps you have sweet dreams." She told the girl soothingly.

And to her and everyone else's surprise, Malia seemed to calm down some. "Who, who you?"

As this girl smelled really nice and she liked it! She wanted to have the girl all to herself so no one else could have her or the really nice smell. Kira smiled down at her and placed a hand on the girl's captured hand that Laura had as the future Hale Alpha watched. And for Malia, that touch felt really nice too! "I'm Kira. And I'd like to be your friend."

"Smell… Nice. And friend? Want be my friend?"

Kira blushed prettily at the unexpected compliment as she continued to smile at the girl. "Mm-hmm, but if we are going to be friends, I need you to calm down and be good for the others, okay?"

Okay, so being manipulative wasn't something Kira wanted to do as she really hated that kind of thing and she felt guilty for it but if it could work and no darts would be used as that felt wrong to her where Malia was concerned, she'd try it and ask for forgiveness later. "O-Okay..." Replied Malia as her struggles lessened entirely and surprising everyone else even more.

"Okay you three, I think you can let her go now."

"Kira-."

But Allison's protest died as her sister looked at her and shook her head in silence. "Are you sure about this, sweetheart?" Asked Chris in concern.

"More sure then certain secrets being kept." Came the cool reply and causing him to wince a little while everyone else but Noshiko looked confused by Kira's words.

But she paid them no mind as she looked expectantly at Derek and Laura. "Well? Let her up!"

The two looked at one another and then at their mother, who gave a reluctant nod and slowly got off their cousin while Kira stayed nearby. "Come on, they won't try and keep you down anymore."

"Can go back to home in woods now?"

Kira gave her an apologetic look. "No, I'm sorry, sweetie, but its too dangerous for you to go back. And besides, it'd be kinda hard for us to be friends if you were somewhere in the woods with me unable to find you." Kira told her kindly and making the girl frown a little.

"But I find you! So don't have to find me instead! And can handle self just fine against bad things."

"I'm sure you could do those things, Malia. But no one here, especially me wants to risk that, okay?"

Malia made an unhappy noise before sighing in defeat. "Fine, will stay cause you want me too. But want Dollie from stupid brother." She said with a glare towards her brother.

Who really wasn't happy being called 'stupid' by his own sister! "Its only because I'm more mature then you are that I'm not saying something mean back to you, 'Lia." Jackson told her as he handed the doll to her while Erica snorted.

"No, you just save that for other people." Called out the Blonde cattily and then giving him an innocent expression when he glared at her and gaining a snicker from Stiles and Cora.

"Kind of a pity Scott's not here. I bet things would be even more fun then." Murmured Cora to her boyfriend who nodded in agreement with an amused grin on his face.

"Oh yeah."

Heck, he'd probably get the wild Malia after him while barely trying! Kira gently helped Malia get up, who huddled close to her new friend. "C-Cold. Need fur to keep warm."

"Your body is adjusting to the changes brought upon you by Rebecca's Howl, sweetheart. It will be some time before you will stop feeling cold all the time." Informed Talia helpfully as Laura guided the two girls up the stairs to show where Malia's room would be.

"Wouldn't need adjusting if Howl not happen." Malia muttered unhappily while Kira made a soothing noise.

Talia just sighed. "Teenagers." Nancy said with a shake of the head.

"Agreed."

And despite the layers Malia got to put on to keep warm, especially the covers she'd get to use, Kira would find herself staying over night to keep the girl company. Especially since she wasn't wanting her to leave! But since it let her keep her mind off certain things, the young Japanese/Korean teen found herself not minding too much about it. Though she did have to do a lot of talking in order to keep the peace between her new friend and Scott when he showed up to meet the newest addition to their big family. And Malia did not like him! As to her, he smelled really wrong and also did NOT like the smells she was getting from him and HER Kira. Kira ended up having to force him to leave after he'd gotten a little defensive about the really wrong smell comment much to Malia's happiness. Happiness she showed by snuggling up close to HER Kira as much as she could. _Mine. Mine and no one else's._

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Heh heh… That's really gonna come back to bite Kira in the butt later!**


	70. Rules To Live By!

**Chapter 70**

 **Rules To**

 **Live By!**

 **Disclaimer: Since there's a week or two in between the events of 'More Bad Than Good' and 'Galvanize', I figured this would be a perfect place to do this chapter! And Angela, considering she's been stuck as a Coyote for some time and I doubt Talia bothered to explain certain things to her, I don't think Malia would necessarily understand the differences all that well in this story. However, I have no plans for them to go beyond friends either but how she handles things later on where Kira is concerned and how Kira reacts will be pretty amusing though!**

* * *

 **October 18th, 2011 Melissa and Kali's Home**

Things had been fairly peaceful for everyone in the Hale/Harlowe Pack and that was the way they all liked it. Though Malia still gave some of them trouble and Stiles still had a nightmare or two from time to time. And one particular secret Scott and Lenne had had yet to be let out of the bag, along with Kira's as she so far had yet to tell the others. Feeling she still needed time to adjust to the fact she's a Kitsune and learning what she could, which wasn't much through online or local library resources. Forcing her to reluctantly turn to her mother who had quite a bit to say on the subject and had a tome or two for her to read. Going to her dad hadn't done much good considering the Argents hadn't really come across any Kitsunes over the years to be able to provide any detalied information and while she could go to Deaton, she didn't think she was ready for that just yet. Allison was growing increasingly suspicious and worried where Kira was concerned as her parents or her sister would explain what was going on. And she hated it a great deal. But regardless of being kept out of the loop, Allison would still be there for her sister no matter what.

Something Kira appreciated a great deal of as well. Malia was still pretty dependent on Kira and would growl possessively if one of the others came near her except for Noshiko. Whom she liked to surprisingly cuddle with and it had a lot to do with the baby she's carrying. Well, that, and the fact the woman had a certain warmth to her that the Werecoyote really liked. And currently, everyone had been invited to Scott's house and it was a good thing Kali had ensured the living room would be large enough to fit everyone in it as otherwise there probably would be an issue or two! Though none of the younger generation had any clue why they were there and it was causing Scott and Lenne to feel rather paranoid. A subtle headshake from Aiden at least had confirmed that he hadn't said anything so that was a small relief there for the expecting couple!

The adults in their lives soon arrived and Melissa could be seen carrying a piece of paper in her hands, making for the youngsters (though calling Locostos and Noapo that would be a compliment to those two) to get even more curious! "Finally! Was startin' to think we was gonna hafta to wait longer!" Grumbled Noapo as he had a card game to get too in about an hour!

"What my friend next to me said!" Added in Locostos while his daughter just sighed.

"Daddy, PLEASE act your age."

"I could, but where would the fun be in that?"

Noshiko had to bite her tongue to hold back a response that wouldn't have been very nice as Lenne just shook her head at her dad. "No kinda fun in that at all, 'Cost. No fun at all," Declared Scott in what he thought was a solemn sounding tone of voice.

"Luv, don't encourage him. Its bad enough 'Apo does it."

"HEY!"

"Just calling it as I see it."

Noapo crossed his little arms and wondered once again how the Hell that girl could be so prudish like! As it was unnatural damnit! "As fun as it would be to see where all that goes between you four, I believe you guys have somethin' you want to tell us?" Interjected Boyd before things could go off the rails as he looked towards the adults.

"Yes, thank you, Vernon. We do actually." Chris said in an approving way of the young man's actions.

Erica made a suspicious coughing noise and then gave her tall friend an innocent look that he didn't buy one bit. "Are you two finally gonna tell us what the baby is?" Wondered Harley curiously.

"Yeah! The not knowin' is killin' me over here!" Added in Scott.

"Don't smell like dying."

"That's just an expression, sweetheart." Lydia told Malia who frowned.

"Oh."

Kali cleared her throat in order to get their attention and looked satisfied moments later when it worked. "Anyway, we invited all of you here today to have you go over this list and abide by it." Explained the former Alpha as Melissa turned around and hung the paper in her hands on the wall behind her.

"Yes, it is our hope that with this in place, things will be a bit less… Chaotic with some of you." Jennifer added as she gave Scott and Stiles in particular a look that both took offense too!

"Hey! I never have anything to do it with any of that!" Protested the pale teenager.

"Yeah, I can't help it if Chaos loves me."

Marin looked at Scott for a moment before talking. "So you didn't intentionally set that Doberman loose on the Chess Club then?"

All of whom were still quite shell shocked by the experience! As said Doberman had been quite… Energetic in her playfulness at the time! "What!? No! She just got a little too excited for me to handle is all." Explained Scott while trying not to look shifty about the whole thing.

Though none there quite believed him on that as he had the strength capable to handle Nina! Isaac got a curious expression on his face. "Uhh, why were you walking that dog anyway?"

"For the cash of course! I still have that debt to pay off from Araya after all."

"But… You don't walk a dog, at a school." Added in Allison slowly as Scott shrugged with his hands up.

"Hey, that ol' girl loves bein' around young people so I couldn't deny her that!"

Kira let out a little sigh as she had gotten a bit attached to Nina the Doberman that day! Everyone, including Natalie looked rather doubtful of his words. "Anyway, we can discuss my son's dog walking ability later. For now, take a look at this list and if any questions, don't hesitate to ask." Stated Melissa as she moved away from where she hung the list.

She and the adults then moved out of the way for the group to see the list. Which would be a set of rules to abide by in not just Melissa and Kali's home, but the Hale home, Deaton's, Marin's, the Whittemores, Jennifer's, Derek's, Laura's, Natalie's, and the Stilinskis.

 _No claws while in the house, as anything ruined by them can be expensive to replace!_

"Sheesh… Accidentally ruin one set of curtains with claws and you get branded for life." Grumbled Erica unhappily.

Kali then looked sheepish as Melissa grumbled under her breath about long time bedsheets she had being lost to claws. "Actually… That one's more for me but it can work for you and the others just as much."

"Moving on before any of us get disturbed..." Aiden said with a shudder.

 _Do NOT open the door while Shifted when a salesman, a Boy or Girl Scout, a Mormon, or otherwise shows up. Also, do NOT open the door while carrying a weapon in your hands as we do not need anyone to have a heart attack!_

Allison blushed while Lenne just let out an agitated breath. "Its not like I coulda known it was gonna be a wee lad wantin' to sell Cookies!" Defended the pregnant Succubus.

And those had been some really great Cookies to that the youngin' had left behind after he hauled arse! "Yeah, but normally you don't do that kind of thing, sweetie." Melissa told her softly.

"I… I was distracted is all!"

Between the massage Scott had given her the hour before and certain cravings, Lenne had been a little distracted at the time to even think about looking human when she opened the door! "Well, at least it wasn't some super serious Religious whackjob." Harley said with a frown on her face.

Her words being an obvious reference to her dad that they all, Nancy included, left alone.

 _Having the Drag Queens over after 1 AM is NOT acceptable!_

"Hey! Paul had just been dumped and was in need of a shoulder to cry on!" Stiles explained defensively as Cora nodded in agreement.

Jameson looked at his son and his girlfriend with a displeased expression on his face. "Don't think I don't know that his ex's smashed car was a suggestion made by one of you that night."

That got him innocent looking expressions from the two teens. "Hey, we had nothin' to do with that. Nothin' at all."

"Agreed, Mr. Stilinski! As there was honestly no suggestions of car smashings at all."

And even though there had been, ol' George is a former Agency Spook who knew how to keep from being found out! "Uh-huh, right."

Cora just smiled at him while the man remained doubtful.

 _Absolutely no sex in the house unless you KNOW for a CERTAINTY that no adult will be around for an hour or more._

"Oh come on! There's no way that one could really work out that well!" Exclaimed Ethan with a shake of his head while Danny nodded in agreement.

"Well excuse me if I wish to avoid ever hearing my daughter in the throes of passion again." Explained Natalie unhappily while Lydia grimaced.

As that day had ended up not being a fun one at all thanks to her mother! "Sound proofing, works wonders." Suggested Locostos with a smile.

"Don't give me ideas." Warned Noshiko but he merely smiled at her in return.

"Is it just me, or is it weird that you guys aren't discouraging us from having sex?" Wondered Allison.

Chris sighed. "While I hate the idea of you and Kira having sex with anyone, we realize that we can't stop you from doing so. But we do hope you and your friends will be safe about it."

 _Too late for that one._ Thought Aiden, Scott, and Lenne.

Allison raised her hands up. "Hey, I haven't found the idea of sex to be appealing for a long while now. So you don't have to worry about me."

Even if she was feeling a little frustrated where that kind of thing was concerned… Though more where girls were concerned then boys. Not that she was gonna tell her dad that! "That's good, sweetheart. Keep it that way." Replied her dad happily and causing her to resist the urge to roll her eyes while her mom shook her head good naturedly at her husband.

"I'm not seeing anyone and probably won't for a long while. So you don't have to worry about me either, dad."

Though Kira did have her own fingers and a toy Erica had gotten her for when she felt a certain way. Not that she had used that toy as she felt a little embarrassed over it! "You have no idea how much that pleases me."

Aiden was about to make a remark where Scott and Kira was concerned but then thought about it and realized that was more then likely a bad idea! Like possibly getting shot somewhere bad!

 _Unless you are completely alone in the house, nudity beyond your bedroom is NOT ALLOWED!_

"Okay, how was I supposed to know either of you were in the house!?" Asked Scott in a defensive manner.

Kali looked at him. "Your enhanced senses? Those ring a bell in that head of yours?"

Oh how Lenne was so glad her boyfriend's mothers hadn't seen her in the nude! As talk about embarrassing! "What she said, seeing you naked when you were a baby was one thing, but now? Especially when its not the first time I've seen you in less? No thank you!" Added in Melissa with a glare.

A sigh escaped Scott. "In my defense, as I've explained before, I was pretty exhausted at the time so I wasn't thinkin' straight about anything!"

Though Lenne would helpfully ensure an accident like that wouldn't happen again anytime soon! "Well, let's try and avoid that kind of thing in the future, please." Requested his lovely nurse of a mother.

"I'll help remind him of that." Promised Lenne and getting a grateful nod from the two mothers.

 _Please, no more dead animals on our doorstep!_

"But leave those for Jackson. Does brother not like them?" Wondered Malia sadly as she had been wanting to make up for her bad behavior towards him after Kira had talked to her about it.

The Whittemores looked at her. "Its not that Jackson doesn't like them, sweetheart. Its just that its really unsanitary to leave a dead animal on a person's doorstep." Began Mrs. Whittemore.

"Plus, it could bring other animals to our doorstep that we really don't want to have to deal with." Added Mr. Whittemore.

"Oh. Like Bears? I fight them for you."

Jackson paled at that idea. "Y-Yeah, let's, let's not do that, okay sis?"

"But how else make things okay between us?"

"Hugging, hugging will work." He told her quickly.

"Can hug now?"

"Sure!"

And so the two hugged, earning quite a few 'awws' in the process and Jackson had to refrain from flipping off those who did it. Malia felt happy and decided that she would hug her brother a lot and said as much. "Great, I look forward to it." And he meant it too.

Causing her to be even more happy in the process.

 _Just because you're in our classes, doesn't mean you get to take it easy._

"Seriously!?" Exclaimed Scott unhappily.

Jennifer and Noshiko narrowed their eyes at him. "Yes, seriously." Declared Jennifer before Noshiko could with a hint of steel to her voice that made Derek rather proud over.

 _She is learning so well from me._

"Do we need to have a talk, Scott?" Asked Kali with a hint of danger to her voice and making him pale some.

"No! No, not at all!"

 _Mmm… Can take it easy in my class as much as you want, Scott._ Purred Natalie in her head as she looked at her one time fling.

Perhaps she'd get him alone some time soon to let him know that too… Pity though he was taken still as she imagined they could have a great deal of fun after she told him.

 _Marijauna or other forms of drugs are NOT acceptable at any of our homes! Nor is the actual use of it acceptable!_

"I keep tellin' you guys, I was holdin' it for Don until he could sell it off! Nothin' more! 'Sides, that stuff doesn't work on Wolves!" Declared Scott irately for what he felt was the hundredth time!

Gaining a look from Jameson in the process. "You do know I could haul you and Don in for possession, right?"

"But you won't, will ya? Cause you love us both so much?"

Narrowed eyes were the first response from the older man. "Consider this a warning then to the both of you."

"Sexcellence!"

The man then gave a pointed look towards Melissa and Kali and both felt that should their darling boy ever have something like that again, they'd let the good Sheriff take him to jail for a bit. Each were also wondering why they let their son continue to hang around the stoned cat man! "Huh, surprised there's not more of these." Murmured Danny aloud.

"Given enough time, I'm sure you'll all cause us to have more to add." Grumbled Chris.

Locostos then spoke up. "I can think of one. 'No trying to attack me unless otherwise actually provoked.'" He said while staring straight at Noshiko.

Who glared hotly at him. "In that case, you vile heathen, no more starting Chaos for the Hell of it in the down town area."

He narrowed his eyes at her but nodded anyway much to Scott's disappointment! "I can find that acceptable." It helped there was other areas of town he could do it in!

Kira was tempted to make a rule of her own but considering it would make her a bit hypocritical… She decided not to say anything. _I can always bring it up after I finally say something._

All the adults were quite happy that things hadn't gotten chaotic with the rules! _Good day to be an adult._ Thought Laura happily.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Heh, hope y'all enjoyed and there may be another chapter like this in the future! Though you guys are welcome to submit rules as well! R and R!**


	71. Galvanizin'

**Chapter 71**

 **Galvanizin'**

 **Disclaimer: And here we go! Warning: Some slight sexual themes abound in this chapter.**

* * *

 **Saturday, October 28th, 2011, Jared's House**

Young Jared nervously made his way into his dad's home office with one reason in mind. Said reason being one that made him incredibly nervous considering the guest he was about to let his dad know of being there. Knocking on the door, he waited til he heard the okay to come in. "Uhh, dad?"

"Yeah kiddo?" Asked the man as he looked up from his paper work while music played from a cassette player he had in there.

As while cds and the like were all the rage these days, they sure as Hell didn't beat cassette tapes in his mind. "Y-You're guest is here." Informed the teen and making the man straighten up.

"Well get him on in here then! No need in makin' him think we're bad hosts or whatever."

Jared nodded rapidly and then moved out of the way while making a 'come in' gesture. Said guest turning out to be a certain black Fox that had been messing with the minds of Harley, Allison, and Stiles for a time until they found a way to unknowingly foil his plans. But he wasn't done just yet. Jared quickly closed the door and went back to his room while wondering why the Hell they needed that thing when they were doing just fine on their own. "Come in, come in! Have a seat!" Offered the man known as the Benefactor graciously.

The Fox quickly did so and stared at him. " _ **Is everything ready for the next stage in our plan?**_ " Asked the Fox telepathically and making the man restrain himself from flinching.

As the thing's voice being in his head was creepy, doubly so for how menacingly creepy he managed to sound without even trying. "It is. Gotta tell ya, while I'm not too enthused with the whole thing, I am looking forward to seeing how it all plays out in the aftermath."

" _ **Your lack of enthusiasm means little to me so long as you are willing to co-operate, Brunski.**_ "

"Of course I am, you don't gotta worry about that. Besides, I've been screwin' with those idiots this far so why stop now?" And screwing with Talia Hale and her bunch had been SO damned fun.

As his Callie's ability to see things had allowed him to screw with quite a few things over the last year or so. Deucalion for instance never would have come to Beacon Hills as early as he did if it hadn't of been for him giving the Blind Wolf a call about the potential for a True Alpha soon to rise in the area. Potential that the Blind Wolf wanted to mold in his image no matter what in order to have the perfect Pack of Alphas. Granted, how things had played out after that, Brunski had little involvement with. But Peter Hale's rise to power and Matt Daehler going on the warpath with the Kanima were things he had involvement in thanks to Callie's Sight. Not to mention screwing with Allison Argent-Yukimura's head with some drugs he'd given the kid so he could act on his pervy little desires for the girl. "Although, why the civil war between the Primal and the Werebear tribe deep in the woods?"

" _ **Why else? To stir choas and keep Talia Hale distracted.**_ " Answered the Fox known as Void.

Who upon gaining his freedom during Julia Baccari's final night of vengeance, had taken possession of a Fox in the woods and soon met with Leo Brunski soon afterwards and began to hatch a plan of chaos. And screwing with the True Alpha, the pale kid, and Allison was only the beginning of his plans for chaos in the town of Beacon Hills. He knew though that his old friend Noshiko was aware of his being free and so far had taken great pains to ensure he wasn't found by her Oni. The conflict he was causing with the Werebear tribe and the Primal not only helped grow his power, but also nicely enough, kept old Talia Hale a little on the distracted side as she tried to deal with it while keeping the other fools aside from her boytoy and two oldest unaware of it since it was her territory and she needed to deal with it accordingly in her own way. Which was pure gold in the centuries old Fox's view considering you think she would have learned her lesson where the Coyote girl was concerned.

But that just made it more fun when the shit eventually hit the fan! Brunski chuckled. "Right, right. You stir it, and I benefit from it much like you do. Who knows, maybe I'll get to 'treat' them if any of them land in Eichen again."

As not being able to do so where the Argent-Yukimura girl was concerned while she was in Eichen hadn't been any fun! But his dear Callie had been a bit insistent on it and so he let it go, which was a rare thing right there as well. " _ **Who knows indeed. But can your kit be trusted? I know his feelings regarding me and it makes me… Wary.**_ "

"My boy can be trusted, don't you worry none about that. He'll do as needed even if he doesn't like who he's doin' it for." God knows his kid had bitched a fit when he had to sleep with that Reyes girl but did it in the end anyway.

Void nodded. " _ **I can accept that. But know this, Brunski, should he act against me, I will act accordingly and crush him.**_ " Promised the Nogitsune menacingly.

Making the man frown but nodded his understanding. "Again, nothin' to worry about from him or me. Now, ya want somethin' to drink?"

" _ **No, I need nothing in the way of nourishment but if I did, I would find it extremely demeaning**_ _ **in how I would take it**_ _ **. And I prefer to be the one doing the demeaning to others.**_ "

Brunski chuckled at that. "Right, makes sense. And before ya ask, that other request of yours is about to be finished. Even if it took a little… Persuading to get my little Callie to do it." Informed the man with a sick grin on his face.

Since said 'persuading' involved some electrical shock therapy after she tried to stay quiet on the subject. " _ **Good. The additional chaos that will bring will be very… Fun.**_ "

Raising an imaginary glass into the air, Brunski gave a toast to that. "And maybe fill our rooms at Eichen."

Of both the normal and not so normal variety at that. Soon, Void made his leave and a still nervous looking Jared made his way into his dad's room. Jumping a little when the possessed Fox hissed at him and hearing sinister chuckling afterwards. His dad let out a breath. "Damn that thing is creepy as fuck."

"Y-Yeah, I, I gotta agree there, dad." Shuddered the teen.

Hell, he would have rather slept with Erica again then be around that thing! "But… Do we really hafta work with that freaky thing? We were doing just fine on our own."

"And we were, no doubt about it there, kiddo. But this? This makes it all ten times better." Answered the man with a grin.

"Did she tell you that?"

"Pretty much."

"Can we trust her? You know she's been trying to fight off what we're doing." Asked Jared with a frown in regards to the thing that had once been his mother.

Brunski chuckled and came around to where his son was and ruffled his head. "You're so cautious, God I love it. But we can trust what she said. Especially after a little persuading on my part." Informed the man as his grin got a little sickening once more.

His son nodded in understanding of that as he was glad they weren't being screwed with by that thing that had once been his mother. As for some time now, she'd been trying to keep things from them and neither Jared or his dad really approved of that and let it show more then once much to Callie's misfortune and giving their other two guests even more of a reason to feel hatred towards the two. Well, when they had a momen of clearness going on anyway.

 **Sunday, October 29th, 2011 Beacon Memorial 9:30 PM**

An air of tenseness hung in the air as a man strapped in a gurney was brought in, something that one Sheriff Jameson Stilinski was none too happy about. Melissa could even see that on his face as well and muttered aloud. Especially as her ex-husband came along wih the man on the gurney! "Oh, here we go."

Joseph near her snorted as he too wasn't thrilled about a man like Barrow being there. "Hey! He is NOT coming here." Declared Stilinski as he pointed at Rafael.

A look came his way from the Agent as Barrow was rolled on. "This is the only hospital that'll take him." Explained the man patiently.

"What about County?"

"You'd be surprised how fast things fill up when a guy like this needs surgery." Replied the man ruefully.

"Yeah, I bet." Muttered Joseph aloud as he crossed his arms but was paid little attention too.

Melissa was surprised by the fact County had done it, but maybe perhaps not a great deal. "They turfed him to us?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Idly wondering if Scott had ever heard of this man and wondered what he thought of him. Hopefully whatever he thought wasn't good as this wasn't the sort of man to idolize in any way. Stilinski narrowed his eyes. "Unfortunately. But if they don't want to operate on him..."

"Someone has too, that's just the way it is. I don't like it anymore then you do, Stilinski."

A sigh came from Melissa as she knew what was going to have to happen next. "Someone's gonna have to do his pre-op interview then."

"I'm sure as Hell not doing it." Declared Joseph and not even flinching over the glares that got him.

"Who usually does that?" Wondered Rafael and then looking at his ex wife when she let out a breath.

"Me."

"Kali is NOT gonna be happy when she finds out you did something like that with a guy like him." Remarked Jameson with a shake of the head.

Scoffing could be heard from Joseph but he did nothing else beyond walking away, leaving the trio to watch him go. "Still refusing to open his mind to certain things I see." Noted Rafael with narrowed eyes.

Released sighs could be heard. "Yep. But its his loss and Joe's gain. And after all he lost? That man deserves some happiness." Noted Melissa and gaining nods of agreement from the two men.

And it could certainly be said that Nancy and Harley were quite happy with having Joe in their lives. Just as he is quite happy to have them in his life.

 **Beacon Hills High An Hour Later**

Stiles had a disturbed look on his face as he got off the phone with Scott after he had tried calling him up to get him to meet him, Harley, Erica, Isaac, Aiden, and Cora at the school to screw with Coach Finstock and maybe some of the other teachers. Harley, Allison surprisingly, Erica, Aiden, and Isaac had already gone off to do their bit of mayhem while leaving Finstock to Stiles and Cora. "I so didn't want to hear _any_ of that." Muttered Stiles wih a shudder.

"Agreed." Added Cora with a disturbed and disgusted look on her face.

As neither of them had wanted to hear Scott enjoy some attention down below the belt from Lenne and from the sounds of it, it seemed like he was giving just as much as he was receiving. The young Hale then shook herself to rid her head of that disturbing imagery as no one should know what those two were up too! "Anyway… Don't you think we're a little old for this now? I mean… Mischief Night isn't until tomorrow."

"Hey, we do this for Coach as much as we do it for ourselves as sweet payback." Stiles told her as they moved from the Boys locker room to Finstock's office.

She raised an eyebrow at him in a skeptical manner. "I thought we, well, you, did this to him to amuse yourself more then anything else?"

Her boyfriend let out an annoyed sigh and it made her grin in amusement. _God its fun annoying him sometimes._

"Fine, its both, ya happy now?"

"The happiest." Cora told him happily and even pecked him on the lips while he gave her a suspcious look.

He then shook it off seconds later. "Besides, deep down? He loves it as he lives for this kind of thing. And I mean absolutely loves it."

This got him anoher skeptical look from the girl he loves. "You just keep telling yourself that, baby. You just keep telling yourself that." She told him and gaining a reproachful look from Stiles that she smiled sweetly at.

"Why am I with you again?" Came the question as the two of them made their way into Coach's office and Stiles placed his bag on the desk and began to unpack it for what they would need to pull off what he had in mind.

Cora smirked as she glided a hand on his back while taking a seat on the edge of the desk next to him. Liking the fact he shivered at that as it had yet to be something he hadn't gotten used too. Then again, it helps that she rarely did it as it is. As why help him build an immunity to it? "Hmm… Let's see. For one, its cause I can be just as sarcastic as you when needed, making me quite perfect for you in that area. Reason number 2, I can put up with your bullshit better then anybody else. Reason number 3, I love you. Reason 4, I let you do some interesting things to me that feels fucking great and I do the same in return to you."

Here, she gave him a look that made him gulp as said look had quite a bit of desire in it. It also helped she was running a finger down his exposed arm. "And lastly, I'm just plain awesome."

She then leaned over and whispered into his ear and then nibbled on it as his eyes went wide. "Ohh, you're just messin' with me now, aren't ya?" Moaned the pale teen as he closed his eyes and tried not to think about the image she whispered into his ear.

"Mmm… Why don't you take a look to see if I am, babe?"

Groaning to himself, he pushed away from the desk and then stood before his smirking girlfriend and wen down on his knees. Cora helpfully widened her legs some so he could get a really good look and as he leaned in to see, Stiles' eyes widened as he said one thing that came to mind. "Holy shit." Breathed out the teen as she really did have nothing on under her skirt!

Earning him a chuckle from his girlfriend. "Told ya." Came the smug response as she looked down at him.

Her eyes then closed as a moan escaped her lips when he went to town between her legs, causing her to grab his hair with one hand while keeping a grip on the table. _That call with ooh… With Scott, mmmf… Mighta, mighta distur-oh yes! Disturbed me! But not… Gonna let ooh, that stop me from, oh my… doing this!_

His tongue definitely was so much more useful for other things then talking in her view. Well, when he wasn't using his ability to speak to be annoying or what have you. She bit her lower lip as a hand of his went and squeezed her breast as he continued to eat her out. And while she hadn't exactly been on board with this whole 'let's screw with Coach Finstock' plan, she did have to admit that having sex in his office did have an appeal to it. Making her think she may never have doubt Lydia about that kind of thing again before further rational thought went out of her brain as things went on from there between her and her boyfriend. Giving Coach Finstock even more of a surprise for the next day! And those with enhanced senses decided to keep well away from Finstock's office as none of them wanted to see those two in the act and making sure Allison knew too!

 **Monday, October 30th, 2011, 8:20 AM At Beacon Memorial**

Melissa and Rafael McCall could be seen standing near the door to one William Barrow. Aka the Shrapnel Bomber. Also with them was Kali as well and she was none too pleased about the fact the lunatic was in her girlfriend's hospital! A fact Melissa had accidentally let slip after getting home the previous night and when the good Agent had found out, hadn't been too pleased about. But Kali had told him to suck it up and not waste time bitching about it. Something he surprisingly did much to Melissa's shock and Kali's amusement. "Try to keep in mind what exactly this guy's capable of." Began the man warningly as his ex took in a deep breath while Kali's eyes flashed an angry blue momentarily.

Seeing their reactions, the man chose to continue onwards. "He's a former electrical engineer who decided to walk onto a school bus with a shrapnel bomb. And the result was four students dead and a fifth with no legs."

"Like to see him try living without legs that son of a bitch!" Growled Kali dangerously.

Killing the children of her Pack had been one of the more haunting things she'd done in her life and had caused her to make a vow to never do so again. Something Deucalion hadn't liked but had thankfully left alone. And the thought of anyone else hurting or killing little kids infuriated her to no end. Which had certainly made things a bit hostile from time to time back when she ran with the Alpha Pack. Melissa let out a breath as she opened her eyes and spoke. "Just out of curiousity… Have any of his Psychiatrists made any progress?"

"Don't know why they bother, son of a bitch needs the death sentence."

Rafael shook his head in the negative. "I'm told this is the same thing almost every day. That when he gets out, he's gonna do it again. And that next time, he's gonna do it right." Informed the man grimly and causing the two ladies to share a look with one another.

"Then he'd better hope none of ours are around then. Or they will put him in the hospital." Murmured Melissa aloud as Kali snorted.

"Scott may do a lot worse."

"And that's what I'm afraid of."

The Nurse and mother didn't want her son to fall any deeper into that pit of darkness then he already was. As one day, it might prove to be too much and she wasn't sure what would happen then and that terrified her greatly. A fear she and her girlfriend both shared. Taking another deep breath, Melissa steeled herself and went inside Barrow's room to begin his pre-op interview while Rafael and Kali remained where they were in case they were needed. Once at his side, she began the interview. "Mr. Barrow, do you understand that scar tissue has formed around a piece of shrapnel that remains in your body from a previous injury and that it is now blocking vital functions?"

"Yes."

"Do you understand that we must put you under general anesthesia tomorrow morning in order to remove the obstruction?"

Silence greeted her for a moment before he spoke. "Do the kids still pranks the day before Halloween?" Wondered the child murderer.

"You mean Mischief Night?" She asked in return for clarification.

He looked at the ceiling before looking at her. "Where I'm from, we called it 'Hell Night'. Hmm… And yes, I understand."

An urge to shiver had to be repressed while a few dark thoughts passed through Kali's mind. "Do you have any allergies to any medications?"

"No."

"Are you taking any medications other then the ones listed here? Temazepam, Divalproex?"

"I just take what they give me."

Nodding at that, she steeled herself for what she would have to do next. "Okay, I'm going to need to listen to your heart." She told him while also giving a look to the guard in the room who gave a reluctant nod of understanding.

Moments later saw Barrow speak up after listening to his heart. "Why don't you just ask the question you really want to ask? Hmm?"

The guard grimaced as that was not a good idea but despite herself, Melissa asked him and soon regretted it as he began to go on about glowing eyes. Considerably alarming her as he went a bit wild until the guard and doctors subdued him. Once she was out in the hall, she gave a troubled look to both Rafael and Kali. And the former Alpha was pissed. "He targeted them because he saw their eyes glow!?"

"It… So it seems."

"Which means those kids were some kind of Supernatural." Added the Agent grimly as he had suspected but hoped it hadn't been the case.

A growl escaped the former Alpha as her eyes glowed blue. "I'll show him my glowing eyes right before I rip his eyes out!" Threatened the woman angrily and Melissa had to make soothing sounds as she hugged her girlfriend in order to calm her down as a few tears began to come down Kali's face as it all reminded her too much of when she foolishly butched her Pack so long ago.

 **Beacon Hills High Parking Lot Around Lunch Time**

"So, what do you think?" Asked Lenne, daughter of Locostos, aspiring DJ, and mother to be in a nervous voice as she stared at her boyfriend in the parking lot as Lunch went on.

"Ya know, when ya got me out here, I was thinkin' we were gonna do somethin' real naughty so I'm completely thrown now." Replied Scott with a shake of the head as he tried to wrap his brain around what she'd just told him.

This got him a cocked head glance of annoyance. "Bloody Hell ya perv! Can ya please get out the gutter for a moment or two!?"

As seriously, this was a time for seriousness thank you very much! "How you're such a prude considerin' your heritage and all, I'll never know." Grumbled the former Alpha with a shake of the head.

"OW!"

"I'll do more then hit ya on the side of your head if you don't get serious."

"Okay, okay, chill! But for real though… Are you sure you wanna tell your pops about the bun?" Asked the teen as he got serious.

Sure, the idea of telling Locostos that his youngest is pregnant didn't scare him any, but the fact they would actually tell him scared Scott as it meant it was finally beginning to be real. Aiden figuring it out hadn't counted in his view but telling ol' 'Cost would officially make it real and that bothered the former Alpha quite a bit! "Yes, Luv, I am very sure. In fact, I would like to tell him over dinner tonight."

"T-Tonight? As in, when the sky is dark and we're not in school around then? That kind of tonight?"

That kind of interfered with his plan of dressing up as a monstrous Clown and scaring the shit out of Finstock and young kids! Oh, and of course, avoid the reality of his becoming a dad! Lenne arched an eyebrow at him. "Yes, that tonight. Why, did you already have plans or some such?"

"Uhh, yeah! Yeah, I did, actually!" Oh thank the Creator for that one!

"Oh, is that so? Like what?"

"Uhh… Composing Sonnets?" He asked weakly as he knew the Clown thing really wouldn't sit too well wih her.

"Composing Sonnets?" Came the skeptical question.

"Yeah! Its totally a new thing I'm doin' now!"

She continued to look at him skeptically and then decided to call his bluff, as surely that's what it was to her! "Alright then, Luv, prove it. Lemme hear some."

Scott internally winced at that. "You… You wanna hear some?"

"Yes, yes I do!"

"Like… Right now?"

"Yes, right now." Lenne told him calmly and inwardly loving the fact that she had him good and proper!

 _Call me prudish will ya!?_

Silence went on between the two for several moments as Scott tried to think of anything that sounded close to a Sonnet when she spoke. "You don't have any Sonnets, do you?"

A loud groan escaped him. "NO! I, I was gonna scare kids and shit as a freaky lookin' Clown!"

"Well, that's what tomorrow is for after all."

"But..."

"Is there any particular reason ya don't wanna have this dinner and tell with my father?"

"Um… No?" Came the weak response that didn't please the girl one bit!

"Scoooott…" Dragged out the girl warningly and making him groan.

Her warning look made him groan again as he knew he had to fess up now. "Fine! If we do this, its admittin' that we're havin' a kid, okay!? A kid who's probably gonna be sexier then I am and I can't handle that! Is that what you wanted to know!? That I'm honestly terrified!?" Exclaimed the blue eyed Beta with his arms wide open.

Lenne's eyes went wide at that and while a part of her wanted to roll her eyes at part of his answer, she was relieved to know he too was feeling a certain way about their baby! Letting out a breath, Lenne placed a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder and gave him a small smile when he looked at her. "Believe it or not, I'm a little relieved you feel that way, Luv."

The love of her life looked at her in surprise. "You, you are?" He asked, as he hadn't been expecting that!

"Mm-hmm. This is a big change for the both of us after all. Hell, I'm terrified I'm gonna be a bloody awful mother considering who's my father and all!"

Scott gave her a look at that as he pulled her close, feeling rather relieved himself that she was feeling a bit nervous like he was. "Somehow, I doubt you'll be like him. Especially when we've got influences like my mothers, Allison and Kira's parents, Old Lady Hale, the Whittemores, and Harl's momma. Me on the other hand, I'm worried I'm gonna somehow fuck the kid up considerin' how fucked up I am." Which was another reason he was so out of sorts where their kid was concerned.

A soft look came his way from Lenne as she placed a hand on the side of his face. "That won't happen, baby." She told him firmly but received a doubtful look in return.

"I'm being serious, Luv, you'll have me and everyone else behind you all the way. Plus, none of us are gonna want him or her having horrible taste in music."

"Hey now, mock not the music for that shit's the greatest shit in all the lands."

"If you say so. But I am being absolutely bloody serious when I say there's no way you won't fuck up where our child is concerned." Lenne told him lovingly as she kissed him softly.

He let out a deep breath. "I'd kill to have your kinda strong belief."

"Well, you can always borrow some of mine. Way easier then doin' that."

A chuckle came from him. "Heh, yeah, I guess so." He replied as the two shared a few more kisses.

Resting their foreheads against one another, the two let out deep breaths. "So, do you think you can do the dinner tonight with my dad?"

"I can try, but I was really lookin' forward to scarin' the shit out of those kids, babe."

"You can do that tomorrow night when its more appropriate."

"Really?" Asked Scott in surprise as he wasn't expecting that.

But then had to rub his head as she slapped him on the side of it. "No! Not really! That's a horrible thing to do! There's enough Clown fear in the world as it is!"

"Ugh… Fine, I won't do it then." Or maybe he would and just would take great pains to ensure she wouldn't find out!

That got him a doubtful look from her but he gave her an innocent smile. "But on the real, if I end up becomin' a catatonic vegetable while we're tellin' your dad, I expect you, Chris, and Pamela Anderson to be my nurses with sexy nurse outits on."

Lenne couldn't help the non-delicate snort that came from her. "Keep dreamin', Luv, cause that's the only way that's gonna happen. In the mean time, I'll call my dad up and let him know about our plans for the night."

"Goodie, lookin' forward to it."

"Is that so?"

"No, I'm just lyin'."

"Why do I love you?"

"Cause, I'm hot, I make your brain go boom when I give you great sexin', I'm hot, I love you, I'm pretty damn funny when I want to be, and… I'm just seriously hot."

"You said that one more then once, Luv." Lenne told him as her heart fluttered at his 'I love you' to her as it wasn't often he even said that.

He grinnned at her. "I'm aware of that."

"Then you might want to be aware of the fact you aren't as hot as you think. And you don't always make my brain go boom."

"I call bullshit."

"Well, I suppose you're gonna have to keep calling that then, Luv. Cause its one hundred percent truth!"

Scott stuck his tongue out at her. "Whatever helps ya sleep at night, babe. Whatever helps you sleep at night." She chuckled at that while continuing to feel relieved over how things had ended up going.

The two began to kiss again and were enjoying themselves as they did so until Boyd showed up. "Uhh, I hate to break up the moment between you two, but we've got a problem." Informed the tall teen grimly.

Causing the two to break apart and look at him with worry on their faces. "What kinda problem, man?"

"We got some nutcase called Barrow who might be comin' to the school or is already here somewhere."

"Barrow?" Wondered Lenne curiously.

"Wait a minute, you're not talkin' about William Barrow are ya? The Shrapnel Bomber?" Scott asked in concern.

As a guy like that who was willing to attack some kids on a bus was not someone he liked much of. Even back during some of his more worse moments while running with the Alpha Pack. "Yeah, that guy. Stiles got the call from his dad and Harley asked me to come find you two so we can try and track the guy down."

Lenne got a look of realization on her face. "Wait a minute, this is the same nutter who blew up some kids a few years ago!?"

"Yep."

"I bloody thought he was given a death sentence."

"So did I but apparently not." Replied Boyd unhappily as Hell, that could have been his sister on that bus!

Growling could be heard from Scott as his eyes flashed blue. "Well, I come across his ass, he'll definitely get that death sentence." Promised the angry teen dangerously.

And a part of Boyd kind of hoped Scott would end up coming across the man and end his life. Especially since he was truly not a good man at all. Lenne however was torn on wanting to support that and not wanting to support that line of thinking as she didn't want her boyfriend and father of her child to darken his soul any more by killing one more person. She could only hope and pray where he and Barrow were concerned. "Alright then fellas, let's get with Rebecca and find this loony bugger." Declared the girl after clearing her throat.

The two nodded and soon, the trio was off to help locate Barrow.

 **A Short Time Later**

"LET ME GO! I'M GONNA RIP HIS DAMN HEAD OFF!" Roared out Ethan in an uncharacteristic moment as Harley, Boyd, and Aiden struggled to keep him in their grips.

"Love to see you try! Danny's mine and its time he remembers that!" Called out Danny's ex-boyfriend as he gave a saucy wink to Danny himself.

Danny was quick to look away in shame and embarrassment as his ex had managed to get him alone down below the school when he'd been helping look for Barrow. "Oh now baby, don't hide that pretty face from me. You were enjoyin' yourself there and don't even lie about it!"

A snarl escaped Ethan as the guy suddenly found himself being struck by an angry Jackson. "Whoa now, violent types aren't my type."

"I'm everyone's type but you sure as shit ain't mine." Replied the Co-Captain angrily.

Guilt swelled up in Danny and Ethan gave him a heart broken look. "Yeah, but that's cause I thought you were Ethan at first. I didn't know it was you until you stopped long enough to start talking." Informed the teen unhappily as had he known, he would have stopped it real quick!

The guy smirked at him as Danny's words honestly didn't make Ethan feel any better thanks to how angry and hurt he was feeling. "Can someone get this asshole outta here before he makes things worse?" Requested Harley impatiently while keeping a good grip on her friend.

"Aww, what's the fun in that? Especially when I haven't even mentioned the fact that Danny boy here let me kiss him again. Oh, oops."

"I didn't let you do anything! I was too damned shocked by what happened! Something you took advantage of, Mark!" Exclaimed the Hawaiian teen defensively while looking Ethan's way.

Hoping like Hell he'd believe him as it was true. Mark's smirk deepened as he looked at his former boyfriend as he thoroughly enjoyed himself. _That Benefactor guy and his weird ass pet Fox were right, this is some fun shit._

Hell, breaking Danny's heart the first time had been fun and when he found out his ex had gotten with someone else, he hadn't been too pleased. As he wanted him to mope and maybe even beg but it didn't happen. And when he had that meeting with the Benefactor and that Fox, he was more than willing to do what they wanted. "I strongly suggest you get the Hell out of here before I let my brother go. And you aren't gonna like what happens after I do." Warned Aiden as he kept a grip on not only his brother, but his own emotions.

"Heh, whatever you say, cutie. But Danny? My door is open for you if you need some comfort." Winked Mark and then walked away while Danny refused to look his way.

"What a prick." Sneered Harley.

"You guys gonna let me go now?"

Boyd looked at him. "Are you gonna not go after that guy?" He asked while Jackson went over to Danny to see if he was okay.

"Would you believe me if I said yes?"

Boyd and Harley shared a look and then looked at him. "No." Replied both at the same time.

"Damnit."

"Guys, I'll make sure he doesn't do anything rash." Promised Aiden and believing him, the two reluctantly let go.

Danny looked at him with worry on his face and stepped towards him. "Ethan?"

But his boyfriend shook his head and walked away, unable to face him at the moment despite the fact what happened hadn't even been his fault as Aiden followed him to ensure he stayed away from Mark. A dejected sigh came from the young man as Harley came forward and wrapped him in a hug while Boyd and Jackson glared in the direction Mark had gone. Both honestly wanting to beat the Hell out of him for pulling this shit. Void, in a nearby hidden location, nodded in satisfication as his eyes glowed for a moment as it took in the strife and pain that had occurred. He then carefully took off without being seen and looked forward to more strife and pain to satisfy his insatiable hunger for a time. "Just give him time." Whispered Harley to her friend.

A tearful Danny could only nod while hoping like Hell Mark hadn't cost him something great.

 **House Locostos 7:00 PM**

Seven PM had come and so far, Barrow had yet to be found and no one was particularly happy about it. Danny and Ethan still weren't talking either and the smell Malia was getting from Danny hadn't been real helpful in keeping her focused since he was one of the ones chosen to help teach her things thanks to his being a rather patient person. Unless you were Stiles anyway. Danny's pain wasn't something Malia liked at all and she wanted to do something about it. Oddly making the Hawaiian genius hacker feel a bit flattered by the fact she seemed to care that much. If only cause it meant she was distracted and not learning anything. And as for Scott? That boy was nervous as Hell and wanting nothing more then to either be out with the others tracking down Barrow or going with his original plan of dressing up like a Clown and scaring the shit out of kids. Lenne had even gone as far as getting him some dress shoes, dress pants, and a dress shirt so he'd look his absolute best for the dinner. She even insisted he comb back his hair so its not looking so wild either and he reluctantly did it.

As a happy Lenne was a good thing in his view! Naturally, Kali had insisted on getting a few pictures so she could share them with Melissa and various others much to his dismay. "Alright, Scottie boy, its just dinner with your girl and her pops. Who has said more then once he loves you like a son. Even actually sayin' he wants me as a son-in-law someday for that matter. So just relax… You're just tellin' him his baby girl is pregnant… No big deal..." Muttered the teenager nervously to himself as he took a deep breath and rang the door bell and Lenne opened the door shortly afterwards with raised eyebrows while in her human appearance and wearing a fantastic light green dress that did absolute wonders on her curves in his view.

"You do know you could have just come on in, right?"

"Y-Yeah, I know but this is a big thing so I thought that you know… Do it up right and all that."

"In other words, you were stalling."

He blew out a breath at that as leave it to his girl to figure him out pretty damn quickly. "Yep. By the way, you look beautiful, babe."

The sincerity in his voice made Lenne smile happily and even blush. "You're looking handsome yourself there, Luv. Now, come on in."

Extending her hand to him, he hesitantly took it and let himself be pulled inside. Even getting a kiss once the door was closed as she reverted to her normal appearance and if anyting to him, she looked even hotter while in the dress! Pulling away, Lenne sighed contentedly. "Daddy! Scott's here!" Announced the girl loudly and Scott couldn't help the small whimper that escaped him.

Said whimper being one that the lovely Lenne ignored with the best of them. "Ha ha, so he is!" Came the voice of a grinning Locostos in some black dress pants, shoes, and a red sweater with a blue shirt underneath it.

"Heh, y-yeah, I am."

"Oh ho, now what could make one of the wildest kids I know nervous, mmm?" Asked the man while still looking similar to Ray Wise with a smile on his face.

"Is it cause you're finally here to ask for my blessing so you can marry my little girl? Cause you know I'm not gonna say no to that!"

Scott laughed nervously while Lenne shot him a look that was missed by her dad. "No! That's, that's not it all!"

 _Yeah, that's really believable, Luv…_ Thought Lenne to herself with a mental wince.

Locostos stared at Scott for what felt like forever, scrutinizing him the entire time. "Well… I'm disappointed if that's really the case but alright then." Said the man and if he could have, the young Beta would have let out a sigh of relief.

"Uhh, yeah, sorry man but marriage and all that just isn't in the works right now. Plus, I've done enough shit to hurt Kira and this would only add on to it. And yeah, I know I wasn't directly responsible but still."

"Right, right, good point."

 _Where's a hole to swallow me up when I need the damn thing?_

Silence would occur between the three until Lenne thankfully cleared her throat. "Right, dinner! Let's get to it then!" Declared Locostos eagerly as he knew something was up with the two lovebirds and if it wasn't a marriage proposal, it had to be something else as they wouldn't be dressed up for a dinner at his home!

A short time later saw the trio at the dinner table with a wide variety of food ready to be eaten courtesy of the Chef Locostos had hired some time ago. Scott quickly busied himself with stuffing his face so he wouldn't have to talk all that much and possibly say something he shouldn't. "Ahh… We should really do this more often." Sighed Locostos pleasantly at one point after eating a piece of juicy steak.

"I'm all for that, its kinda relaxing actually." Lenne murmured with a smile.

Unintelligible noises came from Scott as he ate. "Luv, don't talk with your mouth full." Reprimanded the young teen Succubus fondly.

Once he swallowed, the father of her child repeated himself. "I said that I agreed. Course I used a few swear words when I said it but whatever."

Chuckles were had and Lenne would clear her throat in a nervous fashion moments later. "So… Umm… Daddy?"

"Yeah, Pumpkin?"

"Scott and I have something we need to tell ya. Don't we, Scott?"

"You/We do?"

Lenne narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend, who gulped. "OH! Yeah, that's uhh, that's right. We do have somethin' we need to tell ya about."

The Demon Lord looked between the two with a curious expression on his face. "Well, don't hold back now kids. Out with it before the suspension kills me!"

"ThatnightwehadsexthankstoDeucailongotuspregnant." Rushed out Scott and causing Lenne to shake her head with a sigh.

"I'm sorry, but could you repeat that? I'm not exactly fluent in Road Runner language." Said the man with narrowed eyes as he was pretty certain he heard Deucalion's name in that rushed mess of words.

Shooting a look to his girlfriend that made her shoot one back in return that really didn't help the situation any, Lenne would be the one to repeat what had been said. "Daddy… Scott and I… Are… Umm… Pregnant."

They watched as the centuries old man's eyes widened in surprise. "YOU'RE WHAT!?"

 **Outside of Kira and Allison's Around 7:35 PM**

Down the road from the home of the Argent-Yukimuras was a black van with six men. All of whom were members of the Bloodvayne Biker Club that Scott had a long history with. The men were there for a purpose and it wasn't to sell cookies, vacuum cleaners, or anything else. "Hey Leon, that must be da girl right there." Pointed out a red and purple mohawk Biker in the passenger seat.

The previously mentioned Leon leaned forward over the wheel and made use of his binoculars and saw a dark haired Japanese girl bringing out a bag of trash for the trash can. He then looked at his phone to confrim if it was her. "Yep, that's our target alright."

Mr. Mohawk chuckled eagerly as he rubbed his hands together while their friends looked just as eager to grab up their target. "This'll teach that little shit to fuck wit us." Said one of the Bikers behind the two with a nasty grin on his face.

"Amen, brother, amen. Now, let's get the package for our clients." Leon declared and gaining whoops of excitement from his friends.

"OOH WEE!" Mr. Mohawk yelled out before he and the others got out and quietly made their way to the house.

 **Meanwhile, At A Certain Dinner Table!**

Three minutes had passed since the bombshell about Lenne's pregnancy had been dropped and a tense silence had been heavy in the air after Locostos' initial response. Making the two lovebirds rather worried in the process. "Daddy? Are, are you okay?" Asked the young Succubus in concern as she placed a hand on his upper arm in a concerned manner.

A chuckle escaped the man and it was enough for the two to feel even more worried thanks to it. Worry that grew even more when he began to laugh loudly. "And now I'm freaked the Hell out. And that's sayin' somethin'."

If anything, Scott's words made the older man laugh even harder as tears began to come out of his eyes. "Okay, you're really startin' to scare me, daddy."

"D-Don't be scared!" Got out the man as he laughed.

Naturally, this did nothing to assure the two teens and they stepped away from the table. Eventually though, Ol' Locostos managed to get himself under control and got up and stepped towards them. "Come here."

The two looked at one another in a nervous fashion and then back at him. And to their surprise, found themselves being hugged by the man. "D-Daddy?"

"Oh kids, this is the greatest damn news I've heard since the two of you got back together!"

"It… It is?" Asked Scott in surprise and perhaps some worry.

As for all he knew, the guy was gonna do something horrible to them, or well, him for getting his little girl pregnant! Chuckling was heard from the man as he kept his arms around them. "Yep! You know I consider you to be like a son to me and the fact you and my little girl are pregnant is just the best thing ever." Locostos told the two happily and making Lenne and Scott rather relieved as they could hear the sincerity in his voice.

That and the young Wolf was also using his senses where the man's heartbeat was concerned. "But uhh… Does anyone else know?"

Lenne shook her head. "No, Aiden does but that was more accidental then anything else."

"And I take it you don't want anyone else knowing just yet?"

"Nope, my moms would probably kill me and then there's Kira."

Locostos nodded at that. "Right, right. So I can't talk to anyone but Aiden and you two about this then?" Asked the man in a somewhat unhappy way as he wanted to share the news damnit!

Share it with the world for that matter! "Umm… I guess you could tell my sisters. Its not like they have much to do with anyone from the Pack except us." Lenne told him.

"Just don't let Apo hear it bein' talked about as he's likely to blab when he shouldn't."

Unless you were able to tell him not too anyway. A wide beaming smile appeared on the man's face moments later as he pulled the two close to him once again. "I can't wait to be a grandfather! Again!"

The fact it was his youngest and Scottie having his newest grandkid just made it all even better somehow. Chuckles were had by the two and both were highly happy the older man was taking the news so well. "So… Have either of you given any thought to marriage? I mean, I could care less about a child being born out of wedlock and all that given my past but still..."

The two stared at one another and wondering why the Hell they hadn't expected that question to come up! "Umm… We-"

"Hadn't thought that far ahead, 'Cost." Interrupted Scott.

"You haven't?"

"No, daddy. We're both still young after all and while we are expecting, I don't want to get married just cause of that as it feels wrong. Plus, what if it doesn't work out between us?" Pointed out Lenne reasonably and gaining a nod of agreement from her boyfriend.

Well, the Demon Lord had to hand it to his little girl as she certainly had a point there! "Right, you make a good point, sweetheart. But still… Think about it, okay? The both of you. As you may never know what could happen in the future."

His words had the two looking at one another and then looked up at him. "We will, daddy." Lenne told her father seriously.

"Word, what she said."

"Excellent. Now, how about some Wine to celebrate?" Asked the man with a wide smile.

 **Argent-Yukimuras, Ten Minutes Later**

The dark blue Jeep that belonged to one Stiles Stilinski arrived rather quickly at Allison and Kira's home with a sense of urgency. And it wasn't long before Stiles, Cora, Aiden, and Lydia were out of it and running towards the house with alarm written all over their faces thanks to the fact the door looked wrecked. Not to mention a few busted windows for that matter. "We're too late." Declared Aiden unhappily as he and the others rushed inside.

The 4 having been at Stiles' earlier on and discussing the lack of Barrow and the fact Stiles had a crime board with different colored strings and blue being a favorite of his and that's why he got it for no other real reason. Something Cora had thought was cute of him to even do. Until they chose to go back to the school to see if they could find anything they might have missed and coming across the message about Kira on a blackboard. The inside of the house looked an absolute mess and to their relief and worry, Allison was holding on to her unconscious dad who's head was bleeding and his left leg looked to be in an odd angle. "Jesus, what the Hell happened!?" Demanded to know Stiles as he and Lydia knelt down to the two while Cora and Aiden rushed off to try and find Noshiko and Kira.

A tearful Allison looked his way. "These guys, these Bikers just showed up and attacked us!"

"Bikers? Not Barrow?" Questioned Stiles in confusion while Lydia hugged her friend tightly.

"B-Barrow? W-Why would he be involved?"

Stiles and Lydia looked at one another for a moment. "We found a message on a blackboard at the school for Barrow concerning Kira, sweetie." Lydia told her best friend gently and making Allison's breath catch in her throat.

"Oh God..."

"We can't find Kira or Noshiko anywhere!" Declared Aiden as he and Cora made their way downstairs.

Allison cried harder. "That is because I was out shopping with Natalie, what the Hell happened here!?" Demanded to know an irate Noshiko herself as she and Natalie showed up with several bags in hand and dropping them as the mother of two rushed to her family's side.

"Bikers, workin' for Barrow I guess, attacked the place and took Kira." Stiles told her and alarming both women considerably.

"Bikers?" Asked Aiden with a furrowed brow.

"Yeah, Bikers."

Aiden turned to face Allison. "Did you get a good look at their cuts by any chance?"

She nodded. "Y-Yeah, Bloodvayne was on the back..."

"Oh Hell… How many?"

"Six."

A sigh escaped the older teen, causing Cora to look at him with concern. "Are you familiar with these guys or something?"

"Scott is actually. He's got a long standing beef with them cause of certain view points they have that he doesn't agree with. And he's a large part of the reason their numbers have dropped over the years."

No one needed further clarification on what he meant by that either as Natalie quickly called for an ambulance. "So what now?" Asked Cora curiously.

"Call Scott and then go after Kira."

"I'm coming with you." Declared Allison strongly.

"Give them Hell, sweetheart." Ordered Noshiko as she knew in her condition that going would not be a good thing.

Allison nodded. "I will, mom. I will."

Gently transferring her dad to her mom, the distraught and angry girl got up and headed to the garage to get what they needed with Lydia following close behind. And soon afterwards, help the group find out where Kira had been taken too.

 **Back With Scott and Lenne In Her Room**

"So… Marriage… That's, that's a big step." Declared Scott as he blew out a breath while laying down on his girlfriend's bed.

Lenne could be seen cuddled up to him. "It is, but so is having a baby too."

"Yeah, that's true. But we're not ready, at least I'm not. Are you?"

She gave him an uncertain look. "Where you're concerned? I think a part of me is." Admitted the girl honestly.

"But daddy told us to think about it so its not like we have to decide right away."

A sigh escaped her boyfriend as he held her tightly to him. "Heh, yeah, he did."

 _If Kira wasn't in the picture in any shape or form… I'd more than likely be more for this…_

Hell, back when they were younger they practically acted like a married couple anyway and a contract had even been set up between Deucalion and Locostos for a marriage between Lenne and him. Mostly as a means to solidify the alliance but also cause the two men knew their kids cared so much for one another. But then life happened when Cheryl died and things went out the window where they were concerned. "At least with you… I know you wouldn't prevent me from having my own life and the like." Lenne said in a thoughtful manner.

"Damn right I wouldn't do that kinda shit to you."

And he'd damn well kill anyone who did think to try that shit with her. Not even giving a damn about the consequences his actions would have either. Scott's phone began to ring and he quickly answered it once he saw who it was. "Stiles, now isn't a good time."

"Whoa, slow down man! I can barely hear you!" He said seconds later.

He then sat up rather quickly much to Lenne's dislike. "THEY DID _**WHAT!?**_ "

Lenne looked at him worriedly as she noticed his eyes turning blue and that couldn't mean anything good at all! "I'll be there as soon as I can cause those sons of bitches aren't goin' home tonight!" Snarled Scott angrily as he shut off his phone.

"Luv? What's going on?" Lenne asked in concern as she placed a hand on him.

He looked at her with a furious expression on his face. "Apparently Barrow made friends with the Bloodvayne and got them to take Kira."

Her hands flew up to cover her mouth in shock. "Oh bloody Hell!" Said the girl softly in horror behind her hands.

"Its gonna be, for them." Promised the teen darkly and then hauled ass for his car, leaving a confused Locostos behind and a very worried Lenne.

 **Beacon Hills Power Plant Substation**

"I do hope my friends didn't hurt you too much on the journey here." William Barrow told a frightened Kira and sounding not at all concerned about her well being.

Chuckles were had by the six Bikers as they stood a good distance away, each of them curious about what the guy intended for the girl. "Yeah, like you really care." Bit out Kira.

"Eh, yeah, I don't. Not really." More chuckling could be heard.

Kira glared angrily at him. "What do you want?"

Her voice was shaky as he knelt down and took her phone from her shirt pocket. "What I want? What I want!? Its simple! To show the world I'm not crazy! And once I have my proof thanks to our time together, I'll never be doubted again!" Ranted the man perhaps a bit crazed like and scaring the girl some.

Her picture was shortly taken after that. "Okay, you've got what you need, so just let me go now, please!"

Unfortunately for Kira, her plea would fall on deaf ears as the man went on a rant about the original 'Village of the Damned' movie and kids that had eyes that glowed while putting on a rubber glove and acquiring a live cable wire. Declaring that he would galvanize everyone who ever doubted his claims and despite all she'd been through until now, Kira was certain she had never felt this much fear until now. Flinching as sparks shot out near her with a whimper. But then a cry of pain was heard, causing the two to look and see that one of the Bikers was down on the ground with an arrow sticking out his back courtesy of an angry Allison! Scott then stepped forward and roared loudly and angrily as he Shifted. "Hello motherfuckers, its been far too fuckin' long since I got to kill you assholes!"

"Leon! That, that's the fool who's been killin' us!" Shouted out Mr. Mohawk.

"That's right! Its skull fuckin' time for you and your friends!"

Barrow was not a happy man at the interruption as the Bloodvayne came after Allison, Scott, Stiles, Aiden, Harley, Boyd, and Cora. And Scott was definitely not merciful as he went to town on the 5 Bikers as the others fought through the small group to reach Kira. "The glowing eyes! They, their real!" Yelled out Barrow shrilly as he went to strike Kira with the live cable wire.

But found himself speared to the ground courtesy of Cora, resulting in the cable wire dropping to the ground and going haywire and forcing the young Hale to quickly get the Hell out of the way! "Kira! No!" Screamed out Allison in dismay.

Only to be shocked when her sister somehow began to absorb all the electricity into her hands! Her eyes glowing orange as electricity surged through out them as she absorbed the power, resulting in the town losing power everywhere as well. "Holy shit..." Breathed out a stunned Scott as while he knew of Kira's heritage, he hadn't been expecting that at all!

Unknown to them however, Void was watching the whole thing and with a nod of satisfaction, quickly did what he had to do in order to finally make himself at home in his chosen body. One that was infinitely more preferable to the Fox he'd been hold up in for some time now. Leaving behind said Fox in a rather weakened condition.

 **Across Town At Peter's Apartment**

Peter Hale frowned in annoyance with the loss of power and wondered who he would have to have a 'word' with about the whole thing. As cutting his power was just terribly rude! But then he caught something out of the corner of his eye and it had him looking at a wall where a piece of art was hanging. Frowning to himself at the fact nothing was there, he took a step forward to grab his cell phone from the coffee table to see if perhaps any of the others had lost their power too when two dark figures suddenly appeared from the shadows. "I don't know who or what the Hell you guys are, but I do know you two are about to be very dead for breaking into MY home!" Snarled the man as his fangs, claws, and blue eyes appeared.

 **Elsewhere In The Woods**

A glow could be seen covering the Nemeton as the life was slowly drained from three Nuns that were situated around it. Each of their throats having been cut wide open to allow the blood to touch the Nemeton in order to power it up for the first time in years. "Well, we've done it now." Declared Brunski with an eager grin on his lips.

"Gonna have to thank Callie for her help in all this later."

"I'm sure she'll appreciate it a lot, dad." Jared told him while wiping off his knife on a Bloodvayne Biker who they enlisted to help them out with the Nuns before killing him.

His dad got a sick grin on his face as he thought of what his thanks would entail for his dear wife. _I hope we don't regret activating this thing…_

As for all he and his dad knows, Void was just screwing with the two of them and they had to be ready just in case.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hot dayum! 22 pages, 10,000 words later, not to mention a few weeks since I've been working on other fics and this chapter is finally finished! Whoo! What'd y'all think of the ending in particular? Until next time folks! I'm pretty sure the Bikers seen here had a different if similar name but due to a lack of thought on them for some time now, I've kinda forgotten the actual name. Hopefully that won't be too much of an issue for you guys! And it seemed like a good opportunity to start making use of the Primal now that they are known of.**


	72. When Illumination Occurs! Part 1

**Chapter 72**

 **When Illumination Occurs!**

 **Part 1**

 **Disclaimer: And now for some fall out and other fun things! To a guest reviewer, I'm glad to see you were happy with the chapter 71 update! As for Scott and Kira's reunion… Let's just say I originally had planned for that to happen at the end of season 4, but due to events that happen in 3B, I realized it wouldn't make much sense for the two to get back together during season 4. Especially as around that time, Scott will be a bit lost and in no condition to be in a serious relationship. So season 5 is when they will re-unite. And I know that's not ideal for those of you who read this but that's just the way its gonna be. But the wait will be worth it, I promise.**

* * *

 **October 30th, 2011 11:59 At The Argent-Yukimura Household**

Pandemonium had essentially broken out once everyone minus Talia, Deaton, Derek, and Laura as they were off dealing with an issue out in the woods, had arrived at the Argent-Yukimura household in order to deal with recent events. Naturally, quite a few were less then calm about recent events and both Melissa and Kali were plenty pissed off with the fact Jameson had wanted to charge Scott for murder of the Bloodvayne bikers. But Mr. Whittemore and Douglas Hale, along with Agent McCall had been able to put a stop to that particular plan and the man had been none too happy about it either. Telling him to instead focus on the Barrow situation. He thankfully also had the good sense to stay away from the recent meeting so as to avoid the wrath of Scott's mothers. Not to mention Lenne's as she too was none too pleased with the man and his moment of wanting to handle things like he would have anything else! "I can't believe something like this was kept from us, especially me!" Yelled out an unhappy Allison at her parents.

Of which only one was cognizant enough to deal with their daughter's anger while Kira tried to hide herself in their mom's side. Chris was too busy dealing with a concussion while thanking his lucky stars his leg had been set back to normal. Even if the pain was still present but it would fade with time and Noshiko's help. "If you would stop yelling and allow me or your sister to speak, you would know why nothing had been said to you just yet, Allison." Declared Noshiko warningly.

"To be honest, I think Kira could use a little less yelling." Muttered Isaac and then looking away from Allison's death glare.

"I don't see the big bloody deal about Kira's lovely self bein' a Kitsune." Lenne said with her arms crossed.

A certain death glare came her way while Scott glowered at his ex's sister. "Sorry, Luv, I've seen scarier from my literal giant of a sister so that does nothin' for me."

"Umm… For those still new to all this, what's a Kitsune?" Wondered Jennifer curiously.

"Its another term for Fox from Japanese origins and there's 13 kinds with different abilities that can represent an element of nature and each of them can live for a very long time."

Everyone turned to look at Derek, who just looked back as he had silently arrived at the house. "What? Sometimes I got curious when I was younger and thought it was cool." He told the group in a defensive manner.

Jennifer smiled at him as she thought it was adorable. "This, I might add, is why your mother has such an issue with me." Spoke up Locostos.

"Yes, thank you ever so much for that." Noshiko told him bitingly with a glare.

But he just smiled at her. "Happy to help, Iko!"

Allison looked between the two with a curious but suspicious look on her face as her mom's eye twitched in annoyance at the nickname. "What does he mean by that?"

"What he means is that I am Kitsune of the Celestial variety and have been alive for nearly 900 years." Informed her mother and causing many an eye to widen.

"Whoa." Muttered Isaac as that was a Helluva bombshell!

A stunned Allison took a step back and it made Kira fearful of her sister's reaction as it could go very badly. "And… Does, does dad know?"

"I do. On our… Second date, I think? She even helped me to see that how I was doing things was wrong when it came to Hunting. Helped me to become more understanding of the troubles that Werewolves and the like have to deal with. Especially those who are new to the life." Chris said surprisingly enough while looking at his wife in a loving manner.

"It was before the second date but close enough as I wanted to put all my cards on the table before we went any further."

"Best decision I ever made in being able to accept it."

Locostos chuckled. "Ah, amore. Isn't it wonderful?"

Not bothering to pay any attention to that, young Allison looked at the woman she had come to see as a mother. "And was I ever going to be told? About you and Kira?" She asked while those present hoped she wasn't about to have a huge flip out.

"Of course, though we had hoped to finally tell you under more pleasant circumstances."

"Like when I was less afraid of how you'd react." Admitted Kira quietly but still able to be heard.

Hearing that honestly shocked the other girl. "You… You were afraid of how I'd react?"

Kira looked up at her sister. "Y-Yeah… Considering how you handled things after finding out that Werewolves exist… I was honestly scared of how you'd react and if it'd send you on a dark path again." She told her sister while looking away.

 _Can't say I blame her for thinking that way._ Thought Erica sadly and even came over to hug her friend.

Feeling shocked and a bit horrified by her sister's words, Allison shed a tear and ran off, unable to deal with the recent revelations. Leaving everyone downstairs to wonder how she'd end up handling this in the end. A sniffle escaped the young Kitsune as her eyes glistened. "This and possibly being exposed… My life is going great." Noted the girl bitterly.

"Actually young lady, you would be quite wrong." Declared Douglas Hale as he brought out Kira's phone and handed it to the surprised young lady.

"Ooh, twist turn!" Praised Scott.

Douglas smiled at the young man. "Pretty much. The Sheriff was none too pleased but considering the circumstances involved, Agent McCall, Mr. Whittemore, and I felt it was best to rush the search for anything… Untoward that Barrow may have done with the phone."

"Like pictures of my Fox aura?"

"That is correct. And since anything Supernatural related falls under Talia's purview, we were in the right to do this. Something the Sheriff will abide by unless he wishes to lose his job."

"You're kiddin'." Stiles said unhappily.

Mr. Whittemore looked over at him. "No, he is not, young man. Though your father's regard and respect for the Law as he upholds it is to be admired, he has to keep Supernatural and the normal separate in his duties. Talia, Deaton, and Eichen House are well equipped in handling the Supernatural aspects. Failure to abide by this mandate as it has been in effect for more then 40 years will result in his termination from his post. And this, he now knows and I can assure you, he is not too pleased by it but that doesn't matter much so long as the balance in town is maintained."

The son of the Sheriff narrowed his eyes at the older man. "You know that's almost vigilante like, right? Hell, my dad's been havin' issues with that as it is from us."

"A true leader knows when to play to his strengths. And given how things can be around here, your dad knows we're better equipped to handle some of it. Or at least he should anyway" Boyd said musingly.

Cora reached out and placed a hand on her glaring boyfriend's shoulder. "Babe, I know you don't like this. But this is how it is."

A fairly dark and negative feeling welled up in the young man and it honestly bothered him too since he wasn't sure where the Hell that had come from. Sure, he didn't like the situation but he knew that didn't warrant that kind of feeling in him. Blowing out a breath, Stiles looked to his girlfriend. "Yeah… I don't like it but I understand."

 _ **No, you don't! You hate it more then anything cause its your father this is happening too!**_

Okay… Stiles could consider himself freaked out! And hoped no one present had caught on to that. "I know this is probably a bad time to ask, but is anyone else feelin' like somethin' came to life tonight? Or is that just me?" Wondered Lenne curiously with a frown on her face.

Her father frowned thoughtfully while that dark voice Stiles had heard moments ago laughed darkly. "Now that you mention it, I have been feeling something but wasn't sure about it. This… Might bear looking into."

As for all any of them knew, it couldn't mean anything good. He then vanished to follow where the feeling was coming from and it wasn't long before he was back. "Well… It seems someone or something decided it'd be great fun to re-activate the Nemeton." He told the group dryly.

"Is this a bad thing?" Wondered Jennifer in concern while getting wrapped up in Derek's arms.

"So long as no one tries to use it for their own personal gain, it should be okay. Though there will be unpleasant things that will be drawn here because of the Nemeton being activated again." Informed Noshiko concernedly.

Kira just huffed. "Oh yeah, my life is going _really_ great."

"Could be worse." Erica said to the girl.

"You could be pregnant while dealing with all this." Added in Melissa as Kali nodded in agreement.

Causing the young Kitsune to actually feel relieved that wasn't the case while Scott just felt a little bit paranoid! "Suddenly, this doesn't seem so bad." Kira said thoughtfully and gaining a few snickers.

"Happy to help, sweetie." Melissa told her while Erica just nodded in agreement.

"Gotta love when you have perspective like that." Mused Harley with a shake of the head.

Soon, the group went their separate ways without knowing that Peter was quite the shivering mess thanks to his uninvited guests. But each of them hoped the Nemeton being active again wouldn't turn out to be a bad thing. Cora would even convince Stiles to spend the night at the Hale home since she figured his dad really wouldn't be too happy to see a Hale at his. And despite his freaked out feeling and displeasure over where his dad was concerned, Stiles definitely wasn't gonna pass the idea up!

 **Tuesday, October 31st, 2011 Beacon Hills High**

" _Class starts in five minutes. Just because there's no power, don't expect there to be no school._ " Declared Coach Finstock with a megaphone that morning.

Thinking it'd be a fun and effective tool in making certain points get across. "That was a triple negative. Very impressive, Coach." Stiles told the man praisingly as Finstock passed by him and Cora rolled her eyes while waiting on her boyfriend to get done with his locker.

"Suck up." Teased the Brunette with a grin.

" _One day, he'll learn to stop since it never works._ " Finstock said before going further on down the hall.

Leaving a gaping Stiles and a fairly amused Cora behind. "Damn, he got you good, baby!"

Stiles just rolled his eyes. "He mighta won this round, but the war is far from over!"

"Uh-huh." Came the amused response as a thoughtful Harley came up to the two and leaned against the lockers.

"Either of you ever wonder what life might be like right now if Allison and I were still together?" She asked without preamble.

Her question caused the two to look at one another in confusion and a bit of concern before turning back to look at her. "Uhh..." Began Stiles.

"No, can't… Can't say that either of us have." Finished Cora with a certainty about her.

Usually they were either too wrapped up in one another or in other things to even really consider thinking about that where their two friends are concerned. "What uhh, what brought this on, buddy?" Wondered Stiles curiously.

"Just some thinkin' and dreamin' last night." Murmured Harley as she stared at seemingly nothing.

Not knowing that it all had been subtly influenced by a threat that had yet to reveal itself. Her answer caused the two look at one another again in concern before looking back at her. "You're not thinking of dumping Vernon over all this are you? Cause that would be a horrible thing to do." Cora said in concern.

Which seemed to snap the Burgundy haired girl out of her daze as she turned to the Brunette. "Huh!? What!? No! Nothin' like that, I promise! Just was, you know, thinkin' is all about the past. And what things might be like now if certain shit hadn't happened..."

Allison was her first love and while she cared for and loved Vernon, he didn't feel like a second great love and a part of her wondered if that was because things between her and Allison felt so unfinished. "Right… Guess that makes sense." Muttered Stiles.

"Maybe you and Allison should sit down and talk sometime to clear the air so you both can move on."

"Yeah… Maybe."

Now what neither of the three knew is that Vernon had ended up over hearing the conversation thanks to the fact he'd been in a nearby classroom for an ROTC meeting. And what he had heard really hadn't settled well with him either and he wondered if he was going to be losing Harley soon. He hoped not but figured it would be inevitable considering how his girl and Allison had yet to truly clear the air thanks to how they had been torn apart. _Hope for the best is all I can do._

 **Boys Locker Room**

"Don't you have portable generaors or something? Its a black light party! Its not like you need a ton of power… Okay, yeah, I get it." Muttered Danny into his phone a bit disheartenedly and then pocketed it with an angry huff.

"The venue backed out?" Jackson asked curiously from nearby.

A sigh escaped his best friend. "Yeah, unfortunately thanks to the power loss."

Damn nutjubs and their insane plans! His best friend nodded in understanding. "Why not just ask Locostos and Kara about it then? I can't see either of them saying no." Suggested the former Kanima helpfully.

And causing Danny's eyes to widen in surprise and then groaning as he hadn't ever thought of that! "Dude! You are a life saver!"

"Heh, well, I try."

Danny would hug him before grabbing his phone to make a call to a certain Demon Lord while Jackson was just glad his best friend would get to have his Black light party since he'd been looking forward to it and planning it for some time. Ethan from his spot in the locker room, had to squash down a flash of jealousy at seeing his ex and their friend hug one anoher. Especially since it was irrational but he couldn't really help it thanks to Danny's ex. _I know its not Danny's fault, but damn if it still doesn't hurt!_

And if his ex didn't stop sending those pictures to his phone, Ethan just may end up doing something he might regret to the guy!

 **A Little Later In Mrs. Martin's Class**

As students came in and got ready for the class ahead, Aiden and Lydia could be seen talking to one another at their respective tables when her mother, Natalie Martin approached the two. "Sweetheart." Began the mother and new Biology teacher.

"Yeah, mom?" Lydia asked with a smile as she turned towards her.

"Since this is my first class and I haven't taught in five years, I just want to remind you of one thing."

"Which is?"

"No embarrassing me, please?"

Lydia chuckled at that while Aiden looked on with curiousity on his face as he wondered how his ex was going to handle this. "You should've thought of that before wearing those shoes. Love you!" She told her sweetly with a smile.

Earning herself a rueful look from her mother in the process. "Love you too. A pity however that Scott's not in this class with you. I had hoped to see how he was." Natalie said a bit forlornly.

And gaining a strange look from her daughter while Aiden watched on. "Mom… I've been meaning to ask..."

"Hmm, yes?" Asked her mother after snapping out of her little daze.

"Just what is it with you when it comes to the Annoying One?"

"Yeah, I've been wonderin' about that myself." Added in Aiden while something he remembers his little 'brother' once claiming about the older woman came to mind.

Natalie looked down at her daughter with a soft look on her face. "Oh… Sweetie… Let's just say that Scott was there for me at a time when I really needed someone more then what I thought I did at the time. And ever since… I've just found him to be someone really special for me in my life." She said as she held her hands to her chest and got a bit lost in thought of that night she and Scott shared in what felt like so long ago.

A little soft sigh escaped her before moving on, leaving a very curious Lydia behind as Aiden had a light bulb moment go off on his head and began to laugh. "Holy shit..."

Lydia looked at him in confusion. "What?"

"Uhh… I just… I just remembered something Scott told Ethan and I awhile back but we just thought he was screwing with us since he was always makin' up these wild sexcapades that he had!"

Arching an eyebrow at her ex while trying NOT to think what he was possibly on about, as it was far too disturbing for her! She motioned for him to go on but Aiden had a bit of trouble doing so as he struggled to breathe from his laughter. "Y-Your mom and, and him! They, ha ha ha! They, oh God! He wasn't lying! Mrs. Martin, I'll… I'll be back in a bit!" Declared a laughing Aiden while everyone watched him leave in confusion while wondering what the heck he was finding so damned funny!

Leaving Lydia to stare at her ex in shock and confusion until she had a light bulb moment of her own! _Oh! Oh my God! That's disgusting! My, my mom and the Annoying One!?_

Turning to look at her mother in shock and horror, a look that Natalie saw and made her ask what was wrong and only gaining a silent headshake. "Okay sweetie… I'm here whenever you need to talk."

 _So… SO DEAD!_

Loud laughter could be heard from the hallway as she thought of this and it would make her consider hurting Aiden too for finding this to be hysterical. When it clearly wasn't! Not one single bit!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Well now, the cat's out of the bag regarding Scott and Natalie's one night together! Just what will Lydia do now that she knows? Will Scott's life be in danger? Find out next time! I've also chosen to start doing shorter chapters for this story so that I can try and get them out a bit quicker to you guys instead of waiting a lot since y'all shouldn't have to wait forever and a day for me on updates for this fic. And as for what's going on with the Sheriff? Let's just say that's a recent idea I've had and will be coming into more effect later on. R and R!**


	73. When Illumination Occurs! Part 2

**Chapter 73**

 **When Illumination Occurs!**

 **Part 2**

 **Disclaimer: Many, many apologies for taking so long to update this. I haven't been too inspired where Teen Wolf's concerned since the finale aired. Plus, just been focused on other fic projects and been dealing with a few personal issues that's had my attention. As for what happened after getting Kira out of the plant, I didn't see the need to do anything in regards to that.**

 **As for Lydia kicking Scott's ass? Wait and see my friend, wait and see! Now, let's roll on!**

* * *

 **Lunch Time, School Hallway**

A lone Kira could be seen, munching slowly on a sandwich she'd brought from home as she hadn't felt like being around a lot of kids during the lunch hour. Especially after everything from last night. The fact there hadn't been much said between her and Allison had left her quite bothered as well and she hoped that wasn't gonna be a thing for much longer. As she hated not talking with her sister and prayed like crazy that the reveal wouldn't send her down a bad road again. Which made her wonder if maybe she wasn't being fair to her sister with that kind of thinking. "Social butterfly like yourself sittin' all alone? Just doesn't seem right to me." Came the voice of one Scott McCall.

Causing Kira to freeze up momentarily before looking up at him. Noticing he had on a blue shirt with the phrase 'Barriga llena, corazon contento' on it. Meaning 'full stomach, happy heart'. And underneath the phrase was an image of Austin Powers' Fat Bastard chowing down on a Chicken Leg. "Yeah… Well… After last night, I just didn't feel like being around a really large crowd." She told him as she lowered her sandwich while he sat down next to her.

Making her think of happier times when the two of them had sat down in this spot to eat and just be with one another with no one else around. "Yeah, yeah, that's definitely understandable."

She let out a sigh at that as silence filled the air between them. As it is, this was actually the first time the two of them had been alone with one another in sometime and Kira was trying to ignore the Butterflies she felt in her stomach. "So… How about that Math test we got comin' up?" Scott asked finally, breaking the silence between the two of them and getting a look from his ex.

"Really, Scott? Really? Not trying to be rude but Math is the last thing on my mind right now."

And if the young Kitsune sounded a bit short with him? Well… She didn't think she could be blamed for it! Her words earned her a wince from him in return. "Right, right. Last night's definitely somethin' to have front and center in that pretty head of yours."

"Yep. Pretty much."

"If it helps, I haven't heard any crazy plot mutterings from Al." He told her in what he thought was a helpful manner as Kira sighed.

Even shaking her head. "No… Not really. Cause at least then there'd be an idea of what she's thinking out loud. But… Thanks."

"No prob, Jim Bob. And here I thought us bein' alone together like we is would be more awkward. But its not. Yay us!" Remarked the former Alpha with some cheer in his voice.

Kira nodded at that, feeling a little glad things weren't too awkward before a thought came to mind that made her frown. "You know something?"

"Dependin' on what it is, I just might."

He snickered at the look that got him. "Sorry Keer, but you walked right into that one." Scott told her with a grin.

"Good point. But anyway! I just thought of something."

"Yeah? What's that, ba-uhh, Kira?"

"That out of everybody but my mom and dad, you seemed the least shocked about my being a Kitsune." She told him with narrowed eyes while ignoring the fluttering his near endearment had given her.

 _Oh shit. Play it cool, Scottie boy, play it cool!_

"Uhh, yeah, yeah I did. I mean… In this life of ours, not much surprises me anymore." Yeah, that was totally a believable response. Right?

Were Kira more attuned to her senses, she might have been able to tell he was nervous. But that didn't stop her from not exactly buying what he'd try to sell her! "Scott…" Began Kira warningly.

Her tone and the narrow eyed glare was somehow making the fairly life experienced Wolf rather nervous! Even chuckling nervously too. "Kira, come on! Its no big deal! I mean… I was, I was still runnin' off of adrenalin and all that so the shock hadn't hit me until later!"

"You knew. Didn't you?"

"What!? Me!? Know about you bein' a Kitsune!? I didn't know a damn thing! Especially after your mom told me not to know anythi-Aww shit." Groaned the teenager after realizing his slip up thanks to his nervousness.

Momma Noshi was gonna kill his ass! He just knew it! "YOU KNEW AND NEVER TOLD ME!?" Yelled out a very unhappy Kira!

Causing him to wince as he looked at her and her angry expression. "Aww, come on, babe! Your, your mom pretty much swore me to secrecy! OW!"

"You're gonna know 'ow' by the time I'm done with you!" Kira yelled unhappily as she continued to angrily punch on his shoulder!

"Medic! Kira! Co-OW! Come on! I woulda-OW! I woulda said somethin' if OW! If your momma wou-OW! STOP THAT! Woulda let me! So blame her!"

"YOU STILL SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME!"

"Okay! I GET THE POINT! OWIE!"

Just where the Hell was his inability to feel pain at for crying out loud!? "Ohh I can't believe you!" Kira told him unhappily as she punched him again.

And this time she did so even harder then previously. "I need a white flag! Uncle! Where's my mommas!?"

"ANNOYING ONE!"

That caused the two to pause and for Scott to pale some as his nervousness increased. "She hasn't had much reason to call me that in months and yet… I'm nearly scared shitless!"

"And you weren't with me just now?" Kira asked him archly and making him chuckle nervously as he scooted away from his irate ex.

Even hurriedly getting up and finding himself facing off with a very pissed off Lydia and a very amused Aiden with a few of their rather curious looking friends along for the ride after he'd turned around! "Uhh… Heya, good lookin'! What's cookin'?"

"You..."

"Uhh… Pretty sure I'm not cookin' much of anything right now. Drugs are bad to cook m'kay?"

Aiden and Ethan just shook their heads, loving the fact their little 'brother' was just digging himself a hole while Kira was wondering what was going on! "You slept..."

"I did actually. Last night."

If anything, that just made Lydia seem even more furious with him! And she let it show by punching him in the gut. Causing him to double over with a gasp as the others looked on in shock! "YOU SLEPT WITH MY MOTHER!? YOU DISGUSTINGLY ANNOYING CREEP!" Screeched Lydia as she used her knee to hit him in the face.

Causing him to end up on the floor with a pained groan! "He… He did what!?" Kira asked in shock.

"You heard me! Your flirt with anything that has two legs creep of an ex slept with my mother!"

And Aiden, along with Ethan was finding it very hard not to break down into laughter since both were finding the whole thing highly hilarious while Allison and Harley were giving looks of disgust to a still down Scott. Though Ethan was feeling rather surprised that Scott really hadn't been lying after all! Kira looked down at her ex with even more of an unhappy expression on her face. "And just when did this happen?" Asked the young Kitsune archly.

"Ugh… Shortly after I got into town… Ohh the pain..."

"So before you and I got together then?" Asked the young girl dangerously.

"Yes! Long before that! Come on Wolf healin', kick in already!" Muttered Scott as he struggled to get up.

But Lydia it seemed had other ideas and used her heel to make him meet back with the floor again. "Uh-uh, you can just stay on that floor, you annoying little creep who has no boundaries!"

The look the Redhead was sending his way made the former Alpha gulp. "Y-Yeah, you got it!"

 _Ohh man, this is great!_ Thought Aiden to himself with Ethan having a similar thought.

Kira was satisfied with his answer, but the fact he had done this with the mother of a friend of her's still clearly bothered her. And it made her wonder what other sexual adventures he might have had prior to their getting together. "How many times have you and my mother had… You know?" Asked Lydia as she couldn't even say the word in relation to those two!

"Just that one night, I swear on all that shit of mine y'all burned awhile back!"

 _How my sister and Lenne can even be with him is beyond me._ Thought Allison to herself with disgust.

As the guy was such a horn dog for crying out loud! The fact he had somehow convinced Mrs. Martin to sleep with him was a definite sign of that too! "Ya know… This reminds me of somethin'." Began Harley with a thoughtful look on her face.

 _Ohh this can't be good…_

Once the group looked at Harley, she continued. "I remember hearin' about how weird you were actin' that night at Lydia's b-day bash. And it wasn't cause of the Alcohol, but cause you just seemed that way anytime K-Girl here and Heather were around one another. Which… Honestly? Makes me think somethin' happened there."

"No! No, nothin' happened at all with that! Nothin' at all!"

"Brother Aiden, notice how quickly he denies what Sister Harley is saying? And the nervousness that can be clearly heard in Brother Scott's voice?"

"Why yes, Brother Ethan, that is definitely things to notice!"

Scott just groaned. "Fine! YES! Something happened with Heather! Okay!? Are you assholes happy now!?"

"Very." Ethan said.

"My life feels more complete." Added Aiden.

Scoffing in disgust, Kira gathered her stuff and walked away while muttering she really didn't want to know anymore. Allison was quick to follow after shooting her sister's ex a disgusted look. Kneeling down with a glare, Lydia began to speak. "Annoying One, you WILL talk with my mother and tell her in whatever way possible that she needs to get over this… This infatuation she has with you. Am I clear?"

"Ma'am, yes ma'am!"

"Good. Or I may just do far worse to you if you don't." Threatened the Redhead before going to her full height and walking off.

"Damn, little brother, you got your ass handed to you." Aiden said with a chuckle. One that was joined by Ethan.

"Ohh shut up..."

Snickers were heard as Scott sighed as he wondered what he'd say to Natalie to get her to focus on something else. But then his eyes widened. "Aww shit, this is gonna get to Lenne, isn't it?"

"Probably so."

"But that probably won't be anywhere near as bad when Melissa and our mom finds out." Added Ethan and making the downed Wolf pale.

"I… AM SO screwed."

"Yep, was nice knowin' ya little brother." Quipped Ethan and fist bumping with a grinning Aiden.

Scott just groaned as he foresaw a world of trouble coming his way!

 **Meanwhile, With Kira and Allison**

"Hey, I know this is probably a bad time, but can we talk?" Asked Allison hesitantly as she followed her sister down the hall.

Causing Kira to turn around with an unhappy expression on her face and looking like she might cry. "Ally… If anything, this is a GOOD time for it. If only to ignore what he did out of my head." She told her sister with a wavering voice.

Unable to help herself, the archeress hugged her sister as it was clearly needed. An action Kira greatly appreciated as she hugged her sister back quite tightly. Moments later, she pulled away with a sniffle. "Th-Thanks."

"Anytime, its what sisters are for." Allison told her with a smile as she squeezed the other girl's shoulder.

"Does… Does this mean we're okay?"

"Of course! I'm sorry you felt that way about me, I really am. But you have NOTHING to worry about from me, okay? I am with you 100 percent. Just please… Don't keep anymore secrets from me, okay? Cause this really hurt me."

"I won't, I promise. I'm so sorry for keeping it from you, Ally, I really am. I… I was just so scared about the whole thing that I thought unfairly of you."

"I guess… In your shoes I might have done the same thing. But we'll get through this cause we're the best sisters ever."

"Darn right we are." Kira replied with a watery chuckle as both had tears down their faces.

Even hugging again and both feeling glad this moment had happened. Though Allison knew that while things were okay with her sister, things still needed to be dealt with where their parents were concerned. But she knew it'd all turn out okay and they'd be an even stronger family for it. For Matt Daehler's actions would not taint them. She would make sure of it!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I had thought of going further but I figured stopping where I did was a good thing. Up next; Its party time!**


	74. When Illumination Occurs! Part 3

**Chapter 74**

 **When Illumination Occurs!**

 **Part 3**

 **Disclaimer: And we are back with an all new chapter!**

* * *

 **After School, Mrs. Martin's Classroom**

Scott made his way into the classroom where the ever lovely Natalie Martin taught students from. And was currently going over some paper work from the day's events as well. But he knew that he had to do this now or suffer Lydia's wrath even further since she had made it VERY clear before she left the school. Not to mention looking a bit eager for Danny's upcoming Black Light Rave party at Locostos' club. Where Lenne would be the dj for the night and was decidedly unhappy with him for sleeping with one of their teachers who was one of their Pack elders at that despite being relatively new to their life! Clearing his throat, Scott began to speak. "Uhh, hey, Nat, you got a minute?"

Looking up in surprise, Natalie's look of surprise changed to that of happiness with a wide smile on her face. "For you? I've got more then a minute." She told him warmly with a smuldering look that would have had him on her quicker then a cat on a shoulder if he was single.

Getting up, she even came and hugged him with a pleased sigh and he hugged back since it was the polite thing to do. But after several seconds and feeling her hand reaching down to his ass, he pulled back. "Okay! Uhh, let's, let's not go there." He told her with a nervous chuckle.

"Oh, right, right. You and Lenne, of course." Replied the older woman with a touch of disappointment to be heard in her voice and seen on her beautiful face.

"Aww, beautiful, don't be like that."

"I'm sorry, Scott. Its just… You really left an impact on me that night."

The hungry look in her eyes made it clear just how much of an impact. "While I'm flattered as Hell and happy to know it left that much of an impact on you, babe, that can't happen again."

"Well, I know that, sweetheart, you're in a relationship and I don't want to ruin that. But if you two broke up?"

"Well, yeah, I mean if that happened we cou-NO! Not even then! Bad idea! Bad!" Groaned Scott as he took a step back from Natalie who looked at him in slight confusion and some hurt.

Something he saw and winced at, knowing he wasn't handling this too well. Rubbing the back of his head in frustration, he came up to her and held her hands in his. An action that gave her pleasant shivers down her spine as he looked her in the eyes. "Nat, what we had will always be memorable for me as well. I want you to know that. But even if Len and I broke up, you and me just wouldn't be a good idea, you know? I'm a student, you're a teacher and a Pack Elder. It just wouldn't work and my moms would kill my ass. Who knows what would happen to you and I really don't want to see you and your sexy ass in big trouble."

Natalie pouted at him but she knew the young man in front of her was right in all he said. "We'll always have that night, babe. And I'm sure there's somebody out there who can give you even more memorable nights."

"I… I'm not sure about that since it feels like you would be a hard act to follow…" The teacher and mother told him and making him grin in pride before sobering up.

An idea then came to mind thanks to a few things he's heard in certain circles he's met up with on occasion while running around at night thanks to not sleeping so well. "Uhh… Heh… Well… There might be someone out there. Sure, he's not a Wolf like yours truly but he's out there."

"Who?"

"Good ol' Sheriff Jameson Stilinski! Word has it that back in the day he was one Hell of a ride in the sack until he got real serious about Stiles' mom."

Huh, now that she thought about it… She did remember hearing stories about that sort of thing as well! But had always just saw them as that. Stories. "Scott… I… I don't know about that..."

"Come on, doesn't hurt to give it a shot. Right? Who knows, it could be exactly what you AND him need. Hell, God knows the guy's about as single as can be ever since his wife died and just probably needs a fine lady like yourself to coax him into the datin' game. Or the bang game, whichever you prefer." He told her with a wiggle of his eyebrows that got her to blush.

Making him smirk proudly with a chuckle at the sight of her reaction. "I, I suppose I could try it..."

"That's the spirit!"

"But what if he proves resistant?"

"Now that's what we call bein' persistent until you've gotten your way."

Well, she supposed he had a point there! "But uhh, I wouldn't mention to him about our night. Like… Ever." He told her seriously and gained a look in return.

"Damn, I guess I'll have to find another way to get him to put me in cuffs." Natalie replied dryly and earning a chuckle.

"Heh… That's, that's kinda hot to think about actually." Scott muttered with a slight glazed look in his eyes.

Earning a smirk from the mother and teacher in return. "Sorry, baby, but you lost out on ever seeing that happen."

"Damn." Mock grumbled the former Alpha, causing the two to laugh.

Silence went on between the two after that, a comfortable silence thankfully as both stared at one another until she cleared her throat. "Right! Right! I uhh… I've done what I've come to do."

"That's a matter of perspective."

Scott groaned at that while her eyes twinkled with naughty mischief. "Oh, by the way? That lovely daughter of yours knows about us. Didn't think she could punch so well until today either." Grimaced the teen while Natalie paled some.

"She… She knows?"

"Yep. She kinda cottoned on thanks to you goin' on about me and one of my blabber mouth brothers."

"I… I see. Well, I suppose that's going to be a bit awkward the next time I see her."

Scott winced at that. "Yeah, sorry about that."

"Ohh, not your fault, sweetheart, life happens and all that." She wasn't wrong there as he well knew!

Nodding his agreement, the young Wolf decided to get on going. "Right, well… I'll uhh… I'll let you get back to it."

"See you around, Scott."

"I'll be around, Nat."

Smiling at one another, Scott turned around and left the classroom while hating that he had quite possibly forever closed off another chance at getting Natalie Martin into bed again. While Natalie herself sighed a bit despondently. _Perhaps Jameson will be what helps me get over you, Scott…_

 **A Little While Later At The Argent-Yukimuras**

"I still think we should tell the others. Especially our daughters." Stated Chris to his lovely wife, Noshiko, as they watched their daughters leave the house from the front room window to head to the Black Light Rave party Danny had gotten going at Locostos' club.

Noshiko sighed heavily. "I know, Koibito, I know. But I still have hope that perhaps the matter can be handled without them ever learning of it..."

As the children should not have to face such a nightmarish threat like the Nogitsune. A threat that she had hoped to never see again but her wishes had ultimately been denied. Noshiko had been plagued by dreams that warned her of his return and at first, she had thought them to be just bad dreams that her mind decided to plague her with. But as time went on and even being told by Satomi Ito that she too was having the dreams. The long lived Kitsune knew they weren't just bad dreams but warnings. Warnings that he had managed to return thanks to the Darach's desire for revenge against Deucalion and his Alpha Pack. The children and the other adults didn't need to deal with the nightmare that is the Nogitsune. For it was her's and her's alone to deal with. Well… It would be that way if her darling husband would let it but she knew he wasn't about to let that happen.

Even if she wasn't pregnant. The fact she could lose this baby because of the nightmare returned frightened her greatly. Chris frowned as he could practically feel the inner turmoil radiating off of her and hugged her tightly from behind. An action she greatly appreciated. "I still think we should reach out to Kakashi. My sources say he knows of a way to kill a Nogitsune."

"And even if he does where a Kitsune like myself does not, I imagine this method would not be cheap to acquire."

Personally, she thought it was complete nonsense that this man her husband had met once years ago knew of a way to kill a Nogitsune. Especially since the only real way they could be stopped is if they drew enough attention to themselves that forced Inari herself to act by ripping their spirits from their bodies and banishing them to the spirit world. Where they could only leave if they were called upon by someone from the mortal realm. It wasn't actual death but it was close enough in a sense. It had been a damned miracle as it was when she and Satomi had been able to stop the Nogitsune years ago in the manner they did. And it would take another to stop him again this time. Chris frowned at his wife's words, knowing they were correct. "Probably not. But he's got an eye for certain weapons from earlier eras and that might be enough."

"One can hope, Chris, one can hope..."

The two remained where they were for a good while. Hoping and praying that things would not end up getting ugly where her old nightmare was concerned.

 **Parking Lot Of Derek's Loft**

"I'm just saying, sweetie, maybe it wouldn't hurt for us to go that Black Light party and just… You know, have a little fun."

Derek rolled his eyes at his girlfriend's words as he got out of his Hummer. "We'd stick out like sore thumbs and you know it."

This time it was Jennifer's turn to roll her eyes. "Not if we dress right we won't. Then again… That near perma-dour expression on your face tends to make you stick out as it is."

"I do not have a near perma-dour expression on my face." Derek retorted instantly.

"I know, but its so fun to claim cause then you get a little dour like." Teased his girlfriend as she came around the Hummer with a smile aimed at him.

One that he narrowed his eyes at while she kept on smiling at him. "You're lucky I like you so much."

Eyes twinkling, she leaned in and pecked him on the lips. "The luckiest."

"Trick or treat!" Came the sudden words from three kids in Halloween costumes and causing Jennifer to startle some with a hand to her chest.

"Oh goodness me! You three frightened me!" She told the three, causing them to giggle while Derek rolled his eyes as he reached for a bag of candy from the backset of the Hummer.

"I can't even do that anymore so I may have to ask you three for tips."

Jennifer lightly swatted him on the arm as he opened the candy bag and gave the trio candy. Though for some reason, the three looked rather nervous while staring at him then what they were of Jennifer! And once he was finished giving them the candy, a stare off sorts would occur between Derek and the three kids while Jennifer just shook her head. An idea then came to mind as he the former Alpha let his eyes shine blue and let his fangs show as he growled at them. Earning screams and for the three to haul ass! "DEREK!" Chided Jennifer with another swat to his arm as he chuckled with a smugness about him while putting the candy back in the Hummer.

"Now that was fun. I should try it with Stiles."

"Derek!" Warned the teacher but one could tell she was fighting off a smile.

But then a look of fear came across her face, said look making him frown as she looked past him. Causing him to turn around and pausing momentarily at the sight of two black clad figures with swords at their sides. One came for Derek while the other came for Jennifer as she let out a frightened scream and then they knew no more.

 **Club Ludus**

The Black Light Rave party was in full swing and Danny couldn't help but grin in satisfaction as he felt a slight pang in his chest over the fact Ethan wasn't by his side to enjoy it with him. That he could see the guy he's in love with in the crows from his spot on the second floor only added to that pang in his chest. "Quite the party here, kiddo." Declared Locostos himself as he and Kara came up on either side of him.

"What he said and damn am I loving it."

"Thanks, you two. I really appreciate you both for letting me having this here."

"Oh pish, think nothing of it my boy. But do try and remember us the next time you decide you want to throw a party like this."

Danny nodded. "I will. Its just I got so caught up in things that it hadn't occurred to me until Jackson brought it up."

"Understandable, kid. But my question is, why haven't you dealt with one of those things? And by that, I mean your boyfriend." Kara asked him as come on now, from what she could tell, that whole situation was cut and dry as could be since neither were really at fault!

A sigh escaped the teen as he frowned. "I… I don't know, really. I guess I'm just scared he'll reject me."

"Fear is the mindkiller, Danny boy. Don't let it keep you from making a move."

"Especially where your happiness is concerned." Kara added with a nod.

Danny sighed, knowing both were right and even said as much. "I'm gonna go down there."

His words got cheerful remarks from the two and he quickly hauled ass. Rushing past Scott at one point. Who was clad in a pair of boxers, his socks, and a bright neon unzipped pink vest with small orange flashing lights attached to it and dancing it up with Stiles, Cora, and a pair of girls named Emily and Caitlin. Who were quite lovely and in love with one another and both vowing to never do strong drugs again after Emily's scare of thinking she was being covered by bugs that wanted to eat her. Danny honestly didn't want to know where the Hell Scott had found such an eye sore and wouldn't have dared ask even if he hadn't been so focused on getting to Ethan! And once he got to his hopefully still boyfriend, he'd nervously ask if they could talk. Thankfully, Ethan would be agreeable to it and they'd go up to Locostos' office that had some sound proofing installed once he gave the okay. "I umm… How are you?"

"I've been better."

Danny winced. "Right, right. Dumb question… But damn… Ethan, I miss you."

"I, I miss you too."

Danny honestly felt relieved by that as Ethan stared at him with a look of longing. "I don't get why we're being like this. You know as well as I do that what happened with my ex wasn't my fault."

"I know that, believe me I know that in my heart but in my head, its like it refuses to let go of that." What should be a relatively none too difficult thing to deal with was proving to be that for whatever reason. And it was irking the two considerably.

"So what do we do?"

"I… Don't know. But we could dance if you wanted? I noticed you're not painted up."

A small grin came from Danny. "Is this your way of trying to get me out of a shirt?"

His grin was matched by Ethan's. "Maybe. Who knows, getting you shirtless might help us get past this ridiculousness." Now that was something the Hawaiian could get behind!

The two left Locostos' office and towards the nearest painter and Ethan quickly ripped off Danny's shirt. An action he honestly found hot and really hoped this could help them get back on track. And as Ethan watched his boyfriend get painted, and even helped a little much to the other teen's liking, Jackson could be seen approaching Erica and Isaac. Whom were both dancing. "You two mind a third?" He called out.

Gaining looks from the two in the process. "Hmm… Last time was pretty fun and at least we don't have to worry about you being controlled..." Considered Erica thoughtfully.

"I'm down." Shrugged Isaac.

Happy with this, Jackson joined the two and the trio's dancing very quickly began to mimic their time at the Rave. Leaving Lydia rather surprised at the sight of those three while also feeling happy at seeing Danny and Ethan together as well! A sight that she hoped meant the end of their problems thanks to Danny's ex. Though she had to give a look of disgust in Scott's direction and it wasn't because of what had happened with her mom. But because of that horrible vest he had on! Well, maybe also because of what happened with her mom! Lenne however at least seemed to be having fun with her DJing duties so that was nice to see and despite it looking awkward, it was kinda fun to see Boyd awkwardly attempting to dance much to Harley's amusement. Allison and Kira were also having fun as well and it did the Redhead good to see that. "You not gonna join the fun?" Wondered a shirtless Aiden as he came up next to her.

"Nah. I'm actually having fun seeing our friends having fun. Especially Allison and Kira."

"Yeah, those two definitely need it after everything. Although why we don't all just leave enmass is beyond me. Probably save us a lot of headaches."

"Something to consider for the future." Lydia remarked thoughtfully.

Of course, long before she had met Allison and the others, the Genius Redhead had been planning to leave Beacon Hills after graduation to pursue her goals of College and winning the Fields Medal. And not bother to come back unless her parents (more so her mom) wanted to see her and couldn't leave for whatever reason. But now that she knew Allison and the others, that plan was beginning to change somewhat and Lydia found she didn't mind that too much.

 **House McCall**

"You know, this is a lot more fun then I thought it'd be." Remarked Kali with a happy look on her Shifted face after closing the door once she'd given some candy to some kids.

Melissa looked her way and smiled. "Told you."

"I may never doubt you again, Mel."

"Good." Teased the Nurse Mother and getting a grin from Kali as she came up to her and wrapped her arms around her lower back.

The two shared a kiss as Melissa wrapped her arms around Kali's neck and enjoyed their moment. Until it was ruined by the ringing of the doorbell. "I shoulda turned that porch light off." Mock grumbled Kali and making her girlfriend chuckle.

"But then we'd be depriving kids of our candy!"

"More for us!" Retorted the former Alpha as she reluctantly let go of Melissa, who just rolled her eyes good naturedly and even swatted her girlfriend on the ass as she turned away.

Which would cause Kali to chase after her once the latest Trick Or Treaters had been taken care of.

 **Outside Of An Appliance Store**

"I am seriously telling you that you need to get wanted posters of these guys up!" Declared an irate Peter Hale to Sheriff Stilinski after the Hale Wolf had managed to get lucky enough to come across him in his search for the other man.

Who let out a sigh. "Peter, as much as I would love too, this sounds more like a Supernatural thing then a normal thing. And as you know, the Supernatural stuff is out of my jurisdiction according to your sister."

"Except these guys are ninjas! Ninjas who managed to get in my apartment and put me out for a good long while! And that was not fun I might add!"

"Look, I can't do anything, alright? You need to take this to your sister since this is not my area from what you've described." Oh why couldn't he just still be responding to the next situation dealing with punks trying to take advantage of the loss of power?

Peter just frowned unhappily. "Alright then, I tried to warn you but I've been ignored. I'll go to my sister but she'll probably disbelieve me!" Grumbled the man while the Sheriff shot him a look.

"Gee, I can't imagine why." Said the Sheriff dryly and getting a look in return before Peter left.

Causing Jameson to sigh in relief. "Maybe now I can get back to those punks."

As they were far better to deal with then Peter Hale!

 **Sometime Later At Club Ludos**

Sometime later saw the Black Light Party still going strong. Though Ethan, Stiles, Erica, Isaac, and Jackson had all disappeared at some point. Scott had even found out that he wasn't even allowed near the DJ booth much to his dislike. Mainly thanks to the fact that Lenne was still none too pleased about his little adventure with Natalie. But he had at least managed to get Caitlin and Emily a connection with the local Drag Queens shortly before Caitlin had helped point out a few things to Stiles about his mystery key involving Phospors. Cora had remained since her boyfriend was sure he'd be fine on his own and she had even joined Allison and Kira in their bit of fun to keep her mind off him and his mystery key that involved Phospors. But then Lydia had been found outside and somehow practically hypothermic much to Danny and Aiden's immense dislike. The fact Ethan and Danny's ex were practically the same hadn't been a good thing in anyone's mind either.

Shit really hit the fan once Locostos had been forced to set off the fire alarm once he'd noticed some guests who definitely couldn't have been there for a good time! Lydia, Ethan, and Danny's ex had been quickly taken to Locostos' office so they could keep warm instead of being out in the cold. "Umm… What are these things?" Wondered Boyd as he and those remaining faced off with the black clad figures.

He then met one head on as it came at him, prompting those remaining to get in on the fight as well. "They're called Oni! Japanese Demon Warriors and whatever they're here for can't be good!" Called out Locostos helpfully as Scott got Lenne to her and then Shifted with a murderous look since one of the so called Oni had tried going for her.

"Yeah? Well they aren't about to consider what I'm gonna do as not good either once I'm done skull fuckin' 'em!" Growled Scott dangerously.

A faint howl could be heard, one recognizable as Derek's and Harley sighed as she ducked an incoming blow from an Oni. "Great. And we were havin' a good time too. We're also missin' a few people!"

"We'll look for them when we've got these guys dealt with." Alison declared after coming back down from the office while Cora remained there as a just in case kind of thing and Harley nodded at that.

Their battle with their unwelcome guests proved to be rather difficult considering it was practically impossible to hurt the Oni. "Jeez, they really seem to be after us for some reason!" Shouted Kira as she did her best to duck an Oni's sword.

Wishing that she had her own or able to make use of her Kitsune abilities! Allison likewise strongly wished she had her bow and quiver to use against their opponents. But soon, when the first rays of light came pouring through, the Oni vanished. "Is this some kinda trick?" Questioned Boyd unhappily as he looked for their attackers.

"God I hope not." Muttered Harley as she didn't want to deal with these guys anymore!

"No, thankfully its not a trick. Oni are shadows and can not abide by the Sun's light. So for now, they're gone."

Sighs of relief could be heard as Kara shook her head. "This town just got weirder."

Locostos turned her to her as his daughter and Scott embraced one another and grinned at her. "Not thinking of leaving are you?"

Kara turned to look at him and scoffed. "Of course not! I'd be out of a damn good gig if I did that." She told him seriously and making him chuckle.

"That's what I like to hear! Besides, I doubt I'd be able to find anybody else as good as you if you left."

"The way God intended it cause peeps like me are a truly special breed."

That had him chuckling again. "I think you might be on to something there."

"So my question is… Group meeting now or later? As it is, none of us are gettin' sleep anytime soon." Harley said with a tired sigh.

"Pfft, speak for yourself, sis, I'm takin' my ass straight to bed." Scott said and Lenne lightly swatted him on the shoulder.

Though she too was thinking about some wonderful sleep instead of school. Kira bit her lip before speaking. "But what about Stiles, Erica, Jackson, and Isaac?"

It'd be Scott who'd provide an answer about Stiles. "Oh. Okay." Replied the young Kitsune in understanding.

While hoping everything was okay with her friend. Boyd then pulled out his phone to see what time it was and then chuckled. "I thought I heard my phone earlier. Apparently Erica, Jackson, and Isaac went somewhere a little quieter. Why that is, I DON'T want to know."

The others grimaced at that. "Yeah, I don't think any of us want to know, babe."

The teens soon made their leave with their near hypthermic friends coming with and leaving Locostos and Kara to deal with any clean up that was needed. Those affected by the Oni were thankfully feeling a lot warmer. Though Scott happily gave Danny's ex a kick to the ass that he did NOT appreciate! But wasn't willing or dumb enough to retaliate thanks to all the glares he was getting!

 **A Few Miles Outside Beacon Hills**

A strangely satisfied Stiles could be seen coming out of the woods some miles from Beacon Hills. His hands rather dirty looking as he made his way to the jeep. "Now that's one way to get rid of that little key. Wouldn't want anyone connecting me to anything after all." He muttered to himself before giving off a blood chilling laugh as he got inside the jeep, turned it on, and made his way back to the town. Feeling pleased with him for getting rid of that key and the chalkboard message about the Yukimura girl.

Whose death would have been a fantastic blow to the one who'd called him to this realm years ago! "Hmm… Wonder what kinda chaos I can pull off before school starts?"

Whatever it was, it had to be a good one! Or he just might have to turn in his Void card! The thought of that was enough to make him want to laugh again in a blood chilling manner. Even beginning to sing the lyrics of a rather violent song he once remembered Scott playing. "Damn, I don't remember who sings this shit, but I like it!"

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Thank Fuck I am done with this chapter! Sorry for the delay in getting it out to you guys! Hopefully the next chapter will be out a lot faster then this one!**


	75. Into The Echo

**Chapter 75**

 **Into The Echo**

 **Disclaimer: Holy heckballs, I'm writing 'Altered Life' again!? Why yes, yes I am! Many apologies once more for taking so long. And just so folks aren't too confused, I'm doing a minor time skip by at least a week there about since I don't necessarily need to go and re-write every episode's events that took place after the Illumination's events. Again, I am sorry for the lack of updates and I won't make any promises about trying to do better as I might not be able to keep that. Especially due to my lack of regular net access. I don't know if its the slight re-watch I'm doing of Teen Wolf or what, but something's got me wanting to write for 'Altered Life' again.**

* * *

 **Tuesday, November 7th, 2011, Eichen House 5:22 PM**

"As you can see, even if Alan hadn't poisoned your son with the Letharia Vulpina, he'd still have a hard time in attempting to escape given the security measures we have in place for this portion of Eichen." Informed Dr. Fenris as he escorted the Stilinskis through the Supernatural wing of Eichen House.

Chris and Allison along for the ride just in case while Cora, Scott, Kira, and Harley had to remain on the other side of the gate to the Supernatural wing much to their immense dislike. "Umm… Not to sound like I'm doubtin' or anything, but given I'm technically a Human, wouldn't these defenses be useless for me?" Wondered the pale teen as he flinched away from some of the more grabbier inmates in the Supernatural wing.

Even having to hold back a frightened gasp when one of them somehow looked like someone from a vague memory he couldn't clear up any and that bothered him greatly. Dr. Fenris chuckled as he looked at him. "Normally? Yes. But considering you are possessed by a Nogitsune? That isn't the case since we've pretty much thought of everything."

"Oh. Makes sense." Replied Stiles as he felt his dad's hand on his shoulder, squeezing it in support and comfort.

"My family over the years has also aided in some of the defenses this portion of Eichen has in place."

Which was how Chris, much like Deaton and Talia, was well aware of Eichen's other population. A population of the Supernatural that were either too dangerous to be let out into society or were afraid of what they might do to someone if they were out there. A scant few were also in Eichen's special wing cause of how much they hated what they were and had been forced into Eichen to keep them from hurting themselves. Jameson had been honestly stunned by the whole thing after being told about that particular secret where Eichen was concerned. Even getting to learn of the original reason the place had been built thanks to a Hellhound who needed to be around as a sort of guardian in case an ancient threat managed to return. Said Hellhound being willingly frozen until the time potentially came that he was needed again where the ancient threat was concerned. "And you're sure this is safe for my son?" Questioned Jameson with narrowed eyes in a worried and guarded manner.

"Quite so, Sheriff, quite so. We'll even supply young Stiles with a medication that will help keep him awake while he's here."

Letting out a sigh as a thought came to him while still feeling very unsure about the whole thing. "We… We didn't even get your special pillow, Stiles. Maybe we should go back and get it?"

But his son just shook his head. "No, dad, I'll… I'll be fine. Besides, don't think there's much point in having a pillow if I'm gonna be awake the entire time." Replied Stiles while wishing he had Cora with him instead of having to be separated due to the Mountain Ash.

His dad let out a shaky breath as the man knew his son had a point but he still hated the thought of his boy being in this… Nightmarish place. Even wanting to blame Noshiko again for not having been more upfront about things where Stiles' uninvited guest was concerned. Stopping at a cell that was empty save for a bed, a toilet, some toilet paper, and a stack of books with padded walling, Dr. Fenris opened the door and gestured for Stiles to go inside. "As I've been informed that you are quite the reader and researcher, I've taken the liberty of giving you several tomes about different subjects. Among those being the various Supernatural races out there to help keep your mind occupied while you are here until a way to de-possess you has been found."

"Y-Yeah, thanks."

Blowing out a breath, Stiles turned to his dad and hugged him. "Don't worry so much, okay? I'll, I'll be fine. Tell the others that too wouldja?"

"I, I will, son. What about Cora in particular?"

"That I'm sorry for puttin' her through all this and I'd understand if she didn't want nothin' more to do with me." Especially after having put a knife in her gut as his less then kind and very uninvited guest taunted her cruelly.

Stiles then turned to Chris as his dad gave a shaky nod. "Thank you, Mr. Yukimura."

"No need for thanks, Stiles, we're… We're Pack."

Nodding at that, Stiles pulled away from his dad and went inside the cell, allowing for Dr. Fenris to lock it and then gently escort the two men away. Leaving Stiles to reflect back to the events that led him here.

 **Flashback To The Previous Day**

To say that everybody in the Hale/Harlowe Pack were tired would be an understatement, as exhausted would be a better term of phrase to use after having dealt with a particularly nasty situation a few miles outside of Beacon Hills involving a Were-Bear Tribe. This hadn't been the first time the Pack had dealt with issues like that as ever since Devil's Night/Halloween, chaotic events had been happening all around town and Noshiko had begun to believe that it was a possessed Stiles causing it. As he'd been missing since the events of the Black Light Party and hadn't been in attendance for the Marking by her Oni as a means to show they weren't a threat. Which had been mildly bothersome for those who'd fought the things at the Party! Bothersome but informative since they got to learn that a Kitsune could do that once one had a considerable amount of power built up within them and their Tails. Her tale of heartbreak in World War 2 had been especially emotional for not only them but Noshiko as well since that time was still so raw for her.

No one really wanted to believe that the cause of the trouble was Stiles, or that he was possessed by an evil Fox. Cora and Jameson especially weren't wanting to believe it due to familial and girlfriend feelings where he was concerned. But as time went on and nobody could find him even with Wolf senses, doubt began to well up everyone's minds where Stiles was concerned. The Argent-Yukimura household had even taken on a new guest in the form of the Fox that Void had been possessing and even with Deaton's help, there hadn't been much they could do for it since it was dying. As Void's time inside of it hadn't helped any at all and since he had stolen some of its life force, it couldn't recover until a way was found to restore that missing life force. The Fox hadn't been too trusting of anyone aside from Noshiko and Kira since it could tell they seemed to be Fox like even if it was just by smeil. Which had confused it some but decided to ignore it. Allison however quickly became a fan of the little fella after it had bit Scott in the ass when he tried to pet it.

Allison herself was also slowly getting on good terms with the black Fox, and the same could be said for her father as well. Unfortunately, among the chaotic things that was going on in town, heartbreak would strike for Harley when Boyd found her and Allison in the shower together and being quite handsy with one another. Which had greatly confused the two since one thought the other was Vernon and the other thought she was just dreaming. Making Noshiko greatly suspect the Nogitsune had been behind the whole thing but regardless if he had or hadn't been, the damage had been done and Vernon and Harley were no longer together. Boyd would even outright tell Harley that even if that hadn't of happened, the two of them likely would have broken up anyway due to her still existing feelings for Allison that she had yet to deal with. Granted, neither of the girls were going to be very talkative towads one another as it is due to their shared shower and both felt incredibly violated by the Nogitsune. Allison was also incredibly pissed off and swore to hurt the damned evil thing as much as she could once she got her hands on it.

Life for Erica, Jackson, and Isaac however was a bit different. As while the boys couldn't really even look at one another or be near the other, Erica just looked incredibly satisfied and smug thanks to what the three of them had gotten up too the night of the Black Light Party. Details of which nobody wanted to know about and had gained the trio a very serious lecture on the potential risks of sex with more then one person that Melissa was all too happy to do. Not that it bothered Erica any but it sure did the boys! Scott and Lenne would even disappear during the weekend prior to finally having an encounter with Void. Where they went, no one was sure of except for Locostos as he had gone with them to ensure they had an adult watching over them. But the man wasn't talking and gave assurances that the little trip wasn't for anything serious but visiting a few of Lenne's older sisters. And since he was an expert at lying, only Noshiko and Kali had any suspicions about the claim but for the most part, let it be due to focusing on other things.

Noshiko and Chris' visit to Katashi had gone pretty well for the most part during the time leading up to the first confrontation with Void. Especially since Noshiko had brought with them a very old and very preserved Kanabo with them to gain his help. Said Kanabo having once belonged to an Oni centuries ago until a Human family member of Noshiko's, said family member being a Samurai at that, had challenged the Oni to single combat as the creature had been terrorizing local villagers. And once he won, a mystery to even Noshiko to this day as the man had been tight lipped for whatever reason about the secret, the man had took the Oni's Kanabo before it could vanish to the Otherside with the dead Oni. Such a thing was a true rarity and as far as anyone knew, hadn't been done since and Katashi was damned happy to spend what he could to buy it from them. Even parting with a scroll he had that spoke of how one could stop a Nogitsune by changing it. What that meant, none of them really had a clue but a lot of research was going into it regardless. The time would come however when reality would hit them all in the face where Stiles was concerned.

And it would all began once they got back to the Hale home after dealing with the situation involving the Were-Bears. "Hey! Lookit who we found!" Called out Scott cheerfully as he, Lenne, and a dirty looking Stiles stood on the front porch of the Hale home.

The two having met up with him after having taken one of the Human members of the Were-Bear Tribe to the hospital. Why he had been insistent on going to the Hale home they weren't sure of but left it be since they had figured somewhat that he just wanted to surprise Cora. And surprised she was as she came running at him and jumped right into his arms! "Oh God! Stiles! You're, you're okay!" Cried out the lovely Brunette as she hugged him tightly to her.

Not caring if he smelled horribly at all or got her clothes even dirtier then what they already were. "Yeah, I am, babe. Sorry for worryin' you so much." He replied softly as he buried his face into her neck, breathing in her scent.

"Cora, caution is advised." Warned Noshiko seriously as she eyed Stiles suspiciously.

"Oh come on, Momma Noshi!" Began Scott but Laura cut him off.

"Scott, don't you think its a bit suspicious that he just shows up right out of the blue?"

Any response he might have had to that was cut off as Stiles spoke up. "I've been gone I don't know how long and now that I'm back, you think its suspicious? Laura, I'm kinda hurt by that."

Deaton then began to talk. "Considering the chaos that's been going on and the fact Noshiko strongly believes and old presence has returned, not to mention your disappearance of over a week, I think its safe to say that some suspicion is warranted."

"Right, right. Suppose you got a point." Replied the young man and before anyone could blink, had suddenly stabbed Cora with a rather big knife.

Causing her and everyone else to look at him in horror and shock. "St-Stiles!?" Gasped out the girl, unable to believe what had happened.

"Heh, no, not really." Was the reply that came with a dark chuckle.

The darker tone of both the voice and the chuckle made Noshiko's eyes widen in fear and alarm. "It… It is you."

Her words made him look her way with an unsettling grin on his lips. "It is, Noshiko and my how you've gotten old. Surprised you willingly let it happen."

"After… After what happened with you at Oak Creek, I felt I had no right to remain young looking."

A dark laugh escaped him. "How cute, isn't that right, my little Cora?" Void asked as he twisted the knife in her gut and causing a pained gasp to escape her.

"What was that? I'm afraid I can't hear you! I mean, I certainly had no troubles hearing things from other girls after all."

"LET MY DAUGHTER GO!" Bellowed Talia in anger as her eyes began to glow red.

He looked over at her and made a noise with his mouth as he pretended to think about that for a moment. "Hmm… I'm afraid I'll have to decline as little Cora's pain and fear is just so… So delicious."

Black lines could be seen as he clutched one of her hands as he took her pain from her. Loving every bit of it as he took not only that, but the pain she'd taken from those of the Tribe. "Ahh… All the chaos and pain and all that it entails, I love it." He declared happily as he twisted the knife again.

"Don't get me wrong, some of what I got up too wasn't exactly painful but it was still fun! Scottie? I can see why you slept with Heather as that girl has a body on her." Chuckled Void as Scott growled at him and Cora began to cry even more.

With a howl of anger, Talia charged him and she wasn't alone as he carelessly tossed Cora to the side with the knife still in her. He smirked as they all, minus Noshiko and Lenne as the young Succubus rushed to Cora's side, came at him and then let out a pulse that sent them flying backwards. "I may not have my original element since I became a Nogitsune, but I've got years of learning other, more fun things to use at my disposal."

"Regardless of whether or not you have dark knowledge, we will stop you!" Declared Noshiko strongly as she brought out a sword from the back of the Suburban.

He chuckled at that. "You do know that my being locked up as a wee little fly allowed my power to build, right? Sure, I couldn't do anything with it but I did come up with a lot of ways to use it that I had never considered before. I have to say, my little Fox, I owe you a lot of thanks for that."

Noshiko glared daggers at him, believing firmly that he was doing nothing more then taunting her like the cruel bastard he was. "You lie."

"Do I? I don't know..." Chuckled Void as he sped over to a nearby Scott and grabbed him by the face and began to take the pain he'd taken.

"Oh ho ho… I'm gettin' more then just the pain you've taken, Scottie… But your guilt and self hate for all you've done. Mmm… Its delicious!" Thinking to himself that he could feed off Scott for a month at the most.

"L-Let me go!" Growled out Scott as he struggled in vain to free himself of the thing that had possessed his friend.

"Hmm… Nah."

Thankfully, Aiden would spear him after forcing himself up but it let the old Fox take advantage to take the pain he'd taken into himself. "My oh my has all the chaos I've caused lately been so… Rewarding." Declared Void with a chuckle as he tossed Aiden and then moved out of the way of Noshiko's sword strike.

"Now now, fighting in your current condition just isn't advisable."

With a yell, Noshiko continued to come at him but he merely continued to dodge her strikes. Utterly toying with her as he did so and even doing it to the others who tried to land hits on him. Casually tossing them about or using some of his knowledge to cause them a little pain. "Amazing, you look exactly like your mother used too, Kit." Said the dark figure to Kira as he kept her sword in place with a sadistic grin on his face.

"If you're trying to rattle me, its not gonna work!"

"Is that so? How about the fact that I know that you are still oh so terribly haunted by the actions of a certain boy from New York? One I'd love to meet by the way as he does some good work. You know… I'd say that's another reason you let little Scottie go back to Lenne. All because you felt you weren't good enough."

Kira angrily yelled at him to shut up, that he didn't know what he was talking about as he continued to push back attacks from others with his talents. Void merely chuckled with a knowing look on his face as he reached forwards with one of his hands to grab one of her's and instantly began to take her own personal pain and suffering from her that he had happily brought out in her. An action that weakened her and allowed him to use the flat side of her sword to knock her out. Laughing darkly to himself, he pulled Cora to him after using a bolt of energy to knock Lenne back. "LENNE!" Cried out Scott in horror as he rushed over to her.

But this was something Void paid no mind too as he knelt down next to a tearful Cora and even twisted the knife again. A knife he had cruelly made it to where only he could pull out. "You know… Compared to some of the other girls in this shithole… You're kind of a Plain Jane. And it really makes me wonder what Stiles sees in you."

"Sh-Shut up! Stiles! I know you have to be in there! Please! Get free!"

Laughing cruelly, Void nastily mocked her. "I'm gonna rip your throat out with my teeth!" Roared out Derek as he charged at the possessed kid.

Only to find himself flung against his ride with the knife that had been in his sister's gut now in his. Joe, Harley, Chris, Allison, Boyd, and Laura were all next to come at him but to no avail. Same for anyone else who tried but the Nogitsune was just simply too powerful. "And just what is going on here?" Questioned one Peter Hale as he came out of the Hale house after ensuring that Malia stayed put.

As he wasn't about to let her get hurt. Not having realized anything was going on due to some research he was doing. "Oh, you know… Having a little fun is all. Well… Fun for me anyway." Void told him with a smirk.

"Wait… Stiles?"

"He's here but not in charge."

"I… I see. So the Nogitsune that dear Noshiko's spoken of with such fear to be heard of in her voice?"

"That's right. Gotta admit, I'm a fan of your work but I hope you know it'd be stupid to try anything against me."

Peter just held his hands up in a defensive manner. "Hey, I'm not up to fightin' strength yet and even if I was, I know better then to tangle with a Nogitsune of all things."

"You asshole." Sneered Jackson as he struggled to get up and getting Peter to look his way as the Nogitsune nodded in satisfaction.

"No, I'm just smart about things."

 _If only I could bring out the Oni!_ Thought Noshiko to herself as she struggled to get up as Chris rushed to her with a frightened look on his face.

"Smart men like Peter here are to be admired." Void said with dark admiration heard in his voice.

He then felt something at the back of his neck, prompting him to reach behind and pull out a dart. "What the Hell!?"

"I too am a smart man. Which is why I went out and got something that could help us against you." Declared Deaton as he held a tranq gun in his hands.

Void turned to him with a murderous look on his face. "You bald bastard!" Snarled the figure and took a step towards him and then collapsed as the Letharia Vulpina began to take full effect.

Allowing for everyone else to breathe a little easier now that the Nogitsune had been stopped. Even if for a short time as Deaton would warn them…

 **Present Day**

Void's attack had ensured that Noshiko and Lenne would both be taken to the hospital to ensure everything was alright while Cora was treated at home with help from Deaton as he also ensured Kira would be alright as well. Scott had been insistent about Lenne going and when the reason being that she was pregnant was revealed, everyone had been utterly shocked when the news spread. Shocked and in Kira's case once she heard, was upset and a bit tearful as Void's words came back to haunt her. Neither Melissa or Kali were too pleased but both were also grateful that their grandbaby was going to be okay. Locostos himself was absolutely furious about what had happened but was kept from doing anything as it was reasoned to him that if he did anything to Void, he'd be in short, doing it to Stiles as well. And no one wanted him getting seriously hurt and being potentially unable to come back from that. The plan was soon made for Stiles to be taken to Eichen where he'd remain until they could find a way to safely remove the Nogitsune from him.

And also keeping him there so he wouldn't be able to get out and cause problems. The visit there would also allow Noshiko to venture down to the basement and retrieve the broken fragments of the sword she had once used on the Nogitsune. Thankfully, her baby as well was alright and because she wasn't badly hurt, had been let go to recover at home. Much like Lenne and the older woman had even talked with the young girl about young and unplanned motherhood as well. Surprising the teen Succubus in the process but liking it as the older woman was sweet towards her. Showing the girl even more that while she had issues with her dad, she wasn't going to let that effect her relationship with her. And though it had been emotional for Noshiko to see Rhys' body but at least now he would finally get a proper burial instead of being trapped behind a damned wall. Not that it gave her any peace and she felt like there wouldn't be any for her until the threat of the Nogitsune had been finally stopped. Her old friend Satomi had even shown up for the burial ceremony and vowed to help out in whatever way she could.

Something Noshiko greatly appreciated and even hugged the woman as tears came down her face. And once she and her family was home, the mother of two told Kira that once she rested and daylight was strong again, she would teach her young daughter how to re-forge the sword that would be her's once it was over with. Causing Kira to gulp some while getting a show of support from Allison. And once those present at Eichen to bring Stiles there left, one particular individual in his office just chuckled after learning about Stiles being placed in the Supernatural wing. "Well, isn't that somethin'? Guess I'll have to pay him a visit while he's here." Muttered Brunski to himself as he hit play on his tape player.

Hell, this could lead to some interesting fun for all he knew!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hope folks enjoyed even if it was quite different compared to the actual canon! Originally… I had no plans for everybody else to find out about Lenne's being pregnant until closer to the end of 3B. But as I got to writing this, I thought that perhaps finding out in the manner they did after the first Void confrontation was better. I don't know when I'll have another chapter up but hopefully it won't take months! R and R!**


	76. Thoughts And An Offer Of Graduation

**Chapter 76**

 **Thoughts And**

 **An Offer**

 **Of Graduation**

 **Disclaimer: And now its time for more Altered Life! I've also decided that since it was shown in flashbacks that Brett Talbot was something of a bully, there's going to be some issues where he's concerned when I get around to season 4.**

* * *

 **Wednesday, November 8th, 2011 Cora's Bedroom 3:05 PM**

Cora had practically laid motionlessly in her bed for hours after waking up in it after sleeping off the stab wound her possessed boyfriend had all too willingly given her. Staring at the ceiling while her hands rested on her stomach as she willed herself to stay awake. Fearful of the potential nightmares she might have involving Stiles and his possesor. It was bad enough she had practically screamed herself awake hours earlier thanks to one of those dreams and her mom had held her for some time to comfort her. Logically, Cora knows that it wasn't Stiles who had stabbed her but emotionally? Emotionally was a whole different story as emotionally she felt betrayed by him. Not only for being stabbed but also for being cruelly taunted by his words. Taunts that included the apparent fact that the Fox bastard had her boyfriend sleeping around with other girls. Something that made her want to go out and tear those girls to pieces for sleeping with her man regardless of whether or not she knew them. Part of her even wanted to get in touch with Heather to see if whether or not Void's taunts were truthful or just him lying out of his ass. But she had yet to do so out of fear of the potential answer being yes.

What happened in Stiles' body wasn't his fault, she logically knew and it wouldn't be hard to forgive him for what happened as it was Void's doing. It was just the emotional side of things that might make it hard for her and Stiles and Cora hated that. The young Hale wished she could pull that stupid Fox out of her man's body and tear it to shreds before it could do a damn thing. Wished like nothing else for an occasion like that as she stared endlessly at her bedroom's ceiling. And while it wouldn't be entirely too hard to forgive him, Cora had a feeling it would be a lot harder on her boyfriend to forgive himself for what Void had done in his body. She felt her bed shift and didn't need to look to know it was Laura. "How you doin', little sis?"

"Could be better, big sis… I could be better." Was Cora's reply as she let out a breath.

Giving her baby sister a sad smile, Laura grabbed one of her sister's hands and squeezed it in a show of support. "That Foxy little bastard really turned everything upside down, huh?"

"Sure did… The town itself and probably more relationships then just the ones in our Pack…" Replied the young girl with a depressed sigh.

Their mother was already providing funding efforts to try and help fix any damages the town had suffered in recent times thanks in part to the Nogitsune's efforts to cause problems in whatever way it could since it loved misery and strife and all that it entailed. It was highly fortunate that neither Noshiko or Lenne had lost their babies and they were all still processing the fact that Lenne was pregnant too. Which as she and Scott had explained, had been something else that happened thanks to Deucalion's meddling. Malia it seemed hadn't been too surprised, saying that she thought she had smelled a pup coming from Lenne but never said anything since she had thought everyone already knew. Which explained why she liked to nuzzle Lenne's stomach like she did Noshiko's from time to time when either were at the Hale house. "I know it looks rough now, but things will get better. Just have to have faith, okay? We'll find a way to save Stiles and then you can make him pay for everything with a massive shopping spree. One he'll bitch about being that damn Fox's fault for having happen to begin with."

That managed to make Cora laugh a little. "That, that sounds great… Anything to make that asshole pay for stabbing me and making Stiles' body be a slut." Sniffled the girl and she had been refusing to cry ever since she had woken up from that horrible nightmare that had had her in tears.

Laura squeezed her baby sister's hand and then climbed into bed with her to snuggle up with Cora to provide sisterly support. And it wasn't long before Derek joined the two and it was enough to make the dam within their baby sister to break open for the tears to begin to happen. _Oh God… I love you, Stiles. Please, please come back to me…_

 _I'm gonna rip that damn Fox's throat out, with my teeth._

 _Heartbreak's never easy…_

 **Elsewhere, At An Armoury Owned By The Argent-Yukimuras Around The Same Time**

"Dad, why are we here?" Wondered Kira as she and Allison came inside the building their family owns.

"Yeah, we're not exactly in need of supplies." Allison added as she looked around the place.

"I thought that with recent events that perhaps it was time for the two of you to graduate from your training. You've both been exceptional in your individual training and your mother agrees with me on this." Declared the man as he walked over to a safe and began to work on opening it with his code.

His surprising words had the two girls looking at one another in shock before looking back at him. Heck, Kira honestly thought he was taking the two of them somewhere that would attempt to try and cheer her up! Especially since she'd been hiding under her covers all day and had missed school while she continued to deal with the bombshell of Scott and Lenne being pregnant. A bombshell that had had her in a lot of tears over and gave her some mild resentment towards Deucalion since he was ultimately the reason that had even happened. Likely knew it would and felt it would be a great last laugh just in case he died or got stopped from carrying out his mad plans. "Umm… Dad, I thought we both had to be 18? And last I knew, Ally and I are both 17."

"True, in most cases that would be the case. But this isn't the case as while 18 is the required age, that can be ignored if a parent feels their child is ready. And your mother and I truly feel you both are. Especially given how you both have had some experience in fighting Werewolves and other Supernaturals then most trainee Hunters do. Not to mention Allison's one on one lessons with Kali."

Lessons that Kali had thought Kira could even benefit from. Then again, she thought just about all the girls in the Pack could benefit from her style of lessons. And when one thought about it, the few sparring sessions Kira had done with Scott could even be considered legit training in its own right. "But if neither of you want to do this just yet, your mother and I will understand. But know that if you do agree, you'll also be given shared leadership roles that your mother will give you any guidance in as she is the primary leader of the family at the moment." Informed the man and further shocking the girls as that was a big responsibility!

The two looked at one another and then back at their dad. "Can, can we think about this?" Allison asked as such a thing like this needed careful thought on!

"Yeah, cause that's a big step and I'm not sure I'm ready for it just yet."

Chris smiled at his daughters as he came up to them after putting back what he had taken from the safe he'd been at previously. "Take all the time you need and just know I'm proud of you both no matter what. Your decision here shows that you both are plenty capable in making important decisions and when to hold off making them. Your mother will no doubt be proud as well."

This made the two sigh in relief and a shared hug would happen between the three. Their dad's offer would also get the two really thinking about things where their graduation to full Hunters was concerned. Even though the role of Hunter had changed for the Argents since Kira's mother had married Allison's dad, some aspects definitely remained!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: At first, I was gonna have it to where the two do say yes to the offer of graduation. But as I got to writing the chapter out, I decided against that and have that for another time. R and R!**


	77. Special Delivery And Oh Void!

**Chapter 77**

 **Special Delivery**

 **And Oh Void!**

 **Disclaimer: Something that occurred to me while watching some Teen Wolf music videos. Also, fun fact, I kinda forgot that earlier on, Kira had found out about Scott hooking up with Heather so when she found out about that after learning he already knew her Kitsune secret, that was a huge goof up on my end. This also helped me remember the fact the girls had already provided the new family Code. Perils of writing long fics.**

* * *

 **Friday, November 10th, 2011 At The Argent-Yukimuras 3:35 PM**

"Hey mom, you got a package in the mail!" Called out Kira as she came into the house with a wrapped brown colored package and her sister following close behind.

Noshiko came to the two from the living room with a frown on her face. "I wasn't expecting anything."

"Well, its for you. From someone named Daisukue." Kira told her and both she and Allison watched as their mother's eyes widened as she gently took the package from Kira.

"So you know that name, mom?" Wondered Allison curiously.

The girls watched as their mother smiled gently as she caressed the package. "Mm-hmm… He is your older brother."

Both were shocked by that. "Wait, what do you mean that he's our older brother!?" Asked the young Fox in surprise!

Surprise that her sister felt! As come they had never heard of him until now!? Noshiko sighed as she walked away to where the dinner table was and the two followed her. They watched in silence as she opened the package and revealed 7 Japanese Tessen War Fans and a note that went with it. "Oh, Dai, you didn't have too." Whispered the mother as she read the note.

As she did that, the sisters checked out the Tessens that had been sent. "When I was 281 years old, I gave birth to a son named Daisuke. He too is Kitsune but he later developed a gift that is unusual for a Kitsune to have. That of the ability to see glimpses of the future. And he has recently seen glimpses that prompted him to send me the physical representations of his 7 tails so that I will not use anymore of mine where the Nogitsune is concerned and risk the health of the baby. Or mine for that matter..."

Oh how this made her heart swell as it had been so long since she had heard from her son! "If he's your son and he's our brother, how come we've never met him?" Wondered Allison curiously.

Something that Kira wanted to know too! Their mother let out a sad sigh. "Mostly because we had a falling out when he blamed me for cursing him with a long life."

"Oh. Does, does this mean he's forgiven that?"

Cause so help Kira if he's still gonna be a jerk! "I, yes. As his note says as he realizes how foolish and hurtful he'd been towards me. And has promised to visit soon. Though Kira, he did tell you to tell Scott that the next time they cross paths, that he'd better not run away like a coward." The imagery of that was rather amusing to the 900 something year old woman and even Allison felt amused as well.

Kira wrinkled her nose. "Great, I can't tell if that's some kind of protective older brother thing or not."

Noshiko smiled at her. "Perhaps, perhaps not. But he also says that the two of you should go ahead and graduate to full Hunter status after experiencing this moment with me. For he has faith in the two of you to succeed."

Pride swelled inside of the mother as it made her feel good to see her son watching out for his sisters. And couldn't wait for the three to meet up when the time came. Though she was curious about his words regarding Scott and decided to wait until Kira had delivered her message to him. She heard her daughters let out deep breaths. "Well, if he's got faith, then I guess that's enough for me." Decided Allison.

"Yeah, even if it is kinda weird."

Even if the young Fox teen was leaning heavily towards going for the graduation. Not realizing that her sister was wanting to do the same. And when Kira thought about it, this would mean that they would have even more of a say with their mother as leaders of the family. Meaning that their new Code would be further instilled into the others of the Argent side of things. Even if there would be some resistance to it since their branch of the Argent line had been changed a great deal after her mother had married Allison's father. Well, her father too as well of course. "Is dad here?"

"In the garage and I am sure he'll be most pleased, Kira. Just as I am most pleased with the two of you and Daisuke."

For his gift would be greatly beneficial and she'd have to make some arrangements to ensure her own Tails would be even harder to find. Especially if they end up being needed as back up if it came to that. The two girls ran off to let their dad know of their decision and it would make him a pretty happy man when he learned of it. And quite curious when he asked them what made them decide to go with it and while he knew of Daisuke, it had been the first he'd heard of his wife's son doing anything like this. But none the less, he felt grateful towards his wife's son. Which, he figured, could be seen as his son too thanks to their marriage.

 **Derek's Loft 6:29 PM**

"Good, I'm, I'm glad you're all here." Declared Derek once Isaac, Jackson, Boyd, Erica, and Harley were all there at his Loft.

Though Boyd and Harley were decidedly not looking at one another and it was the same for Isaac and Jackson. Making for Erica to yet again roll her eyes at those two as come on now, what happened that night of their threesome wasn't that embarrassing! "Yeah, why are we here exactly?" Wondered Harley curiously.

As it wasn't often she or the others really came to Derek's Loft for one reason or another. Though she figured part of that might have to do with residual resentment of his treatment of them in the past. "I asked you all here to… To apologize."

"Wait, what?" Jackson asked in a shocked tone of voice as he snapped his head in Derek's direction.

Since he couldn't have heard that right! And he wasn't alone in that opinion either! "You heard me, Jackson. I wanted to apologize for how much of an ass I could be towards the five of you."

"Then shouldn't the twins, Scott, and I guess even Kali be here for this then?" Erica asked with a raised eyebrow.

Wondering what brought this whole thing on as well. Boyd then spoke up. "Oh, can't forget Cora and Lydia too."

Derek just sighed. "I've already handled all that separately."

Since he didn't think he could handle all of them at once. Isaac raised an eyebrow. "Wow, that's kinda impressive of you."

"Yeah, all we need now is Stiles and he'll have basically apologized to all of us for how dickish he used to be towards us."

A glare came Harley's way but she just smiled back at him. "Don't count on it so long as he's with my sister." Though whether or not they remained together after what had happened at his mother's was anyone's guess.

"But anyway, I, after everything that's happened to us and with what's happening with Stiles… It got me to thinkin' and it made me realize how horrible I'd been to all of you. And so, here we are, with me apologizing. I understand completely however that if none of you want to accept it."

He lowered his head as he knew they would be well within their right to reject his apology for how badly he had treated them and or failed as an Alpha. With his head lowered, he failed to see the teens looking at one another and nodding to one another. "Well, as shockin' as this is, on behalf of everyone here, I, Rebecca 'Harley' Harlowe accept your apology."

Derek's head shot up with a look of surprise on his face and he could tell they weren't screwing with him and it made him feel grateful as Hell. "Hmm, I think this calls for a special bonding moment." Considered Erica with a small smirk on her face.

Isaac looked at her with a curious expression on his face and he wasn't the only one. "What do you have in mind?"

She looked at him with that smirk getting bigger. "A group hug of course!"

"Oh God no." Muttered Derek as this had not been what he had intended to happen!

Matching smirks could be seen on the faces of the others and before he knew it, the former Alpha found himself in a group hug. "I regret apologizing now." Grumbled the older man and gaining snickers for it.

It would only be then that the door would open, revealing Jennifer on the other side much to his horror. "Oh. My. God!" Got out the woman in stunned surprise.

His horror would only increase when she brought out her phone to take pictures much to the immense amusement of the teenagers present!

 **Elsewhere, At Laura's**

"You do know I'm pretty much healed up now, right?" Asked a somewhat amused Braeden as Laura tried to keep her from getting up. Again.

"Yeah, I know. But you still could aggravate the little healing you have left to do!" Worried Laura as she looked at her friend.

"You worry too much, Laurabee. I'll be fine. Okay?"

And with a small grunt, she proved just that as she stood up and took the plates from her long time friend and carried them into the kitchen. Leaving Laura to sigh as she realized that maybe, just maybe, she was being overly worried for nothing! But she just couldn't help it considering that Rachel had left scars on Braeden that wouldn't ever go away unless she took the Bite. And she had a feeling that that was the last thing her friend was ever going to do unless it was absolutely needed for a certainty. "You're thinking too much!" Sing songed the dark skinned Mercernary as she began to clean the dishes.

Laura just groaned and made her way to the kitchen. "How'd you know?"

She got a look in return. "Because, after years of knowing you?" She asked somewhat rhetorically and gaining a sigh from her friend.

"Right, good point."

Grinning smugly, Braeden finished what she was doing and then surprised the Hell out of Laura when she kissed he soundly on the lips. "Wha-What the Hell!?" Got out a stunned future Hale Alpha once the other woman had pulled back.

"You're interested, I'm interested. Its easy as day to see and I'm not about to let uncertainty keep anything from happening. Again."

As that had long been a regret of her's for not trying anything back in High School or after. Laura just blinked at her for a moment. "You… You're interested?" Squeaked out the woman.

Since she seriously hadn't been expecting it! Braeden just shook her head in amusement with an eyeroll. "Umm, duh. I don't wear all that little around just anyone you know?"

Which she had been doing both in bed and around the apartment Laura lived in. Of course, they both shared a bed since Laura had wanted her as close by as possible and well… Braeden wasn't going to argue on that! Her little being booty shorts and a sports bra as well. She watched as her friend's face morphed into a shocked look of realization. "Ohh fuck, I'm so dumb." Moaned the woman embarrasedly while Braeden just chuckled.

Laura surprised her next when she found herself being kissed by the Hale. A kiss she was all too eager to return and it wasn't long before it was deepening. "Took you long enough, babe." Murmured the Mercenary once they pulled apart for air.

Their bodies tightly pulled against the other's. "Yeah, but I'm here now."

"That you are." Braeden replied softly and happily.

"Would it be too soon if I asked if you wanted to go and 'catch up'?"

Chuckling, Braeden shook her head. "Not at all, babe, not at all. Besides, we've got a lot of that to be doing."

She then took off for the bedroom with a mischevious grin and it wasn't long before Laura followed. Feeling incredibly happy that this was finally happening and rather light in her heart as well. Making her think that the man she loved and loss was essentially saying he was happy for her new found happiness. Noises of excitement could soon be heard and it wasn't long before moans of a sexual nature could be heard as the two got quite familiar with one another for the first time as it had long been in coming.

 **Eichen House, A Little After Midnight**

Stiles, or rather the Nogitsune controlling him, made his way to the main floor of the institution as he whistled jauntily. Happy to be out of that damned cell after getting a little help to do so. Even if it had taken a nap to get things going! "Excuse me, could you direct me to the front door of this place?" He asked a dark skinned woman who was sitting at a desk going over paperwork.

Her head shot up at his voice and she looked shocked momentarily. "You're supposed to be in your room, Mr. Stilinski."

"Am I really? I mean, its practically unlawful to keep me confined for so long." He replied and then sped up to be next to her with his hand holding on to her wrist.

"Uh-uh, unless you want your pals ending up brutally murdered." Void told her darkly and frightening the woman as she could tell how serious he was.

"Y-You need help, Mr. Stilinski and I, I in good conscience can't let you leave."

She let out a gasp when he got in her face and touched his forehead to her's. "Then I guess I'll have to help you with that."

Before she could really understand what he meant by that, Void ripped her head off and let the blood splatter on him and everywhere else as he held her head. "See? Aren't I helpful?" He asked with a smirk as her body fell.

Sighing happily, he walked on and when he got to where the front is, he threw the woman's head at the man in the check in station. Earning himself a horrified gasp from the man as Void darkly laughed as he messily took care of any guards who tried to get in his way to the front door. And took care of even more on the outside as he made his way to the front gates, relishing in the carnage and the power it gave him. The front gates came apart as he reached them thanks to a car that quickly pulled out so he could walk out as well. Void then climbed the vehicle and looked at Jared, who was looking dead ahead at the road in front of him, rather then at the bloody sight next to him. "Freedom is a wonderful thing, Jared. And those Bakamonos are gonna find out just how I feel about being kept from it."

"Ye-Yeah? What, what'd you ha-have in mind?" Wondered the teen a little nervously.

And feeling paranoid that perhaps the beast that once was his mother could have led him to his death since she didn't say anything to him. A dark laugh escaped the Nogitsune as he looked at the nervous Jared. "Ohh… This and that. I'm sure you'll be seeing soon enough, Jared."

 _ **THEY'LL ALL SEE!**_

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Well that sounds good in no way at all! I know Derek's not necessarily one to apologize a lot, but I figured after everything, he'd be feeling a need to do so with that bunch. I had been kinda tempted to fully write out Laura and Braeden's love making scene but I decided not too. And in case anyone forgot, I alluded to an encounter of Scott's with a Kitsune earlier on in the story and it was just too good not to pass up making it so that that Kitsune is one of Noshiko's children. Which should be some potential fun to have with in the future! R and R!**


	78. De-Voided Of A Power Play

**Chapter 78**

 **De-Voided Of**

 **A Power Play**

 **Disclaimer: And here we go yo! Think we're almost at the finishing line!**

* * *

 **Saturday, November 11th, 2011 Argent Armoury Building 11:13 AM**

It had taken the two most of the night to complete their graduation tests and get good results. Allison had chosen to make Arrowheads as her test due to her weapon being the bow. Kira had chosen to craft a new sword since it was her chosen weapon and would serve as a back up in case she ever lost the one that she had reforged with her Thunder powers that had once belonged to her mother. Granted, she actually had three swords now but her first one didn't necessarily have any kind of special abilities to it. Both of their forged weapons had the family crest marks on them but Kira had chosen to go a little further and have the new Code placed on one side of her new sword while on the other had placed the Kanji for 'Self' on it. It had been a tiring learning process but so worth it for the girls and they were rather happy with the results of their work. And currently, Kira's eyes were glowing orange as she practiced with her newly made sword that she surprisingly felt a deep connection with and she had a feeling that was why she had created a new Shuriken Tail as it was a sign of having unlocked a Tail. Little arcs of electricity could be seen on the blade and Allison couldn't help but be amazed by the sight.

"Your sister has managed to imbue her element within her new sword. Surprising as it takes training to do with one's Tail skill." Remarked Noshiko and startling Allison some.

"Oh jeez, mom!" Gasped out the girl and gaining an amused look from her mom.

"Engrossed in the show were we?"

"Y-Yeah. Its just… Wow." Was all she could really say.

Noshiko nodded in agreement as she considered that perhaps due to her other training, it was why her daughter was able to already achieve such a skill without actually trying. Though she new from experience that others would be much harder to achieve full mastery. "Kira!" Shouted the woman and breaking her daughter's concentration.

"Yeah, mom?"

Feeling slightly annoyed at having been interrupted in what she'd been doing! "May I see your sword, sweetheart? I wish to inspect it."

"I'm kind of curious myself." Declared Chris as he made his appearance and stood next to his wife.

Kira did as requested and her parents looked over her newly made sword, knowing it probably still needed some time before it could actually be used in a fight. Allison would even bring over her Arrowheads for them to inspect while feeling nervous about it. Minutes later after careful inspection, Chris spoke up. "Girls, this is great work."

"Agreed. The effort you've both placed in your weapons of choice is clear to see." Noshiko added proudly.

"So with that said, I'd like to congratulate you both on passing your tests." Announced Chris and earning excited squeals from the girls and hugs.

"We won't let you guys down!" Allison told their parents happily while relief was strongly felt in her.

"Definitely won't." Kira added and idly wondered what the Elders of the Pack would think when they saw the results of their final tests.

Both of their parents smiled at them. "However, Kira, I have a request of you."

Her words made the young Japanese/Korean teen curious. "Umm… Okay?"

"Make your way to those crates and then face us. As you do so with your hand reaching out towards us, imagine, or perhaps, will your new blade to you."

Raising her eyebrows as she and Allison stared at their mother in confusion, Kira did as told while feeling somewhat silly about it. Seconds later however would make her feel less silly and more surprised by what had happened when her new sword came flying to her hand! "What, what just happened!?"

"Yeah, that's what I wanna know!" Allison said in shock while feeling impressed as that would be handy to be able to do!

Noshiko however merely smiled as her husband looked on with a proud look on his face. "That, sweetheart, is the second half of a Tail. Known as Summoning while the other is known as Imbuing. Where you imbue your element into a weapon of some kind. Though primarily your chosen weapon that you use."

"Like… My sword?"

"Mmm, correct."

"That, that explains why I felt the urge to make a new Tail earlier..." Muttered the girl in shock.

While a part of Allison felt a small sense of jealousy that her sister had these advantages thanks to her Foxside, a larger part of her felt so much more amazed and proud of her sister then anything else. Hugs were had once again between the four family members and the two girls couldn't wait to share the news with the others. Chris himself was especially happy as this gave them an extra edge in their fight against the Nogitsune and they needed any extra edges they could get. "Say..." Began Allison with a glint in her eyes that spoke of mischief as her family looked at her.

"Do you think I could put one of my Arrowheads in Scott's butt?"

"ALLY!"

"What!? It'd be a good test run is all I'm saying." Defended the girl in an innocent manner as Kira just shook her head while their parents looked amused more then anything else.

Chris wrapped his arm around his daughter. "I fully support you on this, Allison."

"DAD!"

"What? She made a good point about the test run, sweetheart."

Kira just looked at him in a way that said she just buy that at all as Noshiko laughed softly. "Come, let us go out and eat to celebrate. And if there is time, give more thought to Allison's idea."

"MOM!" As come on now! Scott didn't deserve an Arrow to the butt!

Even if he did sleep with Mrs. Martin… Which was SOOOO gross in her view! Her mother just laughed as the foursome made their leave to celebrate.

 **Sometime Later**

The sight of their front door being open made the Argent-Yukimura family a bit… Concerned as Chris remembered quite well having locked the door before leaving earlier that day. Slowly making their way inside, a voice that chilled the four could be heard from the living room. "Well, its about gosh darned time you four got here. As there's just nothin' good on tv these days." Mock sighed the voice that should have belonged to Stiles but didn't thanks to his being possessed by an evil Fox.

"What are you doing in our home?" Demanded to know Noshiko as her husband pulled out his gun and aimed it at the back of NogiStiles' head as he sat on the couch.

It was rather noticeable that the house looked ransacked and that greatly worried those present. Especially as in front of their television set, the little gift that Daisuke had sent them were all laid about in a destroyed manner. "No." Whispered the centuries old woman despondently.

"Oh yes. For you havin' a special extra on hand just really didn't sit well with me, Noshiko." Said NogiStiles as he jumped over the couch to stand in front of the highly wary family.

"I imagine a bullet to the head wouldn't sit too well either."

Void stared at Chris for a moment as he chuckled. "No, but I'm pretty sure I'd survive. Not so sure about you, Argent."

Chris narrowed his eyes at the evil Fox and was grateful its former host was at Deaton's at the moment or who knew what would have happened to it if it had been here while they weren't and their uninvited guest was. The girls made to leave and grab their weapons but NogiStiles kiboshed that. "Uh-uh, not if you don't want me using my powers to ensure your mother here ends up against a wall. And I don't mean in a pleasurable way either."

"Stay where you are, girls." Ordered Noshiko firmly.

Reluctantly, they did so as their dad continued to aim his gun at their possessed friend's head. "Ooh goodie, they know how to obey. They know any other tricks?"

"Why are you here?" Demanded to know Noshiko firmly.

Causing him to look at her with a nonplussed look on his face. "Aww, am I not allowed to speak with them? I mean, we are friends after all." Replied Void mockingly.

"You're not even allowed to clean their shoes." Bit out Chris.

A snort came from the evil Fox. "Good thing I have no desire to do that as that just sounds boring as shit."

He didn't even flinch as a warning shot went right into the floor next to his left foot. "Ooh, was that a warnin' shot? Should I be scared?" Came the question as he fake shivered to mock the man.

"Why. Are. You. Here?" Noshiko asked again in an icy tone of voice.

Making him sigh in mock regret. "People these days, I swear. Always in such a rush to get down to the bottom of things instead of taking their time. Was so much simpler back in the day."

Another warning shot was heard and he just rolled his eyes. "Sheesh, you're gonna ruin the carpet if ya keep doin' that, Chris."

"Then I guess I'll have to put the next one right in your knee."

As the intense stand off continued, both Kira and Allison were wondering if they should be alarmed by the sight of what looked to be a deep gash on their friend's stomach. Allison would even ask as much about it. "Oh, just a difference of opinion." Smoothly lied the Nogitsune.

Jared was so damned helpful in getting him places. It made him actual kinda like the little Human despite the nervousness he could smell coming from the kid. "But to answer your mother's oh so demandingly nosey question, I thought a visit between the five of us was needed." He told Allison as he began to walk around.

Touching stuff here and there as if he were curious about any of it. "You'll have to forgive me if I don't want a visit from you." Kira told him bitingly.

Hell, she'd sooner take a visit from Deucalion then him! A fake look of hurt came her way that she just glared at while wondering if she could pull off Summoning her Protector's Oath sword. "I agree with my daughter, leave before we are forced to take action."

Laughter escaped their unwanted guest as he used his speed to grab Chris gun and chuck it, and then send the man to his back so he could get right in Noshiko's face. "You really think you can make me feel intimidated? ME!? A foolish thing, Noshiko. A very foolish thing."

"Ahh!" Screamed out Allison after trying to attack him, only to be sent flying out of the door thanks to his abilities.

"ALLISON!" Cried out her family and Kira took off to ensure she was okay and make a call to the others that Void was at her house as she made sure her sister was okay.

Leaving her mother on her own but not defenseless as Noshiko would pull out a knife to try and stab NogiStiles with. But he'd successfully prevent it and pin her against a wall by her neck with his other hand. "Hmm, you get a B for effort but that's about it."

"L-Let go!"

"Nah. I like you this way. Its satisfying as Hell having your neck in my hand. A neck I could easily crush if I wanted and my does that have some GREAT appeal for me **AFTER YOU BETRAYED ME!** "

Noshiko struggled to speak as she tried to tell him that the way she had gone about things in getting vengeance in Oak Creek all those years ago had been the wrong way to do it. Getting a scoff from him in return as he was none too impressed by that. "Hah, my how you developed such a weak stomach. Will your next little Kit be as weak too? Maybe I should do something about that, hmm?" Asked the dark Fox as he glided the knife he had taken from her across her stomach.

Frightened whimpers escaping her as she wasn't sure if he truly and really would start cutting her open or just simply stab her repeatedly. "NO!" Roared Chris as he speared the Nogitsune to the ground.

Allowing for his wife to promptly drop to the floor with a groan of pain. Sounds of a fist could be heard in the air afterwards as it smacked against flesh. But it seemed the Fox wasn't entirely phased by it as he just laughed and blasted the Hunter away from him with his Kitsune abilities. Void continued to laugh as he got to his knees and stayed there until he doubled over and began to spit out some kind of strange cloth. The sight of him doing that was rather horrifying to see and the family made sure to keep their distance from him as he continued to vomit the white cloth into a pile. Soon, the horrifying sight ended and the NogiStiles passed out but it was quickly clear their horror wasn't over. As a shape began to come from the pile of vomited white cloth until it came to full height. "R-Rhys!?"

Inspecting himself in his World War 2 outfit, the one who looked like Noshiko's lost love from World War 2 turned his attention on to her after finding everything to his liking. "Hmm… Not quite." Smirked the figure.

"Freedom feels so good! And with it… **CHAOS HAS COME AGAIN!** "

Everyone had to cover their ears over the horribly loud and demonic way he sounded. Sure, it was a risk for him to split from Stiles' body, but it was a risk he was willing to take. If only so he could greatly screw with Noshiko in the form of her lost love of a Human Soldier. Kira tried to attack him but only ended up on the floor with a groan and the same was said for Allison as well much to her dislike. "Now if you bakamonos will excuse me, I have places to be and people to murder." Declared Void with a sinister smirk and hauled ass with a chilling laugh.

Chris and the sisters struggled to their feet but it was clear Noshiko wasn't doing the same as she continued to sit where she was. Seemingly staring into space as she went into a state of catatonic shock due to being unable to handle what had just happened. "Mom!? Mom!" Tried the girls in a panic as they tried valiantly to get her to snap out of her catatonia.

"Babe, come back to me. Come back to us!"

But it was no use much to their dismay and forcing the father and husband to call an Ambulance for his wife. The others would be horrified by what had happened once they finally made it there and even Stiles would be taken to the hospital to be checked out thanks to the deep gash in his stomach. None of them had a clue what was going to happen next and that greatly scared them.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Completely different then the canon? Yes, yes it is. Enough is already different so why not this too? I had long planned for Void to take Rhys' form and originally, it was gonna be done in how the show did it. But… I decided to go with what you see here. What exactly does this mean for Noshiko, the baby, and Stiles? Well… Read on to find out! I will say though that another reason I went with NogiRhys is cause I feel Stiles had been given a little too much screen time/focus during the last season so this rectifies that. R and R!**


	79. In A Fox's Mind

**Chapter 79**

 **In A**

 **Fox's Mind**

 **Disclaimer: This is gonna be an interesting one for even me. And special thanks to the guest reviewer of chapter 76, your words are most certainly appreciated! As for Kira, yeah, I am definitely trying to avoid how the show did her. If you haven't yet, feel free to check out a fic I did after the second half of season 5 called 'Kira's Journey', which explores her training with the Skinwalkers. Regarding Noshiko's son, he has lost his power like his mom would've in the show but I think something like that wouldn't be permanent though. As for the Oni and the Tails… That's something you'll be finding out in this and the next chapter!**

* * *

 **Monday, November 13th, 2011 At The Hale Household 4:22 PM**

Come Monday had seen everyone but Cora, the Sheriff, Melissa, and Stiles at the Hale household after Noshiko had been released into Chris' care. Feeling that having her in his care in her catatonic state instead of being at the hospital was a better way to go. So far, nothing anyone had done had been able to get the centuries old Kitsune to snap out of her catatonia but Talia was having an idea brew in her mind. Stiles however, he was in something of a coma following the split the Nogitsune had done with him and the whole thing had everyone concerned. The gash in his stomach easily could have killed him as well but thankfully it hadn't and was stitched up so as not to be an issue. And Melissa was there keeping an eye on him while doing a shift for that day. "I think I just figured something out..." Announced Erica Reyes in the crowded living room as a light bulb moment occurred to her.

Everyone minus Noshiko looked at her and it'd be Harley who'd speak up. "Yeah? What's that?"

"The scroll basically says that to defeat the Nogitsune, we have to change the host, right?"

"Yeah, pretty much. But we don't have any idea about how to do that." Pointed out the Burgundy haired Alpha teen.

Erica nodded as the others continued to look at the two. "True, but what if its a really simple solution?"

"What are you getting at, Erica?" Wondered Kali curiously with a frown.

But before she could answer, it'd be Joe who would speak up. "The Bite. She speaks of the Bite." Stated the man in realization.

"Give the man a prize!" Erica replied with a big smile and a finger pointing at the man.

"What would the Bite do exactly?" Wondered Nancy as she looked at her boyfriend and then the young girl.

Whom would speak up. "Well… We can either give the Bite to Stiles or the Nogitsune itself. I kinda get the impression it can't be more then one thing so if Mrs. Hale or Harley gives that thing the Bite, it won't be able to handle it. Thus, 'changing the host'."

Derek looked at his former Beta curiously and asked the question on his mind. "What makes you think it can't be more then one thing?"

"It didn't go after any of us Wolves, Kira, Mrs. AY, Locostos, or Lenne, right?"

"Right."

"So maybe being in a Human body wasn't just an intentional thing. Like maybe it can't handle being in a body that's already changed." Theorized the girl as Lenne paled some at the thought of Void possessing her.

As there was no telling what the thing would have been doing in her body. Everyone thought over Erica's words for a bit. "That perhaps just might be the key to everything." Declared Deaton thoughtfully a short time later.

Mentally kicking himself for not having thought of that himself. Harley then sighed as she thought of something. "But there's a problem."

"Like how we have no idea where the Nogitsune is?" Asked Lydia dryly.

"Well, that too. But there's the fact that Stiles already told me he never wants the Bite, no matter the circumstances." Explained the girl grimly.

Surprising quite a few in the process as they hadn't ever known that! "Seriously?" Asked Isaac disbelievingly.

"Yeah, he told me he's happy being just plain old Stiles."

"Huh." A sentiment that was shared by many.

"So we'll need to find the Nogitsune then and hope that Erica's theory will actually work." Chris said moments later in a grim tone.

Since for all any of them knew, this could be exactly what the thing hoped for and be even more powerful. Which was definitely NOT something they needed for him to be. A whimper escaped the Fox that had been staying with them since it had been freed by the Void as it snuggled against Noshiko. Hoping to offer her further comfort despite its own issues. A sight the others couldn't help but smile at as it was rather adorable. "Sounds like a fun old time." Muttered Jackson sarcastically, not caring about any disapproving looks he was getting either for that matter.

Damn bastard Fox could be anywhere in the town! "Me help!"

"Absolutely not." Talia declared immediately towards Malia.

"But good at tracking! Better then most here!" Stated the girl firmly.

Years of being a Coyote had given her a better understanding of her senses then the others and despite an issue or two here and there while as a Human, Malia had taken pretty quickly to making use of her senses in her Human form. Something that had surprised Talia and made for a proud Peter as well. "Still, sweetheart, the answer is no. I won't risk you getting hurt by that monster."

Malia pouted unhappily as Jackson grabbed his little sister's hand to show support for her. "Better luck next time, little sis." He told her quietly.

"Now, let us put aside the heavy potential of Erica's theory for the moment to focus on Noshiko. Whom I believe can be brought out of her current state of catatonia." Declared Talia and gaining the attention of those present.

"You're talking about a mind link through your claws, aren't you?" Immediately sussed out Peter with his arms crossed.

His older sister merely nodded. "That is correct, but it will not be me doing this. But rather, Laura."

"Wait, what!? But I'm not an Alpha!" Protested the future Hale Alpha in shock as Braeden gave her hand a squeeze.

"No, not yet. But you will be one day, sweetheart. And I have trained you in the use of how to perform such actions so I have the utmost faith in you being able to pull this off. Though it will be wise to bring another with you on this journey."

Inwardly, Harley felt relieved that this wasn't being pushed off onto her while Peter felt a flash of jealousy stir up in him over the fact his family's power was still being passed over him. Especially since he felt it was rightfully his and not Talia's or Laura's. His brief flash of jealousy was more then enough to be caught by Scott, Aiden, Derek, Ethan, and Boyd. All of whom frowned at the scent they had briefly gotten from the man and wondered internally if they should even bring that up at another point in time. "I'll do it." Announced Chris.

But it seemed Talia would be in disagreement of that. "No, I am sorry, Christopher, but I believe that having young Kira for this journey would be more appropriate due to shared blood between her and her mother."

The Hunter seemed heavily reluctant to that but had to concede to the fact the Alpha was right. Prompting her to give him an apologetic smile before calling out to Kira. Who, along with Allison and a surprise appearance from Kanela, had been re-assembling the broken pieces of Daisuke's Fan Tails at the Dining Room table. If only to see if they could perhaps use glue to repair them and send them back to Daisuke with a letter that explained what happened. "Y-Yeah?" Asked the girl as she came into the living room, curious to being called for.

Not to mention quickly growing a little nervous over being stared at by everybody! "Kira, come and stand with Laura and I." Gently ordered Talia and though confused yet curious, the young Kitsune did so.

"Okay, what's going on?"

"As you know, your mother is currently in a state of catatonia, correct?"

Kira nodded. "You are also aware by now that a Werewolf, though primarily an Alpha, is capable of using their claws to enter another's mind by way of the neck provided they have been trained, yes?"

Again, the young Japanese/Korean girl nodded as she wondered briefly where this was going until her eyes widened. "Oh! Is that, is that what your'e gonna do? Go into mom's mind and bring her back?"

"Hmm… Something like that, my dear. But it will not be me who does this."

"Its not? Then you or Harley? Who I don't think has even been trained to do that now that I think about it." Replied Kira in a slight ramble that had the others chuckling a little.

"Girl, you be right on that! That kinda freaks me out as it is." Harley said with a slight shudder.

Peter rolled his eyes at his former Beta's squeamishness but kept quiet. "No, it won't be either of us. But rather, Laura who will do it as this will be something of a test and a lesson for her due to the fact she will be the next Alpha after me."

"O-Oh, okay..."

"But, sweetheart, you will be going too due to the bond of blood between you and yourself." Continued Talia and making Kira's eyes widen in shock.

As she hadn't been expecting that! "You're, you're really serious about this?"

"I am. A daunting task, I am aware but I believe this is the best course of action." The Alpha Mother replied solemnly and making the younger girl gulp nervously.

Nervously, she turned to her dad, who gave her a grim look in return. "As much as I would love to be going in your place, sweetie, Talia is right as this needs to be done by you. And I have faith that you'll do fine."

Hearing that made the girl feel quite encouraged despite the nervousness still raging inside of her. Taking a deep breath and releasing it, Kira straightened up and looked at Mrs. Hale. "Okay, I'll do it."

"Then let us begin, go and sit next to your mother but know that there will be some uncomfortableness where my daughter's claws will be concerned." Declared Talia while Laura shot the younger girl an apologetic smile as Braeden backed off to give her girl some space.

Quickly, Kira made her way around the couch and sat next to her mother after Kali vacated the spot. Even moving her hair out of the way so it wouldn't be in Laura's way as she nervously waited for the whole thing to begin. Laura took a deep breath of her own as she extended her claws and sank them into the back of the necks of Kira and Noshiko, causing all three to let out gasps as their eyes glowed gold and orange respectively.

 **In Noshiko's Mind**

Music played as Kira felt herself being swayed side to side as she slowly opened her eyes. The whole thing feeling oddly familiar to her as well but part of her didn't want to figure out why that was. Not when she felt so content in that very moment. And so, she closed her eyes and let out a contented sigh as she enjoyed the moment. "Guess I must be doin' really well then." Commented the voice of the one she was slow dancing with.

Though it also made her eyes open in wide shock as she pulled back and felt very stunned by who she was looking at! "K-Kyle!?"

"That's my name!" He replied cheekily with a grin on his lips.

Kira only stare in shock at the grinning young man as Laura dealt with her own issues. Issues that primarily had to do with Silas as she made her way down a hallway that looked like it belonged at Beacon Hills High. "You're not real, so leave me the Hell alone." Hissed the dark haired woman unhappily.

"Now that's honestly no way to treat your fiance, babe." Came the hurt reply as Silas followed her.

"Nice try, but I know you're nothing more then an illusion."

He looked at her as they continued walking towards a door. "You sure about that? For all you know, I could be the real deal and you just might be confused over things." He told her in a gentle manner as Laura gritted her teeth.

"I'm sure. More sure then I've ever been. Would I love it if you were the real deal? Abso-fucking-lutely. But I know you aren't him."

And that fact hurt her a great deal as a part of her would always love Silas. But she had been able to move on to some extent and find happiness with Braeden. "That's the thing though, babe. I am as real as you want me to be. In here, we could be together just like we were meant to be." Silas replied softly as they came to the door and stopped.

Her shaking hands on the handle of it as she tried and failed to not listen to him. "We wouldn't have anyone like your Uncle getting in our way. We'd be forever at peace and in love with one another." Continued the man softly as he put a hand over her's and his lips near her ear.

Causing her to shudder against her will at the sensation. Silas continued to speak softly into her ear as Laura tried not to listen to him. Even beginning to breathe heavily as the whole thing continued on. "Go… Go away!"

"How can I leave your side again? You can't want that anymore then I do!"

Laura looked at him with her eyes glowing gold and glistening. "I said… _**GO AWAY!**_ " Yelled the woman before letting out a blood curdling roar that practically sent him flying away from her.

Her roar being one that Kira could hear as well and even giving her a sort of boost as well. Along with fully helping her realize what she was seeing wasn't real. "You really think I'd fall for your lies again, Kyle?" She asked archly as her eyes glowed orange.

Kyle seemed to be confused by that as he took a few steps to her. "Babe, I don't know what you're talking about! Now, come on and lets dance some more."

He extended his hand to her but she used it to flip him over and on to his back. Nodding in satisfaction, Kira took note of a single door and headed for it as her former crush rolled over onto his stomach. " _KIRA!_ " Called out the figure in vain as she studiously ignored him and went through the door.

Both herself and Laura immediately found themselves in a huge building with bunk beds everywhere, along with a rather large tree stump and a lone woman huddled on top of it in the middle of the building. "M-Mom!" Gasped out Kira after realizing who the figure was.

Turning to Laura, she gave the older woman a serious look. "Let's get her!"

"You got it!"

The two began to make a run towards Noshiko but the sudden appearance of a Japanese male figure caused them to stop in their tracks. His outfit looked very out of place as it looked like a long shirt with a belt around it in the middle. "I can not allow you to go further." Declared the figure solemnly.

Now what was strange about it however, is the fact that while you could hear his voice, his mouth seemed out of sync with it. Making the two girls think of badly dubbed Kung Fu movies. "Yeah? Well, we've got other ideas in mind." Laura told him firmly and Kira gave a firm nod of agreement.

"Not care. You both leave, now! Daughter is being punished!"

That made the two girls raise their eyebrows at that one. "Punished? Punished for what?" Demanded to know Kira.

Not caring if this was somehow her grandfather or just another trick in her mom's mind. "Not your business. Now leave immediately!"

"Can't do that, I've got to get my mom back!" Yelled Kira as she rushed at the man and Laura wasn't far behind.

The two would quickly find out however that just because he looked thin and weak, didn't necessarily mean he wasn't capable of defending himself. "Go! You go get your mom, I'll hold him off!"

Kira looked uncertain for a moment but a yelled 'go!' from the other woman got her moving towards her mom in a quick manner. "MOM!" Cried out the girl once she reached her mother atop the stump as the fight continued behind her.

But no response was given. "Mom, come on! Wake up!"

Again, no response was given but Kira could hear the faint sounds of her mother's voice. Curious, she leaned closer and heard her mom blaming herself and that just didn't sit right with the young girl. "No! You're not a failure! You couldn't have known what would happen with the Nogitsune! We all make mistakes that we can learn from and fix! But only if you're willing! So please… PLEASE, MOM! STOP BLAMING YOURSELF AND COME BACK TO US! MOM!" Screamed out the girl as tears escaped her and she held on to her mother as tightly as possible.

The cry of a desperate daughter seemed to reverberate through the centuries older woman as she blinked and looked up. "K-Kira!?"

"Mom!?"

"Sweetheart!"

"MOM!" Cried out the girl in relief as the two properly hugged.

"Score one for the good guys." Declared Laura happily with a proud smile on her lips as she came up to the two.

Chuckles escaped the two Yukimura ladies as they looked at her. "So, ready to come back and kick some Void ass, Mrs. AY?"

Noshiko stood up and allowed her eyes to glow a bright orange. "I am, Laura. I am." Declared the mother of two as her daughter held on to her in happiness and relief.

 **Outside The Mind**

Gasps escaped the trio as they woke up and Laura pulled her claws out of the back of Noshiko and Kira's necks. Mother and daughter instantly hugged one another as everyone else let out sighs of relief. The hug was soon joined by a highly relieved Chris, who was damned close to crying himself for that matter. "It is good to have you with us again, Noshiko." Talia said happily while giving her daughter a proud look.

One that Laura made rather happy as she and Braeden shared a hug and even a kiss. Another flare of jealousy would swell up in Peter as he held back a snarl as he looked on at the scene. Noshiko looked to the Alpha Mother with a small smile on her lips. "It is good to be back with all of you, Talia." She replied as she rubbed on her pregnant belly.

Grateful that she hadn't lost her and Chris' child because of the Nogitsune's mad actions. "Guys, we've got a probl-Mom!?" Got out Allison in stunned disbelief as she came into the living room.

"Yes, sweetheart, it is."

Allison instantly rushed to her mother and hugged her as tears escaped her. She wasn't sure what had snapped her mom out of her catatonia, but she wasn't going to ask about it at that point! "I was so worried!" Cried the girl as relief flooded her.

"I am sorry to have put you through such a thing, sweetheart. You, your father, and your sister. But I am back and the Nogitsune _will_ be defeated."

Sniffles escaped the dark haired girl as she held on to her mother while feeling Kira wrap an arm around her as well. Something their father got in on as well for that matter. "I hate to break up the moment and all, but like Allison almost said, we've got a problem." Said Kanela in a grim tone while looking a little relieved for her friends' mother.

"A problem worse then that crazy ass Fox runnin' around?" Scott asked with a raised eyebrow as he himself wanted to join in on the hug.

Cause hugs were awesome! Plus, Mrs. AY was as awesome as hugs in his view! Kanela looked at him as everyone else minus the Argent-Yukimuras looked at her. Curious as to what she was going about. "Considering he smashed all but one of the Fans? Yes, I do think it could be potentially as worse as him."

That instantly brought the happy mood of the room down as the Argent-Yukimuras pulled away slightly to look at the former magical child. "You are sure of this?" Noshiko asked with a hint of worry to her voice.

"After putting them back together with Allison and Kira's help? Yep. I don't know if that's potentially bad or not but considerin' what I've heard, I'd put it down as bad."

Noshiko was about to speak but a grimace flashed across her face. Prompting her to take a deep breath before releasing it. "I believe you, Kanela. As he has used my son's Tail to take control of the Oni I still had in effect." No doubt the demon had taken her son's strongest Fan Tail for that matter as well.

And in her current state, she would not be able to bring forth more of her Oni either. Everyone took a moment to process what they'd been told and it'd be Scott who would sum it all up nicely. "Well shit..."

Harley just snorted in agreement. "I know where he is." Declared Noshiko and gaining everyone's attention.

"Yeah? Where's that?" Wondered Ethan curiously.

"Where it all began." She replied as she looked at him and then at the others as she stood up.

Her voice took on a grim tone when she spoke up again. "At the Oak Creep Camp that was denied to have ever existed during World War 2. He would find it 'fitting' considering our past."

Aiden stood up with a deadly serious expression on his face. "Then that's where we're going next then."

Nods of agreement could be seen by the others and soon, a plan of attack was being made to use against the evil Fox. One that would hopefully, and finally, bring him down for good.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I do hope that was enjoyable!**


	80. Strike Of The Divine

**Chapter 80**

 **Strike Of**

 **The Divine**

 **Disclaimer: This is it y'all, the final chapter for the third season (and perhaps the fic itself). Huge, huge, HUGE thanks to everyone who has supported me on this story. Hard to believe this began back in 2016 and now here we are a year and some change later. As it is, a lot of what I originally had intended for this story has been changed up from the timeline of events I had written up a long time ago in the early days of this story. Am I bothered by that? Not at all as I think its worked out a lot better in the end. Its kind of amazing as it is that this all spiraled off from a random idea I came up with in 'Wolfish Possibilities'. I'm not entirely surprised if I lost a few readers along the way for the various things that happened within the story. Especially like me taking a really long time to bring you guys new content.**

 **Which I am sorry about and I truly appreciate those of you who stuck by me for this story. And you might be panicking about the fact I mentioned early on about this being the final over all chapter of the story. Now that doesn't mean I'm done with the idea as far from it. But I do feel that going forward, season 4 should be covered in its own seperate fic. Of course, I could end up changing my mind but we'll see what happens in the future as there has been times where I've forgotten something happened earlier on and then covered it somewhat later on. Like Kira knowing about Heather for example. I don't know if the story suffered any for small incidents like that but hopefully it didn't. Of course, there hasn't really been anyone that's made remarks so I'm guessing not. When will I do season 4? I honestly don't know as I have a few other ideas and the like I'd like to spend some time on.**

 **But rest assured, I'll be sure to write out the chapters well before I start posting them. Much like I did for a majority of this fic early on until I kind of burned out. Again, huge thanks to everyone for the support of this story as it has been truly appreciated. Now, on with the show! And warning; you might end up needing a tissue.**

* * *

 **Oak Creek Camp That Evening**

As evening fell upon the small town of Beacon Hills, California, it was becomingly rapidly apparent that a few thought to be isolated incidents that had happened earlier on weren't just small or isolated. But part of a much bigger problem as various people in the town began to cause problems. Leading to a whole lot of riots, thousands of dollars worth in property damage, various other incidents, and jail time. Or at least there would be if it wasn't for the fact that practically the entirety of the Beacon Hills Police Force had joined in on the mounting chaos the Nogitsune was causing with his Flies. The only member of Law Enforcement not effected by it was a lone Deputy known as Jordan Parrish, who tried valiantly to get things under control to no avail despite help from Law Enforcement members from other nearby towns. And Rafael was cursing the fact he was too far to be of any help to his family and the others in Beacon Hills. The only reason the Pack wasn't effected by the Nogitsune's Flies was thanks in part to Deaton. Who'd painted Druidic Protection Runes on the various members as well as himself to ensure they would be safe from the Flies' attempts to possess them.

Unfortunately, this left out a missing (though they had their suspicions) Stiles, Cora, Melissa, and the Sheriff. The Pack had also gotten themselves as possibly ready as they could be as Noshiko chose to teach them about the game of Go to help provide more of a possible strategy. Which possibly included a Divine Move thanks to Erica's earlier revelation. Along with another relevation of her's that Derek was highly supportive of given his past where as Jackson wasn't. Not that she necessarily cared what the other teen thought of of her little interest of course and Derek had nearly threatened to rip his throat out with his teeth for his blasphemy. "Well, here we are." Announced Kanela a little nervously as she, Boyd, Isaac, Laura, Scott, and Kira stood outside of the gates to the old and long abandoned and somewhat forgotten Oak Creek Camp.

Lenne had been none too happy about being forced to remain behind at the Hales, but both her father and Scott had been absolutely adamant about it. Laura could tell how nervous the girl was and shot her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, Kanela, we've got this. After all, we've dealt with Peter, Derek being an idiot, Jackson as the Kanima, Matt Daehler, kidnapping situations, your parents, the Alpha Pack in both forms, and Scott being Scott."

"HEY!"

Snickers broke out over how offended he sounded and it was enough to make the burgeoning Wrestling sensation a little less nervous. "Thanks, Laura."

"Anytime." Replied the future Hale Alpha with a warm and reassuring smile.

"I get no respect, I swear. But at least this isn't happenin' in another friggin' warehouse." Grumbled Scott good naturedly and gaining eyerolls for it.

Isaac just smirked at him. "Maybe when you're older you'll get the respect you want."

That got him a crude gesture in return but he just snickered in response since he wasn't too bothered by it. "Like Laura said, we've got this. And its not like Isaac here won't be watching your back." Pointed out Boyd helpfully while trying to steady his own nerves.

Kanela shot the tall teen a grateful smile as Isaac reached for her hand to give it a comforting squeeze. Kira took a deep breath and then let it out. "Let's do this. And remember, those we care about might be in there and willing to hurt us cause of Void."

The group nodded as they all got serious looks on their faces as Kira pushed through the gates with the others following on opposite sides of her. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the little Kit of my dear old friend." Mock clapped the Nogitsune with a smirk as they came upon him in the center of the Camp and all by himself.

"That Kit's gonna skull fuck ya, bitch tits." Spat out Scott as his eyes flashed blue.

"Perhaps, perhaps not. But a vivid image none the less. Perhaps one I'll have to try myself."

Scott growled at him in annoyance but the evil Fox just continued to smirk. _I'm gonna fuckin' rip that smirk off his damned face. Then we'll see if he can keep talkin' after that._

Looking at one another, Laura and Kira nodded at one another before looking at the Nogitsune and stepped forwards. "We offer you one chance to surrender yourself and stop all your current actions that are currently harming the people of Beacon Hills." Declared Laura with her voice full of authority.

"Don't, and we'll do what my mother couldn't all those years ago."

A dark laugh escaped the Rhys look a like as he stared at them. "Hmm… I'm afraid I'll have to… Decline. As I've got a hunger that's just _insatiable_ compared to certain other tricksters." He replied as 8 figures materialized in front of him.

Five of them having been Noshiko's while the other three were formed through his control of Flies and they were all damned strong thanks to his having taken the strongest of Daisuke's Fan Tails for his own ends. "And my friends here just so desperately want to play with all of you." Void told the wide eyed group.

"Guys..." Began a nervous Isaac.

"We've got a problem." Finished an equally nervous Boyd.

Kira brought out the sword she'd recently created as part of her Graduation test and got into a battle stance, Kanela doing the same with the regular Katana Kira had given her. Even if she would have preferred a Rapier thanks to her father's enforced lessons in the way of the sword on her while growing into a teenager. "I'd say you fools have a very big problem."

"I don't care how many you bring, I'M STILL GONNA SKULL FUCK 'EM ALL!" Scott roared out as he Shfited and charged at the Nogitsune and his special friends.

Letting them get to experience certain Urges of his that he'd been feeling stirring up in him once again. Figuring that now was as good a time as any to let them out for the first time in a good while. "Aww crap." Moaned Laura as that hadn't been part of the plan!

But never the less, she and the others charged into the battle with various battle cries ringing out into the air as the Oni came at them as well. And it was quickly agreed on that that despite their claws by those who had them and even their souped up tasers, it still hurt like a bitch to get cut into by the swords of the Oni. Not to mention the fact the souped up tasers weren't particularly effective on them. Though Boyd had the thought that the Fly Oni didn't particularly care for the taser's effects thanks to the increased buzzing he heard from them when it got used on the Fly Oni he was going against. Kira herself had been trying and failing to get past the Oni and to Void in order to fight him. At least until she found herself somewhere she'd rather not be. That being Kyle's bedroom as she'd been there a time or two back in New York. "Whoa, kller sword there, babe!"

Narrowing her eyes, Kira looked at the jerk who had utterly broken her heart in what felt like forever ago. "You're not real." She told him through gritted teeth and unwilling to believe that hurt look on his face was real.

"Now that's not a nice thing to say."

"Considering the real you broke my heart, that's not even close to me not being nice."

And Lord knew she was about as nice and sweet as can be! 'Kyle' put on a confused look as he took a step towards her from his desk. "What!? I haven't, I wouldn't break your heart! You're my girl! Look, why don't you put that sword down and we'll go out for some of your favorite Ice Cream. My treat, what'cha say?"

"I say… Go to Hell!" Screamed Kira as she rushed him with a sword and swiped it at him.

Instantly bringing her back to the real world and hearing a mighty scream of pain. One that was coming from the Nogitsune as there was a deep vertical gut on his body. He looked at himself and then at Kira as a look of rage began to form on his face as the others stood in shock at the sight. "You… Will… **PAY IN THE MOST PAINFUL WAY POSSIBLE!** "

Kira readied her sword. "I'm not afraid of you!"

" **YOU SHOULD BE!** "

With a demonic howl of rage, he ran towards her but several booms caused him to stop and for the others including the Oni to continue to remain motionless. "Huh, looks like we were right after all, Kira, Silver really does work on the Oni!" Announced a happy Allison from a rooftop with her bow out and ready to be used with another arrow being nocked and ready to fire.

On another rooftop opposite her was Chris himself with a crossbow in his hands and readying it for another attack. " **What are you talking about, little girl!?** "

"Oh, just that Kira and I's dad gave us a real helpful clue where Silver and Oni are concerned thanks to a past experience of his." Allison told him with a hint of smugness to her tone and let loose with her arrow into another Oni.

Who was too late to get the Silver based Arrow out of its body as it exploded moments later. Making for an even more enraged Nogitsune in the process. " **I WON'T BE STOPPED! LITTLE HALE, COME NOW!** "

To the shock of those present, Cora herself came from another building and had an unconscious Stiles in her firm grasp. Along with a knife at his throat as Void began to chuckle maliciously. He might not know when the little Hunters got to such an advantageous spot but he didn't care. Not when he was confident he had them in a tight spot. " **Move an inch, and she will cut his throat open and make a geyser of blood spill forth! Or… Who knows, perhaps I'll order my Oni to kill your little Succubus.** " Declared the evil Fox as another Oni appeared with a firm grasp on a struggling Lenne.

Causing Scott's eyes to widen in shock, fear, and anger as his urges urged him to move forward and spill blood in the most violent ways possible. "LENNE!"

He moved to try and get to her but slight movement from the extra Oni and a controlled Cora had him stopping. " **Ah, ah, ah. Naughty little Wolf. Another step, and either your precious slut or the boy will die.** "

Growling, Scott remained where he was as so did the others rather reluctantly. Void let out a dark chuckle, pleased that he had them trapped and at his mercy and allowed his voice to return to a more Human one. "Ahh… Its so nice to have you all at my mercy. Its such a wonderful feeling." He said with a sickening grin as he stepped up close to Lenne and even leaned into lick her on the cheek much to her's and Scott's disgust.

"Mmm… **Tasty.** " Sighed Void contentedly as breathed in her fear and reveled in it.

"Lick her again and you'll never taste a damn thing again, mother fucker."

Dark chuckling came from the sadistic Fox as he stepped in front of Lenne and the Oni holding her tightly against it. He winked at Scott and spun around quickly as he brung out a concealed knife and repeatedly stabbed Lenne in the stomach much to the immense horror of Scott and the others. A wide and sadistic smile on the Nogitsune's face as he stabbed the stunned girl repeated with an unholy gleam in his eyes. Pulling back, he turned slightly to allow Scott and the others to see him licking the blood off his knife with a pleased shudder. "Mmm… That's even more tasty." Declared the dark Fox with a blood thirsty chuckle.

But he wasn't done just yet as he spun around and plunged the knife deep into her heart, causing her to gasp weakly with tears coming down her face as he did so. "LENNE!" Yelled out Scott in utter horror as Void pulled out the knife, licked the blood off it, and then let it drop.

Just as the lone Oni allowed Lenne to drop to the ground before vanishing into the Ether as it was no longer needed after fulfilling its task. Its fellows soon joined him as well.

 **Locostos' Realm**

And in the realm Locostos provided over and was currently in due to a last minute bit of urgent business, he began to feel a painful clenching of his heart that had him grabbing on to his chest. Causing others to look at him in worry and fear.

 **Back At Oak Creek**

Laughter filled the air and it was an utterly dark one as everyone stared on in utter horror at the clear viciousness the Nogitsune was willing to commit. "That was probably the best thing I've ever done in a thousand years." Sighed the dark Fox in a deeply pleased manner.

Nothing was said by the others and he would use their shocked and horrified state of minds to make his leave from the area. Whistling as it did so until a sword found its way into its gut. "Wha!?" Gasped out the dark being as it stared at the sword in shock.

Its eyes widened in further shock at the sight of Noshiko coming out of the shadows of her hiding spot with her hands still on the sword. The very same sword that she had used on him long ago and had gotten Kira to restore so that it would be used once again. "You have no right to wear that face." She told him firmly and displeasedly.

"I HAVE EVERY RIGHT!"

Noshiko merely stared at him as Derek, Talia, Harley, Jackson, Joe, Nancy, Erica, Kali, and the twins all circled around the two after jumping down from various rooftops. "You think this means anything!? Well it doesn't! **You hear me!? It means nothing! NOTHING!** "

"Maybe." Began Talia as she grabbed one of his arms as Harley grabbed another, both of their eyes glowing red.

"Maybe not, but a certain Shugendo scroll might say otherwise, asshole."

Void's eyes widened in horror and began to struggle but the quick grips of the Wolves around him was too much for him to escape from much to his immense dislike in addition to Noshiko's damned sword in his gut. Talia and Harley both sank their fangs into his arms as he shouted out denials in vain. "As I said, you have no right to wear Rhys' face, Nogitsune."

The two Alphas pulled away and so did the other Wolves as Noshiko pulled out her sword and stepped back. Void tried to take a step forward but the rapid hardening of its body prevented it to the point he was nothing more then a statue that crumbled to the ground and then dust seconds later. A dark cloud remaining behind that too soon disappeared, leaving only a Fly that tried to leave quickly but Noshiko was quick to catch it despite her pregnant state. Angry buzzing could be heard in her closed hand but she paid it no mind as the mother of two looked up at the darkened sky. "I humbly call out to the Ancestors of my Clan and to Inari, Kami of the Kitsune, to cast judgment upon the Nogitsune within my hand. I seek no forgiveness for myself for bringing it to this realm but rather, Justice for those who this creature took life from." Intoned the centuries old woman.

Nothing happened at first but a bright white light shone down seconds later on her hand, allowing for those present to somehow hear the agonized wails of the Nogitsune in her closed hand as the light did its work. Moments later, the light vanished and Noshiko opened her hand to reveal that nothing was there anymore. Relief swept through her and the others there as none of them had been certain this would even work after Noshiko had randomly thought of it while they had all been preparing at the house for the battle with the dark being. "I may never doubt the existence of higher beings again." Muttered a shocked Jackson and getting nods of agreement for it.

Another light appeared above them and Noshiko couldn't help but gasp in shock as the figure of Rhys himself was in it. And he was smiling but it was aimed more at her then the others. "You may not have been looking for forgiveness for yourself, but you've got it and you just have to let it in, Noshi." He told her with that smile.

One full of warmth and love. "My soul is finally free of that thing and I can finally move on to the Afterlife thanks to you and the others here. Which means you too can finally move on from this nightmare, beautiful."

Sobs escaped the mother of two as she stared at him. "By Inari I still miss you so much."

He floated down to her as the Wolves respectfully moved out of the way. Rhys placed a hand on Noshiko's face and she closed her eyes as she practically melted into his touch. "I've missed you just as much, gorgeous. But you've got Chris, Kira, and Allison now. Maybe when the time comes for you to finally join me and your family on the Otherside, we can be together again. But for now, be happy and at peace. Because that Chris guy of yours is a Helluva guy and I'm happy you found love and happiness with him. Much like you did with Ken. Okay?"

"I… I will." God how his words made her feel so at peace now and it was slightly unsettling after having the dark cloud of Void over her head for so long.

Nodding happily at that, he moved to kiss her and it was a kiss she couldn't help but respond too. The others looked away to respect their privacy and Erica could even be seen crying over the whole thing as it was rather beautiful to her. There was even some suspicious sniffling coming from both Aiden and Jackson as well. "I love you, Noshiko."

"And I love you, Rhys."

The two stared at one another for a moment before he let go and floated up above them. "Oh, one more thing?" Rhys said as he looked back down at the group as a light only he could see was shining brightly above him.

"Y-Yes, Rhys?"

He grinned at her before speaking. "I'd be happy as can be if you named your kid after me in some way." The spirit told her with that grin and she couldn't help the watery chuckle that came from her as the others smiled.

"It will be my honor." Noshiko told him with a smile as tears came down her face and even bowed to him.

Another pleased nod came from the spirit of Rhys before he saluted her and vanished to the Orherside to be finally be at Peace. Talia instantly came and hugged her tearful friend but the moment wasn't meant to be as a scream pierced the air. " _ **LENNE!**_ "

To hear Scott sound like that greatly bothered the group and they were instantly running to where it had come from. Stopping in their tracks as Scott held a heavily bleeding out Lenne in his arms on the ground. Tears coming down his face as he did so. And he wasn't the only one crying for that matter either as Chris struggled to keep himself composed as he tried to call for an Ambulance. Forgetting the sheer chaos going on at the moment. Not knowing that it was dying out thanks to the Nogitsune being destroyed and its Flies vanishing from their hosts now that their power source was gone. "I… I can't take your pain."

"That's… That's cause I, I don't… Feel any..." Gasped the girl as she tried to keep her hand on his face.

"Just, just hold on, okay!? Hold on until we can get you to a Hospital!" Pleaded the young man desperately.

"Sc-Scott, I think we… We both know… Th-that's not, not happening… But its okay."

"How can it fucking be okay!? How!?"

Lenne looked at him as a tear fell down her cheek. "Be-Because, I'm… I'm in the arms of my, my first love. The, the one I h-had a, a second chance with. The… F-Father of mu-my baby. And my… My first and, and only… Husband." She told him while valiantly trying to keep her hand on his face and shocking the others even more about the fact the two were married.

"I can't lose you! Not again! I lost Cheryl and I can't lose you or our kid! I love you, Lenne! Please! Don't leave!"

She gave him a weak smile as she used the last bit of her powers to ensure she'd look Human while dead so that it wouldn't cause problems of any kind. "And I… I lo-ove you, Scott… Scott McCall. We… We'll be watching over… You… Always."

And with that, Lennetorasta, daughter of Locostos, breathed her last breath and closed her eyes as her hand fell to the ground. "Lenne!? Lenne! WAKE UP!" Cried out the tearful young as he even tried shaking her to get her to open her eyes again.

But nothing happened and he held her tightly to his body as he cried heavily as everyone looked in respect and tearful silence. Scott looked up and let his blue eyes shine as he let out a loud and pained howl of grief. One that could practically be heard by the entire town of Beacon Hills, even if some had no clue what that meant as a tearful Cora helped keep a recovering and horrified Stiles standing up now that what had been stolen from him by the Nogitsune was returned. Much like it had done for the Fox it had once possessed.

 **In Locostos' Realm**

Locostos was on his knees as he looked at the celing of where he was as tears streamed down his face as he felt the loss of Lenne surge through him. The loss being felt by the rest of his daughters and those around all of them having no clue as to what to do as never had they had seen such a thing. " **NOOOOOOOO!** " Could be heard all through out Locostos' realm as the howl of pain came from the Demon Lord himself.

 **In Brunksi's Basement**

A tear escaped Callie's sightless eyes as she witnessed the event of Lenne's death within in her mind and spoke. "And with the Howl of Pain and Loss from the young man that could have been True, a Pool of Death shall come to pass as those who have earned will have it taken from them to give further life to the Pool of Death and those who Serve it." Spoke the figure softly as twin wails from her fellow Banshees could be heard.

Leo Brunski looked down at his wife with a look on his face as he took in her words. "A 'pool of death' huh? Sounds like a Deadpool to me…" Considered the man thoughtfully.

He thought the whole thing over for a short time before grinning widely as it all clicked into place for him. "Heh, oh yeah, this is gonna be _fun_." Chuckled the man as he undid his belt and came over to his wife.

But first, he was gonna have some 'fun' with his darling wife as another tear escaped her. But after? Afterwards… He'd quickly get to work on bringing the Deadpool together courtesy of a little extra help from a certain Lorraine Martin in the room with him.

 **Several Days Later**

With the town no longer under the influence of the Nogitsune, things quickly began to be restored to order. Though things would quite likely never be the same again in any form after the chaos that had occurred. Deputy Parrish and those who had come to help him were all hailed as heroes and because of that, Jameson had chosen the man to become his second in command for all he'd done while he'd been under the Nogitsune's influence. Stiles himself was barely speaking with anyone and Scott had been practically immobile as his mothers and his dad held on to him. And as it would be explained to them by Locostos, it wasn't just the fact their son had lost his child and his wife, who'd been his first love. But that he had lost a piece of his very soul thanks to the Soul Bond that had been formed between him and Lenne long ago. Essentially crippling him in the worst way possible and it was anyone's guess if he'd ever be able to recover. And even if he did, he likely wouldn't be the same. They were however, able to get him to come for Lenne's funeral.

Or rather, her funeral pyre in a field some miles outside of Beacon Hills. This method of burial being used so that none others could try and bring her back through some vial means and use her for their purposes. Locostos would be the one to light her pyre with a heavy heart as his daughters in human disguises watched on with many others in attendance that had come to know and like Lenne in the time she'd been around in Beacon Hills. Gradually, as the fire went on and Lenne's body burned with it to ashes, the mourners made their leave until it was just Scott and Locostos. Who had a hand on the younger man's shoulder in silent support. "Loc'?"

"Yeah, kiddo?"

"I miss her."

Locostos let out a shaky breath. "I do too." His little girl was far too damned young to be gone so soon.

And he wished like nothing he could rip that damned bastard Fox to utter pieces for what he'd done to his little girl. And then give the pieces to the worst of his people and let them do what they pleased with those pieces. His Lenne was truly special in a way that none of his other daughters were and she had barely been scratching at the surface of that potential. And now… Now it never would be fully reached… The Demon Lord went stiff as he felt the presence of another. "We're not alone, kiddo."

"I know, but I don't care."

"You want me to handle him?"

"No, I'll be fine with him on my own." Scott told him quietly as those urges of his swelled to break free.

Locostos nodded at the young man, trusting him absolutely and chose to leave from the area so that his son in law could handle the balding bastard on his own. "Yuir grief makin' ya foolish, boy." Grunted Ennis as he came out of the shadows and closer to the light of the Pyre.

Scott just shrugged as he looked at the Pyre that his wife and child were within. "I really don't care if it has. As I've lost one of the greatest fucking things in my life and I'll never experience that again." He replied mournfully as he stared at the fire.

The man who had dared thought of himself as the young Wolf's father snorted. "Oh please, you'll experience it again, damned idiot."

It was high time his boy got disciplined in his mind and it was up to him to do it. "Ennis, if you don't want me fuckin' you up, you'd best fuck the fuck off right now."

"Boy, I'm an Alpha and ya know damn well ya can't beat me." Sneered the man as he let his claws out.

Scott's eyes began to glow blue as he turned around. "Then I guess we'll just have to find out." Growled out the heartbroken young man as he Shifted.

But it looked more… Demonic like. Making him live up to his former title as 'Grandson of the Demon Wolf'. Ennis growled back as he Shifted and let his red eyes out to play. The two stared at one another for a long moment before letting out loud growls and charged at the other as Scott let his urges out to play as the two began their fight to the death as Lenne's pyre continued to burn.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: And that… That marks the end of this tale (for now). I had briefly considered as I got towards the end of having Noshiko lose the baby. Even got to thinking of having it to where Kanela lost her life during the big fight. But I chose not to go those routes in the end. Again, huge thanks to everyone for all the support where this story is concerned. Until next time!**


End file.
